


Good food, Good friends, Bad laughs

by shyviolet77



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Mob, Character Death, Edit, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, M/M, Orphan Frisk, Papyrus is a sweet heart and can be a bit naive but he is not dumb, Possible Eventual Smut (don't know if i'm brave enough), Protective Sans, Racism, Reader Is Frisk, Slow Burn, Smut, and doesn't happen till much later, monsters were never underground, no time shenanigans, not really an insert but you can see it that way if you want, set in the 1930's, so far its only light, turns out I was brave enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 393,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyviolet77/pseuds/shyviolet77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The streets were quiet in the Under-City, as it was still barely dawn. The slowly brightening sky casted wisps of oranges and pinks over the cobblestones, and stained the window panes of the sleepy town, a telltale sign of the quickly approaching sunrise. At first, this sight would appear quite serene, maybe even tranquil to the ignorant outsider, or the casual passerby. Frisk new better,however, then to trust the peaceful illusion presented by the empty streets of the Under- City as she stuck to the shadows of the back alley ways, refusing to so much as touch the light of the new dawn.  This was Ebbot after all, and no amount of peaceful sunrises could bathe away the true grime of the Under- City that existed in the form of organized crime and corruption which clung to Ebbot like thick black tar. Though it might look pretty from a distance life was hard here, and making an honest living was a concept really only found in fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The streets were quiet

**Author's Note:**

> So..... first fanfic.... ever. Long time reader, first time writer. Hope you like it :)  
> I was greatly inspired by the works of http://nyublackneko.tumblr.com/ check out this stuff its great!  
> Also I apologize in advance for bad punctuation, or spelling errors, not my strong suit.

The streets were quiet in the Under-City, as it was still barely dawn. The slowly brightening sky threw wisps of oranges and pinks over the cobblestones, and stained the window panes of the sleepy town, a telltale sign of the quickly approaching sunrise. At first, this sight would appear quite serene, maybe even tranquil to the ignorant outsider, or the casual passerby. Frisk new better however, then to trust the peaceful illusion presented by the empty streets of the Under- City as she stuck to the shadows of the back alley ways, refusing to so much as touch the light of the new dawn. This was Ebott after all, and no amount of peaceful sunrises could bathe away the true grime of the Under- city that existed in the form of organized crime and corruption which clung to Ebott like thick black tar. Though it might look pretty from a distance, life was hard here, and making an honest living was a concept really only found in fairy tales. 

Ebbot was a city that was always teetering on the edge of a very sharp knife, being ripe with gang activity, and civil unrest between the humans and monsters that both inhabited the small overcrowded quarters of the Under- City. There had always been tension between these two races for as far back as anyone could remember, and though the two played nice on the surface, when it came down to the corrupted politics, and the controlled crime rings that infested Ebott's underbelly, it was very apparent that these two races were on the fringes of an all-out war. 

Frisk scampered up a fire escape to the roof tops as she neared her destination. The view provide an excellent vantage point of the drop sight described by her current employer. Sure enough a lone figure in a trench coat and fedora stood at the corner by a bench, nervously puffing away on a cigarette. Frisk immediately recognized him as a member of the Cartella gang. Frisk had made it a point to learn the basic functions and faces of all the mobs that she did business with, just to give her an edge, and know what to expect if dealings ever went south. Frisk then focused on the brown leather suitcase at the man’s feet, most likely the container holding the payment for the goods that she was supposed to deliver, which were currently residing in a worn canvas duffle bag swung over her shoulder. Before she headed down to make the drop, Frisk carefully scanned the surrounding area, as these gang dealings were very risky, often ending in shootouts and double-crossings. Sure enough Frisk found what she was looking for; a black Cadillac town sedan was parked hidden in an alleyway a few blocks away from the drop site. It was hard to tell from the distance, but it looked like the Cadillac held at least four other passengers. Red flags and warning bells went off in Frisk mind as she realized that this was a setup. The mob members that she was supposed to be trading goods for cash with were planning to make off with the bounty and the profits. Luckily she wasn't surprised, this sort of occurrence was something to even be expected, as the gangs of Ebott were always reeling on the edges of uneasy truces, and would more often than not jump at the chance to get one over on the other if the opportunity presented itself. Frisk grumbled to herself when she spotted the car. Though this occurrence was to be expected, it was still very annoying. Just once she would love to have a simple exchange with no extra hoops to jump through, but that’s life, her life anyway. fortunately for her the man at the bench was situated right in front of a narrow alleyway that also was out of the direct line of sight of the Cadillac. 

“Right then.” Frisk spoke to herself as a means of confirmation as she hopped off of the roof, and scaled down the wall using a drain pipe, before navigating through the back streets of Ebott to get to the ally way. It was time to go to work. 

Frisk hung close to the shadows as she moved toward the alleyway. Not making a sound, she kept her breaths calm and even as she approached the far end where the man was standing, glancing at his watch. She quickly hid herself behind a stack of broken crates at the edge of the alley as she watched and waited for an opening. Though this situation was nothing out of the ordinary for her, Frisk knew what was at stake she was out sized and outnumbered; Her only real advantage was her stealth, and her ability to navigate the back streets of Ebott. Frisk kept her heart steady as she watched the man. She only had one rule when it came to these sorts of dealings, one rule that was absolutely imperative she follow, don’t get caught; Getting caught meant death or worse, as long as she didn't get caught then she would be fine. She repeated the rule to herself silently as the man flicked the butt of his cigarette to the curb, and proceeded to grind it under his heel. Without a second of hesitation, Frisk realized that this was her opportunity as she quickly snuck out of her hiding spot from behind the crates, while the man was distracted. With the fluid movements of a feral cat, she silently switched out the leather suitcase with the worn duffle bag, flipping the latches quickly to make sure that the payment was indeed inside, before scurrying back to the safety of the shadows. 

She snickered as she climbed up another fire escape, leaving the oblivious mobster standing beneath her on the street corner. Before she headed out to deliver the payment to her employer, she decided to stick around to catch the mobster’s reaction as he turned back to the bench where the suitcase had previously been. Frisk almost failed to stifle her laughter as she watched the man do a double take once his eyes met the worn canvas duffle bag.

“Serves you right for trying to cheat.” Frisk chuckled to herself as she continued to watch the man frantically search the area for the missing suitcase. 

Once he realized that the money was long gone, the man quickly turned his attention back to the duffle bag and ripped it open, revealing its contents, a number of different cylinder containers filled with bright colorful substances. Frisk's eyes widened at the sight of them. So she had been transporting magic this time around. Normally Frisk tried to keep herself in the dark when it came to the goods that she was hauling. When dealing with gangs and mobsters, the less she knew usually meant the safer she was. The sight really shouldn't have been that surprising to her, as magic was a commodity that was often traded through the black market, since the government banned its use, along with other substances deemed to dangerous to the public such as alcohol. However, the true reason was probably so the human politicians in power could hold more control over the monster population, which was already living under the heavy thumb of human management. 

Though humans couldn't use magic themselves, the substances were still highly valued by human gangs. If it was infused with food it acted as a very efficient healing agent, and if it was mixed with alcohol, well, then it would create a very powerful feeling of euphoria. It was something that could be bought and sold for top dollar. Frisk had probably transported magic many times before during the jobs like this one, when she was hired by the different gangs of Ebott as a Currier, but she still couldn't help her curiosity as this would be the first time that she had ever seen magic with her own eyes. The colorful substances swirling in the cylinders were quite mesmerizing, and Frisk found herself leaning over the edge of the roof to try and get a better look. 

The man suddenly sighed with relief after inspecting the goods, breaking Frisk out of her trance. He quickly closed the bag shut, before heading over to the hidden Cadillac in the alley. There was a brief squabble between him and the man in the driver’s seat. Frisk smirked, they were probably mad about how there little stab – them – in – the – back operation didn't go as planned. Finally the man was let in to the car and it sped away down the slowly awakening streets of the Under – City. Frisk watched it disappear before she turned to go to the second drop location to hand the money over to her employer. 

Frisk was as cautious with this location as she was with any other. Though she had done odd jobs for this gang, the Bannacci’s, in the past she knew that she could never be too careful, and also knew to always expect a mobster to turn sour once he got his suitcase full of cash. After spotting her associate, and scanning the area for any unwelcome surprises, she headed over. 

The man leaned against the wall of the old ware house as he impatiently played with a silver lighter, flicking the lid open and closed as he waited. He glanced at his watch, It was already five after seven. He grumbled when he realized that she was late. It was rare; usually she was pretty considerate when it came to deadlines. 

“Hey there Joey, been a while.” A voice suddenly sounded from behind him. In his surprise the man fumbled and dropped the silver lighter. Frisk chuckled as she picked it up and tossed it back at him. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” She said.Joey shot her a dry smile. “What? Scared of a pipsqueak like you? Please.” He couldn't help but grin wider as he watched Frisks shit eating grin fall quickly into a frown at the comment about her small stature. “By the way, you’re late.” He added coolly, taping his silver wrist watch for added emphasis. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Frisk muttered, as she passed him the leather suitcase. “I hit a bit of a snag during the exchange, but I got your money so know complaining.” Joey flipped the latches and opened the lid making sure all was accounted for. 

“A snag eh?” He questioned, as he quickly counted up the stacks of bills. Frisk nodded as she relaxed against the warehouse wall. 

“Yeah, the guy you arranged for me to meet with thought it would be a good idea to bring along a few friends. I’m pretty sure they were planning to make off with both the cash and the cargo, judging by how pissed they were when I made the switcheroo without them noticing” . Frisk snickered as she remembered the one mobster’s confused expression when he saw the duffle bag sitting where the suitcase used to be. 

“Those two faced double crossing scumbags.” Joey’s tone suddenly turned icy upon hearing about the intended betrayal as he clicked the suitcase lid shut. Frisk stiffened at the change in atmosphere, ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. Joey took out a Cigarette and lit it up with the silver lighter, before taking a long drag and turning his now frosty stare to Frisk. 

"So…” He began dryly. “You knew they were gonna try and pull a fast one, and instead of making off with both the bags, you left those dirty crooks with our fine product?” Frisk gulped down her nerves as she fronted Joey’s cold gaze. 

“Hey now, I did exactly what I was paid to do. I exchanged the goods for the cash.” Joey narrowed his eyes at her, but Frisk held her ground. “I told your boys when they hired me, I’m a neutral party. I don’t do unnecessary risks, and I certainly don’t go around trying to get a target plastered on my back by making a fool of the Cartellas, or any other gang for that matter. Besides,” She continued as Joey took another drag from his cigarette. “This way you get to keep up that flimsy facade of an alliance with the Cartellas." Joey held his stare over Frisk for a few moments longer, before he exhaled a cloud of smoke and chuckled softly. 

“Wow doll, for a criminal you’re as honest as they come, aren't ya?” He said smiling, as he caught the very prominent grimace Frisk gave him upon hearing the pet name. “You know, my boss has been pretty impressed with your work for us in the past. You should consider joining up, be the Bannacci’s own personal mule.” He continued smugly. “I could definitely put in a good word for ya, the pay would be better, and you wouldn't have to worry about not making a fool of the Cartellas. In fact, I know the boss would even pay you double if you did it on purpose.”

“Like I said, I’m a neutral party here.” Frisk replied sharply. “I don’t intend to be officially affiliated with any gang, just doing what I need to survive for the time being and then I’m out.” 

Joey shrugged. “Suit yourself doll face.” He said riley, as he packed up the suit case. “But uh, just so you know the offer still stands, Oh, and here.” He said as he turned to toss Frisk a stack of bound bills. “For your trouble with the exchange.” 

Frisk still shot him a glare for the doll face comment as she pocketed the extra cash in to her ratty brown trousers. She knew the money was more of a bribe to join the Bannaccis then as any sort of sentimental gift for her troubles, but it was cash and she wasn't in any sort of situation to turn her nose up at it. As she watched Joey stroll away she resisted the urge to make a face at him behind his back, and then set off back to the Under- City to get a little R&R before she had to go out to find another job. 

Frisk hastily made it back to Ebott and into the attic of a boarded up apartment building, her current base of operations. “Home sweet home,” Frisk thought sarcastically as she lowered herself down to the rickety balcony from the roof, before strutting in to the loft. It was mostly empty, save for a busted up wooden chair, fold up table, and an unmade mattress, pilled with ratty looking quilts and blankets. There was a little wood burning stove tucked away in the corner that still seemed to work and Frisk quickly threw a few rotten boards that she had pried off of the windows of the abandoned building into its hearth. She then got a dented pot and filled it with rain water that was collected in a barrel on the balcony. As she waited for the pot to boil on the stove, she quickly took the wad of cash out of her pocket. she then flipped up her mattress, and removed a loose floor bored hidden beneath it. Out of the uncovered hole she pulled out an old tube sock that seemed to be stuffed with bills and coins. She quickly added the stack of cash to her horde and smiled down at the plump sock. 

“Looks like I’m gonna need a bigger bank soon.” Frisk thought happily, as she replaced the floor board and let the mattress fall back into place with a flop. She then headed back over to the stove, and grabbed the dented pot of now simmering water, before walking over to the far wall, and dumping the water into an old tin bucket that was hanging by a rusty nail, underneath a broken mirror. She let the water cool briefly, before scrubbing her hands and splashing her face, being sure to clean away any dirt or grime she could see in the broken reflection. Once satisfied, she removed her threadbare cotton button up, leaving her in a thin black undershirt. She then dunked her short, dark hair into the bucket, giving it a decent rinse and scrubbed her scalp clean of any dirt or soot that had accumulated from hopping around on the rooftops the previous night. After she shook the excess water from her hair, she plunged the white cotton shirt into the Bucket, and scrubbed at the soot stains until most of them had been removed. She took off her worn brown boots and did the same with her woolen socks, before hanging the clothing over the antique chair to dry. Her trousers and undershirt would still be fine for another day or so, as she had washed them a few nights ago. 

She then removed the bucket from the nail on the wall, and threw the used water over the balcony, being careful not to hit any unsuspecting, passing individuals on the streets far below. With a yawn Frisk headed over to the mattress, before sagging lazily over the wrinkled quilts and blankets, settling in for a short nap while she waited for her clothing to dry on the chair. Her stomach growled impatiently as she nestled into the bundle of blankets. She made a mental note to go in to town later where she could scrounge up some food. Her eyelids slowly fell closed as she relaxed in to the lumpy unmade mattress, and she drifted off to sleep as her mind wandered to thoughts of the hot food stalls and market stands that lined the streets of Ebott in the afternoons. 

A soft creek roused Frisk from her slumbers. She blinked the fatigue out of her eyes for a few moments before begrudgingly turning to get out of bed. As she did, her eyes widened upon gazing at a figure sitting on the old wooden chair, just a few feet from the mattress. Frisk immediately jumped back away from the figure, slamming in to the back wall that her mattress was pushed up against. As the blurriness of sleep left Frisk vision immediately after her shock of seeing the stranger in her apartment, she realized that the figure sitting in the chair across from her was a monster. 

She was a type of mouse monster to be more precise, with brown fur and big mousy ears. She was also impeccably dressed, in a very flattering magenta three piece suit. Frisk continued to gape at the stranger as the monster merely tossed her a self-satisfied little smile. 

“Finally awake I see.” She said cheerfully, as Frisk managed to spring of the mattress and take a more defensive stance. 

“Who the hell are you?” Frisk demanded immediately, once she placed a safe distance between herself and the intruding stranger. The mouse monster seemed to pout slightly at Frisks outburst. 

“Well, I can’t say I blame you for the foul language, as I did come in uninvited.” The mouse monster replied almost to herself. “My name is Mittsy.” she said as she stood up from the wooden chair, and extended her hand. “And I presume you are Frisk?” Frisk just stared dumbfounded at Mittsy’s outstretched hand, not making a move to take it. After a little while, Mittsy awkwardly withdrew her offered hand. 

“I see, I guess that is to be expected.” She said, almost sadly as she re took her seat.

“How did you get in here?” Frisk ordered, fixing Mittsy with narrowed eyes. 

“Why, the same way you did of course.” Mittsy replied, completely disregarding Frisks defensive demeanor, and instead pitching Frisk a friendly smile. Frisk scanned over Mittsy’s form, her suit didn't have a smudge on it, and she was also wearing a pair of polished, black, heals that were free of any scuff marks. Frisk immediately doubted her story. 

“So you were following me?” Frisk questioned, cautiously circling the seated monster. 

“Yup!” Mittsy replied. “I've actually been watching you for the last couple of weeks to be completely honest.” Frisk paused at this comment. Normally she was very aware of her surroundings and could detect, and shake anyone trying to tail her in a matter of days, but this lady was claiming that she had been following Frisk for more than a week? Whoever this Mittsy person was, she was very good. Mittsy seemed to take Frisks pause as an invitation to elaborate.

“You see, I am under the employment of a very fine monster organization, and it’s my profession to gather information on any new investments that my employer may be interested in pursuing.” She said with a haughty smile. Frisk tilted her head to the side. 

“So, you’re in a monster gang, and your boss wanted you to keep tabs on me to see if I’d be of any use to him?” Frisk asked smugly. Mittsy’s smile faltered a little. 

“Well if you put it plainly, that’s about the just of it.” She replied sheepishly. 

“Ok.” Frisk said, leaning casually against the back wall. “What do you want from me?” Mittsy cleared her throat, and crossed one heel clad foot behind the other, as she suddenly took on a very professional heir.

“My employer has recently expressed interest in your reputation, and I also have to admit that your ability to work with numerous gangs while remaining unaffiliated, and maintaining the level of success that you do is quite impressive.” Frisk cocked an eye brow at the obvious flattery. Usually when someone so easily threw niceties at her it was in an attempt to butter her up for more then what she was willing to give.

“So you know about my work with the other gangs in Ebott.” Frisk said not as much as a question, but as more of a means of confirmation. 

“Yes.” Mittsy replied happily. “It’s what I found so intriguing about you initially, and it was also what got my employer interested in you to begin with.” Frisk nodded, her suspicions almost all but confirmed. 

“Alright then.” Frisk said as she abruptly pushed herself off the wall, and briskly strode in front of where Mittsy was sitting. “I’m going to be very frank with you.” She said holding Mittsy’s attention in a firm gaze. “If you’re here looking for info regarding the other gangs of Ebott, then you’re looking in the wrong place. So, either you have something I can deliver for you, or you really have no business here at all.” Mittsy was silent at first, surprised by Frisk sudden boldness, but quickly recollected her composure. She leaned back in her seat, casually meeting Frisk's firm gaze with her own playful one. “So then, I guess it’s true from what I've heard on the streets, you don’t ask questions and you don’t give answers?” She asked. 

Frisk nodded. “Yes mam, all I do is deliver a package where it needs to be, and all I know is the location it’s supposed to go, nothing else.” Mittsy strummed her fingers against the arm of the chair for a few moments before hastily getting up. 

“What a shame, it seems that what I am looking to buy, you aren’t willing to sell.” She said as she dusted off her magenta suit. “But I do hate going home empty handed, so how about I interest you in another proposition?” Frisk raised her eyebrows in curiosity. “You see,” She continued. “Your connection with the human gangs of Ebott was really only half of the reason my employer wanted me to learn more about you. The other half of the reason was to see if you would be willing to participate in the transportation of certain commodities under the employ of a monster.”

Frisk was surprised by the offer to say the least, and also wasn't sure if she should accept it. She had never really done dealings with any monster gangs before. In fact, she knew almost nothing about them, as her territory primarily spanned between the human gangs of the Under- City. The more she thought about it the more the job screamed of unnecessary risk, but it also called sweetly to her sense of curiosity, and it wasn't like taking on another client would hurt her business any. It just meant more money in the bank so to speak. After deliberating for a moment, Frisk stuck her hand out to Mittsy. 

“I’m interested.” She said flatly. Mittsy smiled and took her hand enthusiastically. 

"I look forward to working with you in the future." She replied.


	2. Meeting at the cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mittsy scares the fudge out of frisk :) and then some other stuff happens.

It was two weeks before Mittsy contacted Frisk again in the form of a slip of paper passed under the door to her abandoned apartment. Frisk was a little put off by the lack of control she had over the communication with the monster gang. Usually she would be the one to initiate contact with the gangs when it came to dealings, and that paired with the fact that Mittsy knew where she slept did not help Frisk to put her concerns at ease. She had already been debating about moving out of the loft apartment and setting up shack somewhere else, but she figured as long as she didn't get any more surprise visits from any other monsters she would be ok; Plus she really liked her set up, and didn't want to part with it unless she absolutely had to. 

The note only held the name of a place and a time to meet. Frisk glanced out her window at the clock tower that stood in the center of Ebott a few blocks away. She would have to leave in ten minutes if she was going to get there with time to scout out the area. Frisk headed out the apartment door and down the corroded staircase to the streets of Ebott below, as she decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to leave early. The location was quite a distance away, so Frisk decided it would be fine to take the main streets for most of the trip as to not waste her energy by running on the rooftops until she had gotten closer. 

The sun was setting as Frisk walked through the main streets of the Under -City. Only a few people were still out, and were now briskly making there way home. The shop keepers were closing up, and the vendors were quickly disassembling there stands as the days end drew near. As picturesque as the city of Ebott could look in the daylight, everyone who lived there knew about the dangers that would lurk under the cover of night. As the sun got lower in the sky, and her destination got closer, Frisk decided it was time to head to the rooftops. The meeting spot ended up being on the patio of a little café. It looked like the waiters were just finishing up with wiping down the tables, and were about to close for the evening. One lone figure still sat at one of the far patio tables, sipping an espresso. She wore a grey skirt that flowed to her ankles, with black stockings, and brown leather healed boots. She also wore a magenta blouse, and floppy hat with a matching magenta ribbon. She fit right in with the cafes atmosphere. Frisk rolled her eyes. “As impeccably dressed as always Mittsy." She sighed to herself as she did her best to smooth out her own cotton button up, and attempted to comb through her short hair with her fingers. She was going to stick out like a sore thumb in a place like this. With an unsatisfied huff, Frisk made her way down to the café. Mittsy smiled and waved her over, once she saw Frisk approaching. Frisk Hesitantly took the seat across from the mouse monster, catching one of the waiters disapproving stares as she tried to blend in as much as possible. 

"Oh dear." Mittsy chuckled, grabbing Frisks attention. "You have a little smuts on your face there hun." She said sweetly, pointing to Frisk's right cheek. Frisk blushed bright red and immediately moved to scrub the soot smudge away. Upon seeing Frisk's discomfiture Mittsy smiled regretfully. “Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, just thought you would like to know." She giggled. 

“Its fine.” Frisk responded quickly, keeping her eyes downcast as she tried to shrink away from the critical gaze of the café workers. Mittsy ceased her snickering upon realizing Frisk's distress, as she glanced over to see the wait staff glaring at her companion with judgmental stares. 

"I'm sorry." Mittsy repeated, much more sincerely then before. Frisk lifted her gaze to Mittsy, and was surprised to see a very sullen expression on her face. "I thought that monsters were the only ones that got those types of looks from humans." She said sadly. "I guess I really should have put more thought into this meeting location.” 

"Its really fine." Frisk said abruptly, finding herself wanting to reassure the suddenly morose Mittsy. “ It’s a nice place really, its uh... very cute." Frisk managed to stammer out . Mittsy seemed to perk up a bit at Frisks attempt at a compliment. 

"It is quite a nice café." Mittsy agreed. "And the espresso here is to die for, That’s part of the reason why I chose it!" She said smiling guiltily at Frisk. Frisk found her mood brightening at Mittsy's enthusiastic energy. It was hard not to find it slightly infectious. 

"I've actually never tried espresso before." Frisk found herself saying, before she could catch her tongue. Mittsy looked slightly dumbfounded before smiling apologetically.

"How about I buy you one, to make amends for dragging you out here?" She offered. 

"That’s really not necessary." Frisk began to protest, but was quickly cut off as Mittsy waved over the waiter that had previously been giving Frisk the stink eye.

"Excuse me sir, i'd like to order an espresso for my friend please." She sang sweetly. The waiter briefly let his pejorative gaze fall over Frisk, before quickly turning to Mittsy with an over exaggerated heir of hospitality.

"I'm dreadfully sorry madame, but the cafe is closing i'm afraid." He said. Mittsy's once friendly demeanor went cold in an instant, causing a sudden chill to quickly work its way up Frisks spine. 

"What a shame." Mittsy said, all warmth gone from her voice as she held the waiters attention with a stony stare. "You see, I already promised my new friend an espresso that was simply To. Die. For." She said, enunciating each and every word with an icy edge. The waiter was visibly sweating now, as he tried to keep up his phony smile. "You know there is nothing worse then the feeling of disappointment." She continued, swirling the remaining dark liquid in her coffee cup. "Well I suppose that’s not true, a fork in the eye might be just as uncomfortable." She said as she took a small sip, keeping her eyes fixed on the now very nervous looking waiter. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me now, would you?" She asked him as she placed her coffee cup back on the table, still holding him hostage with her gaze. The waiter audibly gulped as he attempted to maintain his composure .

"Of- of course not madame." He stammered, his voice breaking slightly. "It would be no trouble at all." He finished as he hastily retreated back to the safety of the café.As the waiter left Mittsy immediately turned her attention back to Frisk. "Oh I cant wait till you try it, it really is delicious!" She squeaked, with a warm and friendly tone, as if the terrifying exchange between her and the waiter hadn't even happened at all. Frisk smiled, and nodded stiffly as she tried to loosen the knuckle white grip she had on the edge of her seat. 

Frisk made a mental note to never underestimate Mittsy again. She almost cursed herself for getting suckered in by Mittsy's sweet surface personality. She reminded herself that Mittsy was a mobster after all, and a petrifying one at that. 

"I guess we should probably get down to business." Mittsy said as she pulled a medium sized parcel out of her purse. Frisk eyed the parcel curiously, it was done up like a present, with pretty brown paper, and even finished off with a bow. "This is your first assignment." She said, sliding the parcel across the table. Frisk caught it, and saw that the address of the drop location was written on the brown paper in attractive cursive writing, like how someone would write an address on a wedding invitation. The address was of a place that Frisk wasn't to familiar with, located in the more heavily monster populated area of the city. She would have to make sure to go scout out the location before she made the drop.

"Whats the deadline?" Frisk asked. Mittsy glanced down at her watch. 

" Oh, in about an hour, don’t worry you have plenty of time." She replied. Frisk's heart almost skipped a beat.

" What!?" She exclaimed. Mittsy giggled.

"I thought I would put your abilities to the test, and see if you're as good as your reputation makes you out to be." She said flashing Frisk a sly grin. "That is if your still up for the challenge. If not I can always drop it off myself on my way back ." Frisk had to fight with herself to not just get up and leave Mittsy sitting at the cafe, with that stupid, superior smirk on her face. The whole thing was just two risky. She didn't know the area, or anything about her employers, or the person she was supposed to deliver the package to for that matter, and now on top of all that she had no time to even attempt to try and figure it out; But something about the way that Mittsy sat smugly sipping her espresso filled her with determination.

"Should be no trouble at all." Frisk replied coolly as she threw a glance over her shoulder. The waiter was just stepping out of the café, returning with her espresso. Frisk quickly pushed the parcel into her lap, before covering it up with her cloth napkin. 

"Your espresso madam." The waiter murmured as he shakily placed the coffee cup and saucer in front of Frisk, not daring to chance a look at Mittsy, before quickly making his exit.Mittsy smiled expectantly. "Go on, try it! "She said. Frisk gingerly picked up the little cup and took a sip of the dark liquid. It was warm and rich and moved like silk over her tongue. Suddenly Frisk was washed over with a wave of melancholic nostalgia, as the bitter liquid reminded her of a sweet memory from a long, long time ago. "Are you alright?" Mittsy asked, snapping Frisk out of her day dream.

"Uh, yeah." Frisk replied, quickly shrugging off the sudden feeling of longing. "It just... it reminds me of chocolate." She said.


	3. Spiders and Skelebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spiders and skelebros

Frisk was practically sprinting over the roof tops as she flew through the back streets. She only had roughly 20 minutes left to make it to the drop sight on time. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and her usually calm demeanor was now completely shattered. Not only was she running into unknown territory with little to no preparation, but the caffeine in the espresso that she had just downed was making her very, very anxious. Frisk was mentally kicking herself for falling for Mittsy's cheap bait as she ran through unfamiliar streets, looking for the drop location. At this rate Frisk wasn't going to have time to scout out the area, or plan an escape rout, or nothing! She was basically a sitting duck! 

"You are such an idiot!" Frisk cursed herself out loud as she rounded another corner. She was getting closer to the address now, and at this point was just hoping that she wasn't walking into some sort of trap. Frisk remembered hearing rumors whispered throughout the human gangs of the Under- City, that monsters could steal a humans soul and absorb it to give them great power. It was often speculated that human mob members who went missing had probably met with this fate . Frisk slapped her cheeks trying to shake the foreboding thoughts out of her mind. 

"Your not helping yourself." She scolded. "Just make the drop, get the cash, and give it to Mittsy tomorrow," She said, repeating the steps in her head that Mittsy had relayed to her at the cafe. 

Suddenly Frisk found that she had reached her destination. It was in a back-alley that seemed to exist behind some sort of shop. Frisk took a deep breath as she moved toward the back door of the shop that exited into the alleyway. 'Muffets Bakey' was inscribed in purple cursive letters on the door. Frisk wasn't surprised by this, as gangs would often use shops that sold innocent sounding products as a front for a far more sinister business, and what was more innocent sounding then a cupcake? Frisk tried to steady her frazzled nerves as she rapt on the back door, repeating the pattern that Mittsy had demonstrated to her at the cafe using the table top. 

Rap –tap- a- tap- tap- tap

At first everything remained still and silent. Frisk was about to double check the address on the parcel to make sure she didn't get the wrong location, when the door suddenly creaked open, and Frisk was met with six piercing black eyes.

"Can I help you deary?" An ominous, sickly sweet voice sounded, accompanying the penetrating black gaze of the figure behind the door. 

"Sp- special delivery." Frisk managed to squeak out as she presented the parcel to the figure. The gaze of the stranger quickly fell to the parcel in Frisks outstretched hands, before crinkling in what looked to be delight. 

"Auhuhuhuhuh, how wonderful!" The stranger giggled as she opened the door further, revealing a purple skinned, six armed monster, adorning pig tails tied in pretty red ribbons. She was also wearing what looked like a frilly blouse, paired with stripped pantaloons.

"Mittsy mentioned that she was hiring a new delivery girl, but I had no idea that it would be a human." She said happily as she took the parcel from Frisk's still outstretched hands, and replaced it with what looked like a cake box. Frisk shakily flipped the lid open, revealing the expected stacks of cash. She sighed at the familiar sight, as it seemed to help quell some of her nervousness. 

"Well deary, it was a pleasure doing business with you!" The purple monster lady said pleasantly. "Don’t be a stranger, and feel free to come try my sweets during business hours." Frisk nodded weakly as her nerves were still too frazzled to form a proper sentence. After the exchange the purple monster lady disappeared behind the door again, leaving Frisk alone in the alleyway. 

As Frisk headed back to her apartment, she couldn't help but go over the entirely strange turn of events that she had just experienced. Between having Coffee with her employer, and delivering "baking supplies" to the purple monster lady, this had been one of the oddest, yet nicest exchanges Frisk had ever completed, However, something still felt off to her. The experience was just too bazaar , she didn't trust it. 

Frisk tiredly trudged up the broken staircase to the loft apartment, with the cake box tucked safely under her arm. What ever was eating at her, she would just have to figure it out tomorrow. She was too spent to devote another moment thinking about the weird day that she had just had. After she dropped off the payment to Mittsy tomorrow, Frisk promised herself that she would give some serious and critical thought toward continuing her work with the monster gang. As fun, and as interesting as this job had been, Frisk also knew that it had been incredibly risky, and could have just as easily turned out very, very badly. If this was the type of work that the monsters wanted her to do, she wasn't so sure she was up for the job. Frisk sluggishly stumbled in to her apartment, tossing the cake box on to the table, before striking a match to light a lantern she kept near her bed.

“Welcome home pal.” a deep voice sounded from behind her. 

Frisks Heart caught in her throat as she spun around to face a skeleton leaning casually on the far wall of her apartment. He was wearing blue slacks, with a white collared dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, reveling the thick bones of his forearms . He also had on a navy blue vest, and a sloppily done up black tie hung loosely from around his neck. He was fairly short, only a few inches taller then Frisk, which wasn't saying much, but for what he lacked in height he gained in his broad stature. Big, black eye sockets dominated his skull, as two pinpricks of white that served as pupils focused on Frisks stunned form. He flashed her a lazy smile as he shifted his weight off of the wall . "What's the matter, skeleton got your tongue?" He winked. As soon as Frisk managed to get control of her limbs again, she turned to bolt out of the apartment, but was stopped abruptly by another taller thinner skeleton. He wore black dress pants, with matching black suspenders, and black leather gloves. A muted orange tie sat perfectly centered, snug underneath the crisp starched collar of his white dress shirt, which was tucked neatly into his pants. As the taller skeleton walked out from behind the door he closed it shut, before leaning his entire body weight against it . Frisk was trapped.

"Aw common pal, don’t leave yet." The short one said, taking a step toward her. "You don’t want to leave me feeling _bonley_ now do you ?" He said. The taller one audibly groaned at the short ones joke. 

“SANS REALLY? MUST YOU DO THIS WHILE WERE WORKING?" He said. Frisk winced slightly at the taller skeletons astonishingly loud voice. Sans, the short one chuckled. 

“Sorry bro, but you gotta admit that you found that one at least a little _humerus_.” The lazy grin on Sans' face seemed to grow wider, as he watched his brother rub his temples as if he were trying to rid himself of a perturbing headache. 

"ENOUGH JOKES SANS! WE HAVE VERY IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO!" The taller skeleton said, gesturing to Frisk. The white specs in Sans’ dark sockets followed his brothers gesture until they rested on Frisk's panicked form, pinning her to the spot. 

"Your right Papyrus." Sans shrugged. "Heh, I guess a _lazy bones_ like me can't avoid work forever." The tall skeleton, Papyrus, stifled another groan as Sans walked around the back of the old wooden chair, still fixing Frisk to the spot with the same unwavering stare. “So kid, why don’t you have a seat?" He said as he placed both his hands firmly on the top rail of the old chair.

Frisks mind was screaming at her to escape this situation, and figure out what the hell was going on. Who were these monsters? Did Mittsy send them? were they from a rival gang? How did they find her? What did they want? The questions raced through her mind as she frantically scanned the room trying to find a way out. 

"Breath Frisk, just breath." She silently told herself, trying to stifle her panic. She quickly remembered her rule which offered her comfort. Though the skeletons had her cornered, they had not caught her yet. Frisk continued to calm herself as she did her best to counter the shorter skeletons calculating stare. 

"You can still get out of this." Frisk silently said to herself as she managed to completely bury the last of her fear while she thought of a plan. She needed a distraction, she needed to buy some time. Frisk straightened up and met the short skeleton's probing gaze with her own now calm and collected one. If there was one thing Frisk had confidence in it was her poker face.

“I think I would prefer to stand, thank you very much." She replied. To her relief, her voice was steady and controlled. The shorter skeleton cocked a brow bone at her. 

"What ever makes you more comfortable." He said. His stare seemed to grow more intense as if trying to break through Frisks newly composed façade. 

"Either of you _bone heads_ mind filling me in on this business you apparently have with me?" Frisk asked. She hoped that her pun would distract San's probing stare from trying to peer through any cracks in her front . He chuckled. 

"Were friends of Mittsy's." Sans said. Frisks eyes widened slightly, before she could get her emotions under control. So Mittsy had sent them, why? Was this hole thing some sort of set up ? What was the point? Frisk felt a sudden wave of anger and hurt prickle behind her eyes at Mittsy's apparent betrayal, but she crushed it down. This was no time to get upset. Besides, She should have expected this. Mittsy was a mobster after all. Frisk silently cursed herself for not taking precaution, and moving her setup out of the loft apartment the moment that backstabbing RAT monster showed her smug face. 

"If you’re here for the payment, its on the table." Frisk replied coolly as she casually took a few steps toward the open balcony. Sans' pinpricks fallowed her carefully, before glancing over at the cake box on the tabletop. "Funny though, Mittsy never mentioned you." She continued. "I thought I was supposed to make the drop tomorrow." Sans strode over to cake box, lifting the lid with one hand, while the other hung loosely in the pocket of his blue slacks. He let out a slow whistle once he saw the stacks of cash piled inside.

"There's been a slight change of plans." He replied as he let the lid fall closed after examining the boxes contents. "Besides, this box of goodies is really only half the reason why we’re here."

"And the other half?" Frisk asked as she took another step toward the balcony, while Sans' gaze was preoccupied with inspecting the profit. 

" Well, that would be for you bucko." Sans said darkly. Frisk had to keep herself from stiffening, as her blood ran cold at the sight of the emotionless glare that Sans shot over his shoulder at her. "You see this whole operation you did tonight was kind of like a test run." He continued. "And according to Mittsy, you passed with flying colors." 

"So what are you? Some sort of monster congratulatory comity or something?" Frisk snapped sarcastically. Sans let out a loud bark of laughter. 

"Haha, good one kid, but uh, not quite." He Replied. "Consider us more like your own personal escorts for this evening." Escorts? Frisk didn't like the sound of that. "And where exactly will you be escorting me to?" She asked. Sans' smile widened.

"See our boss is a real people person." He began. "He prefers to do his business dealings face to face. He's never really been a fan of the secret sneaky messaging shtick, If you get what i'm saying." Frisk nodded. 

"So your boss wants to meet with me in person ?" She asked. 

"Bingo." Sans answered.

Frisk crossed her arms, and placed a finger on her chin as she calmly paced across the apartment, casually bringing herself closer to the open balcony. She furrowed her brow and paused, as though she was contemplating a response, but in reality she didn't buy a single thread of the tale that the short skeleton was spinning between his teeth. It didn't make sense. She had never been asked to meet with the head honcho of any organization she had worked with before, and why would she have been? She was just a street rat, a lowly associate that occasionally did an odd job for them here or there. The highest ranking members that Frisk had ever dealt with were the Capos, and even those meetings were few and far in between. 

In reality there was only one real reason that these two skeletal lackeys were in her apartment right now, and that was to cut off a lose end. It’s the only thing that made sense. They were a monster gang after all, and she was a human, a human that also worked with some of the biggest human gangs in Ebott, which were instant enemies of any, and all monster organizations. Mittsy had probably set this whole thing up from the start, when she found out that Frisk didn't have any info to offer her. She had probably even set up the drop assignment, just to get at least a little use out of Frisk before having her taken out. After all Mittsy had said it herself, she hated going home empty-handed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you fellas." Frisk said turning her back to the skeleton brothers. "But unlike your boss i'm not so much of a people person, and I don’t really like to make a habit of meeting strangers face to face, So i'm going to have to decline your offer." She said. Sans just smirked as he leaned his weight on the table. 

"Well kid, I'd say I understand, but this isn't really a request." He said, his once laid back tone taking on a stern edge. "Our boss isn't one to take no for an answer, unless it comes directly from you, face to face." Frisk let her shoulders fall in mock defeat. 

" I guess your not giving me much of a choice then, are you?" She asked.

"Sorry pal." Sans replied. "Don’t worry it will be quick." He said, reaching for his worn brown trench coat, which he had previously thrown over the unlit stove in the corner. The taller skeleton also seemed to let his guard down as he prepared to leave with his brother. Once Sans had turned his back to Frisk she knew that it was now or never.

“You'd better be if you plan on catching me." She said dryly, before she bolted for the balcony.

Sans immediately whipped his attention back to Frisk, as he tried to make a grab for her with only one sleeve of his trench coat properly put on. Papyrus also tried to lunge for her from across the room, but both boys were too far away as Frisk hopped over the banister. She spun in the air and flashed Sans a smug smirk, before plummeting briefly. she then grabbed on to the bottom rung of the banister, and swung herself through the window of the apartment below . She braced herself as she smashed through the flimsy glass pain of the window, before hurriedly getting up, and quickly shaking the shards of glass from her hair and clothing. She had a view nicks, but nothing serious. She then ran across the length of the apartment, and threw open another window that faced in to an alleyway. without a second of hesitation Frisk threw herself out of the window and clung on to a drain pipe that was bolted to the wall of the adjacent building. She then scampered up the drain pipe till she made it to the roof tops , before sprinted like the wind, not daring to look back. The two brothers stood shocked for a moment on the edge of the balcony, both their arms still slightly outstretched.

"BROTHER! THE HUMAN IS ESCAPING! WE HAVE TO CAPTURE THEM!" Papyrus finally shouted, breaking their trance. 

"Heh, ya wasn't expecting that." Sans replied, turning his gaze to see Frisk hopping over the rooftops in the distance "I guess they really got the _jump_ on us huh?" He shrugged, smiling at his brother. 

"SANS THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME!" Papyrus screeched, stomping his foot impatiently. 

"Your right, sorry bro. Why don’t you head down to the street level and see if you can cut her off that way." Sans replied. Papyrus nodded as he headed toward the door.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU SANS? YOU'RE NOT PLANNING ON SLACKING OFF AGAIN ARE YOU?" Papyrus said, pausing to turn to his brother, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"Na bro, I think I'm gonna try to tail her up on the rooftops." Sans replied as he hopped up on the banister.

"ALL RIGHT BROTHER I TRUST YOU, BUT NO LOLLYGAGGING!" Papyrus said as he opened the door, shooting his brother a warning look before racing down the stairs. 

"Sure thing Paps." Sans said as he hoisted himself up to the roof of the abandoned building. He could just make out Frisks silhouette as she bounded further, and further away. He had to admit he was actually quite impressed that she had managed to slip through his fingers so easily. He now completely understood why Mittsy had been so insistent on her. Sans sighed as he estimated the distance between him and the kid. By the looks of it, he was gonna have to make quite the jump to catch up to her. He silently berated himself for making the mistake of letting his guard down when he had thought he had her cornered. This job would have been so much easier if he had kept a better eye socket on her. Oh well, he would just have to make sure to never make that mistake again. 

"Alright kiddo, no more mister funny bones." Sans said to himself as he decided on a shortcut that would land him right in Frisks intended path. It was time to go to work.


	4. The chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans ain't having non of that nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so just to be clear I probably wont be keeping up with this crazy pace, haha. The only reason why I am posting so much right now is because I have been thinking about this story for a while, and also had a lot of time to kill while I was waiting for my invitation. So, I figured why not get a head start? I will still try to post regularly, but definitely not at this speed in the future. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter! tootles!

Frisk ran, hopped, ducked, and jumped from roof top to roof top until she had almost cleared half of the city behind her. When she was absolutely sure that she wasn't being followed, and was undeniably out of breath, she allowed herself so stop. Frisk rested her palms on her knees as she gulped greedily at the smoggy city air. A weak smile formed on her flushed face as she slowly came down from her adrenaline high. That entire encounter had been far to close for comfort, but the surprised look on that cocky skeletons face as she made her escape had almost made the whole ordeal worth it. Frisk found herself smiling even bigger as she let her weight fall against a sturdy brick chimney, giving her tired limbs a break. She chuckled as she replayed his, and his brothers expressions over again in her mind.

" Whats so funny ?" A familiar lazy voice sounded from right next to her. 

Frisk catapulted herself away from the chimney and scrambled backwards. No. No, no, no, it was impossible.There was no way that he could have caught up this fast, but to her dismay, there stood the same grinning skeleton, eye sockets trained on Frisk, now devoid of any light, leaning casually against the chimney she had just been resting on. 

"Come on pal, you know how I love a good joke. Don’t leave me out of the loop." He said, but there was no longer any humor present in his tone. Frisk felt a prickle of fear crawl done her spine. She didn't even attempt to hide it as she leapt off of the roof, and tore away into the night once again. 

Frisk's mind was a wreak as she tried to come up with some sort of explanation, but nothing made sense. She was losing control of her heart rate as she felt it hammer wildly against her chest. Her breaths were also coming in short, uneven gasps as the panic overtook her senses. Frisk knew she shouldn't look, but she couldn't help it; She had to be sure that Sans wasn't somehow right on her tail. As she dared to take a peek over her shoulder, she expected to see his grinning face directly behind her, only she didn't. In fact, the skeleton hadn't so much as moved an inch from his position resting beside the chimney, only his dark eye sockets seemed to follow Frisk, and his deadly gaze sent another wave of fear through her entire body. 

,

“No Frisk!” She chastised herself. She knew that she had to keep control, if she didn't it would all be over. Frisk squashed the panic down, down, down into the pit of her stomach. 

“Remember your rule, your not caught yet, you can still get away.” She reassured herself as her breathing became steady once again, and the fog of fear that had momentarily disoriented her mind began to fade. 

“You need to think.” She told herself. “You need to be clever.” Frisk immediately started dashing in unorganized patterns, not sticking to one path for too long before completely changing directions. She still didn't know how Sans had managed to catch up to her so fast, but she knew that if he was tailing her she needed to give him the slip. 

She ran, and ran until she was utterly exhausted, and then ran some more. Her legs were screaming at her, sweat was poring down her face, and her lungs felt like they were on fire. When she was finally spent, she collapsed on the roof of another building, panting heavily, and fighting the urge to vomit. She did not let her guard down this time however, as she forced herself to quiet her ragged breathing. Her eyes darted around the surrounding area as she watched and listened for any signs of movement. There was nothing, no sign of anyone following her. Frisk almost let herself relax, when a rumbling chuckle sounded from behind her. Frisk felt her heart plummet.

"You know, I like a _running gag_ as much as the next guy." Sans sniggered, stepping out of the shadows of the rooftop. "But even I can say that this is getting a little ridiculous." 

Frisk couldn't believe it, how, HOW was he doing this? Her eyes raced over his presence looking for anything, ANY CLUE, but there was nothing. The skeleton didn't have a scuff on him; he wasn't even breaking a sweat . Frisk forced her tired limbs to move as she started dashing off again. 

"You should just give up kid!" Sans called out as she fought her way forward. " You can't run forever, and it would make my job a heck of a lot easier!" He laughed. Frisk cursed him over her shoulder, as she ignored the painful stitch in her side. She wasn't caught yet, she could still do this, she was determined to get away; But despite her drive Sans' words slowly sunk in to her soul as she realized that she definitely couldn't keep this up for much longer. She needed a change of pace.

Suddenly Frisk got an idea. Sans had said that she couldn't run forever, but he never said anything about hiding. Frisk took a hard right as she ducked into a window of what looked to be an abandoned factory. She stuck closely to the shadows as she wound her way done to street level. She exited cautiously into a narrow alleyway behind the building, which was strewn with various kinds of junk and debris. Frisk took shelter behind a few rusted oil barrels; she then curled up as small as she could make herself as she shoved the sleeve of her cotton shirt into her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound of her breathing. She placed her other hand over her frantic heart trying to will it to slow to a quiet rhythm. Then she waited . 

minutes past and nothing happened, but Frisk refused to so much as move her pinky finger. Her muscles were aching at this point, begging to be released from there compacted position, but Frisk ignored them as she continued to sit completely rigid. Her eyes were wide in anticipation as she continued to wait . Then, from the end of the alley she heard him. Slow, heavy footsteps began making there way toward her, Frisk held her breath as she gripped her cotton shirt tightly over her heart . The footsteps continued into the alleyway, until they were almost directly next to her. Frisk squeezed her eyes shut, and pleaded with everything that she had for them to go away. The foot steps stood still for a moment, before swiftly retracing themselves back down the alley, and disappearing around the corner. Frisk almost fell over with relief, but still held her position firm. She had to make sure that he was gone before she tried to make a getaway. Suddenly a bony hand grabbed Frisk by the collar, and yanked her roughly out from behind the oil barrels. She yelped as another bony hand grabbed one of her wrists. 

“Found you.” Sans' lazy voice rolled mockingly in her ear. Frisk had been caught.

All of the panic that Frisk had previously suppressed came bubbling back up to the surface like a geyser. She could barely keep a hold on reality as she thrashed, and twisted, and kicked at the short skeleton. She managed to break his grip on her wrist, only for his arm to slink around her waist before she could even make it two steps away, pinning her arms uselessly at her sides.

"Jeez bucko." Sans grunted, struggling to keep a hold on her. "Calm down would ya ? We just want to talk." 

If Frisk wasn't so freaked, she would have snorted sarcastically at that comment. She knew what being caught meant, it meant bad things, things that were far worse then just talking. Her struggles turned more violent as she kicked at his shins and attempted to scratch at his bony forearms . Her mind started picturing what would happen to her if she didn't get out of Sans' grip. Stories that she had heard of unlucky mobsters who's bodies had been found at the bottom of the river in a pair of cement shoes, or found abandoned, shot behind warehouses started to flood her vision as she struggled, but Sans' hold only grew stronger.

Frisk felt desperation crawl up her throat as her energy started to drain. She knew that it was almost pointless to try, but if she was lucky, maybe there would be somebody, anybody within earshot that would come to her aid. Frisk drew a deep breath as she prepared to scream, only for her spark of hope to be quickly snuffed out as Sans slapped a hand over her mouth, stifling any attempt she made. 

" Non of that now." He hissed in her ear. "Don’t want to be disturbing the neighbors at this hour." Frisk felt tears start to prickle at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to stop struggling, even as her limbs started to feel like they were made of lead.

"BROTHER?!" A loud voice called from the end of the alley. "IS THAT YOU?"

"Ya Paps." Sans said in a huff, as he tried to restrain the wiggling human. This girl was really giving him a workout. 

"SANS I'M IMPRESSED YOU ACTUALLY MANAGED TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN." Papyrus said happily as he jogged down the alleyway toward his brother. 

"Heh, I would say no bones about it, but uh, I don’t think I can keep her captured for too much longer, OOf!" Sans winced as Frisk managed to land a sharp jab to his ribs with her elbow. That one was going to hurt in the morning.

"WORRY NOT BROTHER, THE CAR IS PARKED AT THE END OF THE ALLEYWAY. I FOLLOWED THE HUMAN WITH IT TO THIS FACTORY." Papyrus replied.

"You’re the best Paps." Sans said as he followed his brother to a parked black Buick sedan at the end of the alley. 

Once Frisk saw the car, she knew that her time was running out. If they got her inside, she would be a goner, just another missing person in a city where no one was looking for her. She dug her heels in to the ground hard as Sans attempted to drag her toward the vehicle.

“Knock it off kid." Sans said, sounding very closed to frustrated now. "Heh, you know your really busting my chops he-ow!" 

Sans was cut off as Frisk managed to nip one of his phalanges that he had placed over her mouth. Sans reflexively pulled his hand away as Frisk tried to scream again for help. She only managed to let out a peep before Sans smacked his hand back over her mouth, this time a lot harder then before. Sans' eye sockets went black as he shot her a wicked grin.

"Try that again, and it wont just be my chops being busted." He said darkly.

" ARE YOU ALL RIGHT SANS?" Papyrus asked, as he opened the back door of the Buick.

"Yeah paps, its nothing. Kids _bite_ is just worse then there bark is all." Sans replied flashing Papyrus a lazy smirk. Papyrus rolled his eyes at his brother, before leaving the back door open for him and getting into the drivers seat of the car. Sans then shoved the still fighting Frisk into the back seat of the Buick. Before she could even try to push herself up, a heavy knee cap was slammed into her back, forcing her down into the leather seats.

"Don’t even think about it pal." Sans voice warned as he grabbed both of Frisks arms, and pulled them behind her back. Frisk felt cold mettle around the skin of her wrists, and herd the click of a lock, before Sans released her. She quickly scrambled away from him as she struggled with the cuffs keeping her arms pinned behind her back in vain.

"Sorry kid." Sans said as he settled in the seat beside Frisk, closing the car door behind him. "I may have underestimated you once, but I definitely won't be doing that again." He continued, as he reached behind the seat to retrieved what looked like a canvas sack. Frisk shrunk as far away from him as she could, shooting him a livid glare as he approached her with the bag. 

"Play nice now." Sans warned as he attempted to pull the sack over her head. Frisk quickly met his outstretched arm with a swift kick as she let her upper body fall away from the offending canvas bag. 

“Son of a … " Sans grumbled under his breath as he clutched his wrist to his chest. His seemingly ever present smile looked much more like a grimace as he shot a very annoyed look in Frisks direction. She responded by narrowing her eyes, as if daring him to try it again. "Alright, come here you little brat." Sans said, grabbing Frisk by the scruff of her shirt, before forcing her head into the sack. Frisk, of course, resisted, and threw a few choice words at the skeleton, before he finally managed to get the bag over her head.

"SANS IS THE HUMAN PROPERLY BLINDFOLDED YET? WE DON’T HAVE ALL NIGHT." Papyrus called back from the drivers seat.

"Sorry bro." Sans replied. "She was just being a little difficult." He said as he flicked, the now blindfolded Frisk, on the side of the head, earning him another angry muffled curse. "we're all secure back here now though." Papyrus nodded and started up the car before speeding off into the night.


	5. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious Business.......And Papyrus being adorable ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact of the day; the Pansies were an actual gang that existed in the 1920 in New York. I guess Asgor's not the only one that's terrible with names :D

Frisk was absolutely terrified at this point, but she refused to let it show. She fought constantly to control her breathing, and her erratic heart beat as the car continued to drive through the streets of Ebbot. At first, Frisk focused on the directions the car was going as she tried to create some sort of mental map, but after the first few minutes of driving it became apparent that Papyrus was deliberately making wrong turns and going in circles as to confuse and disorient her, or he was a really, really terrible driver . Either way, Frisk was completely lost within the first 15 minutes. Frisk knew that she was in a very bad position, and had little hope of escaping at this point, but as the car moved onward she strengthened her resolve. If these monsters truly did intend to take her out, she was not going to make it easy for them. The next opportunity she got, she was going to run like hell and throw caution to the wind. She didn't care if it ended up getting her shot, it would be far better then letting these thugs finish her off the way that they intended to on their terms . This was her absolute and last resort. 

After a few more hours of driving, the vehicle slowly came to a halt. Papyrus killed the engine, and Frisk heard the clicks of the latches as the doors of the sedan opened. She felt Sans' bony hand hook under her arm as he roughly pulled her out of her seat. He kept one hand securely on her back, placed between her shoulder blades as he pushed her forward. 

“No funny business kid.” He cautioned as if he could see the gears and cogs turning in Frisks mind, trying to come up with a plan of escape. Though Frisk didn't have her sight, she paid close attention to the information presented to her other senses, in order to get some sort of an idea as to where the brothers had taken her. From what she could hear they were somewhere outside of the city as it was far to quiet, there was also the distinct sound of lapping water near by. The smell of salt and rust pervaded her nostrils as she was lead over very poorly maintained concrete ground, which was full of cracks and potholes that Frisk kept tripping over. A loading dock maybe, Or a shipping yard? Frisk tried to paint a picture of the surroundings in her head as she was lead onward by the skeletons. 

Soon they came to a door, and Frisk was led inside some sort of building. The temperature was much warmer then outside, and the uneven ground turned to wooden floor boards beneath her feet. She could make out quiet voices talking casually a little ways across the room. The smell of cigar smoke and alcohol replaced the previous scent of the sea. The voices hushed upon realizing the skeletons and Frisk's arrival, not a moment passed before Frisk heard a heavy pair of boots march toward them. 

"Who's this?" An aggressive female voice demanded, from in front of Frisk.

"A friend of Mittsy's." Sans replied. "The boss wants to meet her." The angry women seemed to shift her stance as Frisk heard her boots anchor themselves heavily on the wooden floor.

"Why would the boss want anything to to do with a stinking human?" The angry lady shot, her tone filled with accusation. 

"Beats me." Sans replied coolly. "Just following orders." The angry lady went silent for a moment, but refused to move out of the way of the skeletons. 

"Papyrus." She suddenly snapped. "Is he telling the truth?" Papyrus cleared his throat from behind Sans. 

"OF COURSE UNDYNE, MY BROTHER WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU !" He declared in Sans' defense. 

"I doubt that." The angry women, Undyne replied, almost to herself. Frisk stiffened as she felt Undyne's threatening glare shift to her from under the canvas sack. "I ain't letting you go up to see the boss until I see her face." Undyne spat at the brothers. "That way if she tries anything funny i'll be able to track her down and skewer her!" Frisk gulped at the women's utter ferocity. 

"I don’t think that’s a good idea." Sans said. "This ones pretty crafty, she's been given us the run around all night, wouldn't want to give her any advantages." 

“FUHUHUHUHUHUH.” Frisk flinched at Undyne's sudden and very loud laughter. “This pipsqueak? Sans you must have gone soft if this little punk was giving you so much trouble."Undyne said, her tone practically dripping with complacency. “Now step aside, I want to get a good look at this brats face.”

“Alright Undyne." Sans said stepping out of the way. "But don’t say I didn't warn you.” 

Undyne continued to snigger as she gruffly grabbed the cloth sack and pulled it off of Frisks head. Frisk squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light of the room. When they finally focused, she saw a very tall, teal skinned fish lady, with shocking red hair, shooting her a dangerous looking toothy grin. The fish lady, that Frisk deduced was Undyne, was wearing a black tang top tucked in to brown trousers. She wore heavy combat boots, with suspenders that hung loosely by her waist. The sleeveless ensemble showed off the women's toned and muscular arms as she crossed them over her chest. Cocking her head to the side, she looked Frisk over with one yellow eye, the other was hidden out of sight under a black leather eye patch. Frisk was immediately intimidated when faced with her presence. Undyne huffed, unimpressed once she finished scanning over Frisks small form. “Really? The boss wants to meet with this wet sandwich?” She asked, turning back to Sans and Papyrus. As soon as Undyne dropped her guard, and turned her attention to the skeleton brothers, Frisk sprung into action. This was it, her last chance. Frisk quickly jumped upwards, swinging her bound hands from behind her back and under her feet as if she was jumping over a skipping rope. She then broke for the door, dodging Papyrus as he lunged to make a grab for her. Before she could reach the handle, a dog type monster skidded in front of her and snarled, a smoking dog treat sticking out from between his teeth. 

"Your not going anywhere human!" He barked. Frisk double backed, but did not stop running as she looked round the room for another possible escape. There were a few more monsters in the room who had previously been lazing on an old worn couch and a few chairs, however, they to had moved to their feet, and proceeded to join the hunt as Frisk hopped over tables and crates to avoid them. An orange bunny type monster, who had clearly been drinking two much, attempted to cut her off.

"Gottcha!" He slurred as he swung his arms forward, trying to catch Frisk in a bear hug, but Frisk was to quick, and jumped his grasp. She then used his head as leverage to vault herself over top of him. She continued running, leaving numerous monsters in her wake, making her way to the back of the warehouse. Just when she thought she was in the clear, a teal glowing spear whizzed past her left ear, and embedded itself into a wooden crate directly in front of Frisk, cutting her cheek as it passed. Frisk spun around to see a very aggravated Undyne stalking steadily toward her as another identical spear materializing in her open palm. Frisk dashed for cover as three more spears erupted into the crates behind her. The shear force that they expended as they slammed into the cargo was almost enough to make Frisk loose her footing. Frisk's mind went absolutely blank. She no longer had the ability to focus on finding an exit to this mad house as more magical flying spears were hurtled at her. All she could do was keep running, and hope that she didn't get skewered as Undyne had so eloquently put it. 

"Dodge this punk!" Undyne yelled as she slammed another spear into a create, barely missing Frisk by the skin on her teeth. The force from the impact pushed Frisk forward faster then what her legs could compensate for. Frisk tucked herself, and rolled as she hit the ground hard, crashing into another crate as her body finally came to a stop. Frisk tried to pull herself up again, but the tip of a teal glowing spear that had appeared at her throat suggested that she do otherwise.

"End of the line human!" Undying shouted, as she pulled the spear back preparing to strike. Frisk's eyes went wide in horror, as she sat staring at her inevitable end. She couldn't force herself to move, her terror had frozen her to the spot. 

"Ok, that’s enough." Sans said suddenly appearing beside Undyne, placing a firm hand on her spear-bearing wrist.

"Back off Sans!" Undyng snapped. "Let me finish this pest off." Frisk found herself briefly wondering how he had managed to get there so fast, but then her thoughts slowly tumbled into unorganized chaos. 

"No can do there friend." Sans said smoothly.

"Why not!" Undyne demanded. 

"Like I said before, she's an associate of Mitty's, and the boss has business with her." Sans replied. Undyne slowly lowered her arm as she came back to reality, and off of the rush of adrenaline . "Besides," Sans continued. "I think you have bigger _fish to fry_ so to speak." He chuckled. Undyne's face fell into a sharp-toothed grimace at Sans' pun.

"And what would that be?" She questioned. 

"Well, if I were you I would be more worried about what your gonna tell the boss when he finds out you smashed through half of his shipment." He replied, shooting her a lazy smirk. Undyne's face went pale as she quickly turned around to survey the damage. Sure enough, splintered crates and their spilled contents lay strewn across the warehouse floor. 

"Oh crap." She hissed under her breath, before she began barking orders at the other monsters to help her clean the mess up . Frisk just continued to stare into space, her brain was still completely blank, and her limbs felt numb. She briefly wondered if she was going into shock, before that thought also got swept away into the bleak expense that was her mind. All she could do was concentrate on not passing out . 

Once Undyne was distracted, Sans turned his eye sockets back to the kid. She was proving to be far more trouble then her worth in his opinion, but, he supposed, it didn't really matter what he thought, bosses orders after all. When his gaze finally settled on Frisk, he was surprised by how still she was being. He figured by now that she would have been back on her feet trying to run away again, or at least throwing some kind of glare in his direction, but she was just staring blankly at a spot on the floor. Sans concern increased when he realized how pale the kid was, as well as the cold clammy sweat that seemed to break across her forehead. 

" Oh no." He sighed to himself as he bent down to Frisks level and snapped his fingers in front of her face. "You woo, you still with us in there pal?" He asked trying to get her attention. Frisk's only response was to role her still blank gaze in Sans direction and just continue to stare. It creeped him out a little. "Come on pal I got a deadline to meet." He grumbled under his breath, still waving a hand in front of her face trying to get her to react at all. 

"SANS, UNDYNE WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS COMMOTION!" Papyrus asked as he bounded from around the corner. As soon as his gaze fell to his brother, and Frisks limp form, he quickly headed over. "BROTHER WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HUMAN? WHY IS SHE NOT MOVING ?"He questioned, alarm very evident in his voice.

"Not sure Paps." Sans replied, scratching the back of his skull. "I think we scared her." Papyrus immediately bent done next to Frisk, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. 

"HUMAN ?" He called. His voice was still loud, but it was significantly more placid then before. Frisk turned her gaze again, this time focusing her stare on Papyrus." ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"He asked. Frisk didn't answer, just continued to stare at the taller brother. Papyrus' brow bone furrowed with concern as he brought out a handkerchief from his pocket, and gently reached out to dab the bleeding cut on Frisks cheek. Frisk flinched slightly at the contact, but then quickly relaxed into Papyrus’ tender touch, she even found that she had started to lean into it against her better judgment.

"HUMAN?" Papyrus asked again. This time Frisk found that it was now much easier to focus on his words."I'M GOING TO PICK YOU UP, IS THAT ALRIGHT?" He asked. Frisk hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. Papyrus then gingerly tightened his grip on either side of Frisks shoulders, before slowly bringing her to her feet .Frisk knew that she should be resisting, or trying to get away from the tall skeleton, but she just couldn't fight against his gentle coaxing as she allowed her tired body to slump into Papyrus' hold. Papyrus carefully balanced her on her feet, not moving his hands until he was sure that she had stopped swaying. He then brushed the debris from her clothes, and ruffled the dust out of her hair. 

"HUMAN ?" Papyrus said again as he lowered himself done to Frisks level. "I AM SORRY IF WE SCARED YOU, BUT PLEASE BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT WE WILL NOT HURT YOU. WE REALLY ONLY WISH TO TALK." Frisk knew that she shouldn't trust anything that the skeleton had to say, but the sincerity present in his voice, and the way that he refused to break eye contact with her had Frisk wanting to believe every word that came out of his mouth.

"WONT YOU PLEASE LET ME TAKE YOU TO OUR BOSS? I PROMISE THAT HE IS A VERY KIND MAN, AND I'M SURE THAT ONCE YOU MEET HIM YOU WILL NO LONGER FEEL AFRAID." Papyrus said as he extended a hand out to her. Frisk stared at the offered hand for a few moments before gradually placing both of her small cuffed hands into his large gloved one. Papyrus smiled sweetly as he proceeded to slowly lead Frisk back to the front of the warehouse and up the stairs.

Sans followed behind his brother. He watched almost dumbfounded as Papyrus managed to coax the frightened girl out of her shocked state, and even succeeded in convincing her to willingly follow him up the stairs to meet the boss . Sans rubbed the back of his skull sheepishly as he watched the careful way that Papyrus was handling the human. He felt a little guilty about how rough he had been with her before, but if the kid had just listened to him, and not have made him chase her halfway across the city then he wouldn't have had to resort to those kind of measures, plus the brat had bit him. 

As they ascended the staircase, and slowly made their way down the hall to the bosses office, Sans noticed that Frisk was starting to come back to her senses. She had dropped Papyrus' hand and had distanced herself away from him again. Sans prepared himself, ready to grab her as he half expected her to turn on her heels and try to bolt back down the stairs once the fear had cleared from her mind, but to his surprise she was still cooperating, walking compliantly next to Papyrus. Sans couldn't help but smile to himself at this . His brother really was the best. 

As the three of them came to a halt in front of a large wooden door, Frisk felt herself stiffen. She had no idea why she had decided to take the taller skeletons words as truth, but she supposed it was because she really didn't have any other options at this point. For a split second Frisk found herself thinking that maybe the monster gang didn't mean her any harm, and maybe after this talk they would let her go. As soon as that thought had dared to enter her mind Frisk quickly squashed it. 

"Ya, of course Frisk."She sarcastically chastised herself. "The big bad monsters who kidnapped you, and almost killed you with magic spears just want to be your friends, and I'm sure there boss is just a cuddly, misunderstood schmuck, who wants to meet you for a cup of tea." No, despite what Papyrus had said these monsters where still gangsters, and each and every one of them were only out for themselves. What ever it was that they wanted to talk to Frisk about, she was certain that it wasn't going to be about anything good. Sans stepped forward and rapped a knuckle on the wooden door. 

"Come in." A deep baritone voice rumbled from behind it. Sans opened the door and held it as Papyrus ushered Frisk through. She was now standing in a large office type room with bookshelves lining the walls and a large desk, and over sized red leather arm chair at its center.

"Ah, Sans and Papyrus, I see you have brought our guest. You didn't run in to any trouble I trust?" The baritone voice sounded from Frisks left. Frisk turned her gaze to find the owner of the voice over by the window sill, watering a few pots that held pretty golden flowers. He was a large goat type monster, around eight feet tall, with a very sturdy build. His fur was stark white, and he had large slightly curved horns protruding from the top of his head. A cream colored, well groomed mane flowed elegantly around his face, and large floppy ears fell to his broad shoulders. He wore a white dress shirt with gold cuff-lings, with a black vest and a red tie tucked beneath it. He also wore black pinstriped slacks and had a matching black pinstriped jacket which was currently hanging on a coat rack by the door. Frisk felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her as she eyed the goat monster. He reminded her of someone she knew from a long time ago.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Sans replied as he strode into the room behind his brother. The goat monster nodded briefly before walking over to his desk and taking a seat in the large armchair. His honey brown colored eyes then focused on Frisk. 

"Please my dear have a seat, I believe we have business to discuss." He said. Papyrus grabbed a stool that had previously been against the wall and set it before the large desk. Frisk took it swiftly as she held the goat monsters gaze with her own calculated one. 

"So I've heard."She replied curtly. The goat monster chuckled. 

"Sans, would you please remove the restraints from our guests wrists. I believe she has undergone enough discomfort for one evening." He said. Sans nodded before, approaching Frisk. He grabbed her bound hands and swiftly unlocked, and removed the cuffs. As soon as they were off, Frisk quickly withdrew her hands, rubbing the skin of her wrists, coaxing the red marks the cuffs had left to fade away. 

"Allow me to introduce myself." The goat monster said. "My name is Asgore Dreemurr ." Frisks eyes widened upon hearing his name. Though she didn't know much about the monster gangs of Ebott, everyone knew of Asgore. He was the king pin of one of the largest monster organisations and magic distributors in the Under - City , the Pansies . Though the name may lack in the intimidation category, the Pansies had made quite the reputation for themselves, and were utterly respected and feared among the other gangs of Ebott. Only a few, more notorious human gangs dared to mess with them. 

"You must allow me to apologize for the circumstances of out meeting." He continued. "You see, I was well informed that you would refuse my invitation if I did not send some sort of insensitive." Frisk nodded. 

"Your informant was correct." She said. 

"Then I will not keep you long." Asgore replied. "You see it was imperative that I speak with you in person, as I have a prospect to offer you." Frisk raised an eyebrow at this. 

"And what would that be?" She asked. Asgore smiled in response, before opening one of the drawers in the desk and pulled out a very fat stack of cash, placing it in front of Frisk. Frisks eyebrows shot up even higher. 

" I wish to higher your services as a carrier." He began. "My associate, Mittsy, informs me that you are the best that she has encountered in some time." Frisks eyes quickly snapped away from the cash and focused on Asgore. There was that obvious flattery again. 

"I'm sure your associate Mittsy has also informed you that I am not interested in being officially affiliated with any gangs." Frisk shot back. Asgore's smile fell slightly. 

"yes, she did mention something along those lines." He replied. "Which is why I would not be asking you to join my organisation officially, as of yet." Frisk eyed him suspiciously. "All I ask is for you to consider a trial run, so to speak. " He said

"A trial run?" Frisk questioned. Asgore nodded. 

" I would like to higher your services exclusively for a one month period, during which you will only do business dealings that directly concern or involve the Pansies organisation." 

"Whats in it for me ?" Frisk asked. 

"I will pay you 20% more then any other job offer that you have ever received, as well as pay your room and board, and food bills while you are with us; Plus, I will throw in this sum here as an added incentive." Asgore stated, as he motioned back to the large stack of cash on the desk. Frisk followed Asgors gesture back to the money on the table, she had to admit that the offer was very, very tempting. 

"What would I be required to do ?" She questioned. 

"The same thing that you have already been doing, just on a larger scale. You will meet with potential buyers, and scout out drop point locations, as well as keep an eye on dealings and inform me or my underlings if any of them are not to go as planned. The only real difference is that you will be working alongside a few other individuals."Asgore explained. Frisk nodded, it was nothing out of her comfort zone, but something still didn't sit right. 

"Why are you so focused on me?" She asked. "I'm sure there are others who could do this job at a fraction of what you're offering to pay me." Asgore smiled at Frisk upon hearing her question. 

"Honesty is an attribute that I hold on a very high pedestal when it comes to my employees." He began. "My associate Mittsy has informed me of your dealings with the other gangs of Ebott, as well as your unwillingness to break their trust, or break from your intended instructions even when under pressure, or when things do not go as planned. So as I expect you to be entirely honest with me, I will be entirely honest with you." Asgore continued. "We are not only interested in just your abilities, as impressive as they may be. What we really require is a human face to meet with our human buyers. As I am sure that you are aware, tensions between our two races have risen as of late, and as a result many of our potential investors have begun to boycott products dealt through monster hands. I believe using you, another human, as a middleman will help to ease this tension." 

"So you want me to orchestrate the trade with your human buyers, since they're reluctant to do dealings with monster kind ?" Frisk asked. 

"Precisely." Asgore smiled. 

"you know, for someone who values honesty so much, this setup sounds more like a straight up lie." Frisk replied smugly. Asgore's brow furrowed a little in annoyance. 

"It is not a lie." He retorted. "We are just withholding certain aspects of the truth." Frisk smirked. 

"I get it, this is like a 'what- they- don't- know- wont- hurt-them' kind of deal right ?" She asked. Asgore nodded. "Well i'm not really one to talk, as I've been following that policy myself for most of my life." She shrugged. "I have to say that I am interested in your proposition, but I have one more question to ask you." Asgore sat silently waiting for Frisk to proceed. "What happens after the month is up?"

"That will be entirely up to you." Asgore replied. "If things go well, and you wish to continue working for us, then we can arrange for a longer contract. If , however, you are unsatisfied then you can leave." Frisk cocked an eyebrow. 

"I can leave, just like that ?" She asked, eyeing Asgore quizzically. 

"Yes." He replied. "During the trial we will only give you jobs that require the most basic information, like the jobs that you are currently working . That way both of us can be sure in the others security, and there will be no risk to either party." Frisk thought hard about the offer. Though it sounded stable, and the paycheck sounded like a dream come true, she knew that by accepting it she would be entering into unknown territory. Despite what Asgore promised, she knew that there was far more at stake for her, then there was for him.

"If I accept your offer, I'm going to need to be clear on a few things for my own personal security." She replied. "For starters, none of my other business associates can find out about this arrangement. If they do, not only will I lose their business, I might also lose my life. 

"Of course." Asgore agreed. "That situation would be problematic for both of us. I can garentee that your dealings with us will be kept very quite." 

"Secondly, I want your protection." Frisk continued. "From outside threats, and also from the monsters that you have in your employment." Frisk wanted to be sure that an encounter like the one she had just experienced with Undyne would never happen again.

"If you accept, then my employees will be thoroughly informed of the matter, Non of them will lay a finger on you, unless they are willing to meet with harsh consequences." Asgore stated. Frisk hesitated for a moment before letting out the long breath that she had been holding. 

"Ok." She said. "I'm willing to give this a shot." Frisk said and stuck out her hand.

"Wonderful!" Asgore replied as he accepted it, dwarfing Frisks small hand in his giant furry one. "Seeing as it is so late I wont keep you any longer. We can discus your role in more detail at another time. It was a pleasure meeting you my dear." he said with a slight bow of the head. 

"Likewise." Frisk replied as she dropped his hand and turned back toward the door. The skeleton brothers following in tow behind her. 

"Sans." Asgore suddenly called. "May I have a brief word before you go?" Sans promptly spun around on his heels, and headed back over to the desk, as Frisk and Papyrus made their way back down the stairs.

"What's up boss ?" Sans asked, hands loosely in his slacks. 

"What was that racket going on downstairs earlier?" Asgore questioned.

"Oh that?" Sans said chuckling slightly. "Undyne met the kid, and uh, got a little overenthusiastic about her being a human" Asgore let out a deep sigh as his shoulders slumped. 

"That girl has got to watch her temper." Asgore said, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"To be honest boss." Sans continued. "Undyne isn't the only one that isn't going to be exactly thrilled about working with a human. Are you sure this kid is really worth all of this trouble?"

"Yes, I know Sans." Asgore replied with a huff. "That is why I have a request to ask of you." 

" And what would that be?" Sans asked. 

"I want you to keep a close eye on the human for the duration of the trial period." Asgore replied. Sans felt the former promise of a good night sleep slowly start to slip away from him as Asgors intentions became clearer.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked almost regretfully. 

"I want her to stay under your roof at Grilby's with you and your brother." Asgore said. "It would be for her own protection, as well as for the protection of everyone else under my employment." He continued. " As much as I do hope that things will go well, she is still a human, and I do not believe that we can trust her completely just yet." Sans nodded. As much as he didn't like the idea of being roomies with the human, He did agree that it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye socket on her, and make sure that she stayed out of trouble.

" What happens if you find out the kid isn't as trustworthy as you hope she is?" Sans asked.

"Then you know what to do." Asgore replied abruptly. Sans sighed to himself, this job was turning out to be a much bigger pain in his cervical vertebrates then he had originally anticipated. 

"Heh, you _goat_ it boss." He said as he turned to exit Asgor's office, chuckling at the muffled irritated grunt that followed as he closed the door behind him. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter I really wanted to point out that Frisk has some trust issues. But ultimately at her core, she is a kind person who actually craves affection, even though she pushes away from it most of the time. Anyway I hope that came across with her interactions with Papyrus, and I hoped you liked the rest of this chapter!


	6. Nightmares and lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmares and lullabies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the concept I am basing Grillbys bar around 
> 
> https://www.google.ca/search?q=1920+wall+paper&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi704vg5qDMAhUkl4MKHZr7D3wQ_AUIBygB&biw=1366&bih=667#tbm=isch&q=1920%27s+wallpaper+designs&imgrc=M_pSv13pKWQUyM%3A
> 
> https://www.google.ca/search?q=bar+1920%27s&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwii6-rP6KDMAhUCbT4KHd4GBi0QsAQIGw&biw=1366&bih=667#imgrc=Bm30yiAWhalWGM%3A
> 
> https://www.google.ca/search?q=bar+1920%27s&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwii6-rP6KDMAhUCbT4KHd4GBi0QsAQIGw&biw=1366&bih=667#tbm=isch&q=bar+classy&imgrc=Rkn8Rgi5mrApBM%3A

Frisk hid slightly behind Papyrus as the group of monsters sitting across the room threw very threatening gazes in her direction. The boldest of them was Undyne, as she sat on the worn couch, chin resting on tightened fists, glaring at Frisk as though she believed that she could punch a hole through her head with only her eyes. The dog monster that had cut Frisk off from her escape also shot her a particularly nasty snarl, as he twirled a serrated dagger suggestively between his fingers. Frisk gulped as she scooted further behind the taller skeleton brother, who just smiled at the group, oblivious to the sinister threats being casted by the monsters through there angry stares. Soon, Sans reappeared from upstairs, apparently finished with whatever business Asgore had to discus with him. He glanced over at the group from across the room briefly before continuing forward toward his brother. 

"Hey bro, mind if I get a word with you?" He asked, motioning for his brother to follow him a short distance away. 

"WHY OF COURSE NOT BROTHER." Papyrus responded enthusiastically. He then quickly turned to Frisk, who had almost reached out to grab the skeleton by his belt in dread of being left to fend of the frightening barrage of the ominous monsters that sat only a few feet away from her.

"WORRY NOT SMALL HUMAN." Papyrus said, flashing Frisk a reassuring smile sensing her distress." I WILL NOT BE GONE LONG. MAYBE YOU CAN USE THIS TIME TO GET ACQUAINTED WITH YOUR NEW CO- WORKERS! I'M SURE YOU WILL BE AS THICK AS THIEVES IN NO TIME AT ALL." 

Frisk felt her heart sink as Papyrus followed after his brother. She barely dared to glance back to the group of monsters. The atmosphere had definitely grown more deadly once the protective presence of Papyrus was no longer situated in front of her. Frisk stood stalk still, she was beginning to feel like a cornered mouse as Undyne's slited yellow eye dilated, focusing on Frisk's trapped form. She flashed her a very hate filled toothy grin as she dragged a clawed finger slowly across her throat. Frisk stiffened, completely understanding the gesture. What the hell had she gotten herself into? Soon Papyrus and Sans returned from their discussion, and Frisk almost fell over with relief.

"Ready to take the kid home Paps?" Sans asked. 

"MOST DEFINITELY BROTHER!" Papyrus replied, and to Frisks astonishment he sounded even more chipper then usual. She wondered what had gotten him in such a good mood. Papyrus then walked over to Frisk, his happy disposition taking on a more sheepish appearance. 

"UM HUMAN.' He began, Fidgeting slightly with the canvas sack in his hands. 

"Oh." Frisk thought to herself. She had almost forgotten about the bag.

"I KNOW THAT YOU DO NOT LIKE IT." Papyrus continued. "BUT I ASSURE YOU, YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO WEAR IT ALL THE TIME, JUST WHEN WE ARE TAKING YOU TO AND FROM PLACES THAT YOU CANNOT KNOW THE LOCATION OF." He said, his jovial temperament returning.

Sans watched nonchalantly from over his shoulder as Papyrus tried to reassure the kid, to his surprise it seemed to work. The kid let out a short sigh, before bowing her head forward, and allowing Papyrus to place the sack gently over her face. She then allowed him to take one of her hands and lead her toward the door. 

The three re entered the black sedan, this time without a struggle. Frisk didn't even try to pay attention to the directions that Papyrus was driving in, as all she was concerned about was getting back to her apartment for a much needed rest. Just the thought of bundling up into the quilts and blankets on her mattress in front of her warm stove made her heart flutter happily. Suddenly the car came to a stop much sooner then Frisk had anticipated. That’s odd, had Papyrus decided to take a more direct rout? Again Frisk heard Papyrus turn off the engine and open the door. She then felt herself being pulled out of the back seat. 

"ALL RIGHT HUMAN WELCOME HOME!" Papyrus said happily as he pulled the bag off of her head.

Frisk blinked in confusion for a few moments at her unfamiliar surroundings . This wasn't the apartment. This wasn't home. Frisk now stood in front of the entrance of what looked to be a bar of some sort. 'Grilby's' was spelled out in gold letters above the doorway. As she looked around, she recognized the area as being within the more monster populated area of the city. Frisk turned back to Papyrus quizzically.

"AMAZED ARN'T YOU! NYEHEHE! I'M SO GLAD, I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU BEFORE WE LEFT BUT SANS THOUGHT THAT YOU WOLD APPRECIATE THE SURPRISE!" Frisk narrowed her eyes in suspicion. 

"What were you going to tell me Papyrus? She asked, her tone full of dread. Papyrus didn't seem to notice, as he began to drag her toward the bar. 

WHY THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE ROOMIES WITH MY BROTHER AND I FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH! ISN'T THAT EXCITING?" Frisk Immediately shot a furious glare at the shorter skeleton.

"Hey don’t look at me pal." Sans replied with a shrug. "You’re the one that wanted the extra security." 

Frisk felt her hopeful mood crumble to dust as she whispered a sad farewell to her comfortable bed, while continuing to follow Papyrus. If she would have known that she would have to remain under the constant surveillance of the skeleton brothers, then Frisk would have probably put more consideration toward accepting Asgore's offer. She quickly felt her face drop into a frown as she bean to wonder what other choice 'aspects of truth' Asgore had decided not to relay to her. After all, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right?

Frisk was now led inside the building, and through the closed bar. It was dark, but Frisk could still make out most of the details. Maroon leather couches and arm chairs surrounding small drinking tables lined the walls, as larger tables with there chairs flipped over and placed on top of them were scattered along the rest of the floor. There was an elegant mahogany bar near the back wall of the building, lined with matching bar stools. Though there were only non alcoholic beverages displayed on the shelves lining the wall behind the bar, Frisk knew that this was probably one of the watering holes for the members of the Pansy gang, and probably for the members of a few other monster gangs as well. This place most likely served as a regular meeting spot for the mob members to wet there whistles with a liquid far sweeter then water. The walls alternated between exposed red brick to being richly finished with an art deco patterned wall paper. To the right of the floor stood a vintage looking baby grand piano, its varnish was chipping and its ivory keys were slightly yellowed with age. 

THIS WAY SMALL HUMAN , I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GIVE YOU THE GRAND TOUR OF OUR APARTMENT UP STAIRS!" Papyrus declared proudly as he ushered Frisk up the stair case, with Sans following close behind.

The grand tour that Papyrus had promised had lasted about ten minutes as the apartment only consisted of a small living space with a worn lumpy green couch, a kitchenette and small dining area, a closet sized bathroom, and Papyrus' and Sans bedrooms. Papyrus' room was adorned with Hollywood movie posters. As it turned out, the taller brother was a bit of a romantic. He told Frisk about the daring vigilantes, or misunderstood mobsters and there tragic tales of unfulfilled love that were shown on the big screen. Frisk had never had the luxury of seeing a moving picture before, but she listened intently as Papyrus described his favorite scenes. Sans convinced Papyrus to skip over his room as he hadn't cleaned it in a while, and Papyrus, after calling him a lazybones, decided that it was probably for the best. However, the look that Sans shot at Frisk when his brother had his back turned made it very clear that his room was permanently off limits.

After the tour, Papyrus set up the couch as a make shift bed for Frisk. He lined it with clean crisp sheets and covered it with a thick woolly blanket, before fluffing a goose feather pillow and placing it below one of the arm rests. Sans just watched his brother work as he leaned his weight on one of the apartment walls. 

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WILL BE COMFORTABLE OUT HERE SMALL HUMAN?" He asked. Frisk nodded firmly. 

"It's fine." She said not making a move toward the couch. 

ALRIGHT THEN, HAVE A GOOD NIGHT HUMAN. IF YOU NEED ANYTHING DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK. I WILL BE RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER AFTER ALL" He said as he headed off to his room. Sans followed his brothers lead as he pushed himself off the wall. 

"Sleep tight kid." He told Frisk, flicking the light switch as he passed . Frisk eyes narrowed as she caught the warning in his tone. 

When both of the brothers had disappeared into their rooms, Frisk allowed herself to sit on the couch. She did not lie down, however, as she kept her eyes focused on both of the brothers bedroom doors. Yet, despite her efforts, her exhaustion had caught up with her as her limbs slowly felt heavier, and the couch gradually became more comfortable. Frisk felt her head start to nod as she struggled to keep her vision focused. She knew that it would be dangerous to let her guard down, but she was just so tired. Frisk felt herself giving in to her worn out bodies demands. 

“Just a quick nap." Frisk tried to argue with herself, but her head was already swimming, and her eyes finally fell shut as she drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

When Frisk opened her eyes she was in a dark space, an endless expanse of pure blackness. Though the space seemed to go on forever, Frisk had never felt more trapped. She tried to run to find an exit or an escape from the void, but to no avail. It was an odd feeling, running as fast and as as hard as she could, but at the same time going nowhere at all. When she finally stopped running, she sat down and curled herself into a ball. She had never felt so vulnerable before as she rocked herself back and forth, trying to give herself some comfort and attempt to hold herself together. 

Suddenly from out of the blackness peered a stark white face. It had black eyes, and wore a thin smile. Its right eye drooped slightly as a crack that ran through the upper right side of its skull cut through it . An Identical crack appeared on the bottom portion of the left side, running downward from its left eye, before meeting with its sinister grin. Frisk felt a stab of fear embed itself, and worm its way through her entire being as the face continued to stare at her. A white disembodied hand joined the face, It reached for her through the darkness. Frisk wanted to shout at it to go away, but any sounds that she made were immediately swallowed up by the thick blackness surrounding her. She couldn't move as she watched in terror while the hand floated toward her through the void. Frisk didn't know who this man was, but she knew she didn't want to go with him. Her mind kept screaming at her that he was a bad man, that he did bad things, bad things that hurt. Frisk squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered, wishing for the man to go away, But she still felt him, felt his probing stare on her huddled form. Then she heard him speak.

"     " 

Frisk screamed.

 

Frisks eyes snapped open as she bolted up from the couch. She was tangled up in the sheets and woolly blanket, and bathed in sweat. Her eyes darted around the room, and she almost panicked at the unfamiliar surroundings of the brothers apartment, before the memories of that nights events settled in her mind, reminding her where she was. once she had calmed down slightly, Frisk let out a shaky sigh. She glanced over at the brothers bedroom doors.They were still closed, and there was no evidence of anyone awake or moving from behind them. 

Frisk slumped back into the lumpy couch. It had been a while since she had had that nightmare. It was the same one that she had always suffered from when she was younger. Frisk guessed that the stress that she had endured today had probably re-awoken the dream from its slumber in her subconsciousness. She wiped the sweat away from her brow and untangled herself from the couch. One thing was for sure, Frisk wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight. As she headed for the door of the apartment, she quickly threw one last glance over her shoulder at the brothers bedrooms, making sure that no one was there, before she opened the door and headed down stairs to the bar below . 

Frisk wandered around the main floor of the bar exploring her new surroundings. Though there wasn't anything immensely interesting about the space, Frisk needed some kind of a distraction to pull her thoughts away from the nightmare. Her gaze then fell to the worn baby grand piano, and she quickly walked over. Frisk let her fingers gently brush over the yellowed keys, before she gathered enough courage to press one of them down. A strong even tone rung out in the bar, and Frisk held her breath and looked toward the stairs waiting for Papyrus or Sans to come down them looking for her. when everything remained silent, Frisk turned her attention back to the piano, a small smile tugging at her lips. It had been a while since she had played. 

Frisk was by no means a trained musician, but she had taken a few lessons when she was a child, back when things were better. Frisk placed her hands over the keys in what she remembered was a basic starting position. She then quickly played out some basic scales; she was pleased to find that her fingers seemed to remember how to maneuver through them fairly well, even though they hadn't so much as touched an instrument in years. Frisk found herself giggling slightly as she continued to allow her fingers to move across the keys. She then decided to try and play a song. It was the only one she had learned to play all the way through, a lullaby that she held in her memory from a sweeter time that she had safe guarder from all the bitter years living on the streets. 

After she played through the melody a few times, making sure that she remembered all of the notes, Frisk began to hum along, and soon she was singing softly to the familiar tune. As Frisk sang through the verses, she let her mind wander to the happier memories of her past, something that she did not normally allow herself to do . She figured, however, that after all that she had been through today, her mind could definitely use a break, and it seemed to also help wash the bad taste out of her mouth from that nightmare. As Frisk neared the end of the song, she felt that all to familiar wave of melancholy nostalgia. When she was finished, instead of shaking off the feeling immediately, she allowed herself to relish in it for a moment, resting her hands quietly on the keys.

"Wow kid you really are full of surprises hu?" A familiar voice sounded from the bar. Frisk immediately pushed herself off of the piano bench, slamming her hands down on the keys in the process, resulting in the piano growling out a very off putting chord, which resonated throughout the empty room.

"Careful, we wouldn't want to wake up my brother." Sans chuckled from his place at one of the bar stools, as he sipped an amber liquid from a clear glass. 

Frisk stared at him in astonishment. How did he get there? She was sure that the bar was empty when she had come down, and she had been keeping the stairwell in her constant line of vision . Sans just smirked at her as she continued to gawk at him in surprise. Quickly Frisk fixed her bewildered expression into one of annoyance as she fought to suppress the blush that she could already feel spreading across her cheeks. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked him sharply. Sans smirk only grew larger as he leaned his wight on the bar. 

"You know, I could ask you the very same question." He responded, fixing Frisk with an amused glare. Frisk narrowed her eyes at him. 

"I couldn't sleep." She replied curtly.

"Small world." Sans said taking another sip from his glass. "Neither could I." Frisk didn't buy his excuse, even for just the lint in her pocket. She knew that Sans was keeping an eye on her, a very close eye.

"You don't trust me do you ?" Frisk asked keeping her gaze firmly locked on Sans. The question must have surprised him a little because his grin faltered slightly. 

"Now what gave you that idea?" He replied, raising a brow bone. Frisk ignored the mockery in his voice

"I don't expect you to, in fact I would be surprised if you did." She continued. "Besides, I don't trust you either." Sans tilted his head lazily to the side. Frisk continued to hold her firm gaze over him refusing to break eye contact. 

"But whether or not we trust each other, we still have to work together." She said. "So I propose a truce." Sans hesitated for a moment before he got off the bar stool, and began to saunter over to where Frisk was standing. 

"A truce, hu ?" He asked. Frisk fought the urge to back away from Sans as he approached, and nodded firmly. 

"I will follow your rules, and do everything you tell me without fighting you, and in return you'll protect me from any other dangerous encounters with your coworkers, as well as any other monsters from other gangs until the month is up." She said.

"And after the month?" Sans asked. 

"Then I'll leave." Frisk answered "I'll go on my marry way, and be out of your hair.... so to speak." Sans paused for a moment, contemplating her offer.

"What about your promise to Asgore?" San's questioned. 

"The only thing I promised Asgore was to give this a try for one month, and I intend to keep that promise, but after that time is up I believe you, as well as your colleges have made it very clear that I shouldn't over stay my welcome." Frisk replied. Sans chuckled darkly. If anything at least the girl was good at reading people, not that the message hadn't been very clearly spelled out for her.

"Alright kid." Sans said, extending his hand. "You got yourself a deal." Frisk blinked hesitantly at his offered hand for a few moments. "what's the matter? don't you know how to make a new pal?" San's asked, shooting her a sly smile. Frisk countered his smirk with a determined glare, and quickly met his open palm with her own. However, as soon as she did so, Sans tightened his grip and pulled her roughly toward him, and his pitch black eye sockets.

"But make no mistake friend." He said in his usual lazy tone, though the jet black stare that accompanied it suggested that this message was anything but jovial." You make one wrong move, or step out of line one time, or do anything to put anyone in danger outside of yourself, I can guarantee you that there will be consequences, capiche ?" He questioned. Frisk nodded stiffly fighting back the shiver that was trying to run up her spine. Sans held her firm for a few more moments, making sure that his message sunk in, before he let her go and lazily made his way back up the stairs. 

"see you in the morning kiddo." He said as he left Frisk alone in the bar, battling to control her frantic heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song I imagine Frisk playing, but you can feel free to imagine any song you like :) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suJqCw3SAZw


	7. Good times and bad times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good times and bad times

Frisk sat on the couch until the next morning. She had managed to get a few more hours of sleep, but they were restless and filled with nightmares. Eventually she gave up trying and striped the couch bare, folding the sheets and blankets carefully before placing them beside her on the arm rest. The sun was just beginning to rise now, and Frisk watched it wash over the city as the first rays of dawn began to bleed through the window of the brothers apartment. It was so still, the only sound present in the room was the soft ticking of the clock on the wall as it silently kept the time. Frisk enjoyed the quite of the morning as it offered her a breather from all of the trauma that she had endured the previous night. Frisk felt herself begin to finally relax as she settled back into the lumpy sofa. Maybe she could grab a few more winks of sleep before the brothers woke up. However, the sound of one of the bedroom doors slamming open completely shattered the tranquil serenity, as well as Frisk's hope for a few more moments of peace, as Papyrus loudly stretched and yawned while making his way to the living room. 

"OH, GOOD MORNING SMALL HUMAN. I SEE YOU ARE ALREADY AWAKE." He said pleasantly, walking past Frisk on the couch to the kitchenette.

"CAN I OFFER YOU SOME BREAKFAST?" He asked. Frisk was about to decline when a rumbling growl sounded from her stomach. Frisk clutched her hands over it, trying to stifle the sound, but it was too late as Papyrus gaze had already swept over to her blushing form. 

"I SUPPOSE THAT WOULD BE A YES THEN." Papyrus said, giving Frisk a smile. "WELL LET'S SEE WHAT WE CAN WHIP UP " He continued, opening the fridge door. His happy disposition seemed to dampen slightly at the bare state the fridge appeared to be in. 

"HMMM." Papyrus pondered as he scanned the very few items present in the fridge, which mostly consisted of Tupperware containers full of spaghetti, and a couple bottles of ketchup. 

"I GUESS LEFTOVERS WILL HAVE TO DO. HUMAN, DOES BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI SOUND GOOD TO YOU?" He asked. Frisk nodded as she sat down at the small table across from the kitchenette. She had never had spaghetti for breakfast before, but she was sure that it would be fine. 

"NEYHEHE! OF COURSE IT DOES! SPAGHETTI IS PERFECT FOR ANY TIME OF THE DAY!" He exclaimed as he opened the tupperware container and shook its contents lose over a plate. 

The spaghetti slowly slid out of the container before falling on to the plate with a wet sounding flop. It briefly held its square shape, before collapsing into a mushy pile. Papyrus then placed the plate of cold noodles in front of Frisk and smiled at her expectantly. Frisk looked down at the soggy noodles set before her. Though the spaghetti definitely did not look appetizing, Frisk new that she had eaten far worse then this in the past, and who was she to turn her nose up at a free meal? As she picked up her fork and poked at the pile of noodles, she herd Sans' bedroom door slowly creak open. She stiffened immediately upon hearing the sound. A few moments later Sans wandered into the room in a white t shirt and blue and white striped boxer shorts, with a ratty pair of pink fluffy slippers on his feet.

"Morning Paps." He yawned tiredly as he opened the fridge and proceeded to stare blankly at its lack of verity for roughly five minutes. He then pulled out a bottle of ketchup and squirted half of its contents into his mouth. Frisk wrinkled her nose at the sight, though she had eaten a lot of sub standard meals in her day, she could not imagine willingly downing half a bottle of ketchup.

"SANS!" Papyrus huffed from across the kitchenette. "WE HAVE A GUEST! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Sans let his lazy gaze wander across the room to Frisk, who was sitting at the table picking at her plate of gelatinous noodles.

"But Paps, she isn't just a guest, shes our new roomie." Sans said as he headed over to the cupboard, and grabbed a kettle, a mug and a tin of instant coffee. 

"And what kind of roomie would I be if I didn't show her how comfortable I am with her around." He continued as he filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove. "After all, showing off your pajamas is the ultimate sign of trust." Papyrus rolled his eyes at his brothers antics, clearly not in the mood for his jokes so early in the morning.

"YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO GET DRESSED EVENTUALLY BROTHER, YOU HAVE TO GO TO WORK AFTER ALL". He retorted. 

"Heh, maybe I should just make pajamas my new uniform." Sans shrugged back

"SANS DON'T BE RIDICULOUS." Papyrus grumbled, shooting his brother an annoyed glare.

"I mean think of it Paps, I could wear my slippers all day long." Sans replied, wiggling on of his faded pink slippers in Papyrus' direction. 

"SANS YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVEN'T THROWN THOSE DECREPIT THINGS OUT YET!" Papyrus complained, stomping his foot. 

"You know, I have been meaning to talk to Asgore about instating a causal Friday policy." Sans said shooting his brother a playful smile. 

“SANS...” Papyrus replied, a tone of warning evident in his voice.

"But I don’t really think the idea would be _tailored_ to his Perceptions, it just wouldn't _suit_ the business." Sans continued with a wink. 

"SANS STOP." Papyrus demanded

"You're right bro," Sans continued "I probably shouldn't try to say anything, and just stick a _sock_ in it." 

"SANS!" Papyrus screeched, clutching his skull as if it were about to burst. 

"Awe com'on Paps, I thought at least one of those would have left you in _stitches_." Sans said, barely able to contain his giggles. "Have you really grown _attire-d_ of me already?" 

"YES SANS I AM TIRED! I HAVE JUST WOKEN UP, AND YOU HAVE ALREADY EXHAUSTED MY PATIENCE!" Papyrus grumbled. 

"Awe bro, are they really that _thread-full?_ " Sans asked with a smirk. 

"NYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Papyrus screamed at almost the exact decibel that the kettle whistled at as the water came to a boil on the stove . Frisk couldn't help it as she let out a loud unattractive snort of laughter. Both the brothers looked over to her in surprise. Frisk quickly suppressed the rest of her giggles as she tried to bury them by forcing forkful, upon forkful of the jelly spaghetti into her mouth. After a moment of silence Sans' grin got exceptionally larger as Papyrus groaned loudly.

"NO SMALL HUMAN, NOT YOU TOO!" He Whined. "SANS! YOU ARE A BAD INFLUENCE! YOU HAVE ALREADY CORRUPTED THE HUMAN WITH YOUR GOD AWFUL SENSE OF HUMOR!" Papyrus shot angrily at his brother. Sans just smirked.

"What can I say Papyrus." He said, mixing the hot water with the brown coffee powder. "I guess I tickled her _funny bone_." He chuckled. Papyrus slumped in the seat next to Frisk with a dejected sigh.

"Hey kid." Sans called over, pulling Frisk away from her plate, a mouth full of noodles was still stuffed into her cheeks."You want some coffee to wash down your breakfast?" He asked with a laugh.

Frisk blushed as she forced herself to swallow the congealed glob of pasta, banging a fist to her chest lightly as she encouraged the lump to make its way down her throat. She then nodded silently. After a moment Sans passed her a steaming mug of the brown liquid. Frisk held it between her hands, savoring the warmth. She sniffed it slightly, it smelled pretty good, kind of f nutty with a little hint of chocolate. Frisk took a sip. It tasted… well it tasted kind of like dirt. Frisk furrowed her brow in disappointment. This stuff didn't taste anything like the espresso that Mittsy had gotten for her at the cafe. As soon as Frisk thought of the mouse monster's name, a sour taste overtook her mouth and Frisk hurriedly guzzled the rest of the drink down in an attempt to wash out the flavor.

"Jeez kid, where's the fire?" Sans said, slightly astonished as he watched her chug the beverage. When Frisk was finished she heavily placed the mug back on the table and wiped the remains of the beverage from her mouth on the back of her sleeve.

"HUMAN YOU MUST BE VERY EAGER TO START YOUR FIRST DAY OF WORK." Papyrus exclaimed brightly. "I MUST SAY THAT I ADMIRE YOUR GO GETTER ATTITUDE, IF ONLY SOMEONE ELSE I KNOW WOULD DO THEIR WORK WITH AS MUCH ENTHUSIASM AS YOU." He said, narrowing his eyes pointedly at his brother from across the table. Sans just sat seemingly oblivious as he continued to sip his coffee.

After breakfast the three headed down the stairs to the bar below, and to Frisks surprise, though it was still early in the morning, the place was packed. Various groups of monsters sat scattered throughout the bar, laughing, drinking, and joking with one another. She recognized a few characters from her visit to the warehouse the night before. As Frisk scanned the roomful of interesting beings, her eyes finally settled on a monster made up completely of fire working diligently behind the bar. Frisk's eyes widened in fascination as she watched the flames that made up his form flicker, yet still remain solid as he juggled, mixed, shook, and poured various types of drinks for all the monsters pilling around the bar top. He had sharp looking square spectacles balanced on the bridge of his nose and was wearing a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up neatly, kept in place by black sleeve garters. He also wore a black satin vest, with brass buttons, and a matching black bow tie. A black apron sat on his hips and draped over his grey slacks. Frisk watched as The different drinks that he was mixing would glow a vibrant array of colors, before changing to a muted tone once they settled in the glass. She focused more intently on them when she realized that these drinks were being mixed with magic. 

In her interest Frisk found herself taking another step forward down the stairs to get a better look at the magical beverages. As soon as she did so she noticed the room go very quite. When Frisk looked up, she was startled to find at least a dozen pairs of eyes staring back at her. There was no more jokes, or laughter as the patrons sat in relative silence sipping there drinks, whispering to each other occasionally while shooting accusatory glares in Frisks direction. Frisk felt herself stiffen at receiving so much negative attention. She also felt a small wave of guilt wash over her as the once jovial and warm atmosphere that had previously existed in the bar was now replaced with a tense and nervous energy because of her presence. 

"Don’t be shy." Sans chuckled dryly as he lightly pushed Frisk further down the stairs.

"YES HUMAN YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE WORRIED ABOUT." Papyrus said happily, oblivious to the change in atmosphere."THEY ARE YOUR NEW COMRADES AFTER ALL."

"Ya, comrades." Frisk repeated the words as she kept her head down and tried to avoid the narrowed eyes that turned her way as she followed Sans and Papyrus up to the bar. Once the three took their seats, the flame monster that Frisk had been watching earlier quickly made his way over to greet them.

"Heya Grillby." Sans said cheerfully, raising a hand briefly to the flame monster. Grillby responded to his greeting with a slight nod, before turning his gaze to Frisk and cocking his head in question at Sans.

"Oh, uh, this here's Frisk." Sans replied rubbing the back of his skull sheepishly. "She's going to be staying with us for a little while." He continued. "It was Asgore's request, I hope that doesn't go against anything in the rent agreement." Grilby turned back to Frisk and seemingly proceeded to give her a once over. Once he was satisfied, he dipped his head in her direction. As soon as Frisk realized that his gesture was a sign of welcome, Frisk hurriedly returned the greeting. 

"So, now that we got all the introductions out of the way." Sans began, all previous notions of nervousness quelled. "Has there been any mail for us Grillbz? He asked. Grillby paused for a moment, before digging out a neatly folded telegram from his apron pocket. 

"This came for you this morning." Grillby replied, in a very hushed voice as he handed the letter to Sans. It reminded Frisk of the popping and hissing of fire wood. 

"Thanks Grillbz." Sans said as he opened the telegram and proceeded to read its contents.

"ARE THEY INSTRUCTIONS FOR A NEW JOB BROTHER?" Papyrus asked excitedly from his seat next to Frisk.

"You bettcha Paps." Sans answered as he continued to read through the letter. “ Heh, looks like you get to have the first baby sitting shift." Sans said smugly, ignoring the annoyed glare that Frisk shot in his direction. 

"WOWIE HUMAN, OUR FIRST JOB TOGETHER ISN'T THAT EXCITING ?"Papyrus replied happily.

"Its just a pick up job today Paps, so nothing to complicated." Sans continued. "But Asgore wants you to take the kid along so she can get used to the area." 

"NYEHEHE! THAT SOUNDS ABSOLUTELY SPLENDID." Papyrus replied striking a confident pose, before turning to Frisk. "AFTER THE PICK UP I WILL TAKE YOU TO ALL OF MY FAVORITE PLACES IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD!"He said.Frisk nodded, giving him a small smile. His happy energy was hard to resist. 

"WHAT DOES IT SAY FOR YOU BROTHER?" Papyrus asked turning back to Sans. 

"Oh nothing exciting, just more recon work." Sans replied, before slipping the note into his pocket. Frisk raised an eyebrow at his lack of a response, but Papyrus seemed completely satisfied by his answer. 

The three then made their way out of the bar. As Papyrus and Frisk headed to the Buick, Sans stayed on the sidewalk waving a brief farewell to his brother as he jumped into the drivers side. 

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT A RIDE BROTHER?" Papyrus called from across the street. 

"Na bro." Sans replied with a smile. "Its such a beautiful day outside after all, I think it would be good to walk." 

"ALRIGHT THEN, SEE YOU LATER TONIGHT." Papyrus said as he waited for Frisk to get in to the passenger seat, before he started up the car and drove away from the bar through the main streets of Ebott.

Sans watched him go momentarily, before he turned on his heels to go and get his own work done for the day. The instructions in the letter had been very brief, in fact they were only two words long as all the message held was a single name, Vincent Russo . Sans sighed to himself, he knew the guy, and he wasn't surprised that his name had ended up on his list. Sans had attended a meeting between Asgore and Russo a few months back, regarding a certain business transaction between the bar owner and the Pansies. Sans immediate impression of Russo upon meeting him was that he was a real grease-ball. Sans huffed to himself, looks like his first impression had been right. Sans rubbed the back of his neck, already expecting the eminent pain as he rounded a corner off of the main street and into a dark alley, before he stepped through a short cut and disappeared. 

Papyrus chattered happily as he drove through the city. Frisk would hum and nod in response on occasion, but most of her attention was focused on the streets flashing past her window. Frisk studied the street names as she kept her eyes open for hiding spots, abandoned buildings, and places with easy roof access while Papyrus drove onward. She was supposed to be working after all. After roughly twenty minutes Papyrus pulled the car over to the curb and threw it into park. He then promptly exited the vehicle and headed over to a small shop across the street. Frisk followed Papyrus' lead and found that that her surroundings appeared to be very familiar to her. She had no idea why, until she saw the shop that Papyrus was headed towards. 'Muffet's Bakery' was spelled out in purple cursive letters on the awning over the door. 

Papyrus waved Frisk over enthusiastically as he held the door open for her to enter the shop. As soon as she did, Frisk was immediately greeted with the warm sent of buttery pastries and sugary treats. Frisk's mouth Instantly began to water at the sweet smell. There were a few other monsters present in the shop that glanced at Frisk curiously as she eyed the confections in the display window. Frisk wasn't surprised by this as she was in the monster part of the city, and human visitors would be extremely rare here. Papyrus strode confidently up to the counter and rang the service bell, a few moments passed before the purple monster lady that Frisk had met from the night before quickly entered the shop from the back room. 

"Why hello Papyrus." She said happily as she moved toward the taller skeleton brother. "How are you today?" She asked.

"VERY WELL MISS MUFFET, THANK YOU" Papyrus replied happily. "AND HOW ABOUT YOURSELF?"

"Oh same old same old." Muffet replied with a shrug. Suddenly her gaze fell behind Papyrus and focused on Frisk.

"My my my." She exclaimed. "Why hello deary, what a pleasure it is to see you again." She said sweetly. Frisk smiled lightly in greeting. 

"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?" Papyrus asked, looking between Muffet and Frisk.

"Well, not formally, she delivered a package to me the other evening." Muffet replied as she stuck out one of her six hands to Frisk. "My name is Muffet." She said. 

"Frisk." Frisk replied as she shook Muffet's offered hand.

"YES, FRISK IS THE NEWEST MEMBER OF OUR TEAM," Papyrus explained excitedly "WELL, SHE IS ONLY IN TRAINING AT THE MOMENT, BUT I AM SURE THAT IN NO TIME AT ALL SHE WILL BE ONE OF THE MOST PROMINENT MEMBERS." He continued. Frisk Smiled politely at Papyrus in response, though she felt a prick of guilt worm it's way into her soul at Papyrus's praise as she had already decided to leave once her training period was over.

"How exciting." Muffet replied, smiling at Frisk. "But as much as I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation." She said turning back to Papyrus. "I believe there was a reason for your visit today?"

"OH YES!" Papyrus exclaimed as if he had just remembered his appointed task. Muffet giggled in response.

"I have your order all ready for you, just bring your car around back and my friends will help you load it." She said, motioning Papyrus to follow her in to the back room. Papyrus nodded in understanding before he turned back to Frisk.

"HUMAN DO YOU MIND WAITING HERE WHILE I GO FINISH UP THIS TASK?" He asked her as he fidgeted slightly with his hands. Frisk smiled reassuringly at Papyrus. She knew that she wasn't supposed to know about the details when it came to these such dealings. 

"Of course not Papyrus." Frisk replied. "I'll be fine here." Papyrus seemed to relax a little at Frisks Considerate gesture,before he joined Muffet behind the counter. 

"Deary, why don’t you enjoy a cup of tea and a pastry while you wait? Ill have one of my friends look after you." Muffet said sweetly. 

"Oh, thank you." Frisk replied as she took a seat at one of the small tables in the back corner of the bakery.

A few moments passed after Papyrus and Muffet left to attend to their bushiness in the back, when a large spider about the size of Frisk's fist lowered itself down on a spindly web. It startled her at first, but then she saw that It was wearing a little red bow tie, and carrying a cup of tea and a plated pastry. The spider gently placed the tea cup and pastry in front of Frisk, before unfolding her napkin and laying it across her lap. Frisk smiled down at the little creature happily. It was actually rather cute.

"Thank you very much." She said. The spider clicked its fangs together happily in response to Frisks praise, before it scurried back up its web.

Over the next fifteen minuted, Frisk nibbled on her pastry, and sipped her tea as she waited for Papyrus to get done with his business. Both were exceptionally tasty. and Frisk made a mental note to visit the bakery again when she received her first paycheck. A few moments later and Papyrus and Muffet both emerged from the back room. Frisk quickly stood up and walked over to meet them.

"How was your tea and pastry deary?" Muffet asked with a smile, as she walked over to her till.

"It was delicious." Frisk replied as Papyrus made his way from around the counter to stand beside her. 

"I'm glad." muffet replied, before handing Frisk a piece of paper. "Here is your bill." She said pleasantly. Frisk just stared dumbly at the peace of paper presented to her. 

“Oh.” She thought. 

"You didn't think it was free, did you deary.?" Muffet said, her sweet voice now taking on a venomous edge, as two pointed fangs became very, very visible to Frisk from behind her smile. Frisk shook her head rapidly as she quickly patted down her pockets, in hopes of finding any loose change or spare bills. She silently cursed herself for already stashing the cash that Asgore had given to her at the brothers apartment in one of her borrowed pillows, and she hadn't had time to go back to her abandoned loft to retrieve the money that she had hidden beneath the floorboards. As it stood Frisk was completely penniless.

"DO NOT WORRY SMALL HUMAN, ALLOW ME." Papyrus exclaimed as he placed a few bills in front of Muffet. 

"My, Papyrus you are such a gentleman." Muffet sang sweetly, all previous threatening notions completely hidden beneath her pleasant facade as she counted up the money. Frisk felt a wave of relief wash over her as well as another twinge of guilt. She made a note to pay Papyrus back as soon as she got back to the apartment that evening. As the two of them headed to exit the bakery, Muffet waved a farewell before calling out to Frisk.

"come back any time deary. I've got plenty of sweet treats that I know you will be dying to try." She giggled. Frisk grimaced as she mentally scratched out her previous reminder to visit the bakery again. 

When Frisk got back into the car, she noticed the stack of cake boxes placed over the back seats. Papyrus smiled apologetically at her, and promised that she would be able to help out on the next mission for sure. Frisk smiled back at Papyrus, and assured him that it was no trouble at all. After Papyrus delivered the packages to their destination, the rest of the day was spent driving around the city as Papyrus took Frisk to all of his favorite places. He showed her the old movie theater where he and his brother would go to watch his favorite Hollywood stars act out daring tales of romance on the big screen. He then took her to the park and got her a nice cream, before taking her to the harbor where he explained how it was the best place to watch the sunsets. Frisk followed him along happily. She knew that this wasn't exactly what Asgore had meant by 'getting familiar with the area' but she didn't care, as she found herself immensely enjoying her time with the taller skeleton brother. She laughed at his ridiculous stories about his adventures with the Pansies, as well as his tales of his brother's constant shenanigans that irked him to no end. Frisk decided that she deserved this down time, especially after the events of last night. Besides, It had been a long time since Frisk had actually enjoyed another persons company, instead of being constantly suspicious of it. She knew that she should be wary of Papyrus, as he was a mobster after all, but he was just so …genuine. 

When they finally got back to Grillbys, it was already late in the evening. Papyrus hopped out of the drivers seat and briefly stretched out his long limbs. 

"THERE IS NOTHING THAT MAKES MY BONES STIFFER THEN DRIVING AROUND IN A CAR ALL DAY." He said as he shook out his ankles, before heading over to the bar. Frisk was about to open her own car door and follow suit, when something in the back seat of the vehicle caught her eye. It was a small red sphere, Frisk briefly examined it as she picked it up and let it roll around in her palm. It kind of looked like some sort of hard candy. Frisk gave it a cautious lick, it tasted sweet and a little like cherries . Papyrus must have bought himself some candy from Muffet's before they had left.

"HUMAN ARE YOU COMING?" Papyrus called from across the street. 

"Be right there." Frisk replied as she placed the monster candy into her pocket, before hopping out of the car and dashing over to meet him. 

Grilby's was even more packed then it had been that morning. As Frisk and Papyrus entered through the front door, laughter and jokes floated out into the streets. This group of monsters was much more rowdy then the group from earlier, and not one seemed to notice Frisk's existence as she made her way up the stairs behind Papyrus. Frisk suspected that this group had also partaken in much more drink then the monsters from the morning, which seemed to dull the monsters perceptions to her presences. Frisk smiled down at the exultant monsters and almost wished that she could join in with their fun, but she knew that it would be impossible, she was human after all, and they had made it quite clear that they didn't want anything to do with her kind. As Papyrus opened the door to the apartment Frisk felt her exhaustion kick in. Her body was still recovering from her mad dash across the city, and that paired with her lack of sleep was taking its toll. As soon as Papyrus stepped out of her way Frisk made a b-line straight for the couch.

"SANS ?" Papyrus called out, Frisk immediately felt herself tense upon hearing the shorter skeletons name. In her weary state she had almost forgotten about him. "BROTHER ARE YOU HOME ?" Papyrus called again, before sighing to himself as he figured that his brother was not finished with his work yet. Frisk relaxed when she came to the same conclusion. Good, at least for one evening Frisk wouldn't have to worry about dealing with Sans. Maybe if she was lucky she could fall asleep before he came back. Papyrus walked into the kitchen as Frisk made herself comfortable on the couch.

"HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE ANYTHING TO EAT BEFORE YOU GO TO SLEEP?" He asked, as he grabbed another container full of the mushy spaghetti and emptied it on to his awaiting plate.

"No thank you Papyrus." Frisk replied with a slightly forced smile. "I think i'm going to turn in early tonight, I am pretty tired." 

"ALL RIGHT THEN HUMAN, I WILL NOT KEEP YOU UP." Papyrus said as he turned off the lights and headed to his room. "HAVE A GOOD NIGHT, AND PLEASANT DREAMS." He said, giving Frisk another sweet smile as he passed.

"You to Papyrus." Frisk called back. As Papyrus opened the door to his room Frisk felt the sudden need to ask him something, something that she had wanted to ask him since he had gotten her that nice cream at the park.

"Um, Papyrus?" She called shyly. Papyrus turned around to meet her gaze. 

"YES HUMAN"? He asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that… um, if you wanted to I mean…" Frisk stuttered as she took a moment to recollect herself, before letting out a frustrated huff. "What I meant was that I wouldn't mind if you called me Frisk." Frisk replied a she fiddled with the blanket in her lap. Papyrus smile then grew ten times brighter, and Frisk swore that she saw stars form in his black eye sockets.

"OH HUMAN! I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO BE ON A FIRST NAME BASES WITH YOU!" He said happily. "WOWIE, OUR FRIENDSHIP IS PROGRESSING SPLENDIDLY." Frisk giggled at his enthusiasm, before bidding him pleasant dreams and settling back into the couch for a much needed good night sleep. As her eyes slowly drifted shut, visions of Ebott in the sunlight danced in her mind.

Sans grumbled to himself as he approached the undisclosed cocktail bar in the late evening. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he read the flashing neon letters over its entrance 'The Flamingo'.Sans huffed as he entered the building. He had been tailing Russo all god damn day, and of course he would choose to go for a drink at this glitzy, chintzy looking place. Though Sans did have to admit that the name suited the overly flamboyant establishment perfectly. Sans made sure to pull the collar of his trench coat up and lower the brim of his fedora over his face. He was in the human part of Ebott after all, and folks around here didn't take to kindly to his type. As Sans made his way further into the building, he saw Russo at the bar in the back trying to chat up a pretty dame sitting next to him. Sans couldn't help but chuckle as Russo tried to show off his new sparkly watch to the girl in an attempt to impress her, only for her to politely, but swiftly excuse herself, seemingly tired of Russo's advances. 

"Looks like she ain't gonna give you the _time_ of day pal." Sans laughed silently to himself as he walked up behind Russo, and slapped a heavy hand on his back.

"Tough break there Vinny." Sans said as Russo chocked and sputtered on his drink in surprise, before spinning around in his seat to meet Sans with a confused glare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. Sans shrugged.

"I was in the neighborhood, figured i'd stop in for a little chat." He replied. Russo raised an eyebrow, a pencil thin smile forming across his face. 

"And what is it you would like to chat about?" He asked. Sans shot him with a lazy grin. 

"I have some business regarding the Pansies, figured you'd be interested." He said. Russo's pencil smile grew longer, almost reaching from ear to greasy ear. 

"I'd say I might be." He said as he quickly slammed back the rest of his drink, before getting up from the bar and motioning for Sans to follow him. "I know a more private place to discuss the details." Russo continued as he led Sans to an isolated back room.

"Sounds perfect." Sans replied, his grin growing wider.

The room Russo led Sans to was unbelievably gaudy, dressed to the nines in red velvet with ornate gold trim on almost everything. Sans guessed this room was designed for Vip guests, and judging from the smug grin plastered on Russo's face, he was trying to show of his status. Sans fought the urge to roll his eyes as he made his way over to a plush decoratively upholstered chair. Russo also took a seat across from him, before he grabbed an attractive wooden box from the small end table next to him, and opened it in front of Sans 

"Cigar." Rosso offered, his smug grin growing wider. "They're Cubin." He added. Sans eyed the cigar box. He normally didn't smoke, actually he had been trying to kick the habit for a while now as Papyrus really didn't like it, but he figured if he would have to be spending his evening with this prick then he should at least get something enjoyable out of it. After a few moments of contemplation Sans plucked one of the cigars out of the box, and leaned forward in his seat to allow Russo to light it with a match, before he took a few long puffs. Sans held the smoke in his mouth savoring the rich taste of charcoal and chocolate as it glided over his formed tongue. Oh that did hit the spot. 

"what do you you think of my new place?" Russo asked. Sans eyed his overly decorated surroundings. so Russo had opened up another bar, Sans wasn't surprised.

"It's very you." He replied curtly. Russo's smile lessened slightly, noticing Sans mocking tone. 

"So about this business with the Pansies," Russo began as he pored himself a shot of whisky from a crystal decanter, before offering some to Sans. Sans declined as he didn't like to drink on the job. "I gotta say, if Asgore's thinking about arranging another sale, i'm very interested. The last shipment I bought was some quality product, and its been selling very well. My customers love that magic stuff in there drinks." Russo said taking a sip of his whisky. Sans took a few more puffs of his cigar before he turned his attention back to Russo and blew a cloud of smoke in his direction. "Actually the business I came here to discuss with you has to do with your last purchase." He said. Russo's slimy grin faltered.

"And what would be the problem with my last purchase?" He questioned, eyes narrowing slightly in Sans direction.

"Well you see vinny." Sans began, noting the irritated twitch Russo displayed upon hearing the nickname. "The money you gave us didn't exactly match the price that we had originally agreed on." Sans explained. Russo raised another eyebrow as his oily grin leaked back on to his face. 

"Ya, I decided that your asking price was a little steep." Russo replied, fixing Sans with a cocky sneer. "So I figured I would pay it in installments, and by the way its Vincent." Russo said, enunciating every syllable of his name sharply. Sans let one of his eyes roll lazily over in Russo's direction.

"Heh, sorry Vinny." Sans smirked as Russo shot him an annoyed glare. "I must have missed the part of the meeting were this payment plan was approved of, because as far as I'm concerned, we deliver the product and you gotta pay for it." he replied with a dark edge to his tone. 

"Oh really?" Russo challenged, completely ignoring Sans warning. "From what I heard you monsters have had a really tough time moving your product since the human gangs of Ebott started boycotting you." He said smugly. "So unless you want to piss off one of your last human buyers, you can go tell Asgore that he'll get his money when I say he'll get his money." Sans sighed to himself as he finished off the last puff of his cigar, before putting out the butt in the embossed silver ash tray on the end table next to his seat.

"Welp, don’t say I didn't try to ask nicely pal." Sans replied. Russo cocked his head to the side at Sans in confusion, before a glowing blue light enveloped him and flung him out of his chair across the room, hurling his Body into the far back wall. Russo fell to the floor trying to catch his breath as the wind had been knocked right out of him. Sans slowly got up from his seat and sauntered over to where Russo's crumbled form lay . As soon as Russo saw Sans approaching he tried to get up, but the blue light surrounded him again and suddenly his body became extremely heavy, forcing him to slump forward. Russo barley managed to turn his head to the side to see Sans' sinister expression. Russo's breath hitched as he saw that Sans right eye socket was pitch black, as his left one was alive with a burning blue slitted iris which was dangerously locked onto his helpless self.

"Seeing as how you're so bad at following directions, I'm gonna make this extremely clear for you." Sans began as he looked down at Russo's pinned form. "You see I have a system when it comes to these sort of dealings, a three strikes your out policy so to speak." Sans then placed his shoe over one of Russo's extended hands and pressed down with all of his weight. He ignored Russo's screams and didn't stop until he heard the finger bones in his hand snap and break.

"That was strike one." Sans drawled lazily as he finally pulled his heavy foot away. Russo was now a sniveling mess, begging for mercy beneath him. 

"In about two weeks time either one of two things is gonna happen." Sans continued as he still held Russo's terrified eyes with his deadly stare. "Either I'm gonna get another telegram with your name on it, or I'm not." Russo whimpered as Sans bent down to his eye level, fixing him with a wicked grin.

"Now, if I do get another telegram that means I'm gonna have to come back to pay you another visit, and I know that neither of us wants that." Sans said. "And trust me pal, Strike number two is **a lot** more painful then strike number one." Russo audibly gulped as Sans stood up right and proceeded to walk back across the room.

"And then after another two weeks or so, I better not be seeing your name again." Sans said turning to stare over his shoulder at Russo with his burning blue eye socket. "Because buddy, that would be strike number three, and three strikes … **your** **out**. Sans said darkly as he released his magical hold on Russo. As soon as Russo was free, he scrambled backwards away from Sans and clutched his mangled hand to his chest.

"Now, have I been clear enough for you pal?" Sans said, still holding Russo hostage with his gaze. Russo nodded feverishly as he continued to sob from under a vanity table.

"Common Vinny, I gotta hear you say it." Sans said as he tapped a finger on the rim of the crystal whisky decanter on the end table beside Russo's Toppled chair. "Clear as …..?"

"Cry-crystal." Russo stammered out between his ragged breaths.

"Good." Sans said as he turned and made his way back to the door. "I'd say I'll be seeing you around." Sans began. "But I hope for your sake that I wont be." sans then made his exit, leaving Russo all alone cradling his broken hand in the Vip room. 

When Sans finally made it back to Grillby's, it was already well past midnight and he was exhausted. The last couple of days had taken a lot out of him and he was feeling it. More then anything he really needed a night of undisturbed rest. As Sans entered the apartment, he could make out Frisk's form curled up on the couch in a tight little ball, wrapped in the woolly blanket, sleeping peacefully. It looked like she wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, which meant that Papyrus had done a good job at tiring her out.

"Good." Sans thought to himself as he sluggishly made his way over to his Brothers room. That meant one less thing that Sans would have to worry about. Sans quietly opened his brothers door and sighed in slight relief when he saw Papyrus snoring softly from underneath his covers.

"Safe and sound." Sans thought, before quietly closing the door, and turning toward his own room. Before Sans entered through his door, he shot one more glance over his shoulder at the sleeping girl on the couch. He studied her briefly, before he was completely satisfied that he would not have to worry about checking on her periodically through the night, to make sure that she was staying put. He then entered his room, kicked off his shoes, undid his tie, while shrugging out of his vest and suspenders, before collapsing onto his unmade bed. He was to tired to bother with his pants or his dress shirt, and decided that he would just deal with them in the morning, making a mental note to wash them free of the cigar smell before Papyrus found them and gave him a lecture. He then felt his heavy lids slowly close as he drifted off and finally passed out.


	8. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're gonna have a "bath" time :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ppl, so I accidentally missed a part in this chapter so if you have already read it and where a bit confused i'm sorry it is all fixed now though!

The next few days passed more or less the same as the first. Frisk would eat breakfast with the brothers, and go down with them below to the bar to get their daily assignments. Along with the brothers Frisk had also now started to receive her own jobs. They were small and usually very trivial, they mostly consisted of simple deliveries or transport work. They were the kind of jobs that Frisk was already used to, only now instead of just having a drop off deadline, she also had a deadline to get back to the apartment as Sans was very particular about her curfew. On one occasion, after she had finished making a drop, she had decided to stay out a little late and take a stroll through the city. She rarely got anytime to herself anymore with the shorter skeleton’s constant supervision, and she really just wanted a bit of a breather from his relentless suffocating presence. She was going to go down to the harbor and watch the sunset, like Papyrus had suggested when he first showed her around the area, but as soon as she turned the next corner there he was, leaning against the side of a building, his ever-present grin plastered on his face, fixing Frisk with his dangerous dark eye sockets. 

“You're late.” was all that he said as he led her back to the apartment. Frisk shot him annoyed glares for the entire trip back as she followed behind him. 

The days that she didn't have an assignment she would either tag along with Papyrus, if she was invited, or stay cooped up by herself in the apartment. It wasn't like the brothers had locked her up within the tiny living space, or had ordered her not to leave, but whenever Frisk tried to go out she would always notice at least two different monsters in the bar keeping keen to her presence. Then, when the brothers would return in the evening, sans would always end up interrogating her. It wasn't obvious, at least not to anyone else in the room. He would casually ask her about her day and what she had been up to, but because he rarely made conversation with her on normal days, to Frisk it became very apparent. It was a warning; he was making sure that Frisk knew that he had his eyes on her. 

Today was one of those non work days. Frisk grumbled as she sat on the lumpy couch tapping her foot agitatedly, she was bored, very bored. This lack of freedom was definitely something she was unfamiliar with, and was one of the hardest things that she found herself adjusting to. With a frustrated sigh Frisk flopped back on the couch. She then looked down at her raggedy clothes. It had been a while since she had washed them, and they were looking dingier then Frisk would have liked them to be. Frisk looked up at the clock on the wall, it was barley noon she would have plenty of time before the brothers came home. She could give her clothes a good scrub in the bath tub and they would be completely dry with time to spare. Frisk hopped off the couch and headed over to the tiny washroom. She rummaged through the cupboards as she waited for the tub to fill, until she finally found what she was looking for, a bar of soap.

Frisk grinned happily at her prize, it had been a while since she had gotten to use soap, and it made removing the dirt from her clothes as well as from herself so much easier, as hot water could only take you so far. As the tub filled Frisk decided that she would indulge herself with a hot bath before she did her laundry. After all, she would only be able to enjoy this luxury until the month was up, and Frisk intended to take full advantage of her allotted time, after which it was back to washing with a bucket on a rusty nail. Frisk giddily undressed before sinking in to the hot water. She let out a very contented sigh as she let herself relax. She then grabbed the bar of soap and removed it from its packaging. She gave it a small sniff, it had a musty spicy smell, it was a scent that Frisk would expect for a man’s brand, but she didn't care as she lathered up the bar and scrubbed at her body. Frisked began to hum happily as she washed, making sure to get every inch of herself squeaky clean. She then lathered some of the soap into her hair and scrubbed it into a rich foam. She giggled playfully as she blew some soap bubbles into the steamy air, using her fingers as a bubble wand. She stayed in the bath until her fingers started to prune, before rinsing herself off and wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel. 

Frisk then drained the tub and refilled it with fresh water as she grabbed her undershirt and cotton button up, throwing them in, and allowing them to soak for a few moments. She then went to work, using the bar of soap to scrub all of the, dirt, soot and grime from her clothes. After Frisk had finished ringing out the excess water from her shirts, and had hung them over the shower curtain rail to dry, she moved to grab her trousers. But, just before she put them into the tub, Frisk heard something from outside the bathroom door. She paused and listened, before she heard the front door of the apartment open and close. Her eyes widened as she heard heavy footsteps move through the living area and in to the kitchen. 

“Paps?” Sans called as he made his way through the apartment. Frisk felt her heart sink. 

“Why now?” She thought. “Why of all days did he have to come home early now?!” In her attempt to hastily get up off of the bathroom floor, Frisk knocked the bar of soap into the tub. She winced as it clattered over the edge, before making a loud splash as it hit the water. 

“Papyrus?” Sans called again as Frisk heard his footsteps move toward the bathroom. “You in there bro?” He asked as he rapt on the door.

“I-I’ll be out in a minute.” Frisk replied shakily from the other side of the bathroom door.

“…Oh.” Sans said as he moved away from the door and headed back to the kitchen. Frisk buried her head in her hands as she cursed angrily. 

“Damn it, damn it, damn it!” She cussed as she pulled on her thankfully still dry trousers. She then grabbed her soaking wet shirt, and proceeded to ring it out as best as possible, but her efforts left her with little satisfaction. Frisked huffed as she struggled to pull on the cold wet cotton shirt, she then took a moment to gather her courage before she opened the door and strutted over to the kitchen.

Sans was scanning over a newspaper, and was about to take the first sip of his freshly made cup of coffee, when Frisk walked into the room. He paused momentarily with his mug raised to his teeth as he gave her a once over. 

“Why are your clothes all wet?” He asked. 

“I needed to wash them.” Frisk replied curtly, not even glancing In his direction as she fought to crush the blush she felt rising to her cheeks. 

“…Huh.” Was all Sans said as he proceeded to take a sip of his coffee. He then dug out a telegram from his pocket. “This came for you by the way.” He said passing it to Frisk. 

Frisk took the telegram, noticing that it had already been opened. She wasn't surprised. Sans’ had made it a habit to personally check over all of her instructions, so he always knew what she was up to. 

“Looks like you’re gonna be doing a pretty important job kiddo.” He said, not even trying to hide the fact that he had read her assignment.

Frisks eyes widened as she read through the message for herself. Sans was right, this would be important. She was scheduled to meet with a wealthy business man, Alico Ames, in two days’ time. Frisk knew that name, and knew that Alico Ames owned at least half of the hotels and underground cocktail bars in the city as his establishments were very popular meeting places for many of the members of Ebott’s gangs. He was known for being able to provide his customers with the finest blacklisted products that money could buy, he was also known for being a snob as well as a huge flirt. Frisk continued to read through the instructions as she paced over to the couch. Her brow furrowed as she started formulating a plan of attack in her head, two days wasn't a lot of time, but Frisk was confident that she would be able to manage. Her job was to negotiate a sales price on a shipment of magical contraband. Asgore was specific in relaying that she should not accept anything less than 30,000 G. 

Frisk sat on the couch and pursed her lip, she would have to scout out the meeting spot tomorrow, and come up with an escape route if things didn’t go well. Frisk looked at the address for the meeting location provided in the telegram and felt her stomach lurch. The meeting spot would be in one of Alico’s hotels, the Bouton D'or, It was one of the ritziest joints in all of Ebott. Frisk looked down at her wet tattered shirt and patched up trousers. There was no way that she would be able to show up to a place as fancy as that looking like a wet street rat, she would be turned away before she even got through the front door. Frisk sighed, she would have to use some of the money that Asgore had given her to buy some new clothes. There was just one problem with that however, as Frisk had absolutely no idea what the hell she was doing when it came to fashion and clothing, She had never even bought clothing before. She had always just worn whatever she could find that fit, sometimes occasionally resorting to stealing a garment or two from someone’s clothes line. 

“Sans ?” Frisk asked reluctantly as she looked over her shoulder at the skeleton sitting at the table in the kitchenette.

“What’s up kid?” Sans replied, not taking his eyes off of his newspaper. 

“Where do I go to buy clothes?” Frisk asked. Sans was silent for a moment as he turned his gaze to Frisk, his brow bone raised in confusion. 

“…You don’t know where to buy clothes?” He asked. Frisk suddenly felt her cheeks grow warm as she turned her face away. 

“I’ve never needed to before.” She replied matter-o-factly.

“What about the clothes you’re wearing now?” Sans asked, probing Frisk further. 

“I found them.” Frisk replied as she felt her blush continue to deepen. Sans just sat in silence for a few moments. Frisk decided that she was sick of his teasing as she got up to leave. 

“Forget it.” She grumbled as she made her way to the apartment door.

“Kid wait-“ Sans began, but was cut off as the apartment door swung open before Frisk could reach for the handle.

“GREETINGS BROTHER AND FRISK!” Papyrus exclaimed happily as he entered the apartment, with what looked like a brown paper bag full of groceries. However, once his gaze fell to Frisk his smile faltered. “FRISK WHY ARE YOUR CLOTHES ALL WET?” He asked. 

\----------

Frisk pulled on the dress shirt that Papyrus had lent to her after she had explained her situation. She had tried to insist that she was fine wearing her wet cotton button up, but Papyrus wouldn’t hear of it. 

“NO FRIEND OF MINE WOULD EVER HAVE TO ENDURE THE UNCOMFORTABLE FEELING OF WET CLOTHING, NO SIR NOT ON MY WATCH.” He said as he ushered her into the bathroom to change. Frisk wouldn’t admit it but she was actually becoming quite fond of the taller skeleton brother. He was always so thoughtful and endearing. Frisk couldn’t even remember the last time that someone had shown her this much kindness…actually she could, but she preferred not to think about it. 

Frisk sighed as she did up the last button under the collar. The shirt was huge on her. It hung like a dress as it fell past her knees, and she had to roll the sleeves up at least a dozen times over. Frisk frowned at her refection in the bathroom mirror. The oversized shirt completely engulfed her small form making her appear even smaller than normal. Frisk grimaced, she looked like a child. 

“Well at least it’s more comfortable then wearing a wet shirt around all day.” She thought to herself as she exited the bathroom. Frisk could hear the brothers chatting in the kitchenette; she also heard the sound of clanging pans and something sizzling. As Frisk rounded the corner to the kitchen she saw that Papyrus was cooking something over the stove …well actually it looked more like he was burning something. 

“AH FRISK, THERE YOU ARE! HAVE A SEAT DINNER WILL BE READY SHORTLY.” Papyrus said. Frisk nodded and smiled at Papyrus as she saw that he was wearing an apron that read ‘kiss the cook’ on it. Frisk hesitantly took her seat across from Sans, as she tried to see what Papyrus was making. it looked like spaghetti, but was much more blackened then usual.

“Smells good bro.” Sans said from the opposite end of the table as he lazily rested his chin on the palm of his hand. 

“I THINK THIS WILL BE MY BEST BATCH YET.” Papyrus replied happily as he fanatically stirred the pot of rapidly boiling noodles. 

After a few more moments Papyrus presented his culinary creation a heap of burnt noddle’s under a ladle of burnt tomato sauce. Frisk looked down at her plate and actually thought that she would have preferred one of the cold jellified Tupperware containers in the fridge over the scorched plate of noodles in front of her. She looked up to Sans who had already eaten half of his plate without displaying so much as a grimace. 

“HUMAN WHAT DO YOU THINK ?” Papyrus asked as he smiled sweetly in her direction. Frisk was determined as she picked up her fork and shoveled bite upon bite of the crispy noodles in to her mouth. She choked back her gag as she slammed her fist down on the table, forcing herself to swallow. She then gave Papyrus, who was now slightly startled, a quivering thumbs up as she left her plate bare.

“WOWIE FRISK! YOU MUST HAVE REALLY LIKE MY SPAGHETTI! THAT WAS PROBABLY THE MOST PASSIONATE DISPLAY I'VE EVER SEEN!” He said, stars sparkling in his eye sockets. Frisk just nodded in response in fear of something other than words coming out of her mouth if she opened it to reply .Sans just sat shocked from across the table.

That night Frisk tossed and turned on the lumpy couch, her stomach was very unhappy with the brick of charcoal pasta that she had previously forced down her throat. Frisk groaned as a cold sweet broke across her forehead. She got up and held her arms around her painful abdomen as she made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

“Heya.” Sans sounded form behind her, standing by the fridge in his sleep clothes and pink slippers. Frisk almost dropped the glass in the sink in her surprise. “Heh, you’re not looking so hot pal, what’s _eating_ ya?” Sans replied with a chuckle. Frisk turned around to give him an unimpressed glare, but the best she could muster was a queasy grimace. Sans grin turned slightly apologetic at the sight of Frisks discomfort. 

“Sorry.” He said, rubbing the back of his skull sheepishly. “I guess it’s not really the best time for jokes.” Frisk was slightly surprised at his remorseful attitude, as well as very, very suspicious of it. 

“Look pal,” Sans continued ignoring Frisks narrowed eyes. “I know you and I haven’t exactly gotten off on the right foot, but I want to thank you for making Paps so happy today.” He said. “You know you didn’t have to eat the whole plate, he would have been satisfied if you just took one bite.” Sans said laughing lightly. 

“You did.” Frisk replied as she struggled to fight off a spell of dizziness. Suddenly Sans stance went from sheepish to downright guilty. 

“Uhhhh….” He stammered as a few sweat droplets appeared on his skull. 

“You didn’t?!” Frisk asked in astonishment.

“Hey keep your voice down.” Sans cautioned, but Frisk just shot him a disappointed glare. “Alright, alright, I know, but hear me out; a guy can only handle so much pasta.” Sans said in his defense. “Besides, I really never had much of a _stomach_ for it.” He said tossing Frisk a wink in an effort to dissolve the tension. Frisk just continued to stare at him unimpressed. 

“Jeez kid, tough crowd.” Sans said. “Look, how about I make it up to you? I’ll buy you dinner , give you a break from spaghetti, how does that sound?” Frisk raised an eyebrow at Sans offer, she knew him well enough by now to know that whenever he made a deal there was always something in it for him, weather it was relayed to her or not. Her stomach, however, urged her to agree to his offer, it turned sour as another wave of pain shot through her body at the thought of eating another plate of Papyrus' pasta. 

“Traitor.” She whispered to it, before begrudgingly giving in to its demands. 

“Ok, fine.” She said reluctantly. Suddenly Frisk felt the color drain from her face as a massive wave of nausea washed over her. 

“Hey you ok pal?" Sans asked. “Are humans supposed to get that green?” 

“Bathroom.” Was all she managed to spit out as she slapped a hand over her mouth before running past Sans into the washroom, slamming the door behind her. 

Sans winced as he herd her wretch from behind the door. He felt a little bad for the kid. He knew his brothers cooking wasn’t the best, which was why he decided to pay her back for her current miserable state with a free meal. Well, that and he wanted to figure out more about who she really was. The kid had seemed nice enough during the past few days that she had been staying with him and his brother, but sans knew better then to trust appearances. Besides, he really didn’t like the idea of living with a stranger and this way everyone got something that they wanted. Frisk got a break from spaghetti, and sans got information, it was a win-win really, whether the kid new about it or not. 


	9. Shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mittsy's back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to let people know that I goofed a bit in the last chapter, and missed a part. I have already left a note on that chapter explaining this as well, so if you read the last chapter and didn't see my note at the top, then you might have missed some stuff. Nothing major, just a bit of descriptive writing and a bit of dialogue, but ya, just wanted to let you all know!

Frisk woke up early the next morning as she needed all the time she could get to prepare for her meeting with Alico. The brothers weren't awake yet and Frisk guessed that it would still be at least another 45 minutes before Papyrus would be up. She quickly scrawled down a note for the brothers, letting them know that she would be back in time for lunch. She made sure that it was in a visible location where the brothers could easily find and read it so Papyrus wouldn't worry, and so Sans wouldn't be suspicious. She then burled down the stairwell and through the empty bar, before she hit the streets of Ebbot.

Frisk breathed in the fresh morning air. The city was still quite tranquil, with only a few early risers and business owners awake preparing for the new day. Frisk strolled down the main streets of the Under - City, she bought an apple from one of the vendors as she made her way to Bouton D'or hotel. The walk was quite a far trek from the monster portion of the city as it existed on the upper east side of Ebbot in the rich area of town. It was a place that Frisk had actually never been to as crime bosses usually liked to keep their work away from their home life. Frisk gazed around in wonder at her surroundings as she entered the land of the Upper-Crust. Everything was so beautiful and maintained, there wasn't even a scrap of littler on the sidewalks, it was like another world. If Frisk hadn't have just come from the Under- City she wouldn't have believed that the two places actually existed almost right next to one another. As Frisk continued down the pristine streets of the east side of Ebbot, more people started to emerge to greet the new day. Frisk found herself outright staring at some of the magnificently dressed individuals that passed her way. The men all looked so handsome in there well fitted tailored suits, and shiny shoes, and the women looked stunning in there elegant dresses and fancy hats. It wasn't long before Frisk realized that she was also being stared at. As the smartly dressed individuals who would pass her by, would snub their noses up, sneer, or simply gawk. It was then that Frisk realized that she was not in some kind of dream land, but was an outsider in a strange world far different then her own. She was drawing attention to herself. She was sticking out. That was dangerous. Frisk quickly ducked behind a row of manicured apartment buildings, and was thankful to find that even in a place as well groomed as this, dark alleys and dirty side streets still existed. Frisk stuck to the shadows for the rest of her trip, staying well out of site from all the glittery people in the sunlight. 

As Frisk rounded the next corner she came face to face with her destination, right across the street stood the hotel. It was massive, and was by far the most elegant thing that Frisk had ever seen in her entire life. The gardens were immaculate as everything was snipped and trained to grow in just the right way. The bell hops stood at attention, and almost appeared soldier like next to a red velvet carpet that extended from the huge decorative front doors and down the marble steps. The windows were pristine and polished, and reflected the light in a way that made the entire building shine like gold. Frisk gulped as she snuk across to the other side of the street. There was no way in hell that she was ever going to get inside a place like that with how she looked now, but that didn't stop her from circling the building to look for easier access and exit points, in case something unforeseeable happened during the meeting, and Frisk needed to make a quick escape. 

She was happy to find a workers entrance at the back part of the building. It looked like it led right into the kitchen as a few cooks were currently standing outside the door taking their smoke break. She also found a back area for delivery trucks to pull in and make drops, as well as a Landry shoot. Frisk smiled feeling a little more confident at her options. As she finished surveying the area, Frisk noticed that it was getting close to noon, She would have to hurry back if she was going to make it on time for lunch, like she had promised in her note. 

As soon as Frisk cleared the invisible border between the Upper-Crust and the Under- City, she sprinted for home over the roof tops. When she made it back to Grillby's it was twelve o'clock right on the dot, as Frisk could just make out the sound of the tolling bells of the clock tower from the cities center start to chime out the hour. Frisk smirked to herself, perfect timing. 

Frisk made her way through the crowded bar and up the stares to the brothers apartment. When she opened the door she had been expected to see Papyrus in the kitchen heating up some spaghetti for lunch, and Sans either sitting at the table throwing puns at his brother, or lazying on the couch taking an afternoon nap, but instead she was greeted with an unpleasantly familiar face sitting on the couch sipping at a cup of coffee. Frisk froze in the doorway. The stranger turned her head upon hearing Frisk enter the room, and as soon as she saw Frisk a huge smile spread across her face.

"Frisk! its so good to see you!" Mittsy exclaimed as she hopped of the couch, and made a move toward her. Frisk backed away at her attempted advance, and then shot Mittsy the most vile scowl that she could muster. It seemed to work as Mittsy stopped in her tracks, and her smile quickly fell into a small pout.

"Oh, I suppose I deserve that." Mittsy said as she wrung her magenta clad gloved hands together nervously. Frisk briefly wondered how a person could own so many articles of clothing in the same shade of pink, before she turned her gaze away, paying Mittsy no more attentions as she ignored her presence and moved to make her way to the kitchen. Before she could, however, Sans rounded the corner with his brother, both holding their own steaming cups of coffee and tea. 

"Hey kid that’s not anyway to greet a pal." Sans said as he stepped over to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Papyrus followed behind him to his own seat which was a chair that he had gotten from the kitchen. Frisk noticed that he had also set one up for her as well. 

"YES FRISK, I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN PLEASED TO SEE MISS MITTSY." Papyrus added. "SHE IS THE REASON WHY YOU ARE WITH US AFTER ALL." Mittsy winced a little at Papyrus' comment as Frisks scowl deepened. 

"No, no boys." Mittsy interjected. "She has a right to be angry with me. I did spring all of this on her very suddenly after all." Mittsy said sheepishly. "That’s why I was so excited to come by when you called me Sans, so I could apologizes to Frisk in person." Frisk's scowl moved from Mittsy directly over to Sans right after she heard Mittsy's confession. 

"You called her?" She asked him darkly. Sans didn't seem to pay any mind to her angry tone as he continued to sip his coffee. 

"Yup." He replied. 

"Why?" Frisk continued her eyes narrowing even more at the short skeleton.

"Because you told me you needed help with finding something to wear for your big shindig." He Began. "And, heh, I thought Mittens here would be much better _suited_ for the job then me." Sans said with a chuckle. Papyrus groaned from across the room.

"Sans, must you call me that?" Mittsy said with a feigned expression of annoyance on her face, but Frisk could see right through it. Sans shrugged 

"Why not?" He said "I thought that nickname was a real _mouseterpiece_ " Sans flashed a contented grin in Mittsy's direction as she giggled at his pun. Papyrus just grumbled to himself as he continued to sip his tea.

"Why couldn't you have just taken me?" Frisk interjected, ignoring the hurt expression on Mittsy's face.

"Uh, well pal, I could take you to some suit shops, but when it comes to ladies clothes, I'm about as lost as you are." Sans answered. 

"I could wear a suit." Frisk said, unwavering from her decision to not have anything to do with the mouse monster.

"Heh, kid look, I don’t think they make them that small." Sans replied with a slight smirk. Frisk frowned.

"You wear one." She shot back, and Sans' smile quickly took on an annoyed edge as he turned an irritated gaze in Frisk's direction.

"Ok now!" Mittsy suddenly spoke up, in an attempt to diffuse the tension forming between Frisk and Sans. "Frisk, I know that your not happy with me, and I don’t blame you." She said turning to Frisk. "I was dishonest and I betrayed your trust." She continued. "But please let me help you, just this once, if you still don’t want anything to do with me by the end of today I promise that you wont see my face ever again." She said, fixing Frisk with the most apologetic puppy eyes that Frisk had ever seen.

Frisk crossed her arms as she continued to stare down at Mittsy. She didn't want to admit it, but Frisk knew that she needed all of the help that she could get in order to make herself look the part of a wealthy professional business women. She had to fit in with the polished people of the Upper-Crust, and Frisk had to confess that there was really no better person for he job then Mittsy. The mouse monster was always impeccably dressed, she herself would have fit right in with the crowd of glittering guests sure to be present at the hotel. 

"Fine." Frisk said with a grumble. She didn't like it, but she didn't really have a choice. Mittsy's face lit up upon hearing Frisk's answer, not paying any mind to how reluctant it was. 

"Oh Frisk! I'm so happy!" She said as she clasped her hands together. "Now, we have a lot of work to do, and we have to start right away if you want any chance at getting in to that hotel." Frisk couldn't help but frown at Mittsy's comment even though she knew it was true. "I promise you wont regret this." Mittsy said as she pulled Frisk behind her toward the door of the brothers apartment. Frisk sighed to herself as she realized she already was. 

Mittsy led the way through the main streets of Ebbot, before stopping in front of an elegant looking boutique. 

"We'll start here." She said happily, a confident glint in here eye as she pulled Frisk through the decorative front door. When Frisk entered the shop she immediately felt out of place. She was surrounded by so many fancy, frilly, and glittery things that it was making her head spin. that also paired with the heavy sent of floral perfume was not helping her condition any. 

"May I help you?" A monster women asked as she rounded one of the displays set up in the shop. Her gaze was full of hospitality and friendliness as she addressed Mittsy, but as soon as it fell to Frisk it was quickly replaced by a look of slight shock and then mild suspicion. Frisk felt herself curl up as she attempted to scoot behind Mittsy and away from the gaze of the lady shopkeeper. Mittsy, unfortunately, wouldn't let her hide as she stepped away from Frisk, placed her hands over Frisk's shoulders, and pushed her forward in front of the shop Keeper.

"Yes actually." She chirped happily. "We are looking for something for my friend here." Mittsy smiled. The shop keeper raised an eyebrow at Frisk, before the hospitable smile returned to her face.

"Of course." She said. "Right this way."

The shop keeper led Mittsy and Frisk to the back unit of the store. Frisk huffed to herself as she realized it was the petite section. Mittsy was already busy pulling garment after garment and pilling them high over Frisks open arms. The shop keeper hovered near by, watching the curious display as Mittsy shoved Frisk into the changing room.

"Make sure you show me everything that you try on." Mittsy called from the other side of the curtain. "Even if you don’t like it." Frisk grumbled as she struggled to pull a cream colored lacy number over her head, the tassels kept getting caught in her hair.

Frisk already knew that this dress wasn't going to work as she stepped out from the changing room. It hung to loosely for Frisk's small frame, completely hiding any trace of a figure that Frisk had. It was layered with lace and tassels, and fell past Frisk's ankles as it dragged behind her on the floor. Frisk felt like she had been wrapped in a very fancy curtain. Mittsy sneered at the ensemble unimpressed.

"Nope." She replied curtly. "Take it off, try on the next one." She barked. Frisk rolled her eyes as she re entered the dressing room. Mittsy could become a real tyrant when It came to clothing.

The next outfit wasn't much better then the first. It was a tailored three piece suit that consisted of a plad women's suit jacket, waist coat, and pencil skirt. Frisk already knew she hated it. The skirt didn't allow her any flexibility, she could barely move her legs passed a shuffle. What happened if she had to make an escape, was she just supposed to waddle away? Mittsy seemed to have the same impression.

"Too stuffy." She replied as she gestured to Frisk to go back in the room. Frisk let out an audible sigh, making sure that Mittsy heard it. 

The next outfit Frisk actually liked. It consisted of grey slacks a white simple dress shirt and a matching grey vest, with smart black buttons, and a black ribbon tied neatly under the collar of the shirt. Frisk had already tested out the outfit as she preformed a number of stretches in the dressing room. She was pleased to find that the pants were form fitting but loose enough to allow Frisk to move quickly and easily, and the shirt and vest didn't hinder her movements in the slightest. Frisk proudly stepped out from behind the curtain only for her to have her hopes dashed as Mittsy shook her head.

"Why not? I like this one." Frisk Whined as she looked the ensemble over.

"Its two casual." Mittsy explained. "You can buy that one for your other exchanges, but we need to find you something much more formal for your meeting with Alico tomorrow." Frisk huffed, but reluctantly agreed as she took off the outfit and folded it neatly, before handing it to the women to place by the cash register to pay for later.

"If I may intervene." The women said upon returning. "Maybe I could be of some assistance." She said, and to Frisk's surprise the women seemed to be addressing her."Can you tell me how you want to look?"Frisk paused for a moment, not really sure how to respond. She supposed she wanted to look elegant, but not to glitzy. She wanted to be professional after all, but she also didn't want to look to stuffy. She wanted something simple and fun that was still respectable and gave off a no nonsense air. 

"I want to look like her." Frisk stated as she pointed to Mittsy. Mittsy's eyes widened at Frisk's answer as a blush immediately formed over her furry cheeks. The shop keeper smiled sweetly.

"I'll see what I can do." She said as she moved to go grab something from the back of the store.

"Frisk that was…" Mittsy stuttered, and Frisk cocked her head to the side, confused by Mittsy's sudden bashful appearance. Had she said something wrong ? She was only trying to give the easiest explanation. “That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Mittsy continued as she grabbed Frisk in a surprise hug “You are just too adorable!" She continued. Frisks protests were muffled by Mittsy's embrace as she struggled to free herself.

When the women returned, she gave a light cough to try and announce her presence to the endearing display. She smiled sheepishly as she handed Frisk a simple baby blue dress.

"I believe this might be what you're looking for." The women replied. Frisk eyed the dress in interest. It was modest but elegant at the same time, and didn't appear overly stuffy or flirty. Frisk shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to try it on. 

As Frisk finished pulling the dress over her body, she took a moment to look at her reflection in the mirror provided in the changing area. She was surprised to find that she actually really liked what she saw. The dress was very fitting to her form as it had a light sweetheart neckline and fitted bodice that accentuated her slight curves before it tapered out into an a-line flowing skirt that reached her knees. The neckline as well as the short sleeves were lined with a thin black trim that matched the sharp black buttons trailing down the center of the bodice, which contrasted nicely against the light baby blue color. Frisk spun around and couldn't help but giggle as she watched the skirt twirl around her. she had never felt so girly before…. it was nice.

Frisk found herself growing nervous as she stepped out from behind the curtain. She hoped that Mittsy liked this one. As soon as Frisk was out in the open, Mittsy smiled and clasped her gloved hands together.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed. Frisk couldn't help but smile with relief, she thought so to. 

"Here, try this on with it." The women said as she approached Frisk, and draped a grey empire waisted pea-coat with black buttons over her shoulders. Mittsy smiled at least ten times bigger at the addition. 

"Oh Frisk, you look wonderful!" She said excitedly. Frisk blushed.

"Thanks." She replied. 

Frisk stood nervously by the till, still wearing the blue dress and pea-coat as Mittsy had insisted that Frisk wear them home to get used to the feeling of being dolled up. The shopkeeper women quickly tallied up the items, before stating the grand total cost. Frisk felt a sharp stab at the announced amount, it was going to put a pretty big hole into her savings, but she supposed she could consider this a business investment. She sighed as she reached to pull some money out of the pocket of her tattered trousers that she still held protectively in her arms. Mittsy had tried to convince her to throw them out, but Frisk absolutely refused. The clothes were worn, but still useful, and besides Frisk could still wear them during the jobs that required her to take to the roof tops so her new clothes would remain soot free. Before Frisk could get the money out of her pocket Mittsy had already laid out the amount on the table in front of the women. Frisk turned shocked to Mittsy and was about to protest, when Mittsy waved a hand to silence her.

"This is my attempt at an apology remember." She said sweetly. "Please, let me pay for this." Frisk allowed her mouth to snap shut upon hearing Mittsy's sincere request. She couldn't find it in her to argue.

Before they were about to leave the boutique, Frisk's eyes wandered over to a display table where numerous accessories were placed. Frisk couldn't help but ogle a pair of short white gloves, they were very elegant and folded over to give the wrist a collard appearance. Frisk thought they looked almost exactly like the ones that Mittsy was wearing. Mittsy caught Frisk's glance at the gloves and smiled. Before Frisk could even attempt at stopping Mittsy she called over to the shopkeeper lady.

"Will take these to miss." She said as Frisk shot her a stunned glare. Mittsy just shrugged happily in response.

"They are the perfect final touch." She said as Frisk blushed, before tugging on the gloves. She didn't want to admit it, but she did really like them. 

After a few more visits to a few more stores, Frisk and Mittsy began to head back to the brother's apartment. Frisk followed behind Mittsy, fully dressed up in her new outfit which now consisted of a grey tilt hat that matched her coat, and a pair of insufferable black heals. Frisk struggled to walk in the ridiculous shoes as she followed behind Mittsy. She had been complaining about them since Mittsy had bought them for her. They didn't make sense to Frisk. Not only were they completely impractical, they also impaired her movements greatly, and Frisk knew that she wouldn't be able to make a quick getaway wearing these stupid things; Plus they hurt, and they pinched her toes. Mittsy just rolled her eyes at Frisk's grumbling, before forcing Frisk to wear them home so she could get used to walking in them. Luckily Frisk had also convinced Mittsy to allow her to get a new pair of black boots for her more casual endeavors, as her poor tired brown ones were starting to near the end of there shabby life. Frisk had already worn a hole through the soul of the left one, it was now only a mater of time before they fell apart completely. 

Frisk watched Mittsy as she strutted confidently and easily in her own pair of heels. Frisk had no idea how she was able to glide so effortlessly, and decided to try to copy Mittsy's posture. She forced herself to straighten up, and pushed her shoulders back. She tilted her chin up slightly making her neck appear elongated. She then attempted to match Mittsy's pace, but decided to go a little slower after she almost stumbled, and nearly face planted, just until she had gotten more used to stilts that were strapped onto her feet.  
By the time that they had made it back to the apartment, Frisk had just about gotten the hang of the heels. She did struggle, however, to get up the stairs, which resulted in Mitssy telling her to do it again, and again until she had finally made it to the top without so much of a wobble. A few monsters at the bar threw some jokes and jeers in Frisk's direction as she continued to try to make it up the staircase, but all were silenced as soon as Mittsy shot them with a narrowed glare. When the two had finally made it inside the apartment Frisk wanted nothing more then to take the stupid things off of her feet and hurl them out of the window. She settled for kicking them off across the apartment floor, before finally relaxing into the brothers lumpy sofa. Sans rounded the corner as he heard the two enter the apartment.

"Wow, that took longer then I thought." He said as he gave Mittsy a sly wink in greeting. When his eye sockets fell to Frisk he did a double take. 

"Jeez kid," He started. "I hardly recognized you there for a second, you sure clean up nice.” Frisk wasn't really sure what to do with herself after that comment. She couldn't tell if Sans was being sincere, or if he was teasing her again. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and presume that he had actually meant to be nice for once.

"Thanks." She mumbled quietly as she averted her eyes.

"OH, ARE THEY BACK SANS?" Papyrus asked as he followed behind his brother. As soon as his gaze fell to Frisk his jaw dropped and stars exploded in his eye sockets.  
"FRISK YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY MAGNIFICENT!" He exclaimed as he rushed over to the couch and quickly pulled Frisk to her feet. He then proceeded to twirl the now very shocked Frisk around the room as he praised Mittsy for her excellent fashion sense. Sans just watched and chuckled as his brothers enthusiasm, as well as the ever reddening face of Frisk who clearly was not used to so much attention. 

The rest of the day was spent with Mittsy teaching Frisk basic manners of high class society. She had Papyrus set up a three coarse dinner, all courses of which consisted of spaghetti to Frisks dismay. It was definitely the most confusing meal that Frisk had ever eaten. Frisk didn't understand how being rich could be so complicated. Why did rich people need so many different sets of cutlery, And why did they need two drinking glasses? Frisk moved to pick up one of the forks next to her plate.

"Wrong!" Mittsy called immediately as Frisk huffed and put the fork back down. "This is the first course, you need to use the salad fork." She said a tone of frustration very present in her voice.

"But i'm eating spaghetti!" Frisk replied, just as frustrated.

"Then just Pretend it’s a salad!" Mittsy retorted as she rubbed at her temples. Frisk grumbled as she moved to pick up the salad fork . This was stupid. Rich people were stupid. Frisk then twirled a heap of noodles around her fork and moved to shovel them into her mouth.

"Smaller bites!" Mittsy shouted, and Frisk rolled her eyes as she let half of the pile fall off of her fork, before she nibbled gingerly on the small portion.

"Now remember, always leave some food on your plate. Its not lady like to have a big appetite." Mittsy instructed. Frisk just shot Mittsy a dumbfounded look over her shoulder. She could not get her head around how backwards the thinking of upper class society was. They actually had enough money to buy as much food as they wanted, and they didn’t even eat it?! Frisk sighed to herself, this job was turning out to be much harder then she originally had anticipated. 

A few more hours of Mittsy's nitpicking and Frisk was done, she could not take it anymore. She swiftly got up from the table and made her way to the bathroom to change. She ignored Papyrus' protesting whines as she closed the door behind herself, and proceeded to pull the blue dress over her head. She then took a few deep breaths as she tried to shove her frustration away, before she put on her raggedy cotton button up, and patched and tattered trousers, and then relief finally settled over her. This was familiar. This was comfortable. This was her. When she stepped out of the bathroom she felt much better, much more herself, but she also knew that she couldn't be herself when it came to the meeting with Alico. She had to play the part of a prettied up princess, and she had to play it perfectly. With a sigh Frisk headed back to the kitchen to continue going over Mittsy's manor lessons. Sans was now currently napping on the couch as Papyrus continued to pout and try to insist that Frisk should change back into her dress so the experience would be more like the real thing. Frisk couldn't help but snicker at his antics, it seemed like Papyrus was playing the part of a movie director as he instructed Frisk to eat the spaghetti with more passion, and to gaze longingly across the table. When they finally finished it was late and everyone, even Papyrus was exhausted.

"EXCELLENT WORK TODAY FRISK, I'M SURE YOU WILL HAVE NO PROBLEM AT ALL WITH YOUR MEETING TOMORROW." He said, stifling a yawn before he bid Mittsy farewell and headed off to bed. Mittsy was also getting ready to leave, but she turned to Frisk before she headed out the door.

"You did really well today." She began and Frisk nodded. She had gone over the lessons so many times that she easily had them memorized by now, and was feeling fairly confident for her meeting at the hotel tomorrow. "I'll be back again tomorrow to help you get ready." She continued now fiddling with her magenta gloves as if there was something else she wanted to say. Frisk waited patently as Mittsy then took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Do- do you forgive me ?" She asked sheepishly as she glanced shyly in Frisks direction. Frisk paused for a moment to consider her answer. She knew that she should still be angry at Mittsy, In fact she really, really waned to be, but she just couldn't seem to conjure any negative feelings when it came to the mouse monster standing guiltily in the doorway. Frisk let out a sigh.

"Yes, I forgive you." She said in slight reluctance. Mittsy immediately swept Frisk up in another surprise hug. Frisk just hung limply, patting Mittsy lightly on the shoulder in her own gesture of regard. She was starting to get used to these sudden affectionate outbursts that both Mittsy and Papyrus seemed to communicate with.

"Oh Frisk I am so glad!" She said happily. "I promise you and I will become the best of friends!" Frisk paused at this comment, that was the second offer of friendship that she had received after Papyrus. Until now, Frisk hadn't really made any friends in a very long time, as the only connections she had made with other people were for business transactions. Frisk hummed a this, friends sounded nice. 

After a few moments Mittsy released Frisk from her embrace, and gave her a happy farewell as she exited the brothers apartment, promising to be back bright and early the next day to help Frisk prepare for her meeting. Frisk tiredly returned Mittsy's goodbyes with her own, before she shut and locked the apartment door after Mittsy left. 

"So guess your not the type to hold a grudge." She heard Sans lazily drawl from behind her. Frisk flinched slightly as she thought he was still asleep, but as she looked back he was staring at her from his lazy position on the couch. 

"There's no point." Frisk replied and Sans cocked an eyebrow. "Its in the past." Frisk continued. "Besides it wont help me any if I stay mad at her, and shes helping me now." Sans tilted his head to the side, his lazy grin growing a touch wider, he was slightly impressed by her response. 

"Makes sense." He said as he got off the couch and started heading back toward his room. "By the way." He said pausing at his door." You did good today, and I'm sure you'll do fine with your meeting with fancy pants tomorrow." He continued "Anyway, I'll be rooting for you kiddo." He said before he entered his room. Frisk continued to stare at his door, again not sure how to take his words. After a while she decided to forget about it, it had been a long day and Frisk knew that she was in for a much longer one tomorrow. It was finally time for her to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dress that I imagine Frisk wearing 
> 
> https://www.google.ca/search?q=1930+dress+prom&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjW6JrB6bnMAhVluIMKHasQBygQsAQIGw&biw=1366&bih=667#imgrc=vjJIs9DYGLc_7M%3A


	10. Dinner with Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get this ship a-sailing!

The next day the brother’s apartment was as busy and as crowded as ever. Mittsy had come over early just like she had promised and brought an arsenal of beauty supplies along with her. Papyrus was assisting her as best as he could, even though he had no idea how to deal with skin or hair, and Sans…,well Sans was just watching from the kitchen table amusedly.

He chuckled to himself as he watched Mittsy and his brother dote and fuss over the fidgeting human, who was clearly very uncomfortable with all of the attention. Sans had noticed that his brother had grown very fond of Frisk as he had been quite affectionate toward the girl ever since she had come to stay with them. He was always making sure that she was comfortable, and well fed, and he had also developed the habit of ruffling her hair playfully whenever he came home from work. Sans smirked, it was like his brother thought that she was a puppy or something. 

Sans also noticed that Mittsy had grown attached to the girl as well, as she had gone out of her way to make amends for tricking Frisk into getting sucked in to the Pansies organization, and was putting in a lot of effort preparing her for this upcoming meeting. even though Frisk would never admit it, sans could tell that she had grown attached to Mittsy as well. It had become fairly obvious to Sans as he saw that Frisk would watch her attentively. He would catch her trying to emulate how Mittsy carried herself, trying to mimic her posture or stance. The kid clearly looked up to the mouse monster, and Sans couldn’t blame her as Mittsy had a very powerful personality, and a presence that just demanded attention. Sans snickered inwardly as he realized the kid was like a little chick following around her mother hen, and mother hen would be the exact tittle that Sans would use to describe Mittsy’s attitude toward Frisk as she fussed and fretted over her. Sans watched as Mittsy did Frisks makeup, and brushed her hair. He smirked as he saw Frisks stern façade slip a little, revealing a small contented smile as Mittsy played with her short dark locks. When they were finally finished, Papyrus and Mittsy stepped back to admire their handiwork.

“FRISK YOU LOOK JUST LIKE A HOLLYWOOD STARLET, READY TO MAKE HER DEBUT ON THE BIG SCREEN!” Papyrus said happily. Mittsy agreed nodding her head, and fixing Frisk with a proud gaze. Even Sans had to admit that the kid looked very…nice.

“Just remember what I told you, and you will knock Alico’s socks off!” Mittsy said, flashing Frisk a confident smile. “According to my sources he’s a man that enjoys the finer things, and he hates to be upstaged. He also likes to impress the ladies, so offer him a challenge and if you play your cards right he will be puddy in your hands.” Frisk nodded stiffly. The hairspray holding her now curled hair in place and her makeup were making her head feel very heavy. She was starting to grow a little nervous; afraid that she had bitten off far more then she could chew. 

“Why did Asgore want me to do this?” She asked Mittsy, suddenly feeling more than a little overwhelmed. “Wouldn’t you fit in much better with all those uppity people?” Mittsy smiled and knelt down to Frisks level. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great.” She said. “And to be completely honest, Asgore asked you to do this job because you’re the only one who can. Alico has a strong distaste for monsters, but lucky for us his customers like our product which means that Alico has to buy it. The sale is already guaranteed, all you have to do is make sure he pays us the amount that we ask for.” Mittsy said giving Frisk a reassuring smile. Frisk nodded feeling a little better. With a sigh she got up off the chair. It was almost noon; Frisk would have to leave soon if she was going to make it to the lunch date on time. 

“Ok, I’m ready.” She said as she grabbed her pea coat, her hat, and her gloves, before stepping into her black heels and following Papyrus down the stairs to the Buick. She must have looked a little shaky as Papyrus gave her a bright reassuring smile as he drove her toward the hotel. 

“DO NOT WORRY FRISK, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE THE UTMOST FAITH IN YOU! I KNOW YOU WILL MOST DEFINITELY BE ABLE TO PULL THIS OFF.” He said happily. Frisk smiled softly at his offered kindness as her nervous jitters finally began to settle. Papyrus was right; Frisk definitely could do this. After all she had performed much higher risk operations then this one in the past. She had outsmarted numerous mobsters, had been in the line of fire of dangerous felons more times then she could count, and had outrun a myriad of criminals. What was a simple lunch date with a snooty business man compared to all that? Frisk felt her confidence build as she felt the burn of determination start to swell within her core. She was going to get that money all right, and she was going to get more then what Asgore had asked for. 

Papyrus dropped Frisk off at the front of the hotel and promised to come back in a few hours after her meeting to pick her up. Frisk took a steadying deep breath as she faced off with the magnificent building before her. Then she was off. Frisk walked calmly and confidently, following the red carpet up the marble staircase as she passed directly between the two stationed bell hops. She kept her chin up and shoulders poised just like how Mittsy would. As she made her way to the main lobby Frisk kept her gaze firm and aloof as though she had been in the dazzling hotel a million times, and it now just appeared boring to her. But, in reality she was finding it difficult to not gaze around the room in wonder at all the shimmering and glittering finery. Frisk made her way to the dining area and stopped at the host’s station as the waiter looked up from his reservation book. 

“Name please, Madame.” He said, looking slightly bored at his post. Frisk smirked.

“Freesia Larkspur.” She replied, fixing the waiter with a confident stare as she recited the alias appointed to her in the telegram. “I believe I am to be meeting with monsieur Alico Ames for tea this afternoon.”At the mention of Alico’s name the waiter immediately perked up. An overly welcoming smile spread across his face.

“But of course Madame, right this way.” He said as he graciously led Frisk through the main dining area to a secluded quite room in the back. It was richly furnished with two plush French styled chairs, seated around an elegant table which was dressed in fine white linens and adorned with sophisticated chinaware and heavily embellished silverware. When Frisk stepped into the room the waiter gestured to take her coat which Frisk gracefully accepted as she also passed him her hat. She then waited patiently for him to return from hanging her coat on the rack by the door so he could pull her seat out for her. After she had taken her seat, she allowed the waiter to unfold her serviette across her lap. 

“Madame is there anything I can get for you while you await monsieur Ames’ arrival?” He asked her pleasantly. 

“No, thank you.” Frisk responded curtly as she held her poised posture at the table. The server then nodded courteously, before he exited the room to return to his post at the host station. Frisk waited in silence for a moment as she gazed around the room, so far everything was going exactly as planned, but she still couldn't help but feel the nervous butterflies fluttering around in her stomach at Alico’s impending arrival. Would he buy her act? Or would he see strait through the rouse to the street rat that existed just under her made up face. Frisk quietly stifled those thoughts down; she couldn't allow herself to crack under pressure. She had to appear confident, like she belonged in this strange glittery world, even though she knew that she didn't. Suddenly a door at the back of the room swept open and Alico appeared, strutting confidently toward the table. His jet black hair was slicked to the side. he also had a pencil thin mustache which was well groomed and neatly shaped on his upper lip. He wore a white tailored suit with blue pinstripes, a blue collared dress shirt and black tie. A red carnation was pinned to his right lapel. As he walked into the room his gaze fell to Frisk and one of his sleek eyebrows raised in interest. 

“Well, well, well.” He said as he sauntered over to the table fixing Frisk with a predatory smirk. Frisk, however, did not flinch in the slightest, and fronted his devilish smile with her own unimpressed stare. Alico’s sideways smirk grew a little longer at the presentation of a challenge. 

“Here I thought I would have to entertain one of those monstrous beasts.” He spat, and Frisk stifled a frown. “But now I am pleasantly surprised to be in the company of such a lovely little flower.” He purred. Frisk fought hard not to sneer at the creep and instead she flashed him a sly grin.

“I’m here on behalf of my employer, to arrange a price point for the product that you have expressed interest in procuring.” Frisk explained. Alico chuckled slightly. 

“Straight to business I see.” He replied as he ushered a waiter forward with the flick of his wrist. “You know, I myself am a firm believer in the old saying that all work and no play makes jack a dull boy.” The waiter then poured Frisk and Alico both a steaming cup of tea and placed an array of cakes and sweets in front of them both. Frisk just gazed over the refined delicious looking pastries with a bored expression, before she settled her gaze on Alico, who was watching her keenly as he sipped his tea. 

“Well I do agree with you monsieur.” She began. “But if one gets there work out of the way early, then it leaves them with the rest of the day to play as much as they like.” She said flashing Alico an allusive smile. She couldn't help but chuckle faintly in amusement as Alico chocked slightly on his tea at Frisks comment.

“Very well Madame.” He said returning her smirk with his own suggestive one. “Tell me, what are the Pansies willing to settle for?” 

“They want 40,000 G.” Frisk replied. She continued to hold a stern gaze over Alico even as he began to snicker under his breath.

“My dear, I’m sure you know that I have received many offers when it comes to purchasing magic for my friends and guests, as they adore it so much.” He began. “So tell me my flower, why should I pay 40,000 gold for your product, when I have been offered the same amount by many other individuals for only half of the price?” Frisk returned his question with a smug smile.

“Your right monsieur, I do know that you have received many other offers at the fraction of the cost that I am asking for.” She began. “But I also know that none of those other offers will provide you with the level of quality that you desire.” She said as she placed a small velvet pouch in front of Alico on the table. He eyed it curiously for a moment. 

“And what may I ask is this?” He said. Frisk just continued to smirk. 

“It’s a free sample, free of charge of course.” She said. “I can guarantee you that all of the product that you receive from the Pansies will be held at this standard.” Alico took the bag and dipped his pinky finger into the glittering contents, before he dabbed a tiny amount on the end of his tongue. His eyes widened for a moment, obviously pleased with the product.

“I must say, I am impressed my dear.” He said as he placed the small bag back on the table. “But I’m not sure I am 40,000 gold impressed. How about we agree to 30,000?” He asked. Frisk let her smile fall into a bland frown.

“Well monsieur, I have to be honest and say that I am a little unimpressed by your counter offer.” She said as she moved to get out of her seat making note as Alico’s slick smile quickly fell from his face. “I will have to discuss this with my employer, and perhaps we can meet at another time to finalize the details.”

“Wait a moment my flower.” Alico suddenly said as he reached out slightly across the table in an attempt to stop Frisk. “Maybe I undervalued your product a tad too much, how does 35,000 G sound?” Frisk allowed the faint smile to reappear onto her face. 

“I’d say that sounds just about fine.” She said as she retook her seat. Alico smirked triumphantly as he polished off his tea, the waiter immediately filling it to the rim once again.

“Excellent.” He replied “And now with that settled, we don’t even have to wait to meet again to go over the details, as I have always found that parting is such a sweet sorrow don’t you agree ma chère?” Alico asked. Frisk smiled as she also picked up her tea cup. 

“I do entirely.” She replied. 

As Frisk walked out of the hotel she couldn’t hide the spring in her step. She felt like she had just jumped over the moon. She had done exactly what she had set out to do and had actually managed to fool Alico into believing that she was some high end rich dame. She sniggered to herself as she headed down the now darkening street. turned out Rich people weren't all that tough after all.

As she rounded the corner to the agreed pick up location she had a big smile on her face already prepared to greet Papyrus and tell him the good news. However, when she came into view of the Buick her smile faltered a little as instead of Papyrus her gaze met with Sans standing casually next to the vehicle. 

“Heya.” He waved lazily as he saw her approaching. “So, I take it the meeting went well?” He asked as he surveyed the happy smile still present on Frisks face. 

“Yup.” Was all Frisk said as she brazenly moved around to the passenger side of the car. Sans watched her walk around him before he hoped in to the driver’s seat and turned on the engine. 

“So, any reason why you decided to pick me up instead of Papyrus?” Frisk asked full of suspicion as the car steadily made its way back to the Under- city. Sans shrugged, returning Frisks vague response with his own .

“was in the area, and I figured since I still owed you a free meal, I might as well make it a celebratory dinner since your meeting apparently went so well.” Frisk rolled her eyes, but still smiled. Nothing could dampen her mood right now, not even Sans un-trusting attitude toward her. Besides, she already knew the reason why he had come to get her. He wanted to know the details regarding her dealings with Alico. 

“Come on kid, throw me a _bone_ here.” Sans continued when Frisk remained smug and silent in her seat. 

“I’ll take you up on that free meal.” Frisk replied “And as for the meeting, all you have to know is that it went better than expected.” She said with a confident smirk. “If you really want to know the details that badly you can ask Asgore about it yourself when Alico contacts him." Sans raised a brow bone and let out a low whistle. 

“That good hu?” He asked. Frisk just nodded cheekily from next to him. “well, I guess it’s a good thing I planned to take you to the absolute best place in town for dinner tonight.” He said. Frisks eyes lit up in interest and curiosity.

“Where is it?” She asked and Sans chuckled as he saw her bounce a little in her seat with excitement. 

“Oh it’s a surprise, but don’t worry you’ll know it when you see it.” He replied. Frisk fixed him with a slight suspicious glare, before she turned to look out of the window to try and spot the secret location on her own. When the car pulled up to Grillby’s, Sans couldn’t help but feel a little bad when he saw Frisks face fall slightly in confusion. 

“Grilbys ?” She asked, and Sans smiled smugly. 

“Grilb’s cooks the best burgers in town, honest.” He said placing a hand over his heart as if her were taking an oath. Frisk just rolled her eyes at him playfully as she followed him into the bar. She should have known the skeleton was pulling her leg. 

Sans led her through the crowded bar to a secluded table in the far back corner. Frisk began to feel a little nervous as she was coming down from her previous good mood. The endorphin's were starting to wear off from her success with Alico, and the suspicious eyes of the other monster guests weren’t helping to raise her spirits any. The monsters glares followed her as she walked behind Sans. Sans must have noticed Frisks discomfort as he casually shot a warning glance over his shoulder, deterring the other monsters eyes away. As the two settled in their seats, Grillby rounded the corner. When he saw that Sans was in the company of a dolled up Frisk he raised an eyebrow at him. Sans just brushed off his suggestive gesture, before ordering two burgers. 

“So…” Sans began as the two were left alone again “You and my brother are sure getting along fine” He said and Frisk nodded. 

“He’s really nice.” was all she replied with, and Sans found himself struggling to find another way to break the ice. 

“Heh, ya he is the best.” He said rubbing the back of his skull. “Sorry about his cooking, he’s uh, getting better though, Believe me. Undyne’s been teaching him, but I’m not really sure her cooking is really any better than his is.” He said, tossing a wink In Frisks direction. He then, of course, immediately regretted bringing up the topic of Undyne, as he saw Frisk stiffen upon hearing her name. Frisk didn’t really say anything after that, and just replied with a curt nod. 

Sans sighed inwardly to himself. This was not how he had planned this evening to go. He was usually pretty good at getting people to open up and tell him what he wanted to know, but the kid was just so guarded, and that paired with the fact that Frisk already didn’t trust him wasn’t helping his case any. He needed something to help him loosen up those stiff lips of hers.

“Say, can I get you something to drink?” Sans asked, and Frisk seemed to perk up a little with curiosity. 

“I… haven’t really ever had alcohol before.” She replied, and sans was definitely more than a little surprised by this. 

“So let me get this straight.” he began. “You don’t buy cloths, you don’t go out to eat, and you don’t drink? Kid, what have you been spending your money on?” He laughed. 

“I’ve been saving it.” Frisk replied quietly as she sheepishly averted her gaze. Sans kicked himself as he saw her crawl further back into her protective shell. He would have to pull it back a little, though he didn’t know how much further he could pull back without just giving up on conversation entirely. 

“Tell you what, I’ll order you something light.” Sans suggested. “Something good for beginners, what do you say?” He asked. Frisk thought for a moment, before nodding in agreement. When Grillby returned with the pairs food, sans ordered a round of drinks, something light and fruity sounding for Frisk, and a gin for himself. When the drinks came Frisk eyed hers with a cautious intrigue. The bright colors of red and purple were just starting to settle in the glass as the magical cocktail was placed in front of her. Sans raised his own drink towards her 

“Cheers.” He said as he took a small swallow. 

He watched as Frisk warily fallowed suit, taking small apprehensive sips at first between bites of her burger, but as the alcohol and the magic took effect, Sans noticed that she was finally starting to relax and was beginning to let her guard down as she then began to take larger sips of the drink until it was almost completely gone. He also noticed the slight pink tinge staining Frisks cheeks. So the kid was a bit of a light weight. That would actually work well in his favor.

“So kid, what do you think of the burger?” He asked her casually as Frisk polished off the last couple of bites, and to his surprise she smiled at him. 

“You were right Sans, it really is delicious.” She said. Frisk had actually been quite hungry even though she had eaten only a couple hours or so ago during her meeting with Alico. But, Frisk had begrudgingly followed Mittsy’s instructions, and had left most of the food presented to her on her plate in an effort to appear more "ladylike", as Mittsy had put it. 

“Heh, Ya Grillb’s makes some pretty _spark –tacular_ food if you ask me.” Sans replied with a lazy smirk. Frisk paused for a second as her slightly inebriated brain processed his pun, before she erupted into a fit of bubbly giggles. Sans let his smirk grow wider. He had her exactly where he wanted her. As Frisk calmed down, Sans decided that it was time to ease his way in to the conversation that he really wanted to be having. 

“So kid.” He began “how’d a nice girl like you end up working for a bunch of criminals?” He asked coolly. Frisk hesitated at his question, and for a moment Sans began to worry that she may have already caught on to his intentions. 

“I guess it was out of necessity.” Frisk said suddenly to Sans relief. 

“How so?” He asked, continuing to try to probe her for more information. Frisk leaned her head on her palm as she took a rather large gulp of her drink draining the glass completely dry. 

“Well… I needed to eat.” She said. Sans suddenly felt a prominent pang of guilt, He knew her living conditions weren’t exactly the greatest from the first moment he stepped into her shabby little apartment, but hearing her say it out loud, well that really seemed to put her situation into perspective for him. However, it was tough all over, him and his brother had come to join up with the Pansies for more or less of the same reasons. 

“Ya, hard times are all around kiddo.” Sans replied sadly. “So how long have you been pulling this line of work for anyway?” He continued to question. Frisk paused again as she tried to count up the years. how long had it been now exactly?

“About ten years now.” Frisk replied. “Since I was nine.” Sans almost spit his drink out in shock. Since she was nine ? NINE!? She had been working for gangs when she had been only a child?! Sans tried to recollect his composure, but the thought of a little tike running around the streets of Ebott dealing with mobsters, criminals, and every other type of scum under the sun really, really did not sit well with him. 

“What about your family? Didn’t you have somebody looking out for you?” Sans asked but he had already guessed the answer to this question. Frisk shook her head as her eyes seemed to glaze over as she traveled back into her past. 

“No.” She replied. “I’ve always been on the streets by myself.” She began “Well, actually no… there was someone once. It was a long time ago; I must have only been around five or so, I don’t remember much.” Sans felt his eye sockets go dark as Frisk continued to explain her childhood. 

“His name was Chara” She began. “He was a little older than me, but not by much. I’m not sure if we were related or not.” Frisk said “but from what I remember, he had always taken care of me. I remember one night he told me that we needed to run away, and then after that we were living on the streets.” 

“Run away from what?” sans asked. Frisk shrugged. 

“Not sure, I don’t remember.” She replied. “He used to steal from people to keep us fed, and I remember one day he managed to get away with a whole chocolate bar stuffed into his coat sleeve from one of the vendors.” Frisk smiled slightly as she remembered his proud face when he showed off his prize. She had been so impressed as he told her the daring tale of how he had swiped it from right under the venders big fat nose. 

“That was the first time I got to try chocolate.” Frisk said happily. 

“Did uh, you and your partner in crime get some help?” He wasn’t sure why he was pushing now; at this point he already knew the answer wasn't going to be a happy one. Frisks happy smile immediately disappeared from her face.

“One day, after he went out to try to get us some food, he didn’t come back.” She continued “… I waited for him in the alleyway. He told me not to move until he came to get me, so I didn’t but….” Frisk trailed off as her memories seemed to take her to a dark faraway place. Sans sat in silence for a moment, not really sure about what to do, or what to say. But, he definitely knew that he didn’t want to leave Frisk lingering in those depressing memories of hers. 

“What about after that? There must have been someone else?” Sans asked feeling a little desperate all of a sudden. His question seemed to pull Frisk out of her dark thoughts as he saw her focus trying to remember. 

“Oh yeah, that’s when I met my mom.” She said, the slight smile returning to her face. Sans felt a heavy sense of relief. So the kid did have some kind of family at least. 

“I met her a few days after Chara left.” Frisk continued. “I wasn’t really doing too well on my own.” She said sheepishly. “I wasn’t good at stealing like he was. I remembered I tried a few times, but I always got myself caught and… it wasn’t good when I got caught.” She said . 

“But anyway, I remember she was buying some apples at a fruit stand, and she had put her purse down in order to pay for them. I decided that I would try to grab it, but the vendor caught me by the wrist before I could even get a grip around the strap.” A big smile then broke across her face. “Boy, did I think I was in for it that time.” Frisk said startling sans a bit as she actually laughed at the memory like it had been of something that was funny.

“Then the lady told the man to let me go, and then she looked at me and smiled, and then gave me one of her apples.” Frisk continued still snickering. “I was so confused, and so was the vendor. We both didn’t know what to do with ourselves. So then I started to follow her.” Frisk continued. “She was a monster so at first I stayed pretty far away. Chara had always told me that monsters were bad, that they hurt people, and that I should always stay away from them, but the lady had been so kind that I just couldn’t.” Sans raised a brow bone at this. Frisks mother was a monster? That was something you certainly didn’t see every day. It wasn’t even legal for a monster to adopt a human child, or vice versa. There were interracial couples and all, but that sort of thing was dangerous, and kept extremely quite as you could end up shot or worse if the wrong people found out. 

“She noticed me following her pretty quickly”. Frisk continued, the sheepish grin returning to her face. “I wasn’t really the stealthiest back then. She asked if I wanted to come home with her for a slice of pie and then I just kinda stayed with her….well at least for a little while.” 

“What, you run away again kid?” Sans asked with a slight smirk, trying to lighten the very disheartened mood that had surrounded them. 

“No.” Frisk said abruptly. “She gave me away.” Sans immediately wiped the smirk from his face at Frisks angry tone. Suddenly Frisks eyes seemed to focus as she realized she was talking about something that she really didn’t want to revisit. To Sans surprise Frisk immediately stood up from the table.

“I’m –I’m tired, I’m going to bed.” She stammered as she moved toward the staircase. 

“Hey- Hey wait, hold up a sec!” Sans said as he attempted to get up from his seat and follow her, but before he could make another move Frisk swiftly spun around.

“Thank you for dinner.” She said . “It was really good.” Then she turned again on her heels, and proceeded to make her way through the crowed bar. Sans stood for a moment watching her disappear up the stairs before he sat back down at his seat. He then proceeded to wave Grillby back over. He really needed another drink.

Sans had really no idea what he had been expecting to learn about the kid, but it had definitely not been anything like what he had just heard. Sans sighed as he sipped at his third gin of the evening. He was starting to feel it now, the pleasant numbness of the magical buzz forming behind his eye sockets. He had really just wanted to find out who she had worked for in the past, if she was at anyway a threat to his brother or his friends, not her whole life story. But, he supposed that beggar’s couldn’t be choosers as he shrugged to himself. After Sans finished his drink, he stopped briefly at the bar to tell Grillby to put the bill on his tab before he sluggishly made his way up the stairs.

When Sans entered the apartment, he could see that Frisk was already fast asleep curled into her tight little ball on the couch. He noticed that she had changed out of the dress and back into his brothers over-sized dress shirt. Papyrus had insisted that she keep it to use as a nightgown. As sans walked by the couch he saw that the kid had neatly and carefully folded all of her new cloths and placed them tentatively on the couch cushion next to the one she was sleeping on. He saw that she had lined up her shoes tidily below them as well. He couldn’t help but smirk at how she had even displayed the same level of care and affection to the black heels, even though he knew that she had hated wearing them. In his slightly buzzed state Sans found himself thinking about an old bedside table that he had in his room. He wasn’t really using it for much; the drawers were just full of junk. Maybe he could clean it out for Frisk to use to store her cloths. He could bring it out and set it up next to the couch. Sans then quickly brushed the thought away as he headed over to his room. that was a thought for later, he maybe would get around to it, eventually, if he had time. With a yawn Sans closed the door behind him. He then quickly undressed and flopped over top of his comfy mattress before burrowing into the blankets and sheets and falling asleep.


	11. Enter Mettaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans starts to feel something in that cold heart of his :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there is a scene in this chapter that is heavily inspired by this comic here. I take no credit for this idea, but it just fit so well with the story I had to use it.
> 
> Artist: http://autopsyjuice.deviantart.com/
> 
> Comic:Part 1: http://goo.gl/uqnm5e
> 
> Part 2: http://goo.gl/ZG4vL8
> 
> Part 3: http://goo.gl/Y7V6H1

The next day Sans found that Frisk was pointedly avoiding him. After their little talk last night Sans realized that he had created more questions for himself then he had answers for, and the kid seemed to realize it as well. He could barely get two words out to her, before she would interrupt him by asking his brother about something trivial, or claiming that she had something she had to do and bolt out of the room. It was getting irksome to say the least, and Sans was about fed up with the kid’s antics. 

It was just getting late into the afternoon when Mittsy showed up unannounced at the brothers apartment. As soon as Sans opened the door she marched into the apartment and scooped up a very surprised Frisk into her arms, before twirling her around the living room.

“Frisk! You did so good!” She said as she laughed and spun around. “I just got off the phone with Asgore, he is so impressed with you!” Frisk smiled and giggled along with Mittsy, clearly happy about receiving the praise. Sans watched from the door way brow bone cocked in confusion. 

“What’s all this about?” He asked Mittsy when she finally put Frisk down. Papyrus also rounded the corner with a look of intrigue on his face. 

“YES PLEASE DO TELL, I ALSO WISH TO PARTAKE IN THIS CELEBRATION.” He said cheerily as he moved to stand beside Frisk. 

“What? She didn't tell you?” Mittsy asked in surprise. “This little rascal just scored us an extra 5,000 G from one of the shrewdest business men in town!” She exclaimed happily as she ruffled Frisks hair. Papyrus beamed at Frisk, a proud smile spreading across his face, and Sans continued to stare from the doorway in slight shock. 

“FRISK WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US!? THAT IS FANTASTIC NEWS !”Papyrus cheered. Frisk blushed and sheepishly dug her heel into the floor, but the pleased smirk was still present on her face. She was actually starting to enjoy the extra attention a little. 

“Just didn't really think of it.” She replied. Mittsy patted her on the back.

“Well we are definitely not letting this opportunity go to waste! Frisk, get out of those ratty cloths and put on your nice vest.” She ordered. “Come on boys we are going downstairs for a celebratory round on me!” She said. Once Frisk was changed into her new grey vest and trousers, Mittsy urged her forward toward the door, Papyrus following excitedly behind them. Sans shrugged as he also followed the group. He couldn't say no to a free drink.

When they got downstairs Mittsy forced the group through the crowded room right up to the bar top and demanded Grillby’s attention.

“Grillby listen up!” She exclaimed, loud enough for every monster in the bar to hear her clearly. They all turned their heads in attention to her apparent announcement. Mittsy smiled smugly as she surveyed the room, making sure that every monster was going to hear what she had to say. 

“I’m buying everyone hear a celebratory drink!” She started, and immediately the bar was filled with whoops and hollers. Mittsy smirked as she waited for the crowed to settle down again before she continued. “Our newest member just pulled an excellent negotiation with one of our most important clients.” She said, and the monsters continued to cheer. Frisk felt a weight of nervousness fall heavy into her stomach as she realized what Mittsy was doing. She turned and tried to run and hide back up the stairs, but Sans had placed himself firmly behind her as if he had expected her to try and escape from the very beginning. When she tried to push past him, he just gave her a phony innocent expression and stood as stiff as a bored. Frisk huffed in irritation when she realized that she was not going anywhere.

“So my friends and comrades.” Mittsy continued as Grillby pored the thirsty monsters their free drinks as fast as physically possible. “Raise your glasses in a toast! To our new friend Frisk!” She shouted happily. As soon as Frisks name left Mittsy’s lips the rowdy crowed suddenly got very quiet. The whoops and hollers were now replaced with confused mumbling, and suspicious whispering. Frisk clutched at her shirt sleeve nervously as she stared at the floor.

“Cheers!” Someone suddenly shouted. As Frisk looked up to see which monster had spoken up in the quite group she locked eyes with Sans, who had raised his glass high above his head. He shot Frisk a sly wink as he brought the glass to his teeth and took a sip. 

“YES CONGRADUALTIONS FRISK!” Papyrus said following his brothers example. Mittsy smiled down at Frisk and also followed suit. Grillby took a break from poring the other monsters their drinks to raise his own glass, shooting the shocked Frisk a commending nod as he downed the liquid, before hurriedly getting back to work. One by one the other monsters all hesitantly raised there glasses. Some only mumbled an acknowledgment, clearly not exactly pleased to be toasting a human, while others seemed to hold a more appreciative gaze, actually deliberately making eye contact with Frisk before tipping there glasses toward her. Soon the bar fell back into its normal pace, and everyone was joking and laughing once again, only this time Frisk was included right in the middle of it all. She felt a swell of happiness settle deep within the core of her being, something she had not dared to hope for sparking to life from within her soul. She couldn’t help the bright pleased smile that broke across her face as she laughed and joked with Mittsy and some of the other monsters who had actually come over to introduce themselves. 

There was a married couple of dog monsters, Dogamy and Dogressa, they both exchanged words of praise to Frisk. The female, Dogressa, waged her tail and patted Frisk on the head in a gesture of affection. Dogamy, her husband, who had clearly had a little too much to drink, was holding on to his wives waist and nuzzling his snout into her neck. Among the celebration Frisk noticed that there was a table of monsters sitting away from the main group. They sat silently sipping there drinks, not interested whatsoever in joining in with the merriment that surrounded them. Frisk noticed the dog type monster that she had met from before during her unintended visit to the Pansies warehouse. He sat in slight shadow in the middle of the quiet table, smoking dog treat still clamped between his canines as he fixed Frisk with a fierce glare. Frisk turned away as soon as she saw them, not allowing the angry group to spoil her good mood. Luckily she was provided with an excellent distraction as another dog monster, a much larger one that the others called GD, came bounding over when he saw his pack forming around Frisk. He didn’t really say much as he picked Frisk up by the sides of her shoulder before giving her a big bear hug and then placing her shocked form back down on the floor. Sans chuckled beside Frisk as he saw her startled expression. 

“Looks like the big guy likes you.” He said bumping her slightly with his elbow. 

As the group started to settle down again Mittsy and Frisk sat joking together at the bar. Mittsy was now well beyond the point of a little tipsy as she wobbly stood up from her seat. 

“Scuse me my girl.” She said patting Frisk on the shoulder. “I'ma jst go to the little mouse’s room to powder my nose.” Frisk nodded and giggled at Mittsy’s slurred speech as she bobbed her way to the washroom at the back of the bar. 

Frisk sat and sipped at her soda as she waited for Mittsy to return. She had declined all of the offers of alcohol presented to her, not yet feeling brave enough to try the stuff again, especially after her talk with Sans. She had found that it had left her to vulnerable, and she didn't want to have a repeat of her last experience. While she thought about it, she made a mental note to apologize to the shorter brother, as he had really stuck his neck out for her today, and Frisk knew that she was being a little cold by avoiding him, but she really didn’t know how to approach him after she had basically just spilled all of her baggage on to him last night. Frisk grumbled as she buried that thought back into the far reaches of her brain. She would deal with Sans later; right now she was going to focus on enjoying herself. 

The feeling however, was unfortunately short lived as the bar door swung open with a loud slam. The other monsters in the bar quickly snapped their heads in attention to the sudden sound as Undyne strutted into the room. She looked as intimidating as ever; though now she was a bit more formally dressed. She wore a white dress shirt vest and tie, with her long shocking red hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. Her sleeves were still rolled up however, showing off her well-toned strong arms. Frisk tensed at the sight of her, but what was even worse was the person who followed in steep behind her. Frisk would recognize his metallic face anywhere as Mettaton also entered the bar. The anthropomorphic robot looked dismissively over the room, as though it was the shabbiest place he had ever stepped foot in. He wore a spotless crisp white suit with a hot pink dress shirt and pink satin tie; he also had on a sharp perfectly white fedora, with a pink sash to match his ensemble. Two of his lackeys fell in toe behind him, both of them wearing matching red bell hop uniforms. One was an orange cynical looking tabby cat type monster. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and his whiskers where wrinkled as though he hadn't been sleeping well in the last couple of days, if at all. The other was a perky blue bunny type monster; his disposition was almost entirely opposite to that of his counterpart as he smiled happily while walking eagerly behind Mettaton. As soon as Frisk saw them she quickly leapt out of her chair and scrambled for a place to hide.

Sans rolled one of his eye sockets toward the door at the disturbance. When he saw Undyne strut in to the room he cocked a brow bone in slight surprise. Usually Undyne didn't come to the bar on weekdays as she didn't like to drink during her working hours, which meant that there was another reason as to why she was here. Sans concluded that her visit was for business purposes when he spotted the flashy tin can strolling in behind her. Sans sighed as he got off his seat to go see what the prudish robot wanted.

“Welp , so much for this evening.” He thought bitterly, and just when he was beginning to enjoy himself. 

As Sans approached Undyne she fixed him with her one good eye as though he was just the monster she wanted to see.

“Sans, good I was just looking for you.” she said as she walked over to meet him, Metaton following in tow.

“How can I be of surface chief?” Sans asked as he eyed the robot, who was at the moment sneering at a table of very happy drunken monsters singing a tune completely off key. Sans chuckled, the robot was as just as much as a priss as he had remembered. 

“Where’s that pet human of yours?” Undyne barked at Sans as she scanned the bar looking for Frisk. Sans eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. 

“The kid? What do you want with her?” He asked nonchalantly. Undyne let out a gruff sigh as her brief search came up empty. 

“Asgore was impressed with her little stunt with Alico, so he recommended her services to Mettaton since he needs a Currier at the moment.” She replied.

“Oh, is that right?” Sans asked shifting his gaze from Undyne to Mettaton.

“Yes, unfortunately.” Mettaton replied, oblivious to Sans probing stare. “Good help is so hard to find these days. After all the last Currier I hired ended up robbing me blind.” He said with a sniff.

“Huh.” Sans replied as he looked around the room for Frisk, but to his surprise he didn't see her at the bar where she had been previously sitting with Mittsy. 

“So do you know where she is?” Undyne asked impatiently. 

“Nope.” Sans replied with a wide smile as he shifted his hands loosely in his slacks. Undyne rolled her eye at the skeleton. 

“Well then, go and find her!” She spat angrily. 

“You _cod_ it _bass_.” Sans said as he shot her a wink. Undyne just glared at him as she watched him go. 

As Sans wandered around the room he didn't see any sign of Frisk anywhere. He figured she had probably run and hid somewhere when she saw Undyne walk into the building. He wasn't surprised, especially after the events of her first meeting with the women. Sans felt a small pang of guilt at the memory, he probably should have stepped in sooner during there encounter, before Undyne had nearly taken Frisks head off.

“Oh kid? Where for art though kid?” Sans called lazily as he wandered around the bar. “Here kiddy kiddy.” He chuckled to himself lightly as he made his way over to the counter, resting his elbows on the bar top. 

“Come on kid, where did you go?” Sans drawled cheekily. “You know there aren't really any hiding places in Grillby’s” Sans continued as he let one of his pinpricks roll over the counter.

“Well, that technically isn't true, there is ONE hiding spot.” He said as he shifted his gaze behind the bar where an irritated Frisk sat curled up and wedged under the counter. 

“Knock knock.” Sans said lazily, his grin growing wider as he rapt twice on the wooden bar top emphasizing his words. Frisk just shot him an annoyed glare, before she swiftly brought a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. Sans just shrugged, playing oblivious to her gesture. 

“You’re supposed to say who’s there.” He said smugly. Frisk just continued to fume from behind the bar. 

“You know, you got some people looking for you over there.” Sans said motioning slightly over to Mettaton and Undyne with his pinpricks. “It’d be rude to keep them waiting don’t ya think pal?” He said flashing a cheeky grin at Frisk. 

“Please don’t.” Frisk begged. Sans was taken aback a bit by the desperation present in her voice. That pang of guilt that Sans had felt from before had also returned, but now it was at least ten times stronger.

“Hey, bucko lighten up, I’m only joking.” Sans said sheepishly. “You don’t have to be afraid of Undyne. I know she can be a bit uh, intense, but she ain't gonna hurt you. You’re under Asgore’s protection remember?” Sans said trying to reassure Frisk, but the kid just shook her head. 

“She’s not the one I’m worried about.” Frisk replied and Sans cocked a brow bone in confusion. 

“What do you mean by that?” He asked, but before Frisk could answer a mechanically shrill voice sounded from behind Sans. 

“What is taking so long?” Mettaton asked agitatedly as he briskly strode over to Sans. “I don’t have all day you know.” Sans hurriedly spun around to face the robot, trying his best to obstruct Frisk from his view.

“Uhhhhh…” He eloquently stammered as he tried to think of a way to deter the robot, but it was too late as Mettaton’s fusia robotic pupils glanced over Sans short stature, before focusing on Frisk. Frisk froze like a dear in headlights when she realized that she had been found. Mettaton’s face twisted in to an outraged scowl, before he pointed at Frisk and shrieked. 

“YOU!” He screamed as Frisk managed to find her bearings, before she leapt over the bar top and proceeded to weave around the groups of drunken monsters, heading straight for the door. 

“Don’t let her escape!” Mettaton ordered to his bell hop guards as they panicked and jumped into action. The melancholy orange tabby cat monster jumped in front of the door and blocked frisks exit, while the blue bunny monster tried to make a grab for her, but Frisk managed to dodge them both as she then made a U- turn heading for the stairwell. She knew that if she made it to the brother’s apartment she could probably make it to the next roof through the window in the living room. But before Frisk could even make it up one step, a metallic extended robotic arm shot out toward her and wrapped itself around her waist. 

“You’re not going anywhere!” Mettaton glowered as he raised the struggling Frisk off of the ground, and held her in the air with his elongated arm. 

“Let me go you bag of bolts!” Frisk spat as she continued to wiggle in his iron grip. Mettaton’s scowl deepened at her comment. 

“I think its about time someone teaches you some manors you little thief!” Mettaton growled as he raised Frisk higher in the air before slamming her down face first, hard onto the bar floor. Frisk felt the pain before the gush of blood came spurting from her nose. She winced as she still tried to fight her way out of the robots hold, but Mettaton’s grip just coiled tighter around her waist. With a satisfied smirk Mettaton retracted his robotic arm bringing Frisk face to face with himself. 

“Looks like I caught myself a little street rat.” He scoffed. Frisk just glared back at him, blood still dripping profusely from her nose and split lip. “Thought you could make a fool of me did you darling? Mettaton continued, placing a metallic finger under her chin and tilting Frisk’s face upwards to forcibly meet his gaze. “Well now you are going to pay the price!” He said bringing her closer “Any last words? He taunted. Frisk just sneered at him, before spitting a mouth full of blood on to his pristine clean, stark white suit jacket. Mettaton's face fell in to complete shocked horror as he stared at the red stain. 

“How dare you!” He gasped in outrage, turning his malicious gaze to Frisk. “I am going to make you regret that.” He hissed, but before he could make another move Sans placed a firm arm on Mettaton’s shoulder. 

“ **Let. The. Kid. Go. Pal.** ” He said, his dark eye sockets trained on Mettaton’s face. Mettaton’s rage faltered slightly at Sans obvious threat. Mettaton then tried to signal to his bell hop boys for backup, but as they tried to make there way over to him Grillby rounded the corner cutting them off. He then proceeded to pat a very dangerous looking mettle baseball bat in the palm of his hand, and fixed both the lackeys with an intimidating glare as if daring them to try and take just one more step forward.

“But… but she’s a dirty thief!” Mettaton protested, his conviction strengthening once again. “She stole from me I can’t just let her go!” 

“I didn't steal anything!” Frisk argued still struggling. 

“Be quite you Louse!” Mettaton sneered, turning his attention back to Frisk. Sans tightened his grip on Mettatons shoulder. 

“ **What did I just say?** ” He asked tone full of warning. Mettaton hesitated before he let out a huff and released Frisk before retracting his robotic arm. Frisk flopped to the floor, barely managing to keep her balance as she leaned her weight against the stair railing. Her head was still spinning from being hit so hard and a dull ache throbbed from underneath her eyes. Sans strolled slowly around Mettaton, not allowing his dark gaze to break from the robots face, before he stopped in front of him placing himself directly between the robot and Frisk. Undyne also came rushing over after all the excitement seemed to finally calm down. 

“What the hell was that all about?” She demanded, before Mettaton turned directly to face her.

“That girl is a dirty swindler! She stole from me just a few months ago!” He complained. “She was the Currier I was telling you about, the one that made off with my profits!” he said outraged. Undyne slid her yellow slitted eye over in Frisks direction. Frisk stiffened as the women then narrowed it at her threateningly. 

“Now hold on their pal.” Sans interrupted, seeming to regain some of his casual stature. “The kid says she didn't steal anything.” He said. Mettaton’s face contorted into a look of shock. 

“You’re taking the word of this dirty human over mine!?” He asked in disbelief. “Why are you even bothering to defend her?! It’s obvious that she is a lying cheat!” Sans shrugged. 

“Heh, It’s kinda been my job to keep the kids _nose clean_ so to speak.” Sans began casually. “But now seeing as my so far spotless record stands _broken_.” He said emphasizing his words by fixing Mettaton with dark glaring eye sockets. “You could say that I have a bit of a _bone_ to pick with you pal.” Mettaton visibly shrunk back behind Undyne as Sans left eye socket flickered slightly with a small trace of deadly cyan. Undyne just sighed heavily, and rolled her eyes at the cowering robot behind her, as well as the heated skeleton. 

“All right that’s enough you two.” She said suddenly. “Sans knock of the death glare, If what Mettaton says is true then we gotta take this up with the boss.” Sans stepped back a bit at Undyne’s comment.

“Ah common undyne, we don’t really need to trouble Asgore over something this trivial.” He said trying to persuade the stern women before him to just drop the whole ordeal. 

“Yes we do Sans.” Undyne replied harshly with a strict glare. Sans sighed. Well it had been worth a shot. Though he didn't like the idea, he knew it was protocol. Any complaints from clients had to be taken directly to the boss, and because Frisk was a newbie as well as human, that rule went double for her.

“Alright, just give me a minute.” Sans said. He shot one more warning glare at Mettaton, before turning around to face Frisk. The kid was still bleeding heavily, as she tried to subdue it with a hand placed over her face. It also looked like she was struggling to remain standing. Sans felt his shoulders fall under the weight of another heavy spell of guilt as he strode toward her. This was the second time that he had reacted to late, and once again the kid was the one paying for it. 

“Hey there Frisk, let me see.” He said softly as he placed a hand on Frisks shoulder, and convinced her to sit down on the floor. Frisk shied away from his touch at first, which Sans had expected as he hadn't exactly been very gentle with her in the past. 

“It’s ok.” He said holding Frisks eyes with an earnest gaze. “no one’s gonna hurt ya pal.” Frisk remained hesitant for a moment more, before she gingerly removed her hand from her bloodied face, allowing sans to survey the damage. He winced slightly at the sight. |Though it was nothing serious, it still looked painful. She had a busted lip, and her nose, as he had suspected, was definitely broken. 

"Ok kid, I'm gonna need you to trust me for a moment ya?" Sans said making sure he held Frisks full attention. Frisk nodded slowly in response.

"Your nose got a bit busted." Sans continued. "I'm gonna fix it for you, but its gonna hurt." He said. Frisk paused again, her eyes scanning over his face looking for any signs of ill intent. After a moment Frisk nodded again and let Sans delicately pinch her nose between his phalanges.

“Ok buddy, on three.” Sans began as he continued to hold Frisks gaze “One, two…” But before Sans said three, he sharply twisted his wrist and set the bridge of Frisks nose back into place. She winced and let out a small whimper, but other then that the kid didn't fuss. Sans then got a rumpled handkerchief from out of his pocket and gently wiped the blood from her face. He then passed it to frisk so she cold hold it over her nose to stop the bleeding. Sans then moved to help her up but before he could Frisk gripped his shirt sleeve tightly.

“I didn't steal anything.” She said, fixing Sans with an honest glare. 

“I know kid, I believe you.” Sans replied. “But, we still gotta take you to the boss. It’s just how things work.” Frisk grip tightened on Sans’ sleeve. 

“Don’t worry.” He continued. “Nothings gonna happen to you.” He said, trying his best to reassure the frazzled girl. She held his sleeve and his stare for a moment more before she let it go and rose steadily to her feet. 

Sans led her out to the car, leaving the jaunty atmosphere of the still celebrating monsters in the bar behind. Undyne, Mettaton, and his bell hop lackeys were already piled into a black and white Rolls Royce, with hot pink details. Sans rolled his eyes at Mettaton’s flashy vehicle, before he helped Frisk get into the passenger side of the Buick. When she was settled, he quickly moved around to the driver’s side. Sans chanced a look at her, she was facing away from him as she stared out the passenger window handkerchief still pressed to her face. Her posture was also closed off as she had her arms crossed protectively over herself, clutching tightly at the opposite arms shirt sleeve. 

“Uh, Frisk?” He called to her carefully. Frisk turned her head slightly in his direction but still refused to meet his gaze. “I’m gonna need you to put this on pal.” Sans continued as he passed her the canvas sack. Frisk just stared at it for a moment. Sans noticed her eyes narrow slightly at the bag as a slight frown formed on her face. She then took the offered sack from him and placed it over her head before retreating back into her previous position. Sans sighed to himself. This was going to be a long drive.


	12. End table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends and a blushing Sans yay :)

When the car stopped Frisk was led down the familiar path to the Pansies warehouse. Sans had his hand placed securely on her upper back as he led her along. Frisk noticed that the experience was exactly the same as the first time that she had come to this place, as the atmosphere felt cold and unwelcoming, unlike the warm and inviting one that she had just left behind at Grillby’s. Frisk grimaced at the recent memory. She was a fool to think that she had actually belonged there, that she had actually been accepted by the gang of monsters. She knew that she would always really be an outsider. At the first sign of trouble she knew that they would completely cut ties with her; she was a human after all. Soon the rough concrete ground turned into wooden floorboards under Frisks feet as she entered in to the building. She was then led up the staircase and through the hallway to Asgore’s office, before her blindfold was removed. Undyne entered in to the office first after she knocked briefly on the great wooden door, in order to explain the situation to Asgore before Mettaton or Frisk had a chance to retell their own sides of the story. Even though Frisk was no longer blindfolded Sans kept his hand on her back. He also made sure to position himself between Frisk and the Robot, and continued to fix Mettaton with narrowed eyes. The robot nervously avoided his menacing gaze, trying to appear oblivious to his threat. 

A few moments later Undyne reemerged from the office, and gestured to Sans to lead Frisk in through the door, Mettaton followed closely behind. Asgore stood regally behind his great desk. He had his back turned to the approaching party as Undyne and Sans both stood behind the now seated Mettaton and Frisk respectably. After a few moments of silence, Asgore slowly turned around to face the two seated individuals. His honey colored eyes were now cold and penetrating, all kindness or hints of a gentle nature that Frisk had seen before had completely been snuffed out. 

“What is the problem here?” He demanded as he eyed Mettaton. Mettaton briefly cleared his throat, before straightening his posture, and meeting Asgore’s powerful gaze with his own concocted sincere and confident one. 

“Asgore, I find that it is the only respectable thing that I can do but to warn you that the currier you have hired is not who she claims to be.” He began. “She is a no good swindler, and a thief. I hired her myself to make an exchange a few months back, and she stole the profits for herself.” Mettaton concluded as he tossed Frisk a cocky glare. Frisk scowled at the robot as she prepared herself to lunge at him, but she stopped herself as she heard Sans clear his throat from behind her, warning her not to do anything stupid. Reluctantly she backed down, and remained in her seat as Mettaton finished telling Asgore his side of the story. 

“I hired her for a very important client of mine at my casino, one of my regular guests.” Mettaton continued. “He told me he needed a contact, someone who could run a simple errand for him, and naturally being the gracious host that I am I agreed to find him one.” He said. 

“At first I was fooled by her reputation and gave her the job, but when she delivered the money back to me there was at least 100 G missing from the payment, which I had to procure out of my own pocket!” He concluded with a dramatic wail. Sans rolled his eyes at Mettaton’s pathetic display. All of this nonsense was over a measly 100 G? Sans knew for a fact that the robot had blown his nose in handkerchiefs that had cost more than that. When Mettaton had finished replaying his tragic tale, Asgore shifted his gaze from him over to Frisk. 

“Is this true?” He asked her. Frisk met Asgore’s calculating gaze with her own determined glare. 

“For the most part.” She began, and Sans snapped his head toward her in shock. Was the kid trying to get herself canned? “Except for one detail that he conveniently left out.” She finished. Asgore raised an eyebrow at this, encouraging her to continue. 

“That 100 G I took was rightfully mine, it was my payment for the work I did.” She said confidently. “The payment that Mettaton refused to give me after I completed the drop.” Asgore’s brows furrowed as he turned his hard gaze back to the robot next to her. 

“Of course I was going to pay her!” He stammered. “I just wanted to receive the money first to make sure that everything was accounted for, which it wasn’t.” Mettaton replied, shooting Frisk a nasty sneer.

“You told me that I could go rot in a gutter where I belonged, and said that you wouldn’t waste a dime on my repulsive presents!” Frisk shot back seething in her seat. “I took what you owed me and not a penny more! If anyone here is a thief, it’s you!” She exclaimed. Sans as well as Undyne were both slightly impressed by Frisk and her reserve to defend her name and reputation against Mettaton’s slander. The robot just continued to glare at her as Asgore rubbed at his temples. He then fixed a very unimpressed stare over to Mettaton.

“You- you can’t seriously be buying her story!” He exclaimed, completely bewildered. “I have given you years of loyal service and business might I remind you!” Mettaton screeched angrily. Asgore huffed gruffly as he took a seat in his massive leather arm chair. 

“Frisk has become quite the valuable member to our organization.” Asgore replied sternly. “She has proven to be a trusted Asset to us and has performed above my expectations.” He continued, despite the fuming robot. 

“However I cannot deny that you are also an important contact to us Mettaton, and that I would hate to lose your favor. So, tell me what would you have me do?” He said fixing Mettaton with a stern demanding glare. Mettaton faltered slightly from under the weight of the question. 

“Well, um, I -I suppose that there should be some sort of punishment set in place” He replied hesitantly.

“And what kind of punishment would that be?” Asgore asked again, not breaking from his intense stare which he held over the robot. 

“Well, um, she should…. have to pay for my suit!” Mettaton replied, as he remembered his now stained jacket. Asgore’s gaze also fell to the bright red blood splatter on the lapel of Mettaton’s once spotless ensemble. 

“She got her filthy human blood all over it!” He replied haughtily. Asgore raised an eyebrow, before Sans stepped forward.

“The only reason that you got your suit ruined was because you straight up attacked Frisk in the bar.” He growled, fixing Mettaton with a harsh glare. “You know how messy humans can be, if you wanted to keep your pretty shiny hands clean, you shouldn’t have wacked her so hard.”

“Sans that’s enough.” Asgore said sternly. Sans shot Mettaton one more look, before he begrudgingly fell back into place. Asgore let out a deep sigh as he took a moment to sort through the information presented to him. 

“Mettaton, you will be compensated for your suit.” Asgore decided, much to the dislike of everyone in the room except for Mettaton. “However, since Frisk is under my employ, she, as well as her actions are my responsibility.” Asgore continued, as he proceeded to make his way to a filing cabinet in the back corner of the room. He then took a shiny silver key out of his jacket pocket and proceeded to unlock the top drawer. Then he took out a fat wad of cash and turned back to Mettaton who was now looking at him utterly confused.

“So how much do I owe you Mettaton?” He questioned harshly as he stared down the robot and began counting out the bills. 

“That- that’s really not necessary Asgore.” Mettaton replied, visibly shrinking under the weight of Asgore’s heavy stare. 

“Oh, but I insist.” Asgore replied firmly. “That jacket looks like it was very expensive. Should we say 700 G?” He began as he flipped through the bills. “No, no, that’s much too low for someone of your fine taste. How about 800? No that still seems to light…”

“700’s fine!” Mettaton replied quickly. “It’s more than enough really, it’s actually too much! You’re too generous Asgore, really.” Mettaton said with a nervous laugh. 

“Well then, 700 G it is.” Asgore said as he passed the money to the robot. Mettaon took the stack sheepishly. He averted his gaze as he placed it in his waist coat pocket.  
Asgore held his firm eyes over Mettaton for a moment more, before he turned and sat back in his leather armchair once again. Frisk just looked on dumfounded at the whole affair, unsure if she was still in trouble or not. But, from what she could see from Mettaton’s embarrassed disposition it looked like Asgore had been on her side after all. 

“Now with that settled, is there anything else that you require of me Mettaton?” Asgore asked. The robot just continued to keep his eyes glued shamefacedly to the floor.

“No, that’s all.” He replied quietly. 

“And there won’t be any more issues regarding my new employee Frisk I presume?” He asked again still holding Mettaton under his scrutinizing eyes. 

“None at all.” Mettaton replied again. 

“Good.” Asgore said as he leaned back in his arm chair. “I’m glad we could come to an understanding.” Mettaton then got up from his chair and gave Asgore a curt but respectable bow of his head, before turning stiffly on his heels and making his way shamefully out of the office. Frisk was about to do the same as a wave of relief washed over her, but before she could make a move Asgore turned his heavy stare toward her.

“Do not think that you are walking out of here scot free.” Asgore said strictly, and Frisk felt all of her previous dread pile back on and fall heavy in her stomach.  
“You do understand that Mettaton is an important client as well as partner to our organization don’t you?” He asked. Frisk nodded stiffly. 

“And as impressive, and as valuable as your abilities may be to us, you do realize that I will not favor you over my other contacts and friends correct?” Frisk bit her lip and nodded again. Asgore paused for a moment, before exhaling heavily. 

“I understand that your circumstances before coming to join our organization were less than adequate.” He began. “And I realize that in order to survive in such a harsh and cruel world, one may have to also adopt a less than honest way of living.” He continued. Frisk shot her head up at that comment, a sudden flash of anger forming hot under her skin. 

“I am not a liar.” She replied countering Asgore’s stern stare with her own determined fuming glare. Asgore paused at this, slightly stunned by her sudden boldness. 

“You talk like you know my life, when you really have no clue at all.” She continued, the flames of her frustration and anger feeding her resolve. “I may have done some less than honest work in my past for less them honest people, but I have never been, nor will I ever be a liar. What I told you is the truth.” A shocked silence filled the room and surrounded its occupants. Frisk still sat seething in her chair, refusing to break her eye contact with Asgore. Sans tensed from behind her, as he felt the nervous energy that surrounded the group start to build. He now had absolutely no idea what to expect at this point. Even Undyne seemed to shift in discomfort from under the heavy atmosphere. 

“Very well human.” Asgore replied, suddenly breaking the thick silence. “I will let this incident be forgotten about.” He continued. “However, I will not stand for any more occurrences like this one to happen again. So I will give you this one chance.” He said fixing Frisk with an ominous glare. “Are there any other individuals that you have had mis-dealings with that will hinder my operation? If there are you will tell me now and if this problem arises again in the future there will be consequences.” Frisk fronted his warning without batting an eye. 

“I haven’t had any other mis-dealings” She replied coldly. “Everyone else has paid me on my terms for doing my job.” Asgore held her stare, searching for any signs of wariness and Frisk complied, returning his intense gaze, daring him to try and find even a shred of doubt. She knew that he wouldn’t find anything. 

“Alright then.” He said, finally breaking from the stare off. “You may go.” Frisk steadily rose to her feet, she nodded her head to Asgore in a gesture of farewell, before she turned and strutted toward the door. Undyne fell in tow behind her. 

“Sans before you go, can I please have a word?” Asgore asked. Sans had already started making his way to Asgores desk expecting as much.  
“Undyne if you don’t mind, please keep Frisk company for a moment.” Asgore continued. 

“Sure thing boss.” Undyne replied and Frisk stiffened, her confident bravado faltering at the news that she would be left alone with the angry fish women. When the two left the office and made their way down the stairs, Sans spoke up.

“Well, that could have gone a little better.” He said rubbing the back of his skull. Asgore sighed, his shoulder’s slumping heavily forward. 

“If it isn’t one thing, it’s another.” he replied. Asgore suddenly looked very tired, like the years of running in this line of business were finally catching up to him. “Just when I thought things were going right for a change.” He continued. 

“You mean the negotiations with Alico?” Sans asked. Asgore nodded in response. 

“Frisk is clearly valuable, especially when it comes to selling our products to our human investors, but now I am worried that our connections with our monster clients will be damaged. Tell me Sans, did I make the right gamble by hiring a human?" He asked earnestly. Sans shrugged. 

“It’s a little early to say for certain.” He replied, noticing Asgore’s brows furrow in worry. “But from what I’ve seen so far, she’s a good kid.” Sans continued. “Don’t hold this little scuff with Mettaton against her. To tell you the truth I don’t know many monsters who’ve had good working experiences with that glittery tin can.” Asgore chuckled softly at Sans comment. 

“Yes he can be very demanding.” Asgore agreed. 

“You still have roughly three weeks left in this trial deal, just wait it through and see what happens.” Sans continued. “If it works out then good, and if it doesn’t we can cut ties and figure something else out.” Sans said trying his best to ease Asgore's troubled mind. 

“I suppose your right Sans. At this point there is nothing much else I can do but wait.” Asgore replied. “You will continue to keep an eye on her and inform me if any other issues arise?” He asked. 

“Corse boss.” Sans answered with a lazy grin. “First sign of trouble you’ll be the first to know.” Asgore nodded.

“Alright then, that is all I needed to speak to you about.” Asgore said as he allowed his sholders to slump as he relived himself of the task to appear quite so professional. Sans gave him a brief nod before he sauntered over to the door and down the stairs to the main room where Frisk and Undyne stood waiting for him.

Undyne had her arms crossed over her chest, a bored expression was plastered on her face as if she was a bit miffed at being stuck with babysitting duty. Frisk, on the other hand, stood extremely rigid beside her. Her eyes were facing straight ahead, not daring to so much as blink for fear that Undyne would turn to bite her head off. When Frisk saw Sans make his way down the stairs to meet them she couldnt help but feel her anxiety melt away. as sans looked over to the duo he noticed almost an immediate expression of relief take over frisks features. He figured that the kid must still be really scared of Undyne to be so reassured at his presence or, perhaps, maybe the kid was actually starting to trust him? Sans quickly brushed the second thought away, clearly the first option was the more likely of the two. 

“What did the boss want?” Undyne asked as Sans made his way over. 

“Nothing much.” Sans shrugged. “He just wanted to make sure I keep a better eye on the kid.” Undyne nodded, seemingly pleased enough by his answer. 

“Did the robot leave already?” Sans asked.

“Ya, he left as soon as Asgore was finished chewing him out.” She replied with a sharp toothed snigger. “Looks like I’m gonna be hitching a ride back with you.” She said and Sans nodded. He then walked over to Frisk. 

“See, told you it wouldn’t be so bad.” He said, but Frisk only bobbed her head briefly in response. Sans sighed inwardly as he retrieved the canvas sack and again passed it to Frisk.

“Sorry pal.” He said as he watched her take it and place it reluctantly over her head. Sans was then about to take her by the shoulder and lead her out of the building, but before he could, Undyne quickly stole the position. 

“I’ll take the punk this time.” She said, before pushing the girl forward a little too roughly. Sans hesitated for a moment, before he casually followed after them, a little surprised that Undyne had volunteered to walk Frisk to the car. When they got to the Buick, Sans opened the passenger door to allow Undyne to place Frisk inside, but instead she walked around him and made her way to the back seat. 

“Squirt’s gonna ride with me.” She said casually. Sans wavered for a few seconds, still holding the passenger door open as he watched Undyne proceed to open the back door of the vehicle. His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion at the women and her sudden interest in the kid. Frisk also stiffened immediately from under the sack at hearing that she would be sitting next to Undyne for the car ride home. 

When everyone was settled in the car, Sans made sure to readjust his review mirror so he could keep a very close eye on the kid and Undyne in the back seat, before he proceeded to start up the engine and drive back to the bar. The drive was uncomfortably silent for the first fifteen minutes or so, as a tense energy surrounded the group, until Undyne suddenly turned to Frisk and broke the heavy atmosphere. 

“You know punk, that display was actually really impressive.” She began, to the surprise of both Sans and Frisk. “I didn’t expect such a little pipsqueak like you to actually stand up for yourself against Mettaton as well as Asgore. That was actually pretty gutsy.” She continued. Frisk just remained silent from under her hood for a moment before nodding slowly in response. Quiet again surrounded the group as Sans kept a metaphorical ear tuned to the slight conversation going on in the back seat.

“So anyway…” Undyne continued as she fidgeted slightly from next to Frisk. “Is that true? What the boss said I mean, about your circumstances before you joined up with the Pansies?” She suddenly asked sounding almost shy. Frisk paused again, surprised at Undynes sudden sheepish nature. She definitely had not been expecting this from Undyne; she didn’t even know that Undyne could be anything other than violent and intimidating. Again Frisk gave a slow nod in conformation. Undyne seemed to relax some after Frisks answer. 

“You know, I had it pretty rough myself before I started working for Asgore.” Undyne replied. “He kind of took me under his wing when I had no one else.” Frisk was shocked at this, unsure why Undyne was exposing such a soft side to herself, but maybe it was because she related to Frisks situation.  
“I was small like you back then as well” she said, and Frisk detected a small hint of a smile behind her voice as if she was remembering a fond memory. 

“I was also pretty rowdy. I didn’t care if they were bigger or stronger or tougher than me, if they got in my way I would take them on.” Undyne continued. “That’s how I initially met Asgore. I challenged him for the title of boss over the Pansies.” She said, the happy tone in her voice swelling immensely when mentioning his name. 

“I was such a little brat back then.” She said with a laugh. “I still don’t know why he bothered to be so patent with me. If it were anyone else they would have just taken me out then and there, but instead he gave me a job, and he also gave me a home, and a family.” She said her voice suddenly taking on an endearing tome. She was quite for a moment longer, before she briskly cleared her throat, realizing that she was displaying more emotion then she had intended to. 

“Anyway, what I wanted to say was you got spunk kid, and if you keep it up you’ll do fine here!” She said slapping Frisk on the back commendably, though a little harder than necessary. Frisk winced slightly, but immediately after, she made sure to turn to Undyne and give her an appreciative nod. Frisk had never expected to actually relate so much to the terrifying fish monster, but it looked as though they had been dealt fairly similar hands in life. Frisk might even say that they were cut from the same cloth. 

When the vehicle finally came to a stop in front of Grillby’s, Sans removed Frisks blindfold. He winced once he saw her face. Her eyes had started to turn a sickly purple from her broken nose, and her split lip had also become swollen. There were still streaks of dried blood all over her face, as well as a few bright red stains on the collar of her new white dress shirt. Sans held back his grimace as he faked a calm smile at the kid, and then led her out of the car toward the bar. He remained fairly close as she was still a little wobbly from her blow to the head. Undyne followed behind them, and seemed to be in a somewhat jovial mood despite the hobbling human walking in front of her.

“What a day!” She exclaimed as she walked across the street to the bar. “Think I’m gonna get a drink after all that action. What do ya say Sans, can I buy you and the Punk a round?” Sans stared at the women dumbfounded for a moment. He often forgot how unfazed Undyne could be when it came to injuries and violence. He knew she meant well, but sometimes would forget that not everyone was as tough as she was.

“…No thanks.” Sans replied after a moment of silence. “I think I’m gonna look after the kid first.” He said making a notion to the limping Frisk with his pinpricks. Once Undyne eyed the kid, her disposition immediately turned guilty. 

“Oh, right, ya.” She said sheepishly. “You, uh, get better human. You took that blow like a champ!” She replied, hastily regaining her confident demeanor, and giving Frisk a thumbs up. Frisk nodded and to Sans surprise, gave Undyne a slight, albeit pained, smile. He knew that the kid wasn’t the type to hold a grudge, but this was getting a bit ridicules. The women had nearly killed her the last time that they had me. Why was she so willing to let bygones be bygones? Undyne flashed her a toothy grin, before she gave a brief wave in farewell as she walked ahead and entered the bar. Sans and Frisk slowly followed suit at their own pace.

The bar was much quitter then it had been in the early evening as now it was fairly late. Only a few monsters remained scattered across the room in small clusters. Some were still drinking, trying to keep the previous party atmosphere alive, while others were passed out cold, strewn across various table tops. Grillby was calmly polishing glassware from behind the counter as a very, very agitated and now sober Mittsy paced back and forth nervously in front of the bar. When Grillby spotted Sans and Frisk as they entered the room he softly cleared his throat, alerting Mittsy to their presence. Sans felt himself shrink as Mittsy’s eyes widened in worry while they scanned over Frisks injured form. she then marched quickly across the bar floor toward them. Mittsy immediately pulled Frisk away from Sans reach as she bent down to her level, meeting Frisk with wild eyes full of concern.

“Frisk, I was so worried. I had no idea where you had gone. Are you alright? Your eyes are all swollen. Is this blood!?” Mittsy rambled as she poked and prodded at Frisk’s injuries. Frisk tried to calm the now panicked mouse down. She assured Mittsy that her injuries looked worse than what they actually were, and that she was fine. But, Mittsy was far from satisfied with Frisks weak attempt at an explanation. She then turned her eyes to sans her look of concern immediately changing to one of anger. 

“What happened?” Mittsy demanded darkly as she kept Sans pinned with her fiery glare. 

“Oh boy.” Sans thought to himself as he prepared to get a metaphorical ear full.

“Uh, had a bit of an altercation with a potential client.” Sans replied, shooting Mittsy with what he hoped was a placating smile. Mittsy just narrowed her eyes at him. Sans felt himself start to sweat. 

“Which potential client?” She demanded. Frisk shivered as she recognized her threatening tone from their first meeting, when she had used it to scare the bejesus out of the rude café waiter. 

“Well, Mettaton paid us a bit of an unexpected visit.” Sans answered, keeping his voice light, hoping not to set the fuming mouse monster off on a rampage. Mittsy was silent for a moment as she processed the information, before her glare turned at least one hundred times deadlier. 

“That over grown trash can has got a hell of a time coming his way.” She said in a tomblike tone that made a shiver run up both Sans’ and Frisk’s spines collectively.

“Uh, hold your fire breathing horses there Mittens.” Sans said, raising his hands in a gesture of defense at the seething mouse monster. “It’s already been dealt with, Asgore took care of it.” This news actually appeared to calm Mittsy as she let out a frustrated sigh, willing her fists to unclench at her sides. 

“Let me just get the kid up to Papyrus, his healing magic is better than mine. We’ll get her cleaned up good as new.” Sans continued trying to further reassure Mittsy. Mittsy’s gaze seemed to soften as she turned back to Frisk.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” She asked again. Frisk nodded and flashed Mittsy a comforting smile. Mittsy sighed again before patting Frisk on the head. 

“Ok, go and see Papyrus” She instructed. “He will take care of you.” Mittsy then released Frisk and ushered her up the stairs. Sans was about to follow behind the kid, when Mittsy turned her deadly stare back to him. 

“You should have been more careful.” She spat as he passed her. Sans winced at her words because he already knew that they were true. 

“I know.” He replied gruffly, and Mittsy’s hard stare seemed to falter slightly.

“Will she be ok?” She asked, and Sans shrugged.

“Kid’s tougher than I thought.” He replied. “Paps is good with healing magic, he’ll have that lip and broken nose of hers fixed in a jiffy.” Mittsy eyes widened in shock at Sans’ words.

“Her nose is broken?!” She shrieked, and Sans immediately flinched, regretting his choice of words entirely. 

When Sans had finally made it up the stairs and away from the furious nagging Mittsy, he thought that he was finally in the clear. That is until he had opened the door to his apartment to come face to face with an even more so infuriated Papyrus, who was a mess of emotions as he tried to sooth the injured Frisk sitting on the couch, while at the same time yelling at Sans for his incompetence and laziness. 

“IF YOU HAD PAID MORE ATTENTION INSTEAD OF SLAKING OFF LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!” Papyrus chastised his brother sternly. 

“Your right bro.” Sans replied 

“HONESTLY SANS, WHAT ON EARTH AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?!” Papyrus questioned. 

“Sorry bro.” Sans said. 

“WE ARE JUST LUCKY THAT NOTHING WORSE HAPPENED.” Papyrus continued, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index fingers. 

“Ya bro.” Sans answered. 

Sans continued to go through the motions. He would nod and agree as Papyrus continued to reprimand him until Frisk got his attention and tugged on Papyruses shirt sleeve. 

“Don’t be mad at Sans.” Frisk said to both of the brother’s surprise. “It wasn’t his fault, he didn’t know, I didn’t tell him.” She said silencing Papyrus mid rant. 

“IM SORRY FRISK.” Papyrus replied “YOU ARE ABSULUTLY RIGHT, I SHOULDN’T BE FOCUSED ON BEING ANGRY WITH SANS RIGHT NOW AND THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF TIME TO DO THAT LATER.” Papyrus said fixing his brother with unimpressed eye sockets. “I SHOULD FIRST BE FOCUSING ON HEALING YOU.”

“That’s ok, I’m fine really.” Frisk said trying to protest, but Papyrus wouldn’t hear of it.

“NONSENSE.” He replied. “IT WILL ONLY TAKE A MOMENT.” He then placed one of his hands over Frisks face. Frisk flinched slightly in confusion as an orange glow started to protrude from Papyrus's fingertips, before she felt a tingling warmth start to spread over her skin. It was so comforting and soothing; Frisk could feel her pain melt away as she leaned further into his touch. When the glow faded Frisk felt that the searing ache from her broken nose was now nothing more than a dull throb. She raised a hand and felt her lip it was no longer swollen, the split almost entirely healed. She then got up and rushed to the brothers bathroom to inspect her reflection, there was still some slight bruising under her eyes but other than that she looked completely healed, as if nothing had even happened to her in the first place. Frisk was amazed to say the least. 

“Papyrus that’s absolutely incredible!” She called happily as she rounded the corner back to the living room. Papyrus seemed to puff out a but at her praise.

“NEYHEHE, BUT OF COURSE! DID YOU REALLY EXPEC ANYTHING LESS FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS?” He said proudly as he struck a heroic pose. Frisk couldn’t help but giggle at his antics. 

As the events of the evening finally began to wind down everyone decided it was time to get some rest. Papyrus was adamant that Frisk get plenty of sleep to help her heal, and he himself was also quite tired, especially at the expense of his magic. Though Papyrus was good at it, healing magic was a rare talent that took a lot out of a monster even healing minor injuries could leave any one feeling very drained. Sans was also exhausted after the days trials, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t fall asleep. Sans grumbled as he tossed and turned on his mattress, but despite his best efforts he couldn’t stop thinking about the day’s events. With a huff he got of his bed and slid his feet into his worn pink fuzzy slippers. Maybe a stiff drink would help quiet his unsettled mind. As he opened his bedroom door to make his way through the apartment down to Grillby’s, he noticed the bathroom light on down the hall. Sans cocked an eyebrow as he saw the door was slightly open, he also herd the sounds of splashing water . Sans made a quick glance at the clock. It was two in the morning what the heck was the kid doing up at this hour?

Sans quietly made his way down the hall as he chanced a peek through the open door. He saw Frisk in Papyrus’s oversized shirt with its sleeves rolled up past her elbows. She was standing over the sink her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to scrub out the blood stains from her new white dress shirt. As soon as Sans saw what she was doing he immediately felt the strong pang of guilt return and settle heavy in his chest.He knew the kid valued the clothes by the way that she handled them, as they had been a gift from Mittsy, as well as the nicest things that she had probably ever owned. He sighed as he made his way back to his bedroom. There was no point in going down to Grillby’s now, even with a stiff drink Sans knew there was no chance of him getting any sleep tonight. 

Frisk continued to scrub at the stains on the collar of her shirt, she had been working on them for a while now and had almost completely used up an entire bar of soap in the process. She cursed herself silently in frustration for not cleaning the blood out sooner before it had dried and the stain had set. But there was little she could do about it now. Frisk stubbornly continued to work at the stain, refusing to give up until she had finally managed to get every trace of red out from the collar, leaving the shirt perfectly white again. She then rung it out and held it up in front of her to briefly admire her handy work. When she was finally satisfied, she hung the wet garment over the shower rung to dry before happily making her way back to the living room to get some much needed rest. 

On her way through the hall she heard frustrated muffled mumbling and something dragging across the wood floor in the living room. Frisk paused at the sounds before cautiously continuing forward, when she reached the end of the short hallway she peered carefully around the corner making sure she remained mostly out of sight hidden behind the wall as she tried to see what was making the noises in the in the main space of the brothers apartment . She was surprised to see Sans, clad in his sleep clothes and fuzzy slippers, dragging something across the floor toward the side of the lumpy sofa. When she looked closer she saw that he was shimming what looked to be an old bed side table next to the couch. Frisk cocked her head to the side in confusion as she watched Sans grumble at the piece of furniture. She couldn’t help but giggle slightly as he kicked the table into place with his fuzzy pink slipper clad foot in annoyance. He must have heard her because his head immediately snapped to her direction. Frisk froze when she realized she was spotted. 

“Oh, uh, heya kid.” Sans said as he sheepishly rubbed one hand behind his skull, his gaze falling quickly to the floor. 

“Sorry, thought I could get this thing set up before you were finished with your laundry there.” He said. Frisk slowly walked out from the hallway and made her way toward him. She eyed the bed side table quizzically.

“What’s this for?” She asked as she turned her confused gaze to Sans 

“I uh, thought that you could use it to keep your clothes in.” He replied. 

“…Why are you giving it to me?” Frisk asked still very confused. 

“Well, I wasn’t using it for much.” Sans continued as he fidgeted slightly, digging one of his slipper clad heals into the floor. “And I thought that um, you could use the extra space and all, you know since you’ll be with us for a while.” He said a light dusting of blue slowly forming over his cheek bones. 

“Anyway, I didn’t mean to keep you up. Have a good night kiddo.” Sans quickly finished as he turned on his heels to make his way back to his bedroom. 

“Wait, hold on Sans.” Frisk said as she reached out and caught his shirt sleeve. Sans paused and glanced back at her, before Frisk immediately retracted her hand. 

“What is it kiddo?” He asked. Frisk took a deep breath as she strengthened her resolve, before fixing Sans with a determined stare.

“I wanted to thank you.” She said. Sans raised a brow bone in confusion. 

“To thank me? For what ?” He asked. 

“For sticking up for me.” Frisk continued. “In the bar, when Mittsy made that speech, as well as for stopping Mettaton, and also for defending me in front of Asgore.” She said sheepishly, her resolve fading slightly as she retracted her gaze. 

“ I owe you an apology.” She continued. “I know I haven’t been the nicest to you, and I’m sorry I have been avoiding you after last night I just …really don’t like talking about my past.” She said chancing a look back at the skeleton. 

Sans stood stunned for a moment, not really sure what to say. Frisk was apologizing to him? Shouldn’t this be going the other way around? He then noticed Frisk start to fidget guilty in front of him, before he realized that he still hadn’t responded to her yet. 

“Heh, look pal you really got nothing to be sorry for.” He replied. “I mean if anybody should be apologizing it’s me.” He continued. “I didn’t hold up my end of the bargain after all, I let you get hurt.” 

“No, you did exactly what you said you’d do. You protected me.” Frisk replied matter-o-factly. Sans felt the blue blush return to his cheekbones as Frisk continued to hold her convinced stare over him. He then cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked for a way out of this conversation. 

“How about you just take this end table and we call it even?” Sans asked. Frisk glanced back at the table placed next to the couch, before returning her gaze to Sans and giving him a light smirk. 

“Ok, it’s a deal.” She said as she extended her hand toward him. Sans stared at the outstretched hand for a moment, before he finally came back to his senses and sock on it. 

“You got it pal.” He replied, chuckling lightly to himself. This kid really was full of surprises.


	13. Soul candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder, mystery, and unrequited love. Oh my!

It was late in the day when Russo finally made it to the head office of the Gambino family. He fidgeted with his fedora nervously as he waited by the office door to meet with the under-boss Ludo. He could hear the laughter and merriment going on in the speakeasy below as Ludo’s office was right above one of his privately owned brothels as Ludo always liked being close to a party; but the cheerful sounds did little to quell Russos nerves as he was about to meet with one of the most feared and dangerous under-bosses of one of the most notorious and vicious organizations in the Under- City. The Gambino family was absolutely ruthless. They made their fortune over the bodies of their fallen rivals, and paid their bills in blood. They had risen to the top of the pyramid by being as cut throat and as blood thirsty as a hound out of hell. And Ludo was the most vile and treacherous of them all. He had gained his high status in the Gambino organization by living his life following the family’s two basic principles: shut em up, and bump em off. 

Russo swallowed thickly as he glanced at his watch, It was four 0 clock right on the dot. He then swiftly moved to knock on the door. Ludo was very particular when it came to deadlines, he hated it when people came early or showed up late, either one was guaranteed to get you on his bad side. After a moment he heard a voice on the other side giving him permission to enter. 

When Russo opened the door, he saw Ludo leaning back relaxing with his feet propped up on his desk he was dressed in a jet black suit with matching black shirt and black tie, a black fedora balanced on his head over his long black locks which were pulled back into a low ponytail. Ludo let one icy blue eye wander over to the approaching Russo as a wolfish grin spread across his thin face. 

“Hello Russo.” He said in an overly cheery tone. “What brings you to my side a town on this fine afternoon?” He continued as he followed Russos clearly nervous form as he made his way across the office with one beady eye. Ludo’s smile seamed to grow larger as he noticed Russo’s injured hand all wrapped up nicely in bandages. Russo mustered up enough courage to manage to maintain a courteous smile as he took a seat in front of Ludo’s desk. 

“I actually came to ask a small favor.” Russo replied with as much confidence as he could manage. Ludo raised a steely eyebrow as the wolfish grin grew into a predatory smile. 

“Oh really, and what is this favor may I ask?” Ludo asked as he removed his feet from his desk and straightened his posture, leaning over it closing the distance between Russo and himself. Russo cleared his throat as he wiled up his nerve. 

“I have uh, run in to a little trouble with another gang.” He began and Ludo cocked his head in interest. “I just need an extension on the loan payment deadline, just till the end of the week.” He said, trying to remain calm as he saw Ludo’s smirk almost double in size. 

“Russo, Russo, Russo.” Ludo chuckled to himself darkly. “You know how I feel about deadlines.” He said fixing Russo with a nagging eyebrow. 

“I know Ludo, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. The Pansies sicked there lap dog on me. I got to pay him be the time the weeks out.” Ludo’s grin twitched at the name of the monster organization, before he shot Russo with a carefree expression.

“Hey Russo, you know why they call em deadlines?” Ludo asked still chuckling. 

“Uh , no? why?” Russo stammered, confused by Ludo’s sudden odd question. Ludo then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a revolver. He then cocked it, before aiming it right at Russo’s head. 

“Because you end up dead if you miss em”. Ludo replied the grin immediately falling from his face as all humor left his disposition, and his eyes took on a stone cold glare. Before Russo could even get down on his knees and beg, Ludo pulled the trigger and shot Russo right between the eyes. Rosso’s corpse folded like a house of cards heavy on the carpet. Ludo sniggered as he returned his gun to its holster. 

“Consider the Flamingo repossessed.” Ludo said with a sneer. “Guess you should have taken your chances with the monster’s lap dog”. He said to Russo’s dead body.

At the sound of the gun shot Ludo’s stationed underling burst through the door, pistol drawn and ready to fire. When he saw Ludo lazily relaxing at his desk with a smirk on his face, and Russo’s corpse bleeding out onto the carpet he sighed and re holstered his weapon. 

“Really boss, do you always gotta make such a mess?” He said as he ran a hand through his blond hair in annoyance. Ludo chuckled, and lit up a cigarette. 

“If I didn't, then you wouldn't have anything to do all day Ricky.” He said with a smirk. Ricky just rolled his eyes as he approached the corpse. He nudged the stiff with his shoe a few times as he surveyed the scene. 

“There’s no way in hell I’m gonna be able to get the blood stains out of that rug.” Ricky replied. Ludo shrugged. 

“I’ve been meaning to get a new one anyway.” He said. “Tell you what, I’ll make your job real easy this time, you can use it to wrap up the stiff.” Ricky grumbled to himself as he got down on his knees and proceeded to roll Rosso’s corps up in the ruined carpet. When he was finished he got back up and brushed the dirt from his hands.

“I’m gonna go grab another guy to help me lug this thing to the car.” Ricky said as he turned to leave the office, but before he left he turned back to Ludo.

“You should call the boss about this; he will want to hear about the loss of another client.” He said. Ludo’s eyebrow twitched at his comment. 

“Another client?” Ludo asked, and Ricky nodded. 

“Turns out we lost Alico to the Pansies last week.” Ludo clenched his jaw at hearing the name of the monster organization for the second time that day. 

“I thought Alico didn't like dealing with their kind?” He questioned Ricky, fixing him with a dark glare. Ricky just shrugged, not intimidated in the slightest. 

“There’s been a rumor going around that the monsters have hired some outside assistance to help move their product with their human clients.” He replied. Ludo’s lip twitched slightly at the news. 

“You know those monsters have really started to become a pain in my side.” Ludo said as he got up off his chair, grabbing his grey overcoat in the process. 

“Where you going?” Ricky asked as Ludo made his way toward the door.

“I’m gonna go see the boss.” Ludo replied. “See if there is anything we can do about this monster pest infestation we seem to have.” He said, the predacious grin returning to his face. “I think it’s about time we hired an exterminator.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Sans grumbled to himself as he walked through the streets of Ebbot coming up again with yet another dead end. Today was not turning out to be a very good one for Sans. It started with the assignment tasked to him that morning. He was not pleased to see that Russo’s name was again handed to him written on the telegram. Sans felt a twinge of anger when he saw the name, he thought that he had made himself very clear to Russo that he didn’t want to have to pay him another visit, but clearly, to Sans annoyance, he hadn't been clear enough. Sans really didn't like having to pay second visits to clients, almost as much as he hated paying third visits. Russo had better have that money wrapped up in a pretty pink bow by the time Sans found him if he wanted to get out of there meeting unscathed, but unfortunately, to Sans irritation, he couldn't seem to find Russo anywhere. 

Now when Sans couldn't find someone, it really only meant one thing, there was nobody left to find. Sans felt his irritations grow as he realized that someone else must have pinched off Russo before he had a chance to collect what was owed to the Pansies. Sans rubbed at his temples, now he was going to have to report this to Asgore, and he already knew that his boss wasn't going to be happy about losing the payment as well as a client. Well, there was nothing he could really do about it now except for get the bad news out of the way quickly. Sans sighed inwardly as he prepared to take a shortcut to Asgore’s office. Hopefully the info of the loss wouldn't be too hard on the boss monster. 

 

Frisk walked happily down the main streets of Ebbot, enjoying her day off. The previous week had been keeping her fairly busy with drop jobs as well as the occasional negotiation, which made the free time that she was suddenly granted a very nice treat. Frisk had also received her first paycheck, which added greatly to her now quite chipper mood. She had decided to go to the market and get something special for lunch from the vendors. Normally Frisk didn't like to splurge her money on unnecessary things, but she figured since she wasn't really paying for any of her usual necessities, one spaghetti-less lunch wouldn't hurt her savings too much.

After she had purchased a hot dog from a small cart, and a muffin from one of the bake stands, she decided she would eat it at the park as it was such a lovely afternoon. When she had finished she decided she would take a short stroll before heading home. However, soon after Frisk had started wandering along the gardens in the park, she noticed a figure concealed in a trench coat and broad rimmed fedora following after her. Frisk kept calm not wanting to give her pursuer any indication that she knew he was there. She continued to make her way through the park at an even pace, and would stop every once in a while to pretend to smell some flowers as she kept an eye on the stranger. 

When she came to a thicket of hydrangeas, she knew that it was time to make a break for it. She quickly broke into a sprint, as she took a sharp right turn aiming to lose the man in the maze of blossoms. The man hesitated for a moment in slight shock upon being discovered, before he gave chase after her. Frisk hopped over bushes and darted past trees until she was certain she had placed a good amount of distance between herself and the stranger. Frisk then hid behind a willow tree, not daring to come out until the coast was clear. Just when she was about to venture out in to the open again, a hand shot out and planted itself firmly right next to Frisks shoulder, onto the bark of the tree that she was currently leaning against pinning Frisk to the spot. 

“You almost gave me the slip there doll.” The stranger drawled, and Frisk’s head snapped toward him as she recognized his voice. Sure enough one of Joey’s cool grey eyes peeked out at her from under the heavy rim of his hat. 

“But you know I’d never let a pretty girl get away that easy.” He teased, shooting her an impish smile. Frisk frowned at him, not enjoying his brand of flattery. 

“What do you want?” She demanded fixing Joey with an annoyed glare. 

“Straight to business as usual I see.” Joey chuckled as he backed off, and let his hand fall to his side. “I haven’t seen you around much, thought I’d take the opportunity to catch up.” Joey stated nonchalantly, but his probing stare told Frisk that he was interested in much more than just small talk.

“So, want to tell me what you’ve been up to all this time?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“That’s none of your business.” She replied harshly, fronting Joey’s calculating eyes. His grin widened a tad at her comment.

“Right I forgot, your lips are always sealed.” He said with a shrug. “Well then, why don’t I just make a guess and see how close I get on my own?” Joey continued. “See, I’ve been hearing some rumors being whispered around town that the Pansies have been receiving some outside help.” He began and Frisk stiffened from under his penetrating eyes. “And after I did a little digging, I realized that the unknown person that everyone was whispering abut was beginning to sound more and more familiar. You wouldn’t happen to know why that would be would you?” He asked. Frisk remained silent as she held her eyes firm, not daring to break her stare off with Joey. After a few more minutes Joey let out a sigh. 

“Look doll face.” He replied, his voice suddenly taking on a sincere tone. “I’m gonna cut to the chase here, I know that you’ve been running with the monsters.” Frisk pursed her lips firmly, refusing to give any answer confirming Joey’s accusation. 

“No one else does… yet.” He continued, and Frisk shot him a look of surprise. “But I can’t guarantee you that it will stay that way for long.” Joey said flashing Frisk a look that actually appeared to be one of concern. 

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that your other clients, the human ones, won’t be thrilled if they find out about you dealings with their rivals.” He continued. Frisk frowned at him.  
“So what, you’re blackmailing me?” She asked with a sneer. “Sorry to break it to you buddy, but I don’t have that much to offer you.” Joeys eyes widened in shock at Frisks accusation. 

“What? No, I’m trying to warn you!” He replied in frustration. Frisk was taken aback a bit by his answer.

“Why?” She asked in clear confusion. Joey huffed as he rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“Because you’re a nice girl.” He replied. “And you don’t deserve to be placed in the middle of a warzone.” Frisk was speechless as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Joey also exhaled noisily in what appeared to be in slight embracement. 

“Look just take my advice, and get out before someone else that isn’t so understanding finds out about your situation.” He said the look of worry back on his face. 

“You – you didn’t tell your boss about this?” She asked still confused. Joey chuckled. 

“No, If I did that then he’d tell me to kill you.” Joey replied sadly. “And that’s something that I don’t want to do.” Frisk was silent after this, not sure about what to do or say. 

“I know living on the streets is hard.” Joey continued, his voice going very soft. “But if you came to the Bannaccies, I would have taken care of you, I mean if you wanted nice things I could have gotten em for you.” He said raising a hand and gently taking the end of the black ribbon tied around the collar of Frisks new white dress shirt lightly between his fingers. “You didn’t have to go over to the monsters.” Frisk found herself tentatively backing away, and Joey’s hand fell loosely back to his side, a sad smile now present on his face. 

“Look doll, just take care of yourself alright? I don’t think it’d be wise for you and I to be seeing each other again after this, it’s probably best that you steer clear of all the human gangs for a while just to be safe.” He said as he turned to leave. Frisk was still standing dumbfounded when he started walking away. 

“Hey wait!” She called, and Joey glanced back at her. 

“Thanks Joey.” she said. “I owe you one.” Joey just smirked back at her from over his shoulder. 

“I’ll hold you to it doll face.” He replied before he continued down the path. 

When Frisk made it back to the apartment she was a jumpy mess of nerves. She had no idea that the work she was doing had been gaining so much attention from the other gangs. She had just thought they were simple drops and negotiations; they shouldn't have put her on the radar of anyone! The feud between the monster and human gangs of Ebbot must have been bigger then she had anticipated if one insignificant human carrier working for the Pansies was enough to set everyone over the edge. She had forced herself to sit down of the brothers lumpy sofa at this point when she realized she was beginning to pace in panic. She couldn’t afford to lose to her anxiety now; she had to think of a way out of this hole that she had dug herself into. Just then Papyruses bedroom door slammed open, which almost sent Frisks heart rocketing out of her chest.

“OH FRISK, YOUR HOME!” He exclaimed happily as he proceeded to make his way through the living room with what looked like a laundry basket. 

“I WAS JUST GOING TO MAKE A TRIP TO THE DRYCLEANERS.” Papyrus continued. “IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT CLEANED, FEEL FREE TO GIVE IT TO ME TO WASH.” Frisk paused for a moment as she remembered her street clothes; they had gotten awfully dirty with soot from the roof tops over the week as she had been doing a lot of drop jobs.

“Just a sec Papyrus.” She replied as she went to the bedside table next to the couch and pulled out the ratty cotton shirt and trousers. As she shook out the cloths slightly, she noticed something fall out of her trouser pocket and roll on to the couch cushion. She stared at the round little red sphere as it took her a moment to realize it was the monster candy that she had found in the back seat of the Buick from almost two weeks ago. When Frisk finally figured out what it was, she made a sly grab for it and hid it out of view of Papyrus up her shirt sleeve. 

“Just these two.” She said passing the clothes to Papyrus he smiled as he took them, and bid her farewell as he headed out the door. 

Frisk slumped back on the couch, and played with the little candy as she let it roll around in her hand. She eyed it quizzically, she had almost forgotten about it completely. She didn’t know why she didn’t just ask Papyrus about it, it was probably just some sort of monster treat that he had picked up from muffets as a snack for the ride home. Frisk cocked her head to the side as she placed the sweet into her mouth. She was curious to see if the candy was infused with some sort of magic like Grilby’s drinks were. She wondered if it would help her battle off her current panic, as she could really use a distraction right now. The candy tasted like sweet cherries as Frisk rolled it around in her mouth. At first there was nothing and Frisk shrugged, guessing that it had been just an ordinary treat, but then she felt a tingling buzz spread over her tongue and through the rest of her body. At first she was excited as she thought that the candy had been infused with magic after all, but the effect seemed different then the magic that she had already experienced. It wasn’t pleasant and warm, but instead seemed to burn hot in her mouth. 

Suddenly, a flash of different emotions completely overtook Frisk. They were emotions that she could feel, but she knew that they didn’t really belong to her. Anger, desire, hatred, longing, sadness, bitterness, fear and a few others that she couldn't even name flashed hot through the core of her being. Before she could even comprehend what was happening a wave of dizziness washed over her as memories, memories that weren't hers started playing in her head, being projected in front of her mind’s eye, using her brain as some sort of movie screen. She saw things that she couldn't understand, yet at the same time they were clear as a bell. It almost felt like she was living through someone else’s life. The first thing she saw was her sitting at a table with a cigar talking to another man about some sort of business deal, then it flashed forward where she was with a pretty women who was looking seductively at her from across a crowded bar. Next, she was in bed next to the women, only the women wasn’t sleeping and there was blood all over everything. Then she was in the streets kicking and beating on some poor sap that had missed a deadline. Next she was running from something, as she felt the fear of being chased. She remembered knowing it was monsters that were after her and immediately a spike of hatred ran cold through her blood at the thought of dying at the hands of a dirty beast. Something caught her rough be the shoulder as she felt something else blast painfully through her chest. 

Frisk stumbled to the washroom and spit the candy out on the floor, before she buckled over the toilet and heaved. She continued to reach over and over, her body desperate to rid itself of whatever the hell was in that candy. Frisk was so weak at this point she couldn't even begin to try to guess what the hell had just happened to her. She felt disoriented and lost like she was in some sort of very bad dream that she desperately needed to wake up from. Ghosts of the memories and emotions that weren’t hers still played over in her mind making her nausea even worse as she was finding it very difficult to tell the difference between what was real and what was not. 

Sans then strutted into the apartment, tired after his long day of getting absolutely nowhere. He wanted nothing more at this point then to lay down for a few minutes and take a nap before his brother and the kid got home for dinner, when he suddenly heard someone moaning in pain from within the bathroom. Sans felt his shoulders slump as he made his way over. Hadn't the kid learned her lesson from the first time she had tried to please his brother by eating all of his spaghetti? He did appreciate the effort the kid was making to make his brother happy and all, but by his point she was going to end up giving herself an ulcer. Sans made a mental note to teach the kid a couple of tricks on how to get rid of the pasta from her plate and make it look like she had eaten it without Papyrus finding out. However, when he rounded the corner and saw Frisks ghastly state he knew that it wasn’t caused by his brothers bad cooking. 

“Jeez kid, what happened!?” Sans asked as he rushed to Frisks side. Frisk tried to lift her head to meet his gaze but she could barely hold it up as she continued to dry heave. There was now nothing left in her stomach for her body to force out but it refused to stop, adamant of ridding itself of whatever poison had been in that candy. Sans brow bones furrowed in concern as he racked his brain trying to figure out what to do, he knew almost nothing about human sicknesses, and had absolutely no idea where he would go to get human medicine.

“Frisk, just tell me what you need, tell me what to –.” He began but cut himself off as he saw the bright red candy sitting on the bathroom floor, only a few inches away from him. His eye sockets widened in shock at the candy, before he turned back to the human girl curled over the toilet seat, his previous feelings of concern melting into anger. Sans then grabbed Frisk roughly by her shoulder as he turned her forcibly to face him. 

“Where did you get this?!” He demanded holding the red candy in front of her face. Frisk grimaced at the sight of the sweet and tried to weekly move away from it, as just the act of looking at it was sending new waves of nausea crashing over her, but Sans held her fast. 

“Answer me!” He commanded, tightening his grip. Frisk tried to form words but her mind was still a jumbled mess, all she could do was whimper at Sans contracting hold, it was starting to hurt. Sans growled as he pulled her closer, shaking her roughly as if trying to snap her out of her delirious state. Frisk let tout a tiny sob as she tried to break away from him, but she was still too weak. Her arms weren’t cooperating as they felt like limp noodles, all she could manage was to put her hand on Sans chest and attempt to push him away. 

“Kid, I said answer me!” Sans repeated, not even registering her desperate plea for him to back off. This was too much for Frisk, she was terrified. She felt like she was dying, and the dangerous dark eye sockets that Sans was staring at her with, made her feel like even if the candy didn’t kill her then he certainly would.

Frisk began to feel her body grow numb as her vision became spotty around the edges. At first she tried to fight it off, but soon she found that she couldn’t resist the pull of her tired mind. Frisk felt the last of her strength finally drain away as everything went black. Sans stared down at Frisks limp body, as she was only being held up by his arms. 

“Frisk?!” He demanded again trying to shake her awake, but it was too late she was already out cold. 

“Dammit!” Sans grumbled to himself as he scooped up the rest of her limp form and carried her over to the couch. He laid her down over the lumpy sofa and threw the woolly blanket over her, before he got a chair form the kitchen and placed it in front of the couch, he then sat down and proceeded to wait for the effects of the candy to wear off. The kid had some explaining to do. 

At this point, this day could not get any worse. Sans felt his frustration build as question upon question started to form in his mind. Sans knew that the kid was supposed to be kept in the dark as much as possible when it came to the inner workings of the gang, and now she had managed to somehow get her hands on one of the Pansies biggest secrets, and she had done so from right under his watch! He had been keeping such a close eye on her, the how the hell did she get a soul candy? What was she planning on doing with it? Was she going to sell it to some human gang? 

His anger and frustration were quelled slightly by the sight of the state that Frisk was in. The kid’s skin was ashen and pale and covered in a sheen layer of sweat, her breathing was also unsteady and labored. Sans sighed as he decided he would give the girl the benefit of the doubt, and give her the chance to explain herself when she woke up. Sans knew that the candy wouldn’t really do any real damage it would just give her one heck of a bad time. A human couldn’t absorb another human’s soul after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to make it clear that the memories and emotions that Frisk felt when she took the candy weren't hers. I think i covered that pretty well in the chapter, but just in case I want to clarify it here. Anyway hope you liked it :)


	14. An explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers!... well some answers anyway.

Ludo strutted confidently into the Gambino family’s main headquarters and made his way to the library of the large estate where he knew Big Sam, the boss, was most likely sitting in his arm chair, sipping on a brandy while reading his copy of the Beautiful and the Dammed for the umpteenth goddamn time in a row. Ludo suppressed a sneer at how predictable the boss was becoming in his old age. As Ludo entered into the library he found that his prediction had been mostly correct, except for one detail. The boss appeared to have some company with him and some very interesting company at that.

Ludo paused briefly in surprise once he had locked eyes with the monster that was sitting in the arm chair directly across from Big Sam. When he was finished sweeping his gaze suspiciously over the tall unnamed monster Ludo thought it was time to announce his presence to the boss.

“Hey Sam.” Ludo called, gaining the plump grey haired middle aged man’s attention. “Who’s your new friend?” He asked with a concocted grin. He knew he had to play nice in front of the boss, even though the monster sitting across the room was starting to give him the hibby jibbies. 

“Ah, Ludo I was expecting you a tad earlier.” Big Sam responded as he hoisted himself up from his arm chair and proceeded to make his way over to greet him. “Brandy?” He offered, and Ludo shook his head as he declined politely. 

“I trust that you’re here about what happened with Alico?” Big Sam asked and Ludo nodded, not taking his eyes off the stranger in the shadows, who remained seated, sipping his own glass of brandy silently. 

“Good.” Big Sam said. “Then I won’t have to explain it to you.” Sam then turned and sauntered back to his chair, retaking his seat with a grunt. Ludo followed behind him but remained standing as he continued to stare at the monster across from them. 

“Ludo, I would like you to meet my new consigliere.” Big Sam said gesturing to the seated monster. Ludo’s eyes widened in shock, as he snapped his head back to his boss. 

“You hired a monster?!” He asked, forgetting to hide his distaste. Big Sam raised an eyebrow at him in response and Ludo quickly remembered his placed and stifled his anger. 

“Yes I did.” Big Sam replied sternly, holding his gaze firmly over Ludo. “I figured if the other team, was going to start fielding people from our side of town then I may as well play by the same rules.” Big Sam continued. “Besides, Doctor W.D Gaster here says he has the perfect solution to our little monster problem.” Ludo cocked an eyebrow as he turned his gaze back to the monster who was now rising from his seat. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance Ludo.” Gaster rasped as he extended a skeletal hand toward him. Ludo almost shuddered at the ghostly white face of the man, with his peering large black eye sockets and creepy thin smile. Ludo shoved the feeling down as he fashioned a slick grin on his own face and grasped Dr. Gaster’s hand firmly. 

“A solution hu?” Ludo snickered. “ Well then W.D. I guess you’re just the man I wanted to see.” 

Frisk shifted uncomfortably on the couch as she began to regain consciousness. She hissed in pain as she felt a splitting headache pound behind her eyes. Her throat was raw, and he her lips were chapped. Her dry mouth tasted like sand and bile. Frisk groaned as she tried to remember what happened as she pulled herself into a wobbly sitting position on the sofa. She still felt extremely weak and her vision was still slightly blurry. Frisk rubbed her eyes before the previous events started to come back to her. She remembered the monster candy and the awful, awful memories and emotions that had filled her head. Just thinking about them was enough to send her through another dizzy spell. She remembered vomiting, a lot, as she could still taste it in the back of her throat, and then….Sans. Frisk quickly snapped her head to her side as she remembered the angry skeleton brother and his deadly glare. She froze as she found him sitting and watching her from a chair only a few feet away. 

“Glad to see you’re finally awake.” He said his tone still filled with crossness. Frisk stiffened and curled herself up under the blankets as she pressed herself into the back of the couch, as far away from Sans as she could get. Sans just continued to stare at her unimpressed. He then passed over a glass of water and held it out for Frisk to take. Frisk stared at the glass hesitantly, the gesture seamed kind enough, but the irritation radiating off of the shorter brother made Frisk want to reconsider excepting his offer. Soon enough however, Frisk gradually accepted the water as her throat was parched and she really wanted to wash the taste of bile out of her mouth. Sans let her guzzle the water greedily for a moment before he spoke again. 

“Kid, I think you and me have to have a little chat.” He said flatly, and Frisk felt her heart rate start to speed up, but she supposed that she couldn’t avoid this conversation, and if she was honest with herself she also had some questions that she needed answers to. 

“I’m only gonna ask you this once pal, and I’m gonna let you know right now that I am not in the mood for any of your games, so don’t even think about trying anything crafty.” Sans warned fixing her with a serious glare. Frisk winced as she realized that Sans must have noticed her eyeing the window of the living room. It was only a few feet away, but Frisk didn’t think she wanted to chance it. She was sure Sans would catch her before she had even made it a single step forward, and by the look that he was giving her, she knew that if she did try she really wasn’t gonna like what happened next. 

“Where did you get that candy from?” Sans demanded, holding Frisk firm with dark eye sockets. Frisk swallowed thickly as she tried to will her lips to formulate some kind of answer.

“I found it.” Was all she managed to stutter out. Sans just fixed her with a very unimpressed look. 

“ I thought said I wasn't in the mood for games kid.” He repeated . “Now I’m gonna let you try that again.” Frisk willed her heart to calm down as she took a deep breath and prepared to answer Sans question. 

“I wasn’t playing any game.” Frisk retorted. “I found it in the back of the Buick, after Papyrus made that pick up at Muffet’s. I thought it was just a regular candy that he bought from the bakery.” She replied, trying her best to counter Sans sinister stare. Sans just sat still and silent from the chair across the living room hands folded under his chin, dark sockets still trained intently on Frisk. 

“You really expect me to buy that pal?” He asked darkly. Frisk furrowed her eyebrows as she felt a swell of frustration form in her chest. She was getting really tired of Sans constant suspicion. She hadn’t even done anything wrong, at least not intentionally. 

“It’s the truth!” She replied with a determined glare. Sans continued to stare her down but Frisk refused to break. After a few moments, Sans let out a tried sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity between his phalanges.

“Are you a toddler or something? You just stick whatever you get your hands on in your mouth?” He suddenly asked her with an irritated huff. Frisk was taken aback, and frankly insulted by his comment. 

“I thought that it was infused with magic!” She retorted. “I thought that it might help me …” She said her voice trailing off.

“Help you what?” Sans asked, raising a brow bone at her.

“I don’t know!” Frisk shot back. “I just wanted something to help calm me down, so I could think straight.” She replied. “I ran in to someone today. They told me some unsettling news.” 

“What news?” Sans questioned. Frisk was quite for a moment as she stubbornly averted her gaze from Sans. She didn’t want to tell him. She was angry at him for lecturing her like this, like she was a child, but she knew that she had to. She needed help. 

“He told me that the work that I am doing for the Pansies is getting attention, a lot of attention. People are looking for me.” She said as she curled herself up tighter. Sans was silent for a moment as he took in her clearly fearful state. 

“So you thought the candy would help with your nerves?” He asked. Frisk nodded.

“I thought that it would have an effect like the drink that you got for me from Grillbys, not like ….whatever that was.” She finished, a shudder running down her spine at the memory of the nasty experience. 

Sans grumbled to himself as he got up out of the chair, and headed to the kitchen. He didn’t know what to think at this point, and now he had a very tough decision to make. Either he did his job, and reported this incident to Asgore, which would surly land the kid in some serious hot water, or he didn’t, which would by definition make him a traitor. 

If the kid was telling the truth then it really was all a misunderstanding, and if she wasn’t well, Sans didn’t really want to think that way. He wanted to believe Frisk. He knew she was a good kid, and he knew that if he went to Asgore, very serious measures would be taken against her, possibly even deadly ones. Sans grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the door of the fridge and squirted half of its contents into his mouth in an effort to quell his frustration. 

Of course something like this would happen! The universe just couldn’t give him a god damn break could it? Sans found himself thinking that someone better be having a good fucking laugh up there, because obviously somebody was playing one hell of a joke at his expense, Ha bloody Ha! Sans slammed the door in his anger and immediately regretted the action when he saw Frisk flinch in fear on the couch. He just couldn’t get anything right today, could he? He took a moment to stifle the worst of his rage as he walked back over to the couch. He sat in silence seething, as he tried to figure out what to do. 

“Sans ?” Frisk asked cautiously from her protective position on the couch. Sans nodded in response.

“That candy …” Frisk began her voice sounding small and fragile all of a sudden “It – it wasn’t made from a human was it ?” She asked, and Sans felt the guilt take hold of him and completely dowse the flame of his rage. He looked up at Frisk and saw that she was actually trembling slightly in fear. He realized that the experience had really scared her, and of course it would! She had literally just eaten a soul candy! What did he expect her to feel, happy? Sans exhaled loudly as the guilt continued to overtake him. He knew he shouldn’t tell her, but he also knew that she had a right to know what had happened to her. 

“Ya kiddo.” He replied sadly. “It was.” He saw Frisk go visibly pale as she swayed a bit. For a moment, he became very worried as he thought she was going to pass out again. Thankfully, to his relief the kid managed to stay conscious. She was quite for a while as she processed the information. 

“Was that a human soul?” She asked and Sans felt himself grimace at her question. 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that.” He said. “But basically, yes.” 

“Complicated how?” Frisk asked, her voice growing steadier as her conviction to know the truth strengthened. Sans rubbed the back of his neck, not sure if he should answer her.

“Look kid.” He began. “I don’t really know if it is such a good idea to be telling you this. It’s bad enough that you even found out about soul candies.” 

“Sans what happened to me?” Frisk demanded, her voice breaking slightly in fear, and Sans couldn’t, he just couldn’t take it. The kid looked terrified. Her eyes were watery, and he noticed her bottom lip quivering slightly. He realized that she was on the verge of a breakdown. Something inside of him snapped. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it if she started crying and He begrudgingly decided to tell her the truth, hoping silently that he wouldn’t end up regretting this decision in the near future. 

“I’m guessing you know all the scary stories that humans like to tell about us monsters.” Sans began “About how we can steal a human’s soul?” Frisk nodded, and Sans noticed her trembling worsen slightly. 

“Well, what they don’t tell you in those stories is that even though that soul might give a monster a lot of power, it also comes at a very steep cost.” Sans continued. “If a monster absorbs a human soul then they meld with another metaphysical being, and when that happens they lose themselves. It be like something similar to what you just experienced.” Sans explained, as Frisk face contorted at the memory.

“It’s also a process that can’t be undone.” He continued. “Not a lot of monsters would be willing to live in that state of mind for the rest of their lives, even if it meant all that power. In fact, most would rather die.” Frisk stiffened at Sans fierce tone.

“And see kid, that was the problem. Monsters were dying, a lot of monsters, in the shootouts and fighting between the gangs of Ebbot.” He said.

“So we came up with a solution.” Sans explained. “We found out that by extracting the essence of a human soul, and condensing it and only administering it in small doses, we could create a similar short term effect that would provide a monster with a boost of power, similar to the power that a monster would achieve by absorbing a real human soul, only it wouldn’t be permanent.” He said. 

“The substance that we extracted from the soul we named determination, as we found that it was the main power source, the driving force that made human soles so powerful and resilient; But this substance was also very dangerous.” Sans continued. “Monster bodies aren’t strong enough to withstand high amounts of determination, we found that out the hard way.” He said his voice going sad and quite. 

“Why make them into candies?” Frisk asked very confused. 

“that was an interesting discovery we made.” Sans answered. “We found that the slow release of the determination when the sugar coating melted away was actually quite effective when introducing the substance to its user. It provided a little bit less of a shock to the body, and it helped with the bad aftertaste of the soul.” Frisk’s brows wrinkled as she tried to understand the concept of a physical soul as it was something very new to her. 

“So that’s how the soul candy came to be.” Sans said with a shrug. “Everyone in the Pansies is issued them, though it’s their choice if they want to use it or not, and only in emergency situations. They contain just enough determination for a monster to hold enough power to be able to get themselves out of a jamb, without permanent damage or consequence.” Sans concluded. Frisk frowned, as she still had one last question, One that she was slightly afraid to know the answer to. 

“Where do you get the souls from?” She asked, and Sans found himself struggling to come up with an answer. Frisk felt a surge of anger suddenly take hold of her. She knew that the Pansies were a gang. She knew they were a criminal organization. She knew that most of the monsters that she had come to consider friends had even probably taken human life, and she had come to accept all of this, but to take a human soul? To take the culmination of someone’s entire being? Their hopes, and fears, and dreams, everything that they were and turn it into some cheap candy? That crossed a line. 

“So do you just take them from people off the street? Or is it like some sick contest to see how many you can collect from rival gangs?” Frisk spat. “Is there a tally system somewhere? Do you guys place bets on it?” She said, absolutely furious. Sans shot his head up in surprise at her sudden rage. 

“What? Frisk no, it’s nothing like that!” Sans said in defense. 

“Then what’s it like?” Frisk shot back. “Please enlighten me on the methods you use to steal a person’s soul!”

“Look kid.” Sans growled. “We may be criminals, but even we know the value of a soul. We do have a moral code.” Frisk just narrowed her eyes, not backing down from her accusations. Sans sighed.

“We only take a soul if it is absolutely rotten to the core.” Sans continued, and Frisk rolled her eyes at him and scoffed. 

“And how do you judge that?” She sneered. “How do you judge if someone’s soul is rotten enough for you to take it away?” 

“We can see them.” Sans answered, and Frisk was silent for a moment in surprise. 

“You can see them?” She repeated and Sans nodded. 

“I know it’s a strange concept for humans, but monsters can draw out a person’s soul and they can see everything that makes up who and what that person is. It’s how we judge them.” He continued. 

Frisk averted her gaze, now unsure where she stood on the matter. She knew that the soul that she had gotten a taste of was definitely not from a good person. It was actually from a rather terrible person in fact, but did that mean that they deserved to have it taken away? Their life was one thing and Frisk knew that every mobster gambled with that at their own risk, but their soul? 

“Look pal I don’t expect you to be on bored with all of this, you really weren’t even supposed to find out about soul candies.” Sans continued. “But as bad as the taste that they leave behind in your mouth, they have saved a lot of good monsters lives. It’s a tradeoff that we are willing to make.” Frisk frowned and continued to stare at the floor. 

She was right to be worried about asking that question as she found that she really didn’t want to know the answer. She didn’t want to know any of this! What had she gotten herself into? She shouldn’t have been so greedy, she knew that the deal that Asgore offered was too good to be true, and now she was about to really be paying for it, either by the monsters hands, or by the other human gangs of Ebbot when they found out who she was and who she was working for. 

“This was all a mistake.” Frisk said quietly, still refusing to look at Sans. “I should have never taken this deal. I have to get out of here.” She said as she suddenly felt the very strong urge to flee. She could do it. She could leave. She could run away, go a few towns over, start again from scratch, and leave all of this miserable business behind her. 

“I don’t think that would be a very smart move pal.” Sans drawled, breaking Frisk away from her train of thought. “You made a contract with us remember?” He said, fixing her with a lazy pinprick. 

“If you leave before your agreed time is up, Asgore will send someone after you. Heh, and with your luck he will probably be sending me.” Sans said a tone of warning very evident in his voice. Frisk shivered as she remembered the last time she had tried to run from Sans, back when they had first met. It had not gone very well for her. Frisk now realized how trapped she really was. 

“I’ll talk to Asgore tomorrow about your problem with the other gangs.” Sans suddenly said, breaking the heavy silence. “See if I can’t get him to lighten your load for a little while, until things calm down.” Sans then got off his chair. He paused for a moment to look back over his shoulder at Frisk. 

“I’m guessing that I don’t need to tell you to keep this little incident a secret?” He questioned raising a brow bone at her. Frisk just nodded curtly. He remained still for a few seconds more, before giving up on his attempts to get so much as a word out of her. He then turned back to continue to his room.

“Thank you.” Frisk suddenly said, and Sans snapped his head back in her direction. He was surprised to see that she was actually looking at him now, albeit her gaze was far from happy. He just stared back at her in slight confusion. 

“Thank you for deciding not to tell Asgore about this.” She clarified. “I’m guessing that I would be in a lot of trouble if he knew.” Sans chuckled softly. 

“Ya, you and me both kid.” He said as he turned and headed into his room for hopefully at least a few hours of undisturbed rest before Papyrus came home. However, after the events that had transpired today Sans didn’t think that he was going to be so lucky.


	15. To the movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a break from all that drama. Have some fluff!

Frisk was in the black space again. She was scared and cold as she sat and curled herself into a small ball, huddling her arms around herself for warmth and protection. She knew it was pointless to try to escape. The darkness would never let her go, so instead she sat and waited, waited for him to show up, because she knew that he always did. Soon enough the white face was back just like Frisk had predicted, peering through the darkness, staring at her, watching her, observing her. Frisk felt herself shrink smaller as she begged with the darkness to take him away, to return her to being alone once again. It would be better if she was alone. The white face sneered at her as if sensing her desperation before a disembodied skeletal hand moved forward to grab her. Frisk braced herself, she knew that as soon as he touched her the pain would come back, but before he could someone else grabbed her shoulder from behind. Frisk spun around to see who it was that had snuck up on her, when she came face to face with Chara? Frisk almost cried in relief at seeing her lost friend, but the serious expression that Chara wore stifled her feelings of liberation. 

“Frisk we have to run.” Chara said his red eyes stern and serious. 

“Chara? What? I don’t understand?” Frisk questioned as she tried to move herself closer to Chara, tried to feel some level of comfort from him, but Chara just moved away from her reach. 

“Frisk run!” He screamed. 

Frisk shot up from the couch with a gasp. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She took a moment to get her heartbeat under control as she replayed the dream again in her mind. It had started of like it always had, with her stuck in the black void. But then Chara came, that was new. Frisk almost never dreamed about Chara, and if she did it was always about her happy times with him living on the streets. He never came to her in nightmares. 

“You all right there pal?” Frisk jumped off the couch and spun around upon hearing Sans. The sun still hadn’t risen; she had not expected him to be awake. Sans sat at the kitchen table staring at her intently. He was sipping at a mug of instant coffee as he fixed her with a worried look.

“Fine.” Frisk mumbled as she made her way to the kitchen and proceeded to fill a glass full of water from the sink. Sans still looked at her warily, clearly not buying her brief response.

“You sure about that?” He asked again. Frisk inwardly sighed, knowing that she would have to give him a better answer if she wanted to get him off her back. 

“Nightmare.” She replied quickly as she turned away, and moved back over to the couch.

Sans gaze followed her. The kid definitely looked troubled; her eyes were still heavy with fear and exhaustion. He figured that her restless state of mind was probably caused by the candy. Some of it was probably still working its way out of her system. 

“What are you doing up?” Frisk suddenly asked from the couch. 

“Thought I’d get an early start to the day.” Sans replied nonchalantly, not mentioning the fact that he also had a lot of trouble sleeping that night, and eventually had just decided to give up. 

“Figured I would go and see Asgore bright and early, and get this business between you and the other gangs sorted out pronto.” He continued, noticing that the kids shoulders seemed to relax a little at the thought that at least one of her problems would be dealt with. 

“Good.” He thought to himself. Heaven knows the kid needed a break. 

“Why don’t you go back to sleep.” Sans said as he got of the chair and proceeded to make his way to the door. “I’ll be back by the time breakfast is ready.” Frisk nodded as she started to bury herself under the woolly blanket again. Though she didn’t think it would be very likely that she would get much more rest. 

“Tell you what.” Sans said suddenly turning back toward her. “I’ll tell Papyrus to let you sleep in. Give you a little bit of a breather.” He said from over his shoulder. Frisk was surprised at first by his apparent concern, but gradually she nodded slowly in response. She definitely wouldn’t mind a few extra hours of rest. 

“Ok well, have a good sleep kid. I’ll be seeing ya soon.” Sans said in farewell, as he made his way out of the apartment. Frisk watched him go before she settled back into the couch.  
She tried to forget about the nightmare, but seeing Chara again had really startled her. Frisk huffed as she turned on her side. She began thinking about all of the happy times that she could remember when they were living on the streets together. Of course those times had been hard, but they were also full of wonderful memories. Frisk smiled as she remembered the time that Chara had brought her up to the rooftops so early in the morning. She had been grumpy at him at first not pleased about being woken up from her slumber, but he had looked so excited, his rosy cheeks pinched by his large smile, and his red eyes sparkling as he led her up the fire escape stairs. Frisk found that she had no choice but to follow him. She was confused when Chara told her to sit and wait and also starting to feel impatent with him, but then when the sun rose and bathed Ebott in its radiant light, Frisk’s eyes widened in wonder. 

“We may be just a couple of street rats Frisk, but our back yard is a city of gold.” Charra laughed as he watched Frisks wonder filled expression. Frisk could only nod in agreement as she stared and watched the sun’s rays transform the dirty roof tops and shadowed alleyways of Ebott and coated them in a glistening layer of golden light. Frisk fell back a sleep on the lumpy sofa with a small smile on her face, and the image of Ebott basking in the light of the new dawn, shimmering like gold before her eyes.

When Frisk woke up again she knew that it was now much later in the day as she could hear the muffled sounds of the busy city buzzing from outside the brother’s apartment. She could also here the two brothers talking from the kitchen. 

“SANS SHE HAS BEEN SLEEPING FOR SO LONG.” Papyrus whisper yelled to his brother. 

“Let her be bro.” Sans replied quietly as he flipped through his newspaper. 

“BUT SHE HAS ALREADY MISSED BRTEAKFEST! WE CANT LET HER SLEEP PAST LUNCH TO!” Papyrus huffed. Frisk snickered quietly to herself as she heard the taller brother pace agitatedly across the kitchen. It amused her how impatient Papyrus could be at times as it reminded her of the temperament of a child. 

“Paps let her sleep.” Sans said again as he continued to read over the paper and took a sip of his freshly made mug of instant coffee.

“BUT I HAVE SUCH A FUN DAY FOR US PLANNED.” Papyrus whined. “I ALREADY INVITED UNDYNE TO COME OVER FOR LUNCH, AND SHE WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE.” Papyrus continued. Frisk’s eyebrows raised in curiosity. Undyne was coming over? And what else did Papyrus mean by a fun day?

“Then we’ll wake Frisk up when she gets here, but until then let the kid rest ok?” Sans said to his brother, flashing him a plea full smile. Papyrus grumbled and sighed before plopping himself down on the other kitchen chair next to his brother. 

“OH ALL RIGHT.” He finally agreed. “BUT THIS BETTER NOT BECOME A PATTERN. I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLE DEALING WITH ONE LAZY BONES. YOU BETTER NOT BE RUBBING YOUR BAD HABITS OF ON FRISK!” Papyrus huffed, fixing his brother with accusatory eye sockets. Sans chuckled.

“Sorry bro, can’t make any promises.” He replied through his light laughter. 

“Don’t worry Papyrus I’m awake. I won’t turn into a couch potato like Sans.” Frisk said as she hoisted herself off the couch, and made her way into the kitchen to join the two brothers. 

“Gee, thanks kid.” Sans said as he shot her an amused eyebrow.

“OH WONDERFULL FRISK, YOU ARE RIGHT ON TIME. GO GET DRESSED WE HAVE COMPANY COMING OVER.” Papyrus sang happily. Frisk smiled and nodded as she turned to go to the washroom to get changed, but before she could a very loud and overly pronounced knock shook through the door.

“OH NO SHES EARLY!” Papyrus exclaimed as he made his way to answer the door. “FRISK QUICKLY GO GET READY AND THEN YOU CAN JOIN US FOR OUR MONTHLY COOKING LESSON.” He instructed. Frisk cocked her head to the side in interest before turning back to continue to the washroom, but Sans caught her by the sleeve of her over sized dress shirt before she could make it too far.

“Hey, how you feeling pal?” He asked quietly, casually obstructing his brother’s potential line of sight with the newspaper. Frisk was quite for a moment, surprised at Sans apparent worry, before she tossed him a light smile. 

“I’m fine now thanks.” She replied, and Sans let her go. His shoulders seemed to relax a bit, as if he had just let out a breath that he had been holding for a while. 

When Frisk reemerged from the washroom, Undyne was now sitting at the table talking with the brothers as she was unpacking what looked like ingredients for spaghetti from a large brown paper bag. When her good eye landed on Frisk she shot her a sharp toothed smile. 

“Yo punk!" She called. " I See your back on your feet.” Frisk nodded. She was still a little apprehensive around the overzealous fish women, but Undyne really didn't seem to notice as she continued to grin enthusiastically at Frisk. 

“So Papyrus tells me that you want in on our cooking lessons.” She said raising a snarky eyebrow. “You think you got the guts?”

“OH DON’T WORRY ABOUT FRISK, SHES A HUMAN AFTER ALL, SHE HAS PLENTY OF THOSE.” Papyrus chimed in encouragingly. Sans stifled a laugh as he snorted into his cup of coffee. Undyne rolled her eye at the shorter brother. Papyrus just looked between the two confused. 

“I suppose?” Frisk answered, unsure if she really wanted to get involved. Especially if the produced meal was anything like she had experienced from before. Frisks stomach was already doing flip flops at the memory.

“Alright punk, you sit and watch for a bit and when you feel confident enough you jump in got it ?!” Undyne instructed as she turned back to Papyrus. 

“Papyrus let’s see what you’ve got!” She demanded. Papyrus squared his shoulders like a soldier as he gave Undyne a salute before bursting into action. He quickly grabbed a large pot and filled it with water and set it on the stove before he cranked the burner as high as it could go.

“Let’s see if we can beat our last time Papyrus!” Undyne encouraged as she started punching tomatoes into paste on a cutting board. Frisk just sat in shocked silence as she watched the two practically beat up the kitchen. Sans sat next to her, continuing to read his newspaper as he held it in front of himself, casually blocking the splatter. 

When Undyne was finished with the tomatoes, Papyrus rushed over and scraped their sad looking remains into another pot before also placing it on a flaming burner set to high. At that point the water started to boil. Undyne rushed and grabbed a box of salt as Papyrus grabbed the box of noodles, both of them then flung there entire contents into the boiling water. Frisk grimaced as she rubbed at her already aching stomach, no wonder the pasta didn't agree with her, she was basically eating food infused with rage.  
Papyrus then grabbed a long wooden spoon and proceeded to stir the pot with the force of a tornado. 

“HARDER! HARDER!”Undyne chanted as Papyrus furrowed his brow and ensued to turn the pot even faster. It almost looked like his skeletal arms were going to pop off.He continued to stir the noodles even after all of the water had either evaporated or was spilled out of the pot by his furious movements. He then dumped the noodles into the already burnt tomato sauce before passing it to undying who then dumped the entire pot full onto a plate. 

“Grubs up nerds.” She said as she placed the pile of spaghetti on the table between Sans and Frisk. Papyrus was behind her his hands placed on his knees as he panted desperately trying to regain his strength.

“H- HOW DID WE DO UNDYNE?” He asked between shaky breaths. Undyne glanced at the clock, a grin spread across her face. 

“You managed to shave off a whole two minutes.” She replied happily, slapping Papyrus hard on the back. He winced slightly before a magnificently proud smile stretched across his face. 

“NEYHEHE, ALL IN A DAYS WORK FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” He said breathlessly. “I’LL BE ABLE TO JOIN YOUR BATALION IN NO TIME UNDYNE.” Frisk noticed Undyne wince slightly at Papyruses comment as her grin seemed to waver at the edges.

“You sure will Papyrus.” she replied, her voice not as confident as before. Papyrus however, didn’t seem to notice as he now posed heroically in front of the plate of pasta. 

“NOW SANS AND FRISK YOU'll GET TO HAVE THE HONOR OF DINING ON MY TRIUMPH.” He said proudly as he scooped two rather large portions of the pasta and placed them respectably in front of both his brother and the human. 

“Thanks bro, looks good.” Sans said without batting an eye. Frisk on the other hand was fighting very hard to control her grimace as she eyed the mushy and burnt plate of noodles before her. Even the smell of it was starting to make her feel queezy. 

“MAKE SURE YOU EAT UP LOTS FRISK, AS YOU WILL NEED ALL YOUR ENERGY FOR THE ACTIVITIES I HAVE PLANED FOR US TODAY.” Papyrus said with a smile. Frisk cocked her head to the side in curiosity. She then looked to Sans, but he just shrugged back at her, his lazy grin still plastered on his face. Frisk sighed when she realized she wasn’t going to get an answer out of him before turning back to her plate of pasta. Papyrus and Undyne tuned back to the counter as they proceeded to clean up the mess that they had made as Frisk poked cautiously at the plate of noodles with her fork. 

Suddenly she felt something flick her knee from under the table. She looked back and saw Sans gesturing for her to pass the plate over to him with his pinpricks. Frisk nodded before making sure that Papyrus or Undyne weren’t looking in her direction as she stealthily moved the plate of noodles under the table to Sans awaiting hand. She watched him as his expression remained casual, the lazy grin still fixed to his face, when he brought the plate back into view on his side of the table it was completely empty. Frisk felt her eyes widened in confusion. Sans then replaced her empty plate with his full one as he passed his plate under the table back to Frisk, when Frisk received the plate from under the table top however, it too was also completely free of any spaghetti. 

Frisk stared dumbfounded at the empty plate, before shooting a curious look to Sans. He just sat smugly, tossing Frisk a teasing smile. After a moment Frisk began to look around the kitchen to see where Sans had stashed the noodles. She even ducked under the table, thinking that maybe he had stuffed the pasta into his slippers. Sans just chuckled as he watched the very puzzled Frisk try to figure out the mystery of the missing spaghetti. His grin widened slightly at the look of determination present on her face as she tried to come up with an explanation. 

A few more moments passed before another softer rap on the door sounded through the apartment. Papyrus quickly went to answer it and greeted Mittsy as she walked into the room.

“MISS MITTSY SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT, THOUGH IT IS A SHAME THAT YOU JUST MISSED LUNCH.” He said 

“That’s ok Papyrus.” Mittsy replied with a knowing grimace. “I will just have to catch your next batch.” She said.

“Papyrus what are you planning?” Frisk asked in curiosity. Papyrus then promptly spun around and posed proudly. 

“WELL MY DEAR FRISK, I THOUGHT THAT IN LIGHT OF ALL YOUR FANTASTIC WORK THAT YOU DESERVED A REWARD.” Papyrus declared. Frisk raised an eyebrow. 

“SO I ARRANGED A SURPRISE TRIP TO THE MOVIES!” Papyrus exclaimed, looking giddy with delight. Undyne rolled her eyes. 

“Papyrus it’s not a surprise if you tell her.” She said as she motioned over to Frisk. 

“OH RIGHT.” Papyrus said as he sheepishly rubbed his skull. “I SUPPOSE ITS NOT. I’M SORRY FRISK, I DIDN’T MEAN TO SPOIL IT.” He said guiltily. 

“Heh, Don’t worry bro. I don’t think the kid minds.” Sans chuckled as he motioned to Frisk, who was now staring at Papyrus with eyes as big as saucers, full of excitement. 

“Well now that the cats out of the bag, what did you plan on taking us to see?” Mittsy asked. 

“NYEHEHE, A TALE OF BROTHER HOOD AND BETRAYAL WITH A PINCH OF ROMANCE AND DECEPTION!” Papyrus replied excitedly. Undyne let out an exasperated huff.

“Don’t tell me we’re gonna see another one of those crime movies. Papyrus your already in a gang, don’t you ever get tired of this stuff?” she asked.

“OF COURSE NOT UNDYNE! BESIDES GANG LIFE LOOKS MUCH MORE ROMANTIC WHEN IT’S PORTRAYED ON THE BIG SCREEN.” Papyrus replied matter-o-factly.

Soon the party left for the theater. Sans bought the tickets as well as the snacks as Papyrus waited in line giddy with excitement behind him. Frisk looked hungrily over all the treats displayed on the counter top, her stomach rumbled greedily as she remembered she hadn't had anything to eat yet today. 

“Here kid.” Sans said, passing her a rather large bag of popcorn. “If you don’t stop that grumbling my brothers going to get suspicious.” He said with a sly wink. Frisk nodded a brief thank you, and eagerly accepted the popcorn before she shoveled a few handfuls into her mouth as the group entered into the viewing area.

Frisk sat between Sans and Papyrus in the theater, with Undyne and Mittsy on either end of the group. Papyrus chattered excitedly telling her all of his favorite things about coming to the movies, and Frisk felt herself growing impatient with anticipation as she listened to him intently . She had never seen a movie before, but she had always been curious about them, and now that she was here sitting in a theater with the feature film about to start she found it very hard to contain her enthusiasm. 

As the film began Sans couldn’t help but let his pinpricks wonder over to Frisk. She was sitting on the very edge of her seat, her eyes wide and glued to the screen. He chuckled to himself when he saw her shimmy closer to the moving pictures during the moments of suspense, or when she jumped slightly in her seat at the surprise shootout scenes. The kid seemed to like the movies as much as his brother did. Sans smiled as he made a mental note to take her again sometime. 

After the film had ended the group began to wander back home through the streets of Ebott. The sun had now just started to set bathing the streets in a warm orange glow. Frisk and Papyrus were chatting happily, discussing their favorite parts of the film. Even Undyne had joined them; she seemed to have actually enjoyed the flick despite her past grumbling about it. Soon the three had started replaying some of the action scenes as they held there fingers like mock pistols and pretended to shoot at one another. 

“You’ll never take me alive copper!” Frisk shouted as she ducked behind an ally wall and continuously shot imaginary bullets back at Undyne and Papyrus. 

“WE SHALL SEE ABOUT THAT YOU RUFFIAN!” Papyrus bellowed, shaking his fist at Frisk in vigor.

Undyne all of a sudden did a barrel role, as she fired multiple rounds in Frisks direction. As Frisk tried to make a break for it, she faked a hit to the shoulder. With a gasp she stumbled out of the ally way clutching the imaginary bullet wound. 

“I aint so tough.” She said as she collapsed dramatically to the ground. She then burst out laughing as Papyrus and Undyne came rushing toward her, whooping in triumph.  
Sans felt his smile widen as he watched the group’s performance. His brother was cheering and praising Frisk for her spot on interpretation, even Undyne who was normally stricked and stern while working had taken the opportunity to loosen up a little. He had also never seen the kid so animated before; in fact this was the first time that he had actually heard her laugh so honestly. Mittsy also giggled at the display from next to him as they both trailed behind the rowdy bunch. 

“This was a good idea.” She said to Sans, a soft smile on her face as she watched Frisk get swooped up in a hug from Papyrus. 

“Ya, my bros full of those.” Sans replied with a light shrug. He then rubbed at the back of his skull guiltily. He really didn’t want to leave the lighthearted moment so soon, but he knew there was some important business that needed to be discussed. 

“So Mittens, I hate to spoil the mood and all but I gotta ask, did you find out anything interesting regarding the info that I told you about?” Sans said, making sure his voice was quite so the three playful individuals up ahead didn’t hear him. The soft smile that had graced Mittsy’s face quickly fell into a light frown.

“I did actually, and unfortunately it isn’t good news.” She replied. “Whoever it was that warned Frisk about the other gangs was right to do so, it looks like everyone has their eyes out for her.” Mittsy began and Sans felt his smile grow more forced as she continued.

“I don’t know how Asgore’s going to convince her to stay by the way things are going.” Mittsy said sadly.

“Heh, well just between you and me Mittens, I think the kid has already made up her mind.” Sans replied. "She’s going to leave as soon as her times up.” He said. Mittsy sharply turned her head in Sans direction in surprise.

“What? But she has been doing so well! We need her Sans, you have to try to convince her to stay!” Mittsy exclaimed, almost a little too loudly. 

“Sorry pal but it’s the kids choice, and frankly I think it’s a good one.” Sans replied. “It isn’t safe for her here. Sooner or later the human gangs are gonna find out about her, and when they do there will be a very big target on her back.” He said, his voice taking on a dark tone. “They’ll make an example out of her. They’ll use her to scare off other humans from working with monsters.” 

“But if she actually joins our organization she will have protection from Asgore, and as well as everyone else!” Mittsy retorted. “Even you have to admit Sans, that being with monsters is better than how she was living before. She had no one!” Sans just chuckled darkly in response.

“Come on Mittens, you can’t be that naïve. You know what the others think about her. She’s human, she’ll always be seen as an outsider to them, Asgore included.” He shot back. Mittsy pursed her lips in a pout. 

“Well maybe things can change.” She argued sharply. Sans let out a tired sigh. 

“You and me both know that the only reason why Asgore brought on a human in the first place was because we were desperate.” Sans explained. 

“You know how he really feels about them, and honestly I don’t blame him, especially after what happened to the guy’s family." Sans continued, chancing a look at Mittsy. Her eyebrows were furrowed in what Sans knew was her stubborn nature to disagree with him, but she wasn’t fighting back, which meant that she could see his point.

“You can’t honestly expect Asgore to grant Frisk the same protection as everyone else in the Pansies.” Sans said. “As soon as the kid poses too much of a risk he will cut ties with her, and then she will be all on her own. Her against every other mob organization in Ebott. If the kid does stay, she’s as good as dead.” Sans concluded harshly. Mittsy let out a frustrated huff.

“Well, who’s to say Asgore won’t change his tune.” Mittsy replied. “After all Sans, you did.” She said, flashing Sans an impish smile. Sans just rolled his eyes as he averted his gaze away from her. 

“You can’t deny it Sansy, you’ve developed a real soft spot for that girl.” Mittsy continued, snickering to herself.

“Heh, like your one to talk.” Sans shot back. Mittsy just continued to smile. 

“You’re right.” She replied. “I’ve actually been quite taken with her, she’s kinda like the little sister I never had.” Mittsy said her smile taking on a sad note as she continued to walk next to Sans. 

“Say, why don’t you let me take Frisk out on a job with me tomorrow?” She asked suddenly. “Let me see if I can at least try and convince her to stay.” Sans just let out an over exaggerated huff at Mittsy’s request. 

“Oh come on Sansy.” She pleaded. “It’s just a little recon work. I won’t let anything bad happen to her.” Mittsy said, fixing Sans with the biggest, sparkly puppy dog eyes that he had ever seen. Sans grumbled inwardly to himself, but he knew that he had no real choice in the matter. After all Mittsy was the kind of monster that always ended up getting her way in the end. 

“All right fine.” He replied. “But if the kid still decides that she wants to go, you gotta let her.” He said raising a stern brow bone at Mittsy. 

“Ok, it’s a deal.” Mittsy said with a grin. She was fairly confident that she could convince Frisk to stay. She was very good at getting what she wanted after all. 

When the group finally made it back to Grillby’s, Frisk was surprised to see that the bar was mostly empty. Only a few monsters were scattered throughout the space, sipping there drinks, or talking quietly among themselves. 

“Heya Grillbs, slow night?” Sans greeted as he sauntered up to the bar everyone else following behind him. 

“It’s not too late to get a bite to eat is it?” He asked. Grillby shook his head as he continued polishing his glassware. 

“Grate, thanks pal.” Sans drawled as everyone else gradually took their seats. 

“SANS I DON’T SEE WHY WE HAVE TO EAT OUT TONIGHT. I COULD JUST AS EASILY MAKE ANOTHER BATCH OF SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE.” Papyrus grumbled as he sat discontented at the bar. 

“But Paps, one of the most important parts of an evening out is going out for dinner where someone else does the cooking for you.” He said with a wink. Papyrus just rolled his eyes. 

“THAT JUST SOUNDS LIKE ANOTHER EXCUSE FOR YOU TO BE LAZY.” Papyrus shot back at his brother. Sans chuckled. 

“What can I say Paps, I have been known to _lasagna_ couch, your accusation is completely _Pastable_.” Papyrus groaned noisily from next to his seat beside Sans. 

“What’s the matter bro, _penne_ for your thoughts?” Sans replied, his playful grin growing. 

“NO! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!” Papyrus huffed as he crossed his arms angrily and turned away from Sans, trying hard to ignore him. 

“Awe, bro there’s no need to be _pasta aggressive_.” Sans continued. “Can’t we work this out?” 

“IM WARNING YOU SANS.” Papyrus snapped.

“Heh, You being serious Papyrus, _gnocchi –ddign_?” Sans drawled. 

“STOP!” Papyrus screeched, earning a few turned heads from the other monsters scattered around the room.” 

“Alright, alright, no need get all worked up.” sans replied putting his hands up in a gesture of defense. “I gotta say though Paps, you get mad _fusilli_ reasons.”

“NEYGH!” Papyrus groaned as he buried his head in his arms on the bar counter in frustration. Frisk giggled at the brothers antics, while Mittsy outright laughed. Undyne just grumbled and rolled her eyes, clearly being on the same page as Papyrus when it came to Sans puns.

After they ate, Undyne had decided to buy everyone a drink. She even managed to get Frisk to accept one after her nonstop heckling and teasing. Frisk sipped slowly at the strange purple liquid presented to her, being extremely careful with the substance so she would not end up like she did the last time she had dared to be adventurous with the stuff. Undyne on the other hand shot back her drink quickly before slamming the empty glass on the table. Apparently alcohol made the fish women even more aggressive and competitive as she ended up coaxing Mittsy into a drinking game. The two were soon laughing and joking like longtime friends in there buzzed state, as Frisk Papyrus and Sans chuckled from the outside of the main conversation. 

“Undyne why don’t you play us a little something sweet?” Mittsy slurred, her brown furry cheeks stained pink from the booze. 

“Pfft, what? No.” Undyne replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. Her own cheeks coated with a deep teal blush. “No one wants to hear that.” Frisks ears perked in interest. Undyne knew how to play the piano?

“Why not?” Sans chimed in. “It’s a quite night, a little music wouldn’t hurt the mood any.” 

“YES UNDYNE, IT’S BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE HEARD YOU PLAY.” Papyrus added his hands clasped together in a pleading gesture. The dark teal blush deepened as Undyne cleared her throat. 

“Well I mean, as long as Grillby doesn’t mind.” She replied, averting her gaze, though Frisk could see that there was a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

Grillby paused from his work behind the bar, in order to give Undyne an encouraging nod. Undyne then quickly took to her feet and briskly made her way to the worn out piano as if she were excepting a challenge. However, as soon as her fingers made contact with the yellowed keys her aggressive disposition completely changed into a loose and soft one. She began to play a jaunty, upbeat, jazzy foxtrot. 

Frisk watched in wonder as Undyne’s fingers gracefully and skillfully danced their way across the ivory keys. She had no idea that Undyne could play so well, or could be so gentle and controlled as she handled the old instrument with such care and consideration. Frisk immediately recognized the tune that Undyne had decided to play as ‘I cover the waterfront.’ It was a fairly popular song at the time and Frisk had heard it play over the radio quite frequently when she used to sit outside some of the cafes of Ebott listening to the music playing softly within on the afternoons after she had completed a job. Sometimes she would even go inside to listen and treat herself to a chocolate malt. Soon she found herself silently mouthing the words along to Undyne’s colorful embellished piano accompaniment. 

Sans watched Frisk from the corner of his eye socket. Her face had practically lit up the room when she first heard Undyne start to play. He figured she would like it, he had guessed that the kid was a music lover from the first time he had heard her play the piano. He was glad that she also seemed to have good taste, as he watched her quietly mouth the words to the song and subtly tap her foot on her stool along to Undyne’s skillful playing. When Undyne finished playing her happy tune, the room quickly filled with applause and a few cheers and whistles. Frisk was one of the more enthusiastic members of the audience as she clapped her hands eagerly, a big bright smile stretched across her face. Sans then suddenly got an idea. 

“Hey kid why don’t you give it a go?” He asked Frisk, making sure he was loud enough that Undyne would over hear him. “You play pretty well after all.” 

He smiled as Frisk turned a bright scarlet, raising her hands and shaking her head profusely in an effort to protest his request, but it was too late as Undyne had already started making her way over. Undyne stared at Frisk severely making sure to hold her captive with her eye contact not so much as offering frisk a chance to escape with a blink. 

“You play?” She asked, and Frisk found she was at a loss for words, unsure how to respond to the now extremely attentive monster. 

“Not- not very well.” Frisk managed to stammer out. But, unfortunately Undyne didn’t seem satisfied by her answer alone as she took Frisk by the shoulder and dragged her out of her seat, before plopping her down on the bench of the antique baby grand piano. 

“Show me.” She demanded sternly. Frisk sat as still as a statue in front of the instrument. Butterflies fluttering heavily in her stomach, as she chanced a look around her at the monsters who were either staring in apparent interest, or with snarky smiles, ready to jape her if she so much as pressed a wrong key. The most terrifying of them all however was Undyne, who stood with her arms folded fixing Frisk with an attentive stare. 

Frisk swallowed hard as she shakily placed her hands on the piano keys, wracking her brain trying to think of something to play. She decided she would try to make it through another popular tune and hoped that it would be somewhat recognizable to the group of monsters that surrounded her in the bar. She took a deep breath as she went over the movements in her head, making sure that she remembered them before she began to play. 

Frisk’s playing was much slower, and much more melody based then Undynes, as she was nowhere near skilled enough to add in all the decorative and eloquent embellishments that Undyne could play. Her playing was simple, but still nice to listen to. Sans chanced a look to Undyne, and was glad to see that she was staring intently at the kids hands. Her brow furrowed in concentration, keeping track of Frisks movements, and making mental notes as she muttered them quietly under her breath as she watched Frisk play.  
As the kid continued to play through the verses, Sans noticed that she had actually started to become more comfortable. She was now beginning to hum subtlety along with her playing, and soon she was singing the words to the tune very, very quietly. But Sans could still make them out from his position by the bar. 

“Under a blanket of blue, just you and I beneath the stars, wrapped in the arms of sweet romance the night is ours.” 

Sans rested his head on his palm as he leaned his elbow on the bar top. The kid really wasn’t that bad. Her voice was soft and sweet, and just a tad unsure of itself. Sans thought that with a bit of practice, and a bit more confidence, she might actually be a good little singer. Maybe she could even make a habit of playing in the bar on quite nights like these. 

“Under a blanket of blue, let me be thrilled by all your charms, darling I know my heart will dance within your arms.”

Mittsy and Papyrus were smiling happily as they watched Frisk play through the movements of the smooth jazz song. Papyrus then quickly got up and taped Mittsy on the shoulder. He then whispered something into Mittsy’s ear. She giggled and nodded as she got up and took Papyrus’s offered hand, the two then began to dance in a slow waltz circling playfully in front of the bar. 

“A summer night’s magic enthralling me so, the night would be tragic if you weren’t here to share it my dear.”

Sans laughed as Mittsy and Papyrus continued to dance bouncily. He even noticed Undyne start to tap her foot along to the rhythm of the simple love song. 

“Covered with heaven abouve, lets dream a dream of love for two, darling I know my heart will dance under a blanket of blue.”

Frisk then suddenly stopped playing as she slowly retracted her hands away from the faded keys. 

“Sorry.” She said quietly, averting her gaze. “That’s all I really know.” Her previous blush had returned in full force, as Mittsy and Papyrus cheered and applauded. Even a few of the other monsters scattered through the area clapped lightly when Frisk had finished her performance. Undyne then slowly strolled over to Frisk as the bar began to settle down. Her arms were still crossed over her chest as she looked down at Frisk with a firm gaze. 

“Not bad punk.” She said commendably to a surprised Frisk. “Your basics are fairly strong, but your timing could use a little work, have you had lessons?” Frisk continued to stare at the floor as she fiddled with her shirt sleeve. 

“A few, when I was younger.” She replied hesitantly "but I haven’t really played in a long time." Undyne nodded, before she also seemed to take on a slightly embarrassed tone.  
“You know, I could teach ya a few things,” She began as she also averted her gaze. “If you want.” Frisks head immediately shot up as she looked to Undyne with a shocked expression. 

“Really?” She asked. Undyne’s teal blush immediately returned as she rubbed at the back of her neck. 

“Ya, I could stay for an extra hour or so after I’m done with Papyruses cooking lessons. If uh, Grillby doesn’t mind us using the piano and all.” She replied, glancing over at the flame elemental. He nodded back to her, before turning to Frisk and flashing her a pleasant smile. 

“I would really like that.” Frisk replied, smiling up to Undyne, rosy blush still present on her face. Undyne smirked back at her, her confident aggressive demeanor starting to return once again. 

“All right then punk it’s a deal, but don’t expect me to go easy on you.” She said raising a snarky eyebrow. Frisk just giggled, and nodded back at Undyne. 

“I’ll work hard I promise.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can anyone guess what movie they saw? I left a pretty big hint in there. :)


	16. Frisks past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk shares a little more about her past, and Sans is conflicted ... very very conflicted.

Frisk sat at the kitchen table across from Sans as they waited for Mittsy to arrive. Both parties sipped at their drinks silently, keeping mostly to themselves. Frisk sat with a citrus tea and honey, and Sans with his traditional mug of instant coffee. Sans cleared his throat awkwardly as he struggled to come up with some form of conversation.  
Papyrus had to leave earlier than usual that morning for a job, leaving Sans alone with the kid. He found himself actually thinking that it probably would have been better if instead of Papyrus, he had been called to work early, even though he hated working mornings, or really any time of the day for that matter. But, Papyrus was so much better with Frisk then he was, and she was obviously more comfortable with his brother then she was around him. 

Sans felt himself wishing that Papyrus had at least stayed for breakfast. That way he would have been here to help Sans out of this uncomfortable quiet. Sans thought that he could have maybe bounced a few puns off of his brother to lighten the mood. The kid always seemed to like that. He was always able to pull at least a few good giggles out of her. Sans scanned the room looking for some means of material for a quick comedy routine to break the ice, when Frisk beat him to the punch, or rather the punch line. 

“Hey Sans?” She suddenly asked from across the table, fidgeting slightly with her tea cup.

“Uh ya, what’s up kid?” Sans replied, his gaze drawn back from its search. 

“What did the tea cup say to the coffee cup?” She asked, her eyes still firmly locked on to the table top. Sans paused for a moment as he cocked his head to the side. Was she actually setting up a joke?

“Don’t know what?” Sans replied, his grin growing wider in interest.

“I haven’t seen your _ugly mug_ around here in ages, oh well I guess it’s better _latte_ then never.” Frisk replied shyly. Sans sat stunned for a few seconds actually impressed with her poor pun. 

Frisk fidgeted more noticeably, her cheeks turning a slight pink when Sans didn’t respond. That was stupid. Why did she even think that was funny? Suddenly Sans let out a hearty round of laughter and Frisk’s gaze shot up toward him in slight surprise.

“Haha, that’s a _tea-riffic_ pun there pal. I have to say that I’m _impressoed_ with your sense of humor, you got me really _frothing_ with laughter.” Sans said, between his heavy boats of chuckles. Frisk also started to laugh along, glad that she had managed to at least break through the tension with her weak attempt at a joke. 

After their laughter had subsided some, casual conversation came relatively easily. At first there topics were fairly simple and ranged from work to the weather, as what was expected of normal small talk. Sans would throw in a few more puns here and there, and Frisk would laugh wholeheartedly at them. As they continued to talk Sans noticed that Frisk was beginning to become more open with him and he also noticed, to his surprise, that she was actually starting to trust him as well. 

Sans wasn’t sure if he should feel happy about this, or if he should feel concerned, as the kid seemed to forgive and forget a little too easily for his liking. He knew that while dealing in this business it was better to be suspicious and guarded around people, rather than risk yourself trying to be pals. But, the kid was determined if nothing else to see the good in everyone, even in low down criminals like himself. He made a mental note to keep a good watch on her, and also make sure to keep tabs on the other people she dealt with, in case anyone that had managed to gain her trust actually wished her harm or had other ill intentions. 

“You know kid, your piano performance the other night was actually pretty good.” Sans said, continuing the casual conversation as Frisk scratched at her ear bashfully. 

“I’m really only a beginner.” She replied shyly. Sans shrugged. 

“But your basics are strong, plus Undyne has already offered to teach you a few things. You uh, really thinking about taking those lessons?” He asked. Frisk’s light smile fell slightly as she thought of Undyne’s offer. She had sort of gotten ahead of herself last night, and had accepted without really thinking it through. 

“Well, I would like to.” She replied slowly. “But, after I leave the Pansies, I doubt she will still want to teach me.” 

Sans scratched at the back of his skull. He knew he shouldn’t meddle. It was a good thing that the kid had decided to leave. She would be safer that way, but maybe she didn’t have to leave forever? Just until the human gangs had stopped looking or her, then maybe she could come back for the occasional visit. Papyrus would be heartbroken after all, if she never came back, not to mention Mittsy, and Sans knew that even Undyne had become somewhat attached to the kid. Sans sighed inwardly. He knew that the idea was dangerous. Even if she just stayed in contact with them, Frisk was putting herself at risk, but he supposed it was her choice whether or not she wanted to see them again, not his. 

“I think Undyne would understand, especially in light of your circumstances. She can come off as a tough nut, but she really does have a soft spot in there somewhere.” Sans replied. “And I already know for a fact that Grillby wouldn’t mind you visiting occasionally.” He continued. Frisk perked up at his comment, and met his hesitant gaze with her own surprised one. 

“Really? They wouldn’t mind?” She asked. Sans continued to scratch at the back of his neck. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up. Maybe it would be better if the kid just left with a clean break at the end of the month. His brother would get over it, Mittsy would understand, and Undyne would just be Undyne, and claim that she never liked Frisk that much anyway, even though Sans knew that she did. But, when he turned his glance back in Frisk’s direction, and saw her hop filled expression, well he couldn’t just tell her no, now could he?

“Uh, of course not kid, and hey, once you get good enough maybe you could even play the bar on music night. I could put in a good word for ya.” Sans said. Frisk cocked her head to the side.

“You play?” She asked. Sans shrugged. 

“I dabble a little bit, not in the ivories though. I’m more of a brass man myself.” He said with a sly wink. 

“What instrument?” Frisk asked in interest. Sans chuckled. 

“I’ll give you a hint.” He replied. “What is a skeletons favorite instrument?” He continued, flashing Frisk a playful smirk. Frisk furrowed her brows in concentration as she thought of an answer to his riddle. 

“A _trom-bone!_ ” She exclaimed excitedly when she came up with the solution. 

“Bingo.” Sans replied, his grin growing into a big smile. Frisk giggled. 

“I’d like to see you play sometime.” She said with an honest laugh. Sans felt a light dusting of blue slowly make its way across his cheekbones at her comment. 

“Heh, well next time we all go out for a movie night, maybe I’ll treat the group to an impromptu concert instead.” He replied sheepishly.

Suddenly Frisk’s eyes widened as she remembered something that she had forgotten to do when they had gotten back home from the night before. She then swiftly hoped of her chair and made her way over to the couch. Sans cocked a brow bone in confusion as he saw her digging through one of her pillows.

“Uh kid? What are you doing?” He asked. 

“I forgot to pay you back for the ticket and snacks at the movies.” Frisk replied as she made her way back to the kitchen and handed Sans a few crumpled bills. Sans stared at the offered money for a moment before he raised his hand, denying the cash. 

”Kiddo, it was my treat. You don’t have to pay me back.” He replied. Frisk tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. She didn’t like the idea of owing money to anyone, even if they assured her that it was a gift. Then Frisk got an idea. 

“Ok, well then the next time I’ll pay for your ticket at the movies.” She declared. “It’s only fair.” Sans chuckled lightly as he felt the dusting of blue settle more heavily over his cheekbones. The kid sure was persistent. 

“You don’t gotta do that.” Sans replied. “Besides, didn’t you tell me you were saving up for something?” He questioned. Frisk nodded as she placed the bills back in her pocket. 

“Mind telling me what for?” he asked. Frisk paused. It wasn’t like what she was saving for was any big dangerous secret, but she suddenly felt unsure if she should tell Sans. Maybe he would think it was dumb. He might tease her. 

“Someday, I want to get a little cottage.” Frisk answered as she fiddled with the end of her shirt sleeve nervously . “Nothing too big, something small and cozy just for me.” Sans listened intently, surprised by Frisks response. 

“It would have a big yard, and a garden. It would be somewhere out in the country, or maybe in a small town.” She continued. “Somewhere away from the city, where it’s quite and safe.” 

“That sounds like a nice dream kid.” Sans replied. Frisk smiled softly back at him. 

“Thanks.” She said. 

“I used to live in a place like that a long time ago with my mom.” Frisk continued.

Sans perked up immediately in interest. He had been curious about this subject since the last time that Frisk had mentioned it. He had wanted to ask more questions about Frisks mother being a monster. But he also didn’t want to push her. Frisk had been very adamant that she didn’t like talking about her past. Sans cleared his throat as he decided to take the risk and ask anyway, hoping that this was Frisk’s version of an invitation to address the sensitive subject.

“You uh, mentioned a little about your mother before… can I asked what exactly happened?” Sans said delicately. Frisk paused, the light smile falling immediately into a frown. Sans winced, debating whether or not if he should retract the question. 

“It’s not something I like to remember.” Frisk replied slowly, to his slight relief. “I already told you that she took me in off the streets.” She began. “I stayed with her for a few years after that, and for a while things were really good.” The small smile returned somewhat, but now it held a certain heaviness, it was no longer happy. It was melancholic at best. 

“She taught me lots of things when I was with her.” Frisk continued. “She taught me how to read and how to write, as well as basic math and science. She even got me a few music books and lessons for the piano.” She said. “She told me once that it made her very happy that she was able to teach me. She said that if things were different in her own life then she would have become a school teacher.” 

“And I was so happy to learn.” Frisk said. “I never thought that I would actually be able to get an education. I remember from when I was living on the streets, I would see all the school children walking home through the market in the afternoons after their classes had ended, with their pretty book bags and uniforms.” She continued smiling lightly at the memory. “I remember that I always wanted to be one of them, but moms lessons were the next best thing. I probably learned more from her then I would have learned from any school to be honest.” 

“Sounds like she was a real swell lady.” Sans said with a courteous grin. 

“She was.” Frisk responded, her own smile growing a little lighter. “She used to bake for me, and she would buy me toys and clothes too. She would read me stories at night, and sing me lullabies.” Frisks continued. Her voice grew soft as her mind took her back to those happy times, far away from all the struggling and hardships that she had now come to accept as reality. 

“I really thought that I had found a place that I could actually call home, but I was wrong.” Frisk said . Sans quaint, smile faded at the same time as Frisks happy memories did. 

“I guess it all started when she decided that she would take me to the market with her one morning. Frisk continued. “I was really excited because I usually got a treat if I was good, or if I helped her carry things. 

“ I remember whenever we went out in public together, people would always look at us funny. They would stare or mumble or shake their heads. It scared me at first, but I got used to it after a few trips." Fisk said. “Mom never let it bother her, and if it did she never let it show. She would just hold my hand a bit tighter and we would continue on our way like those people weren’t even there at all. Though that day things were different.” She continued, her brows furrowing slightly in anger as all traces of her smile completely fell away from her face. 

“It turns out that on that day in the market, some of the foot shoulders from one of the human gangs of Ebott were skulking around looking for trouble, and they decided to make me and my mom there targets.” Frisk sneered. “At first they just followed us around, chirping at us, saying some pretty mean things that at the time I didn’t really understand.” She continued .

“Things like what?” Sans asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Basically how wrong it was for a monster to be raising a human child. How she would end up corrupting me in some way, or how she was just raising me until my soul was ripe enough for her to eat.” Frisk spat. “They tried to scare me but it just made me furious. I remember I almost lunged at them, but mom held me firmly to her side and just continued to ignore them." She said. “I really wish they just left us alone. If they had then maybe things would’ve turned out differently." Frisk said, her voice suddenly taking on a sad tone. 

“One of them must have gotten bored, and decided to up the ante, when he wasn’t getting the reaction that he wanted. He decided to grab me.” She continued. Sans felt a pang of anger shoot up his spine. That was just so typical of people, wasn’t it? They would rather see a child starving on the streets then, God forbid, in the care of a different race. What a twisted and backward world they live in. 

“When I screamed mom snapped. I don’t really remember too much, just trying to get away and then there was fire.” Frisk said. “I’m pretty sure she used magic because the men suddenly became very frightened and turned tale after shooting a few empty threats at us.” Sans eye sockets grew dark at this. Using magic in public was banned and often met with serious consequences if the law caught up with you. Frisk and her mother were also only simple civilians at the time, which meant that they probably had no protection from any gang. 

“I didn’t realize magic was such a taboo thing at the time.” Frisk continued. “I remember I laughed and jeered at them as I watched the men run away, but when I turned back to mom she looked utterly terrified. I remember asking her what was wrong but she didn’t say anything, she just grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her as we made our way out of the market and back home.” She said.

“Luckily that incident didn’t come back to haunt us, I guess it was actually a good thing that those guys were in a gang because it meant they didn’t go to the cops, but after that day things weren’t really ever the same.” Frisk said sadly. 

“Mom got very quiet and sometimes she would just stare off in to space for hours.” She continued. “I remember she looked really sad a lot of the time, even when she was smiling and telling me that she was fine, but at night, when no one was looking, I would hear her crying from her room.” Frisk said.

“It was about a week later when she woke me up early one morning and said that she needed to take me somewhere." She said. “She had packed me a suitcase. I was so confused at his point so I asked her where we were going, all she told me was that it was someplace safe. After that she didn’t talk at all.” 

"When we got there the sun still wasn’t up." Frisk continued. “I remember I recognized the building, and even though I was still confused, I remember feeling dread when I realized we were standing in front of an orphanage.” She said. “I didn’t want to believe it though, and I remember tugging on mom’s sleeve trying to get her to leave with me, to go back home. But she refused.” Sans felt his shoulders sag as he figured out what Frisk was telling him. This monster woman, who had taken her in, and had given her a taste of an actual home, was abandoning her. Yet, despite this the kid seemed to still call this lady her mother. That confused Sans. Did Frisk really still see this woman as her mother figure? Even after she had left her all alone? 

“She hugged me and told me that this was for my own good, and that a nice human family would come to get me soon, and that I would be safe with them.” Frisk continued. “Then she left.” Frisk was quiet for a while as she took a moment to get her anger and her hurt under control. She could tell that her eyes had gone glassy from revisiting the unhappy memory, but she angrily blinked back the tears. She refused to cry in front of Sans. 

“I um, stayed there for a year.” She continued. “I thought that she might come back for me, but she never did, so then I ran away again, and now here I am.” Frisk finished shyly, not sure if she wanted to chance looking back to Sans quite yet, as she was sure the emotion was still raw on her face. She really didn’t know why she had decided to tell him about all of this, heaven knew she hated remembering it, but she guessed that if the two of them were ever going to trust one another then they would have to be more open with each other. Frisk decided that she didn’t mind taking the first step. She just hoped that now that Sans knew all of her secrets, maybe, just maybe he wouldn’t be so suspicious of her anymore; And perhaps, they could even be friends? 

Sans sat silently at the kitchen table, not sure what to do or even say. He took a sip of his coffee in an effort to give him a moment to think, and to also possibly provide him with some level of comfort. It had gone cold. 

“That’s not a real happy story there kid.” Sans finally replied. Frisk let out a light forced laugh in hopes of distracting him from the awkward tension that was now forming between them, as well as from her state of mind. 

“Ya… sorry.” She replied. “I guess that really isn’t what you want to hear first thing in the morning.” she continued, as she sheepishly rubbed at the sleeve of her shirt. 

“I’m glad you told me anyway.” Sans continued as he got of his chair and made his way around to Frisks side of the table. 

“I know it wasn’t easy for you to say it out loud.” He said before placing a hand gently on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. 

“Look, Frisk.” He said suddenly, averting his gaze guiltily to the floor. 

“I haven’t really been that great to you since you got here.” He began. “And I want to apologies for being a real _numb-skull_ to ya.” He said, flashing her shy, apologetic smile. Frisk eyes widened in slight shock before she immediately turned to face Sans.

“You don’t have to apologies for anything.” She exclaimed sternly. “You had every right to be suspicious of me I was a stranger in your home. After all if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have gotten to experience such great things.” She continued, not breaking her determined stare that she held over Sans. 

“I got to go shopping with Mittsy, go to the movies with Papyrus, and play the piano with Undyne, and that’s all because you let me stay. All of you have been nothing but good to me.” She replied firmly, refusing to budge on the matter. 

Sans just stood stunned at Frisks determined resolve. The blue blush returning to his cheek bones once again. Slowly a smirk started to spread its way across his face. Again the kid wasn’t letting him apologies, Jeez she sure could be stubborn huh?

“Well all in all buddy, I still want to apologies, Sans replied “Heh, you could say it would really take a load off of my _back bone_.” He said with a wink and a grin as he extended his hand toward Frisk. 

“So whaddya say, pals?” Sans continued. Frisk stared dumfounded at his open palm for a moment, before her eyes lit up like stars and she eagerly moved forward to accept his offered handshake.

“Friends.” She replied happily flashing sans a sweet smile. Sans sighed inwardly as he took in her happy face, what the heck was he getting himself into?  
A moment later, Mittsy arrived at the skeleton’s apartment, and rapt on the front door. Sans jumped slightly as he quickly withdrew his hand and went to go let her in.

“Heya Mittens.” He greeted her casually. 

“Hello Sans.” Mittsy replied, smiling back and returning the gesture. Sans then hesitated in front of the door for a moment, not able to bring himself to let the mouse monster through. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Maybe he should change his mind about Mittsy taking the kid out with her. What if she actually convinced Frisk to stay? If that happened Frisk would eventually find herself in a whole lot of trouble. It was only a matter of time till the other gangs found out who she was, after all this wasn’t a matter of if, it was a matter of when. 

“You gonna let me in bone head or are we just gonna stand in the hall all day?” Mittsy said with a smug smile as she raised an eyebrow at him. Sans grip on the doorknob tightened briefly, before he released it and finally stepped to the side, allowing Mittsy to enter.

“Ya sure,” Sans replied as his shoulders fell forward, giving in to Mittsy’s request. “Kid’s all ready for you.” He said as he gestured to Frisk at the kitchen table by tossing a thumb over his shoulder in her direction. 

Mittsy smiled brightly when she saw Frisk sitting at the table and quickly moved across the apartment to go and greet her, but as she passed Sans she placed a hand momentarily on his tense shoulder.

“You worry too much Sansy.” She said quietly, flashing him a sympathetic smile. “ Everything is going to turn out fine.” Sans let out a breath, and also let himself relax.

“Heh, thanks pal.” He replied with an appreciative smile. Mittsy was right after all, there was no point in him worrying about this until the kid had made her choice. If she still wanted to leave like she had originally planned then no harm no foul, and if she wanted to stay? Well… if it came to that maybe he could make use of that little bargain they had made when she had first came to stay with them. Granted Sans did not feel like he had held up his end of the deal for the pact to still be in effect, but he knew that the kid still thought so, and if he knew anything about Frisk, it was that she was a women of her word. 

At that thought Sans felt a sharp pang of guilt stab at the side of his skull. He didn’t want to manipulate Frisk like that, but he knew that it was for her own good, and hopefully it wouldn’t even have to come to those kinds of measures. Frisk was smart after all; she knew it was a big risk to stay with the monsters. She knew what she had to do in order to survive in this city. 

Sans forced on his best smile as he watched Frisk follow Mittsy out of the apartment. Maybe he should just be straight forward with the kid when she got back. She was a big girl, she could handle it. Heaven knows that she had been able to make it through a hell of a lot more than the average Jane doe in this city. 

The kid had also finally let him in; she had told him all of her secrets. Maybe he should return the gesture and do the same, sit down and have a real heart to heart with her. Sans grumbled as he sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Or maybe he could just get Papyrus to do it? His brother was way better at dealing with these sensitive matters then he was anyway. Sans huffed at himself disregarding that thought as soon as it crossed his mind when he realized how selfish and cowardly it was. No, the kid deserved to hear it from him. He owed her at least that much. 

Sans let out a heavy sigh when he had finally come up with a decision. As soon as Frisk got back from her job with Mittsy, he would tell her that she couldn’t stay. He would make her understand, and if it came down to it he would use her honest nature against her and bring up their bargain, and force her to go. He knew it would probably mean the end of there just beginning friendship, but if it meant that she was kept further out of harm’s way, well then that was a sacrifice that he was willing to make.


	17. Mittsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad stuff sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to create a warning here, this chapter has some sad stuff going on in it. I'm sorry in advance but this is just how the story has to go. :(

Frisk followed Mittsy as they wandered through the streets of Ebott, curious about the job that Mittsy had apparently needed her help with, but so far Mittsy hadn’t even mentioned anything about work, instead it seemed that she was just leading Frisk around on a bunch of house hold errands. They had been to the grocery store, the bakery and were now just heading for the market to grab something to eat for lunch. All the while Mittsy chattered on and on enthusiastically about the Pansies and praised Frisk for her work, telling her how important it was to the organization. Frisk narrowed her eyes slightly as she followed behind Mittsy. What was she up to? 

“I wish you didn’t wear your street clothes.” Mittsy suddenly said as she eyed Frisk up and down. “You know I bought those nice outfits for you for a reason right?” She teased. Frisk just shot her a smirk in response. 

“These are my work clothes.” She replied. “I wore them today because I thought I was going to be doing work, not going on a day long domestic chore run.” Mittsy chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes. 

“Alright, alright, you can’t blame me for wanting a little girl time. Why don’t we go to the park to eat and then we can go over the assignment I need you for?” Mittsy suggested happily. Frisk perked up at the mentions of the job, she had been getting antsy just following Mittsy around doing chores. 

“Sounds good to me.” Frisk eagerly replied.

The two sat and ate on a park bench near a patch of petunias. Frisk had just polished off half off her apple when Mittsy started going over the details of the job.

“This operation is going to be a little different then what you’re currently used to.” Mittsy began. Frisk cocked her head in interest, as well as skepticism. 

“Basically we are going to be collecting some information.” Mittsy continued, and Frisk narrowed her eyes. As far as she was concerned dealing with information was very dangerous, and according to her agreement with Asgore she wasn’t supposed to know didly squat. 

“Don’t worry, the info were gathering falls into the clear with your contract. I have already asked Asgores permission.” Mittsy continued as if reading Frisks thoughts, though the expression that Frisk was wearing on her face had probably more than tipped Mittsy off about how she was already feeling about this job. 

“I came across an interesting rumor that one of the capos of the Cartella’s is meeting with a capo from the Hollywood troop about a fairly large shipment of um; let’s say less than legal magical paraphernalia.” Mittsy continued. Frisk still had her eyes narrowed at the monster, but she decided to listen to Mittsy’s entire pitch before she made up her mind about turning her down or not. 

“So why do you need me?” Frisk asked, as gathering information was one of Mittsy’s sole duties as a member of the Pansies. 

“Well, this rumor suggests that the two will be meeting in a café on the human side of Ebott, and the café that they are meeting at has a very low tolerance for monster kind I’m afraid.” Mittsy said. 

Frisk sighed. Now she understood, Mittsy wanted her to go in and eavesdrop on the two’s conversation since she would be less suspicious as just being another human in the room. Frisk still felt very uneasy about the proposed operation, she would be placing herself in an enclosed space with two notorious capos of two notorious gangs. Frisk knew that she hadn’t been in direct contact with either of the two capos that were illegibly supposed to be meeting, but she had been in contact with the foot soldiers under their order. What if they recognized her? What if they had underlings with them that had worked with her before? The whole thing was far, far too risky. 

“No way.” Frisk replied sternly. Mittsys smile fell into a pleading pout as her eyes grew to the size of sparkly saucers.

“Oh please Frisk, it would mean so much to me. You have no idea what a rare opportunity this is for us! Plus, the fact that Asgore is giving you this responsibility means that he is really starting to trust you!” She said. “He is basically giving you a promotion with this job.” 

Don’t you want to move up in the ranks when you actually join after the trial? It means more pay, and also the big bonus of working with me more often.” Mittsy continued happily. Frisk winced at this; she had forgotten that Mittsy didn’t know about her plan to leave the Pansies as soon as her contract was up. 

“And wouldn’t that be grand? We would be like partners no, like sisters joined through crime! We could be like Bonnie and Clyde only instead it would be Mittsy and Frisk.” She said happily. Frisk tried to give Mittsy a pleasant smile, but she was sure it was faltering at the edges from under the weight of her guilt. If she did leave the Pansies then there was a pretty good chance that she wouldn’t be seeing Mittsy very often or maybe even ever again? 

“That actually has a nice ring to it, Mittsy and Frisk.” Mittsy repeated the title over again. “What do you think?” She asked breaking Frisk out of her train of thought. 

“Uh, ya it does.” Frisk replied. She actually really did like the sound of it. 

Frisk sighed to herself as she contemplated the job. In all reality she knew she shouldn’t even touch it with a ten foot poll, but maybe if she staked out the location early enough, and made sure that no one was at the meeting point that would recognize her, and made sure that she had an escape route, then maybe she would be ok. Frisk let out a very frustrated huff as she realized she was actually considering taking Mittsy’s offer.

“Alright, I will give it a look.” Frisk grumbled, much to Mittsy’s delight. “But if it’s too risky that’s it I’m out.” she stated firmly and Mittsy nodded vigorously from next to her.  
“Oh thank you Frisk!” She said happily you have no idea what this will mean to everyone. Frisk just rolled her eyes. Though she was glad to see Mittsy happy she could not shake the feeling of dread that was already beginning to sit heavy in her stomach. 

Frisk sat perched on a rooftop across from the appointed café which Mittsy had informed her about. She had been watching the entrance for the last two hours, making sure that no one who entered the building was anyone dangerous who knew her face. So far she was in the clear. Frisk fiddled with the bright blue flower that was now pinned securely under her collar nervously as she continued to watch. 

Mittsy had given it to her and explained that it was actually enchanted with a spell. She told Frisk that they were called echo flowers, and that it would record the conversation of the two capos. All Frisk had to do was pluck off one of its petals for it to start and then pluck another one off for it to stop, the flower would then be delivered to Asgore where it would repeat all of the juicy details of the exchange over and over until it had no more petals left to spare. 

Frisk perked up immediately when she saw one of her targets stroll casually down the street to the café. He was one of the capos of the Hollywood troop and Frisk was relieved to see that he was someone who she had not worked with before. A few moments later the second party of the meeting also arrived out of a taxi cab at the entrance. The capo of the Cartellas, he to had a face that Frisk didn’t personally recognize. She waited for a few more moments after both men had entered the building, before she carefully snuck down to street level off the roof tops. 

Frisk took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she strutted into the cafe. The place wasn’t overly crowded but still had a few other occupants that would allow her to blend in easily enough. Frisk went up to the café bar before claiming a stool that was conveniently positioned near the two men. 

“What do you want runt?” She suddenly heard from behind the bartop. Frisk quickly snapped her head to the direction of the voice, to be faced with a middle aged balding pudgy man. He was wearing a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up as he stood behind the counter. He also had a red bowtie and black unbuttoned vest that allowed his prominent gut to fall over the waist line of his black trousers. He gave Frisk a very suspicious look as he eyed her tattered and warn clothes. A few other patrons had also adjusted their view to see what the commotion was about, including the two capos. Frisk felt herself freeze up under the condescending gazes, but she quickly willed herself to calm down as she put on her best uneducated street rat accent. 

“Please mister all’s I wants is a chocolate malt, I even gots the money to pay for it n’ everything see?” Frisk said as she produced some change from her tattered trousers.

“I counted it twice, I’m pretty sure I gots just enough.” She continued. The man just sneered at her before raising an unimpressed eyebrow, and for a second Frisk was afraid that he was just going to toss her out. However, luckily for her a few women sitting a little ways away had turned a sympathetic eye over to her ‘poor street orphan’ act as they started to tut and coo from their table. 

“The poor dear.” Frisk heard one of the ladies say to her friend, and she knew the café owner had heard it as well because he rolled his eyes and let out a huff. 

“Alright hand it hear, I’ll get you a milk shake.” The man replied in annoyance. He didn’t want to risk losing any business for appearing to cruel in front of his lady customers after all. 

Frisk smirked inwardly as her ruse appeared to be working. She chanced a glance over her shoulder at the two capos they had also turned back to discussing their business quietly, as they seemed to be satisfied in believing that she was just some nobody street rat, hardly even a presence let alone any sort of threat. Frisk turned her gaze back forward as she subtly plucked one of the petals off of the pretty blue flower under her collar. Now all she had to do was wait.

She sipped slowly at the malt, pretending like she was savoring every last drop as if it was a rare treat for her poor homeless self, but in reality she was trying to carefully buying herself time. She had to make sure she was present long enough to record the important bits of the conversation without seeming suspicious. She was finding this particular task rather difficult to accomplish however, as the two men were speaking in half code. Now she understood why Asgore had been ok with her doing this job, even if Frisk overheard all of the information she had no real hope of understanding it. Frisk guessed that Mittsy was the specialist when it came to understanding this secret talk. That was probably one of her other important duties to the monster gang. 

It seemed that the two men were finishing up their business as one was making his way over to pay at the counter. Frisk took this as her cue to leave as she swiftly and nonchalantly tugged off another flower petal making sure to leave her malt glass empty of every last drop. 

“Thank ya mister, that malt sure did hit the spot.” She said as she flashed the shopkeeper a grin on her way out.

“Ya well don’t be making it a habit showing your face in here.” He replied gruffly.

Frisk casually made her way down the street for a few blocks until she was out of sight of the café before she ducked into an ally and quickly made a b -line for her meeting location with Mittsy.

“Did you get it?” Mittsy asked enthusiastically as Frisk rounded the corner of the darkened back street.

“I think so.” Frisk replied. “it was a little hard to tell what they were talking about with all the weird code they were using.” She said as she passed Mittsy the flower. Mittsy took it excitedly. 

“Can you give me a preview?” She asked, Frisk furrowed her brow trying to remember one of the odd phrases she heard the two mobsters use. 

“Uh, there was something about a hard-boiled egg in the basket?” She said and Mittsy’s eyes immediately lit up with excitement as she pulled Frisk into another surprise hug. 

“Ooooooo, Frisk that’s exactly what I wanted to hear!” She said happily, before releasing Frisk from her hold. 

“I’m going to make sure Asgore knows what an excellent job you did!” She told Frisk with an ecstatic smile. 

Frisk smiled sheepishly back. She really didn’t care if Mittsy told Asgore or not, in the end it didn’t matter. Frisk was going to leave at the end of the month she had already made up her mind on the matter. Though she had to admit that running this job with Mittsy had been fun, she was glad that she had took the risk and at least got to have one more adventure with Mittsy before her time was up. Frisk felt her smile take on a sad tone at the thought about it. She really was going to miss Mittsy. 

“You know Frisk, once this contract of yours is up and you become a fully-fledged member we can do things like this together all the time.” Mittsy suddenly said, breaking Frisk from her trance. Frisk couldn’t get herself to make any words to form a reply as she was shot with another round of guilt, so instead she just nodded silently. 

As they made their way back through the streets of Ebott conversation remained sparse. Frisk felt herself start to question her decision to leave. She knew she had to. She knew that if she wanted to stay alive she didn’t have a choice, but she still couldn’t help but let her mind wander to the question of ‘what if’ as she thought of all the scenarios that she wouldn’t get to be a part of if she stayed. She would get to take those lessons with Undyne for certain and hang out in the bar with grillby. Maybe she could actually help Papyrus improve on his cooking skills, and make something decently edible as well as go see more movies with him. Mittsy and she would also probably work more jobs together, and maybe they could actually make a reputation for themselves within the Pansies. Frisk felt herself smirking as she thought up potential nick names for their imaginable duo. They could be called the ‘sly sisters’ or maybe the ‘sisters of sin.’ Frisk almost giggled out load at the ridiculous names. 

There was also Sans, Frisk paused when she thought about him. He was different from the rest, she still didn’t really know what to make of the short skeleton brother, but she was happy that she and him had finally seemed to become friends. Maybe if she did stay, in time they would actually become close like how she was with his brother or with Mittsy. Frisk huffed lightly at the thought now she really was getting carried away with her wishful thinking. 

Suddenly Mittsy took a hard left deviating from the route home. Frisk almost missed her turn as she had done it so quickly and was even now picking up her pace. Frisk jogged lightly to catch up with Mittsy, she was about to ask where they were going but Mittsy silenced her with a stern eye. She made a shushing gesture as she directed Frisk to glance over her shoulder at the alley behind them. Frisk stiffened a she chanced a look back. Sure enough she saw a shadowy figure duck just out of site tailing them from the streets. 

“Damn.” Frisk thought to herself. She should have been paying more attention. Frisks then felt Mittsy take her hand briefly, before she felt Mittsy pass her the echo flower subtly. 

“If it comes to it I want you to take this and run.” She said in a stern whisper. “It is of the utmost importance it gets to Asgore and you’re faster than I am on the roof tops.”  
Frisk felt a spike of fear run up her spine. This was serious. Frisk hesitated and looked at Mittsy with eyes full of concern. If she ran then who would help Mittsy? She couldn’t leave her all alone. Mittsy seemed to sense Frisks distress and flashed her reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry about me; I can handle a few thugs on my own strength.” She said with a smirk. Frisk held Mittsy’s gaze firmly and scanned it over for any signals that Mittsy was lying and only putting on a brave face, when she was satisfied she gave a reluctant nod. 

“Ok good.” Mittsy continued. “As soon as we turn this corner I want you to break away from me and don’t look back. I will meet you back at the apartment when you are sure you’re not being followed.” She said.

Frisk prepared to make a run for it. She already had a route planned out in her head. The two then rounded the corner and both of them stopped dead in their tracks as they were cut off by three more men already waiting for them. Ludo stood a bit behind the other two a predatory grin spread across his face when he saw his prey walk right into his little trap.

Frisk froze, she turned briefly to see if they could double back down the alley from which they had come but it was too late. The men that had been following them from behind had caught up to them and were now blocking their escape. Mittsy and Frisk were trapped. 

“Well looky here boy’s.” Ludo drawled. “It’s our lucky day.” He said as he pushed himself off the ally wall and began to saunter toward Mittsy and Frisk.

“We caught two pests in our net, a mouse and a street rat.” He chuckled dryly. 

Frisk felt her breath hitch when she recognized the men as members of the Gambino family. Frisk had always made it a very important point to never do dealings with this gang, in fact she made sure to stay as far the hell away from them as she possibly could. The Gambino’s were ruthless and were known to kill there hired help more times than they were known to actually pay them, and with Mittsy and herself surrounded by five of their members, including their under boss Ludo, it was clear that there wasn’t anything good left in store. 

Mittsy straightened her back and fixed Ludo with a bored expression. 

“Lucky you say?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “If I were you I wouldn’t go counting my chickens just yet. After all you know what happen when you corner a rodent don’t you?” She continued as she took a confident step toward him. 

“They’ll chew right through you.” She said as she raised her arm in front of herself. Frisk watched in stunned silence as a large glowing magenta mallet materialized in Mittsy’s open hand. The head of the hammer was enormous and its staff was as tall as Mittsy herself, but despite its size Mittsy handled the massive weapon with ease as she swung it over her shoulder with only one hand as though it weighed nothing at all. Ludo smirk only growed larger as he gave the signal to his men to attach.

The three leapt at them both and mittsy strode forward assertively to meet them. Frisk couldn’t tear her eyes away as Mittsy swung her mallet. It was a mixture of both elegance and control combined with brute strength and savagery. She twirled the hammer effortlessly above her head with one hand before bringing it around with a powerful thrust knocking all three advancing mobsters flat on their backs. One of the two that had come from behind tried to grab her while she had her back turned but Mittsy countered it easily as she shot the handle end of her mallet backwards, striking the man right between his legs. He squeaked before he fell to his knees and rolled over in pain, clutching himself desperately. 

Before the men could pick themselves back up Mittsy turned to Frisk and shoot her a look. Frisk immediately came to attention, she knew what that look meant, it meant run. Frisk nodded briefly to Mittsy, signaling that she understood before she made a break for a stack of crates, hoping to use them as a make shift later up to the roof tops where she could get herself and the flower that was now hidden in her shoe away from the mobsters and get help for mittsy. Unfortunately before Frisk could make it to the crates a black gloved hand caught her by the shoulder before another arm grabbed her wrist and forced her arm behind her back painfully. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” A blond man drawled, fixing Frisk with a bored expression. Mittsy flinched slightly with anger as she pointed the mallet at the man. 

“Why are you bothering with her?” She asked with a sneer. “I think you’ll find me much more enthralling as a dance partner.” Mittsy said with a wink. The man just cocked an eyebrow in what looked like light amusement before turning and calling to Ludo.

“Hey boss how long are you gonna keep playing around?” He asked. Ludo just grinned at him wickedly. 

“What’s the matter Ricky bored already? I thought you would actually enjoy a little exercise. Ya know, give ya a break from cleaning up corpses and all.” He said with a smug chuckle. Ricky just rolled his eyes before shooting his boss an unimpressed look.

“Right, right I forgot it’s always works with you. Ya know you should really learn how to loosen up and have a little fun once in a while.” Ludo said as he took a step toward Mittsy. Mittsy turned her mallet toward Ludo and flashed him a snarky smirk. 

“What? You finally decide to join the party? I was beginning to think you were going to let your boys have all the fun.” She chirped. Ludo chuckled slightly in response to Mittsy's chide, meeting her taunting smile with his own threatening one. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting darling.” He replied slyly. “But my partner here is right, there was an actual purpose to this little encounter of ours and I think it’s about time I get down to business.”

Frisk watched Ludo as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was some sort of round looking clear device that held a red liquid. It also had some sort of brass nozzle and valve attached to it. Mittsy seemed to see it as well as her eyebrow arched in curiosity. 

“What’s the rush?” Mittsy replied, “You’ve barely moved at all, don’t you want to play a little first?” she said as she pulled back her hammer and lunged at Ludo. 

Ludo just continued to smirk. He didn’t even bother to get out of the way of her swing as he dropped the device on the ground. As soon as it hit the cobblestones the valve seemed to release and the red liquid was transformed into a thick red mist as it sprayed out of the nozzle. Mittsy coughed and gaged as she was bombarded with the dense red fog before she quickly jumped back retreating from her advance and eyed Ludo quizzicly. His grin just widened as he continued to watch her intensely, his icy blue eyes never wavering from her form.

“What was that supposed to be some sort of magic act?” Mittsy quipped. “I hate to break it to you pal, but you’re supposed to disappear behind the smoke bomb. You missed your chance to escape.” She said as she prepared her mallet for another attach. Ludo just snickered.

“Who said anything about me wanting to escape?” He replied. “If I left now I’d miss the main event.” Mittsy tilted her head in slight confusion, before charging at him again. Though, halfway through her assault her mallet seemed to waver and fizzle like its form had been compromised. Mittsy froze as she watched, wide eyed in horror as her weapon disappeared. She tried to summon it again but she couldn’t, in fact she couldn’t feel her magic anymore at all. It was like something was blocking her connection. She then turned an angry glare to Ludo who was now outright laughing at her stunned reaction. 

“What – what did you do?!” She demanded, but he just continued to laugh, clutching at his sides as if Mittsy’s dread filled face was the funniest thing he had ever seen. 

“Wow.” He finally managed to say as his giggles subsided. “The doc wasn’t lying when he said he had the answer to our monster problems. Without your magic you really arn’t that much of a threat are you?” He sneered. 

Mittsy's eyes widened even more as she looked to the device that had previously held the red liquid now sitting on the ground. What was in that thing? Had it really taken away her magic?

“Well seeing as my little experiment is finished, now there really isn’t any more use for me to be keeping you around.” Ludo continued as he quickly pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Mittsy. 

“It’s been fun darling.” He said with a smirk as he pulled the trigger. 

The bullet hit Mittsy square in the chest. She didn’t even have the time to react or try to get out of the way before Ludo had fired at her. Frisk watched in silent horror as her friend fell to her knees, a stunned expression still present on her face. Frisk wanted to scream. She wanted to run to Mittsy, wanted to break out from Ricky’s hold and do something, **ANYTHING** to help her fallen friend, but all she could do was stare. Her voice was gone, completely crushed from the tight lump that was in her throat, snuffed out by her panic. Her body was also refusing her as her frazzled mind continued to scream and shriek for her to move, to fight to do **SOMETHING**. It was like she was trapped within her own body, all she could do was stare out through her fear laden eyes at Mittsy as she fell forward, now clutching the wound in her chest with a shaking fist. The wall of the ally was the only thing keeping her from collapsing completely.

The world seemed to slow down around Frisk as she focused on Mittsy. Nothing else mattered to her, not Ludo, not Ricky, or any of the other mobsters that existed in the outside world. All Frisk could do was stare at Mittsy, refusing to break her gaze even for a moment. Frisk was sure that if she just kept watching, kept her eyes fixated on Mittsy, then maybe, just maybe Mittsy wouldn’t disappear. 

Suddenly Mittsy turned her head over her shoulder to face Frisk. She attempted to flash Frisk a small smile but it couldn’t mask the pain and the sadness present in Mittsy’s eyes. She knew what was going to happen next, and so did Frisk. She then proceeded to mouth something silently in Frisks direction. The movements were quick and subtle so the surronding mobsters wouldn’t notice it. If Frisk hadn’t have been paying so close attention she would have missed the gesture herself. 

“I’m Sorry.” Mittsy mouthed. Frisks eyes widened even more in shock and anguish as despair completely took over her being. She felt so desperate and so utterly useless, all she wanted to do was cry out but her body would not let her. Then Frisk blinked and Mittsy’s form sifted and vanished. The only thing left behind was a pile of dust surrounded by her magenta suit jacket.

Luddo continued to snigger as he stepped around Mittsy’s remains toward his partner. Ricky rolled his eyes at his boss’s smug expression. 

“You know I had my doubts about the doc at first but it looks like he really came through on his promise.” Ludo said happily. “This thing works great!” He continued as he picked up the device, giving it an enthusiastic kiss before slipping it back into his pocket. Ricky just raised an irritated eyebrow at him. 

“What’s with the look? I thought you would be happy the experiment went off without a hitch.” Ludo asked to his obviously peeved partner. 

“Well even though that’s true boss.” Ricky began dryly. “You weren’t supposed to kill her right away; we were supposed to measure how long the effects lasted before she got her magic back.” He said Ludo just chuckled and shrugged.

“Sorry my hand slipped.” He replied with a devilish smile. “Besides, there was a reason why I brought two of these little buties.” He continued patting his jacket pocket.

“We’ll just find another chump monster to test it on, on the way home right boys?” He said happily to his men, who were still picking themselves up and dusting off their jackets from their brawl with Mittsy. Ricky just let out a tired sigh at Ludo’s antics well at least the boss was in a somewhat good mood now anyway.

“So boss what you want to do about her?” Ricky asked as he pulled Frisk forward. She stumbled awkwardly as her legs were still like limp noodles and she still couldn’t pry her eyes away from Mittsy’s dust now left forgotten in the alleyway.

Ludo let an icy eye wander over to Frisk. He had almost forgotten about the pipsqueak. He smiled as he made his way over, and then bent down to her eye level and snapped his fingers in front of her face. At the sudden harsh sound Frisks eyes broke away from what was left of her friend, as she came face to face with Ludo and his sinister smile. 

“There we go, back down to earth now are we?” He said in an overly cheery tone. Frisks breath hitched as fear shoot cold through her spine. She reflexively tried to back away from him and ended up bumping firmly into Ricky who still held her in a firm grip. 

“Knock it off boss.” Ricky said as he tightened his hold. “Stop scaring her you’re making her struggle.” Ludos grin grew wider as he straightened himself back up. 

“Well that’s good cuz she should be scared.” He replied shrewdly. “Hey now little girl.” He said turning his grin back in Frisks direction.

“You want to tell me why you were with that monster?” He asked. Frisk couldn’t even respond. She tried to muster up her words but they quickly died in her throat all she could get out was a meek little whimper as Ludo held her trapped in the gaze of his stone cold eyes. Ludos smirk grew larger as he let out an unimpressed little laugh. 

“Eh, let her go Ricky.” He said as he walked past them both. 

“Wait, are you sure that’s a good idea boss? She saw everything, and what about that rumer going around about the monsters having a human contact? what if it’s her?” Ricky called after him.

“Jeez Ricky, you really gotta get your eyes checked if you think this little street rat is the one the Pansies hired to make that deal with Alico.” Ludo replied with a sarcastic cackle.  
“Just look at her.” He continued as he motioned to Frisks tattered and dirty clothes. “You really think Alico would give the time of day to this dame?” He said with a cheeky smile. Ricky s gaze fell to the floor in slight embarrassment. His boss had a good point. 

“She’s probably just some homeless Brat the mouse paid off for a one time gig.” Ludo continued. 

“Besides.” Ludo said. “I’m in a very good mood at the moment so I think I’m gonna show a little mercy. Ya hear that little girl?” He said, calling over at Frisk.

“ I’m gonna let you off with a warning this time.” He continued, flashing Frisk a deadly smirk. “But make no mistake that the next time I see you or any other human for that matter working with the monsters you’ll end up in more or less the same state as our friend miss mouse over there.” He said gesturing to the pile of dust by the alley wall. 

“After all it’s about to be an all-out war on these streets, so you better realize which side you’re on now.” He said as he gestured for Ricky to drop her. Ricky let Frisk go and fell into step behind Ludo, the rest of his men following in tow behind him. 

Frisk stood rigid as the men disappeared from the ally way. She then turned her head stiffly to the pile of dust sitting a few feet away from her. She walked over to it and collapsed to her knees in front of her friend. It couldn’t be real. This just couldn’t be real. But no matter how hard she stared at the dust she knew that Mittsy wasn’t going to come back. She sat like that for a while, hours or maybe only minuets, Frisk really couldn’t tell anymore. Everything was numb now, nothing mattered. After she sat silently for a few more moments, she gathered up Mittsy’s remains and cradeled them close to her chest in Mittsy’s magenta jacket, before getting up off of the dirty cobblestones, and walking slowly through the backstreets of Ebott. She was tired now; it was time to go home.


	18. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sad stuff i'm sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be posting another chapter really soon after this one because I just couldn't stop writing this part! This chapter was already getting really long so expect another shortly. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading hope you enjoy :)

Frisk's mind was blank as she moved through the back streets of Ebott. It was like there was a white continuous buzzing constantly moving behind her eyes, and a dull static humming in her ears. She didn’t see, hear, or feel anything as she wandered. Frisk didn’t know how long she had been walking, she was vaguely aware that she had even been moving at all. She could have ended up in the next town and it wouldn’t even faze her in the slightest. She didn’t even know where she was going; she had given up all forms of control and simply allowed her feet to carrier her away. When she finally looked up she found that she had somehow managed to make it back to Grillby’s. She didn’t know why she had decided to come back to this place, some part of her brain still knew that walking into a bar full of monsters with a pile of dust in your hands was a sure way to get herself killed, but Frisk ignored that voice. She didn’t care anymore. Besides, she needed to take Mittsy back home, she needed to give Mittsy back to her family. 

Frisk opened the door to the bar and stood in the entrance way. She looked around the room at all the laughing and joking monsters inside. Their voices were like echoes in her mind. She felt so far away but yet so claustrophobic at the same time. She scanned the room looking for someone who could help her but her voice still wouldn’t work, instead she could only stare at the happy faces of all the monsters as they drank and sang and joked. It confused her. Why were they laughing? why were they smiling? They shouldn’t be. No one should be happy. Didn’t they know, didn’t they know what just happened? Frisk felt rage crawl into her soul as the laughter and the jests of the monsters completely clouded her brain, echoing louder and louder in her eardrums until she thought they would burst. She glared at their happy faces. They reminded her of the smile that Ludo had worn as he killed Mittsy in cold blood.

“Kiddo?” A lazy voice drawled. Frisk faintly registered a pair of footsteps coming her way. 

“Hey, what are you doing back so early?” Sans asked as he approached Frisk by the door. “I thought you’d be out for at least a few more hou-.” But his words died before they could even make it through his teeth as he saw what Frisk held so desperately in her hands. He felt his eye sockets widen as he recognized Mittsy’s pink jacket and the pile of dust that Frisk garden protectively within it. 

“Oh no.” He whispered to himself in disbelief as he rushed forward and grabbed Frisk by the shoulder.  
“Kid what happened, tell me what happened!?” He demanded, but it was like his plea fell on deaf ears as Frisk only seemed to turn her head slightly in his direction, as if she was barley registering that he was even there.

Some of the other monsters had turned toward the disturbance, and had started to head over to see what all the commotion was about. When they saw Frisk, and also what she held, the laughter, jokes and happy atmosphere completely vanished from the bar within an instant. Frisk almost sighed with relief at the sudden quite. She had felt like she was going to explode with all that noise, but her respite didn’t last long as angry voices and people shouting replaced the previous sounds of merriment. Still the sounds were so far, far away from her that she couldn’t be bothered to listen.

“She’s covered in dust! Do you see that? She’s got dust on her hands!” One monster shouted while pointing in horror. 

“Who’s is it? Who?” Another demanded . Sans stepped in front of the kid and shielded her from view as much as possible as the crowed continued to spill forward around her. This was bad. They were starting to panic and all of their angry glares were focused on Frisk. 

“It’s her fault isn’t it!” Another voice added. Frisk managed to hear this voice, even in her disturbed state of mind. She felt a swell of sadness form in her chest. The voice was right, it was all her fault. She then felt someone grab at Mittsy’s jacket and attempt to pull it away from her. Frisk refused to let it go instead she just held it tighter and sank down to the floor, curling herself around it protectively. No one was going to hurt Mittsy ever again, not unless they got through her first. Another hand then seemed to reach through to Frisk in her deranged little bubble and pulled her roughly forward by the collar. 

“You did this didn’t you human!” The monster sneered in her face. Frisk could tell by the smell of burning dog treats that it was Doggo who was currently holding her by the neck of her shirt. She briefly saw his hate filled eyes and glinting snarl, but the rest remained a blur as she hung loosely in his grip. She didn’t fight back or struggle, she only held Mittsy’s jacket closer to her chest.

“ **BACK OFF!** ” A booming voice reverberated throughout the bar, effectively silencing the terrified crowed. It took Frisk a while to realize that she actually recognized the threatening voice as Sans. It wasn’t anything like his usual carefree character, now his voice seemed to swell and echo as if he were speaking in many different tones all at once. Doggo turned angrily toward Sans as the skeleton pushed a few monsters back, away from Frisk.

“What are you doing sans?! Because of her Mittsy is -.”

“We don’t know what happened yet.” Sans said harshly, with darkened eye sockets, cutting Doggo off. “Now put her down.” He demanded. Doggo flinched back slightly at Sans intimidating demeanor, but held his position firm all the same. 

“What do you mean we don’t know? Look at her!” He said angrily as he roughly dragged Frisk forward. “She is covered in dust!” He shouted.

“Buddy I ain’t gonna ask again.” Sans growled, a spark of cyan glinting dangerously in his left eye socket. 

Doggo scoffed, as he pointedly let Frisk drop roughly to the floor. She fell hard on her back as she refused to un-wrap her arms from Mittsy’s dust, and continued to clutch it safely to her chest. Sans watched through narrowed sockets as Doggo sauntered back to his seat, sipping at his whisky again. 

“This is what we get for trusting a human!” he said angrily from over his shoulder at the rest of the group. “Pretty soon we’re all gonna end up piles of dust.”

The rest of the crowed seemed to follow Doggo’s lead as they went back to their respected seats, throwing suspicious and angry glances over their shoulders at Frisk who now sat curled into a protective little ball on the floor. Sans watched them all move a safe distance away before he turned back to Frisk and gently placed a hand on her arm. 

“Bucko, you still with me? He asked tentatively, but the kid didn’t move. She didn’t even seem to register his voice. Sans brows furrowed in worry as he hoisted Frisk up by her waist and walked her to the stairwell. He paused momentarily at the bar where Grillby watched anxiously. 

“I think it might be a good idea to close early tonight Grillb’s.” Sans said to the flame monster as he made his way past the bar. 

Grillby nodded as he put his bat back down behind the counter. He had picked it up when the crowed had started to turn nasty, but it seemed that the worst was over for now. Sans then led Frisk up the stairs with a hand placed securely at her waist holding her to his side to help support her weight, while he kept the other one on her forearm, helping him to pull her along beside him. Her head just hung low as she followed Sans blindly up to the apartment. 

Sans mind was running a million miles a minute as he tried to figure out what the hell had happened in the few hours that he had let the kid out of his sight. He glanced again to Frisk and the dust covered jacket she held onto so tightly. He still didn’t want to believe that the dust it held was Mittsy’s, even though he knew that it couldn’t belong to anyone else. Even with her trademark magenta jacket basically spelling it out for him, his mind was still trying to deny the fact that his friend was dead. 

When they made it in through the door, the apartment was empty and quiet as Papyrus still wasn’t back from work yet. Sans sighed to himself in relief, glad that his brother wouldn’t be here to witness this mess. Sans then sat Frisk gently down on the couch before he moved to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. The kid was still quite, too quiet for his liking. When he came back he tried to offer her the glass, but she just continued to stare at the floor, eyes blank, clutching at Mittsy’s dust filled jacket desperately. 

“Come on buddy you gotta work with me here.” Sans said as he shook at her softly, trying to rouse her from her blocked off state of mind. He then moved his hand to Mittsy’s jacket and tugged on it slightly. Frisk stiffened and wrapped her arms tighter around the garment.

“Frisk please?” Sans asked as delicately as he could, as he tugged lightly on the pink cloth again. Frisk flinched at Sans request before she reluctantly let her grip loosen. Sans then slowly removed the dust filled jacket from her lap. He knew that he would never be able to reach her if she just sat staring at it all day. He would keep it safe, somewhere out of sight for now, until proper arrangements could be made for a funeral. 

Sans glanced down at the jacket holding the remains of his friend. He felt sick to his nonexistent stomach in that moment, but he couldn’t allow himself to succumb to grief right now, there was still work to be done. Once Mittsy’s dust was safety hidden away, Sans returned to Frisk on the couch. She was still as closed off as ever, only now instead of Mittsy’s jacket she was clutching urgently at her own arms that were folded protectively across her chest. 

“Frisk?” Sans asked lightly as he sat beside her on the couch. She tilted her head to him slightly. Sans felt a slight twinge of relive as she appeared to hear him now. That was a good sign. 

“Frisk, can you hear me pal?” He asked again, trying to get her to meet his gaze. Frisk replied with a slow nod but still averted her eyes. 

“You need to tell me what happened.” Sans continued. “Can you do that for me?” He saw Frisk tense at his question as her bottom lip began to quiver. She opened her mouth briefly as if trying to say something before she quickly shut it again. 

“Frisk, I know it’s tough, but the sooner you tell me what’s going on the sooner I can-.”

“It- it’s all my fault.” Frisk stuttered, cutting Sans off. 

“What do you mean?” Sans asked. Frisk then suddenly snapped her gaze toward him, her eyes wild with grief.

“I couldn’t do anything!” She said her voice rising in panic. “I was so useless, I couldn’t help her when they, when they…” Sans placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him. 

“Kid, you gotta calm down ok? Just breathe.” He instructed as he held Frisks wild eyes with his own firm ones in an effort to ground her.

“Just start at the beginning.” He continued.

Frisk nodded in understanding, taking a deep breath. Sans noticed her form was now shaking under his hold like a leaf in autumn. She was scared. Frisk was quite for a few moments as she collected herself and Sans waited patiently until she was ready to try again.

“We were just coming back.”Frisk began shakily. “Everything had gone well.” She said as she furrowed her brows trying to remember. She let out a frustrated huff as she found it difficult to recall the events of only a few hours ago. Her mind was still swimming in a thick haze; it was like she was trying to remember a dream after waking up. Only Frisk knew that what had happened that afternoon wasn’t a product of her imagination, it was very, very real, no matter how much Frisk wished it otherwise. 

“There was someone following us.” She continued. “And then, there were more of them, a lot more. They were herding us into a trap.” Frisk said. As the memories began to become clear, she felt a pang of anger well up in her chest.

“Mittsy told me to run, but I couldn’t get away.” She said her voice rising again. “I just watched Sans, like an idiot, and they…. He killed her.” She said her face forming into a snarl at the memory of Ludos icy blue eyes and his predatory smile. 

her hands clenched into fists as she remembered his cruel laughter. She growned her teeth as the ball of rage in her chest exploded, setting her senses on fire. That’s right he had laughed, he had laughed right in her face as he watched her die. Frisk then turned her angry gaze to Sans. 

“Sans, I saw their faces. I know who they are.” She said sternly. “I need you to take me to Asgore. I need to tell him who did this.” Sans sat stunned at Frisks sudden ferocity. Though he was grateful that the kid wanted to cooperate, he also felt concerned for her. She was acting on her emotions, on her impulses. She wasn’t taking the time to think this through, and though he knew as a member of the Pansies he really shouldn’t be trying to talk her out of giving Asgore information, he also knew that he couldn’t just let her blindly put herself in danger either. 

“Kiddo, I think you might want to take a moment to calm down before we go see the boss.” He began. 

“No.” Frisk replied firmly, shooting Sans a dangerous glare. Sans was taken aback a bit by her rage. He had never seen Frisk this angry before, in fact he didn’t even think she could get this angry. 

“Frisk, listen, you’re in no state of mind to be doing this right now.” Sans said sternly. “You need to think kid. You do now what will happen if you go around blabbing about other gangs don’t you?” He asked in an effort to try to get Frisk to see some sort of reason. 

“I know Sans.” She snapped. “It means I won’t be a neutral party anymore. I’ll deal with the consequences later, but right now you need to take me to Asgore.” She demanded. 

“Kid I – .”

“If you don’t, then I will find someone else who will.” Frisk continued I’m sure there are plenty of monsters down stairs that would be more than willing to throw me at their boss’s feet.” She said before Sans could even protest. 

Sans narrowed his eye sockets at Frisk. She was definitely in the wrong frame of mind to be talking to anyone at the moment, let alone Asgore. Sans wasn’t going to take her anywhere near that office until the kid had some time to at least cool her temper. 

“Nope. You’re not going anywhere.” He replied sharply. Frisk looked at him like he had just slapped her in the face. 

“What ?!” She demanded, turning her ferocity on Sans. 

“Look kid, you need some time to cool off.” He began. “And frankly I could use a bit of a breather to process all of this myself.” Sans said sadly.

Frisks rage was quelled slightly when she saw San’s tired and broken expression. In her anger, she had forgotten that Mittsy was also his close friend as well, and he had just found out about her death. Frisk now felt a heavy wave of guilt replace her fury.

“I’m- I’m sorry Sans.” She said meekly as she let her gaze fall guilty at the floor. 

Sans sighed at the kid’s sullen expression, before he reached out and patted her lightly on the head. It was an affectionate gesture that he had seen his brother and Mittsy use on her numerous times. He hoped that maybe the action would be somewhat comforting to Frisk coming from him as it was when it had come from them. The kid snapped her gaze back to him in a look of complete surprise. 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.” He said holding her gaze firm as he let his hand rest on the top of her head. 

“I just can’t sit and do nothing again Sans, I- I just can’t.” Frisk replied in a small and fragile voice. 

“I know,” Sans said. “But I think you should take the time you can to really think this through. It will only be at most a few hours before word reaches Asgore about this, and he will call for you then.” He continued.

“So until that time, take a moment to sort yourself out.” He said. Frisk nodded lightly agreeing to Sans’ conditions. 

“I think I’m gonna go lie down for a bit, take some time for myself to uh, figure all this out.” Sans said as he got up from the couch and started to walk sluggishly toward his bedroom.

“If anyone knocks on the door, don’t answer it without me there, alright?” He told Frisk as he glanced back at her briefly. Frisk nodded again at his request. 

“Ok, try to rest some.” Sans said as he scratched at the back of his neck while continued to his room.

Frisk watched him go. He looked tired. His shoulders hung heavy as if they were carrying the weight of the world, and the lights in his eye sockets were as dim as she had ever seen them. His ever-present smile looked forced and appeared to be falling at the edges. Frisk turned back around on the couch as Sans’ door shut behind her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep; it was still too early as the sun hadn’t even begun to set yet, and her frazzled mind was in overdrive constantly replaying the terrifying events over and over again like some sort of twisted movie. Frisk strummed her fingers and tapped her foot anxiously as she watched the seconds tick by on the clock, glancing every so often at the door, waiting for the monster who would come to take her to Asgore. 

She knew Sans was right. She should be taking this time to really think about her decision to snitch on the Gambino’s. Once she did tell the Pansies that information, there was no going back. She couldn’t be considered a neutral party anymore, and she knew for sure that her place within the Pansies would most likely be revoked after this incident as well, which meant that she had nowhere left to go, but Frisk couldn’t bring herself to care as her anger continued to boil in her belly. The Gambino’s had to pay for what they had done, and if that meant Frisk had to risk her anonymity then she would be more then willing to through it away. 

Sans laid on the bed staring at his ceiling. He had been like that for about forty-five minutes now, not sleeping, not resting, not even thinking, just staring. He had to constantly battle to keep his gaze from wandering over to the drawer in his desk where he had hidden Mittsy’s remains. He couldn’t look at them, they made him feel sick, but he also couldn’t seem to keep his eyes away either. He brought his hands to his face and racked his fingers over his eye sockets as he let out a frustrated huff. He knew that it was a bad idea, he shouldn’t have let the kid go. This was his fault, and now Frisk was broken sitting on his couch, and Mittsy was …. Maybe if he had gone with them he could have saved her. Maybe then things would have still been ok, not grate but ok. 

With another grumble Sans sat up on his bed. This wasn’t helping. Sans then glanced at the clock on his desk it was a quarter to six, Papyrus would be home soon. Another wave of dread washed over Sans as he realized that he would have to tell his brother what had happened. Sans quickly got up and started to pace across his floor nervously at the thought. How was he supposed to do that? How was he supposed to tell his brother that Mittsy was gone? Papyrus would be heart broken. 

Sans continued to walk back and forth across his bedroom floor as he tried to come up with a delicate way to break the news to his brother, but everything he thought of left him feeling unsatisfied. It was going to hurt him no matter how Sans worded it. Suddenly Sans heard a muffled knock come from the front door of the apartment. Sans sighed inwardly. They had come a lot sooner than he had thought they would. He then made his way out of his bedroom to go and answer the door.

The kid was now standing in the living area by the couch staring intensely at the door. Sans saw how tense she was as well as the same angry determination still burning fiercely behind her eyes. She hadn’t calmed down yet, this was already turning out to be a recipe for disaster. 

When he opened the door Grillby was standing just outside of the apartment a look of concern present on his face. Frisk watched anxiously as Grillby quietly relayed something to Sans. Sans nodded in understanding, before thanking the flame elemental and bidding him farewell. Before Grillby left he gave a brief nod in Frisks direction, his concerned expression deepening and also taking on a tone of sadness. Frisk nodded back politely. Sans shut the door before letting out a breathy sigh. He then slowly turned around to face Frisk who was waiting for the news anxiously. 

“Looks like our times up kiddo, they just gave Grillby a call on the telephone. They want to see you now.” He said slowly. Frisk nodded and headed over to him and the door. 

“I’m ready.” She responded, the fire behind her eyes bursting with even more ferocity. Sans felt his nonexistent gut sink as he realized that Frisk hadn’t changed her mind. She was going to spill the beans.

Sans was conflicted over this decision. On the one hand he really wanted to know who had done this to his friend, and at that thought his own soul became a lite with anger and the desire to personally see to it that whoever was responsible for Mittsy’s death got exactly what they deserved. But, on the other hand he knew that that information meant Frisks safety, and at that thought his anger was immediately snuffed out by worry and dread. He didn’t want another one of his friends to end up dead after all. 

“Ok.” He said as he opened the door and led Frisk out of the apartment, down the stairs and toward the Buick. When they both got inside Sans didn’t even have to ask as Frisk quickly grabbed the sack and pulled it over her head. Sans gripped at the steering wheel nervously as he started the engine and began driving toward the warehouse. 

When they arrived Undyne was already there, pacing back and forth and grumbling muffled curses to herself angrily within the ware house. When Sans and Frisk came through the door she quickly made her way over to them and yanked the sack off of Frisks face before she clutched at Frisk’s shoulders strongly. 

“Punk, what happened? Are you alright?” She asked fixing the slightly stunned Frisk with a firm yellow eye. Sans raised his hand and pushed Undyne back gently. 

“She’s here to talk to Asgore.” He said with a calm but assertive tone, reminding Undyne that everything the kid said had to be said in front to of the boss. Undyne grit her teeth slightly in frustration as she was reminded of her rank, but Sans was right even though she was the under boss she couldn’t know anything on this matter before Asgore did. 

“Alright follow me.” She said sternly as she led the two up the stairs and to Asgore’s office just like she had before. Undyne gave a light rap on the door announcing there presence before a gruff voice sounded from within the office telling them to enter. 

When Frisk made her way through the door she saw Asgore sitting at his large desk, only now his once regal appearance was completely gone. Instead, he appeared before her tired and disheveled he had heavy bags under his dull eyes. His mane like beard was messy and tangled. His shirt was un-tucked with its sleeves rolled up and his tie was poorly done as it hung loosely from around his neck. He was nursing a glass half filled with whisky as an ash tray lay filled with cigarette butts by the bottle. 

“Sit down.” He said tiredly as Frisk made her way across the office. Sans and Undyne followed in behind her standing at attention as Frisk took a seat. 

He then held her for a moment in his tired but still firm gaze. However, before he could even begin to command her to tell him what had happened Frisk spoke up. 

“I know who did it. I saw their faces.” She said meeting Asgore’s commanding gaze with her own rage filled and determined one. 

Asgore sat back a bit in slight shock. He was prepared to have to drag the truth out of Frisk as he assumed that this type of information was considered off limits according to their agreement, but it seemed that he was entirely mistaken as she sat impatiently waiting for him to ask her to continue. Asgore cleared his throat lightly regaining his composure.  
“You are willing to name the culprits?” He asked in slight disbelief. 

“Yes.” Frisk replied sternly. 

“You do know what you are risking by doing so.” Asgore continued and Frisk nodded vigorously.

“I know.” She replied. Asgore sat silently for a moment longer his eyes searching her face for any intention that she was up to something, but all he found was fierceness behind her steady glare as she returned his gaze without breaking away in the slightest. 

“Please continue then.” Asgore said as he sat back in his arm chair. Firsk then began by telling Asgore the same story she had told Sans. 

“It was the Gambino family.” she said. “Ludo their underboss was the one who shot her, and his underling Ricky and his foot men were the ones that herded us into the trap.” She continued. 

Asgore sighed deeply at the news. The Gambino’s were not a force to be trifled with. They were just as big and as powerful as the Pansies, only they were much more ruthless and much more bloodthirsty. 

“Ludo… he used something. It was a strange sort of device.” Frisk continued as she remembered the gadget that Ludo had pulled out from his pocket. 

“It did something to Mittsy’s magic.” She said. Asgore, Sans and Undyne all looked to Frisk in surprise and shock. 

“What do you mean?” Asgore asked as he furrowed his brows at Frisk.

“It held this red liquid, but when it hit the ground it sprayed it out like a cloud.” Frisk continued. “Mittsy was winning before that, but then her magic disappeared and she couldn’t get it to come back.” She said as she clenched her fists at the memory.

“That’s when…. That’s when Ludo shot her.” She said.

Sans stared wide eyed at the kid, as he felt his pupils start to darken. She hadn’t mentioned this part of the story to him before and now he really, really wished that she had. If the Gambino’s had a weapon like that then this incident was far more serious than just a random brawl. This was a declaration of war. If the Gambino’s had the power to strip a monster of their magic then that meant all of them, every monster, were in grave danger. Asgore appeared to come to the same conclusion as he bowed his head in thought. Undyne stiffened from across the room clearly very unsettled by the thought of potentially losing her magic. 

“Was there anything else?” Asgore questioned. Frisk nodded. 

“They had mentioned that the reason that they targeted Mittsy was to see how long the effects lasted on her magic, they didn’t recognize me but they saw my face.” She said.  
“They told me they were letting me off with a warning, and said something about starting a war.” Frisk finished. Asgore rested his chin on his folded hands as he possessed the news. It was worse then what he had expected. 

“Oh.” Frisk suddenly said, gaining back his attention as she bent over and dug something out of the band of her sock. 

“Mittsy wanted me to give you this.” She said as she placed the echo flower before Asgore.“She said that it was very important that you got it.” 

Asgore stared wide eyed at the flower, before he gently picked it up. He noticed that two petals were missing from its blossom, which meant that it held precious information.

“Excellent work Frisk.” He said as he turned to Undyne. 

“Undyne, it looks like the assignment was successful after all.” He stated. “After this information is processed you and your troops should be prepared to follow through with the rest of the plan.” Undyne nodded her head sternly in complete understanding. 

“I believe that is all.” Asgore said turning back to Frisk. 

“Thank you Frisk for cooperating with us on this matter, it will be noted.” He finished as he proceeded to stand from his chair. Frisk jumped forward and slammed her hands down on his desk before he could get up.

“What about Mittsy?” She demanded angrily. “Arn’t you going to send someone after those goons?!” She questioned behind grated teeth. Asgore sat stunned for a moment at her sudden outburst before he met her furious eyes with calm and authoritative ones.

“At the moment it is far too risky to retaliate.” He replied sternly. “If what you say is true then we will have to find out more about this weapon that the Gambino’s have gotten their hands on. Until then it isn’t safe to make a move.”

“THAT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” Frisk shouted as her form began to shake with rage. Sans immediately stepped forward and pulled Frisk back from the desk. She tried to shake him off but he held her shoulders tightly. 

“Sorry boss.” Sans said quickly. “Shes uh, had a bit of a hard day.” He explained. Asgore nodded.

“I understand Sans.” He replied. His eyes seemed to soften slightly as he glanced over to Frisks furious form. 

“It is very hard to lose a loved one.” He continued sadly. Frisk then broke away from Sans grip and stormed to the door. 

“I’ll be waiting down stairs.” She replied harshly as she slammed it behind her. Undyne furrowed her brows in annoyance as she moved to follow her. 

Sans let out a sigh after the two had left. He had suspected something like this was going to happen.

“What a mess.” He said partially to himself as he moved a hand up to rub at his temples. Asgore nodded in agreement. 

“Sans, as my consigliere was my decision the right one?” Asgore said, suddenly sounding very unsure of himself. 

“Sure is boss.” Sans replied. “If the Gambino’s really do have a weapon like that, then retaliating now without figuring out a way to counter it would mean putting a lot of good monsters lives in danger.” 

“Good.” Asgore said, his shoulders relaxing somewhat. “Would you be able to explain it to Frisk?” He asked Sans slumped forward slightly. 

“I can try.” Sans replied. “But right now I think the kids got to come to terms with what happened.” He said sadly. Asgore sighed. 

“I have heard that she and Mittsy had grown quite close, but I had no idea that she would be willing to risk so much for Mittsy’s justice.” He said as he leaned back in his chair. Sans shot him a shrug and a small smirk.

“Heh, ya she’s a good kid.” He replied. 

“Sans would you let her know when she calms down that the offer for her to join permanently still stands?” He said and Sans raised an eyebrow. “It won’t be affected by this incident.” Asgore continued.

“That’s awful good of you, boss.” Sans replied. Asgore furrowed his brows in guilt. 

“No it is not, it is selfish of me.” He said looking down at the blue echo flower in his massive hands. “we still need her skills Sans. especialy now with Mittsy gone.”

Sans nodded, still pleased with the bosses decision regardless of his intentions behind it. Though he still wished that Frisk wouldn’t have to get dragged into the gang life, he felt reassured by the fact that at least now the kid had a place to go. She would have protection against the Gambino’s now that they had seen her face. It wouldn’t be long before they found out who she really was. She had caught a lucky break with Ludo once and Sans knew that the mobster was far too ruthless for her to get a second chance if she crossed paths with him again.  
“I’ll let her know.” he said as he headed toward the door. 

Frisk stomped down the stairs with Undyne following closely on her tail. She was so angry. She was absolutely livid. How could Asgore just abandon Mittsy like that? She was one of his own, one of the family wasn’t she? As Frisk fumed and continued to pace around the main floor of the warehouse she kicked at a crate in an attempt to vent out some of her rage. Undyne caught her by the shoulder and yanked her roughly to face her. 

“Knock it off punk!” She ordered. “This attitude of yours isn’t helping anyone least of all yourself!” Frisk narrowered her eyes threateningly at the fish monster as she batted her hand away.

“How can you sit there and call him your boss when he doesn’t even defend his gang?!” She challenged, much to Undyne’s surprise. 

“What did you say brat?” Undyne demanded. 

“You heard me! he’s a coward!” Frisk spat, not backing down even when Undyne bared her sharp teeth in an angry scowl. 

She then grabbed Frisk by the arm and dragged her behind her, ignoring Frisks protests and insults as she pushed her down to sit on one of the worn wooden chairs across the room.  
“Listen up punk, Asgore is doing this to protect everyone!” She scolded. “He can’t just go around challenging every other mob before he knows that he can beat them! It would be irresponsible and frankly stupid.” She said. Frisk just continued to fume.

“So he just lies to everyone instead?!” She questioned. “He promises them safety, and a place to call home, but in reality it’s all bull!” She shouted back.

“You said that he gave you a family, but I bet he wouldn’t even lift a figure if it was you that had gotten dusted.” With that, Undyne lunged forward and grabbed Frisk by the collar hoisting her upward off the ground. 

“You take that back.” She hissed, but Frisk just held her angry gaze firm. She knew that Undyne could beat her into a pulp if she wanted but she just couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“You’re just as bad as him!” Frisk continued. “The way you’re lying to Papyrus! You don’t plan on ever letting him join your troop do you? You’re just giving him false hope with those stupid cooking lessons!” She shouted. Undyne seemed to flinch back at Frisks accusation. 

“It’s nothing but cruel! Stop making promises you can’t keep!” She said but then was silenced quickly as Undyne struck her sharply across the cheek with a firm slap. 

“You don’t understand anything.” Undyne replied in a low growl, as she let Frisk drop to the ground. 

Frisk didn’t respond as she raised a hand to her stinging face. Undyne seemed to falter slightly in her resolve once she realized what she had done, but then grounded herself firmly again in her own hurt anger as she turned and walked away from Frisk. Frisk narrowed her eyes at the monster as she watched her go and sit across the room. 

“What the heck is going on?” Sans voice sounded from the top of the staircase in confusion as he saw Frisk on the floor with a scuffed up cheek while Undyne sat seething in the corner. Frisk just averted her eyes as she stood up. 

“Nothing.” She replied flatly. Undyne just huffed in frustration. 

“You should learn to get your pet under control Sans.” She spat as she hurled Frisk a snarky eye, Sans just raised an eyebrow at her before approaching the kid.

“Let me see.” He said as he tried to turn her head to face him, but Frisk only pulled firmly away from his touch.

“I’m fine.” She stated as she made her way over to the door. She threw the sack over her head and waited to be lead to the car. 

Sans grumbled inwardly as he tossed Undyne a very unimpressed look before heading over to lead the kid out. Undyne flinched slightly from under his glare. Her cheeks taking on a dark teal blush as she realized he was scolding her like a child in time out. What made Undyne feel even worse was she knew that she had deserved it. 

The car ride home was silent. When they got to Grilby’s Sans turned off the engine. Frisk didn’t even give him a chance to speak as she threw the sack off of her head and bolted from the car. She stomped angrily through the empty bar and up the stairs, not bothering to wait for Sans to catch up. He narrowed his eye sockets, getting annoyed at her attitude as he followed her to the apartment.

“Im going to bed.” Was all that she said to him when he entered through the doorway after her.

“You uh, sure you don’t want to talk about what happened? He asked. 

“No.” Frisk replied flatly as she gathered up her over-sized nightshirt and headed for the bathroom but Sans steeped in her way not allowing her to pass

“Kiddo, this act your putting on really isn’t helping anyone.” He said sternly. Frisk just huffed at him unimpressed.

“You were supposed to be her friend.” she said. “You were supposed to stick up for her! Not let Asgore ignore her!” She spat back. Sans caught her wrist firmly. 

“Watch it kid.” He warned but Frisk was too far gone into her rage to let up now. She was hurting and she wanted everyone else to hurt with her. 

“I wonder, would you say the same thing if it was your brother?” She sneered. “Would you just ignore him like you ignored her if I came back with his dust in my hands instead?!” 

“ **DON’T** ” Sans growled as he pulled Frisk forward painfully. His eye sockets going dead black in anger at her nerve to dare to bring his brother into this. 

“SANS? FRISK ? WHATS GOING ON?” Papyrus said as he confusedly excited his bedroom. “WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?” Sans immediately dropped Frisks arm as he whorled around to face his brother. 

“Paps your home.” He stated surprised, as he fumbled to find the right words to say to his brother. Papyrus glanced between Frisk and Sans with a look of concern very evident across his face. Frisk gaze fell hard to the floor under the weight of another round of guilt. 

“It’s nothing Papyrus.” She grumbled as she pushed her way past him and headed to the bathroom before shutting and locking the door behind her. 

Frisk let the water run over her heated body as she stood in the shower. She had the knob turned as far as it could go to the cold setting but despite the icy chill she still felt like she was boiling under her skin. She could hear the muffled conversation of the two brothers outside of the bathroom door as Sans tried to explain what had happened to Mittsy as delicately as possible to his brother. Papyrus wasn’t taking the news well as she heard him deny what Sans was trying so carefully to tell him before she heard him break into sobs. Frisk clamped her hands firmly over her ears in an attempt to drown out his cries. 

She did not leave the bathroom until the apartment was quiet and was sure that the brothers had both gone to bed. When she came out, the living room was dark empty and silent save for the ticking clock on the wall. Frisk walked over and sat on the couch. She was exhausted but she didn’t feel like sleeping. She didn’t really feel like doing anything actually, so instead she just stared at the far wall until the sun began to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I just wanted to briefly explain why Frisk is acting this way, just in case it didn't come across the way I had intended it to . Frisk is self destructive when she gets upset or hurt. She already blames herself for Mittsy's death and in a weird way she is interpreting the lack of action that the Pansies are taking to seek justice for Mittsy as them abandoning her. Because Frisk also sees the Pansies as a family type organisation she feels pretty personal about this situation as she has experienced being abandoned by multiple people who she had considered her family in the past, which is why she is so angry. She is lashing out at her friends because she assumes since the Pansies abandoned Mittsy then they will probably abandon her to. She thinks that if she breaks the ties herself before they do, then it wont hurt as much. She also subconsciously believes that they should hate her, as she believes it was her fault that Mittsy died, so she is giving them a reason not to like her. Anyway I hope that makes sense, and I hope that came across in the chapter!


	19. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge

Ludo walked briskly down the street in the early evening. It had been only a day since his little experiment had proven to be quite successful, meaning that he should have still been in a good mood, only he wasn’t. Something was bothering him, a loose end that he had allowed to dangle annoyingly in front of his face. It was the girl from yesterday that weighed heavy on his mind, the one that he had allowed to live. Ludo’s eyes narrowed slightly as he took a drag from his cigarette before flicking the used up butt to the curb. He knew it was very improbable that she would squeal to anyone important, unless she had some sort of a death wish, and he was 99% sure that she was just a homeless nobody working for chump change. But see, there was his problem 99% didn’t mean for certain.

Ludo was a very cautious individual. He did not get where he was today by being sloppy. He always covered his tracks, and even if it was only one little street rat, he knew that if it went unchecked that rat could very well turn around and bite him. He had to be sure. There was also the matter of the Pansies new contact. He had been putting that little task on the back burner for a while now, and seeing as how everything else was falling into place so nicely, Ludo thought that now was as good a time as ever to figure out who the traitor was. 

Ludo sneered as he reached his desired destination MTT Casino Royal and Hotel. Its faux marble exterior and gaudy oversized fountain were putting off his mood even more. The place was just as tacky as he had remembered. MTT Casino was one of the only establishments in Ebott that catered to both monster and human kind alike, and as much as Ludo disliked coming here he knew that it was the perfect place to get the information that he needed. 

When he entered in to the building he wasn’t surprised to see that the joint was already jumping. Almost all of the card tables were filled and the roulette wheels were packed as happy laughter and drunken slurs echoed through the large gambling area. Ludo felt himself start to smile a bit from the merrymaking atmosphere. He always did appreciate the feel of a good party despite the bad decor. Before Ludo continued to the front desk the evening stage show caught his eye as a pretty little dame dressed in glitter and feathers stood in front of the red velvet curtains in the lounge area. She was singling a spicy jazz number while playing coy for the audience. Ludo raised an eyebrow in interest as he watched her sing, his wolfish smile growing larger at the sight. Maybe if he played his cards right he could get lucky in more ways than one after his business was settled. 

“Sir, can I help you?” A blue perky bunny type monster in a red bell hop uniform inquired, snapping Ludo’s attention away from the show girl. Ludo’s grin faltered when he was confronted with the monster. He would have much rather continued to watch the entertainment, but he supposed it couldn’t be helped. He did have to play nice if he wanted to get the information out of the Casinos owner after all. 

“Actually yes, you can help me.” Ludo replied, fixing the bell hop bunny with a fake cheery smile. “I need to speak with your boss.” The bunny monsters perky disposition faltered slightly at Ludos request. 

“Im sorry sir, but Mr. Mettaton is a very busy man as-.” Ludo wagged a finger in front of the blue monsters face cutting him off . 

“Oh I am absolutely sure your boss will want to see me.” He said his grin growing icy. "Just tell him Ludo came to pay him a visit, he’ll understand.” The blue bunny monster swallowed thickly in response. 

“R-Right away sir.” He stammered as he turned tail to go and retrieve his boss. Ludo chuckled as he watched the bellhop scurry away. He then turned back to the performance grabbing an empty table. Now he could sit back and enjoy the show in peace as he waited.

A few moments later Mettaton strutted through the casino heading for the lounge area in his trade mark stark white tuxedo with hot pink lapels. He fiddled with his matching pink bow tie nervously as he prepared to meet with the Gambino’s under boss. He had to make a good impression, the Gambinos were a very powerful organization and their business could mean a lot of success for his Casino, if this surprised and unscheduled meeting went smoothly. Mettaton quickly made his way over to Ludo in the lounge area. He took a deep breath and put on his best confident face as he strutted forward to introduce his presence. 

“Are you enjoying the show?” Mettaton asked in a sleek voice, as he took a seat at the empty lounge chair across from Ludo. Ludo snapped an eye over to the robots appearance, a thin smile on his face. 

“I am entirely.” He replied. “That little canary you have is quite the show stopper.” Ludo said. Mettaton chuckled. 

“Yes, she is quite popular. If you would like I could arrange a meeting for you after her performance.” Mettaton said raising a suggestive eyebrow.

“Well now, that would be grand.” Ludo said, his smile growing larger. “But that aside for now I did come here for reasons other than the entertainment.”

“Of course.” Mettaton said graciously. “What is it that I can do for you?” He asked. 

“I’m currently in the market for some information.” Ludo began. “And I heard that you have all the talk when it comes to the monster gangs.” He said. Mettaton tensed slightly at Ludo’s request, but he didn’t let it show.

“That depends on what type of information you are looking for.” Mettaton replied coolly.

“ It has to do with the Pansies.” Ludo replied, noticing the Robots Fusia eye twitch slightly at the mentioning of the monster gangs name. 

“What about the Pansies?” Mettaton asked, raising a glossy eyebrow. 

“Well Ya see.” ludo continued. “I heard through the grape vine that they have hired a rather impressive contact as of late, and my boss is in need of a skilled negotiator so he wants to make her an offer.” He said. Mettaton grimaced visibly at the inquiry of Frisk, and Ludo tilted his head in interest at the robots intense reaction.

“I’m guessing by the face your making that my information is incorrect?” He asked. Mettaon nodded. 

“I don’t mean to disappoint you, but you will probably have better luck with someone other than her.” Mettaton said with a sneer. Ludo furrowed his brow. 

“I heard that she managed to pull off quite the sales pitch with Alico.” He continued to question. Mettaton’s grimace grew into a scowl.

“Honestly, these rumors of her accomplishments are blown way out of proportion.” He snipped. “She isn’t a great talent, she is just some dirty little street rat that the Pansies hired and dolled up to look like a prize.” Mettaton huffed. Ludo flinched slightly at his comment.

“Street rat you say?” He asked, maintaining his calm exterior. 

“Yes, she is just a brat that they found in the gutter. I don’t know what Asgore was thinking when he hired her.” Mettaton continued. 

“She really wouldn’t be worth your time, but I do have quite a long list of other contacts that I am sure will be much more suited to your needs.” Mettaton said happily. Ludo didn’t reply as he quickly stood up from the lounge chair, and proceeded to make his way through the crowded casino toward the exit. 

Mettaton continued to sit shocked, now alone at the lounge table as he watched Ludo steadily walk away. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do at the moment but he felt an annoyed edge of anger start to take hold of him at the potential loss of an important client.

“Thomas!” He screeched as he snapped his metallic fingers impatiently. A minute later an orange tabby cat monster in a red bell hop uniform rounded the corner.

“Y-ya boss.” he stammered nervously as he noted Mettaton’s frustrated disposition. “get me a Mary Pickford, and make sure its strong!” Mettaton demanded. 

“Yes boss, right away boss.” The tabby cat stuttered as he made his way to the bar to get Mettaton his drink. 

Mettaton just sniffed agitatedly as he waited for his beverage. He decided he would take a little break from his work and watch the rest of the lounge show. One thing was certain however, Ludo would be sorely mistaken if he still thought that Mettaton was going to allow him to meet with any of his show girls after that rude display.

Ludo tore out of the casino in a silent panic which continued to build and build inside his chest as he walked through the dirty streets of the Under-City . The street rat, the one that he had let get away, she was the contact?! He knew he shouldn’t have left her unchecked. He should have killed her quick and easy then and there in the ally way. He felt his panic turn to rage at his mistake. He guessed it served him right for trying to be a nice guy. 

“Damn it!” He screamed out loud as he kicked at a trash can. He was in trouble. She had seen everything. The weapon, its effect on monsters magic, she would tell them, the monsters were going to find out. He had to find her and silence her before anybody else found out about his mistake. If his boss found out about what had happened then he could very well lose his job over this, or maybe even loose more than that. More then what he could afford to pay. 

Papyrus was the first one up as usual, however, he had gotten out of bed a lot later then what was normal for him, and when he exited his room he did not slam his door open firmly to greet the new day. He did not wear his typical chipper smile, or his customary happy go lucky attitude. Instead, he lightly pushed his door open, the only sound that it made was a small sad creak as he then walked plainly through the little hallway and rounded the corner to the kitchen. 

“OH, GOOD MORNING FRISK. I DIDN’T REALIZE YOU WERE ALREADY AWAKE.” He said when he saw Frisk sitting on the couch. His voice was still loud but now it was lacking in its enthusiastic tone.

Frisk turned on the couch to greet him briefly. He flashed her, what she assumed was supposed to be a happy smile, but it looked like it was full of sadness instead. He also looked tired, which surprised Frisk. She didn’t think it was possible for Papyrus to be without his abundant energy, but apparently she was wrong. There were dark circles under his eye sockets and they were also rimmed with an orange residue. Frisk felt herself frown when she realized that he had been crying. 

"SHALL I MAKE BREAKFAST ?" He asked as he moved toward the fridge.

“That’s ok Papyrus.” Frisk replied, a blank expression on her face. “I think I’m going to head to work early today.” She continued. Papyrus paused, a look of concern crossing over his features as he turned back to Frisk. 

“OH…ALRIGHT THEN.” He said. Frisk then moved to the door, but before she opened it Papyrus called over to her. 

“FRISK, WAIT A MOMENT.” He said suddenly. Frisk turned herself back toward him. Her hand still lingering on the door knob. 

“I HAVE HEARD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR DEAR MITTSY.” Papyrus began and Frisk flinched slightly at his words. 

“I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT IF YOU EVER WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, YOU HAVE FRIENDS HERE.” He continued. 

“I’m fine Papyrus.” She said as she turned back toward the door. Papyrus was silent for a few moments after her brief response, before he pulled on another unhappy smile. 

“OK, WELL HAVE A GOOD DAY TODAY!” He said, attempting to mimic his usual jovial character. Frisk gave him a curt nod in answer before she headed downstairs to get her next assignment from Grillby. 

The next few days followed in a similar pattern. Frisk would leave without so much as saying a word to either brother early in the morning and go to work, before coming home late and locking herself in the bathroom until the brothers would decide to give up on trying to talk to her and go to bed. It annoyed Sans to no end. He hated seeing the disappointed look on his brother’s face when she would lock him out night after night. He had debated about just kicking the bathroom door down, dragging her out kicking and screaming and force her to apologize, but he knew that if he did it wouldn’t solve anything. 

The truth was, he was also really worried about the kid. She was taking this hard, though she was trying her best not to show it. She wasn’t sleeping right and barley eating at all. She had lost weight which unnerved Sans as she was already so tiny. Her eyes had constant dark circles under them and Sans guessed that the naps that she would take on her days off or when she got home in the afternoons weren’t just excuses to avoid him and his brother. They were probably the only real sleep that she was actually getting. He hadn’t really talked to her since their last unpleasant conversation. At first it had been out of spite, but now he just didn’t know how to approach her. She would barley let him get two words out before she would leave to go to work or lock herself in the bathroom. This whole mess was becoming extremely frustrating. 

It got worse when Sans received a package from Grillby at the bar. He was confused as he read the brief note attached to the parcel. Apparently, all of the members of the Pansies were being issued extra soul candies and protection for security purposes now that their magic was being threatened. When Sans opened the parcel he felt his shoulders slump as he saw that it held three pistols. He knew that it was a good thing that the monsters were being given means to protect themselves in case their magic failed, but he was not looking forward to giving the gun to his brother, or to Frisk for that matter. Papyrus had always been a pacifist at heart. He only used his magic if he needed to, and he only used it to stun his enemy. He never aimed to kill. The gun wouldn’t allow him to have that option anymore. It would be kill, or be killed only.

After a bit of convincing, Papyrus did eventually take the weapon much to Sans relief. He knew that his brother would probably never use it, but he had to admit that it did give him a bit of peace of mind that Papyrus had at least an option of extra protection in case he did become the Gambino’s next target. 

When Sans presented the pistol to Frisk she didn’t even make a move to so much as touch it as her face contorted into a grimace at the mere sight of it. Sans almost felt happy at her reaction as this was the first time that she had shown an emotion in almost two days, but then he felt guilty as he realized the gun probably reminded her of how Mittsy was killed. He ended up leaving it on the bed side table next to the couch. He figured in the end it was her choice whether or not she wanted to use it. 

She ignored it for the first little while, but Sans watched her, and found that she had begun to pay more, and more attention to the weapon over time, until he saw that she would be outright staring at it. He wondered if he should take it away. It seemed to be disturbing the kid an awful lot, but if he did that then he would also be taking away the option for her to protect herself. Sans decided to leave it alone. 

It was later in the afternoon when a soft knock was heard on the apartment door. Sans raised an eyebrow, before looking over to his brother. Papyrus just returned the gesture with a shrug as he hadn’t invited anyone over that day. Frisk was over on the couch taking another one of her afternoon naps, however, Sans was pretty certain that she wasn’t actually sleeping. With a sigh he sauntered over to open the door revealing a timid, small yellow lizard monster with bug eyed spectacles, wearing a rumbled blouse and grey slacks underneath an oversized white lab coat. As soon as Sans saw who it was he relaxed immediately. 

“Heya Al, long time no see.” He greeted her with a kind smile. 

“Oh – h-hello Sans.” The yellow monster shakily replied. "I’m, um so sorry to intrude, I h- hope I am not inconveniencing you, but Asgore thought that in light of the circumstances I should pay a visit as soon as possible.” She stuttered. Sans raised a browbone. 

“You mind being a little bit more specific Alphys?” He asked. 

“Oh! Oh I’m sorry, of course. I’m um, here to talk to the human about the details of the device that she saw that, um … took Mittsy’s magic away.” She replied sheepishly. Sans nodded in understanding as he stepped out of the way and allowed Alphys to enter 

“The kiddo’s just taking a nap on the couch.” Sans said as he glanced in Frisks direction. 

“Should- should I just come back later then? I don’t want to intrude.” Alphys rambled as she took a hesitant step back toward the door. 

“Its ok, I’m awake.” Frisk called as she sat up and turned her gaze over to the new face in the living room. Sans narrowed his eye sockets at her slightly. He knew that she had been faking. 

“Oh, h- hello my name is doctor Alphys.” Alphys stammered with a nervous smile, as she extended a scaly hand out to Frisk . 

“Frisk.” Frisk replied as she shook Alphys’ hand briefly. 

“You’re a doctor?” Frisk asked as she eyed Alphys lab coat. Alphys blushed a bright pink. 

“Well not a medical doctor, though I have studied the subject briefly. By doctor I mean that I have a PHD.” Alphys began. “But I suppose I should have introduced myself as a scientist, which is what I am. Well, at least to the Pansies. I haven’t really gotten much work elsewhere. A lot of the labs in Ebbot are under human management, and they don’t like to hire monsters much. Not that all humans are bad or anything but-.” Sans cleared his throat interrupting Alphys rambling. Her blushe seemed to deepen as she realized she was getting off topic. 

“Oh, well um, I just have a few questions for you Frisk. if you don’t mind that is.” She said. Frisk shook her head.

“I don’t mind.” She replied. 

“Ok, right then.” Alphys Said as she adjusted her spectacles. “The device, can you describe what it looked like in more detail?” She asked and Frisk nodded.

“It had a clear round base with a red liquid inside.” She began. Alphys furrowed her brow before producing a pad of paper and a pen. She then quickly started to take notes.  
“It was surrounded by two strips of copper, and had a copper nozzle and a valve on the top.” Frisk said. 

“Continue.” Alphys instructed. Not tearing her eyes away from her note paper.

“When it hit the ground, the red liquid inside sprayed out through the nozzle, only it turned into some sort of vapor.” Frisk said. “Mittsy breathed it in, and after that her magic stopped working.”

“That’s very interesting.” Alphys mumbled almost to herself as her eyes focused at her notes. 

“Is there anything else you can tell me?” She suddenly asked, snapping her gaze to Frisk. “Any other details you noticed about the encounter?” Frisk scratched at her head as she replayed the events again in her mind. 

“ … Actually there is something I forgot to mention before.” She said. Sans looked over curiously at her comment.

“When they were leaving, Ludo said something about the Gambino’s working with someone who had made the weapon for them.” Alphys also perked up at the new information.  
“Did they say who it was? Did they mention a name?” She asked excitedly. 

“No.” Frisk replied. “They didn’t mention any names, but they did call him doc.” Sans eye sockets widened slightly at this. So the Gambino’s had hired a scientist? That wasn’t good news. 

“That -that’s s ok Frisk.” Alphys replied encouragingly. 

“You gave me a lot of good information I can use in my investigation. I’m sure it will help me come up with a way to counter the effects of the Gambino’s weapon.” She said. Though Frisk could sense a lack of confidence behind her voice. 

Frisk nodded in response, and waved briefly in farewell as the small yellow monster turned to leave. Sans followed behind her, hoping to get a quick word with the doctor before she left. When they both exited the apartment Sans spoke up. 

“So, what you thinking Al?” He asked. Alphys flinched not realizing that sans was behind her. 

“Oh! S -Sans! You scared me!” She said after whirling around finding out that it had been only him. Sans gave a light chuckle.

“Sorry there pal.” Sans said shooting her a placating smile. “I guess I just have that effect on people.” He joked. 

“So what’s on your mind?” He continued. Alphys seemed to stiffen slightly before nervously fiddling with her glasses. 

“I’m n- not sure.” She said and sans raised a brow bone. 

“Come on pal, for old times’ sake? One coworker to another?” Alphys sighed reluctantly giving in to Sans request. 

“Well I’m sure you already suspect that by Frisks description of the substance, and by the effect that it has on monster magic, that it consists of some formula containing determination." She said. Sans nodded in agreement. He had guessed as much. 

“Though what bothers me is that determination is a substance that humans cannot extract as they cannot pull out souls like monsters can.” She continued. Sans felt his eye sockets dim. His suspicions confirmed. 

“So in other words, a monster is working for the Gambino’s.” Sans finished and Alphys nodded. 

“But Sans, I can only think of one Monster who has that much knowledge on determination.” She continued. Sans felt his shoulders stiffen as he already knew who Alphys was suspecting. 

“You don’t think it’s actually him do you?” Alphys continued, a hint of excitement behind her voice. “For him to reappear again after he had disappeared so suddenly?” 

“Alphys, Gaster has been suspected dead for years.” Sans replied bluntly, hoping to deter her away from this particular subject of conversation. Alphys didn’t seem to notice as her yellow tail started to twitch with enthusiasm. 

“Ya, I know your right.” She said. “And doctor Gaster would never join a human gang. He has done so much for monster kind with figuring out how to infuse healing magic with food and also inventing the soul candies.” She exclaimed. 

“Yup, good old doctor Gaster.” Sans replied, fighting hard against the urge to sneer at the monsters name. 

Doctor W. D. Gaster had always upheld a good reputation when it came to the monster public. He had been seen as a savior when he had provided a way for monsters to effectively gain the power of a human soul without consequence. But Sans knew what that discovery had really cost, and also knew what the supposed good doctor was willing to sacrifice in order to succeed. 

“Oh Sans, you were so lucky he took you on as an apprentice! I can’t imagine the things you probably learned under him. The experiments you got to witness!” Alphys continued to fawn .

“Heh, yep lucky me.” Sans replied. His tone was completely opposite from Alphys' as it lacked any form of enthusiasm what so ever. 

“I guess I was just getting carried away again.” Alphy’s replied with a sheepish smile, not noticing Sans ill mood.

“It’s alright Al, it happens to the best of us.” Sans said with a shrug.

“But still, if the Gambino’s have hired a monster then Asgore must be informed right away.” She said her disposition growing nervous again.

“oh he isn’t going to like the news.” She continued, worry coating her words. 

“I’ll tell him Alphys.” Sans said. “He might take it a little better coming from me.” Alphis let out a heavy sigh of relief. 

“Thank you Sans; I really appreciate it.” She replied offering him a grateful smile. 

“Heh, no bones about it pal.” Sans replied with a wink. “But uh, It’s probably not a good idea to be spreading this info around. Folks are already scared, the last thing we need is everyone being suspicious of their own kind." Alphy’s hummed in agreement. 

“Yes, you are probably right. Something like this could cause a real panic among the members of the Pansies.” She said as she pushed her spectacles up the bridge of her snout.

“ Alright Sans you have my word as a scientist I won’t tell a single soul.” She said holding her hand up as if she were reciting the scouts honor oath. Sans held back a snicker. 

“Thanks Al.” He replied before waving to her briefly in farewell. He watched her disappear down the stairs before he turned back to the apartment.

He looked back over to the couch when he entered the room again. The kid had gone back to pretending to be asleep. Sans felt his grin falter in annoyance. This little charade of hers had been going on for quite long enough. 

“Hey kid.” Sans said as he walked over to the couch. She didn’t respond at all as she continued to lay still with her eyes closed. Sans narrowed his sockets. 

“Kid, I know you aren’t sleeping.” He continued, but still she ignored him, not giving up her position on the couch. 

“…Kid scootch over or I’ll sit on your feet.” Sans said. Frisk frowned lightly at this as she pulled her knees up to her chest, making room for Sans beside her. Though she still didn’t make any motion to sit up and kept her eyes firmly shut. Sans rolled his sockets as he sat on the now empty couch cushion.

“Look I know your upset, we all are, but giving us the cold shoulder isn’t going to change anything.” Sans began. Frisk's frown deepened at his comment. Sans sighed. 

“Why don’t you help me plan the events of her funeral? You know, Help me give her a proper send off?” Sans continued, his voice softer than before. Frisk flinched at his words before she hastily got up off the couch and made her way toward the door.

“Hey, where are you going?” Sans called after her. 

“For a walk.” Frisk replied. Not even bothering to look back as she exited the apartment and marched down the stairs. Sans slumped back in to the couch, before raking his fingertips across his face. 

Whelp, that had definitely gone a lot worse then what he wanted. He let out a loud huff of frustration. Why was she being so stubborn? She was driving him absolutely crazy acting like this, like a little brat. Sans gritted his teeth. Maybe he should just give up and leave her alone. If she wanted to push everyone out then who was he to stop her? 

His bitter feelings were quickly overcome by his worry however as he began to calm down. He looked back toward the door. She probably wouldn’t come back till late when she was sure him and his brother were asleep. His gaze fell to the bedside table were the gun still sat right where he had left it for her. She still hadn’t touched it. He wished she would bring it with her. It made him anxious when she was out at night by herself without at least some way to protect herself. Sans then got up from the couch and headed to his room. He was exhausted, mentally and emotionally drained. He needed a nap. He would make sure to set an alarm for late in the night so he could check on the kid, and make sure she had made it home alright, that is if he even managed to fall asleep in the first place. 

Frisk kept her eyes faced forward and her head held up high as she strutted through the bar. She ignored the narrowed eyes and the hate filled glares that followed after her as she made her way to the exit. She didn’t care. The other monsters could think of her however they wished. In the end it wouldn’t matter anyway she was leaving at the end of the month and was never coming back. 

She walked with no real purpose or destination in mind through the streets of Ebott, before she decided to take to the roof tops. She sat on the edge of an apartment complex as she watched the sun begin to set. This used to be one of her favorite things to do, watch the people gradually relax in the streets as they made their way home after a long day, while the city was bathed in a brilliant orange glow. But now, the sight felt empty. She felt nothing as she watched the sun disappear behind the horizon. She continued to feel nothing when the sky got darker and as the stars started to peek through the blue sky, their dimly shining light growing brighter and brighter with each passing moment.

After a long while of just sitting Frisk decided it was time to head home. When she got back to the brothers apartment she was relieved to see that it was dark and quite. They were asleep. She rubbed at her tense shoulders as she made her way to the couch. She glanced at the clock on the wall as she passed it. Three AM, another very late night. With a huff she began to bundle herself under the wooly blanket, not bothering to change into her night shirt. She was so tired; she hadn’t had a decent nights rest in days. She hoped that now with her body being completely drained of energy, her mind would finally leave her alone and let her have a deep and dreamless sleep. 

“Please, just let me have one night.” She silently begged to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off. 

Frisk sat alone in the dark space. For once she was actually comforted by the absolute nothingness that surrounded her. She had just began to relax closing her eyes allowing the darkness to completely envelope her. She would stay like this till morning. She wouldn’t move or try to fight it away. She was just to grateful that her frazzled mind would finally be getting a rest from her torturing thoughts. As she closed her eyes again and allowed herself to settle, she heard something almost silently whisper next to her ear. 

“Im sorry.” Was all she heard. It was Mittsy’s voice. 

Frisks eyes snapped wide open. Now she found that she was standing in the ally way, Mittsy only a few feet away from her. 

“No, no, no!” Frisk cried desperately as she tried to reach out to her friend but the darkness still clung to her, its sticky black ooze pinning her to the spot. Mittsy just smiled at her as she turned and began walking away. Frisk continued to call out for her but Mittsy didn’t look back. This memory was all too familiar to Frisks as Mittsy’s form began to falter and shift until Frisk saw her mother now walking in the place of Mittsy. The tall white regal monster also still had her back turned to Frisk as she continued to move further and further away. Frisk was about to call out once more before a loud crack echoed through the air. It was a gun shot.

Frisk snapped her wild eyes to the direction the sound had come from only to see Ludo, his terrifying smile stretched unnaturally large across his face as his icy eyes taunted Frisk. He was laughing, laughing at her. Frisk turned her gaze frantically back to her mother, but now Mittsy’s form was back in her place again, bent over and clutching at her chest. Frisk managed to get one of her arms free from the darkness as she reached for Mittsy. She was so close now. She almost had Mittsy’s shoulder within her grasp, but before Frisk could so much as touch her Mittsy disappeared leaving behind a small pile of grey dust surrounded by her suit jacket. Frisk stared wide eyed at the dust before she blinked, and then everything disappeared leaving Frisk completely alone in the darkness once again. She screamed. 

Frisk bolted up from the couch drenched in sweat clutching desperately at her hammering heart. Before she had even managed to get her breathing back under control, she glanced at the clock. It was now five in the morning. Frisk grated her teeth as a spark of anger ran white hot through her core. She raked her fingers through her hair before digging them into her scalp desperately.

All she had wanted was one night, just one dreamless night. Was that really too much to ask? Frisk then angrily threw the blanket off of herself as she sat up on the couch. She was so tired of this, tired of sitting here and doing nothing. She hated this. She hated feeling so utterly useless. She couldn’t take it anymore. Then Frisks gaze fell over to the gun on the bedside table. Her breath began to calm as she looked at the weapon. Its cold metal reflecting the light of the moon coming in through the brothers apartment window. Maybe she didn’t have to be useless anymore. If the monsters weren’t going to do anything about Mittsy’s death then maybe she could do something about it on her own. Frisk hesitantly moved over to the other end of the couch before gingerly picking up the pistol. Frisk had never used a gun before, but she did know how they worked. She tested her grip on the weapon it weighed heavy in her hands. 

Frisk was about to disregard the thought and put the pistol back down when the image of Ludo and his smiling face flashed quickly in front of her mind’s eye once again. Frisks anger intensified as she tightened her grip on the weapon. That was it, her mind was made up. She was going to find Ludo and make him pay for what he had done. Frisk then quickly got up from the couch before heading toward the door of the apartment to begin her search. She knew a fair number of the Gambino’s favorite hang outs as it was important for her to be able to avoid them at any cost when she was working by herself on the streets. She would have never of guessed back then that she was now willingly going to stake out those locations, looking for the Gambino’s own underboss, but she supposed that was just how life worked, her life anyway. 

Sans woke up the next morning, groggy and unrested. He grumbled a muffled complaint into his pillow before he finally managed to peel himself out of his bed. He could already here his brother making breakfast in the kitchen. With one more sigh Sans straightened up, cracked his bones, and headed out of his bedroom door to greet the new day.  
“Morning Paps.” He yawned as he exited the room. 

“MORNING BROTHER.” Papyrus replied as he set two plates on the table for Sans and himself. Sans then glanced over at the couch. He was surprised to see that the kid was gone. That was a little unusual. Though Frisk was still acting very distant with the two brothers, she had always at least greeted them both in the morning before she would leave for work. Sans furrowed his brow. He had heard her come home last night. He had even made a point to check on her finding her sleeping on the couch. He shrugged to himself, figuring that perhaps she had decided not to even bother with her normal polite ‘good morning’ after Sans had tried to talk with her last night.

He scowled slightly to himself at the thought before continuing to make his way over to the breakfast table. However, before he took another step something else caught his eye, or rather a lack there of something else. He quickly did a double take as he looked back to the bed side table by the couch. The pistol wasn’t there. Sans then rushed over to the table and proceeded to rip out the draws, digging feverishly through Frisks clothes looking for the missing weapon. 

“Maybe she had just gotten sick of seeing it and hid it away.” He thought, hoping desperately as he searched. But his desperate hope turned to solid dread as he came up empty handed. 

“Papyrus ?” Sans asked trying his best to hide his panic. “You didn’t see the kid this morning did you?” Papyrus let out a sad sigh at the question. 

“NO UNFORTUNATELY, SHE LEFT EARLIER THE USUAL THIS MORNING.” He replied. Sans then shot up from the living room floor and scrambled to his room, rummaging through his drawers and the piles that littered his bedroom for his clothes. 

“I'M WORRIED ABOUT HER SANS.” Papyrus continued, oblivious to his brother’s manic struggle as he continued to stir a pot of noodles on the stove top. 

“I'VE TRIED TALKING TO HER BUT SHE JUST KEEPS PUSHING AWAY. I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE.” he said as sans ripped of his t shirt and quickly threw on his button up before frantically tugging on his trousers. He didn’t even bother with his vest and tie as he jammed his feet into his shoes before he grabbed his worn out trench coat. 

“BROTHER, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?” Papyrus huffed as he turned around when Sans hadn’t responded to him. He was then surprised to see Sans haphazardly dressed racing to the door. 

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Papyrus called in confusion. 

“Sorry bro,” Sans responded with a half-baked smile. “Something real important came up and I gotta run.” Papyrus fixed him with an unconvinced look. 

“WHAT ABOUT BREAKFAST?” He asked motioning to the spaghetti that he had just finished making.

“Save me some.” Sans replied as he opened the door. “I promise I’ll make it up to you!” He called as he rushed down the stairs. Papyrus just rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics. Sans had probably slept in again and was late for work. Honestly what was he going to do with that lazy bone? 

Sans tore through the bar, not stopping to greet or chat with any of the other patrons as they smiled or attempted to wave him over. Dread was already sitting heavy in his soul as he thought back to all the times that he had caught Frisk looking at the gun. He had thought that her expression had been out of pure disgust for the weapon, but as he reflected on his memory, he realized that her intense interest in the pistol wasn’t one of distaste but one of contemplation. She was debating whether or not she should use it, and now the kid was gone and so was the gun.


	20. Backfired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go according to plan, and Sans intimidates everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I apparently don't know how to stop writing now, so here is another chapter! Also there is a scene in this chapter that is heavily inspired from this comic here. I don't take any credit for the idea.
> 
> http://nyublackneko.tumblr.com/post/137947197752/this-is-a-big-what-if-scenario-it-never 
> 
> check it out its awesome!

Frisk stalked through the back streets of the Under-City. Her brows furrowed in concentration. They sun was well overhead now as she continued through the winding alleyways toward her next destination. She had been surveying all of the Gambino’s usual hang out locations all morning until she had finally spotted on of Ludo’s footmen that she had recognized from the ambush. She was now tailing him closely, hoping that he would bring her to his boss. So far she hadn’t had much luck as she followed the man; it looked like he had taken the day off. All he had done was pick up his dry-cleaning and go grocery shopping as she watched him. She was about to give up and try to find someone else to track when suddenly the man started making his way to a particular seedy area of town. She perked up and trailed behind him staying well out of sight until they had come to some sort of night club. Frisk read the now unlit neon sign of the closed establishment as the man walked in through the front door. The Flamingo. 

Frisk hadn’t realized that this club was under the Gambino’s management. They must have acquired it recently. She quickly darted through the street to hide behind a few empty bins in an alleyway across from the building. She settled back on her haunches as she watched the front door of the establishment with bated breath. If Ludo was in there, then he would have to come out eventually, and when he did frisk would be ready. She took out the pistol from its hiding place tucked in the waist band of her pants under her shirt and removed the safety before she cocked the hammer back. She then held it tightly in both her hands as she leaned her weight back against the wall. She felt her heart beat loud in her ears; the rhythm was strong and steady. She would only get one shot, and she was determined to make it count. She waited. 

Hours past and nothing moved from within the club, but still Frisk watched. Then suddenly the door opened. Frisk breath hitched as she quickly aimed her weapon at the entrance way. She kept her hands firm and her arms solid as she waited for the men to exit. Four men emerged from the building. As Frisk studied their faces anger swelled in her chest. She recognized them all as the foot soldiers that had attacked Mittsy, and if all of them were here that could only mean that Ludo was also present. Just as she had predicted Ludo then strolled out into the sunlight after his men. He briefly barked a few orders at the group before the men turned away and headed out to the streets on whatever mission Ludo had just given them. Ludo stayed behind as he agitatedly puffed on a cigarette. Frisk eyes turned dark in rage at the sight of his sinister expression as she refined her aim, her target being his mouth. She wanted to make sure that she wiped that evil grin off of his face forever. 

As Ludo leaned his weight back on the building wall, finishing up his smoke, Frisk knew that she had the perfect shot, it was now or never. She strengthened her grip on the gun and moved her finger to the trigger. She took a deep breath and then …nothing. She couldn’t get her herself to pull her finger back. Frisk angrily shook her head trying to shake away her hesitation as she re aimed the weapon. Her feury was boiling inside of her, screaming at her to fire, but she just couldn’t do it. She gritted her teeth and cursed herself silently as she tried again, but still her finger refused to move. Frisk seethed at herself as she was almost tempted to throw the gun away in anguish. She really was useless after all wasn’t she? 

Suddenly something struck Frisk hard over the back of the head. She fell forward at the impact, dazed but not unconscious. She tried to get back up again, before a firm hand gripped the back of her short hair roughly, pulling her hard to her feet. Frisk struggled but felt herself being restrained.

“Bad move there girly.” A stern voice sounded from next to her ear. “you should have took that shot when you had the chance.” 

Frisk stiffened at the voice. She recognized it immediately. As she forced her head to turn her breath hitched as she realized it was Ricky who had captured her. Frisk struggled more violently as Ricky began to drag her from the ally. In her scuffle her gun was launched from her grip. it slid out of sight behind one of the empty bins. 

Ludo’s eyes widened in surprise as he saw his partner move toward him from the shadowed ally with the girl that he had just ordered all of his men to find, writhing in his grip. At the sight his wolfish grin immediately spread from ear to ear.

“Hey boss, look what I found digging around in the trash.” Ricky said as he fought Frisks wriggling form over to Ludo. 

“Ricky, I could kiss you!” Ludo replied gleefully as he gave out a happy laugh before sauntering over to meet his partner in the street. Ricky paused briefly, taken aback slightly at Ludo’s comment. He didn’t think he had ever seen his boss this happy before. 

“Uh, I appreciate the gesture and all boss, but I think I would be better off with a raise.” He said. Ludo laughed hardily at his quip, his grin growing larger and larger the closer he got. 

Oh he would most definitely be giving Ricky a raise, as well as a bonus, a big fat one. Ludo couldn’t even remember the last time he had been in such a good mood, but this time however, he wasn’t going to make the mistake of being merciful. No, this time he was going to make sure he finished what he started and leave no trail behind him to be followed. Ludo bent down to Frisks level, fixing her with a terrifying smile.

“Well little girl, you’re a lot more trouble then you seem now aren’t you?” He said in a deadly voice. Frisk just met his menacing smirk with a livid glare as she attempted to launch herself at him. Ricky’s eye brows shot up in surprise at the tiny girl’s sudden strength. 

“Geez boss, she’s feisty.” He said as he tightened his hold. Ludo just chuckled as he led the way back to The Flamingo. 

“She won’t be for long.” He said with a devilish smirk. “Bring her to the car Ricky we’re going to take our new friend for a ride.” 

Ricky moved to drag Frisk to the car behind Ludo, but she fought him every step of the way. With a frustrated huff Ricky raised a fisted hand before bringing it down swiftly at the back of her head. Frisk went limp after one blow. 

Sans was frantic as he took short cut upon shortcut through the city looking for Frisk. 

“Stupid, stupid girl!” He growled angrily to himself as he continued to search for her hysterically. What the hell was she thinking? She was going to get herself killed if he didn’t find her soon…. Or maybe he was already too late. 

Sans shook his head at that thought. No, he couldn’t think that way, there was still a chance the kid was ok. However, as he jumped to all of the regular hangouts of the Gambino’s his fragile hope began to crumble away when he still found no sign of Frisk anywhere.

Sans was beginning to feel the effects of his expended magic. His left eye socket was on fire. It burned painfully from the prolonged use. He knew he didn’t have too many jumps left in him, but he didn’t care as he took another shortcut, hopping through a tear in reality that only his left eye could see. He came out at the other end in front of The Flamingo, it was the last place Sans could think of to look as the Gambino’s had only recently repossessed it after Rosso missed his payment. Sans winced slightly at the memory of Rosso, and what the Gambino’s had done to him. The Gambino’s were cold and cruel. They didn’t give second chances. If they found Frisk, or if Frisk found them, then they would kill her without hesitation. 

Sans scanned the area and felt his soul sink when he came up empty yet again. He exasperatedly clutched his hands to his eye socket. This wasn’t working. For all he knew he might have just missed her at one of the other locations he had already visited. He needed a better plan, something more efficient and more organized. Unfortunately there wasn’t time to think of any better way. Sans let out one more huff before he prepared to jump again. He would just have to double back and search all of the locations over and over, and pray that he would be lucky enough to somehow find her. Sans settled his burning left eye on yet another shortcut, but before he took a step toward it something glistened in the nearby ally way distracting his gaze. 

Sans hesitantly stepped toward the alleyway, before moving aside the empty bin obstructing the object from his sight. As soon as his pinpricks fell to Frisks gun abandoned on the cobblestones, Sans felt dread creep up his spine. The safety was off and the hammer was cocked. She was preparing to fire, which meant that she had found Ludo. 

Sans quickly leapt forward and grabbed at the gun opening up the cylinder to check if she had fired any rounds. When he saw that all the bullets were still accounted for, he almost let himself sigh with relief until he realized that if she hadn’t taken the shot then that meant someone had gotten to her before she could.

Sans snapped his gaze to the rest of the alleyway scanning it desperately for any other clues. He felt his pinpricks darken when they focused on a few drops of bright red crimson staining one of the dirty cobblestones of the ally. Blood. Frisk’s blood.

Sans bent down and touched the red stain. The blood coated his fingertips a brilliant red against stark white bone. There wasn’t a lot of it, but enough to indicate that there had been a struggle. It was still wet witch meant that she had been taken recently. There was still a chance that he could find her. He could still bring her home. 

Sans quickly pocketed the weapon before he spun around on his heels preparing himself to take a different shortcut then before. Ludo had gotten to Frisk before she could get to him, which meant that if Sans wanted to find Frisk he would have to find Ludo first. Sans stepped through the tear emerging moments later in front of MTT Casino Royal. He needed information on the Gambino’s and he needed it quick. 

Sans stormed through the front doors, past the gambling area and through the lounge. He pushed his way past the bellhops, and threw Mettaton’s security out of his way as he burst through the robots main office doors. Mettaton sat at his desk in slight shock at the skeletons sudden and dramatic appearance, before his eyes narrowed in annoyance. 

“What are you doing here?” He demanded. Sans strutted over to Mettaton’s desk. 

“I need information.” He said. Mettaton raised a questioning eyebrow.

“What information?” He asked. 

“The Gambino’s, I need to know where Ludo is.” Sans continued. Mettaton sneered at the mere mention of the underboss’ name. 

“Ha! I have absolutely no business with that rude low life.” Mettaton snipped. “And if you want me to cooperate you will also watch your attitude Sans. You may be Asgore’s consigliere but that doesn’t give you any special privileges in my casino.” He continued with a huff. 

“Honestly, between your bad manners and Ludo’s complete disregard for common courtesy, I have had quite enough of frankly insulting surprise visits for one week.” Mettaton said. Sans slammed his hands down on Mettaton’s desk, effectively silencing the robot. 

“Ludo was here?” He asked, fixing Mettaton with a dark stare. Mettaton gulped lightly before regaining his composure. 

“He came in a few days ago.” Mettaton replied. 

“Why?” Sans demanded.

“He was asking about that brat Asgore hired.” Mettaton answered, the sneer returning to his face at the thought of Frisk. “He said something about his boss looking for a new contact, though I told him he was wasting his time, that she was nothing but a street rat.” Sans clenched his fists on top of the desk. 

“You told him who she was?!” Sans questioned, his voice growing more and more menacing with each passing moment. Mettaton blinked in shock staring wide eyed at the skeleton before him. 

“I did nothing of the sort!” He retorted quickly. “I just stated that her reputation was blown out of proportion, I didn’t give him her name or any other information for that matter.” He said. 

“You gave him exactly what he needed to find out who she was, and now if she dies it’s on your hands!” Sans growled. Mettaon furrowed his brow in confusion. 

“Wh- what do you mean by that?” He asked. 

“It means that you are going to help me find out where ludo took the kid, or so help me I am going to disassemble you screw by screw, capuche?” Sans replied, his cyan pupil bursting to life in his pitch black socket. Mettaton shrunk down in his chair. 

“I- I have immunity! I have protection from Asgore!” He stuttered. Sans just chuckled darkly. 

“You really think you’re going to keep that immunity when Asgore finds out that you just sold out one of his employees to the Gambino’s, the Pansies biggest enemy?” He asked. “Do you honestly think he will still protect you after he learns that you have been playing nice with Mittsy’s murderer?” 

“I didn’t know.” Mettaton whimpered.

“You better Start talking Pal, if you plan on keeping your pretty little position on Asgore’s good side.” Sans demanded.

Mettaton stumbled out of his seat, before making his way to the elegant mahogany book shelf across the room. He then proceeded to grab a ledger from off of its shelf, before he began flipping nervously through the pages. 

“I - I don’t know where Ludo would have taken the girl, but I can give you the faces and names of his underlings. A lot of them gamble here. I have there records in order to keep tabs on their debt. They will know where he is.” Mettaton stuttered as he made his way back to the desk, presenting the binder to Sans. 

Sans quickly snatched it and flipped through the pages, memorizing the faces and names of Ludo’s goons. After he was finished he promptly stood up and made his way to exit Mettaton’s office.

“Wait!” Mettaton called after him. “Does this mean we' re square? You won’t let Asgore know about all this?” Mettaton asked a pleading tone in his voice.

“If the girl lives, then you will have nothing to worry about.” Sans replied darkly, before continuing out the door. 

Frisk’s head pounded painfully as she groggily opened her eyes. She winced at the sudden brightness as she squinted at her surroundings. It looked like she was in some sort of shack. The floors and walls were wood and were weathered with age. The room she was in was empty save for a desk and a few crates. The windows were all covered up with boards or sheets, which would have left her in darkness if it wasn’t for the annoyingly bright light bulb positioned in the ceiling right above her head. Frisk tried to move but found her hands and feet had been tied to the arms and legs of the chair that she was sitting in. 

As her clouded mind slowly began to clear, the direness of her current situation began to sink in. She was in trouble, a lot of trouble. Frisk began to struggle. She tried to work at the binds holding down her hands hoping to loosen the knots. If she could just get one hand free then she would be able to escape.

“You really are a lively little thing aren't you?” a playful voice sounded from a shadowed corner. Frisk snapped he gaze to the stranger in the room. She narrowed her eyes when she realized it was Ludo. His smile seemed to widen at Frisks angry expression. 

“You know, you really should have took my mercy and fled Ebott while you had the chance.” He drawled. “If you had then you at least would have made it much more difficult for me to find you, but instead you made it so much easier for me Frisk.” He laughed.

Frisk stiffened when she heard Ludo say her name. He knew. He knew who she was. He knew that she was working for the Pansies. He knew everything. Ludos smile grew into a menacing grin. As he casually strolled closer to Frisk tied to the chair. 

“So little girl, you ready to tell me who you snitched to about what you saw in the alley?” He asked as he let an icy eye stare down at Frisks small form. He placed a hand firmly on the back rail of the chair as he loomed over her. 

“If you cooperate, I won’t drag out your suffering. I’ll make it nice and quick just like I did for your friend, you have my word.” He sneered as he made the action of crossing his heart with his index finger. 

Frisk met his cold glare with her own determined one as she pursed her lips tightly together. She wasn’t going to tell Ludo anything. Ludo raised an eyebrow at her defiance as he let out a low chuckle. 

“Oh I see, you must be the strong silent type.” He said as he backed himself off of Frisks chair. “I guess we’ll just have to fix that.” He growled.

Ludo then spun around and struck Frisk hard across the face. Frisk saw stars as she felt the sting of pain blossom over her cheek. Ludo then grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her head back forcing her to meet his gaze. 

“Let me make something clear to you girly. I am not a patient man.” He said, his tone growing more and more threatening. “I want names, I want faces, and I want them now, and if you won’t give them to me willingly, then I will find a way to take them from you.” He spat before letting go of her hair and allowing her face to fall forward. Frisk took only a moment to allow her vision to clear before she returned her disobedient stare to Ludo once again. Ludo’s grin twitched as he narrowed his eyes at her in slight annoyance.

“Fine you want it the hard way? Then the hard way it is.” He said as he hit her again.

Leroy Thompson sauntered through the busy market square, keeping his eyes peeled as he scanned through the bustling crowd. He grumbled to himself in frustration. How was he supposed to find a puny pipsqueak in this sea of endless faces? Ebott was a large city after all, he didn’t know what his boss was thinking just ordering all of his men to search for one insignificant girl. 

Leroy sighed heavily. He didn’t understand why Ludo was so worked up. Wasn’t the brat just a nobody street rat like Ludo had said? But, he supposed his boss had always been the cautious type. He guessed that after Ludo had come down from his good mood after they had successfully offed that mouse monster a few days ago, he had decided against his original decision to spare the girl. Leroy couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt at the thought. If he did find the girl he would be bringing her to her death. Ludo didn’t keep people alive for long after he got his hands on them. 

Though Leroy had done a lot of bad things in his life, he never thought that killing a young girl would make the list. He had thought that Ludo would have some sort of moral conscious. He had thought that he would have to draw the line somewhere, but after five years of working under the Gambino’s underboss, he soon figured out that it wasn’t the case. In the end it didn’t matter if they were men women or children, Ludo would cut them down if they got in his way, and Leroy definitely didn’t want to be the next in line, which is why he ignored his guilt and continued to follow his orders. Better the girl then him. Besides, if he did find her maybe his boss would reward him with a raise. Leroy smiled at the thought of a nice fat bonus being included with his nice fat pay check. Money was money after all, blood stained or not it would still buy him all of the things that he wanted in life. Leroy hurried to leave the market square when he found that the girl wasn’t there. Maybe she would be by the harbor, or maybe the park? He shrugged as he decided to check both areas. 

As he walked down the street, he couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching him. Leroy narrowed his eyes as he continued to nonchalantly saunter through the now empty road way. He discreetly placed his hand under his overcoat and griped at his gun on his belt when he heard footsteps following behind him. Leroy kept up his pace, before he darted in to a narrow ally way and spun around pointing the revolver at the street behind him, only there was no one there. Leroy lowered his weapon confused.

“Heheh, guess again pal.” He heard a voice echo from behind him. Leroy almost dropped his weapon as he swiftly turned his head to the voice where a short skeleton stood lazing his weight against the ally way wall. 

How did he get in front of him? Leroy was certain that the footsteps were coming at him from behind. Leroy shook away the questions angrily. It didn’t matter how he got there, the only thing that mattered was that the monster bit his bullet. Leroy raised his gun and aimed it at the skeleton. The monster however didn’t seem fazed in the slightest as he simply raised a brow bone unimpressed by Leroy’s threat. 

“Really friend?” The monster asked, his ever-present skeletal smile growing a tad larger. “Is that any way to greet a new pal?” He said as he extended his left arm out in Leroy’s direction.

Sans then snapped his index finger upward before Leroy’s gun was surrounded in an aura of blue and ripped right out of his hand. Leroy stared in shock at the monster after he was stripped of his weapon. Sans only chuckled lightly in response.

“Now, whattdya say we try this again? My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton.” Sans said with a smirk extending the other phalanges of his left hand, presenting Leroy with an offered handshake.

“I believe that you and I can help each other out.” He continued. Leroy stood dumbfounded at Sans outstretched skeletal hand in complete confusion. 

“What?” He managed to squeak. Sans grinned. 

“You’re interested in finding the street rat from the alleyways aren’t you?” Sans asked. “Well it just so happens that I’m interested in finding her to, and I figure two heads are better than one, so whaddya say we help each other out? I scratch your back and you scratch mine?” He continued. Leroy hesitantly stepped forward, fixing the monster with suspicious eyes.

“What do you need her for?” He asked. Sans shrugged. 

“I’m from a rival gang of the Pansies, the dog squad. I was hoping to get some info out of her before she got picked up by your gang." He answered. Leroy raised an eyebrow. 

“How did you know that the Gambinio’s were after her?” He questioned, still not convinced. Sans let out a light laugh. 

“Buddy, common every human gang in Ebott is after her .” Sans replied. Leroy furrowed his brow as he continued to eye the skeleton. Could he really trust him? He was a monster after all, but Leroy guessed that if Sans had wanted him dead he would have killed him already, and he couldn’t deny the fact that he was at the end of his rope when it came to leads on the brats whereabouts. Maybe the universe was finally showing him a good turn. Mabey he would still be able to get that bonus after all.

“Well pal, don’t leave me hanging here.” Sans urged stretching his hand out further, wiggling his finger bones impatiently. Leroy grinned smugly,

"Alright monster it’s a deal." He said as he clasped Sans hand firmly. Sans smile went wicked as soon as he grasped Leroy’s hand. He then tightened his grip and fixed Leroy with dark sinister eye sockets. 

“Glad we could come to a mutual arrangement.” He said as his cyan eye burst to life. Leroy didn’t even get a chance to scream as Sans pulled him through a short cut.

When Leroy finally opened his eyes again he found that he was no longer in the alleyway by the market square in Ebott instead he was standing at least 250 feet in the art on a rickety platform held up by a crane in the shipping yard.  
Leroy’s breath hitched as he stood rigid, suspended above the ocean. The wind ripped through his hair and howled in his ears as the waves growled and swirled beneath him like a pack of hungry wolves ready to tear him apart. 

“Now that’s funny, how did you end up way over there?” He heard Sans drawl from across the platform.

Leroy snapped his terrified gaze to the skeleton who was standing with his hands laxity in his pockets on the other end of the plank flashing Leroy a lazy smile.

“Wh- what did you do?!” Leroy demanded his eyes wild with fear. Sans just chuckled dryly. 

“I thought we should go to a more private place to chat.” He responded. “And see, this place is as private as it gets. There’s no one around for miles.” he continued. “No one can hear us, even if we scream our lungs out.” Sans said casting Leroy a menacing grin. 

“You want to put it to the test?” Sans asked darkly. Leroy scowled at the skeleton. He shouldn’t have trusted him; he should have known better then to take the word of a monster.

“You rotten liar.” Leroy sneered. Sans shrugged. 

“I said I would help you out, if you helped me out.” Sans replied. “So tell me what I need to know and I’ll help you down.” He said tossing Leroy a sly wink. 

“I ain’t telling you shit!” Leroy seethed from his end of the platform and sans just flashed him an unimpressed look. 

“What was that pal? I didn’t quite catch what you said?” He replied as he took a prominent step forward on the plank toward Leroy. “Let me just get a little closer to you and you can try telling me that again.” Sans said smugly. As he stepped forward the platform began to shift, tilting in Leroy’s direction. Leroy almost lost his balance at the shift, nearly being tossed in to the hungry ocean below.

“Stop! Stop!” He begged. “You’re throwing the balance off! Go back!” Sans tilted his head to the side as he held his foot out in front of him as if contemplating taking another step forward. 

“How _a boat_ you start talking and will _sea_ how things _float_?” Sans replied. Or maybe they won’t _float_ at all?” He continued.

“Wh- what do you want to know?” Leroy asked his voice breaking with fear. 

“I want to know where your boss is.” Sans said. 

“I don’t know where he is!” Leroy shouted back. Sans tutted and shook his head disappointedly. 

“You know, I have this _sinking_ feeling that you’re not being entirely honest with me here Leroy.” Sans said as he took yet another prominent step forward causing the platform to tilt even more. Leroy fell to his knees, trying desperately to stay on the plank. 

“Please, don’t come any closer.” He begged, but Sans only huffed dryly back. 

“How’s about I give you one more chance to _bail_ yourself out of this pot of _hot water_.” Sans replied. “I’ll ask you another question.”

“Where would you have taken the girl if you had found her?” He demanded. 

“There’s a shack that Ludo likes to take people to be interrogated.” Leroy whimpered as he trembled on the edge of the platform. Sans took a step backward. Leroy felt relief as the platform began to right itself. 

“Where is this shack?” Sans continued to question.

“It’s by the old train car grounds, it’s an abandoned station. It closed a couple of years ago. We were instructed to take her there if we found her.” Leroy said. Sans then took another step backwards completely leveling out the platform once again. Leroy let out a shaky breath as he grounded himself on the now straightened plank. 

“Thanks pal that helps me out quite a lot.” Sans said turning his back to Leroy. “Now, I’ll keep up my end of the bargain and let you down.” He said as he ignited his left eye once again, before stepping through another one of his short cuts back to Ebott. 

“Hope you can swim.” He shot over his shoulder as he disappeared. Leaving his end of the platform un weighted.


	21. Sans to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans to the rescue

Frisk fought to keep conscious as white noise rung in her ears. She didn’t know how long it had been now as the room spun around her, but it looked like Ludo had finally worn himself out as he leaned angrily over his desk. His breathing was slightly labored and he was sweating. He had removed his overcoat and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. His tie was also undone and his hair was messed. Speckles of blood peppered his arms and his face. He had beaten the girl black and blue but still she refused to utter so much as a squeak. It made him angry. No matter how hard he hit her she just stared back at him defiantly. 

Ricky strolled in to the small room from the main area of the abandoned station to see what was taking his boss so long. He winced slightly when he saw the state of the girl. So she wasn’t cooperating, that must be the cause of the holdup. Ricky turned to his boss who was now leaning over his desk fuming with rage. 

“Boss? Maybe you should take a walk and calm down a bit.” He suggested. Ludo immediately snapped a wide furious eye over in Ricky’s direction, before he narrowed it threateningly. Ricky almost flinched.

”I ain’t done here yet.” He spat as he pushed off of the desk and made his way back over to Frisk. He grabbed her by the collar and wound his fist back, preparing to deliver another blow. She just stared back at him with the same determined glare, not even recoiling at his threat. Ludo tightened his fist. 

“Boss, at this rate you’re gonna kill her before she cracks.” Ricky insisted.

Ludo paused as he registers Rickys warning. He knew he was right, and if she died before he got what he wanted out of her then there was nothing that he would be able to do to fix the mess that he had gotten himself into. He let Frisk go as he sighed with frustration. 

“Why is this brat even that important to you, boss? Isn’t she just some nobody from the Under-City?” Ricky questioned, raising a slightly suspicious eyebrow at the girl. Ludo just flashed Ricky a forced smile. 

“Oh, she is a nobody, but she might have some information that I want.” Ludo answered coolly, trying to dodge Ricky’s doubtful glance. 

“Is that what you told them?” Frisk suddenly said form her seat. Ludo quickly spun around to face the beaten girl and was surprised to see her smiling at him. Frisk stared at him with taunting eyes as she continued to grin despite her bloodied face.

“I see, they don’t know about your little mistake do they? About who I really am?” She said with sneer. Ludo stormed over to her before punching her hard in the gut.

“Shut your trap!” He ordered. Frisk heaved over as she desperately tried to catch her breath, after Ludo knocked the wind out of her, but she still managed to turn her face back up to him. 

“I thought you wanted me to talk.” She replied smugly. Ludo growled as he winded his hand back to slap her, but Ricky caught his wrist before he could release the blow. 

“Boss, what’s she talking about?” Ricky questioned sternly. Ludo ground his teeth as he tried to come up with a believable excuse. 

“He doesn’t want you to know that I’m the Pansies contact.” Frisk replied, turning her stare to Ricky.

“Your boss messed up, and now he is trying to sweep it under the rug before anyone else finds out.” She said. Ludo ripped his hand out of Ricky’s hold before he brought it around hard to Frisks face. 

“Boss!” Ricky shouted gaining back Ludo’s attention. “Is this true?!” Ludo winced slightly before facing Ricky with a phony calm smile. 

“Look I may have made a slight error, but I’m gonna fix it.” Ludo explained. Ricky just narrowed his eyes. 

“She saw everything in the alley. She’s probably told the Pansies already. We have to tell Big Sam about this.” Ricky replied as he turned to make his way to the phone in the other room. Ludo caught him by the shoulder before he could leave. 

“We don’t got to be worrying Big Sam about this yet, trust me. I can fix this, just give me a little time Ricky.” Ludo continued, easing his grip up. Ricky just stared back at him firmly.

“I don’t know boss, this sounds really serious. If the monsters know about our secret weapon, then we have lost the jump on em. I think the Don needs to hear about this.” Ludo clenched his teeth in frustration. 

“You let me worry about Big Sam! I said I can fix it and I’m going to fix it!” He spat before getting his rage back under control. 

“Common Ricky, were pals ain’t we? Just give me a little more time and if I don’t get anything out of the brat then I’ll call the boss myself.” He said with a cracking smile. Ricky sighed before crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Alright boss, whatever you say.” He replied. Ludo patted him on the shoulder gratefully. 

“That’s what I like to hear, I’ll be making that bonus a double!” He said happily. Ricky rolled his eyes.

“Just make sure you get this mess back under control boss. I would hate it if I had to roll up your corpse in a rug if you don’t.” Ricky replied as he exited the small room, returning to his guard position in the main area of the station. 

When he left, Ludo felt his grin falter. He knew Ricky’s warning was entirely valid. If he didn’t get this under control then he would very well end up as nothing but a dead stiff in a ditch. He then turned back to Frisk a glint of anger present in his icy eyes. She straightened up at his approach, preparing herself for another blow.

“You think your clever now do ya girly?” He hissed as he bent down to her level. She didn’t reply as she continued to fix him with her bold stare. 

Ludo’s brow twitched in annoyance. He was just itching to slap that look off of her face, but he knew that it wouldn’t help him any. He needed to work at this from a different angle.  
If she wasn’t afraid to die, then he would just have to find something else that she was afraid of. Ludo turned back around and paced for a moment in front of Frisk as he thought. Then he got an idea and his smile turned twisted as it spread back across his face. If he couldn’t get her to crack from hurting her physically, then maybe he could break her down emotionally. 

“You know, I got to say that as annoying as I find your presence, I have to admit that I admire your guts.” Ludo began; Frisk narrowed her eyes in suspicion, not buying his compliment.

“Ricky tells me that you had a gun aimed on me before he found you, and for you to risk so much going off by yourself to try to kill me makes me think that that pest of a monster I killed was actually a pretty close pal of yours.” He sneered. 

Frisk grated her teeth in anger. How dare he talk about Mittsy that way, how dare he! Ludo’s menacing grin grew wider at her reaction. It looked like he was finally getting somewhere. 

“But, then again maybe I’m giving you too much credit. After all you had the shot and didn’t take it right?” He said. His cold eyes seemed to glimmer slightly as he saw Frisk flinch at his words. 

“Boy, I bet that really stings. You were practically useless to her in the alley, and then now even with me basically served up on a platter right in front of you, you still couldn’t take the shot.” He continued chuckling slightly. 

Frisk finally broke her gaze away and stared at the floor. Ludo then sauntered over to her and sat back on his haunches leaving him eye level with Frisk, he then pulled out a device from his pocket and waved it tauntingly in front of her face. 

“Say since you got a front row seat to see this little beauty in action why don’t I explain how exactly it helped me to kill your friend?” He said. Frisk continued to avert her gaze. 

“Aw what’s the matter?” Ludo laughed as he grabbed Frisk’s face roughly and forced her to look at him “does this bring back some nasty memories for you?” He mocked. 

“Hehe well you see girly, monsters have been able to use human souls to gain incredible power leaving them with a pretty heavy advantage over us poor chaps. We humans got real tired of getting the short end of the stick and decided that if the monsters could get so much power out of our souls then why couldn’t we? So we found a way to extract that power and put it in this pretty little container, and when a monster comes into contact with it? Poof! Their magic don’t work no more, leaving them basically dead in the water, ready to be picked off easy peassy.” He said happily. Frisk pulled her head away from Ludo’s grip tossing him a livid glare as she did so.

“I’ve actually been trying to come up with a name for them. What do you think of soul smokers?” He asked. Frisk stayed silent. 

“You wanna know what will happen to you if you don’t tell me what I want to hear?” Ludo continued. Frisk didn’t respond.

“Well I’ll give you a hint, you won’t be just losing your life little girl, No sir-y. You see I’ll be handing you over to the good doctor where he’ll take extra special care of that determined little soul of yours. Then you’ll end up in this vile here.” Ludo said as he shook the device in front of Frisks face, sloshing the red liquid around in its base. 

“And then your soul, everything that you are as a person will be used to kill the rest of your little monster friends.” He continued with a cruel laugh. He then placed the device next to Frisk on the crate.

Frisk seethed as she stared at the object placed next to her, before she turned her angry eyes back to Ludo. She then wrenched herself forward. She struggled hard against her tethers trying to get to him, but her binds held her fast. Ludo just continued to smirk down at Frisk, glad that he had finally been able to break through her tough shell. Frisk struggled in vain for a few more moments until she had completely exhausted herself. Ludo snickered as Frisk bowed her head in the chair, panting hard trying to catch her breath. 

“So then what will it be girly you tired of fighting me yet?” Ludo asked in a sinister voice. Frisk stayed silent, before she raised her head and met Ludo’s gaze with enraged eyes. Ludo felt a small shiver of fear run up his spine as he was taken aback, not only by their angry expression, but also the color. They had changed. They were no longer a soft warm brown, now Frisks irises glinted crimson. 

“Fine.” She replied in a steady stern tone. “You want to know who I talked to so bad then I’ll tell you.” Ludo raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He couldn’t help the nervous feeling forming in his gut. What was with this girl?

“Though I’m pretty sure you’re not going to like what I have to say.” Frisk continued, still holding Ludo hostage with her angry red stare. 

“It’s too late for you. Everyone knows, I went straight to Asgore and told him **EVERYTHING**.” She sneered. Ludo’s eyes widened in shock as his grin fell firmly into a grimace. He then launched himself forward and grabbed Frisk by her collar pulling her forward.

“You’re lying!” he screamed in her face, but Frisk just chuckled back. 

“I may be a lot of things, but the one thing I’m not is a liar.” Frisk replied with a warped smirk. Ludo was livid he shook with rage. He seethed over Frisk. Frisk’s red eyes seemed to glimmer at Ludo’s expression as her smirk spread large and twisted across her face. 

“I wonder how they’ll kill you?” She suddenly asked, her red eyes continuing to taunt him. “Will they do it in some special way since you’re an underboss? Or, will they just shoot you like the mangy mutt you really are?” She asked as she began to laugh. 

She laughed at him, right in his face. In his anger Ludo drew his fist back and whacked Frisk hard over the head. She went limp as she allowed herself to finally fall unconscious, the smug smirk still present on her face.

“No! Don’t you dare pass out on me you little brat!” Ludo screamed as he shook her roughly by the shoulders, trying to wake her knocked out form. However, he had no luck rousing her. 

“Damn it!” He shouted as he let her fall back in the chair. 

Ludo paced agitatedly across the room. He had thought that he still had time. He had thought that she would spread the word through the hierarchy, not go directly to Asgore, and if Asgore knew then everyone knew. This was bad. Ludo wasn’t sure if he could still fix this. He needed a backup plan something to save his own skin when word inevitably reached his boss. Ricky now also knew his secret, and as loyal as his underling was to Ludo, he knew that Ricky’s loyalty to the gang surpassed him greatly. 

Suddenly, Ludo began to calm down as he came up with a solution. He narrowed his eyes in thought as he considered the risks. It would still cost him dearly, but it would leave him with his position and his skin still intact. He let out a growl as he decided he would act on his back up plan if he couldn’t come up with anything better. 

Ludo then turned back to the unconscious girl sitting across the room. His eyes darkened with anger and hatred as he made his way back over to her. This was all her fault. 

“You rest easy now brat.” Ludo hissed in her ear. “Because the second that you wake up, I’m gonna make sure your last living moments are absolute hell.” He threatened. 

Ludo then straightened up and smoothed out his frazzled locks before putting on a phony calm smile as he turned to go join his men in the main room of the shack. He couldn’t let Ricky know that anything was wrong. He had to keep his partner in the dark in case he had to but his backup plan in to action. 

Sans emerged from his short cut a few yards away from the shack that Leroy had described. He took a moment to get the searing magic in his left eye socket under control as he placed his palm over it, trying to smother the burning blue flames. He would have to be careful and avoid as much confrontation as he could. His magic reserves were starting to wear thin, and if he wanted to get the kid as well as himself out of here alive then he was going to have to do this stealthily. 

Sans surveyed the area from the nearby tree line. From what he could see it looked like the place was abandoned, but he knew that if Ludo was in there, then he would also have backup. Sans would need to get a look inside to see how many men he would potentially have to deal with if his presence became known. Sans snuck up to one of the boarded windows he kept his back firmly pressed against the shacks wall as he peered through the cracks in the boards. There were four men in the main room of the shack including Ludo, who appeared to be resting on a rickety chair in the corner, his fedora pulled down in front of his face and arms crossed over his chest. Sans sockets widened when he saw the speckled blood splatter sprinkled all over the underboss. The rest of the men were in similar states of repose. A few were playing cards, while one sat smoking a cigarette.  
As Sans scanned the room he felt a nervous twinge in his soul when he didn’t spot Frisk. He quickly made his way over to another boarded up window, praying that he would find her in the other room. He felt relief when he did indeed see her strapped to a chair, her back toward him, but his relief quickly turned to horror when he looked over her appearance. They had beaten her, badly. She was covered in bruises and welts. Blood caked her clothing and matted her dark hair. But, the very worst part was how still she sat in the chair. Sans felt his soul lurch at the sight as he scanned her form with wild eyes hoping, praying for her to move or show some sign of life. She didn’t. 

Sans took a short cut to get into the room. He knew that it was a bad idea to be wasting what was left of his magic, but he needed to get to the kid. He needed to be sure that she was alive. When he appeared before her he quickly bent down and gently pulled her limp head back. He winced when he saw her face. Her injuries were worse than he first thought. He hesitantly placed a bony finger to the side of her neck. He noticed his hands were shaking slightly as he waited to see if she had a pulse. He almost let himself laugh out loud in relief when he felt it faintly beat beneath his phalanges. Frisk stirred and let out a weak groan under his touch as her eyes slowly began to open. 

“S- Sans?” She questioned groggily, as her brown eyes struggled to focus. 

“Shhh, ya kiddoo it’s me.” Sans shushed her gently as he moved the blood crusted hair out of her face. “I got you pal.” Frisk actually managed a soft smile as she leaned in to his hand.

“Time to go home Frisk.” He whispered as he undid her bindings. She slumped forward, her head resting on his shoulder as Sans untied her legs, before he bundled her up in his worn out trench coat and then delicately lifted her into his arms. When he had her in his hold she furrowed her brows and moaned softly in pain.

“Sorry pal.” Sans replied, realizing that he was probably putting pressure on her fresh wounds. “Just bear with me for a little longer, we’ll get you patched up I promise.” 

“You know, you really shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.” Sans stiffened when he heard Ludo’s voice drawl from behind him. 

“Put her down monster, I ain’t done with that girl yet.” Ludo sneered as he aimed his revolver directly at Sans back. 

Sans slowly turned his head over his Shoulder, his left eye wide and sparking with cyan as he saw Ludo’s bloody form. He felt rage boil inside his soul at the sight of Ludo’s blood caked knuckles. Ludo had done this to her. He had done this to Frisk with his bare hands.

Ludo took a step back at the furious energy that suddenly sparked to life in the small room, but still he held his aim at the skeleton firm. Sans knew that if he wanted to be able to get the kid to safety as quickly as possible that he couldn’t engage with Ludo. He didn’t have enough magic to fight off the underboss as well as his goons and still be able to make another jump back to town. There was also the fact that if Sans did attack the underboss of the Gambino’s, then he would possibly be inciting a gang war, one that he knew the Pansies couldn’t win, since the Gambino’s had that new weapon. But, in that moment with Ludo standing directly in front of him, staring at him with that taunting smile covered in Frisks blood, Sans almost couldn’t bring himself to care about the consequences of his actions, as all he wanted to do was tear Ludo into teeny tiny pieces. 

“Come on monster, I don’t got all day. Put her down.” Ludo instructed as he waved his pistol threateningly at Sans. Sans slowly turned around to face ludo, Moving Frisk over so he was holding her in his right arm, leaving his left one free. 

“Heh, I gotta say that I agree with you on one point pal.” Sans began, fixing Ludo with a lazy grin. “You’re right about making promises that you can’t keep, which is why I always keep the ones I make.” He said. Ludo cocked the hammer back on his revolver. 

“Last chance freak.” He warned. “Put her back.” Sans just chuckled dryly in response.

“What? Don’t believe me?” Sans asked raising a brow bone. “Then how about I make one just for you to prove it.” He said, his lazy tone taking on a threatening edge. 

“I’ll **Promise** you that when the time comes, I will personally be the one to screw your crocked corpse into the ground, and before I do that I **Promise** you that I will repay the damage that you have done to my friends fifty times over.” Sans continued, his sockets going dark.

“And buddy, lastly I **Promise** you that the next time you see my face, I can guarantee that you really aren’t going to like what happens next.” Sans said his cyan pupil bursting into flames as he and Frisk disappeared through a short cut back to Ebott leaving Ludo alone in the small room of the shack. 

Ludo stared wide eyed at the spot that the girl and the skeleton had just been standing only a few seconds before. 

“NO!” He screamed as he kicked over the empty chair that Frisk had currently been sitting in. He then turned his rage over to the desk, before flinging everything off of its surface, smashing a lamp and throwing the books at the walls of the shack. His men burst in from the main room of the shack at all of the commotion. 

“Boss! What the hell is going on?!” Ricky shouted at Ludo’s rage induced display. 

“You! All of you spread out and search the area! The girl escaped!” He barked at his men. It had to be some sort of trick, an illusion or something. They couldn’t have gotten far. His men instantly jumped in to action in fear that Ludo may end up using one of them to vent on. Ricky stayed behind, eyeing Ludo’s panicked form sternly. 

“Boss, If they don’t find her I’m calling Big Sam.” He stated firmly. Ludo flinched briefly at Ricky’s words, before he regained his composure. He stayed quiet for a moment before turning around to face his partner. 

“I guess I am in over my head.” Ludo replied quietly. “I’ll call him Ricky, that was the deal after all, and what am I if I’m not a gangster of my word?” He said flashing Ricky a small smile. Ricky raised an eyebrow, surprised that Ludo was acting so graciously all of a sudden. 

“You sure boss?” He asked. Ludo nodded.

“Ya, better get it out of the way quickly before I lose my nerve.” Ludo answered as he moved toward the phone. 

“Alright, well l’ll give you some privacy.” Ricky said as he moved to join the others in the search. He paused briefly at the door and turned back to Ludo.

“Say boss, why don’t I treat you to a few drinks tonight?” He asked. Ludo laughed dryly. 

“I appreciate the attempt to cheer me up Ricky really I do, but for once in my life I’m not so much in the partying mood.” Ludo replied. Ricky nodded in understanding. 

“I’ll be seeing ya then boss.” He said sadly as he walked out the door. Ludo chuckled under his breath.

“Ya, sorry pal.” He said quietly. “It’s been a real pleasure working with you.” Ludo smirked to himself as he dialed Sam’s number. He was really going to miss that partner of his.


	22. Safe, but not quite sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe, but not quite sound.

Frisk felt herself go weightless. Her body lurched forward as sans pulled them both through the shortcut. He had instructed her to shut her eyes tight and hold her breath before they had entered in through the tear and Frisk tried her best to comply. When they came out at the other end she felt absolutely wretched. On top of all her other injuries her stomach now also felt like it had flipped itself upside down. She groaned as she clutched Sans shirt tightly trying to will her head to stop spinning. 

“Sorry buddy, sorry.” Sans apologized softly in her ear as he continued to carry her. 

He knew that his short cuts would probably have some ill effects on her but he also knew that he needed to get her help as fast as he could. Sans winced as he winked his left eye socket firmly shut trying to stifle the wild flame burning within it, but his magic continued to sear lapping beneath his lid. He shook away his pain as he strutted forward. He had managed to bring them only a few feet from Grillbys, though his strength was failing and fast. He needed to make sure Frisk was safe before he had completely exhausted himself.  
With his arms full carrying Frisk, Sans kicked in the door hard before he swiftly entered the building making a b -line to the bar. The monsters all turned their heads to the sudden disturbance and were silenced immediately by the sight of a blood stained Sans cradling the incapacitated human girl. 

“Grillby!” Sans shouted. The flame elemental turned his head to his friend’s urgent voice. When he saw Sans as well as Frisk he dropped the glass that he had been polishing in his shock. It shattered loudly on the wooden floor.

“Grillby, call doctor Alphys! Get her here now!” Sans ordered as he continued through the room. Grillby just continued to stare at Sans and the badly injured Frisk wrapped up in his bloody trench coat. 

“Grillby call Alphys!” Sans shouted again only louder. Grillby finally seemed to shake out of his stupor as he fumbled his way out from behind the bar and moved to the phone in the back. Sans proceeded to make his way up the stairs to the apartment praying that his brother was home. 

“Papyrus!” Sans called as he burst through the door. “Papyrus! I need you!” he shouted his voice starting to break with panic. 

“SANS, WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?!” Papyrus responded as he made his way out of his room at his brother’s call. “THERE IS NO NEED FOR –.” But he immediately stopped mid-sentence, his sockets wide when he saw the bleeding and motionless Frisk cradled in his brother’s arms. 

“Paps I-.” Sans began, but Papyrus silenced him with a finger and pointed toward the couch.

“PUT HER ON THE COUCH SANS.” He instructed firmly. Sans quickly did as he was told as he lay Frisk gently down on the lumpy sofa.

Papyrus quickly stalked over to her both his hands already glowing orange with his healing magic. He placed one over Frisk’s face and the other on her abdomen as he closed his eye sockets in concentration allowing his magic to flow into her damaged body. 

Frisk sighed with relief as the pain started to ebb away. Her brows were no longer furrowed and her teeth no longer clenched as she began to relax into unconsciousness once again. Sans paced nervously back and forth across the living room floor not sure what to do with himself as he anxiously watched his brother work. 

“SANS …” Papyrus said breaking the stifling silence. 

“Ya bro?” Sans replied almost too eagerly. 

“SANS GO LIE DOWN YOU HAVE EXPENDED TO MUCH MAGIC. I CAN TELL BY HOW YOU’RE LETTING IT LEAK ALL OVER THE ROOM.” Papyrus continued. Sans was about to protest but Papyrus silenced him before he could even speak.

“PLEASE BROTHER I WON’T BE ABLE TO CONCENTRATE WHOLEHEARTEDLY ON FRISK IF I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU TO.” He said. “I ASSURE YOU THAT I WILL COME AND GET YOU IF I NEED ANYTHING OR IF ANYTHING ELSE HAPPENS.” Sans still stood rigid in the living room, his tired gaze constantly falling to Frisk on the couch.

“You promise?” He finally asked and Papyrus nodded firmly.

“YOU HAVE MY WORD AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” He replied.

Sans sighed as he made his way to his bedroom. His brother was right. There was little he could do for the kid at this point. With his magic levels so low he would be more of a bother then a help to his brother and he also had to think about his own health. His left eye socket still throbbed painfully and now that Sans was coming off of his adrenaline rush he felt absolutely exhausted. His vision was blurry, and his head ached. He desperately needed a nap to recharge. Though, even as he was in such a tired state Sans still knew that sleep wasn’t going to come easy to him. He was still anxious. He knew that he could trust Papyrus with Frisks care, his brother was the most capable healer that he could think of, but he still didn’t like the idea of leaving her side. 

There was also the fact that he was going to have to bring her to the boss when she regained some of her strength. The stunt that she had pulled had almost caused great disaster for the Pansies. Even though Frisk wasn’t officially affiliated with the monster gang as of yet the Gambinos still saw her as a member, meaning that if she did go through with her plan to shoot Ludo she had put everyone at risk by potentially starting a gang war. Sans fiercely rubbed at his temples as a twinge of anger sparked in his soul. 

What a stupid, stupid move she had made. How could she possibly have thought that her actions wouldn’t go without consequence? Did she realize how worried they all were about her? What she was putting everyone through? Or maybe she just didn’t care? Sans narrowed his eye sockets at the thought. No, he knew that she cared, even more than most. She was still his good kid despite the mistake that she had made. She was just hurting and people aren’t always the most rational when there hurt. Besides, Frisk had already suffered enough for her actions in Sans opinion, and he knew that the last thing she deserved at the moment was to be reprimanded. That could wait until after she got back on her feet. Sans just hoped that Asgore would feel the same way and not be too harsh on her. 

Sans awoke when a soft knock was sounded on his bedroom door. Slightly dazed and bleary eyed he made his way over and opened it revealing Papyrus who stood with slumped shoulders and tired eye sockets. Sans winced at his brothers exhausted appearance. Papyrus must have used up a lot of magic healing the kid. 

“BROTHER I AM SO SORRY TO WAKE YOU, I KNOW THAT YOU STILL NEED REST BUT IT SEEMS THAT I HAVE PERHAPS MAYBE GONE A LITTLE BIT OVER BORED WITH MY HEALING MAGIC.” He said as he swayed slightly in the hall way. Sans jumped forward and quickly wrapped a hand securely around his brothers waist helping to support him. 

“Na its ok Paps I got a little shut eye, I’m feeling much better.” Sans replied with a convincing smile. “Now I think it’s your turn to sleep. Don’t worry I’ll watch the kid.” He said as he led the stumbling Papyrus to his room. 

“THANK YOU SANS. I PROMISE IN NO LESS THEN A HALF HOUR THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE AS RIGHT AS RAIN ONCE AGAIN.” Papyrus stated with dreary enthusiasm as Sans tucked him into bed.

As soon as Papyrus’ head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Sans chuckled and rolled his eyes at his brother bundled under the covers. He had always been one to fall asleep quickly even when he was just a baby bones. When they were younger Sans would barely be able to get through two pages of a bedtime story before Papyrus would be already well off to dreamland. A little part of Sans was actually quite jealous of the fact that Papyrus could fall asleep so fast, but the rest of him was just happy that his baby bro would be getting the rest that he deserved.

Sans stretched and yawned as he made his way back to the living room. His eye socket was still a little tender but it no longer pulsed with painful energy. He was by no means fully recovered but he had at least been able to sustain enough magic to be able to babysit for a few hours while his brother rested. 

When he rounded the corner, he was half surprised to see Alphys standing over Frisk with one of her clawed fingers pressed against the girl’s wrist as she studied her watch. She was measuring Frisks heartbeat. Sans had almost forgotten he had gotten Grilbby to call her. When Sans stepped into view Alphys snapped her gaze up, a look of relief sweeping over her features. 

“Oh Sans your up! Sorry to wake you, but I was afraid that Papyrus was going to drain himself dry if you didn’t take his place next to Frisk.” She said nervously. 

“That’s ok Al you made the right call. My bro sometimes doesn’t know where his limits are.” Sans replied throwing Alphys a thankful smile. 

“So how is she?” He asked as he glanced over at Frisk. He was relieved to see that she did look a lot better than when he had first found her. Her breathing was steady now, no longer labored, and most of the swelling of her more minor injuries had gone down, but she was still painted black and blue with bruises and her hair was still matted with blood. Clean white bandages hid half of her face and also wrapped around her forehead. Sans noticed there were other bandages under her clothes wrapped around her wrists and up her arms. She was now also wearing another one of Papyrus clean dress shirts. Alphys must have changed her when she had bandaged her up. 

“Papyrus helped greatly with his healing abilities, and I did all that I could with what little knowledge I have when it comes to human medical techniques. We got her stable but she still has a long way to go before she is completely healed”. She said furrowing her brow while fiddling with her glasses. “You’ll have to change her bandages daily and disinfect her wounds. I have relayed all of the information to Papyrus so he'll no what to do. 

Sans nodded in understanding as his gaze continued to sweep over Frisk. Had she always looked so small before? She had always been such a little firecracker. It just didn't sit right with sans to see her looking so…fragile. Sans averted his eye sockets. It unsettled him. She was lying too motionless on the couch, too still for his liking.

“Thanks doc, I really appreciate you coming all the way out here for her.” He replied when he finally managed to tear his gaze away. Alphys sighed as she packed up her medical bag. 

“I would say that it was my pleasure, but to be honest I really don’t like when I have to make a house call to something like this.” She said sadly. “I forget sometimes how ruthless gang life can be.” Sans patted her on the shoulder reassuringly as he walked her to the door. 

“ Call me if her condition worsens. Oh! Or if you have any other questions.” She stammered as she went through her mental task list, making sure she hadn’t forgotten to mention anything important. “I think the best thing for her now is to pump as much healing magic into her as possible, but don’t let Papyrus go over bored either. Use magic powder infused with food instead.” 

Sans nodded at her instructions as he saw the doctor out of the apartment. He waved briefly to her in farewell before turning back to the kid in the now silent room. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it in front of the couch. He then sat down and proceeded to watch over her as she slept. 

Barely ten minutes past before Sans started to get antsy. He began to bounce his leg and strum his fingertips against his forearm. He then got up and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a clean cloth and a large bowl which he filled with warm water before making his way back to Frisk in the living room. If he was just going to sit and watch her, he may as well try and make himself at least somewhat useful. He moved his chair closer to the couch and proceeded to dampen the cloth in the water before moving to wipe at the dried blood in her hair. He ran his phalanges through her short locks as he worked, untangling the matted clumps. When he was satisfied he then moved to wipe the un-bandaged portion of her face clean before making his way down to clean the speckled dried splatter off of her neck. 

Frisk stirred at the warm sensation on her face and neck. She drowsily blinked opened her eyes, before immediately bolting upright on the couch. She regretted her quick action as pain shot sharply through her ribs at the sudden movement. She winced and buckled over, clutching at her side as it throbbed. 

“Easy there bucko, you’re safe now.” Sans said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and eased her back into the couch cushions. 

“Wh- what ? how.” Frisk began to ask as she scanned her familiar surroundings. She was back in the skeleton brother’s apartment.

“Hold that thought.” Sans said as he got up from his chair before briskly making his way back to the kitchen. 

He riffled through the cupboards before he found what he was looking for, his last can of tomato soup. He quickly dumped its contents into a pot and threw it on the burner. He then grabbed a mason jar hidden behind a couple bags of dried pasta from the very back of the pantry. He opened it and took a tablespoon of the glimmering magic powder that was stored safely inside, sprinkling it into the soup and stirring it in until the powder dissolved. He then poured the hot soup into a mug and brought it back to the living room, passing it to Frisk.

“Sans how did you find me?” She asked groggily, but Sans only motioned back to the hot mug of soup in her hands.

“Drink up first, questions later.” He instructed. Frisk eyed the soup questioningly. In all honesty she really didn’t feel like eating anything. Everything hurt, her ribs ached, her head pounded and she felt so very nauseous. 

“I don’t think I can.” Frisk replied as she tried to hand the mug to him, but Sans only pushed it back gently toward her. 

“Trust me; it will make you feel better.” He Said. Frisk furrowed her brow, her nausea spiking at the mere sight of food. 

“Please?” Sans said. Frisk let out a quiet huff as she brought the liquid to her lips and took a very small sip. As she swallowed she felt sick and moaned, moving the mug away from herself again, but then her nausea seemed to dissipate slightly as a warmth moved through her core. It actually felt rather pleasant. Frisk brought the mug back to her mouth and took a bigger gulp. Sans then moved beside her on the couch and gently placed his hand on the mug helping Frisk to tilt it back as she struggled to hold it up with her injuries.

“There see? What did I tell you?” He said with a light chuckle. Frisk only nodded in response as she settled back down in to the cushions. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked. She shrugged. 

“I’m Fine.” She said as she averted her gaze. Sans felt his soul sink. She was still pushing away from him. 

“No you’re not.” Sans replied sternly, fixing Frisk with serious sockets. 

He moved to grab her shoulder to turn her toward him, but before he could a knock sounded on the front door. Sans paused, debating whether to answer it or not. When the pounding continued he sighed and reluctantly pulled himself off of the couch to go and see who was there. He guessed that his and Frisks little chat would have to be put on hold for the time being.

When Sans opened the door he was surprised to see Undyne standing in the hallway. She looked as stern as ever upright at attention. However, Sans noticed that she was guilty avoiding his gaze as she instead stared at the floor not bothering to make eye contact. Sans narrowed his eye sockets immediately suspicious.

“Heya Undyne, what brings you here?” he asked her casually. Undyne cleared her throat before she finally managed to peel her good eye up from the ground to meet Sans calculating stare. However, she still looked remorseful.

“I’m here for the kid.” She replied solemnly. Sans stiffened.

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“Asgore heard about what happened. He wants to speak with her as soon as possible.” Sans widened his stance as he tightened his grip on the door. Not intending to move out of her way. 

“Kiddos resting right now come back later.” He replied gruffly. 

“Sans, its Asgores orders.” Undyne said, trying to make the skeleton see reason. 

“Well then you tell Asgore that she is in no condition to speak to him at the moment and will come by for a visit when she can walk.” Sans snapped back, Undyne huffed. 

“You know that’s not how this works.” She said. Sans still didn’t move from his spot blocking the entrance. 

“Can’t we just give her one night’s rest?” He practically begged. Undyne shoulders slumped slightly as she turned to the floor once again. She was silent for a moment before she straightened herself back up. 

“Orders are orders, Sans let me in. this is serious.” She said regaining her firm authoritative voice. Sans hesitated a moment longer, before he reluctantly stepped out of the way. 

Undyne strutted into the apartment. As soon as her gaze fell to Frisks bruised and bandaged form she stopped dead in her tracks. Her good eye widened as it scanned over all of the injuries that littered her frail body. 

“Jeez punk, what the hell-.” But she cut herself off and buried her shock and anger deep in her gut as she reminded herself that she had come here with a purpose. She had a job to do after all. Undyne then took a deep breath before meeting Frisks gaze with her firm yellow eye.

“Asgore wants to speak to you.” She said in a somber tone. Frisk nodded.

“Alright.” She replied as she struggled to hoist herself of the couch. Sans quickly made his way over to her side and slid an arm around her waist supporting most of her weight. 

“Frisk, you don’t have to do this right now. You can wait until morning. Give that magic a little more time to heal you up first.” Sans said, a pleading tone evident in his voice.

“No.” Frisk replied flatly. “If Asgore wants to talk to me then let him talk to me.” She said. Sans was silent as his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

“Ok.” He finally managed. “But I’m not letting the kid out of my site.” Sans said fixing his dark sockets on Undyne.

“That’s reasonable.” She replied as she led the way to the door. 

Frisk struggled to make it to the Buick even with Sans helping her with a steady and patient arm. She grunted in pain at every step she took. Her breathing became fairly labored and she was even starting to break a sweet at her expended effort, but still her process remained excruciatingly slow. As she hobbled her way through the bar the usually jolly atmosphere in the room was now silent as the monsters watched her struggle. some kept there gazes turned away, not comfortable seeing the injured human while others stared on commendably giving silent support, showing their appreciation as they knew that Frisk had sustained those wounds avenging one of their own. Undyne waited by the exit holding the door open her gaze withdrawn to the floor in slight shame.

When Frisk finally made it to the car she was almost drenched in sweat. Sans opened the door for her and practically lifted her into the seat. She didn’t protest, she was far too tired to try and manage on her own at this point. When she was settled she let her head fall back against the headrest and allowed her heavy lids to close. She was so exhausted. 

“You doing ok pal?” Sans asked concerned. She nodded lightly back at him not bothering to open her eyes. Sans didn’t even mention the sack this time as Frisk fell back asleep as soon as he started up the engine. 

When they got to warehouse the procedure went the same as it always had every other time Frisk had been brought there. Undyne would lead the way up the stairs and through the corridor to Asgores office and knock on the door to announce their arrival. Then they would wait until he called them to enter.

Frisk straightened herself up as she prepared to meet with the Pansies boss. She knew that he was bound to not be very happy with her. In fact, she was pretty sure that he was going to withdraw his previous offer to let her stay, which by all means was fine in Frisks book. Tomorrow was the end of the month and also the end of her contract. She would finally be free to leave this place and all of the memories it held for her far behind. 

When Undyne opened the door, Sans led Frisk slowly through the entrance way before placing her gently on the chair in front of Asgore’s desk. Instead of falling behind her like he usually did however, this time he stayed by her side. Asgores eyebrows shot up in surprise and also concern at Frisks injured appearance, but the hint of worry present in his honey eyes was quickly replaced by his powerful authoritative nature as he settled back in to his regal character. 

“I have been informed by Mettaton about the incident that has come to pass this afternoon.” He spoke eyeing Frisk harshly. Sans subtly gritted his teeth at the news. So the robot had ratted himself out in an attempt to save at least some face with Asgore. Sans almost let out a dry chuckle at how typically self-serving Mettatons actions were. 

“Though I am not particularly pleased by my contacts attempted business dealings with the Gambinos I am grateful that he informed me of this serious matter at hand.” Asgore continued. 

“Frisk, I’m sure I don’t need to explain to you why I called you here.” Asgore stated sternly. Frisk nodded her head silently in understanding.

“Then you realize that your selfish actions not only almost led you to your own demise but also put every other monster under my charge at great risk?” He questioned, his firm voice growing more severe. Frisk narrowed her eyes at his comment but nodded again.

“Then you will understand why I will be terminating our agreement.” Asgore continued. “Your behavior today has proven to be far too risky for me to ever consider hiring your services permanently.” He stated Frisk huffed to herself. She had guessed as much. Undyne flinched from her position before beginning to fidget, agitated by Asgore’s decision. Sans didn’t say anything as he continued to stand rigid by Frisks side. 

“Tomorrow is the end of the month I suggest in light of your circumstances with the Gambino’s that you may want to consider leaving town for a while. I thank you for your time with us until this point and wish you luck on your own.” Asgore finished. Frisk just rolled her eyes as she got up from the chair preparing to leave.

“You know if that’s all you wanted to tell me you could have just as easily sent a letter or even bothered with a phone call instead of dragging me all the way out here.” She spat. Frisk then dug her hand into her trouser pocket before producing a small round device that held a peculiar red liquid in its clear base. 

“It’s been a real pleasure working for you.” Frisk finished before She then tossed the soul smoker on to the desk in front of Asgore. 

Asgore stared down at the device in front of him with wide eyes. Undyne’s toothy jaw hung slack in shock and even Sans appeared dumbfounded at the appearance of the device. Frisk just continued to stagger toward the office door. She didn’t say anything as she exited the room deciding to wait downstairs until the monsters had finished discussing the rest of their business. 

“Holy hell!” Undyne finally stammered as she made her way over to get a better look at the soul smoker. An excited smile beginning to form across her face. 

“Boss do you know what this means?! Once Alphys cracks this thing the Gambino’s won’t even stand a chance!” She stated happily. 

“Undyne please!” Asgore said his tone turning impatient as he stared down at the object. Undyne smile quickly fell to a frown at her boss’s reaction.

“Wh- whats the matter boss?” She asked confused. Asgore didn’t respond as he continued to stare down at the desk. Sans ever present smile grew a little bigger at his boss’s guilty disposition. 

“Hey Undyne, heads up.” He said as he tossed her over the keys to the Buick. Undyne swiftly caught them and raised a confused brow to the skeleton. 

“You mind taking the kid back home for me?” Sans continued. “the boss and I have got a few things to chat about.”

“Sure, but how are you gonna get back?” She asked. 

“Don’t worry about me pal, I know a shortcut.” Sans replied with a shrug. Undyne nodded briefly before casting one more quizzical glance over her shoulder at the two men and then exited the office to go get Frisk. The two stood silent in the office for a little longer before Asgore finally let out a loud sigh. 

“What is it that you want Sans?” He asked gruffly. 

“I want you to reconsider kicking the kid out of the gang.” Sans replied. Asgore huffed.

“My decision is final on that matter.” he stated sternly. Sans smile faltered slightly. 

“You can’t honestly be serious about letting her go off on her own.” Sans began. “The Gambino’s under boss has her on his death list. She won’t last a week without our protection.” He argued.

“That is none of my concern.” Asgore retorted. Sans felt a pang of anger well up in his soul at that comment but forced it down, keeping his calm grin present on his face.

“I can’t have her insubordinate attitude running amuck in my operation. If she was to follow through with her intended actions then she would have put everyone in great danger. If she killed Ludo she would have started a gang war!” Asgore continued his voice growing louder.

“But she didn’t follow through with her actions and now instead she has even provided you with the key to beating the Gambino’s at their own game.” Sans replied, motioning back to the soul smoker. Asgore wrinkled his brow. 

“We were lucky this time Sans, and we cannot rely on luck alone! What happens the next time she decides to act out?!” He questioned angrily. “We also don’t know if she told the Gambino’s anything important during her interrogation with Ludo.-“ 

“She didn’t talk boss.” Sans interrupted. 

“And how do you know that Sans!?” Asgore shouted.

“Because they were still beating on her when I got there!” He shouted back.

Asgore became quiet after that comment but still furrowed his brows stubbornly as he continued to seethe in his desk. Sans took a deep breath and swallowed his frustration as he forced himself to calm down. 

“Look, the kid made a mistake. I’m not denying that fact, and yes she should be reprimanded for her actions, but boss don’t go throwing her to her death over this.” Sans said. Asgore turned his head away, obstinately averting his gaze.

“It’s out of my hands now.” He replied. Sans stiffened his eye sockets darkening. 

“You know boss I remember you telling me that when you first started up this little organization you wanted it to be a safe haven for monster kind against the tyranny that they faced in Ebott. You wanted it to be a place where they could go to find refuge, to find safety, to find a home and a family.” Sans said. Asgore clenched his fists tightly as Sans recited his words back to him. 

“What is your point Sans?” He asked.

“My point is that Frisk needs your help. She needs that safety and she needs a home. She may not be a monster, but she did just risk her life to avenge one of our own.” He continued. “I think that also paired with the little gift that she just gave you should be more then enough to cover the cost for your mercy. Sans stated firmly. Asgore remained silent in his seat, still refusing to meet Sans gaze.

“I know that you don’t trust humans, especially after what happened to your family.” Sans continued and Asgore flinched at the painful memory. 

“But don't make her suffer for it, you know she's a good kid, and you also know that we still need her, just give her one more chance.” Sans pleaded. Asgore let out a very breathy sigh. 

“Alright Sans I’ll let her stay if she wishes to on one condition.” He finally replied “If she stays she will be your underling, meaning that any action that she takes, good or bad, you will be held personally accountable for. Is that clear?” Sans nodded in understanding. 

“Clear as crystal boss.” He answered.


	23. Let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally lets go.

As sans stepped out of his shortcut in front of Grillby’s he immediately regretted using his magic again so soon after previously straining himself. He stumbled slightly as a heavy dizzy spell washed over his body. He ended up bracing himself against the outer wall of the building as he waited for his eye to settle once again. 

“Yup, bad idea.” He mumbled to himself as he winced at the throb of his left eye socket. When he finally regained his bearings he then sauntered in to the now empty establishment. Well, it should have been empty as it was well past midnight but despite the early hours of the morning Grillby still sat at the bar, his coat on ready to leave as he glanced at the clock.

Sans cleared his throat to announce his presence. Grilllby quickly turned around at the sound. His shoulders falling slightly in what looked like relief. 

“Heya Grilbs, don’t tell me you were waiting up for me?” He asked sheepishly as he made his way over. Grillby nodded. Sans scratched at the back of his skull guiltily. He guessed that the little display he had pulled by dragging a blood stained human in to the bar had really frazzled his friend. 

“Sorry pal, didn’t mean to worry you. I guess you could say that situation got a little _heated_.” Sans said with a slight chuckle attempting to lighten the mood. Grillby just huffed in response as he got off his bar stool and made his way over, placing a hand on Sans shoulder.

“Are you alright Sans?” He asked as he held the skeleton with concerned ember eyes. Sans sighed loudly and rubbed at the back of his neck, his grin faltering slightly at the edges.

“Eh, I’ve uh, definitely seen better days, but I’m fine Grillbs honest.” He replied. Grillby nodded . 

“And the girl?” He asked. Sans stiffened. 

“Well Paps and the doc got her patched up; she’ll be back on her feet in no time.” Sans said. Grillby shook his head at Sans response, and Sans knew that he wasn’t just asking about her physical wellbeing. 

“She’s um, well I’m not sure really.” Sans continued. “She’s distant.” He finally managed. Grillby nodded in understanding.

“She has been through a lot.” He said. 

“Ya, more than most.” Sans replied. Grillby then patted Sans shoulder lightly a few times before letting his hand fall back to his side. 

“Take care of yourself Sans.” He said as he made his leave. 

“You to pal.” Sans called after him as Grillby exited the bar. After he watched his friend go, Sans made a mental note to explain the whole situation a bit better to Grillby after the both of them had gotten some proper rest. Who knows? Maybe the flame elemental would have some advice on how to reach the girl and bring her out of this limbo she was currently stuck in. 

 

When Sans made it to the apartment door he could not wait to fall into his bed and finally shut his eye sockets for a good night’s sleep. However, when he entered the apartment and saw Frisk still awake limping around the room throwing all of her things into a worn sack he knew that sleep would be evading him for a little while longer. 

“Kid, what are you doing?” He asked. Frisk flinched at his question, not realizing that he was there, before she turned back to her work and continued to fold her clothes and place them neatly into the bag.

“Packing.” She replied. Sans paused for a moment in the entrance way, before he gradually sauntered over to her, shutting the door behind him. 

“You don’t have to do that kid, I talked with Asgore he’s changed his mind you’re allowed to stay.” Sans said. Frisk hesitated when she heard the news, but then she quickly regained her rhythm as she continued to fold up her light blue dress, before delicately placing it in the worn out sack.

“Doesn’t matter.” She responded. “I’m leaving anyway.” Sans furrowed his brows at her reply, not at all happy with her decision. 

“Look pal, it’s late. Why don’t you take the night to rest up and we can talk about this more in the morning?” He suggested, fighting back his frustration.

“It’s better if I leave now, I can use the darkness as a cover to get to the next town.” She said firmly, not so much as tossing him a glance. 

“You really think you’re even going to make it to the next town in your condition?” Sans asked, his voice beginning to leak his anger. “Kid, you won’t make it around the block before you collapse.” He spat. 

“That’s really none of your concern.” Frisk replied flatly, as she tied up the bag and swung it over her shoulder, before limping to the door. Sans immediately stepped in her way, not letting her pass.

“You’re daft if you think I’m letting you leave when you can barely even walk.” He said. 

“Get out of my way Sans.” Frisk said coldly as she attempted to move around him. 

“Nope.” Sans simply replied as he leaned his body weight against the doorway with his hands lazily tucked into his pockets. Frisk narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Sans, it’s after midnight the contract is expired. I’m no longer bound to the Pansies, you can’t keep me here.” She said, her voice growing more and more agitated. Sans just shrugged in response before shooting her a challenging grin. 

“You wanna bet?” He said, raising a snarky eye brow. Frisk moved forward and attempted to push him out of the way, but Sans stood solid not budging from his place in front of the door. 

“sans move!” She ordered. 

He just chuckled dryly at her as he feigned a bored yawn, ignoring her command. Frisk gritted her teeth in annoyance and anger as she pushed at him harder, but still he didn’t budge. Frustrated, Frisk raised a small fist and lunged at him pounding on his chest. Sans narrowed his sockets in his own frustration as he grabbed her wrist before she could strike him again. 

“Knock it off kid.” He warned. 

“Let me go!” She shouted angrily as she tried to fight her way out of his grasp, but Sans only tightened his grip. She struggled against him in vain for a few more moments, before she finally allowed her arm to go limp in his hold, exhausted of all her energy. 

“Why do you even care what happens to me?” She suddenly asked in a very small voice.

Sans almost loosened his hold at her question but retained his grip none the less. Her eyes were wet now, and he noticed how she lowered her head to try and hide her face. He could tell that she was about to break.

“You should hate me by now, after everything I put you through. After everything I put everyone through.” She continued her voice beginning to wobble with emotion. Sans still stood stern in front of the door his clutch still snug around her wrist. 

And then Frisk finally let it go. It started with a few stray tears that leaked down her cheeks. At first she stubbornly tried to wipe them away, but soon she became overwhelmed as she broke into quiet sobs. Her body slightly shook as she tried her best to hide them. She brought her free hand up over her face trying to cover her watery eyes as she continued to stare at the floor. Sans still held her other wrist but he now loosened his grip as he gently pulled her over to the couch. She followed him blindly, too tired to resist anymore. He then sat her down on the sofa bore he took the seat next to her as she continued to cry. He hesitantly placed an arm around her shoulder, hoping that it might bring her some level of comfort as she sobbed. She didn’t pull away from his touch as she buried her face in her hands still desperately trying to hide her tears. 

“Kiddo, we don’t hate you.” He said softly. “What happened wasn’t your fault.” Firsk seemed to cry harder at his words so he moved to rub small gentle circles in to her back. 

“It was.” She finally managed to stammer between her sobs. “It was all my fault, I couldn’t help her Sans, I couldn’t do anything.” 

“No Frisk, it wasn’t.” Sans said again. “look, the work that we do in the Pansies isn’t exactly the safest. All of us know what we signed up for when we joined. Mittsy knew what she was risking as well, but she also knew that by risking it she was helping a lot of other monsters in Ebott to have a safe place to live.” He continued. “Sometimes bad things like this happen, and you can’t blame yourself for it. All we can do is just pick up the pieces and move forward.” Frisk continued to weep at his side as he spoke. 

“I know it hasn’t been exactly easy for you to fit in around here, but believe me when I say we don’t want you to go. Grillby, Undyne, Papyrus and I, are all your friends and we can’t just watch you risk yourself. So please, stop pushing us away.” At the sound of his request Frisk turned into his hold and buried her face into his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” She whimpered. “I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean any of it.” She said as she clutched at his shirt. 

Sans sat slightly stunned as Frisk practically threw herself in to his arms, before he began to pet the top of her head in an effort to calm her down. 

“I know you didn’t buddy, we all do.” he said as he let her continue to cry. 

“Do – do you mean it?” She suddenly asked in a timid voice. Sans had to strain slightly to hear her as her question was muffled by his shirt. “Can I really stay here?” She continued. Sans felt his soul swell at her plea. 

“Of course you can Frisk, we wouldn’t want it any other way.” He replied. 

They sat like that on the couch for a while as Frisk vented out all of her sadness and hurt. She continued to weep and weep like she hadn’t in years, and Sans guessed that was probably exactly the case. When he had first met Frisk she was a stone wall, not letting anything out or anyone to see inside, but now it seemed that the dam had finally broken. All of her hurt from over the years was now being allowed to be released in a giant flood of tears. When she finally seemed to quiet, Sans looked over to her. Her face was still firmly planted into his shoulder as she continued to hide it from view.

“Hey kiddo you ok?” He asked her quietly as he shook at her shoulder gently.

She didn’t respond, and it took Sans a moment to realize that she had actually cried herself to sleep. Sans sighed to himself, a sad but relived smile made his way onto his face at her small form balled up at his side. It was finally over. She had finally let it go. He then made a move to get up from the couch but quickly found the task to be much more difficult than he had originally thought. The kid had practically crawled right in to his lap when she had finally broken down, and now even in her sleep she clutched tightly to him. When he tried to delicately move himself from under her or pry her grip from his shirt, she would stir and furrow her brows before groaning sleepily in protest. Sans felt himself stiffen, a light blue blush forming across his cheekbones as he realized his precarious position pinned under the small girl. He was stuck. 

Sans didn’t really know what to do in that moment. He knew he didn’t want to wake Frisk up. She needed her rest in order to heal and she looked absolutely exhausted cuddled against him, but whenever he made a move to try and release himself from her grip she seemed to only burry herself closer in to his side. Sans also knew that he needed to get some rest for himself, as he was very, very tired after the day’s events. His magic reserves were also still far too low, he needed to recharge. As he continued to sit pinned in place on the sofa he found it increasingly more difficult to keep his eyes open. His pinpricks continuously fizzled and blurred out of focus. He yawned as he reluctantly began to nod off. He fought it for a moment longer before finally giving into his body’s desperate plea. He could afford to let himself rest for a few hours, just until he restored some of his magic. Then he would get up and put the kid to bed properly, before going to his own room for some decent shut eye. Sans found himself quite pleased with the idea. He found it completely agreeable as he finally allowed himself to drift into a peaceful and dreamless sleep. 

The sun streaming through living room window was what first began to rouse Sans from his slumber. He grumbled as he tightened his eye sockets and threw a hand limply over his forehead in an attempt to shade himself from the suns pestering rays. He found himself making a mental note to buy curtains for that annoying window, when he suddenly remembered where he was. Sans then opened his eyes. He was now lying on his back with the kid snuggled into his side. One of her arms draped loosely across his rib cage. Sans blushed blue as he noted the change of position. They must have shifted in their sleep. The second thing that he noticed was the woolly blanket that had somehow ended up tucked around them. Sans raised a quizzical eyebrow at this. Now how did that get there? The third thing that he noticed was his brother sitting in the chair that Sans had brought from the kitchen, smiling smugly at Sans with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Sans hoisted himself up to a sitting position when he realized he had been sleeping for far longer then what he had originally intended to. Frisk shifted as he moved, now laying across his lap.  
“Paps! you’re up!” He stammered as he tried to come up with the words to explain this slightly awkward situation. Papyrus only continued to grin as his brother fumbled on the couch. 

“YES BROTHER, I WAS GOING TO WAKE YOU AS WELL, BUT YOU JUST SEEMED OH SO COMFORTABLE.” Papyrus replied raising a brow bone at Sans. Sans blush darkened immediately at his brother’s comment. 

“This isn’t! That’s not!” He stuttered and Papyrus only chuckled. 

“RELAX SANS I'M ONLY TEASING. I WASN’T IMPLYING ANYTHING.” He snickered. “I SEE THAT FIRSK IS FINALLY FEELING BETTER.” He continued his gaze softening as it fell to the sleeping girl.

“Ya, we had a talk last night. I think I got her to agree to stay.” Sans answered as he finished pulling himself out from under her. Frisk grumbled slightly in her sleep as she turned over now clinging to the woolly blanket once Sans presence had disappeared from her grasp. 

“ NEYHEHE! THAT’S EXCELLENT NEWS SANS!” Papyrus replied as he stood form his chair. “THIS CALLS FOR AN EXTRA SPECIAL CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI BREAKFAST!” He declared as he made his way to the kitchen. Sans sighed as he went to follow his brother, but before he left he grabbed the corner of the blanket and tugged it up to cover the rest of the sleeping girl on the couch. 

When Frisk roused herself from slumber she was surprised to actually find that she no longer felt tired. She almost allowed herself to laugh when she realized she had slept soundly through the night. No nightmares and no dreams, just a peaceful undisturbed rest. She smiled slightly at the thought. She had been beginning to think that she was never going to be able to sleep well again. Her attention was then quickly drawn to the kitchen where she heard the voices of the two brothers talking quietly to one another while Papyrus clanged pots and pans as he cooked what Frisk was sure to be another interesting batch of spaghetti breakfast. 

Frisk took a deep breath as she hoisted herself of the couch. She felt her cheeks turn pink as she thought about the conversation that she had with Sans the other night. She felt herself cringe slightly in embarrassment when she remembered her emotional display. She glanced back to the kitchen unsure if she was ready to face him quite yet, but she knew that she couldn’t avoid him. She also knew that she needed to apologies to Papyrus for her distant behavior as of late. A swell of nervous energy bloomed in her chest at the thought. 

“OH FRISK YOUR AWAKE IM SO GLAD! WILL YOU BE JOINING US TODAY FOR BREAKFAST?" Papyrus asked when he saw her making her way over. Frisk tensed, her tongue tying itself in a knot as she tried to form the words of her apology. All she managed was a small nod. Reluctantly she decided to try again later as she took her seat across from Sans at the table. 

“Heya pal how you feeling?” He asked her. Frisk felt her blush deepen as she chanced a meek look to him afraid that he was going to bring up her blubbery display last night. When he simply sat and sipped at his mug of instant coffee she felt herself begin to relax. 

“I’m doing much better thank you.” She replied quietly. Sans grin grew wider at her timid voice 

“Glad to hear it.” He said. 

Papyrus then placed a heaping stack of overcooked spaghetti in front of her the noodles practically turning to mush on the plate. 

“MAKE SURE YOU EAT UP FRISK, YOU HAVE TO REGAIN YOUR STRENGTH.” He said.

Frisk picked at her noodles for a few moments her brows furrowed in concentration as she worked up her nerve. Then with a wave of determination she put down her fork and stood from her chair facing the taller skeleton brother. 

“Papyrus.” She called confidently. Papyrus turned around from the sink and cocked his head in question. 

“YES FRISK? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR PASTA?” He asked. Frisk shook her head. 

“No breakfast is great! It’s just well; I wanted to tell you something.” She said her bravado beginning to fade as her once firm gaze slowly slipped to the floor.  
“WHAT IS IT FRISK?” Papyrus asked as he moved closer to her. Sans was also watching the conversation in slight curiosity as he sipped at his coffee from his seat at the table. 

“Well I – I wanted to apologies to you.” Frisk began as she nervously began to fiddle with her shirt sleeve. 

“I‘ve been short with you, and I haven’t been that nice for the last few days, and I wanted you to know that I’m really sorry for treating you that way, for shutting you out. I’m- I’m just really, really sorry Papyrus.” She managed to finish as she continued to stare at the floor.

When Papyrus didn’t reply she winced inwardly. She debated whether or not to chance a look at his face to see if he was angry with her, but then she was suddenly swooped tightly in to his bony arms as he squeezed her against his rib cage in a super surprise hug. 

“OH FRISK! THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO APOLOGIZE. I UNDERSTAND YOU WERE JUST SAD IS ALL.” He said as he nuzzled her with his skull. Frisk was stunned. He had forgiven her that easily? She couldn’t believe it. 

“You mean you’re not mad?” She asked dumbfounded. Papyrus looked down at her confused face and raised a quizzical brow bone.

“HEAVENS NO, I AM NOT ANGRY. I AM ACTUALLY QUITE THE OPOSITE.” He replied happily. “I'M JUST SO RELIVED THAT YOU ARE COMING BACK TO YOUR OLD SELF. I WAS WORRIED THAT YOU WOULDN’T EVER EAT BREAKFAST WITH US AGAIN.” 

Frisk felt her eyes go misty at his sentiment. Papyrus was worried about her. She couldn’t really place the emotion she felt when she realized how much the younger skeleton cared about her. It was like a mixture of guilt for making him concerned, and happiness knowing that she meant something to him. Frisk wiped at her watery eyes and replaced it with a bright happy smile. She had cried enough for a life time last night and now was sick of tears. She wanted to focus on catching up on all the happy moments that she had missed with her friends while she was being such a pill, and stewing in her own self misery. 

“I don’t think that would be even remotely possible Papyrus. How could I resist your home cooking for so long?” Frisk replied with a smile. Papyrus seemed to straighten up at her compliment, before striking a confident pose.

“YES FRISK I SUPPOSE YOU ARE RIGHT. NO ONE CAN DENY MY HOME COOKED SPAGHETTI FOR LONG. IT WILL BRIGHTEN ANY ONES DAY! NEYHEHEHE!” Papyrus exclaimed.

Frisk nodded in agreement as she retook her seat before taking a big bight out of her plate of pasta. The noodles instantly congealed into a mushy blob in her mouth, but even despite their soggy texture the dish was probably the best thing that she had ever tasted.


	24. Preparations for a funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, and accidental flirting woo! go Sans!

Ludo confidently strutted up the stairs to Big Sam’s estate. He had been summoned to discuss an urgent matter involving the leaked information of the soul smokers to the Pansies contact. Ludo knew what was at risk if the meeting didn’t turn out as he wanted, but even in light of the current circumstances, Ludo wasn’t nervous at all as he continued to calmly waltz his way down the corridor to Sams study. He still had his backup plan after all. 

When Ludo entered into the office he was surprised, and slightly put off, to see that Doctor Gaster was also present in the room. Ludo’s eye twitched as he forced on a smile. It looked like the Don had really been serious when he said he had hired the monster as his Consigliere. 

“Hey there Sam.” Ludo drawled announcing his presence as he sauntered up to the desk. Sam did not however return his cheerful greeting as he sat stern and un-amused in his arm chair.

“I’m surprised you’re in such high spirits Ludo.” He replied. “Especially after what has happened with your underling Ricky, and those unfortunate lose lips of his.” Sam said narrowing his eyes at the seemingly unfazed underboss. 

“Eh, after years in this business I’ve learned that even the most loyal underlings will keep secrets in a pinch, and Ricky is no exception to that rule.” Ludo said. Sam nodded. 

“Yes, Ricky was one of the most loyal employees that the Gambino’s had seen in quite a while.” He continued. “Which is why I was so surprised to hear the news that he had betrayed my trust. I almost couldn’t believe it.” Sam said eyeing Ludo with furrowed brows. Ludo brushed off his boss’s suspicious glance as he retained his lax and casual pose.

“What can I say boss? In the end it’s always the quite ones.” Ludo replied with a crafty grin. Sam sat quietly for a moment as he studied Ludo’s guise. 

“When I said that I couldn’t believe it, I really meant that I couldn’t believe it.” Sam continued “so I had him interrogated.” He said. Ludo’s smirk faltered slightly at the edges. 

“Did ya now boss?” He asked. Big Sam didn’t respond to his question and instead signaled to his guard man by the entranceway of the study. The guard man nodded before opening the office door allowing two other lackeys to drag a beaten and bloodied Ricky into the room. Ludo’s icy eyes went wide as his former underling was tossed on the rug, still alive and still conscious.

“You see Ludo, Ricky here has told us a different story and says that you were the one to let the girl get away, and are using him as your Patsy.” Big Sam explained. Ludo stood stunned for only a moment before his wicked grin returned to his face spreading wildly from ear to ear.

“Oh, I see how it is. It’s his word against mine is it?” Ludo said chuckling to himself. Big Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“Well then, my previous statement really does seem very accurate in light of this situation.” He continued. “No matter how loyal you think a partner is, in the end he’ll just sell you out to save his own skin.” Ludo spat as he sneered at Ricky. At his words Ricky pushed himself off of the carpet and lunged at Ludo hate burning in his eyes.

“You dirty rat Ludo! You wouldn’t know what loyalty was if it bit you in the ass!” He screamed as the two other lackeys held him back by the shoulders. Ludo only snickered in his face.

“That’s real rich coming from a lying louse like you.” he said, his wolfish grin growing larger. 

“I should have never pulled you out of that dirty gutter I found you in.” Ludo continued. “I gave you a job, food in your belly, drink for your troubles, and all the money you could ask for, and this is how you repay me, By slandering my good name?” He asked. Ricky just gritted his teeth as he attempted to struggle out of the other men’s grip. Ludo chuckled turning his back on his former partner. 

“You couldn’t have picked a worse person to pin it on pal. I have an unbroken track record when it comes to my business. I have never left a witness alive before, why would I start now?” Ludo said. “I thought I taught you better than that.”

Then Ludo’s grin completely fell away from his face as he turned on his heels and slugged Ricky right in the gut. Ricky collapsed on the ground as he struggled to breath; the wind was knocked right out of him. Ludo then turned back to Big Sam, a bored expression on his face.

“Are we done here yet or are you still unconvinced?” He asked. Sam remained still and silent as he strummed his fingers over the top of his desk in contemplation. Gaster also stood mutely behind him, quietly observing the display between the two mobsters. Finally Sam let out a huff. 

“Boys, take Ricky for a swim.” He said motioning to his lackey’s. Ludo grinned as he watched the two men drag the struggling Ricky away. He really was going to miss that partner of his. 

“You think your clever do ya boss?! Well you won’t get away with this! You’ll end up right alongside me you hear? Your turn to take that icy plunge is coming and when it does I’ll be waiting for you at the bottom of the river!” Ricky screamed as the men dragged him out of the office and down the hall to be fitted for a new pair of cement shoes. Ludo stood calmly, unfazed by Ricky’s words as he waited for Sam to speak. When the mob Don continued to stare at him he began to feel uneasy. 

“You’re more cut throat then I thought.” Sam suddenly said much to Ludo’s relief. 

“I learn from the best boss.” Ludo replied, earning a small smile form the Don.

“Well seeing as you’re so confident maybe you can fix this mess that Ricky made for us. He was your underling after all, meaning that this whole screw up is partially your fault.” Sam said. Ludo grimaced slightly at his bosses chirp. 

“I doubt I can do much about it now.” Ludo replied. “The girl already told the Pansies everything. Even if I find her again, killing her wouldn’t do much more then settle the score.” Big Sam shrugged. 

“Truthfully I’m not overly concerned whether or not the Pansies have the knowledge on the weapon as they will be finding out about it soon enough anyway.” He said. Ludo cocked his head in confusion. 

“Whaddya mean boss?” He asked. 

“You remember our friends the Hollywood Troop don’t ya?” Sam replied. Ludo narrowed his eyes. Friend was not the word he would choose to describe that rag tag bunch of hooligans. 

“What about em?” Ludo questioned. 

“Well I’ve made a deal with them regarding our little secret weapon. I’ve sold them 20 for the price of their allegiance as well as 50,000 G.” Sam said. Ludo completely lost his smile at the news.

“You gave them our weapon!?” He practically screamed. Sam raised a hand and fixed him with an annoyed glare efficiently silencing Ludo before he could blow his top.  
“No, I didn’t give it to them. I let them have a little taste, and once they see how effective it works against monster magic they will be crawling back for more, just like every other human gang in this godforsaken city.” Sam explained. Ludo still furrowed his brow unconvinced.

“How do ya know they won’t turn on us?” He asked and Sam chuckled. 

“Because the Gambino’s are the only gang that can supply them with the smokers. If they want them they will have to kneel down and kiss my ring in allegiance, making the Gambino’s the new head of the crime ring, and me the Don.” He said smugly. 

“And you’re sure that none of the other gangs will be able to find out how to make the smokers for themselves?” He asked. Sam shook his head and sighed.

“Ludo use that brain of yours for once will ya? You know that the smokers are made with human souls and only a monster can actually handle one of those.” Sam explained.  
“No human gang besides us has even considered working with a monster and I doubt any other monsters would be willing to work with the other human gangs. Besides, Doctor Gaster is the only expert even in the monster world when it comes to extracting the power out of a soul. He’s our ace in the hole.” He continued.

“Even with the information on the soul smoker that the girl might have witnessed it would be entirely impossible for it to be enough for it to be useful for the monsters to come up with a way to counter its effects.” He said, Gaster nodded silently from behind him confirming the statement. 

“And as for the brat who squealed, well once I do gain the status as Don of all the gangs in Ebott I plan on ruling this city with an iron fist. the Gambino’s have a reputation to up hold after all, so I want you to make an example out of that girl, and show the Pansies what happens when they cross us by trying to change the rules of the game.” Sam declared. Ludo’s wicked smirk returned to his face at Sam's request. 

“You got it boss.” He said as he prepared to head out to do what he did best. 

He couldn’t help the slight spring in his step as he left the office. Everything had played out beautifully, and now he was even tasked with killing the brat, an added bonus he didn’t expect. He felt his smile widen as he realized that he would be able to keep that promise that he had made to her and make her last living moments a living hell. 

His mood suddenly dampened when he thought of promises however, as he remembered the girls skeletal guard dog. Ludo would never admit it but the thought of the skeletons reverberating voice and threatening cyan eye sent a rather large shiver up his spine. He regained his composure moments later when he remembered he had the perfect solution to his monster of a problem. The soul smoker would prove most effective against that bag of bones. Without his magic, Ludo reckoned the skeleton would hardly be much of a threat at all and could easily be taken care of by a few of his underlings leaving the girl wide open and unprotected. But, as Ludo reached into his pocket to retrieve his little good luck charm he stopped dead in his tracks when he found that the soul smoker was no longer there. Ludo patted down the rest of his pockets, even taking off his coat and turning it inside out in his search. Nothing. 

Ludo wracked his brain as panic began to take hold of him. Did he leave it back in the Flamingo, Or maybe in the shed? He remembered he had taken it out to try and intimidate the brat into talking…. And then Ludo felt his heart skip a beat. The brat. That crafty little bitch she had stolen it. 

Frisk fidgeted nervously on the couch as she looked up at the clock. She still had four hours to kill. In her anxiousness she let out a loud breathy sigh. Today was the day of Mittsy’s funeral procession and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for it or not. 

According to monster tradition Mittsy’s remains would be carried to all of her favorite locations around the city and a little bit of her dust would be sprinkled at each place in memory of the things she treasured in life. The procession was scheduled to arrive at Grillby’s around two in the afternoon which seemed like such a long time away for Frisk but also seemed far too soon at the same time. 

“Hey kid, you alright over there?” Sans asked from the table at the sound of her discomfort. 

“Ya, I’m ok.” Frisk replied only it didn’t sound very convincing. Sans folded up his newspaper and hopped off the chair before heading over to the couch. 

“You sure?” He asked, and Frisk couldn’t help but let her shoulders slump. 

“I’m just a little nervous is all.” She said and Sans nodded in understanding. 

“Well after everything that’s happened, I think that’s a perfectly normal way to feel.” He said. Frisk hummed in agreement. 

“Uh, speaking of which you haven’t really talked much about what happened to you regarding Ludo, and I don’t mean to pry but if you want to I’m all ears, Heh, well metaphorically anyway. " Sans said, tossing Frisk a wink. 

She giggled slightly at his joke. It helped to distract her from the unpleasant memories. She wasn’t sure if she was quite ready to relive them yet. She sat quietly for a few moments and Sans waited patiently beside her. 

“It was strange.” Frisk finally said. “It was like I couldn’t think about anything else except for Ludo.” 

“I just felt numb except for my anger for him. It’s like my hatred was the only thing that mattered, the only thing that kept me going.” She said. Sans nodded in response. He knew that feeling, and he knew that it was often hard to resist. 

“Even after I got caught, I couldn’t seem to bring myself to care very much about what was going to happen to me. All I cared about was getting even, making him pay. Even when he was hitting me it was like I couldn’t even feel it.” Frisk continued. Sans winced inwardly as he recalled the memory of finding her bruised and broken in that shack. 

“I actually purposefully taunted him.” She admitted. “I know it was a stupid thing to do, but whenever I managed to wipe that smile off of his face I just felt ….satisfied. Making him angry and seeing him scared was the only thing that mattered to me anymore. It became even more important than my own life.”

Sans tensed next to her. He did not like the thought of Frisk purposefully disregarding her life like that. He remembered when he had first found her tied to the chair. He had thought that she was already dead, and to hear that she had taunted her abuser just made him feel slightly ill. He wanted to scold her slightly for acting stupid, but he bit his tongue knowing that the action wouldn’t help. Instead he lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder in an act of comfort. The kid seemed to appreciate it because she scooted slightly closer to him.

“I don’t ever want to feel that way again.” She continued. “It was such an empty and hollow feeling and in the end I hurt everyone around me because I was so focused on revenge. I’m really sorry for that Sans.” Frisk said facing him with a very remorseful look in her eyes. Sans moved his hand from her shoulder and flicked the side of her cheek. She jumped slightly at the action surprised. 

“What do I keep telling you about all this apologizing?” He responded with an impish grin. “We forgive you already, there’s no more need for you to feel all guilty alright?” He asked. Frisk smiled warmly at him and nodded her head. 

“Thank you Sans.” She said. Sans let out a small huff, before he ruffled Frisk’s hair playfully, earning him a snorted giggle from the girl. 

“You uh… gonna get ready for Mittsy’s send off?” He asked cautiously. Frisk stiffened slightly at his question before she sighed and got up off the couch. 

“Ya I suppose it’s about time.” She said as she went to grab her blue dress from her drawer.

“You know kid, me and Paps will be right next to you the whole time.” Sans continued as he rubbed at the back of his skull. “If it gets to be too much for you just tell us and well get you out of there.” Frisk flashed him another soft smile. 

“Thanks, but I think I’ll be ok. I think it will be good for me to be able say goodbye.” She said. 

“I’m going to take a shower and clean up before the procession arrives.” She continued as she bundled her blue dress in her arms before heading toward the bathroom.

“You gonna be alright in there by yourself?” Sans asked, and Frisk stopped in her tracks before tossing a very unimpressed look back at the skeleton brother over her shoulder.  
Sans almost smacked himself when he realized what he had just implied.

“I didn’t mean anything by that.” He quickly stated defensively. “I just meant with your being hurt and all-.” 

“I’ll be fine Sans.” Frisk replied flatly cutting him off as she continued her way into the washroom shutting and locking the door behind her firmly.  
Sans slumped back on the couch and pressed his palms into his eye sockets a blue tint already presents on his cheekbones. He really had to remember to think about what he was saying before he opened up his big fat mouth. 

Frisk stepped slowly into the running warm water, allowing the comforting heat to seep into her tender and sore flesh. She sighed as she began to relax, before she grabbed the bar of soup and began to gently wash her bruised skin. She was still very nervous about the coming event but she had decided she would just distract herself by getting ready early. She also wanted to look nice for Mittsy’s send off. The mouse monster had always made it a point to dress fashionably and took pride in her appearance. Frisk thought that Mittsy would appreciate the gesture. She had decided to wear the blue dress that Mittsy had gotten for her, and she even reluctantly decided to wear the black heals with it as Mittsy would probably hate it if she saw Frisk wearing her sturdy boots paired with the delicate dress. Frisk giggled to herself as she imagined the mouse monsters reaction. She would have most likely dragged Frisk right back upstairs and force her into those uncomfortable stilts…If she were still here that is. Frisks smile fell slightly at the thought as she pulled herself out of the shower and also the comfort of the warm water. 

She wiped the fog away from the mirror as she dried herself, before examining her injuries now that they were visible with her bandages removed. She hissed slightly at the sight of them. Though her smaller ones had cleared up immensely with the help of Papyrus’ healing magic and Doctor Alphys’ treatments, the more substantial bruises were still scattered everywhere across her body, the worst being the one on her side over her rib cage. The giant splotch of sickly purple spread dark and deep almost completely covering her entire left side. Frisk hummed at it, poking the tender flesh experimentally. She flinched. Yup, it still hurt.

Frisk let out a gruff huff as she grabbed some new clean bandages and began wrapping up the wounds on her arms and legs. However, when it came to dressing her bruised ribs she found the task rather difficult. She grunted as she tried to secure the bandage around herself, but whenever she tried to twist her torso in at an attempt to wrap it tight enough at her ribs, a sharp shock of pain would shoot through her nerves. After her fourth attempt the bandage still refused to cooperate with her and ended up unraveling themselves, before falling to the floor. Frisk almost kicked it in frustration. Then there was a slight knock on the door. 

“Buddy, you ok in there?" Sans asked in a shy voice. “It’s uh been a while you didn’t fall down or anything did you?” Frisk felt her face heat up. 

“I’m fine!” She called back quickly. 

“Ok, sorry pal, just checking” He replied.

Frisk looked down at the rumpled up bandages on the floor and furrowed her brow. She didn’t want to admit it, but she knew that she needed help. With a frustrated sigh she bit back her pride before turning herself toward the door. 

“Actually Sans?” She called, her voice breaking slightly in embarrassment. 

“Ya?” He answered from the hallway. 

“I think I could use a little help, if you don’t mind.” She replied as she fiddled with her towel. 

“Uh, ok sure pal what do you need?” 

“I just need help with this bandage. I can’t quite get it tight enough.” Frisk said. 

“No problem.” Sans answered as the door knob began to jiggle. Frisk’s face went scarlet as she instinctively jumped to press her weight against the door only then remembering that she had thankfully locked it. 

“Hold on! Just give me one minute!” She called back. 

“Oh! Um right. Sorry.” Sans replied as he stepped back away from the bathroom door once again. 

Frisk let out a breathy sigh as she fought down her blush. She then tugged on her trousers, and put on her black undershirt, which provided her with a little more coverage then what the towel she had been previously holding around herself had offered her. 

Frisk then took a deep breath as she moved to unlock the bathroom door. Sans stood at the opposite wall across from the washroom. He tried to keep up a casual façade as he leaned his weight lazily against the wall despite the slightly nervous feeling fluttering around in his soul. When he heard the lock click he immediately straitened himself up. 

“Heya, sorry about that pal. Didn’t mean to uh, _burst your bubble._ ” he said flashing frisk a shy apologetic smile. Frisk relaxed a bit at his pun and let out a giggle. Sans smile grew a little wider with relief, glad that she wasn’t mad at him as he stepped forward to enter into the washroom. 

“So, how can I be of assistance?” He asked as he rubbed at the back of his skull. Frisk grabbed the bandaged from the ground and handed it to him a slight pink tinge staining her cheeks.

“I can’t get the bandage around my ribs.” She explained. “If I don’t get it tight enough they won’t set right.” Sans nodded in understanding, taking another step forward while fiddling with the cotton fabric in his hands. 

“Ok, sounds simple enough. You want to um, show me?” He asked.

Frisk stiffened at Sans’ request, before crushing down her blush, and turning around facing away from him. She then lifted her undershirt to expose the bruised portion of her side. She made sure that the shirt wasn’t raised to show more than what needed to be as she crossed her arms firmly over her chest. 

When Sans saw the dark purple splotch that bloomed over almost her entire left side his eye sockets went wide. He hadn’t seen this injury yet. He grimaced slightly at the sight of it. This must have been one of her more serious ones. 

“Jeez bucko.” Sans said softly, almost to himself as he instinctively reached his arm forward, gently grazing the purple flesh with his fingertips. Frisk flinched at the contact, bringing him back to reality as he immediately pulled his hand away. 

“Sorry.” He stammered. “Did that hurt?” Frisk shook her head. 

“No, it’s ok. It just surprised me a little.” She said. Sans let out a breathy sigh in slight relief as he took another step forward. 

“Ok kid, keep your arms up.” He instructed as he reached from behind her to delicately wrap the bandage around her torso. 

“Let me know if it’s too tight.” He said as he slowly layered the cotton fabric over her bruised ribs. Frisk nodded in response. 

As he worked Sans couldn’t help the twinge of anger sparking in his soul. His pin pricks were kept focused on the large bruise enveloping Frisk’s side. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from it. When he thought about how hard Ludo would have had to hit her to leave a mark like that it made the small spark alight in his chest. 

“How does that feel?” He asked when he had finished. Frisk lowered her shirt and gave her torso an experimental twist. 

“That’s perfect, thanks.” She said giving him a shy smile. 

“No problem.” sans replied as he returned her small smile with his own sheepish grin. “You um, need anything else?” He asked. Frisk shook her head. 

“No, I think I’ll be fine now. I’m just going to finish getting ready.” She answered. 

“Ok well, I’ll leave you to it then.” He said as he turned to exit the washroom. “But you know, don’t hesitate to ask if you um, do end up needing something.” He stuttered as his pinpricks focused on the floor. 

“I know I come off as a real _lazy bones_ but I don’t mind getting off of my pelvis every once and a while to help out a pal.” He said before tossing her a wink. Frisk let out a happy laugh at his joke.

“I will, promise.” She said her soft smile still present on her face. 

“Heh, I’ll hold you to it then.” Sans replied as he left closing the door behind him. He stood in the hall for a little while after that, before he sauntered to the living area and glanced at the clock. It was still far too early for him to really consider getting ready for Mittsy’s funeral, but he supposed that maybe he could use the distraction as his soul still fluttered intensely behind his rib cage.


	25. A happy goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' room and Asgore's past.

Alphys awoke suddenly to the insistent buzzing of her alarm clock on her messy desk. She groggily opened her eyes before peeling her face away from her work surface as she reached for the off button on the clock. A piece of paper was stuck to her cheek as she had fallen asleep over her notes yet again. She yawned and stretched before fumbling to find her glasses. She then went to her chaotic kitchen to grab a hot mug of tea before she settled back at her work station to begin pouring herself over her transcripts once again.  
She had been analyzing the soul smoker none stop since it had been delivered to her. The design of the device was easy enough for her to understand. It was actually a rather simple set up, but what she was struggling with was the formula of the red substance which was held within it. She knew that determination was a vital element of the liquid, however she had no idea how it had been converted to effectively block out a monsters magic. Whoever this monster was that was working with the Gambino’s they must be a genius to be able to create something so intricate. 

With a tired sigh Alphys turned back to the files on her desk before selecting a rather old and warn one from the stack. This file was actually one of Alphys’ treasures as she had found it in Doctor W. D. Gaster’s old lab before it had burned down, leading to the Doctors mysterious disappearance. It was the only bit of his work that seemed to have survived the wreckage. Alphys squinted at the strange symbols that made up the file. His notes were written in a weird sort of code. So far she had only managed to translate two pages, but she continued the grueling work none the less, hoping that the secret text would hold the key that she would need to unlock the formula of the soul smokers and provide her with the means of coming up with an antidote. Doctor W. D. Gaster was the leading expert when it came to human determination and its potential uses. If the answer wasn’t in his notes, then Alphys had no idea where else to look to find it. 

She then glanced back at the clock and winced. It was getting close to two. Mittsy’s funeral procession was scheduled to arrive at Grillby’s soon. Though Alphys had never personally met the mouse monster she knew that Mittsy had been a vital member of the Pansies organization, the very same organization that supplied Alphys with steady work and a pay check. Even though she wasn’t one for social gatherings Alphys new that it was only natural to make an appearance at the bar for Mittsy’s celebratory send off to pay her respects. She grumbled slightly as she pulled herself out of her desk chair to go and try to find something decent to wear or at least something that wasn’t stained with coffee or chemical residue from previous experiments. She settled on an old pokadot dress she found in the back of her closet. Alphys chanced a look in the mirror on the back of her bedroom door. She struck a pose only for her to feel greatly unsatisfied by her reflection. 

“Well that’s as good as it’s going to get.” She said out loud to herself as she grabbed her jacket before heading out to Grillby’s. 

Sans and Papyrus sat beside each other silently on the couch as they waited. The taller brother had his arms crossed over his chest as he bounced a leg in slight annoyance. Sans strummed his fingers absentmindedly on his knee as his gaze continued to shift toward the hallway waiting for Frisk to make an appearance. 

“SANS WHAT IS TAKING HER SO LONG? WE HAVE TO LEAVE SOON.” Papyrus huffed breaking the tensed silence in the room. 

“Don’t know bro.” Sans simply replied as he continued to stare at the hallway entrance. He was also feeling slightly agitated that the kid was decidedly taking her sweet time. He was debating whether or not to go and check on her again, thinking that maybe this time she really had fallen down or hurt herself. He stopped himself, quickly deciding against it. He knew that he had already been hovering more then what was strictly necessary around Frisk even with her injuries, and he also knew that the kid valued her independence. He didn’t want to come off as too suffocating or smothering. Paps often told him that he worried too much, and would get annoyed when Sans babied him. 

Besides, Frisk was a young woman after all, and like other young women she was probably just putting the extra time into her appearance. This was an important event by monster standards, and Sans knew how close Frisk had been to Mittsy. She probably was just making an extra effort to look nice for her fallen friend. Sans let out a sigh, not entirely convinced by his attempt at quelling his anxious thoughts. Ok, he would give her five more minutes and if she still hadn’t come out of the washroom then he was going to go and check on her. 

Frisk huffed frustrated at her reflection, not happy with the outcome of her efforts at all. She had tried to do her hair like Mittsy had when she was meeting with Alico, only the curls always seemed to go in the opposite direction then what she wanted. The makeup that she had bought to experiment with for this particular event was also proving to be very difficult to work with. No matter how much she tried to put on it just smeared across her face. Frisk angrily brushed her hair out and wiped her face clean. She then looked at the blue dress and grimaced. The short sleeves of the dress showed her bandaged and bruised arms. Her purple flesh and the thick cotton dressings really did not pair well with the delicate garment. Frisk frowned as she moved to exit the washroom. She had given up with all this girly nonsense, she was just going to wear her nice vest and trousers instead. It may not be as fancy looking but at least the outfit would hide her injuries. 

As she stepped out of the hallway into the living room both brothers perked up on the couch. Both were wearing there nicest suits. Papyrus was dressed smartly in his white overcoat and orange dress shirt with black trousers and matching black gloves and tie. Sans wore a sharp black blazer over his dark blue dress shirt with black slacks. Frisk was actually surprised to see his matching black tie done up correctly. She couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous at how nice the two both looked. 

“OH GOOD FRISK YOUR READY.” Papyrus said as he stood from the couch. “THE CEREMONY WILL BE STARTING IN FIFTEEN MINUTES. WE SHOULD HEAD DOWN TO GREET EVERYONE BEFORE THE PROCESSION ARRIVES.” 

“Sorry Papyrus, I’m not quite ready yet. You two can go on ahead I’ll meet you down there.” Frisk replied as she moved to the bedside table next to the couch. Sans cocked his eyebrow as he watched Frisk rifle through her drawers.

“What are you looking for?” He asked, and Frisk tensed slightly as she pulled out her other clothes.

“I’m just going to change quick. I won’t be long.” She replied.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN FRISK? YOU ARE ALREADY WEARING THAT NICE BLUE DRESS THAT MITTSY BOUGHT YOU WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO CHANGE?” Papyrus questioned.

“I just do. I’ll be down in five minutes.” She said as she briskly began to make her way back to the washroom.

“WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!” Papyrus fussed. “WE’RE ALREADY RUNNING BEHIND SCHEDULE.” Sans patted his brothers arm and tossed him a sympathetic grin.

“Hey Paps why don’t you save us a seat downstairs? I’ll help the kid.” He said. Papyrus rolled his eyes.

“OH ALRIGHT BUT NO LOLLYGAGGING. I DON’T WANT YOU TWO TO MISS THE CEREMONY. He huffed.

“ Heh, No problem Paps, we’ll be down _lickity split_.” Sans replied with a big convincing smile. Papyrus frowned at his pun before he gave his brother one more warning look.

“IF YOU TWO ARN’T DOWN IN PRECISELY FIVE MINUTES I WILL BE BACK AND DRAG YOU BOTH DOWN THOSE STAIRS DRESSED OR NOT !” He threatened as he proceeded to make his way out the door.

“Wait there a sec bucko.” Sans said as he jumped off the couch to stop Frisk before she could disappear back into the washroom again.

“What’s with the hold up?” He asked. 

Frisk fidgeted slightly at his question as her cheeks turned a slight pink. She knew that it was probably stupid to be getting worked up over something like this. Being worried about her appearance was honestly just a waste of time. Since when did she even give a damn what she looked like any way? Especially when there were much more important things to think about, like where her next meal was going to come from, but she couldn’t help it. She had wanted to do something special for Mittsy and this was the best thing that she could think of, and now with no more time left to try again she just felt disappointed with herself. 

“I… just wanted to look nice.” Frisk replied sheepishly as she fiddled with the hem of her dress. Sans rubbed the back of his skull as he cleared his throat nervously. 

“Well, you do look nice kiddo. I don’t really see the problem.” He said. Frisk just shook her head. 

“You can see all of my bruises.” She replied. Sans allowed his eyes to roam to her arms where Frisks injuries stood prominently displayed with the dress’s lack of sleeves. 

“Oh.” He thought to himself. He was beginning to understand why she was upset. 

“Hold on there pal, I think I got you a solution.” Sans said as he walked past Frisk towards his bedroom. Frisk followed behind him curiously wondering what he had in mind. 

“Just um, excuse the mess.” Sans said from over his shoulder as he went to open his bedroom door. 

When he did Frisk couldn’t help but be a little interested at what lay inside the shorter brothers room as it had been kept off limits to her since she had arrived at the skeleton brothers apartment. When she did finally get to peer inside she felt her face fall in slight disappointment. 

The room was what she would expect to see from any lazy bachelor in the Under-City. A cluttered desk, an unmade bed, and an overstuffed bookshelf, it was messy just as he had promised. Dirty and clean clothes littered the floor accumulating into piles. The only odd thing that Frisk found at all about the room was the surprising number of socks that the shorter skeleton brother seemed to own. Frisk guessed that instead of washing his dirty ones he just bought new ones whenever he ran out. 

Sans scratched at his skull, A few sweat drops forming on his forehead when he noticed Frisk eyes wandering around his private space. 

“Sorry it’s uh, not much to look at. Been meaning to clean up for a while but never really got around to it. Heh, I guess you could say the prospect of actually doing it left me feeling _bone tired_.” He said, flashing her a nervous smile. Frisk giggled making him feel a little bit more relaxed. 

“So um, wait here for a sec.” He continued as he wadded his way across his messy floor toward his closet. Frisk watched him dig around for a few moments before he appeared to find what he was looking for shoving it under his arm as he made his way back. 

“I didn’t really know what to do with this after all of the arrangements had been made, but I think that Mittsy would have wanted you to have it.” He said as he held out Mittsy’s magenta suit jacket. 

Frisks eyes went wide as she stared at the garment in Sans hands. She wanted to make a move to except the offered jacket that he held out to her, but found that her hands were hesitant to move toward it. Sans also seemed to notice her struggle so he stepped behind her and held it up. 

“Here let me.” He said as he draped the jacket over her shoulders. Frisk intently clung to the pink cloth as soon as it settled over her form. The jacket would be a little big on her if she were to wear it normally but as a shawl just arranged around her, it looked quite fitting, and did the job of hiding her bruises. 

“Hmm, it looks good on you kiddo.” Sans said as he tossed her a big grin. Frisk however was quiet and soon Sans smile got a little smaller at her lack of response.

You uh, think that it will work ok?” He asked cautiously and at his question Frisk immediately snapped her gaze toward him. her eyes full of gratitude as a big and bright smile spread across her face.

“It’s perfect Sans.” She replied.

Sans was a little shocked at her reaction. That was probably the biggest smile he had seen on Frisk since he had met her. He didn’t think that human faces could stretch that far. He couldn’t help but feel a little giddy at the sight. 

“Heh, no sweat kid. Now how’s about we head on downstairs? We don’t want to keep Paps waiting. You know how _rattled_ he gets.” Sans said shooting her a wink. She laughed as she followed him out of his room and out of the apartment down to the bar. 

Frisk sat between the two brothers at the bar top as all three waited for the ceremony to begin. Grilllby also seemed to stay rather close to the group as he polished glassware from behind the counter. Sans and the flame elemental were shooting small talk as the rest of the Pansies members slowly started to arrive and funnel into the building. Frisk began to feel a little nervous as the bar began to fill. She was Unsure if she would be really welcomed to this event. It was a monster ceremony and by the sound of it a very important one, and Frisk, well she knew that she was a human not a monster, and she also knew that a lot of the Pansies members still probably blamed her for Mittsy’s death. Frisk also sometimes still found it hard to disagree with that particular accusation. She clutched at Mittsy’s jacket tighter. 

Papyrus bumped her elbow sensing her dread before he flashed her a confident smile and patted her gently on the head. Frisk felt immensely better at his action as she was reminded that she had friends here. Papyrus, Grillby and Sans all had her back, and Mittsy did too. Frisk felt a swell of happiness form in her chest at that thought. She then straitened herself up and faced forward proudly. She was here to honor her friend and no amount of hate filled stares, or rude comments, or threatening whispers was going to make her leave. 

However, to Frisks surprise instead of being at the brunt end and receiving such nasty gestures, the monsters all seemed to acknowledge her with respect as they nodded commendably or tipped their hats toward her. A few even came up to her and shook her hand offering condolences for her loss. Frisk was actually speechless at this display as she sat utterly confused at the bartop. Sans chuckled at her stunned form and she looked at him wanting an explanation. 

“Come on pal, you didn’t honestly think word wouldn’t get around about you risking your life trying to avenge a monster now did you?” He said shrugging his shoulders.

“YES FRISK, YOU ARE A HERO EVEN IF YOUR ACTIONS WERE RECKLESS.” Papyrus chimed in. Even Grillby nodded silently agreeing with the two brothers statements. 

Frisk turned back around. She hadn’t thought about it like that, and frankly felt very undeserving of that title. She had acted selfishly, and in the end her choices could have just as easily endangered all of these monsters lives. San pinched Frisk shoulder when he saw them slump with regret. 

“Hey now, what did I tell you about all this feeling sorry for yourself nonsense? Everything turned out fine so no need for sad faces right?” He said. Frisk smiled sheepishly back to him and gave him a reassuring nod. Sans was right. Today wasn’t meant for regret, it was meant for remembering all the happy times she had with her friends. Enough tears.

Just as the room began to settle and everyone had taken a seat, the procession arrived. Asgore was leading the way followed closely behind by Undyne. When Frisk saw the fish women she felt a pang of guilt. She had said some hurtful things to her the last time they had spoken. Things that she knew she had to make amends for. 

The room quieted immediately when Mittsy’s dust was brought forward and then the ceremony began. Asgore opened with a speech commending Mittsy’s achievements for the benefit of the Pansies organization, and then he continued commending her as a person, and also as a close personal friend. The whole room ended up in fits of giggles over some of the funny stories Asgore told, and he himself also began to crack up and laugh as he revisited those cheerful memories. Soon monster after monster took the stand and began retelling their own personal experiences with Mittsy. Undyne actually brought up the event of the movie night that had happened almost three weeks ago and praised the mouse monster as one of the best drinking partners that she had the pleasure of sharing a shot with. Frisk smiled. She had almost forgotten about that night in her grief, but now she was only filled with fondness as she replayed the memory over again in her head. 

Next Mittsy’s dust was brought over to her bar stool where she would often sit after long days at work to share a brief drink and a laugh with the other members of the Pansies. Her dust was sprinkled over the stool forever claiming that seat at the bar so she could continue to laugh and enjoy the merry times with the other gang members left still living. Then Grillby brought out a bottle of peach snaps, Mittsy’s favorite liquor, and the last of her dust was sprinkled over the cork before it was opened. Everyone was then poured a shot so they could all enjoy one last drink and celebrate with her before they let her rest in peace. All the monsters raised there glasses in unison and shouted her name as they downed the liquor. Frisk also held up her glass high and relished its sweet taste as it burned down her throat. Then everyone cheered and the celebration commenced. If Mittsy was going to leave the Pansies, then the Pansies were all going to make sure that she left with a bang. 

It was slightly strange for Frisk as she watched the monsters laugh and joke and drink. She had always thought that funerals were supposed to be sad, but she found that she enjoyed this happy nostalgic atmosphere much, much better. Now was a time to relive the happy moments. to share stories between comrades, to drink, to sing and to laugh while the fighting was over. 

As Frisk watched the monsters mingle she spotted Undyne across the room. She took a deep breath as she stood from her seat before making her way over, the alcohol that she had just consumed providing her with an extra once of liquid courage. Undyne noticed her as she crossed the bar. She raised a stern eyebrow. Frisk held her gaze firm as she approached. When she finally arrived directly in front of Undyne she stood rigid, not allowing her determined stare to break away from the under-boss' face. Undyne cocked her head and sneered. Frisk then balled her fists tight at her sides and threw her head forward bowing down to the underboss.

“I'm sorry.” she stated firmly and Undyne’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“I was acting like a big baby. I didn’t mean what I said. It was stupid. I let my anger get the better of me and it won’t happen again.” Frisk said as she now stared at the floor waiting for Undyne to say something. The under boss remained silent and stoic for a few more moments before she gained a taunting smirk. She then grabbed Frisk around the shoulders and pulled her into her side before noogying her relentlessly. 

“Oh ya think I’m gonna let you get off that easy do ya punk?” She said as she continued to grin. Frisk squirmed in her hold but Undyne refused to yield. 

“Not until you say uncle squirt.” She said as she continued her assault. 

“Uncle, uncle!” Frisk called desperately as she tried to wriggle her way out from Undynes iron grip. Satisfied, Undyne let Frisk go she stumbled briefly before she regained her footing and fixed Undyne with a big smile. Undyne then stuck out her hand. 

“I’d say were even now. What do you think punk?” She asked. Frisk gratefully returned Undyne’s handshake. 

“I’d say that sounds about right.” She replied happily.

“Good.” Undyne said yanking Frisk to her side once again before she slung an arm over her shoulder. “Now let’s drink!” She declared as she walked Frisk over to a booth while waving Sans and Papyrus over to join them. Undyne started the group off with another shot of Mittsy’s favorite, peach snaps. 

“To Mittsy!” She declared as she raised her glass. The skeleton brothers and Frisk mimicked her actions as there shot glasses all met in the middle of the table. A satisfying clink resounded before all of them pulled their glasses back and downed the fruity alcohol. Frisk lagged a bit still not used to heavy liquor. She coughed as she finally smacked her glass on the table top. Undyne smirked at her. 

“Oi, Sans! You need to train your human better in drinking. If you don’t she’s just going to end up a light weight like Asgore.” Undyne snickered. Sans chuckled as he got up to order another round for the group from the bar. 

“Hey kid, what'll you be having?” He asked. Frisk paused and furrowed her brow as she tried to remember which drink name meant what concoction. 

“I’ll have a martini.” She declared not knowing exactly what that drink was made up of, but it sounded elegant none the less. Sans nodded before turning to Undyne. 

“Just get me two more of these.” Undyne said pointing to her empty shot glass. Sans then left to order the drinks. Papyrus went with him to help him carry back the load. 

Frisk tossed her head over her shoulder to Asgore across the room. Sure enough just like Undyne had said, the big goat monster was already stumbling and giddy with booze. His face flushed under his stark white fur. Undyne caught her curious gaze.

“Ya, you wouldn’t expect it by how big he is, but the boss can’t hold his liquor to save his life.” Undyne said with a hearty laugh. “He’s only had two drinks and he’s already wasted.” She explained. 

“Is that why he never comes to the bar?” Frisk asked. Undyne suddenly went quite, her smile falling quickly into a frown.

“What is it?” Frisk asked confused by Undynes sudden change of mood. 

“Na punk, he actually used to come in all the time in the past. Though he wouldn’t always drink, he’d get in trouble with the misses.” She said. Frisk cocked her head to the side.

“Asgore’s married?” She asked. Undyne bit her lip realizing she had spilt more beans then what she had originally meant to. 

“He was married, a long time ago.” She replied. Frisk just continued to stare at her quizzically, and finally Undyne sighed giving in to Frisks curiosity. 

“Look, Asgore doesn’t have a lot of happy memories associated with this place anymore. I’m actually surprised he managed to drag himself back here even for Mittsy’s funeral. He hasn’t stepped foot in this bar for years.” She said. 

“What happened?” Frisk asked and Undyne stiffened, still unsure if she should speak about such a horrid memory on a night meant for celebration. 

“I’m only gonna tell you this once cuz I was stupid and brought it up, but after I’m done no questions.” Undyne replied firmly, fixing Frisk with narrowed eyes. “We’re here to be celebrating a friend, not drudging up past wounds alright?” She said. Frisk nodded seriously in full understanding. Undyne let out one more huff before she reluctantly began to tell the tale. 

“Asgore wasn’t always this overly cautious and serious mob boss that he comes off as today.” She began. “When he was younger and had first taken the position as the pansies leader, he was actually quite ambitious and a bit of a risk taker.” She said. 

“He was really good at his job, and made some pretty excellent gambles when he first came to power. Under his rule the Pansies rose quickly to the top ranks of the crime ring in Ebott.” She explained. “But no one can keep a lucky streak going forever, eventually that well of good fortune runs dry.” 

“We were all here celebrating a successful trade off with another monster gang in Ebott. Asgore had made a steal with the profits and even brought his family out with him to party at the huge victory. His wife and his kid.” Undyne continued, her tone growing more and more somber the further she got into the story. 

“It was a drive by.” She said. “A smaller human gang was jealous of the Pansies success. Or maybe they were scared that a monster gang was rising in the ranks. Either way, it really doesn’t matter what their motives were. They shot through the bar like cowards from the safety of their vehicle while we sat unaware inside. A lot were injured, and many were killed, including the boss’s son Asriel.” Undyne said as her gaze fell heavy to the table.

Frisk felt her heart sink at the sad tale. She looked back over her shoulder at the drunken laughing Asgore. She was beginning to understand why he had made the choices he did surrounding Mittsy’s murder. He didn’t want to risk losing anyone else.

“After that he shut down, lost all reason. It actually almost got him kicked out of the gang because he started to become violent where there wasn’t any real need to be.” Undyne continued.

“He started arranging raids, or double crossings, or just downright slaughters when it came to the human gangs of Ebott. He was never satisfied no matter how much blood was spilled. A lot of monsters left the Pansies during that time including his wife. She went in to hiding. She couldn’t take all the senseless killing. It was with her loss that he came back to his senses, but he never truly came back to himself.” Undyne said finishing her story. 

“I never knew.” Frisk said bowing her head in guilt as she remembered how she had accused Asgore of being a coward back when she herself had been also so full of hatred. She now realized that she had a lot more in common with the boss monster then she had first thought. 

“It’s not your fault punk.” Undyne said, slapping Frisk on the shoulder. “But that’s enough sad chat for now. We have some celebrating to do tonight after all.” She said flashing Frisk a cheeky grin. Frisk swiftly shook away her own remorseful feelings and returned Undyne’s smile with her own.

Sans and Papyrus came back a few moments later. Their arms full of drinks for the group. 

“Well, looks like you ladies are getting on fine without us _boneheads_ around.” Sans quipped as he surveyed the two women chatting and joking happily in the booth.

“SANS NO! NO PUNS !” Papyrus snapped immediately giving his brother a harsh warning look. 

Sans chuckled and shrugged as he slid his way back into his seat at the booth, passing the drinks to both Frisk and Undyne respectively. Undyne downed her first one without so much as batting an eye before immediately heckling Frisk until she guzzled half of her martini in one swig, Succumbing to the fish monsters taunts. 

“Wow there buddy, there’s no need to rush. We got the whole night ahead of us.” Sans said as he saw the kid begin to sway in her seat. Undyne just shot him a toothy smirk .

“Come on Sans, let the girl loosen up. She’s got a lot to celebrate. After all she’s an official member of the Pansies now.” Undyne replied slapping Frisk commendably on the back. Frisk hiccuped. 

It took her a moment to register what Undyne had said, and then a big goofy smile spread across her face when she realized that she indeed was an official member of the Pansies, of a monster gang. She couldn’t help but chuckle slightly to herself at the thought. She would have never guessed that she would actually end up as a gang member when she was back on the streets broke and by herself, and now she was sitting in a cozy bar, surrounded by friends with a price on her head. It was funny how things had worked out. 

“And not to mention Sans, we also have to celebrate your promotion.” Undyne continued raising a snarky eyebrow. 

“PROMOTION? WHAT PROMOTION?” Papyrus asked. 

“It’s nothing Paps.” Sans replied as he attempted to give Undyne a look that told her to shut her damn mouth before he shut it for her. The fish women just seemed to smirk wider at him. 

“Sans you didn’t tell them?” She continued her voice full of mock surprise. “Paps your big bro is moving up in the world. He’s got himself a shiny new underling and everything!” She said grinning wickedly across the table at the short skeleton, who simply tossed her an un amused smile in return. 

“BROTHER IS THIS TRUE? THAT IS SUCH GOOD NEWS! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” Papyrus beamed from beside sans at the table.

“Eh, didn’t really see it as that big a deal.” Sans replied with a shrug.

“Ha! More like you didn’t want to face your new responsibility.” Undyne chirped. 

“OF COURSE IT’S A BiG DEAL BROTHER! NOW, WHO IS THIS NEW UNDERLING OF YOURS?” Papyrus questioned. 

Sans quickly picked up his drink and took a big gulp, trying to buy time as to avoid his brother’s question. Undyne slung her arm around Frisk as she ruffled her hair, her toothy grin only growing larger and larger. 

“I’ll give you a hint Papyrus, she’s a human.” She said as she pointed to Frisk. Frisk and Papyrus both turned to Undyne with shock written all over their faces. 

“FRISK?! BROTHER FRISK IS YOUR UNDERLING?!” He asked. Sans sighed as he finished his drink. 

“Yup.” He reluctantly replied. 

At his response Papyrus immediately lit up. His dark eye sockets seeming to sparkle like stars, while Frisks face fell in to a firm frown.

“OH THAT IS EXCELLENT ISNT IT FRISK? WE’RE ALMOST LIKE A TROOP OF OUR OWN NOW! WELL, EXCEPT IM NOT SANS’ UNDERLING THAT’S JUST YOU, BUT STILL THIS IS SO EXCITING!” Papyrus exclaimed happily. Frisk just sat silently before picking up her drink and taking a rather large gulp. Sans raised a brow bone at her.

“Hey kid, what’s that face for?” He asked as he poked her in the cheek. Frisk just fixed him with an unimpressed stare.

“This means you’re my boss doesn’t it.” She stated more then asked. Sans chuckled and shrugged. 

“I guess you could think about it that way.” He answered complacently. “You know, now that you mention it Mr. Sans Sir boss man does have a nice ring to it. What do you think pal?” He asked, tossing her a smug smirk. Frisk frown deepened. Undyne let out a loud laugh at Frisks reaction to the news. 

“Hehe, I don’t envy you punk.” She said as she slammed back the rest of her second drink.


	26. Booze and music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets drunk and Sans gets hooked though he tries very hard to deny it :D

As the night wore on the crowed of monsters became more and more rowdy as more and more alcohol was consumed. Undyne had taken to the piano and had actually started a sing along with Frisk, as well as a few other drunken monsters. Sans chuckled as he watched the kid and the others sway back and forth in rhythm with the song, spilling their booze as they all belted out the words to an old love ballad in different keys before breaking into laughter at the end of each verse.

It was then that Sans noticed Alphys also watching the group from a secluded corner of the room. She was tapping her foot along to Undyne’s playing, a slight pink hue to her cheeks as she watched the fish women at the piano. Sans rolled his eyes at his old coworker’s shy disposition before he made his way over. 

“Heya Al.” He said announcing his presence. Alphys immediately tensed and fumbled with her drink nearly dropping the glass. Sans chuckled.

“You know you’d be able to hear the music better if you got a little closer.” He suggested.

“Wha- oh no, no, no that’s ok I – I can hear just fine from here.” She stuttered as she began to nervously strum her fingers against her glass.

“Alright.” Sans began as a playful grin spread across his face. “Whatever keeps an object fully or partly immersed in a liquid that is buoyed upward by a force equal to the weight of the liquid displaced by that object pal.” Alphys snorted as she stifled her laughter. Sans grinned wider at her reaction. He knew she would like that one. 

“I’m glad to see that Frisk is looking better.” Alphys said as her gaze shifted from Undyne to the young girl standing next to her laughing along with the noisy group. 

Sans hummed in agreement. He had also been keeping a close eye on her throughout the night, just in case she pushed herself to hard with her injuries, but from what he could see she seemed to be doing just fine on her own. The only thing he was concerned about at the moment was how much she had been drinking. He knew that Undyne could be a bit pushy when it came to booze and judging by how the kid was swaying, he was pretty sure that she was nearing her cut off point. 

“So how’s the research coming on the smoker?” Sans asked. 

“Oh it’s um, really coming along.” Alphys replied with a wobbly smile sans raised a brow as he saw her shoulders slump. 

“Huh, that good?” He replied. Alphys’ shoulders sank even further. 

“No it’s hopeless!” She said, her weak smile completely falling away from her face.

“Even with the substance right in front of me, I just don’t know enough about human determination, And the only monster that does might not even exist anymore and….” Suddenly Alphy’s eyes lit up as she got an idea. 

Though it was true that Gaster was no longer around she did still have one of his apprentices, Sans. Alphys practically smacked herself for not realizing this sooner. Sans had worked with Dr. Gaster. He may be able to help her deceiver his notes! Alphys then turned her hope filled gaze quickly to the short skeleton who was now looking a little concerned and also a little uncomfortable as a big excited smile slowly made its way across her face.

“Sans!” She exclaimed suddenly grabbing him by his arm. “You are exactly what I need!” She said. Sans’ eyes went wide in confusion.

“Wha…” Was all he managed to get out before Alphys began talking a mile a minute. 

“You worked for Doctor Gaster! You’ve seen his work! You probably know exactly what he meant! This is actually fantastic you can help me crack the code, we can finally get somewhere!” She exclaimed. Sans just watched her as she continued to ramble, not fully comprehending anything that she was actually saying. 

“Hold on there a sec doc.” He said, finally managing to silence her. 

“That was a long time ago and I was only his assistant. I doubt I would be of any real use to you honestly.” He stated nervously as his pinpricks darted around the room looking for an escape route.

“Besides, I haven’t picked up a science textbook in years. I’m uh, you know out of practice, rusty even.” He continued as he subtly tried to back away. Alphys however, only tightened her grip on him, not allowing him to get away from her that easily.

“Nonsense, your perfect!” She argued. “I won’t require you to help me for long, just to help me look over a few research notes, to get a second opinion really.”  
Sans scratched at his skull not entirely thrilled with the idea of jumping back into the field that he had left behind so many years ago. 

“I don’t know Al…” He began. 

“Please Sans, I’ll owe you big time. I’ll, I’ll buy you all the ketchup and fuzzy slippers you could ever want.” She begged. Sans let out a dry chuckle at her offer, what could he say? The women knew him well. 

“Ok, but only a few notes, and only for one afternoon.” He said sternly making sure that he made his position very clear on the matter. He knew that Alphys could sometimes get overly excited and lose track of time and he had no desire to end up locked away in that homemade lab she had set up in her apartment for more than a few hours . 

“Yes, yes I promise.” Alphys replied as she practically bounced happily in place. 

“But uh, instead of the ketchup and fuzzy slippers, I actually got something else in mind that you could help me out with.” Sans continued as he eyed the rowdy group by the piano.

“Oh, well of course. Whatever you want!” She stated.

“ Ya see, it’s past the kids bedtime… and also her alcohol limit, but I’m having a bit of trouble prying her away from our oh so jaunty underboss there at the piano.” Sans said motioning to Frisk and Undyne, who were now trying to commence a drunken music lesson as Frisk tried to sloppily copy a cored that Undyne was attempting to explain to her with slurred and broken words. Alphys fiddled with her glasses as she turned her gaze over to the piano. She then looked back to Sans unsure of what he exactly wanted her to do about it.

“If you could let’s say distract Undyne for a few moments well I get Frisk , we can consider ourselves even.” Sans explained. 

“Wh- h-how am I supposed to do that?!” Alphys blurted out, her yellow scales turning scarlet as she nervously fidgeted with her tail.

Easy pal just go talk to her. You know how much of a chatter box undyne is when she’s drunk.” He replied with a shrug. 

“I – I don’t think I can do th- that.” Alphys said as she shrunk further into herself, her confidence continuing to plummet. 

“Not even for science?” Sans questioned raising a smug eyebrow at her. Alphys stiffened and turned her head back over to the fish women. 

“O-ok.” She said slowly gathering up her nerve. “For science.” She declared as she pushed her spectacles up the bridge of her snout before hesitantly making her way across the floor.

Sans chuckled to himself as he watched Alphys’s nervous approach. The little yellow lizard monster didn’t even get a chance to introduce her presence before Undyne whirled around giving her a big toothy smile before she threw a strong arm around her shoulder in greeting. Alphys was a stuttering mess at this point, but it didn’t really matter all that much as Sans had been telling the truth about Undyne being quite the talker when she was under the influence. All Alphys really had to do to keep up with the conversation was smile and nod as Undyne began to retell heroic adventures of her and her troops dangerous missions commandeering goods from other gangs. 

Sans grinned seeing his opportunity to swoop in and get to the kid now that the under boss was efficiently distracted. Frisk also wasn’t too interested in the conversation as she swayed slightly at the piano bench, still trying to pluck out the new techniques that Undyne had been trying to show her.

“I think that’s enough practice for one day buddy.” Sans said as he came up from behind her. Frisk turned her head up over her shoulder at the shorter skeleton brother, a goofy smile spreading across her face.

“Oh, hey Sans.” She said greeting him with slurred words. Sans cocked a brow bone the kid was more buzzed then he had thought.

“You doin ok there pal?” He asked. Frisk giggled at him. 

“I’m doing _sansational_.” She declared as she stood from the bench, laughing to herself at her own joke. Sans snickered as well.

“Heh, good one kid.” He said. “But I think it’s about time we head on up. We don’t want to keep Grillby stuck here all night after all.” Frisks smile fell into a firm pout. 

“Aw, It’s not that late.” She argued as she scanned the bar. Though, to her surprise she found that the party had definitely died down a lot. Now only a few groups of monsters were left still drinking as the majority had called it a night and went home. 

“Hey, where’d Papyrus go?” She asked as she squinted her eyes and continued to look around the room for the taller brother. She hummed annoyed when she couldn’t seem to spot him. If the room would just stop spinning she was sure that she would be able to pinpoint him quite easily. 

“He went to bed an hour ago.” Sans answered, slightly amused by Frisks confused face when she couldn’t manage to find his brother. “Which is where you ought to be going right about now.” He said. Frisk wrinkled her nose at him. 

“Fine.” She finally huffed. “But only after one more of those martini things.” She said as she began to sway over to the bar. 

“don’t think so pal.” Sans replied as he loosely caught her by the back of her collar before she could wander too far away. “You’ve had plenty.” He said. Frisk frowned at him from over her shoulder. She debated whether or not to make a break for it. 

“Come on, this way.” Sans said not giving her enough time to make up her mind as he swung a firm arm around her shoulder before leading her to the staircase. 

“You’re no fun.” Frisk grumbled. Sans just chuckled lightly in response. 

“Can’t be mister funny bones all the time.” He replied.

When they made it to the apartment Frisk immediately kicked off her uncomfortable shoes and sat on the couch. She hummed happily as she stretched her toes out in front of her, feeling immense relief that her feet were finally free from there pinchy prisons. Sans smiled as he watched her from the door before he made his way over to the kitchen to get the kid a glass of water and himself a quick swig of ketchup. 

Frisk peeked over the back of the couch at him. She grimaced as she watched him down the thick red condiment, before she got an idea.

“Hey, hey Sans!” She called, suddenly waving at the skeleton to get his attention. Sans laughed, a little amused by her efforts. 

“What’s up kid?” He asked, deciding to humor her. 

“What did the martini glass say to the ketchup bottle?” she asked, a big childlike smile growing larger and larger across her flushed face. 

“Don’t know what?” He replied still smirking at her as he leaned lazily against the counter top before taking another drink from the ketchup bottle. 

“ _Olive_ you from my head _tomatoes_!” She said beaming brightly at him when she had delivered the punch line. Sans coughed on his laugh as he almost spit ketchup everywhere. When he finally managed to fully swallow down his mouthful of ketchup he chortled loudly. Frisk giggled, happy with his response. 

“Jeez kid, you’re getting better and better at those. Pretty soon I’m gonna have some serious competition when it comes to my title as the official comedian of the Pansies.” He said. Frisk shook her head and continued to grin at him. 

“No you won’t, I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone funnier then you Sans.” She said. Sans couldn’t help the blue tint that started to appear on his cheeks as she smiled at him. He was beginning to feel a little bashful all of a sudden. 

“Well, aren’t you just a sweet heart.” He said. “I’ll tell you now though buddy, flattery will get you nowhere with these old bones.” He teased as he made his way over to the couch. 

“Ok scoot over giggles.” Sans said as he passed Frisk the glass of water. He made sure that she drank at least half of it before he sat down on the cushion next to her. He wasn’t envious of the hangover that she was undoubtedly going to be feeling in the morning. 

“Hey sans?” Frisk suddenly asked when she had finished downing the glass. “Why didn’t you want to tell me about Asgore assigning me as your underling? I thought that you would have wanted to tease me sooner.” She said. Sans rubbed at the back of his skull. 

“Heh, well you know a lazy bones like me isn’t really one for all that extra responsibility.” He said with a shrug. “And besides, I don’t think I’m really cut out to be any good at being in charge anyway.” Frisk frowned slightly at his comment. 

“You know um, nothing really has to change.” Sans continued sounding suddenly nervous. “I mean if you don’t want…. you don’t have to think of me that way, as your boss I mean.” He said his pinpricks focusing pointedly at a spot on the floor. 

“I think you will make a great boss.” Frisk replied matter-o-factly. “You’re good at looking out for people and making sure everyone’s safe.” 

“Heh, thanks kid.” Sans replied, his blush growing a shade darker.

“That’s why Asgore let me stay isn’t it?” Frisk said her tone growing more serious despite still being heavily intoxicated. “You convinced him by taking on the responsibility. You’re his insurance policy to make sure I stay out of trouble.” She continued. Sans winced. He had forgotten how sharp Frisk was. Even when she was inebriated she could still put two and two together rather quickly. 

“Look kiddo, I didn’t mean anything bad by it –."

“Thank you Sans.” Frisk replied, cutting him off before he could try to explain himself. 

“I don’t think I’ve really properly told you that, especially after everything you’ve done for me.” She said. " Sans, you've already saved my life, and now you’re risking your position for me as well.”

Frisk then turned her gaze toward him. It was rather intense, and Sans found himself actually struggling to maintain eye contact with her. He tried to brush off the heavy atmosphere with a light laugh as his pin pricks shied away from her, but Frisk just held firm to her resolve. After a few more moments she crawled over to him on the couch and before Sans could register what she was up to, she placed a small kiss on his cheek bone right below his left eye socket. 

“Thank you sans.” She repeated as she smiled sweetly up at him. “Thank you for everything.”

Sans was utterly dumbfounded in that moment, and for once in his life at a complete loss for words. Frisk began to pull herself away from him, returning back to her side of the couch, but before she could get too far Sans reached out and caught her by her cheek. His gaze was fixated on her bottom lip as he stroked his thumb over it slowly. They had been a lot softer then what he had expected. Now he couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like pressed against his teeth. 

Sans began to move forward, inching himself closer to Frisk, until his pinpricks flicked up to meet with her eyes. He paused. Her expression looked somewhat confused and dazed as she swayed slightly in her seat. Her eyes were glassy, almost appearing as though they were glazed over, and her face was still flushed from the all the alcohol still running amuck in her system. Sans then quickly backed away from her once he remembered that Frisk was still very, very drunk. He moved his hand from the side of her face to the top of her head and proceeded to ruffle her hair playfully, hoping that the act would prove as an effective distraction from his previous actions. It seemed to work as Frisk snorted and giggled while attempting to bat his hand away. 

Sans sighed inwardly with relief when he realized that Frisk hadn’t registered his true intentions, before he began to internally scold himself. What the hell was wrong with him? Frisk had offered him a simple thank you. That kiss was only meant to be a sweat and innocent token of her appreciation. Nothing more. 

Sans mentally chastised himself for daring to try and turn it into something that it wasn’t. For acting on a stupid impulse. He looked over at the girl next to him still giddy from the booze. Her cheeks pink and pinched as she continued to laugh, her hair was mussed form there play fight, and her warm brown eyes sparkled happily from behind her dark messy bangs. She was a pretty little thing, but she wasn’t meant for him. 

“Alright pal, I think it’s time we both hit the hay.” Sans said, forcing on his best smile. Frisk pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. 

“heh, real cute kid.” Sans said raising a brow bone at her before throwing the woolly blanket over her face. As he hoisted himself up off the couch. 

“don’t forget, we still got work tomorrow. If I were you, I would be trying to catch as many z’s as I can before your shift starts.” He said. 

“Yes Mr. Sans sir boss man.” Frisk replied with a taunting smirk as she tossed him a mock salute. Sans chuckled. 

“Good night Frisk.” he said as he rolled his eyes while heading to his room, ruffling her hair one last time as he passed. 

“Night Sans.” Frisk replied through her giggles. 

When Sans finally made it to the seclusion of his bedroom his grin fell completely away from his skull as he flopped face first into his unmade bed. He then grabbed his pillow and pulled it roughly over his head trying to smother the memory of the stunt that he had just tried to pull with Frisk on the couch. When that didn’t work he turned over and stared at his ceiling, his mind continuing to analyze the incident over and over again. 

What the hell had he even been thinking? Sans smacked his palms over his eye sockets hard, before grinding his palms into his cheekbones. Well obviously he wasn’t thinking at all, because even a moron could see what a terrible idea it would be to just go macking on a drunken coworker. Sans then winced when he remembered that Frisk wasn’t just his coworker anymore, but now also his underling. He groaned to himself at the realization. How much more unprofessional could he possibly get? Sans shook his head trying to relive himself of his internal scrutiny. 

He needed to calm down. This was no big deal. In reality he was probably blowing this whole thing way out of proportion. He had just had a little too much to drink, that was all. He just got carried away in the moment. But, despite his desperate attempt to placate his anxious thoughts, Sans could still hear the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him otherwise. 

He tried to play back what exactly it was that had triggered him to act, but he knew that his actions weren’t just the product of one night of drinking and a simple kiss. No, he knew that he had been boycotting these thoughts for a while. 

“Stupid, Sans you idiot!” He cursed himself out loud. These types of thoughts were dangerous, not only for himself, but for Frisk as well. She was a human after all, and he was a monster. He knew of the harsh reality that met with those who tried to cross the invisible line that society had drawn. If he did try and pursue her, it would most likely end up with them both being hunted down and killed. He dismissed that idea immediately. 

Nope. This wasn’t going to move past a simple infatuation, he wouldn’t let it. Frisk was strictly off limits. In time he was sure that he would eventually get over this silly fixation. He was probably only interested in her because she was something different, something new. Human faces were a rarity in this part of town after all. Once the novelty wore off he would be right back to his normal self. He just had to be patient. Sans sighed as he turned on his side to try and get some sleep. His head would be clearer in the morning. He could think about this more logically then, but for now he needed to rest. Sans then shut his eye sockets firmly as he attempted to get his thrumming soul back under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so encase someone didn't get the joke, Sans was telling Alphys "whatever floats your boat" but using the actual scientific definition for buoyancy.


	27. Notice

Hey everyone!  
So, I am going away for a few days on a short vacation and I won't have any time to write when I'm gone since I'm going camping, which means unfortunately the next chapter may be updated a little latter then usual. Sorry about that, but I will try to get it finished and posted as soon as I get back :) Anyway hope you all are having a good summer! see you all when I come home again!


	28. Jelly skelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a jelly skelly and Alphys finds something that she wasn't supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for being so patient and also for all the kind wishes and comments :) I had a good time camping and didn't get eaten by anything yay! (well except for mosquitoes :P) so here is the next chapter, I hope you like it !

Undyne strutted up to the boss’s office. She grunted as she rubbed at her temple. Her head was still pounding from the indulgences she had partaken in the night before. She winced slightly at the consistent throbbing. Maybe she should have taken it a little easier on herself especially since now she was sporting the mother of all hangovers on a work day. She immediately furrowed her brows at the thought. No, last night was a tribute to a close friend. She had to make sure to drink enough for both of them since Mittsy couldn’t be there to drink for herself. A small smile spread across Undyne’s face as she replayed the previous night’s events. It had been a good sendoff, she was sure that the mouse monster would have had appreciated it.

When she got to the office door, she rapped her knuckles fiercely on the wood like she always did to announce her presence, before she waltzed into the room. Asgore sat at his desk, and if Undyne thought that she felt rough from last night’s celebrations Asgore looked to be feeling about a hundred times worse off. His eyes were red and puffy and his mane like beard was tangled into a matted mess. He slumped over his stack of paper work, barely raising his head to acknowledge Undynes arrival. Undyne bit back her chuckle at her boss’s misery as she briskly cleared her throat. He was more of a light weight then she thought.

“Hey there boss how are you feeling?” Undyne greeted with a sideways grin. Asgore grunted slightly in response before leaning back in his armchair and placing a hand across his forehead to try and quell the thrashing pain throbbing under his skull. 

“Howdy Undyne. I have to say I have most certainly seen better days.” He replied. Undyne snickered before sauntering up to the desk. 

“Well, it must be some pretty important business you have for me for you to not take a day off after last night.” She said as she sat on the edge of the desk top.

“How very perceptive of you.” Asgore replied as he continued to rub his temples. “I have called you here to tell you that the intercepting operation involving the Hollywood Troop is very much a go. The info that Frisk brought us back with the echo flower confirms the details of the trade’s time and location with the Cartella’s. I want you and your underlings to be prepared to head out to commandeer there stolen product before they can move it.” He said. Undyne’s grin grew into a terrific toothy smile. 

“Finally, some action, that’s what I’m talking about!” She exclaimed excitedly as she clenched an enthusiastic fist at her side. “You can count on us boss! Those Hollywood twerps won’t even see us coming.” She said as she hoped of the desk to head to the door and spread the word to her comrades.

“Hold on Undyne.” Asgore called before she could get too far away. “In light of the circumstances involving the Gambino’s new weapon and the fact that we still haven’t come up with a counter measure, I want you to take some extra precaution along with you.” He stated. Undyne raised a confused eyebrow at him. 

“But boss, were going up against the Hollywood Troop not the Gambino’s. We don’t got to worry about the weapon.” she said. Asgore furrowed his brow at her.

“Though that may be true we have already lost one very important member of the Pansies and we cannot afford to lose anymore.” He said firmly. “I want you to take all necessary and unnecessary precautions. The streets of Ebott have already become so much more dangerous for our kind.” 

Undyne’s gaze softened at the mentioning of Mittsy’s death. She remembered that the mouse monster hadn’t even been in a risky situation when she was picked off. She had simply been walking home when she was attacked. 

“Alright.” She replied. “What did you have in mind?” 

“I want you to take Papyrus along with you.” Asgore said flatly. Undynes yellow eye widened before it snapped to Asgore in disbelief. 

“Boss I cant –.”

“I understand your concerns Undyne, belive me I have them as well, and I by no means ask that you place him in a risky situation or have him play a role in the attack.” Asgore said, cutting Undyne off before she could argue with him. 

“That boy has a rare talent for healing and, if he so agrees, I want you to keep him nearby incase anything happens so he can assist the injured from a safe location.” Asgore continued. “Surely you can see that as a reasonable request.” 

Undyne bit her lip. She understood where the boss was coming from, she really did, but she didn’t like the idea of putting Papyrus at risk. The dweeb was too kind in nature. Sure he could fight and hold his own in a duel, but she knew that he could never kill. He’d be dusted before he would defend himself to that extreme. She clenched her teeth in reluctance before nodding to her boss in agreement. 

“I’ll ask him, but I can guarantee you that Sans isn’t going to be very happy about this.” She said. Asgore huffed in response.

“No, I believe he will be quite angry with me, but like Sans, Papyrus is an individual member of the Pansies who is free to make his own choices. I will merely extend the invitation.” He replied. 

“I’ll get the rest of my troop ready.” Undyne said as she turned to exit the room.

As she headed down the stairwell her mood became even more sullied then it had been when she had first arrived. Now she was not only feeling sore from her hangover but also absolutely reached about having to recruit her friend along for a potentially dangerous mission. Though, Papyrus would probably be actually rather excited about it, the big dork. Undyne let out a dry chuckle as she imagined his goofy excited face when she gave him the news.  
“Well, better get this over with quickly.” She said to herself as she made her way out of the warehouse.

Sans groggy eyes opened to the sound of his brother in the kitchen. H winced as the clanging of pots and pans penetrated his ear cavities, not helping to quell the slight headache that he had awoken to. Sans grumbled as he pulled the covers over his head in an attempt to muffle the sounds of his brother and to try to grab a few more precious moments of sleep. 

Last night had definitely not been a restful one as Sans brain had decided to keep him awake for most of it. His mind had, instead of sleeping, decided to spend its time obsessing and over analyzing every little detail of the quite frankly stupid mess he had almost gotten himself into with his new underling. Sans cringed at the memory before he threw the covers off of his face and reluctantly pulled himself out of bed. He lazily shoved his feet in to his worn out pink fuzzy slippers as he put on his trademark grin before heading out to get a mug of instant coffee. He really needed something to help wake him up and slug his way through the day. 

When he exited the small hallway into the living room he couldn’t help but chance a look the couch were Frisk was sleeping, though to his slight surprise he didn’t see her. Instead there was just a tight ball of blankets all curled up in the corner of one of the cushions. Sans smile turned mischievous as he moseyed over to the bundle before poking it with one of his bony fingers.

“Mornin’ sunshine.” He chirped, his smug grin growing when Frisk grumbled from beneath her protective shield of softness, only moving to bring the blankets tighter around herself. Sans chuckled. Yup, just as he thought, the kid had one nasty hangover. 

“SANS DON’T BOTHER. IVE BEEN TRYING TO WAKE HER FOR THE PAST TWENTY MINUTES. SHE WONT COME OUT.” Papyrus called as he continued to prepare breakfast. 

“That sounds about right to me.” Sans said as he made his way over to the kitchen, before rummaging around in the cupboards. Papyrus narrowed his eyes at his brother. 

“SANS, HOW LATE DID YOU TWO STAY UP? I THOUGHT THAT I MADE IT VERY CLEAR THAT FRISK FRISK STILL NEEDS HER REST. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HER.” He scolded. 

“Well the kids resting fine now bro. Hey, do we still have any of that sea tea left?” Sans asked as his search turned up empty. Papyrus sighed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed a box from the top shelf. 

“SANS I THINK YOU ARE BECOMING A BAD INFLUENCE ON HER.” He said as he went back to warming up some left over pasta. 

Sans turned the kettle on and placed one of the sea tea bags into a mug. He also added a little honey since he knew that Frisk had a bit of a sweet tooth as well as a spoonful of healing powder to help with her wounds and her headache. Though sea tea wasn’t exactly the most palatable beverage it worked wonders on hangovers as sans had discovered from his own personal experience. Sans then headed back over to the lump on the couch with the hot mug at hand. He then rapped his knuckles on a mound under the blankets that he was sure to be Frisks head.

“Knock knock.” He sang. Frisk turned away from under the covers, pointedly ignoring him. 

“Awe, come on pal throw me a _bone _here.” He continued. Frisk huffed hearing the mirth in his tone, before she reluctantly answered him, knowing that he would continue to overwhelm her with puns if she didn’t.__

__“Who’s there?” She asked flatly._ _

__“Major” he replied with a self-satisfied smirk._ _

__“Major who?” she asked._ _

__“Major Headache.” Sans answered with a laugh. “But lucky for you I got you a cure.” He said motioning to the mug in his hands. Frisk stirred from beneath the covers before one of her arms appeared out from under them, reaching forward for the mug. Sans pulled it away before she could grasp the handle._ _

__“Not so fast there pal. If you want it, you’ll have to come out of that cocoon of yours to get it.” He said._ _

__Frisk shifted again from under the covers as she poked her head out, fixing him with annoyed narrowed eyes. Sans bit back his laugh when he saw her bed head. Her hair was a complete mess sticking out in all different directions. He guessed that the kid didn’t exactly have much of a restful evening either._ _

__“There we go almost out just a little further.” Sans teased as he held the mug just out of Frisks reach._ _

__Frisk groaned as she managed to sit up. Her ribs ached something awful as they had become stiff in her sleep. On top of that her head was pounding while her dry mouth tasted like she had swallowed a pile of sand. All she wanted was a drink of something to wet her parched throat. Sans seemed to notice her discomfort and decided to show her some mercy as he passed the mug into her hands._ _

__“Here, this will make you feel better.” He said as Frisk quickly accepted the tea._ _

__She wrinkled her nose in a grimace when she took the first sip. It was so bitter and salty like what she imagined over boiled seaweed would taste like._ _

__“Sorry about the taste.” Sans said when he saw her sour expression. “But it really does work wonders.”_ _

__Frisk pinched her nose deciding to take Sans word for it as she took a large drink of the warm beverage. She choked back her gag but surprisingly found that her mind did indeed begin to clear. Sans smiled as she sighed in relief. He was glad to see that some of her pain had ebbed._ _

__Then there was a knock on the door. Sans cocked his head, not sure who would be visiting this early in the day, but he shrugged to himself as he left Frisk to finish her drink as he went to answer it. As soon as he opened the door a bright colorful bouquet of flowers was shoved firmly into his face._ _

__“On behalf of Mettaton and the entirety of MTT casino royal, we hope that you except this token of our sympathy for your loss as well as our apology for all of the hardships that we have caused you.” A bored and monotonous voice drawled from behind the flowers._ _

__Sans took a step back as he blinked the pollen out of his eye sockets to see a very tired looking orange tabby monster in a red bell hop uniform holding the bouquet, clearly not really observing who he was talking to as he recited the obviously prepared and practiced bull shit condolence speech. Sans raised an unimpressed browbone as he recognized the monster as one of Mettatons goons._ _

__“Heh, sorry pal I’m flattered and all but I really don’t think you’re my type.” Sans said._ _

__The tabby cat immediately snapped his previously inattentive gaze to the skeleton monster before quickly retracting the offered bouquet._ _

__“Uh no! sorry! I was told that a Ms. Frisk lived here?” He stammered once he realized his mistake._ _

__“And what does one of Mettaton’s boys want with Frisk?” Sans asked, raising an eyebrow at the cat monster._ _

__“ I-I was sent on his behalf to offer his apologies.” The tabby stuttered._ _

__“Sans? Is someone asking for me?” Frisk called._ _

__The cat monster turned his gaze when he heard her voice to spot Frisk sitting on the couch. His cheeks turned a slight pink when he noticed the girl was still in her night ware, her hair in disarray, with her blankets pooled around her. She seemed to stare back at him as if she was oblivious to the fact that she was in less than decent attire._ _

__Sans narrowed his eye sockets at the tabby’s blush before he pointedly stepped in the way of his line of sight, blocking his view of the girl on the couch._ _

__“Oh gee, how thoughtful.” Sans said in a dry tone, gaining back the cat monsters attention as he snatched the bouquet from the tabby’s hands._ _

__“I’ll be sure that Frisk gets these, as well as the hunk of scrap metals regards. Thanks a bunch pal.” sans continued as he swiftly shut the door in the orange tabby monsters face._ _

__“What are those for?” Frisk asked as she curiously approached the bright bundle of flowers in sans hands. \_ _

__Sans stiffened as he watched Frisk quizzically study the bouquet. Well, he supposed it would just be a waste to throw them away and besides they were Frisks so he knew he really should give them to her even if the flowers were from that useless bolt for brains. Sans knew what Mettaton was playing at. He had heard that after Asgore had found out about his little stunt he had blacklisted him as a client until further notice. Sans sighed reluctantly before holding them out for Frisk to take._ _

__“They’re from Mettaton for you.” Sans said. “He’s probably trying to buy your forgiveness for attacking you in the bar since your now an official member of the Pansies.” He explained. “He’s still trying to get on Asgore’s good side after that fiasco of a deal he tried to make with the Gambinos.”_ _

__Frisk took the bouquet in her hands tentatively, her eyes lighting up at the bountiful display. Sans watched surprised as a small smile made its way on to her face. She then practically skipped her way into the kitchen before asking Papyrus for a vase to put her new treasure in._ _

__For the rest of the morning Sans watched as the kid admired the flowers. She had even decided to eat her breakfast on the couch as she arranged the blossoms on her bedside table in the vase that Papyrus had given to her. Sans noticed that his mood began to sully as Frisk continued to fuss happily with the blossoms._ _

__“THEY REALLY ARE QUITE LOVELY FRISK.” Papyrus chimed, complimenting the beautiful array of blooms. Sans strummed his fingers over the table top in slight annoyance._ _

__“Thanks Papyrus, I think so too.” Frisk beamed._ _

__“If I were you I’d throw those weeds back in that tin cans face.” Sans spat forgetting to bite his tongue. “You do realize he’s only apologizing to you because he’s trying to save face with Asgore.”_ _

__“Of course.” Frisk replied completely unfazed by Sans words. “But at least he’s making an effort, and now I know he won’t be giving me any more trouble so I can let bygones be bygones.” She said._ _

__Sans huffed inwardly at her response, not at all happy with it. It really drove him crazy sometimes how easily she would forgive and forget. That robot had broken her nose and attempted to get her kicked out of the Pansies the last time they had met, not to mention it was all his fault that Frisk had been found out by the Gambinos in the first place and nearly beaten to death._ _

__“Besides, no one’s ever given me flowers before.” Frisk continued. “They’re so pretty and It would be a shame to taint them with bad feelings.” She said as she smiled fondly at the bouquet._ _

__At that comment sans felt his anger begin to deflate a bit. He often forgot that Frisk had come from a rather unfortunate past and had missed out on a lot of things that normal girls her age got to experience. For a brief moment he found himself wondering what else she had missed out on besides just flowers. He wondered if she had ever gotten to go out for a night on the town, or if she had ever been dancing? But, with how she had explained her past to him, surviving on the streets took precedent over all the nonessential things that young girls like her did for fun. Sans doubted that Frisk had ever even been taken out on a proper date before._ _

__He sighed to himself as he continued to watch her fuss over her flowers. Fine, if she wanted to let the robot off the hook that easy then it wasn’t like he could really do much to make her change her mind. Besides, Sans new that Frisk was pretty lousy at holding grudges, so he supposed that he would just have to hold her grudges for her._ _

__When Frisk was finished with her breakfast she dropped her dishes into the sink before going to get changed. She waved goodbye to the brothers as she headed out the door to pick up her latest assignment from Grilby at the bar. The task assigned to her in the telegram was a very simple one just another drop job, but Frisk couldn’t help but feel excited none the less as it was her first mission as an official member of the Pansies. She grinned to herself happily as she sprung over the rooftops to the described location._ _

__After her work was done Frisk decided to take the afternoon for herself as it had been awhile since she had enjoyed any time alone. She ate an apple as she sat on a rooftop overlooking the market square she smiled as she watched all the people move about their daily business below. Frisk took in a deep breath as she relaxed leaning back to look at the clouds. She hadn’t felt so at ease in such a long time it was like a heavy weight was finally lifted off of her shoulders. She was happy._ _

__As it started to get later and the afternoon turned to early evening Frisk decided to make her way back. She wondered if Papyrus was finished with his work yet, maybe she could help him with dinner. It had been a while since the she had spent some quality time with the taller brother. She also wondered if Sans was home. It seemed that her and the shorter brother were actually becoming closer as of late. Frisk smiled slightly as she remembered the events from last night. It had been fun goofing off with him and shooting puns at one another on the couch after the party. When she had first met him, she never would have guessed that they would ever be anything akin to friends especially since he was good at keeping his distance with either a wall of jokes or underhanded intimidating threats when his brother wasn’t looking, but she had actually enjoyed getting to know him over time and to her surprise found that he even had a gentle streak hidden behind that lazy smile._ _

__She found herself blushing lightly as she also remembered the somewhat bold move she had pulled with sans on the couch. She hoped that she didn’t put him off, or make him uncomfortable. He had seemed to accept her gesture of appreciation however, as she remembered that he had smiled at her and ruffled her hair in response. She really only wanted to thank him for all he had done for her and in that moment a peck on the cheek was the best thing that her drunken mind could come up with to express her gratitude. She knew she would have to think of a better way to thank him in the future. Maybe she could get him a really nice brand name bottle of ketchup? Or treat him and Papyrus out to a movie? Frisk sighed to herself, no matter what she thought of it never seemed like quite enough._ _

__When it came down to it Frisk knew that she owed both the brothers a hell of a lot. Papyrus had welcomed her with open arms, accepting her as a stranger even before he had gotten the chance to know her, and sans had saved her life on more than one account. She hoped that one day she would be able to repay both of them for everything that they had done for her. She smiled to herself as she stretched out her limbs preparing to take the rooftops back to the apartment. back to home._ _

__When she did make it in to the apartment she couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed to find that she was the first one back. Papyrus and sans were still out completing their jobs for the day. She sighed heavily as she flopped on the couch looking up at the clock. it was getting close to six, usually the brothers were good at trying to make it home so that they could eat dinner together. It was a contented habit that Frisk had gotten used to while staying with them. When she was on her own she would just eat whenever she was hungry, not really paying any mind to a particular schedule. She actually found that she had grown attached to the meals that she shared with the brothers. It was comfortably domestic, like they were their own little family._ _

__Frisk strummed her fingers on the armrest of the sofa before she decided she would pass the time by tidying the place up a bit. She reorganized the book shelves, dusted the living room furniture and cleaned out the fridge, tossing any of Papyrus leftover spaghetti that she was sure could no longer be edible. When she looked back at the clock she frowned. It was now only half past. Frisk sighed as she went to stare out the window, maybe she could see them coming from the street. She watched until the sun set before she slumped down and lay on the floor dejectedly. She could hear the laughter and merry making coming from downstairs as the evening crowed had now arrived at Grillbys.  
Frisk hummed as she pressed her ear to the floorboards. it sounded like they were having fun downstairs. Frisk sat up and hesitantly stuck her head out of the apartment door. Singing joking and music wafted up from the stairwell. She took a few tentative paces down the hall before peering around the corner from the top of the steps to the bar below. It looked so inviting. The air was full of laughter and music as one of the patrons had pulled out his fiddle, stringing up a jaunty tune. A few other monsters had started a dance circle to his music. They swung and dipped as they danced laughing and hollering all the while. _ _

__Frisk found that her own foot began to tap along to the rhythm as she watched from the shadowed staircase. She badly wanted to join in with the fun, but she hadn’t ever really been in the bar without the company of the skeleton brothers before. She wasn’t sure if her presence without them would disrupt the happy atmosphere. Frisk then furrowed her brows at that thought. No, she was an official member of the Pansies now, and human or not she had just as much right to let loose as any of the other monster member. Besides, it was about time that she got to know her fellow coworkers they were her comrades in crime after all. Frisk took a deep breath as she willed up her nerve before stepping out of the shadows and into the warm orange light of the bar._ _

__Sans made his way up the rickety stairs of a very poorly maintained apartment complex. He winced slightly at the creaking floorboards under his feet. His hands instinctively tightened their grip on the stair rail for fear of falling through the rotten steps. He grimaced as he let his pinpricks take in his surroundings. Peeling wall paper, moldy base boards and water damaged ceilings seemed to make up most of the decor of the building. He was even pretty sure he saw a rather large cockroach scurry just out of sight from out of the corner of his eye socket. Sans shuddered. How Alphys managed to actually live here was well beyond him, but he supposed that the rent must be pretty cheap in a place as run down as this. When he got to her apartment, he knocked on the door with a firm knuckle. Barely a second passed before the door was wrenched open revealing a very excited Alphys in the entrance way._ _

__“Oh good sans you’re here!” She exclaimed as she practically pulled him in to her musty and overcrowded living space._ _

__“Heh, uh ya sorry im a little late-.”_ _

__“That’s fine, you’re here now so that’s all that matters.” Alphys replied cutting him off as she led him through the maze of disassembled machinery and unorganized work notes that made up her living room._ _

__Sans looked over to the kitchenette which was now converted into a makeshift chemistry lab as something in a beaker was left simmering on a stove top while the counters were completely filled with vials of other substances of similar calibers. Sans didn’t even want to guess what she had stored inside her fridge._ _

__“Nice place you got here.” He said as he followed her into what he guessed was supposed to be the bedroom, but seeing as how her bed was completely buried in science journals and articles he was pretty sure she didn’t really use it for sleeping. The only space that was actually cleared of any science related materials was her desk which was instead covered in Chinese takeout containers and dirty dishes._ _

__Now sans wasn’t really one to talk as his own room was also in a similar poorly maintained condition but how the heck Alphys actually managed to get anything done in this mess was well beyond him. Sans then went over to the bed to pick up one of the journals that Alphys had apparently been studying when his hand was quickly batted away._ _

__“Oh I’m sorry!” Alphys stammered. “I didn’t mean to hit you but please don’t touch those I have a system. Sans nodded in understanding as he glanced back to the chaos of books and papers spread haphazardly over the mattress. What system it was exactly that she was referring to, he wasn’t sure._ _

__“Over here, these are the notes that I need your help with.” Alphys said as she hurried over to her desk before retrieving a worn and damaged looking black book. Sans raised an eyebrow._ _

__“They’re pretty cryptic but I’m sure that they will be useful resource material for combating the soul smoker. If we’re lucky they might actually even hold the answer!” She explained excitedly as she held the book out for Sans to take. He eyed the book in her outstretched hand before reaching out for it._ _

__“Jeez, must be some pretty important material.” He said as he flipped the cover open._ _

__“I still don’t really get why you need me though-.” Sans words died before they could get passed his teeth as his eye sockets glanced down at the all too familiar sickening symbols scrawled neatly over the pages of the note book. His fingers tightened on the cover as his sockets darkened._ _

__“Alphys, where exactly did you find this?” He asked her being sure to keep a very calm and even tone._ _

__“Oh uh, after the fire in the lab I went back to see if any of Gasters personal research had survived.” She answered sheepishly as she fidgeted with her spectacles.  
“I know we weren’t really supposed to because it was a crime scene and all, but I couldn’t just sit and let what little knowledge was left be left to the elements and destroyed.” she explained. “sadly this book was all I found that was worth salvaging the rest burned to ash.”_ _

__“Good.” sans replied as he snapped the book shut._ _

__“H- hey wait where are you going?” Aplphys stammered as Sans walked past her toward the door. “Arn’t you going to help me break the code?”_ _

__“No.” sans answered. “This isn’t something that you should have ever gotten your hands on Alphys, it should have been destroyed with the rest.” He said not slowing his pace in the slightest as he continued forward._ _

__“What? What are you talking about?” Alphys exclaimed as she managed to scurry her way in front of sans placing her body in front of the door._ _

__“This may be the only way to find the answer to the soul smoker! Doctor Gaster was an expert when it came to human determination! I’m sure if the solution is anywhere it will be in those notes!”_ _

__“No Alphys.” Sans stated sternly. “Trust me nothing good can ever come out of his work, nothing!” Alphys sat in stunned confusion._ _

__“But- but how can you say that! His work has already given us so many good things, like the soul candies, and healing agents!” She argued. “look I’ve already managed to decode the first few pages and it looks like he was conducting an experiment situated around human souls and determination! This could be our only chance!”_ _

__“ **NO ALPHYS!** ” Sans reverberating voice immediately silenced Alphys as she flinched back away from him. Sans winced immediately regretting shouting at her. She was one of his oldest friends and he knew that she didn’t do well with stress. _ _

__“I’m sorry but … those so called ‘good things that his work gave to us monsters, you really have no idea what they really coasted. I just can’t let you open up this can of worms.” He said._ _

__“I - I don’t understand.” Alphys said, her voice week and wobbly. Sans sighed._ _

__“I know, but trust me on this Al. You really don’t want to know what he has written down in here, it will only keep you up at night.” Sans then placed a hand on Alphy’s shoulder and gently moved her aside._ _

__“I’m gonna have to take this with me, Asgore’s orders.” Sans continued._ _

__Alphy’s snapped her eyes back to him. Though she still couldn’t bring herself to speak, the desperate plea for him to return the notes was written plain as day across her face. Sans fumbled slightly under the weight of his guilt._ _

__“We’ll just have to find another way. I’ll even help ya out, you know dust off my old physics textbook?” He said as he flashed her apologetic smile. Alphys’ shoulders slumped at his words._ _

__“I’ll stop by tomorrow, and we can get started sound good?” Sans said trying again to get a response out of her. She stayed silent, only allowing her gaze to shift to the floor._ _

__Sans hesitated in the doorway. He didn’t want to leave Alphys in the dark like this but he knew it would only be worse if he tried to explain what exactly she had accidentally stumbled on to. Alphys didn’t deal well with negativity, and if she found out what it was that she had actually been unknowingly contributing to when she was working under Gasters department for all those years, it would destroy every good thing that she had believed that they had accomplished for monster kind. It would completely shatter her world._ _

__“I’ll… I’ll cya pal.” Sans said weakly as he turned and left out of her apartment and down the rickety staircase._ _

__When he was gone Alphy’s turned and walked slowly back to her desk, but before she had even made it half way she stopped and sunk down to the floor. There was no point. She didn’t have anything left to go on. She was at a complete loss, without Gasters notes what exactly was it that she was supposed to do now?_ _


	29. One of the pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is accepted Papyrus gets recruited, and Sans is not a happy skeleton.

Frisk slowly crept down the stairs to the bar, keeping close to the walls and out of the main focus of the other patrons. Though she had talked herself up with a big game plan she still felt nervous about being in the monster bar alone and causing a scene, so instead of marching in to the crowed with eyes a blazing she opted to instead slink over unnoticed to the bar and order a soda while she watched the monsters party from the sidelines. She knew that she was sort of chickening out, but at least she had gotten herself down the stairs. Baby steps. 

Grillby came over to greet her when she took a seat at the bar. She smiled and waved to him before ordering a cherry soda. He nodded brightly back at her while retrieving the beverage. Frisk settled comfortably in to her seat as she sipped at her soft drink. Though she was still a distance away from the celebrating monsters it still felt nice to watch the happy seen play out in front of her. 

Suddenly a furry paw was placed on her shoulder. Frisk looked up to see that it was Dogressa, the dog monster that had introduced herself to Frisk when the bar was celebrating her dealings with Alico about a month ago . Frisk also vaguely recalled that Dogressa and her husband Dogamy had joined in with Undyne and Frisk’s drunken sing along from the night before. The two were definitely party animals. 

“Frisk, why are you sitting all alone over here? Come join us!” She said gesturing to a table of other dog monsters across the bar, which included Dogressa’s husband as well as GD and a few others that Frisk hadn’t met yet. 

“Ok, thank you.” Frisk said as she followed Dogressa over to the rowdy group. It looked like they were playing a card game of sorts. 

Papyrus soon after entered in to the bar confidently, another successful job tucked under his belt. He smirked to himself, proud of his achievements as he went to head upstairs to greet Frisk. The job though successful, had taken a tad longer then he had anticipated and he was sure that the small girl was famished and probably missing his company by this time. Papyrus’ smile faltered slightly when he realized that Frisk had probably been left all by herself for most of the day. He would have to be sure to make it up to her. Yes, he would cook her a very special spaghetti dinner because he knew that it was her favorite, and then maybe they could try and solve Sans’ cross word puzzle from his morning newspaper together, and then they could listen to the radio a bit before bed. He knew how much Frisk liked music. 

He beamed happily at his plan for the evening as he continued in to the bar. But, before he got to the stairs his eye sockets caught a peculiar sight. Frisk apparently wasn’t upstairs by her lonesome it seemed as he saw her sitting among the pack of dog monsters. She was laughing and joking along with the group, as GD dealt out a round of cards. Papyrus only stopped for a moment to survey the scene before he bounded excitedly over to the pack. 

“FRISK IM SO GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU ARE MAKING FRIENDS!” He said when he made it to the side of the table.

Frisk blushed, slightly embarrassed by Papyrus’ affectionate display as the other monsters snickered poking at Frisk and ruffling her hair in a teasing manor. Papyrus didn’t seem to notice, then one of the other monsters invited him to take a seat at the table and join in the game. 

“OH GOODY!” Papyrus exclaimed when he had received his cards. Frisk chuckled slightly to herself at Papyrus' confident smile. He clearly wasn’t very good at keeping a straight face. The other monsters also seemed to notice but they only smiled knowingly to one another in response, silently agreeing to take it easy on the younger skeleton brother. 

Sans slowly sauntered down the quite streets of Ebott as he allowed the cool night air to help him clear his mind. Today had not turned out to be a very good one for him. He sighed when he remembered Alphys' sullen expression. He hoped that he hadn’t been too hard on her, but he needed to make sure that she knew to drop the subject involving Gaster and the note book. He couldn’t afford for her to be going around asking any questions. Sans looked down at the black notebook still being clutched tightly in his hands. He grimaced at it before moving to hide it away out of sight in the interior pocket of his worn out trench coat. He felt disgusted when he even chanced a glance at it . 

It seemed even with the “good doctor” presumed dead sans still couldn’t escape the ghosts of his past. Sans chuckled darkly to himself at his situation. He quickened his pace slightly as he saw that he was nearing Grillbys. The sooner that he had the vile notebook stashed away safely in his desk drawer the sooner he could forget about it and put this whole unpleasant encounter behind him. 

As sans entered in to the warm orange glow of the bar he felt his tensions start to melt away. He was just debating about grabbing a quick drink before heading up to his room to help him sleep when he heard a happy laugh sound from his left. Sans head shot up as his gaze instinctively wiped around the room to find the source of the sound. He knew that laugh, it was Frisks. 

Soon his pinpricks had found her sitting among a table of dog monsters, his brother was also included as one of the crowed. It looked like the group was playing a round of poker and it also looked like the kid was winning as she sat grinning proudly in front of a large stack of chips. Sans raised an eyebrow in interest as he made his way over, forgetting completely about his intended drink as he did so.

“BROTHER, YOUR BACK! HOW WAS WORK?” Papyrus greeted when he saw Sans approach the table. 

“Eh, Work was work.” He shrugged. “Heya Dogressa, Dogamy.” He said turning to the married couple. They smiled happily back to him, their tales waging slightly in greeting.  
“Sans! Your underling is quite the pro at cards where have you been hiding her? She could have been my partner last poker night and saved me a fortune.” Dogamy said as he playfully bumped Frisks shoulder. 

“Heh, I would have lent her to ya, but I had no idea the kid was such an _ace_.” He said with a ridicules grin. The dog monsters erupted in to happy barks at his pun. Papyrus groaned. 

“Sans why don’t we deal you in for this round? It’s been a while since you’ve gambled with us; you can take over LD’s spot. Frisk’s already cleaned him out.” Dogressa asked. Sans glanced over at the sad mutt leaning his chin on the table as he whined over a single biscuit, the only one he had left.

“Ya sure, why not?” Sans replied as he took a seat at the table. He glanced back over to Frisks stack of chips as Dogamy dealt out the next round. He had to admit that he was more than a little curious to see how good she actually was. 

As the game continued, slowly the other monsters were phased out until only Sans and Frisk remained. Sans sat back in his chair lazily as he shuffled the deck, preparing to deal out the final round. He tilted his head to the side as he swept one of his half lidded eyes over to the girl across from him. He was playing it cool but in reality the kid had him pretty nervous. He kept his trademark grin firmly in place as he raked over her posture looking for any hint of a tell when he had finished dealing out the cards. Normally he was pretty good at figuring out his opponents giveaways if he studied them for long enough. Usually they existed in little personal quirks or involuntary twitches; however Frisk was an entirely different story. The kid had quite the poker face as she stared back at him with expressionless eyes, not giving him so much of an inkling to what she might have up her sleeve. It actually unnerved him a bit at how completely detached her stare was. He almost wanted to lean across the table and knock on her forehead to see if she was still in there. 

When his brief scan came up empty Sans decided to turn his attention back to his own hand. He was pleased to find that it was fairly strong, though he still couldn’t help but feel antsy at not having the advantage of being able to read his opponent, or tell if she was bluffing when she upped the anti. He supposed he would just have to play it cautiously this time around. 

They were about half way through the round when Doggo entered in through the front door. He rubbed at the back of his neck, tired and stiff after a long day at work. He turned to his usual table hoping to get a strong drink to help him relax before heading home, when he saw the human sitting in his usual seat among his pack. He paused for a moment before he made his way over. 

Sans glanced over to the approaching dog monster. He leaned back in his chair fixing Doggo with a firm stare. Doggo caught the threat present in the skeletons eye sockets and tossed him a brief nod acknowledging the warning. 

“Human.” He said. Frisk turned toward Doggo now aware of his presence as her concentration was broken by his gruff voice. She tensed immediately when she realized he was now only a few feet away from her. She knew that the dog monster did not like her very much.

The other dog monsters also seemed to notice the tension between Frisk and their pack leader. Doggressa and Dogamy averted their gaze as there tales tucked themselves instinctively between their legs. LD and GD’s ears drooped as GD let out a small whimper. Frisk felt her voice catch in her throat at his stern presence and all she could manage was a simple nod acknowledging that she had heard him. Then there was silence. 

“You did good.” Doggo finally managed after what seemed to be an uncomfortable amount of time had passed. Frisk blinked in surprise and confusion at his apparent compliment. 

“I mean with the echo flower, and also what you did for Mittsy.” He continued as his once tough gaze fell sheepishly to the floor. “You uh… good job.” He finished weekly. 

Frisk was stunned. Wasn’t this the monster who had distrusted her from the very beginning? Who had threatened her on more than one occasion? Who had blamed her for Mistty’s death? Doggo then cleared his throat, before turning to walk over to the bar. Frisk quickly stood from her seat before he could get too far.

“Thank you!” She belted out awkwardly before she realized what she was doing. Doggo tuned back and nodded to her before continuing on his way. Frisk re took her seat still slightly dazed as she watched him go, not fully believing that what she had just heard was real. 

“Huh, never thought I’d see the day.” Sans said breaking the shocked silence that had settled over the table. 

After the game had ended Frisk begrudgingly followed the skeleton brothers over to the bar as Sans had decided to spend his winnings on a round of drinks for the group. Frisk grumbled slightly to herself as she helped Sans and Papyrus carry the beverages back to the table. She couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed with her loss. She had really hoped that she would be able to beat the shorter brother but unfortunately luck wasn’t on her side in the last round as she was dealt a rotten hand and the skeleton had called her bluff. 

Frisk had actually taken a pretty big hit to her pride with that loss as she was pretty confident with her abilities when it came to gambling. Chara had taught her quite a bit when they were living on the streets together. He had used to hustle his way into gambling circles in the Under-City and use his winnings to keep them both fed. At one point in time Chara was actually making quite a pretty penny. Frisk remembered that during that time their living conditions had actually grown to become fairly comfortable, Chara had even managed to put them up in a hotel room for a few nights. Frisk remembered that they would stay up late on those lucky nights and jump on the beds or have pillow fights, but those good times couldn’t last forever and eventually the mobsters that Chara had been playing found out that he had been counting cards. They had beaten him pretty badly after one incident and Frisk made him promise to never gamble again. 

“Hey now, what’s with the long face?” Sans asked, a shit eating grin plastered across his skull. Frisk frowned at him. 

“Awe, there’s always next time.” He said bumping her shoulder playfully. “You’ll get there eventually, and besides, until you do I’ll keep enjoying the free drinks. It’s a win win when you think about it.” He added with a smug wink. Frisk pointedly rolled her eyes at him trying her best to ignore his taunts. She wished that someday she would get the opportunity to tease him for once. She also found that she had secretly wanted to be able to impress the shorter brother with her card skills. 

“SANS DON’T TEASE FRISK SO MUCH!” Papyrus scolded. 

“I THOUGHT YOU DID VERY WELL.” He continued, turning a happy smile in Frisks direction. “YOU EVEN MANAGED TO BEST THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” Frisk smiled back at the taller brother. He always knew how to cheer her up. 

They sat for a while longer with the pack of canines. Frisk laughed and joked along with the group, quickly forgetting about her loss and her bruised pride as she was surrounded by the happy atmosphere. It wasn’t long after that when Undyne showed up. 

She hesitated before marching over to the rowdy group. Sans smiled up at her still chuckling form one of the dog monsters quips as he waved a lazy hand in greeting. Undyne nodded back but kept on her stern façade. She was still on the job after all. She then cleared her throat in order to get the taller brothers attention. 

“OH UNDYNE, WHAT A SURPRISE TO SEE YOU.” Papyrus said once he turned to see the underboss. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE WORKING LATE TODAY?”

“I am, still on the clock.” She replied. Papyrus tilted his head. 

“THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?” He asked. 

“I uh, actually have some business with you Papyrus. An offer so to speak, but you know you don’t have to except it, it’s um, not mandatory or nothing. Heck you probably wouldn’t really be interested at all.” Undyne stuttered, her stern demeanor slipping. Sans raised an eyebrow it wasn’t like the underboss to be nervous, and that paired with this apparent business she had with his brother set him on edge.

“AN OFFER? FOR ME?” Papyrus questioned his enthusiasm growing immediately at the impending proposition. 

“Ya so, if you’ll just come over to the bar we can go over the details.” Undyne replied. Papyrus was about to get out of his chair to follow the underboss when San’s straightened up in his seat. 

“Ah, common Undyne, we’re all friends here aint we? Why not share the good news with the whole table? That way we can get to celebrating faster.” He said raising his drink to his teeth. Though his words and tone were lax, he kept his pinpricks rigidly locked on the underboss. 

Undyne sighed inwardly. She had hoped that she would be able to talk to Papyrus alone without the influence of his older brother. But, she knew that it wasn’t going to be that easy, there was almost no chance to begin with that Sans would approve of this operation. Besides, it wasn’t like she could avoid him forever. Sans was bound to find out about this eventually. It actually probably would be best if she just straight out told him here and now while there were other people around, that way there would be less of a chance of him making a scene.

The rest of the table looked on to her with happy smiles, awaiting the apparent good news, oblivious to the brewing animosity already starting to form around the group. Undyne huffed loudly. 

“Alright fine.” She grumbled. She was just going to come outright and say it. Subtlety wasn’t really her style anyway. 

“Papyrus, I’m recruiting you for a mission to take back our product that the Hollywood Troop stole from one of the Pansies warehouses a few months ago. Are you interested?” Undyne asked. A shocked silence then surrounded the table. Papyrus' jaw hung slack before stars appeared in his eye sockets. Sans sockets went black immediately. 

“R- REALLY ?YOU WANT ME IN YOUR TROOP UNDYNE?” He asked in disbelief. Undyne nodded stiffly while avoiding eye contact with the shorter brother. 

“W-WOWIE! THAT’S JUST, THAT’S FANTASTIC! I MEAN OF COURSE I ACCEPT! THIS IS SO UNEXPECTED I-.” Sans swiftly brought his glass down, slaming it hard against the table top, silencing his brothers’ excited ramblings.

“Wow, that is quite the offer.” He drawled in a calm voice as he slowly got up from his seat. 

The atmosphere then became extremely heavy surrounding the table. The dog monsters all shrunk together finding comfort in there packs numbers. Frisks nerves were buzzing as her own instincts were screaming for her to flee from her position between the two terrifyingly intimidating monsters. Even Papyrus seemed to register the thick air of hostility as he shifted his glance nervously between Undyne and his brother.

“SANS? IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT?” He asked cautiously. Sans turned toward Papyrus, wearing a very, very forced smile. 

“Of course Paps, I just was thinking we should get another round to celebrate the big news.” He replied. “Undyne, why don’t you help me carry over the drinks?” Sans asked as he headed over to the bar hands slack in his pockets. Undyne sighed heavily. 

“Sure thing.” She answered as she followed behind the older brother. She already knew that this was not going to be a very pleasant conversation.

When they got over to the bar sans took a seat. Undyne followed suit and waited for the shorter skeleton to say something. He didn’t, and when the silence started to get uncomfortable she supposed that she was just going to have to be the one to break the ice. 

“Sans, listen I –.”

“No, you listen.” Sans hissed, cutting her off. “You got some nerve dragging my brother in to your little heist.” He said fixing her with menacing sockets. Undyne narrowed her eyes at him.

“It wasn’t my call Sans!” She spat back. “Asgore wants us to bring extra protection. Papyrus has a unique heeling ability, It’s just a precaution. Look, I’m not going to let anything happen to him, He won’t even be anywhere close to the danger! In fact if things go as planned, he won’t see any action at all.”

“That’s a big if there pal.” Sans growled. 

“Well what did you want me to do? Go against orders?” Undyne snapped.

“What I wanted you to do was come to me first so I could deal with Asgore, but now you went and got Paps hopes up!” Sans almost shouted. He then got up from his seat before sauntering over to the door. 

“H- hey where are you going?” Undyne called after him.

“To talk with the boss. Hopefully I’ll still be able to fix this mess you’ve made.” He answered without so much as a second glance. 

After he left Undyne sat at the bar for a moment longer, keeping her eyes glued to the table top. 

“Damn it.” She grumbled to herself. Even though Sans was at least a good head shorter then she was, he still knew exactly how to make her feel small. With an irritated grunt she ripped her gaze away from the bar top, but before she could make her way back to the group Grillby tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to an array of colorful drinks on a tray beside her. 

Oh right, she had forgotten that Sans had bought a celebratory round for the “good news” she had brought to the table. She huffed to herself as she went to pick up the tray. Huh, Sans had really splurged, Undyne noticed that all of the presented drinks on the bar top were the most expensive on the menu. Then Grillby passed her a slip of paper. The bill. 

Undyne snapped her gaze to him in confusion. The flame elemental paused when he noticed her dumfounded look. He cleared his throat.

“Sans informed me that this round was on you, is that not correct?” He asked in a crackling whisper of a voice. Undyne groaned loudly before pulling out her wallet. 

“No, that’s right. it’s on me.” She replied. She winced slightly when she looked at the total amount owed. That crafty little bugger, but she supposed that she at least owed him this much. 

She sighed as she passed Grillby the money. She then took the drinks to the table and put on a sideways grin. Well, if she was going to pay for it then she might as well enjoy it. Besides, she wanted to make sure to at least make the most of Papyrus’ evening before Sans came back to burst his bubble . It really was the least she could do


	30. The brothers fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers fight D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry about the wait for this chapter. This week was very very hectic for me as all of my friends and family decided to come visit within days of each other, so I have been busy playing host and cleaning up my messy apartment for company, but anyway hope that this chapter was worth waiting for. It was a little hard to wright because oh no the poor skellies!!! D:

Sans didn’t even bother with knocking as he teleported directly into the center of Asgore’s office. The boss monster had just picked up his cup of tea when the skeleton brother appeared from out of nowhere, now standing directly in front of his desk staring him down with darkened eye sockets. Asgore sighed to himself as he calmly placed his tea cup back on its saucer. It looked like he would have to wait a little while longer before he could enjoy his break. 

“Hello Sans.” Asgore greeted. 

“What the hell’s the big idea Asgore.” Sans demanded immediately. Asgore huffed inwardly as it appeared that sans was very adamant about skipping the pleasantries and getting right down to business.

“Sans, I know you are angry, but please understand our position. The Pansies are vulnerable right now. I need ever abled bodied monster I have to play there part.” He replied.

“Oh I understand our position perfectly boss.” Sans spat back “It’s you that seems to need the refresher lesson because we had a deal! I step up as your consigliere if you keep my brother out of harm’s way!”  
“Sans please, I have no intention of going back on the promise I made to you.” Asgore stated with furrowed brows. 

“Really? So sending Papyrus on a heist to reclaim stolen goods from a bunch of murderous mobsters who would more than love to dust him, honestly seems safe to you?!” Sans said as he let out a dark chuckle in his disbelief. 

“He will be kept away from the danger; I only ask that he be nearby to assist with the injured. He will play no role in the heist.” Asgore said, his tone growing frustrated. 

“And what if something goes wrong ?” Sans questioned. “What if the danger comes to him? What then?” Asgore went silent at this comment, and Sans smile grew twisted. 

You know boss I’ve done everything that you’ve ever asked of me.” He began. “I’ve kept all of your dirty secrets, and done all your messy deeds. And the one thing that I ask you for in return, the only thing that I have ever asked of you, you throw right back in my face!” 

“Sans that is not true.” Asgore snapped. 

“You deliberately went behind my back because you knew I would never agree to this bull shit!” Sans shouted. 

“Sans!” Asgore bellowed as he stood from his chair sternly, but the shorter skeleton did not back down as he fixed the large goat monster with penetrating black eye sockets.

“Whether you like it or not Papyrus is, like you, an individual member of the Pansies. He is his own person and is capable of making his own choices. I have not broken with our agreement Sans. I have offered him a job, but I have given him the option to turn it down if he feels that it is unsafe. If he does not wish to participate then he will not be forced to.” Asgore explained firmly.

“You know how he looks up to Undyne! You know that he won’t refuse!” Sans shoot back.

“Then that would be his decision.” Asgore replied flatly. 

Sans clamped his jaw together tightly, holding his angry stare on the boss monster for a moment more before he stuffed his hands stiffly into his pockets and turned to leave the office. Asgore wilted slightly as he watched his old friend make his exit.

“Please Sans, I do not want to fight you on this. I am only trying to protect everyone under my employ, which includes Papyrus and also you. I would never put your brother at risk.” He called his words now sullen. Sans paused briefly at the door. 

“Heh, I’ll tell you what boss.” He replied in a quiet and tired voice. “The moment that you dig this knife out of my back is the moment that I’ll believe that little pity speech of yours.” Asgore shoulders slumped as he dejectedly re took his seat.

“And Asgore.” Sans continued. “If I can’t get my bro to change his mind about this offer of yours, then you better make sure that he comes home safely after all of this is over.” He said his grip tightening on the door knob.

“Because if he doesn’t ….” Sans voice broke slightly at even the thought of those horrible words. He took only a moment to re compose himself. 

“If he doesn’t, then you’re going to have one heck of a bad time my friend.” And with that Sans disappeared through the door, leaving Agore alone in his office once again. 

Asgore sat silently at his desk for a while longer before he let out a deep heavy sigh, and turned to grab his tea cup. He took only one sip before he frowned and pushed it away again. It had already gone cold. 

Papyrus nervously fidgeted with his long limbs on the lumpy sofa back in the apartment. The festivities that evening had been cut rather short after Sans’ disappearance as the younger skeleton was to focused on the sudden and angry vanishing act of his older brother to really put his all into the celebration. In the end he had politely excused himself, saying that he wished to get rested up for the big day and turned in early. Frisk was sitting next to him, trying desperately to come up with some form of conversation to distract the taller brother from his anxious thoughts, but so far any topic that she offered up would be swiftly silenced by a quick explanation or a curt yes or no answer. Then Papyrus would go right back to twiddling his thumbs in his lap while glancing at the door every five seconds waiting for Sans to show up. 

This worried Frisk. It wasn’t like Papyrus to be so quiet. Usually he was more than happy to give lengthy and detailed explanations to any of her questions, and when it came to conversation she had gotten used to him doing most of the work. Frisk sighed heavily when another attempt at small talk was shot down, but she refused to give up. Papyrus was always so good at making her feel better whenever she was feeling down, and she was determined to do the same for him. That’s what friends were for after all. 

“Papyrus?” Frisk asked, trying again to get the taller skeletons attention. 

“YES FRISK?” He replied but did not move his eyes away from the door. 

“Are you worried about Sans?” She continued, despite Papyrus’ lack of attention. Papyrus stiffened before his shoulders slumped forward, more than providing Frisk with an obvious yes to her question. 

“I’m sure he will be back really soon!” Frisk perked up, trying her best to sound enthusiastic. “I mean he often stays out late so there is no real reason to worry right?” She said flashing her best attempt at a reassuring grin. Papyrus looked back at her with his own sad little smile.

“THANK YOU FRISK, I APPRECIATE YOU TRYING TO CHEER ME UP. I KNOW THAT SANS IS MORE THEN CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF HIMSELF, BUT ITS JUST…THAT OUTBURST IN FRONT OF UNDYNE, IT WAS SO UNLIKE HIM.” Papyrus said, his small smile falling quickly into a frown as his brow bones furrowed at the memory. 

“HE SEEMED REALLY ANGRY.” He said. 

Frisk’s staged smile fell at the morose expression that Papyrus was wearing. She really hated seeing him so troubled. She found herself frowning when she remembered Sans display in the bar. She had been surprised that his glass hadn’t shattered by how much force he had exerted when he had slammed it down on the table top, even thinking about it made Frisk jittery again. 

Papyrus was right, that heated display really was unlike the shorter lazy skeleton brother. Frisk knew that Sans was very protective of Papyrus, even if he tried to hide it behind his puns or laid back demeanor. She knew that on the nights when he got home late from work, he would always pop his head in to his little brothers room to make sure that he was there sleeping safe and sound before returning to his own room for the evening . She had watched this occurrence on more than one occasion from her place on the sofa as she pretended to be asleep. 

Frisk furrowed her brows. The fact that sans not only lost control of his temper in front of a crowed, but also in front of his brother told her that Undyne’s offer had really scared him. Frisk pursed her lips as she joined Papyrus in staring at the door. Now she too was worried. 

Sans angrily trudged his way through the now empty bar. His magic was buzzing feverishly inside his skull giving him an awful headache. It was late and he was tired. All he wanted was his bed. He would figure out a way to talk Papyrus out of joining the heist tomorrow, but for now he needed to calm down and sort out his emotions. As Sans made his way up the stair case he let out a heavy sigh. 

He had no idea what he was supposed to say. His brother had wanted to be one of the members of Undyne’s troop since they had both joined the Pansies years ago, it was his dream of sorts. Sans had been lucky that the underboss had seen that his brother was to kind natured to handle the grueling work that her foot soldiers often had to endure. He had been fortunate that Undyne had developed a soft spot for Paps which had helped Sans in the past to keep his little brother out of trouble. He almost wanted to believe that Undyne would keep her word and protect Paps if a crisis arose, but he couldn’t. No matter how much Undyne cared for Papyrus Sans knew that her loyalty would always lie with Asgore. It was just too risky. What was at stake was so much more then what Sans was willing to lose. 

Finally he reached the apartment. He felt a little relief upon making it home, but once he opened the door he froze in the entrance way. Frisk and Papyrus both turned quickly on the couch to his presence. He hadn’t expected them to still be awake. He had thought that they would both be asleep by now leaving him to sort out his troubled thoughts in peace and quiet. Sans quickly pulled on a forced smile. Clearly he had been wrong to assume so. 

“Heya.” He said lazily as he hung his worn out trench coat by the door. Both his brother and the kid straightened up in their seats, but neither one returned his greeting. He noticed they both looked anxious, worried even. Sans forced his grin to stretch a little wider.

“Don’t tell me you too waited up for me. Afraid I’d get _bonely_ or something?” He quipped as he shot them both a lazy smirk and a wink, but Frisk didn’t laugh, and Papyrus didn’t scold him. Sans felt himself growing a little nervous. 

“BROTHER WHERE WERE YOU?” Papyrus asked cautiously, as he stood from the couch. Sans shrugged as he sauntered in to the kitchen.

“Oh, nowhere bro. it was just a lovely night is all. wanted to get a bit of fresh air.” He replied casually as he opened up the fridge to fish out a bottle of ketchup. Papyrus frown deepened. 

“BROTHER I DON’T THINK THAT YOU ARE BEING HONEST WITH ME.” He said and Sans felt himself stiffen. “YOU SEEMED SO ANGRY EARLIER. I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHATS WRONG.” Papyrus continued. Sans was silent for a moment as he tried to think up a way around his brothers question. He really was no good when it came to lying to Paps. 

“Heh, honestly Paps? I’m a bit concerned with this um, job your thinking about doing.” Sans answered. Papyrus raised a brow bone and crossed his arms. 

“CONCERNED HOW?” He asked, his voice no longer holding its cautious tone. 

“Concerned as in ….I don’t think you should take it.” Sans finished. Papyrus was silent for a moment. 

“YOU WENT TO ASGORE, DIDN’T YOU?” He asked, Sans winced. 

“Ya.” he said curtly, keeping his face turned away from his brother. 

“SANS… YOU TRIED TO GET HIM TO TAKE ME OFF THE JOB.” Papyrus stated. 

“I did.” Sans replied still averting his gaze.

“Sans, how could you!” Papyrus said. his voice growing louder than usual. "THIS IS ALL I'VE EVER WANTED WHY WOULD YOU TRY AND TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME ?" He demanded. 

“I … I didn’t want to take anything from you bro, it’s just -.”

“JUST WHAT SANS, THAT IT’S TOO DANGEROUS? I AM NOT A BABYBONES ANYMORE! I CAN MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!” Papyrus shouted. Sans felt his frustrations begin to bubble back up to the surface again. 

“It is too dangerous!” He snapped back before forcing his anger down to the deepest regions of his soul. “Paps look.” He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity. “Just listen for one second.”

“NO SANS!” Papyrus huffed as he stomped his foot on the ground. “I’VE MADE UP MY MIND. I AM GOING WITH UNDYNE TOMORROW! I AM JUST AS MUCH OF A PANSIES AS YOU ARE AND I WANT TO HELP!” He declared. “AND I CAN HELP! UNDYNE TOLD ME THEY NEED MY HEALING MAGIC IN CASE ANYONE GETS HURT, AND I’M NOT GOING TO STAY BEHIND IF IT MEANS THAT SOMEONE WILL SUFFER BECAUSE OF IT!”! He said. Sans ground his teeth together firmly. 

“Papyrus … you’re not thinking this through.” He seethed. “What if something goes wrong? What if they find you Paps? They’re not going to hold back.” 

“THEN I’LL DEFEND MYSELF WITH MY MAGIC!” Papyrus retorted. 

“Paps, they’ll have guns! They’ll shoot you!” Sans said, his frustration building. 

“THEN I’LL JUST ESCAPE.” Papyrus stated confidently. Sans clenched his fists in pockets. 

“Would you be realistic for five minutes Papyrus!” He shouted. “This isn’t like in your stupid movies! There is no daring hero! There is no fairytale ending! You get hit and that’s it you die! don’t you understand at least that much?!” 

Papyrus was silent, completely taken aback by his brother’s outburst before his eye sockets narrowed angrily. Sans immediately bit his tongue. He didn’t mean it.

“P-Paps wait.” He stammered as he stepped forward desperately toward his brother, but Papyrus ignored him as he swiftly turned around and headed to his room. 

“IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!” Papyrus spat. “I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF SANS, AND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I AM GOING WITH UNDYNE TOMORROW!” Papyrus stated firmly.

“Please Papyrus, let’s just , let’s talk about this ok ?” Sans practically begged as he tried to catch up with his brother. 

“GOODNIGHT SANS.” Was all Papyrus said as he firmly slammed his door, locking it behind him. Sans stood stunned, his sockets dark as he stared at the door that was just shut in his face. 

Frisk was absolutely frozen on the couch. Her nerves were again buzzing but this time instead of wanting to find an escape now all that she wanted to do was run to the brothers and make everything ok again, only she had no idea how and her body wouldn't move as it stayed rigid on the sofa cushions. 

“S-Sans?” She managed to call out meekly. Sans stiffened when he heard her voice, before straitening himself up when he remembered that she was still in the room. He then turned to her, his lazy smile back on his face but now his pinpricks refused to meet with her eyes.

“Oh, heya kid uh, sorry that you had to see all that.” He said as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Frisk swallowed thickly. She wanted to do something, anything to get rid of this awful feeling forming in the pit of her stomach and bring all of them back to being happy like they were only a few hours ago. 

“Sans I …” But her words caught in her throat. She had no idea what to say or how to make it better. Sans just continued to smile emptily at her. He could see her struggling.

“Heh, don’t worry about it bucko. Things will be better in the morning. We all just need to get some rest.” He said with a shrug. Frisk felt her heart sink as she nodded stiffly along. 

“Alright, welp I’m a gonna go hit the sack, been a bit of a long day.” Sans said as he headed to his room “you uh, sleep tight kiddo.” He said as he vanished behind his door. 

Frisk just continued to sit on the sofa. She couldn’t believe how fast things had taken a turn. They had all been so happy just moments ago, playing cards, laughing and joking with one another, and now she felt so empty as she was left all by herself in the living room. All alone in the dark again. Frisk curled up under the woolly blanket on the couch squeezing herself into a tight ball. She prayed that there was some truth to the older brothers statement, that things would go back to normal after some proper sleep, but she really didn’t believe it.


	31. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down

The next morning had actually managed to raise Frisks hopes. It had started like any other; Papyrus was up bright and early as usual with a gigantic confident smile already plastered on his face. He greeted her enthusiastically as he prepared for the big day ahead of him. At first Frisk felt a wave of relief wash away her worry at the familiar sight of Papyrus’ cheery disposition, as she allowed herself to think that everything was actually going to be ok for once. That was until Sans sauntered over to the breakfast nook about twenty minutes later. 

“Heya.” He greeted nervously as he entered the kitchenette.

Papyrus’ happy smile immediately fell from his face as he pointedly turned away from his brother, only mumbling a brief hello in response. Frisk felt the knot from earlier quickly reform in her stomach as she watched Sans shoulders fall at his brothers curt response. She then quickly tried to flash Sans an overly cheerful smile and strike up a light hearted conversation in an effort to bring back the happy atmosphere that was slowly slipping away through her fingers. But, much like how Papyrus had ignored her efforts last night, Sans also only seemed to respond to her prompts with brief nods or brisk reply’s as the majority of his attention was focused onto his brothers back.

She gave up trying after she had only managed to get half of a forced chuckle out of him with a pun that she had spent most of the night coming up with. A heavy silence then surrounded the group as Papyrus continued to ignore his brothers presence, while sans continued to pretend not to notice as he sipped at his coffee while reading his morning paper. Frisk could see him struggling to keep up the act as his pinpricks would always flicker over to his younger brother, worry very present within his sockets. 

Frisk sighed to herself. She couldn’t help but be reminded of when she had first been brought to stay with the brothers. She felt unwelcomed, like she didn’t belong all of a sudden. Only now this feeling was much worse as it wasn’t caused by her own fear or unwillingness to get too close to the brothers like it had been at the beginning. Now it was like there was an invisible wall placed between her and them, forcing her away when she didn’t want to go. 

Sans cleared his throat as he folded up his paper and placed it back on the table, before turning toward his brother. Frisk held her breath when she realized that Sans had finally gotten tired of putting on this charade. She prayed that he would apologize quickly so that they could all just go back to being happy again. 

“Paps?” Sans started out meekly. Papyrus paused but didn’t respond to his brother’s call. Sans sighed.

“Look Papyrus.” He said trying again. “I know you’re mad at me, and I was hoping to maybe talk to you about this more in private, but we really don’t got all that much time left.” 

Frisks straitened up at that comment. Sans had wanted privacy? She then felt a sharp sting at the realization that Sans had not been responsive with her attempts at conversation earlier because he had been waiting for her to leave. Frisk bowed her head, shrinking in on herself. She was more out of place then what she had first thought. 

“IF YOU ARE REFERRING TO THE JOB THAT UNDYNE HAS OFFERED ME, I DON’T THINK THERE IS MUCH MORE LEFT TO TALK ABOUT BROTHER.” Papyrus replied. 

“Paps, you know this isn’t a good idea.” Sans said trying again to make his brother see reason. “Asgore even offered you an out, you should take it. No one would think any less of you if you did.” Papyrus’ shoulders fell forward as he shook his head disappointedly.

“WELL IF THAT’S ALL YOU WANTED TO SAY THEN I THINK I AM GOING TO HEAD OUT EARLY THIS MORNING.” He retorted as he made his way toward the door.

“Paps common, don’t be like this.” Sans called out as he quickly stood from his seat. “look, you don’t have any work until the siege in the evening, we can still talk this out.” Papyrus stopped in his tracks and spun around to face his brother with narrowed sockets. 

“NO WE CANT TALK IT OUT SANS BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT LISTEN TO ME!” He snapped. Sans winced. Papyrus sighed heavily as his angry eye sockets quickly turned sad. 

“SANS YOU’RE MY BROTHER, WHY DO YOU NOT BELIEVE THAT I CAN DO THIS?” He asked. At the question sans felt a very prominent pang of guilt shoot up his spine.

“Bro… of course I believe in ya. It’s just I don’t want you to get hurt is all.” Sans replied. Papyrus’ gaze softened a bit. 

“I KNOW SANS, I OFTEN WORRY ABOUT YOU AS WELL WHEN YOU ARE OFF ON YOUR OWN MISSIONS.” He admitted “BUT I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU ARE MY BROTHER, AND ARE MORE THEN CAPABLE OF HANDLING YOURSELF, AND I JUST WISH THAT YOU WOULD INSTALL THAT SAME TRUST IN ME .” Sans felt his pinpricks slide to the floor.

“You know I trust you Paps.” He said. “It’s everyone else that I don’t trust.” He then offered up a light smirk but Papyrus only frowned in response. 

“ I’M STILL GOING SANS, I’M NOT BACKING DOWN ON THIS ONE.” He said. 

“Ya I figured, you uh, were always quite _hard headed._ ” Sans replied with a dry chuckle. Papyrus rolled his eyes at his brother’s pun. “But if you are still going to go, could you at least do me a favor?” Sans continued.

“WHAT FAVOUR?” Papyrus asked. 

“Take the gun with you ?” Sans said, his eyes sockets still glued to the floor boards. Payrus huffed at hiss request. 

“Honestly Sans, I don’t need that thing. I’ll have my magic.” He argued. 

“Please bro, for me ?” Sans begged. 

“Fine.” papyrus reluctantly agreed as he angrily strutted back to his room to retrieve the weapon. He flashed it at Sans to prove that he was taking it with him before he strutted over to the door. 

“YOU REALLY DON’T THINK I CAN DO THIS, DO YOU?” He spat as he turned his head over his shoulder toward his brother. Sans averted his eye sockets. His hands clenched into fists hidden within his pockets as Papyrus stared him down. He didn’t respond. Finally Papyrus seemed to give up as he opened the apartment door and prepared to leave. 

“I’LL BE BACK LATER TONIGHT. FRISK, I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY.” He said as he left the apartment. 

After he was gone a heavy silence filled the room as Sans stood still staring at the empty entrance way, silently hoping that Papyrus would change his mind half way down the stairs and burst back through the door at any moment. 

Frisk remained at the table. She wanted to go over and offer Sans some comfort, but she wasn’t sure if she should, if it was her place to even do so. She was still feeling a little sore at his comment. She knew that she had no real right to be however. Sans hadn’t meant anything bad by it when he had said it, he was just stating the simple fact that he wanted to discuss this matter involving his family with his family, and Frisk clearly was mistaken in thinking that she should have ever been involved in that conversation. 

She knew that it was stupid to be offended. The simple truth of the matter was that she was not his family. She almost laughed at herself for thinking that just because she had been living in the same space as the brothers, meant that she was anything of even akin to family. In reality she was just a roommate, and she probably wouldn’t even be that anymore eventually. Now that her trial was over and she had become an official member of the Pansies, Sans didn’t have to keep an eye on her any more. He was probably even expecting her to move out soon . How long exactly had she been free loading off of the brothers for? She felt a heavy bout of guilt settle in her stomach at the thought. She would have to make sure to pay them back in full. 

Frisk then got up from her chair and placed her dishes in the sink. The sound seemed to startle Sans out of his train of thought as he turned back to see her making her way over.

“Oh, you heading out too?” He asked. Frisk nodded.

“I still have to get my assignment from Grillby.” She replied. Sans only hummed in response, turning back toward the door. Frisk immediately felt a swell of worry form in her chest. Though Sans still had on his trade mark smile, she could tell that it was barely being kept in place. 

“I could stay if you want.” She found herself blurting out. “ I mean um, if you wouldn’t mind the company.” Sans smile grew a little softer and a little more sincere at her offer. 

“Na, thanks kiddo, but Asgore will have my hide if I ain’t working my new underling down to _the bone_.” He said with a wink. Frisk smiled lightly back at him.

“Ok then.” She said as she made her exit. However as soon as she closed the door behind her, her light smile fell immediately away from her face. She then headed down to the bar to get her assignment before going to work. She decided that after her job was completed for the day she would loop back around to the market square and maybe purchase a newspaper, or look for advertisements for cheep single bedroom apartments in the down town area. she figured the sooner that she started looking the better as she didn't want to force either of the brothers to have to confront her about it. That would probably make for a very awkward and uncomfortable conversation. 

 

Papyrus strutted confidently around the corner of another darkened ally on the way to the meeting location for the heist. He had spent most of his morning working off his excited energy by completing minute tasks and household chores, such as grocery shopping, and picking up the dry cleaning. He had even managed to stumble upon a new type of pasta noodle at the market square. They were shaped like little bow ties. He had bought them when he thought of how Frisk would love the adorable little shapes. He was planning on cooking them tonight after he got back from his mission as a celebratory dinner. 

The tasks had also helped him to get out of his less than optimistic mood thanks to the more then disappointing conversation he had with his older brother that morning. Papyrus quickly shook his head free of the memory. No, he would not allow his rough start to the day jeopardize the important mission at hand, especially after he had spent the entirety of the afternoon getting his spirits up in preparation for it. 

Papyrus quickly pulled on a bright confident smile, burying the negative words of his brother far away in his soul where he could no longer hear them. It didn’t matter what Sans thought because Papyrus already knew that things were going to go exceptionally, and once he completed his mission he would finally be able to prove to Sans that he was just as capable a monster as he was. 

Papyrus beamed happily at the thought as he picked up his pace. The sun was setting now and he was nearing the location of the rendezvous. He felt himself growing a little nervous as he approached the old abandoned flour mill. This was his first serious mission with Undyne after all, the underboss of the entire Pansy organization. He hoped that he would make a good impression with the rest of her troop. If things went well then maybe he would be initiated in as an official member. He couldn’t help the smirk that broke through his serious façade as he slipped in to character. He then stuck to the shadows, slinking up to the door before rapping on it and striking a cool, aloof pose like how he had seen in all of his favorite movies. 

The door creaked open as an orange bunny monster wearing a broad rimmed fedora peered out from within the abandoned building. He raised a skeptical eyebrow as he gave the skeleton monster leaning against the side wall a once over. 

“You the new guy?” He asked. Papyrus let out a confident chuckle as he rolled his head over towards the bunny monster flashing him a poised grin. 

“THE NAMES PAPYRUS…THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” He drawled as he winked and clicked his teeth at the bunny monster. 

The orange bunny monsters face immediately fell at the gesture in slight annoyance. Yup, this was definitely the clown that the boss had described to him. He then opened the door fully to allow the skeleton inside. 

“You’re still a little early; most of the troop hasn’t arrived yet.” He shot over his shoulder as he led the skeleton to the main area where the meeting was to take place. Papyrus just grinned happily as he followed close behind. 

“WELL OF COURSE ITS ONLY POLITE TO ARRIVE EARLY AND THIS WAY WE WILL HAVE TIME TO ALL GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER BEFORE WE GET DOWN TO BUISSNESS.” Papyrus replied pleasantly.

The bunny monster rolled his eyes in disbelief. This was the guy that Asgore had personally assigned to Undyne? This was supposed to be their back up, really? What the hell was this goofball going to do in a jamb? Try and make friends with the enemy? The orange bunny monster growled to himself, but he kept his anger in check as Undyne had been extremely clear that if anyone so much as looked at Papyrus the wrong way then they would be doing patrol with her for an entire month. The bunny shuddered at the thought. He would play nice, albeit reluctantly. 

“OH! THAT REMINDS ME I HAVEN'T GOTTEN YOUR NAME YET.” papyrus continued cheerily. The orange bunny monster sighed heavily.

“It’s Francis.” He said. 

“IT’S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU FRANCIS!” Papyrus said with a happy smile. Francis ground his teeth as he fought very hard against his desire to put this smiling dufus in his place. 

“Likewise.” He grumbled. 

Papyrus then sat and waited in the main area of the abandoned flour mill as Francis left to go back to his post guarding the door. It was quite for a while, but soon the rest of Undyne's troop slowly began to filter into the building. Papyrus straightened up in his chair as he smiled and waved to each and every passing member. They didn’t really offer much in return, most of them only raised an eyebrow, but Papyrus didn’t mind. He knew that everyone was probably getting mentally prepared for the big heist ahead. He was sure that they would be much more talkative after the serious work was over. Maybe there would even be an after party. 

Papyrus frowned slightly at this thought. If there was to be an after party he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stay as he had planned on making that bow tie pasta for dinner, and Frisk would be so disappointed. Not to mention that Sans would worry. Papyrus paused, before he quickly slapped at his cheekbones. No! What Sans thought didn’t matter! This was his mission, and if there was an after party then he would attend no matter the consequences! 

A stern silence then fell over the group of monsters as Undyne strutted in to the room from the darkened streets outside. All of the other monsters instantly stood at attention as the underboss made her way to the center of the old mill. She eyed her comrades, making sure that everyone was accounted for. They all looked on back to her, meeting her gaze with a fierce absolute resolve, ready to receive her orders. Undyne cracked a sideways grin, pleased with her comrade’s aggressive display. Then her gaze fell to Papyrus who waved at her brightly from his seat. She sighed to herself before turning around to face the group. 

“Alright, listen up!” She boomed. “We all know the score, so I’m not gonna bother with re explaining it! There has been a new addition however. I’m sure you’ve all been made aware of our new comrade Papyrus.” She said, gesturing over to the now happily blushing skeleton, who was clearly ecstatic about receiving such a grand introduction. The rest of the troop seemed to glower at the giddy new member and Undyne was quick to narrow her one good eye at the group, immediately reminding them of her promised threat if any one of them so much as stepped out of line. 

“Francis!” She barked, and the orange bunny monster immediately stiffened. 

“Yes boss?” He stammered. 

“Papyrus is going to be stationed with you. You two will be remaining here, and will be ready to treat the injured if anything goes wrong, got it ?” She instructed. 

“B- but boss wouldn’t I be of more use on the field? I aint got any heeling ability –.” 

“You will be of use where I say you will be of use.” Undyne snapped, cutting off Francis’ rebuttal. “And you will be with Papyrus at all times, understand?” Francis audibly gulped. 

“Yes boss.” He said. Undyne then turned away, satisfied. 

“On top of our new healer, Asgore has also supplied us with some extra means of protection.” She continued as she waltzed over to a crate by the far wall. She then pounded her fist heavily down on its top causing the lid to fall forward, revealing the arsenal of firearms stored inside.

“Everyone will be required to carry one of these.” She said, picking up a loaded Tommy gun. 

The weapon felt heavy and slightly unnatural in her grip. She much preferred using her own magic, which worked almost like an extension of herself, and would be infinitely more effective than this hunk of scrap metal. But, she couldn’t deny the fact that if anything did happen to her magic in the heat of battle, the gun would definitely be better than nothing at all.

The other monsters all moved forward to grab their own weapons. She could tell that all of them were having similar thoughts as they tested the weight of the guns in their hands. Well, all except for Papyrus who still sat in his chair. Undyne frowned and made her way over.

“Papyrus, when I say everyone that includes you as well.” She said sternly while crossing her arms in front of the younger skeleton brother.

“OH! YES UNDYNE, OF COURSE! ITS JUST I ALREADY HAVE ONE.” He replied. Undyne raised an eyebrow. 

“You do?” She asked surprised. Papyrus then pulled out his revolver, presenting it to the underboss. 

“YES, SANS MADE ME TAKE IT.” He explained. Undyne’s gaze softened at this. Geeze, Sans must be really worried if he was forcing Papyrus to carry a gun. She then felt guilt settle in her stomach when she thought about her last encounter with the shorter skeleton. Well, it looked like he couldn’t get Paps to back down after all. Maybe if she did go to him first he could have fixed this whole mess before she went and got Papyrus’s hopes up. 

But that didn’t matter anymore. Now Papyrus was here, and he was her responsibility. Undyne made a silent promise to the shorter brother as she quickly buried her guilt under her resolve. Nothing bad was going to happen, she was sure of it. She and her troop had completed so many jobs just like this one without so much of a hitch in the past. Nothing was going to go wrong. No one was going to get hurt. Papyrus was just going to hang out in this mill for a bit with Francis and then go home. He would be happy enough with just being a part of her troop for the day, and then things would go back to normal. 

Undyne nodded and placed a firm hand on Papyrus’ shoulder, before flashing him a confident grin.

“Glad you came prepared.” She said before she turned back to the rest of the troop to lead them forward.

They departed a few moments later, moving swiftly and silently under the cover of darkness to the Hollywood’s Troop’s warehouse only a few blocks away.  
Francis watched them disappear into the night with a scowl on his face. Why did he have to be stuck babysitting? If it wasn’t for this fool of a skeleton then he would be out there now with the rest of his comrades actually doing something useful. A loud shuffling sound quickly drew his attention away from the grubby window and his glum thoughts as Papyrus dragged the empty crates, which had previously housed the weapons assigned to the monsters for protection, across the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Francis asked raising an annoyed eyebrow at the skeleton monster. Papyrus straightened up as he wiped the sweat from his brow bone while proudly grinning at his accomplished work. 

“I’M PREPARING FOR THE INJURED.” He stated. “WE’LL HAVE TO BE ORGANISED AND QUICK TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERONE GETTS ATTENDED TO.” 

Francis rolled his eyes. There wasn’t going to be any injured, there almost never was as Undyne was a pro when it came to surprise attacks. The most her troop had ever suffered was a fractured arm when one of her underlings had grown careless and lost his footing on a flight of stairs. But, Francis would bet good money that the monsters broken arm was nothing next to the lashing he got from Undyne’s harsh tongue for dropping an entire cart load of confiscated magic. Francis chuckled slightly at the memory. The poor guy’s bruised ego took almost twice as long as his broken arm did to heal. 

“So how exactly is rearranging crates going to help you heal?” He asked, his boredom getting the better of him. 

“WELL, WE WILL NEED PLACES FOR THOSE IN NEED OF MEDICAL ATTENTION TO LAY DOWN SO I CAN WORK ON THEM.” Papyrus explained. “THEY WON’T BE THE COMFIEST, BUT IF I LINE THESE CRATES UP PROPERLY THEY WILL MAKE FOR DECENT BEDS.” Papyrus then let his eye sockets roam around the room before they brightened upon settling on a few forgotten sacks of flour in the corner. 

“PERFECT!” He exclaimed as he hauled the sacks over to his makeshift hospital beds before placing one on the end of each crate bed like a pillow. Francis looked on at the neat row of makeshift beds slightly impressed. Well, at least Papyrus was good at keeping himself entertained saving him from having to do it. 

Undyne crept forward through the darkness. Her team was directly behind her as they approached the Hollywood Troops warehouse. She smirked to herself when she saw the human gangs meager defense, just a few schmucks leaning against the door sharing a cigar with a few others probably lazing around inside. Undyne’s pointed teeth glinted in the moonlight as her lips curled into a happy snarl this was going to be a piece of cake. 

She shot her hand out and threw a quick signal to the decoy team behind her. She didn’t even have to look to see if they understood as she heard them swiftly break from the pack to get to their position. When their footsteps faded from ear shot she knew all that was left to do was wait until the signal. 

It was quite for a while after that. Undyne and her troop stood as rigid as stone, their eyes all fixed on the human group of mobsters by the front door. Then a flare of blinding white magic exploded in front of the warehouse entrance way, effectively dazzling the guard men. They shouted and cursed as they rubbed at their eyes and searched sightless for their weapons. Then gunfire sounded as the men stationed within the warehouse began to shoot sporadically into the night. Undyne held her group firmly for a little while more as the decoy team bounded out of their hiding place with their shield magic up, deflecting any of the oncoming bullets. They swiftly took out the guards at the entrance way before storming inside the warehouse. The men at the windows then withdrew from their posts as they rushed to the first floor to try and stop the barrage of monsters from progressing any farther into their stronghold. 

Undyne then gave the signal to charge forward before leaping into action. The rest of her troop were right on her heels. She could almost taste victory as she neared the entrance way. She sprinted, her spear already materialized in her hand ready to dive head first into battle, but as soon as she entered the building she was hit in the face by a heavy cloud of suffocating red smoke. She hacked and coughed as she tried to signal to the rest of her troop that it was a trap, but it was too late as they had all succumbed to the soul smoker having followed Undyne directly into the building. The Hollywood Troop were quick to advance on the magic less monsters and many of the members of the decoy team were already trying desperately to hold them off. Undyne’s good eye widened at how many were already injured and also at the dust that was getting kicked and scattered across the warehouse floor in the struggle. 

Undyne tried to use her powerful spear to knock the human mobsters away but as soon as she tightened her grip on it the spear fizzled before it shattered and disappeared from her grasp. Without a second of hesitation Undyne reached for the Tommy gun she had stung over her shoulder and began to open fire on the approaching mobsters, the rest of her troop tried their best to follow her example. the humans fled for cover but immediately started shooting back from behind the safety of the crates piled in the warehouse. 

Undyne gritted her teeth. This wasn’t good, they were out in the open with no cover surrounded by the enemy who was firing wildly at them, and they had no magic to shield themselves. Undyne turned and raised her hand signaling to every monster left standing to grab the injured and fall back. She tried her best to hold off the attacking humans as she furiously screamed and fired her weapon wildly around the room to give her comrades some cover and the opportunity to escape. When her gun ran out of ammo she only fiddled with the trigger for a few moments before, she through the useless thing to the ground and turned to run with her soldiers, but as she did so something hot tore its way through her shoulder. She stumbled as a sharp stab of pain racked through her body, leaving her breathless. 

She only managed a few steps before she fell to one knee, her hand already clutching at the wound trying desperately to subdue the burning sting of the bullet hole. Then someone gruffly grabbed one of her arms and yanked her to her feet, urging her onwards. They were yelling something in her ear but Undyne was finding it hard to make out exactly what it was that they were saying. She turned toward them it was one of her own. He looked frantic as he continued to scream something desperate for her to respond to him. Undyne quickly focused her gaze, forcing herself to hear his words. 

“Boss! Boss! It was an ambush! What do we do?! Are your orders?!” He demanded.

“Retreat!” She screamed back. “Get everyone the hell out of here!”


	32. Flirting and jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is jealous??? Sans what are you doing !!!! Papy poor baby no :(

Sans sat at the bar as he ran his finger around the rim of his glass. He had been sitting there for nearly two hours now and he hadn’t so much as taken a sip of the drink in front of him. Work had been light for him that day which usually was a good thing in his opinion, but today he had actually been hoping for a heavy load to help pull him away from thinking about Paps too much. 

Sans glanced at the clock and grimaced. It was getting close to ten, he was sure that the heist would be happening soon. He had debated about tailing his brother, or volunteering his services to the mission, but it seemed that Asgore was keeping a tight lid on this particular operation because no matter who he asked Sans couldn’t get any details from anyone about the job. He had no idea when they would be meeting or where there target was. That made him angry. As Asgores consigliere it was his job to know all the ins and outs of the Pansies setups, but Asgore had been sure to keep him out of the loop for this one. His boss knew him too well. 

Sans sighed heavily. In all honesty it was probably for the best. If Paps caught him following from behind he would never forgive him. Sans knew that he was overreacting, that Papyrus would be fine. Undyne had pulled countless missions like this one with nearly no one getting hurt, and she had already explained to Sans that she would make sure to keep Papyrus as far away from the danger as possible. But still, he hated being kept in the dark, especially when it concerned his brother. 

Sans strummed his fingers over the wood of the bar top as he forced his gaze to focus on anything other than the clock. To his slight surprise his pupils found something rather quickly as they settled on a rather attractive fox monster sitting in the stool right next to his. Sans stiffened, he hadn’t even notice her take a seat. 

The fox monster smirked seemingly pleased with his response as she then glanced over to him with a deep green iris. Sans quickly recollected himself as he shot her a smile, maybe this was the distraction that he had been hoping for. 

The fox monster swished her full bushy red tail from side to side as she sipped daintily at her cocktail. And sans couldn’t help but let his eyes be captivated by the movement before they wondered up to the rest of her figure. She had on a backless black flapper dress, its tassels just hanging past her mid-thigh as it was held up by a satin ribbon tied in a bow around her slim neck. Sans fingers twitched slightly when he saw it. 

The women chuckled slightly and Sans quickly snapped his gaze back to her face. He felt himself flush blue when he realized that he had been caught staring. However, the women didn’t seem to mind as she instead batted some of the heaviest bedroom eyes that Sans had ever seen his way. Oh jeez. 

Sans cleared his throat.

“Heya.” He said as he crushed down his blush while placing on his best confident grin. “Don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” The women smiled back at him as she swirled her drink around in her hand. 

“No, I don’t think that you have.” She replied. 

 

Frisk turned the corner toward Grillbys. She rolled out her shoulder as she walked as she was stiff from the long day at work. She had also stopped in the market square like she had planned and found a few ads for some available apartments for rent in the area. She even managed to stop by some of them to check them out. They had all looked nice enough, but she wasn’t sure about the asking rate. She was hopping that she could go over the offers with Sans tonight as when it came to real estate she really had no idea what she was doing. This would be the first time that she had actually lived in a place that wasn’t abandoned, and Sans seemed to be the one out of the two brothers that handled most of the financial endeavors. 

There was also another reason why Frisk wanted to talk to Sans, and honestly she was partly using the apartment adds as a means to start up a conversation with him. She was still worried about him and his brother. Papyrus had been very angry with him that morning and Sans had yet to apologies for his actions. She understood why Sans had gone behind his brothers back like that, she would be lying if she didn’t admit that she was also worried about Papyrus, but she knew that Sans had crossed a line. She was hoping that at some point in their discussion she would be able to bring it up and maybe inspire him to have a real heart to heart with his brother. She hoped she could at least. 

She entered in to Grillby’s, allowing the warmth of the tavern to chase away the chill from the night air outside as she made her way toward the stairs. However, she stopped when her eyes caught sight of Sans sitting at the bar top. She smiled before heading over. She was about to call out to him when she noticed the person sitting next to him. She was a very pretty fox monster and it looked like she was laughing. Sans was winking at her and seemed to be entertaining her with his arsenal of jokes. Frisk felt her smile fall into a firm frown. She suddenly felt the very same felling as that morning take a hold of her. She was out of place again. 

She then turned away to head back toward the stairs. Sans was busy at the moment and clearly wanted to be left to his private conversation. 

When she entered into the apartment she threw the pamphlets and advertisements down on her bedside table before flopping on to the couch. She grumbled as she took a hold of her pillow and hugged it while burying her face into its fluff. Forget it; she didn’t need Sans help anyway. She decided she would just ask Papyrus when he got home as she suddenly didn’t want to have anything to do with the older brother. Frisk peeked out from her pillow refuge at the clock on the wall. It was starting to get really late. She hoped that Papyrus’ mission was going ok; she knew how important it was to the younger brother. She also really wished that he would come home soon as she was feeling very lonely all of a sudden. 

\---------------  
Papyrus paced around the abandoned flour mill as he hummed a jaunty tune to himself. Francis half watched him between his glances out of the main dirty window, keeping a lookout for any sign of approaching trouble. It seemed that the skeleton had decided to kill the time by tidying up the place as he dusted the crates and worn out furniture with an old torn up canvas flour sack. Francis sighed to himself heavily. Why did Asgore keep hiring these weirdoes?

Suddenly something caught his eye from out in the darkened streets. Francis tore his gaze back to the window. His large orange ears perking up as he concentrated on the alleyway outside. His eyes widened when he saw it again. Something was moving toward the mill. 

Francis quickly grabbed his gun and cocked the hammer back as he pressed his body against the wall next to the window so he was out of sight. He also prepared his magic and then signaled to Papyrus to cut out the humming, which the skeleton finally understood after a few silently mouthed curses were tossed his way. Francis then dimmed the lantern as he continued to watch the approaching figure. 

As it got closer Francis noticed its strange movements in the shadows. They were awkward and shambled as it hobbled its way forward. It was then that he realized that the movement in the shadows was actually two people, one with their arms around the other practically dragging them along. Francis raised an eyebrow as he peered further into the darkness, willing his eyes to adjust to the dim light of the alleyway. Were they drunks? Maybe they had gotten lost after they left the bar? Then Francis’ eyes shot wide open. They were monsters, and he recognized them. They were two of his comrades. 

“Christ.” Francis growled under his breath as he jumped away from the window to open the door and help carry the injured man inside.

The other monster was already huffing and panting after nearly sprinting the entire way back to the safe house from the Hollywood’s warehouse with his injured partner’s weight hanging from his arm. He sank done to the floor once he entered the safety of the building, grateful to finally be able to rest.

“What the hell happened?!” Francis demanded as he led the injured man over to one of Papyruses prepared crate beds. 

“Am- ambush.” The tired monster managed to choke out. “They had the smokers. We didn’t stand a chance.” Francis felt his soul skip a beat as his ears went limp after hearing the troubling news. 

“There are more coming, so many injured and …. and some dead.” The tired monster finished. 

Francis’ face went pale. He almost lost his ability to stand and nearly joined the worn out monster leaning against the wall for support on the floor. Papyrus only hesitated for a moment getting the shiver that was running up and down his spine under control before swiftly moving over to the injured monsters side. This is what he was called in for after all, he couldn’t allow his nerves to become rattled now.

Papyrus then promptly extended his magic to the injured monster. The man on the table though weakened wasn’t in any critical condition. He had what looked like a nasty slash across his face, possibly from a knife attack. Papyrus frowned as he quickly concentrated his magic and protracted it through his fingertips he then ushered it forward as he searched for the man’s pain his magic immediately surrounding it and snuffing it out. Once the man’s whimpers died down Papyrus retracted his magic again.

“Why did you stop? He’s still hurt!” Francis demanded as he watched the orange glow of Papyrus' magic fade away.

“HIS LIFE IS NOT IN DANGER.” Papyrus replied calmly. “I HAVE TAKEN HIS PAIN AWAY, BUT IF WHAT OUR FRIEND OVER THERE SAYS IS TRUE THEN I WILL HAVE TO SAVE MY STRENGTH FOR THOSE WHO REALLY NEED IT.” 

Francis felt his stomach sink when he realized that Papyrus was right. He turned back to the door and already he saw many more of his comrades trudging their way back up to the mill. The ones that could still walk were dragging the unconscious. Francis stepped back, not sure what he even was supposed to be doing anymore. He had no healing ability. How was he supposed to help all of his injured friends when they were in such great pain? He was so utterly useless. Suddenly he felt a firm steady hand on his shoulder. He blinked before turning around to see Papyrus with a patient but determined smile on his face. 

“FRANCIS, I NEED YOU TO PLACE THE MOST INJURED MONSTERS ON THE BEDS. ANYONE ELSE WHO ISN’T IN THAT BAD OF A CONDITION WILL HAVE TO WAIT.” He instructed. Francis nodded silently before bursting out through the door to help relieve the burden of his friends as he took their wounded and ushered them inside. 

Soon the mill was an absolute mad house. The beds were full, with many more monsters needing care lined up and leaning against the walls. Francis was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to alleviate some of the pain from the less critically wounded, offering bandages and rationing out the minuscule amount of magic infused food that they had brought with them. It wasn’t enough, and Francis realized quickly that they were very under prepared for a failure of this magnitude. 

Papyrus worked diligently as he continued to pour his magic out through his fingertips. He only lingered on a monster long enough to get them stable before moving on to the next. He wished that he could do more for them but his magic reservoir was already wearing thin, and more and more wounded kept staggering in as the troop had all scattered after retreating.

As he worked Papyrus couldn’t help the anxious feelings growing in his soul. They were getting hard to deny at this point as Papyrus found himself constantly glancing at the door whenever he could spare a moment. Undyne had still not arrived yet, and according to the other monsters she had gotten shot at the warehouse. 

Papyrus forced his attention back to the moaning monster before him. No, he had faith in the underboss. She was the strongest and toughest monster in the Under-City there was no way that she would succumb to a measly wound like that. She was Undyne the Undying after all; the name surly had to count for something. Papyrus tried his best to bury his nervous thoughts, but the nagging feeling still persisted in the back of his skull no matter how he tried to ignore it. 

“P- Please it hurts, give me a little more.” The monster pleaded, catching Papyrus by his sleeve before he could go to the next in line. Papyrus brows furrowed. He had managed to stabiles the monsters soul but he couldn’t do much about the pain, if he did he may not have enough magic left to get to everyone. 

“I-I'M VERY SORRY, BUT THIS IS ALL I CAN DO FOR NOW. I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL GET HELP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.” Papyrus said, trying to reassure the pained monster beneath him. The man then snarled as he clutched tightly to Papyrus’ arm. 

“You- your lying! I need more give it to me dam it!” He seethed. Papyrus couldn’t back away, his smile faltered. This was getting to be too much. 

“Lay off Manny!” Francis interjected as he broke the injured monsters grip away from Papyrus. The injured monster whined as he tried desperately to reach out for Papyrus again. 

“Please, please!” He begged. Papyrus had to turn away. He was shaking now and he didn’t know what to do. Francis took his injured comrades hand firmly.

“This is all I can do for ya Manny.” He said sadly as he slipped the monster the last of the rationed magic infused food powder. “You will have to get by on your own strength from here on.” The monster greedily shoved the food powder into his mouth as he then licked off any trace of it from his fingers. 

“Thank you, thank you.” He said as relief started to wash over him. 

Francis turned back around to see Papyrus already staggering over to the next monster. He could see that the skeleton was becoming quickly worn out. He was trembling and his movements were sluggish and uncertain. Francis quickly caught up to him.

“Hey, it looks like you could use a breather there chief.” He said. Papyrus turned to him wearing what Francis assumed was supposed to be his usual confident smile, but like his magic his happy guise was wearing extremely thin.

“NO, NO I’M FINE, HONESTLY.” Papyrus insisted. Francis furrowed his brows unconvinced. “I’LL JUST HELP A FEW MORE AND THEN I’LL TAKE A BREAK.” Papyrus continued when he noticed Francis look of concern. 

Francis hesitated. He knew that Papyrus’ magic was wearing dangerously low but when he looked over to his wounded comrades he couldn’t just very well stop the skeleton from doing his work and healing them, even if it meant that Papyrus would be putting himself at risk in the process. Reluctantly he backed down.  
“Just don’t …take it too far.” He cautioned. Papyrus nodded. 

“FRANCIS?” Papyrus then asked. “HAS THERE BEEN ANY MORE NEWS ABOUT UNDYNE?” 

Francis bowed his head. So far that he knew of, the underboss had refused to leave until she made sure that everyone else had gotten out safely first. The monsters who had just arrived stated that she had gone back to retrieve some of the injured despite being injured herself. 

“Nothing so far chief.” He replied. 

“OH… WELL THEN, I GUESS WE WILL JUST HAVE TO KEEP WORKING UNTIL SHE GETS HERE.” Papyrus said with a forced chuckle. “I BET ONCE SHE DOES SHE WILL BE SO HAPPY TO SEE THAT EVERYONE IS TAKEN CARE OF, NYEHEHE. THAT’S RIGHT, WE’LL SURPRISE HER WITH ALL OUR HARD WORK!” He proclaimed. Francis bit back his grimace.

So far only Undyne and four other members had still not arrived back yet. It was already well past the meet up time, and Francis knew that with this many injured they couldn’t afford to stay put in one place for much longer. If the Hollywood Troop managed to find their hide out there was no way they would be able to get everyone out in time. They had to move. 

Francis paused as he decided it was time to tell Papyrus the bad news, that Undyne was probably not going to come back, but as soon as he looked up to see the young skeletons hope filled expression he choked. Papyrus cocked his head to the side awaiting his reply so instead he managed to throw on a shaky sideways grin. 

“Ya I’m sure she’ll be impressed.” He said. Papyrus smiled back before returning to his work. Francis followed suit and felt like absolute trash for encouraging Papyrus’ empty hopes. 

He sighed to himself in vain. Alright, he would give the Underboss twenty more minutes, but after that he was calling it and evacuating the mill. He knew that Undyne would hate it if everyone was put at risk just for her sake. Hell, she would probably beat him to a pulp if she found out that they had even been waiting for this long. In all honesty however, Francis wasn’t just doing this to spare the skeletons feelings. He too wanted to believe that the boss would make it back despite the odds, and as he looked to his comrades he knew that they were also sharing in his desperate faith as not one had spoken up about leaving even though they all knew it was protocol. Not one was willing to leave her behind.

Time ticked onward. Papyrus and Francis, as well as the other less injured monsters, continued to care for their fallen comrades, but still there was no sign of the underboss. A half hour had now passed and Francis knew that there was no hope left. He shuffled glumly over to Papyrus. The young skeleton had not taken a break as he focused desperately on his work. Francis knew that he was using it as a distraction so he wouldn’t have to face the reality of the situation, but he couldn’t indulge him any longer. The skeleton was going to dust himself if he used up any more of his magic. Francis could see Papyrus exhaustion as clear as day. Besides, Undyne had made it very clear to Francis that if he let anything happen to this goober of a monster there would indeed be hell to pay. Francis smiled sadly at the memory of her threat. He didn’t doubt for a second that if he let her down she would haunt his ass from beyond the grave. 

Francis placed a steady hand on papyrus shoulder. The skeleton flinched and stiffened as if he already knew what Francis was about to say. 

“Look chief, think it’s time we move on. It’s too dangerous to stay here any longer.” He said. Papyrus paused for a moment before turning to face Francis with tired eye sockets and a wobbly smile. 

“YES … I SUPOSE YOU ARE RIGHT.” He began and Francis felt a wave of relief, thankful that Papyrus had agreed without a fuss. “YOU SHOULD START LEADING EVERYONE AWAY, I WILL WAIT FOR UNDYNE HERE.” Papyrus continued. Francis quickly felt that previously said relief disappear. 

“…She isn’t coming back Papyrus.” He said flatly. He was tired of dancing around the skeletons feelings they didn’t have enough time for him to be patient any longer. Papyrus frowned. 

“YOU DO NOT KNOW THAT.” He replied curtly before turning away from Francis. Francis groaned under his breath. He had figured that Papyrus was not going to make this easy for him.

“It doesn’t mater whether I know it or not, she missed the meet up deadline and our orders are to leave with or without her. As a member of her troop you are obligated to follow those orders.” Francis explained firmly. Papyrus paused.

“I - I DON’T THINK I CAN.” He whimpered. Francis was about to argue back when a loud slam promptly cut him off.

Everyone turned their heads over to the entrance way where Undyne stood leaning against the heavy door breathing heavily, one hand clutched to the wound in her shoulder while the other was held firm on a sniveling monster that she had dragged back with her. Her one yellow eye swept over the room in surprise before it narrowed angrily.  
“What the hell are you all still doing here!?” She demanded. Francis immediately stiffened in both bewilderment and also fear. Though he was inwardly ecstatic that his boss was alive, he also realized that they had disobeyed her orders by waiting for her, meaning that they had all incurred her wrath. Papyrus however, didn’t seem to register the anger present in the fish women’s voice as he hurriedly sprung forward, a big happy smile stretched across his skull. 

“UNDYNE, THANK HEAVENS!” He shouted as he bounded over. Francis quickly shook of his stupor as he also followed over to his boss to relive her of the injured monster that she had been carrying. 

The monster went willingly with him but kept silently sobbing as he remained hunched over clutching something desperately to his chest. Papyrus then immediately started to survey the damage of Undyne’s wounded shoulder. He prepared to call forth his healing magic when Undyne roughly shoved him away. 

“You idiots! You should have all left by now! It isn’t safe here!” She shouted. 

All of her underlings visibly flinched. Undyne continued to seethe as she looked over all of her injured comrades. She was beyond furious at this point. she was downright livid. How could they put themselves in danger like this? She had thought she had made herself perfectly clear with her orders, but clearly her troop wasn’t disciplined enough to understand. She growled as she stepped forward ready to give them an ear full, but before she could utter a single angry word a massive dizzy spell swept over her and sent her stumbling over to the wall where she had to brace herself. Papyrus was at her side in an instant. 

“PLEASE UNDYNE, LET ME HEAL YOU. YOU’RE VERY INJURED.” He begged, his voice pitched higher than usual and laced thickly with worry. 

Undyne glanced over to him. She felt her mood turn even darker at the sight of him. He looked horrible. His eye sockets somehow appeared sunken and were pricked with orange tears while the white bone of his face looked ashen. He had been pushing himself far passed his limits. It was completely obvious that he was at this point endangering his own life with how much magic he had expended. Undyne firmly pushed herself off of the wall and away from his grasp. She bit back her lecture. She would have plenty of time to give her troop a proper scolding after she had first made sure that they were all out of harm’s way.

“There is no time for that Papyrus.” She stated firmly as she looked to the rest of her troop. 

They were all in a similar condition as Papyrus, injured and in pain, but yet they had all stayed behind to wait for her. She felt another swell of anger form in her chest from there senselessness, but also one of guilt and surprisingly of slight pride. 

“Everyone listen up!” She bellowed. Though injured her voice still carried well around the room and still sounded as firm and authoritative as it did before the heist. Every monster turned to her. Despite their injuries, they were all ready to do as she said and follow orders without hesitation. 

“We need to leave immediately! The Hollywood Troop was right on my tail, and is probably tracking me here as we speak.” She explained. “I want everyone to buddy up. The ones of you who can, will carry the weight of the more injured. You will all scatter from here and when you are absolutely sure you are not being followed go to Grillbys and get help from the other members of the Pansies that are there.”

“But boss, there’s still three missing!” A monster called from the back of the room. “Cheeko, Jade and Alfred aren’t here yet.” At the names of the missing monsters Undyne’s gaze turned dark as it fell to the floor. The monster that Francis was supporting then let out a loud wail. 

“I – I couldn’t leave em! I couldn’t!” He rambled in-between his sobs. Francis stared wide eyed at the monster in his arms as he shook with grief.

“Come on man, get a hold of yourself.” He began but immediately was silenced as the monster unfolded his arms from his chest, revealing a hat, one that had once belonged to Cheeko filled to the brim with dust. 

“I just couldn’t leave them behind.” The monster wept. The rest of the troop fell into a stunned silence as they all stared horror struck at the hat. Undyne straightened herself up and snarled. 

“There will be time for grieving later, but now we have to focus on getting out of here alive, unless you want to join the dead!” She barked. “Now get your asses in gear or so help me I will get them in gear myself!” At her harsh command the monsters immediately snapped to attention and began organizing themselves into pairs. 

Each group then snuck out into the darkness taking a different route to get back to the bar unseen. Undyne stayed behind making sure that the most injured were partnered with the strongest monsters left standing. The last of her troops were just leaving, Francis being among them as he lead the shock stricken monster and the three fallen comrades who were now stored safely in his hat out the door. She was about to prepare to leave herself when a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. She spun around to find Papyrus patiently waiting for her. 

“ARE YOU READY UNDYNE?” He asked. Undyne just stared wide eyed in surprise she had thought Papyrus had left with the rest already. 

“Papyrus! What the hell are you still doing here?” She demanded. Papyrus stared back at her confused. 

“I AM WAITING FOR MY PARTNER UNDYNE JUST LIKE YOU INSTRUCTED.” He said matter-o-factly. Undyne almost smacked a heavy hand over her face in frustration. 

“Not me Papyrus! I meant with someone else, someone who needs your heeling abilities!” She said. Papyrus just cocked his head to the side. 

“BUT YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES NEED IT.” He explained. Undyne huffed; clearly she was not going to win this argument. 

“Alright bone head.” She sighed reluctantly realizing there was not much choice in the matter. “Let’s get a move on”. Papyrus smiled brightly as he then promptly took to her side and swung her arm over his shoulder. 

“NEYHEHE! RIGHT AWAY BOSS!” He exclaimed confidently. Undyne only rolled her eyes as they headed out into the night. At least this way she would be able to make sure that the young skeleton was properly protected.


	33. Bedtime stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedtime Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry that this chapter was a little late. I was going to post it last night but then my computer was a big jerk and crashed so I had to rewrite the whole thing in one shot :( I hope that it is still up to everyone's expectations, I did rush a bit but for the most part i'm happy with it :) Anyway hope you like it.

Papyrus and Undyne made their way through the winding back alleys of Ebott. They stayed silent as they slunk through the shadows. Papyrus still kept a firm arm around the injured underboss as he basically tugged her along. Despite Undyne’s brave and authoritative display back in the mill it was now becoming very evident how injured she really was. Her breathing was harsh and uneven, her teal skin slick with sweat, she could barely even manage a hobble as the two trudged onward through the dirty back streets. Papyrus was growing worried, he could feel how weak she was and it was making him very nervous. He had never seen the mighty and powerful Undyne in such a state before. He knew that his own magic reserve wasn’t in much better of a condition then Undyne’s as he had practically been drained dry by healing all of the other injured in the mill, but he was sure that if he didn’t at least try to heal her she might collapse right then and there from under the weight of her injury. Papyrus quickly made a hard right and set the underboss down behind the shelter of a few busted up and abandoned crates. 

“Papyrus wh- what are you doing?” She asked as she tried to push herself off of the wall that he had leaned her against. Papyrus gently nudged her back.

“I THINK YOU NEED A SMALL BREAK UNDYNE.” He said as he prepared to call forth his magic.

“A break? Papyrus, we don’t have time for a break! The Hollywood’s are trailing us as we speak! We need to –.” But she cut herself off when she realized Papyrus’ fingertips were starting to glow faintly orange with his magic. She growled as she caught Papyrus by the wrist before he could even attempt at healing her. Though she was injured, her reflexes were still much faster than the tall skeletons as he squeaked in surprise at being found out. 

“I told you Papyrus, no healing!” She snarled as she glared at him. 

“BUT- BUT UNDYNE YOUR VERY WOUNDED JUST LET ME –“

“I said no Papyrus, and that’s an order! You’ve already expended too much magic, if you use anymore you’ll collapse and then where will we be? I’m too week to carry us both home. You need to use that noodle of a brain you have and think about the consequences to your actions!” She snapped. Papyrus’ face fell into a tired frown as he fidgeted in front of her. 

“I’M SORRY UNDYNE IT’S JUST, THIS IS ALL THAT I CAN DO FOR YOU.” He said meekly. Undyne's expression softened at his comment. She almost smacked herself for losing her temper on Papyrus; she hated it when the goober made such a sad face. 

“Papyrus listen to me, you have already saved so many people today.” She stated firmly. “If it wasn’t for you I’m sure that half of my men would have already been turned too dust. We all owe you are lives, but you will be no good to us dead. You have done all you can do for us, and have even pushed yourself far passed your limits. Now you need to rest so you can help us again another day, do you understand?” She asked. Papyrus nodded slowly but still refused to meet her gaze. 

“Now help me up.” She said as she extended her arm out for {apyrus to take. “The sooner we get to Grillbys, the sooner this nightmare will be over.” 

Papyrus moved to grab hold of her, but a metallic click of a gun being cocked stopped him dead in his tracks. Papyrus raised his hands in a gesture of surrender as he calmly turned to face his unknown assailant, making sure that his body shielded the weakened underboss leaning against the wall of the alley way behind him. The human mobster sneered at the two unarmed monsters lined up in his sights as he aimed the gun at the tall skeletons skull.

“PLEASE THREATENING HUMAN, WE MEAN YOU NO HARM. MY FRIEND IS HURT SEE, AND I JUST BRINGING HER TO RECEIVE SOME MEDICAL ASSISTANCE.” He said in an even a voice as he could muster as he flashed the human a friendly smile. Surly the mobster would see that they posed no threat and let them go. It just wasn’t sportsmen like to pray on the injured. The man paused for a moment at Papyrus’s words before he chuckled darkly. 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure your friend got just what she deserved for trying to be a little thief and attempting to steal our hard earned product.” He scoffed. “But don’t worry I’ll do ya a good turn and put her right out of her misery.” He said as he raised his weapon and prepared to fire.  
Papyrus froze. His eye sockets wide as he stared down the beryl of the mobsters gun. He had no idea what to do. His magic was too strained to form his weapon and Undyne was far too weak to try and make a run for it, not that they would get far before getting shot in the back. He began to tremble as he realized that this was it for him. There was no way out and there was nothing that he could do. He was trapped. In that moment, all he could think about was his brother. If Sans was here then surly he would know what to do. He would be able to fix this mess. Sans, he wanted Sans to be here so badly right now. 

However, before the man could pull the trigger, Undyne threw herself forward from the wall, grabbing the gun stashed in the back of Papyrus’ waist band as she moved. She then wrapped a protective arm around Papyrus, pulling him to her chest and reached over his shoulder. She used it as a means to support her arm as she quickly aimed and fired at the Hollywood mobster. The man’s arm went limp as his own weapon clattered to the muddy alley ground, and then his body crumpled and followed his weapon with a thud. He then lay lifeless in a dirty puddle of blood. Papyrus stared shocked at the mobster’s dead body as he tried to process what exactly had just happened. He was shaken out of his stupor by Undyne’s groans of pain as she managed to stand up, bracing herself against the wall. 

“Papyrus.” She called as she reached out her arm to him again. A look of guilt and regret was now present in her eyes at what she had caused the young skeleton to bear witness to. 

“We have to keep moving.” She instructed gently. Papyrus only managed a stiff nod as he returned to his place by her side. With her arm strewn over his shoulder the two then continued forward in silence back to the promise of safety off of the darkened streets. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

Sans still sat at the bar top. However, now he was alone as his company had left him over an hour ago. The fox monster who he had been flirting with for the majority of the evening had definitely not been too pleased when she had figured out that Sans had no real intention of going home with her. He had tried to keep the conversation going for as long as he could, but eventually she got wise to his game and cut her losses with her wasted evening as she left him behind.  
“Your loss bone daddy.” She had called over her shoulder as she exited the bar. 

Sans felt bad about having led her on. He knew that it was selfish of him to have used her as a distraction from his restlessness, but hey, she was only out to use him too so he figured that he could forgive himself. If it had been on any other night he would have been more than happy about taking her up on her offer. It had been a while since he had last enjoyed the companionship of a pretty lady in his bed, but there was just no way that he could leave the bar with his brother still out on the streets, and if he was being honest she probably wouldn’t have ended up being very satisfied if he did accept her invitation as his mind was far too plagued with worried thoughts to really focus on partaking in …any other activities. Still, she had provided him with at least some form of relief and it was only fair that he return the favor, so he paid off her tab. 

There was also the annoying little habit that Sans had discovered while he was flirting with the vixen, and apparently his mind had decided to bring up Frisk whenever he would shoot a suggestive line or make eyes at the fox women sitting across from him . This frustrated him. He had already made it clear to himself that Frisk was off limits, but yet his brain still didn’t seem to get the memo. 

Sans sighed dejectedly as he rested his chin on the bar top. He was still fighting his gaze away from the pull of the clock, but even though he didn’t look at the time he knew that it was getting very, very late. The bar was almost empty now, save for a few lone drinkers and an intoxicated lengthy ghost type monster on the piano, playing an old sad tune on its worn out yellowed keys in the corner, while he wailed out the lyrics. 

I went down to St James Infirmary  
Saw my baby there  
She was stretched out on a long white table  
So sweet, so cold, so fair

Sans half listened to the sorrow filled melody. the ghost monster sounded about as miserable as he felt and he couldn’t help but find the tune oddly fitting for his current state of mind. 

Let her go, let her go, God bless her  
Wherever she may be  
She can look this wide world over  
But she'll never find a sweet man like me

Sans chanced a look over his shoulder and sure enough the drunken slender ghost looked like a sad mess he swayed in his seat and his eyes were bloodshot with unshed tears as he continued to desperately belt out the words of the song. Sans briefly wondered what his heartache was all about. Maybe he had lost a lover in a similar way that the song described, or perhaps he had just gotten himself dumped. 

Oh, when I die, please bury me  
In my ten dollar Stetson hat;  
Put a twenty-dollar gold piece on my watch chain  
So my friends'll know I died standin' pat.

Get six gamblers to carry my coffin  
Six chorus girls to sing me a song  
Put a twenty-piece jazz band on my tail gate  
To raise Hell as we go along.

The other patrons still left in the bar slowly bobbed their heads along to the sorrowful melody. Sans turned his attention back to his own half empty glass. It looked like everyone was feeling a little melancholy tonight. 

Now that's the end of my story  
Let's have another round of that booze  
And if anyone should ask you just tell them  
I've got the St. James Infirmary blues

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at the last verse as he raised his glass and briefly tipped it to the sad piano man, before he shot back the rest of its contents and ushered Grillby over for another. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” He said to himself.  
The piano then quieted after the ghost monster had finished his song, leaving everyone to their own morose thoughts in the darkened tavern. Grillby approached the counter where Sans was sitting. He carried over the bottle of whisky, but hesitated at filling his glass.

“Sans, maybe it would be better if you waited for your brother upstairs?” Grillby suggested his whispery voice heavy with concern. Sans however, ignored the suggestion as he instead tapped the side of his empty glass impatiently. He knew that booze wouldn’t really help his anxiety all that much but he needed something to hold to keep his hands busy. Plus, he knew that Frisk was probably home right now, and he wasn’t sure if he could keep up his usual guise around her. He really would rather that the kid didn’t see him like this.

“I’ve only had two Grillbs, and besides, I want to make sure I get to toast my bro when he gets back from his oh so important first mission.” He replied bitterly. Grillby sighed as he poured Sans his drink. Though he only gave him a single instead of his usual double order. Sans narrowed his eye sockets slightly, but knew better than to push it or Grilllby would cut him of completely. 

“Thanks pal.” He said instead of voicing his complaint. 

Sans swirled the drink around in his hand letting his eyes get lost in the amber liquid. He had almost succeeded in completely drowning his thoughts in the booze when the bar door was slammed open. 

Sans jumped, almost knocking over his freshly pored whisky. He turned quickly to the sudden disturbance and froze in his seat when he saw two of Undynes underlings shamble in to the bar from the chilly dark streets outside. They were injured, and as soon as they had made it safely into the protective warmth of the building they collapsed in the middle of the tavern floor, trying desperately to catch their ragged breaths. Grillby, as well as a few of the other less intoxicated patrons, quickly made their way over to assist the wounded monsters. Sans stood rigid from his bar stool, his eyes wide and focused on the troubling seen playing out before him. His grip tightened on his drink until he was sure that the glass would shatter in his hand. Then he teleported directly in front of one of the injured monsters on the floor.

“Where is Papyrus?” He demanded. The monster flinched at his sudden appearance, and chocked on his words from his surprise and also lack of oxygen. Sans gripped him firmly by his collar.

“Papyrus where is he?!” Sans demanded getting desperate. Grilby placed a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Sans, you are not helping.” He said, but Sans did not back down as he kept the monster in his grasp. 

“Please.” He said unevenly. The monster finally seemed to find his voice. 

“I - I don’t know. He healed us.” He explained. “We were ambushed. The Hollywood’s had the soul smokers. There are a lot injured, we need to prepare for them all.”  
Sans shakily released the monster as he fell back a few steps. He felt panic start to take a hold of him as he stood stiff in the middle of the bar floor. His dark eye sockets trained on the wooden pattern as his rattled mind started to imagine the worst possible scenario. Grillby roughly shook him waking him from his stupor. 

“Sans! He shouted freckly into Sans’ his ear cavity, his normally soothing voice erupting into a harsh burning demand. Sans snapped his pinpricks toward him.

“Sans, what do we do?” He asked. 

Sans looked back to the two wounded. If what they said was true then the bar was about to be full of monsters in need of serious help. 

“Grillbs, call Doggo and tell him to round up his pack and to get their tails here pronto. They’re the closest ones in the area. Then call Alphys and tell her to bring as much heeling powder over as she can carry.” He instructed firmly.

“The rest of you lot.” Sans said, addressing the drunken bunch of monsters left in the bar. “Push the tables to the walls; we need to clear some space. Grillbs, bring out all your linens, we can rip em up and use em as bandages. I’ll get Asgore to compensate you for them latter.” Grilbby nodded and ran to the back to get to work. 

Sans made himself busy among the rest of the monsters as he helped move the tables before immediately moving to start shredding the linens into strips. He had to keep himself occupied, it was all he could do to starve off his impending panic attack and stop himself from teleporting randomly through the streets of Ebott to search for his brother. He knew that the best place for him to be for Papyrus was in the bar, but he still couldn’t help himself from glancing over to the shortcut that lay right outside the taverns door.  
Soon, the first wave of injured arrived. Sans felt himself growing more and more anxious when he saw that they all still carried traces of his brothers healing magic over their wounds. The monsters were all stable, but that meant that Papyrus was leaving himself defenseless against oncoming threats. 

Alphys, as well as Doggo and his pack, had also made it to the bar after receiving word from Grillby. The dog monsters all had their paws full running around helping there injured comrades the best that they could until Alphys could administer some proper treatment. Though she was by no means a medical doctor, Alphis was the best that the Pansies had as to bring the monsters to a hospital would have them arrested and rotting in a jail cell the moment that they walked through the door. Sans could see that she was beginning to lose her nerve as she saw to more and more of the wounded. She had actually almost vomited a few times while dealing with a particularly nasty looking flesh wound on a Chilldrake. He wanted to help her out, but whenever he went over to offer her his assistance she would ignore him or tell him to go and help another monster that was as far away from her as possible. 

Sans wasn’t really surprised by this. Alphys wasn’t the most forward type of person when it came to what was bothering her, and he knew that this passive aggressive behavior was because she was still angry at him for taking away Doctor Gasters notebook. He had gone to her apartment that afternoon after he had finished with his work for the day. He was planning on making good on his promise to help her try and decipher the soul smoker device like he had said. He was also hoping to use the task to get his mind off of things, but she had never answered the door. 

Sans sadly turned his gaze away from the struggling yellow lizard monster as he continued to bind and splint another wounded monsters broken arm. He would have to come up with a way to make it up to her. The monster moaned from beneath his grip.

“Sorry there pall.” Sans said offering up a lazy smile. “But I gotta get this tight or it will heal crocked.” The monster managed a smirk back in understanding.  
“God, I’m glad Undyne isn’t here to see me right now, sniffling like a little baby.” He said between his labored breaths. “Hell, she got shot and still stayed behind until everyone else got out safely. I must look like a real wimp compared to her.” 

Sans paused. His smile falling off of his face when he heard that the underboss was wounded. If she was shot then that meant that Papyrus was even more vulnerable then what he had first thought. 

“Heya pal, your boss does she still have her magic?” sans found himself asking against his better judgment. The injured monster beneath him sadly shook his head. 

“No, she was the first hit with the smokers. Most of us can’t even recall even an ounce of our magic. We are all completely defenseless.” He said. 

Sans felt his soul sink at the news. He then finished bandaging the monsters broken arm, and was about to move on to the next one when an orange bunny monster entered into the pub. He was leading a shock stricken monster over to one of the chairs pushed against the walls before he wrapped him in a blanket. Sans instantly headed over to him hoping that the new arrival could provide him with some more information about his brother. When the bunny type monster saw the skeleton approaching he immediately straitened himself up. 

“Your Papyrus’ brother right? He asked. Sans hesitated and nodded back to the bunny monster. At his answer the bunny monsters shoulders seemed to slump guiltily. Sans tensed.

“Look, I owe you an apology.” He began and Sans thought that his soul would shatter right there and then at the monsters morose expression. 

“At the mill I was charged with looking after Papyrus.” The bunny monster started to explain, and well when the wounded started coming in I let him get carried away. I knew he was at his limit, but I put my comrade’s condition above his and I let him drain himself. I’m very sorry about that.” The bunny monster finished as he bowed his head in front of Sans. Sans stood rigid for only a second before he shot his arm forward and yanked the orange bunny roughly toward him by his shirt.

“What happened to my brother?!” he demanded, his eye sockets dark and angry. The bunny monster just stared back in shock, not expecting such an intense response.

“He’s fine! He’s fine!” He managed to choke out despite his surprise. “The last I saw of him, he was with Undyne.” Sans loosened his grip and stepped back in slight relief.

“Don’t…. don’t scare me like that.” He mumbled as he shakily turned away from the now panic stricken orange bunny monster.

He retreated to the back of the bar behind the curtain into the storage space. He just needed a moment. Sans unsteadily leaned against the shelves filled with canned goods and preserves. His left eye had already started flaring up as he rested a palm over it, trying to get his nervous energy to settle down. Then the curtain drew back. Sans stiffened and winked his left socket closed as he forced on his lazy smirk when Grillby entered into the storage space.

“Sans…?” He asked as he slowly made his way forward.

“Oh heya Grillbs, sorry I’ll be right out. Just needed a bit of a breather, getting a little bit too _hot to handle_ in there if you know what I mean.” Sans said tossing the flame monster a sheepish shrug. Grillby continued forward and rested a steady hand on the shorter skeletons shoulder. 

“Sans your brother is going to be alright he is stronger than you think he is.” Sans sighed as he let his shoulders relax under the reassuring weight of his friend’s firm hold. 

“Ya … I know Grillbs, Paps is the best.” he said, his smile wavering. “But I just can’t help but think of the worst.” He admitted. Grillby nodded in understanding. 

“We are all worried sans, but all we can do right now is help the others and wait for Undyne to bring him back safely.” He said. Sans nodded before he took a deep breath and prepared to head out into the main room again. 

When he did, he stopped shock, his eye sockets growing wide in surprise. Papyrus was there in the middle of the bar. He was holding up the weight of a very injured Undyne as he pulled them both forward into the main room. He looked exhausted and drained of magic, his eye sockets seemed hollow and dull, but he was there, alive and unharmed. Sans soul almost burst as he immediately tore off in a full sprint to get to his brothers side.

“Paps!” He called out as he grabbed his brother by his free hand and surveyed him for any damages that he might have missed. 

“Oh thank the stars you’re ok!” He declared almost to himself as an actual genuine smile spread across his skull. 

“BROTHER!” Papyrus exclaimed as he turned to meet Sans gaze. “QUICK, I NEED YOUR HELP! ITS UNDYNE, SHE’S BADLY HURT AND SHE WONT LET ME HEAL HER!” Sans was quickly brought down from his high as he then turned to the underboss. Papyrus was right, she was in serious trouble. 

“Don’t worry bro.” Sans said trying to reassure his frazzled younger brother." We got Doctor Alphys here, she’ll patch her right up. Will bring her up to our place and get to work.”

Papyrus nodded as he began to gently lead the almost unconscious underboss to the stairwell. Sans rushed over to get Alphys’s attention. When she saw him approaching she turned her back and was about to continue on her way, but Sans wasn’t about to let her get away from him that easily. To her surprise he grabbed her by her shoulder roughly, and forced her to face him. She was about to protest and angrily scold him, but her complaints were cut off as he pointed toward the staircase.

“Al, we need you upstairs, Undynes badly wounded.” He told her. Instantly Alphys’ eyes widened as she snapped her gaze to the stairwell, hoping that what Sans was telling her wasn’t true. When she saw Undynes withering form desperately hanging off of Papyrus as the two struggled up the stairs, she immediately began to fumble over herself, she almost even tripped over her own panic stricken feet as she tried her best to get to Undynes side. Sans was right behind her as he was just as desperate to get back to his brother.

When they both caught up to Papyrus on the stairs Sans immediately took most of the weight of the underboss onto his own shoulders to allow his brother a rest, But Papyrus was adamant about sticking close, and refused to give up the other arm despite his exhaustion. Alphys nervously fretted from behind as both the brothers managed to get Undyne up the stairs and to the apartment in record time. 

 

Frisk had dosed off on the couch as she waited for Papyrus to get home. She was peacefully asleep as she clung to her pillow oblivious to the goings on down stairs in the bar. So when the door was roughly kicked open, forcefully waking her from her dreamless and restful state, she was more than a little confused at the scene that was displayed before her. A worried Sans and a very tired looking Papyrus both dragged in an almost lifeless looking Undyne who hung limply on their shoulders, while A distraught Alphys stumbled behind them. In her shock Frisk fell off of the couch, tripping in the blankets that were tangled around her legs as she desperately tried to get to her injured friend.

“Sorry kid.” Sans said as he struggled with his brother to get the barley conscious underboss to the couch. “We’re gonna be steeling your bed for a bit.” Frisk just stared on wide eyed as they laid Undyne’s body down on the sofa. Her mind was a wreck as it tried to determine if she was still asleep and if this was just all a very bad dream.

“Wh- what happened?” She finally managed to stutter out, but her whisper of a question fell on deaf ears as the other three scrambled around to treat Undyne’s failing condition.  
Papyrus immediately held his hands over the wound and prepared to call forth his magic once again, but Sans caught him firmly by the wrist before he could do so.  
“No Papyrus.” He said firmly. 

“BUT SANS SHE-.”

“You’ve used too much already.” Sans stated harshly. “let Alphys handle her.” Papyrus continued to fidget, not breaking his worried tired eye sockets away from the struggling Undyne on the couch as he wrung his hands nervously. Sans quickly snapped his gaze over to Frisk who looked stunned as she watched Alphys fret and fumble at the underboss' side. 

“Frisk.” Sans called to her, breaking her out of her stupor as her eyes moved from the grizzly scene of the wounded underboss to lock onto Sans pinpricks. 

“Frisk, I need you to stay here and help Doctor Alphys for me. Can you do that?” He asked making sure to keep his gaze focused on hers to hold her to reality. Frisk nodded and gathered up her nerve as she moved forward to Alphys’ side. 

“Come on Papyrus, let’s go.” Sans gently urged as he took his brothers hand and managed to tear him away from Undyne on the couch. 

Though Papyrus followed him, his sockets never left the broken form of the underboss who was now moaning weekly in pain as Alphys tried to dig the bullet out of her sholder. Sans pulled him more fiercely, away from the gruesome sight. He didn’t want Papyrus to have to witness this, he could barely stomach the spectacle. When they finally made it to the quite of Papyrus’ bedroom, Sans was quick to sit his brother down on the bed. 

“Bro, get some rest. Your magic is really low.” He instructed. Papyrus swayed in place as he refused to lie down even when Sans tried to push him back on the bed.”

“I-I CANT SLEEP YET SANS.” Papyrus protested. “THERE IS STILL SO MUCH WORK TO DO. EVERYONE- EVERYONE IS COUNTING ON ME.” he said his words now slurred from his exhaustion. 

“Everyone’s taken care of Paps.” Sans said calmy, trying again to make papyrus lie down. “You’ve done more than enough for them, you saved everyone.”

“BUT I DIDN’T SANS, THERE WERE THREE MORE…THREE MORE.” Papyrus continued to protest. He was beginning to ramble now and Sans knew that he was becoming delirious. He had worked himself too hard. Sans clenched his teeth. He had to bring Papyrus away from tonight’s events or he would never allow himself the rest that he desperately needed.

“H- hey Paps, Remember when we were little and you used to get nightmares?” Sans said. Papyrus turned to him, his head swaying back and forth slightly as he fixed Sans with a confused expression. 

“I used to read to ya, you remember? Sans asked. Papyrus turned away to the far wall as he squinted his eye sockets, trying hard to recover the memory.

“I REMEMBER.” He said a small droopy smile gracing his tired face. 

“You still keep that book around too.” Sans said with a forced chuckle as he tried to keep up the lighter atmosphere. “Even though you said you’re too old for bed time stories, you still keep it right by your night stand.” Papyrus seemed to brighten a bit more at the mentioning of his old favorite story book. 

“OH YES, IT’S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE LOOKED AT THAT OLD THING. HOW DID IT GO AGAIN?” Papyrus said almost to himself as he tried to remember the words of the story. 

“Here bro why don’t I read it to you ?” Sans said as he moved over to the bed side table and opened the top drawer to retrieve the old book, peekaboo with fluffy bunny. Papyrus made a snarky snort of a laugh as he flopped back on his mattress. 

“SANS THAT’S FOR BABYBONES. THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WOULD STILL ENJOY THAT STORY.” He stated in a weary voice. 

“Awe common Paps, for old times’ sake?” Sans said flashing him a smile. “Why not humor your big brother a little huh?” Papyrus groggily rolled his eye sockets. 

“OH ALL RIGHT BUT ONLY A FEW PAGES AND THEN I HAVE TO GET BACK TO WORK.” Papyrus stated drearily as he stifled a yawn. Sans cleared his throat as he opened up the cover to the first page of the story.

“Peekaboo with fluffy bunny. Fluffy bunny hides away in the garden, oh where, oh where could fluffy bunny be?” He began. “Is she in the wheel barrow? Peekaboo. No she isn’t there.” 

“TO OBVIOUS.” Papyrus stated as he settled further into his bed.

“Is she hiding in the flower beds? Peekaboo. No she isn’t there.” Sans continued. “How about the watering can? Peekaboo. No she isn’t there.”

“THIS BUNNY IS VERY CRAFTY INDEED TO HAVE SUCH A GOOD HIDING SPOT.” Papyrus stated as his eye sockets began to droop.

“Is fluffy bunny in the garden shed? Peekaboo. No she isn’t there. Oh where, oh where could fluffy bunny be?” Sans read. “She isn’t anywhere in the garden it seems, and it’s getting late. Soon will have to go to sleep, maybe we will just have to play another day.” Papyrus was barely conscious at this point as his head kept lolling to the side before he would snap it forward again. 

“As we settle into the petunia patch and close our eyes for the night, surprise! Peekaboo. There fluffy bunny is, she was hiding in our dreams. Now we can play for the whole night long as we drift away to sleep.” Sans then closed the book as he turned back to his brother who was now snoring softly spread out on his bed. Sans couldn’t help but smirk at the sight.

“Heh, even after all these years it still works like a charm.” He said as he pulled the blanket up snug to his brother’s chin, making sure that all of his long limbs were tucked in. His grin didn’t last however as he remembered the harsh reality that existed just beyond his brothers bedroom door. 

He knew that he should go back out and help Alphys with Undyne, but he couldn’t really bring himself to stand as he instead leaned against his brother’s bed frame, still clutching the book tightly to his chest. Tonight had been a little bit more then what he could take. He just needed a little break just a few more minutes in this safe haven before he went out to face off with the nightmares again. Sans then opened the book back to page one. He decided that he would just read it one more time, just to make sure that Paps was well off to dream land, and then… and then he would go back to the waking world.

“Fluffy bunny hides away in the garden, oh where, oh where could fluffy bunny be?” He began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that the ghost is playing in the bar is called Saint James Infirmary. Louis Armstrong's version I believe is the most well known, but I prefer Cab Calloway's version, especially when he sings it as Koko the clown on the old 1930 Betty Boop cartoon. The ghost in this cartoon is also what the ghost monster looks like on the piano in my story :)
> 
> here is the link check this out its great!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDATXtewPrg


	34. Having a bad time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans needs a hug :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry this chapter is a bit late :( But, I am going on an outback portage camping trip in a few days so I have been running around trying to get all of my gear out of storage, which has been taking up a lot of my time. That also means that the next chapter will also be a little late as I will be in the wilderness with no technology around to speak of, but when I get back again I will work extra hard to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. :) hopefully you all can hang on till then!  
> Thanks for all of your patients and I hope that you like this chapter!

Frisk stayed glued to Alphys’ side as she tried her best to help her with Undyne’s care. The frazzled lizard monster was an absolute wreck as she shakily worked to get the bullet out of the underboss’ shoulder. The task was gruesome to say the least, and Frisk found it very hard to watch, but she swallowed her nausea down when she saw how Alphys was also just barely hanging on by a thread. 

Alphys’ hands were shaking from under the pressure of the daunting task and Frisk heard her quietly cursing her own incompetence as she tried to steady herself. They were only murmurs, and Frisk figured that Alphys must have forgotten that she was in the room to speak so badly about herself like that in her presence. She gently put a hand on the lizard monsters shoulder. Alphys flinched at the contact.

“Oh –oh, I’m sorry, I’ll be quite.” She said her yellow scales flushing pink when she realized that Frisk had heard her.

“Alphys, are you all right?” Frisk asked. 

Alyphys squeaked slightly at Frisks question, before she tried to muster up a pleasing smile, but it fell apart before she could even attempt to get it properly fastened to her face. 

“I- I’m fine.” She said as she then dug into her medical bag, avoiding Frisks gaze. 

She produced a small jar which held some sort of sparkly red powder. Frisk watched in earnest as she poured the powder in a neat little line across the gaping hole in Undyne’s shoulder. After a few seconds the powder then ignited, bursting into a white hot flame before it disappeared, cauterizing the wound closed. Undyne only let out a brief grunt at the searing magic, before her face relaxed into its unconscious state again. Frisk watched amazed as Alphys continue to treat the underboss. She delicately wrapped up Undynes shoulder before tentatively backing away to go over her handy work, wringing her hands nervously as she kept a keen eye trained on the underboss’ vital signs.

Frisk looked worriedly over to the yellow lizard monster. It was clear that she had been beating herself down. Frisk didn’t know Alphys all that well, but she did know that she definitely owed her quite a bit. Alphys was the one who had helped to heal her back when she had almost been beaten to death by Ludo. 

“You know Alphys, I have never really gotten the chance to thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” Frisk began. Alphys cocked her head to the side, confused about what exactly Frisk was referring to. 

“You um, saved my life? After I made that pretty stupid move by going after the Gambinos underboss.” Frisk clarified. Alphys stiffened and blushed, before waving her hands dismissively. 

“Oh, no no, that wasn’t anything. Papyrus had already stabilized you by the time that I had gotten there. I just bandaged you.” She said. 

“But you still helped me heal, even after I could have potentially put everyone in danger.” Frisk said, not allowing Alphys to undersell her kindness. “I really want to thank you for that.” Alphys looked like she wanted to protest, but couldn’t really find it in her to deny Frisks request. 

“It- it wasn’t that stupid a move.” She said instead. 

“I mean, well ya, it was pretty stupid, but it was also really brave! A- And we wouldn’t have gotten the soul smoker if you hadn’t acted ….even though it’s pretty much useless in my hands.” She said her eyes turning guiltily to the floor. 

“What you did was brave to Alphys!” Frisk protested. “You just saved an entire bar full of monsters." Alphys only huffed in response. 

“That wasn’t brave Frisk. I - I was barely keeping my lunch down as I was working. I’m no medical doctor; I’d hardly even call myself a scientist at this point.” She said sadly. 

“Bravery is being strong enough to be able to take down rival gang members, and - and tough enough to lead sting operations! Brave is like Undyne!” She said, suddenly perking up when she mentioned the underbosses name.

“She’s more of a monster then I could ever hope to be. I – I mean um, Shes really great.” Alphys stammered while her cheeks turned a vibrant scarlet. Frisk giggled under her breath at Alphys embarrassed state before offering her a light smile. 

“Well, that’s certainly all true about Undyne. She is really strong, and really tough.” Frisk agreed. “But, you were the one that ended up saving her tonight, so that has to count for something, doesn’t it?” She asked. Alphys paused at Frisks question. She hadn’t really thought about it like that. 

Suddenly Undyne stirred on the couch, letting out a low moan as her eyes blinked open. She immediately tried to sit up, only for a frazzled Alphys to leap forward to push her back down again. 

“N-no don’t!” She exclaimed. “You’ll open your wound again.” Undyne stared at the little lizard monster now leaning over her in slight shock as she tried to get a grip on her suroundings.

“Alphys?” She asked groggily. 

Alphys squeaked when she heard Undyne say her name, before she quickly withdrew her hands when she realized she was still holding Undyne by her sholders.

“Um uh, sorry!” She stuttered as she fiddled with her spectacles nervously. 

“My team!” Undyne shouted, springing upward from the couch once more, ignoring Alphys’s previous warning, she then doubled over in pain from her fast movements. Frisk and Alphys both quickly stood from their seats to get to her side. 

“Is everyone ok?” Undyne rasped through her pain as Alphys tried to settle her back onto the couch. 

“Everyone has been taken care of Undyne.” Frisk replied, holding the panicked underboss with earnest eyes. Undyne seemed to relax slightly at Frisks honesty, as she finally allowed Alphys to gently push her back into the sofa cushions. 

“And Papyrus?” Undyne continued, not breaking her gaze away from Frisk. 

“He’s fine. Sans already put him to bed.” She answered. With that said Undyne let out a relived sigh, before gingerly laying her injured body back down.

“How did you manage with all of the injured?” She asked. Frisk flicked her pupils over to Alphys’ direction. 

“I wasn’t really involved, but Doctor Alphys did an amazing job at patching everyone up. She even arranged for them all to be paired with other Pansy members, so that they can be taken care of while they heal.” Frisk said commendably. Undyne’s yellow eye then focused on the little yellow monster by her side. Alphys tensed at receiving so much attention all at once. 

“Wow, Alphys you managed all that?” Undyne asked obviously impressed. Alphys blushed even brighter under Undyne’s gaze as she fumbled to find her words. 

“Well um, N-not all by myself, Doggo’s team helped a lot. I – I just did what I could really, it was no big deal.” She replied. Undyne then reached out and placed a steady hand on Alphys’ shoulder. 

“Alphys, you saved my comrades, and also me by the looks of it.” Undyne said as she inspected her own bandaged shoulder. “I honestly can’t thank you enough.” 

Alphys then became a stuttering mess under Undyne’s gratitude filled stare. She tried to protest the praise that undyne was pilling on her, but if Undyne was anything she was stubborn as she refused to allow Alphys to deny her appreciation.

“Alphys, when this is all over we’re going for drinks on me. I’ll buy you a round for every one of my comrades that you treated.” She declared. “It’s the only way I can repay you.”

“That – that’s really not necessary Undyne.” Alphys sputtered. 

Frisk just giggled to herself silently at the two of them debating. It was actually rather sweet. After a while, she silently made an escape to change into her makeshift night gown. When she got back she found that both of the women had succumbed to their exhaustion, and were fast asleep on the couch. Alphys had actually fallen forward on her chair, her head resting on the sleeping underboss' stomach. Undyne didn’t seem to mind in the slightest as her arm was draped over Alphys’ back while she snored softly.

Frisk smiled at the sight, before she grabbed an old quilt form the brother’s linen closet and placed it over the now sleeping Alphys. She also made sure to tuck Undyne in, and fluff her pillow before she left them alone for the night. 

She then went to Papyrus' room to check on the brothers. Sans had still not made an appearance after he had led Papyrus away from the living room and she was worried. He had looked so unstable when he had first entered in to the apartment, as if he were on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and Papyrus had just appeared so worn out, like even standing was a challenge for him. 

When Frisk rounded the corner into the little hallway, she noticed that Papyrus’ bedroom light was still on and the door was slightly ajar, allowing some of the warm yellow light to leak into the darkened hallway. She hesitated slightly before making her way forward. Then she silently peered through the small crack. She saw that Papyrus was asleep in his bed snoring peacefully.

A small relieved smile worked its way on to her face when she saw him getting the rest that he had so desperately needed. However, her respite was short lived as her gaze shifted to his older brother slumped on the floor, leaning against the bed frame. His dark eye sockets were sweeping over the pages of what looked like an old tattered children’s book. His ever-present smile was set into a grimace. He looked rattled as he flipped over the pages of the nursery book, as if the words were the only thing that was keeping him together. 

Frisk felt her heart lurch at the sight. She had never seen Sans looking so disheveled before. With a small fist she knocked lightly on the door to announce her presents, not wanting to startle Sans as he looked like his mind couldn’t take any more surprises for today. His head immediately shot up from the book to the door as she slowly opened it to reveal herself. 

“Sans?” She said in a quiet and calm voice. He seemed to relax a little when he saw that it was only her. His forced smile then fixed itself back onto his skull, though it looked very, very tired as if it would crumble away again at any second. 

“Is it ok if I come in?” She asked as she waited outside the entrance of the room, not wanting to overstep her boundaries. 

“Oh, kid hey.” He said in what she assumed was supposed to be a pleasant greeting, though his voice sounded a little stressed. “Ya, sure.” He continued as he scooted over, making room for her on the floor beside him at the base of Papyrus' bed. 

Frisk slowly made her way over and curled herself up as she took her seat next to him. She chanced a look over to him. He looked worse up close. She could practically taste the nervous energy radiating off of him. 

“How is Papyrus doing?” She asked in an attempt to break the tension that hung so heavy in the room.

“He’s ok just needs his rest is all.” Sans answered as he turned to his sleeping brother, his face taking on a softer look as he watched his still form under the covers. 

“The bone head used up too much of his magic, I …I keep telling him to be careful about that, but he never listens.” Sans said with a dry and sad sounding chuckle. 

Silence again surrounded them, and Frisk struggled to figure out what to say next. She wanted to reassure Sans, but she had no idea how to do that. He already looked so broken. She was afraid to say the wrong thing and send him over the edge. 

“You know, he always gets mad whenever I baby him.” Sans said suddenly breaking the silence. 

“And I don’t mean to, But…. It’s just, I can’t help thinking that something bad will happen.” He continued, his sockets going dark as he stared down at his fidgeting hands. “Something that I can’t protect him from, and then he’ll just be gone.” 

“He’s all I got left.” He said. Frisk felt her heart sink at his sorrow. Before she even could think about what she was doing she placed a tentative hand gently on to Sans’ shaking one. His pinpricks snapped to her as if he had just realized that she was really there. 

“Sans its ok for you to worry.” she said. “I mean, he’s your younger brother, it’s kinda your job.” She said holding his gaze. 

“But, Papyrus is his own person, and he has to be able to make his own choices.” She continued. Sans slumped his pinpricks sliding guiltily to the floor. 

“Ya….. I know.” He said dismally. 

“But, if he needs help, he will always come to you Sans.” Frisk said, recapturing the older skeletons attention. “I don’t really know all that much about you guys yet, but after living with you for as long as I have I know that you both deeply care for one another, and though Papyrus likes to put on a big show, he will always ask for your help when he needs it because you're who he respects most of all.” Sans couldn’t help the tinge of blue that stained his cheekbones at that comment. 

“Haha, I don’t know about that kid.” He replied with a shaky laugh. “I think I’m too much of a lazy bones to really be held on par to his standards.” Frisk only shook her head.

“No, I don’t think that’s true. I think he scolds you so much because it’s his way of worrying about you.” She said. 

“Papyrus wants to see you succeed, and be happy, and safe just like how you want to make sure he’s happy and safe. He’s just more direct about it then you are.” She continued. Sans paused, he hadn’t thought about it like that before. 

“Even if you two get annoyed with each other now and again, in the end its just you both worrying about the other in your own way, that’s all.” She said. Sans was silent for a while as he contemplated what she had said. not sure if he wanted to believe it or not. 

“you’re a really good big brother Sans.” Frisk continued, and Sans snapped his eye sockets right back to her in surprise. 

“I know it must have been really hard on you today.” She said. “You must have been so worried about him. I’m sorry that you had to go through that all alone.” she continued sadly, almost to herself. Sans tensed at her words as he felt uncomfortable at how accurate they were, but at the same time he felt reassured that someone else seemed to understand what he was going through. Before he could stop himself he tightened his grip on her hand. 

Frisk turned to him at the gesture and was about to ask if he was ok, but before she could Sans slung his other arm out around her and pulled her too him. He then buried his face into the crook of her shoulder as he clung to the back of her shirt. Frisk stiffened in his hold, surprised by how close he had gotten. She was shocked as Sans had never reached out to her like this before. In fact, nobody had ever really reached out to her like this before, and suddenly she felt a little trapped as she had no idea what to do to comfort him.

“Sorry, sorry.” He murmured in to her shirt. “I just need a couple seconds.” He said. Frisk relaxed at the sound of his sorrow filled plea. He had been hurting more then what he had let show. She gently moved her own arm around him, accepting his embrace as she softly patted the top of his skull. She decided that she would just do what he had done for her in her time of need. 

“It’s ok.” She said. “Take your time.” 

Sans shoulders slumped like the weight of the world had just rolled off of them at the sound of Frisks understanding voice. He let out a wobbly sigh as he tightened his hold on her and nuzzled a little more into her shoulder to hide his face. 

Frisk let him sit like that with her for as long as he needed. She was quite as she let him sort through his emotions, rubbing soothing circles into the back of his skull as his panic slowly started to subside. When he pulled away she released him without a word. He kept his eyes downcast, slightly ashamed of his clingy display. But, when he chanced a look back at Frisk he was only met with a sweet reassuring smile. He began to let himself lower his guard. Frisk was just too good for him. 

“um, heh.” He faltered as he scratched at the side of his jaw nervously. “ …Thanks for that.” He finally managed. Frisk just nodded back to him. 

“Anytime.” She replied. 

Sans cleared his throat as he crushed down his blush. He was still feeling a little vulnerable, but was grateful that the kid wasn’t making a big deal out of the matter as she continued to carry on like nothing had happened. 

“We should probably get some sleep.” She said as she pulled herself up off of the floor. She then extended a hand to Sans, which he took after only slight hesitation.

“We’re the only ones left awake after all.” She continued. Sans then mentally slapped himself as he remembered the surprise guests that had ended up staying the night. He had just remembered that he had given away her bed to Undyne.

“Aw jeez, sorry kid.” He said when he realized that Frisk had no place to sleep. “Guess I didn’t really think about our lack of accommodations in all that panic, don’t worry you can have my bed for tonight.” he said. Frisk looked back to him wide eyed and confused, before shaking her head profusely. 

“No no, you don’t have to do that. I was just going to camp out in the kitchen.” She said as she motioned to the hallway behind her with her thumb. Sans smirked slightly. 

“What were you gonna do? Curl up on the table like a cat?” He asked. Frisk blushed and averted her eyes. 

“Well, something like that I guess.” She said. Sans chuckled. 

“Nope.” He said as he led the way out of his brothers room toward his own with Frisk following reluctantly behind him. She paused outside of the doorway as Sans walked forward. He turned his head over his shoulder at her still being and raised a brow bone. 

“Something wrong?” He asked. Frisk perused her lips, suddenly feeling nervous about following him into his darkened bedroom. 

“If I take your bed, then where will you sleep?” She asked. Sans shrugged. 

“I’ll just bunk with Paps for tonight.” He said. “I … don’t really think I’ll be able to get much sleep anyway, and there’s no sense in a wasted bed.” Frisk frowned slightly at his comment, but she supposed that if her nerves had been strummed as badly as Sans’ had been then she wouldn’t be sleeping well either. 

She then took a tentative step forward and passed the invisible boundary of the hallway and in to Sans’ room. She glanced around herself at her surroundings as she made her way over to the bed. It was just like how it had been the last time she had been in here, still messy and unorganized, but it looked like he had at least attempted at tidying the place up a bit. Now all of his socks that had been previously thrown around the room were bunched together into a pile. Frisk couldn’t help the small smirk that broke on to her face when she saw it. 

When she made it to his bed she was more than a little hesitant about just making herself at home. She found it slightly strange to be sleeping in someone else’s bed, like it was an invasion of their privacy. Plus, sans was still in the room watching her form the doorway, which definitely deterred her away from just flopping casually over the unmade and messy blankets, so instead she opted to perch on its end. Sans cleared his throat when he saw that she had made herself comfortable.

“So uh, night kiddo.” He said as he scratched at the back of his neck. “See you in the morning.” Frisk straightened up when she saw that he was preparing to leave. 

“Sans wait.” She called out before he could close the door completely. He paused and turned back to her. 

“hmm?” He asked. 

“If you have trouble sleeping, you can always wake me up if you need to talk.” Frisk said as she fidgeted slightly with the crumpled sheets on the bed beside her. Sans smiled softly at her offer. 

“Thanks bucko.” He said. “But for now you should get some rest. It’s been one hell of a day.”

“ Then You get some rest too.” Frisk replied holding Sans with an serious stare. Sans smile cracked slightly from under her gaze as he sheepishly turned away. 

“Will do kiddo.” He said as he shut the door and left Frisk alone in his room.

Frisk sighed when he had gone. She was still worried about him. She knew that he was still very broken up about this whole incident, but she also knew that she couldn’t pry. Sans was reclusive when it came to how he was actually feeling, always hiding behind that lazy smile of his. If she tried to push him for more she would only end up pushing him away. If Sans needed her then all she could do was let him know that it was ok to come and ask her for help. She had extended the invitation, now all that was left to do was wait and see if he would approach. She hoped that he would. 

Frisk then settled into the rumpled up sheets as she let her head plop down on Sans lumpy goose feather pillow. It was a little strange at first sleeping in a bed that wasn’t her own, but after she buried herself under all of Sans’ heavy blankets she began to feel fairly comfortable. Though Sans bed was messy it wasn’t dirty, but the sheets still held a slightly musty smell. Oddly enough, she found it comforting. It was a warm scent, sweet like ketchup, and also robust like coffee. She also detected something akin to cigar smoke which confused her a bit because as far as she knew of Sans didn’t smoke. She shrugged as she burrowed herself deeper into the comfy mattress. She supposed she would just have to ask him about it in the morning. 

Sans slowly shuffled back to his brother’s room. He was so tired, but at the same time his entire being was buzzing with nervous energy. He only stopped briefly to look over and check on the two sleeping monsters in the living area. Undyne looked decent enough, her breathing was normal, not labored in the slightest as she rested peacefully with no sign of pain present on her face. Alphys snored softly beside her . She was completely knocked out, exhausted from the stress of today, but it looked like she was finally allowed some relief as she continued to snooze from under the quilt that he knew Frisk had wrapped around her. Sans smirked a little. The kid really was a sweet heart. 

When he entered back into his brother’s room he felt his anxiousness ebb slightly at the sight of Papyrus’ sleeping form. Though he still appeared absolutely beat tired, he didn’t look as drained as he had when he first entered into the bar, which meant that his magic was building itself back up again. Thank heavens. 

Sans sat down retaking his position on the floor by his brother’s bed. He leaned his skull back against the base of the mattress and closed his eyes while listening to Papyrus’ gentle snores, the sounds further quelling his anxiety. He double, and then triple checked that everyone was accounted for in his mind. Papyrus was here with him, Undyne was on the couch with Alphys right next to her, and Frisk was in his bed. Everyone was sleeping, everyone was safe. He repeated this in his head like a mantra until finally, he began to feel his own exhaustion take a hold of him. His shoulders slumped forward as he finally relaxed before he gratefully fell into sleep. 

Everything was fuzzy when he came to. He groaned as he pulled himself up. God he felt sluggish, why where his bones so heavy this morning? Sans looked behind him at his brothers bed but found it empty. A shot of panic ran ice cold through his body as he headed for the door of Papyrus’ bedroom. Sans mentally tried to reassure himself, thinking that his brother was probably just in the kitchen cooking breakfast like he always did. He quickly made his way down the hall, though It looked kind of warped, and the lighting was so dim for some reason. Wasn’t it morning, and had the hall always stretched so far? Sans felt like he had walking down its length for an eternity. His tibia's were even starting to hurt. Finally he made it to the kitchen. Papyrus was there by the stove with his back turned toward him . Sans sighed in relief as he made his way over to claim his seat at the kitchen table. 

“Hey Paps.” He greeted in his usual casual and lazy drawl, but Papyrus didn’t respond to him. Sans felt another spike of fear at his brothers un- naturally quiet display. Maybe Papyrus was still mad at him, they had fought before he had left to go on his mission. 

“Paps?” Sans tried again, but still Papyrus didn’t show any sign of acknowledging his presence. Sans was now feeling a little bit frustrated. This was hardly the time for Papyrus to be giving him the cold sholder, and acting so immature. Sans had been worrying himself sick over him for the last two days, couldn’t they just talk this out? Sans then hoped of his chair and pointedly made his way to his brother’s side. 

“Papyrus.” He said again, only this time his voice was firm. However, when Sans reached out to grab his brothers arm to turn him toward himself. He was met with a sight that he would much rather not have seen. Papyrus slumped forward looking as raged and as drained as when Sans had first seen him enter the bar. His sockets were almost lifeless, as he then fell roughly to his knees. 

“P-Paps!” Sans exclaimed as he caught his younger brother before he could fall completely over. “Oh god Paps, what happened to you?!” He said as he clutched his brothers limp form.

“S- SANS?” Papyrus asked his voice so raspy and quite that Sans had to strain to hear him. 

“I got you bro.” Sans said as he clung to Papyrus even tighter. 

“BROTHER, WHERE WERE YOU?” Papyrus asked, and Sans stuttered with his response as he had no idea what Papyrus was talking about.

“What do you mean bro?” He asked as he tried to pull his brothers limp body back toward his bedroom. Paps just needed more sleep that was all. He would get him tucked into bed and then everything would be fine. 

“I COULDN’T DO IT ALONE SANS, I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WEREN'T THERE.” Papyrus said ,his voice barely a whisper. Sans continued to struggle with his brothers weight as he desperately tried to make it back to safety of the bedroom. Why was this hallway so impossibly long!?

We’re almost there Paps. We’ll get you tucked in, and hey I’ll even read you your favorite story ok?” Sans said, his voice nearly breaking as the door to Papyrus bedroom continued to move further and further away from him no matter how hard he struggled to get to it. The walls of the hallway started to ooze black tar, making it even harder for Sans to move as the grimy black slime stuck to Sans and his brother holding them in place. Sans found himself cursing out loud as he struggled against the sludge. Though the more he seemed to fight it the more it seemed to cling to him. 

“I'M TIRED BROTHER.” Papyrus said as his dull eye sockets began to close. 

“Not yet Paps.” Sans urged, jostling Papyrus in his hold to try and keep him awake. “You gotta wait till we make it back to your –.” But his words died in his nonexistent throat as he turned back to his brothers form slumped over his shoulder. His legs, Papyrus’ legs were disappearing; they were slowly turning to dust. Sans left eye immediately flared up at the sight as he called forth his magic to obliterate the thick black tar blocking his path; He then sprinted with Papyrus in his desperate grip toward the bedroom door. 

“Just a little longer Paps, you’re gonna be fine, everything is gonna be fine.” Sans said mostly to himself as he hauled his now unconscious brother along. Papyrus’ legs had already disappeared up to his knee caps, and soon his torso would also become threatened as his body continued to slowly disintegrate.

Sans tore his blaring eye sockets away from the horrid sight as he instead focused on getting to the door that was dancing just out of his reach. He didn’t know why, but something just told him that as long as he could get Papyrus inside the safe haven before he completely vanished then everything would be ok. He struggled forward, but the door continued to move out of his reach. It was right in front of him, but he couldn’t seem to get any closer no matter how hard he ran. 

Papyrus continued to shrink in his grip, and sans couldn’t bear to look as he felt his brother’s rib cage crumble away into nothingness under his phalanges. Sans gave out a terrible anguished scream as he lunged desperately for the doors handle. Just when he thought he had it within his grip, suddenly he found himself transported back to the very beginning of the hallway again. 

Sans sunk to his knees as he clutched desperately to the last remaining bit of his brothers body. He began to sob. 

“DON’T CRY BROTHER.” Papyrus rasped as his skull began to fragment. “ITS OK, I KNEW THAT YOU WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO DO IT ANYWAY.” He said as he turned completely into dust and slipped right through Sans frantic fingers.

Sans woke with a jolt. His socket was searing, his cyan eye reacting to his panic induced state thanks to that horrible, horrible nightmare. Before he could even attempt to try and straighten himself out, Sans snapped his wild gaze back to the bed. Once he saw his brother still there right where he had left him, under the covers, he finally allowed himself to believe that it had all just been a bad dream. He slowly then leaned himself back against the bed frame as he raked a hand over his sweaty skull. 

Damn it. His mind just couldn’t give him a break could it? Sans then snuffed out his blazing eye as he shakily hoisted himself up off the floor. His head was already pounding, and his spine was killing him. Guess that’s what he got for sleeping on hard wood flooring. His soul was still thrumming wildly with anxious energy, and Sans knew that it wasn’t going to settle down any time soon. With a frustrated huff he made his way toward the door. If his thoughts were going to torture him all night then he would much rather drown them out with booze. Being black out drunk also might help him get a little bit of a decent shut eye. Stars knew that he needed it. 

Sans glanced back once more at his brother making sure that he was ok, before he silently left the bedroom and headed down the small hallway through the living room to get to the front door. He had just started to turn the knob when he heard the rustling of blankets and a slight grunt of pain sound from behind him. 

“Sans?” Undyne called into the darkness. “Is that you?” Sans stiffened at her inquiry. He really wasn’t ready to face anyone right now, least of all undyne. Though he knew that it wasn’t really her fault, and that she had already suffered greatly with the loss of three of her men and a shot to her shoulder, he couldn’t help but feel bitter toward her at the moment. She had promised him that Papyrus wouldn’t see any danger on this mission of hers, and frankly he was a little more than miffed that she hadn’t kept it. 

“Heya pal, how ya feeling?” Sans drawled, turning slightly back toward her, though he kept his grip decisively on the doorknob. 

“I’m fine.” She said, her yellow eye guiltily avoiding his sockets. “How’s Papyrus doing?” She asked. Sans bit back his urge to chew her out. He really did want to vent his frustration on to someone, but he knew that Undyne didn’t deserve it. He’d save those choice words for Asgore. 

“He’s doing fine.” Sans answered with a shrug. “Just needs to catch up on his reast is all.” Undyne only hummed in response, but by how she fiddled in her seat Sans could tell that she had something else to say to him. He let out a quite sigh as he waited for her to work up her nerve. He was getting a little impatient as he could practically hear the liquor downstairs calling his name. 

“Sans I’m sorry.” She finally managed. “I put Papyrus at risk. I shoud’ve been more cautious in my attack plan. I ended up carting everyone into a trap.” She finished, her voice straining under the weight of her guilt. Sans clenched his teeth. He really didn’t want to get into this conversation right now. He knew that he didn’t have the mental stamina to hide his anger if she ticked him off, or if she pushed him for a reaction.

“Undyne.” He said sternly, not even trying to put on his usual casual guise. “Look, it’s been a very long day. We can talk about this after we’ve both had a chance to clear our heads a little.” Undyne was silent for a moment before she nodded back in understanding.

“Ok.” She replied simply. Sans then turned to head back out of the apartment and down the stairs, where he could finally get his hands on some sweet liquid relief.

When he made it to the bar he immediately ducked behind the counter to fish out one of the cheaper bottles of whisky. He quickly scrawled a messy note informing Grillby to put whatever he drank on his tab before he forgot or got too intoxicated to be able to write legibly. He grabbed one of the polished glasses off of the neatly kept shelves and then took to his usual seat. He poured his glass full of the mellow amber liquid, right up to the rim, before raising it to the quiet and empty bar surrounding him. 

“Cheers.” He declared dully as he brought the glass to his teeth, taking it all back in one gulp. 

An hour or so later and Sans was feeling quite pleasantly pickled. He was leaning his swimming head on his hands giggling to himself as he spun the empty whisky bottle around on the wooden bar top. He glanced upwards at the clock on the wall, but couldn’t seem to read the time as the numbers danced in circles in front of his sockets.

“Heh, guess that means its last call.” Sans said as he pulled himself down from his stool. He teetered a bit when he stood, having to brace himself slightly on the bar until he could get a hold of his bearings. He chuckled at the pleasant numbness that was making it rather difficult for him to walk as he slowly began to stumble his way back up the stairs. 

When he made it to the apartment, he quietly stumbled his way through the living room even going so far as to hold his breath so he wouldn’t have to be confronted by Undyne or Alphys if he woke them up. When he made it to his bedroom door he let it all out in a huff. A wobbly smirk graced his face as he made it to his bedroom, opening the door so he could finally pass out on his comfy mess of pillows and blankets for a few hours of alcohol induced sleep, however, as soon as he glanced to his already occupied bed he froze. 

Oh. Right. He had forgotten that he had lent it to Frisk for the night. Sans stayed rigid in the doorway as his inebriated brain tried to than figure out what to do. He knew that the appropriate thing to do was really to leave, and go back to his spot on the floor next to Papyrus. But, his stiff woozy body decided not to listen to his barely functioning brain as instead he found himself sauntering forward into the room.

He paused by the bedside as he briefly stared at the girl sleeping peacefully underneath his covers. He watched as her body rose and fell in a steady rhythm with her gentle breaths. He began to feel a little bit jealous of the fact that Frisk was able to snooze so soundly in his bed, while he was stuck on the hard floor of his brother’s room being tormented by nightmares. Now, Sans knew that he was the one who had offered Frisk his bed to begin with, but in his intoxicated state he very easily was able to dismiss that little tid bit of information so he could continue to feel the injustice of the current situation. He then sat down on the end of the mattress, before he leaned his head back against the wall. It still wasn’t as nice as being able to lie down to sleep, but at least the soft padding of the mattress would be easier on his tail bone then the hard wood floor of his brothers bedroom. 

He knew that he was crossing some kind of line by doing this, he knew that he had already crossed a line by simply staying in the room while Frisk slept, but He couldn’t bring himself to care as the haze of alcohol clouded over the better judgment of his sensible mind. Besides, it wasn’t like he was going to go snuggling up to Frisk. He was just going to take up a small amount of space at the end of the bed that was all. Though he was pretty sure that she wouldn’t really mind if he did, they had already sort of shared a bed together after all, hadn’t they? Well, it was a couch but still, they had already slept together…in the literal sense of the word. This wouldn’t really be that big a deal would it? 

Sans found himself glancing back over to Frisk. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t really remember how it had felt when he had fallen asleep with her in his arms. He had been so tired at the time, and also a bit preoccupied with being caught by Papyrus, that he hadn’t devoted any of his attention to Frisk. He tried to concentrate on that memory now, all of a sudden wanting to know how it had felt. To his disappointment he couldn’t really recall much, only the fact that her body had been pleasantly warm against his. 

Sans then found himself shifting closer to \frisk. He couldn’t help but notice how inviting this situation was. It looked so comfortable to be all nestled into the comfy blankets, to have his head actually resting on a pillow instead of a wall, to have Frisks gentle warmth against his sternum as he listened to her rhythmic breaths. Maybe it would be ok if he could just take up a little bit more space. Frisk was so small after all, it wasn’t like she needed the entire bed to herself. There was already enough room for him right beside her. He was sure that she wouldn’t mind. 

Sans inebriated brain then finally seemed to find the break pedal as it slammed its foot down hard on his coercing thoughts. He backed up immediately. Nope. It was certainly NOT ok for him to take up any more space. It was certainly NOT ok for him to move even an inch closer. He shook his head fiercely in an attempt to rattle awake what little commonsense he had left that he hadn’t killed off with alcohol. 

God he was pathetic. After he wallowed in his own self misery for a moment, he chanced a look back to Frisk. He felt horrible, The booze in his system doing little to quell his self-deprecating thoughts which made him feel even more like the trash that he knew he was. 

He remembered that Frisk had told him that he could wake her up if he needed to talk, and he almost considered doing it as he reached his hand forward, but he quickly scolded himself out of it. No, he had been selfish enough with her already. He didn’t want to rob her of her sleep as well. His hand then instead traveled down to one of Frisks covered feet, only a few inches away from his femur. He rested it there gently, comforted by the slight contact. This was as close as he could get. Sans then let his heavy eyes to fall closed as he began to drift back to sleep. This was all that he could allow himself to have and this was enough.


	35. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers reconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back :) Thanks for your patients, hope you like this chapter !

The next morning came all too soon as Sans roused from his not so restful sleep, only to awake to a splitting headache. He groaned as he squeezed his eye sockets tight and buried himself further into his pillow and blankets, not quite ready to face off with reality just yet. He was on the verge of drifting off again when a nagging feeling started to scratch annoyingly at the back of his mind. It was the type of feeling that he usually got when he had forgotten something important, or when something was not quite right with a situation. Sans brushed it off as he settled more heavily into his bedding, until he realized where he was. He was in his bed, why was he in his bed? 

Then all of his drunken incoherent memories from last night’s booze adventures came crashing over him. His breath hitched as he stiffened under his covers when he realized what he had done. Oh god what had he done?! He wracked his brain trying to remember what exactly had gone through his head last night, and as his drunken thoughts started to resurface Sans found himself internally cringing.

He remembered how he had entered into his room and found Frisk sleeping in his bed. He remembered how, like a creep, he had convinced himself that it was perfectly acceptable for him to sneak into bed with her while she was none the wiser, and also how he had almost nearly convinced himself that it would be ok to lay beside her.  
At that thought Sans also noted that he was no longer leaning against the wall, but was now actually laying down with his body under the covers and his head on the pillow. Panic again raced through him at this realization as he frantically searched his memories, trying to figure out if he had just fallen over in his sleep, or if he had succumbed to his coursing thoughts and moved to lie next to Frisk after all. However, by the way that he was tucked under the covers, he suspected against his desperate hopes that it was, unfortunately, most likely the latter of the two options. 

In that moment Sans wanted to die. He rolled over pressing his face firmly into his fluffy pillow, hoping that he would just suffocate. He also realized that he was now alone in his bed which meant that he couldn’t even attempt to hide this atrocity that he had committed. Frisk would have woken up and seen him sleeping next to her like some sort of pervert. He briefly wondered why she hadn’t screamed at him, or hit him in anger and disgust at finding him under the covers next to her. He guessed that she was probably too shocked and had left quickly, wanting to get away from him as fast as possible. Sans curled up on himself even more as he realized that he would have to inevitably face her and apologies for his frankly revolting actions. He didn’t want to. He would much rather just stay in his room forever and hide, but he knew that Frisk deserved better than that. He knew that he needed to at least try to atone for his sins. 

With one more disgruntled sigh Sans hoisted himself up from under his covers as he prepared to go and face the music. However, before he could even swing his legs over the side of his bed he froze. There was a hot mug of tea stepping right by his bedside table. Sans immediately recognized the salty sent as sea tea. He paused before he gingerly reached out for the beverage, Confused at how it had gotten there. Then his pinpricks wandered over to another peculiar sight that sat on the floor directly across from him. 

Frisk was there, in his room. She was still in the oversized shirt that she used as pajamas as she lay on her stomach on the floor with her bare feet casually swinging in the air, a few books that she had pulled off of his overstuffed shelves were scattered around her. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as Sans saw her reading a particularly fascinating journal article on quantum physics. For a while he just stared at her utterly confused. It didn’t take long however, for Frisk to notice his gaze on her, she then turned toward him and gave him a smile. 

“Oh, good morning.” She said cheerily and Sans blinked, wondering if perhaps he was still dreaming. 

“Uh, morning.” he replied. “You um, finding that interesting?” He asked out of a complete loss for what else to say. Frisk turned back to the book that she had been previously studding. 

“Well, it does sound intriguing.” She replied. “But I think I would enjoy it a little better if I actually understood at least half of what they were talking about.” She said with a smirk. Sans chuckled slightly at her comment. 

“Heh ya, it’s a bit complicated.” He said simply. Sans then cleared his throat as he worked up his nerve to address the quite honestly strange situation he had found himself in. He searched through his muddled memories once again, thinking that he must have missed something for Frisk to be actually pleased to see him, but he just kept coming up blank. 

“So uh….” He began eloquently. “Sorry about last night. I um, wasn’t really thinking all that strait.” Frisk just cocked her head, confused as to why he was apologizing. 

“It’s fine Sans, you had a rough night, but you didn’t have to stay at the end of the bed. You could’ve woken me up and I would have given it back to you if you wanted.” She said with a shrug.

Sans paused, a little surprised at how nonchalantly she was handling this turn of events. He knew that Frisk didn’t really understand a lot about society’s rules concerning the boundaries and expectations set between genders as she had been an outsider to society for most of her life, but he also knew that she wasn’t oblivious to the implications of a situation like this. Unless, Maybe Frisk didn’t see him in that way at all? 

“I was just at the end of the bed?” He asked, actually daring to become a little bit hopeful. Frisk nodded. 

“Ya, you looked really uncomfortable so I moved you after I woke up. No one else is awake yet so you can take your time.” She stated as she turned back to the book in front of her. 

Sans didn’t know if he should feel relived or concerned at this . On the one hand, he was glad that Frisk wasn’t angry with him, but on the other, the fact that she had woken up to a strange drunken monster next to her without her consent and did not immediately try to call for help or defend herself, but instead ended up tucking him in and making him a cup of tea frankly terrified him a little bit. She should not so understanding in this sort of situation. She should not forgive him so easily. 

“I hope you don’t mind.” Frisk continued breaking his train of thought. “I didn’t want to chance waking Undyne or Alphys in the living room, and I know Papyrus still needs his sleep so I just started to read through some of your books.” She said. 

Sans almost laughed wholeheartedly at this. Here she was, concerned about reading through his dusty book collection without his permission, when he had just barged in without an invitation at god knows what hour of the night completely soused . This kid needed to get her priorities straightened out. 

“Heh, no problem kiddo, feel free to look at em whenever you want.” He said as he settled back with his mug of tea. She smiled at him before she turned back to the book. They sat in comfortable silence for a while as Sans sipped at his hangover cure while Frisk occasionally asked him to explain a term or concept that she didn’t understand. It was actually rather nice. 

Sans continued to watch her try and make sense of the text in front of her. He remembered her telling him that she liked to learn. Maybe he could give her a few physics lessons after everything calmed down, if she wanted. It would also give him a little bit of a refresher considering how long it had been since he had actually looked at any of those old articles. The tranquility of the moment was short lived, however, when Frisk picked up on the sounds of someone stirring in the living room. Before Sans could even protest she was already on her feet and headed to the door. 

“I’m gonna go see if I can help any, maybe whip up some breakfast or something.” She said before she exited the room. “You can take your time though Sans. If you want to sleep more I can save some for you.” And Then she was gone leaving Sans alone in his room which suddenly became far to quiet. He tried to settle back into his previous comfortable position to finish his tea, but he found his mind starting to race again in the silence so instead he got up to go check on Papyrus. 

When he made it out of his room he glanced over to see Undyne on the couch with Alphys sitting next to her. Both had a plate of pancakes in their laps as they talked animatedly amongst themselves. He could hear Frisk in the kitchen, also jumping into their conversation occasionally. He hadn't known that she could cook. 

When Sans entered in to his brother’s room, he was surprised to see Papyrus struggling to hoist himself out of bed. 

“Woah there bro, hold your horses.” Sans said as he quickly made his way over to Papyrus side to push him back down again.

“SANS? I’M SURPRISED YOU’RE AWAKE.” Papyrus said.

“Heh, well I wanted to make sure you were doing alright.” Sans answered with a shrug. “Hey listen, take your time Paps. You don’t have to rush, everything’s taken care of, just relax.” He said. Papyrus frowned before pushing himself upward again into a sitting position. 

“NO, I REALLY SHOULD GET BACK TO WORK. I’VE BEEN RESTING FOR FAR TOO LONG. I SHOULD GO AND CHECK ON UNDYNE, AND MAKE SURE SHE IS HEALING CORRECTLY.” He declared adamantly. Sans ground his teeth together while he pushed back on Papyrus shoulder more firmly.

“Paps, Alphys has already treated Undyne, she’s fine. Just focus on regaining your stamina and take it easy.” Sans insisted, refusing to allow Papyrus to get out of bed.

“SANS, I CANT JUST SIT HERE. I NEED TO DO MY JOB!” Papyrus snapped. 

“You’ve already done your job.” Sans argued back. “Papyrus please, you need to rest. If you keep this up you’ll end up dusting yourself.” He said trying his best to make Papyrus see some sort of reason.

Papyrus narrowed his brow bone at Sans’ request. He wanted to argue against it, but knew deep down that his brother was right. With his magic at the levels that it was at now, he knew that he would be practically useless to anyone anyway. 

“I COULDN’T DO ENOUGH SANS.” Papyrus said suddenly, refusing to make eye contact with his brother. Sans cocked his head as he took a seat next to Papyrus on the bed. 

“What do you mean bro?” He asked. Papyrus fidgeted slightly before he exhaled loudly. 

“YOU WERE RIGHT.” He said flatly. “I WAS UNDER PREPARED. I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT I WAS GETTING MYSELF INTO” He said, again turning away.” I – I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOU.”  
Sans sat stunned at his brothers sorrow filled confession, before a hefty bout of guilt settled heavy on his shoulders. 

“Hey Bro no, I never meant any of that.” He said. “I was just being a numb skull like usual.” Sans continued with a cracking smile in an effort to lighten Papyruses mood. Papyrus just continued to sit glumly next to him .Sans let out a heavy sigh. 

“Papyrus, no one had any idea that things were gonna go so wrong. We were all under prepared for that, and if it wasn’t for you then things would have gone a whole lot worse.” Sans said. “I was being selfish going behind your back like how I did. I just didn’t want you to get hurt.” The two sat silently for a while after that. 

“I – I WAS ACTUALLY REALLY SCARED.” Papyrus said, his voice starting to wobble. “WE HAD GOTTEN CORNERED AT ONE POINT, AND I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO DO. IF IT WASN’T FOR UNDYNE THEN….THEN.” He trailed of as he began to tremble slightly at the memory of the mobster with the gun. Sans instantly pulled him in for a hug. 

“Hey its ok, you’re safe now. Everything’s fine Paps.” Sans said, but the words didn’t sound convincing as sans struggled to contain his own broken feelings. 

“I’m sorry Papyrus. I should have been there.” He said instead. Papyrus shook his head.

“NO SANS, I’M SORRY. I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED.” He protested. 

“Heh, guess were both just a couple of _bone heads_ then huh?” Sans said with a wobbly smirk and a wink. Papyrus rolled his eyes, but actually chuckled slightly at Sans puns. 

“HONESTLY SANS, YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR IS TERRIBLE.” He said. 

“Hey, you hungry? The kiddo made everyone some grub.” Sans asked motioning to the door. 

“I DIDN’T KNOW THAT SHE COULD COOK.” Papyrus replied slightly surprised as he took Sans offered shoulder and leaned his weight on it. 

“Ya, surprised me to.” Sans said as he helped his brother down the small hallway to the living room where everyone was sitting enjoying the pancakes that Frisk had made. 

After Sans got Papyrus settled in on the opposite end of the couch next to Undyne, Frisk suggested playing a game of cards, Which Undyne and Papyrus got very into. Sans however opted out and instead volunteered to clean up the kitchen, much to everyone’s surprise, leaving the rest of the group to their game. Alphys played a few rounds, but then suddenly excused herself before Frisk could deal out the next hand as she went over to the kitchen where sans was.

“I – I need to speak to you.” She said in the sternest voice that she could muster. Sans turned away from the dishes that he was washing to the yellow lizard monster beside him. She looked nervous but held his gaze. Sans sighed, this clearly couldn’t wait. 

“Ok Al, over here.” Sans said as he motioned over to his room. Alphys nodded and followed behind him. 

As soon as they made it out of ear shot behind Sans’ closed bedroom door, Alphys turned to face him with determined eyes. There was no way that she was going to back down now, especially with everything that was on the line. Sans fixed her with a curious brow bone; not sure what had gotten into Alphys’ usual shy and timid self all of a sudden. 

“So, what’s this all about?” He asked. 

“Sans give me back the journal.” Alphys replied without missing a beat. Sans stood silent in the doorway for a moment. 

“You know I can’t do that pal.” He said. Alphys only narrowed her eyes staying true to her resolve. 

“I wasn’t asking.” She said sternly. “I don’t know what happened between Doctor Gaster and the Pansies to make his research off limits, but I don’t care! The answer that we need could be in that journal and it’s worth the risk! So either you give it to me to decode, or you decode it yourself and give me something to work with so I can do my job and come up with a way to counter the smoker’s effects!” Sans stiffened a bit, not used to Alphys raising her voice. Wow, he didn’t know she had it in her.

“Look Alphys.” Sans began in an effort to calm her down, but Alphys was in no mood to be pacified. 

“Sans! We do not have the luxury to think of another option! We have already lost four monsters, with a whole battalion wounded and our own underboss, Undyne, was shot!” She said her voice breaking slightly when she mentioned Undyne’s Injury. 

“If I could have done something with that journal, then there dust is on my hands.” She continued sadly. “I can’t just sit and do nothing, not when we may have a possible solution.”  
Sans folded at her desperate plea. He knew in a way that she was right. If there was anything in that horrid, evil notebook that may provide them with a clue to protect the lives of their comrades then wasn’t it worth looking into? Sans pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity as he let out a steady sigh. 

“Al I can’t let you have the journal.” He said and Alphys wilted immediately, her resolve crumbling beneath her. 

“But, I can translate the notebook for you, and if there is anything that could be a clue for the solution to the soul smoker then I will let you know.” He continued. “That’s the best that I can do.” Alphys immediately jumped forward and clasped one of his hands between her own. 

“Do you promise?” She asked, her eyes set aflame behind her spectacles. Sans groaned inwardly but reluctantly nodded. 

“Ya, I promise.” He said. Alphys released him at that, satisfied with his oath. 

“O- ok then.” She stuttered as she came down form her bravado. “I-Im just going to check on Undyne one last time, and- and I think I’m going to head home.” She said as she moved to the door.

“Th- thanks for letting me stay the night.” She added sheepishly.

“Don’t mention it pal.” Sans said as he followed her out of his room.

After Alphys had made her final inspections of Undyne’s shoulder, and went over the proper ways to clean and bandage the wound for the umpteenth time in a row, she finally bid them all farewell and made her exit. Sans sat back in his chair by the kitchen table as Frisk, Undyne and Papyrus continued to play their card game and eat pancakes in their pajamas while bundled up on the couch in the quilts and blankets. 

“FRISK THESE ARE QUITE EXQUISITE.” Papyrus declared from his spot on the couch. 

“Ya punk, where did you learn to make food like this anyway? Undyne added. Frisk shrugged.

"I learned it a long time ago, but there really not that great. I burnt them a bit and this is the only thing that I really know how to cook.” She replied simply. 

“by the way, royal flush.” Frisk added as she splayed out her cards and proceeded to collect her chips with a smirk, which were at the moment just a handful of spare coins that where fished out from behind the sofa cushions. 

“What?! Ghaaaa no way!” Undyne shouted as she tossed her own hand up in the air. 

“WOWIE FRISK, YOU WIN AGAIN. YOU SURE ARE GOOD AT THIS GAME!” Papyrus chimed in. 

Sans chuckled to himself as he watched the three play from his spot at the kitchen table. He was just starting to finally relax when a knock sounded from the front door. Sans grumbled under his breath as he begrudgingly got out of his chair to go and answer it. When he did he almost immediately slammed it hard in Asgore’s face when he found the large goat monster standing right outside of his apartment. Though, he knew that Papyrus and Undyne would probably not approve so much of his actions if he did, So instead he mustered up a smile.

“Heya there boss.” He said in greeting, though his tone held no sincerity what so ever. Asgore inwardly sighed as he had already been expecting Sans to not be very pleased to see him.

“Howdy Sans, I am sorry to disturb you after the events from last night, you must all be exhausted.” He replied. “But I have been informed that Undyne was placed in your care… is she alright?” He asked, and Sans caved a little at his worried tone. Dam it, fine. He would save his complaints for a more private moment.

“Yeah she’s good, come on in.” He said as he reluctantly stepped out of the entrance way to allow Asgore to come inside. As Asgore walked through the door the three on the couch immediately turned toward him. 

“Boss?” Undyne asked in surprise. “W-what are you doing here?” Asgores shoulders seemed to slump with relief when he saw that Undyne was indeed safe and cared for, wrapped up in blankets on the lumpy sofa. 

“I came when I heard that you had gotten injured.” He replied. “I thought that I would take over your care and take you back to my estate to recover.” He said. Undyne cheeks turned a dark teal as her yellow eye slid sheepishly to the floor. 

“You- you didn’t have to do that.” She said. Asgore only smiled softly in response. 

“Well of course I did.” He said. “You are practically my family Undyne.” Undyne seemed to shrink further into herself at his comment. Frisk noticed that for some reason she didn’t look too happy to hear those words. 

“I also wanted to stop by to make sure that I properly extended my gratitude to you Papyrus.” Asgore continued as he turned to the younger skeleton brother on the couch.

“M-ME YOUR BOSSNESS?” Papyrus asked as he pointed to himself with a confused look on his face. Asgore chuckled.

“Yes papyrus, you.” He said. “I understand that I have put a lot of responsibility on you regarding this last mission and I wanted to apologies for putting so much pressure on your shoulders, but in spite of this you handled the situation extraordinarily well, and I am sure that we would have been in a much worse condition if it wasn’t for all of your hard work.” He stated. 

“Papyrus, I am indebted to you. If you ever require anything of me please know that all you have to do is ask.” He continued. Papyrus sat stunned on the couch, his cheeks flushing a brilliant orange. 

“WOWIE.” He said breathlessly. “THANK YOU BOSS ASGORE. I- I’M GLAD THAT I COULD BE OF SERVICE.” Sans just grumbled in his seat at the kitchen. He was glad that his brother seemed to be coming out of his slump, but he was still not particularly pleased with Asgore even with all the praise that he was giving to Papyrus. 

“Hey paps, think it’s time for you to get some more rest.” Sans said as he made his way over. 

“BUT, I’M FEELING JUST FINE SANS.” Papyrus protested as he stifled a yawn. 

“Nope, sorry bro docs orders.” Sans replied with a shrug. “Your magic reserves are still too low; you gotta get back to dreamland.” Papyrus rolled his eye sockets. 

“IF I SLEEP ANYMORE I'M GOING TO TURN INTO A LAZY BONES LIKE YOU.” He said grumpily. Sans chuckled. 

“Here’s hoping.” Sans replied as he helped Papyrus to hoist himself off of the couch before supporting his weight on his shoulder on the way back to Papyrus’ bedroom. Frisk also scampered off of the couch and followed behind the brothers, jumping to Papyrus’ side to help support him on the way as she decided to leave Asgore and Undyne alone. Something about the way that Undyne kept guiltily avoiding Asgore’s gaze told her that they would appreciate a little privacy. Undyne remained silent when she and Asgore where left to themselves in the living room.

“Undyne you are very quiet. Is there something wrong?” Asgore asked, noticing her unusually reserved disposition. 

“Hu? Uh, no boss, I’m fine.” She said, but Asgore could tell that she was obviously lying to him. 

“Hmm, well I must commend you for your work on this job and apologize for not supplying you with more means to protect yourself. I am deeply sorry for that.” Asgore said as he turned sorrow filled eyes toward her. Undyne sat shocked for only a moment before springing forward.

“What?! No! You shouldn’t apologize for anything!” She declared almost angrily. “It- It was my fault! I let you down! I failed the mission! I – I lost three men.” She said as her voice slowly began to slip back into its quiet and depressed state.

“I led them to their deaths.” She continued turning away again. Asgore reached out a placed a large firm hand on her shoulder. 

“Undyne, you must not blame yourself for what happened.” He said. “You did all that you could. If there is anyone to blame it would be me for taking the gamble and ignoring my instincts.” He stated sadly. 

“Though Cheecko, Jade, and Alfred were lost, you must also remember how many that you led to safety.” He continued. “Sometimes we just cannot save everyone, no matter how much we wish too.” Undyne curled her arms around her knees as she buried her face in them, suddenly appearing so much smaller. It reminded Asgore of her younger self, back when he had first found her on the streets, when she could barely be considered an adult. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, her voice only a wobbly whisper. Asgore pulled her closer as he kept his hand firmly on her back allowing her to morn while he sat silently beside her. 

Sans, Papyrus and Frisk were all piled on Papyrus’s bed as Sans tried to get his brother to go to sleep. He ended up reading to him again, though this time it was from a script of one of Papyrus’s favorite movies that Papyrus had somehow gotten his hands on. When he had made it past the first act Papyrus was already out like a light, and surprisingly, Frisk had also succumbed as she snuggled around one of Papyrus’ throw pillows. 

Sans let out a relieved sigh as he tucked them both in. When he moved to wrap the extra end blanket around Frisk he paused, noticing that her bruising though faded, was still fairly visible. He had forgotten in all that panic that she herself was still healing. Sans felt his smile fall into a frown. 

He had lost Mittsy, then Frisk was almost taken from him as well, and now Undyne had been shot, and his brother’s life had also been threatened. This was getting too close to home. They couldn’t afford not to care about the Gambino’s anymore. Even if they didn’t have the appropriate means to combat their weapon, the Pansies had to act.

Sans swiftly pulled himself off of his brother’s mattress to head back into the living room. Though he would much rather chew Asgore out, Sans knew that this issue revolving around the spreading of the soul smoker outside of the Gambino’s organization was far more important. He would play nice with the boss, for the most part at least. As he left papyrus and frisk behind in the bedroom, he failed to notice Frisk crack open one of her eyes as she watched him go. 

When he walked around the corner of the little hallway into the living room, he was glad to see that Undyne had also fallen back asleep, as she was still exhausted from her injury. Sans moseyed over to the couch, catching Asgores eye. 

“Heya.” Sans drawled. Asgore turned his tired gaze toward him. He had been expecting sans to make an appearance sooner or later.

“Hello Sans.” Asgore said, returned his greeting as he stood from the couch. 

“How’s about we head over to the kitchen?” Sans asked, gesturing to the table with his pinpricks as he kept his hands stashed lazily in his pockets. Asgore nodded. 

“Very well.” He said as he followed behind the shorter skeleton brother. Asgore took a seat as Sans pored himself a cup of instant coffee.

“Want one?” He offered, but Asgore politely declined. 

“No thank you.” He said. “I find the caffeine does terrible things for my nerves.” Sans shrugged. 

“Suit yourself.” He said as he took the seat opposite to Asgore.

“Sans I want to apolo-.” Asgore began, but Sans raised a hand dismissively before Asgore could finish his sentence.

“Save it.” He said as he took a sip from his coffee mug. Asgore frowned. 

“There’s more important things to be discussed right now.” Sans continued “That being, how the Hollywood’s got their hands on the soul smokers.” Asgore furrowed his brow. That particular subject had also been weighing heavy on his mind. 

“Yes, I have been fairly concerned about that.” He replied. “And I doubt that the Hollywood’s hired a monster of their own to be able to figure out that formula.” 

“Which means that the Gambino’s sold it to them.” Sans concluded. 

“If that’s the case.” Asgore continued. “What would the Gambino’s want in return? Surly they wouldn’t give away a weapon like that for just money, Its far too valuable. There has to be something more.” Sans nodded, agreeing with Asgore’s train of thought. 

“Unless, maybe the Gambino’s were buying the Hollywood’s allegiance.” Sans suggested. Asgore paused at his comment. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. Sans shrugged. 

“Think about it.” He replied. 

“The Gambino’s have a full proof anti monster weapon, and they are the only ones that have the means to make it. The demand for a product like that would be through the roof, especially to all the human gangs of Ebott. The Gambino’s hold the monopoly. All they’d have to do is give the other gangs a taste, and when they see how effective it works against our magic they’ll be hooked.” Sans explained. Asgore’s eyes grew darker as he began to understand where Sans was going with this. 

“Now, a gang like the Gambino’s doesn’t really have money problems. So if they don’t want money, what else is there?” Sans asked. 

“Power.” Asgore replied. 

“Bingo.” Sans said. 

“So they are trading the weapon to the rest of the human gangs of Ebott for their alliance, which would leave the Gambino’s in charge of all of them.” Asgore concluded. 

“And that would make Big Sam the new Don of every human crime organization in the Under - City.” Sans added. 

“With that much man power, as well as the weapon, they could obliterate every monster organization that stands in their way. Not only that, but the innocent as well.” Asgore stated, his voice turning severe as he realized the gravity of this situation. 

“The kid did say that Ludo had mentioned something about starting a war, and I think it’s on our doorstep.” Sans said. Asgore let out a shaky breath as he raised a hand to cover his face. 

“Then there is no hope.” He said quietly. 

“Now hold on there boss.” Sans said with a smirk. “No need to get quite so melodramatic just yet.” Asgore raised his head as he looked to Sans questionably.

“If we look at the big picture it does seem a bit daunting, but if we compartmentalize a little bit the solution to our problem is actually a lot simpler then it seems.” Sans explained. Asgore raised an eyebrow.

“In fact, the solution really comes down to only one monster.” Sans continued. “The one working for the Gambino’s.” 

“The scientist that they hired?” Asgore asked. 

“Yup.” Sans answered. “He’s like the keystone holding up their castle. We take him out and the Gambino’s organization completely crumbles under their feet. Without him they can’t extract the determination needed for the smokers, without the smokers they got nothing to supply to the other human gangs . The human gangs will break from their allegiance when they don’t receive their end of the bargain. Everything that the Gambino’s are building is only supported on the shoulders of that one monster.” He concluded.  
Asgore sat silently for a moment as he processed Sans theory. 

“We will have to act stealthily.” He finally said. “If the Gambino’s sense that we are getting to close to their Achilles heel so to speak, then they will not hesitate to wipe us out completely.” Sans nodded, confirming Asgores statement. Asgore frowned. 

“It will be risky.” He continued. Sans shrugged.

“Sure, but it beats just sitting around waiting to be picked off one by one.” He said. 

“I got a contact I can talk to, see if we can figure out more about this mystery monster.” He added. 

“Alright Sans.” Asgore replied. “We will start gathering information, but by no means are we going to take any more unnecessary action without some way to defend ourselves. We have lost too many already.” He said solemnly. 

Sans then pulled himself out of his kitchen chair. With his business discussed and done with, he thought that he would join his brother and Frisk in Papyrus’ bedroom in catching a few z’s. 

“Sans wait.” Asgore called and Sans paused before he could enter into the living room, but did not turn back to face the boss monster. 

“Sans, I want to thank you for-.” 

“Don’t.” Sans said, cutting Asgore off again. “Frankly speaking boss, I’m not doing this for you.” He said as he rolled an eye over his shoulder at Asgore. 

“In fact, you could say that I’m still not very pleased to see you here at all. If it was at any other time, I probably would have much rather slammed the door in your face then let you step a foot in here.” He continued.

“But this business with the Gambino’s is bigger than me, so for now , until we get this situation under control, I’ll let bygones be bygones.” He said. “However, I do have one condition for taking the high road here, and I expect you to at least be able to actually keep your word this time.” He continued fixing Asgore with a steady pinprick. Asgore returned Sans firm gaze with his own.

“You have my guarantee Sans, Papyrus will not be placed in any more danger.” He said. “I will not break my promise to you again.” Sans held him sternly with his gaze for a moment more. 

“I also want that protection extended to include Frisk.” He stated. Asgore cocked his head in slight surprise. 

“The human?” He asked. 

“She’s my underling after all.” Sans replied with a shrug. “I mean, what kind of boss would I be if I didn’t protect the ones that worked for me.” He said bitterly, Shooting Asgore with a snarky eyebrow. Asgore winced slightly at the sting of Sans words.

“Very well, Frisk will be granted the same immunity.” He agreed. 

“Alrighty then.” Sans said as he turned back around. “Now that that’s all sorted out, think I’m gonna go take a nap.” He continued as he headed toward his brothers room. 

“Oh, and one more thing Asgore.” Sans added before he could get around the corner of the small hallway. “When Undyne wakes up, you both should leave. This place has been a little too crowded as of late, and I would appreciate a bit of a breather.” 

“I understand.” Asgore replied. 

With that, Sans left the boss monster alone in the kitchen as he finally made it back to the warmth and safety of Papyrus’s bedroom. He smiled when he saw both Frisk and Papyrus still asleep, nestled into their covers. He then took to his own spot on the floor, though he had no real intention of joining them in dreamland. There was just far to much to think about at the moment, so instead Sans settled back and closed his eyes as he began to ponder who exactly this monster working for the Gambino's could be. However, Something told him deep, deep down inside his soul that he probably wasn't going to like the answer when he found it.


	36. Gaster's journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's journal, and Sans has trouble coping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I wanted to create a warning here as this chapter has some themes of child abuse in it. There is nothing graphic, but if you are sensitive to such themes you may want to be careful reading this chapter, and if you need, I can add a synopsis at the end, just let me know. :)

Sans strolled through the streets of Ebott in the early morning. The market square was fairly busy with monsters and humans alike going about their daily business. Sans wandered around the stalls for a few moments as he half paid attention to the wares that were out on display. He continued to avoid the larger crowds of people until he came to the stall that he was looking for. It was a newspaper stand that looked to be lacking in customers as the monster attendant leaned bored over the counter. Sans smirked as he made his way over.

“Heya Jack, slow news day?” He asked. The coyote type monster, who was slumped at the stand, perked up and offered up a sly smile as he saw Sans approach.

“Well, Sansy you're definitely a sight for sore eyes.” He said. “Haven’t seen ya around for a few days. There must have been something real important going down with the Pansies. You got a scoop too sell me?” 

“Actually I was just about to ask you the same thing.” Sans replied, tossing the coyote a nickel. Jack caught it, before pulling out a paper and handing it to Sans. Sans then leaned his weight against the stand as he unfolded the paper and proceeded to glance it over.

“You know, I never really took you for a guy that was so interested in politics.” Jack said as he glanced at the headline of the article that sans was skimming, which read ‘Monster Gangs Menace To Society’ in big bolded letters. Sans shrugged in response. 

“You’d be right about that.” He said. “I only really buy these things for the funny pages.” Jack snickered.

“Hehe, with your jokes you should be writing the funny pages.” He said. “So, does that mean that there is another reason for this little visit?” He asked. Sans smirked.

“Sharp as always I see.” He replied. Jacks eyes visibly glinted in interest as Sans folded the paper back up. 

“I’m actually looking to purchase some information revolving around a monster working for the Gambino’s.” Sans said. Jack’s grin faltered into a look of pure shock. 

“A monster working for a human gang?” He asked, his voice a whisper. Sans sighed.

“Judging by your reaction, you don’t got anything for me do ya?” He said. Jack furrowed his brow. 

“Well, not yet.” He said. “But if you give me a few days and my usual rate I can see what I can dig up.” Sans nodded and passed the paper back to him across the stand. 

“It’s a deal pal. I’ll see ya at Grilby’s when you find something.” He said. Sans then turned and walked leisurely away with his hands lazily tucked into the pockets of his slacks. Jack smirked as he watched him go, before he unfolded the newspaper revealing a fat stack of cash hidden inside. 

“Pleasure doin business with ya partner.” He snickered as he pocketed the money. 

When Sans made it home he was relatively disheartened at the quiet apartment awaiting him. Frisk was still at work, and his brother was sleeping, leaving him alone in the empty living room. Papyrus had still not recovered his magic fully, and could only stay awake for a few hours at a time before he had to go and rest again. Sans new that this was normal, it would take a few days for his brother’s magic level to readjust itself back to its usual state, but he still hated the ever-present void that was left in the apartment whenever Papyrus wasn’t around. 

On the plus side, Sans could use this time to actually get some things done that he knew he had been putting off, since he had nothing that he could use as an excuse to procrastinate anymore. Well, now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure if he could really consider that a plus, since one of the things that he still had to do was deceiver Gaster’s notebook. Normally, putting off a task like this one was relatively easy for Sans, but this time Sans knew that he couldn’t. He had promised Alphys after all. 

Sans strummed his fingers on the armrest of the sofa as he tried to come up with any more chores or errands that he could do first in an attempt to buy him a little bit more time away from having to revisit the days of his past. With a heavy sigh, Sans finally pulled himself off of the couch. He couldn’t think of anything. 

As he sauntered begrudgingly out of the living room, he found his pinpricks wondering over to a messy stack of papers on Frisks end table. He cocked his head in slight curiosity as he moved forward to look at them more closely. In truth he knew what he was doing. He knew that he was grasping at straws, trying to find any distraction to keep him away from that godforsaken journal, but even knowing so, Sans still halfheartedly began to straighten out the pile. 

It was only when his pinpricks glanced at one of the headings presented on a brochure at the top of the pile that he began to feel a little bit more interested. It was an advertisement for an apartment complex. Sans paused, and then looked at the rest of the stack. They were all advertisements for available spaces to rent. Sans retook his seat on the couch as he looked over the brochures more closely. Was Frisk looking at these? Did she want to move out?

It hadn’t ever occurred to him before, but now that he thought about it, of course it made perfect sense. She was only supposed to be staying with them for the trial period, and now that she was an actual member of the Pansies, and making decent money, why shouldn’t she want her own space? The lumpy sofa that she was currently sleeping on probably wasn’t that ideal as a bed, and Frisk was a young women after all. Living with two bachelors, without her own room wasn’t exactly appropriate in society’s eyes. Sure, they had had the excuse of Frisk needing to be watched since she was a human when she had first joined, but that justification was starting to wear thin. The truth was that if she didn’t find her own space now that she was perfectly capable of it, people would most definitely start to talk. Sans could already imagine the stupid rumors that would undoubtedly start to spawn in the bar. Her reputation would be on the line, his and his brothers as well. Though Sans’ rational mind found it perfectly acceptable, and understandable that Frisk was looking at renting a single bedroom apartment for herself, he couldn’t help the frown that firmly settled on to his face. He didn’t like it. 

It frustrated him. He tried to rationalize why he was so against her moving out. He supposed that he was worried about her living alone when she was still on Ludos’ hit list, and though that was a sensible concern, he knew that there was more to it. If she was somewhere else then he wouldn’t be able to keep as close an eye on her. He wouldn’t be able to make sure that she stayed out of trouble. She was his underling after all. She was his responsibility. 

Sans grumbled as he got up from the couch. He supposed that it didn’t really matter in the end whether he liked it or not, it was Frisks decision, but he still felt bitter about it. He had thought that she would at least come to him and ask him for advice, or tell him what she was planning. He was her boss after all. Sans winced slightly at that thought. No, he had told her not to think of him in that way. If he played the boss card now then he would be nothing more than a big fat hypocrite, but he still made a mental note to bring it up to her. He should really talk to her about it. She owed him at least some form of explanation. 

With one more huff, Sans found himself wandering slowly toward his room again. Now that he was in a sufficiently unpleasant mood, he found that he actually might welcome the distraction of working on the journal….though he doubted it. 

When Sans made it to his desk he hesitated at pulling the little black book out of his locked drawer. He felt nervous all of a sudden. It took him almost ten minutes to just flip open the cover. When he was confronted by the familiar strange symbols scrawled neatly over the pages his soul shuddered. This wasn’t going to be fun. Sans sat down at his desk anyway, and proceeded to pull out a fountain pen and a few blank pieces of paper. He took one more steadying deep breath before he began to get to work. 

As he worked to translate the text, his anxiousness slowly began to ebb. So far there was nothing too concerning written in the notebook, just some rough drafts of reports, or half-baked ideas for future projects. Sans almost allowed himself to actually become hopeful that perhaps the journal really did hold nothing of interest, and that he could forget about this whole unpleasant ordeal and go on with his life, until he turned over the next page.

He raised a quizzical brow bone. It looked like Gaster was starting to describe a new idea, or perhaps it was a project that he had just started working on. It definitely involved an interest in exploring a new way to utilize determination. As Sans read onward, he began to sense that all too familiar feeling of dread start to form in his soul. 

 

_April 22, 1917  
While my last achievements utilizing the human element of determination has resulted in grate success with the production of the soul candies, I cannot help but find that I am not satisfied with these results alone. I feel like I can push it further._

Sans gritted his teeth as he felt anger start to slowly seep past his defenses. Push it further? Not satisfied?! How many monsters lives had Gaster destroyed with the production of the soul candies? How many were lost by his experimentations on their very souls? Sans quickly turned his gaze away from the infuriating words as he took a moment to steady himself. He reminded himself that this wasn’t about the past. What was done could not be undone. All he could do was learn from it, and hopefully prevent something like this from happening again in the present, which was why he forced himself to continue reading, though he really, really wanted to stop then and there. 

_My research and experiments have, unfortunately, concluded that a monsters soul is just too weak to handle efficient levels of determination. It causes a negative reaction within their soul, destabilizing their physical form, and causing unpredictable mutations._

Sans winced as his locked away memories started to resurface. He remembered the mutations, the Amalgamates. Those poor, suffering, unfortunate monsters who had unknowingly signed their own death certificates when they had volunteered to participate in Gaster’s research trials. He remembered finding it odd that he never saw the same monster twice during that whole project when he had been working as Gaster’s assistant, but he had just shrugged it off, until it was far too late to save any of them. He read onward.

_Though we were still able to overcome this obstacle by creating the soul candies, I still view the project as a failure. If monster souls cannot be a sufficient container for the true power of determination, then I must come up with another way to harness it. There must be something that can contain that said power._

_May 13th 1917  
I have a theory. At first I had completely disregarded this idea as it was far too simple, but often one finds that simplicity is the answer to many of lives problems. A human soul, unlike a monsters soul, is already made up of a certain percentage of determination. It is determinations natural vessel. I believe I must test the limitations of a human’s soul. How much determination can one hold until breaking? I am curious to find out. _

Sans was at the edge of his seat at this point. This was all unfamiliar to him. He had never once seen any evidence of this project, even when Gaster’s lab was seized and searched under Asgore’s orders. They had found a lot of horrors hidden in the closed off areas of the older facilities, but there had never been any evidence of experimentations on humans. 

_June 1st 1917  
I received my first test subject today. I was significantly disappointed with the results. Though the human’s soul did far better than the monsters at holding large quantities of determination, it still shattered well below the point of my expectations. Perhaps there is still another perspective to this experiment that I am not seeing. My subject was a fully developed human male. Maybe like the body, the soul develops over time. Perhaps it will be more malleable at a younger age before settling into its adult state. Maybe one can condition a soul with smaller introductions of determination over longer periods of time. In a sense, it would be like training the soul’s integral structure to be able to hold the volume that I want it to. It is a theory that possesses some interest, and is one that defiantly requires looking into._

Sans felt darkness start to creep up his spine. He was praying at this point that Gaster was not suggesting what he thought that he was, but as Sans continued to read through the text he quickly realized that his fears were justified. Sans did not pause for a second as he tore through the rest of the note book. His pinpricks darkening with every word that he read. His cyan eye started to flare up at the disturbing truth displayed before him. When he reached his limit, Sans through the accursed book as far away from himself as he could get it. It smacked hard into the far wall of his room before falling into his sock pile. Sans buried his face in his arms over his desk as he raked his fingers over his skull. He was furious. 

That bastard had done it. He had taken children. Human children! He had purchased them like livestock from the black market from desperate families who had lost everything in the collapse of the economy. He had bought them from their own parents! Sans felt sick. 

Gaster had purchased eight in total, and proceeded to pump their little souls full of determination to see what would happen; to feed his own morbid curiosity. He wanted to mold them into something akin to a weapon, not carrying if he broke a few along the way. He didn’t even allow them their names, only referring to them by number. 

It turned out that Gaster had been impatient as he attempted to push their souls to the limits. Six had perished thanks to his cruel treatment, leaving only number one and number eight alive. Unfortunately the entries stopped before the conclusion on the experiment was reached. Sans guessed that the other two children had probably died in the fire when the lab had burned down, charring their little bodies to ash, and leaving no evidence of the brutalities that Gaster had committed behind. 

Sans turned his black sockets back to the journal sitting in his sock pile. That horrid thing should have burned. It should have burned with Gaster in that fire. It should have burned with the children that he had destroyed. It should have never been found. He should have never read it. It shouldn’t exist.

Sans moved closer to the black book. His cyan eye alight as he prepared to call forth his magic and abolish the evil thing, but before he could, he heard the front door of the apartment open and close, breaking him from his infuriated trance. Frisk was home. 

Sans continued to stare down at the black book. Though he wanted more than anything to tear it apart, he knew that he couldn’t. He had promised Alphys, and though he didn’t want to admit it, there might be a lead in Gasters experiments regarding the children. He would have to analyses it more closely. Sans then picked up the notebook before locking it away in his desk drawer again. He took a moment to get himself sorted before fastening his lazy smile back on to his face to go and say hello to Frisk. 

When Sans rounded the corner, he found Frisk on the couch. She was fussing with her bouquet of now, quite frankly, very wilted looking flowers. He watched her hassle with the drooping blooms for a moment, before he cleared his throat to get her attention. 

“What you doin there kid?” He asked from his spot in the hallway. Frisk didn’t break her concentration away from the flowers as she answered him. 

“I’m trying to get these flowers to brighten back up.” She replied. Sans paused. 

“Pal, there cut flowers. There not gonna last forever.” He said. 

“I know.” Frisk said. “It’s just, I thought that I could make them last just a little bit longer.” Sans all of a sudden felt a pang of annoyance worm his way up his spine as he continued to watch her try to straighten out the stalks of the flowers. Why did she care so much about those useless weeds anyway? 

“Maybe I can ask Asgore. He seems to know a lot about plants. Maybe there’s something that can perk them back up.” She continued. Sans winced slightly at the mention of Asgore’s name. He was still feeling a little sore when it came to the boss monster. The slight pang of annoyance now grew in to a full on surge. 

“Kid. Flowers die. That’s just what happens. Things like that don’t last.” He said more bitterly then he had intended to. At his harsh comment Frisk snapped her head toward him, a sullen little frown forming on her face. Sans immediately bit is tongue. He hadn’t meant to take his frustrations out on her. He supposed he had become more undone then what he had first thought. He tried to cover up his snap with a lazy grin as he quickly came up with a joke. 

“I don’t mean to be a _thorn_ in your side, but I’d much rather get right down to the _root_ of the problem.” He quipped as he tossed her a wink. 

Frisk smiled lightly back at him, but he could tell that she didn’t buy his attempt at a distraction. She moved away from the flowers in what he knew was an effort to not set him off again. Sans felt his soul sink. Now he felt bad. 

Though, what he had said was true, life was harsh after all. Things like flowers were fleeting, only lasting for a moment, before they inevitably withered away. Those peaceful, and happy moments which they often represented were just as much of a sham as their colorful blossoms were. They were such delicate states of being, they just couldn’t be expected to withstand these troubled times. Eventually, they would only disappear to reveal another tragedy waiting right around the corner.

Honestly, it would be better if she learned to accept this reality now, and stop trying to preserve what couldn’t last. It’d be better if she just let those stupid weeds die and give up already. He certainly had. 

Sans quickly moved away from the hallway, and moseyed over to apartment door with his hands shoved into his slacks. This was getting depressing, god he needed a drink. He knew that he still needed to talk to Frisk about the broachers that were even now within his sight, nagging at him to say something, but he all of a sudden didn’t feel very up to that conversation. It had just been too much for today. He needed a break and he didn’t want to risk snapping at her again. He would get to it later.

“I’ma just gonna head down stairs for a bit kid. Don’t wait up.” He said, trying his best to not meet her eyes. 

Frisk turned to him again, the sad frown back on her face. Sans knew that she had become more aware of how frequent his trips to the bar had gotten in the last few days. He hated that disappointed face she made that basically spelled out how unhappy she was with his coping methods. It was obvious, even when she tried to cover up her concerns by simply offering him an understanding smile and a sweetly said ‘ok, have a goodnight’, But he chose to ignore it anyway. 

It wouldn’t be for much longer, just until Papyrus had recovered back to his full health. Just a day or so more, and then things would go right back to normal. Besides, he really did need a break. He knew that if he tried to have a serious conversation with her now he might just end up talking his frustrations out on her again. He would say these things to reassure himself, though it didn’t really help as he still felt like trash. 

Even so, he would always end up at the bar, and drink until he couldn’t feel anymore. Then he would laugh and joke emptily with the other sad sods present for that evening, until Grillby couldn’t handle his humor any longer and cut him off. Then he would wonder back up to the apartment and pass out until the next morning. 

Tonight’s routine had turned out a little differently However. Sans was wondering back up to the apartment after last call, just like he always did. He was dizzy with booze as he barely managed to shamble up the stairs, giggling to himself in his delirious state all the while. When he made it inside the apartment, he glanced over to Frisk’s sleeping form on the couch where she always was. He saw that she had borrowed a few of his text books again as she had a few piled on her bedside, and one that she was currently using as a pillow that lay open beneath her head. 

Sans turned away. He knew that she had probably been reading them to try and keep herself awake in an effort to wait for him to get back, even though he had told her not to. He quickly wiped the guilty frown of his face. He would just talk to her later, everything would be fine. 

Sans then stumbled onward. now that Frisk was accounted for, all Sans had left to do was quickly peek his head in to Papyrus’ room to check on him, and then succumb to his intoxicated minds pleas for a perfectly dreamless black out sleep session. However, on his way back to his room he paused for a moment. He swayed where he stood and then glanced back over to the end table by the couch. Something was missing. It took him a while to finally figure out that Frisks flowers were gone.

Sans inebriated smile faltered a bit as guilt sparked again in his soul, despite the numbing effect of the alcohol. He hadn’t meant anything by what he had said. He hadn’t meant for her to take his stupid depressed ramblings seriously. He tried his best to bury his thoughts down deep as he continued to his room. He’d deal with it tomorrow. Ya, the first thing that he would do was apologies and then have a lovely chat about apartment buildings, but for now all he wanted was sleep. 

When Sans came to, he woke up with a splitting headache, which by now was per usual. He groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, desperate to hang on to the relief that was sleep for a few more moments. Reluctantly, he gave up trying when his migraine became too much to bare, and turned to his side, already knowing what was going to be there. He cracked one eye open, and just as he had predicted, on his desk was a steeping mug of sea tea. 

Every morning he would wake up like this, with a nasty hangover and its remedy placed by his bedside. Sans sighed as he stood up to go and get the drink. For the last little while Frisk had made it her new habit to make the beverage for him every morning when she knew that he had been drinking the night before. The act was so sweet and kind, which just made Sans feel more like garbage.

This time, however, was a tad different than the others. When Sans grasped the handle, he noticed there was a piece of paper tied around it. Sans raised a curious eyebrow as he undid the small knotted string holding it in place. He then unfolded the paper and read the note inside.

‘ _Good morning, I hope you have a tea-lightful day!_ ’ It read. Sans sat back down on his bed and cradled his head in his hand. Now he felt even worse than before. Why did she have to be like this? He would have preferred it if she would just shout at him, or if she would get angry, or scolded him for Christ sake.

When Sans finally pried his hands away from his face and lifted his gaze, he noticed that Frisk had also returned his text books as they were placed neatly back on his overcrowded bookshelf. He sat on the edge of his bed for a little while longer, before he gradually made his way over selecting one of the books that he had seen her reading the night before. He brought it back with him as he returned to his position on his mattress. He glanced at the title of the journal and remembered that it held a particularly interesting article discussing the theory of relativity. He wondered if Frisk would like it. 

Maybe he could use the article to ease into the conversation that he had been meaning to have with her about her wanting to move out? He still had yet to discuss that particular subject with her. He knew that he should have addressed it as soon as she had gotten home yesterday, but then he had to go and open up Gasters notebook… Sans quickly blocked out the unpleasant thoughts concerning the doctors journal .Nope, he had spent enough time on that for now. 

At the very least, he did still owe Frisk an apology for snapping at her the other day about her flowers. It was his fault that she had thrown them away. Even if the plants were dying, he shouldn’t have spoiled it for her . Maybe a brief science lesson would suffice as atonement for letting his bitterness seep out. 

Sans then opened the book in his lap as he then quickly fanned through the pages, trying to find that article. However, as he flipped through the pages, flower blossoms all of a sudden came tumbling out of the book, falling into his lap and scattering over his bed and floor. Sans paused in surprise. He then gingerly picked up one of the delicate dried blooms that had been pressed in between the pages of his book. As he continued to stare at the perfectly preserved daisy that he held carefully between his phalanges, he couldn’t help the genuine smile that spread across his face 

Wow. The kid had really done it. She had proved him wrong without even trying. Sans laughed softly as he spun the bloom on its stem. 

He realized then how foolish he had been acting in the last couple of days, running and hiding from his responsibilities like a child. Now he saw how pointless it was for him to be acting like this. So what if those happy moments didn’t last forever? So what if they were fragile and fleeting? It didn’t matter if they were few and far between. As long as he could go back to them in his memories then he wouldn’t mind if they gradually faded away. He knew that there would always be some sort of tragedy lurking just around the bend, but for now, if he could just enjoy one simple morning with some good company then why wouldn’t he relish in it? 

Sans then stood from his bed with the journal tucked under his arm as he made his way out of his room to go and find Frisk. He would worry about the nightmares when they inevitably came, but for now he would just enjoy the peaceful time that he had been granted with some some good food, good friends, and some bad laughs. 


	37. Music, dancing, and a funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music and dancing and a funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I'm sorry to say but it looks like school is really going to be effecting how often I post a new chapter as it has just started and I already feel swamped. unfortunately this means that I may not be able to update as often, so from now on new chapters are going to be a bit sparatic, but I am still not going to give up on writing this story because I love it so much, and writing is a really good stress relief :) Hopefully you guys can be patient with me and still enjoy the story even though updates may be a little laggy, but i will still try my best to continue this. Thanks a bunch everyone :)

Frisk smoothed out her skirt when she finished pulling her blue dress over her head. She examined her reflection briefly in the mirror before brushing out her short dark locks. She found it strange that she would again be attending another funeral, especially so soon after she had just been to Mittsy’s. The three monsters who had fallen down during the failed raid on the Hollywood’s ware house were being given a final farewell in the bar downstairs. Usually all three would be given their own proper sendoff, but their dust had been mixed together in the panic and fighting during the retreat with no way to tell them apart. It had been decided then that all three would be honored together with one big ceremony. 

Frisk sighed to herself before grabbing Mittsy’s magenta jacket and throwing it over her shoulders. Though she was no longer bandaged or bruised, and had no need to hide her arms, she still decided to wear it. She was sure that Mittsy also wanted to be a part of the celebrations, and be present to wish her fellow fallen comrades a final farewell.

When she came out of the bathroom Papyrus and Sans were already waiting for her on the couch. They both were also back in their best suits. Papyrus had finally fully recovered, and to Frisks relief it seemed that Sans was also in better spirits now that his brother was back to his normal energetic self. 

“Ready to go kid?” Sans asked as he hoisted himself up off the couch. Frisk smiled and nodded before she followed behind both the brothers as they led the way down the stairs to the bar below. 

The ceremony had gone just like how Mittsy’s had. The procession had arrived carrying all three of the fallen monsters dust, Asgore had given a speech followed by Undyne who had her wounded shoulder bandaged and her arm in a sling. She commended her lost men with the highest regard, before falling back to her position alongside Asgore. Then the final toast was given before the celebration commenced. Frisk sat at the bar along with Papyrus after the final respects to the fallen monsters had been paid. She laughed and joked with the others that had begun partying, but she couldn’t help but feel like something was off. 

As her gaze wandered around the room to all the celebrating Pansy members, she saw that their smiles seemed a little forced, and their laughter felt just a tad to empty to be really considered convincing . It took her a while to place what it was exactly that was lingering behind all of their composed façades, until she realized that it was fear. Four had now been lost thanks to the smokers, and word had already moved through the Pansies organization that the weapon was spreading throughout the Under City. Everyone was in danger now, and anyone could be the next on the list to be mourned. 

Frisk frowned when she realized how troubled everyone really was. They were all scared, all terrified that they would be the next one that their comrades would be saying goodbye to. She didn’t blame them, but was disheartened to see that their fear had managed to sully this most important and sacred of monster events.

“Heya kid, why the long face?” Sans asked as he took the empty bar stool next to hers. Frisk snapped her head toward him as she quickly pulled on a smile to hide her concerns. Today was not a day for frowns after all. 

“It’s nothing.” She said dismissively. Sans only raised a brow bone at her entirely unconvinced, Even Papyrus looked skeptical.

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that kiddo, now what’s eating ya?” Sans said with a smug grin. \

“YES FRISK, PLEASE TELL US WHATS WRONG.” Papyrus added.

“Well…. It’s just the atmosphere feels a little heavy tonight.” She finally answered. Sans then turned his pinpricks outward to scan over the rest of the bar. He wasn’t surprised to see that the kid was right. Sans hummed in response.

“it seems everyone’s a little bit down in the dumps today.” He agreed. “Welp, guess we’ll just have to give em a pick me up.” he said as he quickly hopped off of his chair, before heading to the front of the crowded room. Frisk watched him go in slight curiosity. She turned over to Papyrus to ask what he was up to, only to find the younger brother huffing in his seat while he ground his teeth together in annoyance.

“SANS, YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU’RE DOING!” Papyrus called after his brother. Sans only shot him a wink and a lazy wave from over his shoulder, which seemed to confirm Papyrus’ suspicions as he sighed in defeat.

Sans stood in front of the loud crowed of celebrating monsters. He cleared his throat briefly before he placed his thumb and index finger between his teeth and blew a loud sharp whistle, which effectively gained everyone’s attention almost immediately. 

“Heya folks, sorry to _in-trumpet_ but I’ve got a little announcement for you all.” He said with a wink, earning him a few confused chuckles. Frisk also tilted her head as she watched, wondering what Sans had up his sleeve this time. Papyrus groaned loudly. 

“Heh, I see that my humor isn’t quite to your _forte_ as that one seemed to fall a little _flat._ ” He continued, and suddenly a few other monsters started moving behind him all carrying instruments. They began to set them up as Sans continued to throw jokes at the crowed.

“But you see, that’s just a _minor_ setback to the _major_ performance that we got planned for you all tonight.” Sans quipped. More monsters started to laugh as they began to understand the music related puns. 

“See our late friend Cheeko, who we all came here to honor tonight, was quite the music lover, and man could he rock the hell out of the bass.” Sans continued. “So we all decided to _orchestrate_ a little show in his honor, you know send him off on a _high note_. He said shooting his audience with another heavy wink. The drummer rolled his eyes from behind Sans, before hitting his snare and symbol creating the classic punch line rim shot. 

‘Ba dom tsssss.’ Sans took a look over his shoulder to see that the band was indeed ready and waiting. 

“Welp, that’s my cue folks.” He said. “But anyway, let’s have fun tonight. You know, drink, joke be merry, and all that _jazz_.” He finished, getting in one final joke before taking to his seat and pulling out his trombone. Frisk perked up immediately in interest when she saw that Sans was one of the band members. She had been curious about his musical side ever since he had told her that he played. 

The drummer briefly counted them in before the band was in full swing. The bass strummed a steady rhythm, the piano added in a nice accompaniment, and the drummer kept everyone in time while the soprano saxophone sung a sweet melody that resonated through the bar. The monsters all whooped and cheered as they let the music take all of their worried thoughts away. The heavy atmosphere that had been hovering over the entire tavern now began to dissipate, like storm clouds after a spring rain.

Sans raised his trombone and began to play second horn to the saxophone. He chanced a look over the audience and was glad to see that everyone had found their real smiles again. Then his pinpricks wandered over to Frisk at the bar. She was watching absolutely enthralled, her eyes were completely alight as a big smile stretched across her pink pinched cheeks. Sans all of a sudden felt a swell of pride form in his soul as he swiftly took of his fedora in preparation for his solo. He was feeling pretty good at the moment, and figured he’d add in a little extra flare, and show Frisk a real demonstration of his talents. It was rare when he had the urge to put in the added effort, and it had also been a while since he had last shown off after all. 

As the saxophonist finished off the last bar Sans jumped into his solo. He didn’t hold anything back as he blew strong and steady, surprising even a few of his band members. He used his hat as a muffler of sorts to give his instruments lovely raspy voice its full range, and also to put on the best show. Sans peeked open one of his sockets to find Frisk, and was defiantly more than satisfied to see that she was on the edge of her seat. Sans couldn’t help the confident crack of a smirk that started to tug on his cheekbones as he continued to belt out the melody, finishing his solo off with a howl. The audience whistled and cheered and Frisk clapped animatedly among them. Sans chuckled inwardly, pretty pleased with himself as he handed the reins back over to the soprano saxophonist, but he made sure to not pull back completely. 

After a few more tunes Sans tapped out for a break, leaving the band to continue entertaining the bar full of now very jaunty monsters. A few had even begun to pair off and dance along to the music. Sans smiled widely as he made his way back over to the bartop where Frisk and Papyrus still sat.

“So kiddo, what did ya think of the show?” He asked. Frisk immediately beamed at him.

“Sans that was fantastic!” She said her voice full of enthusiasm. “I wish I could have heard you play sooner.” Sans felt a slight blush rise to his cheekbones at her compliment, as well as another proud swell in his soul. 

“I MUST ADMIT THAT YOUR PERFORMANCE WAS EXCEPTIONAL BROTHER, BUT DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO START IT WITH ALL OF THOSE HORRIBLE PUNS?” Papyrus added. 

“Heh, sorry bro. I know my jokes can be quite _pun-ishing_ to the comically challenged but if you just give them a chance I’m sure that you could _punderstand_ the joy in it.” Sans replied with a shrug. Papyrus’ socket twitched as he turned away while trying his best to ignore the obnoxiously large smug smile on his brother’s face.

“Awe common Paps, why so quiet? You know I’m only messing with ya right?” Sans began, his smirk growing larger. 

“SANS, DON’T YOU DARE.” Papyrus warned. 

“After all, you’re my only little brother.” Sans continued as Papyrus began to seethe in his seat. “ You’re _pun in a million_ to me bro.” Sans said as he broke into a laughing fit. Papyrus slammed his head on the bar top dejectedly. 

“BROTHER WHY.” He moaned. 

Sans turned his gaze back over his shoulder to Frisk as he expected to see her folding over herself with laughter at his barrage of quality jokes. But to his slightly disappointed surprise, he instead found her distracted as she was staring across the room at the group of monsters who had started to dance to the jazz bands sprightly tunes. 

Sans raised a brow bone. Normally, Frisk was quite good at putting up a decent front to her wants, but in that moment Sans found that he could read her like an open book. 

“Hey kid, you wanna give it a try?” He asked. Frisk snapped her gaze back toward him, before her cheeks turned red at being caught staring. 

“Uh, no um… I really don’t know how.” She said in protest, but Sans simply ignored her resistance and hopped of his stool before he offered her his hand.

“It’s not too hard. Here I’ll show you.” He said. 

Frisk cheeks turned about a million shades darker at Sans proposition, but if she was honest with herself it did look like all the other monsters were having a lot of fun. She had to admit that she was curious to try it out for herself. 

“Ok.” She finally said as she moved forward to accept Sans’ outstretched hand. 

As he lead her out to the dance floor Frisk couldn’t help the giddy energy that began to form in her soul. She watched the other monsters briefly as she and Sans made their way through the crowed . They all moved to the rhythm with such ease and grace, but at the same time there movements were completely loose, and almost seemed to be entirely spontaneous. Some were even adding in intricate looking spins and twirls as if it were like second nature to them. As she watched the other monsters continue to dance, Frisk found excitement begin to spark behind her eyes. She wondered if Sans was going to teach her how to move like how they did. 

“Ok kid.” Sans said as brought them both to a stop in the outer ring of the dance circle. “First things first, we’ll get some basic foot patterns down sound good?” He asked. 

Frisk smiled brightly back at him and nodded firmly. Sans chuckled at her obvious enthusiasm as he took one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder, before moving his own hand to rest right above her waist. Then he grasped lightly to her free hand with his own in a traditional waltz position. 

“Alright, so now you’re just gonna follow my lead.” Sans instructed as he began to move his feet slowly along to the easy rhythm. Frisk furrowed her brows in concentration as she stared down at the floor, trying her best to copy his movements with her own. Sans couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Frisk questioned now frowning at him. Her cheeks were a little pink from embarrassment. 

“Sorry, sorry, you uh, don’t have to try so hard pal.” Sans said when he managed to stifle his giggles. “Just focus on the rhythm and follow my pull.” He said. 

He then began to go through the same basic steps again, and Frisk tried again to follow along with his steady lead. Though, she found it very hard to keep her eyes from wandering back down to the floorboards to look at her feet. Sans let go of her waist briefly when he saw her gaze shifting downward and caught her by her chin before tilting her face back up again.

“Remember, chin up.” He instructed. “Eyes on me kid.” Frisk felt herself start to blush again as she nodded slowly back to him. 

It was a lot harder then what she had first thought as many of her attempts had ended up with her stepping rather harshly on Sans toes. She would immediately apologize and break away from him, but He would only tell her that it was fine before pulling her back to try again, even though Frisk knew that she had seen him wince on more than one occasion thanks to her missteps . 

Now though, she seemed to finally understand. It took her a while to realize that in order to succeed she had to surrender her control, and simply allow the music and Sans to lead her onward. It was tricky at first as she had never really been comfortable with the idea of someone else having so much influence over her actions, but soon she began to relax in to his gentle coaxing as his movements informed her where to step next. 

“There you go, now you’re getting it.” He said with a grin, and Frisk couldn’t help the pleased little smile that broke onto her face at his praise. 

They continued like that for a few more songs, and soon Frisk began to feel a little bashful. In her concentration she hadn’t realized just how close she and him were standing, or how she had no real choice but to stare into his eyes if she wasn’t going to look at her feet. It was actually rather intense and Frisk found that her heartbeat had begun to pick up as nervous butterflies continued to flutter around in her stomach. Sans however, seemed to be doing just fine as he gazed at her with the same relaxed half lidded eye sockets and lazy grin that he always wore. 

“Not bad kid.” Sans said. “Now, let’s see if we can add in a little bit more pizzazz.” 

Before Frisk could even ask what he meant, Sans pushed her out and away from him, resulting in her spinning outward as Sans held his arm over her head, encouraging her to spiral. Frisk giggled happily as Sans let her go. She spun a few more times before she bumped into something solid standing behind her. Frisk looked upward and was about to apologize to the individual who she had just bumped into, when she was instead greeted with Papyrus’ smiling face looking down at her.

“WELL BROTHER, I SEE THAT YOU HAVE DONE A GOOD JOB AT TEACHING FRISK THE BASICS, BUT NOW I THINK SHE IS READY FOR A MORE REFINED DANCING STYLE, DON’T YOU AGREE?” Papyrus said as he quickly spun Frisk inward into a tango like position. Sans chuckled at Frisks confused face as he began to saunter over to the bar. 

“Sure thing Paps.” He said. “My dogs are barkin anyhow. I’ll be over at the bar when you’re done.” Sans then continued over back toward his seat. He couldn’t help the larger than usual smile that pulled on his cheekbones, or the light spring in his step as he retook his barstool. 

“Well isn’t she the little minx.” Sans heard a familiar sly voice sound from right next to him. Sans turned his pinpricks to the voices owner, finding Jack lazing on the bar top. His teeth were glinting in a predatory smirk as his half lidded eyes followed Frisk and Papyrus dancing around the tavern floor. Sans tensed. He knew what that look meant.

“Don’t even think about it Jack.” Sans cautioned as his good mood became sullied by the coyotes obvious crude intentions. Jack turned to him a look of feigned confusion presented on his face. 

“Awe what’s the matter Sansy? Don’t tell me she’s already somebody’s moll?” The coyote sniggered. “I didn’t think you Pansies were so open to the prospect of human company.” Sans just rolled his eyes at Jack’s comments.

“Heh, never thought you’d be willing to risk so much for a skirt yourself.” Sans chided, but in reality he wasn’t surprised. Though he did consider Jack a good friend, he could not approve of the coyotes insatiable appetite when it came to the ladies. Jack was a professional heart breaker if Sans had ever seen one, always coming up with some ruse or phony tear jerking story to make a girls heart swoon before disappearing the next morning with another notch carved into his bedpost. 

“Hey now, human or monster I don’t discriminate. As long as they got a good pair of legs, who am to judge? Plus, limiting ones palate is a sure way for one to grow bored.” Jack countered with a devilish smirk. 

“You also gotta admit that there’s something very exciting about that whole taboo thing when it comes to chasing after a human girl, they’re pretty rare around these parts you know?” Jack continued, his gaze shifting back to Frisk. 

“So Sansy, how’s about you help a pal out and introduce me?” Jack asked, waggling a suggestive eyebrow in Sans direction. Sans clenched his fists hidden in the pockets of his slacks.  
“Nope.” He simply replied. Jack cocked his head to the side. 

“What’s this now?” He asked as his smirk grew wider. “Sans my boy, don’t tell me you already got first dibs? Wow, never really took you for the guy who liked the fleshy one- .” Sans snapped his dark sockets over to Jack, effectively shutting him up, before he could finish his less than tasteful comment. Jack backed up with his hands raised defensively, catching on immediately to Sans’ more than obvious warning. 

“Ok ok, I get the hint, the girls off the menu.” He said, though Sans still didn’t feel very satisfied as he continued to narrow his sockets in Jacks direction.

“Yesh, this girl must be something special for you to get so riled up.” Jack said, continuing to probe. 

“She’s a good friend of the family.” Sans replied firmly. “And also my underling, which means that you gotta watch that slick tongue of yours buddy.” Sans snapped.

“Say no more.” Jack said as he made the gesture of him zipping his lips shut. “I didn’t know that she was a member. I will hold my sinful tongue from here on out.” He continued, raising his hand as if he were taking an oath over the bible. Sans backed off a bit, but still didn’t trust that phony innocent expression that Jack was trying to bate him with. He made a mental note to not let the sly dog out of his sight for the rest of the evening.

“So, I’m guessing that there’s more to your visit then just the chance to harass the ladies here.” Sans said, eyeing the coyote next to him. Jack smirked. 

“You know me to well Sansy.” He replied.

“How about you tell me what you found.” Sans said. “And then we can both go back to enjoying ourselves.” Jack’s grin visibly faltered at Sans’ request, as a nervous air took over his disposition. 

“Well about that.” He began. “I uh, did my usual digging as requested but unfortunately….I got nothing.” 

“Nothing?” Sans repeated surprised. 

“Yeah sorry, if I had to guess this monster that you’re looking for must be a ghost type cuz I can’t find a trace of him anywhere.” Jack said with a shrug. Sans chuckled slightly at jacks comment despite his disappointment. 

“I got your cash here since I came back empty handed.” Jack continued as he motioned albeit reluctantly to retrieve Sans’ payment from his interior pocket. Sans stopped him however as he suddenly got an idea. 

“Hold on their pal.” He said. “Why don’t you keep that on you for a little while longer? I got another job in mind.” Jack perked up as he returned the stack of cash to his hidden pocket.

“Well then how can I be of service?” He asked, the curious glint back in his eye. 

“It’s uh, more of a side project.” Sans answered as he briefly turned his head over his shoulder to make sure that Frisk and Papyrus were still occupied. “One of a more personal interest.” He continued. 

“Sounds intriguing.” Jack said raising an eyebrow. 

“I want to know if you can find out about a female monster who put up a human kid for adoption around ten years ago.” Sans instructed in a hushed voice. Jack tilted his head keenly. 

“A monster raising a human? Boy Sans, you sure do always got the most interesting work for me. I’ll see what I can do.” Jack answered as he hoped off of his chair. 

“Thanks pal I appreciate it.” Sans replied before Jack wandered away to join in with the rest of the party. 

“Who’s your friend?” Frisk said as she retook her seat, after she had gotten back from the dance floor. Sans jumped a bit in his chair. He hadn’t noticed her wander over.

“Oh, that’s Jack. He does some side errands for the Pansies at times.” Sans answered briefly, before quickly changing the topic of the conversation.

“So you done dancing already, did Paps wear you out?” Sans continued. Frisk smiled as she waved over to Grillby for a soda to refresh herself. 

“Ya, he got a little competitive with a Migosp. I think they’re still deciding who the better dancer is.” She said. Sans turned his head over his shoulder to see his brother pulling out all the stops, and even going so far as to jump on a table top to outdo the other monster. Sans smirked. 

“Yup that’s Papyrus alright. Heh, he’s the best.” He said. 

“Say, now that I have you here I’ve been meaning to ask you about something.” Sans continued. Frisk cocked her head to the side. 

“I found some of those advertisements by the couch and I was wondering if they were yours.” He asked . Frisk stiffened slightly in her seat. She had almost forgotten about those.  
“Oh, yeah those are mine.” She answered. 

“You looking to move out?” Sans asked. 

“Well I figured I shouldn’t mooch off of you and Papyrus forever.” Frisk replied with a light laugh. 

“Heh, I guess that’s true.”Sans said with a shrug. “Though you could’ve talked to me about it first.” He added, letting one of his pinpricks to roll over toward her. Frisk then seemed to grow a little uncomfortable as she began to fidget slightly in her seat. 

“I was going to talk to you about it.” She said, all of a sudden averting her gaze. “Before this whole crazy mess happened with the Hollywood troop, but you were… busy.” Sans cocked a brow bone. 

“Busy?” He questioned. 

“You were with a lady friend.” Frisk said simply, keeping her eyes downcast. Sans froze in his seat. 

Oh. He had forgotten about the fox women that he had been acquainted with that evening. He hadn’t realized that Frisk had seen him with her, and all of a sudden his previous air of confidence shattered, leaving him feeling like he was grasping at straws.

“Huh, lady friend?” He replied eloquently, for a lack of knowing what else to say. 

“Ya she was the really pretty fox monster that was laughing with you at the bar.” Frisk explained, now turning to Sans. “I thought that you would appreciate the privacy.” 

Sans fumbled slightly with his response, not really wanting to confirm Frisks accusations, though he knew that he hadn’t really done anything wrong. Yes he had flirted with the vixen, but that wasn’t any sort of a crime. He was a free agent, a grown skeleton that could do as he pleased after all, but something about the fact that Frisk had seen it made him feel incredibly guilty. Frisk just continued to stare at Sans expectantly awaiting his response, and something about her unusually cold eyes made him feel nervous, like he was under some sort of an interrogation.

“Oh yeah, I guess I remember her.” He replied as he averted his gaze. “Nice lady.” He finished weakly. Frisks shoulders seemed to slump slightly, before she pushed herself up out of her chair. 

“Where you going kid?” Sans asked. She turned to him with a slight smile. 

“I think I’m going to head to bed. I’m feeling a little worn out all of a sudden.” She replied. 

“Well hey if you want, I can try and help you find a place that’s not too pricy.” Sans offered as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “But you know, there’s no rush or nothing.”

“Sure, Thanks Sans.” Frisk replied as she made her way through the crowed and up the stairs. 

Sans couldn’t help but feel his soul sink as he watched her go. When she disappeared from sight Sans turned back to the bar and let his head fall forward heavily on to the counter. Damn it. 

Grillby walked forward with a whisky already poured. He placed it next to his now very sullen looking friend. Sans peeked out from behind his arms before reaching out for the drink. 

“That was quite the performance you put on.” Grillby said. Sans took a sip of his drink and shrugged. 

“Eh, ya figured I’d send old Cheeko off on a _good note_.” He quipped, even though he really didn’t feel like joking all of a sudden. Grillby seemed to notice as well as he leaned over the counter top bringing himself closer to Sans. 

“Are you sure that was the only reason?” He asked. Sans turned his pinpricks toward him. 

“What are you getting at pal?” He questioned. Grillby sighed slightly before briefly checking over his shoulder to make sure that no one was paying attention to their conversation. 

“What I’m getting at is how close you have seemed to be with your underling as of late.” He replied while raising a steely eyebrow. 

Sans stiffened in his seat. Had it been so obvious? He knew that he had been a little lenient with himself when it had come to acting on his impulses, but he hadn’t thought that he had done anything that would raise suspicion… Though maybe dancing with Frisk in a bar full of his comrades hadn’t exactly been the smartest move, however, Papyrus had danced with her to, and nobody had even so much as batted an eye. 

“Sans I can guarantee that no one has caught on to you yet.” Grillby stated, noticing Sans' stiff posture. “If they had then there would be rumors flying all over my bar.” He added.  
Sans let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped forward. Grillby was way to observant for his own good, and it wasn’t like he could deny the accusation, his friend knew him far too well for that.

“Well you got nothing to worry about Grillbz cuz nothing is going on.” Sans said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Grillby only stared onward unconvinced. 

“Sans.” Grillby said, his tone suddenly switching to one filled with understanding. “I don’t want you to deny yourself happiness, but Frisk is a human. It would be dangerous for both of you if you were to get involved with her.” He stated. “I only want you to be careful.” Sans gruffly stood from his seat, as he had no desire to get into this sort of a conversation with any one. 

“Relax pal.” He said sternly. “I already told you, there is nothing to be concerned about.” Sans then laid down some cash for his drink, before disappearing back into the crowed and away from the bar. He quickly moseyed over to a rowdy table of happy monsters as he fastened his grin back onto his face. After all, tonight of all nights was not made for frowns. 

When Frisk finally made it into the quite seclusion of the brother’s apartment she quickly flopped down onto the lumpy green couch with an exaggerated groan. She then kicked off her heals and buried her face into her pillow as she continued to vent out her frustration. 

She knew that she shouldn’t have brought the fox monster up, but she couldn’t help it. She knew that Sans had done absolutely nothing wrong by talking to her. He was a full grown mobster after all, and could very much as well do what he pleased. But, Frisk still felt jaded whenever she was reminded of the private scene that she had walked into, even though she had no real right to be. 

Frisk grumbled as she tossed the pillow angrily across the room. She hated feeling like this, like she was a little brat throwing a tantrum when she couldn’t get her way. When she had first discovered that she had developed feelings for the shorter skeleton brother she had been rather excited about it. She hadn’t really ever had a crush before, as when she was living by herself she never had the time to day dream about such frivolous things, and was also never really introduced to anyone that she could remotely fathom having an interest in as her work dealt primarily with untrustworthy thugs that had about as much charm as a bullet to the head. 

She had thought at first that it might be fun to have a secret that only she knew about, a fantasy that was only hers and hers alone to entertain in her spare time. She had really only considered it as some sort of a game, and at first, that was all it really was, well until it wasn’t. 

As the days went on Frisk found that it was harder and harder to keep herself collected around the older skeleton brother. She would catch herself staring at him, or found that she would grow nervous for no reason what so ever whenever he would talk to her. Even the act of simply accepting his invitation to dance had nearly caused her heart to rocket out of her chest. At first she had attributed it to just being so close to another person, as Frisk wasn’t that good when it came to confined spaces with other individuals, but when those feelings simply disappeared after she began dancing with Papyrus she knew it was because of something more. It was physically and emotionally exhausting, not to mention completely ridicules. What made it even worse was when Frisk found out that she couldn’t turn it off. 

She did not understand why people were so obsessed with these feelings. Why did all of the songs on the radio praise this state of being so much? It was confusing, awkward, embarrassing and just pure torture. She hated it. 

She supposed what probably hurt the worst was the fact that her feelings would never truly be returned. Sans was a fair bit older then she was, and not to mention much more experienced. He knew what he wanted, and also what was expected of him in return. He knew all of the rules of the game that was romance and courtship, while Frisk was absolutely clueless about anything and everything when it came to those particular topics. She was completely lost when it came to that rose colored world. 

She knew that sans would never regard her in the same light as she did him. She was just a silly little girl with a silly little crush. It was why he kept calling her kid.

She also wasn’t so naive as to forget about the fact that Sans was a monster and she was a human. She knew all too well of the harsh criticism that society had when it came to the two races intermingling with one another. She had already experienced that cruelty when she and her mother were attacked all those years ago, and Frisk wasn’t sure if she was even willing to risk that heartbreak again. 

Frisk sighed as her anger and frustration slowly faded back into the most private recluses of her soul. Surly if she just tried her best to ignore them then these useless feelings would go away. They couldn’t last forever after all…could they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Sans trombone solo !!!!!!!!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4i1KcqWikY


	38. New room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> devious doctor gaster stuffs >:( and then cute skelebros stuffs :)

Ludo sat impatiently waiting in the library of Big Sam’s estate. He had already helped himself to two brandies, and still no one had entered in to the large decedent room to so much as tell him why he had been summoned, and on such short notice at that. Ludo grumbled under his breath as he glanced at his watch. He had been here for twenty minutes. He sneered annoyed at the time as he bounced his leg peevishly. Ludo hated to be kept waiting, and he also hated it when people couldn’t seem to make it to their own god damn appointments on time. He had been told to arrive at a quarter after one, which he did precisely right on the dot. Was it really too much to expect the same consideration from the counterparty? Was it really that much to ask for?

Suddenly, the large oak doors of the library creaked open. Ludo snapped to attention and placed his confident easy grin back on to his face as he prepared to meet with Big Sam. His smile faltered however when he found that it was not Big Sam who had entered into the library, but Doctor W.D. Gaster instead. Ludo forced back his sneer as he stood from his seat to acknowledge Gaster’s presence. 

“I must apologies for being so late.” Gaster said as he made his way over to Ludo. “The time has a habit of getting away from me.” 

“Eh, well your here now so I suppose that’s all that really matters.” Ludo replied, though he made sure to allow a hint of his previous annoyance to seep out and coat his words. 

“So, what’s the big deal doc? Sam still not feeling well enough to get out of bed?” Ludo continued. Gaster nodded his head solemnly. 

“I’m afraid that the Don’s health has continued to worsen.” He confirmed. “I have been placed in charge of his endeavors until he has recovered his strength.” 

Ludo’s smile completely turned downward at this news. He didn’t even try to hide his distaste for his boss’s decision to place a monster in charge.

“That so.” He drawled. “Well then, what’s this business that the Don wants with me?” Ludo questioned. Gaster smiled before motioning over to the two large leather arm chairs. Ludo sighed before he took a seat, Gaster following suit. 

“Actually, it was not Big Sam that requested your presence here today, it was I.” He said. Ludo raised an eyebrow. 

“You don’t say.” He replied. “Alright then doc, I’ll bite. What do you want?” 

“Well, I thought that you would like to know that since Sam’s health has begun to decline he has been taking precautions, just in case the worst is to come before he can secure his legacy.” Gaster began. “He has been revisiting his will and has made some alterations.

“What does that have to do with me?” Ludo asked, completely uninterested. 

“For one, he has renounced you from taking over his position if he does indeed pass away.” Gaster answered. 

“What?!” Ludo screeched as he angrily shot up from his chair. He then turned to storm out of the library, fully intending on confronting Big Sam about this unheard of betrayal. 

“Wait a moment.” Gaster said, stepping in front of Ludo and blocking his path. 

“Out of my way monster! I aint got time for you right now!” He shouted. 

“He won’t see you Ludo.” Gaster continued, completely unfazed by Ludo’s harsh scowl. “Now, why don’t you take a moment to settle down and then we can finish our discussion.” Ludo gritted his teeth and shot Gastser with a look of pure hatred before he reluctantly retook his chair.

“I know that you are not pleased by this news, but I must insist that you keep it to yourself.” Gaster explained. Ludo cocked his head to the side.

“If I wasn’t supposed to find out about this then why did you tell me?” He questioned.

“Because I have a little proposition to offer you. Gaster answered. “With you denounced as underboss Sam has decided to put me as the heir to his organization until other arrangements can be made.” Ludo snapped his gaze to Gaster at this. If he was angry before, then he was downright livid now. 

“What the hell!” Ludo cursed in frustration and rage. 

“Yes, I realize that this is troubling for you.” Gaster said. 

“Why?!” Ludo demanded. Gaster took a moment to pour himself a glass of brandy before he continued. 

“If I had to guess, it would be because of that incident with the human contact of the Pansies.” He said. Ludo froze in his seat.

“But that wasn’t my fault! That was Ricky!” He argued. Gaster only chuckled in response.

“Come now Ludo, Sam might not be a genius but he is far from stupid. He knows when one of his underlings is lying to him. He knows that you framed Ricky.” Ludo’s blood ran cold at Gasters words. The boss knew? Then why hadn’t he said anything? Why hadn’t he acted? Why wasn’t he the one at the bottom of the river right now instead of Ricky? 

“Then why did he spare me?” Ludo asked, still very confused. 

“Because I advised him to as his consigliere.” Gaster answered. 

“You told him to let me off the hook?” Ludo repeated in disbelief. 

“Yes.” Gaster replied. “When Sam first heard of your betrayal he was absolutely furious. In fact, he was about to order for your head on a platter, but I convinced him to stay his hand.” 

“Why would you do a thing like that?” Ludo asked full of suspicion. 

“Because you are the under boss of the Gambino’s, and as much as Sam disliked to admit it, you hold power over a fair number of those involved under the Gambino’s organization. To have you killed would only result in uneasiness and possibly even an upheaval.” Gaster said. 

“And he thinks that having a monster in charge won’t do the same thing?” Ludo spat. 

“It very much will lead to similar if not the same results.” Gaster said in agreement. “Which brings us back to the reason why I asked you here today.” Ludo, though still absolutely furious, settled back in his chair, deciding to at least hear Gaster out before leaving. 

“We both cannot run this operation on our own.” Gaster began . “You have been cut off from that title, and frankly speaking, lack a certain quality to really be making political decisions on such a grand scale.” Ludo sneered at the comment, but held his tongue. 

“However, you do hold fear over, and have the respect of all the other members of this organization. I cannot take that role, even though it has been appointed to me, because I am a monster. No one in the Gambino’s organization would be willing to follow my leadership, so I propose a partnership.” Gaster continued.

“I’m listening.” Ludo said. 

“If Sam does indeed pass away, then I will have full authority over the Gambino operation. Which means that I can reinstate the title of Don over to you.” Gaster said his thin smile stretching a little further.

“In return, however, I will still run the operation behind the curtain. You will get all of the prestige, money, and power that comes with the title of head of the Gambino’s and not have to worry about the tedious on goings of the business side.” He concluded.

“So in other words, I’ll just be your puppet.” Ludo said as he narrowed his eyes. “You just want my pretty face at the head desk while you pull the strings behind the big screen? No thanks pal. I aint being no one’s pawn.”

“I see.” Gaster said. His thin smile slipping away. “Unfortunately for you, you really don’t have another option. Well, technically you do but it would lead you to the bottom of the river. 

“Is that a threat?” Ludo growled. 

“Yes entirely.” Gaster replied. “You see I have already saved your life, which means that it would not be too hard to un-save it. Especially since Big Sam would already like to see you dead for your transgressions.” Ludo winced at his words before he pulled on his wolfish smile. 

“And what’s to stop me from taking full control once you give me the title of Don? You said it yourself, when it comes down to it you can’t control the Gambino’s underlings. They will never follow the word of a monster.” He snickered. 

“That is true.” Gaster replied. “But in order for the Gambino’s empire to remain standing, you will need the soul smokers, and without me you will not be able to procure them, which means that the Gambino’s organization will crumble and your title will be worthless as you will have nothing left to rule.” 

Ludo scowled as he strummed his fingers on the arm rest of his chair, weighing out the pros and cons. After some brief deliberations he realized that he didn’t really have that much of a choice. 

“Alright doc, looks like you got me.” Ludo said. "I suppose there are worse things than being the figure head of every human crime ring in Ebott." 

“I’m glad that we could come to an agreement.” Gaster said as he stretched out his hand. Ludo chuckled as he reached out and took it in his own.  
“You said it partner.” He replied. 

Gaster briskly strode down the hallway after his meeting with Ludo had ended. It had gone precisely as he had expected, leaving him in a quite pleasant mood. Gaster stopped when he came to the door of Big Sams bed chamber. He knocked before letting himself in. Big Sam lay under his silk sheets and goose feather comforter in his king sized bed by the window. His face was ashen as he struggled out wheezy gasps of air. He turned his head weekly over to Gaster in his doorway and nodded to him.  
“Hello doc.” He greeted tiredly.

“Hello Sam.” Gaster replied as he made his way over to Big Sams bed side. “How are we feeling today?” Big Sam chuckled slightly before exploding into a coughing fit. 

“Not so good doc, not so good.” He finally managed when he had settled down again. Doctor Gaster nodded before producing a vile of clear liquid and a syringe from his lab coat pocket. 

“We will get you fixed up in no time.” Gaster said as Sam eagerly extended his arm out. Gaster grasped his wrist before injecting the syringe into the crook of his four arm. Sam turned his head away until Gaster removed the needle and placed a cotton boll over the pinprick. Sam sighed in relief as the supposed medicine that Gaster had just administered seemed to take effect, leaving him feeling numb to any pain. 

“Doc that’s some good stuff you’re giving me.” He mumbled as he drifted off back to sleep.

Gaster smiled to himself as he turned to leave the Don to his slumbers. It wouldn’t be long now until Sam reached his expiration date. A few more dosses of the poison that he had been giving him laced with painkillers would see to that. It had been rather difficult at first to get Sam to consume the poison at regular intervals when he had first arrived, but soon Sam became predictable and Gaster was able to sneak it into his brandy that Sam enjoyed every night while he read his favorite book, the beautiful and the damned, before he went to bed. It did not take long for the mob boss’s health to plummet after that, and when it did the good Doctor Gaster was there to offer him his professional help as well as the best medical care and drugs that money could buy. 

It had become much easier from that point onward to make sure that Sam received his proper dosage. It also helped immensely in further gaining the mob boss’ trust. Now that Sam had recognized Gaster as the heir to the Gambino’s organization, and Ludo had agreed to play his part, there wasn’t any reason for Gaster to keep Sam alive any longer. Though, Gaster decided to stretch Sam’s demise out for at least a week more. He wanted to make sure to avoid any and all suspicion after all. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

“This is one of our nicer units. It’s fully furnished and has even been given a fresh coat of paint.” The landlord of the apartment building chimed happily as he opened the door for Sans to look inside. 

“Uh huh.” Sans mumbled in response as he half listened to the overly cheery speech the landlord was giving him in an effort to sell the apartment. He ended up wandering over to the far wall and knocking on it with his knuckles. 

“This place sound proof?” He then asked, turning back to the slightly confused landlord. 

“Well practically.” The landlord responded with a proud smile. “The walls were built and insulated with the intention to give the tenants the utmost privacy. I can personally guarantee that you won’t ever hear your neighbors no matter what they get up to.” He finished with an overly forced laugh.

“Really?” Sans said raising an eyebrow. “What about if you need help?” He asked. The landlord cocked his head in confusion.

“Pardon?” He said. Sans turned back to him before repeating himself. 

“What if you were screaming for help? Could they hear you and get to you in time?” He said. The land lord stood stunned for a moment, unsure if what he had just heard was meant as a joke or not.

“Well?” Sans continued. The land lord fidgeted nervously where he stood. 

“I-Im not sure.” He replied shakily. 

“Hmm.” Sans hummed in response. “Whelp, I’ll let you know buddy, but I think I’m going to keep looking around.” He said as he passed the now very wary looking landlord and headed out the door.

When he made it a little ways down the block he took out the brochure and his pen, before drawing a frowny face over the advertisement for the unit that he had just visited. He sighed to himself as he pocketed it again. This was the fifth complex that he had been to today, and so far still had no luck at finding a place for Frisk that he was satisfied with. In reality He knew that he was being nitpicky, and that his demands were a little ridicules, but he couldn’t help it. 

The fact that Ludo was still after her scared the hell out of him, and he’d be damned if he just let her set up shack in any old place. He wanted it to be somewhere decently close so that if there was some sort of an emergency he could get there quickly, or rather she could get to him quickly since he had his short cuts. He also wanted it to have a good security system, but most complexes scored well below his expectations. He had personally tested many of them by waltzing right through the lobby and into the elevator, with nobody even attempting to stop him, or ask him if he was a tenant there. It made him anxious. 

As sans made his way through Grillby’s bar and up the stairs he hummed to himself. Maybe he had been a little hasty with the last apartment. it had been the best one that he had seen all day. The soundproofing problem could be fixed easily enough. He could just buy Frisk a phone for emergencies. Sans then buried the thought away as he came to his apartment door, eh he’d get to it later. 

“Hey Paps.” He called as he made it in to the living room, tossing his coat on the couch before flopping over the lumpy sofa cushions himself.

“SANS? YOU LOOK TIRED, EVEN MORE THEN USUAL. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asked as he peeked out from the kitchen in his ‘kiss the cook’ apron. Sans chuckled dryly as he settled himself further into the worn out cushions. 

“Heh, ya you could say I’m _bone_ tired.” He quipped, causing his brother to huff and roll his eyes. 

“FORGET THAT I EVEN ASKED.” Papyrus replied. 

“Sorry Paps I’ll stop this time.” Sans said as he scratched at his skull. “I’m actually having a bit of trouble.” 

“TROUBLE WITH WHAT BROTHER?” Papyrus questioned.

“Well I told Frisk that I would help her find a new place but …I don’t know, it’s turning out to be a lot more difficult than I thought.” After Sans finished, he heard the mettle ladle that Papyrus was holding clatter to the floor.

“Paps?” Sans questioned as he peered over the back of the couch. “You ok?” When he caught view of his brother in the kitchen he paused. Papyrus looked absolutely shocked.

“FRISK IS LEAVING US?” He asked in a very distressed tone. Sans immediately jumped of the sofa. 

“Hey now Paps, what’s with all the fuss?” He said as he tried to force on a placating smile. “You knew that she wasn’t going to stay on our couch forever right?” Papyrus only seemed to sink at his words.

“I SUPPOSE NOT, BUT SHE ENJOYED MY SPAGHETTI SO MUCH, AND GRILLBY ALWAYS LIKED IT WHEN SHE PRACTICED THE PIANO DOWNSTAIRS WITH UNDYNE. SHE EVEN LAUGHS AT YOUR HORRIBLE JOKES. I KNOW THAT IT MAKES SENSE FOR HER TO WANT HER OWN SPACE BUT I JUST THOUGHT...” He trailed off before he forced himself to straighten back up.

“WELL I GUESS I’M JUST BEING SILLY. SHE WILL ALWAYS BE ABLE TO VISIT, AND I’LL MAKE SURE THAT SHE EATS DINNER WITH US AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK, NEYHEHEHE!” He declared, though Sans could tell that his brothers jovial attitude toward the news that Frisk was moving out was very very forced.

“I’m gonna miss her too Paps.” He said as he patted his brother on the arm. Suddenly Papyrus seemed to brighten up as he quickly leapt over to the door.

“Bro?” Sans asked, confused as he watched his brothers dismal state change dramatically to overly excited before his eyes. 

“SANS! I JUST GOT THE MOTHER OF ALL GOOD IDEAS!” Papyrus declared, his sockets sparkling like stars. “HURRY WE HAVE TO GO DOWNSTAIRS AND SORT IT OUT WITH GRILLBY BEFORE FRISK GETS HOME. WE'LL MAKE IT A SURPRISE!” He said happily as he bounded down the stairs, taking two at a time to the bar below. Sans stood dumbfounded in the doorway before gradually following after his brother, curious to see what Papyrus had managed to think up of this time.

Frisk hopped down from the rooftop across from Grillby’s, stretching out her arms as she made it into the bar. Boy she was beat. Today had been such a heavy work load with three drop locations all at opposite ends of town. Frisk was absolutely covered in sweat and soot and all that she could think about was a nice warm bath, a hot meal and her comfy couch bed. She smiled drearily in greeting at the patrons inside the pub, also making sure to wave hello to Grillby at the bar before ascending the stairs to the apartment. When she made it inside she was greeted with Sans smiling at her form the couch. 

“Heya kid.” He said as he quickly stood from his seat and made his way over to her. “Boy you look a little rough, Busy day?” Frisk nodded. 

“Ya, it was.” She replied. “I could really go for something to eat, I’m starving.” Frisk then made her way over to the kitchen, and was surprised to see that Papyrus wasn’t there. In fact it looked like he hadn’t even begun cooking dinner yet which was strange because it was already so late. Frisk turned back to Sans who was still standing by the door, his large smile still kept tight on his face. 

“Hey Sans Where’s Papyrus?” Frisk asked. Sans seemed to stiffen a bit before he shrugged back to her. 

“Good question, but I’m sure he’ll turn up eventually.” He replied quickly. “Say, how’s about you go and take a nice warm bath while we wait for him to get home?” Sans said as he slung an arm over her shoulder and begun to lead her toward the washroom.

“Well, I was hoping to get some dinner first.” Frisk said in protest, but Sans continued to usher her along. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll heat something up for you while you’re washing up.” He said not giving her a chance to refuse as he quickly nudged her in to the washroom. “And don’t be afraid to take your time, you know relax a little.” He said before he shut the door.

Frisk starred confused at the now closed washroom door. That whole encounter had been a little odd, but she shrugged it off as she turned toward the tub and twisted the hot water knob. Though she had wanted to get some food into her belly, she couldn’t deny the fact that she really needed a good soak. She smiled as she stripped off her dirty street cloths before sinking into the warm water, sighing as her taught muscles loosened up in the heat. Sans had definitely been right about taking a bath first, in fact she was even going to follow his advice and take her time. She hummed happily as she sunk lower into the water, letting her body completely relax.

She stayed in the bath until her skin began to prune and the water started to lose its heat. She dried herself off with a white fluffy towel before she went to grab for her night shirt, only to find that it wasn’t there. That’s right, Sans had rushed her in here so quickly that she hadn’t gotten a chance to get it. Frisk frowned as she instead grabbed her dirty street clothes. She made a slightly sour face as she pulled them on, not happy about wearing the grungy things right after she had just gotten herself squeaky clean. 

When she exited the washroom she was immediately confronted with Sans again as he leaned on the wall at the end of the small hallway to the living room. She jumped, not expecting him to be there.

“Heya.” He greeted with a lazy wave. “Finished already?” Frisk eyed him suspiciously. He was acting a little strange today. 

“Ya.” She replied. “I forgot my night clothes though. I’m just going to grab them to change.” She said as she made a move to pass him. Sans however, side stepped right into her path. Frisk raised an eyebrow at him before trying again to step around him, but Sans only stepped to the side and blocked her again.

“Hey no need for that, why don’t I just grab em for ya? You go back and wait in the washroom.” He said his smile growing even larger. 

“Sans what’s going on?” Frisk asked entirely unamused.

“What ? Nothing.” Sans replied, though Frisk could see a few sweat drops forming on his skull.

“Hmm, ok then.” She said as she pretended to turn back around, but as soon as Sans dropped his guard she spun on her heels and darted around him. Sans cursed under his breath as he made a move to grab her. Frisk just laughed as she easily dogged him and ran into the living room. Sans chased after her. Papyrus was going to be so disappointed if Frisk found out about her surprise before he was ready to show her.

“Come on kid knock it off, come back here.” Sans said, in his best scolding tone.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.” Frisk replied smugly. 

She was standing at the opposite side of the couch from Sans, meaning that he couldn’t make a move to get to her unless he wanted to run around in circles. Frisk just smiled at him tauntingly, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to reach her. Then Frisk’s gaze fell to the side of the couch and her brow furrowed in confusion. Her end table was gone.

Sans saw his chance and vaulted over the back of the couch, grabbing Frisk as he fell. She shrieked in surprise before tumbling down to the floor along with him. Sans landed hard on his spine. He immediately regretted his actions as Frisk ended up tripping over him before flopping over his ribcage, effectively knocking the wind out of him.  
At that moment Papyrus walked in through the door. He was then confronted with Frisk and sans piled on the floor in front of him. Sans groaned slightly as he tilted his head back and offered his brother a pained smile.

“Hey bro.” He greeted. 

“SANS WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?” Papyrus demanded as Frisk hissed in pain after picking herself up off of Sans. His bones had definitely not provided her with a comfortable landing. 

“Oh you know, just being a distraction like you asked.” Sans answered as he managed to roll over to a sitting position, before gently straightening out his spine as he stood. A few of his vertebras popped as he did so, earning a stifled whimper as he rubbed the tender spots on his back. Yup he would be feeling that one tomorrow. 

“SANS WHEN I SAID DISTRACT HER I DID NOT MEAN FOR YOU TO TAKCKLE HER!” Papyrus scolded. 

“Distract me from what?” Frisk asked as she managed to right herself again. Both the brothers flinched at her question, forgetting that she was still in the room with them. 

“OH, UM, ABSULUTLY NOTHING WHATSOEVER.” Papyrus said, his voice sounding very stiff all of a sudden. Frisk raised an eyebrow at Sans who had his overly large smile plastered across his skull again. She sighed to herself before deciding to humor them both and play along. 

“ACTUALLY FRISK, THERE IS SOMETHING THAT I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE WITH IF IT WOULDN’T BE TOO MUCH TROUBLE.” Papyrus continued. Frisk smirked as she noted his hands fidgeting in an effort to quell his excitement.

“Sure thing Papyrus. What do you need?” She replied.

“WELL I HAVE BEEN TRYING OUT SOME NEW PASTA RECIPES AND COULD REALLY USE A TASTE TESTER.” Papyrus said. Frisk grimaced at the thought of being Papyrus’ ginny pig. The last time that he had gotten creative with his spaghetti she had ended up chewing on a fork load of glitter. He had thought that the sparkles would help the noodles catch the light in a more appetizing manor. She forced on a smile anyway and nodded. 

“OH GREAT I'M SO GLAD!” Papyrus exclaimed. “BUT UH, FOR THIS BATCH YOU WILL NEED TO BE BLINDFOLDED.” 

“Blindfolded?” Frisk repeated. “Why?” She asked. 

“WELL UM, SO YOU CAN BETTER CONCENTRATE ON THE FLAVOR WITHOUT THE DISTRACTION OF YOUR SITE.” Papyrus concluded happily. Frisk cocked her head to the side, but bit her tongue and continued to go along with whatever the brothers had up their sleeves. 

“OK, SANS THE BLINDFOLD PLEASE.” Papyrus instructed as he stretched out an awaiting hand over to his brother. Sans stiffened as he patted down his pockets. 

“Uhhhh…” He replied eloquently. Papyrus huffed and put his hands on his hips. 

“SANS DON’T TELL ME THAT YOU FORGOT THE BLINDFOLD.” Papyrus sighed. Sans shrugged. 

“Sorry bro.” He said with a smile and a wink. “I’ve been a bit _tie-d_ up, but don’t worry here we can use this.” He continued as he undid his neck tie and held it out. Papyrus rolled his eye sockets.

“FINE, I SUPPOSE IT WILL HAVE TO DO.” He said. “ALRIGHT FRISK, CLOSE YOUR EYES AND TURN AROUND.” Frisk sighed inwardly, not really all that thrilled with the idea of being blindfolded again. However, she complied and did what she was asked as Sans wrapped his tie around her eyes effectively blocking out her vision. 

“ALRIGHT FRISK NOW WE WILL LEAD YOU OVER TO … THE KITCHEN.” Papyrus said. 

Frisk wrinkled her nose. She could tell that he was lying by the way that he paused, but she didn’t question it as she felt Sans lead her forward. It sounded like the older brother was stifling his laughter. Frisk felt her heart sink. She really hoped that she wasn’t being lead into some sort of prank. 

It wasn’t long before Frisk realized that they had actually left the apartment, even though Papyrus kept trying to pretend that they were still within the small living space. Sans wasn’t really helping to keep up the guise as he kept snickering at his younger brothers over acting. 

Frisk felt herself being lead down the hallway, but they passed the stairs down to the bar and continued till they reached the wall at the end. Now she was really confused. All that was here was a small storage closet that Grillby used to keep his cleaning supplies and old paint cans in. She heard Papyrus open the door and then Sans nudged her forward into the room. She was then walked forward a little bit further before she was brought to a halt. 

“FRISK WE ARE GOING TO TAKE YOUR BLINDFOLD OFF BUT KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED OK?” Frisk nodded as she felt Sans loosen the knot holding the tie around her head in place. She felt the fabric slide away from her face but kept her eyes squeezed shut so she wouldn’t disappoint the younger brother, who had clearly put a lot of work into… well whatever this was.

“ON THREE YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES.” Papyrus Explained. Frisk smirked to herself at the sound of the delight present behind his voice it sounded like he was about to burst from excitement at any moment.

“OK, ONE TWOOOOOOOOOOOO... THREE!” Papyrus shouted and Frisk opened her eyes. If she was confused before then she was absolutely dumfounded now as she found herself in the middle of what looked like a small bedroom. She cocked her head to the side as she met with the gazes of a giddy Papyrus and a very smiley looking Sans standing in front of her, both awaiting for her response. 

“WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK?” Papyrus finally blurted out. 

“Um …. I don’t understand.” Frisk said. “Where are we exactly?” She asked. 

“WE ARE IN YOUR NEW ROOM!” Papyrus declared happily. Frisk paused before immediately scanning over the small space again. The whole room was freshly painted in a soft shade of pastel yellow. There was a little bed in the corner that was all made up with a thick patterned quilt and fluffy goose feather pillow. There was a small desk placed against the opposite wall that even had a few empty picture frames on the table top, waiting to be filled, and by her bedside was her end table that Sans had given to her which still held all of her cloths. As she continued to spin around and take in all of the details, she noticed the bright array of potted flowers placed on the window sill. She then turned back to the brothers with wide eyes. 

“This is for me?” She asked. 

“NEYHEHE, I KNEW YOU’D LOVE IT!” Papyrus exclaimed as he scooped Frisk up into a surprise hug. 

“But… how ?” Frisk asked still shocked. 

“WE SPENT ALL DAY ON IT!” Papyrus explained. “AND DON’T WORRY, GRILLBY HAS BEEN INFORMED AND IS 100% ON BORED. WE HAVE ALREADY WORKED OUT YOUR MONTHLY RENT AND EVERYTHING!” 

“This is…. Papyrus, Sans this is amazing!” Frisk said. 

“YOU COULDN’T HAVE EXPECTED ANYTHING LESS FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. NOW WE CAN BE PROPER ROOMIES, BECAUSE NOW YOU HAVE YOUR OWN ROOM.” Papyrus said proudly.

“WELL THEN, I THINK THAT SURPRISE WENT WONDERFULLY!” He continued happily as he clasped his hands together. “FRISK I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE DRUMMED UP A BIG APPETITE TODAY BECAUSE I THINK I'M GOING TO BREAK OUT THE BOW TIE PASTA TONIGHT IN ORDER TO CELEBRATE!” Papyrus declared as he strutted off toward the kitchen in the brothers apartment. Frisk continued to gawk at everything and Sans watched her take it all in with a pretty proud smile on his face. Man he owed his brother big time for this one.

“Hey I told you that I’d find you a good place to stay.” Sans said. Frisk spun around to face him, a big childlike smile already stretched across her face.

“Sans this is wonderful …. But I can’t accept all this.” She said. “I have to pay you back.” Sans just waved off her concerns. 

“Don’t worry about it. It actually didn’t cost us a dime.” He said with a shrug. “Just a bit of sweat and a sunny afternoon.” 

“But how did you get the bed and this desk?” Frisk asked. “And what about the paint?”

“Heh, well we got lucky with the bed and the desk. We managed to find it on the curb ready to be hulled away to the dump. It only took a little elbow grease to get it looking like new again, and Grillby already had the paint in the storage space when we were cleaning it out. He was just going to throw it out anyway, so we figured why not use it to brighten up the place a little?” Sans explained. 

“I still can’t believe you did this all in one day.” Frisk said. 

“You know I didn’t think we’d be able to pull it off either.” Sans replied. “But you know Papyrus, once he gets an idea in that thick skull of his he won’t ever let it go.” Frisk smiled and laughed before her gaze fell to the flowers sitting on her window sill. 

“So where did you get those from then?” She said with a smirk as she pointed to the colorful blossoms. “Did you dig them out of the gardens in the park?” Sans rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he averted his gaze to a spot on the floor.

“Whelp uh, looks like you got me there kid.” Sans said. “I might have spent a few dimes on those, but I don’t want any compensation, think of it as a welcome home present.” 

“Sans, you didn’t have to do all of this.” Frisk said. 

“Yeah, I know, but I remember how you said you wanted to have a big garden someday, and hey, I know this isn’t exactly a cottage in the country side, but maybe it can be a decent proto type at least.” He replied with a shrug.

Frisk smiled warmly at him in response, and Sans could tell that his cheeks were tinting a prominent blue thanks to that look. It was one of her rare smiles where he could practically see her soul beaming behind her bright brown eyes. It was a soft warm glow like candle light, or like early morning when the rays of the sun were just breaking over the horizon. He could really get used to being on the receiving end of a look like that. Sans then cleared his throat as he broke his train of thought away from his silly wonderings. 

“Anyway, I’ll let you get settled, and don’t worry too much about dinner. I got a couple of burgers hidden in the fridge that we can have after Paps goes to bed.” He said as he turned back toward the door, but before he could reach for the handle Frisk shuffled forward and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind in a type of shy hug. 

“Thank you Sans.” She said softly. Sans stiffened where he stood, unsure of how to respond. He decided that his best bet was to return her gesture with a light pat on the arm. 

“Uh, no sweat kid.” He managed out from behind his wobbly smile. Frisk withdrew her arms as she sheepishly stared at the floor. Her face was as red as Sans had ever seen it. 

“Sorry.” She said. “I guess I’m not too good at that yet.” Sans chuckled at her embarrassed state. 

“Well you definitely got the element of surprise down for those surprise hugs.” He replied with a grin and a wink. It seemed to work to defuse the tension as Frisk peeked up at him from behind her bangs and smiled. His grin also grew wider.

“Besides I’ll always be around for you to practice on.” He continued before he could stop himself. Frisks cheeks turned even brighter at his comment.

“And Paps, Paps will be there to.” Sans added quickly when he managed to catch his slip of the tongue. Frisk giggled. 

“I’ll be sure to ask him for pointers.” She said. 

“Heh, he is the best.” Sans replied as he fidgeted where he stood. “Uh, speaking of which I’m gonna go make sure that he doesn’t burn the apartment down. You take your time, get yourself moved in. I’ll see you over in the kitchen for dinner.” He said as he continued his way out of the bedroom before shutting the door behind him. 

He took a moment to recollect himself in the empty hallway, letting out the breath that he had been holding as his rigid shoulders relaxed again. Jeez he really did have it bad didn’t he? 

Just as he was about to make his way back to the apartment, a happy high pitched squeal sounded from inside Frisk’s room behind her closed door. It startled him at first, before the sound of laughing and old bed springs being bounced on followed suit. Sans smirked to himself. Yup, this was definitely something that he could get used to.


	39. Fish tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish tie

Undyne sat by herself in a secluded corner of the bar. It was late and it was quiet. Only a few patrons were left still drinking, and most didn’t even notice the underboss hidden within the shadows out of the main area of the tavern as she sipped at her whisky. She was glad for the privacy. She really wasn’t in any sort of a mood to bother with small talk or pleasantries anyway. She just wanted to sit. 

She didn’t even really know why she had ended up in Grilllby’s bar. It was a weekday, and normally she hated drinking during the working week. She usually saved her partying for her days off, but she couldn’t sleep, and her empty apartment was just too quiet. Though she didn’t want to engage in conversation with anyone, she found that the static hum of the other discussions going on in the bar behind her served as a pleasant background noise that proved to be a good distraction away from the rest of her thoughts. 

“U- Undyne?” A small stuttering voice asked from behind her. Undyne turned to the voice, surprised to see Alphys’ nervously fidgeting form by her table. 

“Oh Alphys.” Undyne stated. “What are you doing here so late?” She asked. 

“Well I- I had some business to discuss with Sans and I saw you over here all by yourself, and well I thought that it was odd since, you know, you don’t usually like staying out late during the week, and well umm …..sorry.” Alphys stammered. Undyne cracked a smile at Alphys’ timid nature.

“You don’t have to apologies. Here, why not take a seat since you’re here anyway?” Undyne offered, patting the chair next to hers. Alphys’ yellow scales flashed a deep crimson at the gesture.

“Oh, ok um, thank you.” She said as she took a seat. 

“So business with Sans huh?” Undyne asked as she twirled her drink absentmindedly on the table top. 

“Ye –yes, he um, has recently been helping me to do research on the soul smoker. I was just stopping by to see if he had anything to report on.” Alphys answered. 

“Hmm, the smoker.” Undyne said, her eyes narrowing slightly as she stared down at her drink. “Any new developments?” She asked. Alphys picked up on the tension present in her voice rather quickly. 

“Uhhh, well nothing yet, he says he still needs to analyze a few notes before he can get back to me.” Alphys answered, noting the slight frown that had settled on Undyne’s face. 

“Um, so Undyne, what are you doing here so late anyway?” She asked in an effort to change the topic of conversation.

“Not really sure.” Undyne replied. “I just….needed a breather I guess.”

Alphys swallowed thickly at Undyne’s curt and sullen tone. She had never seen Undyne like this before. The usual confident and authoritative underboss was now so quiet and reserved, it unnerved her. 

Alphys fiddled with her glasses as she tried to come up with something to say. She wanted to help Undyne, but she had no idea how to, or if she even could. She would probably only end up making her feel worse if she bothered to open up her big fat mouth, but she knew that she at least had to try. Undyne had always given her support whenever she had needed cheering up. The underboss had always offered up her encouragement and praised Alphys for her accomplishments. Though the two of them had only really communicated as coworkers, Alphys had always appreciated the underboss’ zealous nature. Her passion and enthusiasm were just so contagious that Alphys often found it lighting a flame within her own soul as well. 

“Undyne um, I hope that I’m not overstepping my boundaries… It’s just that, well you seem a little down today.” Alphys managed to stutter out. 

“Ha! Well you know, failing a mission doesn’t exactly put you in the best of moods.” Undyne answered a little too bitterly. Alphys immediately clammed up at her harsh tone. 

“Sorry.” Undyne said after seeing the little lizard monster flinch. “I didn’t mean to snap. I…I’m just not really in the right head space to really be interacting with anyone right now. Actually I think I’m gonna call it a night.” She continued as she moved to leave. Alphys reached out before Undyne could fully stand up from her seat. She placed her hand over Undyne’s on the table top.

“Oh sorry!” She said as she immediately retracted her hand again. Undyne paused. Alphys fidgeted slightly as she finally worked up the nerve to speak again. 

“Undyne um, you know you have every right to feel upset about what happened.” She began meekly. “I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I were in your shoes. I don’t really think that anyone would.” Undyne retook her seat as Alphys continued to stammer. 

“What I mean is that it’s ok to feel bad sometimes, and it’s ok that you do feel bad. You don’t have to hide it.” Alphys finished. 

Silence then surrounded the two of them again as Alphys stared nervously down at her hands. She began to feel her face turn red as she mentally berated herself for what she had just said. It probably hadn’t even made the slightest bit of sense.

A sniff sounded from the seat next to her, earning her attention. When she turned toward the sound she saw Undyne with her hand raised over her face, covering her eyes, as a stream of tears ran down her cheeks. Alphys froze. 

“Dammit.” Undyne cursed under her breath as she tried to hide behind her hand. After Alphys had managed to regain control over her nerves again, she hesitantly reached forward and placed a gentle hand on Undyne’s shoulder. Undyne tensed for a moment before she relaxed under her friends understanding touch. Finally she allowed herself to give in to her sorrows. 

“I failed them Alphys.” she said between her quiet sobs. “They were depending on me and I couldn’t save them. I was there leader and I let them down.” Alphys patted her shoulder softly encouraging her to let it all out. Undyne bowed her head.

“It’s ok Undyne.” Alphys said. The two continued to sit together in silence as Undyne allowed herself to morn while Alphys stayed by her side in silent support, hoping that the little that she was doing for her friend would be enough. 

 

Frisk awoke the next morning in her new room. She smiled happily as she giddily fidgeted underneath her quilts in her new comfy bed. Gradually she sat up and stretched as she prepared to meet with the new day. 

She hopped out from under her covers and over to the flower pots in the window sill. She gave them all a drink with the new watering can that she had just bought the other day from the home and garden shop downtown. She then turned around to stare at the rest of the small bedroom and beamed. 

This was all hers. She had never owned so many wonderful things before, things that she was able to pay for with her own money. Frisk giggled to herself at the thought. Wow, she actually had money, and a real bed, and she was paying rent for a room; how utterly bizarre. 

Sometimes she still thought that this was all some kind of super realistic dream. She was terrified at times that it would all just disappear, and that one day she was going to wake up to find herself magically transported back to the old mattress on the floor of her dark, cold, abandoned loft apartment, working on the streets all by herself. Those thoughts, however, only lasted for a few seconds as Frisk was quickly reminded that there was no way that her imagination would ever be able to construct something so unbelievable. No, something this strange could only be real. 

Frisk took in a deep breath to help wake up her senses. The air was slightly sweet thanks to the floral display by her window. She then leapt over to her bedside table to pull on her nice vest and trousers, before heading over to the brother’s place for breakfast. 

When she opened the door, Sans and Papyrus were already in the kitchen. Papyrus was standing over the stove, humming a jaunty tune, while Sans was lazing at the kitchen table, newspaper in one hand with his mug of instant coffee in the other. Frisk smiled warmly from the doorway, taking a moment to look over the familiar scene in front of her, before she announced her presence  
.  
“Good morning.” She chimed as she waltzed over to claim her seat at the table.

“GOOD MORNING FRISK.” Papyrus exclaimed as he set down a plate of burnt pancakes with spaghetti noodles sticking out of them, before pouring tomato sauce mixed with maple syrup over the stack. 

“Morning.” Sans replied as he flipped over a page in his newspaper. 

Frisk smirked down at the strange concoction set before her. After she had made breakfast for everyone following the incident with the Hollywood Troop, Papyrus had demanded that she show him how to cook pancakes. He insisted that it would be the perfect addition to his spaghetti breakfast dish, though Frisk hadn’t realized that he had actually meant that he would be cooking the pasta within the pancakes. Somehow she found that she wasn’t very surprised by this. She took a couple bites of the strange creation anyway, and shot Papyrus with a smile and thumbs up, much to his delight, before she was back on her feet again. 

“Busy again today?” Sans asked as he folded up his newspaper. Frisk nodded in response as she tugged on her black boots. 

“Yup.” She said. “I want to get a few errands done so I’m going to head out early.” 

“OK, WELL HAVE A GOOD DAY FRISK.” Papyrus said cheerily. 

“See ya kid.” Sans added with a lazy wave. Frisk flashed them both a smile before heading down the stairs to the bar below. As she made her way to the exit she greeted all of the patrons present in the tavern, and also made sure to say hello to Grillby before she picked up her assignment and left. 

When she read over the telegram she was pleased to see that her workload was light. She gave a silent cheer at the news, happy that she would have plenty of time to get her other errands completed. Frisk quickly skipped down the road toward the market in the town square. she was planning on using some of her extra earnings to buy the brothers, as well as Grillby, a thank you present for all that they had done for her. She eagerly examined the stalls, keeping her eyes peeled for the perfect gifts that would accurately express her gratitude to the brothers and the bar tender. 

Papyrus was easy enough to shop for as the younger skeleton brother was so enthusiastic about his passions, and was more than willing to talk about his likes and dislikes. Frisk ended up finding a bunch of old movie paraphernalia from a stall that looked to be put up by someone cleaning out his attack. He practically gave Frisk the posters for free, saying that he just really needed to get rid of all this junk. Frisk was glad for the bargain, but also felt unsatisfied that she hadn’t spent a lot money on his present, so she bought a bag of imported Italian fettuccini noodles to top it off. 

Grillby was a little trickier as he was more of a quite natured fellow and never really did much talking, always instead preferring to listen. Since Frisk wasn’t all that much of a talker herself, her time spent with the flame elemental usually only consisted of a few short lived conversations before gradually falling into a comfortable silence. Frisk had, however, always been observant during her time with him when she would sit at the bar with a soda and watch him work. She found that Grillby had quite the fondness for classical music as during closing time, when the bar was nearly empty, Grillby would always listen to it on the radio while he was cleaning down for the evening. Frisk stopped buy a music store and purchased a few records at the clerks recommendation. 

Frisk smiled triumphantly to herself. Two down and one to go, now all she had to do was find something for Sans, but as she circled the market square her confident mood began to dwindle. It was a lot harder then she had expected to find something that the older skeleton brother would like. She managed to find a couple of joke books, but as she flipped through them she realized that she had already heard most of their jokes from Sans. She thought about maybe getting him a new book on physics, but she had no clue what he would find interesting. She still barely understood the subject herself. 

Frisk huffed in frustration as she passed yet another stand, again finding nothing of interest. She ended up walking into a men’s tailors shop out of desperation. She wandered aimlessly through the store, browsing over the suits and dress shirts. She didn’t know why she was even bothering at this point. She knew the last thing that Sans would want was a new suit. If Sans had his way then he would never get dressed and instead laze around all day in his fuzzy pink slippers after all. 

As Frisk moved further into the back of the store something caught her eye. She made her way over to a rack displaying a multitude of men’s ties. At first they didn’t appear as anything special, but behind the muted neutral tones Frisk made out a bright pattern. She moved the other ties out of the way revealing an array of oddly colorful and strange patterned ones hiding behind the rest. Frisks face lit up as she fanned through the strange collection. 

They were all so odd. Some were made up of hideously bright colors, while others sported obnoxious patterns. Frisks favorites were the more gimmicky ones. She found one that looked like piano keys, and another with rubber ducks pictured all over them, there was even one in the shape of a realistic looking fish. Frisk smirked as she searched through them all, finding the most ridicules ones that she could. Sans would just adore these. She ended up settling for three, the one with the piano keys, the fish tie, and one that was a bright yellow with cute watermelon slices patterned all over it. After she had made her selection, she proudly marched over to the counter with her prize and placed them on the front desk to pay for.

The attendant gave her a quizzical look as he eyed her purchases, but shrugged as he packaged them up in a decorative brown paper bag before giving her the total cost. Frisk smiled happily as she made it out to the streets again. She glanced at the clock tower and was pleased to see that she had managed to finish her shopping in time before she had to go to the pickup that was assigned to her. 

Frisk quickly jogged out of the market square and into an ally as she hoisted herself up a stack of crates, before jumping to catch the bottom rung of a fire escape ladder. She pulled herself up to the rooftops and quickly found a place to stash the presents out of site, underneath an old water tower, until she could come back for them later.As she sprung over the rooftops toward the pickup destination, Frisk couldn’t help the excited feeling that was beginning to spark within her soul. She couldn’t wait to see all of her friends faces when they received their presents. She smiled brightly as she skipped her way over top of the town.

When Frisk made it back to the bar later that evening she peered around the corner, staying out of sight from the flame elemental serving drinks at the back of the tavern. She had decided that Grillby would be the first to receive his present as the brothers weren’t home yet, and she couldn’t keep her excitement caged up for much longer. With a deep breath Frisk slowly made her way forward, making sure to keep the present hidden behind her back. 

As she sat down at the bar stool Grillby nodded to her in greeting. He already had her usual cherry soda in hand as he made his way over. Frisk smiled in thanks as she took a sip of her drink. Grillby was about to turn around again when Frisk pulled out the decorative gift bag from under the counter and placed it in front of him. Grillby stared down at the parcel in confusion, before returning his puzzled gaze to Frisk. she grinned at him. 

“It’s a present for you.” She said, answering his unspoken question. “To thank you for letting me stay here.” 

Grillby returned his gaze to the present in front of him, before his fiery cheeks steadily took on a heated bluish purple tone. He cleared his throat as he moved to open the gift. He looked to be delighted at the records and offered Frisk a pleasantly bright smile before he extended his hand to her. Frisk gladly returned the gesture and shook his hand, happy to see that he liked his gift. 

Frisk stayed at the bar as she finished her soda. She was thinking of a good way to surprise both of the brothers with the remaining presents that she had hidden under the counter. Maybe she could hide them in the apartment and wait until they found them, but then again that could take a while, and Frisk knew that she wouldn’t be able to wait that long. Plus, she really did want to be there to see the look on their faces when they did receive the gifts. As she remained lost in her train of thought she didn’t notice the coyote monster who claimed the seat next to her own. 

 

Jack grinned to himself as he pulled on a suave smile. He then cleared his throat to get the human girls attention. Frisk jumped slightly in her seat, not realizing that he was next to her, before she turned toward him and his half lidded easy eyes. 

“Hey there.” He greeted as he leaned his weight over the bar top. “Your names Frisk right?” Frisk nodded back to him. She remembered him from the funeral a few nights ago. He had been the coyote monster who was talking with Sans. 

“And your Jack, Sans' friend.” She replied. Jack smirked, pleased that she had recognized him. 

“Yup that’s me.” He said. “Sorry I never got around to introducing myself the other night, but I wanted to make sure to make your acquaintance when I saw you here. It isn’t every day that a human joins the Pansies after all.” Jack continued a sly glint in his eye as he rolled his gaze over Frisks form. 

“That’s fine.” Frisk replied politely as she continued to sip at her soda. 

“So.” Jack said. “I gotta ask, is it true that you managed to score an extra five G from Alico? I mean sorry for gawking, but I think that’s rather incredible.” He finished with a confident smile. 

Frisk raised an eyebrow. Something about his overly cheery tone, and the obvious flattery that he was throwing her way, was setting off a warning bell. But, she nodded anyway, as the question was innocent enough. 

“Wow, that’s really something.” Jack said, continuing his attempt at flattery. “So, how’d a pretty girl like you end up with a bunch of thugs like us?” He asked. Frisk frowned slightly as she now recognized what it was that she had been sensing earlier. The coyote was flirting with her. 

“Long story.” She answered flatly. Jacks smile seemed to falter at her curt tone, but he quickly refastened it to his face. There was no way that he was going to give up that easy. He just had to try it at a different angel. 

“Oh sorry didn’t mean to over step any boundaries. I was just curious is all.” He said using his best apologetic voice. Frisk turned her gaze toward him wearily. She was curious to see what type of game he was playing at. 

“So you liking it on this side of Ebott? It must be quite strange from a human’s perspective.” Jack continued. Frisk shrugged. 

“It’s not all that different really.” She said. Jack fumbled slightly as he tried again to pick up the conversation. Boy, this girl was not giving him much to work with. 

“Uhh heh, so do you live around these parts? If you want I can walk you home when you’re finished with your soda.” He offered with the manor of a gracious gentleman. “It is late after all, and it can be dangerous at this time of night, especially for a pretty girl all by her lonesome”. He said. Frisk held back her snicker. Just what kind of chump did this guy take her for? 

“There’s no need.” Frisk interjected. “I live here.” She said as she pointed to the stairway.

“Oh, well never mind then.” Jack replied sheepishly, retreating once again. 

Sans sauntered into the tavern off of the darkened streets of the Under-City. He dragged his feet behind him as he walked, tired from running around all day and getting absolutely nowhere. It turned out that Jack wasn’t the only one who had come up empty concerning the monster that the Gambino’s had hired, as none of his other contacts could find anything either. Sans sighed to himself as he made his way forward through the bar. It was frustrating to say the least that this monster seemed to always be one step ahead of him, lingering right outside of his reach. Hell, if it wasn’t for the fact that determination was used in the smokers, Sans probably wouldn’t even believe that the guy really existed. 

Sans grumbled under his breath. He felt the telltale pounding of the beginnings of a headache start to thrum from behind his eye sockets. It had been a very long day and he could sure use a decent sleep. However, before he could make it to the stairway, he found his gaze wondering over to the bar. The pain throbbing behind his sockets sharpened when he saw Jack sitting next to Frisk at the counter, fixing her with those half lidded eyes and sleazy smirk that Sans knew all too well.

Sans spun on his heels as he changed his course away from the stairs, and the sweet call of his bed, over to the bar top. As he got closer, he began to pick up on some of the one sided suggestive conversation that the dirty mutt was spewing. Sans grin grew taught. 

“You know if you ever want a tour of this side of Ebott, I’d be happy to show you around. I know a few good spots out of the way of the public eye that I’d be willing to share with you.” Jack said, working his best romantic charm on the girl sitting next to him.

“I already had a tour thanks.” Frisk replied bluntly. She was a little surprised that the coyote was still trying at this point. She was sure that he would have gotten the hint by now that she wasn’t interested. However, she was also slightly amused that he was still working so hard. She wondered how long he would be able to keep up this act for. 

“Well that may be so, but I can guarantee that you haven’t seen all of the sights. I bet I could dazzle you if you gave me the chance.” Jack said with a sly grin. 

Sans reached forward and placed a heavy hand on Jacks shoulders at that moment.

“Gee Jack, how come I never get invited on your tours?” Sans said in a dead tone. Jack flinched before slowly turning around to see Sans standing behind him. 

“Oh, Sansy hey! I was just waiting for ya!” He said, his suave smile faltering into a wobbly mess.

“Heh, really?” Sans replied, raising a brow bone. “looks to me like you were engaged in quite the conversation.”

“Well uh, just wanted to be polite and introduce myself is all.” Jack said with a weak shrug. “But now that that’s done, I got that info you wanted.”

“Sure thing pal, why don’t you go and wait for me over there.” Sans said, gesturing to an empty table in the corner of the room. Jack nodded as he scooted around Sans, pausing only to tip his hat to Frisk before quickly fleeing to the secluded table in the far corner. Sans kept his pinpricks locked on him until he had taken a seat.

“Sorry about him Frisk.” Sans said as he turned back to the girl at the bar. “He thinks he’s a real Casanova, but he’s harmless enough.” 

“It’s no problem.” Frisk replied quickly as she shimmied the gifts further under the bar counter, and hopefully out of Sans’ line of sight. “But you said you had business right? You shouldn’t keep him waiting too long. I think I’m gonna head upstairs and help Papyrus with dinner. You take your time with your friend.” She said as she prepared to make a quick exit up the staircase. 

“Ok kid.” Sans replied, not registering her fidgeting. “Tell Paps I’ll be up in a bit. Don’t start dinner without me.” Frisk nodded in response before she watched Sans turn to go and talk to Jack. She made sure that he had his back toward her before she made her escape with the gift bags up the stairs and out of sight. 

Sans gradually took a seat across from Jack. The coyote tried to hit him with a placating smile, but Sans really wasn’t in the mood to be so forgiving.

“I thought I already told you Jack, I really don’t appreciate you being so casual with my underling.” He said. Jacks smile fell slightly as Sans fixed him with a stern stare. 

“Ah lighten up Sansy, I wasn’t causing any harm, just having a little fun is all.” Jack said with a forced chuckle as he attempted to wiggle out of Sans’ heavy gaze. “Besides, you really have nothing to worry about when it comes to that girl, she can take care of herself. She shut me done at every pass I made, didn’t even give me a chance.” He continued with a shrug. Sans just rolled his eye sockets. 

“Alright, so what did you want?” He asked.

“Well, I thought you would like to know that I found that lady you were looking for, you know the one with the human kid?” Jack said his sly smile returning. “Got her address right here for ya.” He continued as he placed a slip of paper down on the table. Sans pinpricks flicked down to the presented information.

“That was fast Jack, even for you.” Sans said as he extended his hand to pick up the paper. 

“What can I say? I already came back empty handed once, so I made this job top priority since you gave me another shot.” Jack replied. “Plus, I already spent the cash you gave me so I didn’t really have a choice but to deliver.” 

“Heh, well this certainly brightens my day up.” Sans said as he read over the address, glad that at least today hadn’t been a total waste of time. By the looks of it, the place was a bit out of the way. The address was to a house in the country side, just past the city’s boundaries. It would probably be about a half a day’s drive just to get that far out to the boonies. 

“Thanks Jack, this helps me out a lot.” Sans said as he stood up to make his leave.

“Any time Sansy.” Jack said. “I’m always looking for work so just hit me up if you got another job in mind.”

“Will do pal.” Sans replied as he pocketed the address and sauntered over to the stairwell. 

Sans rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way to the apartment. He would have to take a whole day off if he wanted to go and check out the address. It wasn’t like he would mind taking a drive through the country side instead of doing his usual work, but he hadn’t really decided if he wanted to actually follow through and find this woman. He really didn’t even know why he had gotten Jack to search for her in the first place. The thought had kind of just popped into his head in the spur of the moment, and now that he had the information he wondered if he really should get involved or make it any his business. 

Sans sighed as he made it to his door. Well, it wasn’t like it would cause any harm to just go and talk to the lady. He did have a few questions that he wouldn’t mind getting answers to concerning Frisks past. Besides, she might actually want to know how her supposed daughter was doing, and if she didn’t… well then Sans could just keep this little escapade to himself. No sense in telling Frisk something unsettling and dredge up old wounds after all. 

“Hey bro I’m home.” Sans called as he entered in through the apartment door, before hanging his trench coat up on the rack. 

“HELLO BROTHER! DIINER IS READY AND WAITING.” Papyurus called in a chipper tone. Sans raised an eyebrow as he wandered over to the kitchenette to see what had gotten Papyrus in such a good mood. 

“Looks good Paps.” Sans said when he saw the usual spread of spaghetti laid out on the table, though the noodles looked thicker than normal. Papyrus must have found another pasta brand to try out at the store. 

“Hey where’s Frisk at?” Sans continued when he didn’t see her present. 

“O-OH FRISK WAS A LITTLE TIRED SO SHE DECIDED TO HEAD TO BED EARLY TONIGHT.” Papyrus answered. Sans cocked his head to the side at his brother’s nervous voice. It wasn’t very often when Papyrus would pointedly try to hide something from him. 

“So Paps, anything exciting happen today?” Sans asked as he twirled a fork full of noodles on his plate.

“NO, NOTHING AT ALL SANS, JUST THE SAME OLD SAME OLD.” Papyrus replied with a wobbly smile as he broke his eye contact away from his brother. 

“Really? Huh, so not one thing worth mentioning then?” Sans said probing further, his grin growing larger as Papyrus continued to fidget in front of him. 

“YOU KNOW WHAT? SUDDENLY I’M NOT FEELING ALL THAT HUNGRY EITHER. MAYBE I’LL JUST WRAP THIS UP AND SAVE IT FOR LATER.” Papyrus said in an effort to change the subject as he stood from his seat. Sans narrowed his sockets. No way was he going to let him off the hook that easy. 

“Say Paps, you seem a little skittish, something _eating_ at you?” Sans said as he took a prominent bite out of his plate of spaghetti. Papyrus winced at his pun.

“SANS DON’T.” He said. 

“Don’t what bro?” Sans replied with a smirk. “I don’t really know what your _spegettin_ at. You’ll have to be a bit more _spege- ific_.”

“SANS…” Papyrus said again as he rubbed at his temples. “PLEASE.” 

“Come on Papyrus, all you have to do is tell me what’s up and I’ll stop.” Sans said tauntingly form his spot at the table. 

“I-I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT.” Papyrus replied resisting his brother’s torment. Sans grin just grew wider at the presentation of a challenge. 

“Alrighty then, I guess I’ll just dig in. Heh, _bone apatite_ am I right?” Sans said. Papyrus’ happy disposition quickly fell into one of pure dread. 

“Hey Paps, you’re looking a bit pale today.” Sans began. Papyrus swallowed thickly in anticipation. “I think you might be running a _femur_.” Sans finished with a wink .Papyrus clenched his jaw together tightly, still refusing to give in. 

“Hey Paps, did you hear the sad news about the Italian chef down the street?” Sans asked. Papyrus grimaced as he tried to distract himself with washing the dishes. “He _pasta_ away.” Sans continued. 

“But then again he wasn’t really Italian, so I guess that just makes him an _impasta_ ” Sans said as Papyrus desperately tried to ignore him. 

“Wow, Paps you’re really holding your own, usually you give up within the first two. I should give you more credit. I really didn’t think you were gonna be _stroganoff_ to _stomach_ my humor, but hey I guess that’s just cuz were family, right _macabroni?_ ” Sans finished with a playful wink. Something in Papyrus snapped in that instant as he whirled around, not able to take anymore. 

“STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT THIS SECOND!” He screeched. 

“I’m _alfredo_ I _canttaloni_ do that.” Sans said with a shrug. “Not until you spill.” 

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! FRISK GOT US THANK YOU PRESENTS TODAY!” Papyrus shouted before he immediately clapped his hands over his mouth. 

“DANG IT SANS, YOU MADE ME SPOIL THE SURPRISE!” He exclaimed angrily. “WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING?” Sans still sat at the table slightly confused. 

“What?” He asked. 

“OH JUST GO AND LOOK IN YOUR ROOM!” Papyrus huffed as he turned back to the dishes, before continuing to wash them with much more vigor then he had been using previously. 

Sans hopped of his chair to go and see what was hidden in his room, now even more curious then he had been before. When he opened the door he saw a decorative brown paper gift bag with a navy blue bow tied around its handles sitting on his bed. he paused in the doorway briefly before he made it over to the bedside and plucked a handwritten card out from the side of the bag, it read; 

Dear Sans, 

Just a little something to say thanks a _skele-ton_ for everything. 

Frisk. 

Sans smiled down at the note. 

“Heh, good one kid.” He said to himself as he moved to grab for the bag. He dug around through the tissue paper until he found the gift inside. When he pulled out the roll of fabric it unraveled, confronting Sans with what looked like a fish? Sans was confused at first until he realized that the fish was actually a tie. His eyes lit up like stars as he found the other two hidden in the bag. There was one with piano keys on it that Sans thought would be perfect for music night, and then there was a yellow one with watermelon slices printed all over it. 

San strutted over to the mirror as he fastened the fish tie around his neck before striking a suave pose. Yup, this was pure comedy gold. He would have to ware it the next time that he did stand up in the bar, not to mention whenever he could around Papyrus as he already knew that his younger brother was going to despise the tacky thing. Oh the possibilities were endless. 

Sans took off the tie and hung it over the back of his chair with the others, before changing out of his slacks and vest to his boxers and ratty tea shirt.  
He would have to make sure to show Frisk tomorrow as well, she would probably get a real kick out of it. Sans smiled as he settled into his bed. That girl was a real sweetheart, he’d be sure to put on a good show tomorrow as a thank you for her. Sans yawned and fell asleep as he thought up jokes about ties and fish related one liners.


	40. Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel

Ludo smoked his last cigarette on the curb of one of the side streets in the under city. He sneered as he flicked the used up butt to the ground. He looked at his watch and grimaced. If his contact didn’t show up soon then he was going to be late for Big Sam’s funeral. God dammit, why was everyone trying his patients lately? He had just become the don of half the fucking crime rings in Ebott and still he was kept waiting. He supposed that’s just what he got for working with monsters.

“Hey there don.” a sly voice sounded. Ludo’s icy eyes snapped to the direction of the greeting in the shadows of the ally way before they narrowed angrily. 

“You’re late.” He snapped. 

“Yesh, not even a day on the throne and you’re already demanding.” The voice replied as the figure made its way out of the shadows and in to the light. “I can’t wait to see how you’ll use your power when you actually get used to its weight.” Jack continued, with a smooth smirk. Ludo’s eye brow twitched. 

“You better watch that sass monster. I usually make a habit of killing the contacts that exercise too much lip.” He growled. Jack just shrugged, not intimidated in the slightest. 

“And I usually don’t take jobs from humans, but see that’s where we meet eye to eye, where both desperate. Me for cash, and you for info, so let’s get this deal over with and then we can each go back to our respectable sides of the city.” He said. Ludo smirked. He had to admit that the mutt was right. 

“So, I take it that you were able to find out what I paid you for?” He asked.

“Ya, I found the girl, the Pansies human contact, but you arn’t gonna be too happy about where she is.” Jack said, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Well, lucky for you I only paid you for the information of her whereabouts, not to keep me happy so spill already.” Ludo said growing impatient. 

“she’s living at Grillby’s.” Jack replied. “Right above the bar.” Ludo’s grin turned downward at the news. Dammit, Grillby’s was the main gathering place for the Pansies. There was no way that he would be able to get to her there, it was practically a fortress. 

“There’s more.” Jack said visibly pleased by Ludo’s now sour disposition. “A friend of mine has taken her under his wing of sorts. She’s a pretty protected little gem, even I couldn’t get close enough to get her out in the open, so I’m gonna give you back the half of the payment you gave me to lure her out.” Jack explained. 

“You’re quitting on me?” Ludo said a dangerous edge to his voice. 

“Afraid so, I don’t like to make a habit of double crossing friends. The girl I got no attachment to so I can dig up more dirt on her if you want, but Sans is a whole other can of worms that I would very much rather leave alone.” Jack explained. 

“This friend of your’s, is he a skeleton by chance?” Ludo asked. Jack cocked his head to the side in interest. 

“Oh have you two already met? Boy, I bet that would have been quite the spectacle.” He said with a laugh. Ludo was silent for a moment as he paused in thought. 

“I’m guessing by your story that he lives at the bar as well in order to keep a close eye on that gem of his?” Ludo continued, his cold eyes locked on the coyote. “Is he the reason why you couldn’t get close?” he said, noting Jacks growing nervousness.

"Hey now, I already told you, I don’t sell info when it comes to friends.” Jack said, his grin slipping. Ludo smiled. 

“No worries there monster, you already told me what I needed to know.” He said as he turned on his heels. “Oh and keep the other half of the payment. You provided me with so much more then what I could have asked for.” He said as he left. 

Jack stayed in the ally for a moment longer, feeling suddenly very unsettled by the crime boss’s jaunty change of attitude toward his supposed to be bad news. He then turned tail and headed back to Ebott square. There was no use thinking about it anymore the deal was done. He got his money and he had delivered the info, what ever happened now was out of his hands. 

Ludo briskly made his way to the cemetery where Big Sam’s funeral was taking place. He quietly merged himself in to the group that was surrounded around the coffin as the priest gave a final blessing. Gaster raised a brow bone at the new Dons tarty appearance. 

“You’re late, that is unlike you.” He whispered as Ludo slipped stealthily up beside him.

“I had some business to deal with, sue me.” Ludo growled quietly back . 

“And what business would that be?” Gaster asked, clearly not going to drop the subject until he got an explanation.  
Ludo rolled his eyes. Though he had the title of don over the Gambino’s, it was already very clear who the real boss of the organization was, and he absolutely hated how Gaster had him under his thumb. Reluctantly he turned to answer the question.

“I just purchased some information on the whereabouts of the Pansie’s human contact.” He said. To Ludo's surprise Gaster chuckled under his breath.

“You’re still after that girl? Ludo honestly, it surprises me how attached you are to your grudges.” He teased. Ludo sneered at Gasters taunt.

“It was Big Sam’s final order to me, and I also have a score to settle with that brat. If I’m gonna make a good show at being the ruthless new head of the Gambinos then I can’t let her get away with what she did.” He explained. Gaster only rolled his eyes. 

“It sounds like a waste of time in my opinion.” he said. “but I suppose if it will keep you busy then I can’t complain.” Ludo scowled. 

“You really should have just finished her off when you first had her.” Gaster continued. “It would have saved you a lot of trouble.” 

“I was going to!” Ludo snapped quietly back. “But there was something off about that girl. She wouldn’t break.” He continued remembering the last encounter that he had with the Pansies contact in the shed. Gaster turned his head to him in slight interest.

“What do you mean off?” He asked. 

“I don’t know.” Ludo said. “There was something up with her eyes, they changed.” He explained. Gaster stiffened.

“Changed how?” He asked more adamantly. 

“Their colour, they were brown but then they turned red. It creeped me out a bit.” Ludo answered, his brow furrowed in concentration as he replayed the memory. Gaster was silent by his side. 

“Ludo.” Gaster suddenly said as he turned to face the ceremony again. “If you do find that girl again I want you to bring her to me alive.” 

“What?!” Ludo shot back angrily, almost a little too loudly. “Like hell I’m gonna do that! I got a score to settle her and I ain’t just going to let you take that away from me!” He spat. “Why the hell do you want her anyway?!” Gaster remained calm and collected as he looked onward at the coffin now being lowered into the dark and cold awaiting open earth. 

“I can’t say for sure.” He replied. “If my hypothesis is wrong however then I won’t meddle with your vengeance, but it is something that requires looking into and I expect you to follow my instructions.” Ludo winced and ground his teeth together in frustration as again he was reminded that he wasn’t really the one in control. 

“Fine.” Ludo muttered under his breath. “I’ll get her to you alive, but don’t expect her to be in the best condition.” he spat as he turned and headed away from the rest of the crowed now that the funeral had ended. 

Gaster narrowed his sockets as he watched Ludo leave. That mobster was a loose canon and Gaster knew that he would have to keep him on a short leash if he didn’t want him to ruin his operation. Thankfully, Ludo seemed to be cooperating, for now at least, and that was all that he could hope for. This news however, of the red eyed girl was something that sparked a bit of excitement in his soul. He reminded himself not to get his hopes up as it was more than unlikely that his old experiment had survived for all of these years. Though if it was indeed who he thought it was, he was more than curious to see how his little project had developed over the time spent apart. 

Frisk stirred as she awoke in her room the next day. She sighed to herself as she sat up in her bed. She knew that she should be happy. Everyone had enjoyed her gifts for the most part, and she was so pleased to be able to surprise them, but she just felt disappointed with herself. She had chickened out when it came to Sans present.  
She was getting really tired of this nervousness that seemed to flutter in her soul whenever she was around him, and though she had really wanted to be there when he opened his gift, she ended up running away and hiding like a child. 

Frisk huffed as she pulled herself out of bed and got dressed for the day. She would have to ask him at least, she wanted to make sure that he had actually liked the present. She had doubted herself all night after she had given in to her cowardliness and opted to just leave the present in his room. She kept thinking that she had gotten it wrong, and that the last thing that Sans would want was a tie. He hated ties after all. 

Frisk shook her dismal thoughts away as she exited her room to go to the brother’s apartment for breakfast. If she did get it wrong then she would just have to try again, no sense worrying about it anymore. 

Sans was up a little earlier then usual as he prepared to greet the day with a barrage of jokes and puns he had already planned. He steadily did up his new fish tie around his neck, actually putting care into doing it up nice and making sure that it was neatly centered in the middle of his color. He threw his reflection a wink as he made his way out of his room ready to show off his new treasure. 

Papyrus and Frisk were talking quietly at the table in the kitchenette, both of them holding a cup of tea as they enjoyed the peaceful morning. Sans grin stretched larger across his scull as he prepared to make his grand entrance. 

“Morning Paps, morning kid.” He greeted as he waltzed his way into the kitchen. Papyrus cheerily turned toward him. 

“GOOD MORNIGN BROTH-.”But his greeting was cut off as he eyed the hideous thing hanging from Sans neck. 

“BROTHER WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?” He asked, his once happy tone quickly taking on an annoyed edge. Frisk raised a hand over her mouth in an effort to stifle her snickers. The thing was even more ridiculous then she had remembered it being. 

“Oh this?” Sans said as he made a show of gesturing to his new tie. “It’s pretty neat isn’t it? Not that I’m _fishing for compliments_ or anything.” He replied with a very satisfied smirk. Papyrus brow twitched and Frisk snorted as she tried even harder to crush her giggles. 

“OH NO.” Papyrus said quietly already knowing what was coming. 

“Heh, so bro _water_ you think of my new style it’s pretty _fintastic_ don’t you think?” Sans continued as he took his seat at the table. Frisk placed another hand over her mouth, now she was shaking from her suppressed laughter. Papyrus turned away not wanting to provoke Sans even more. 

“Oh sorry was that a _baited_ question?” Sans continued, not at all worried that Papyrus was ignoring him. 

“How about you kid?” Sans said turning his smug grin to Frisk. She stiffened as she tried fiercely to subdue her giggles. “Tell me what you think? Don’t leave me on the _line_ , let _minnow_.”Frisk snorted, as she couldn’t contain her laughter any longer, before breaking out in to hysterics. Sans sat extremely pleased with himself. 

“Wow, looks like you both need time to _mullet_ over.” sans continued, making Frisk laugh even harder. Papyrus began to shake with rage. 

“SANS STOP!” He screamed. 

“Awe Paps, don’t be mad. You know I just can’t resist the _oper- tuna -ty_.” Sans said cracking another smile. Frisk doubled over.

“SANS, FRISK NEEDS TO BREATH.” Papyrus said, now becoming a little worried. 

“Ok ok, I know when the jokes over.” Sans replied as he gave Frisk the chance to settle back down. Besides, he didn’t want to waste all of his fish jokes in one go. Frisk sighed deeply as she caught her breath and wiped a tear from her eye.

“FRISK ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asked, She nodded back to him still feeling a little bubbly. 

“Ya I’m fine. Sorry Papyrus, I guess I should have thought of the consequences before I bought Sans that tie.” She said. “He really _krakens_ me up.” Papyrus paused for a moment as he processed her pun. Sans howled with laughter, then Papyrus slowly turned away. 

“Paps…” Sans called between his bouts of chuckles. “Paps wait, where are you going?” He asked. 

“I’M GOING BACK TO BED YOU TWO ARE INSUFFERABLE.” Papyrus said as he closed his door swiftly behind him. Sans continued to snicker.

“Oh no, maybe I should apologize.” Frisk said, feeling a little guilty for pushing Papyrus over the edge. 

“Eh, don’t worry kid he’s fine.” Sans replied said with a shrug. “I mean he’s been putting up with me for the last twenty years or so, One more joke isn’t gonna _krill_ him.” Frisk giggled and nodded back, but decided that she would anyway after Sans went to work. 

“The tie looks good on you by the way.” She said with a smile. “I’m glad you’re making good use of it.”

“Well heh, I didn’t want to disappoint. I mean this things full of potential.” Sans replied.

“You definitely delivered.” Frisk said with a laugh. Sans smiled back. He was just starting to get comfortable when he noticed the time. Unfortunately, he had to get going if he wanted to get his work done for today. 

“Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta run kid.” he said as he pulled himself out of his chair and grabbed for the car keys. 

“Oh ok, well have a good day.” Frisk said as she watched him go. Sans shot her a wave before he headed out the door and through the bar to the Buick parked on the side of the street. 

He had already discussed taking a personal day off from work with Asgore on the phone the night before, after he had learned about Frisks mothers whereabouts, and as expected the boss had agreed since he still did owe Sans a heck of a lot. Sans sat back in the driver’s seat as he hung his arm loosely out of the car window. It was a beautiful day out, and Sans couldn’t think of a better time to go for a drive through the country side. The birds were singing, and the flowers were blooming, a light breeze blew through his open window and the sun shown warmly down on his bones. He made a mental note to take trips like this more often. He forgot sometimes how much stress accumulated on his shoulders from city life. As he passed a small winding river he noticed a perfect spot by its bank that would make a great picnic area. He wondered if Frisk would like that. Maybe when she, papyrus, and him had some time off together again he could drive them out here for a relaxing afternoon by the river. He smiled at the idea. It sounded like heaven. 

A few hours later and Sans reached his destination. It was a quaint little cottage with a big blooming garden covering the front yard. The place looked like it belonged in one of mother gooses fairy tales. Sans took a deep breath of the sweetly scented air as he made it up the garden path. As well as the flowers, sans could make out the faintest whiff of cinnamon and butterscotch. Someone must have just finished baking something and placed it on the windowsill to cool. Sans chuckled, this place really was heaven. 

As he made it up to the cottage, Sans noticed the welcome mat beneath his feet. He smiled warmly at the message before he rapt a knuckle on the front door. No one answered. Sans glanced over his shoulder. A little fiat was in the driveway, so he knew that they weren’t out on the road, and he did smell freshly baked goods, which should mean that someone was home. Sans knocked again. Still no one answered. Sans paused and cocked his head in slight confusion. Maybe she was gardening in the back? Sans was about to take a peek in the back yard, when he heard something shuffle from behind the door, before he heard the sound of a drawer being pulled out. Someone was definitely in the house. Sans cleared his throat. 

“Um, hello?” He called, but there was no reply. Sans furrowed a brow bone. This was a little odd. Sans reached forward for the handle and found that it was unlocked. He paused before taking a step inside. He knew that it was rude to enter in to someone’s home without permission, but he really did want to talk to the lady, and he knew that he wouldn’t get another chance to come all the way out here again anytime soon. 

“Anybody home?” Sans called again as he scanned over the little foyer area. It was empty. Sans scratched at his skull, he could have sworn that he heard somebody in here. Then an all to familiar metallic click of a gun being cocked sounded from right behind his skull. 

“What are you doing in my house?” A very firm and authoritative female voice demanded from behind him. Sans stiffened and slowly raised His hands up in a gesture of surrender.

“Easy now miss.” He said as calmly as he could. “I’m not here to cause any trouble.” The gun was then nudged hard into his back making him flinch. 

“And what does a city slicker like you want with me?” The lady asked clearly not intending to put her weapon away. 

“Just to talk.” Sans replied the women huffed in disbelief. 

“You’re one of the Pansies arn’t you?” She asked, and Sans was actually shocked that she had guessed correctly. “I knew Asgore would send someone to find me eventually.” She continued. Now sans was even more confused. Who the heck was this woman, and what would Asgore want with her?

“Uh well, you’re half right.” Sans said. “I’m a member of the Pansies, but I’m not here on any Pansy business. in fact, my boss doesn’t even know about this.” He explained. The women paused. 

“You’re lying.” She stated and Sans shook his head. 

“Nope, I got your address from a pal of mine concerning a human kid that you adopted around ten years ago or so?” Sans said. The women audibly gasped, and pushed the nozzle of the gun harder into his spine.

“What about her?!” She demanded. 

“Well I thought you might want to know where your daughter was.” Sans said the women hesitated. 

“You know where she is?” She asked almost hopeful. Sans nodded slowly, and then the weapon was removed from his back. He sighed in relief as he lowered his hands, before turning around. When he confronted his assailant however, he stood rigid in surprise. A large regal looking goat monster stood before him. She was in a floral skirt, blouse, and sun hat. She eyed him suspiciously and still held the gun by her side protectively. 

Now Sans had joined the Pansies after the whole ordeal had occurred between Asgore and his family so he had never met the boss’s estranged wife in person, but every member, new and old, of the Pansies knew of lady Toriel as she was the mastermind behind much of the Pansies great success. Well, before she had went into hiding that is. 

“….this is certainly a surprise.” Sans said absolutely floored to be confronted with his boss’ missing wife. Toriel narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Why don’t we discuss this further over some tea?” She said, and Sans knew that it was not a suggestion as he nodded stiffly before moving forward into the living room as she directed him forward with the gun.

He ended up sitting on a rose patterned sofa adorned with lace doylies as Toriel brought over a china tea set, as well as a few slices of some sort of cinnamon and butterscotch pie that had previously been cooling on the window sill. Sans cleared his throat definitely feeling more than a little bit awkward as Toriel passed him a slice of pie. 

“Cream or sugar?” She asked as she poured the freshly brewed tea into a flower patterned tea cup.

“Just a little cream thanks.” Sans answered. Toriel nodded as she stirred in the dairy, before passing the beverage over to Sans. He took it graciously. Toriel then poured herself some tea as well, before settling back into her beige arm chair and fixing Sans with an expectant gaze.

“Explain.” She said sternly. Sans rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to find the right words to tell his story.

“Well um, your daughter, Frisk, let me just start off by saying that she’s doing fine.” Sans began and he could visibly see Toriel relax at his comment as her harsh stare seemed to soften a bit.

“She uh, well she’s working as a member of the Pansies.” Sans continued, and just as soon as Toriel’s stern eyes had tempered they were alight again with anger and accusation. Sans winced.

“Pardon me?” She asked darkly.

“Look the kid hasn’t exactly led an easy life up till now. She’s been on the streets working for gangs for pocket change since she left the orphanage.” Sans said in his and his organizations defense. “I know that this situation isn’t ideal, but She’s actually making a decent living. She has a real roof over her head and protection.” 

“She was living on the streets?” Toriell asked, her voice growing soft as guilt settled heavily across her features. 

“Ms. Dreemurr.” Sans began, only for the women sitting across from him to flinch at the name. 

“Toriel.” She corrected. 

“Right sorry, Toriel.” Sans said trying again. “I really had no idea that she had any relation to you, and neither does Asgore. In all honesty this is really just a crazy coincidence.” He explained. “I wanted to find you because Frisk told me about you being her adoptive mother, and well, I thought that you might be able to shed a little light on her past.” Toriel sat silently for a moment as she furrowed her brows in quite concentration. 

“Asgore doesn’t know about this?” She asked. Sans shook his head. 

“Does Frisk know?” She continued. 

“No ma’am.” Sans answered. “I wasn’t sure if you were still interested in seeing her again so I thought that I would keep this quiet until I got you side of the story.” Toriel looked sadly down into her tea cup. 

“I did want to keep her you know.” She began. When I first took her home I immediately wanted to protect her and take her away from how harsh life could be. I really thought I could do it. I thought that I could give her a good home and a family.” Toriel smiled sadly to herself as she revisited the happier years of her past. 

“I suppose it was selfish of me to make that promise to her when I knew deep down that I wouldn’t be able to keep it. I never wanted to believe it, but I knew that she couldn’t really ever be mine. The world just wouldn’t allow it.” 

“Is that why you gave her up?” Sans asked and Toriel snapped her gaze toward him, her expression full of surprise and pain. 

“….so she told you.” She said and Sans nodded. 

“She dosent really like to talk about it much.” He added.

“I thought that what I was doing was for the best.” Toriel confessed. “I was sure that a nice human family would come and take care of her. I stayed in contact with the orphanage to make sure that that would happen, but then they told me that she ran away and my heart broke.” She said as her eyes grew watery. 

“I was so worried, I looked everywhere for her, but I could never find her. I can’t believe that I allowed this to happen. I basically just left her in a gutter didn’t I?” she finished sadly. Sans stiffened at her wobbly tone as he forced what he hoped was a pleasing smile on to his face. 

“Hey now, you did what you thought was best. Heh, no need to _bleat_ yourself up about it.” He said with a wink. Toriel froze as she registered his pun, before she snickered and raised a hand to her face in an attempt to hide her laughter. Sans relaxed and let out the breath that he was holding. well at least he could rely on his humor to help him break through the ice. 

“Is she angry with me?” Toriel then asked shyly.

“I’d say she’s more sad then angry.” Sans replied. “That girls really got no talent when it comes to holding grudges.” Toriel smiled. 

“She really was always such a sweet child.” She said.

Sans scratched at the back of his neck as he contemplated his next move. Things had most definitely turned out more complicated than he had originally planned. He wasn’t certain if it was still such a good idea to go through with his proposal and offer Toriel a chance to reconcile with Frisk. It would be very risky. And he wasn’t all too sure about how his boss would feel if he inevitably got word of this. It would either be very good for him, or very bad. Sans sighed as he decided to chance it. Besides, even if he did extend the invitation to Toriel it would still be her choice weather or not she wanted to accept it. 

“So uh, you know if you want, I can take you to her.” He said. Toriel’s eyes lit up at the idea. 

“She would want to see me?” She asked hopefully. 

“Well she still does refer to you as her mother, so I don’t see the harm in it.” Sans replied. “But there is a bit of a catch.” He said and Toriel waited for him to continue. 

“She’s living above Grillby’s.” Sans finished noting the prominent frown that settled onto Toriel’s face. 

“It’s your choice.” Sans said. “I know you would be risking a lot by going back there. You’d pretty much be putting yourself back out in the open and I know that the location doesn’t hold to many fond memories for you, but it’s the best that I can offer.” Toriel pursed her lips and furrowed her brows as she gazed guiltily down at the floor. Sans sighed, taking her silence as her answer. 

“Welp.” He said as he hoisted himself off of the couch. “I’ll let myself out thanks for the tea Ms. Tori.” He said as he began to saunter toward the front door.

“Wait a moment.” Toriel called rather frazzled as she stood from her chair and grabbed her purse and coat. 

“I’m coming.” She declared. Sans paused in the doorway.

“You sure?” He asked. Toriel took a deep breath before nodding firmly after him. 

“Yes, it’s time that I face the ghosts of my past.” She said. Sans shrugged as he held the front door open for her. They walked in silence down the garden path until they got to the Buick parked on the side of the road. Sans opened the passenger side door. Toriel took one more deep breath before getting in to the car and settling into her seat. Sans started up the engine and preceded to make his way back to Ebott. 

“I never got your name by the way.” Toriel said after a while of driving. Sans smirked as he pulled one of his hands away from the steering wheel and held it out to her.  
“It’s Sans.” He said. “Sans the skeleton.”


	41. Fan Art

hello people sorry this next chapter is taking a while but school is very busy right now so unfortunately it has been put on the back burner. I am still not giving up on this story though so don't worry I will finish it ! I thought that since it has been a while since the last update I would give you all the link to some of my character designs/ doodles that I did while i was writing this fic. They arn't anything special just some rough sketches but I was inspired by some of the works done by a few of you readers and I thought why not share?

also I have been asked a few times if people are allowed to do fan art of this story and by all means hell yes please do!!!! I encourage all forms of creativity whether that be fan art or a fan fiction based of of this one it doesn't matter let your imaginations run wild! The one thing that I ask is that if you do end up creating something that was inspired from this could you maybe send me a link so I can see it? Though you don't have to if you are not comfortable with that. Anyway hope that you like these and if you do let me know if you want me to keep you guys posted whenever I end up uploading more drawings for this story :)

 

here is the link 

http://bluelarkspur77.deviantart.com/


	42. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Asgore sitting in a tree.... only there is no kissing and its very very tense

Sans pulled the car up next to Grillby’s and parked. His passenger seemed to tense now that the sounds of the engine had died away, announcing that they had made it to their destination, while leaving them in relative silence within the vehicle. Sans didn’t say anything as he sat back in his seat, waiting for Toriel to make the first move. She still had the choice to back out of this if she wanted. 

Toriel closed her eyes as she let out the breath that she had been holding, and then she straitened herself up, and opened her door to exit the Buick. Sans followed suit. They both stood on the opposite side of the street from Grillby’s as Toriel faced off with the building that held so many precious yet painful memories for her. 

“You ready to go in?” Sans asked as he eyed her from his spot on the curb. She nodded firmly and took her first step toward the bar. 

When they entered through the front door, laughter and merriment wafted forward surrounding Toriel. She stiffened, overcome by the familiar sounds and senses of the place that she thought she would never step foot in again. Sans looked over the crowded bar. So far no one had become aware of their presence, but once they walked through the main room everyone was going to notice. He was already absolutely sure about this. He took a deep breath and sighed. Whelp, best to get this show on the road already.

“She’s living up stairs, follow me.” Sans said as he began his trek through the bar. Toriel followed in tow behind him. 

As they entered into the main room, all of the monsters present slowly began to silence as they realized who the tall regal goat women was following behind Sans. Sans chanced a peek around the tavern, all of the monsters looked on in shock. Even Grillby did a double take, before he over filled the glass of whisky that he had been pouring, causing the liquid to spill over the rim of the glass and spread along the bar top in his surprise. Sans felt sweat start to form above his brow. Yup, there was no way that Asgore wasn’t going to hear about this by the end of the day. 

Soon they made it upstairs, leaving the now quite room full of stunned monsters below them. Sans went to Frisks room and knocked on her door. There wasn’t an answer meaning that the kiddo was still at work. Sans turned back to Toriel. 

“She’s uh, not home yet it seems, but she should be back soon. We can wait over in me and my brother’s place for her. She’ll be over for dinner when she’s finished work.” Toriel nodded, and followed him as he walked in through the front door of the main apartment. 

“Paps, You here?” He called as he entered. 

“WELCOME HOME BROTHER!” Papyrus answered as he made his way over from the kitchen. “HOW WAS YOUR WO-.” But he stopped mid-sentence as he eyed the tall elegant stranger following behind his brother into the living room, then his jaw effectively hit the floor when he realized who she was. 

“S-SANS, IT’S MISS ASGORE, I MEAN DREMMURE TORIEL, I MEAN LADY BOSS!” He exclaimed while pointing adamantly. Sans chuckled as he raised his hands in front of himself, trying to get his brother to calm down. 

“Paps this is Miss Tori, she’s a guest of mine for today.” He said. “Miss Tori this is my younger brother Papyrus.” Toriel walked forward and extended her hand to Papyrus.  
“Hello Papyrus, it’s nice to meet you.” She said with a kind smile. “Please, just call me Toriel.” Papyrus stared dumbstruck at her offered hand, before he clasped it enthusiastically between his own, and shook it feverishly. 

“OH OF COURSE MISS TORIEL, I AM SO HONORED TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE! I’M SORRY I DON’T HAVE ANY REFRESHMENTS PREPARED, SANS DIDN’T TELL ME THAT WE WERE HAVING ANY COMPANY.” Papyrus said as he continued to shake Toriel’s hand vigorously, while shooting his brother a prominent glare for not being informed about the arrival of this esteemed guest. 

“Sorry bro, it was a bit of an impromptu thing really.” Sans replied. Toriel couldn’t help but chuckle at the flustered skeleton in front of her. 

“Papyrus, please do not be cross with your brother. I am the own who came unannounced, he was doing me a favor by escorting me here.” She said sweetly. “I do hope that I am not intruding.” Papyrus blushed a brilliant orange as he dropped her hand and waved his own hands in front of himself in protest. 

“NO NO, NO TROUBLE AT ALL! I’LL GO AND MAKE SOME TEA. PLEASE, MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE MISS TORIEL.” He said, and with that Papyrus sprung back into the kitchen. 

“Your brother is very energetic.” Toriel said, turning back to Sans as she made her way over to claim a seat on the couch. Sans chuckled as he followed behind her.

“Yup, Paps is the best.” He said claiming the seat next to hers. 

Silence slowly started to surround them again, and Sans noticed Toriel fiddling with her hands in her lap. Her gaze also kept drifting toward the door, and Sans knew that she was anxious about meeting with Frisk face to face. 

“So, does Frisk visit with you often then?” Toriel asked in an effort to make small talk, and also to provide herself with some sort of a distraction.

“Uh ya.” Sans began, not really sure if he should mention the fact that Frisk was kind of technically living with them.

“FRISK IS OUR ROOMMATE!”” Papyrus chirped as he brought over a mug of tea for Toriel as well as one of the kitchen chairs for himself to sit in. Sans winced as Toriel stiffened at hearing the news of her daughter staying with two bachelor male monsters. 

“Oh…” She said, forcing on a smile. “How nice.” Sans cleared his throat. 

“Uh, she has her own space and everything down at the end of the hall. She really just comes over to eat and chat.” He said, trying to shine a more palatable light over her daughters living situation. Toriel only hummed in response as she sipped at her tea. 

“SO MISS TORIEL, IS FRISK A FRIEND OF YOURS?” Papyrus asked happily. Toriel paused at the question, having a little trouble coming up with an answer. 

“Well, we were something like that I suppose.” She finally said. “Though it has been a long time. I’m not sure if she will still regard me in the same light.” Her smile then became a little more forced, but Papyrus didn’t seem to notice.

“OH, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! I'M SURE FRISK WILL BE SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!” He said enthusiastically.

“I do hope so.” Toriel replied. 

In that moment the door of the apartment opened as Frisk strutted in, home from her day of work. Toriel and Sans both tensed on the couch at her arrival as they turned to her in the entrance way.

“Hey sans, papyrus I’m home-.” She called, but her voice trailed off as she met her gaze with Toriel’s excited yet nervous purple irises. Silence surrounded the group as Frisk continued to stare in shock and disbelief at the goat women. 

“FRISK, WELCOME BACK!” Papyrus sang happily, unaware of the tension now swirling thickly around the apartment. “YOU HAVE A SURPRISE VISITOR ISN'T THAT EXCITING!” Frisk still didn’t respond as she kept her wide eyes fixed on Toriel. Toriel mustered up all of her courage as she stood slowly from her seat. 

“Hello Frisk dear.” She said. 

Frisk continued to stare as she battled with her emotions internally. A part of her had converted back into her child self as soon as she had laid eyes on the goat women, and in that instant she wanted nothing more then to run to her, and bury her face into her skirts and cry like she had done when she was a tike. But then another part of her absolutely refused to allow that, as that part was filled with a hurt rage that reminded Frisk of Toriel’s past betrayal. As her mind continued to battle with itself, Frisk was left frozen, standing in the brother’s apartment without a clue as to what to do.

Toriel fidgeted nervously when Frisk didn’t respond. Sans strummed his fingers on the armrest of the coach as he cleared his throat awkwardly at the silence. Papyrus didn’t seem to register the turn of the mood as he happily got up from his seat to go and get Frisk a chair from the kitchen so she could join in with the rest of the group settled in the living room. 

“I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me.” Toriel started as she let her eyes wander guilty to the floor. “And if you prefer that I leave, I understand entirely.” She said, though it was clear from her sad expression, and from the way that she wrung her hands, that she hoped that Frisk wouldn’t tell her to go.

“Mama you’re here?” Frisk finally managed to ask. Toriel snapped her gaze upward at the all too familiar title as a wave of happy yet painful nostalgia washed over her at her daughters question. 

“Yes dear!” She said happily as she took a step forward, but then quickly stopped herself as she remembered that she couldn’t approach any further. The decision to get closer had to be left to Frisk, as Toriel knew that she had had that chance long ago, and had let it slip away from her. 

“I missed you.” Toriel found herself saying in spite of her better judgment. “Oh Frisk, I’m so sorry for everything.” She continued as her eyes steadily began to water. She was unable to crush down her sorrow any longer. 

Toriel raised a hand to cover her face, and in that instant Frisk found herself moving toward her. She wasn’t even really processing her movements, before she found that she had buried her face in to her mother’s blouse, while she flung her arms around her. 

“I missed you too.” She said in a shaky whisper as she nuzzled herself in to Toriel’s hold. Toriel seemed to let out a wobbly breath in disbelief, before she immediately returned Frisks embrace. 

“I’m sorry Frisk. I’m so, so sorry.” She said as she started to sob.

Sans averted his eyes from the tender display, all of a sudden feeling very uncomfortable, like he was intruding on a private moment that was only meant to be between mother and daughter. He quickly and quietly got up from the couch, before going to get a stunned Papyrus from the kitchen, and then dragging him out of the apartment and down to the bar with him, to give the two ladies a little privacy. 

After the two had calmed down a bit they both settled themselves on the couch and began to talk through their pain. Frisk vented out her anger at being abandoned, and Toriel explained her fear of losing another child ever since the death of her son. It was a long, long talk, with both parties getting more than just a little emotional. But by the end of it, though they were exhausted, they had managed to stabilize some common ground. 

“I still can’t believe you’re here.” Frisk said as she wiped at her watery eyes with her shirt sleeve. 

“Yes, it is a little hard to believe. I owe that skeleton friend of yours quite a lot for coming to find me, but unfortunately I will have to pay back my debt at a later time.” Toriel replied as she fondly brushed some of Frisk’s hair away from her face. Frisk smiled as she leaned in to the affectionate gesture, before she realized something that she should have sooner when Toreil was explaining her past to her.

“Wait, you’re Asgor’s missing wife!” She stated suddenly. Toreil frowned lightly at the comment.

“Well I suppose that’s technically true. I haven’t gotten an official divorce as of yet." she stated as she stood from the couch. 

“Isn’t it dangerous for you to come here?” Frisk asked. Toriel smiled at her daughters concern, before she moved forward and took a hold of Frisk’s hand. She then proceeded to lead Frisk over to the apartment door. 

“It was a risk that I had to take.” She said as she cracked open the door to peek into the hall, making sure that the skeleton brothers had indeed gone downstairs, and were not standing guard outside. she was relieved to see that the hallway was empty. 

“Mom what are you doing?” Frisk asked confused. 

“We don’t have much time before Asgore learns that I am here. We will have to leave quickly.” Toreil said. Frisk cocked her head to the side. 

“Leave?” She repeated. But before Frisk could ask anything else, Toriel pulled her behind her into the hallway. Toriel then glanced over the banister of the stairwell to see if she could find a way to sneak through the bar without being spotted, but unfortunately as she did so, she saw sans slowly beginning to head back toward the staircase. Toriel leapt back again, hiding herself and Frisk away from his view in the shadowy hallway.

“No good.” She muttered to herself as she tugged Frisk along behind her to Frisk’s bedroom at the end of the hall. She then dragged her inside before shutting and locking the door behind them. 

“What’s going on?” Frisk asked as Toriel scanned desperately over the tiny living space, looking for an escape route. 

“We have to flee before Asgore arrives or we will both never escape.” Toriel answered as she rushed over to the little window and threw it open. 

“Mom I can’t leave.” Frisk said still trying to understand exactly what was happening. 

“Don’t worry Frisk.” Toriel said as she looked out the window. “Whatever contract that you got roped into with the Pansies won’t matter. I have been hiding from Asgore for the last 15 years, once we get out of here we will only take what we can carry and start over again in another town. I have contacts that can help us hide until we find a new home.” Toriel then spotted a fire escape only a few feet away outside of the window. It would be risky, but it was her only option. Then the doorknob began to rattle as Sans knocked from the other side. 

“Kid, Miss Toriel, you in there?” He asked as he continued to work at the doorknob. Toriel winced, he must have caught on to her plan when he saw that they were no longer in the living room. 

“Frisk quickly.” She said as she pulled Frisk forward. 

“All we have to do is get over to that fire escape then we can take the Buick that’s parked out front back to my cottage. We’ll change vehicles there and then we will be off scott free. I already swiped the keys from Sans’ pocket. I’ll go first, and then you follow after me.” Toriel instructed as she lifted her skirt to try and climb over the window sill. 

“Mom wait!” Frisk said, as she rushed forward to try and pull Toriel back inside. “You can’t do this.” 

“Don’t worry Frisk, I may not be as young as I used to be, but I can still weasel my way out of a sticky situation.” Toriel said. 

“Kid? This isn’t funny open the door!” Sans demanded, his knocking becoming more feverish. 

“Sorry Sans, one minute!” Frisk shouted back as she was still trying to hold on to Toriel’s arm, worried that she would fall. 

“Mom please, you’re gonna hurt yourself. Come back inside, let’s talk this through.” She begged. 

“There’s no time dear. Sans will get in any minute. We have to go now!” She said as she continued to lower herself, trying to catch her footing on a narrow edge. 

“Mom! It won’t work, you’re going to fall!” Frisk said, now becoming very afraid for Toriel’s safety. 

“We don’t have another option Frisk.” Toriel argued back, but then Toriel’s foot slipped on the edge. She shrieked briefly, as she almost fell away from the window, before she managed to barely grab on to its ledge. Frisk wrapped herself around Toriel’s arm trying to pull her upwards, but Toriel was much bigger then Frisk, and her weight was dragging them both out of the window. 

“Sans! Sans help!” Frisk called as she desperately clung on to Toriel, though her grip was starting to slip. 

Sans knocking was then replaced by heavy slams as he threw his weight against the door again and again, until finally the lock gave in and sent him tumbling into the room. His magic was already thrumming, reacting to his panic, and his eye was alight. 

“Christ.” Sans managed as he saw both Toriel and Frisk hanging precariously out of the window. Without a second of hesitation, he threw his magic forward, and wrapped it around Frisk as well as Toriel, before pulling them both back inside. 

Frisk squeaked in surprise at suddenly feeling lighter than air, as she floated upwards. An icy yet electrical buzzing sensation surrounded her entire form, and sparked over her skin as she and her mother were then gently placed down on the floor. 

When Sans released his hold, Frisk let out a relieved breathy sigh, and slumped down on to her bed. Toriel followed suit, but braced herself against the wall instead.

“Mind telling me what the hell that was all about?” Sans said, stepping forward with his narrowed dark sockets fixed on Toriel. At his harsh tone Toriel straitened herself up and brushed the dirt from her skirt, before meeting his threatening gaze with a calm and authoritative one. 

“Just a misstep is all.” She replied coolly. Sans actually let out a dark laugh in disbelief at her response. 

“A misstep?” He repeated sarcastically. “You and the kid were hanging out of the god damn window what the hell kind of a stunt were you trying to pull?!” 

Frisk quickly stood up from her bed, as she then immediately placed herself between Toriel and Sans at the sound of his building anger. 

“Hold on a second Sans.” She said in what she hoped was a calming tone. “I think there may have been a slight misunderstanding. Why don’t we all just sit down and talk this out?” She then flashed him a small smile, hoping to deflate his anger a bit. Sans paused at her plea, his dark sockets flicking from Toriel to Frisk’s defensive form in front of him. He took a deep breath as he willed his anger to calm down. 

“Alright.” He agreed, albeit reluctantly. “You can start by explaining this little event.” He then walked over to the door that he had just busted open and shut it, before leaning his weight against it, making his message clear to Toriel that she wasn’t leaving this room until he got an explanation. Toriel stiffened, but then let her shoulders droop when she realized that she didn’t have any other Choice at this point. If she wanted to get Frisk and herself out of here before Asgore came looking for them, then she was going to have to make a plea to the very un amused skeleton who was now blocking her only escape route. 

“Sans listen.” She began. “We don’t have a lot of time before Asgore learns that I am here. Please, let me take Frisk and let us go. I can get her away from Ebott and the Pansies by nightfall. I beg you to give us this chance to start over. I know it is asking a lot, but I can pay you to turn a blind eye. Please just give me an amount, and I will find a way to get you the money.” She said. Sans sat stunned by her offer. 

“What? Mom I’m not a member of the Pansies because I’m in any sort of debt. I’m here because I want to be.” Frisk spoke up. Toriel turned to her daughter confused.

“Darling no, this work is dangerous. You could get hurt or worse.” She said, but Frisk only shook her head cutting Toriel off.

“I’m sorry mom, but this is my choice.” She stated firmly. “And I want to stay as a member of the Pansies.” Toriel’s eyes widened, not expecting this answer at all from Frisk.

“Everyone’s been so good to me.” Frisk continued. “Sans and Papyrus have let me stay with them, they even gave me my own room, and I’m actually making enough money to pay rent.” She said proudly. “I’ve made a lot of friends to. Grillby lets me play downstairs on the piano, and Undyne has been helping to teach me. I also play poker with the dog monsters, and on music night everyone gets together to celebrate each other’s company.” She explained. “I’m happy here mama. I want to stay.” Toriel’s shocked expression then fell into a sad looking smile, as she walked over to Frisk and petted her hair. 

“I suppose it was selfish of me to try and take you back.” She said sadly. “You are no longer a child anymore, you’re a young women who is free to make her own choices, and I have to realize that it is not my place anymore to make those decisions for you. You have grown into a very fine young lady Frisk. I am very proud of you.” Toriel continued. “If this is your choice, then I will support you on it. 

“Thank you mama.” Frisk said. Sans seemed to relax as he let out a huff, his former frustration completely doused by the happy display. His respite was short lived however, as an angry pounding suddenly sounded on the door that he was leaning on, sending a shockwave jolting up his spine. 

“Sans, I know that you are in there! I need to speak to you this instant!” Asgore bellowed angrily from the other side of the door. Sans winced as he braced himself against the door frame. 

“Oh jeez.” He muttered under his breath as a nervous sweat started to break across his skull. Frisk tensed as she looked back to toriel who was now also staring intently at Frisks bedroom door. 

“You two just stay quiet for a second.” Sans said. “I’ll go and talk to him.” He then cracked the door open just enough for him to be able to squeeze through, before shutting it firmly behind him as he found himself directly in front of the angry boss monster.

“Heya boss, what can I help you with? Sans said, an easy smile stretching across his face. Asgore just frowned pointedly down at Sans, with his brows furrowed dangerously.  
“Sans do not play koi, tell me this instant if it is true. Did you really disobey my orders and bring her here?! He demanded. Sans winced. 

“Well see, about that boss, I didn’t technically intentionally break your orders. it was more or less of an accident so to speak.” Sans began carefully. 

“Accident?!” Asgore shouted, his voice rising in anger. “Sans I made myself perfectly clear to every monster who has joined my organization that Toriel is to be left alone! I did not want to make a witch hunt out of her disappearance! I knew that you were angry at me for giving Papyrus that mission, but I never thought that you would stoop to this level! Sans this is an utter betrayal of my trust!"

“Asgore that is enough!” Toriel then said as she appeared from behind the door. Asgore’s angry eyes melted immediately into a look of surprise and longing as soon as he gazed upon her. Toriel stood before him sternly with her head raised high, preparing herself for the faceoff that she had hoped would never come.

“Please, do not take your anger out on Sans, what he is saying is true.” She continued. 

“Toriel?” Asgore said. His voice was almost a whisper as he suddenly seemed to become so much smaller in her presence.

“I – I um, did not expect to see you.” He stuttered guiltily. Toriel’s defensive stance seemed to soften a bit at his sheepish tone, but she still held her guard up firm. 

“Nor I you Asgore, but it seems that fate has had other plans in store.” She replied. Sans decided that now was his best chance to try and get out of this painfully pinned position that he had found himself stuck in, but as soon as he made one subtle step backwards Asgore’s eyes were on him again. 

“Sans, I believe you still owe me an explanation to all of this.” He said darkly. Sans flinched. 

“Yeah, I suppose I do.” He said with a sigh at being caught trying to escape. “it’s uh, a long story so why don’t we all head over to me and Paps place. I’ll put some tea on.” He continued as he reluctantly led the way over to the other apartment. 

A few moments later, and everyone was settled in the skeleton brother’s living room. Frisk and Toriel sat together on the couch, while Sans and Asgore sat across from them in the chairs brought over from the kitchen. Papyrus was also in and out of the room, as he was busily playing the part of host for this very much unexpected large party of guests. Currently he was preparing everyone’s beverages as the group began to discuss this very strange coincidental line of events. 

Asgore narrowed his eyes at the human’s presence in the living room. What was being discussed was a sensitive subject, and he was not very happy with the idea of his family matters being handled in front of one of his employees, who to his knowledge, had no part in them. He turned to Sans quickly with furrowed brows.

“Sans, why is your underling here? She has no business witnessing this discussion. Send her away.” He demanded, very much annoyed. 

“Sorry there pal, but she has a bigger role in this then you think.” Sans answered. Asgore turned back to Frisk, confused. 

“Frisk, tell me why you are here.” He then instructed. Frisk tensed under his heavy gaze as she tried to think of the right words to explain this strange situation. 

“She is my daughter Asgore.” Toriel cut in, her tone icy and annoyed at Asgore's nerve to address Frisk in such a scolding manner. Asgore hesitated not sure that he had heard Toriel correctly. 

“Pardon?” He managed as he glanced between the human girl and his former wife. 

“Frisk is my adopted child Asgore.” Toriel repeated. “It is why Sans came looking for me. He did not know my identity, he was only looking for me as a favor to Frisk.” She said. Asgore turned back to Sans, his eyebrows raised high in inquiry. 

“That’s pretty much the just of it boss.” Sans said, answering Asgore’s unspoken question. The room then silenced as Asgore processed this news. Frisk just coughed uncomfortably on the couch as Asgore then returned his stare to her in bewilderment. 

“When?” He asked.

“A few years after I left the Pansies.” Toriel said. “I found her.” Asgore then sat back in his chair going over the strange turn of events again in his head.

“Asgore.” Toriel then said, gaining back the boss monsters attention. “Is it true what you said to Sans in the hallway?” She asked. “You were not looking for me?” Asgore cleared his throat as he prepared to explain himself. 

“Toriel, may I please have a moment to talk to you in private?” He asked, his voice was so timid suddenly that it was barely above a murmur. Toriel stiffened at his request, but then nodded to him. Sans was quick to take the opportunity to get the heck out of this awkward situation, he motioned to Frisk with a tilt of his head to follow him. She was hasty to do so, also desperate to escape the heavy atmosphere. Sans then stopped briefly to, again, drag Papyrus out of the apartment with them, though his brother protested the whole way, complaining that he had just finished making the refreshments, which were made up of a spoonful of spaghetti placed on a cracker. The apartment was quiet again as Toriel and Asgore were left alone in the small living space.

“It is True.” Asgore said in answer to her previous question. “After you left there was a lot of animosity held amongst the members of the Pansies. I did not wish for them to try and hunt you down.” He explained. 

“Toriel.” Asgore continued “I am so, so sorry for my passed actions.” He suddenly said, bowing his head in front of her. “I know that I have hurt you with what I have done. I should have been there for you, I should have been concerned with how you were hurting, but I was to lost in my own anger and own need for pointless revenge. I know now that I was wrong, and please if it is not too much to ask.” He then trailed off as he took a deep breath to steady himself while he built up his nerve.

“Please Toriel, can you forgive me?” He said as he raised his eyes to her, full of desperation. Toriel winced at his plea.

“I -I cannot.” She replied. Asgore wilted immediately at her answer. “That is to say that I cannot right now, but I do wish to try.” She continued as she fidgeted in her seat. Asgore’s eyes then seemed to brighten as a glimmer of hope sparked from within his soul. 

“I have spoken with Frisk.” Toriel said suddenly. “And she is adamant about remaining as a member of the Pansies.” Her eyes then grew firm as she held Asgore with a serious stare. “Asgore can I trust you to protect her? will she be safe under your authority?” 

Asgore straightened at Toriel's question. He pursed his lips together as he quickly decided on his answer. Frisk was something of an oddity to him. Though he did require her skills, and though she was a member of his organization, he had kept his distance from her because she was human. But maybe, he supposed this is how he was supposed to make amends for all of the atrocious actions that he had committed in the past against human kind. Maybe this is how he was supposed to pay for his sins. 

“She will be cared for here, Toriel you have my word.” He said making up his mind on the matter. “I will give her the same treatment that I would give to anyone of my underlings. She is a member of the Pansies family after all.” Toriel seemed to relax at his word, and he was glad that he could provide her with at least a little peace of mind.

“If Frisk is staying here then I would like to occasionally stop by to visit her, if that is not asking too much.” Toriel then said, and Asgore immediately perked up at her appeal.

“Yes of course, you can come buy whenever you like. I will inform everyone that they are to leave you to your business.” He said as he tried to hide his enthusiasm over the fact that Toriel would be making regular appearances into his life again. 

“I would very much appreciate that.” Toriel said as she stood from her seat. “I think that this is a good enough start for today, now that we have laid out everything on the table.” She stated. 

“Ah yes, I’m sure that this whole experience has been quite exhausting for you.” Asgore replied as he followed suit, and hurriedly moved in front of Toriel to open up the door for her. She smiled kindly in thanks as she walked forward in to the hallway. 

“It has been a lot to take in.” She answered. 

“Do you have a ride? If you would like I could arrange for one of my drivers to take you home.” Asgore offered as they continued down into the bar. 

“That isn’t necessary. It is already late, and I live quite the ways out of the city so I think that I will just stay in a hotel for tonight, maybe even for the next few days to get readjusted to Ebott again.” Toriel replied.

“And perhaps we can further discuss these matters again at another time, after you have had a chance to rest a bit, let’s say over a cup of tea?” Asgore then asked a little two eagerly. Toriel’s smile grew a little bit more genuine as Asgore sheepishly tugged on his beard while awaiting her response. 

“Yes perhaps.” She said as she made her way down the stairs. 

Toriel then bid Frisk, as well as the skeleton brothers, a good night as Grillby called her a cab. She kissed Frisk on the forehead and promised to be back the next day to finish with her visit. 

Sans sighed to himself as he watched Frisk wave her mother off in the taxi. Boy, what a long day and by the looks of it, it wasn’t quite over yet as sans noticed that Asgore was still sitting at the bar, sipping a glass of whisky, obviously waiting for Sans to join him to continue the little discussion that they had been having earlier. Sans felt his shoulders sink. 

“Hey Frisk.” He called as Frisk entered back into the bar from the darkened streets outside. “You and Paps head upstairs. I’ll be up shortly.” Frisk furrowed her brows in slight concern as she then looked over to Asgore, who was waiting patiently for Sans at the bar top.\

“Are you going to be ok?” She asked, worried as she remembered the previous angry discussion that had taken place between the two of them before Toriel had intervened. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that the worst is over.” Sans said as he threw her a reassuring smile. “Just got to iron out a few lumps is all.” Frisk still frowned, not buying his casual response, but only sighed to herself, knowing that there wasn’t very much that she could do about it. 

“Ok.” She said as she turned to follow Papyrus up the stairs. The younger brother was still huffing about his Hors d'oeuvre being put to waste, but Frisk quickly cheered him up when she promised that she would eat them all. 

Sans watched them disappear up the stairwell, before he reluctantly went to join Asgore at the bar. He waved Grillby over who slid a gin down the bar top and into sans open hand, before retreating to the back, knowing that the conversation that was about to take place may not be a pleasant one.

“Thanks pal.” Sans shot dryly after his friend who had fled. 

“Sans.” Asgore said, gaining back the skeletons attention. “Do not think that you are scot free on this matter.” 

“Heh, I get it not _letting me off the hook_ right?” Sans said with an uneasy grin while motioning to his fish tie. He was still wearing it after all. Asgore just narrowed his eyes dangerously in his direction, and Sans sunk down in his seat. 

“Right, not the time for jokes, got it.” He said as he quickly took a sip of his gin. 

“You disobeyed my orders Sans.” Asgore continued.

“Hey, boss I thought we went over this already, it was an accident –.”

“Whether you intentionally knew who she was or not, you still brought her here!” He snapped, before Sans could attempt to defend himself. Sans sighed.

“Look, I didn’t mean it in any offense to you.” He said. “I just thought that I should give her the option to see her daughter.” Asgore frowned at the comment, still not all that comfortable with the fact that Toriel had apparently adopted his human contact.

“Yes About Frisk…” He then said his previous anger deflating. “ Toriel wants to be sure that she will be taken care of here.” Asgore then sheepishly avoided his gaze away from Sans as he took a big swig of his whisky. Sans only paused momentarily, before a big shit eating grin spread across his face.

“Huh you don’t say?” He replied. “Taking a bit of a special interest in my underling now boss, since lady Toriel showed up?” Sans continued riley. Asgore then cleared his throat, ignoring Sans taunts. 

“Since she is your underling, this is your responsibility Sans. I have already extended my protection to the girl, and as my employee you will make sure that she is looked after.” 

“Heh, no complaints here pal.” Sans said taking another sip of his gin. “Kid’s practical family as it is wouldn’t you say?” He continued, shooting Asgore a wink. Asgore’s brow twitched. 

“Very funny Sans.” He muttered under his breath as he finished off his whisky. Sans just chuckled next to him. 

“Alright, alright no more japes.” He said, patting Asgore on the back of his shoulder. “ I guess we’re pretty much even now anyway, I mean with you springing that whole thing about my brother on me, and with me showing up with your x - wife and new adopted human daughter.” Sans explained. Asgore couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his comment. 

“Yes, I suppose that does make us fairly even.” He replied, spinning his empty glass on the bar top. 

“But just to show that there arn’t any hard feelings, I’ll buy you another round.” Sans continued as he threw a whistle over the bar top, announcing to Grillby that it was safe now, and that he could come out of hiding. 

“After a few more drinks with the boss, Sans teetered his way up the stairs back to his apartment. In light of all the crazy things that had happened today, Sans was actually relatively surprised that the end of his evening had actually turned out rather pleasantly. He hadn’t thought that he would patch things up with the boss so quickly, but he wasn’t complaining much, especially in the buzzed condition that he was in at the moment, all’s well that ends well he supposed. 

When Sans made it into the living room, he was startled slightly when he found Frisk napping on his couch in the dark. Sans sighed and scratched at his skull. He didn’t realize that she had been waiting up for him, but knowing her he shouldn’t be surprised, kid was a sweetheart after all. 

He made is way over to her side and shook her by the shoulder gently. She let out a confused groggy grunt as she tiredly opened her eyes, before immediately straitening herself up when she realized that she had fallen asleep. 

“Oh sorry Sans.” She said, stifling a yawn. Sans chuckled fondly under his breath at her sleepy face. 

“Nothing to be sorry for kid.” He said. “You need something?”

“Just wanted to make sure everything went ok with Asgore.” Frisk said as she stood from the couch, stretching her tired limbs briefly as she did so. 

“I told you, there was nothing to worry about.” Sans said with a shrug. “Everything’s worked out all hunky dory.” Frisk smiled at him, relived none the less. 

“That’s good.” She said as she made her way to the door to head to her own room so that she could go back to sleep, but before she reached for the handle she paused. 

“Oh I almost forgot.” She said as she dug something out of her pocket, before tossing it over to Sans. 

He caught it and then looked back to Frisk confused when he saw that she had thrown him the keys to the Buick. Sans then patted down his pockets, indeed finding that they were missing from their place. 

“Mom said to give those back to you, and wanted me to apologies to you for her for taking them.” Frisk explained. “She was gonna use the Buick as a getaway car before you caught her.” Sans couldn’t help but laugh at this.

“And here I thought you were supposed to be the one with the sticky fingers.” He said raising a brow bone at Frisk. She just smirked slyly back. 

“Well you know what they say, like mother like daughter.” She shot back. Sans chuckled. 

“I’ll have to make sure to remember that.” He said. Frisk just grinned at him. 

“I also wanted to thank you Sans.” She then said as she pulled sheepishly at her shirtsleeve. “For finding her.” Sans just shrugged lazily in response. 

“Eh, it was no big deal.” He said. Frisk blushed as her gaze fell to the floor. 

“You always do so much for me. I don’t know how I’m ever supposed to repay you for this.” She then said timidly. Sans tensed a bit as he tried to get the rampant fluttering in his soul under control, before he cleared his throat and offered up an easy smile. 

“You kidding me? After this little beauty? Buddy, I’ll be in debt to you for the rest of my life.” Sans said as he gestured back to the fish tie around his neck. Frisk giggled.

“Well, I guess I should get to bed.” Frisk said she continued her way toward the door.

“Have a good night Sans.” She then said from over her shoulder.

“You too Frisk.” He called back as he watched her go. 

He then stood for a moment longer by himself in the darkened living room as he continued to fiddle with the keys in his hand. Then he turned to continue on his way to his bedroom, swinging the keys around his finger absentmindedly as he walked. Yup, definitely not a bad end to a bad day.


	43. The bad man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is the bad man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! sorry its been so long, but I am almost through this semester. I just finished my finale projects and papers, now all I have to worry about is an exam, so I decided to take a break and update again! I should be able to write more regularly now, but I still can't guarantee a regular schedule, sorry about that. But hey, as an added bonus I also did another drawing. This one is when Sans was having a hard time and needed a hug after Papyrus came home almost drained. I hope you like it, and also the chapter as well :) 
> 
> here is the link to my da account if you are interested  
> http://bluelarkspur77.deviantart.com/art/Sans-Frisk-649658971

Toriel’s presence became fairly familiar in the skeleton brother’s apartment over the next few days. Sans really didn’t mind all that much, except for the outrageous amounts of junk that she would always bring with her whenever she visited. At first it was only a few things, a gift here or there, or maybe a baked good for the household, but then things escalated rather quickly. 

Sans didn’t really see the harm in it at first. He guessed that Toriel just wanted to play the mother role, and catch up on all the years that she had missed when it came to doting on her daughter. Though when the gifts for Frisk started popping up, not only in Frisks room, but also everywhere else in the brother’s apartment, Sans began to feel a little annoyed.

The bathroom was the worst. Every time that Sans went in there, a new pink flowery thing would magically appear. It was like his bathroom was all of a sudden dressing in drag. The once sparse shelves were now absolutely cluttered with decorative shampoo bottles and perfumes, Papyrus didn’t even have any room to put his bone cologne. Toriel claimed that they were all necessities for a young woman, and that it was imperative that Frisk have them on hand, though Sans wasn’t all so sure. In all honesty however, he couldn’t really argue as he had no clue as to what half of the things even were; like the dried up flower petals that Toriel placed in a bowl on the back of the toilet, she had said it was something called potpourri, or the weird fluffy mesh sponge that now hung in the shower, Sans had learned that that was called a lufa. There were even things that he didn’t even understand the point of, like the decorative sea shell hand towels, and why they weren’t meant for being used, or why they had to match the decorative sea shell soaps that also weren’t meant to be used. What was the point of having something if you went even supposed to use it? 

Frisk also had no clue when it came to most of the things that her mother had given to her, and she would often apologized profusely to the brothers while trying to bring all of her mother’s gifts back into her room and out of their way, though Sans knew that Frisks tiny bedroom was lacking in space. She had already crammed the drawers of her end table full to the brim with all of the flowery smelling stuff. 

In the end, Frisk had to have a heart to heart chat with Toriel about her intruding on their space. Toriel felt rather badly about it, and apologized with a pie, saying that she was sorry that she had gotten carried away. Sans shrugged it off. He knew that Toriel just wanted to make an effort to be a part of Frisks life again. Her heart was in the right place, even if all of the girly garbage that she was hauling over wasn’t. Frisk ended up making an arrangement with her mother where she would be the one to ask Toriel for something when she needed it. Toriel agreed, and gradually Sans and his brother got their bathroom back, after getting rid of most of the unnecessary fru fru items, though they did keep a few. Frisk actually had quite the soft spot when it came to bubble bath, and Papyrus ended up rather enjoying the potpourri, and Sans found that the lufa was actually really useful at getting his bones good and sudsy, though he would never ever admit it. 

It was in the early afternoon when Toriel showed up at the apartment again. Sans was currently fixing the lock on Frisk’s door that he had broken during the whole ordeal with Toriel and Frisks re-introduction. Frisk had tried to explain to him that it wasn’t necessary, but Sans really didn’t like the idea of her not having a lock to her room, especially when there was a room full of drunken mobsters just down the stairs on most nights. Though many of them were Sans’ friends and comrades, he knew full well that he couldn’t vouch for all of their characters. Toriel cleared her throat form behind him, gaining his attention away from his work. 

“Oh, heya Miss Tori.” Sans said in greeting as he picked himself up off of the floor, before dusting off his pants. 

“Hello Sans.” Toriel responded with a polite smile. “Is Frisk in?” 

“Not yet, she’s running a job at the moment with my brother, but she’ll be back soon.” Sans replied. “I’m sure you could wait for her in the bar downstairs.” He suggested as he began to clean up his tools. 

“Actually if it is not too much trouble, I was hoping that I might have a brief word with you before she returns.” Toriel then said. Sans raised a brow bone in slight surprise as Toriel rarely made more than small talk with him on most occasions, and also tried to avoid engaging with any other Pansy members unless it directly concerned her daughter, but he only shrugged as he lead the way back to his apartment. 

“Sure I don’t mind.” He said as he opened the door for her, she nodded in thanks as she walked in through the entrance, and made her way to the living room taking a seat on the couch. 

“Uh, do you want some tea or anything?” Sans asked trying to be polite, but Toriel just shook her head.

“No thank you.” She said. “I don’t intend to stay for too long.” Sans nodded in return as he then made his way over to the living room to join her.

“So what is it that I can help you with?” He asked.

“Well Sans, I’m just going to get right to the point.” Toriel replied as she turned to him with serious eyes. “I was hoping that you could help me to convince Frisk to leave the Pansies.” Sans stood silent for a moment as he registered her request. 

“I thought you said that it was up to her whether she wanted to stay or go?” Sans questioned. Toriel’s brows furrowed as her firm gaze shifted to one of guilt. 

“I know what I said, and I know that it has to be her choice, but maybe with just a little incentive she would see that there are so many other opportunities out there for her.” She explained. Sans just stood silently, waiting for her to elaborate.

“You see I have found a really good school that she could attend.” Toriel continued as she dug a brochure out of her purse and passed it to Sans. He took it from her and glanced over the cover page. The advertisement was for an all-girls academy, and it looked like it was a pretty prestigious one at that. 

“I know that the Pansies have all provided for her, and I do not wish to sound ungrateful for that Sans, but she can have such a bright future. I have already been informed by Asgore that Frisk is free to go whenever she chooses but…..” Toriel then trialed off as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap. 

“But the kid doesn’t want to leave.” Sans said finishing her sentence for her. Toriel nodded sadly. 

“I was hoping that maybe you could help convince her to apply. I already have enough money saved up for the tuition, and it’s a human school so Frisk will be among her peers.” She explained, her voice growing a little excited at the prospect. 

Sans huffed to himself as he looked down at the broacher. Girls in neat and smart looking uniforms were posed on the cover in front of a very studious looking building. In all honesty, this would be the perfect place for Frisk. He knew that she would most likely love it there. She loved to learn after all, and she would be able to make some human friends outside of crime rings. She would be able to lead a normal life of a normal girl, but Sans knew that she couldn’t leave the Pansies, not right now, not with Ludo looking for her. He pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity as he thought of a way to break it gently to Toriel, who clearly had not been informed about the trouble that her daughter was currently in. 

“Miss Toriel, I’m afraid I can’t do that at this moment.” He began and Toriel’s excited smile quickly fell into a frown. 

“And why not?” She demanded. Sans took a moment as he prepared to tell her the truth. 

“Well, it’s because it wouldn’t be safe for Frisk there, at least not right now.” He said. Toriel furrowed her brow in confusion. 

“What do you mean not safe, As opposed to doing dealings with criminals?” She argued sarcastically. 

“Look Frisk has gotten into a little bit of trouble a while back and honestly, the Pansies organization is the safest place for her.” Sans explained. 

“What trouble?” Toriel asked, her stare firm as she stood from her seat. Sans rubbed at his skull, he could already feel Toriel’s ferocity leaking through her firm façade. 

“She’s a target.” Sans said and Toriel’s eyes widened in shock. 

“What…. Who?” She asked. 

“The Gambino’s, their new don has her on his hit list and it’s personal.” Sans explained and Toriel raised a hand to her face in shock as she wilted back down on to the couch again. 

“That…that can’t be.” Toriel said quietly in disbelief, and Sans winced at her wobbly voice.

“Miss Tori, it won’t be forever.” Sans said in an attempt to give her some hope. “Frisk is safe here, and she’s protected. The Gambino’s can’t get to her as long as she stays with the Pansies.”

Toriel stayed silent on the couch as she swallowed down her panic and grief. She knew that Sans was right. The Pansies main hangout would be the safest place for Frisk. She would constantly be surrounded by numerous gang members that would keep her protected, not to mention the skeleton brothers who were right down the hall. Frisk would never be left alone here, she would never be unguarded, but Toriel still didn’t like it. She had wanted so much for her daughter, she had wanted to give her a future away from the slums and crime clogged gutters of Ebott, but now it seems that Frisk was trapped in them, completely stuck in the sludge.

“It- It will not be forever.” Toriel then said, repeating Sans’ words in an effort to believe them herself. Sans nodded. 

“I can trust you to look after her?” Toriel then asked in a very fragile voice. “If anyone comes looking for her she will be safe here with you?” Sans nodded again, holding Toriel’s sad and fearful eyes with his own earnest sockets. 

“I promise.” He said. Toriel let out a shaky breathe a little relieved, but not by much. 

“I’m sorry Sans for springing this request on you. I understand now that the best place for Frisk is here.” She said, albeit very sadly. 

“It’s alright Ms Tori, and hey, remember this is only temporary. Once things calm down you should offer this opportunity to Frisk, I think that she would really like this place.” Sans replied with as much optimism as he could muster. Toriel turned to him and gave him a small smile of thanks for his efforts at trying to cheer her up.

“Yes I will do that.” She said as she gradually rose to her feet again. “Thank you Sans, I believe that is all I wanted to speak to you about.” But before Toriel could start walking over to the door to let herself out, Sans spoke up. 

“Actually before you go, I uh also wanted to talk to you about something.” He said quickly. Toriel turned back toward him and waited expectantly for him to continue. 

“Yes?” She asked, and Sans scratched at the side of his skull, not too sure exactly where he should start.

“Well, part of the reason why I was looking for you was because Frisk doesn’t seem to remember a whole lot about her past, and I was hoping that you might be able to clear that up a bit?” He explained. Toriel stiffened where she stood. 

“I do not think that I can be of any assistance in that matter.” She said. “I do not know where Frisk came from, or what happened to her before I took her home.” 

“There must be something?” Sans replied, probing further, slightly curious about Toriel’s defensive stance on this particular subject. Toriel turned away from him at first, adamant about keeping her silence, but then her shoulders fell in defeat as she decided to tell Sans all that she knew. 

“I do not know much.” Toriel began. “But when she first came to stay with me, I noticed some odd habits that Frisk seemed to own.” 

“Odd habits?” Sans repeated, encouraging Toriel to elaborate. 

“Yes, habits that were not particular to a young child.” Toriel said. Sans just raised an eyebrow in question, and Toriel let out a huff as she retook her seat for the second time. 

“I do not think that Frisk had a very happy childhood before I found her.” Toriel then explained. 

“How so?” Sans asked. 

“Well, she did not know any basic manners at all.” Toriel began. “In fact, I don’t think that she even knew what a knife or fork was, as she would only eat with her hands until I taught her how to use them. She would shovel as much food into her mouth as she could manage. I was afraid at times that she would chock.” Sans continued to listen patiently, waiting for Toriel to tell him what she had really meant by odd habits. 

“She would also stuff food into her pockets when she thought that I wasn’t looking it was like she wasn’t sure if she would ever get fed again, and I would often find her hording food in a stock pile under her matters. Whenever I caught her doing it, she would look so afraid like I was going to hurt her.” Toriel said sadly.

“Well, Frisk was living on the streets before you found her right?” Sans said. “I think that kind of explains her obsession with food.” Toriel only furrowed her brows in response. 

“It wasn’t just that.” She continued. “She also wouldn’t eat unless I instructed her to do so. Whenever we sat down for meals she would just stare at her plate until I told her that it was ok. It was like she had been trained. She wouldn’t sleep in her bed for the first few weeks either, she would curl herself up in a ball in the corner of her room and …she absolutely hated the dark.” Sans begun to feel his pinpricks dim, as a heavy bout of dread started to settle in his bones. 

“She never told me anything about her past. Whenever I would ask, she would just clam up and say that she wasn’t allowed to say anything, or that she didn’t want to talk about it. Perhaps it was my own fear, but I never really pushed her to explain. I didn’t like the look that appeared on her face whenever I brought up the subject.” Toriel explained.

“Was there anything else?” Sans asked, and Toriel pursed her lips as her eyes shied away from his. 

“Yes…” She answered, almost a little reluctantly, as if she were deciding if it was a good idea to really be telling Sans these things. “She would also have terrible nightmares.” Toriel then said. 

“She would wake up screaming. It nearly gave me a heart attack the first time that it happened, and it took me so long to convince her that she was safe.” Toriel paused briefly, and took a calming breath, before she allowed herself to continue. “She… didn’t really tell me much about them, but she did say that there was a bad man, a bad man who did bad things, things that hurt .” Sans sockets abruptly turned black as Toriel explained Frisk’s nightmares to him, and suddenly he really didn’t want to hear anymore. 

“Sans.” Toriel then spoke up when he didn’t respond after she had finished telling him what she knew. “About Frisks past, I don’t think that you should relay these things to her. I know that you are trying to help her, but I believe that it is for the best that she not remember. Over the time that she has stayed with me she has forgotten the majority of them, and I think that it should remain that way.” Sans nodded in answer, unable to find his words just yet. Toriel only sighed as she stood from the couch again and made her way to the door. 

“I will come by again later to see Frisk. I do hope that you have a good evening Sans.” She said over her shoulder before she left, leaving Sans alone in the empty apartment to entertain his thoughts that continued to turn darker and darker as he imagined what terrible things might have happened to Frisk when she was only a child. 

It wasn’t until a thunderous knocking sounded on the front door about an hour later that Sans was startled out of his dreary trance. He only managed to turn the doorknob before Undyne burst through the entrance way and bounded into the apartment. 

“Is it true Sans? Is she really back? Where is she?” Undyne demanded as she continued to search the small living space. 

“Nice to see you to Undyne.” Sans replied as he shut the front door again. 

“I knew it was suspicious that Asgore was acting all goofy, but I never thought that she would actually dare to come back here.” Undyne continued, grumbling to herself as she threw open the brother’s linen closet, as if expecting someone to be hiding inside. 

“I take it that you’re talking about Miss Toriel?” Sans asked as he watched Undyne stomp around the apartment. 

“Who else?!” She snarled. 

“Hey now, take it easy pal you might want to _scale_ back on the anger.” Sans said, shooting her an obnoxious wink. Undyne just narrowed her eye at him and growled to herself in annoyance as she plunked herself down on the couch when she figured out that Toriel was long gone.

“So you wanna tell me what all the huffing is about?” He continued. 

“No.” She answered stubbornly. 

“That’s fine, I think I can guess what it is you want to see her about by that angry entrance you made, and buddy I don’t mean to pry, but I’m pretty sure that Asgore was very specific about leaving her be.” Sans replied cheekily. Undyne snapped her angry gaze over to Sans, before flashing him a sharp toothed scowl.

“You weren’t here when it happened Sans! You don’t know what it did to him when she just up and left!” She said. Sans only shrugged, unfazed by the bite present behind her tone. 

“That’s true.” He said. “But I also know that Asgore isn’t exactly innocent in all of this either.” Undyne just let out an angry grunt in disbelief as she tore her gaze away from Sans.

“Look Undyne, it’s in the past, and honestly it’s none of our business. I think its best that we let Asgore and Toriel sort this out for themselves.” He said simply. “And besides it was Asgore’s orders after all that Toriel should be left alone, you wouldn’t want to go against his wishes now would you?” 

“You’re one to talk!” Undyne retorted angrily. “You’re the one who went against orders in the first place and brought her back here!”

“Hey now, no need to point fingers. I’ve already worked this all out with the boss.” Sans replied, raising his hands in front of himself in defense. Undyne just growled under her breath. 

“Why did you bring her back anyway?” She asked. "Was it some sort of payback for what happened to Papyrus?” 

Sans stiffened a bit at her question, before sticking his hands lazily into his pockets. The Pansies were already in a bit of an uneasy state with the reappearance of the boss’ wife, and Sans knew that making Frisk and Toriel’s relationship public knowledge would really only add fuel to the metaphorical fire. Though Frisk had been accepted as a member of the Pansies, she was still a human, and Toriel was still a monster. Not everyone would be too thrilled if they overheard about this little family drama currently going on.

“Something like that.” Sans said, throwing Undyne an easy grin. He noted however, how Undyne’s good eye narrowed threateningly, not buying his response. The door was then opened firmly as Papyrus and Frisk had made it home, both of them carrying an armload of brown paper grocery bags. 

“HELLO BROTHER.” Papyrus sang happily in greeting, before noticing that Undyne was also present in the living room. “OH UNDYNE, I DID NOT EXPECT YOU TO BE PAYING US A VISIT TODAY. I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE STILL RECOVERING.” He said as he dropped his bags on the counter, before turning to Frisk to help to relieve her load as well. 

“Oh uh yeah, no I’m all healed up good as new.” Undyne said, distracted away from her previous engagement with Sans, as she showed of her healed shoulder by flexing her arm. 

“THAT’S EXCELLENT! THEN YOU MUST STAY FOR DINNER, FRISK AND I HAVE SOMETHING SPECIAL PLANNED.” Papyrus exclaimed. Frisk giggled proudly from next to him, as Papyrus patted her fondly on the head.

“That sounds really good bro.” Sans said as he mustered up as much enthusiasm as he could manage, but then his pinpricks fell over to Frisk and her smiling face, and he felt like his heart was breaking when he was reminded of his unpleasant conversation with Toriel earlier in the afternoon. 

“Sans you ok?” Frisk asked, noting the dead look in his eyes. Sans immediately jolted back to reality, as he fixed the grin back across his skull. 

“Never better kiddo.” He replied with a wink as he went over and mussed up her hair. Frisk just snorted and batted at his hand playfully. 

“So what is it that you two dweebs are making then?” Undyne asked, intrigued by this new culinary expedition laid out before her. 

“We’re going to try lasagna.” Frisk answered excitedly. “I found a recipe book at the market today.” She said as she grabbed the cook book, showing it off proudly. 

“THOUGH I’M SURE NO RECIPE CAN MATCH MY OWN CULINARY GENIUS.” Papyrus added, while he puffed out his rib cage. “BUT IT WILL SERVE AS A GOOD GUIDELINE I SUPPOSE.”

“Huh, sounds good.” Sans replied. “Uh hey, do me a favor and call me when it’s ready. I still have a bit of work to finish up.” 

“WORK?” Papyrus asked, confused that his lump of a brother was actually concerned with getting something done, rather than taking the opportunity to laze on the couch.

“Yeah, just have to finish tightening a few screws on Frisk’s lock.” He said as he made his way over to the door. 

“Oh Thanks Sans, you didn’t have to do that.” Frisk said as she began to unpack the grocery bags. “Do you need any help?” 

“No uh, you just help Paps and Undyne with dinner.” He began. “And it’d be great if you make sure that they don’t destroy the kitchen.” He added with a wink. Frisk replied with a knowing smile and a nod as she turned to head back to the others. Sans watched her go briefly, before he made his exit .He was becoming a little desperate at this point to get away from the happy atmosphere. He could feel his guise starting to slip, and he needed some time alone to get his thoughts under control. He wasn’t sure that he could continue to face Frisk without giving away his inner turmoil at this point. 

As soon as Sans entered into the dark hallway and shut the apartment door behind him, his grin fell from his face. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as he made his way back to Frisks room. He double checked, and then triple checked the lock, making sure that it was secure, before He then sat down on Frisks bed for a bit of a breather. Though his work was done, he couldn’t bring himself to go back to the warm and inviting apartment quite yet. He was still very disturbed by the news that Toriel had told him about, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. He almost just wanted to forget about it, push those dark speculations and wonderings about what exactly it was that had traumatized Frisk so much as a child to the far reaches of his mind, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do that. No, those thoughts were going to continue to haunt him. 

He couldn’t ask her, He already knew that. She didn’t even remember anyway, and Sans knew that it would be far better if she never did. Whatever it was that had happened to her, it needed to stay forgotten. That way they could just go on with their lives. Him, Papyrus and Frisk could just stay like how they are now, happy and safe, and he could keep It that way. She would never have to worry about having nightmares again. She wouldn’t ever have to remember the bad man from her dreams… The one that did the bad things…. The bad things that hurt.

A soft knock sounded on the door and snapped Sans out of his not so pleasant thoughts. He slowly stood to go and open it, reveling Frisk in the hallway. 

“Hey foods ready.” She said. “And you’ll be happy to know that I managed to save it from inevitable destruction.” She added proudly. “I think it might actually be edible this time.” Frisk then looked down to her new lock.

“Wow, you fixed it, thanks Sans!” She said, beaming up at him. Sans smiled back, as he began to feel the darkness residing in his soul retreat In the presence of her happy face. 

“No problem.” He said, and Frisk then turned to begin walking back over to the main apartment, but Sans caught her by her wrist before she could get too far away. She looked back at him curiously as he continued to stare down at the floorboards.

“Frisk listen.” He began. “I uh, just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, or just want someone to talk to about anything, that you can always come to me.” Frisk blinked and cocked her head to the side in slight confusion as to what brought this on all of a sudden. 

“Oh, ok I will then.” She said, as she looked over Sans' now very sullen appearance. Sans let out a small huff, satisfied enough with her answer as he let go of her wrist. 

“Are you sure you’re ok Sans?” Frisk asked again, her brows furrowed in concern, and Sans couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on his cheekbones at her worry. 

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He said patting her on the head again, but this time he let his hand linger, before he gently ran his phalanges through her short dark locks. Frisk blushed in her surprise at his sudden tender action, but before she could even say anything about it Sans stuffed his hands back into his pockets. 

“let’s head on over, don’t want the food to get cold after all.” He said as he walked around her, back toward the apartment. Frisk only managed a nod as she stumbled along behind him.


	44. Sans and the three stooges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and the three stooges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done my exams woot woot! Here is another chapter in celebration and also a drawing if you are interested!
> 
> http://bluelarkspur77.deviantart.com/art/Jazzy-Sans-650767207

Frisk walked briskly down the empty side streets of the Under-City. Her polished black heels clicking urgently along with her fast pace. She glanced up at the grey sky surrounding her, it was getting close to dusk now. Frisk drew the collar of her sleek trench coat up as she shifted her tilt hat to cover her perfectly made up face. Something sounded in the alleyway behind her, and Frisk narrowed her eyes before quickening her stride. When she rounded the corner, she pressed her back against the wall of the alleyway and dug into her purse to pull out a pistol. She waited with baited breath for her pursuer to make himself known as she raised the weapon, while she peered around the corner of the building that she was currently taking shelter behind.

“Sorry there doll face, you guessed wrong.” A deep voice chuckled from behind her. Frisk startled, before she whipped herself around, trying to aim her gun at the mysterious stranger, but her wrist was caught abruptly in a firm skeletal grip as she was then met with a smiling skull. Frisk furrowed her brows at the familiar face as Sans took a drag from the cigar that he held between his teeth. 

“Kitten has claws I see.” He drawled as he then plucked the gun out from her captured hand. Frisk only smirked wryly back at him. She really wasn’t in any mood for his usual games, but she was glad that it had only been him following her instead of someone who might have had far more sinister intentions. 

“I thought we agreed not to meet like this anymore.” She questioned, and Sans released his hold on her, before shrugging his shoulders in response. 

“I guess it’s a habit I’m having trouble breaking.” He replied. “Besides, I heard that you were in some sort of trouble.” 

“Nothing that I can’t handle.” Frisk shot back smartly and Sans only chuckled, but instead of its usual jovial character it sounded slightly sad.

“I missed you.” He then said as he reached forward and stroked her cheek. His eyes no longer held their usual mirth, and instead were filled with a longing that Frisk didn’t really recognize. It took her by surprise, and she choked on her tongue unable to respond. 

“I know you said you wanted time to think about it, but let’s leave tonight.” Sans then said, taking a step toward her. “I can get the car, we can pack a few bags and be well out of the city by morning.” 

“I can’t.” Frisk replied, turning away from him when she managed to get a hold of herself again. “You and I are from rival gangs, we might as well be from different worlds. It will never work.” Sans was silent only for a moment, before he took another step closer. 

“That’s never stopped you before doll, and frankly it’s never stopped me either.” He then took a lock of one of her short curls and tucked it behind her ear under her tilt hat. He stared at her for a moment longer, and Frisk found that she was completely trapped in his gaze. Then he leaned forward, tilting her chin up toward him as he inched closer to her richly painted lips. 

Frisk’s eyes snapped open as she abruptly bolted up from her bed. She blinked her bleary eyes a few times as she stared hard at the far wall of her bedroom, while her flustered mind replayed the excruciatingly embarrassing dream that she had just awoken from. Frisk’s cheeks steadily turned darker and darker as she revisited the delusion. She slapped at her face and shook her head, trying to rid herself of the ridiculous fantasy. She groaned to herself when her efforts didn’t work, leaving her in a horrible state of mortification. 

She was about to burrow herself under her blankets again to try and hide form her shame, when she glanced at her clock. She sighed sadly as there was no time for her to even try and get rid of her embarrassment. The brothers would be expecting her for breakfast soon. Frisk groaned loader when she realized that she would have to face Sans basically immediately after she just had that dream about him, and she wasn’t sure that she would be able to keep up her usual poker face. She knew that he would most likely catch on that something was up, he had a knack for being far too observant. 

Frisk continued to grumble as she pulled herself out of bed to get ready for the day. The worst part about that dream was that Frisk couldn’t excuse it as a onetime occurrence. Lately Sans had been making regular appearances to her while she slept. Usually though, her dreams were more random, and very abstract, like the one she had about Sans giving her a bouquet of fish, before spraying her in the face with a trick flower on his lapel, that one had been relatively easy to brush off, but this one was far too realistic for her liking. Even if it had been in the style of a noir film, Frisk was still very unsettled by how detailed it was. She supposed that’s just what she got for staying up late and talking with Papyrus about the new crime movie he had just seen. 

With one more deep breath Frisk tried to push the worst of her anxiousness away as she then turned her doorknob and walked into the hallway toward the skeleton brother’s apartment. 

Papyrus already had the food on the table when she made it into the kitchenette. Frisk was pleasantly surprised to see a relatively edible looking plate of Alfredo placed in front of her usual seat. Papyrus was actually making good use of the recipe book that she had picked up at the market the other day, and Frisk made a mental note to maybe get some more cook books that would include some other dishes outside of only pasta. 

The rustling of newspaper snapped Frisk back to the present as Sans flipped over to the next page while he sipped at his morning coffee. As soon as Frisk saw him, she felt herself stiffen and start to blush, caught off guard by his appearance. Sans glanced over to her and paused. He eyed her quizzically, before putting his coffee mug down, Frisk flinched.

“Hey kid, you ok?” He asked. Frisk felt her face growing redder, before she quickly crushed it down and offered up a forced smile in an attempt to cover up her staring. 

“Never better.” She replied quickly, before urgently taking a seat and immediately stuffing her face full of noodles in an effort to distract herself. 

Sans watched her with a raised brow bone for a little while longer, and then shrugged to himself, before he turned back to his paper. Papyrus on the other hand scolded Frisk for eating too quickly. 

“FRISK I KNOW THAT MY FOOD IS IRRESISTIBLY TASTY, BUT YOU’RE GOING TO CHOKE IF YOU SCARF IT DOWN LIKE THAT.” He said concerned.

“Heh, ya kid we wouldn’t want you to _pasta away_.” Sans added with a grin. Papyrus instantly dead panned when he heard his brother’s pun. It was far far too early for this in his opinion. 

“Well I gotta say Paps that I don’t really blame her for eating so quickly. This is probably your best dish yet.” Sans continued, while taking the last bite of his Alfredo, leaving his plate clean. Papyrus’ eyes brightened back up immediately. 

“REALLY? YOU THINK SO?” He asked excitedly.

“Sure do bro.” Sans replied. 

“I SUPPOSE THOSE TIPS THAT I READ OUT OF THE RECIPE BOOK WERE ACTUALLY HELPFUL THEN, THOUGH IT DID TAKE ME SO MUCH LONGER TO MAKE IT, WHICH MEANS I'M BACK TO SQUARE ONE ON MY TIMING.” Papyrus said, his brow furrowed in contemplation. 

“Hey just think of it like the next level of your training.” Frisk said, flashing him an encouraging smile. “It just means it‘s more of a challenge right?” Papyrus straightened up, before puffing himself up confidently. 

“YES FRISK YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! AFTER ALL I WILL NEVER GET ANY BETTER IF I ONLY STAY IN MY COMFORT ZONE. THIS JUST MEANS I AM PROGRESSING NYEHEHEHE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VICTORIOUS AGAIN!” He proclaimed heroically.

“Congratulations Paps.” Sans said, before folding up his newspaper and hoisting himself out of his chair. “Whelp I’m off to work. Thanks again for breakfast bro, maybe you can try to top it with dinner, and uh, thanks to you to kid.” Sans added throwing a wink in Frisk’s direction, after all it was thanks to her that charcoal spaghetti was no longer on the menu. 

Frisk managed a nod and a brief wave back as she didn’t want to chance engaging with Sans for too long incase her face decided to break out in a blaring red blush again. Sans tilted his head quizzically at her short response, but didn’t question it as he was already running late. When he left Frisk let out the breath that she had been holding. 

“Well that defiantly could have gone a lot worse.” She thought bitterly to herself as she began to pick at her pasta again. 

Sans waltzed his way through the market square as the afternoon slowly started to shift to early evening. So far he was having a pretty easy day. He had stopped by Alphys’ place in the morning to give her a brief overview of the possible lead that he had found in Gaster’s journal. He, of course, skipped over the details concerning the human children test subjects, and the cruel actions taken against them, but he had managed to encourage her to come up with some knew ideas regarding the soul smoker; A few of them had even sounded promising. 

Despite his generally light work load today Sans was still feeling a little off however. It was the mystery monster working for the Gambino’s that was still weighing heavy on his mind as he hadn’t come up with any leads on that matter since Jack had come back empty handed. He had even tried paying off a human contact for info, but the chump had ended up trying to take his money and split without delivering on his end of the bargain. Sans had taught him a rather stern lesson afterwards as he really didn’t like it when people didn’t keep to their word, but unfortunately the human didn’t know anything useful so Sans cut his losses and let him go.

Sans sighed as he continued to mossy back down the slowly emptying streets toward Grillby’s. Normally he would just take a shortcut back home as he was usually tired after a long day at work, but tonight Sans thought that he would actually enjoy the quiet walk. The sun was now just starting to set, and Sans thought that Ebott couldn’t look more picturesque then it did in this moment. He hummed to himself, completely content as he watched the sky shift from a dazzling yellow, to a rich warm orange, and pastel pink. It was the sound of someone bumping into a trash can behind him that jerked Sans back to the present. When Sans whipped his head around to see what caused the disturbance, he could just make out a shadowy figure as it darted for cover into a narrow alleyway. Sans stiffened as he narrowed his sockets, but he turned to continue on his way, pretending that he wasn’t wise to his pursuer’s game. 

Sans knew that what he was doing was risky, but he couldn’t help but think that whoever it was that was following him was most likely one of the Gambino’s goons. Which meant that if Sans played his cards right, then he could get the lead that he had been so desperately looking for.

Sans kept up his casual pace as he tried to remain as aloof as possible, but in reality his magic was already buzzing with anticipation. All he needed was to get his pursuer off of the main streets, and then he would be able to turn the tables and get that traitor monsters name. Sans saw his chance coming up on his left. It was another alleyway that was tucked privately away from the public’s oblivious eye. Sans grin twitched a little larger when he spotted it. It looked like luck was on his side tonight. 

Sans decided to take the gamble, and darted into the shadowy alleyway. His new friend seemed to be right on his tail, but before Sans could call forth his magic to prepare himself for the face off, a cloud of dense read smoke hit him full in the face. Sans felt his magic immediately disappear from his grasp as he hacked and coughed, chocking on the thick mist. He finally managed to stumble out of the haze, deeper into the alleyway. He leaned his weight against the wall as he continued to sputter and cough, but before he could get a hold of his bearings again, something blunt and metallic swung at him from his left side. Sans only had enough time to register that it was a crowbar before it struck him across the skull. 

He fell heavy on the cobblestones. A loud ringing deafened him as he struggled to pull himself to his feet again. He tried once more to call his magic forward, but he couldn’t even muster up enough to form even a single femur bone. Eventually he heard smug laughter above him as his mind gained a grip on reality once again, then a heavy boot kicked him in the ribs. 

“So this is the guy that Ludo wanted us to whack?” One of the men said in question as he loomed over Sans crumpled body. 

“He’s a bit on the small side aint he?” A second voice said, agreeing with the first voices apparent confusion as he kicked Sans again, this time the blow landing on his spine. “I thought that the boss wanted us to wrangle a much bigger pest then this small fry.” 

“Well orders is orders.” A third voice barked. “And this is the target that we was assigned, so let’s not muck it up.” The other two let out snarky laughs at the stern ones comment. Sans was just starting to register what was going on as he listened to the three stooges start to bicker around him. 

“How are we gonna muck it up? This job was so easy I don’t even know why the boss sent all three of us in the first place. I mean I could have handled this solo no problem.” The first voice gloated as he swung the crowbar over his shoulder. 

“Hey I says we have a little fun with him eh Larry? You know since he didn’t even put up a decent fight.” the second one added. 

“I agree with that there proposition Curly.” The first voice, Larry, answered as he began to pat the crowbar in his hand threateningly. 

“That’s not our orders you mooks!” The stern voice grumbled as he pulled out a revolver from the holster on his belt. “Now step aside so’s I can get the job done.” Sans felt the sting of panic start to well up from his soul as he heard the click of the hammer being cocked back. 

“Hey easy now there Moe, we was gonna get the job done.” Larry then said, stepping in front of Moe’s line of fire. “We was just gonna do it in a more entertaining manor.” 

Sans had almost gotten himself balanced on his hands and knees, before Larry whipped around and swung the crowbar at him again, this time upper cutting him in the jaw and flinging him backwards. Sans saw stars as he fought for consciousness. The maniacal laughter of his three attackers was the only piece of reality that Sans could keep a hold to as he began to inch his hand behind his back, desperately reaching for the gun that he had stashed under his trench coat.

“Enough fun and games!” Moe then yelled as he strutted toward Sans with his gun drawn. It was all that Sans could do when he mustered up an easy smile and a chuckle. 

“Boy fellas, I gotta say that you sure do know how to _crack_ a guy up.” Sans said, even managing a well-timed wink, though it was painful to do so. There was a brief pause, before Curly then seemed to get the joke and started to laugh. 

“Hey you get it Larry? It’s cuz we cracked his skull open see?” He said, bumping his partner playfully in the ribs. Larry then started to laugh along as well, also understanding the pun. Moe just rolled his eyes, before turning back to his two partners. 

“Are you to knuckleheads serious? We gots a job to do!” He shouted. 

“Awe what’s the matter there pal? Did I not hit your _funny bone_?” Sans said, throwing out another quip. Moe then turned a dangerous eye over in his direction. It looked like he was about to finish Sans off then and there, when his two associates started to laugh and point teasingly at him. 

“Haha he’s got you pegged there Moe.” Larry pestered. 

“Ya no sense of humor what so ever, just a real stick in the mud.” Curly added. Moe spun on his heels and stalked steadily over to his partners, before whacking them both hard on the back of the head. 

“Shut your traps!” He bellowed as the two rubbed the sore spots on their noggins. Sans saw his chance as the three where distracted. He quickly pulled out his gun, and tried to aim for the back of Moe’s head. Unfortunately, with his vision still being a little fuzzy, he missed and instead only grazed the mobsters shoulder.  
As Moe howled in pain, Sans decided not to risk trying to take a second shot as he pushed himself off of the wall that he had been bracing himself against, and ran as fast as he could while the other two mobsters started to open fire. Sans only made it a few feet before he dived behind a stack of crates. Bullets were whizzing past his cover as his attackers steadily approached. Sans fired off a few more shots, encouraging the three mobsters to keep their distance, but he knew that he was only stalling at this point. He didn’t have much ammo left, and he was still cut off from his magic, he was also in no condition to fight as he could barely even manage to stand, his skull was swimming as a pounding headache was already defining him, and he was pretty sure that a few of his ribs were cracked . He was in a real pickle at this point. 

“Come on out monster.” Moe angrily called as a few more bullets buried themselves into the crates that Sans was hiding behind. 

Sans winced as he managed to dig into his trouser pocket, before grabbing ahold of his emergency soul candy. Sans eyed the little red sphere in his palm wearily as he debated with himself weather or not he should really use it. The soul candies were designed to enhance a monsters magic, but Sans didn’t know what effects it might have on him since he had already been dosed with the smoker. A few more gunshots quickly helped him to make up his mind, as Sans popped the candy into his mouth. He crunched through the hard sugar coating with his teeth as he didn’t have enough time to wait for the slow release of the determination, and then he felt it. 

A wave of negative emotions blind sighted him as he was engulfed by a burning energy in his core. He felt simultaneously exhilarated, and absolutely enraged as a fire was lit in his ribcage that seemed to spread hot and wiled through the rest of his bones. He bit down the urge to run out from behind the protection of the crates with his gun blazing, and instead focused on trying to call forth his magic. To his utter disappointment, it didn’t seem to be enough as his magic remained still too far out of his reach, but then Sans noticed that his eye seemed to be functioning on the power provided by the determination in the candy. 

Sans concentrated, focusing his eye on a tear that was only a few feet away from him. The entrance to the short cut was fuzzy and kept shifting as Sans really couldn’t keep a strong hold on it. He also had no idea as to where it would lead him as Sans couldn’t see through to the other end, but as sans began to hear the approaching footsteps of his attackers, he realized that anywhere would be better than here. With a silent prayer, Sans forced himself forward into the shortcut. He passed out before he made it to the other side. 

Sans began to rouse to something warm and soft gently stroking his cheekbone. It was so comforting that Sans almost allowed himself to slip back into unconscious bliss once again, but before he could the memories of what had happened in the alleyway sent a shock of panic through his system as he launched himself forward, grabbing the person who was hovering over him, and throwing them roughly downward. Frisk let out a surprised squeak as Sans pinned her on the couch. Sans eyes widened in surprise as he began to recognize his familiar surroundings. He had somehow made it back to his apartment alive. He also quickly withdrew his hold on Frisk when he realized that she wasn’t a threat. 

“Frisk!? What the –.” But he was cut off as a wave of pain then replaced his panic, and almost made him pass out again. Frisk propped herself back up and quickly caught him, before gently laying him down into the couch cushions.

“Don’t move so much.” She said, and Sans could hear that her voice was wobbly with worry. “You’re really hurt, you need to stay still.” Sans was still very much confused as to how he had gotten back to Grillby's as there was no way in hell that he was lucky enough to have randomly picked a portal that would have brought him directly home. 

“How- how did I-?” He began, but Frisk jumped in before he could finish as she already knew what he wanted to ask. 

“Doggo found you about a block from the market square in a dumpster. He originally was going to check out a shooting that was happening in a residential area. Apparently some human gang members are getting brave thanks to the smoker and are trespassing on the Pansies turf. He caught your sent and he brought you back.” She Answered. 

Sans raised a hand to rub at his pounding head, only to find that his skull had been wrapped up in clean white bandages. He looked over the rest of his appearance, finding most of his injuries already tended to. 

“You were in pretty rough shape when he brought you in.” Frisk continued as she watched Sans examine himself. “Sans what happened to you?” She then asked holding him with a serious stare. Sans tried his best to pull on a reassuring smile, but he only ended up wincing instead as even the most subtle of movements caused him pain. 

“I uh, ran into a bit of trouble on the way home. Just some punks that were looking for a fight. It's nothing serious.” He answered, trying his best not to worry her, but Frisk only narrowed her brows at him entirely unconvinced. 

“Why didn’t you defend yourself with your magic, or use your short cuts to get away?” She asked, and Sans paused not really sure how to answer that question. 

“They had the smokers didn’t they? They were members of the Gambino’s weren’t they?” Frisk then demanded, and Sans could already see the hurt anger sparking in her soul. 

“They could have killed you Sans!” She then said, her voice leaking her panic. 

“Hold on kid just settle down a bit.” Sans said as he placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from bolting off of the couch in anger.

Frisk bit back the most of her rage as she took a deep breath, and willed herself to calm down as Sans had suggested. She knew that he was right, and she knew that she really shouldn’t be worried about whether those goons got away or not right now, as it was far more important that she make sure that Sans was ok first. This was her fault after all, Ludo was most likely targeting Sans in an effort to get to her, and soon Frisk's anger was then replaced with a heavy dose of guilt. 

“I’m sorry Sans.” She said quietly. “How are you feeling?”

“I, uh heh, have definitely been better.” He said with a light chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood a little. He was glad to see Frisk smile slightly back at his attempt, though it still looked more sad then happy. 

“FRISK, I HAVE RETURNED WITH MORE BANDAGES AND HEALING POWDER! HOW IS SANS?!” Papyrus bellowed as he burst in through the front door. 

“He just woke up Papyrus.” She called back, before heading over to help him with his load of supplies.

“OH THANK GOODNESS.” Papyrus said as he headed over to the couch to check on his brother. Sans shrunk down into the cushions while he rubbed at the back of his skull while his brother fretted over him. 

“HOW IS YOUR HEAD BROTHER? IS IT STILL TENDER? WHERE DOES IT HURT? IS IT HERE?” Papyrus asked as he continued to poke and prod at Sans’ injuries. Sans winced, and bit back his whimpers while Papyrus fussed over him. 

“I’m ok bro, honest. I think I just need to rest a bit.” Sans then said as he managed to push Papyrus’ hands gently away. 

“WELL Alright, BUT FIRST LET ME APPLY SOME OF THIS CALCIUM CREAM THAT I GOT FROM ALPHYS, IT WILL HELP ENCOURAGE YOUR CRACKS TO HEAL.” Papyrus said as he dug through his arsenal of medical supplies. 

“Eh, Paps can’t we hold off on that for a bit?” Sans asked as he grimaced at the cream. “I think I would much rather take a nap first.” 

“NONSENCE BROTHER, YOU CAN SLEEP AFTERWARDS.” Papyrus said as he approached Sans with the cream. Sans backed away as much as he could from the substance, he really hated that stuff it stung something awful. 

“SANS DON’T BE A BABY-BONES.” Papyrus scolded as he began to undue Sans head bandage. “IT WILL ONLY HURT FOR A SECOND.” Frisk watched curiously as she retook her seat on the sofa next to Sans again. When she saw the rather large crack running down the length of Sans' skull, she felt her shoulders wilt. Papyrus took a dollop of the white cream and smeared it over the crack, Sans hissed as the cream seeped into his wound. 

“Damn it, that smarts.” He muttered under his breath as Papyrus redressed his injury with new clean bandages, covering up the crack once again. 

“NOW FOR YOUR RIBS.” Papyrus said and Sans stiffened. 

“Come on Paps, can’t you give me a little break?” He said with a plea full smile. Papyrus only huffed not giving into his brother’s request. 

“SANS THE LONGER THAT YOU PUT THIS OFF THE LONGER IT WILL TAKE FOR YOU TO HEAL.” He scolded and Sans sighed as he reluctantly began to unbutton his shirt. Frisk felt her face begin to pale when she saw that Sans’ ribcage was almost completely covered with the thick bandages, and suddenly she really didn’t want to see all of the cracks and wounds that lay just beneath the white cotton fabric. 

“Hey Papyrus, while your healing Sans I’ll go make something hot for him to eat.” She suggested as she quickly excused herself from the living room.

“THANK YOU FRISK, THAT’S A WONDERFUL IDEA.” Papyrus replied with a smile. “THROUGH A GOOD SPOONFUL OF HEALING POWDER INTO HIS FOOD AS WELL. IT WILL HELP HIM REGAIN SOME STAMINA.” Papyrus added as Frisk hastily made her exit. 

When she rounded the corner into the little kitchenette, it was all that she could do to get her nerves under control as she rifled through the cupboards for Sans' stash of tomato soup. She knew he always kept a few cans on hand for quick and easy meals for the days that he worked well into the night. 

Sans yelped again as Papyrus applied the calcium cream over his wounded ribs, and Frisk fumbled with the can of soup, almost dropping it in her surprise. She took a deep breath as she placed the can on the counter top, before taking a moment to calm herself down. She was scared. The Gambino’s were closing in on her, and it seemed that everyone else was paying the price for her stupid mistake. She knew that Ludo would never let her go. She knew that he would continue to hunt her down, even though she had once managed to convince herself that she was safe here. In reality, she would never truly be safe, not as long as Ludo held the control over the Gambino’s, and that meant that her friends and family could never be truly safe either. 

When the soup began to simmer on the stove top, Frisk turned the burner off and added in a heaping spoonful of magic powder to the batch, before adding in a half a spoonful more for good measure. She stirred until the sparkly powder completely dissolved, and then poured the soup into a mug so that Sans could drink it more easily. She smiled sadly down at the soup, before she made her way back to the living room again, as she remembered how Sans had taken care of her back when she had gotten herself hurt. She remembered that he had made the same thing for her after he had saved her from Ludo, and brought her back to the safety of the Pansies. As Frisk made her way over to the couch again, she was determined to at least repay that portion of her debt to him. She decides that she would make absolutely sure that he made a full recovery, and do everything in her power to take his pain away. She owed him at least that much. 

“Here Sans, this should help.” Frisk said as she passed him the mug. 

“Thanks kid.” Sans replied as he gratefully accepted the hot soup. He wasted no time in guzzling the liquid down, and sighed in relief when the magic began to take effect, numbing the pain that throbbed beneath his broken bones. 

Sans succumbed to sleep again soon after. Frisk got a few spare quilts out of the brothers linen closet and tucked him in on the couch, making sure that the blankets were pulled up to his chin, and that his pillow was amply fluffed beneath his head. Papyrus then performed a healing session, though Frisk was sure to stop him before he took it too far, as she knew that Papyrus often tended to push himself past his limits. When he was finished Papyrus settled himself into one of the kitchen chairs that he had brought over and placed in the living room as to keep a close eye socket on his brother, but he too also nodded off, being tired after expending his healing magic. Frisk tucked him in also, before she settled herself on the floor while she leaned against the base of the couch. 

She sat for a while by herself quietly reading over one of Sans’ science books that she borrowed from his room, but she soon realized that she couldn’t really focus on the words placed before her, as her gaze was always drawn back to Sans sleeping face. Frisk wanted to make sure that he wasn’t experiencing any discomfort, and by the peaceful look that he had he seemed to be ok. She noticed however, how tired he really looked right then, and then she remembered with a frown that he often looked tired. 

He had always worked so hard to keep his brother, and now also her safe. Frisk reached forward and stoked the unbandaged portion of his skull affectionately. Sans sighed and mumbled something sleepily, before shifting slightly, and settling himself into a more comfortable position. Frisk bit back her giggles as she continued to watch over him while he snored peacefully. She had never seen him so tranquil before. Even when she had seen him take afternoon naps on the couch, it still felt like he somehow was sleeping with one eye open, but now he looked to be completely out of it. Frisk patted his cheek once more, before she grabbed her own blanket and wrapped it around herself, burrowing herself into a little nest down on the floor right next to the couch. She closed her eyes and drifted off to the sounds of both the brothers’ gentle snores in the empty living room.


	45. Breakfast in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel's a bone block

Ludo sat impatiently in the former office of Big Sam. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his large leather arm chair as he continued to wait for his next scheduled appointment to show up. He had made a few alterations to the space ever since he had come to power as the Don of the Gambino’s, but to his utter frustration he still found that the office didn’t really feel quite like his. Ludo grumbled as he tapped his fingers across the large cherry wood desk that he had purchased only a week ago. The chime of the elegant wall clock sounded, announcing to him that his next appointment should be arriving momentarily. Not a second more passed, before Ludo heard someone knock on the grand office door. Ludo smirked to himself; at least someone understood how important it was to keep to a schedule. He then leaned back in his chair, and threw his feet up on his desk before calling for his underlings to enter.

Larry, Curly, and Moe shuffled into the office space. All three were looking sheepishly down at the richly ornamental carpet spread out on the floor as they fidgeted with their hats held in front of them. Ludo raised an eyebrow at their sullen faces; he could already feel his smirk shifting into a frown. 

“So boys, I take it that you managed to off that little pest I told you about?” He asked expectantly. The three men then seemed to grow even more nervous as Moe reluctantly took a step forward, placing himself in front of the other two. He cleared his throat briefly. 

“We uh, had a bit of an altercation.” He said, chancing a peek up at Ludo. Ludo paused, before he brought his feet down off of his desk, and straitened himself up. 

“Altercation?” He repeated, encouraging Moe to elaborate.

“Ya, we used the smoker as instructed, and had him cornered, but then well….” Moe then trailed off, before Larry stepped forward. 

“He just disappeared into thin air!” He explained. 

“Ya, it was like some sorta Houdini shtick.” Curly added. Moe shot them both a look, before cursing at them under his breath. They both shut up immediately, before falling back into their original position behind him. 

Ludo felt his eyebrow twitch as he let out a laugh in disbelief. 

“So, you’re telling me that even when you managed to hit him with the smoker he still got away ?” He then asked darkly. 

“Well uh, we managed to rough him up a bit but ….yes.” Moe answered, albeit very hesitantly. Ludo was silent for a little while as he just shook his head to himself, while his rage continued to steadily build. Then he snapped his icy eyes upwards, and whipped out his pistol, cocking the hammer as he aimed it at Moe’s head. 

Moe fell to his knees in fear as he starred terrified down the barrel of Ludo’s gun. Larry and Curly just stood frozen, with no idea as to what to do. Ludo narrowed his eyes as he continued to hold Moe hostage at the end of his weapon. Normally, he would have made quick work of the incompetent mobster down on his knees before him, but before he could get himself to pull the trigger he remembered that Gaster had firmly instructed him to withhold from killing his underlings so haphazardly. Ludo bit back his grimace as the image of Gaster entered into his mind, and he almost pulled the trigger just to spite Gaster’s instruction, however, instead he let out a deep breath, and holstered his gun. Moe fell forward with relief as Curly and Larry quickly moved forward to haul him back to his feet.

“Get. Out.” Ludo growled darkly. 

The three mobsters only nodded as they stiffly shuffled themselves out of Ludo’s office. When they were gone, Ludo sat still and silent in Sam’s big arm chair for one moment more, before he got up and paced over to the decorative wall clock. He then reached forward and took the clock in his hands, before removing it gingerly from its position hanging on the far wall. He stared down at its gold embossed face for a while, before he turned around and hurled it at the mahogany bookshelf with an angry shout. It struck the shelf, breaking on impact, resulting in a dull twang as the gears and springs snapped within its shell. Books fell from the shelves from the force, their pages scattering as Ludo kicked at them, while pulling a few more from there neatly kept positions and ripping out their insides, before furiously throwing them up in the air. He then stalked over to his new cherry wood desk and pulled out a switch blade from his pocket. He dug the blade into its rich red finish, before dragging it along the desk top, leaving an ugly scar in the varnish until he made it to Big Sam’s arm chair. 

Ludo sneered menacingly at the piece of furniture. When the hell had things gotten so complicated? He missed the old days when he could god damn do as he pleased, but now he was taking orders from a monster. He was the Don of almost the entire crime ring in the fucking Underground, and he couldn’t even shoot an incompetent goon for messing up a simple instruction without Gaster’s annoying chastising presence invading his mind. He couldn’t even kill one grinning pest of a skeleton, or one insignificant little girl. 

Ludo stepped forward toward the armchair as it continued to taunt him. It seemed to loom over him, but Ludo only snickered at its condescending presence, enough was fucking enough. He then lunged at the arm chair before plunging his blade into its upholstery. He stabbed it again and again, tearing the fabric to shreds as he ripped out its stuffing. He didn’t stop until he was utterly exhausted. 

Ludo remained on his knees on the floor while he panted, trying to catch his breath again. He wiped at his sweaty forehead as he smoothed his black hair back and out of his face. He then rose to his feet and brushed himself off, before grabbing the toppled eviscerated arm chair, and placing it back in front of his now very scratched up desk. He took a seat and surveyed over the rest of the wrecked room, before letting out a contented sigh. 

“Much better.” He thought as he relaxed his shoulders. This office was now finally really starting to feel more like his. 

 

Sans let out a pained groan as he cracked his sockets open. His head was pounding, and his whole body ached something fierce. He could tell by the light, which was annoyingly hitting him in his face, that it was morning, and for the second time Sans was reminded that he should really buy curtains for that irritating living room window. Sans sat up with a grunt, and noticed a sweet smell wafting over to him on the couch. He also heard the sounds of someone cooking, as well as Frisk humming softly to herself from within the kitchenette. 

A few moments later Frisk rounded the corner carrying a big plate filled with breakfast foods. Bacon, sausage, toast, and pancakes were all staked up tall, as she also carried over Sans’ mug of instant coffee. She paused and then smiled at Sans when she noticed that he was awake.

“Good morning.” She chirped, before heading over to him and placing the plate proudly on his lap. Sans looked over at the abundance of food put before him in surprise. It looked like she had cooked enough to feed an army. 

“Wow kid, breakfast in bed what’s the occasion?” He said with a laugh, while eyeing the huge portion in front of him. Frisk sheepishly tugged at her sleeve, as she settled into the kitchen chair next to the couch that Papyrus had been sleeping in the night before.

“Well I thought that maybe a big breakfast would help you get your strength back.” She explained as she averted her gaze. “At least that’s what mom said would help, so I ran out to get some things from the market this morning.” Frisk then looked over at the plate, and her brows furrowed as if she had just noticed how much food she had actually made.

“Sorry if it’s too much, you don’t have to eat it all.” She then said. Sans just chuckled as he took a piece of toast and stuck it in his egg yolk. 

“You kidding me? It’s rare that I get spoiled like this.” He said, before taking a big bite and humming contently to himself. Frisk beamed back at him, pleased with his reaction. 

“Papyrus gone to work?” Sans asked from between his mouthfuls, and Frisk nodded. 

“Ya, he told me to keep an eye on you while he was out.” She said. Sans let out a laugh at her comment. 

“Haha sounds like him. It’s funny, he always says I’m the overbearing one, but whenever I get so much as a scratch he turns into the biggest mother hen I’ve ever seen.” He said. Frisk giggled back in response. 

“So you called Toriel. I take it you told her what happened?” Sans asked, and Frisk shrugged. 

“Not everything, I just called for some advice about how to help, and also some cooking instructions. I didn’t really mention the Gambino’s, I just told her what you told me basically.” She said and Sans nodded back, pleased with her decision as the last thing that he needed at the moment was to re- reassure a panicked goat women who was already worried about her daughters well being. 

“Ya, smart move there kid.” He said. 

“This is really good by the way. It’s uh, definitely been a while since I’ve had bacon and eggs for breakfast.” Sans continued. 

“Well, you should probably thank mom for that. I most likely would have burnt it all if she didn’t give me very clear instructions.” Frisk replied, the sheepish smile back on her face.

“Hey, arn’t you gonna have any?” Sans asked, noticing that Frisk didn’t have a plate for herself. 

“Oh that’s ok, I’ll eat later.” She said, as she had gotten a little carried away while making his breakfast, and ended up not really leaving much for herself. Sans only raised a brow bone at her. 

“Kid, you basically made me enough for three people, here we’ll share.” He said as he divided up his plate, before scooting over and patting the cushion next to him. Frisk stiffened a bit, before she hesitantly got of her chair to join him on the couch. 

“Here.” Sans said, passing her a piece of toast. Frisk smiled slightly in thanks, before taking it and dunking it in her egg yolk, mimicking what Sans had done. She was glad to find that it did actually taste good. She let out a silent breath of relief, happy that she hadn’t messed up his breakfast. 

“You know you make a pretty mean breakfast there kiddo. In fact, I’d say it’s rather _eggcellent_.” Sans said, while peeking at Frisk from out of the corner of his eye socket. She snorted and forced herself to swallow before letting out a loud laugh.

“Wow, I see I don’t have to try too hard to _crack_ you up this morning, but I wasn’t _eggxaggerating_. I think this feast is quite _eggceptional_.” Frisk laughed even harder, but Sans was nowhere near finished yet. 

“Actually I might say it's _eggtraordinary_ , or maybe _eggquisite_ would be the better word, but then again I got a good _dozen_ or so more to choose from. Here kid, tell me which one sounds the best.” He continued with a large shit eating grin, while Frisk doubled over next to him. 

“How about _eggciting_ , or _eggshilarating_. There’s also _eggstravagant_ , or maybe _eggsplosive_.” He said. Frisk desperately patted him on the arm, begging for a chance to catch her breath. Sans laughed along lightly, pleased at her reaction. 

“Jeez kid, are you _scrambled_ already? All right, I guess _omeletin_ you off _over easy_.” He said with a wink. Frisk just shoved him in the shoulder as she couldn’t formulate words for a response. 

“Heh, ok ok, I get it you need a _break_.” Sans said while he gave Frisk the chance to settle down. She took a few deep breaths as she vented out the rest of her giggles. Sans sat next to her feeling very proud with himself.

“I gotta say Sans, your jokes are getting a little to _eggstreme_ for me.” Frisk then said, throwing him her own smug smirk. Sans raised a brow bone at her, clearly impressed that she had managed to add on to his joke train. 

“Heh, what’s this now kid, you going after my material? I see how it is, you’re trying to _poach_ my best _yolks_.” He replied. 

“Only the ones that I find are _eggspertly_ delivered, as I do have pretty high _eggspectations_.” Frisk shot back, and Sans cocked his head to the side in interest. Oh If it was a challenge she wanted, then it was a challenge that she was going to get . 

“Well, I have to say kid that I’m glad you’re really starting to come out of your _shell_ with your humor there, but I have to give you a word of caution. If you _egg_ on the champ you might find yourself _eggsasperated_.” Sans said, with a challenging glint in his eye socket. Frisk just threw him a sideways smirk and a determined glare in return.

“ I can’t keep treading on _eggshells_ forever if I want to take a shot at the spotlight. Besides, as they say I’ll never learn how to make an omelet without breaking a few eggs first.” She retorted and Sans chuckled, very amused by her response. He did have to admit that the kid was a fast learner. 

“ Your _eggsecution_ on that one was _eggsactly_ on point, but _nest_ time try not to put all of your _eggs in one basket_.” He said, eyeing her expectantly.

“Maybe you can give me a few _eggsamples_?” Frisk shot back. 

“Well if you insist. I always find that it’s best to keep people on their toes; you know keep it light, and always serve your jokes _funny side up._ ” Sans replied with a shrug and a wink. “A side of ketchup also doesn’t hurt the flavor any.” He added, and Frisk giggled. She was about to respond with another, when a knock sounded on the front door. 

“To be continued.” Sans then said as Frisk got up off the couch to see who their visitor was. 

When she opened the door Asgore was standing in the hallway. She stiffened when she saw him, not expecting the boss monster to be there so early in the morning. The fact that their last encounter had also been more than just a little awkward also didn’t help her to relax in his presence any. Asgore also tensed when confronted by her, clearly still feeling a little uncomfortable from their last meeting, when he had learned of her and his ex-wife’s relationship. He offered her up a strained smile in an attempt to be pleasant, and Frisk tried her best to return the gesture, not wanting to add any more to the already anxious atmosphere. 

“Oh um, howdy Frisk. I hope that I am not here at an inconvenient time, but I have heard about what has happened, and if Sans is feeling up to it, I would very much like to speak to him.” Frisk only nodded as she stepped out of the way to allow him to enter. Sans glanced over and offered up an easy smile and a brief wave in greeting when he saw Asgore make his way in to the living room. 

“Heya boss, don’t tell me you came all the way down here just to check up on lil’ old me?” He said with a light laugh. Asgore smiled in return. 

“Hello Sans, I’m glad to see that your sense of humor hasn’t been damaged any.” He replied. Frisk went into the kitchen to put the kettle on to make Asgore a cup of tea, as she suddenly felt the need to busy herself and find something to do. 

“How are you feeling Sans?”Asgore then asked as he looked over Sans’ very bandaged appearance. 

“Heh, not to bad honestly, I mean you should see the other guy.” Sans quipped and Asgore let out an amused huff in response. 

“It also helps that I have the best underling in Ebott having my back.” Sans added when Frisk rounded the corner with Asgore’s tea as well as a cup for herself. He threw a wink in her direction, along with his compliment, and Frisk rolled her eyes at him in reply, but secretly she felt a happy swell in her soul at his praise. 

“I hope that I made it right.” Frisk then said as she passed Asgore his tea.

“Oh thank you Frisk.” Asgore replied as he accepted the warm mug gingerly. “Sans I do not want to seem as though I am trying to rush through the pleasantries, but I do wish to talk with you about what happened.” He then said.

“Sure thing boss.” Sans replied, before noticing Asgore clear his throat while glancing pointedly over in Frisk’s direction as he took a sip of his tea. clearly the boss monster wasn’t all to certain of how to interact with Frisk yet after their last encounter, as the last time that he had treated her like an employee Toriel had been quick to send him one of her infamous glares. 

“Oh um, Frisk would you uh mind…?” Sans then said while he scratched at the back of his skull, as he too wasn’t really all that comfortable with ordering her around, even though he was technically also her boss. 

“Oh right, no problem.” Frisk then said when she realized that the two had private Pansy business to discuss. “I’ll just be in my room if you need me.” She said, while she made her way over to the apartment door. 

“Thanks kid.” Sans called after her as she left. 

However, as soon as the apartment door shut behind her, Frisk guzzled down the rest of her tea. She then threw a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure that no other presence was around, before she quietly knelt down and placed her empty mug up to the door. She then leaned her ear in next to the mug as she took a few calming breaths to quell her nervous heartbeat. 

She knew that what she was doing could land her in some serious trouble, as eavesdropping on confidential Pansy conversations most definitely directly went against her contract, as well as her own personal rules. She had always kept herself in the dark when working with gangs as the less that she knew meant the safer that she was, but now Frisk wasn’t just looking out for herself anymore, now she also wanted to protect her newly found friends and family, and in order to do that Frisk needed to gather information so she could figure out what to do next. 

Frisk furrowed her brows as she concentrated on the muffled conversation going on within the apartment. She had to strain a bit, but if she focused she could make out what Sans and Asgore were saying fairly easily. 

“The Gambino’s are starting to get really brave thanks to those smokers. I was attacked right in Pansy territory.” Sans said, his usual jovial tone laced with an urgency that made a nervous shiver run up Frisk’s spine. Asgore hummed in agreement. 

“Yes, and it’s not only effecting gang members. Just the other day there was a shooting in a residential area that is under the Pansies protection. Thankfully no one was hurt, but I don’t think that we are going to be so lucky in the future.” He replied. 

“Were you able to gain anything useful before you escaped? did your attackers let anything slip; anything about the monster working for the Gambino’s?” Asgore then asked, and Frisk felt her eyes pop open in surprise at hearing that a monster was working for the human gang. 

“Eh, sorry to say that I really didn’t get much on that particular subject.” Sans answered. “I was a little preoccupied at finding a way out before my skull got bashed in.” He said with a dry sounding chuckle.

“These smokers are becoming a real nuisance.” Asgore then said, his voice sounding a little disappointed at the lack of information. “To think that one of our own kind would create such a weapon.” He added sadly.

“Yeah, these are some pretty dark times pal.” Sans agreed, his own voice sounding very much without its usual mirth. 

Frisk was now at the edge of her seat as she continued to listen in intently. So a monster was the one behind the invention of the smoker, and Frisk found that the more that she thought about it, the more sense it made. After all, Ludo had personally told her so arrogantly back in the shack that the “Good Doctor” would use her soul for the formula of the smoker, and Frisk knew that only monsters could pull out a human’s soul. Frisk furrowed her brow suddenly feeling a very prominent surge of determination to know that monsters name. 

“Your attackers, did you recognize them at all?” Asgore then asked, drawing Frisk away from her thoughts and back to the private conversation currently at hand. 

“Not really, but I know that they were Ludo’s goons.” Sans replied, before he paused and took a bit of a serious breath. “And well, I’m also pretty sure that Ludo’s found out where Frisk is.” He added. Frisk eyebrows shot up at this comment. Ludo knew that she was living at Grillby’s? The little nervous flutter that she had once held in her chest now almost grew to a full on swell of panic. If he knew where she was then there wasn’t much time before he found a way to get to her. 

“That’s some very unsettling news Sans.” Asgore said his own tone turning a touch darker. “how do you figure this?”

“Well, I was attacked about a block away from Grillby’s, and I’m pretty sure that they were waiting for me because I didn’t sense anyone following me until I got to that point, meaning that they already know where I live, which most likely means that they know where Frisk lives also.” Sans answered. 

“I suppose I will lighten up Frisks work load for the time being, until things calm down.” Asgore said. “No more negotiations, for now only pick up jobs, and I’ll make sure that she is always in the company of someone else.” 

“Thanks boss, I appreciate it.” Sans replied.

“It will help to make your job of keeping an eye on her easier, and also help her to keep an eye on you until you’re healed.” Asgore continued with a bit of a smug taunt to his tone.

“Heh, yeah I’ll say.” Sans said with a light chuckle. 

“Well, I’ll let you get back to your rest.” Asgore then said, as Frisk heard him stand from his chair. She took that as her cue to leave as she quickly picked herself up off the floor, before darting to her room. 

She sat down on her bed as she quickly tried to calm her racing nerves. She couldn’t afford to lose herself to fear right now, she had to come up with a solution. A knock then sounded on her bedroom door, which almost sent her heart shooting right out of her chest in surprise. Frisk got up and cracked open her door, revealing Asgore on the other side. Frisk felt another wave of panic crash over her as she thought that perhaps she wasn’t as sneaky as she thought she was, and that he had somehow known that she was listening in on his and Sans’ conversation, but then the boss monster offered her a pleasant smile in greeting and she quickly crushed that thought away. 

“Hello Frisk, I just wanted to stop by before I head out.” He said as he sheepishly stood outside of her door. It took Frisk a second to realize that he had actually also wanted to talk to her as well. 

“Oh um ok, it’s a bit small but make yourself at home.” Frisk said as she opened up the door to her room, inviting him in. 

“Thank you.” Asgore said as he made his way into her tiny living space. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor for a moment while he tried to decide how he should exactly make himself comfortable as there was no real place for him to sit. Frisk just shimmied around him , before perching on her bed leaving most of the floor space for his large form.

“How are you settling in?” He then asked in an attempt to make small talk. 

“Good.” Frisk replied with a forced smile. “Grillby’s atmosphere is always really welcoming, and the brothers are taking good care of me.”

“Ah, I’m glad to hear that.” Asgore replied as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. 

“And how is Tor- I mean um, your mother doing?” Asgore asked, averting his gaze. 

“She’s doing alright. She’s just enjoying getting reacquainted with the city mostly.” Frisk answered as she fought to suppress her knowing smile. 

“Right, right well I’m glad.” Asgore said before he cleared his throat. Then his gaze wandered over to the window sill where Frisk kept the flowers that Sans had gotten for her.

“Oh you like flowers?” He then asked as he took a few steps forward, bringing him to the windowsill. Frisk nodded in answer. 

“Yes I’m trying to learn a little more about them. I’m not too good at caring for them yet.” She said as she tugged on her shirt sleeve a little guiltily. “That one on the end I can’t seem to get to blossom.”

Asgore looked over to the plant that Frisk was referring to, and his eyes seemed to brighten in understanding. 

“Orchids are very finicky.” He said, his voice sounding lighter all of a sudden. “It took me a while to understand them as well when I first got one.” Frisk hopped of her bed and headed over, joining him by the sill. 

“Do you know what I’m doing wrong?” She asked. 

“Well let’s see.” Asgore said as he dug one of his fingers into the dirt in the pot. “How often do you water it?” He then asked.

“Whenever the top looks dry.” Frisk replied, and Asgore hummed in understanding. 

" It is important that orchids do get plenty of water, but it is also important that they be allowed to dry out a little.” Asgore explained. “See, instead of judging by the top, dig your finger into the dirt about an inch or so down. If the soil is moist then let it be, but if you find that it’s dry then give it a good drink.” 

“Ok, I’ll try that thanks.” Frisk said, flashing him an appreciative smile. 

“No trouble at all.” Asgore replied happily. “If you would like, I have some books that I could lend you for proper house plant care.” Frisk perked up in interest at his offer.

“I would like that very much.” She said. 

“Well then, when I visit again I will be sure to bring them by.” Asgore said. “Anyway, I suppose I should get going. I will leave Sans in your care as you seem to be doing a good job of it so far.” He continued as he made his way back across the floor. 

“it’s the least I could do.” Frisk answered seeing him out of her room. 

“Have a good afternoon Frisk.” Asgore said in farewell before he made his leave.

Frisk watched him disappear down the hallway, before she reentered her bedroom again, and made her way back over to the flowers. That encounter had most definitely been a little strange, but it had also been a lot more pleasant then she had originally anticipated, and Frisk was surprised to find that she had even rather enjoyed the second part of it. Frisk then curiously looked over to her stubborn orchid. The top of the soil looked dry as a bone. Normally she probably would have watered it right then, but instead she reached in and dug her finger into the earth like how Asgore had shown her, and was surprised to find that the soil was actually still very wet. She raised an eyebrow in response as she decided to take Asgore’s advice and leave it be for a few more days. 

The next week passed in a pretty similar fashion. Asgore had greatly reduced Frisks jobs in light of the circumstances so she wouldn’t be put at risk. Normally she probably would have gotten bored with so little to do, but she ended up devoting all of her now spare time to taking care of Sans as Papyrus was still on a full work schedule, and was out of the apartment for most days . He had been a little reluctant at first to leave his brother entirely in her care as he was the one who usually looked after Sans after one of his endeavors took a sour turn, but after a while he seemed to trust Frisk to be able to handle it. It was a good thing to, as Grillby was really getting annoyed with having to run up and down the stairs every twenty minutes to alert Frisk whenever Papyrus was on the phone in the bar, calling to check in and remind her to fluff Sans pillow, or change his bandages, or make him put on his calcium cream. Though Frisk felt bad for Grillby, she found the act rather endearing, and it just prompted her to make sure to do a good job as to not disappoint the younger brother.

Sans however, didn’t mind all of the extra attention in the slightest. In fact, he was rather enjoying being doted on twenty four seven. It was kind of a rare thing when it happened, so Sans knew not to waste the opportunity when it presented itself. He would usually wake up around noon or so, and then Frisk would help him limp his way over to the couch where she would give him a big serving of breakfast, or late lunch. Sans noticed she was actually getting better and better at cooking as Toriel would often supply her with tips and tricks for basic and tasty meals. Sometimes she would even come over and help Frisk out around the apartment. After eating, Sans then was free to nap, or read the paper while Frisks read through one of his science books, or nap some more.

He would also get the occasional visitor every so often. Alphys stopped by to see how his wounds were healing, and Undyne came to check out his cracks, actually praising him for the head injury, and comparing it to a few of her own scars while she told the stories of how she had gotten them . The dog monsters had moved their poker night from the bar up to the apartment so that Sans could be a part of the action, and Frisk also joined in for a few rounds. She had given Sans more than just a run for his money during a couple of those hands. Doggo had brought over a pack of cigars, and Sans had let Frisk in on his little secret vice. He had bought off her silence by letting her try a few puffs of his own, she then immediately choked on its thick rich smoke. In the end it had been a rather fun evening. 

On most days, however, Frisk and Sans would spend the majority of their time together, casually talking, or joking, or just sitting in a comfortable silence while enjoying each other’s company. Then Papyrus would come home in the evening after his work, and make them a big plate of some sort of pasta dish for dinner, which were getting better and better each time that he made one. It was all actually really nice in Sans opinion, and he made a mental note to maybe take some personal time off more often. 

However, the one thing that Sans would much rather do without was that god damn calcium cream. 

“Sans wake up, you have to put it on.” Frisk grumbled as she poked the lump of a skeleton on the couch. Sans just firmly shut his eyes and turned on his side ignoring her. Frisk huffed to herself, annoyed by his antics. For someone so lazy Sans could sure be stubborn when he wanted to be. 

“Sans you have to, Papyrus’s orders.” Frisk said more sternly. Sans just grumbled, before pulling the covers up hiding his face from her. 

“Five more minutes.” He whined. 

“Sans, you said that twenty minutes ago, no more procrastinating.” She demanded. 

“I’ll get to it later kid, don’t worry about it.” Sans replied sleepily. 

“No you won’t, you never do. Here, sit up.” Frisk instructed, and Sans finally gave in propping himself up grumpily, using the arm rest of the couch.  
Frisk knelt on the cushion next to his, and delicately removed his head bandage. She forced back her grimace when she saw the familiar crack. Though it had gotten a lot smaller, and was healing nicely, Frisk still hated seeing it. It made her feel guilty. 

“It will only hurt for a second.” She said, quoting Papyrus as she scooped out a dollop of cream from the container. Sans just rolled his sockets at her, clearly not buying her sentiment. She then smeared it over the crack, making sure it seeped into every part of the wound. Sans flinched and hissed while he cursed under his breath. Frisk had to bite back her smile at his fuss. 

“You find this funny?” He said as he scowled at her, clearly not impressed with her lack of sympathy. Frisk let out a little giggle, even though she really tried not to. 

“I’m just surprised how a big tough mobster can get all whiny over a little itty bit of cream.” She said, raising a snarky eyebrow at him. Sans narrowed his eye sockets at her in response. 

“Hey, That stuff stings.” He retorted in his defense, and Frisk just smirked at him knowingly. 

“Ok whatever you say, arms up.” She instructed, and Sans threw her one more grumble, before reluctantly complying, and raised his arms so that she could unbutton his shirt to get to his ribs. 

Though this had been a daily routine thing for basically a week now, Sans still found this part a little uncomfortable. He shied his eyes away while Frisk undressed him. He would peak at her occasionally while she worked to undue his bandages, leaving his damaged rib cage bare before her, but she never really seemed all that fazed by the notion as she was often too focused on her work. 

“You know I can do this part myself.” Sans said suddenly, as for some reason he felt a little bit more bothered today than usual while Frisk ghosted over the sensitive areas of his broken bones with her gentle finger tips. 

“Don’t try that excuse again; I already know that you won’t Sans. No more complaining, it won’t take me that long.” She responded curtly, clearly not in the mood for his usual weasely ways. 

Sans just sighed as he resigned himself to his fate. Though secretly, he actually rather liked it when Frisk would gently check all of his cracks, making sure that they were all healing properly with her soft touches. The sharp sting of the cream seeping into his wounds however, always gave him a very hard dose of reality, usually right at the point when he was just starting to relax into her tender probing, served him right he supposed. 

“There was that really so bad?” Frisk then asked him teasingly, while she bandaged him up again.

“Heh, I guess not.” Sans replied as he continued to avert his gaze, while also fighting to suppress the powder blue blush that was dusting his cheekbones. 

The next day sans was actually surprised to find that he had slept in much later then what was typical for him. He raised a brow bone at this, as usually Frisk would wake him up for food if he slept for too long. He managed to hoist himself out of bed, using his bedpost as a brace. He hissed as he jostled his ribs a little, before taking a few moments to balance himself. Then he limped his way out of his bedroom to the living room, curious to see exactly what Frisk was up to. 

“Hey kiddo- oh.” He said as instead of Frisks usual presence he was met with Toriel on the couch, reading through what looked like a book about snails. 

“Oh, hello Sans. I’m glad that you are awake.” Toriel said as she peered up at him from behind her gold rimmed reading spectacles. 

“Would you like some lunch? I have it prepared for you.” She continued as she moved off of the couch to the kitchen. She then ladled Sans a steaming bowl of hot stew that she had kept warm on the stove, while she grabbed him a sandwich that she had made and stored in the fridge, before also grabbing him his usual mug of instant coffee.

“Here you are.” She said as she passed Sans the food after he had settled himself on the couch. “Frisk told me how you like it.” She added while she held the mug out to him.

“Heh ya, thanks. She’s uh, a real sweet kid.” He said as he cleared his throat awkwardly, before accepting the beverage. 

“By the way, while we’re on the subject, where exactly is Frisk?” He asked as Toriel re took her seat across form him in the kitchen chair.

“She had to work today, so she called me to take her place keeping an eye on you.” Toriel answered. 

“Ah right.” Sans said as he then swiftly took a sip of his coffee. 

Though Asgore had decreased Frisk’s shifts, she still did have to pull the occasional job every once in a while. Usually Asgore was considerate to schedule her to work on Papyrus’s days off, however, Sans supposed that it couldn’t always be convenient. 

“You know miss Tori, I um, don’t want to seem rude or anything, and I mean I’m grateful that you came all the way down here and all, but Frisk and Papyrus, they can over worry a bit at times. So if you have things to do, I’m sure that I can take care of myself for a few hours.” Sans said, offering up a smile. 

“Oh I don’t mind at all Sans.” Toriel replied kindly as she resettled herself with her book, picking up where she had left off. Sans shoulders sunk a bit as he also made himself comfortable with his coffee back into the couch. 

Sans really did appreciate the gesture of Toriel coming to help him out, but he found that he also couldn’t quite relax in her presence. Though she may have abandoned the title years ago she was still the former first lady of the Pansies, and Sans couldn’t brush away the slightly uncomfortable air that surrounded him, while Toriel sat reading her book calmly from across the living room. The quiet wasn’t as welcoming as it was with Frisk or his brother. He found that it was taking on a rather suffocating presence instead, and all he wanted to do was fill it with something; though he really didn’t want to bother with small talk, so he just took another sip of his coffee to distract himself. 

“You know, my daughter has really taken a liking to you Sans.” Toriel then said, shattering the uneasy quite as she peered at Sans from over top of her book. Sans choked slightly on his mouthful of coffee as he coughed briefly to clear his air way, not really expecting that comment at all. 

“Uh, well me and Paps are both found of her too.” He replied quickly with a wobbly smile. Toriel just continued to hold his gaze, and all of a sudden Sans felt himself growing very nervous as a few sweat droplets formed on his forehead. 

“She cares about you an awful lot.” Toriel continued as she still held Sans pinned in her stern gaze. “She was very worried when you got hurt you know. She was almost frantic when she called me.” 

“Heh, uh ya, shes um, a real sweetheart.” Sans replied as he quickly averted his gaze to his mug, taking another sip. 

“Sans, what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?” Toriel then asked, and Sans almost spit his coffee everywhere at her question. 

“Um what?” He replied eloquently, for a lack of how else to respond.

“If there is one thing that a mother knows, it is when her daughter has developed romantic feelings for someone.” Toriel replied, and Sans felt himself instantly get about a thousand times more nervous. “And I also know that you are not oblivious Sans. I don’t think you need me to spell out how Frisk feels about you.” Toriel continued. 

Sans didn’t really know what to say at this point, but he couldn’t really deny the fact that Toriel was right. He wasn’t oblivious, he had noticed Frisk acting oddly around him lately, and though he had tried to pretend like it wasn’t happening, he knew full well that she had developed somewhat of a crush on him. He instantly felt guilty as Toriel continued to hold him under her scrutinizing stare. He had known, and he had pretended not to know so he could continue to spoil himself in his little fantasy. 

It was his fault really that Frisk had developed these feelings in the first place. He had always told himself that his little indulgences were harmless, that when he occasionally let out a flirty pun, or when he had asked her to dance, or when he complimented her, it wasn’t anything more than him being a little lenient with his wants, but he knew the effect that they were taking on her, as he saw it when her cheeks would blush that lovely shade of pink, or when she would pull on her sleeve when she was flustered, or how she would try to cover up her embarrassment with a laugh or a weak joke. He had simply been selfish, and had ignored the reality of it all. 

“I’ve uh, noticed.” Sans then answered as he fidgeted in his seat, and Toriel then sat back in her chair as she immediately took on a serious air. 

“Sans, I do not wish to sound ungrateful to you, as I know you have taken good care of Frisk in the past. I also do not wish to question your character, as I know that you are a very suitable young man with a very good heart.” She said, and Sans saw her eyes leak a brief sympathetic look in his direction, but as soon as it had surfaced it was gone again. 

“As Frisks mother however, I must ask that you do not encourage these feeling’s.” She continued. “I believe that I do not have to tell you of the cruelty that awaits those who try to step outside of society’s boundaries. I know that I have no real right to ask this as I have caused Frisk a great deal of pain in the past, but I cannot sit idly by and watch it happen again to her in the present.” 

Sans only managed a nod in response, as he wasn’t really brave enough to try and speak quite yet. Toriel then let out the breath that she had been holding, satisfied enough by his answer, before she stood from her seat and straightened her skirt. 

“I um, think that I may take advantage of your previous offer, and maybe go out to complete a few errands, as I believe that I may have created quite the uncomfortable atmosphere.” Toriel said as she awkwardly gathered up her things. “Will you be alright by yourself?” She then asked, and Sans gave her another nod and a weak smile. 

“I’ll be fine.” He said simply. 

“Alright then, there is um, much more stew on the stove, and more sandwiches in the fridge. I also made a pie if you are still hungry.” Toriel said while she fidgeted with her purse and coat. 

“Thanks Ms. Tori.” Sans said in farewell. 

Toriel then made her way over to exit the brother’s apartment, but she paused before she opened the front door. 

“I am sorry Sans.” She then said meekly from over her shoulder. She didn’t wait for him to respond before she quickly left, leaving Sans alone in the apartment again.

Sans sighed as he buried his face in his hands. He really shouldn’t be surprised by this outcome. He had been stupid, he had known that he was being stupid, and yet he had still continued to be stupid regardless. Sans grumbled as he raked his fingers over his skull, while he continued to berated himself. Whelp, one thing was for sure, no more fun and games. He would have to keep his distance from Frisk for a while, he would have to completely back off until her affections for him faded away.

He had been far too lenient with himself, and it really hadn’t been fair. He had only been playing around, and now he had led her on. He knew that she deserved better than that, she deserved so, so much better than that! Sans got up from the couch as he limped his way back to his room so he could sulk in the dark. He decided that he would take a nap to try and escape from his frustrations, but no matter how hard he tried he just laid awake, continuing to fester in his self-scrutinizing. It was a few hours later when he heard the front door of the apartment open and close, that he knew that Frisk was home. She called out his name, but he didn’t respond. Instead he shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep like the useless coward that he was. She came into his room shortly after. She sighed to herself when she found him sleeping again. 

“Sans are you awake?” She called softly, and he didn’t respond. She then carefully and quietly tiptoed her way over to his bedside. She furrowed her brows when she looked over his appearance as he looked to be a little unsettled by something, but she didn’t want to wake him up as she knew that it was important that he got his rest. So instead, she stroked him affectionately on the cheek bone, before she gathered up her courage and bent down to his sleeping form. She then placed a light kiss right below his eye socket before making sure that he was tucked in. 

“Sleep well.” She whispered, before she left him alone to his slumber, shutting the door softly behind her as to not wake him up. 

Sans opened his eyes soon after she had left, before he guiltily turned over to face the wall. What the fuck had he gotten himself into.


	46. Meeting at the casino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a meeting with Mettaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry that this chapter took so long. Christmas was extremely busy this year, and I had to do a lot of traveling to get to see all of my family, but anyway a belated merry Christmas to you all, and also happy new year!!!!!!

Gaster strolled down the hallway of Big Sam’s former estate as he made his way to Ludo’s office. He had to admit that he was a little curious to see why Ludo had summoned him, as it was a rarity that the new Don would willingly spend even a moment in his presence. When Gaster got to the grand doors of the office he paused and knocked, as he knew that Ludo hated it when people came in uninvited, and though Gaster really couldn’t care less about Ludo’s odd quirks, he also didn’t want to place any more strain on his and the new Don’s already stressed relationship. 

He heard a rather pleasantly sounding ‘come in’ voiced from within the office, and Gaster raised a brow bone as he wondered what could have possibly put the usually grouchy Ludo in such a good mood. When he opened the door however, it all became exceptionally clear as he was confronted by Ludo sprawled out in Big Sam’s eviscerated arm chair, with his feet kicked up on the surface of his scratched up desk, as he drank from one of Big Sam’s private expensive brandy reserves. Gaster then let out a brief huff to himself as he made his way into the office, preparing to deal with a very drunk Ludo. 

Gaster eyed his surroundings as he stepped up to Ludo’s desk. From the carnage that spread across the room, Gaster could tell that Ludo had had another one of his infamous tantrums. Gaster forced himself not to roll his eyes at the child of a mobster sitting before him, as he then cleared his throat to question what it was that Ludo had wanted to see him about.

“Well hello there Gaster.” Ludo drawled, before Gaster could speak up. “Just the monster I wanted to see.” He continued, before letting out a snort of laughter. “You see it’s funny because usually your smug monster face is the last thing I want to look at.” 

“Yes… I get the joke.” Gaster then said as he felt his patience slowly slipping away. “Was there something that you wanted?” He asked, and Ludo shrugged as he poured his glass full with more brandy. 

“Not particularly.” Ludo replied, his speech slightly slurred from the booze. “Just thought that you would want to know that your smokers arn’t as fool proof as you thought they were.” He then said, before raising a snarky eyebrow.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Gaster said, his tone becoming stern. Ludo giggled to himself, obviously pleased to see that he had managed to strum a nerve of the usually stoic Doctor Gaster.

“Well exactly what I said. Your. Smokers. Failed.” Ludo explained, making sure to enunciate every syllable, with an added emphases placed on the ‘failed’ part.

Gaster stood silent by the desk, and Ludo could see that the doctor's usually calm façade was starting to crack as his shoulders tensed while his hands balled into fists at his sides. 

“Would you care to elaborate on that?” Gaster then asked. 

“Gladly, pull up a seat Doc.” Ludo replied, his icy eyes glistening tauntingly as he watched Gasters stiff poster. Ludo then grabbed an extra glass from one of the drawers in his desk, before filling it with a shot of brandy, and then placing it in front of Gaster. Gaster eyed the beverage dismissively, but did not protest the offered alcohol. 

“I sent a few of my boys out on a little mission a while ago. Nothing big, just taking out a monster pest, and with your smoker that job should have been easy peasy.” Ludo began as he sat back in his chair. “And from their accounts everything had gone smoothly. They managed to corner him, and hit him with a perfect shot, and yet he still got away.” Gaster cocked his head to the side, his expression growing bored. 

“I am failing to see how this is the smokers fault, and not just the incompetents of your goons.” He said, picking up the glass of brandy and taking a small sip. Ludo chuckled knowingly. 

“See doc, I had the same thought as you when they first started their story. I thought that they were just trying to save their own skin, but you see I know this monster, the one that I sent them after. He was the one that stole the Pansies human contact from me right when I had her where I wanted her. I had him cornered, had my gun on him and everything, but he just disappeared. Poof! Just like that, right in front of my eyes.” He said, and Gaster’s expression switched from one of disinterest to being down right grim. 

“Now I know that you monsters have all sorts of magic tricks up your sleeves, so yeah I get how he could have gotten away then, but what I don’t understand is that even when this monster was hit full in the face by the smoker, which according to you will render their magic entirely useless, how was he still able to vanish into thin air?” Ludo continued, fixing Gaster with an expectant stare. 

Gaster was silent for a moment, and Ludo just eyed him cheekily, clearly enjoying how the doctor was struggling to come up with an answer. 

“This monster.” Gaster then said. “You say that you have already had an encounter with him. What did he look like?” Ludo shrugged, not really sure why it was important, but he decided to humor Gaster regardless. 

“He was a skeleton type like you. He was on the short side with a big grin.” Ludo explained. Gaster tapped his fingers agitatedly on the desk. 

“Was there any other discerning features?” He then asked, and Ludo cocked his head to the side, wondering what exactly it was that Gaster was getting at. 

“Well he had one freaky looking eye thing in his left socket.” Ludo said , and Gaster stiffened before getting up from his chair. 

“Hey now where are you running off to so quick?” Ludo asked as he eyed the doctor expectantly. “You can’t just ask a whole lot of suspicious questions and run off. Besides, you still owe me an explanation.” 

“I don’t have time to entertain you at the moment Ludo.” Gaster replied haughtily. “Find someone else to play with.” Ludo then slammed his fist down on the desk, stopping Gaster in his tracks. 

“You may be an essential asset to the Gambino’s, but I’m still the fucking boss you hear? So you better wise up and tell me what’s going on, that’s an order!” He snarled, and Gaster let out an annoyed sigh, before reluctantly turning to face Ludo once more. 

“Good choice doc.” Ludo sneered, before taking a sip from his drink. “So I take it you know this guy then?” 

“Yes.” Gaster replied. “He worked for me back when I was a respected scientist in Ebbot.

“So before you were disgraced, and had to resort to sneaking around in the shadows hu?” Ludo said, throwing Gaster a taunting smirk. Gaster didn’t respond, but narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Ludo’s comment.

“There is nothing wrong with the smoker, your target was simply an exception to its effects.” He then said. 

“What does that mean?” Ludo asked. 

“It means that he didn’t use magic to escape.” Gaster answered. 

“Well then what did he use?” Ludo questioned, his eyes narrowing. 

“He used determination, most likely provided by a soul candy.” Gaster said. 

“I thought you said that the smokers would counter act the candies, and that monsters couldn’t even use determination without their magic.” Ludo growled, growing frustrated. 

“Normally they can’t.” Gaster replied.

“Then what’s different about this guy?” Ludo demanded as he was getting tired of Gaster’s vague responses. Gaster remained irritatingly silent for a moment more until he sighed, reluctantly giving in to Ludo’s orders. 

“He was my assistant and volunteered for one of my finale projects. My goal was to create a devise that could potentially strengthen a monsters natural abilities. It would react with a monsters magic and concentrate that individual’s power, but I suppose if the devise was well In tune with its users soul, then it could also function on the power of determination, though probably not very well.” Gaster explained.

“So you’re telling me that he’s immune to the smokers?” Ludo questioned darkly. 

“No, not immune, his magic will still be rendered useless, only the device will be able to remain activated, and only if he has a soul candy to supply him with a power source. He simply got lucky on that account.” Gaster replied. 

“It still means he’s a wild card, one that really should be taken out of the deck.” Ludo said. 

“For once I agree with you, but we must be cautious. I do not know the extent of his power since he is utilizing the device. He will be very unpredictable, and most likely more than dangerous.” Gaster agreed. 

“Wait, didn’t you invent the god damn thing?” Ludo asked accusingly.

“It was only a prototype, I had thought that it was a failed experiment. His magic was rejecting the implant, and his health was failing fast! I was sure that he had perished!” Gaster retorted, his voice raising a little in irritation. “That fool Asgore then labeled me as a traitor, and called for my head before I could conclude the project. I did not get the chance to see it through to the end, and that cursed fire destroyed all of my research notes!” He finished, his voice leaking the obvious contempt that he still held toward the events of the past. Ludo was silent, and as well as a little surprised that the always composed and professional Doctor Gaster allowed for his anger to slip out from behind his so well put together façade. 

“Now, if that is all that you wish to inform me of, I think that I will take my leave.” Gaster said, and before Ludo could protest Gaster was on his feet and already walking briskly out the door. 

When the heavy office door slammed shut, Ludo sat back in his gutted arm chair as he continued to nurse the rest of his brandy. It seemed that the good doctor Gaster was more emotionally involved in the matters concerning the smoker then he had originally thought.

 

Frisk struggled against the darkness that held her fast to the spot. She felt herself panicking as she thrashed against the thick black ooz. She already knew what was going to happen, and she didn’t want to see it again. She had had this dream so many times already, but each time still hurt just as much as the first time that she had experienced it. Frisk tried to shut her eyes to block out the visions that were appearing before her, but whenever she did the images would only play on behind her eyelids. 

Chara would always appear to her first. He was frantic and screamed at Frisk to run, and Frisk would try so hard to comply with his urgent demand, but the blackness continued to hold her limbs in place. Chara would then only look at her with disappointment before running on without her. Next Toriel would be in front of her. She would smile sadly at Frisk, before patting her fondly on the head, and then she would turn and walk away. Frisk would immediately feel overwhelmed with longing, and the need to follow behind her, but of course she never could as the darkness stuck to her like thick tar. Then Frisk would hear Mittsy’s voice. She would turn her head toward it, and just as Frisk would spot Mittsy a gunshot would sound, ripping a hole through the mouse monsters chest. Again Frisk could do nothing to get to her as she would scream and cry while Mittsy slowly turned to dust before her eyes.

Frisk bowed her head while she panted heavily. She was now utterly exhausted from her struggles. She knew that she had endured the worst of it now, all that was left was the white faced man. He would always come to her last with his broken smile, and he would taunt her with his empty eyes, before reaching toward her with his skeletal hands. Then Frisk would know nothing but pain, and then she would wake up. Frisk took a deep breath as she prepared to meet with the demon that lurked in the darkness, but when she looked up she was instead met with Sans as he now stood before her. 

He had a giant smile on his face, the kind that he got when he was among his many friends in the bar after he had just delivered the punch line to one of his silly jokes. For a moment Frisk could almost hear it as she felt her lips curl into a smile, ready to laugh along with the rest. Then Frisk remembered that this dream wasn’t supposed to be a happy one. She remembered that she was in a nightmare, and jokes and smiles don’t exist in nightmares. The air immediately took on a sinister turn. Sans smile faded into a pained grimace as he clutched at his chest and Frisk began struggling again. 

“No! No you can’t take him to!” She screamed at the darkness as she tried to free herself, but Sans had already fallen to his knees as the crack that Frisk hated looking at began to form across his skull, growing larger and larger with each passing moment. Frisk began to get desperate as she pulled against the heavy blackness, not caring if she even caused herself pain as she strained against its weight, and then Sans looked at her. 

He looked at her right in the eyes, and then he smiled as if everything was fine, and that the world wasn’t collapsing all around the both of them. 

“Heh, I guess that’s it huh?” Sans said as he pulled himself shakily from the ground “Whelp I’m going to Grillby’s.” He then turned and began to shamble away. “Papyrus do you want anything?” He said before he collapsed into a pile of dust.

Frisk bolted up from her bed. She was gasping for air as her frantic heartbeat pounded wildly from within her chest. She wiped at the tears on her cheeks, and the sweat on her forehead, before she curled herself up into a ball in an effort to calm down.

“It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real. It was only a dream.” She said quietly to herself, but still her nerves felt like they were on fire as she continued to hyperventilate. She repeated her chant a few more times, until she realized that she was never going to believe those words until she has made absolutely sure. 

Frisk then got out of her bed, before she silently exited her room, and made her way down the dark hallway toward the brother’s apartment. She then ever so carefully unlocked the door and tiptoed her way to Sans’ bedroom. She would just take a quick peek, just to reassure herself that he was fine, and that it all had only been a bad dream. She slowly opened his door and squinted into the darkness, but she couldn’t make out anything through the inky black. She crept a little closer, until she could see a Sans sized lump balled up under the blankets in his bed. 

Frisk felt instant relief upon seeing the covers rise and fall over his ribcage as he snored gently. She smiled lightly to herself when she was satisfied that he was safe, and then she turned to head back to her own bed for hopefully a much more peaceful rest, but as she took a step back toward his doorway the floor board under her foot let out a strained creak. Frisk froze as she heard a shuffling from behind her and a sleepy grunt. 

“Paps?” Sans called groggily into the darkness. “Paps is that you bro? Did you need something?” He said, clearly not really all that awake yet. Frisk stiffly turned her head over her shoulder, still not able to untie her tongue to respond, and saw that Sans had sat up, and was now staring at her intently. 

“…Frisk?” He then asked, and Frisk swiftly turned the rest of herself toward him as all of the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks. 

“Yes! Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I- I was just checking to make sure that you didn’t need anything.” She fumbled as she tried to hastily explain her presence in his room in the middle of the night. 

“Whoa, whoa kid, slow down.” Sans said as he raised a confused brow bone at her, while still trying to rid his mind of his sleepiness. He then briefly glanced at the clock, and grimaced internally when he saw that it was three A.M. 

“It’s uh, a little early for you to be awake. Is something on your mind?” He then asked her, and Frisk shied her eyes away from him, providing him with an obvious answer to his question. 

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid really. I’ll just get back to bed.” She said, but Sans wasn’t buying her excuse, especially when he saw her start to nervously fiddle with her shirt sleeve. 

“Wait a sec kiddo, hey you remember? You said you’d talk to me if you needed anything. We had a deal right?” Sans said, and Frisk stiffened, before she nodded her head reluctantly, remembering that she had told Sans that she would talk to him if she needed to.

Sans then scooted over on his mattress, throwing his legs over the side of the bed before patting the spot next to him in a gesture for Frisk to join him. She hesitated before she sighed and gave in to his beckon. She then plopped herself down beside him on the bed. 

“So… any particular reason for this nighttime visit?” Sans then asked in an attempt to break the ice as Frisk remained quiet beside him. She shrugged in answer. 

“Just wanted to make sure you were ok.” Frisk said, very quietly as she continued to avert her gaze away. Sans tilted his head, and tossed her a smile. 

“What? Afraid I’d fall out of bed or something?” He teased, and Frisk smiled lightly back, but shook her head. 

“Did you um… have a nightmare?” Sans then asked, and Frisk tensed next to him, before she reluctantly nodded. 

Sans paused to consider his next move. He was curious, and also terrified that it might be the nightmare that Toriel had warned him about, the one about the bad man. He debated with himself if he should ask, as he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, and he definitely knew that he didn’t want Frisk to remember. He took a quiet breath as he decided to open up this topic gently. 

“Do you maybe want to tell me what it was about?” He said, and Frisk fidgeted as she decided whether or not she wanted to take him up on his offer. Sans was about to tell her that she didn’t have to if she didn’t want to, but then Frisk spoke up before he could. 

“I’ve had it before.” Frisk explained, and Sans nodded, encouraging her to continue as he mentally prepared himself for Frisk to tell him about the mystery man that lurked in the darkness of her dreams.

“I saw Mittsy…” She continued, and Sans’ sockets widened a tad in surprise, not expecting for her to say that. Though he knew that Mittsy’s death had been a very hard pill for Frisk to swallow. “She died.” Frisk said before huddling herself into a ball at Sans’ side. “It usually ends there, but tonight it didn’t.”

“What happened next?” Sans asked gently. 

“You were there.” Frisk said as she squeezed herself tighter. “And you were hurt. You looked at me and I couldn’t help you, and then you …” Frisk trailed off and Sans didn’t have to ask as he already knew what she was going to say.

“Heh, doesn’t sound like I had a good time.” He said with a light chuckle, this time Frisk didn’t smile back however. Sans hummed to himself as he then hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey kiddo, it’s ok, I’m fine. I’m not going anywhere.” He said, trying his best to reassure the frazzled girl sitting next to him. She was still quiet and Sans struggled with what else to say. 

“Hey sans?” Frisk then asked in a very small voice, and Sans almost had to strain to hear her. “Could I ask you a favor?” 

“Well it depends on the favor, but shoot.” Sans replied. Frisk pursed her lips together as she built up her courage. 

“Could I maybe stay here for tonight?” She asked meekly, and Sans’ soul thrummed wildly from within his ribcage. “Just on the floor I mean. I think I’m gonna have a bit of trouble getting back to sleep.” 

Sans took a moment to get his thoughts in order. He also became slightly disgusted with himself at how fast he was about to give into Frisks request, and how he had also considered maybe extending the invitation to a spot in his bed. But then he remembered his discussion with Toriel, and he knew that he couldn’t do that. Even if the request was innocent, and even if he pretended like he was just harmlessly helping out a friend to chase away her nightmares, he knew what he was really doing, and he knew that he couldn’t do that anymore. He couldn’t encourage Frisk to grow any closer to him then she already was, or for that matter, he couldn’t let himself grow any closer to her.

“Heh um, I’m sure that your bed would be much more comfortable then my dirty old floor.” Sans said as he guiltily rubbed at the back of his neck. “You can park it on the couch if you think that it will help.” He then offered when he saw Frisk wilt from next to him.

“That’s ok, thanks for listening Sans.” She said as she got up from his bed. “Sorry again for waking you. I should be fine.” She continued as she tossed him a light smile and headed to exit his room. Sans watched her go and offered her a sheepish wave in farewell, before falling back on to his mattress. 

He groaned to himself as he stared up at his ceiling. He knew that he had made the right decision, but he still felt like a jerk. Frisk had willingly come to him, she had opened up to him and asked for his help, and he sent her away to sleep on the couch. Sans sighed again as he turned to face the wall before wrapping himself back up in his blankets. This was turning out to be a lot harder than he had initially thought it would be. He wasn’t sure how long he would even be able to keep this up if things continued to go like how they were going now. 

The next day Sans woke up a bit earlier then normal as he decided that he would join Frisk and Papyrus for breakfast before his brother went off to work. Frisk was already at the table chatting to Papyrus happily as they both sipped at their steaming cups of tea when Sans rounded the corner from the living room. As soon as he looked over Frisks appearance he felt a sad swell in his soul. She looked exhausted. She had dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, and though she was smiling pleasantly, Sans could tell that it was an act. It was obvious that the nightmare that she had told him about had really unsettled her, and Sans was sure that she definitely didn’t get back to sleep after she had left his room last night.

“Heya.” Sans said in greeting as he limped his way over to the table. Papyrus and Frisk both turned to him in surprise. 

“SANS?! YOU’RE AWAKE! THAT’S WONDERFUL BROTHER, YOU MUST BE FEELING BETTER!” Papyrus said happily, surprised that Sans had managed to pull himself out of bed so early in the morning. 

“Heh, well you know Paps I’ve just been sleeping so much lately that I figured if I sleep anymore I’ll end up _deep rest_. Sans then said as his relaxed smile took on a mischievous turn. Papyrus’ eyes almost bugged out of his skull at his brothers pun. 

“MAYBE IT ISN’T SUCH A GOOD THING THAT YOU ARE FEELING BETTER AFTER ALL.” He grumbled as he went to put his mug in the sink.

“Here Sans, I’ll get you your coffee.” Frisk chirped. 

“Actually kid you don’t have to-.” But Frisk had already bounced out of her chair to put the kettle on before Sans could even finish protesting. 

Sans continued to feel even guiltier as he watched her measure out the coffee grounds, being sure to put in only as much as he liked, before she also added in a spoonful of healing powder. Sans sighed inwardly, feeling a little disappointed with himself. He had actually gotten up so early this morning so that he could take care of himself, and let Frisk take a break and sleep in for once. He knew that she could have most definitely used the extra Z’s with that pesky nightmare she had had, but if anything the girl was persistent as she brought back his finished steaming mug of coffee with a smile. 

“Thanks pal.” Sans said as he took the offered mug. 

He had hoped that he would have maybe been able to take care of her for once. Frisk had basically been babying him for an entire week now, and he wanted to return the favor, or maybe he just wanted to relieve his guilty conscious about kicking her out of his room when she had come seeking his help. Whichever the reason, he supposed it didn’t matter now as Frisk had beaten him to the punch regardless. 

Papyrus left for work shortly after, wishing Frisk a good day, and scolding Sans to not do anything reckless even if he was feeling better. Frisk then set to work cooking up something for Sans to eat for breakfast, even after he had told her that he could do it himself. She just brushed him off with a smile, and said that she didn’t mind. It was when she had placed his plate of fried eggs and toast in front of him, that Sans decided he would try again. 

“Hey uh Frisk, I know you didn’t exactly have a good sleep last night, so why don’t you take a nap on the couch? I’ll be fine by myself for a little while.” Sans offered and Frisk straightened up, before she began to fidget in her seat. 

“Actually, if you think that you will be ok for a few hours, I was thinking that I might go out for a bit?” She asked. 

Sans perked up at her request, not really expecting it as he had assumed that she would have been too tired to do much, but he supposed that Frisk had been cooped up in the apartment for some time now since she had been looking after him. It made sense that she would want to get out and stretch her legs some. 

“Oh yeah, of course kid.” He replied. 

“You sure you’ll be ok on your own?” Frisk asked, and Sans chuckled at her worry. 

“Frisk, I’m not as delicate as you and Paps are making me out to be. What am I gonna do, fall off the couch and break my hip? Common kid, you’re making me feel like an old man.” He said, tossing her a big smile and a wink. Frisk blushed, and smiled sheepishly in return. She supposed that she was being a little bit of a worry wart. 

“Ok then, I won’t be long.” She said as she went to put her own mug in the sink. 

“Alright have fun, and hey make sure you don’t stay out past dark. It’s getting a little bit dangerous out there with the smokers and all.” Sans said, holding her for a moment with serious sockets. 

“I’ll be back before dinner, promise.” Frisk replied as she headed to the door. She flashed him a brief wave and a smile before exiting the apartment, but instead of heading right down the stairs and through the bar to the streets of the Under- City, Frisk instead went to her room. 

“She quickly threw off her vest, dress shirt, and trousers, before grabbing her blue dress and pulling it over her head. She then grabbed her grey pea coat, gloves, and tilt hat, and stepped into her black heels. She smoothed her hair down, and pulled the tilt hat over her face. She knew that she didn’t exactly look the part of a high end rich girl, as she still wasn’t that good at doing her hair and makeup like how Mittsy had done for her in the past, but it was just going to have to do. 

She then made her way downstairs and weaved through the crowded bar, before hitting the streets of Ebbot. She knew that what she was about to do might land her in a lot of trouble, but she was determined none the less. Frisk picked up her stride, her black heels clicking confidently as she made her way across the city toward MTT Casino Royal and Hotel. 

When Frisk made it to the decorative golden doors of MTT Casino, she only took one deep breath to strengthen her resolve, and then she headed inside .The place wasn’t overly busy yet as it was still fairly early in the day. Only a few spots at the card tables were taken, and the bar was almost completely empty save for a few sullen looking faces who seemed as though they had been trying to drink away their troubles since the night before. Frisk briskly cut through the gambling area to the lounge room. It looked like the show girls were preparing for the dinner performance as they were rehearsing a number out of costume to the vacant viewing area. Frisk kept out of sight as she quickly scurried along the back wall looking for the entrance to Mettaton’s office. 

“Excuse me miss, can I help you?” A perky voice sounded, and Frisk froze before lowering her tilt hat further over her face.

She then slowly turned around to meet with a perky blue bunny monster in a red bell hop uniform. Frisk bit back her grimace as she realized that he was one of Mettaton’s lackeys who had chased her around Grillby’s bar that night when Mettaton had broken her nose. He continued to smile pleasantly at Frisk however, and it was then that she realized that he must not have recognized her. Frisk then quickly pulled on a charming smile as she continued to hide the majority of her face from him.

“Yes actually.” She replied in her most posh and articulate accent. “I have some business with the owner of this establishment. Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of his office?” 

The blue bunny monster cocked his head in slight confusion, before clearing his throat.

“I’m sorry miss, but I’m afraid that Mr. Mettaton has canceled all of his appointments for today. You should have received a message about rescheduling your meeting.” He said in an apologetic tone. Frisk then let her smile fall into a plump pouty frown. 

“Oh dear, that is unfortunate. You see I have just hired a new secretary, she must have forgotten to relay the message to me. The poor dear has had a little bit of a hard time adjusting, but I’m sure she will figure it out soon.” She explained sweetly. The bell hop's professional stance seemed to soften a bit at Frisk's presented understanding and kind nature. 

“That’s kind of you miss, to give her another chance." He said, before he seemed to remember his place, and immediately stiffened again. “That is, I would say if it was not too bold of me to do so.” He added quickly. Frisk then let out a feather light giggle.

“Oh of course it is not to bold.” She replied, making sure her voice was laced with as much sweetness as she could muster. She noticed the bell hop relax once again. 

“I understand that you must be very busy at the moment with the running and upkeep of this fine establishment.” Frisk continued. “But I must ask if there is any chance that I may be able to attain a brief audience with Mr. Mettaton. I know that he is a very busy man, and I don’t wish to cause you any trouble, but I am on a tight schedule, and I don’t know when it will be the next time that I can return to town.” She explained. 

The bell hop appeared to fidget where he stood, and Frisk could see that he was debating with himself weather he should or should not give in to her request. She knew that it wouldn’t take much more to push him to take that extra little step into her favor. 

“I would very much appreciate such a fine courtesy from a gracious attendant such as yourself, though I do understand that I am overstepping my boundaries, so please do not feel obligated.” Frisk added politely, making sure to smother her words in a rich warm coating of honey. The blue bunny monster’s cheeks then took on a prominent greenish blush at Frisk’s appreciative request. 

“Well I’m sure that I could ask.” The blue bunny bell hop then said. “This way please Miss.” He continued as he led Frisk down a hallway towards Mettaton’s office. Frisk smirked to herself as she followed behind him. She had guessed that Mettaton’s staff would be in wanting of a bit more gratitude as she doubted that the robot ever threw niceties or words of thanks their way. 

“Here we are Miss.” The blue bunny said when he brought Frisk to an elegant looking door. “Now please wait here for one moment.” He continued, as he then nervously straitened himself up, before smoothing out his uniform and tightening his bowtie. Frisk felt a little bit bad when she saw how he was mentally preparing himself to face off with his boss. 

“I can’t thank you enough for this, really.” Frisk said, throwing him one final word of sweetly garnished praise as a means of an apology for making him put himself at risk. 

“Not at all Miss.” The blue bunny monster replied, the happy blush staining his fuzzy cheeks once again. He then cleared his throat and knocked steadily on Mettaton’s office door. 

“What is it?” An irritated voice sounded from within the closed off room. The bunny monster hesitated for a moment, and Frisk could see his once happy smile turn into a wobbly nervous mess. 

“Um, excuse me sir, but I have someone here who wishes to speak to you.” He said, his voice breaking slightly as he tried to hold together his remaining confidence. 

“I thought that I told you that I am not accepting any visitors today! Tell them to leave!” Mettaton snapped. 

“Um but sir, She’s already here.” The bunny monster replied shakily as he fidgeted where he stood. 

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the door, before Frisk heard steady footsteps approaching. Then the door was swiftly swung open as Mettaon appeared with an overly gracious smile stretched across his face.

“Well of course I’ll see her Benjamin. Why are you wasting my client’s valuable time with silly protocols?” He declared, but then his gaze focused on Frisk, and his overly hospitable smile shifted into a deep set frown.

“My, my, my. Now his is an interesting development.” He said almost to himself as he eyed Frisk standing outside of his office.

Frisk stepped forward before Mettaton could open his mouth to order his bell hop Benjamin to throw her out of the building.

“Hello Mettaton.” She greeted politely, but sternly as she held his narrowed eyes with a determined gaze. “I have something to discus with you that you may have an interest in.

Mettaton continued to stare her down as he debated whether he should hear her out, or just kick her to the curb. Though he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t just the least bit curious as to why she was here. Mettaton then fixed the phony pleasant smile back across his face. 

“Alright darling, you’ve got my attention come in.” He said as he stepped out of the entrance way to allow Frisk to enter. As soon as Mettaton turned his back to her, Frisk let out the breath that she had been holding. She was more than half expecting him to have just slammed the door in her face. 

Mettaton took a seat in his massive gaudy armchair, as Frisk claimed the smaller chair in front of his large elegant desk. Mettaton then leaned forward, and looked her over with own dismissive magenta robotic pupil. 

“Well how have you been darling? It has been a while since we have last seen each other.” He said, and though the message was worded nicely, Frisk could tell by his tone that Mettaton didn’t really have any interest in making small talk, still she sighed as she decided to play along. 

“I’m doing fine.” She replied. I have to thank you for those flowers you sent me. It was very thoughtful of you.” She continued, fighting hard not to roll her eyes as Mettaton’s smile brightened just a tad bit more. 

“Yes it was rather thoughtful of me wasn’t it? I’m glad that you enjoyed them, but I’m fairly certain you didn’t come all the way down here just to thank me, so why don’t we get down to business? I can see that you are dressed to impress, and you did manage to fool my staff into thinking that you are from a more established life then you actually are, so I will give you points for that.” Mettaon said, his smile almost slipping into a sneer. “I have to say that you do have me quite curious as to this proposition you think that I would be interested in, so let’s hear it already.” He continued as he raised a sleek eyebrow at Frisk in question. Frisk took only a moment to strengthen her resolve as she prepared to make her pitch to the shrewd robot sitting across from her.

“As the extremely successful owner of MTT Casino Royal and Hotel, you are known to have quite the reputation for your numerous contacts, and friends in high places.” Frisk began, noticing Mettaton’s smile stretching the more that she threw compliments his way. “I would like to request for you to set up a meeting between Monsieur Alico Ames and myself.” 

“Well this is certainly an interesting request.” Mettaton replied. “Why is it my dear that you require me to set up this meeting, can you not just get Asgore to arrange it?” He asked.

“This meeting does not directly involve the Pansies. It is of a more personal matter.” Frisk answered curtly. 

Metaton’s robotic pupils dilated slightly, as his smile took on a more predatory appearance. Frisk continued to sit unwavering in her seat as she fronted the robots probing stare.

“So Asgore doesn’t know about this little arrangement then?” He asked and Frisk nodded. 

“No he doesn’t.” She said simply. 

“Now I have to ask why that is.” Mettaton said, his eyes narrowing. “As you know I have been working tirelessly to get back within Asgore’s good graces, and I doubt that me helping you to meet up in secret with one of the Pansies most important contacts would really help me to get back on his good side.” Frisk merely offered him up a sideways smirk in response. 

“That depends. It might help you if I get the right information from Alico.” She replied smartly. Mettaton paused as he continued to stare down at Frisk 

“And what information would that be?” He asked. Frisk sat forward in her seat, bringing herself right to eye level with Mettaton.

“I’m sure someone like you who has so many contacts and informants knows about the current epidemic involving the Gambino's smokers?” She questioned, and Mettaton furrowed his brows, his face taking on a more serious tone at the mention of the soul smokers. Even though he was a monster with outstanding connection to higher class society, he still did fear the weapon that was taking Ebbot by storm, and threatening the lives of countless innocent monsters. 

“I have heard of it.” He responded simply. 

“Well it just so happens that I may have a lead as to how to find the person that is really responsible for the invention of the Gambino’s new weapon.” Frisk continued. “And with your help I may be able to deliver that information to the Pansies, and then they will be able to stop all of this senseless killing. Of course Asgore will have to acknowledge the role that you played in toppling the Gambino’s empire.” Frisk added. “I’m sure he will have no problem reinstating you as a client again.” Mettaton sat silently for a moment as he tapped his fingers over his desk. 

“How did you get this lead?” He asked. 

“It was back during the first appearance of the soul smoker. I’m sure you know all about Mittsy’s death.” Frisk responded bluntly, and Mettaton stiffened a little in his seat as he remembered all too well how he had almost tried to arrange a business transaction with the mobster who had murdered her. 

“Well I was lucky.” Frisk continued. “In the alleyway when Ludo attacked and killed her with the smoker they did not see me as a threat, and they let me live. During that exchange I remember that Ludo had mentioned Alico’s name and if Alico is a contact of the Gambino’s then there is a chance that he may know something.” 

“Why have you not asked Asgore to arrange this meeting?” Metaton questioned. 

“Because Asgore is reluctant to make any moves that may require certain risks, and this way if things don’t go as planned then the Pansies will not be blamed and will not be put in danger . If you arrange for me to meet with Alico as a separate party from the Pansies then the blame will only fall on me. I will just be an individual human with her own individual interests, talking to another individual human with his own individual interests.” She answered, and Mettaton let out a snippy laugh. 

“Ha! And the blame will also fall on me if I am to be the one who orchestrates all of this!” He said with a sneer. 

“You won’t be.” Frisk interjected quickly. “I will take full responsibility. I won’t give anyone your name." But Mettaton only rolled his eyes at her ernest claim.

"Darling you may think that your word is worth something, but to me it’s basically on par with the dirt under my boots.” He scoffed. “And besides that point, your gamble sounds awfully risky. Just because you have found out that Alico was a client of the Gambino’s that does not guarantee that he will know anything about the smokers. Let’s say that I did go through with all of this, and even if nothing went wrong what do I get in return if it turns out that Alico is just as clueless about the weapon as everybody else is? It sounds like a waste of my time to be honest.” He continued, turning away from Frisk dismissively. 

“Then let’s arrange a contract!” Frisk suggested urgently as she stood from her seat. Metaton turned back toward her, his interest recaptured again by Frisks utter determination. 

“You really want to make this gamble that badly?” He asked her, Eyebrow raised again in question and Frisk nodded firmly. 

“Even if there is almost no chance that Alico knows anything I still have to try. It’s the only lead that I have.” She stated, and Mettaon was silenced for a moment as he was actually impressed by the strength of her resolve. 

“Very well darling, let’s see if you can make this contract worth my while.” He then said as he focused his predacious smirk back onto Frisk again. “What will you give me if you can’t deliver the information that you promise?” 

“I’ll – I’ll give you myself.” Frisk said. “I’ll leave the Pansies and I’ll work solely for you and your corporation. I’ll work for whatever rate that you deem fair, and I won’t deny any job that you give me.” She said as she fixed the cocky robot with an honest glare. “I know that my word means nothing to you, but it’s the only thing that I have in this world that I still consider my own. I won’t break this promise to you.” She added sternly. Mettaton merely huffed in response. 

“Well dear that may be so, but I much prefer that I get your word in writing.” He then reached into his desk and pulled out a very official looking document. 

“This here is a basic five year contract for the employees of the MTT Casino Royal and Hotel. If you sign this paper then it ensures that your services will belong solely to me and my company to do with as I see fit.” He explained. Mettaton then laid the paper down in front of Frisk before handing her a pen. 

“Well darling, do we have a deal?” He asked her, his voice dripping with complacency. Frisk swallowed her nerves as she steadied her shaking hand. She then nodded firmly as she leaned forward and signed her name on the dotted line. 

“It’s a deal.” She said as she passed the contract back to Mettaton. He took it from her and folded it neatly, before putting it into his jacket pocket. 

“Now that that’s settled I will arrange for you to meet with Alico as requested. Not as a member of the Pansies, but as your own person with your own interests. When you get the information and deliver it to Asgore, and when I get reinstated as a Pansy client, then I will give you back this contract, and you may destroy it however you wish.” Mettaton stated. Frisk nodded in understanding.

“Make sure that you use the name Freesia Larkspur when you arrange the meeting.” Frisk instructed. Mettaton nodded in agreement to her request. 

“Very well, now darling if you don’t mind I have a phone call to make. I will contact you with the finalized details about the meeting at a later time.” Mettaton continued as he waved Frisk off while he turned his chair so that his back was facing her.  
Frisk then stood promptly, before making her exit from Mettaton’s office. 

She kept herself steady as she walked briskly through the still empty lounge and gambling areas. When she made it about a block away from the building, she began to fumble. She took shelter in an alleyway and leaned her weight against the wall as she felt herself begin to hyperventilate. The realization that she had just willingly signed five years of her life away had definitely hit her harder then she had anticipated, but once she got control over herself again Frisk knew that it was a choice that she would have gladly made again as she remembered what it was that she was doing this all for. Even if there was less than a ten percent chance that she was going to walk away from her meeting with Alico with that mystery monsters name it was still a chance worth taking if it meant that her friends and family would no longer be put at risk. Frisk steadied herself, before she began her journey back to Grillby’s. Even if this all didn’t work Frisk would still find a way, she was determined to get that monsters name, no matter the cost.


	47. Butting heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst Angst ANGST

Over The next few days Frisk was an anxious mess as she waited for Mettaon to contact her about the details of the meeting with Alico. Sans had started easing his way back into work again, but he still wasn’t fully recovered quite yet, so he only worked for a few hours at a time and the jobs that were assigned to him usually required little to no physical exertion. 

Frisk's schedule was still sparse however, and now that Sans was well on his way to being fully mended, she found that she didn’t have a lot to do as he didn’t need her to look after him as much. In fact Sans had grown very distant from Frisk as of late. She had noticed that he wasn’t as open with her as he had been before, and now he was very insistent that he take care of himself. He would now re dress his own wounds, even when Frisk knew that he still struggled quite a bit with re bandaging his ribs. She knew from personal experience how difficult it was to get the bandage tight enough without straining or twisting the damaged area, but even when she offered a helping hand Sans was adamant that he could do it himself. It confused Frisk to be honest, but she suspected that it may be a pride thing, or maybe Sans was just tired of being cooped up in the apartment and was anxious to get back to a full work schedule? Somehow however, Frisk really didn’t buy that explanation as she was sure that Sans would be perfectly content with the idea of staying comfortably on his couch for as long as he possibly could. 

Frisk had now just finished cooking up a late lunch for Sans and herself. She decided to keep it relatively simple as she made grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup. She also hoped that the offered meal would encourage Sans to warm back up to her, and help him to get out of whatever rut he was currently stuck in, as she knew that tomato soup was his favorite. She had even made sure to include an ample helping of ketchup on the side of Sans’ plate as an added incentive. 

“Hey thanks kid, looks great.” Sans said when he made it to the table. 

“How did work go today?” Frisk asked pleasantly as she took her own seat across from him. Sans shrugged. 

“Not too much to report on, still just menial tasks.” Sans replied as he dunked the corner of his sandwich into his ketchup.

Silence then surrounded the two as they both continued to eat their lunch. It wasn’t like their usual comfortable silence either, and Frisk huffed inwardly in frustration as she tried to come up with another topic of conversation. It seemed though that every time she offered something up, Sans would only reply with a curt answer or short response that ultimately left the chat in a dead end. Eventually Frisk gave up and focused on her meal, giving in to the uncomfortable quiet. 

Sans peered over at Frisk from his plate. In truth he had something that he needed to talk to her about, something that had been eating up the majority of his thoughts for some time now, but he was reluctant to do so. She probably wasn’t going to like what it was that he was going to say, but it was for the best. Sans wasn’t exactly sure how to initiate the conversation, so he cleared his throat in an effort to break through the silence and get Frisk’s attention.

“Um, hey Frisk, I um actually have something important to talk to you about.” He began, and Frisk perked up in interest. 

“Oh, ok then.” She answered. Sans rubbed at the back of his neck while he worked up his nerve. 

“So things are uh, getting a bit more dangerous around these parts as of late, with the Gambino’s and all…” Sans said chancing a look over at Frisk, who was still listening to him intently. He sighed inwardly, deciding to just get this over and done with quickly.

“Look kid, I’m gonna be frank with you. Grillby’s may not be the safest place for you anymore. I think that until things get sorted out you should go and stay with Toriel out in the countryside.” He explained. Frisk stiffened in her seat, and then her brows furrowed angrily. 

“No.” She replied flatly, and Sans clenched his jaws at her stern response. He had known that she wasn’t going to like the idea, but he wasn’t just going to back down on his decision. 

“Frisk listen ….” But Frisk cut Sans off before he could finish making his case as she swiftly got up from her seat and brought her dishes over to the sink. 

“I’m not going.” She repeated with her back turned to him. Sans sat in silence for a moment, before his own sockets narrowed in annoyance. 

“The Gambino’s know you’re here Frisk.” He stated harshly. “It will only be a matter of time before they try something.” 

“They know you’re here to, and you’re not leaving.” Frisk shot back. 

“Kid that’s different –“  
“No it’s not!” Frisk argued. “I am just as much of a Pansy as you are Sans! This is my fight to!”

“Frisk please, Ludo has a personal vendetta against you. He won’t stop until he gets even.” Sans tried to explain. Frisk just let out a huff in response. 

“So what?” She said. Sans felt his anger start to build. 

“So what? Kiddo, do you not understand what he’s capable of?” He snapped. 

“Of course I do!” Frisk shouted back. “I had a front row seat to see firsthand what he’s capable of, and then I almost got to see it happen again with you!” Sans sat shocked for a moment as Frisk continued to seethe in front of him. He hadn’t meant to bring up those old wounds again.

“I’m sorry Frisk.” He said as he turned his gaze away. “You’re going and that’s finale.” 

“You can’t make me!” She spat back. 

“Yes I can.” Sans answered calmly. “You’re my underling, and what I say goes.” Frisk was actually stunned by his comment for a moment, before her anger broiled into a full on rage. 

“You’re such a fucking hypocrite!” Frisk shouted as she slammed her hand down on the counter. “And Sans snapped his head back up at her foul language. “You said that you wouldn’t treat me like your employee! You said that things didn’t have to change!”

“Well that was then and this is now.” Sans replied curtly. Frisk then began to feel desperation settle heavy in her stomach as she realized that Sans was really serious about his decision. 

She couldn’t go, not only because he didn’t want to, but because if she got shipped out to the countryside then there was no way that she would be able to make her meeting with Alico, and if she didn’t get that information then she might as well kiss the next five years of her life goodbye. 

“I can’t.” She then said, and Sans raised a brow bone as she no longer sounded angry with him, but now she sounded almost afraid. 

“Kid it won’t be forever.” He said as he offered her up a smile as a means of a truce. “Just until things calm down a bit and then you can come back, and things will be just like how they used to be.” Frisk only shook her head. 

“I – I can be useful to you.” She stammered, trying to find a way to change Sans’ mind. “I can help you find out who the monster working for the Gambino’s is.” She blurted out. 

Frisk then bit her tongue when she realized what she had just let slip out. Sans sat in stunned silence as he processed what she had said. Then his sockets narrowed threateningly when he realized her blunder. 

“How do you know about that?” He asked her darkly, and Frisk averted her gaze as she starred hard at the floor. 

“Frisk?” He questioned, and though his voice was calm Frisk could sense his anger lurking right behind his words. 

“I overheard.” She answered meekly. 

“Overheard?” Sans repeated. His tone more than encouraging her to elaborate. 

“I …. Purposely overheard.” Frisk corrected herself as she began to tug on her shirt sleeve nervously from under Sans’ heavy stare.  
He was quiet for a moment, and then let out a frustrated huff as he pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity between his phalanges.

“Kiddo, tell me you didn’t.” He sighed, and Frisk rushed to defend herself. 

“I just wanted to help!” She stated. “You never tell me anything that’s going on! How am I supposed to do my part as a Pansy member if you keep treating me like an outsider?” Sans then slammed his fist down on the table, effectively shutting her up.

“I don’t tell you things because it isn’t your place to know them! God dammit Frisk, do you know how much trouble you could have gotten yourself into if you had been caught eavesdropping?!” He shouted. Frisk didn’t respond as she continued to look shamefacedly at the floor. Sans let out a huff when he realized he wasn’t going to get an answer out of her.

“Fine. It doesn’t matter now anyway.” He said as he got up from his chair. “You’re still going to go stay with Toriel. I suggest you start packing. I’ll be arranging it with Asgore tomorrow, and calling her to pick you up in the afternoon.” He continued as he began to make his way to his bedroom.

“I can’t leave Sans.” Frisk then said, practically begging him at this point, and Sans stopped in his tracks before he let out a sigh. “You don’t understand.” She pleaded.

“What is it that I don’t understand?” Sans asked her wearily. He was getting tired of fighting her at this point. Frisk bit her lip as she knew that she couldn’t tell Sans everything, but she needed to make him understand that she could not leave the city. 

“I have a meeting with Alico.” She said, and Sans turned back toward her, his brow bones furrowed in confusion. 

“Asgore told me that he suspended your negotiation work until further notice.” He stated, but Frisk only shook her head. 

“Asgore didn’t make the meeting.” She replied and Sans was silent, before he slowly took a few steps back toward her. 

“Then who made it?” He asked her firmly, and Frisk turned away. 

“I can’t say.” She responded. Sans grin grew taught across his skull as he brought himself closer to her. Frisk tried to back away, but she ended up bumping into the kitchen counter behind her. 

“You can, and you will tell me what is going on.” He demanded. Frisk stubbornly shook her head.

“I gave them my word.” She said quietly, but Sans was in no mood to let her off the hook that easily. 

“I don’t care.” He responded sternly, and Frisk shrunk further in on herself. 

“I signed a contract.” She then said, and Sans eyes snapped open in surprise. 

“What were the terms?” He ordered.

“I meet with Alico, get the information about the monster working for the Gambino’s, and the other party remains nameless. If I don’t deliver, then I repay the debt by working it off for five years.” She explained solemnly. Sans took a step back, before he leaned his weight on the table top in disbelief. 

“You stupid little girl.” He growled under his breath, and Frisk furrowed her brow at the comment, but did not dare to speak out against it as she was nowhere near brave enough to challenge Sans when he was this furious. 

“Heh, I guess you’re really not giving me a choice here.” Sans continued with a dark sounding chuckle. 

“Fine have it your way pal. You can stay till your meetings over, but right after that you are going with Toriel regardless if you get the info or not, and if you fail don’t come back to the city.” Sans cautioned as he threw an ominous glare over his shoulder at Frisk. “I won’t let you screw yourself over like that, so if this meeting doesn’t go as planned you will run and you will hide and you will stay the hell away from Ebbot, capiche?” Frisk didn’t respond as she continued to stare at the floor, while she desperately clutched at her sleeve. Sans continued to hold his dark sockets over her, before finally huffing in anger and turning away. 

“I’m gonna go lie down.” He then said as he left Frisk alone in the kitchen. 

 

She remained there stiff and silent for a while after he had gone. It took her a few moments to get her nerves back under control as she knew that if she made a move she would probably end up bolting across half of the city thanks to how much adrenaline was currently coursing through her veins, but she finally managed to steady herself as she let out a slow wobbly breath. She then turned around to the kitchen cupboards, before she grabbed the kettle, a mug, and a tea packet. She added some honey to her mug as she waited for the water to boil, and then she sat back down in her seat as she sipped at her beverage now alone.

She wasn’t really sure what to do with herself after what had just happened. She was honestly still having trouble processing it, but she knew that she couldn’t make that promise to Sans to run away if things didn’t go as planned. She wouldn’t tell him, but she had given Mettaton her word, and she had no intention of going back on it. Even if Sans hated her for it, she would be the one to pay the price for her actions. Frisk would never let anyone else ever take on that burden again. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Sans was an emotional wreck after he had learned of Frisks little secret plan. He was furious with her, and at the same time terrified for her. What the fuck had she been thinking signing a contract? And the absolute worst part of it all was that Sans had no idea who she had made the deal with. Frisk was adamant about keeping her silence as it had been part of the apparent negotiation. For all he knew it could have been with someone even worse than Ludo, it could have been with the god damn devil himself! 

But, even if Sans did know who it was, it wasn’t like he could do much about it. Frisk had already agreed to the terms and had signed her name away. The very best possible scenario that Sans could hope for at this point was that Alico had the name of the monster working for the Gambino’s. Sans chuckled darkly to himself at that realization as for the last few weeks finding out who that monster was had been the most important thing to him, but now when he realized what that information might cost him, he really didn’t want to know anymore. 

Sans grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed from another sleepless night. He felt guilty about yelling at Frisk, but honestly how else was he supposed to react to news like that? He wanted to help her, he wanted to make sure that this meeting had the highest chance at being successful, but Frisk refused to tell him anything. He had tried numerous times to talk to her again, to convince her to let him in on this operation, but she insisted on being a stubborn little brat, and rejected all the attempts that he made. 

What hurt the most was now Frisk was pointedly ignoring him. Whenever he tried to even just say hello she wouldn’t respond. It stung, and it made him all the more frustrated. She was the one who had gone behind his back! She was the one who had broken the rules, and yet she was the one giving him the silent treatment?! How the hell did that make any sense?! Sans grumbled as he made his way out to the living room. Papyrus was humming a happy tune in the kitchen as perusal, and Frisk had her eyes locked in a book about flowers while she sat on the couch. 

“Morning.” Sans said emphatically in Frisk’s direction, but she only buried her head further into the book’s pages. 

Sans grumbled in irritation as he rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets, before he sauntered away. Fine if that’s how she wanted to play then he would indulge her. He would find out who it was that she had made the deal with on his own whether she wanted him to know about it or not. He would personally fix this mess that she had gotten herself into, even if she was going to fight him on it every step of the way. Sans sneered at her from over his shoulder as he passed by the couch, before he fixed his face into his usual happy mask. Yup, he wasn’t going to let her take on this burden alone no matter how much she fussed, kicked, or screamed in protest. 

And so that’s how it went. Things were normal when Papyrus was around, as both Frisk and Sans kept up their poker faces as to not worry the younger brother, but when Papyrus was away at work, leaving only Sans and Frisk alone in the apartment, it would become unnervingly quite as they each were playing the waiting game. Sans was keeping a very close eye on Frisk and she found it exceptionally difficult to escape from his sights, especially since both of them didn’t have work. Frisk knew he was waiting for her to slip up again, to reveal something about her secret contact, and honestly Frisk was starting to grow afraid that he might actually become successful as she had no idea when Mettaton was going to contact her, and she wasn’t even sure if the phone at Grillby’s was safe to use. 

She debated about sneaking out and meeting with Mettaton personally to explain the new predicament that she was currently in, but she was sure that the short skeleton brother would follow her. 

It was getting tiring to say the least, and Frisk was almost at her breaking point. She had already read through the flower and houseplant care book that Asgore had lent to her three times, and still Sans wasn’t giving her so much as an out. Man it annoyed her how patient he could be. She honestly just wanted to walk over to his smug form sitting nonchalantly at the kitchen table with his stupid paper and his stupid coffee, and scream in his ear hole to just leave her alone already. However, right when the idea was beginning to get too tempting for Frisk to deny any longer, a knock sounded on the front door of the apartment.

Frisk cocked an eyebrow, and briefly sent a questioning look over to Sans. He merely shrugged in response signaling that he hadn’t been expecting anyone. Frisk huffed as she got off of the couch to answer it, knowing Sans was too much of a lazy bones to be bothered. Though she didn’t mind all that much, at least it would provide her with a decent distraction. 

When Frisk opened the door she froze. Mettaton was standing there in the hallway, smiling at her cheekily. 

“Why hello darling.” He said in a phony pleasant tone. As soon as Frisk had managed to shut her gaping mouth, she quickly leapt out into the hall and began shoving the robot back toward the staircase.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Mettaton demanded angrily. 

“You need to leave now!” Frisk answered as she continued to push him. 

“What? No! I came all the way down here to go over the details of your meeting!” Mettaton snapped back, before firmly pushing Frisk away from himself, and brushing off his crisp white suit. “The nerve! Even when I came here in person!” 

“You don’t understand! You can’t be here!” Frisk tried to hastily explain. 

“And why not?” Mettaton retorted. 

“Hehe, well buddy that probably be because I’m here.” Frisk grimaced as Sans smug voice sounded from behind her. Mettaton stiffened where he stood as Frisk turned around to see the short brother lazily leaning his weight against the open apartment door. 

“Don’t worry though, I know how to play the part of a good host so why don’t you come on in Mettaton?” He said, and though the message sounded friendly, Frisk and Mettaton both knew that it wasn’t a suggestion as Sans continued to hold the door open for both of them. 

Frisk and Mettaton were now both sitting sheepishly on the green couch as Sans prepared some tea for his unexpected guest. Mettaton threw a nasty scowl over in Frisk’s direction when he saw that sans had his back turned. 

“I should have known better then to make a deal with the likes of you!” he hissed under his breath. “Your word really is as worthless as dirt.” Frisk narrowed her eyes in response. 

“I didn’t tell him that you were involved! You were the one who stupidly showed up out of the blue!” She whispered back. 

“Has no one ever heard of a dramatic entrance before?!” Mettaton grumbled almost to himself. “Well excuse me for wanting to keep a close personal eye on my investment. I had a feeling that you couldn’t be trusted, and now I know that I was right to assume so!” He said as he rubbed at his temples. “Why is he hear anyway?” 

“I live here buddy.” Sans said as he rounded the corner. His smug smile growing wider at the distressed look on the robots face when he had been caught talking behind Sans’ back. 

“But Thomas my attendant, he said that this was Frisks address! He said that he delivered the flowers here!” Mettaton questioned confused. 

“Well your attendant got it wrong. Frisk’s room is down the hall.” Sans replied smartly. “But I suggest we move on from your little mix up, and get down to some more serious business.” Sans then said as he passed Mettaton his tea. Mettaton took the drink, but turned his nose up at Sans in response. 

“I haven’t the slightest clue as to what you are talking about.” He said. Sans chuckled and leaned forward in his seat, before fixing his dark sockets on the robot sitting across from him. 

“Oh but I think you do pal.” He said darkly. 

“Sans back off!” Frisk then spoke up, earning a look of surprise from both Sans and Mettaton. 

“I’ve already told you that this doesn’t concern you.” She continued. Sans narrowed his sockets at her in irritation. 

“Well seeing as how we’re all sitting here together in my apartment I beg to differ.” Sans shot back. “Now Mettaton I think that it would be best if we call this whole thing off, and then each of us can get back to our own happy lives.” Mettaton rolled his eyes at Sans comment. 

“Believe me, after this catastrophe I would love to do just that, but I have already arranged the meeting.” He said. 

“Then cancel it.” Sans replied. Mettaton furrowed his brow, insulted that Sans would even suggest such a thing. 

“I can’t just cancel on Alico! Do you know how many strings I had to pull to get an audience with him? If I do that my reputation will be ruined!” He screeched. 

“Not my problem pal.” Sans shrugged back, and Mettaton scowled at him. 

“Well I believe that it is your problem. If Frisk doesn’t go to that meeting then I will instate her contract, and she will no longer be an asset to the Pansies.” He replied smugly as he flaunted the folded document tauntingly in front of Sans’ face. Sans narrowed his eyes at the robot threateningly. 

“And I don’t think that Asgore would be too happy to know that he lost his only human contact because of your negligence.” Mettaton added with a self-satisfied little snip of a smile. Sans clenched his jaw together tightly as he starred down at Mettaton. 

“Mettaton I have no intention of backing out of this meeting.” Frisk then interjected. “Maybe instead of fighting each other we can help each other instead. After all we all want the same thing here.” Frisk turned her steady gaze over to sans.  
“Please Sans, this is the only lead that we have, and you know that the Pansies are desperate for this information. I am the only one that can talk to Alico. He doesn’t like monsters, but I’m a human, I can get him to trust me.” She continued earnestly.

Sans inwardly sighed as he carefully searched Frisks determined stare for any faults. He already knew that he wasn’t going to be able to get her to change her mind. 

“Fine.” He reluctantly agreed. “I’ll go along with your little plan, but only if you tell me absolutely everything.” Mettaton huffed as he crossed his arms in reluctance. 

“This wasn’t a part of the deal, but I suppose I don’t have much of an option at this point.” He said.

With everyone now on the same page, Frisk explained the details to Sans. She told him how she had come across the information regarding Alico as a client of the Gambino’s, and though Sans actually agreed with Mettaton that the gamble was a risky one, he had to admit that the lead was worth looking into. It wasn’t like he had come up with any better ideas anyway. 

“Alright well I’m on board with this on most points.” Sans said after Frisk had finished her explanation. “But I really don’t like how Frisk is so out in the open during this exchange. If she is meeting with Alico as a separate party from the Pansies, then she basically is going in there with no backup or outside protection from the gang.” Sans continued, stating his concern. “And who’s to say that Alico wasn’t the one who told the Gambino’s about the fact that the Pansies were using a human contact in the first place? He could very well already be playing the Pansies and the Gambino’s against each other without us realizing it in order to get a better priced product.”

“Well even so what’s your point Sans? Frisk still has to meet with him, she has already agreed to these risks.” Mettaton retorted. 

“If you want me to cooperate, then the kid isn’t going into that meeting alone.” Sans replied firmly. “I want Alico to see that she has at least some protection in case he gets any wise ideas.” Mettaton rolled his eyes. 

“Alright then, who do you suggest accompanies her?” He asked sarcastically. 

“Well I’m free.” Sans said with a sideways smirk. 

“Sans no, the whole point of me meeting with him on my own is so that the Pansies won’t directly be involved if word reaches the Gambino’s. If you’re there then it defeats the purpose.” Frisk argued. Sans only shrugged in response. 

“Well then I won’t be a Pansy member either just tell him I’m extra security you hired because you’re afraid for your safety or something.” He suggested 

“Will that even work?” Mettaton questioned suspiciously. 

“Sure why not? Fancy pants doesn’t like dealing with monsters remember? So I’ve never even met the guy before, he won’t know who I am.” Sans explained 

“This sounds too risky.” Mettaton added dryly. 

“Tough.” Sans replied shooting Mettaton with an annoyed glare. “You want me to cooperate, those are my terms.” 

“Fine.” Mettaton huffed. “But if things don’t go as planned, don’t come crying to me about it. 

“Alright now that that’s settled, Mettaton why don’t you tell us when the meeting is?” Frisk said, cutting off Sans’ most likely smart response in hopes of deterring further arguments. Mettaton held his scowl over Sans for a moment more, before finally letting out a sigh as he prepared to reveal the details. 

“You will be meeting at Alico’s hotel the bouton d'or in roughly four days. He is expecting you to join him for dinner, he said that he was looking forward to seeing you again after such a long time.” Mettaton explained and Sans’ eye sockets narrowed at the relayed message, not at all happy with the casual tone that it seemed to hold. Frisk only nodded in response. 

“Ok then, we have some work to do.” She said.

“I’ll say.” Mettaton added smugly.


	48. Pearls and dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans isn't to good at that 'back off until Frisk gets over him' plan especially when there are other suitors around. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school is starting again which means that I probably wont be updating as often but I will try my best.

Mettaton left a few hours later. It took a while for everyone to finally agree on everything, but reluctantly the details were worked out.

Frisk felt absolutely exhausted, as not only was she playing the role of mediator between Sans and Mettaton, but she was also constantly working to make sure that the two didn’t bite each other’s heads off during the whole exchange. The position had not been fun to say the least. 

Frisk chanced a look back at Sans, he had been quiet ever since Mettaton had left, and he looked just about as beat as Frisk felt. She pursed her lips as she debated whether or not she wanted to try speaking to him again. She was still angry at him for treating her like a child, and for sticking his nonexistent nose into business that he should have just left alone, but a part of Frisk also knew that she wasn’t exactly entirely in the right here either. She knew that she had gone behind his back, she knew that she was breaking the rules, and she knew that she could have gotten herself into serious trouble if she had been found out. Frisk let out a sigh as she decided to try and be the bigger person and apologize first, besides they were both on the same team now weren’t they?

“Sans?” Frisk called as she straitened herself up, before walking toward him. Sans rolled a tired and unimpressed socket in her direction. 

“Oh, talking to me again I see?” He replied dryly. Frisk bit back her frown, she had expected him to still be upset with her.

“Sans, I’m sorry that I went behind your back, but it was the only thing that I could have done-.” 

“No it wasn’t.” Sans said, cutting her off before she could finish. “You could have come to me about all of this. You could have told me.” He said bitterly, before he let out a weary huff. “But I understand why you didn’t.” He then added much to Frisk’s surprise. 

“I know what it feels like to think that you’re helpless, to think that you don’t have any say in the matter. I get that Frisk really I do.” Sans continued, holding her with a serious stare. “And I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.” He added solemnly. Frisk fidgeted where she stood, her tongue completely tied as she was caught off guard by Sans’ response. 

“Look kid I’m gonna do my best to help you get your way through this, but you got to promise me something first.” Sans then said as he held Frisk pinned in his gaze. Frisk nodded. 

“Just promise me that you won’t try anything like this again.” He said sternly. “And if you find your self thinking that you might do just that, talk to me first ok?” Sans urged, and Frisk hesitated as she was not sure that she could keep that kind of a promise. 

“Please buddy? Sans asked, sensing her reluctance. “We’re pals ain’t we?” Frisk felt her shoulders droop at the sound of his plea. She let out a brief huff when she realized she really couldn’t deny him.

“Ok I promise.” She replied, and Sans also seemed to relax as his smile looked much less forced. 

“Good.” Sans said. “Now why don’t we just pretend like all of this didn’t happen for at least a little bit and get back to enjoying our relaxing afternoon?” He suggested, raising a tempting eyebrow. Frisk smiled and nodded.

“Sounds good.” She agreed, happy to no longer be fighting with Sans anymore. Sans let out a contented sigh at her smile as he shifted himself to into a laid back position on the couch. 

“Glad to see that we’re finally on the same page.” He said with a yawn. 

The relaxing atmosphere was unfortunately short lived however, as the next day Mettaton was back right after Papyrus had left for work in the morning to make sure that his new investment didn’t go any more astray then it already had. He also brought with him his two bell hop attendants, Benjamin and Thomas, to run any menial tasks that Mettaton ordered them to do, which at the moment was to basically go out to the nearest fine dining restaurant to pick up Mettaton’s coffee and breakfast, and stand attentively at his side at all times as if he were some sort of royalty.

Frisk rolled her eyes as she ate her plate of pancakes on the couch, watching as Mettaton awaited his bell hops to unfold his napkin on to his lap and pour his coffee, before he began to elegantly carve into his Oufs Caroline. The robot briefly sneered as he picked up the brothers mismatched common placed utensils, as they were far below any of his standards, but he supposed that it would be a tad better then eating with his hands. 

Sans narrowed his sockets in annoyance at Mettaton’s prissy attitude as he watched the robot from next to Frisk on the couch while he sipped at his own mug of instant coffee, before he cleared his throat to get Mettaton’s attention. 

“So uh, are we gonna actually get down to business, or are you just gonna sit there and gorge yourself?” He asked, raising a snarky eyebrow. 

Mettaton only wrinkled his nose in response, before taking the last bite of his Oufs Caroline and savoring the rich buttery taste of the hollandaise sauce. If he was going to have to spend the next four days in the company of a street rat and a brute of a skeleton in a shabby cramped apartment, then he was going to enjoy his breakfast no matter how hard Sans tried to ruin it for him.

“Yes.” He said as he dabbed daintily at his mouth with his napkin. “I suppose it is about time we get started.” Mettaton then snapped his fingers, and his attendant Thomas straitened to attention, before briefly going out in the hall and returning with a rather large bouquet of flowers as well as an elegant black box done up in a satin red ribbon.  
Thomas hesitated for a moment, before he nervously cleared his throat and walked over to present the gifts to Frisk. 

“Oh uh, thanks?” Frisk said as she confusedly accepted the presents. Thomas only nodded, averting his eyes before falling back into place at Mettaton’s side. Sans sockets narrowed further. 

“And what the hell is all this?” He asked, pointing his irritated stare in Mettaton’s direction. 

“Why they’re gifts from Alico.” Mettaton answered smugly.” He sent them to my casino in order for them to be presented to Frisk, which I might add that I did so without a fuss, even though I am not a delivery service.” He snipped. 

Sans eyed Frisk as she looked over the bouquet. He already knew that she liked it as she had a bit of a soft spot for flowers. He continued to watch her as she began to open the decorative black gift box with the red bow. Her eyes popped open in surprise when she pulled out a dainty and expensive looking string of pearls.

“My my my.” Mettaton exclaimed when he also saw the pricey gift. “You must have made quite the impression on Alico during your last exchange. It looks like he is really taken by you.” He added with a suggestive smile. Sans grin grew taught as he tore his gaze away from the pearls and settled heavily into the couch cushions.

“I –I can’t accept these.” Frisk stuttered as she turned her surprised eyes over to Mettaton. 

“Well of course you can darling.” Mettaton answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. They were a gift after all, and Alico also sent instructions. He would love to see you wearing those when you join him for dinner, it would be rude if you don’t keep them.” He explained.

“I thought that this was a business meeting not a date.” Sans huffed, before taking another swig of his coffee to help get the sour taste out of his mouth that he got whenever he eyed the pearls hanging loosely from Frisk’s hand. Mettaton only shrugged.

“I don’t see why you two are so grouchy about this. It actually works very well in our favor.” He said. "Think about it. If Alico has affections for Frisk then we can use them to our advantage. Frisk just has to bat her pretty brown eyes at him a few times and he’ll be eating right out of her palm.” 

Frisk looked down at the pearls. She really did not feel right about accepting such a grand gift, especially since she had no intention of returning this apparent affection that Alico was showering her with, but she knew that she couldn’t outright deny the presents as it would hurt the mission. 

“Alright, I guess I’ll wear them then.” She said as she placed the necklace back into its decorative box. Sans rolled his eyes, before he began to strum his fingers on the arm rest of the couch in annoyance. 

“By the way darling, I must know what you’re planning to ware to this spectacular dinner. Have you already got an outfit in mind?” Mettaton asked, and Frisk shrugged not really sure why Mettaton was so interested in her wardrobe. 

“I was just going to wear my blue dress.” She said, and Mettaton’s face fell. 

“The one that you wore when you came to meet me at the casino?” He asked, and Frisk nodded. 

“Darling that little number would be good for a tea or luncheon, not a dinner.” He retorted. “Surly you have something grander than that, something haute couture?” He said with a taunting laugh

“Umm, well that’s the only dress I have.” Frisk answered and Mettaton was silent immediately. 

“What?!” He then screeched. “You can’t be serious.” He said, but Frisk only shrugged. 

“Well that dress worked fine the last time I saw him.” She said, and Mettaton’s jaw then effectively hit the floor. 

“You mean he has already seen you wearing it and you were going to ware it again?!” He asked dumbfounded, and Frisk nodded again, still confused. Mettaton was silent as he rubbed at his temples, clearly in disbelief at even the suggestion. 

“I have my work cut out for me.” He said, mostly to himself, before he snapped his fingers and Benjamin was immediately at his side. 

“Benjamin, take the car back to the casino and grab all of the ball room costumes that arn’t going to be used in tonight’s dinner show, then bring them back here.” He instructed as he passed the keys to the Rolls Royce over to the bell hops awaiting hand. 

“Right away Mr. Mettaton.” Benjamin answered, before springing to action and rushing out of the apartment and down the stairs. 

“Well while we’re waiting why don’t you show me what you do have to offer, and we’ll see exactly what it is I have to work with.” Mettaton then instructed as he rose from his seat in annoyance. Frisk agreed, still very much confused as to what Mettaton had planned, before leading the way over to her bedroom. Sans rolled his eye sockets as he followed reluctantly from behind. 

Frisk opened the door to her tiny room, and Mettaton surveyed the small space with a very dismissive fuchsia eye. He could already tell that Frisk probably didn’t have much to work with. 

“Really dear who decorated this place, you’re grandmother?” Mettaton chuckled teasingly as he sauntered over to the obviously hand me down desk. He then grabbed one of the picture frames from its surface, which displayed an arrangement of pressed flowers from behind its glass cover. He had to bite down his grimace at how tacky the crafted ornaments were. Frisk just sighed, unimpressed at Mettatons crass comment before she noticed that he was looking at her frames. 

“I made those with the flowers you bought me.” She said, and Mettaton turned to her surprised. 

“You kept them?” He asked confused and Frisk nodded. 

“They were really pretty.” She explained. “It would have been a shame to just throw them away.” Mettaton then turned back to the picture frame with the dried blossoms in his hand. Maybe they weren’t as tacky as he had originally thought. 

Frisk pulled out one of the drawers of her end table and dumped its contents out onto her bed. It was everything that she had decided to keep that Toriel had given to her. Mettaton sauntered over with his eyebrows raised as he surveyed the items. It seemed that Frisk actually had a few useful things on hand. 

“Well darling I’m surprised, you have some nice brands here.” Mettaton said as he picked up a pretty glass perfume bottle. “Though I have to ask why none of these are opened.” He questioned while looking over the lotions and makeup that remained in their packaging. 

“Actually I don’t really know how to use half of this stuff.” Frisk said sheepishly, and Mettaton blinked in surprise. 

“You don’t?” He asked half expecting for Frisk to be joking. “What about your last meeting with Alico?” Frisk then tugged on her shirt sleeve as her face fell into a light frown. 

“Well Mittsy actually handled all of that for me …” She said. Mettaton then shut his mouth, realizing that he had strummed a tender nerve it seemed. He looked back to the bed and then a confident smile broke across his face.

“Well then, it’s a good thing that I decided to keep my eyes on this investment. Don’t worry darling I’ll teach you all there is to know about looking fabulous.” He declared and Frisk as well as Sans looked to him confused. 

“Wait you know how to use this stuff?” Frisk questioned and Mettaton beamed back at her. 

“Of course I do. Why do you think my dinner theater shows are so popular at my casino? Well it’s because I always take a personal interest in them. There has been many nights where something has gone wrong, either a costume malfunction, or bad hair day, or makeup touch ups, you name it I’ve seen it. This is nowhere near my first rodeo darling.” He said assuredly 

Sans just grumbled inwardly as Mettaton proudly chattered on and on about nothing remotely important. So far this meeting looked to be going very much off of the rails.

“Look I hate to interrupt all of this girly talk and all, but I think we really should be going over the actual meeting that is going to be taking place in four days?” He said. Mettaton only huffed back, unimpressed by Sans’ chide. 

“Sans that is precisely what we are doing. Don’t you know that looking the part is half the battle towards successfully playing the part? Honestly.” Mettaton sniffed with a cocky sideways grin. “Why don’t you go and take a walk, or go do something useful for the next twenty minutes or so, while Frisk and I get down to business. This ‘girly’ talk is lost on you anyway.” He continued with a sneer. Sans eyes narrowed as he prepared to chew Mettaton out, but then Frisk flashed him an apologetic look. 

“Um Sans, if you want I’ll be ok for a little while by myself. Maybe you can grab yourself some lunch?” She suggested. Sans felt his mood begin to become even more foul at the idea of backing down from Mettaton’s challenge, but the pleading glint in Frisk’s eyes made him bite his tongue from voicing his complaints. 

“Fine. I’ll be back in a bit. You two have fun wasting time.” He said as he exited Frisk’s bedroom. 

Sans strolled through the streets of Ebbot with no real purpose in mind, other than to try and clear his head from the horrible mood that he was currently stuck in. He really loathed that robot. He should have put up a better fight, or laid some better ground rules concerning the priss’ involvement with this operation, but Sans also knew that in order for Alico to buy Frisk’s act they would need the tin cans help. 

Sans sighed to himself at this realization, as he really didn’t want to admit it, but Sans knew that when it came to playing the part of a cultured aristocrat he was completely lost. He was of absolutely no help to Frisk whatsoever in that regard, and maybe that’s what ticked him off the most. However, Sans also knew that the robot wasn’t the only one causing his anger. As much as Sans would love to blame everything on Mettaton, he also had to admit that the fact that fancy pants was making so free and showering Frisk in glittering gifts was rubbing him the wrong way. 

The nerve of that guy, thinking that he could just buy Frisk off like that? Hah! What a hack, what a moron! Frisk was far too good for a spiv like him. But even as Sans continued to chastise Alico’s tasteless flirting, he still felt rather un reassured by it all. 

It was then that Sans glanced up from his brooding, and found that he had almost wandered all the way to the market square. He was currently in one of the shopping districts that made up the majority of the cities center. He was about to continue on his way when a soft yellow flower pattern caught his eye. He turned his head over to one of the boutique windows and spotted a mannequin displaying a pretty full skirted white sundress with a pastel yellow sunflower design printed all over it, and a light faded blue ribbon tied in a bow around its waste. Sans crossed the street to take a bit of a closer look. The boutique appeared to be one that was more on the high end scale, as Sans could see by the prices displayed in the window. He grimaced a bit at the numbers printed on the tags. 

Then again, hadn’t Frisk needed something like this, something fancier then what she currently had in her closet for her meeting? Sans glanced over the garment again. It was certainly puffier then her other dress, and definitely frillier, that meant fancy right? Sans sighed and shook his head. What the hell was he doing? He didn’t even know the first thing about fashion, or ladies clothing, or hautey coutureereer, or whatever it was that Mettaton had called it, but then he still found himself wandering into the shop regardless.

Sans stood stiff in the center of the boutique. He immediately felt out of place. Everything was frilly, lacy or glittery, and smelled like flowers and vanillia. This was most definitely a big mistake. 

“Hello sir can I help you?” a friendly female voice called. Sans spun on his heels, confronting a purple bunny monster lady who appeared to be the store’s clerk. Sans cleared his throat and mustered up a wobbly smile. 

“That uh, dress in the window there.” He said hastily, while pointing to the mannequin that was wearing the garment. “Where could I find that in here?” He asked. 

“Oh! This way I’ll show you.” The store clerk lady said as she lead Sans over to a clothing rack, further back into the boutique. “You have a good eye sir, this one just came in the other day, it’s top of the line.” She continued. 

“Uh, heh thanks.” Sans replied, actually feeling a bit reassured by the lady clerks praise, until he remembered that she was probably only buttering him up so that he would buy the dress. Boy, he sure was really lost in this place.

“So, is this dress for a special lady friend of yours?” The clerk lady asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow at the shorter skeleton, and sans cheekbones immediately took on a light dusting of blue at the question, before he crushed it down. 

“Um, something like that I suppose.” He then said as he really couldn’t explain his current relationship with Frisk so simply even if he tried to, and it would honestly be better if the shop keeper just assume whatever she wanted then for him to try and explain that he was only here to buy a dress for an illegal business transaction between mob members and a shady business man. The clerk lady only smiled knowingly in return as she began to go through the sizes. 

“Do you have her measurements?” The lady then asked, and Sans froze. Oh. Right. He supposed that he would need those wouldn’t he. 

“Uhhhh, the one in the window looked to be the right size.” He stuttered out, and the women furrowed her eyebrows at him. 

“Well perhaps you would like it if we put it on hold so that she could come in and make sure it’s the right fit?” She suggested. 

“No! um no, it’s a surprise.” Sans said, as he knew that if Frisk, a human girl, came into try on a dress that he, a monster, had bought for his “special someone” then a lot more questions would be raised that Sans really didn’t want to answer for. The shop keeper only smiled sweetly back. 

“My now, isn’t that so sweet. Well in that case I’ll include a gift receipt, that way if it doesn’t fit she can pick out a different size.” She said. 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Sans replied as he shied his gaze away. 

The women then folded the dress up neatly, before placing into a white decorative bag, and then she started frilling the package up to the nines with tissue paper, ribbons and bows. She even sprayed the interior with that flowery vanilla perfume stuff, and sans grin grew tense. He wanted to protest all the added finery, but couldn’t really find an explanation for it, so instead he just continued to watch stiffly until the clerk had finished and handed him the bill. He nodded and then proceeded to count out a stack of cash from his wallet, paying for the item before exiting the shop. 

Sans walked about a block back toward Grillby’s before he stopped on the curb and starred down at the elegant package in his hand. What the hell exactly had he just gone and done? Sans then swiftly undid the bows, ribbons and tissue paper from the gift bag, before dumping all of the added frills into a nearby trash can. He sighed as he looked over the simple white bag. Well that was a little better, at least now it didn’t look so much like a present anymore. Now he could probably pull off the excuse that he tried to make himself useful by buying this for Frisk’s meeting, but in all honesty Sans really just wanted to turn around and return the damn thing immediately as he knew that he was much too far in over his head at this point. 

He simply continued to grumbled instead, as he reluctantly started to make his way back to the apartment. Who knows maybe he had gotten it right after all, maybe this is exactly what Frisk needed? Sans had to stop himself from laughing at the idea out loud. Mettaton was going to have a field day at rubbing his face in this disaster, but San still made his way back to the apartment anyway, even though he was expecting the inevitable slap in the face when he got back home. 

When Sans made it up the stairs, he paused outside of Frisks bedroom door. He could hear the muffled voices of both Mettaton and Frisk from within the room. Sans began to feel himself start to slip back into his less then optimal mood as he heard Mettaton ramble on and on about fashion, and makeup and all the other things that Sans didn’t understand as he continued to instruct Frisk about how she should present herself to Alico. Sans grimaced, unable to take anymore as he knocked firmly on the door. 

“Hey, I’m coming in.” He said, before he opened the door. 

He paused for a moment before he entered the rest of the way into the room, as he was a little surprised to see that Frisk was completely dolled up except for her clothing. Her hair was arranged in neat gentle curls with her bangs sweeping over one side of her made up face. Her brown eyes looked bigger than normal as they were heavily shadowed with a Smokey grey color, and were thickly lined. Mettaton looked to be like he had just finished applying a rich dark red color to her lips, making them look much plumper then normal, and Sans found that he had forgotten what it was that he had wanted to say as he continued to stand stiff in the doorway. 

“Well I’m surprised that you came back so soon. I thought that you wouldn’t be done pouting for at least another fifteen minutes or so.” Mettaton chirped, breaking Sans out of his stupor. He returned Mettaton’s remark with narrowed sockets, and an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“Who said anything about pouting?” He retorted. “I went out and did what you told me to do. I made myself useful.” Sans said as he presented the white bag. Mettaton raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“And what does that mean.” He asked suspiciously. 

“Well you said that Frisk needed a dress, so I got her a dress.” Sans answered smoothly, though behind his casual lazy smile, he was feeling a little nervous about giving the garment to Frisk, who was now looking curiously at the gift bag.

 

“Here kid, try it on.” He said as he motioned to hand her the bag, but Mettaton swiftly intercepted it before Frisks could reach out and accept it.

“She can’t just wear any old rag Sans!” He snipped. “I knew that you were clueless, but I didn’t think you were this incompetent. What did you go down to the local bargain store and pick out the first one that you saw?” He continued smartly. Mettaton then removed the dress from its packaging and held it out in front of himself. His eyebrows then shot up in surprise. He briefly studied the dress, taking some of the fabric between his fingers before examining its seams. 

“Well I hate to admit it, but I’m actually a little impressed.” Mettaton said, rolling a robotic eye over to the shorter skeleton. “The fabric is good, and so are the seams, the brand is also fairly acceptable. He continued. 

“Heh, see I’m not as useless as you think I am.” Sans replied smartly, but internally he just felt like he had dodged a bullet.

“Well I wouldn’t say that.” Mettaton replied. “I’ll give you points for the effort, but this design is still entirely wrong for the event.” He stated. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sans asked. “You said you needed something fancy. This is fancy isn’t it?” 

“Yes but this is something that would work for a garden party, or perhaps a picnic, not an elegant dinner.” Mettaton explained as he handed the dress back to Sans. “It simply won’t do.” Sans took the garment before he shoved it back into the bag. 

“Heh, well can’t blame a guy for trying.” He said bitterly. “Just tell me when you are ready to start going over the important parts of the operation.” Sans then turned around as he headed back out of the room again. Frisk was quick to her feet as she ran after him. Mettaton raised a curious eyebrow as he watched her go. 

“Sans wait up.” She called as she caught up to him in the hallway. Sans turned briefly toward her. 

“Kid, you should probably get back to whatever it is that Mettaton wants you to do -.” 

“I like it.” Frisk blurted out, cutting Sans off.” 

“…Hu?” Sans asked, confused. 

“The dress.” Frisk then explained as she began to fidget. “I like it.” 

“Oh….” Sans said surprised. “Well heh, I uh guess it’s um pretty much useless to you though.” He continued as he scratched at the back of his skull.

“Are you going to return it?” Frisk asked, and Sans found himself suddenly feeling unsure if he wanted to. 

“Actually I can’t, store doesn’t have a return policy.” He said, lying through his teeth. “So here kid you can keep it.” Sans then passed Frisk the bag. 

“I can pay you back.” Frisk began, but Sans cut her off with a wave of his hand. 

“Nah, it actually wasn’t that expensive. I got lucky and found it in a bargain bin at consignment store. I just wanted to try and wipe the smug look off of that robots face.” He said. “Heh, looks like I may have underestimated him a bit though.” 

“Oh ok then.” Frisk said as she accepted the bag. 

“You should probably get back. You know how temperamental that tin can can be. Just call me when you’re ready to go over the more technical points of the plan.” Sans said. 

“right.” Frisk agreed, and Sans turned back around, and continued on his way to his apartment as suddenly he was feeling rather exhausted.

When Frisk made it back to her room she was surprised to see that Benjamin had also returned, and was now struggling to stand under the weight of the large pile of clothes that he was holding in his arms. 

“What’s all this?” Frisk asked confused, and Mettaton turned back to her, an excited glint sparking in his robotic pupil. 

“All of this darling, is my theaters costume department.” He said proudly.


	49. Return to the hotel Bouton D'or

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in preparation for the meeting with Alico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to link these drawings in the last chapter 
> 
> here's a link if you are interested  
> http://bluelarkspur77.deviantart.com/art/Sudsy-Sans-656647792 
> 
> http://bluelarkspur77.deviantart.com/art/Cuddle-Bugs-655889685

The next hour or so consisted of Frisk trying on countless ruffley, frilly, lacy, and poufy dresses, all of which she absolutely despised. If they weren’t squeezing her in uncomfortable places, then their sequence was itchy, or their frills would keep tripping her up. Whenever she would manage to finally get one of the ridiculous garments put on properly, she then had to walk down the hall outside of her bedroom as if it were some sort of runway. At the end of the hall was the ever so snooty Mettaton, who would judge the ensemble and pick it apart while explaining why it wasn’t good enough, before sending Frisk to march right back down the hallway, where either Benjamin or Thomas would pass her another dress to try on. 

Frisk wrestled her way out of the last dress that had just been rejected. Its skirt had been made almost entirely of feathers, and frankly made Frisk feel like a fancy chicken. She sighed to herself as she began to struggle her way into the next number. This whole procedure was getting tiresome to say the least, but somehow it also felt strangely nostalgic as it reminded Frisk a bit of the first time that she had gone shopping with Mittsy. 

She remembered how frustrated she had been during that whole experience, trying on all those stupid outfits while Mittsy barked at her from outside the change room. Frisk smiled fondly as she replayed the memory. Though that day had been stressful, it had also been a lot of fun as well. She also couldn’t help but snicker a bit internally at how similar Mettaton’s and Mittsy’s approach to fashion was, and she was sure that Mittsy would have scowled at her for comparing her to the robot, but Frisk really couldn’t help it. 

“Sorry Mittsy but its true.” Frisk laughed quietly allowed to herself as she finished pulling on the next dress, before stepping out into the hallway for Mettaton to pass his judgment. 

Frisk sighed to herself as she began to make the walk down the hall for the umpteenth time in a row. The dress that she now had on was a red satin strapless one. It was extremely form fitting, and flowed elegantly down to her ankles. Frisk grumbled at how tight the outfit was, and she also wasn’t too much of a fan of the fact that the dress didn’t have any straps or sleeves. She kept feeling like the top was going to fall down without anything holding it up. It made her feel a little too exposed, but she bit back her complaints as she was sure that she wasn’t going to have to endure this garment for too much longer. Knowing Mettaton probably already had an earful of problems listed and ready to go. However when she reached the end of the hall, Frisk was surprised to see that Mettaton was actually smiling instead of glowering down at her like he usually did.

“Now this is much more like it!” He said enthusiastically as he began to circle Frisk, inspecting every last detail of the dress. Frisk began to feel a little uncomfortable at his circling. She felt a little like she was stranded at sea while being stalked by a hungry shark.

“It’s just missing one finale detail.” He then declared as he turned excitedly on his heels, before almost sprinting to the pile of clothes by Benjamin and Thomas at the end of the hall. He then briefly dug through the pile before apparently finding what he was looking for. 

“Put these on darling.” He said happily as he passed Frisk a pair of long black satin gloves. Frisk took them and eyed them quizzically, before she shrugged and pulled them on. 

“It’s perfect!” Mettaton declared. “Benjamin, Thomas clean up this mess!” He then ordered, before leading Frisk over to the skeleton brother’s apartment. 

“I’ve out done myself darling, just wait till you see for yourself.” He said as he ushered Frisk along. 

 

Sans was just starting to doze off on the couch when the door slammed open, startling him back into being fully conscious again.

“Now go and take a good long look darling, you’re going to love it!” Mettaton said, pushing Frisk toward the bathroom. Sans rolled his eyes at the sound of Mettaton’s annoying voice. He then sat up only to freeze when he saw Frisk walking past the couch. Well damn. 

When Frisk entered into the washroom, she waltzed her way up to the mirror to see what exactly it was that Mettaton was so all over himself about. When she was confronted with her reflection she almost jumped. 

Wow, she hardly recognized herself. Frisk slowly approached the mirror to get a bit of a closer look. She was actually a little bit floored as she turned her face from side to side, inspecting her reflection. She actually looked like she had been bread and raised into a life of finery, like she actually would belong in Alico’s strange glittery world, as if it had always been a part of her. The feeling was most definitely a weird one. 

Frisk couldn’t help herself as she started to make funny faces in the mirror. She just needed to remind herself that a piece of her she was still there, even if it was hidden beneath a mountain of makeup. Frisk snickered at the face staring back at her, as the reflection of a high end cultured aristocrat was morphed into a clown as Frisk squished her cheeks and stuck out her tongue. Jeez this was just so bazar. 

Frisk finally settled down after a few more minutes of face making. She took a deep breath as she began to feel comfortable again in her own skin. Well now that she had her fun, she decided that it was about time to return to reality and change back into her pants and vest. After trying on so many dresses Frisk never realized how important her trousers really were to her. 

When she opened the door to the washroom again she was almost startled out of her skin to see that Mettaton was waiting excitedly right outside in the little hallway.

“Well what do you think?” He asked her expectantly, and Frisk found herself stumbling over her words a bit as she forced a smile onto her face. He looked so proud of himself, she felt like she just couldn’t disappoint him. 

“It uh, wow, really something.” She managed to struggle out. 

“I knew you’d be impressed.” Mettaton beamed. 

“Yeah very much so, but you know I would hate for anything to happen to this dress, so I think for safeties sake, now that we have it all worked out, I’m going to change back .” Frisk then said. 

“Yes darling, good idea.” Mettaton agreed as he made his way back to the living room. 

“Alright I’ll be right back. Sorry Sans, I should only be a minute.” Frisk said as she made her way to exit the apartment to head back to her room. 

“Uh, take your time kid, no rush.” Sans said, purposely averting his gaze away from her. 

 

“Not bad right?” Mettaton then said smugly in Sans’ direction after Frisk had shut the door of the apartment behind herself. 

“Sure.” Sans shrugged as he settle himself comfortably back on the couch. “I’m just glad you two are finally done playing dress up, now we can actually get to work.” He replied with a snarky bro bone. Mettaton frowned briefly, before leaning his weight against one of the apartment walls. 

“Well Sans you know as much as I hate to admit it, that girl isn’t so bad to work with. I mean if this whole thing with Alico doesn’t go as planned it’s nice to know that I at least will get a hard working new employee to add to my stock.” He said with a taunting smile, as his fuchsia eye settled heavily over the shorter skeletons form. Sans grin grew tight at Mettaton’s boast 

“Heh, we’ll just see about that buddy.” He replied. 

“Oh come now Sans, you know that it is highly unlikely that Alico will have that name. Say why don’t you help me come up with a position for Frisk to have at the casino?” He suggested, a cruel sneer breaking across his face. Sans bit back his scowl. 

“Why so quiet Sans? Mettaton continued, when Sans remained silent. “I’m seriously asking for your impute here, I mean you have been working with her for so long, I’m sure you know where her skills would be most useful. I know her work for the Pansies consisted mainly of transport work, but seeing as I don’t really participate in the smuggling business, I can’t say that I could use her for that…”

“Then why the hell do you even want her?” Sans spat, not able to hold his tongue anymore. Mettaton’s smile turned slightly more twisted. 

“Well that’s an easy one. The first rule in this business is to take what you can get, even if you don’t really need or want it, because you know that there is always someone else who does.” He explained. 

“I see, so if this thing with Alico doesn’t pay off you’re going to use Frisk as a bargaining chip to get back in with Asgore.” Sans said. 

“I knew you weren’t as dumb as you look.” Mettaton replied cheekily. 

“Heh, well I got news for you pal, Asgore dosen’t play those types of games.” Sans said smartly, but Mettaton didn’t seem fazed at all by his comment. 

“Well maybe he will, or maybe he won’t, but even if he doesn’t take the bait, and reinstate me as a client in exchange for Frisk’s contract, I still get at least get five years of labor out of Frisk, and even if I can’t really make use of her skills, she can still work for me in the lounge. You can never have too many pretty faces in a casino after all.” He said, his tone taking on a far more sinister note, and Sans sat stiff in his seat when he caught on to what Mettaton was implying. 

“You know Sans, that dress that you got was actually quite impressive, and also very expensive. I’m actually a little surprised that you would have thrown your money around just to protect your pride. In fact it makes me wonder if perhaps you had a different motivation.” Mettaton continued. Sans only shrugged, his lazy grin firmly in place. He knew what Mettaton was doing, he knew that the robot was trying to bate him into revealing something that he really shouldn’t. 

“Maybe I was a tad too harsh on your fashion sense. You know I bet Frisk could even use that dress if she does end up working for me. She could wear it onstage. I bet I could get quite a crowd of people if I starred her in one of the late night performances in the lounge. I could work out a cute little song just for her. I’ve heard rumors in the bar that she actually has some musical potential after all.” Mettaton continued as he carefully surveyed Sans expression. 

“You would be really surprised Sans, how popular pretty doe eyed human girls are with monsters.” He said pointedly, and Sans knew that Mettaton was not only talking about his monster clientele at the casino.

“I think I can imagine.” Sans replied dryly, refusing to break the easy grin that he had fixed across his face. Mettaton narrowed the heavy eye that he still held over the skeleton, before finally huffing and giving up on trying to crack through Sans’ tough façade. 

“Just make sure that I get reinstated as a Pansy client, and you won’t have to worry about Frisk’s well being.” He stated harshly. 

The next couple of days were more focused on the tactical elements of the meeting with Alico. As planned, Sans was going to accompany Frisk as her hired body guard, and Frisk was going to play the part of a sort of damsel in distress in order to lure Alico to give her the information that she wanted. 

Mettaton was over at the skeleton brother’s apartment every day, not only discussing strategic approaches of conversation, but also giving Frisk etiquette lessons. As it turned out, the ones that she had received from Mittsy were only the tip of the ice berg. 

“Now remember Frisk, you have to milk this angel for all its worth.” Mettaton stated fiercely. “I want passion I want drama. Make Alico feel like your knight in shining armor.” Sans huffed at the mental image that Mettaton was trying to paint. He hadn’t even met the guy, and yet Sans was already sick of him. Frisk nodded sternly in understanding.

“I won’t leave a dry eye in the house.” She stated confidently, and Mettaton beamed back at her. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” He encouraged. 

“So then, any acting advice for me since, you know, I’ll be there too?” Sans chided, feeling a little bit left out of the current conversation. Mettaton only raised an unimpressed sleek eyebrow at him. 

“Well since you’re playing the part of a lowly common class thug… actually you know what just be yourself, I’m sure you’ll do fine.” He said with a snippy smile.

“Gee thanks.” Sans grumbled back. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The allotted time before the meeting passed quickly as there was a lot of work to be done. Sans had gathered a lot of material on Alico’s hotel. Just in case something unforeseeable happened. He made sure that Frisk had a good idea about the layout of the building, as he managed to get his hands on a blueprint from when it was first constructed in the cities archives. Mettaton claimed that it was overkill, but Sans wasn’t taking any chances. If there was a possibility that Frisk and him would be separated, then he wanted to make sure that she knew where her emergency exit points were. 

Frisk also seemed to find the information useful as she studied the layout until she basically knew the building inside and out. However, though Frisk was very prepared, probably more so then for any other mission that she had taken on as a Pansy member, on the night before the operation was to take place she found that she was a nervous mess. 

Frisk grumbled as she got up from her bed. Damn it why was she so worried about this?! It wasn’t like she hadn’t been in situations like this one before. Her entire life was basically one tight turn after the next. Frisks anxiety still continued to steadily build as she began pacing around her tiny bedroom. Then again, she had also never put so much at stake during a mission either. She had always been cautious, never taking on an unnecessary gamble, or a job that’s reward didn’t out way its risks, and she knew that this particular job greatly lay on the outskirts of her comfort levels in that regard. 

She knew that even if things went perfectly smoothly in every other aspect, if Alico didn’t have that name then the operation would be a huge failure, one that would cost Frisk greatly. She sighed as she figured out the real source of her fears, and in truth she knew that she had been ignoring them for the last week or so, but now with the meeting right around the corner she really couldn’t crush them down anymore. Frisk huffed as she went over to exit her bedroom. She needed something to calm herself down and since she knew that she wouldn’t be able to sleep until she did so, she decided to make herself a cup of tea and hope that it might bring her some comfort. 

The apartment was dark and quiet as Frisk rummaged around in the kitchen silently preparing her beverage, so that she wouldn’t wake up either of the brothers. She sat by herself at the table as she cradled the hot mug between her hands, savoring the warmth, focusing on it in attempt to distract her troubled mind. She let out a deep breath, hoping to unwind the tight knot in her chest. 

“Heya.” a lazy voice sounded form behind her, and Frisk jolted, almost spilling her tea in her surprise. Sans quickly caught the mug before it tipped over however, and then turned and offered an apologetic smile at Frisk as she steadied her heart beat again. 

“Heh, sorry. Guess I shoulda announced myself a little earlier.” He apologized, before claiming the seat across from hers. 

“It’s ok.” Frisk said. “It’s probably my fault. I’m a bit jumpy right now.” 

“You nervous?” Sans asked and Frisk nodded. 

“Yeah a little.” She said. “I guess I’m just realizing what a stupid gamble I made.” She continued with a light laugh, though Sans noted how hollow it sounded. 

“Well, I mean I’ve been telling you that for the last week now, don’t know what took you so long to realize.” Sans teased as he offered her a smile. She giggled a bit at his remark. 

“I guess you have been.” She said, but even with the smile still on her face, Sans could see the fear in her eyes. He sighed to himself.

“Honestly though kid, you don’t got nothing to worry about.” He said and Frisk perked up a little at his comment. 

“Even if fancy pants dosen’t have the name, do you really think the Pansies are just gonna let that bucket of bolts walk away with you?” He asked.  
“Asgore would have my hide, well if I had a hide, and don’t forget about Toriel, she’ll be using my bones as toothpicks.” Frisk giggled more wholeheartedly as sans through her a wink, before shaking her head. 

“Thanks Sans, but its ok. I know that I signed a contract, I know that I have to take responsibility for my own actions. Even if things don’t go my way I’ll get through it.” She said, and Sans almost frowned at her comment, but bit it back. 

“Well kiddo, the one good thing about contracts is that there’s always a loophole.” He said with a shrug. 

“That is a nice thought.” Frisk replied, feeling very much more at ease in Sans’ presence. She then stifled a yawn. 

“You uh, gonna try to get some more shut eye?” Sans questioned, and Frisk nodded, suddenly feeling sleepy again. 

“Yeah, I think I might just try that.” She said as she flashed him a drowsy smile. “Thanks Sans, for talking with me.” She said as she got up from her seat.

“Anytime pal.” Sans answered as he watched her go. She smiled at him again and tossed him a brief wave, before disappearing down the dark hallway back toward her room. 

Sans continued to sit alone in the kitchenette after Frisk had gone 

“There’s always a loophole.” He repeated to himself while he absentmindedly traced the wood pattern in the table top. Now if only he could figure out exactly what that loophole was. 

The next day Mettaton was back again, helping to get Frisk ready for her meeting. At the moment he was taking in her dress as he was unsatisfied slightly by the fit. 

“Is this really necessary?” Frisk asked as she stood in the center of the living room, wearing the red satin garment while Mettaton pinned in the sides. 

“Yes darling you have to look absolutely perfect.” Mettaton replied as he forced another pin into the fabric. “Not one loose thread can be allowed to live.”

“Ouch! Hey careful!” Frisk grumbled as Mettaton caught her in the side with the pin.

“Sorry dear, but you really must stand still, and for goodness sake keep your arms up!” Mettaton scolded, getting right back to work. 

Sans just waited patiently on the couch as he watched Frisk struggle to keep her arms raised, while the robot fixed her dress. He simply rolled his eyes at Mettaton’s meticulous fussing and fretting. The robots shenanigans where almost normal to him at this point.

“There perfect.” Mettaton beamed as he backed up to admire his handy work. “Now go get out of that so I can finish the alterations, and then we can start on your hair and makeup.” Frisk just sighed as she headed back to her room to get changed for the third time that day.

 

“So, you seem a little antsy there pal.” Sans said as he watched Mettaton methodically begin sewing in the seams of Frisk’s dress. 

“I just want everything to go perfectly.” He replied without bothering to lift an eye away from his work.

“Heh, I’m sure the kid can handle it. Things will go as _smooth as silk_.” Sans said with a wink. Mettaton wrinkled his nose in distaste at Sans’ joke 

“Look pal, I’m not gonna beat around the bush here. You know that your little fall back plan isn’t going to work. If you take Frisk you will probably never get back on Asgore’s good side. The boss has no patients for thieves.” Sans then said darkly. Mettaton only sniffed unimpressed in response.

“I haven’t stolen anything. Its business Sans.” He retorted. “Frisk signed herself over of her own accord, and if Asgore really wants her back then I will gladly give her to him, all he has to do is drop this grudge, and then everyone will be happy.” 

“I really doubt that buddy.” Sans said, noting the uncomfortable scowl that was beginning to form on Mettaton’s face.  
Frisk made it back shortly after, feeling much freer now that she had her pants back on. 

“So kid let’s see how well you know your layout.” Sans said when she took her seat on the couch next to him. “The meeting area is located…?”

“Behind the ball room. Alico has a private dining room that he only uses for special guests and functions.” Frisk answered. 

“Good, and how many exits?” Sans questioned. 

“There are three. The main door exiting into the ballroom, the back door leading through the hotel room halways, and the service door that goes to the kitchen.” Frisk replied. 

“Uh hu, and what do we do when we’re in a jamb?” Sans then asked, and Frisk smiled cheekily back at him. 

“Ditch the heels and run like hell.” She answered slyly, and Sans beamed back at her.

“Hehe, that a girl.” He said proudly. Mettaton only rolled his eyes, not really all that impressed that he might end up losing the elegant black stilettos that he was lending Frisk for this affair. 

“Alright enough chitchat. Frisk let’s get you ready.” He then said, before swooping in and leading Frisk away from Sans, back toward her bedroom. 

Frisk winced as Mettaton brushed out her hair and applied her makeup. The robot was certainly a lot rougher then Mittsy had been when she had been the one who was helping Frisk to get ready, but Frisk bit back her complaints, as she didn’t want to provoke Mettaton to pull her hair any harder. 

“Your hair is so unmanageable darling, you should really use some better conditioner.” Mettaton scolded as he continued to fight Frisks short locks into neat curls. 

“You know Mettaton, I really have to thank you for doing all this.” Frisk said and Mettaton cocked his head slightly, not expecting her comment. 

“Well what choice did I really have? I couldn’t let you go to diner looking like a street rat.” Mettaton chuckled back, Frisk smiled at his teasing. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true, but I still appreciate it.” She said. “I’ve never really had anyone to show me all of this girly stuff before. Mittsy was the only one helping me out with it, but well she can’t really do that for me anymore.” Mettaton paused for a moment as he eyed Frisk quizzically. 

“Yes I heard about what happened.” He then said, returning his attention back to his work. “My condolences.” 

“Thanks.” Frisk replied with a soft smile. “You know, I bet you and her would have been friends.” she then added. “I mean it may have taken you both a bit to see eye to eye on things, but you actually remind me a lot of her.” She continued. Mettaton was silent and found that he was all of a sudden struggling to come up with a response, taken a bit off guard by Frisks earnest comment.

“That’s um, very nice of you to say.” He finally managed. Frisk only nodded happily in response. 

About an hour later Frisk was all ready to go. Mettaton gave her a final once over, before declaring that she was perfect. Then he draped Frisk’s pea coat over her shoulders, and then passed her a black sequenced clutch purse to complete the look. 

“You clean up nice kid.” Sans said when Frisk returned to the main apartment. He was also ready and waiting with his trench coat and fedora on, while he leaned his weight against a wall. 

“You ready to go?” He asked and Frisk nodded confidently back. If she wasn’t ready by now then she wouldn’t ever be. 

“Alright let’s head out.” Sans said, before he sauntered over and opened the apartment door for her. 

“Hold on, I almost forgot!” Mettaton called, before walking up to Frisk. 

“Just need the finishing touch.” He then said as he produced the black box that held Alico’s pearls from within his jacket pocket. Frisk turned around to allow Mettaton to fasten the pearl necklace around her neck.

“There darling, now go knock Alico’s socks off.” He said offering up Frisk an encouraging smile. Frisk returned the gesture with her own determined grin, before she skipped back up to Sans side.

When they made it to the Buick on the curb, Sans opened the door for Frisk and offered her a hand to steady herself as she got into the car, as he knew that the dress and heels made it fairly hard for Frisk to make the stretch. 

“Hey kid, I uh, want you to hold on to something for me.” Sans said as he settled himself into the driver’s seat. “Just in case.” Frisk cocked her head to the side as Sans rummaged in the pocket of his trench coat, before presenting Frisk with a pistol. Frisk tensed at the sight of the weapon.

“It’s just a precaution.” Sans said hastily when he saw the frown forming on her face. “Just in case you find yourself in a tight squeeze, just um, keep it in your purse ok?” 

Frisk wanted to protest immediately, but then Sans looked at her with his pleading eye sockets, and she could tell that he still felt very uneasy about this whole thing. With a sigh she gave into his request. 

“Ok.” She said as she placed the gun into her clutch. 

“Thanks pal.” Sans said, his shoulders falling in what Frisk knew was relief. 

“Heh, Guess it’s about time we head on out to the party.” Sans said as he started up the engine. 

“Drive on Jeeves.” Frisk said flashing him an impish smile, before she snapped her gloved fingers in a teasing ordering manor. Sans returned her smile with his own mischievous grin. 

“Yes, right away princess.” He said in a phony French accent, before he began to drive toward the upper crust and the Bouton D’or hotel.


	50. Not so innocent intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Alico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I just wanted to create a warning here that this chapter holds some provocative themes in it. There is nothing really serious, only some flirting, but there are some notions of non con elements. I will provide a brief summery at the end for those who are uncomfortable with such things.

Sans parked the Buick a few feet from the hotel out of sight using a side street as a cover. He glanced up at the grand building as he circled around the car to help Frisk out of her seat. He felt unnerved, this place was unknown territory, and Sans already knew that he was going to stand out like a sore thumb here. 

“How you holding up kid?” Sans asked as Frisk straightened out her dress on the curb. 

“I’m ready.” She replied, before flashing him a determined smile. Sans nodded along, feeling a little relieved that at least one of them had an idea as to what they were doing. 

“Just remember, if things get uncomfortable throw me the signal and we’ll get out of there.” Sans said. “You remember it?” He asked, and Frisk nodded firmly, before pulling on her ear, demonstrating the agreed code sign. 

“Alright then, guess we can’t put this off any longer.” Sans continued. “Lead the way kid.” 

Frisk took a deep breath, helping her to slip into character. From this point on she was no longer Frisk the street rat, now she was Freesia Larkspur, successful high class business women and mobster. She set a confident stride as she waltzed up the red carpet toward the hotel like she owned the place. 

Sans followed from behind. He kept his hat low and his collar up, feeling very much out of place. The hotel was so bright and shiny, Sans was completely out in the open here with no shadows to hide behind it was making him nervous. His presence was already drawing attention as the Upper Crust human guests whispered to one another while they threw uneasy or concerned glances his way. The staff also seemed to be taking a keen notice to his presence, as he saw a few bellhops looking at one another as if deciding if they should intervene. Sans quickened his pace a bit more, as he stayed fairly close to Frisk’s side.

Frisk walked through the lobby confidently, not even acknowledging the other guests existence as she made her way to the host station. When she arrived she cleared her throat expectantly to get the stationed attendant’s attention. 

“Welcome to the Bouton d’or may I get your name and –.” But the host trailed off when his gaze moved over Frisk and settled on the short skeleton standing right behind her. 

“Um, Madame, is this uh, gentleman accompanying you?” The host asked delicately, though Sans could see the suspicion present behind the waiters beady eyes. 

“Yes, he is my employee. What concern is that to you?” Frisk stated harshly. The attendant seemed to fumble from under Frisk’s demanding glare, but he quickly reaffirmed his phony gracious smile to his face.

“I am sorry madam, but we have a certain….. dress code for the dining room. I’m afraid that I cannot allow your employee to enter.” The waiter then said. Frisk just raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“Well then it is a good thing that I am not interested in the dining room. I have a dinner date scheduled with a monsieur Alico Ames, and I believe that he has made other arrangements, which I am sure that you were well informed about.” She said. The waiter’s pretentious apologetic expression quickly shifted into a look of pure shock as he tripped over his tongue to try and form a response. Sans snickered internally as the host continued to blunder.

“B- But of course! Ms. Larkspur, what an honor to have you back. I am so sorry, I was not aware that you would have company with you” The waiter finally managed to spit out. 

“Unfortunately some miss happenings have occurred recently that required an immediate tightening of my security. I am sure that monsieur Ames will understand.” Frisk responded with a challenging air. 

“Yes yes, of course. Right this way Madame ….and friend.” The waiter then said as he stepped out from behind his post and began to lead Frisk and Sans through the elegant dining area. 

Sans surveyed his surroundings while he followed behind Frisk and the snooty waiter. So far there hadn’t been much presence of any sort of threat, just some scrawny bell hops and servers, nothing that remotely posed as a challenge, but Sans knew better then to trust appearances. He knew that he was right in the middle of someone else’s territory, and even though it modeled itself as a welcoming place, Alico would be a fool not to have some form of security ready and waiting for him right behind the walls of his gussied up building.

“Here we are Madame.” The waiter announced pleasantly as he opened a door at the back of the room in order for Frisk to enter. She did so without so much as tossing a glance in the waiter’s direction. Sans however, tipped his hat, and flashed the waiter a smug grin and a wink as he also entered into the back room. He noticed the edges of the waiters concocted grin fall slightly in annoyance at having to be of service to a monster. 

The room was pretty much how Frisk had remembered it from her previous meeting, only now the décor and mood had changed slightly. Instead of the brightly lit room that she had experienced before, she was instead confronted with a darker, and more private atmosphere. The room was only lit by various candles arranged around the space, the table was no longer adorned with crisp white linens, but now was shrouded in a rich black cloth, and decorated with fine porcelain dinner ware with gold trimmings. In the center of the table was a tall thin gold metallic vase, holding a neatly arranged bouquet of ruby red roses. In the corner a record player softly hummed smooth jazz instrumental arrangements, currently a saxophone was singing a somber solo while in the accompaniment of some delicate piano music. 

Sans narrowed his eye sockets as he surveyed the presented romantic atmosphere that now surrounding both him and Frisk. It looked like Alico had really gone all out for this apparent “business” meeting.

“May I take you coat madam?” The waiter asked graciously, when Frisk and Sans had both made it to the center of the room. 

“Yes.” Frisk answered as she turned her back to allow the waiter to slip her coat off. 

She had to fight from instinctively wanting to cross her arms in an attempt to cover up her now bare shoulders once her coat was removed, leaving her in only the strapless red dress. She suddenly felt extremely exposed in this dark and suggestive environment. 

“Well hello my flower. You look absolutely ravishing this evening.” A voice purred from the shadowy corner of the room as Alico sauntered forward, appearing from behind the back door. He paused momentarily when he realized Sans presence, and eyed the skeleton in what Sans could see was slight irritation. 

“I’m sorry my dear, I did not expect you to bring along company.” Alico continued as he brought himself closer to Frisk. “I assumed since you requested a private audience outside of Pansy related business that you perhaps wanted a more private environment to discuss such business?”

“My apologies monsieur, but I’m afraid that I require his presence here. He is my security.” Frisk explained. Alico tilted his head to the side. 

“You’re security?” He repeated, and Frisk nodded. 

“Yes I have recently run in to some trouble that I did not foresee, trouble that required me to higher more protection.” Frisk continued. Alico’s brows furrowed in what looked like concern. 

“Well I hope that this trouble is of no serious nature, but I understand entirely ma chérie. I will arrange for a meal to be prepared for him in the kitchen while we talk.” Alico suggested graciously. 

“Thanks, but I already ate pal.” Sans interjected, stepping forward. Alico raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry monsieur, but unfortunately this trouble that I find myself in is fairly serious. In fact there has been an attack on my life, as well as my body guards. He has been very vigilant after that experience.” Frisk hastily exclaimed. 

“On your life my dear?” Alico asked surprised. 

“I’m afraid so, it is the reason why I needed to talk to you without the Pansies involvement. I require your help.” Frisk said. Alico’s brows furrowed deeper with concern at the news, but Sans wasn’t convinced at all by his act. Something else seemed to lurk behind the business man’s apparent worried façade. 

“Well of course my dear. Here, have a seat and relax, you are absolutely safe here.”Alico said as he motioned to the dinner table. Sans fell back against the wall with the other wait staff present in the room. 

“I thank you kindly monsieur.” Frisk said, making sure to bat her eyelashes while offering up a shy gracious nod. Alico’s smile grew a tad larger as she took her seat across from him. 

Once the two were settled, the wait staff moved in swiftly. Frisk’s glass was filled quite generously with an expensive looking wine that Alico raved on about, before the first course of the meal was placed in front of her. A small roasted bird sat proudly on her plate, perfectly golden brown. It looked to be stuffed with chestnuts and figs while sitting atop a pile of roasted root vegetables and braised kale. Frisk had to fight to keep her mouth from watering at the savory smell. She bit back her impulses to dive into the elegant dish face first, and instead only neatly picked at the plate, occasionally taking small nibbles.

“Well my flower, I would very much like to know more about this trouble that you find yourself in. Please, if you can explain your predicament.” Alico asked, as he held out his now empty wine glass to be refilled by one of his stationed waiters. Frisk nodded as she placed her cutlery down neatly on her plate. 

“As you know, I am a contact of the Pansies. I’ve been working with them to help them move their product.” She began, and Alico nodded attentively while taking a large swig from his newly filled wine glass. “Well it seems that some other gangs have also become aware of my workings with the Pansies, and I suppose many of them have not been too happy with my associations with monsters.” 

“It is actually a puzzling partnership.” Alico then cut in. “I have to say that I am curious to know why such a delicate lovely thing like yourself would want to be so closely linked to ….well.” Alico then cast a swift glance over to Sans in the corner, who only stared back with unimpressed eye sockets.

“Yes, I understand it does seem a tad radicle, but I saw an opportunity and I took it.” Frisk explained. “Even though Asgore is a monster, he has made quite the place for himself. He and his organization are one of the wealthiest and most influential powers in the Under City. They required a human to help them make their sales pitches, and I happened to have the skills that they needed. It isn’t every day that an organization like the Pansies opens its doors for a human. It was my way in, a challenge that I simply could not resist.” Alico’s grin took on a more sensual nature at Frisk explanation. 

“I see, that does make sense. You do seem like the type of women who isn’t afraid to experiment.” He said. 

“Well how else would I get what I want if I don’t take it?” Frisk replied, challenging Alico’s suggestive smirk with her own taunting smile, leaving Alico as well as Sans a little speechless. 

Sans had to bite back his shock a bit at how fast Frisk was able to counter Alico’s advances with her own. When the hell had she learned to be so flirty?

“The other gangs weren’t really all that intimidating however.” Frisk then continued. “I knew that none of them were bold enough to really make a move against the Pansies, and Asgore had promised me the full protection of the gang as a part of my contract. But I didn’t anticipate the Gambino’s.” 

Alico’s smirk quickly fell from his face once Frisk spoke allowed the Gambino’s name. Sans narrowed his sockets further as he recognized the guilt that began to form from behind Alico’s eyes. He knew it. He knew that it had been Alico that had let it slip to the Gambino’s that the Pansies had hired a human contact. 

“The Gambino’s my dear? They are the ones that threatened you?” Alico then asked. Sans sneered at Alico’s attempts at feigning innocence to any involvement. 

“Yes, I’m sure you know of their new weapon, and how they have been corralling the other organizations of Ebott under their power. It seems that they wish to rule this city with an iron fist, and though my work has never put me in any significant opposition with their organization, I apparently am considered a threat by their standards.” Frisk then paused for dramatic affect as she let her eyes briefly leak out a look of fear. “They have already sent someone to claim my life… I was lucky to survive the first time. I have hired protection now, but I have found out through some reliable sources that the new Don of the Gambino’s, Ludo, has taken a personal interest in my demise."

Alico remained silent for a little while longer, while quickly taking another drink from his wine glass. 

“That is certainly troubling news.” He then said. “The Pansies, can they no longer guarantee your protection?” He asked, and Frisk shook her head sadly.  
“They tell me that I am perfectly safe, but I don’t believe them. With Ludo now in control of at least half of the crime organizations in the Under City the Pansies really don’t stand a chance. It’s why I arranged this meeting with you without their knowledge. I realize now that I am aboard a sinking ship, and I have come to you in hopes that you can provide me with an out.” She said. Alico nodded along in understanding. 

“Well my dear, you have certainly come to the right place. I would be more than willing to help you.”Alico declared tactfully. “Though it seems that things have taken a rather somber tone. Maybe we can further this discussion along in a more comfortable setting. I have arranged for desert to be served in my personal accommodations.” Frisk stood up from her seat at Alico’s invitation. 

“That would be lovely.” She said, and Sans was quick to move off of his place on the wall and over to Frisk when he heard that the party would be moving locations. Alico let a sneer break on to his face when reminded about the skeletons presence. 

“Um my flower, I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable, but if we are to further this discussion I have to ask that we do so more privately.” He then said. “I understand that you require security, but I also cannot just allow anyone to over hear my business dealings.” 

Frisk stiffened a bit at Alico’s request, not feeling at all comfortable about being separated from Sans. Sans also clenched his teeth, not happy in the slightest with Alico’s suggestion, but bit back his complaints as he knew that it wasn’t his place to protest. At Frisk’s hesitation, Alico flashed her a charming grin. 

“My dear, you have nothing to worry about while you are within these walls. No harm will come to you, I have security hidden behind every corner. You are completely safe here from any outside threats.” He said. 

Frisk quickly mustered up a courteous look as she pretended that she felt reassured by the notion, however, it really wasn’t the outside threats that she was worried about as she took a step closer to Alico and his leering smile. Frisk cleared her throat as she prepared to answer Alico, ignoring the warning glare that Sans was shooting at her from under the rim of his fedora. 

“Yes of course. Mr. Metacarpals please wait in the car until I am finished with my discussion with monsieur Ames.” Frisk then ordered. 

Sans fought hard not to role his eyes at his alias as he also hid his tightened fists in his pockets, while sauntering over to retrieve Frisk’s coat. He was not at all pleased with her decision to go along with Alico’s seemingly scheming proposition, but he couldn’t voice his criticisms or he would blow her cover, and possibly land her into more hot water. Still, he wasn’t going anywhere until he gave her a very clear time limit. 

He grabbed Frisk’s coat off of the rack before the waiter could make move for it. 

“Hands off slick, I got this.” Sans said, clearly venting off some of his frustrations. The waiter merely sniffed in response, before falling back into his place. 

Sans sauntered forward and presented Frisk with her coat. 

“I’ll be right outside Ms. Larkspur.” He said. 

“Thank you, but that will be all.” Frisk replied dismissively as she leaned forward to accept her coat, but as she did so Sans whispered to her sternly. 

“You got 30 minutes kid. If you aren’t out by then, I’m coming in.” Frisk nodded subtlety, signaling that she had heard him, before turning away and returning to Alico’s side. 

“My attendants will see you out Mr. Metacarpls, thank you for your presence this evening.” Alico said with a self-satisfied smirk. 

Sans bit back his grimace as he watched Alico slink an arm around Frisk while he led her to the back door of the room. He narrowed his eye sockets when he saw how Alico placed his hand just above the small of Frisk’s back. That cheeky bastard. 

“Excuse me sir.” The waiter from earlier snipped, not even bothering to keep up his previous pleasant façade. “This way to the exit, follow me.” 

Sans chanced one more look over his shoulder, and only caught a glimpse of Frisk’s red dress, before she disappeared with Alico out of the room. He sighed to himself. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing kiddo.” He said silently as he followed the waiter toward the front exit of the hotel. 

Frisk was led down the hall and up the elevator to the top floor of the hotel. Alico then opened the door to a room at the end of the hallway with a very proud looking smile on his face. 

“Please my flower, make yourself comfortable.” He purred. Frisk bit back the shiver that was trying to work its way up her spine as she smiled graciously at him in return. She forced her legs to move forward, even though every one of her instincts was telling her to bolt at this point. 

When Frisk stepped through the door, she was greeted with quite an elegant atmosphere. She was currently standing in the main area of a huge hotel sweet. There was a large marble fire place, its flames burning low, crackling calmly in the corner. It was surrounded by very richly decorated furniture making up the main sitting area. Frisk noticed that a trolley filled with cakes and chocolates was placed next to the love seat by the fire. She took that as her cue to walk over, making sure to catalog the rest of her surroundings in case she needed to make a quick escape. 

She immediately noticed two glass doors leading to a balcony only a few feet away, but Frisk already knew that she wouldn’t have much luck if she went in that direction. She was currently on the top floor of a one hundred story hotel. There was no way that she would be able to make it to another roof top from here. 

Frisk glanced to her left and saw that there was a door leading to another part of the hotel sweet. She quickly realized that the master bedroom most likely lay beyond it. She quickly made a mental note to not dare be led back to that room. 

“Champagne my dear?” Alico asked, startling Frisk awake from her thoughts. She turned back toward him, seeing that he was now over by the dessert trolley, currently opening up a bottle. It let out a little hiss as he successfully removed the cork. 

“Did you know that that sound is called a lovers hiss?” He asked as he tossed her a devilish smile, while he began to fill two Champagne flutes full of the sparkling alcohol. 

“I believe I may have heard that somewhere before.” Frisk replied confidently as she accepted the offered glass, though on the inside she was anxiously cringing. 

“Come warm yourself by the fire my flower, It really is quite cozy.” Alico said as he motioned for her to take the cushion next to him on the love seat.  
He also took a rather big sip of his champagne. Frisk slowly began to waltz her way forward, but instead took a seat in one of the arm chairs across from him, while tossing him a coy smile. Alico’s grin only seemed to grow at the presented challenge, as he assumed that she was playing hard to get.

“Monsieur I do very much appreciate this grand dinner that you have prepared, but I must insist that we finish our previous discussion.” Frisk quickly stated, trying to get Alico’s attention back to the important matters at hand. 

“Yes yes, of course my dear, we will most definitely get to business. Though I do find that one can also enjoy someone else’s company at the same time, can they not?” He asked her while raising a sleek suggestive eyebrow, and Frisk felt herself begin to feel frustrated at his continued advancements, but she only replied with a smile. 

“I have heard through a rather reliable contact of mine that you are also a client of the Gambino’s?” She then said, and Alico straitened up, a bit unnerved slightly that she had such information. 

“How did you come across such knowledge me flower?” He asked her as he attempted to keep on his casual guise. 

“Monsieur, surly you know that I can’t reveal my contacts, but I did not mean to alarm you. I have kept this information quite private. I merely stumbled upon it when gathering intelligence about the ones that have threatened my life.” She answered smartly, and Alico seemed to relax again at her explanation. 

Frisk also guessed that the amount of alcohol that he had consumed that evening was helping to keep his guard down, and Frisk smirked to herself as she realized that she could possibly use this to her advantage. She herself hadn’t so much as touched much of the booze that was offered to her that evening, as she knew that she had to remain vigilant and sharp. She was in the belly of the beast right now, and she could not afford to lose her head to the bubbly nectar in her champagne flute. 

“I must ask you if you have met with Ludo yet since he has just taken over the position of Don over the Gambino’s. I’ve heard that he can be quite temperamental.” She asked nonchalantly. Alico chuckled, clearly amused by her comment. 

“Indeed, I've had the displeasure of dinning with him on one occasion. It was an experience that I would rather not repeat.” He said while he polished off the last of his champagne, before pouring himself another glass. 

“Really?” Frisk questioned in fake surprise. 

“Yes, I don’t know what Sam was thinking leaving his company to a hopeless S.O.B like him.” Alico replied.

“You were close with Big Sam?” Frisk questioned, trying to keep up her casual ruse as she continued to try and pry for more information. 

“Oh yes, he was quite a good friend of mine. He had a good taste for bourbon and was a practical business man.” Alico answered. 

“That’s so interesting.” Frisk said. “I heard that during the end of his reign over the Gambino’s, he made quite the peculiar business move. Rumor has it that he employed a monster.” 

“Sam was a bit eccentric in that regard, but that move ended up winning him almost all the power in the Under City.” Alico stated, oblivious to her probing. “In fact it was that monster that gave him the means to create that weapon of his.”

“I see, Sam surly knew how to utilize his resources.” Frisk said.

“Yes, it is a shame though that he never got to realize his end goal. I’m sure that Ludo brat will end up spoiling all of Sam’s work in the end.” Alico continued to ramble as his words continued to grow more slurred.

“I’m so sorry my dear that you have ended up a target, especially to the likes of him. I’m sure that if Sam was still alive I could have convinced him to take you on as an employee. Ludo really doesn’t know how to appreciate talent at all, he’s just too blood thirsty.” He said. 

“Well all in all, I appreciate the sentiment monsieur.” Frisk said, flashing him a smile. “I am curious though, did you ever get to meet with this genius monster of Sams?” She then asked as she held her breath, hoping that her searching wasn’t becoming too obvious. Alico only shrugged, clearly not catching on. 

“No apparently he is a reclusive type, and I myself don’t really like keeping the company of monsters. Although, if I do recall I believe that Sam mentioned his name once when we were drinking together at my bar.” He said. Frisk tensed as she bit her lip in anticipation, waiting to see if Alico would elaborate further. 

“Oh what was it, ah yes I remember a W. D Gaster.” Alico finished as he gulped down the rest of his champagne. 

Frisk’s jaw almost hit the floor when Alico had let the that precious bundle of information slip form his lips. She couldn’t believe it. She had done it. She had gotten the name. Frisk quickly bit back her excitement, as adrenaline raced through her system. She was ecstatic. She had thought that she had made a million to one gamble, but it looked like she had just won the lottery. 

“I see, well take it from me, a monsters company isn’t all that thrilling.” She then stated, crushing her giddiness down as she maintained her aloof façade. 

“Yes, I much prefer the company of an elegant flower such as yourself.” Alico said, throwing her another suggestive leer. Frisk stiffened, her good mood now sullied as she realized that she now had to figure out a way to make an exit out of this dangerous situation that she had gotten herself into.

“Monsieur it seems that the time has gotten ahead of us. It is getting rather late.” Frisk then stated as she stood from her seat. Alico was quick to his feet as well. 

“Yes time does fly when you are having fun.” He stated as he began to sway his way toward her. Frisk managed a smile, but she was beginning to feel cornered. 

“I um, know that you are a busy man. I have probably taken up too much of your time as it is.” She said as she attempted to scoot around him, but before she could Alico raised a hand and rested it on the pearl necklace that Frisk wore around her neck. He stroked it affectionately.

“I’m so glad that you liked my gift. It looks lovely on you.” He said as his hand lingered, now tenderly brushing the underside of her throat. “There is no rush my flower, no need to hurry off. The night is still young.” He said as he looked down at Frisk with half lidded eyes. Frisk felt a sharp sting of panic shoot through her gut as he began to lean forward toward her. His gaze fixated on her painted lips. 

“Why not stay.” He whispered as he began to close the distance, his hand wandering from her neck down to clutch h at her waist. 

“My apologies monsieur! Frisk blurted out quickly, in an effort to buy herself some time. It appeared to work as Alico seemed startled out of his lust filled haze. “I must ask if I can make a quick trip to the rest room. I do wish to freshen up a bit if you don’t mind.”

Alico paused as he swayed where he stood. His inebriated mind taking a while to process her words. Then a lewd smile broke across his face. 

“Ah but of course, take all the time that you require.” He said as he released Frisk from her cornered position. 

She gave him a shy thankful glance as she passed him, but in reality it was taking all of her effort not to just bolt for the door as soon as she made it out of his reach, though she knew that she wouldn’t make it far especially in this stupid godforsaken tight dress and stilts. 

When Frisk made it to the washroom, she quickly locked the door behind her, before bracing herself on the sink. All of her panic broke through her concocted front at that point as her breathing began to become uneven. 

Damit. Damit, damit, damit, she was in trouble! She had no idea how she was supposed to get out of this. Her only escape was through the front door, and she would have to get passed Alico who had already shown her how unwilling he was to allow her to leave. Frisk steadied herself as she fought to control her heart beat. 

No she couldn’t break now. She had to think, there must be some way out of this, something that she was missing. It was then that Frisk remembered the gun in her purse. She looked to the black purse on the bathroom floor. She had dropped it when she had begun to lose control over her nerves. She slowly approached it, kneeling on the floor as she undid the latch, before slowly pulling the weapon out. 

She stared hard down at the pistol as she weighed out her options. She knew from personal experience that she would never be able to actually fire the gun as she had failed so miserably to do so in the past, but maybe Alico would believe her bluff. She would only have to scare him into allowing her to leave. 

Frisk sighed to herself as she tried to come up with any other solution. She had hoped that she wouldn’t have to resort to anything like this as she knew that it would damage the Pansies standing with one of their most important human clients, but she was sure that the information that she had just obtained would be worth that cost. She took one more deep breath as she strengthened her grip on the gun. She was ready. 

Frisk then unlatched the door. She hid the gun behind her back as she slowly made her way out to the sitting area. She was ready to leap out with her weapon drawn when she heard an odd sound. It took her a moment to realize that it was snoring. Frisk crept forward only to discover that Alico had apparently succumbed to his intoxication and was no passed out cold on the love seat. 

Frisk almost laughed out loud in relief. Thank the fucking stars. Frisk then quickly but quietly gathered her things. She then rapidly scrawled a little cheeky note for Alico, telling him that she had let herself out as he seemed far too tired to continue with their discussion, before leaving his room. She then hopped into the elevator as she made her way back down to ground level, before waltzing through the lobby. 

Sans sat in the drivers seat of the Buick in the shadowy alleyway. He strummed his fingers over the steering wheel anxiously, before glancing at his watch.

“Easy Sansy boy, she still has time.” He said quietly aloud to himself as he realized that there was still around seven minutes left till the allotted time limit that he had given to Frisk was up. He took a deep breath as he tried to settle himself. She was fine. She was perfectly capable of handling herself. He had faith in her. Sans then glanced again to his wrists. She now had six minutes left. 

Screw it, this was taking far too long. Something had surly gone wrong, Alico was probably trying to pull some sleazy shit right about now. Sans then got out of the car as he began stalking steadily back toward the building. He began to feel his panic peak as his mind kept picturing the worst possible scenario. His eye began to spark, reacting to his fear as he prepared to take a shortcut straight to Alico’s hotel room, where he knew that Alico had most likely taken Frisk for their more private discussion as to not be disturbed. Sans clenched his teeth, preparing his magic to slam Alico hard against a wall. 

His dark thoughts were however disrupted when he saw Frisk emerge from behind the elegant hotel doors. Relief instantly snuffed out his rage, as she spotted him and made her way toward him. 

“Kid hey, I was beginning to think that you weren’t gonna make it.” He said lightheartedly, though in reality he had honestly been quite scared. Frisk just smirked back at him.

“Come on Sans, it was only dessert. It was a _piece of cake_ really.” She joked smugly, but in reality she also was still struggling to control her heartbeat after that terrifying predicament that she had just escaped from.

“Heh, Lets uh, head back and then will go over everything.” Sans said as he led the way over to the car. He opened the door for Frisk and offered her a hand again, which she took before settling into her seat with a relieved sigh. 

Sans started up the engine, before chancing a look over to her. He knew that he shouldn’t, but he found that he just needed to ask. 

“Kid umm are you alright?” Sans began. “He didn’t uh, try anything …did he?” He continued. Frisk stiffened in her seat for a moment as Sans glanced at her while he continued to make his way back to the Under City

“Nothing that I couldn’t handle.” She said with forced bravado. 

The answer did little to quell Sans’ fears, instead it made his soul plummet briefly. It was quiet for a while in the car, until he gathered the nerve to speak again. 

“I’m sorry Frisk.” He said softly, and Frisk looked back to him, her brave face slipping. “You shouldn’t have had to deal with that. I shouldn’t have let you go it alone. I should have been there.” He said his grip tightening on the steering wheel. Frisk straightened up when she realized that he was really bothered by this outcome. 

“Sans its ok, I’m fine. I got out.” She said trying her best to reassure him. “Nothing happened.” She stated. 

“But it could have.” Sans retorted, and Frisk was silenced, as she really couldn’t deny that fact. 

“I won’t let anything like this happen again.” He then said, his voice significantly more emotional then it had been before, and Frisk didn’t really know how to respond, she only nodded. 

“Ok.” She agreed, suddenly feeling like she was biting back tears. She guessed that the experience had scared her more then she had realized. Sans reached forward and took one of her hands in his, he squeezed it tightly, and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles in an attempt to bring her some comfort. The rest of the ride back was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisks meets with Alico for dinner to try and figure out the name of the Gambino's monster. She ends up getting separated from Sans, but manages to fool Alico into revealing the name. Alico tries to make a move on her, but Frisk is clever and manages to escape him. Sans is a jelly skelly and is not too happy that Frisk was put at risk, but in the end things turn out ok.


	51. W.D. Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk reveals the monster working for the Gambino's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so there is some slight Papy - ton in this chapter, but it's very one sided because Papyrus is just to pure. I don't know if I will ever mention it again in this story either. Should I include this in the tags or nah????

When they made it back to Grillby’s, Sans again helped Frisk to get out of the car.

“You ok?” He asked, making sure that she didn’t need another moment of privacy to get herself sorted. 

“Ya I’m fine now, thanks.” Frisk replied, before flashing him a shy smile. Sans nodded in understanding and then turned to lead the way over to the now closed bar. The two silently made their way through the empty tavern before sluggishly ascending the stairs. Both of them were completely exhausted by the evening’s events, and were just thankful at this point that all of the excitement was behind them. 

Sans paused when he made it to the outside of his apartment door, and Frisk almost walked right in to him, not noticing that he had stopped. He tilted his head when he heard the sounds of muffled footsteps from behind the door. Papyrus must have decided to stay up and wait for him to get home. Sans had left a note for his brother, telling him that he and Frisk would be late tonight, though he was very vague about what it was that they were up to. He had written that Frisk was helping him out with a job since he wasn’t exactly fully recovered quite yet. It wasn’t exactly a full out lie, but Sans knew he had more than just neglected to mention a few important details. He thought that his brother would have just gone to bed as Papyrus wasn’t really one for staying up late, but Sans only shrugged to himself before turning to Frisk.

“You better go get changed first. It looks like Paps is still awake.” He said.

Frisk nodded, understanding that it would be troublesome to come up with an explanation to say the least if Papyrus caught her dressed to the nines. She also honestly couldn’t wait to get herself out of the trap that was this dress and back into her trousers again. 

“When your done meet me back here. After Paps goes to bed well discuss the details of tonight and figure out our next move.” He continued.

“Ok.” Frisk said, before she turned to head to her own room to get out of the dress. 

Sans waited till she disappeared behind her bedroom door, before he moved to unlock the apartment to let himself in.

“Hey Paps, I’m-.” But Sans’ greeting was cut off as when he entered into the apartment. He was met not only with Papyrus, but much to his dismay, also with Mettaton, as both his brother and the robot were seated in the living room with steaming cups of tea. Sans clenched his jaw when confronted with the prissy robot. God damn it why was he here, and with Papyrus for Christ sake?! Could he really not wait another day to find out about the meeting? Sans internally huffed, he was far to drained to deal with Mettaton’s antics right now.

“OH BROTHER, WELCOME HOME! I WAS JUST KEEPING METTATON COMPANY WHILE WE WAITED FOR YOU AND FRISK TO GET BACK.” Papyrus said brightly. Sans threw a questioning look over to Mettaton who only smiled cheekily back at him. 

“Yes, you see as I have already explained to Papyrus, I came by to formally apologize to Frisk after not receiving word after I sent those flowers to her. He told me that she was out with you, but graciously allowed me to wait here until you returned.” Mettaton explained, shooting Sans a quick wink. Sans only rolled his sockets as he went to hang up his coat.

“That so.” He grumbled.

“YES SANS, COME TO THINK OF IT WERE IS FRISK?” Papyrus then asked as Sans made his way over to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He was going to need it if he wanted to make it through this briefing. 

“She’s coming in right behind me Paps. She just wanted to drop something off in her room first.” Sans replied as he brought over a chair from the kitchen to join in with the party gathered in the living room.

“WELL LET ME BE THE FIRST TO SAY WHAT AN HONOR IT IS FOR YOU TO MAKE A PERSONAL APPEARANCE AT OUR HOME METTATON, ESPECIALLY WITH HOW BUSY AND SUCCESSFUL YOU ARE. I'M SURE THAT FRISK WILL REALLY APPRECIATE IT.” Papyrus declared happily. Mettaton chuckled and waved a dismissive hand teasingly at Papyrus’s praise. 

“Oh darling do stop, you’re going to make be blush.” He Tittered. Sans felt his soul get about a thousand times heavier at that comment, before he turned and planted his chair right in between his brother’s chair, and Mettaton seated on the couch. Nope. He definitely did not like where this conversation was going. 

Frisk quickly slipped out of the tight red satin dress, before folding it neatly on her bed to give back to Mettaton later. She was about to get her trousers and dress shirt out of her end table drawers to change into, when she spotted the white gift bag on her desk. She walked over to it before she took the garment that Sans had given to her out of the bag. It was a shame really, she hadn’t had much of a chance to try it on yet. 

Frisk looked over to the clock by her bedside. Well if she was quick she could see if it at least fit her correctly while Sans put Papyrus to bed. Besides, she had already tried on so many dresses today, one more surly wouldn’t kill her. Frisk quickly stepped into the dress and pulled it up around herself. She was happy to find that it did fit fairly well. It wasn’t as snug as the red dress, and it thankfully had straps. The skirt had a bit more body to it then her blue dress, and Frisk found that there was some sort of tool layer underneath it helping to make it puff out more. 

She gave it an experimental twirl, liking how the full knee length skirt billowed out around her. Frisk giggled to herself, before she decided that she had had enough fun for one night. She quickly shimmied her way out of the dress before heading back over to place it back into the protection of the bag, however as she looked inside she noticed that there was a piece of paper at the bottom. Frisk cocked her head to the side as she picked it up. It was a receipt. Frisk glanced over the price printed on the piece of paper and her eyes widened in surprise at the stated amount. 

That was quite a bit of money for someone to spend on a piece of clothing, but then why had Sans told her otherwise? She pursed her lips as she slipped the piece of paper back into the bag with the dress. He had said that he had gotten it at a bargain store. He had told her that he couldn’t return it. Why had he lied?

Frisk continued to ponder to herself as she quickly got changed into her more casual clothes, while she ruffled up her hair, and removed the more obvious portions of her makeup. The rest she would have to scrub off later in the tub. She then made her way back toward the skeleton brother’s apartment.

Come to think of it, ever since this whole operation with Alico, Sans had been acting a little peculiar around her. She had guessed that it was because of the stress of it all, and also the fact that he didn’t have nearly as much control over things as she knew he would have liked, but it still felt like maybe she was missing something.

"Maybe...?" But Frisk shock her head hard, not allowing the thought to properly even form in her mind before she dismissed it. There was no point to wishful thinking, she was sure that there was some other explanation. 

Frisk shrugged when she reached the door of the brother’s apartment. She would figure it out later, right now all she wanted to do was inform Sans about the name, take a hot bath, go to sleep, and forget that whole awful encounter with Alico. When she walked in to the apartment however, she was surprised to see not only a smiley Papyrus and a sullen looking Sans, but also Mettaton sitting in the living area.

“Well hello darling.” Mettaton greeted enthusiastically. “So glad that you could finally make it over for our little pow wow.” 

“WELCOME HOME FRISK.” Papyrus beamed in addition. Frisk quickly threw a furrowed confused eyebrow over to Sans who merely shrugged unexcitedly, signaling that he didn’t really know what was going on either. Frisk then quickly pulled on a smile as she took seat next to Mettaton on the couch. 

 

“FRISK, METTATON HAS COME ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE FROM HIS LUXURIOUS CASINO TO OFFER HIS APOLOGIES FORMALLY TO YOU. ISN’T THAT SUCH A KIND GESTURE?” Papyrus continued eagerly. 

“Uh, wow that is really nice of you Mettaton.” Frisk quickly managed as she began to figure out that Mettaton had obviously lied to Papyrus about his appearance tonight. 

“Yes, and me being as gracious as I am just couldn’t stand the thought of leaving without at least getting an audience with you to discuss these past events in person.” Mettaton continued to clarify, while placing a prominent inflection on the last part of his explanation. Frisks straightened up when she realized what it was that Mettaton had meant. He had wanted to be the first to know how her meeting had gone with Alico.

“I was so happy when Papyrus was so understanding of my request. He really is such a dear, even offering to keep me company until you got home. Most people don’t have that common curtesy now a days.” Mettaton added, while sliding a fuchsia robotic pupil over to the now brightly orange blushing Papyrus. Firsk somehow felt that Mettaton was no longer talking to her anymore. She also noticed how tense Sans seemed to be as she saw him tighten the knuckle white grip he had on the arm rest of his chair. 

“Well uh, lucky me then I suppose.” Frisk replied, feeling a little like she was possibly interrupting something.

“OH, SUCH PRAISE ISN'T REALLY NECESSARY AT ALL METTATON. I WAS MERELY TRYING TO PLAY THE PART OF A GOOD HOST.” Papyrus blundered as he raised a dismissive hand. 

Mettaton then formally stood from his seat and cleared his throat at that moment. 

I Mettaton, owner of the admirably successful and extremely ornate MTT casino royal and hotel, humbly apologize to you Frisk, contact of the Pansies, for the misunderstandings that have plagued our relationship in the past. I sincerely hope that we can have a fresh start and become proper friends (and colleagues) from this point onward.” He said while giving a low dramatic bow. Papyrus clapped his hands at Mettaton’s display, clearly pleased to see that things were going so well between his roommate Frisk and the robot. Sans rolled his eye sockets not at all impressed by Mettaton’s over acting skills. 

“Thank you. I um, accept.” Frisk stuttered.  
Papyrus then yawned, before getting up from the couch while stretching. 

“WELL I HATE TO LEAVE THE PARTY, ESPECIALLY SINCE THINGS ARE GOING SO WELL, BUT I MUST SAY THAT IT IS WELL PAST TIME FOR ME TO GET TO BED." He said apologetically. Sans was quick to his feet, seeing his chance to get his brother out of the room and away from that irritating tin can. 

“Nah bro, don’t sweat it. I’m sure everyone’s gonna turn in soon anyway.” He said as he ushered Papyrus forward toward the little hallway to his bedroom. 

“YES I SUPPOSE THAT’S TRUE. WELL THEN I WISH YOU ALL A GOOD NIGHT. METTATON IT WAS A PLEASURE TO FORMALLY MEET YOU.” Papyrus said sleepily in farewell. 

“Not at all darling, the pleasure was all mine.” Mettaton replied, his voice turning slightly more sensual. Sans stiffened as he urged Papyrus along more quickly. 

“Yeah, night bro.” He said with a very forced smile. After Papyrus had disappeared behind his bedroom door Sans reentered into the living area glaring daggers at the robot who continued to sit seemingly oblivious to his angry gaze. 

“So, what kinda wise idea was it that possessed you to come back here at nearly one in the morning? I thought that secrecy was important to you.” He asked darkly. Mettaton only sniffed.

“Oh relax Sans, as sweet as your brother is you can’t deny that he is a tad on the gullible side. He is none the wiser to the real reason that I am here, which brings me back to more important matters.” Mettaton answered, turning to Frisk. 

“Now darling, seeing as how things stand I am willing to give you another shot at earning a break from our contract. If Sans gets me an audience with Asgore I’ll negotiate my terms for your release.” He said simply, and Frisk cocked her head in confusion. 

“Jeez Mettaton give it a rest already. I already told you that what you’re playing at isn’t going to work. If you keep this up you’re just going to end up blacklisted for an eternity.” Sans cut in. Frisk furrowed her eyebrows when she realized what was going on. Neither of them had thought that the meeting had been successful. They hadn’t even allowed her the chance to explain the details and already they assumed that she hadn’t got the name. Frisk frowned at the realization, it kind of stung a bit. 

“Um, excuse me.” She called out, trying to get either of the two monsters attention. Though when they both continued to bicker and overlook her presence she found herself growing rather irritated. 

“Hey!” She then shouted. Both Mettaton and Sans then snapped their gazes back toward her, surprised by her loud outburst. 

“I got the name.” Frisk said, stunning both of the monsters into silence. 

“Wha- Um p- pardon?” Mettaton stammered. 

“The name of the monster working for the Gambino’s, I got it.” Frisk repeated while feeling a bit smug at Mettaton’s apparent shock. Sans didn’t say anything as he continued to stand silently. 

“Really? Well then um, let’s hear it.” Mettaton then said, settling back into his seat. Frisk nodded. 

“Alico said that Sam had mentioned the monster when they were drinking together. He said that Sam told him his name. He said that it was someone called W. D. Gaster.” She explained.

As soon as the name left her lips something in the atmosphere shifted. Frisk tensed, feeling all of a sudden unsettled as if the quiet that surrounded them suddenly became very very heavy. She chanced a confused look over to Sans and saw that he had gone completely still, his sockets pitch black.  
Mettaton then let out a laugh, snapping Frisks attention back toward him. 

“I’m sorry dear, but that isn’t possible. W. D. Gaster was the name of the Pansy’s former head scientist. He was credited for achieving breakthroughs that lead to the Pansy’s ultimate success. He would never work for the Gambino’s, and not to mention the fact that he’s dead.” Mettaton sniffed. “I’m sorry darling, but I think that Alico must have pulled a fast one on you.” Frisk knitted her brows confused as she prepared to protest, when Sans spoke up before she could. 

“He was presumed dead.” He said flatly, and both Mettaton and Frisk turned to him in surprise. Mettaton then rolled his eyes.

“Well if you want to nitpick at the details then fine, but that doesn’t change the fact that it can’t possibly be him.” He retorted, but Sans didn’t really respond as he continued to stare off into space from behind his dark sockets, before getting up off his chair. 

“Mettaton, I think it’s about time that you head on home.” He then said, however his tone didn’t hold its usual sarcastic contempt, it instead just sounded kind of dead. Mettaton was silent for a moment, before he narrowed his eyes. 

“I’m not leaving until we work out our agreement here. Frisk still has to hold up her end of the bargain.” He said, but Sans really wasn’t paying much attention to him at this point. 

“You’ll get back in with the Pansies, you have my word.” Was all he said as he sauntered over to the apartment door, before holding it open for Mettaton to leave. Mettaton bristled, still very much unsatisfied, but he knew that he wasn’t going to be successful at prying any more information out of Sans, as the skeleton had completely locked him out. 

“Fine.” He huffed begrudgingly as he straightened his suit and made his way to exit the apartment. “As long as I get what I want then I don’t really care. Have a good night Frisk.” He said before walking passed Sans and heading down the hallway. When he was gone Sans swiftly shut the door. He remained silent as he sauntered back to the living room, before standing across from Frisk. 

Frisk felt herself stiffen on the couch. Her nerves were buzzing, put on edge by Sans’ sudden and very serious mood. She was about to say something to break the stifling quiet, when Sans beat her too it. 

“Frisk.” He said, his tone sounding as stern as she had ever heard it. “W. D. Gaster, you’re sure that’s what he said?” He asked, and Frisk found that her mouth had suddenly gotten very dry. She nodded. 

“Speak up kid.” Sans said, as he held her pinned with a scrutinizing stare. Frisk swallowed, as she willed her tongue to untie itself. 

“Yes, that’s the name.” She answered.

Sans still kept his heavy gaze over her, searching her face for any doubt. When he couldn’t find any indication that she somehow wasn’t being honest he sighed to himself, before looking away from her. He knew that she didn’t have any good reason not to be truthful, and also knew that she wasn’t the lying type, but he somehow was hopping that what she had just said was false. 

Sans would only be lying to himself however, if he didn’t acknowledge that he had actually been expecting this. Somehow he had always known that it was Gaster lurking in the shadows of the rumors about the monster working for the Gambino’s, probably ever since the soul smokers where discovered to have used determination in their formula, back when Alphys had first suggested it. He had so badly wanted to believe that Gaster was dead, and that his hunch was just too impossible to be true. 

“Ok.” was all Sans said as he began to make his way passed her. Frisk blinked, and quickly got to her feet when she realized that Sans was just going to try and walk away from her again without giving her any sort of explanation. 

“Hey wait.” She called. “Shouldn’t we talk about how we’re going to find this guy, or when we’re going to tell Asgore?” 

“I’ll talk with Asgore tomorrow, and sort out Mettaton’s reinstatement.” Sans answered, not so much as glancing back toward her. Frisk felt herself frown when he brushed her off. She could tell that he was trying to shove her away and keep her in the dark again. 

“Then I’ll come to.” She stated defiantly, and Sans’ shoulders sank as he let out a weary huff.

“Kid please, let’s not get into this right now ok?” Sans said, already knowing what was coming, but Frisk didn’t care if he was tired, she was tired to after all, not only from today’s events, but also by Sans’ constant secrecy. 

“Well if you just tell me what’s going on with this Gaster guy then-.” 

“No.” Sans said flatly, and Frisk blinked a little in surprise. 

“What do you mean no?” She asked almost in disbelief. 

“I mean no.” Sans repeated. “This is a lot bigger then you kid, so I’m gonna ask you real nice to just drop it now.” He stated harshly. Frisk was actually hushed by his statement for a moment before she ground he teeth in protest.

“You can’t just shut me out like this! I was the one who found the lead! I was the one who arranged the meeting! I was the one that got the god damn name!” She began, her voice raising in anger. Sans bristled, before whipping around to face her again and quickly walking back toward her. 

“What do you want, a medal then?!”He asked her darkly, as Frisk was silenced by how quickly he had advanced at her, but there was no way in hell that she was going to back down that easily. 

“What I want is for you to trust me!” She spat back, and Sans sockets softened a bit at her response, before he let out a tired sigh. 

“I do trust you.” He said quietly. 

“Then why won’t you let me help?” Frisk asked him, also tempering her tone. Sans was quiet as he slowly sat back down on the couch. Frisk waited patiently next to him as he took a moment to sort himself out.

“What I’m about to tell you is strictly confidential, do you understand?” He then said, holding her with a stern pinprick. Frisk nodded as she quickly took the seat beside him. Sans let out another sigh as he was in slight disbelief with himself that he had actually made up his mind to tell Frisk some things that he knew she should never really know about. 

“That monster, W. D Gaster he uh, has a bit of a past connected with the Pansies.” He began, and Frisk nodded, encouraging Sans to elaborate further.  
“It’s basically what Mettaton already said. He was the head scientist of the Pansies, he gave them an edge. His work with them allowed for the Pansies to climb to the top of the pyramid. The soul candies are an example of one of his creations.” Sans continued and Frisk shuddered at the memory of her less then pleasant personal experience with the little sugary sphere of determination. 

“However, Gaster’s reputation as the savior of monster kind isn’t exactly true to character.” Sans then said. “At first everything appeared to be too good to be true, and then well, we found out what those advancements were really costing us and it really wasn’t pretty. They were at the expense of innocent lives, lives that the Pansies had promised to protect.” He then said and Frisk felt a small shiver work its way up her spine.

“When word reached Asgore, he called for Gaster’s immediate termination for the heinous crimes that he committed and for his research to be seized, but before the Pansies could act out the order the lab caught fire and everything was destroyed. Sans continued.

“So, was it also true what Mettaton said, about him being dead? Frisk asked and Sans shrugged. 

“Well that’s the million dollar question.” Sans answered. “He was believed to have died in the fire, but if the information that you got is true then he’s still alive, and working for the Gambino’s no less.” Frisk as well as Sans were both silent for a while, until Frisk worked up the nerve to ask another question.

“So, if what he did was so horrible why it is that he is still believed to be such a great monster?” She asked, and Sans sockets darkened in response. 

“It was Asgore’s decision to keep everyone in the dark about Gaster’s true nature.” Sans explained. “He thought that it was more important to let everyone keep believing in the hero that they thought that Gaster was then crushing their hopes with well, what he really was.” 

“Did um, you know him?” Frisk then asked, and Sans was silent before he stood up. 

“I think that’s enough story time for one night kiddo.” He said, and Frisk bit her lip realizing that she had crossed a very firm line.

“We’ll uh, sort out the rest in the morning, but I think that it’s best to call it a night ya?” He continued and Frisk nodded. 

“Ok.” She agreed respectably.

The night went by very quickly, though Sans didn’t sleep a single wink through any of it. He instead just sat on his bed starring down at Gaster’s journal that he had pulled out from his locked desk drawer. He hadn’t even bothered to try to shut his eyes as he knew that it was pointless. He was in too much shock to even attempt to fall asleep. The suns raise peeking through his curtains was what first tipped Sans off that it was morning, but he didn’t make a move to get off of his bed until his alarm clock started ringing. With a dejected sigh Sans slapped his hand firmly over the off button, silencing his wake up call. Whelp, there was no more staling, it was time to face reality. He was going to go and talk to Asgore now and inform him that Gaster was indeed alive and well. 

Sans silently made his way through the quiet apartment. His sockets were still black and his lids felt heavy. He was too tired to even muster up enough energy to keep up his usual casual grin. It was early, even for Papyrus, which meant that nobody in the household would be awake yet. If he hurried he would make it back for breakfast.

As Sans sauntered down the hallway he paused by Frisks bedroom door. She wasn’t going to be happy when she learned that he left her behind again, but these matters were delicate, and honestly he really wasn’t ready to share these old scars with her. Last night they had been reopened, and he still felt vulnerable. He needed a moment alone to lick at his wounds.

Sans made it to the curb. The morning air was slightly chilly, a telltale sign that the warm days of summer were coming to an end. Fall would be here soon. Sans stifled a yawn as he got into the driver’s seat of the Buick. Normally, he probably would have just taken a short cut to get to Asgore’s office, but he was tired from his sleepless night, and honestly he wanted as much time as he could get before he would be forced to acknowledge Gaster’s existence in the world again. 

Sans didn’t head to the warehouse as he knew that Asgore wouldn’t be there yet. It would be too early, so he instead decided to meet Asgore at his house. It was a modest place, especially for the head of one of the most prosperous illegal organizations in the under city, but Asgore never really was a man who liked to flaunt his wealth, instead he often put most of the gangs earnings into up keeping the monster portion of the city, as the delegates at city hall often forgot to include the monster inhabited neighborhoods into their budget plans. 

Sans begrudgingly began to saunter up the stone path that ran through Asgore’s front yard. There wasn’t even a speck of grass that could be seen in the little yard, instead the entire lawn had been converted into a neatly kept and well-tended to garden. When Sans made it to the front door he took a moment to himself before he rapped a knuckle over the brightly green painted wood. A few moments passed before the door was opened, revealing Asgore, still clad in his pajamas and bathrobe, holding a cup of tea. 

“Sans? This is a little bit of a surprise. You’re not normally such an early bird.” Asgore said, raising a brow at the tired looking skeleton on his door step. 

“Heh, well I try not to be.” Sans replied, trying to force on his smile. “But something’s come up, and I think it’s important that I bring it to your attention.” Asgore frowned, noting Sans’ less then optimal state. 

“Well then, please do come in. I’ll put the kettle back on.” Asgore said, inviting Sans to enter into his home. 

Sans nodded in thanks as he stepped passed Asgore and into the front foyer. He followed Asgore to the sitting area and took a seat on the couch, being careful not to sit on the large empty reading chair by the fire place adorned with doylies, as he knew that that seat only belonged to the former first lady of the Pansies. Asgore stepped out of the room as Sans settled to grab him some tea.

“I’m sorry I don’t have anything stronger to offer you.” He said as he passed Sans a steaming tea cup. Sans only shrugged as he accepted the beverage.

“This is fine.” He replied simply. He would take anything at this point to bring him at least a little comfort. 

Sans clasped the cup between his hands leaching as much of its warmth as he could while Asgore settled himself into another large arm chair next to the couch. 

“So, judging by your disposition I take it that whatever it is you need to talk to me about isn’t going to be good news.” Asgore said, and Sans managed a dry sounding chuckle. 

“That obvious hu?” He replied. Asgore sipped at his tea waiting for Sans to work up his nerve. Sans let out a brief sigh, savoring the last moments before this nightmare really did become a reality. 

“I’ve got the name of the Gambino’s monster.” He said, and Asgore chocked on his tea before sitting forward in surprise. 

“H- How on earth-.” Asgore stuttered, but Sans cut him off. 

“Long story.” He said simply and Asgore furrowed his brows, but didn’t question it. Whatever it was that Sans had done in order to get that information would be well worth it. 

“Alright, who is it that the Pansies has to pay a visit to?” He asked.

“W. D. Gaster.” Sans answered, and Asgore was silenced as he sat stunned. 

“That cannot be …” He then said. 

“Afraid it is boss, and if I can be frank, I think we both had a hunch.” Sans replied. Asgore frowned, but did not argue against what Sans said. He had to admit that he did have a feeling, though he didn’t really want to pay it any mind at the time. 

Asgore sighed heavily as he rubbed at his temples. 

“It seems that things can never just be easy can they?” He said, and Sans chuckled weakly in agreement. 

“Tell me about it.” He said. 

“Well, thank you Sans. I suppose now that we know who we're dealing with we will be able to better prepare for what’s to come.” Asgore continued. Sans only nodded, and Asgore eyed him wearily. 

“Sans if you wish, I can assign finding Gaster’s whereabouts to someone else … I know that this outcome has most likely been quite grueling for you to endure.” Asgore offered, but Sans shock his head. 

“Nah, thanks boss but I think we both know that I’m probably the best candidate for this job.” Sans answered almost glumly. 

“Are you sure?” Asgore pushed. “With what has happened in the past –.”

“It’s fine.” Sans said harshly, clearly not wanting to revisit those days again. “Besides this way I’ll get a chance at a reunion. Maybe I’ll even be able to personally thank him for everything he’s put me through.” He continued darkly.

Asgore merely sighed. He wasn’t really one for revenge, ever since the dark days of his own past when he had lost everything in his own fruitless pursuit of it, but he really couldn’t simply ban Sans from this job. The rest of the Pansies were depending on Gaster’s elimination. 

“Just be careful Sans.” Asgore cautioned. 

“Heh, don’t worry I _goat_ this.” Sans replied with a feeble laugh and a wink. Asgore winced a little at his joke. 

“Oh and uh, one more thing boss.” Sans said as he scratched at the back of his head. “This info didn’t exactly come cheap.” Asgore sighed expecting as much. 

“What was promised in return?” He asked drearily.

“Well um, long story short, I’m gonna need you to reinstate Mettaton as a client.” Sans explained. Asgore deadpanned, before slumping in his seat. 

“Well, I suppose that’s not the worst thing that could have happened.” He said dejectedly. 

 

When Frisk made it to the brother’s apartment that morning, she was disappointed to say the least when she found out that Sans had left without her to go and inform Asgore about their findings. She sulked on the couch for most of the afternoon after that, feeling frustrated and left out, waiting for Sans to come home so that she could throw him a nasty glare out of spite. 

Papyrus, though he didn’t know exactly what was wrong with his human friend, tried his best to cheer her up and get her out of the apparent slump that she had been in for most of the day. He made her her favorite meal, spaghetti pancakes, and joined her on the couch to work out some word puzzles printed in Sans newspaper. It seemed to work, and Frisk was more or less back to her happy self, that is until Sans came back home. 

“BROTHER GOOD! I JUST MADE LUNCH, THERE’S SOME LEFT OVER ON THE COUNTER HELP YOURSELF.” Papyrus greeted happily. Frisk just narrowed her eyes and averted her gaze, not uttering a word of welcome to him.

“Thanks bro, looks good.” Sans said as he went to go get a plate from the kitchen. Frisk turned her head back to him as she watched him go. She frowned, pursing her lips in annoyance before she got up from her seat on the couch and followed after him. 

“FRISK?” Papyrus asked confused, but she just stomped past him. 

Sans turned around to head back to the living room, only to be confronted by her standing right next to him, starring him down with angry eyes. He stiffened a bit, before forcing his smile to relax. 

“Uh, hey kid?” He said. Frisk only glared harder. 

“Why didn’t you take me with you to see Asgore?” She asked him sternly. Sans paused, allowing one of his pinpricks to shift over to where his brother was sitting, now looking over at them both in confusion. 

“I don’t think now’s really the time.” Sans said back quietly. Frisk really didn’t like his answer.

“It’s never the time to talk with you is it?” She sneered, before turning around and marching to the door. She shut it hard behind her before retreating to her room. Papyrus as well as Sans were left alone in the main apartment, both blinking in surprise. 

“WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT ABOUT?” Papyrus asked dumbfounded. 

“Don’t know bro.” Sans replied. “But I think I’m gonna go try to find out.” He said as he put his plate back down on the counter to eat later. He then proceeded to follow after Frisk. 

Frisk sat still fuming on her bed. She hated this. She was so tired of being confused. She had thought that Sans was being genuine with her last night when he said that he had trusted her, but perhaps he was only telling her what she wanted to hear. She could never tell with him and it made her angry. Sometimes he would act so sincere around her, and at times she even had considered that perhaps he was showing her some form of affection, but then the next minute he would all of a sudden become distant and shut her out again. She really couldn’t take much more of this, it was driving her crazy, and making her feel stupid. 

“Knock knock.” She heard from outside her room as Sans rapped a knuckle on her door. She just huffed and turned away, burying her face into her pillow. 

“Umm, you know you’re supposed to say who’s there right?” He asked, but she still didn’t answer him. 

“Ok, well I guess if you’re not gonna answer it then I will.” Sans continued in a playful tone. 

“Knock knock , who’s there? Dishes. Dishes who? Dishes a very bad joke.” Sans said continuing on the joke even though Frisk refused to partake. She rolled her eyes at his antics, but remained silent. When Sans didn’t hear her laugh he began to feel a little nervous. 

“Uh ok then, how about we try again?” He said before he rapped on the door for the second time. 

“Knock knock?” He asked, and Frisk bit her tongue not wanting to give in to him. 

“….please kid?” Sans continued, and Frisk sighed realizing that she really couldn’t ignore him forever. 

“Fine, who’s there?” She grumbled. 

“Iowa.” Sans replied. 

“Iowa who?” Frisk asked. 

“Iowa a big apology.” He then said, and Frisk was quiet for a moment before she got up to go and open the door. 

She didn’t say anything still, just allowed Sans to enter, before she turned back around to reclaim the spot on her bed. Sans sauntered in while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“So I uh, guess I managed to piss you off again hu?” He said, but Frisk didn’t respond. He then cleared his throat. 

“Look kid, I know you wanted to come with me, but this stuff is still really sensitive. You really aren’t supposed to know anything about Gaster, no one is, and if word gets out that everyone’s supposed hero is working for the enemy it will be a mad house in here.” He continued, trying to explain.

Frisks expression softened a bit in understanding. In reality she knew that she was over reacting a bit to this. She understood that secrecy was important to keep the peace within the gang, and she also knew that this wasn’t the real reason as to why she was upset. 

“I wish you would just tell me these things instead of always disappearing.” She replied quietly. "I would understand if you just took the time to explain it to me.” Sans felt his shoulders fall forward a little in guilt. 

“Jeez kid, I’m sorry. I guess this whole underling thing is still a little new to me. I’m not really used to having a partner, I’ve just always worked solo.” Sans said offering up an apologetic smile. Frisk perked up and chanced a shy glance toward him. 

“I’m your partner?” She said, and Sans shrugged. 

“Course you are.” He replied. “Partners in crime, friends till the end, and all that jazz. I just you know, sometimes forget how partners work.” Sans added sheepishly. Frisk felt her lips tug into a light little smile. Partners hu? She rather liked the sound of that. 

“So umm, do you ….forgive me then?” Sans asked shyly, and Frisk placed a finger to her chin like she was trying to make up her mind. 

“Hmmm, I don’t know, I think you’re gonna have to sweeten the deal a little.” She said smugly and Sans just raised an amused eyebrow at her before chuckling lightly. 

“Alright fine, you sure do drive a hard bargain. Hows about I buy you a hot dog? We can take a walk over to Mettaton’s casino and pick up your now nullified contract, and I’ll get you some dinner on the way back, sound fair?” He asked and Frisk smiled in reply. 

“Sure.” She said happily .


	52. Hot Dog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot dogs! And some other stuff happens ;)

Sans and Frisk made their way down town to Mettaton’s Casino Royal and Hotel. Sans had offered to drive but Frisk had insisted they walk as it was a lovely day out, and she decided that she could use with a bit of fresh air. Frisk threw her new satchel over her shoulder as she stepped out into the city streets. She had gotten it a few days back as she had convinced herself that it would be a good business investment, an upgrade from her worn out canvas duffel bag that she had used previously to transport products to drop sights. Frisk sighed as she noted the slight chill in the air when she began making her way down the sidewalk. Soon the warm summer days would be far behind them, she would have to take advantage of the ones that she still had left. 

“So Asgore agreed to take Mettaton as a client again?” Frisk asked Sans as he sauntered slowly next to her. Neither of them were really in any sort of a hurry, they were both allowing themselves to relax a little since the last few weeks had been nothing but stressful.

“Heh, yeah he was a bit reluctant, but I can’t really blame him for that.” Sans replied. Frisk giggled alongside him.

“I don’t know, I don’t think Mettaton’s that bad. He’s a bit dramatic maybe, but I mean at least he’s entertaining.” She said. Sans raised a brow bone before bumping her elbow playfully.

“Are you and I talking about the same robot here?” He teased. “Kid, there’s a line between entertaining and exhausting, and Mettaton has greatly surpassed that line.” Frisk smirked wryly back at him in response.

Well to a lazy bones like you everything’s exhausting.” She replied smartly.

“Oh, touché.” Sans said, impressed by her come back. 

“Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve met any other monster robots outside of Mettaton, or really seen any others around the city.” Frisk said. Sans shrugged. 

“That’s because there are no monster robots. Mettaton’s a one of a kind in more ways than one.” He replied. Frisk tossed him a quizzical look, pushing for more of an explanation. 

“He’s actually a ghost type monster, he just went corporeal with a fancier body then most ghost types go for.” Sans continued.

“Really?” Frisk asked surprised. “I didn’t know ghost monsters could do that.” 

“Sure they can, but not a lot of them do .It’s a big perspective switch, you know to inhabit a solid body and all.” Sans said.

“So then how did he get that body?” Frisk asked. 

“That would actually be because of our good friend doctor Alphys.” Sans said.

“Alphy’s made him?” Frisk asked confused.

“Yeah more or less, she doesn’t just work for the Pansies. She takes commissions from a lot of different people. She’s actually really talented at making all sorts of gadgets, and well Mettaton had just opened up his new swanky casino. With it being the first business that catered to both monsters and humans, he wanted a form that would look more familiar to his human clientele; help him gain there trust by looking like em I suppose.” Sans mused.

“What else do ghost monsters inhabit?” Frisk asked, completely curious now.

“Eh lots of different things, some try out a bunch of stuff. I had a friend once who really wanted to inhabit a cop car, and he managed to try it out for a week. It was pretty funny all the coppers thought that the car was driving itself, said it was cursed or something. Hehe, though I guess technically they were right.” Sans chuckled.

“Wow.” Frisk said, clearly impressed. “I guess I never really knew how diverse monster were. You all have such unique abilities.”

“That’s ok kid, I mean it’s not like we expect you to know being a human and all, but to us monsters you humans are actually pretty interesting to.” Sans said. Frisk just let out a sarcastic laugh in response.

“Ha, ya right.” She said.

“No I’m being serious here.” Sans replied, and Frisk just raised an unconvinced eyebrow at him. 

“Monsters have magic, and come in all shapes and sizes, and can do such amazing things. What’s so great about meat bags that all look the same compared to all that?” Frisk challenged. 

“Well …. To be honest it’s your souls.” Sans said scratching at the back of his neck, and Frisk paused turning back to him.

“Our souls?” She asked. 

“Yeah your souls are so much stronger than ours, and house some pretty complex powers. I know it looks like us monsters are the lucky ones with our fancy magic, but you humans got it better then you realize. Unlike you, monsters souls are pretty weak and look all the same, but human souls there a record of everything that you are, they are all individually unique, and can persist long after your body is gone. In a way you’re immortal. Your souls are your strength… I’ve always thought it was a shame that you all couldn’t see them. They’re actually really beautiful.” Sans explained.

Frisk listened in earnest, completely transfixed by Sans’ description about human souls. She found herself wondering what hers might look like.

“Looks like we’re here Sans said, gaining her attention back.” Frisk turned her eyes forward coming face to face with MTT Casino Royal. She and Sans then headed through the doors of the gaudy establishment, before making their way past the crowded casino.

The dinner lounge show was just getting ready to start as a blond women in very little clothing was taking center stage. Frisk blushed a little and averted her eyes. Even through the women’s job was to entertain the crowd with flirty singing and skimpy outfits, Frisk still felt a little guilty for staring. Sans however didn’t bat an eye as he continued forward toward Mettatons office. He was feeling rather giddy, glad that he was mere moments away from not having to deal with Mettaton any longer, well at least not on such close terms now that the robot was indeed reinstated as a Pansy client again.

Soon the two were standing right outside of Mettatons office. Sans quickly rapt a knuckle over the door.

“Come in darling.” Mettaton’s voice sang from the other side. Sans briefly rolled his eyes, trying to stifle the last bit of his irritation before he opened the door.

When Sans and Frisk entered into the office they were greeted with Mettaton at his desk with his attendant Thomas at his side. Frisk brows furrowed a little when she glanced over the tabby cats tired and depressed looking appearance. He looked just as over worked as ever. Frisk felt a little ashamed at the relief that swept over her, knowing that she wouldn’t ever have to know what it was like to be in his shoes now that she had settled her debt with the robot rendering her contract useless. Thomas noticed her gaze on him and flashed her a confused and slightly nervous smile. Frisk stiffened when she realized she had been caught staring and did her best to return the gesture.

“Well there you two are, I was expecting you a lot sooner.” Mettaton exclaimed with a self-satisfied smile.

“Decided to take the scenic route.” Sans replied with a shrug. “But we’re here now and I believe you have a certain document for us.” He questioned. 

“Yes actually I do.” Mettaton said as he pulled out a drawer in his desk to retrieve Frisks contract. 

“I just received the call from Asgore this morning. We are scheduled to meet tomorrow evening to go over and finalize all the details.” Mettaton continued in a tone that almost sounded like he was gloating.

“Here you are darling. You’ve earned your freedom.” He said as he passed the folded up document over to Frisk. She held her breath as she accepted the piece of paper, when she had it in her grasp a very prominent wave of relief swept over her. She tested the paper in her hand, she somehow had assumed that it would have been heavier.

“Well now that that’s all settled.” Mettaton said as he rose from his feet and straitened his suit jacket. “It was a pleasure doing business with you darling, and if you have any more interesting investments don’t hesitate to call.” He said as he flashed her a cheeky smile and extended his hand. It took a moment for Frisk to realize that he had offered her a handshake. She stumbled a little to catch up with the invitation as she accepted Mettatons hand with her own.

“Yeah it was fun.” She said pleasantly. “I also have something for you too.” Frisk continued as she fiddled with her satchel. Sans and Mettaton both watched her dig through her bag with curious eyes, before she pulled out the red dress that Mettaton had lent to her. Wrapped up in the garment were also three small picture frames.

“I know you said that they were tacky, so you don’t have to keep them if you don’t want to, but I thought that I should at least offer everyone a share of Alico’s hospitality since everyone worked so hard.” She said as she passed one of the frames which held an arrangement of pressed flowers behind its glass to Mettaton. 

He raised his sleek eyebrows in response as he realized that she had crafted them out of the bouquet that Alico had given to her. Frisk then walked over to Thomas who stiffened immediately as she approached him.

“Here these two are for you and Benjamin. Can you tell him thank you for me?” She asked him kindly as she passed him the remaining picture frames. 

“Umm y – yes certainly miss.” Thomas stuttered after he remembered that he still had to be professional since he was still in Mettaton’s presence.

“Thank you.” Frisk said before flashing him a light smile and making her way back over to her spot next to Sans. 

“Well how thoughtful.” Mettaton said after clearing his throat, and remembering that he was a successful business man who really couldn’t afford to get caught up with personnel endeavors. “I hate to cut this little catch up session short, but I am a busy man and my floor show is about to start.” Frisk smiled knowingly in return. 

“Ok, well we will get out of your way then. Thanks again Mettaton for everything.” She said before she tossed him a wave.

“Yeah it’s been interesting.” Sans added, before he began leading the way out of Mettatons office. When they had gone Mettaton settled himself back at his desk.

“Thomas go and make sure that the show is on schedule, I’ll be out in a minute.” He ordered as he looked down at the picture frame.

“Right away Mr. Mettaton.” Thomas said, straitening up at the command, before making his exit.

Mettaton then placed the frame on his desk, before looking it over with the rest of his décor. It really didn’t match all that well much to his displeasure, but he found that he actually rather liked the arrangement of dried blossoms. Maybe he could just get a better frame for them, then they would blend in with his more refined tastes. Mettaton smiled at the idea, yes something more ornate would definitely suit Frisks gift much better than the drab thing that was currently housing it. He would go pick something out tomorrow, maybe he would take Benjamin and Thomas along as well. Those two had been working hard lately, and Mettaton found that he was in a rather generous mood. Maybe he would get new frames for both of their gifts as well, as a sort of bonus. Though now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure that the two would much prefer a day off instead. Mettaton made a mental note to pencil in a payed vacation for the two of them sometime next week as he began heading out to the lounge to watch the rest of the dinner show. 

When Sans and Frisk made it outside the casino Sans felt like a heavy weight had finally been lifted off of his shoulders. Judging by the kid’s expression she was feeling fairly similar. He smirked to himself as he dug out his celebratory treat from his pocket. He figured now was a good a time as any to let himself let lose a little. Frisk eyed him curiously as she watched him place a rather fat cigar between his teeth. 

“I thought you only smoked on special occasions?” She asked him and Sans shrugged.

“It is a special occasion. We’re celebrating your success with Alico and how you managed to dodge that bullet that almost landed you as an official MTT Casino Royale employee.” He explained striking a match. He was about to light up his cigar when he suddenly got a better idea.

“Hey Frisk pass me your contract.” He said and Frisk handed him the folded up document.

“You don’t mind if I do the honors do you?” He asked her. Frisk smirked and shook her head, understanding what he was getting at.

“Be my guest.” She told him. Sans then brought the lit match up to the corner of Fisk’s now invalidated contract, lighting it up. He then held his cigar over the rapidly growing flame, taking a long drag and savoring the rich flavor.

“Freedom never tasted so good.” He mused before letting the still burning piece of paper fall to the ground where it was reduced to nothing but ashes.

“Here kid, you wanna partake in your celebration?” Sans asked as he held out the cigar for her to take. Frisk grimaced a bit at the smoky smell. Her last experience hadn’t gone all that well, and she wasn’t really sure if she wanted to try again, but then Sans raised that cheeky eyebrow of his and she knew that he was going to tease her if she didn’t except, so with a determined huff she took it from him and placed it between her lips.

She was hacking and coughing for a good few minutes after her first puff. Sans was smirking at her while trying to stifle his laughter.

“I keep telling you, you don’t inhale it you just hold it in your mouth, savor it.” Sans tried to explain. Frisk just shot him a scowl as she tried to roll her teary eyes at him.

“I don’t even get why you like that stuff.” She grumbled as soon as she managed to catch her breath again.

“Hehe, I guess it’s an acquired taste. Too bad kid you’re missing out.” Sans shot back, taking a long drag before blowing a ring of smoke right into Frisk’s face. She wrinkled her nose and wafted the smoke away before pulling a face at him

The two of them then slowly meandered their way through the market square back toward home. Sans, being true to his word, bought Frisk and himself hot dogs for dinner, which they enjoyed as they walked while also chatting and throwing jokes at one another. It was a nice end to the day, and Sans honestly couldn’t think of a better way to finally unwind after that nightmare of a week that he and Frisk had just endured.

“Heh, hey kid do you know why the frankfurter wanted to leave town?” Sans asked, a big grin plastered on his face. Frisk smirked in return.

“No Sans, why did the frankfurter want to leave town?” She replied.

“He was tired of living the _dog_ life.” Sans answered with a well-timed wink, while also taking a big bite out of his hot dog. Frisk snorted and shook her head.

“Awe, not even a chuckle? To be _frank_ kid I’m a little stumped, I thought that one was a real _wiener_.” Sans quipped, and Frisk laughed along loudly at his added pun.

__“It’s a wonder you haven’t driven Papyrus crazy yet.” She said between her giggles._ _

__“Oh that ship has sailed a long time ago, I practically drive him crazy every other day now.” Sans replied proudly. “It’s part of the whole big brother job title.”_ _

__“So is that why he hates your jokes so much, because you traumatized him with them when you were children?” Frisk teased. Sans laughed at her comment._ _

__“Haha, I may have gone a little overboard once or twice when we were kids.” He admitted sheepishly. “But you know, it’s kinda nice to be able to tell my jokes to someone who actually enjoys em.” Sans then added as he bumped her in the shoulder playfully, earning himself a smile from her. “I gotta say kid I’m gonna miss it.”_ _

__Frisk hesitated. Her smile falling away as she tilted her head in confusion._ _

__“What do you mean miss it?” She asked._ _

__“Uh, well you know since you’re going to be staying with Toriel for a while.” Sans answered nonchalantly as he continued forward with his casual pace. Frisk stopped dead in her tracts however at Sans answer, and Sans paused before turning back to her._ _

__“You ok there buko?” He asked. Frisk narrowed her eyes at him._ _

__“You’re not serious.” She said sternly, and Sans felt the corners of his grin fall slightly. He knew that look._ _

__Sans cleared his throat as he tried to come up with a way to put off this conversation until later as he would much rather just continue on walking through the market square while enjoying the last of this lovely evening with Frisk not mad with him._ _

__“Uh let’s talk about it when we get home, ok pal?” He said as an attempt to stay the flames of her anger for at least a little while longer. Frisk only frowned._ _

__“After everything, you’re just going to ditch me?” Frisk continued to question, not at all interested in Sans suggestion. Sans huffed quietly to himself as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Ok fine then, it looks like they were going to talk about it right here and now after all._ _

__“Look Frisk, I told you before this whole mess that you were going to be staying with Toriel. I don’t know why you think that I changed my mind on the matter.” He said._ _

__“You can’t just do that! I’m useful to you and you know it! I just proved it by getting that name from Alico! You need me Sans!” She argued back._ _

__“That’s not the problem here.” Sans said, turning away again._ _

__“Well then what is the problem?” Frisk demanded._ _

__“It’s not safe for you here!” Sans snapped, growing irritated that they would again be repeating this discussion that he assumed had already been made perfectly clear. Frisk grumbled and rolled her eye’s unimpressed._ _

__“It’s dangerous for everyone not just me. As long as the Gambino’s have the smokers then no one is safe! I’m an asset that you can’t afford to lose! What if you need more information? I’m the only Pansy member that can gain the human gangs trust!” She said._ _

__Sans grit his teeth. She had a point, and though he refused to give into her he knew she was right. In all honesty if he didn’t know Frisk as personally as he did, if she was just another member of the Pansy's then he wouldn’t think twice about using her for the benefit of the organization because that’s what she would have signed up for. But there was his problem, he did know her, he had even grown to care for her an awful lot, and now instead of an asset she was more of a weakness to him. Even now he couldn’t tell if he actually thought that she was right and that he was the one being selfish for sending her away, or if he was just feeling bad about making her angry with him. However, he knew for certain that he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if she got hurt on his watch._ _

__“What about Mittsy Sans?!” Frisk continued. “You told me that she knew what she was getting into but she decided to risk it anyway because it would make Ebott safer for a lot of other people. You said that all Pansy members knew what was at steak when they joined, but they are all putting it on the line regardless. I’m a Pansy member to Sans, and this is also my fight! My life is mine to risk, and I signed the contract the same as everybody else!”_ _

__Sans stiffened as he clenched his fists tighter in his pockets while Frisk recited his words back to him. He still averted his gaze, not giving into her. This was for the best, with her connections with Toriel it would be easy to convince Asgore to let her go. He could keep her safe whether she liked it or not ._ _

__“I’m not discussing this anymore, it’s already decided.” He replied flatly, quickening his pace. Frisk started jogging to keep up with him._ _

__“Sans!” She called, but he just continued to ignore her._ _

__Frisk scowled at him, she was getting so frustrated with these head games that he would play. One minute he would have her laughing along with him like everything was right with the world, and then the next he was trying to get rid of her. Frisk had had enough. This charade was going to end and she was going to get a definite answer whether it was the one she wanted or not. Only then would she finally be able to let go of her stupid delusion and get on with her life._ _

__“Please Sans.” Frisk continued, her voice quieter now. “I don’t want you to send me away. I don’t want to be on my own anymore. I want to stay. I – I want to be with you.” She managed to struggle out before she lost her nerve completely._ _

__Sans snapped his head back toward her, his sockets wide and blank in surprise, before he grimaced and steadily stalked back to her._ _

__“Come here.” He growled, taking her hand before pulling her behind him roughly._ _

__Frisk began to protest but he didn’t listen to her as he tugged her along. He was angry. Why the hell was she bringing this up now, in public no less?! Sans scanned the market square, there were already a few curious eyes turning their way thanks to this little outburst. This was a dangerous topic to be getting into out in the open like this._ _

__He lead Frisk to a side alley, out of sight from the public's probing eyes and ears, before he starred her down._ _

__“What the hell are you thinking saying something like that in public?” He whispered to her angrily. Frisk frowned and tore her wrist out of his grasp, but Sans continued to scold her, ignoring her unhappy state. “Don’t you know what happens to folks that cross that line? It ain’t pretty kid.”_ _

__“I know Sans, I’m not stupid.” She shot back. “I’m sick and tired of everybody trying to take control over my life because it’s ‘for my own good’. I’m not letting anyone make any more decisions for me, this is my choice! I’m not going to back down because somebody else doesn’t like it.” She continued to seethe. Sans was silenced by her fierceness, before a blush took over her angry expression._ _

__“So I’ve told you how I feel, and I’m not going to take it back. If you really don’t want anything to do with me then this is your chance to say it and I will go to the countryside with Toriel like you want and I won’t bring this up again.” Frisk stated firmly, before taking a deep breath to quell her nerves. She waited with a steady gaze cast over Sans, ready for him to finally answer her. He still stood before her with his teeth clamped tightly shut._ _

__He didn’t know what to say. On the one hand maybe this was a good thing. Now he could be direct and honest with Frisk like he knew he should have been from the very beginning. She had splayed out her feelings for him right in the open, there wasn’t going to be any more dancing around the subject. All he had to do was say no and this whole ordeal would be over and dealt with. However, he found that that one little word seemed to be escaping him as he fought with himself to loosen up his stiff jaw. He knew that it would be the right answer, it would be what was best for both of them, but somehow he couldn’t really make himself say it aloud, because he knew that if he did there was no going back. That would be it, a final and definitive decision. There would be no more what ifs, or maybes, or casual flirty puns, or dancing in the bar, or nervous pink blushes, it would all be over. Sans wasn’t really sure if he wanted to let all of that go._ _

__Frisk began to fidget in front of him as he stayed quiet. Her bravado was slipping as her face began to flush a darker and darker shade of red. She dropped her gaze away from his no longer able to keep making direct eye contact. Maybe she had gotten it wrong after all? Maybe all of those signals that she had thought were him showing her affection were really only a byproduct of her own wishful thinking? He was clearly in shock by her ultimatum, maybe he didn’t see her in that way at all? Maybe she really was only a kid to him. A silly girl led on by her own silly crush._ _

__“You know what, it’s fine. I-I think I already know what you’re going to say. This was a stupid idea. I’ll pack my things when I get home.” She said dejectedly as she began to turn away from him._ _

__Sans sockets again widened in surprise. Had she just made his decision for him? He didn’t like that, he wanted to answer her, and before he could stop himself sans reached out and grabbed her by the wrist again._ _

__“Wait.” He said, and Frisk turned her gaze back to him, pausing in confusion._ _

__Sans let everything that was whirling around in his head all out in a huff as he focused his pinpricks on her. He couldn’t really believe what he was letting himself do as he took a step closer to her. This was a mistake, a big mistake, one that was dangerous, possibly deadly, but Sans couldn’t really bring himself to care anymore. He wasn’t going to fight with himself or with Frisk. She had warn him down. He had given up._ _

__“Fine, you win.” He said._ _

__Sans then tugged on Frisk’s captured wrist, not hard but firmly enough to bring her closer to him. He leaned over her startled form and raised his other hand to the side of her face, before titling her head upward. He then moved closer to her and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, returning her not so sneaky gesture form a few weeks ago when he had caught her in his room._ _

__Frisk remained rigid where she stood, caught completely off guard. When Sans pulled away she slowly raised a hand to her brightly blushing cheek where a tingly warm sensation still lingered. It took a while for her to realize that she recognized the feeling as Sans’ magic._ _

__“Let’s head on home kid.” Sans said, turning away and sauntering back toward Grillby’s, trying his best to hide his own brilliantly blue cheekbones. Frisk nodded as she stumbled along behind him, still not exactly sure what had just happened._ _


	53. Dating start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute lovey dovey stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this on valentines day but I didn't have any time so just pretend.

Frisk sat as rigid as a board on her bed as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap, trying to will up her nerve. The brothers would be waiting for her to come over for breakfast like they did every day, but this morning Frisk wasn’t sure if she was feeling very much up to that challenge, especially since Sans would be there. 

She still hadn’t quite got her head wrapped around what exactly had just happened the other day in the alley. She had been in a kind of a daze for the rest of the walk home back from town, and when she finally regained her bearings again they had already made it back to the apartment. Frisk wanted to question Sans about what exactly he had meant when he had …kissed her, but Papyrus was home and Frisk knew that she really couldn’t just go blabbing about something like that in front of the younger skeleton brother .

Sans had also neglected to make any mention of the incident, which was a que for Frisk to follow suit. He acted just as he always did, laid back and casual. Frisk was actually impressed that he could keep up that guise, he even treated her as he normally would have. She on the other hand was struggling. She couldn’t make eye contact with him at all, or get a grip on her tongue as she kept fumbling over her words. Papyrus had even thought that she had gotten a fever because she couldn’t control her blaring red cheeks. He ended up insisting that she go to bed early so she wouldn’t get sick. Frisk sighed to herself as she again began feeling the all too familiar warmth start to spread across her face, even thinking about it was making her blush. 

Frisk was so confused, she knew that she needed to talk to Sans and actually confirm what his answer really was. He hadn’t given her a yes or no like she had expected, and if his answer was what she thought it was thanks to his surprising action the other day, she also realized that she didn’t know what was supposed to happen next. In all of the romantic movies that Papyrus had told her about, after the love interests kissed things usually just worked out in a happily ever after ending, but Frisk wasn’t so sure. What even were she and Sans now? Were they an actual couple, or were they somewhere in between? Were there steps to this sort of thing, Where there rules or labels that she didn’t know about? Frisk felt herself grow steadily more nervous as she continued to think about how little she knew about this topic in general. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. 

Frisk then abruptly shook her head and slapped at her reddened cheeks. No she was not going to just roll over to her own damning thoughts. She was not going to just sit her like a coward, she was going to be an adult and go and talk to Sans. That’s what couples did, they talked to each other, and even if they weren’t a couple and were just in some sort of other between step that she didn’t know the name of then that was fine too, as long as she and Sans were on the same page that’s all she cared about. 

Frisk took a deep breath, gathering her determination, before swiftly standing and marching her way promptly down the small hallway toward the skeleton brother’s apartment. 

Sans paced around his bedroom. He had been up for hours, again giving up on sleep in the early morning before the sun had even risen. He had messed up. He had messed up big time. It would have been so much easier if he had just listened to his sound rational mind and followed through with his plan to keep his distance from Frisk, or to just simply tell her no when she had propositioned him the other day in the alleyway. But no, no he had to go and make this so much more difficult for himself. God dammit he really was his own worst enemy at times. 

Sans sat down on the edge of his bed, before letting out an exacerbated huff. He was terrified, but strangely at the same time he found himself feeling rather giddy. It was a confusing mix of emotions, kind of like a roller coaster, a perfect blend of fear and excitement. What the hell was wrong with him? 

Sans really didn’t know what his next move should be. Well he did know what the smart thing would be to do, which was to actually be straight with Frisk for once and tell her that he just couldn’t reciprocate her feelings. Sans winced at the thought. If he did that then he would pretty much be the biggest jerk on the planet, probably even more so then Jack, and not to mention a big fat liar. The poor girl was probably already confused as all hell, and Sans knew that if he did try and play that game again then he would just go right back to where he had started, allowing himself little indulgences, keeping her hooked on him for his own wants. That wouldn’t be fair to Frisk, it would actually be very cruel. 

There was always the other option however….. He could actually just give in and take a chance. Sans really didn’t like playing the risk game, especially when the odds were already stacked against him, but even so he found this choice very alluring. Would it really be so wrong to take a shot in the dark? They could keep it quiet, and if things didn’t work out then they didn’t work out right? No harm no foul, but then again what if they did work? That thought was almost even more terrifying. 

Sans shook his head harshly. No, he was getting too involved in this what if way of thinking. He knew he had already made his choice when he had kissed Frisk in the alleyway and there was no going back from it unless he wanted to be a spineless good for nothing piece of worthless garbage. Sans stood from his bed as he made his way to exit his room. He had already chosen his path, now all there was left to do was walk down it. 

When Frisk entered in to the apartment she was met with the same scene as every other day. Papyrus looked to be just finishing up his cooking as Sans sat at the table with his newspaper and coffee already at hand. 

“GOOD MORNING FRISK.” Papyrus greeted enthusiastically as she made her way forward.

“Mornin kid.” Sans also drawled, keeping to his usual casual character. Frisk only offered up a sheepish smile in return as she kept her eyes down cast while she carefully took her seat across from him. She could already feel her face heating up again. This was already more difficult then she thought it would be. 

“FRISK ARE YOU FEELING ANY BETTER? I HOPE THAT YOU ARE NOT COMING DOWN WITH ANYTHING.” Papyrus said noticing her slightly flushed appearance as he placed a bony hand on her forehead to measure her temperature. Frisk stiffened and forced herself to crush down her blush. 

“No I’m fine Papyrus, honest. You were right about going to bed early last night. It was a good idea, I feel fit as a fiddle.” She replied as eagerly as she could. Papyrus beamed back at her. 

“WELL OF COURSE I WAS. AFTER ALL THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS EVER VIGILANT. NOTHING GETS PASSED THESE EYE SOCKETS. A NASTY FLU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SNEAK UP ON MY HUMAN FRIEND, NOT ON MY WATCH, NO SIR NO HOW.” He proclaimed proudly while striking a pose.

Sans coughed from across the table while he hid his face behind his newspaper, obviously trying to stifle his laughter. Papyrus remained oblivious however, before he patted Frisk on the head and presented her with her breakfast. 

“BEHOLD FRISK, MY LATEST MASTERPIECE, SPAGHETTI OMELETTE!” He declared. “THE NEWEST ADDITION TO MY SPAGHETTI BREAKFAST REPERTOIRE.” 

Frisk giggled at Papyrus’ antics. Though the younger brother was definitely improving with his cooking, he still liked to create some pretty crazy dishes; just Papyrus being Papyrus she supposed. Frisk then picked up her fork before taking a sample. The delicate fluffy egg casing was stuffed full of garden vegetables with a thick hereby tomato sauce and goat cheese. What was even more surprising was that the spaghetti in the spaghetti omelet wasn’t actually even noodles, but seemed to be made up of zucchini that was thinly sliced to look like pasta. Huh, looks like today's concoction was actually a pretty good one.

“SO HOW IS IT?” Papyrus asked her expectantly. Frisk quickly took another eager bite. 

“Definitely one of your best.” She said. “I think you even managed to top spaghetti pancakes.” Papyrus’ jaw then fell slack in astonishment. 

“REALLY? I HAVE BESTED EVEN YOUR FAVORITE?” He asked stunned. Frisk nodded encouragingly. 

“Yup, looks like I have a new favorite now.” She replied as she savored the taste of her breakfast. Papyrus then smiled so big it looked like his cheekbones were going to crack from under the pressure as stars burst forth from his eye sockets. 

“NYEH HEHEHE HAZA! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VICTORIOUS ONCE AGAIN! YOU KNOW I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS A RISKY MOVE TO NOT USE ACTUAL PASTA IN THE SPAGHETTI OMELET, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE MY INGENIOUS IDEA PAYED OFF!” He continued on cheerily. Sans continued to snicker at Papyrus’ overjoyed outburst, not really trying to hide it anymore. 

“WELL THAT JUST ABOUT ADDED THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF PEP TO START OFF MY DAY.” Papyrus then said. “THANK YOU FRISK, I THINK I'M GOING TO HEAD OUT A LITTLE EARLY THIS MORNING AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS GOOD MOOD I'M IN .” Frisk continued to laugh lightly along to Papyrus' enthusiasm. 

“No Papyrus, thank you for that wonderful breakfast. I can’t wait to see what you’ll cook up next.” She said, and Papyrus’ chest puffed out at the added compliment. 

“OH I DO LOVE A GOOD CHALLENGE.” Papyrus said as he began to stride toward the door. “JUST YOU WAIT I’LL THINK OF SOMETHING THAT WILL BE SURE TO BLOW YOUR TASTE BUDS AWAY.” He then waved a fond farewell to both Frisk and his brother before he left for work. 

Frisk continued to snicker to herself. The younger skeleton brother’s energy was absolutely infectious, it seemed that he could push away any rain cloud, no matter how big. A firm hand on her shoulder however quickly pulled her back to the present again as Sans sauntered up next to her still chuckling. 

“Heheh, thanks kid you sure know how to put that extra spring in his step.” He said as he glanced her way, but he found that she was pointedly staring hard at the floor. Sans raised an eyebrow at her stiff and silent form. 

“Hey…are you alright? You’re not really feeling sick are you?” He asked concerned, and Frisk managed to shake her head, but her lips remained tightly pursed. Frisk began to feel her frustrations grow. Why was this so damn difficult? She took a deep breath as she chanced a shy peek at him. 

“Umm.” She managed before her lips locked themselves back up again. Sans tilted his head in confusion before he led her forward into the living room. 

“Here why don’t you take a seat and uh, when you’re feeling ready try telling me what’s eating at you?” He suggested as he settled himself next to her on the couch. 

Frisk fidgeted as her cheeks grew warmer. This was so stupid, she was being ridiculous. All she had to do was ask him just to make sure, that shouldn’t be such a hard task to complete. For Pete sake she had been in situations much harder then this one, she had been cornered with no foreseeable escape many times, her back pushed up against countless walls, yet somehow she had never felt so trapped as Sans waited patiently for her to speak. Why did his gaze seem so much more intense than usual? 

“I-I just wanted to umm, you know about yesterday, and well …” Frisk huffed, great now she was blubbering on like a moron. She took a moment to sort out her words.

“What I mean is … about yesterday with that well….” Frisk cleared her throat. “What did you mean by that exactly?” She finally struggled out. Sans paused before realizing what she was talking about.

“Oh you mean I wasn’t obvious enough?” He questioned her with a smirk. Frisk face turned about a thousand shades redder. 

“No! I mean I just wanted to make sure.” She said. Sans chuckled. 

“Huh, and here I thought I was plenty clear, you know returning your kiss and all.” He said self-assuredly. Frisk startled. 

“W- What do you mean by that?” She asked. 

“hehe, did you forget? You snuck into my room a few weeks back and planted one right about here.” Sans said, taping a finger to his cheekbones while eyeing her smugly. “You know it isn’t really playing fair to sneak up on a guy when he’s sleeping.” He continued to chide. Frisk buried her deeply flushed face into her hands.

“You were awake?” She questioned apprehensively. 

Sans felt a large self-satisfied grin tug at his cheekbones. He didn’t think that he had ever seen Frisk this flustered before, it was actually rather adorable. He never really thought that she would be the shy type, unless…. Oh. Right .He had forgotten about her past. 

Now that he thought about it, Frisk had probably never been involved in a romantic relationship before. Oh wow, he was an idiot, and suddenly Sans felt a heaviness settle on his shoulder blades. He would be her first experience with this sort of thing; that was a lot of pressure to put on a guy. 

Sans then felt a nervous knot form in his soul. Hell, when was the last time that he had even been in a proper relationship? He had gotten so use to simply chatting up ladies in the bar who were interested in his company for the evening. It was simpler that way, there were no complicated feelings, or mixed messages, things were always clear, just one night with no strings attached, both parties were on the same page, and in the morning they went their separate ways with no hard feelings. He had honestly given up on that whole relationship shtick a long time ago. He couldn’t even really remember the last time that he had even taken a girl out on an actual date.  
But this, this was different, very different. He already knew that this wasn’t like those other times, he knew that what he felt for Frisk wasn’t just a onetime fling, it was definitely more than that, and he owed it to her to take this seriously. If he was going to do this, then he had to do it right. 

Sans cleared his throat as he poked Frisk lightly on the shoulder, trying to cox her out from hiding behind her hands. 

“You know I’m only teasing you right?” He asked as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Frisk didn’t respond, just burrowed her reddened face further away from view.

“Sorry.” She finally squeaked, and Sans felt guilt swell in his soul. 

“No No, don’t be sorry, I uh really didn’t mind all that much to be honest.” He said sheepishly. “Actually you can feel free to do that whenever you want.” Frisk peeked out at him from between her fingers.

“Hey seeing as how I still got a little bit of free time left before I’m back on a full work schedule and all why don’t I take you out?” He then suggested. “Just the two of us. We can go someplace quiet, and uh, we can work out any other questions you have, and no teasing I promise.” 

“Like a ...date?” Frisk asked surprised and Sans smiled, his cheekbones taking on a light dusting of blue. 

“Well not like a date, a date.” He answered. “So whaddya say kid?” Frisk felt her heart speed up a little in excitement. 

“O- ok.” She replied before she could chicken out. 

“Great, well um, hows about we take a bit of a trip? We could bring lunch with us, have a picknic or something, talk, and just take things nice and slow, sound good?” Sans asked. 

“Yes! Definitely!” Frisk said, perking back up immediately at the suggestion “I mean um, that sounds nice.” She continued, tempering her enthusiasm. Sans chuckled. 

“Ok uh, just give me a little bit of time to pack up some things and then we can hit the road.” He said. 

“Right.” Frisk replied standing from the couch. “I’ll um, go get ready to then.” She said. 

“Thirty minutes or so enough time for you?” Sans asked and Frisk nodded. 

“That sounds good.” She said still fidgeting. Sans smiled fondly at her still pink cheeks. 

“I’ll see you in roughly a half hour then.” He said. 

“Oh right!” Frisk replied flustered as she turned to leave, but before she began to make her way toward the apartment door, she suddenly felt a certain boldness take a hold of her. She then pivoted on her heal and pressed a quick peck to Sans’ cheek. She pulled away shyly and quickly made an exit. 

“S- see you soon.” She stuttered while she left.

Sans stood slightly stunned in the living room, his sockets wide and blank in surprise as his powder blue blush continued to take on a darker hue. Wow, he hadn’t expected that, but then again he had told her that she could do that whenever she wanted. A goofy grin then started to spread across his face as he raised a hand to his cheek. Heh, lucky him he supposed. 

When frisk made it back to her room she was an anxious and giddy mess. She laughed nervously to herself as she paced excitedly around her small living space. She was going on a date with Sans. The thought almost didn’t seem real to her. Then another thought took over her gleeful mind. She hadn’t ever been on a date before. Well, unless she counted that awkward forced romantic business dinner date that she had with Alico which had definitely spiraled out of control. Frisk felt a shiver run up her spine at the unpleasant memory. But this was different then that, she was actually going out on a date willingly, as herself, with no alternate motives or angles, with someone that she was actually romantically interested in, that was definitely something new right? 

Frisk quickly snuffed out the questions. Nope, she wasn’t going to make herself all fretful again. Even if her date with Alico had been under false pretenses, she had played the part well enough to fool him, which means that a real date would be a walk in the park. She was just going to be herself, Sans had said that they were going to take things slow and figure it out together. Though even when she tried to pump herself up she still felt slightly stressed. 

Frisk then looked down at her trousers and vest. Well she supposed it wouldn’t hurt to put in a little bit of effort. She was supposed to look nice for a date right? Frisk then stalked over to her end table before grabbing the white gift bag from its surface.  
She couldn’t think of a better situation then this one to wear the dress that Sans had gotten for her. Mettaton did say that it would be appropriate for picnics after all. 

Sans dug through the linen closet before pulling out an old checkered quilt. He hummed satisfied as he shook it out. This would do quite nicely for a picnic blanket, now all he had to do was find that old wicker basket. He wondered where Papyrus had stashed it. As he searched around the apartment he couldn’t help but wonder how he had ended up in this entirely strange situation, not that he was complaining or anything, it just seemed so improbable to say the least, especially with everything else that was going on. 

Sans almost felt a little guilty. Here he was going on a date when there were so many other crucial things that needed his attention. Sans quickly ushered those thoughts away. No, he wasn’t going to think about that right now. He and Frisk had worked hard, and Sans knew that there was only a small window before he would have to return to his work again, so he was going to allow himself this little break. Besides, Frisk deserved his attention too, he knew he wouldn’t be able to devote a lot of time to her in the future with finding Gaster tasked to him, so what little time that he was allotted he was going to give to her. 

Sans finally found the basket stored neatly on the top shelf of his brothers bedroom closet. Sans made a mental note to be sure to return it back exactly like how he had found it. Papyrus was a bit of a stickler when things weren’t put in their proper place, and if he noticed the basket missing then that would definitely lead to his brother asking questions that Sans didn’t want to answer. 

Sans packed the blanket into the basket before heading to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, scanning through the various items. There were some leftovers from Papyrus’ dinners but Sans wrinkled his brow at them. Leftovers weren’t exactly romantic, but then again Sans wasn’t really much of a cook either, plus he didn’t have a lot of time left. He could always just pick up a few burgers from Grillby downstairs, but then would that be suspicious? Sans huffed, this was turning out to be a little bit more difficult than he had thought. He would have to be sure to clarify to Frisk about how imperative it was that they both keep quiet and tread carefully, though he was fairly sure that she already knew that.  
Sans went to the pantry and pulled out a loaf of bread. Sandwiches would be just fine for a first date. Besides, he had told Frisk that they were going to take things slow. He didn’t have to pull out all of the stops right away. They were just going to talk and sort out a few things, no pressure. 

When Sans had finished packing the picnic he went through his mental task list, making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. He had food, the blanket, the basket, Yup everything was accounted for, but before he could make his way to go and get Frisk he paused and looked down at his appearance. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to freshen up a bit first. Sans then made his way into the bathroom. 

He looked in the mirror, examining his reflection, Making sure he didn’t have any scuffs on his skull. Eh, it wasn’t exactly flawless, but Sans really didn’t have the time to complain much. He then grabbed his brothers bone cologne from one of the shelves before dabbing a small dollop under his jaw and behind his ear cavity. He would just borrow a little bit, Papyrus wouldn’t even miss it. When he was finished he made his way out of the washroom to go and see if Frisk was ready, but then he caught a glance of his vest in the mirror. He did a double take.  
It didn’t exactly look all that nice, the fabric was wrinkled, and Sans spotted a stain near the hem. He decided it would be best if he made a quick change, he was pretty sure that Papyrus had just done some laundry a few days ago, so he should have a fresh clean vest and shirt hanging in his closet. Sans quickly discarded his old cloths before pulling on his new clean white dress shirt and butting up his nicer vest. He was just about to grab for his tie when he remembered the ones that Frisk had gotten for him. He turned back to his closet deciding on the yellow one with the watermelons printed all over it. He couldn’t help but smirk at how well the pattern would fit the occasion, and if he ended up hitting a snag on the date then he could maybe use it to come up with a comedy routine to break the tension. Sans neatly tied the necktie securely under his shirt collar, even making sure that it was centered properly. He then quickly gave his appearance one final once over in his bedroom mirror. 

“Not too bad… well for a guy that doesn’t have any skin at least.” He said to himself. He then glanced to the clock by his bed. Well it would just have to do, he didn’t have any more time left to get any more gussied up. 

Sans waltzed his way out of his room, grabbing the picnic basket before heading out of the apartment and down the hall to Frisks bedroom. He paused outside her door, clearing his throat briefly and smoothing out his clothes.

“Relax Sansy, we’re just going out for a little lunch, no biggie.” He said quietly to himself when he noticed himself feeling rather jittery all of a sudden. He then raised his hand and wrapped a knuckle on her door.

“One second!” Frisk called from the other side. Sans heard her shuffle quickly back and forth across her floor before he heard a bang and Frisk quietly grumble a curse under her breath. He had guessed that she had most likely stubbed her toe. Sans snickered to himself, guess he wasn’t the only one that was feeling a little anxious. 

A few moments later the door opened and Frisk stood before Sans with a nervous blush clad in the sundress that he had bought for her. Sans also felt his cheekbones warm up again as his sockets took in her appearance. The dress really did suit her, probably even better than he had thought it would when he had first seen it in the store window. Now he was very glad that he hadn’t returned it after all. Sans gaze then fell downward, and he could help but smirk when he noticed that Frisk wasn’t wearing her heels with the dress but instead decided to pair the garment with her boots. He couldn’t help but admire her choice, even if the fashion standard of the time didn’t agree with it. Frisk fidgeted in front of him and it was then that Sans realized that he had been staring a little bit too long. 

“Uh you look really nice kid.” He managed to get out from behind his wobbly smile. That dress looks good on you.” Frisk’s nervous blush darkened as she also looked over his appearance, noticing that he was wearing the tie that she had gotten for him. 

“Thank you, and um, You too. The tie looks good.” She responded quietly while averting her gaze. Sans shuffled where he stood. Jeez what was with all of these butterflies all of a sudden? 

“So I got the grub, you ready to head out?” He asked. Frisk nodded. 

“Ok uh, great so why don’t you head on down through the bar. The cars just outside by the curb.” He suggested, and Frisk cocked her head to the side.”

“You’re not going to come yet?” She questioned, and Sans rubbed at the back of his skull. 

“I’ll meet you there. It may look a little suspicious if we’re seen leaving together with the basket and all.” He explained, and Frisk nodded in understanding. 

“Oh yeah, I guess that would raise a few questions. She said. 

“I’ll see you outside then.” Sans said with a wink. Frisk flashed him a brief smile, before turning to head down the stairs. Sans watched her go and when she was out of sight, he turned on his heels toward a short cut he couldn’t really help the extra pep in his step as he practically skipped through the tear that would take him just outside of Grillby’s. 

Frisk made her way through the bar. She knew that her dressed up appearance would actually be considered fairly normal as she often had to take on different personas when meeting with clients. She still couldn’t help her blushing though as she walked through the crowd. She tried to smother the butterflies that were fluttering like mad in her stomach. She shouldn’t be so nervous. It was Sans, he was her friend after all, but she still wanted to make a good impression. She wanted to show him that she wasn’t just a kid, that she was confident, that she was an adult, that she knew what she was doing, but she was pretty sure that she had already messed that up. 

When she made it out of the bar and rounded the corner to the Buick parked on the curb, she was surprised to see that Sans was already waiting for her, leaning his weight against the passenger door. A curious smile tugged at her lips as he shot her a cheeky wave. She knew that his shortcuts were somehow related to his magic as she had been vaguely made aware of them when Sans had saved her from Ludo and transported her back to Grillby’s with him, but she still had no idea how they worked. She had wanted to ask him about it, but from how quiet Sans was about his powers around everyone including his brother, she had gathered that he would probably only end up dodging her questions. Still frisk was pretty much certain at this point that the shorter skeleton brother had a lot more tricks up his sleeve then what he let on, and that his powers where somewhat outside of the ordinary even by monster magic standards. 

Sans opened the door for Frisk as she approached. She smiled at him in thanks and took his offered hand as she stepped up into the vehicle. She settled herself in her seat as Sans made his way around to the driver’s side. 

“So where exactly are we going?” Frisk asked as Sans strayed up the engine. His grin grew a tad larger in response. 

“You’ll see when we get there.” He answered vaguely much to Frisk’s dismay. She furrowed her brows at him, but was also excited by the prospect of a surprise. 

When they left the city’s borders Frisk’s curiosity began to become too much to smother. She began asking Sans all sorts of questions, and he would reply to each one with just as much or more elusiveness as he had her first question. 

Sans chuckled as Frisk began to grow impatient with him. He actually found it quite enjoyable to push at her buttons a little. He thought that the pout that she made when she was slightly vexed with him was pretty damn endearing. He was also glad that she had relaxed in his presence some. She was no longer nervous, distracted by her own curiosity. The tension that had surrounded the two of them had dissipated and Sans was glad to find that it had been replaced by the happy warmth that usually surrounded Frisk now that she was comfortable with him again. 

The rest of the ride was filled with easy chatter and terrible jokes as Sans continued to drive down the winding country road. Frisk had opened the window and was enjoying the last of the warm summer breeze. She admired the pleasant scenery as it rolled past her window. It had been such a long time since she had been outside of the city, she had almost forgotten what the countryside had even looked like.  
Soon enough Sans spotted the picnic area by the river bank that he had thought would be perfect for a relaxing afternoon when he had made his previous trip out of the cities limits . It still looked just as inviting as it did the first time that he saw it. Sans then pulled the Buick over to the side of the road.

“Whelp, we’re here.” He announced before hopping out of the car. Frisk looked around puzzled by her lack of surroundings.

“Where exactly is here?” She asked as Sans opened up her door for her and helped her out of her seat. 

“A nice quiet place to talk some.” Sans answered as he pointed to the spot by the riverside. Frisks eyes brightened up immediately as she took in the sight. 

The sun glinted off of the calm river water in a dazzling way as Frisk almost felt like she was being drawn to it. There was a sturdy weeping willow tree right by the river bank, its delicate drooping tendrils swayed gently in the wind as some dipped in to the rivers slow moving current. Sans had suggested setting the blanket up right under its canopy as it provided a perfect amount of shade from the sun. He also thought that the thick trunk would make a nice place to lean against. 

After Frisk had helped him lay the blanket flat, she couldn’t help but to brush her hand along the soft grass surrounding her . When was it last that she had actually had the time to pay attention to something so insignificant? The more that she thought about it the more she realized she couldn’t recall. 

Sans was just making himself comfortable by the tree trunk when he noticed Frisk fiddling over by the blankets edge.

“Whatcha doin?” He asked her as he saw her unlacing her boots. 

“I think I’m gonna go stick my feet in the river.” She replied. Sans smirked and tilted his head to the side curiously. 

“What for?” He asked and Frisk paused as she spread her toes over the grass, relishing in the feeling. 

“Just want to.” She said. Sans chuckled. 

“Ok then, I’ll get the food set out.” He said. “Have fun.” Frisk smiled back at him before making her way over to the river side. 

Sans watched her fondly as she hitched her dress up and wadded into the shallow waters. He tried to focus more on unpacking the food like he said that he would, but his pinpricks were constantly being dragged back to her happy form in the river as she splashed playfully. It was rare to see her like this, so carefree and immersed in the moment. The last time that he had seen this side of her so clearly was probably back when they had all gone out to the movies together when she had been playing cops and robbers in the streets on the walk home with his brother and Undyne. Sans found his grin taking on a softer note, she looked so happy here. 

He also felt a bit of a proud swell in his soul. Looks like he wasn’t as rusty at this whole dating game as he thought that he was, but then he began to feel a bit apprehensive. He knew that part of the reason why he had decided to take her out here was so that he could make it clear to her that this was a bit of a risky gamble, and also make sure that she understood the dangers involved by being with him. As much as he wanted to show her a good time, and maybe even charm her a little bit, he knew that it was important that she understood what exactly it was that she was getting into. He was going to have to bring her back to a very harsh reality shortly, though he supposed he could watch her enjoy herself for a little while longer, he’d wait until she came back from the river at least. 

Frisk sighed contently at the cool clear water lapping around her ankles. The babbling of the river, the light breeze through the willow tree, the chirping of birds, and buzzing of insects, it was all so peaceful. Frisk couldn’t remember the last time that she had been so entirely at ease before. It transported her back to her childhood, when she had been living with Toriel. She remembered that she used to fall asleep to these sounds coming in from the open window in her room, and when she glanced back at Sans who was lazing on the picnic blanket, she recognized that familiar feeling of safety and comfort. Something sparked in her soul right then. It was something deep and intense and entirely new. Frisk found herself smiling and waving at Sans in that moment wanting to get his attention. 

“Sans, you should come try this, it feels really nice!” She called. He chuckled and waved back at her. 

“Nah, that’s ok kid. I’ve found a pretty comfortable spot right here, I don’t think I want to give it up quite yet.” He replied. She smirked at him and his lazy ways, but found that she felt oddly endeared by them also. 

Frisk then pulled herself out of the river, walking back barefoot through the soft grass toward the blanket. Sans had just about finished setting up the food, which consisted of sandwiches and some cut up apple slices. Frisk smiled when she saw that he had actually taken the time to cut the apple slices to look like little rabbits. 

“Where did you learn to do this?” She asked as she raised a taunting eyebrow at him, picking up a rabbit apple slice. Sans glanced to the apple slice in her hand before his cheekbones took on a light blue hue. 

“Oh uh, I used to do it for Papyrus.” He explained as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “It was the only way that I could get him to eat them when we were little.” Frisk’s smile took on a kinder note. 

“Sans, you’re really sweet.” She said before she could stop herself, and then her cheeks flared into a blaring blush again when she realized what she let slip. Sans paused, his cheekbones also darkening. 

“Heh, that’s rich coming from you sweetheart, considering that you’re really one in a _melon_.” Sans said in an effort to stave off Frisk’s as well as his own embarrassment, though he was pretty sure that he just made it worse when Frisk’s face continued to darken. In his panic he started to ramble off another one.

“H-hey what do you call a fruit that commits aquatic crimes?” He stammered. Frisk blinked at him confused. 

“A _water felon_.” He answered with a shaky grin as he plucked up his tie and swung it for added comical effect. Frisk deadpanned for a full second before she erupted in to a fit of bubbly giggles. 

“Sans that was a bad one.” She finally got out from behind her laughter. Sans felt himself relax again, as he also chuckled along. 

“What? I thought that it was clever.” He protested. 

The two enjoyed the rest of their lunch after that. Sans continued to overwhelm Frisk with fruit related humor and she even played along for a few of them, but Sans noticed that it was starting to get late … He knew that he couldn’t put off the more important conversation that he needed to discuss with Frisk any longer. 

Frisk had just settled back down from one of his puns. All the food had pretty much been eaten at this point, save for a few discarded crusts. Sans fidgeted as he tried to think of a way to open up to the particular subject at hand. 

“So you having a good time?” He asked. Frisk smiled at him and nodded. 

“This was a really good idea.” She answered. “I’m glad you took me here.” 

“Yeah me to.” Sans said, he then cleared his throat. 

“Um Frisk, about this whole you and me thing, I gotta ask ….are you sure you really want this? I mean I don’t think I have to tell you how dangerous this is for you, and I want you to know that if you ever get second thoughts its ok, I understand. You can back out of this whenever you want and uh, I won’t have no hard feelings or nothing.” Sans began to explain. Frisk starred at him a little surprised, but she supposed it made sense that he was worried. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t just a little bit afraid of the potential consequences. 

“I do want this.” She answered back, her cheeks turning pink again. “I’m not going to lie to you though and say that I’m not scared, because I am a little bit ….I also don’t really know what I’m doing, or how any of this stuff really works.” She admitted sheepishly as she shied her eyes away from his. “So um, if that’s a problem for you, I also understand if you have your own reservations about all this. I won’t be mad at you.” She said peeking back at him. “Just as long as you tell me, because I’m not really even sure what we are now.” 

Sans was quiet for a second as he looked over her nervous appearance. He hadn’t realized that she had been so clueless. He felt a little bit bad for not being straighter with her, he made a mental note to be clearer with her in the future. 

“That’s all fine with me kid, and uh, you can just call me your _bone - friend_ heheh, that is if you want to.” He said, losing a bit of his nerve after he had delivered the punchline of his joke. Frisk perked up and stared at him sternly. 

“You’re serious?” She asked, still unsure, and Sans nodded. 

“Yeah course I am.” He replied timidly. Frisk still swept her gaze over him for any sign that he was still joking. Though she didn’t think that Sans would be so cruel as to play with her emotions like this, she had to admit that sometimes she couldn’t tell. When she was satisfied a small smile broke across her face. 

“I think I would like that.” She answered much to his relief. 

“Good, good then.” Sans said, stifling the flutter that stirred in his soul when she had accepted him. “Well um, I hate to cut this short and all but it is a bit of a drive home, so whddya say we pack up and start heading back?” Frisk nodded in agreement. 

“Ok.” She replied.

When they had finished packing up the basket they made their way back to the car. Sans started up the engine and turned around to head back to the city. The drive home was more on the quiet side, peppered only a little with light conversation here and there, but it was entirely comfortable. It had been a long day and both of them were tired, and also happy. Sans glanced over at Frisk, she was staring out of her window again, spacing out it looked like. Her cheeks were still painted slightly pink. Sans smiled to himself before he took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and reached over to her. He then gently grasp one of Frisk's free hands and threaded his fingers through hers. Frisk looked over a little surprised as Sans returned to facing forward again. Neither of them said anything, and then Frisk pursed her lips, her pink cheeks getting just a little bit pinker before she turned back to the window, squeezing Sans hand lightly in return.


	54. Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna squeeze out a little bit more fluff from the tube.

When Sans parked the Buick back outside of Grillby’s he turned to Frisk to tell her that they were home again, only to find that she was asleep in the passenger seat next to him. Sans smiled to himself, guess she had warn herself out playing in the river. 

Sans debated if he should wake her up. He could just bring her upstairs with him through his short cuts, but Sans shook his head at the idea. That might be pushing the line a little too far, plus the last time he had brought her along for the ride she had ended up with quite the nasty stomach ache. It also wasn’t all that late out yet, the sun was just now starting to set. Frisk probably only needed a little power nap anyway. Sans poked her gently on the shoulder instead. Slowly began to rouse before immediately straightening up. 

“Sorry.” She murmured as she rubbed at her eyes. Sans only chuckled and shrugged. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He replied. 

“Thanks for today.” Frisk then said shyly, before she moved to open the car door. “I had fun.”

“Anytime.” Sans said.

“So… will I see you upstairs?” Frisk asked and he nodded along. 

“Yeah Paps might be home so if you don’t mind maybe change first before you come by for dinner.” Sans suggested. “I’m gonna spend a little bit of time down in the bar just so he doesn’t think we were out together.”

“Ok.” Frisk said. “Well, I’ll see you later.” She then moved to shimmy out of her seat, but quickly turned and placed another peck to his cheek. Sans startled, again not expecting it. Frisk was out the door before he could attempt to return the gesture. 

He smiled to himself as he sat alone in the car for a few minutes, making sure to give enough of a buffer between his and Frisk’s appearances in the bar. He could still feel the lingering warmth of her lips on his cheekbone. Heh, it looked he was going to have to get used to this new little habit of hers as it seemed that it was one that was going to stick around, not that he minded in the slightest.

When enough time had passed Sans pulled himself out of the driver’s seat and sauntered his way into the tavern he took to his usual seat at the bar top before flagging Grillby over for a drink. 

“Heya pal, just gimme a double of the best bathtub gin you got in house.” He said, shooting Grillby with a wink. The flame elemental raised an eyebrow at his skeletal friend’s apparent good mood as he poured him his drink. 

“Had a good day I take it?” Grillby asked presenting Sans with his beverage of choice. Sans only shrugged.” 

“You could say that.” He replied taking a sip. Grillby cocked his head to the side in interest but didn’t continue to question as he knew that if Sans wasn’t talking then it was most likely something that he couldn’t talk about, probably relating to his work. 

“Well I’m glad that things are starting to turn in your favor.” He said simply as he returned to polishing glassware. 

Sans nodded in return, before he continued to sit and enjoy the relaxing atmosphere of the bar while he nursed his drink. He found that his good mood didn’t peter off either as he struck up conversations with the other patrons and comrades present in the tavern that evening. He even ran into the sad lengthy ghost monster that had been playing at the piano a few weeks back and he managed to cox a smile out of him. 

It was a good night, and Sans found himself relishing in the feeling. It had been such a long while since he had last had a good night. That is until a tall regal figure rested her furry white hand on his shoulder. 

“Sans?” Toriel questioned, and Sans almost spit out his mouthful of gin in surprise.  
“Ms. Tori!” He coughed as he quickly fixed what he hoped was a convincing grin across his skull. “What uh, brings you here?” 

“I’m so sorry, I did not mean to startle you.” She said apologetically, but Sans waved off her concern. 

“It’s fine, no trouble honest.” He replied nervously. “Eh, so what can I help you with?” Toriel took a seat next to him before bowing her head ashamedly.

“Well I was hoping to see Frisk this evening, but it turned out that she was out for the day, and when I saw you here I thought that I should.” She paused and fumbled with her hands for a moment. “I ….wanted to tell you that I am sorry Sans.” She said as she continued looking glumly down at the bar top. Sans eyed her quizzically. 

“Sorry? Sorry for what?” He asked. 

“I should not have put such pressure on you when I requested that you discourage Frisk’s feelings. It was not right of me.” Toriel began to explain, and Sans’ sockets widened in surprise as he also felt a guilty swell form in his soul. 

“Uh, Ms. Tori you really don’t have to apologize…” He began to protest. 

“But I do Sans, I am Frisk’s mother not you, and it is my job to talk to her about these things not yours. It was extremely out of line for me to come to you about this.” Toriel continued cutting him off. “I suppose I was just too afraid to confront her myself … I haven’t exactly done what is best for her in the past, and I was afraid that if I overstepped my boundaries she may shut me out completely. Oh what a mess I have made.”

Sans just continued to sit quietly, taking another sip of his drink while trying to drown the incredibly awful awkward feeling forming in his metaphorical gut. Awe jeez, there went his good mood. He sighed. 

“I think I will go up and talk to her right away.” Toriel then said straightening up. “I will handle this Sans like I should have from the beginning, you no longer have to worry.”

Sans stiffened as he reached out to stop Toriel before she could stand from her seat, because he did have to worry, he had to worry an awful lot. But before he could say anything, another louder and angrier voice cut through the crowded bar. 

“So, you finally showed your face huh?” Undyne growled as she made her way forward. 

Everyone else was silent as their attention was drawn toward the impending conflict that was sparking and currently threatening to explode as Undyne starred down at the former first lady of the Pansies. Toriel retained her regal composer as she stood from her seat, not intimated in the slightest by the underboss’s heated venomous glare. 

“Hello Undyne, it has been awhile.” She greeted calmly. 

Undyne only sneered and bared her sharp teeth in response. Sans felt like he had somehow suddenly stepped into a war zone even though he hadn’t even moved from his seat. God dammit, all he had wanted was a drink and a relaxing evening before he had to start his hunt for Gaster was that really too much to ask?

“Heya Undyne.” Sans said, clearing his throat to try and diffuse the building tension. “Fancy seeing you here on a week night, shouldn’t you be-.” 

“Zip it shorty.” Undyne shot without even looking at him. Sans was stunned into silence. Shorty. She had called him shorty, really? Toriel sighed un-amused.

“Undyne I do not think that this is neither the place nor the time for this.” She said. 

“To damn bad!” Undyne cut in. “Because I’ve been looking for you, and now that I’ve found you in Grillby’s no less, I can’t help but think that this is the perfect stage for you to pay for what you’ve done in front of every Pansy member present!”

Quiet murmurs began to sound as the crowd continued to form around Toriel, Sans, and Undyne. Sans eyed his surroundings nervously. It looked like everyone was waiting for a show. Grillby had even picked up his metal bat in an attempt at a warning to not get rowdy. He even let off a brief serge of his own magic coating the bat in fire, but Sans knew that the flame elemental could do little to stop the Pansy’s underboss at this point. Even if this was his bar, she wouldn’t listen to him. 

“So…” Undyne continued as she began to close the distance between herself and Toriel. “Are you ready to answer for your actions?” She questioned before forming a threatening teal spear in her awaiting hand. Sans readied his magic. He didn’t like this, Undyne looked serious about letting lose.  
“Undyne, I’m warning you to back off here.” He cautioned. “You know that Asgore wouldn’t want this.”  
“I already told you Sans, stay out of this!” She snapped back. “She has to pay for what she did to him, for what she did to all of us! She left us, the Pansies almost disappeared thanks to her!”  
The murmuring of the crowd seemed to swell at Undyne’s words, and Sans shifted his sockets around the group. It seems that many of the Pansy members present resonated with what she had said. They all were getting sucked in by her anger. Sans grit his teeth, forming a large femur bone in anticipation to hold of the forming mob. 

“It is alright Sans.” Toriel then said, still maintaining her calm and authoritative aura as purple flames formed in her hands. “I believe that this has been a long time coming, and if this is truly what you want child.” Toriel continued, fixing Undyne in her steady gaze. "Then I will not deny you." Undyne smirked.

“Good no longer running away and hiding I see, just you and me one on one.” She said, making sure that she made her message clear to the surrounding crowd that no one was to interfere. 

“What the hell is going on here!?” An angry and confused voice sounded from the stairway. Everyone turned to the voice that had cut through the building tension to see Frisk standing on the steps back in her trousers and vest with a very concerned look on her face when she saw Toriel and Undyne inches away from each other’s throats. She had heard the ruckus when she was making her way back over to the skeleton brothers apartment. 

“Nothing to see here punk, go upstairs where you won’t get hurt.” Undyne said without sparing Frisk so much as a glance. 

“Yes please Fr-, uh child. This matter does not concern you.” Toriel added, though she sounded much more worried then Undyne did. Frisk ignored both of their warnings as she stormed down the stairs and pushed her way through the crowd, before placing herself right between the both of them. 

“Hey what the hell did I just say punk?!” Undyne demanded, fixing her with a confused glare. Toriel snuffed out her flames. 

“Ch - child please, this is not at all safe!” She cautioned. Frisk frowned and grounded her stance in the middle of the two quarreling monsters. 

Sans felt a nervous flutter in his soul. Oh he did not like this one little bit. Frisk had just put herself in the very center of everything again. Sans felt his magic grow anxious, reacting to his strummed nerves. This girl was really going to be the death of him if she kept up with this sort of dangerous attitude. 

“I’m not just going to stand by and watch you two rip each other apart! Undyne why are you threatening her?!” She asked. Undyne clamped her pointed teeth tightly. 

“This has nothing to do with you human!” She bellowed. “This is a fight for the justice of the Pansies! She left us, all of us, right when we needed her most! You have no right to interfere!” Frisk bristled at her comment. Her soul flared with determination at Undyne’s furious challenge. 

“It has everything to do with me!” Frisk shot back. “Did you forget that I am also a Pansy member?” Undyne faltered a little bit, but she grounded herself in her rage once again.  
“This was before your time with us!” She responded sternly. 

“Child please, step away.” Toriel begged, but Frisk did not listen. She was not going to go through this again. She was not going to lose Toriel, or Sans or Undyne to some stupid past event that didn’t matter anymore.

“Even so I will not just stand here as you threaten my mother!” She shouted angrily. 

A heavy silence then swept over the crowd. Toriel stiffened and looked around at all of the monsters surrounding her human daughter. Sans deadpanned in disbelief that Frisk had deliberately let that most important secret slip in a room full of her monster comrades, and Undyne’s angry eyes widened in surprised confusion, her resolve distinguished. 

“Wh – what?” She said simply. 

“You heard me.” Frisk continued. “I’m the reason why she came back, so if you’re mad then be mad with me to.” 

Whispers immediately sprung up, surrounding the central group as the crowd started to discuss the topic at hand. Sans stiffened, hearing a few unsavory remarks, and Toriel wrung her hands together nervously. Frisk remained rigid, not paying the spectators any attention as she continued to stare at Undyne who still seemed confused. 

“She’s your mother?” Undyne then asked, much to everyone’s surprise. 

“Yes.” Frisk answered. 

“Explain.” Undyne demanded. 

“She saved me.” Frisk stated. “She took me off of the streets when I had no one else. If it wasn’t for her then I probably would have starved or worse. She gave me a home and a family.” Undyne’s fierce eyes seemed to soften as Frisk said those words which were almost all too familiar. She lowered her weapon before straightening up. 

“That so.” She said before she cleared her throat. “Well then I guess that changes things.” Undyne then shifted her stare back to Toriel, who had now walked forward and placed her hands on Frisk’s shoulders protectively. 

“I still don’t like what you did.” She said harshly. “But I’m not about to go fighting the squirt over you either, so consider yourself off the hook for now.” 

And with that Undyne allowed her weapon to completely dissolve, before she turned away and sauntered over to the exit, declaring the fight over. The rest of the crowd dissipated shortly after, going back to their previous positions scattered about the bar. Sans still kept a wary eye socket out in case anyone got any wise ideas. His nervous magic had still not yet settled either. When he turned back to Frisk, he was surprised to find that she was completely engulfed in Toriel’s worried smothering embrace. 

“Frisk you foolish child, putting yourself at risk like that! You had me so worried!” Toriel blubbered. 

“Mom, please stop, not in the bar, people are here.” Frisk protested as she tried to wiggle free from Toriel’s crushing hug. 

“I will do no such thing.” Toriel argued as she continued to nuzzle her daughter trapped in her hold. 

Sans shoulders drooped in relief at the touching display. It looked like they had managed to dodge another bullet. He could also hear a few of the other patrons snickering teasingly at Frisk who continued to blush in embarrassment when she heard them laughing g at her.  
It took a while for Toriel to finally release Frisk and calm down. Frisk had to explain in detail how she knew she wasn’t in any real danger because Undyne was actually a close friend of hers. The news was quiet shocking to Toriel to say the least, but after spending a little time in the bar it seemed that almost every monster present regarded Frisk as a fellow member of the Pansies, and also in some cases as a friend. 

Toriel ended up staying for dinner at Frisks invitation, and Papyrus was of course delighted to be catering to such an esteemed guest. The food was really good to as Papyrus had kept his promise about topping his last creation. All in all it was a nice evening, but Sans found that he just couldn’t enjoy himself fully. He couldn’t help but feel just a little bit jilted. 

Perhaps he was being selfish, but He had kind of hoped to be able to get in just a little bit more quality time with Frisk before he had to go back to pretending like he and her weren’t anything other than friends. However, it looked like his allotted time away from reality was up, as he begrudgingly shifted back into character again. He contributed to the conversation, even threw out a few puns much to his brothers dismay and Toriel’s delight. It was just like every other evening and he played his part flawlessly. 

After dinner Toriel bid the brothers and Frisk farewell. She patted Frisk’s hair fondly, before placing a kiss to her forehead.

“My brave girl.” She mused, looking at Frisk with a smile. “It seems that even I have underestimated you. You have made some good friends here.” She continued proudly. 

“Thanks mama.” Frisk said, beaming back at her before falling into one more final embrace for the evening. 

Frisk waved goodbye as Toriel disappeared down the hallway, before she shut the door to the brother’s apartment. She stretched briefly as she made her way to the bathroom, deciding to take a nice hot bubble bath before bed. As she soaked in the tub she couldn’t help but replay the events of today. She giggled to herself as she sunk happily down into the sudsy warm water. 

Sans sat in the kitchen, strumming his finger bones on the table top as Papyrus hummed a merry tune to himself while he begun to clean up from dinner. Sans sighed inwardly. He was still feeling a little down in the dumps. He could sure use a distraction right about now. 

“Hey Paps.” Sans then called over to his younger brother. 

“YES BROTHER?” Papyrus sang in response. 

“You uh, need any help with the dishes?” Sans asked as he got off of his chair and sauntered over to the counter next to Papyrus. Papyrus stiffened and then turned his head over his shoulder slowly in Sans direction before eyeing him with wary sockets. 

“What’s that look for?” Sans questioned when confronted by Papyrus' distrustful expression. 

“YOU WANT TO HELP ME DO THE DISHES?” Papyrus repeated with just as much skepticism. Sans cocked an eyebrow. 

“Is that really such a strange thing to ask?” He said. 

“WHEN IT IS COMING FROM YOU MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER IT IS ENTIRELY SUSPICIOUS.” Papyrus replied. “ARE YOU PLANNING ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR JUVENILE PRANKS?”

“No, I just want to help, here I’ll show you.” Sans said, pushing Papyrus away from the sink and taking his place as he began to scrub the plates that were left soaking with a sponge. 

Papyrus continued to watch him carefully still not at all convinced. Sans felt his brothers heavy stare on him. 

“What?” He questioned. Papyrus averted his gaze. 

“NOTHING.” He responded quickly, but before long Papyrus’ sockets had wandered back to starring again. Sans sighed. 

“What?!” He asked again this time with much more frustration then before. Papyrus cleared his throat. 

“BROTHER ARE YOU FEELING ALL RIGHT?” He replied, actually sounding concerned. 

Sans fought back his grimace. He really didn’t like not being able to talk to Papyrus. Whenever he was feeling down like this his brother was always the one to cheer him back up again, the one that he could usually confide in when he was working through a problem, and most times he actually helped him to come up with a solution, whether or not Papyrus actually understood what he was really talking about, but Sans couldn’t rely on his brother this time. It was just too risky to involve him. As much as Sans loved his brother, Papyrus really wasn’t that good at lying or keeping secrets, he was just too honest of a person.

“Nah bro I’m fine, just realized we haven’t spent all that much time together recently that’s all. I don’t know guess I just wanted to catch up some.” Sans said smoothly with a convincing smile. 

Papyrus paused and when Sans glanced back to him he was very surprised to see that Papyrus had a huge wobbly smile on his face and orange watery sockets. 

“Uh….bro?” Sans questioned, before he was swooped up in one of Papyrus’s bone crushing surprise hugs. 

“OH BROTHER IF THAT’S ALL YOU WANTED ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK.” He said happily while he nuzzled Sans who was simply hanging limply in his hold. 

“I KNOW, SINCE TONIGHT IS YOUR LAST FREE EVENING BEFORE YOU ARE BACK ON A FULL WORK SCHEDULE, WHY DON’T WE ALL HAVE A HOUSE GAME NIGHT? IT WILL BE FUN!” Papyrus suggested. 

“Heh, wow bro and here I thought that you were _board_ of me.” Sans replied. 

“OF COURSE NOT BROTHER. WHY WOULD I -.”But then Papyrus paused, realizing that Sans had made a pun. He clenched his teeth together, his happy expression quickly falling away, before he held Sans out away from him and dropped him roughly on the ground. 

“JUST FOR THAT SANS I GET TO BE THE RACE CAR IN MONOPOLY.” He then said before he stomped into the living room to start setting up the game. 

“Awe common Paps, it was just a joke.” Sans argued while picking himself off of the floor and tailing him to the couch. “You like the hat piece more anyway!” 

When Frisk finished her bath she dried herself off and changed into her night shirt. She opened the bathroom door, allowing a perfumey smelling cloud of steam to waft into the hallway before she waltzed forward toward the living room. 

“FRISK, COME JOIN US!” Papyrus called from his spot on the couch with Sans sitting next to him. The game bored was set up neatly on the coffee table. 

“What’s all this?” She asked as she eyed the game curiously, after rounding the corner.

“WHY ITS MONOPOLY OF COURSE! WE THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE FUN IF WE ALL PLAYED A ROUND. WHAT DO YOU THINK?” Papyrus exclaimed.

“Sounds good, how do you play?” She asked, and then the room went quiet. 

“You’ve never played before?” Sans asked, though he realized afterward that he really should have been surprised. Frisk shook her head. 

“Nope.” She answered plainly. 

“NOT TO WORRY FRISK, MY BROTHER AND I ARE EXPERTS. WE WILL EXPLAIN THE RULES CRYSTAL CLEAR TO YOU.” Papyrus said.

“Yeah kid take a seat.” Sans added, scooting over and patting the cushion next to him. 

It was a bit of a tight fit with all three of them on the couch, but Sans really didn’t mind as he was nestled quite comfortably right close up to Frisk. His previous glum mood brightened up immediately when he felt the gentle warmth of her body heat pressed against his side. He was so close in fact that he could smell the flowery perfumey sent of her hair. Hu, he rather liked the smell of that bubble stuff that she had made a habit of using. 

“ALRIGHT FRISK FIRST PICK A GAME PIECE.” Papyrus then instructed and Frisk glanced down at the odd assortment of strange silver objects. She ended up deciding on the little dog figurine.

It was confusing at first, but Frisk managed to get a handle on the concept fairly quickly which was essentially to get rich quick and be the richest player on the board by the end of the game, not so different from how the real world worked really. The strategy elements were a little harder to figure out. Sans and Papyrus had the advantage as they had played the game before, but Frisk held her own alright for her first try, though she still lost. 

“WOWIE, WHAT A FUN NIGHT.” Papyrus exclaimed happily as he started to tidy up the game.  
“WE SHOULD REALLY MAKE TIME FOR GAME NIGHT MORE OFTEN.” Frisk smiled at him. 

“Yeah, thanks for teaching me.” She said. 

“NOT AT ALL FRISK, THANK YOU FOR JOINING US. WHEN IT WAS ONLY SANS AND I LIVING HERE WE NEVER HAD ENOUGH PEOPLE TO PLAY A LOT OF OUR GAMES, BUT NOW WITH A ROOMMATE WE HAVE SO MANY MORE OPTIONS.” He said happily. “AND NOW SANS ACTUALLY FOCUSES ON THE GAME PLAY INSTEAD OF ONLY MAKING PUNS THE WHOLE TIME.” He continued while flashing his brother narrowed sockets. Sans just grinned back in return and chuckled. 

“Awe Paps, you’re not getting _board_ of them are you? He said with a wink, and Papyrus flinched. 

“SANS NO! YOU ALREADY MADE THAT ONE, YOU CAN’T USE THE SAME ONE TWICE! IT IS EVEN MORE IRRITATING THE SECOND TIME!” He screeched. Sans merely shrugged. 

“Well Frisk didn’t get a chance to hear it. I didn’t want to leave her out, you know since she’s our teammate and all.” He said, still smiling. Papyrus gowned. 

“FRISK I BID YOU A GOODNIGHT AS I AM GOING TO GO TO BED BEFORE SOMEONE RUINS IT.” He stated harshly, while glaring at his brother. 

“Ok, goodnight Papyrus. I’ll finish the cleanup.” Frisk replied, while trying to smother her giggles as to not offend him. She felt guilty about it, but she actually rather enjoyed watching the brothers little harmless squabbles. It was something that she had become accustomed to associating with home. 

“THANK YOU FRISK.” Papyrus said as he turned away while rubbing at his temple as if he were trying to subdue an irritating headache. 

“Sleep tight bro, don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Sans called cheekily after him. Papyrus only grumbled in response. 

Frisk began to organize the rest of the game after Papyrus had left, while Sans sat back in his seat. He watched her for a moment before he strummed his fingers on the armrest of the couch. He chanced a quick peek over his shoulder to make sure that Papyrus had really left the room. He was alone with her again. Sans couldn’t help but wonder if he should take advantage of this moment. Frisk was still pretty close to him on the couch. He debated if he should try the old stretch and yawn trick... 

“Hey Sans do you know where the shoe piece is? I can’t find it.” Frisk then said, distracting Sans away from his previous thoughts. 

“Hu ? Oh yeah here.” Sans replied as he fished the silver game piece out of his pocket. “Sorry must have not being paying attention.” He then passed her over the tiny shoe. 

“Thanks.” Frisk said as she plucked it out of his hand and put it back with the others in the box. “This was really fun, all of it I mean.” Sans smirked, feeling that all too familiar proud swell start to form in his soul again. 

“Heh, I had fun to.” He said. 

“And um, Thanks for letting me invite mom over for dinner. I’m sorry if I spoiled any other plans you had, I just didn’t want her to leave when she was all worked up and worried about me.” Frisk continued.

“Nah, it was no trouble. Besides you know how Papyrus loves company, you made his night.” Sans replied smoothly. 

He then inched his way slightly closer to her on the couch. He still wasn’t all too sure if he should try and make a move. He had to keep reminding himself that Frisk was relatively new to all of this, and he knew that he didn’t want to spook her, or make her uncomfortable, but he also knew that he wouldn’t get a lot of chances like this in the future. With him going back to work again, it would be rare to get any time alone with just the two of them. Hell, he had already made a lot of risky gambles today, and he was surprised to find that he was having a bit of a lucky streak, surly one more roll of the die wouldn’t kill him.

Sans then stretched his arms up over his head as he feigned a heavy yawn, deciding to take action. If he didn’t do it now than when would he? Frisk had just straightened up after she finished packing the game bored away, when a weight settled over her shoulder drawing her attention. She blinked a little in surprise before she turned to see that Sans’ hand had found its way around her. She then turned around to question him when she was met with sans heavy lidded eye sockets gazing back at her. Suddenly the butterflies that she had previously suppressed were back with a vengeance as they fluttered like mad in her stomach again. Her heart beat just about matched the pace of their frantic wing beats as the rosy tint returned to her cheeks. 

“Is this …ok?” Sans then asked in a soft quiet voice as he leaned a little closer to her, his pin pricks darting downward and focusing in on Frisk’s silent lips. 

Somehow Frisk found herself nodding along as she also began to lean forward. She had always been nervous about how exactly this sort of thing took place between too people. She had wondered how one would initiate this kind of an action, or how to comply with it as she had basically no experience at all, but now she found that apparently she did have some sort of an idea as she felt a sudden pull that seemed to lead her along almost effortlessly. She followed it with no resistance as she moved closer toward Sans Like it was in her nature all along. 

Sans’ hand on Frisk’s shoulder slipped a little across her back, encouraging her forward, but when she was mere centimeters away from him he paused, allowing her to make the final decision. She only hesitated for a moment before she pressed her lips lightly to his teeth, closing her eyes while shyly testing the waters. That was all the invitation that Sans needed as he pushed further more firmly, capturing her fully before she could pull away again. 

Frisk’s nervousness immediately ceased as she found that she was too preoccupied to care about anything else. All of her attention was focused on the warm tingly sensation of Sans magic kiss blooming across her skin. Sans was equally as mesmerized by the gentle softness and warmth of Frisks lips, but reluctantly he remained tethered to reality. He had to be in case something happened, or if Papyrus came back in to the room for some reason. Though he wanted nothing more than to get lost in the moment and ask Frisk for more, he forced himself to pull back. As he separated from her again, he reminded himself that this wasn’t like those other times. Frisk trusted him and he wasn’t just about to go throwing that away by being greedy. He was going to do this properly, and for now this was more than enough. 

Frisk sat back again, blinking dreamily as she began to come back to planet earth. Sans felt a blush settle over his cheekbones as he released her from his hold. 

“Umm…” Frisk said as she glanced shyly at him. Sans smirked fondly at her reddened face. He didn’t think that he would ever get tired of seeing her flustered like this. 

“Heh, I uh think we should probably call it a night. What do you say sweetheart?” Sans then said. 

He raised his hand and briefly stroked a thumb over her pink cheek, not being able to help himself. Frisk flushed darker at the pet name as well as his added tender action. She had never really been one for the cutesy girly nicknames as she had been called them by a number of mobsters that she had had the displeasure of dealing with in the past, but she found that she really didn’t mind it so much coming from Sans. It sounded different when he said it. It wasn’t condescending like it had been from the thugs who constantly made cracks about her size and gender, trying to put her in her apparent place according to them. It instead sounded more like a praise, and seemed to almost be like a peek at Sans’ softer side. She knew that Sans wasn’t normally one for showing his true emotions, so when he spoke softly like this to her it felt like it was something special, like he was trusting her with a more vulnerable part of himself, something only meant for her ears and no one else’s. 

“Yeah, ok.” She replied dazedly. Sans stood from his seat and Frisk followed suit. 

He waited till she passed him and then followed behind her as she made it to the apartment door, intending on seeing her out. When she made it to the exit she paused, not really knowing exactly how she was supposed to end this evening. She fidgeted a little awkwardly in front of Sans as she tried to come up with something to say. Sans noticed her struggling and quickly came to her rescue. 

“Sweet dreams yeah?” He said, and Frisk nodded back. 

“You too.” She replied a little too quickly. Sans chuckled a bit.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He said. 

“Ok.” Frisk agreed as she turned to walk down the hallway to her bedroom. Sans waited till she disappeared behind her door before he made his way back inside the main apartment again. He stood by himself in the living room for a moment, briefly going over the day’s events. His ever present grin continuously growing wider and wider as he did so. It had been a really, really good day, maybe a little awkward at first, and then there was that whole blunder with Toriel and Undyne, but other than that Sans didn’t think that it could have gone any more perfectly. 

As he made his way back to his bedroom he almost couldn’t help whistling out a jaunty tune. The only thing really stopping him was not wanting to wake up his brother, so instead he hummed lightly to himself before he made it to his room and flopped happily into his bed. The large grin was still present on his face as he drifted off to sleep.


	55. Dirty Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more no more no more no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was late, but school is crazy and unfourtunatly comes first, also expect the next chapter to also be late. I will try my best though.

Ludo sat at the absolutely elegant bar top of the Bouton D’or Hotel. He was currently surrounded by the crème of the crop in every regard; from the elaborate decor of the dimly lit lounge, as well as the polished guests adorned in their finery, to the top of the line smuggled scotch that he swirled in his crystal glass, but still he maintained a bored expression none the less. Apparently Gaster wasn’t a fan of Ludo’s working methods, and had saddled him with an endless amount of boring business meetings in an attempt to keep the new Don out of trouble. 

“You are the Don of the Gambino’s, and as such you are required to maintain a good relationships with those who may be useful to the organization.” Gaster had said. Ludo sneered when he remembered the monster’s words. He knew the real reason why Gaster was setting up these pointless rendezvous, he knew that Gaster was just attempting to tighten the leash that was currently already choking him. 

“So sorry to keep you waiting Ludo, I just could not get away from my friends and guests.” Alico said, strutting up to the bar proudly, before taking the empty seat next to the new Don. 

Ludo grimaced. Alico annoyed the hell out of him, always flaunting his wealth and his status, even though he hadn’t worked a god damn day in his life to get it. It irked Ludo to no end that he had to play nice with this snobby, businessman wanna be, rich kid, while Ludo had fought with tooth and claw just to get where he was today, which sadly was currently under the thumb of a monster. Ludo took a large swallow of his drink in an attempt to wash the bitterness out of his mouth.

“So what do I owe the …..Pleasure of your visit to?” Alico asked, not attempting to hide the pause in his words.

“Just here to see if the Gambino’s can interest you in our product once again.” Ludo said simply, not really all that interested if Alico accepted the offer of becoming a Gambino client again or not. Actually, he would rather just prefer that Alico decline him quickly so that Ludo could wash his hands of this spoiled brat for good. Alico chuckled smugly.

“Not that I am not flattered by your offer, but it seems that your product just isn’t quite to my standards anymore … no offence intended of course. The Pansies just simply have higher quality merchandise, and I’m afraid that in my world only the best will do.” Alico explained with a self-satisfied smirk. 

Ludo’s eye twitched at the mentioning of the Pansies. He was silent for a moment before he rolled a sly eye over to Alico. 

“Ah I see, say while we’re on the subject of the Pansies, you haven’t had any recent contact with that human representative of theirs have you?” He asked darkly. He of course noticed how quickly Alico seemed to stiffen in his seat. 

“Uh, no no, not since out last meeting.” He answered swiftly. Ludo began to feel a crack of a wolfish smile start to work its way on to his face. Well, if he was going to be stuck here with this spiv he might as well have a little bit of fun. 

“That’s too bad, you see she’s made a real mess of things for the Gambino’s.” He began nonchalantly while taking another sip of his scotch. “You know before Sam died his last order was to find her and put her out of her misery by any means necessary, and me being his successor and all, I’m pretty much bound to his final request.” Alico grew to look more nervous as Ludo carried on his story.

“But I’m sure you understand, you were a close friend with Big Sam after all, drinking buddies right?” Ludo continued. “You were even the one who told Sam about her existence. So you know that the Gambino’s wouldn’t stand for anyone withholding information on that certain subject?” Alico swallowed before mustering up his best confident nod. Ludo continued to hold him pinned with his icy unforgiving murderous stare. 

“Yeah I thought so, cuz see, the Gambino’s don’t take to well to liars or fugitive harbourers. In fact any one that is in cahoots with her or her Pansy friends are downright scumbags in my books…..oh but uh, no offence to you and your business choices.” Ludo said with a sneer. 

Alico remained quiet, trying to keep up a stoic disposition. Normally he would not stand for a thug like Ludo to talk to him in such a manor in his own establishment, but the almost carnal glint in Ludos cold hard eyes sent a shiver running up Alico’s spine, and for once in his life Alico felt that all of his wealth, power, and social standing meant nothing as he became very much aware of the fact that it would be rather easy for Ludo to simply slit his throat right then and there in the middle of his glistening palace. 

“W- Was there a point to this?” Alico asked, clearing his throat briefly. Ludo shrugged in response. 

“Not really.” He said simply. “Just basically wanted to point out that even though you were close with Sam in the past, he ain’t exactly running the show any more; I am. And that your previous friendship with the former boss, though noted, won’t exactly save your skin if it’s found that you’re not worth more than your keep is all.”

“Is that a threat?” Alico demanded, and Ludo chuckled. 

“What do you think pretty boy?” He asked darkly. Alico was unable to respond, completely shocked into silence. He had never been threatened before. 

“Now I’m gonna ask you again.” Ludo ordered harshly. “Have you seen the girl?”

 

\-------------------

It was dark, so very dark and cold as Frisk huddled in the blackness of her nightmares once again. It was the usual dream, the overwhelming fear and silence threatening to close in and suffocate her like it normally did when she was forced to endure this awful place, only this time it wasn’t as usual as she remembered it to be. There were details that Frisk noticed this time that hadn’t been present in the nightmare before. She could feel the texture of cold concrete under her feet. When Frisk looked down however, there was only blackness, but as she scrunched her toes she was sure of the rough surface, it was almost too familiar to her. Sounds had also begun to echo around the space, they were dull and distant, but Frisk could tell that they were voices, children’s voices. They sounded just as scared as she felt, and for a moment Frisk wanted to call out to them for comfort, but she was silenced by her own fear. She also heard footsteps. 

Frisk stiffened and turned toward the approaching noises, already knowing what was coming for her. He was there again, waiting for her. He was still only a head and disembodied hands, but the way that he moved, it looked like his apparent free floating appendages might actually be attached to some sort of invisible body, or maybe he was just an extension to the darkness that surrounded her. He starred at her for a while, as if he were studying her, and then he approached. 

Frisk scrambled away from him, but then ran into something solid behind her. When she looked over her shoulder she was surprised to see metal bars blocking her escape. Had she always been in a cage? She couldn’t remember. The thought didn’t linger long when the bad man reached forward and grabbed her roughly. Firsk screamed as hot pain raced through her body. 

She sat up with a start in her bed. She was panting and sweating buckets. The quiet tranquility of the morning air did little to quell her rapid heartbeat as Frisk bowed forward and cradled her head in her hands, while attempting to calm herself down. 

The nightmares had been happening more and more frequently as of late. It was now getting to the point where they were almost recurring every night. Each time it seemed to be getting just a little clearer, and the pain was also becoming sharper. Even now Frisk could still feel the ghost of the bad man’s burning touch on her upper arm where he had grabbed her.  
Frisk grimaced as she rubbed at her sleepy eyes and attempted to shake her jitters away. She had no idea what was causing her mind to continuously torture her. Ever since she had had that business dinner date with Alico it seemed that the nightmares had decided to haunt her more savagely then before. Frisk sighed as she pulled herself out of bed. Well, there was no more sense dwelling on it and wasting her day. She yawned and stretched as she made it out of her room towards the brother’s apartment for breakfast. 

She felt her mood brighten immediately when she entered in to the main apartment, seeing both of the brothers already present in the kitchen. The familiar setting helped her to ground herself in her current happy reality, chasing the chill of the nightmare away to the far reaches of her mind. She smiled before making her way forward to join them. 

“Good morning.” She greeted, as she took her seat next to Sans at the table. 

“GOOD MORNING FRISK.” Papyrus replied happily as per usual, while he expertly flipped a pancake in midair.

“Morning kid.” sans also drawled, while shooting her a quick wink. Frisk smirked back at him. 

“HERE WE ARE, NOW EAT UP BROTHER.” Papyrus then proclaimed as he placed a rather large stack of pancakes (spaghetti free this time) in front of Sans. “IT IS YOUR FIRST DAY BACK ON THE JOB SO MAKE SURE TO BUILD UP YOUR ENERGY SO THAT YOU CAN GIVE 110%” 

Sans eyed the tall stack in front of him with wary sockets. It almost looked like he was slightly intimidated by the sheer mass of food. 

“Gee, thanks bro.” He said, while carefully grabbing a forkful of pancake, making sure that he wouldn’t topple the rest of the stack, resulting in an avalanche of syrupy sticky goodness that would probably bury the kitchen. 

“AND FOR YOU FRISK.” Papyrus continued, while also presenting Frisk with her own mile high breakfast tower. 

“I KNOW THAT THERE HASN’T BEEN MUCH WORK FOR YOU AS OF LATE, BUT YOU SHOULD ALSO BUILD UP YOUR ENERGY RESERVES REGARDLESS! THIS WAY WHEN YOU ARE NEEDED YOU WILL ALREADY BE COMPLETELY PREPARED.” He said assuredly. 

“Thanks Papyrus.” Frisk said, giggling to herself as she also delicately picked at the piled fluffy syrup socked sponges. 

“So then.” Frisk then said, turning to Sans after she had swallowed her mouthful of pancake. “Are you excited for your first day back?” She asked him tauntingly. Sans chuckled at the teasing nature of her question. 

“Hehe, well excited might not be the exact word that I’d use, but you could say that I’m going to be _stacked_ with work none the less.” He replied while waging a forkful of pancake in Frisk's direction to emphasizes his pun. She laughed. Papyrus huffed unimpressed. 

“SANS YOU SHOULD BE EATING! YOUR MOUTH ShOULD BE TOO FULL FOR YOU TO BE MAKING THOSE HORRIBLE PUNS!” He criticized harshly. 

“Heh, sorry Paps, but I gotta get going if I’m gonna get my work done on time.” Sans said dabbing his mouth with a napkin. 

But before Sans stood from his seat, he reached under the table toward Frisk and took one of her hands in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Frisk smiled to herself, a small blush dusting her cheeks as she returned his gesture and squeezed back. These little secret indulgences were quickly developing into a habit that the two of them had been sharing ever since they had decided to try and see if they could indeed make this strange relationship work. Since they had to be so secretive about it, especially around Papyrus, they often had to come up with different more hidden ways to show affection. Sans couldn’t exactly give Frisk a kiss goodbye before he headed out for the day, so he hoped that this little token would be enough in its stead. It still was a little bit too brief for his liking however, as he retracted his hand once again so that he could get out of his chair, but he knew that he would just have to be patient and wait for the quiet, more secluded moments, where he could show her his fondness more proper like. 

“Have a good day.” Frisk said as Sans headed to the front door. 

“Will do.” He replied as he threw her a lazy wave and a smile from over his shoulder. 

When Sans left the apartment he slowly made his way down to the bar to get his assignment from Grillby. He really didn’t need the instructions as he already knew whose name was written on the telegram, but he still decided to pay Grillby a visit regardless, taking advantage of all the offered time away from actually hunting down that monster as he could get.

“Heya Grillbs, got any mail for me?” Sans asked as he leaned his weight over the counter top. Grillby nodded briefly before passing him a telegram. 

“Thanks pal.” Sans said excepting the piece of parchment. He then opened it slowly, holding his breath a little in the process, actually being lured in by the very fragile and small hope that maybe there was a different name written down on the piece of paper. His small hope was quickly crushed as he gazed down at the black letters that spelled out Doctor W.D Gaster’s name. He let out the his breath in a huff. 

“Are you alright Sans?”Grillby asked, noting his friend’s slightly down turned smile. 

“Yeah, just a little bummed about getting back to work.” Sans explained while he pocketed the telegram. “I was really enjoying not having to do much.” Grillby rolled his eyes at Sans’ typical lazy nature. 

“Actually Grillby, you mind if I get a cup of Joe before I head out?” Sans then asked, decided on taking a bit more time before he settled back into his work role again. Grillby nodded again as he paused from his polishing work, while poring Sans a hot mug of coffee.

“Don’t put your work off for too long.” He cautioned before he passed him his beverage. 

“Thanks pal, I’ll be out of your hair before you know it.” He said, raising his mug briefly in a cheers gesture. 

As Sans sat he took the time to eye the other Pansy member patrons in the bar. He was curious to see if there was any uneasiness present after last night’s events, when Frisk had revealed her relationship with Toriel. To his slight surprise, it seemed that everyone was being rather accepting of the incident. There was no whispering of rumors, or gossip, or ill-mannered comments. Even the members, who Sans knew held more conservative outlooks over this kind of topic, said very little on the subject. It was like the Pansy members had just silently agreed to just take it as it was. 

Hu, he had been expecting there to be more harsh strong minded opinions, but then again Frisk had been pretty much fully accepted by the gang, and even if one didn’t agree with the mixing of humans and monsters, you would have to be pretty heartless to condemn a child to starvation or worse, rather than to be cared for by a member of the opposite race. The results of his observations actually brightened his mood a little bit. If even the most stubborn right winged minded monsters could come to accept an alteration to their obstinate views, then maybe things really could change, maybe in the future this idea of human and monsters living in harmony wouldn’t be one that was so unforeseeable. Sans shook the idea away. He was being silly and playing advocate to his fantasies, it wasn’t a good idea to be entertaining those kind of thoughts.

Sans finished his coffee shortly after, throwing some money on the counter for Grillby before begrudgingly making his way to the streets. He wasn’t exactly sure how to start his search, though he supposed now that he had more information he should try paying a visit to his favorite contact. 

Finding Jack proved to be quite the task in itself as Sans scoured the coyote monsters usual territory. Huh, it usually wasn’t this hard to find him, as Jack was always eager for work and usually kept himself relatively out in the open. Sans ended up spotting him in some shady side street market, where the wares that were put out on display were definitely less then legal. Sans realized he had stumbled upon a branch of the black market. Jack was sitting at his newsstand, but why he had decided to set it up in this sketchy place was beyond what Sans could understand. He sauntered up to the coyote regardless. 

“Heya Jack, how’s the news business treating ya?” He drawled in his usual carefree manor.

Jack flinched as he tensed and spun quickly around to face Sans behind him. Sans was surprised to say the least at the absolute look of terror on the coyote monsters face when he had confronted him. 

“Hi – hi there Sansy, wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Jack managed to stutter out, as Sans could see him try to shift back into his usual sly character. Sans raised an eyebrow.

“You doin ok there Jack? I gotta say, your new location isn’t exactly customer friendly.” He questioned, again eyeing the other less then savory characters surrounding Jacks stall. 

“Haha, yeah well uh, you know wanted to try a change of scenery is all.” Jack replied with a very forced sounding laugh. Sans began to grow suspicious at Jack’s nervous disposition. Something about the coyote’s shifty eyes as Jack refused to meet with Sans’ gaze was starting to make him wary. 

“Uh, hey Sans, I uh, actually want to apologize for not stopping by to visit you. I heard you ran into some trouble a while back.” Jack continued while fidgeting. Sans narrowed his sockets. That expression that Jack was wearing, he recognized it as one of guilt, and one that was far too heavy for someone who had simply forgot to send a get well card. 

“You got something you want to tell me Jack?" Sans questioned, all traces of humor leaving his tone. Jack flinched his jaw seeming to stick itself shut as the fear leaked through his attempted controlled façade. 

“Tick tock Jack, I don’t got all day.” Sans pressured.

“I-I.” Jack stammered. “I’m sorry Sans. I didn’t mean anything by it honest! I didn’t know that he was after you to, I thought he was only interested in the girl!” He then blurted out. Sans eye sockets darkened as he began to understand what exactly it was that was weighing so heavy on Jacks conscience.

“Spit it out Jack.” Sans demanded flatly. “And don’t you dare skimp on the details.” He warned. 

“I was desperate Sans, I needed the money! Word around the Undercity was that Ludo was interested in hiring a monster informant and that he was willing to pay a lot for the service. I took the chance, I swear I only sold him info on the girl. I didn’t tell him anything about you or any other Pansy, he just put two and two together on his own.” Jack rambled on. 

Sans was quiet for a while after Jack had finished his confession. He stood tensely, his grin taught against his skull as he stared at Jack with pitch black sockets. Sans then moved swiftly, whipping his left hand out of his pocket while his eye socket erupted with his burning blue silted iris. His magic surrounded Jack and slammed him hard into the back wall. Sans only held him with his magic briefly, before he replaced it with his forearm pressed against the coyote’s jugular.

“You’re a dirty traitor Jack.” Sans stated darkly. 

“No, no, please! It was only the girl! I swear I only told him about the girl!” Jack babbled out desperately. Panic quickly spread around the rest of the alley at the sight of the scuffle. The other merchants quickly began to pack up their wares and carts before slinking off into the shadows. Soon the alleyway that had once held a branch of the black market was now only a dirty empty side street once again. 

“That’s where you made your mistake pal, I already told you that she is a Pansy member and when you threaten one of us you threaten all of us.” Sans growled. Jack began to whine in his hold, Sans let out a frustrated huff before letting Jack drop roughly to the muddy ground. Jack scurried backward as far away from Sans as the alley wall would allow him to go.

“Please.” Jack continued to whimper. 

Sans still stared him down with dark sockets. He was furious. He was absolutely livid. Jack had been the one responsible for letting it slip to the Gambino’s where the Pansies where hiding Frisk, and he was also the one at fault for the attack that had almost left Sans himself a pile of dust forgotten in a dirty back alleyway… But Jack had also been his friend.

“Listen up Jack cuz I’m only gonna be telling you this once, and you better pay attention.” Sans began flatly. “I should kill you for what you’ve done, but I don’t really want to do that so I’m gonna give you another option for old times’ sake.” Jack let out a shaky breath in response and possibly in relief.

“I’m gonna give you the chance to leave the city. I’ll give you three days to get your shit together and get out. If I find you after that however, I won’t be giving any more second chances.” Sans continued. Jack shuffled forward.

“I can’t leave.” He began to protest. “My business is here, I don’t have any money, I need more time.” Sans tightened his fists in his pockets. 

“Three days.” He repeated firmly, and Jack was silenced by the swelling echo of the skeletons voice. 

“If I find you after that Jack, then you’re really begging for a bad time, capuche?” Sans questioned. Jack swallowed thickly before reluctantly nodding. 

“I better not regret showing you this good turn, because if you try anything, like let’s say running to the Gambino’s for help, buddy you’ll end up being dead right where you stand.” Sans explained, making sure to be very thorough while holding Jack in his menacing glare. 

“I don’t have anything to do with them any more Sans, honest! I -I quit a long time ago!” Jack rambled on in his defense. Sans didn’t really pay him any more mind as he turned away. 

“Remember Jack, three days.” He warned before he walked away, leaving Jack sitting alone in a mud puddle in the now empty side street. 

 

Frisk paced back and forth through the brothers empty apartment before grumbling unhappily and slouching on the sofa. She was bored. She wasn’t use to the vacant and quiet space, and she had no idea what to do with herself without either of the brothers around. She was still on a very light work schedule, and was only given jobs when someone else was available to accompany her, as it was too risky for her to be sent out on her own with the Gambino’s waiting for an opportunity to strike. She hadn’t minded it so much at first when Sans had also been laid off along with her as she had his company to pass the time away, but now the seconds seemed to crawl buy like hours as she was left to entertain herself by staring at a slightly off colored stain on the far wall. She sat for about two minutes more before she began to fidget and grow anxious. With one more huff Frisk pushed herself off of the couch and made her way briskly toward the window. 

It looked like a beautiful day outside. It was sunny, which wasn’t as per usual during the gloomy days of fall, but then again it was still fairly early into the season. Frisk opened the window as she took in a deep breath of fresh air. It was a little chilly, the air having a bit of a nip to it, but it wasn’t any less inviting as Frisk felt herself steadily grow more and more antsy. She peeked over her shoulder briefly, making sure that no one was going to come bounding back into the apartment declaring that they had forgotten something. 

She knew that Sans wouldn’t like it if she went out by herself. He had grown very particular about keeping her guarded while he wasn’t around. He had been the one that had insisted to Asgore that she be paired up with other Pansy members when she did go out to complete a job and he was also very choosy over who accompanied her. 

Usually she ended up with someone from Doggo’s team like Dogaressa, Dogamy or GD. Frisk didn’t complain though, as she knew that it was either go along with Sans’ rules or get shipped out to the country side with Toriel. She also didn’t mind the extra company at all, she rather enjoyed the dog monsters, they were fun, but she also hadn’t really had any free time to herself in such a long, long while. Now that the opportunity had finally presented itself, Frisk found it far too tempting to pass up. She slowly climbed up on the window, sill still half expecting either one of the skeleton brothers to burst through the front door. When the room remained quiet however, Frisk felt her bravado grow stronger.

She would just take a quick stroll to stretch her legs some, and she would only stay on the rooftops, that way even if one of the Gambino’s saw her there would be no way that they would be able to catch her while she was in her element, sprinting over the shingles of the Undercities tall buildings. She was completely confident in her ability, as for as long as Frisk had been pulling her line of work independently on the streets she had never once been caught when she was running on the rooftops. She knew all the foot holds and short cuts, and could easily lose any mobster trying to tail her…well, all except for one. Frisk couldn’t help the smirk that tugged on her cheek at the memory. Sans had been the only one to catch her back when they had first met all that time ago, and now she supposed he was also the first that was able to catch her in more ways than one. 

Frisk giggled to herself at the thought as she continued her way over the rooftops of Ebott, heading toward the cities center. She decided to challenge herself a little, taking a harder route that required a little bit of finesse and slight acrobatic skill as she bounded forward. It had been a while since she had last been out and she wanted to make sure that she wasn’t getting rusty after all. 

When Frisk made it to the market square she sat on the edge of an apartment building overlooking the hustle and bustle of the Undercity. She enjoyed watching the people below her as they completed their daily chores while shopping through the stalls set up in the market. She had almost forgotten that this use to be a hobby of hers. Frisk sniffed at the air. The scent of freshly baked apple pies and strudels filled her nostrils and made her mouth water. That’s right, now that it was autumn the apples would be ripe for harvest, which meant that the bakers food stands would be showcasing there tastiest apple based pastries. It was one of Frisk’s favorite things about the fall season.

Frisk carefully scanned all of the people present in the market square, making sure that no dangerous mobsters who knew her face were mixed among the crowds. Only when she was completely satisfied did she decided to sneak down to street level. She kept hidden in an alley deciding to make her trip as quick as possible, even though she was more than sure that it was safe to make her way out to the open. She quickly then decided on a route to a stall that was selling apple turnovers. She waited for the line to thin out to a short wait before she made her way forward. She then dashed for the stand, purchased her pastry, and immediately darted for the shadows again. She savored her treat behind the shelter of some old crates, humming contently while she licked the sticky Carmel filling off of her fingers. She was about to straighten up again to make her way back up to the roof tops when footsteps sounded at the end of the alleyway. She froze.

They lingered at the entrance for a while as if deciding whether or not to enter fully in to her safe haven. Frisk prayed for the stranger to just continue on his way, but to her dismay she soon heard his shoes stalk briskly forward over the cobblestones. 

Frisk quickly judged the distance to the escape route that would lead her back to the safety of the rooftops. It was only a few feet away, and though she couldn’t tell how far down the alley her pursuer had already come, she knew that if she didn’t make a break for it now then he would have her cornered. 

With one decisive breath Frisk ran for it. She heard a man call out for her to wait but she paid him no mind as she frantically made her way forward. He was right on her tail however, closer then she had anticipated, and right when she was only inches from a successful getaway a firm arm wrapped around her waist before a hand roughly covered her mouth. Frisk immediately began to struggle, kicking and clawing at the man who had attacked her, desperate for escape, when he suddenly got her attention. 

“Hey, hey calm down, It’s me! Frisk, it’s me!” The stranger hushed in her ear. 

Frisk paused, registering the familiar voice. She trained her neck backwards seeing Joey’s glinting grey eyes as well as an apologetic smirk on his face. Frisk’s shoulders slumped immediately in relief when she realized that it was only him. When Joey was sure that she had calmed down he released his grip on her. Frisk still tore roughly away from him regardless and shot him a livid glare, not at all happy with his backwards idea of a greeting.

“What the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!” She demanded angrily. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Joey apologized sheepishly, while fidgeting in front of her. “I really didn’t mean to scare you like that, but I just, I’ve been looking for you for weeks now and when I thought that I finally saw you here I just couldn’t let you get away from me.” He quickly explained.

Frisk still huffed at him unimpressed, but decided to hear him out none the less. As she looked over his appearance she suddenly noticed how unusual it seemed. Joey had always been one that made an effort to look his best when in public, even if he was only doing dealings with street rats like herself. Now however, he appeared before her in rumpled clothes that looked as though he had slept in them, his hair was slightly greasy and un-kept, and stubble predominantly peppered his normally clean shaven face. 

“You were looking for me?” She asked curiously, and he nodded.

“Yeah for a while now. I’m impressed how well the Pansies have been able to hide you. I was beginning to think I wouldn’t ever get to see your pretty face again doll.” Joey then said smoothly. Frisk only rolled her eyes at his typical flirting. 

“So what did you want then?” She asked him impatiently. Joey seemed to grow nervous, as all of a sudden the playful glint in his eyes disappeared, his disposition becoming more serious.  
“Well …. I was actually hoping that I could cash in that favor you owe me.” He then said.


	56. Friend or foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is my enemy's enemy my friend or my enemy?

Asgore fiddled with the small self-standing portable mirror that he normally kept in his office desk drawer as he struggled to focus on his reflection while attempting to center his tie. He had called a meeting between the other leaders of the monster organizations in Ebbot city and the Pansies for this afternoon, in light of the threat of the Gambino’s rising empire, which was currently affecting them all. He was hoping to form an alliance, and if they all agreed, then the monster run organizations would have a chance at fronting the Gambino’s advancements for at least a little while, but that was only if things went well. He furrowed his brow in annoyance when again his tie didn’t sit straight after he had finished trying to fix the knot. 

“Oh damn it all.” He huffed out frustrated, before he undid the uneven garment hanging under his shirt collar to try again. 

“You were never really any good at that.” a voice giggled from the entrance way. Asgore immediately turned to the sound. His eyes wide with surprise when he was confronted with Toriel, standing just inside his office. 

“Toriel! Uh, what brings you here?” He managed to ask. He was entirely confused by her presence, but also a little bit delighted as well. Toriel walked forward bringing herself directly in front of him. She then reached forward and shyly grabbed one of the loose ends of Asgore’s tie. 

“May I?” She asked, and Asgore nodded as he was sure that if he tried to speak his answer, his voice would betray him and break under the weight of his nervousness. 

Toriel then proceeded to expertly loop the satin black fabric over itself, before tightening the centered knot snugly under Asgore’s bearded chin and flattening his collar. 

“There, now you are ready for your meeting.” She said happily, pleased with her handy work. Asgore cocked his head to the side at her statement.

“You know about my meeting today?” He asked, surprised that she had somehow managed to find out about it. 

“Yes.” Toriel answered a little sheepishly. “It was why I decided to come visit you today. It seems that you can take the women away from the mobsters, but you just can’t take the mobster out of the women.” She then said with a slightly forced laugh. 

Asgore just stood silent as he waited for Toriel to continue. He had known her long enough to understand when she had something on her mind that she needed to talk about. Slowly Toriel’s smile slipped away as it was replaced with a more serious visage. 

“Asgore.” She then spoke, her voice also betraying her inner turmoil. “Arn’t you angry with me at all?” She asked him. Asgore was shocked by her question as he quickly rushed to answer her. 

“Of course not Tori, how could I be angry when I was the one who pushed you away?” He stated adamantly. Toriel only shook her head in response. 

“You were not the only one at fault here Asgore ….I admit that before, I believed that that was the case, but now I realize that I am also as guilty it seems.” She said sadly. Asgore’s eyes furrowed in grief as he didn’t understand what it was that was plaguing her so. 

“Please Toriel, tell me what is wrong?” He asked her. Toriel turned away from him before pausing by his desk as she built up her nerve. 

“I met with Undyne the other day.” Toriel then said, and Asgore stiffened before his shoulders slumped in defeat, already knowing what was implied by Toriel’s statement. 

“Toriel please, don’t hold that against her. She is not very good at controlling her temper. I’ll have a talk with her, I promise this won’t happen again…” He began, but Toriel again shook her head, cutting him off.

“No no, it was good that she confronted me.” She explained. “She made me realize that my own actions weren’t any better than yours. They were selfish and also misguided by my own grief and anger. Asgore I still do not condone what you did, but I am also guilty…even if I believed that what I was doing was right at the time, I realize now that simply running away was a cowardice thing to do. I should not have left the Pansies in such a state, it was my responsibility as their first lady to provide support during that trying time, and keep the organization from falling apart….I should have kept you from falling apart.” Toriel paused, her eyes down cast in guilt and shame as she finally admitted to her mistakes. Asgore remained silent he had no idea what to say his jaw locked firmly in place by his shock. 

“I want to offer you my assistance again, I believe that I am ready to atone for my sins, and if you will have me I would like to repay my debt to the Pansies and stand by them once more to fight our way through this war with the Gambino’s.” Toriel continued. 

She raised her gaze to him once again, now her eyes were alight with a strong resolve. Asgore was paused in astonishment, before a smile of disbelief worked his way onto his face. He lifted his hand, wanting to reach out and stroke Toriel’s cheek as he had longed to do since the day that she had left him. Toriel stepped away however, before he could, blinking in surprise at his action. 

“Oh Asgore, I’m so sorry. I did not mean to cause a misunderstanding.” She then said awkwardly. “I-I wish to return to the Pansies, but I do not think I am ready to ….” Asgore’s smile faded again as he slowly retracted his hand.

“No, no.” He then said, waving of Toriel’s apology. “It was my fault. I jumped to conclusions, please forgive me. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.” He stated tactfully, while hiding his disappointment. 

“The Pansies will be honored to have you back.” He then finished. Toriel nodded in thanks and appreciation, but she still felt guilty for the blunder. 

“I am willing to start immediately if you wish.” She said. “I have been preparing myself for this meeting, and am quite confident that I can assist you in convincing the other gangs to form an alliance with us. That is if you would want my company.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of anyone else’s.” Asgore replied, accepting her offer. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk cocked her head to the side in question, encouraging Joey to explain himself further as she stood with her arms crossed firmly facing him in the alley way. Joey huffed and scuffed his shoes over the cobblestones briefly. 

“Look doll, I don’t feel exactly right coming to you about this. I know it’s risky for you as well, but see I’m at the end of my rope here.” Joey paused and glanced at her sheepishly, Frisk waited for him to build up his nerve to continue. 

“You see, I need some help it seems. The Bannaccis have ended up signing on with the Gambino’s thanks to those soul smokers of theirs, and well work really isn’t too pretty anymore, and definitely not what I signed up for. To put it plainly, I want out.” He said. Frisk blinked at him in surprise, not expecting anything like this at all. 

“How exactly am I supposed to help you?” She asked.

“Well, I know that this is a bit of a long shot, but I was hoping that maybe you could get me an audience with Asgore, or one of your monster pals at least.” He said. “I know that the Bannaccis and the Pansies haven’t exactly been allies in the past, but I figure if you put in a good word for me then maybe they could give me some protection, or perhaps a way out of the city.”

“You’re in real trouble aren’t you?” Frisk asked, her brows furrowed in concern. Joey averted his gaze, clearly betraying how uncomfortable he felt about asking her for help. She knew then how desperate he really was. 

“Look if you can’t do anything then its fine. I don’t want you to have to go out on a limb for me…” Joey began, but Frisk cut him off before he could finish his nervous muttering. She grabbed him by his wrist and tugged him further into the alleyway. 

“Let’s talk more on the roof tops. It’s safer there.” She said as she led him to the back wall. “Just follow me.” 

Frisk then hopped up on a dumpster, before jumping and grabbing on to a low hanging rail. She then shimmied her way up ward using a narrow ledge of a boarded up window as a foot hold, before grabbing on to the base of an old corroded fire escape landing which looked to be in serious need of some attention. She swung herself up to its platform from there. Joey looked up at her from the ground impressed. 

“Uh….. I don’t think that I’m gonna be able to do that.” He said as he tried to trace the route that Frisk had taken with wary eyes. She smirked down at him before she released the rusted ladder of the fire escape from its fastened clamps. The metal screeched a little from its lack of use as it slid downward, before the ladder planting itself right at Joey’s feet.

“How’s that?” Frisk asked him smugly from her perch. Joey nodded. 

“Yeah, that works fine.” He said as he began to climb up toward her. 

When they made it to the roof where Frisk had previously been watching the market, she decided to probe Joey further. If she was really going to bring him to the Pansies then she had to know what it was that he was running from. 

“So, what has you so spooked? She asked him. Joey averted his gaze again and cleared his throat briefly, clearly still a little prickly about the subject.

“Well uh …I’ve always known that getting into this business I’d have to get my hands dirty in some respect.” He began to explain. “But see, I never expected that the Gambino’s would be able to buy out the Bannacci’s loyalty like they have, and well…” Joey then cleared his throat again, a look of actual horror crossed briefly over his eyes as he turned away from Frisk in shame. 

“There ruthless Frisk.” He then said. “And it’s not even aimed at other mob members, cuz everyone who gets involved in one organization or another, they all accepted that risk you know? It was like an understanding if you killed a guy from another organization in a struggle. It was understood as part of the business. It was accepted by both parties, because we all signed the contract to live our lives to the code of kill or be killed. But the Gambino’s, they go after civilians. They go after people who never made that choice, who never signed that contract and it ain’t right. I can’t just go after innocent people like that.”

Frisk nodded sadly in understanding as anger sparked in her soul. She had heard about the recent attacks on the monster civilian neighborhoods under the protection of the Pansies. The Gambino’s were flaunting their power, trying to intimidate the monster gangs in to submission, and all at the price of the innocents who should have never been involved in the murderous game that they were playing. 

“I just….I just want out.” Joey continued. “Before they want me to do something that I won’t be able to live with myself for doing.” He was silent after that, still refusing to meet Frisk’s eyes.

“I might be able to help you.” She said, gaining his attention back. “I know some people that have some authority in the Pansy organization, and I might be able to convince them to take you on … but I can’t grantee that.” Frisk clarified while holding Joey’s gaze with a serious stare. “Your connections with the Bannacci’s may be seen as to much as a threat to them, and my friends are good people but…” 

“But there also mobsters.” Joey finished for her.

“Are you sure you want to take this risk?” She asked him, fixing him with a very concerned gaze. He let out a dry sounding chuckle in reply. 

“I really ain’t got much of a choice as it stands doll face.” He said. Frisk nodded and smirked back at him, deciding to let the flirtatious comment slide this time. 

“Ok well, I can talk to them tonight and meet you back her to give you a verdict ….”

“No.” Joey said sternly. “I- I can’t go back. Their already suspicious of me, and I’m pretty sure that the answer will be no if we go about it the safe way. I need to speak to your friends in person.” Frisk stiffened. 

“If I bring you back with me, they might just kill you.” She said, her voice small and fragile. Though she had never really liked confronting this reality, she knew that the Pansies were mobsters. They had most likely taken many human lives, and Sans was not an exception to that truth. Joey nodded, expecting as much. 

“I’m uh, going all in on this round.” He said while attempting to pull on a charming smile, but it quickly fell apart thanks to the very serious topic at hand. 

“If you do take me back with you, will you be put in danger?” He then asked her, and Frisk shook her head.

“No, I might get into a bit of trouble. I’ll probably get yelled at ….a lot, but they won’t hurt me.” She answered. Joey studied her face, not breaking away until he was absolutely sure that she wasn’t lying to him.

“Ok then.” He said, standing up and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I’m ready to meet with your friends.” Frisk also stood up.  
“This way then.” She said as she began leading Joey over the rooftops, back toward Grillby’s and the skeleton brother’s apartment, this time taking a bit of an easier route. 

Instead of the living room, Frisk decided to take Joey in through her bedroom. She helped pull him in from the window to her tiny living space. He knocked a few of her plants off of the sill as he struggle to shimmy his way through. Joey was a panting, disheveled mess when he had finally made it inside. 

“Sorry about the flowers.” He said, and Frisk waved him off as she picked up the plants. 

“It’s ok, they’re tougher then they look.” She said. Joey awkwardly made his way forward while looking around at Frisk’s little bedroom. 

“Umm, it’s a nice place you’ve got.” He said. 

“Thanks.” Frisk replied as she made her way to exit the room. 

“So uh, your friends… are they here now or…?” Joey began to ask. 

“No, they aren’t back yet but they will be soon.” Frisk said. “You should stay here until I get a chance to talk to them first. It’d probably be a good idea if I can ease them into this situation.” She continued, while suppressing the grimace that tried to work its way on to her face when she thought about exactly how she was supposed to explain this turn of events to Sans. She already knew that he was not going to like this, not one little bit.

“Oh yeah, good idea. I’ll uh, just stay put then.” Joey said as he nervously shuffled in place, before gradually taking a seat on the end of her bed. Frisk smiled at Joey encouragingly. she could practically taste the fear radiating off of him. 

“Don’t worry they can come off as intimidating, but they’re nice people. Umm, Papyrus is really pleasant actually, he will probably warm up to you rather quickly, and well Sans ….” Frisk paused as she tried to think of something positive to say. “He likes bad jokes, so if things look grim try for humor.” Joey only cocked his head in slight confusion, but then nodded in understanding. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He replied.

“I’ll be back soon.” Frisk then said before she made her way over to the main apartment, shutting her bedroom door behind herself. She took a seat on the sofa while she battled for control over her nerves. This was definitely not going to be easy, but she was determined none the less to help Joey. She owed him one after all. 

Time ticked forward, even slower than it had been that morning, but now Frisk dreaded every second that slipped away, bringing her closer and closer to a most likely very unpleasant confrontation. She sat bouncing her knee impatiently while waiting for the brothers to get home. She hoped that Papyrus would be the first to arrive as she was pretty sure that she could get the younger brothers sympathy fairly quickly, and if Papyrus was on board, then it would be much easier to convince Sans…although she was already honestly certain that even with the younger skeletons help, Sans was still going to pose as a challenge. 

A few more minutes passed in relative silence, before Frisk heard footsteps making their way down the hall, before a key turned in the lock of the front door. She held her breath for a moment as she snapped her head to the direction of the sound, silently praying that she would be lucky for once. 

To her disappointment however, as the door opened it was revealed that it was Sans who had made it home first. 

“Heya sweetheart.” He greeted her affectionately, with a tired looking smile as he steadily made his way into the room. Frisk furrowed her brows a little in concern. He looked pretty warn out, more so then usual as he sluggishly sauntered toward her and the couch.

“Long day?” She asked him as she stood from her seat. He chuckled dryly at her question. 

“Yeah, guess I’m out of practice with this whole work thing.” Sans replied, before he gently reached out and settled an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a brief embrace, while he placed a quick peck to her forehead. Frisk blushed, still a little unused to the tender gestures that he would surprise her with. 

“Well if that’s the case, why don’t you lay down for a while and rest a bit before Papyrus gets home? I’ll put the kettle on for some coffee.” She suggested, deciding that she would try to buy herself more time to allow the younger brother to be present when she revealed that she currently had a mobster hiding in her bedroom. Sans shrugged in response as he continued to hold her and nuzzle his nasal cavity into her hair, taking another moment for himself to block out reality with her sweet sent. 

“That does sound very tempting.” He then said as he eyed the couch with almost a look of longing. Frisk smirked, happy that he had taken the bait.

“Go on, you relax.” She encouraged, pushing him slightly toward the couch. 

“Heh, well if you insist.” Sans said, not fighting her in the slightest as he prepared to make himself comfortable, but then a loud crash sounded from down the hall. Frisk felt her heart instantly drop into her stomach as Sans stiffened and straightened up. 

“What the hell was that?” He questioned out loud, before he quickly began making his way back towards the door. Frisk stumbled over herself as she attempted to cut him off. 

“I’m sure it was nothing, probably someone getting too rowdy in the bar downstairs.” She said, hoping that Sans would buy her excuse. 

“No, it came from your room. Frisk stay here and lock the door, I’m gonna go see what’s up.” He said, leaving the apartment without missing a beat. Frisk scrambled after him. 

“Wait!” She called out desperately, trying to think of a distraction. 

“Kid what did I just say? Go back to the apartment and lock the door!” He demanded, his tone serious, but Frisk darted around him and blocked his path. 

“Just wait for one second.” She pleaded, Sans raised a very confused eyebrow at her. 

“He’s a friend.” She then said, and Sans’ sockets narrowed. 

“He who?” He questioned. Frisk’s tongue tied itself into a knot as she tried to come up with an answer that wouldn’t make him angry. 

“Umm.” She fumbled, and Sans huffed unimpressed. 

“I’ll just go and see for myself.” He said as he pushed passed her to her get to her bedroom. 

“Sans hold on please!” Frisk called, trying to get in front of him again, but Sans held her back and out of the way as he roughly shoved open her bedroom door. 

By the base of Frisk’s window, Joey was bent over a broken flower pot. It looked like he was in the middle of trying to clean up the mess, before he found himself frozen and looking into the hollow dark eye sockets of a grinning skeleton type monster. Sans also stood stunned in the doorway, not really sure what to make of the scene. 

“Uh sorry, I just thought that I should close the window.” Joey then said. 

His comment seemed to snap through the tension, and Sans immediately called his magic forward, his eye bursting to life as he swiftly surrounded the intruder in his extended hold, before slamming him roughly down on the floor. Joey let out a grunt of pain when he made contact with the hard wood floorboards. 

“Oh buddy, you got a hell of a lot of nerve.” Sans growled, before taking a heavy step forward toward the would be assailant, but Frisk dashed around him again and held out her arms in a defensive stance, not allowing him to get any closer. 

“Sans stop.” She demanded, and Sans was taken aback a bit by the urgency present in her voice. “Let him go!” She continued.

“Kid are you crazy!? He just broke in to –.” 

“I told you he’s a friend.” Frisk stated adamantly. “He didn’t break in, I let him in. I brought him here.” She explained. Sans was silent as he looked her over. He grit his teeth together in his building anger. 

“Why.” He asked her plainly, and Frisk shuffled a little under the weight of his very stern glare.

“He needs help.” She stated meekly. Sans let out a frustrated huff in disbelief, before turning to the still pinned mobster behind her and giving him a once over. 

Sans hadn’t even met the guy formally yet, and he already knew that he didn’t like him. By the quality of his clothing, he seemed to have been doing pretty well for himself, which probably meant that he was high up on the food chain in whatever organization that he was involved with. 

“Alright pal, who are you and where are you from.” Sans ordered, easing up on his magic a little to allow the mobster to answer him. Joey sighed in relief as the pressure began to dissipate. 

“Joey, Joey Moretti.” Joey managed out. “I used to be affiliated with the Bannaccis.” Sans raised an eyebrow when he heard the name of the human gang. 

“They’re not exactly friends of ours. What makes you think that you’d be welcome here?” Sans continued darkly, but frisk was quick to intervene when she noticed his tone growing more menacing. 

“Sans please, just let him go he isn’t a threat! We can all talk this out like civilized people” She urged. Sans grumbled under his breath, not at all wanting to comply with Frisks request. He let out a growl in annoyance, before he flung the mobster over to Frisk’s bed and released him. Joey hit the wall roughly before he crumpled over the mattress. 

“You. Stay. Put.” Sans said to Joey, emphasizing his words with sinister black sockets. “And you …” He then continued, turning his angry gaze to Frisk. “You come with me. We have to have a chat.”

Frisk didn’t even get a chance to protest as Sans grabbed her wrist roughly and tugged her along behind him out of her bedroom to the empty hallway. He then released her, and took a few paces away from her, his shoulders tense with his hands shoved firmly into his pockets. Frisk swallowed thickly as she waited for him to speak. She could already feel how furious he was as he faced away from her, his anger obviously continuing to build. 

“I thought we agreed that you weren’t going to be pulling anymore stupid shit like this kid.” He said in a dead flat tone. Frisk willed up her nerve as she unknotted her tongue to answer him.

“I couldn’t just leave him….”

“Yes you could have, AND you should have!” Sans cut in sharply, while he spun around to face her again. “God dammit Frisk! I leave you alone for one god damn second and when I turn back around your taking in wayward mobsters like they’re stray kittens! Do you think we are running some kind of shelter here?! He’s from the Bannaccis for crying out loud! How could you have possibly thought that this was a good idea!” Sans voice had raised as he vented out his frustrations. Frisk flinched a little at his volume as Sans was almost yelling at her at this point. 

“How do you even know that you can trust this guy huh?! Last I checked the Bannaccis signed up with the Gambino’s! How do you know that this isn’t just some ploy to get you out in the open so Ludo can get his hands on you?!” Sans continued furiously.  
“If he wanted that then I would have already been taken!” Frisk shot back, tired of playing the role of punching bag. “Look I already know that you’re mad. I knew that you were going to be mad the moment that I decided to bring him here.”  
“Then why the hell did you?” Sans spat.

“Because I owe him!” Frisk answered firmly. Sans sighed angrily as he pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity, willing himself to calm down. He was having just the worst day today. 

“What do you mean you owe him?” He asked. 

“He stuck his neck out for me a while back. He was the one that warned me that my work for the Pansies was getting attention. He was the one who told me that the human gangs were looking for me. If it wasn’t for him I might have ended up dead without even realizing that I was drawing attention to myself! He could have just sold me out if he wanted to, but he didn’t.” Frisk explained. 

“So what, he’s calling to collect?” Sans said with a sneer. Frisk rolled her eyes, getting really tired of his attitude. 

“No.” She replied flatly. “He’s desperate. He wouldn’t have come to me if he had any other option. He just wants to get out.” Sans continued to stand unimpressed in front of her. 

“Sans…” Frisk then said tempering her tone. Just talk to him please, I know that he isn’t a Pansy member, but he was the closest thing that I could call a friend when I was on my own.” 

Sans then let out a frustrated huff, realizing how trapped he inevitably was in that moment. He wasn’t sure if Frisk had caught on yet, but Sans had. He already knew that he wouldn’t be able to deny her what she was asking of him. In fact, he was pretty sure at this point that he could deny her nothing. She already had him wrapped around her little finger and she hadn’t even realized it.

“Fine.” Sans said dully. “I’ll talk to him, but other than that I’m not making any promises. If things get to risky then that’s it, he’s gone understand?” Sans declared, trying to fight for at least a little control. Frisk nodded firmly in response. 

“That’s all I was hoping for.” She said. 

Joey sat on the edge of Frisk’s matters as he waited for her and her incredibly frightening skeleton friend to return. He heard them arguing out in the hall. He couldn’t really make out what it was that they were saying, but by the tone of Sans angry voice it didn’t sound too good. Joey let out a breath of nervous air as he began to twiddle his thumbs while he waited. Suddenly the heated discussion going on in the hallway stopped, and for a moment everything was quiet again. Then the door to the small bedroom was firmly pushed open as Sans stood with very annoyed and almost disappointed looking eye sockets trained right in Joey’s direction. 

“You should have run while you had the chance pal.” Sans drawled dully as he stepped in to the room. Joey tensed at the threatening words, before Frisk sharply jabbed Sans in the ribs with her elbow. Sans flinched a little at the hit before rolling his eyes in her direction.

“What? If he had then I wouldn’t have to deal with any of this nonsense, now I’m stuck with this bozo.” Sans continued with a shrug.

“Not funny Sans.” Frisk scolded harshly. 

“Who said I was trying to be funny?” He shot back, before eyeing Joey once again.

“So slick, what’s say you and I booshwash a bit and maybe you can elaborating a little more on exactly what it is you want from me and my friends.” Sans suggested. Joey nodded as he stiffly stood up from his seat. 

“Sounds peachy.” He replied while trying to keep up a confident smile as he followed Frisk and Sans to the door.

The three made their way to the main apartment where they settled in the living room. It wasn’t a pleasant conversation. It was tense, like if everyone had a weapon pulled on everyone else in an iconic western standoff film scene. 

Sans kept his wary sockets pinned to Joey. He didn’t trust the guy, not only because Joey was a former Bannacci member, but also because he seemed to be dodging a lot of Sans questions when it came to asking what exactly it was that he was running from. Sans noticed that whenever he brought up the subject Joey’s lips would stiffen up, and then the mobster would quickly flick his gaze over to Frisk as if he was afraid of reveling something in her presence. Sans realized that if he was going to get anything out of Joey then he would have to question him in a more exclusive setting.

Frisks presence was proving to be interfering with his interrogation in more ways than one. Sans also had to admit that he was holding back because she was watching. He didn’t want to scare her, or show her the ugly side of himself that came with the business of his work, but if he wanted to stop running around in circles Sans knew that his only option was to stop wasting time and just get to the point. 

“Hey kid, I think it’s about time that you hit the hay.” Sans said, still not taking his sockets off of Joey.

Frisk bit her tongue, stifling her protests as she silently agreed and stood from her seat. She didn’t like the idea of abandoning Joey, and leaving him to face Sans’ judgment all on his own, but she also knew that Sans had not been making a suggestion when he had told her to leave. Though Frisk knew that Sans was still very angry with her, she did have to admit that he was taking all of this fairly well, considering she had just surprised him with an unknown mobster hiding in her bedroom. She had enough faith that he wouldn’t be too hard on Joey, well at least she hoped that he wouldn’t be. 

“Have a good night.” Frisk then said while making her exit. 

Sans only grunted in response. He was still pretty miffed at her about making yet another mess that he was now in the process of cleaning up. Joey tensed when he realized that he was about to be left alone with the threatening monster sitting across from him. He cleared his throat and turned in Frisk’s direction. 

“Uh thanks for doing all of this doll face. I really do appreciate it.” He said with a tone that displayed as much genuine gratitude as he could muster.

Sans sockets narrowed as soon as the comment left Joey’s mouth however. Doll face? He did not like that. Just how long had Frisk and this schmuck known each other anyway? Frisk paid Joey’s flirtatious remark no mind, as she offered him up a reassuring smile instead of scolding him, hoping that it would lend the mobster some courage for his face off with Sans.

“Any time.” She said simply. 

When she was gone Joey turned back to face Sans once again. The skeleton still had him pinned in his dark sockets and kept him squirming there for a good few minutes. Then suddenly Sans got up from the sofa before slowly making his way over to the kitchen.

“You want a drink?” Sans asked as he dug an unmarked bottle out of the very back of the pantry. 

 

“Uh please.” Joey replied politely as Sans returned to the living room with the booze and two glasses. Sans then placed one of the glasses in front of Joey and one in front of himself before he filled them both quite generously with liquor.

“So….” Sans then drawled, retaking his seat. “Frisk said that she use to work with you, that true?” He asked. Joey nodded.

“Yeah she used to be a favorite contact of the Bannaccis.” He replied.

“That how you two became friends?” Sans continued.

“Uh, well we weren’t exactly friends to be honest, more acquaintance like I suppose.” Joey said. “We really only ever interacted when she was making a drop off.” 

“Huh.” Sans said. “So you weren’t even friends and yet you didn’t tell your boss about who the Pansies contact was? Surly you would have been rewarded for finding the girl that everyone else was looking for. Sounds like a wasted opportunity to me buddy.” Joey paused, not realizing that Frisk had already told Sans about him.

“Well I may be a mobster, but that doesn’t mean I’m heartless.” Joey answered coolly, realizing that sans was trying to bait him for more of a reaction.

“That why your running now?” Sans then said. “Your heart get in the way?” Joey pursed his lips in response.

“Look pal, I know that you’re keeping something hidden and if you’re not talking because you want to keep in Frisk’s good graces, she ain’t here right now in case you haven’t noticed. Besides, what you really should be concerned about is staying in my good graces, because unless you start talking and tell me the real reason why you’re running then you arn’t gonna be able to run any further.” Sans explained harshly. Joey was silent for a few more moments while he fidgeted in front of Sans. It didn’t take him very long however, to realize that he really didn’t have much of a choice when it came to the skeletons request. 

“I’m guessing that you already know that the Bannaccis have been bought out by the Gambino’s thanks to those smokers of theirs.” Joey began, and Sans nodded. “Well it wasn’t long before the Gambino’s learned of my past connections with Frisk. I didn’t realize that Ludo had placed a hit on her until after he showed up one night and began asking me how to find her. I was able to lie for a little, said I didn’t know where she was, but then he wanted me to make an appointment with her, like a trap to lure her out in the open. I tried to stall but Ludo called bull shit, and then gave me a deadline. That deadline was up about three days ago, and well, you know why they call them deadlines don’t you?” 

“So you ran instead of handing her over?” Sans questioned, and Joey nodded in response.

“Why haven’t you told her all of this? Sans asked. 

“It wasn’t her fault. I didn’t want her to feel like she was responsible for me, but I had to take the chance and ask for her help regardless. It was either maybe get killed by you Pansies, or definitely get killed by Ludo, and even if it was too much of a risk for you guys to take me in I knew at least you would have finished me off quickly, Ludo would have taken his time.” Joey explained.

Sans strummed his fingers over the armrest of the couch as he continued to study Joey’s expression. Dammit, he had been hoping that Joey had been hiding something far more incriminating, like maybe a murder or a betrayal, something that would have tarnished the heart of gold that the mobster seemed to own, but from the looks of things now Sans didn’t have a good enough reason to hate the guy, even though he really, really wanted to. 

“Alright pal.” Sans said after letting out a weary sigh. “I’ll bite.” Joey blinked. 

“Really?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’m as surprised about this as you are, but well you know what they say about being friends with your enemies enemy, and right now we could sure use all the friends that we can get.” Sans said. “But if you really want our help you’re gonna have to sweeten the deal a little.” 

“Sweeten how?” Joey asked. 

“You were working alongside the Gambino’s. That info could be useful to the Pansies.” Sans explained. Joey paused for a moment to deliberate Sans asking price before he sighed, giving in to his demands. 

“Fine, but I’m only talking after you Pansies deliver on your end of the bargain, when I’m safe and sound and out of the city.” He said. Sans shrugged In response. 

“That’s fair enough.” He replied. “Course it may be a day or two till I can get you an audience with Asgore, he’s currently swamped with meetings trying to figure out how to deal with the Gambino’s and their smoker busin ….”

“Whoa whoa, I can’t go back out there. I won’t last another day.” Joey began to protest. Sans chuckled in response. 

“Relax pall, I ain’t kicking you to the curb…yet. I also gotta make sure of that goody two shoes character of yours before I take you to see the boss, but make no mistake buddy. I ain’t running no charity here. One slip up and you’re out on your ass got it?” He warned.

“So uh, that’d be no ifs ands or _butts_ then.” Joey said. Sans just stared at him entirely confused for a moment until he realized that Joey had made a very poor attempt at a pun. 

“Wow.” Sans replied to Joey’s weak joke. “Let me guess, she told you to humor me didn’t she?” Joey cleared his throat before averting his eyes sheepishly in regret and shame. 

“She may have hinted at it.” He said. “I’m…really not too good at being funny.” 

“Haha, no shit.” Sans laughed. He then leaned forward and picked up his glass. “Here’s to dealing with each other’s company.” He said, raising his drink in a gesture of cheers.

“Till we’re rid of each other?” Joey replied, following suit. 

“Till we’re rid of each other.” Sans agreed. Both of them then leaned forward clinking there glasses in the middle of the coffee table.


	57. Uneasy truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't like Joey very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still busy with school, but almost done!

The next morning Frisk got ready for the day while constantly battling back her nerves. She hadn’t gotten much sleep as she was worried about Joey, and also Sans. She had stayed in her room after she had left the two alone, not wanting to make Sans any more peeved with her then he already was, but not knowing how things had turned out was absolutely killing her. Once Frisk had gotten dressed, and had hurriedly sorted out her bedhead, she rushed over to the main apartment to learn what Sans verdict had been. 

When she burst in through the front door she paused surprised to see Papyrus and Sans already in the kitchen with Joey also claiming a seat at the table. Frisk briefly glanced over to the couch where a familiar woolly blanket and goose feather pillows lay crumpled strewn across its cushions. So Sans had allowed Joey to stay the night that was a good sign. 

“GOOD MORNING FRISK.” Papyrus greeted cheerily as perusal, drawing Frisks attention back to the present odd scene at hand.

“Uh, good morning.” Frisk answered while she moved to the kitchen table to claim the only empty seat left which was next to Joey.

She chanced a peek at him, looking over his appearance to see if she could try and piece together what exactly had happened the other night. To her surprise he looked relatively refreshed. His hair no longer held its oily sheen and was neatly styled. Frisk guessed that he had taken a shower, though he still wore his rumbled clothes and stubble still covered his chin which made sense since neither of the skeleton brothers probably had any use to keep a razor around.   
Joey flicked a grey iris to her direction catching her staring at him. She reflexively looked away and blushed a little, embarrassed at being caught. Joey smirked to himself. Sans noticed and sneered before aggressively flipping over to the next page in his newspaper.

“Sleep well?” Joey asked Frisk, and she snapped her eyes back to him in surprise.

“Huh? Oh yeah fine, um you?” Frisk replied still a little confused at the casual atmosphere surrounding everybody. Had she missed something? 

“Best I’ve had in a while.” Joey said.

“OH NONSENSE, THAT OLD COUCH CANT BE ALL THAT COMFORTABLE. NO NEED TO BE SO POLITE JOEY.” Papyrus then said while strutting over with an armload of plates filled with pasta. “FRISK I’M SO GLAD THAT YOU DECIDED TO INVITE JOEY OVER FOR A VISIT. IT’S ABOUT TIME THAT WE MET YOUR HUMAN FRIENDS!” Papyrus continued, clarifying Frisks confusion. 

She immediately glanced over to Sans for further information, but he seemed to be pointedly ignoring her. She wasn’t all that surprised really, she had guessed that he was still mad at her. She felt herself frown lightly not liking the feeling. 

Papyrus then placed a plate of fettucine alfredo proudly in front of Joey and then one in front of Frisk and Sans. 

“BREAKFAST FIT FOR A KING!” He declared proudly. Joey raised an eyebrow at the dish in front of him. 

“Pasta for breakfast eh?” He questioned and Sans folded up his newspaper before grabbing his fork and taking a prominent bite from his own plate. 

“Wow Paps, this is delicious.” He said while fixing Joey with an expectant glare. Joey immediately got the hint and followed suit.

“Damn, this is really tasty, almost as good as my own mothers.” He said. Papyrus cocked his head in interest at Joey’s comment. 

“Is your mother a chef also?” He asked him excitedly, and Joey chuckled a little at the taller skeletons enthusiasm. 

“Well, in my experience, all Italian mothers are chefs, so yeah.” He said. Papyrus eye sockets sparkled at Joey’s answer. 

“SANS DID YOU HEAR THAT? HIS MOTHER IS A CHEF AND HE LIKES MY FOOD!” He said happily.

“Yeah Paps, that’s great.” Sans replied a little begrudgingly. Though he was glad that Joey was playing nice with his brother, it made it harder to keep up his threatening edge around the mobster. 

“Actually if you want I got a mean spaghetti sauce recipe I could show you. It’s been passed down through my family for generations, and to this day I’ve never tasted anything better.” Joey suggested. Papyrus clasped his hands to the side of his face in glee.

“REALLY? YOU WOULD SHARE YOUR MOTHERS SECRET SPAGHETTI SAUCE WITH ME?!” He asked in disbelief. 

“Sure why not?” Joey replied, taking another bite of his alfredo. “How about we make it tonight for dinner? It will be my way of saying thanks for putting me up with such short notice so I could see my dear, dear friend Frisk here.” Joey said as he stretched his arm out and placed a hand on Frisk’s shoulder. Sans straightened up in his seat, crumpling his paper in his knuckle white tight grip, his pinpricks darkening slightly at the sight, as Joey’s friendly nature was just a little too handsy for his liking. 

“OH WOWIE, THAT WOULD BE A REAL TREAT!” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly. “I WILL BUY THE INGREDIENTS TODAY AFTER I FINISH WITH MY WORK. FRISK YOUR FRIEND IS SO KIND!” Frisk smirked as she rolled her shoulder out from under Joey’s grasp.

“Yeah, he’s a real charmer.” She said while sending Joey a warning look.

“WELL BROTHER WE SHOULD GET A MOVE ON. THE DAYS A WASTING AND WE HAVE WORK TO GET TO.” Papyrus then said after he finished placing all of the dishes in the sink to be cleaned. 

“Yeah Paps, I’ll uh meet you down stairs, just going to grab a little more coffee first.” Sans said while walking over to the kettle to make himself another mug. Joey also sauntered up to the counter next to the sink. 

“Hey I’ll handle the dishes Papyrus. My ma always said that whoever does the cooking shouldn’t also do the cleaning.” He said while he began to fill the sink with warm soapy water. Papyrus eyes lit up with delight at Joey’s offer.

“WOWIE WHAT A WELL MANNERED HOUSE GUEST!” He replied. “NOW IF ONLY SOMEONE ELSE I KNOW WOULD BE JUST AS CONSIDERATE.” Papyrus then narrowed his eyes briefly in Sans’ direction. 

Sans grumbled under his breath as he rolled his sockets. Joey’s goody two shoes perfect house guest act was really starting to get under his skin, well it would if he had any that is, but Sans still saw an opportunity with Joey preoccupied with the dishes and his brother out of the apartment. He had a chance to check in one last time with Frisk before he left for work. 

He had been planning on giving her a bit of a cold shoulder out of spite as he was still more then beyond frustrated with her for bringing home some random mobster and hiding him in her bedroom, but he suddenly felt the need to be closer to her for a minute, Just to make sure that she would be alright by herself. Then again, she wouldn’t really be by herself as Joey would be here too, with her, in the apartment, for the whole god damn day, alone. Sans felt an anxious itch start to form in his soul. Maybe that second cup of coffee hadn’t been the best idea after all. The caffeine was making him all sorts of jumpy. 

When Joey had his back turned focused on the sink, Sans sauntered over to Frisk sipping at his coffee. He tossed her a look and Frisk straightened up, immediately catching on to his hint. She then slowly got up from her chair before grabbing her empty glass and walking over to the sink next to Joey. 

“Sorry, just going to grab a drink for my plants.” She said as she filled the glass with water and then walked out of the main apartment, back toward her own tiny bedroom. 

Sans stayed where he was until he had finished his beverage. 

“You missed a spot.” He then said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Joey, who had been scrubbing a pan in the sink, looked to him confused for a second, before turning back to the pan, examining it more closely. Sans grin grew mischievous as he roughly chucked his mug into the sink, resulting in a splash of the dirty dishwater to hit Joey full in the face.

“Get dunked on chump.” Sans then said as Joey sputtered while attempting to wipe away the sudsy water off of his face. 

“Dammit.” Joey grumbled under his breath. Sans only chuckled to himself as he left the apartment, following after Frisk discreetly.

He found her sitting on her bed. She looked at him apologetically as she prepared to try and make things right with him. 

“So… are you still angry with me?” She asked him shyly, and Sans paused for a moment as he contemplated his answer. 

“Well I’m not exactly happy with you.” He then said. Frisk nodded, expecting as much. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you upset, but …. If I left him behind then he would have been…” She trialed of as a morose expression passed over her warm brown eyes, and sans let all of his previous feelings of contempt out in a huff. Frisk was just to kind for her own good. Sans realized then that this was just something that he was going to have to accept and learn how to deal with. 

“Eh, I’ll get over it.” He said with a shrug. He then cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his neck. “So uh, are you gonna be ok staying here by yourself with Mr. flirty face over there?” He asked. Frisk let out a giggle at the nickname Sans had pegged Joey with and nodded.

“I’ll be fine. Joey may have a silver tongue, but it’s all talk. He’s harmless, I’ve worked with him enough to know how to deal with him.” She answered confidently. 

Sans hummed in response, but in reality her answer did little to quell how nervous he still felt about leaving her with their new human tenant. He had even tried contacting a number of other Capos and team leaders to try and see if one of their underlings could take her out on a job with them, but it had been too short a notice and everyone was already booked. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Frisk’s judgment, she had already proven that she had a good eye for a person’s character, but even if she vouched for Joey, Sans still didn’t like him. He didn’t like how he looked at her, he didn’t like his flirty tongue, and he most definitely didn’t like those wandering hands of his. 

“Well ok.” Sans then said with a forced smile. “I won’t be out to late tonight so try not to bring any more stray’s home. It was hard enough just dealing with one of you humans.” Frisk laughed again at his joke as she stood from her seat and walked over to him.

“I promise.” She said before she placed a small kiss to his teeth. 

Sans felt a little of his uneasiness melt away from under her gentle touch, and for a moment he just wanted to stay right where he was and forget the rest of the world, but then Frisk pulled away from him again and the moment passed bringing him back to reality. 

“Have a good day.” She said to him sweetly, and Sans reached forward and stroked her cheek affectionately with his thumb. 

“Will do.” He replied before he turned to leave.

When he hit the streets of the Undercity Sans mood continued to spiral downward. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get his mind off of worrying about Frisk. It also didn’t help any that even though Sans now had the name of the monster that he was looking for, it still wasn’t proving to be any easier to find a lead on Gaster. Since Doctor W. D. Gaster had been presumed dead for years now, whenever Sans tried to get information out of any of his other contacts, most were completely clueless, and the majority also thought that Sans was trying to prank them, or was making some kind of a weird joke. It was frustrating beyond belief. 

In his desperation, and for lack of knowing what else to do, he ended up wondering back to the ruins of the old laboratory. Sans kicked at the charred remains of the building. He didn’t really know why he had bothered to come back here, there was nothing left of the Pansies funded science facility, only some burnt beams and the stone foundation. If at one time there had been anything useful left behind then it surly would have already perished from being exposed to the elements for all these years.   
Sans sighed to himself when again he came to a dead end. This place also wasn’t helping to brighten his spirits any. Coming back here was forcing him to relive some unpleasant memories. He winced when he almost could see in his mind’s eye the research center when it had been in its prime. Sure, the outside hadn’t been much to look at, being a gang funded facility meant that the exterior had to blend in with its slum like surroundings, but on the inside the old where house had held some of the top of the line equipment and technology available anywhere.

Sans briefly remembered the happier memories spent at this place, back when he was only a goofy lab assistant. He had been so naive and foolish back then, and not to mention a bit too cocky and also one hell of a smart mouth. He had been so proud of himself when W.D. Gaster himself had shown interest in taking him on as a protégée. He had been blinded by his own ambition back then. He hadn’t realized what he had really signed up for when he began working under the so called good doctor, and when he finally was able to see the truth of Gaster’s experiments, Gaster had been one step ahead of him and shut him away to join the already doomed amalgamations as another test subject.   
Sans shivered, his eye reacting to his distress as it began to flare up. He winked it closed, ignoring it as he continued forward into what was left of the building. He searched briefly, already pretty much knowing that he wasn’t going to find anything, but he did it anyway. As he looked through the piles of rubble and abandoned corroded hallways he came across the entrance to the basement. It was well exposed to the outside world now, fire having burnt away the roof above it that used to hide the horrors that lay beneath. Sans tested the charred steps they immediately groaned in protest, ready to collapse as soon as he was to put his whole weight on them. He decided to take a short cut down instead. A narrow corridor lay spread before him, lined with rooms that use to house Gaster’s secret projects. 

They had all been right there, all of the missing monsters, right under their very feet, and yet no one had even suspected a thing. Sans let out a pitiful chuckle at the irony of it all. As he wandered down the now exposed halls he swore he could almost hear the unearthly moaning and howling of the trapped monsters forced to endure such torture, or maybe it was just the wind ripping its way down the passageway. Sans shook his head fiercely, trying to rid himself of the phantoms that where haunting his mind, though It seemed that even fire couldn’t purge the evil out of this place. 

He was about to turn back, having had enough of his frankly not so pleasant trip down memory lane, when something caught his eye, something that shouldn’t have been there. Sans turned back around to the far wall before sauntering up to it. He placed a hand up to the cold stone and immediately the wall shivered and warped under his touch. There was a cloaking spell placed on this wall and a powerful one at that if it had managed to last this long.   
If it hadn’t been for the sunlight now allowed to penetrate into the dark bowels of the building, Sans wouldn’t even have noticed the slight shimmer that had first caught his attention. Sans focused his magic cracking through the disguise placed in front of the wall until he saw that it wasn’t a wall at all but a grey metal door. He paused when he was confronted with the hidden entrance way, his hand tensed not making any sort of move to open it. If Gaster had hidden something down here behind all of his other atrocities, then it surly was something that even the good doctor himself was ashamed of. 

Sans wasn’t sure if he even wanted to see exactly what that something might be, but he pushed forward and clasped an unsteady hand around the knob, realizing that he didn’t have much of a choice. It was locked and sans almost exhaled in relief for the extra moment to gather his courage. He then backed up and kicked it open harshly. The lock itself had held but the hinges where badly corroded and didn’t put up much of a fight. Sans then took a cautious step into the dusty depths. Unlike the hallway, this room was still relatively intact. It still had its ceiling and it was dark. So very, very dark. 

Sans felt a shudder work its way up his spine when he realized that even the flames hadn’t dared to disturb the evil that was locked away in this room. He took another step forward. The light from his panicked eye illuminated the space, coating everything in an eerie blue. At first the room looked to be like any other. There was an operating table in the center, fully fitted with leather straps. Sans grimaced at the sight. There was surgical equipment laid out everywhere, most of it rusted or corroded form neglect. Sans didn’t spare too much time going over the instruments present, he had had enough experience with them to know what they had most likely been used for.

As he made his way to the back of the room he froze. his soul having a wild fit from within his bones. Cages lined the back wall in the darkest part of the room, but it wasn’t the cages themselves that had caused his soul to panic. It was how small the cages were, they were nowhere near big enough to house full grown monsters or humans, and there were exactly eight of them. 

Sans stumbled backward, almost tripping in the darkness in his desperation to leave this god forsaken room. When he made it out he braced himself against the hallway wall, breathing heavily with a hand placed firmly over his mouth. He knew what Gaster had done in that room. He could almost see the horrors play out in front of his now hollow eye sockets that he had read in the journal. He knew what had been hidden there. The children, the eight innocent souls kept locked away not even allowed to glimpse the sunlight.

Sans felt sick. He shakily began making his way back toward the exit. When he finally made it to the outside world again he let out a shaky breath, taking comfort in the daylight that surrounded him, grounding him back in his present reality. His eye was still buzzing with built up fear and panic so he kept it winked shut until the scorching blue flame would eventually burn itself out. 

\---------------------------------------------------

When Frisk made it back to the main apartment after Sans had left for work, she was surprised to see Joey vigorously dabbing at a large wet patch that soaked through his shirt. 

“What did you fall in the sink?” She asked him teasingly. Joey shot a smirked back at her and rolled his eyes at her taunt. 

“Something like that.” He replied. Frisk smiled before making herself comfortable on the couch, ready to try to struggle through another boring day, cooped up in the skeleton brother’s apartment. She let out a sigh. Joey blotted at his shirt for a moment longer, before he gave up and joined Frisk in the living room 

“So…” He began clearing his throat. “What’s there to do for fun around here?” He then asked. Frisk shrugged. 

“You’re pretty much looking at it.” She said as she placed her arms behind her head and settled more heavily into the couch. Joey cocked his head to the side before taking the seat next to her. 

“Not all that exciting really.” He said, Frisk chuckled a little.

“Yeah well, no one said hiding from the Gambino’s was going to be fun.” She answered sarcastically. 

“No ..well I meant ..um.” Joey started before he suddenly cut off. 

“What?” Frisk probed now curious. Joey averted his gaze sheepishly. 

“Well I just though, you know being among monsters and all might be … interesting.” He said. Frisk then raised a tautening eyebrow at him.

“Well what did you expect?” She asked, and Joey blushed a little in embarrassment. 

“You know, just uh, different.” He replied. Frisk smirked, but decided to let him of the hook. 

“They are actually a really fun crowed to party with, but most days are just normal, and some are actually pretty boring.” She said. 

“Party animals huh? The bar downstairs does sound pretty inviting.” Joey then said, noticing the muffled murmurs and music wafting up from the tavern below. “Shame I can’t really make an appearance. I’d be interested in seeing how a monster lets loose for myself. See if they compare to how humans swing it.” Frisk giggled at his curiosity. 

“Well if you play your cards right maybe Sans will take you down and introduce you to everyone.” She said. Joey chuckled. 

“Don’t know about that doll. I don’t think your skeleton friend likes me very much.” He replied. Frisk raised an eyebrow. 

“What makes you say that?” She asked him, and Joey merely shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure he’s been dropping some heavy hints.” He said. Frisk frowned lightly at this. 

“Well don’t take it too personally, Sans doesn’t trust people very easily. When I first came to the Pansies he wasn’t very friendly to me either.” She then said. 

“You two seem on pretty good terms now though.” Joey replied. Frisk nodded.

“It took a long time but I guess we became friends after being stuck with each other for so long. Which means there’s still hope for you too.” She said flashing joey an encouraging smile. He only huffed sarcastically. 

“I think you’re being a little too optimistic there doll face.” Joey said as he shot her a smirk. Frisk’s smile turned into a frown at his tasteless nickname. 

“Well you managed to get on to Papyrus’s good side which is half the battle anyway.” She said. 

“Yeah that taller fella’s a real hoot.” Joey replied. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone so enthusiastic before.”

“It was nice of you to offer to teach him how to make your tomato sauce. If there’s one thing Papyrus loves its spaghetti. I think it’s the quickest way to his heart.” Frisk added Joey laughed at her comment. 

“Well how could I keep it to myself when I find someone that loves Italian cooking so much? I tell ya you are in for a real treat tonight sweet heart.” Joey said with a bright smile. Frisk tensed on the couch, however, as soon as the comment left his lips. 

He had called her sweet heart. She really, really didn’t like that. Her distaste for it was even greater than his usual doll face comments. That was what Sans called her and when Joey said it, it felt tainted somehow. It was just plain wrong. 

“Don’t- don’t call me that.” Frisk then said and Joey cocked his head in confusion at the sudden shift in atmosphere.

“What you like doll face better do you?” He teased, not truly catching on that frisk was being serious. She furrowed her brows in irritation at him. 

“My name is Frisk.” She stated harshly, and Joey was taken aback a little at her snap. 

“Oh, ok.” He then said, his tone taking on an apologetic note. “Sorry, I didn’t mean any offense.” Frisk then felt a trickle of guilt snuff out her anger. 

“No… sorry, it’s just…. Its frustrating sometimes, when someone always tries to put you under their boot with those stupid pet names.” She then admitted, and Joey straightened up at her confession. 

“You know I never meant it that way right?” He then said. “I mean at first I did it to maybe just tease you a little, but I never meant to put you down.” Joey continued, scratching the back of his neck guiltily. Frisk sighed, letting the rest of her irritation out in a huff.

“It’s fine. I know.” She said, offering up a small smile accepting his apology. There was a little bit of an awkward silence after that and Joey shifted a bit uncomfortably from next to her on the couch before clearing his throat. 

“So uh….wanna play cards or something to pass the time?” He asked. Frisk perked up at his offer. It had been a while since she had last claimed a victim in poker. 

“Good idea.” She said casually, not betraying her inner glee at the potential challenge, while she went to retrieve the deck of cards. 

Joey had suggested old maid or go fish at first, and Frisk made a point to laugh in his face before she began dealing out a hand of poker. 

“You sure about this do- uh Frisk.” Joey questioned, quickly correcting himself when his flirty tongue slipped up. “I play for keeps you know.” Frisk just grinned nonchalantly in return. 

“So do I.” She said.


	58. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk learn how to communicate with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just finished school yay! So I wanted to thank ShiningWings for providing the recipe that I referenced as Joey's mothers tomato sauce, if you're interested in it ask her for the details. Also, since I haven't posted in a while, and also because this chapter gets a little angsty, here is a fluffy drawing I did a little while ago as a bonus
> 
> \----> http://bluelarkspur77.deviantart.com/art/Skeleton-kisses-674348264

Gaster paced swiftly down the empty grand halls of Big Sam’s former estate, heading straight for the new Dons office. He had a stern frown set across his face as he continued with a fevered purpose, hands clasped firmly behind his back in an effort to control his building irritation. He had just come to learn about how Ludo’s meeting with Alico had gone and he was far less then pleased with the outcome, considering that Alico had been one of their wealthiest clients in the past, and now with Ludo’s vulgar display it wasn’t very likely that Alico would sign on again with the Gambino’s, well at least not willingly. Gaster would have preferred to not have to resort to threats. He rather liked his business endeavors to be kept clean and consensual, they were far easier to manage and maintain that way. 

When he came to Ludo’s office he rapt an aggressive knuckle over the door. He could hear Ludo inside listening to some sort of jazz number on the radio, however instead of Ludo turning of the radio and getting up to allow him to enter, Gaster heard the new Don turn the music up before singing cheekily along to the lyrics, tauntingly ignoring him. Gaster felt his frown deepen at Ludo’s childishness as he decided to forgo the formalities and let himself in. 

When Gaster entered in to the room he was not surprised to see Ludo sprawled out at his desk with his feet up, still singing along with the song while flashing Gaster a very smug smile. Gaster sighed and rolled his sockets. He was not sure how much longer he could continue to put up with Ludo’s juvenile antics. 

“Ludo…” Gaster started firmly, but Ludo silenced him by holding up a finger.

“Hold on doc, this is the good part.” Ludo said as he bobbed his head along to the melody while continuing to sing the lyrics of the song. 

Yes, I remember Minnie  
She's that frail I never found  
You mean to say that Minnie  
Quit kickin' the gong around?

Gaster tensed, his frustration building as Ludo continued to mock him.

I got a date on my estate down in Hades  
Call my chariot so I can go  
And should the moocher walk in  
Just tell her you've been talkin'  
To the ghost of Smokey Joe

Gaster had had enough. He was now quite fed up with Ludo’s frankly immature clowning. He stalked sternly over to Ludo’s radio before promptly flicking it off. Ludo merely smirked at him while still leaning back in his chair.

“What’s the matter doc, not a music lover?” He asked with a teasing glint in his eye. Gaster ignored his question. 

“What exactly did you hope to gain from threatening Alico?” He instead demanded. Ludo responded by lazily stretching before placing his arms behind his head, settling more comfortably into his chair. Gaster’s sockets narrowed. 

“Do you not understand that Alico’s funding would benefit the Gambino’s organization greatly? You are the Don Ludo, you must save face with your investors! I thought that you were at least smart enough to realize this!” He growled. 

Ludo’s smug grin faltered slightly at Gaster’s insults, but he maintained his aloof character none the less.

“I told you I don’t like dealing with spivs like him. Besides, the Gambino’s are powerful enough to simply demand his cooperation anyhow, what’s the point of wasting time trying to put on a good show? It’s all just bull shit, I’d rather just put him in his place and get straight to the point.” He said simply. 

“You are missing the point.” Gaster insisted, Ludo sneered. 

“Yeah? Well if I didn’t back pretty boy up into a corner I doubt he would have told me how he’s still been in contact with our favorite runaway human.” He scoffed. 

Gasters curiosity was slightly peeked at his comment. He remained silent waiting for Ludo to continue. Ludo's smirk returned when he saw that he had captured the doctor’s interest.

“Turns out that she came to him to ask him for a favor, a way to get out of the city it seems. It looks like our girls trying to run, and it also looks like that skeleton body guard of her’s is trying to help her along.” He explained.

Gaster frowned. If she managed to escape, before they could get to her then tracking her down would become even more difficult. Though Gaster wasn’t entirely sure if she was even the one that he had been looking for, he knew it would be foolish to leave this issue unresolved. He also didn’t like the fact that his old protégée was taking such an interest in the girl. It made Gaster wonder if perhaps she really was the one, and it also made him worry that Sans had figured out just how valuable she really was. If he had, then the Pansies might pose much more of a threat then he had anticipated. It was clear in that moment to Gaster where his priorities lay. It was now no longer a side interest, it had become imperative that he get to the girl, or he had to destroy her before the Pansies realized what they may have in their possession. 

“Find her.” Gaster then instructed firmly. “All other matters can be put on hold until this issue is solved.” Ludo straightened up, surprised to see how much Gaster had come around to supporting his wants. 

“I would much prefer her alive, but if circumstances do not allow for it she should not be left in the Pansies possession.” Gaster continued. “Ludo I warn you, killing her is only to be done as a last resort. If I find out that you disobeyed this very clear instruction to satisfy your own blood lust, you will pay dearly for your transgression.”

Ludo slowly sunk down in his seat again as he grit his teeth. Though Gaster had always held Ludo by a tight leash he would rarely so openly threatened him like this. The good doctor was being very serious it seemed, and suddenly Ludo felt incredibly small as he sat at his grand desk. He merely nodded as Gaster held him pinned with a stern scrutinizing eye socket. 

“Good, I will leave this in your hands for now. Do not disappoint me again.” Gaster then finished as he turned to leave the new Dons office. He switched Ludo’s radio back on as he passed by his desk. 

“Enjoy your tunes Ludo.” Gaster then said, making his exit. 

Ludo continued to seethe in his seat as the merry music filled his office. After a few moments passed Ludo shot forward and slammed an angry fist down on the radios off switch. He twiddled his thumbs in silence for a while after that, his anger continuing to steadily build, until he got up from his arm chair, grabbed the now silent radio, opened his office window and chucked it out, watching as it fell through the air until it shattered on the pavement below, startling a few of his stationed underlings at their posts. Ludo sneered down at the broken box. He would find the girl alright, and if Gaster wanted her so badly then he could have her, but not until after Ludo got what he wanted first. He had made her a promise after all, one that he was soul bent on keeping. 

 

Frisk sat smugly on the couch casually flipping through the stack of bills that she had just won from the pot. Joey sat glumly next to her with now empty pockets.

“You don’t got to rub it in you know.” He grumbled as Frisk continued to taunt him. She just snickered in response.

“Wow, I didn’t take you for such a poor looser Joey.” Frisk replied. Joey scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Tell that to the guy who didn’t just loose the last of his cash.” He said. 

“Hey I warned you I play for keeps.” Frisk shot back smartly, and Joey could only mutter under his breath because she had indeed warned him. 

“You know if you’re feeling lucky we could play again. I did always like that silver lighter of yours. whatdya say we play one more round, all or nothing? I’ll throw in the whole pile?” Frisk teased. Joey chuckled slightly at her japing. 

“Ha yeah right, I aim to at least keep one of my valuables. Fool me once girl shame on me, I ain’t gonna let you bait me again with those innocent looking pretty brown eyes of yours, I’ve learned my lesson.” He said. “Besides, the lighters not mine to bet, it belongs to my old man.’ Frisk perked up when Joey mentioned his father.

“Is your family also in the city?” She asked and Joey shook his head. 

“No they live in a small town a little ways away from Ebbot. Pops lost his job a while back when the economy went south, and well that’s the reason why I came to the big city in the first place, looking for work. I never really thought I would get so roped in to the gang life though, I guess the promise of easy money sounded too good to be true at the time. I shoulda realized it came at a steep cost. He said letting out a brief sad sounding chuckle. Frisk frowned slightly at his story, suddenly her winnings from the poker game felt a little too heavy in her pocket. 

“Do you at least visit with them often?” Frisk asked, and Joey tensed a little in his seat, his smile turning forced. 

“Well uh no, my folks don’t really much approve of the occupation I’ve chosen, but I do send them letters and all the extra money I can spare. So far I haven’t really gotten a reply yet, but they haven’t sent the cash back so at least I know there getting fed.” He explained a little sheepishly. Frisk’s frown deepened. Joey caught the worried look on her face and cleared his throat, before quickly changing the subject. 

“So uh, what about you? I mean what’s your sad story then?” He asked.

“Well, basically what you think it is.” Frisk replied with a shrug. “Orphan living on the streets for most of her life. But, I did have a small family at one point, and I was lucky and have managed to reconnect with her again.” Joey cocked an eyebrow in interest.

“Really, that’s something swell. Who is she then, a distant aunt or something? Is she loaded? You gonna move on up to the good life?” He teased and Frisk giggled at his joking. 

“No, she isn’t exactly related to me, she just took me in when I was little. We got separated, and well I found her again. She’s basically my mother.” Frisk explained while she sheepishly tugged on her shirt sleeve. Joey beamed even brighter at her. 

“Wow, Frisk that’s really something special, almost miracle like. Maybe the universe is finally showing you a good turn.” He said and Frisk smiled back.

“Yeah maybe.” She replied. 

A knock then sounded on the front door. Joey stiffened immediately in his seat before Frisk sent him over a reassuring look, sensing his sudden distress. 

“Don’t worry.” She told him. “It’s probably just Grillby. Sans get’s him to check up on me sometimes when he’s out.” Joey raised an eyebrow at her comment as he watched her move toward the door. 

“He keeps a pretty close eye on you hu?” He questioned and Frisk tensed just a tad, hearing the suspicion present in his voice. Shit, she hadn’t realized how that could have been interpreted. She scolded herself for only a moment for her slip up, before she quickly pulled on a casual grin. 

“Well yeah, he has to. Asgore assigned me as his underling, so he’s pretty much responsible for my actions, and well I kind of already screwed up royally once before. Actually, come to think about it, now that I brought you here he’s probably even more distrustful of me. He might end up hiring a full on nanny at this point.” She joked, and Joey also smiled lightly along convinced by her explanation.

“Jeez, I almost feel bad for they guy, having to put up with you 24/7.” He teased. Frisk shot him a playful face, but internally she was relieved that he had bought her excuse. She would have to make sure to be more careful in the future. She realized that she was becoming just a little bit too comfortable with Joey, she had to remember to keep him at a distance. 

Frisk then opened the door only to freeze when she was not confronted by Grillby like she had been expecting, but instead by her mother. Speak of the devil she briefly pondered.

“Mom?!” Frisk exclaimed in surprise, realizing that Toriel would undoubtedly want to come in to the apartment where a certain human mobster was currently taking refuge.

“Hello dear, I hope you do not mind, but I was in the area and thought that I would pop by for a chance visit. I am so pleased to see that your home!” Toriel chimed happily. 

Frisk quickly pulled on the most convincing smile that she could as she pulled the door as close to herself as she could while blocking the opening with her body, concealing Toriels view of the interior of the apartment as much as she could. 

“Wow, what a nice surprise!” She managed to say while trying to signal to Joey to hide with a hand behind her back. 

Joey immediately noticed her frazzled gestures and hurriedly hopped over the back of the couch to try and find a decent place to hide himself before apparently Frisk’s mother came inside. He ended up shoving himself in the skeleton brothers linen closet as it was the only place that he could think that would be big enough to conceal him. God dammit he was so screwed. 

“I also brought over some pie. I was thinking we could have it with some tea and catch up a little." Toriel said as she waltzed through the apartment and into the kitchen before brandishing her home made pastry. 

“Oh that sounds nice, I’ll put the kettle on.” Frisk replied as calmly as she could, even though she felt like she was about to have a heart attack. 

“I’m so glad that I was able to catch you at home.” Toriel continued as she took a seat at the table while Frisk busied herself with the kettle. “I am sorry that I haven’t been as available lately, but I’ve recently come into some new work …well I shouldn’t say new work really.” Frisk was momentarily distracted away from her inner panic at Toriel’s comment. 

“Work?” She asked and Toriel smiled excitedly, glad that Frisk had caught on so quickly. 

“Yes well there was another reason why I was hoping to talk with you today as it seems that I have some rather exciting news. I am going to be rejoining the Pansies.” She then declared. Frisk was utterly stunned for a moment.

“Wait really?!” She then asked, stars almost forming in her eyes. Toriel giggled, delighted to see her daughters reaction. 

“Yes, after you so adamantly showed how committed you are, I realized that I wanted to also do my part.” She explained. “And I also wanted to make sure to support you as well.” Toriel added while patting Frisk on the head lovingly. 

“Wow mom, I’m so glad!” Frisk exclaimed, almost entirely forgetting about her current predicament.

Joey stood as still as he could from within the linen closet as he awkwardly listened in to the conversation going on between Frisk and her mother. He felt strangely guilty as he tried not to eavesdrop, but he really wasn’t provided with much of another option. He couldn’t really see the other person from his current position, but he briefly wondered why Frisk had been so insistent that he hide in the first place. If it was only another human then was it such a big deal that he be discovered here? Then again, the women had said she had just joined up with the Pansies so maybe she really was more of a threat then he realized. Man, the monster organization must be really desperate if they were so eager to hire so much human help, but he supposed that also did bode well for him if he to wanted to gain the promise of safety that the Pansies could offer him from the Gambino’s. 

Joey then shifted a bit in the closet. His limbs were getting stiff from there compacted position. As he did so, the floorboards under his feet creaked a little and Joey froze when the sound permeated through the quiet calm atmosphere that covered the rest of the apartment. A heavy silence followed afterward and Joey held his breath. 

“Frisk.” Toriel then said sternly as she eyed her surroundings from over her shoulder. “The brothers are not home with you today are they?” Frisk felt her heart speed up at the threatening glint in Toriel’s purple irises as they scanned over the apartment. 

“Um, no they’re at work.” She answered. Toriel then immediately got up from her seat and began stalking into the living room. Frisk followed after her as she raked her brain to try and think of a distraction that would lead Toriel away from Joey’s hiding place.

“Mom?” Frisk began to question, but Toriel quickly shushed her and held a finger to her lips demanding silence. Frisk’s lips zipped themselves shut immediately as she was not able to disobey her mother when she was this serious.

Toriel’s fluffy ears perked up slightly as she listened intently while she stood in the middle of the living room. Frisks heart dropped into her stomach as Toriel’s gaze drifted over to the brother’s linen closet. 

Frisk was about to protest but Toriel moved too swiftly. Within an instant she was at the closet doors and fiercely threw them open, revealing joey, who was more than shocked to be suddenly facing off with a very threatening looking female goat monster. The apartment was then briefly encased in a moment of utter silence as the two stared at one another. 

“Uh hello, nice to make your acquaintance.” Joey managed to stutter out while forcing his face to fix itself into a weak smile. 

Sans tiredly trudged up the stairs back to the apartment. He was so warn out after the day’s events, all he wanted to do was collapse on the couch, maybe take a nap, and forget all about what he had found under the burnt remains of the old laboratory. Home had always been a sanctuary to him, the comfortable warn out couch cushions a sort of save heaven, a place where he could take a load off and leave the nightmares at the doorstep when he kicked off his shoes. He had actually become pretty good at forgetting the nastier things that his work often exposed him to, he knew that all he needed was just a bit of piece and quiet, just a chance to shut his eyes for a moment and listen to his brother ramble about something trivial while he made dinner in the kitchen. Maybe Frisk would read by his side like she often did in the early evenings. sometimes when he was lucky he would catch her humming to herself absentmindedly while she did so. A small smile worked its way on to his face at the pleasant thought, but it quickly fell away when Sans was again reminded of his other house guest. His safe haven away from work had been compromised by Joey’s presence, and it seemed that even when Sans had finally made it off of the streets, he still couldn’t relax, not with that goody two shoes mobster hanging around. 

“Just a day or two more Sansy.” Sans told himself quietly as he grasped the door handle of the apartment. “You can do this easy peasy.” Sans then quickly fixed his practiced grin on to his face as he entered in from the hallway outside. 

The scene that he walked into could stand up to any happy family setting that Hollywood could create on a million dollar budget. Joey and his brother where in the kitchen, both in aprons. Papyrus in his favorite ‘kiss the cook’ one and Joey in the spare one, which Sans had bought and that Papyrus absolutely refused to ware, which had a picture of a whisk on it with the phrase ‘don’t be afraid to take whisks’ printed below. They were both working diligently, Joey with his sleeves rolled up chopping tomatoes, while Papyrus gently sautéed a standard mirepoix and garlic in a large saucepan. Frisk, and to Sans’ surprise, Toriel were perched at the kitchen table chatting while watching as Joey and Papyrus prepared the feast for that evenings supper. 

“Easy on the heat there Pappy, you wanna sweat those vegies not caramelize them.” Joey instructed. Sans winced at the casual nickname. 

“RIGHTY OH.” Papyrus replied, turning down the burner. 

“My how handy it must be to have a gentleman around who can cook.” Toriel mused. Joey immediately shot her with a charming grey iris and a quick smirk. 

“Well my ma raised me right, she wouldn’t stand for her own son not to be able to make a basic tomato Sause, though try as I may I can never make it quite as good as she can.” He said. Toriel smiled clearly impressed by his charisma. 

“Your mother must be proud none the less.” She replied happily.

Sans grin faltered slightly as he Surveyed over the apparent dinner party. He supposed he should have been relieved that Toriel wasn’t furious over the fact that he had left her daughter alone with an unknown human, but for some reason that made Sans feel all the more glum as it was quite apparent by the mischievous glimmer in Toriel’s eyes as they flicked from Joey to Frisk that she approved of his company. 

Sans cleared his throat announcing his presence as he sauntered into the kitchen.

“Heya.” He greeted with a lazy wave. The rest of the room turned toward him with happy smiles on their faces.

“OH WELCOME HOME BROTHER! JOEY IS TEACHING ME HIS FAMILY RECIPE.” Papyrus said excitedly. 

“Smells good bro.” Sans replied as he took a seat at the table next to Frisk. 

“Oh Sans, it was so nice of you to offer a place for Frisk’s friend here to stay while he was visiting the city.” Toriel then said with a pleasant smile.

Sans flicked a pinprick over to Joey and raised an eyebrow. The mobster looked to be purposefully avoiding his gaze as he hurriedly busied himself with blending up the tomatoes into a rich red pulp. Sans felt a mischievous spark form in his soul. So, Joey had neglected to tell Toriel about his not so pleasant occupation. He smirked slightly to himself. Sans wasn’t really surprised by this, but he couldn’t help but see a bit of an opportunity to mess with the guy a little.

“Oh yeah it was no sweat really. Frisk introduced me to him the other day, said he was visiting for….oh damn. I’m sorry Joey, I’m a real _bonehead_ heh. What was it that you were in town for again?” Sans asked, biting back his grin. Joey stiffened and cleared his throat. Frisk also tensed form next to Sans and tried to shoot him a warning look, but he ignored her while staring at Joey expectantly. 

“I’m uh, visiting on business.” Joey answered plainly, and Sans chuckled. 

“Well sure buddy, I could have told you that, but what kinda business?” He pushed. Frisk kicked Sans firmly under the table in the shin while staring daggers at him. He only slightly flinched. 

“I’m uh, actually between jobs at the moment, just been looking for work really. Thought the big city would be a good place to start.” Joey replied. Toriel’s eyes softened at Joey’s fib. 

“Oh dear, well I do wish you luck. Hard times are all around it seems.” She said sadly. Joey smiled at her in thanks and Sans grumbled to himself in his seat. He hadn’t meant to make Toriel sympathetic to the grifters pretty lies. 

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful, Just pleasant conversation topped with good food and peppered with jokes and laughter. All in all Sans knew that he should be enjoying himself and taking advantage of the peaceful moments he had been allotted, but as long as Joey was also present he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do that. He instead decided to bide his time by making Joey as uncomfortable as he possibly could, often using him for the butt end of his jokes or snubbing him with any other chance he got.

“Hey uh Joey, you lookin a little scruffy there.” Sans chided taping the side of his cheekbone, referencing the mobsters growing stubble. “You forget to pack a razor?” Joey blushed but smiled back politely, not giving in to Sans’ taunts. 

“Must have misplaced it when I was packing. I probably left it back at the hotel.” He said with a shrug. 

“Ah don’t worry buddy, I’m sure the ragamuffin look will _grow_ on you.” Sans replied with a snicker and a wink. 

Toriel giggled and snorted into her hand, while Papyrus rolled unimpressed sockets at his brother’s pun. It appeared to be all in the name of harmless fun to those outside of the current situation, but to those who understood what was really going on, Sans’ taunts came off as a little bit more I’ll natured. Frisk eyed him and Joey nervously as Sans continued to take swings at the mobster, but Joey held up a good front and only smiled and laughed graciously in return, not cracking under pressure.

“SANS HONESTLY, MUST YOU TURN EVERY SOCIAL GATHERING INTO AN EXCUSE TO REVEL IN YOUR GOD AWFUL HUMOR?” Papyrus complained and Sans smirked and shrugged while still not taking his eye sockets off of Joey. 

“Sorry bro I _mustache_ you for forgiveness. I hope I’m not being _unbeardable_ ” He said. Toriel laughed more wholeheartedly while Papyrus only sighed. Frisk frowned lightly, not really understanding why Sans was taking such cheap shots at Joey. 

After dinner Frisk volunteered to clean up the kitchen and Toriel made herself ready to leave for the evening. 

“It was such a pleasure making your acquaintance Joey. I’m so glad that Frisk has made some good friends like you.” She said pleasantly while extending a farewell handshake to Joey. He smiled and reciprocated the gesture in turn. 

“Likewise.” He said. “And uh, the pleasure is really all mine. Frisk is a rare kind of lady, I’m honored to have her friendship.” Toriel beamed, very pleased with his response it seemed. Sans had to fight back his scowl as he rolled his sockets while heading over to Toriel’s side.

“Here Ms. Tori, I’ll see you out.” He offered. She nodded to him in thanks and waved goodbye to everyone one last time before Sans lead her out the door and down the steps to the bar below.

“Well that was a marvelous dinner even though it really was a bit impromptu. I hope you don’t mind me popping over so suddenly. I seem to be making a habit of it.” Toriel said, giggling slightly to herself. Sans shrugged in response. 

“I don’t mind much.” He replied, though honestly he had to admit he was lying a bit. Getting Privacy with Frisk was rare enough as it was, and he really didn’t want to waste those precious moments alone constantly checking over his shoulder to make sure Toriel hadn’t burst unexpectedly into the room. 

“Hey before you head out, do you mind grabbing a brief drink with me? I got something that I have to discus with you.” Sans then asked when they reached the tavern below. 

“Oh alright then.” Toriel replied, following him over to the bar top. Sans took to his usual seat and Toriel claimed the empty stool next to his. 

“Heya Grilbs.” Sans said, waving over the flame elemental. “Give me a whisky and uh …..”

“I’ll just have a glass of red wine please.” Toriel said. Grillby nodded and swiftly retrieved their ordered drinks before heading off to help some other customers.

“So first off, congrats on becoming the newest oldest member of the Pansies.” Sans started off, raising his glass to her in a cheers. “I’m glad you and the big guy have managed to make amends.” Toriel turned to him and smiled. 

“Oh yes, I suppose you would already know about that.” She said. “I am happy to be back again, and yes we have made up … I mean working wise not um….” Toriel then blushed, realizing that she had just over complicated a simple enough subject. Sans chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t implying anything.” He reassured her. Toriel then took of sip of her wine before she turned again in Sans direction. 

“Sans I have to say I am very grateful that you have allowed Frisk’s friend to visit. I know Grillby’s isn’t exactly the best place to bring humans, but I do believe that it is important for her to not lose touch with her own kind.” She said extending her gratitude to him. Sans felt his shoulders sink at her thanks.

“Yeah don’t worry about it, it really wasn’t my idea.” He said a little bitterly.

“Joey seems to be a very up standing fellow as well. It is a shame that he has come into trouble with finding work however, but I do think that him and Frisk make a rather smart match, don’t you agree?” Toriel continued playfully. Sans had to bite back his grimace at her comment. 

“Yeah well if by ‘up standing fellow’ you mean runaway hoodlum, then yes he is a fine catch indeed.” Sans replied almost a bit too snarky like. Toriel blinked in confusion. 

“I … do not understand.” She asked, and Sans sighed. 

“He’s actually who I have to talk to you about.” Sans began. “I uh, need to ask if you can squeeze me in for a meeting with Asgore. Possibly tomorrow if you can, or at least sometime this week.” Toriel tensed as she began to realize that apparently Joey was not what he had first appeared to be. 

“What is this about Sans?” She asked, and Sans rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Well truth be told Joey isn’t just some nice guy that Frisk found in the city. He’s actually a former employee of the Banacci’s.” He said. Toriel paused, her eyes narrowing at the unfortunate news.

“Why in heavens name did you bring a former Banacci member here?! They have signed on with the Gambino’s, it is not safe for Frisk!” She then said angrily. 

“I told you, it wasn’t my idea.” Sans replied calmly. “kiddo snuck him in under my watch.” Toriel almost audibly gasped. 

“She did what?!” She demanded. Sans raised a defensive hand at Toriel’s growing volume.

“Easy.” He cautioned, reminding her that they were in a public place. “She says that he’s a friend, and I’ve been keeping my sockets on him. As much as I hate to admit it, he’s not a threat.” Sans stated. 

Toriel just looked onward furiously. 

“Oh I am going to give that girl such a talking too.” She said angrily and Sans almost chuckled at her motherly fury. 

“Look Toriel, he might have some info that could prove useful, and he’s willing to sell it if we get him out of the city.” He said. 

“No, I don’t trust this.” Toriel stated adamantly. “I want to go and talk to him.” Toriel then prepared to get out of her seat and storm up the stairs to confront Joey and Frisk once again. Sans placed a hand on her shoulder, discouraging her from doing so. 

“Wait, wait a moment.” He said. “Look… the reason he’s running, he did Frisk a good turn and it costed him.” Toriel paused, her attention recaptured again. 

“What do you mean?” She asked and Sans sighed, not really believing that he was actually trying to cast Joey in a favorable light, but he knew that Frisk would never forgive him if he threw her friend to the sharks, and he also had to admit that he did owe Joey for not selling her out to Ludo. 

“He lied to his organization to keep her safe, and in turn he’s had a price placed on his head. He’s been branded as a traitor.” Sans explained. Toriel’s eyes softened slightly at his comment. 

“All he wants is protection from the Gambino’s and a safe place to lay low for a while. I think it would be beneficial to consider, seeing as how he had an interior view of the Gambino’s organization.” Sans continued. Toriel sighed, letting go of her previous frustration as she tried to think with a level head. 

“Alright.” She then said after a brief moment of deliberation. “I will see what I can do. I’ll call you with more details after I get a chance to explain this to Asgore.” 

“Thanks Ms. Tori.” Sans said and Toriel nodded, grabbing her glass before finishing off her wine in a single swig. 

“Well I think that I will be retiring for the night. I’ve had enough excitement for one evening it seems. Thank you for dinner Sans, it was ….interesting.” And with that Toriel made her exit, leaving Sans alone at the bar. 

He slowly continued to sip at his drink as the crowd in the bar continued to dissipate the latter the night wore on. He was in no real hurry to get back upstairs as he really didn’t want to deal with Joey’s invasive presence again, or join in with the warm merry atmosphere in the apartment. Infact, he would much rather sulk at the bar if he was to be perfectly honest, it better suited the foul mood he found himself in. He then waved Grillby over for another round. 

About four more double whiskies later, Sans wasn’t feeling all that much better. His annoyance and frustrations had begun to build, and that mixed with alcohol made his thoughts all the more difficult to regulate. He realized then that he still was very very angry. Of course he was angry with Joey, at his stupid suave smile and flirty mouth, and How he had nestled himself so comfortably in with Sans’ family, but it wasn’t just Joey that was causing Sans this irritation. 

He was also angry with Frisk. He was angry that she had brought Joey back with her, back to his and his brother’s home, his safe haven that he had opened to her, which he had been willing to share with her. He was angry that she had attempted to hide Joey in her room. She had hidden him because she knew that it would make him angry, and yet she did it anyway. Why had she done that? Why couldn’t she just listen to him for once and go two seconds without getting herself into some kind of trouble? It was infuriating. 

Toriel had also sharpened his distaste that evening. He hated how quick she had bought Joey’s clean smile and bogus story, how she had immediately even entertained the idea that Joey would make a good match for Frisk solely because he was a human like her. He was angry that Toriel would rather see Frisk with a runaway mobster that had a price on his head and nothing to his name, then see her with someone like him, because he was a monster, because he was someone who could only call her sweet names in absolute secrecy. It was then that Sans realized that he was really angry with himself. 

His frustrations petered out as soon as the thought surfaced in his mind. Maybe Toriel was right to assume that Frisk should be matched up with someone of her own kind. Of course he didn’t mean with Joey, Frisk deserved far better than a penniless good for nothing like him, but perhaps a better human man. Someone who was well off, or had at least managed to make an honest living. Someone who could take her away from this gutter full of vile things and criminal scum, someone who could give her a proper life, who could provide for her, give her a nice house, perhaps like she wanted out in the countryside, maybe give her a family if that was something that she wished for. 

Sans realized then that he could give her not one of those things. He couldn’t afford a house, he was a key member in one of the largest criminal organizations in Ebbot city so he could pretty much forget about living an honest life, and he was a monster which meant that he also couldn’t give her a family as monster magic and human biology really didn’t mesh in that regard. He couldn’t even hold her hand in public for Christ sake. 

Sans placed his empty glass back down on the counter as he shakily stood from his seat. 

“I’m gonna call it a night Grillb’s, just put whatever I owe ya on my tab.” He said with heavily slurred words as he stumbled toward the staircase. Grillby nodded, his ember eyes reflecting a look of concern as he watched Sans unsteadily make his way homeward. 

The upstairs hallway was dark and quiet as it was very late now. Sans felt a weight shift of his shoulders when he realized that the rest of the apartments occupants had probably all gone to bed, which meant that he could finally get that moment of piece which he so desperately needed to sort through the more trying events that he had gone through that day. His pace picked up a bit as he wobbled his way toward the main apartment door. He was so eager to be in the comfort of his dark little bedroom and shut out the rest of the world. 

“Sans?” A quiet slightly sleepy voice sounded from behind him. He startled a little, not expecting anyone to still be awake, before he turned around to face Frisk peeking out of her bedroom doorway clad in her long night shirt. 

“Oh uh, heya kid, sorry did I wake you?” He asked, suddenly becoming extremely aware of his obviously slurred speech. Frisk also appeared to notice as she pursed her lips briefly in concern before she shook her head.

“No I was actually waiting up for you.” She said as she stepped further out into the hallway. “I was hoping to maybe talk to you a little before turning in."

“Sure sure, no problem.” Sans replied as he placed his easy smile back on to his face while concentrating heavily on his footing, praying that he didn’t appear too much like a shambling drunkard as he made his way back toward her. If Frisk noticed, she didn’t mention it as she merely smiled and lead the way into her room. She perched on the side of her bed and Sans sat next to her still trying his best to put on a sober face. 

“Sans.” Frisk then asked, her previous worry leaking out more prominently now. “Are you alright?” 

Sans smile twitched a little at her question before he waved a dismissive hand at her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine sweet heart, just had a long day at work is all.” He answered easily, though Frisk’s brows furrowed and he knew that she wasn’t convinced. 

“Are you sure?” She asked again. “At dinner tonight you seemed a little …off.” 

“Off how?” Sans replied, trying to appear nonchalant. 

“Just… off.” Frisk answered as she starred at the floor. “You weren’t being that nice to Joey.” She then stated, and Sans’ easy smile turned to a grimace before he could catch himself. 

“Oh was I now huh, didn’t know the guy had such a soft shell, thought that he would be able to take a few jokes, but alright then, guess I’ll make sure I don’t bruise that delicate ego of his in the future.” He spat sarcastically. Frisk frowned at his snap. 

“Are you still really that angry?” She then said defensively. “I didn’t think that lending out your couch for a few days would be so troubling to you.” Sans felt a pang of frustration start to build in his soul at her words. 

“It is troubling when that someone is a wanted criminal.” He replied smartly. Frisk rolled her eyes. 

“We are all wanted criminals.” She argued.

“Not human ones.” He grumbled back, and a hurt look flashed over Frisks brown eyes. 

“I’m a human Sans, or did you forget that part?” She asked and Sans clenched his teeth in regret. He hadn’t meant it like that. 

“Look kid, I’m just having a bad day alright? It’s just stressful coming home after work, only to deal with more work. I just need some time to cool off. I’m sorry I took it out on your friend, I promise I’ll be fine tomorrow.” Sans then said as he quickly made himself ready to leave before he said something else that he didn’t mean. Frisk however, jumped forward before he had a chance to stand up. 

“Wait.” She said, her tone now tempered. “I didn’t mean to snap. I just want to know what’s wrong.” Sans sighed to himself as he looked over to her apologetic expression. He knew that she had nothing to be sorry for. 

“Please, I want to help.” Frisk continued as she slowly reached over and lightly touched one of her hands to his. 

Sans sockets softened at her gentleness. He really didn’t deserve it. He found himself moving closer to her, drawn in by her offer of comfort. He knew he shouldn’t, but he hadn’t gotten to spend any time with her recently since their apartment had been overly crowded with their new human tenant, and he had missed her. He moved a hand to her face and tucked her lose bangs behind one of her ears , better allowing her pretty brown eyes to glimmer in the dim light. He then trailed downward, his fingers brushing her rosy cheek before he tilted her chin up toward him. Then he kissed her. Frisk startled slightly in his hold, surprised by his sudden action, but she didn’t move away which was all the incentive that Sans needed as he began to deepen the kiss using his magic to send sparks across her skin.

He began to feel a certain desperation take a hold of him as he clung to her. He pulled her closer, wrapping a firm arm around her waist keeping her near him. she was so soft and warm, and so very inviting. Frisk stiffened at his tightened grip, a bit caught off guard by his advances, but he ignored it as he pushed further. He just wanted to be closer to her. He just wanted to get lost in her and forget the nightmares that he endured that day. He just wanted to feel good for a change. 

Frisk broke away from him when she realized that he wasn’t backing off. 

“Sans stop.” She said sternly. Sans immediately pulled back, her command cutting through his drunken lust filed haze. He turned away from her, the shame already setting deep in his soul. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled as he starred at the floor. “I uh, I shouldn’t’ve done that I – I should go.” He then tried again to stand up and leave, wanting so badly to escape his steadily growing self-hatred, but Frisk caught him by the wrist holding him in place.

“No don’t.” She said, much to his surprise. “I’m not angry. I just I want to understand. I want to know what has you so upset.” Sans inwardly sighed. She really shouldn’t be so forgiving.

“Please Sans, you can talk with me can’t you? We’re partners right? Aren’t partners supposed to talk to one another?” Frisk continued shyly. 

Sans felt another pang of guilt ring clear in his soul at her question. He sat back on her bed again. She was right. How could he have expected her to understand why he was angry or upset when he hadn’t even made a single attempt to talk to her about it? He had told himself that things were going to be different this time, he had convinced himself that he was going to do right by her and actually take this relationship seriously, and yet here he was trying to do what he always did when he found himself desperate and grasping at straws. He was trying to use her as a distraction, as a form of relief so he could escape from the things that he didn’t want to deal with. God he was selfish. Another wave of self-disgust promptly settled over him and he grimaced. Frisk noticed and moved closer to him, again gently reaching out to try and give him some solace.

“You know you really should be angry with me.” He told her with a dry and sad sounding chuckle. 

“Well I’m not, I’m just worried.” She replied and Sans nodded as he tried to build up his courage.

Somehow he was very nervous all of a sudden, even with all the booze running a muck in his system. He found it so hard to tell her what was eating at him. He was afraid she would see how pathetic he truly was. 

Frisk waited patiently next to him as he struggled. She didn’t push him, or demand that he hurry, she only sat next to him, quietly giving him silent support. Sans took a deep breath. 

“I was being honest when I told you I had a bad day at work.” He began. “I uh, I’ve started looking for the Gambino’s monster, you know Doctor Gaster. He paused giving himself another moment. 

“Do you remember how you asked me if I knew him, back when we first learned that he was the one working for the Gambino’s?” Sans than asked Frisk, and she nodded to him. 

“Well the truth is I did know him. I actually worked for him back when he was practicing as the head scientist under the Pansies funding.” Sans explained. “I didn’t know it at the time, but he was doing some really bad things back then, bad things to innocent people, and I was helping him along.” Frisk frowned and more firmly gripped San’s hand.

“But that’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known.” She stated adamantly. Sans shrugged. 

“That may be true, but I still feel responsible. I was so caught up in my own carrier and ambition that I didn’t even realize what I was contributing to and when I did find out….” Sans trailed off, not ready to reveal that part of his past to her just yet, instead he cleared his throat. 

“Anyway I went back to the old lab to see if I could dig up any clues to his whereabouts, and I stumbled on to something really unsettling.” He said. 

“What was it?” Frisk asked delicately, but Sans only shook his head.

“I’d… rather not get into the details.” He said. “But, I found evidence of another one of his secret side projects, and I may have unknowingly played a part in it.” A heavy silence filled the room as Sans confessed his grief, and Frisk was at a loss for words, not knowing what to say to comfort him, so she instead moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in an attempt to hug him. 

“I’m sorry.” She then said quietly. Sans smiled softly. 

“You’re getting better at those surprise hugs.” He replied in an effort to lighten the mood. 

“That’s because I have you to practice on remember?” Frisk said, sending him a sly smirk. Sans felt his cheekbones heat up a little at her answer. 

“Heh.” He chuckled as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “Well it’s been a hell of a day, and tomorrows lookin even busier. I might finally get that audience with Asgore, and also a chance to get rid of Mr. McSlick over there.” Frisk snorted a bit at Sans’ jape, before she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Jeez, you really don’t like him. What did Joey do Sans? Did he tell you a bad joke or something?” She asked teasingly, and Sans shrugged. 

“Nah, well I mean he did, but that’s not really a problem. Some people just don’t got a sense of humor after all.” He replied. 

“Well then what is the problem?” Frisk asked and Sans stiffened a bit. He scratched at his cheekbone sheepishly for a moment, deciding if he should really tell her. The more he thought about saying it out loud the more pathetic it sounded to him. 

“I just … don’t like how he is with you.” He then answered a little begrudgingly. Frisk cocked her head to the side confused.

“With me? What do you mean?” She asked, and Sans shifted a little uncomfortably from next you her. 

“Just you know, how he talks to you, or how he looks at you. It isn’t the nicest feeling knowing that you’re around him all day when it’s obvious he fancies you.” Sans explained still pointedly looking away from her. Frisk straightened up.

“Sans are you jealous?” She then asked him and Sans physically recoiled at her question. 

He remained quiet for a while, unable to bring himself to answer her. Frisk pursed her lips, suddenly feeling guilty that she had been so insensitive toward Sans in that moment. She remembered the time that she had seen Sans flirting with that fox monster at the bar. She remembered how much it had stung, and how low it had made her feel. She’d never meant to make him feel that way. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, resting her head on his shoulder. “I didn’t even realize, but you know you have nothing to worry about right?” 

“Yeah, I know sweet heart.” Sans answered turning to her and offering her up a small smile, but he still didn’t really look all that convinced. Frisk frowned lightly as she tried to think of something else to say that would reassure him. She couldn’t come up with anything however, so instead she just stayed close to his side.

“Heh, I think it’s about time we call it a night. Sans then said after a few silent moments of just sitting together. “I have to admit I may have had one too many at the bar tonight. I should probably try and sleep it off some.” Sans then stood from his seat and this time Frisk let him go. He didn’t exactly feel all that much better about everything, but he had to admit that he did feel at least a little lighter after he had talked to her.

“Ok well have a good night then.” Frisk said, still feeling like she should do something more for him. 

“Will do, see ya in the morning kid.” Sans replied as he tossed her a wink and a grin, but it still looked too sad for Frisks liking. Suddenly frisk felt something twinge inside of her being in response to Sans dejected disposition. She just couldn’t stand to see him looking so glum. She wanted to put his troubled mind at ease sh ewanted to make sure that he knew how much she cared for him.

“Sans.” She then called, reacting to the spur of determination that had sparked in her soul. He turned back to her, his hand resting on the doorknob. 

“I love you.” She then said and he flinched, His sockets turning jet black in utter shock. 

“O- oh.” He finally replied when he remembered how to speak again.


	59. Finding common ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' and Joey's day out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here are some more drawings as well if you are interested. 
> 
> http://bluelarkspur77.deviantart.com/art/Nice-Threads-676103879
> 
> http://bluelarkspur77.deviantart.com/art/Begging-for-a-bad-time-675608661

The next morning Sans found himself at the kitchen table as perusal. His brother was cooking breakfast while humming a pleasant tune, and Joey was also present much to Sans distaste. Instead of his usual cup of morning coffee Sans was sipping at a sea tea as he was nursing a major hangover thanks to his indulgences the other night, but other than that the morning was just as any other….well except for one detail, Frisk had still not made an appearance yet. 

“I WONDER WHAT IS KEEPING FRISK? SHE IS NORMALLY NEVER THIS LATE FOR BREAKFAST, IT MAY GET COLD IF SHE DOES'NT HURRY UP.” Papyrus said a look of concern briefly flashing past his eye sockets. Sans shrugged in response.

“She probably just wants to take advantage of her time off and sleep in for once.” He said, lying through his teeth as he knew the real reason why she hadn’t come out of her room yet, which most likely had to do with the conversation that they had been having the other night and his very very poor response to her more then surprising statement. Sans internally cringed at the memory. 

He hadn’t expected it, for her to just come out and say that out of the blue. Sans didn’t really remember exactly how he had replied as the shock sort of short circuited his inebriated brain leaving him flying on auto pilot, but he knew that he had basically said something along the lines of “gee that’s swell” before bolting out of the room. 

“SANS THAT IS WHAT YOU WOULD DO LAZY BONES! FRISK WOULDN’T JUST LOUNGE AROUND AND WASTE THE DAY LIKE THIS, IT IS UNLIKE HER.” Papyrus responded, his voice laced with worry again.

“Bro everybody needs some down time every once in a while, just let her rest for a little yeah?” Sans said, hoping to subdue his brothers fretting and allow Frisk to have a moment of privacy.

He knew that if she wasn’t coming out of her room then she wanted to be left alone. A twinge of guilt formed in his soul at the thought. She must really be upset if she wasn’t even able to show her face at the table and it was his fault. He knew he needed to go and talk with her and sort everything out, but with so many prying eyes around that wasn’t so simple a task. He would have to wait for a more private moment, maybe when it was dark again. Though he didn’t really like the idea of making her wait so long, he also had to admit that he still didn’t have any idea as to how to respond to her. Even now when he was sober, and after he had spent the majority of the night thinking about it, he still had no clue what to say. 

“Hey I can go and check on her if you want?” Joey suggested, and Sans’ easy smile twitched at his offer.

“Sorry there pal, but you’re booked for the day.” Sans then said, and Joey tilted his head in confusion. 

“Turns out I got that audience with Asgore you wanted so badly, so you’ll be tagging along with me.” Sans explained smartly, a smug smile growing on his face as he watched Joey blink in surprise. 

“Wait really? He’ll see me?!” Joey asked. 

“Yup, I got a call earlier this morning.” Sans replied as Toriel had kept to her word and had contacted him when she was able to finalize the details with Asgore. “Turns out you’re a real lucky duck pal.” 

“JOEY, YOU’RE MEETING WITH THE BOSS, WHATEVER FOR?” Papyrus asked confused and Joey fumbled a little as he tried to come up with an excuse, but Sans beat him to the explanation, already having a story in mind.

“Well Ms. Tori felt bad about him having trouble finding work Paps, so she thought she would arrange a little... Interview for our new friend here, see if he can get a job in the Pansies.” He clarified. Papyrus’ eyes immediately lit up at the idea.

“WOWIE! THAT SURE WOULD BE SWELL JOEY, THEN YOU CAN COME OVER TO VISIT WHENEVER YOU LIKE!” He exclaimed. 

“Uh yeah, that’s a nice offer Papyrus, but first I gotta make a good impression.” Joey said as he absentmindedly scratched at the stubble on his chin. 

“OH NONSENSE JOEY, YOU’LL DO GREAT.” Papyrus said enthusiastically.

“Heh, yeah pal, Asgore really isn’t the judgmental type when it comes to appearances. You _goat_ nothing to worry about.” Sans added.

“SANS DON’T START!” Papyrus scolded sternly when he registered the pun. 

“Alright, alright.” Sans said, raising his hands defensively. “We gotta get a move on any way.” Sans then finished the last of his sea tea before folding up his paper.

“common slick, we got a busy day ahead of us.” He added turning to Joey, as he knew the sooner he left the apartment the sooner he would get rid of his new roommate. Joey only nodded before he rose from his seat to follow Sans out the door. 

Sans slowly sauntered his way down the hallway before heading toward the staircase to the bar below, which was already busy with patrons. Joey paused at the top of the stairs when he heard the chatter and laughter of monsters wafting up from the tavern. Sans turned back to him and quirked a brow bone.

“What’s the hold up?” He asked.

“Um nothing really, but do you think that it’s ok to be heading out that way?” Joey said as he shuffled nervously in place. Sans chuckled.

“Well I know that you have more of a preference for sneaking in and out of young girl’s bedroom windows and all, but the front door also works perfectly fine.” Sans replied with a shit eating grin. Joey frowned in response. 

“I mean since I’m human, and well isn’t this the main watering hole of the Pansies? I don’t think they’ll take too kindly to my type down there.” Joey clarified and Sans shrugged. 

“You worry too much pal. I mean sure they’re probably not gonna like ya, but they aren’t gonna jump up and skin you alive either, at least not while I’m there. Just don’t give them a reason to pay you any attention.” He said 

“I’m pretty sure being human in a place like this is enough of a reason.” Joey grumbled and Sans smirked.

“Huh, ya I guess your right about that one buddy.” He replied smugly.

Joey followed closely behind Sans as they descended into the busy bar below. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew that the shorter skeleton was his only real protection in this place, and he wasn’t entirely confident that Sans wouldn’t just throw him to the wolves if given the chance. He kept his eyes down cast, not wanting to be confronted by the suspicious stares that he could already feel glancing his way as the laughter and chatter slowly died when his presence became noticed. He could feel his heart rate beginning to speed up at the sounds of angry whispers circling around him as the patrons tried to decipher what a human like him was doing on their turf. 

Joey managed to keep fairly calm as he knew that he would only have to endure this for a little bit longer, just a short walk to the front door and then he would be free of the threat hanging heavy over him like a rain cloud. Sans however, seemed to have a different idea in mind as he suddenly veered off course sauntering instead over to the bar top. Joey froze confused for a good few seconds as he tried to figure out if he should just run to the exit or keep following Sans. In the end he ended up scrambling after the skeleton as he was pretty certain he wouldn’t make it past the hordes of monsters on his own. Sans settled back in his usual seat, and Joey reluctantly joined him on the stool next to his. 

“I though you said we had a busy day ahead of us?! What are you doing wasting time?!” He hissed at Sans under his breath. 

“Relax slick, your appointment with Asgore isn’t for a couple of hours, we got plenty of time.” Sans answered easily, his grin growing wider. Joey blinked a few times in silence as his frustration steadily started to build. 

“Then why were you so insistent on leaving!?” He demanded. Sans chuckled, obviously finding delight in Joey’s discomfort. 

“I was feeling a little thirsty.” He replied before waving over to Grillby. When Grillby approached he immediately gave Joey a once over before turning directly to Sans and raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh heya Grillbs, this here is Joey, he’s one of Frisk’s friends.” Sans said answering Grillby’s silent question. 

Grillby’s other eyebrow then shot upward in surprise, before he turned back to Joey and proceeded to look him over more closely. Joey shifted in his seat, a little uncomfortable at the fire elemental's intense stare. 

“Uh pleased to make your acquaintance.” He then said before offering Grillby a hand in greeting. 

Grillbys didn’t make a move to accept Joey’s gesture however, only his stare shifted downward to Joey’s extended hand. Joey felt himself start to sweat as the flame elemental continued to stand stoic before him. He was just about to retract his hand in regret and embarrassment, when Grillby suddenly accepted his offer and shook Joey’s hand in return. Sans smile shrunk just a tad at Grillby’s verdict, but he supposed that his friend’s judgment was correct. Even if Joey was a pain in his side, he wasn’t a bad guy after all. 

“Heya grilbs I’ll take a gin. What do you want pal?” Sans said, interrupting Joeys sigh of relief. 

“Oh uh I’ll just have a rum on the rocks please.” He said Grillby nodded and then swiftly turned to retrieve their ordered drinks. 

“Yo Sans!” A bird type monster shouted from the other end of the bar. His cheeks and tip of his beak painted red by the amount of booze that he had been drinking. “Did you go out and adopt another pet?! Just how many humans are you planning on taking in? I thought that this was a monster only bar!”

Joey stiffened in his seat at the bird’s chirp as Sans rolled a lazy pin prick over to the rowdy monsters direction. 

“Heh, don’t get your feathers all ruffled friend, this ones just visiting.” He replied smartly, and a few of the other patrons snickered at Sans snappy comeback. The bird monster however scowled in return, not at all amused by the skeletons good natured lark.

“Yeah well isn’t that what you said about the last one? Said she would be out after a month wasn’t that the agreement? And look how that turned out the vermin’s still here!” The bird continued to screech. 

Sans and Joey both then turned their attention more fully toward the rambling drunkard.

“Easy there Pauly, she’s one of us and you know what they say about birds of a feather.” Sans replied in an attempt to settle the other monster down in a peaceful manor. The other patrons didn’t chuckle at his joke this time as they were too focused on the building tension. The bird monster however appeared not to give Sans’ warning any mind as he merely huffed in response. 

“One of us yeah right, that’s probably the best joke you’ve ever told Sans HA!” Pauly laughed. “If you ask me Asgore shoulda threw her out on her ass a loooooong time ago. That or maybe he should just sell her over to the Gambino’s and buy us their mercy.” Joey straightened up at the birds comments and was about to stand from his seat, but Sans reached back and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, dissuading him from doing so, his own sockets going dark in the processes as he held them pinned on Pauly. 

“Friend, I’ve been trying to play nice here but I am really not liking what you are implying, so I’m gonna be more direct. If you keep going the way you are now you’re gonna have a bad time.” He warned, a chilling lilt to his tone. 

The rest of the monsters in the bar went silent at the presented threat while they observed the scene more closely. Even Grillby had placed down his polishing rag as he waited to see if he would need to retrieve his metal bat. 

“I’m not implying anything!” Pauly retorted. “I’m saying it out loud and crystal clear, all you know what I’m talking about, all of you are thinking the exact same thing!” He continued turning toward the rest of the room trying to rally some support. Unfortunately for him however no one complied. 

“Ah you’re all just a bunch of cowards, afraid to anger Asgore or his lackey here!” He snapped as he glared at Sans, who was now about ready to get up off of his comfortable bar stool and slam the feather brains beak into the bar counter, but before Sans could do just that another patron stood up. The rest of the bar snapped their attention over to Doggo as he slowly stalked forward from his seat among his pack to the offending bird monster. Doggo then grabbed Pauly by the back of his collar before dunking his beak roughly into his beer glass. 

“The girl is a Pansy member, which means that she is one of our own, and any talk of selling her out to save our own skin is traitor speak. Hell, I know most of us here have a price on our heads, does that mean we should start selecting members to sell to the coppers so we can get better funding?” He began to lecture as he held the birds head down. Pauly tried to struggle to break free, his beak completely submerged in his beer glass. 

“I suggest you quit your squawking, finish your drink and get the hell out.” Doggo barked before finally releasing his hold on Pauly. 

Pauly’s head shot up as he gasped for breath, but he didn’t stay up for long before he fell off of his bar stool and passed out cold on the floor from his over indulgences mixed with exhaustion. Doggo then turned back around and made his way back to his seat, shooting Sans a nod as he did so. Sans almost missed it as he was still processing what exactly had just happened. 

After Doggo sat back down among his pack the bar fell back into its regular swing. Easy chatter again filled the room and Grillby continued on with polishing his glassware in-between pouring drink orders.

Sans swirled his gin around as he leaned his weight over the counter top. He slid a pinprick over to Joey who was still sitting fairly stiff as he carefully sipped at his rum. Sans debated briefly if he should just let the guy off the hook already, after all even he could admit when he had taken a joke too far. He finished his drink off in a single swig before planting the glass firmly on the bar top. 

“Whelp that just about hits the spot, let’s go.” He said, and Joey was eager to follow suit as he too very quickly finished his drink and stood from his seat. Sans couldn’t help but smirk at his readiness as he led the way through the bar toward the exit, but not before buying a round of drinks for Doggo and his pack. 

“Just put it on my tab Grillbs.” Sans said as he walked away. Grillby only sighed not really all that surprised as he began preparing the tray of beverages for the table of dogs. 

Sans sauntered up to the Buick parked on the side of the road before hoping into the driver’s side. Joey claimed the passenger seat, glad to finally be out in the sunlight again and not surrounded by angry monsters in the dimly lit bar. 

“Buckle up.” Sans said as he started up the engine. “And uh, also put this on for me.” He added as he passed Joey a worn out canvas sack. Joey eyed the bag confused before turning to Sans. 

“You’re serious?” He asked and Sans sighed. 

“Either you do or I do pal.” He said and that was all the warning Joey needed as he accepted the bag and threw it over his head. Sans raised a brow bone a little in surprise. He had been expecting a bit more of a fight, but then again maybe that’s only because Frisk had made it so damn difficult the first time. He supposed not all humans were as stubborn as she was, but he also had to admit that that was one of the things he liked about her even if it drove him crazy on most occasions. 

The first few minutes of the trip were painfully silent. Sans tried his best to just concentrate on driving as Joey tried to preoccupy himself by twiddling his thumbs while he sat blindfolded in the passenger seat. Soon however the uncomfortable quiet wore him down. Joey then cleared his throat.

“So….did uh, you mean what you said in the bar back there, is Frisk really one of you? I mean a legitimate Pansy member that is.” He asked. Sans shifted his pinpricks over toward him. It was a little hard to tell where exactly Joey was going with this, especially with that bag over his head. 

“Yeah I meant it. If she wasn’t a member she woulda left a long time ago as it stated in her contract when she first joined.” He said. Joey was quiet after that and Sans’ curiosity began to grow.

“It seems to me that you weren’t expecting that answer.” He probed and Joey shrugged from next to him. 

“Well to be honest no.” He said before he let out a brief chuckle. “It’s funny actually.”

“What is?” Sans asked.  
“Well I take it that you know what her life was like, back before she joined up with you guys, you know when she was on her own?” Joey began. 

“Yeah, she’s told me a bit about it.” Sans answered. 

“Back when she did occasional jobs for the Banacci’s I actually offered her an in, but she turned me down, and then the next thing I know she’s gone. Then I find out she’s running with a monster gang. At first I thought she just got into some trouble or something, but it seems that she’s actually made a place for herself among all of you.” Joey explained. 

Sans hummed in response, deciding to not elaborate about how exactly Frisk had come to originally join up with the Pansies. He was fairly certain that Joey didn’t need to know all of those details. 

“I’ll tell you though, that furry guy with the snarl, I wasn’t expecting him to do what he did.” Joey continued with a laugh. “Do all of the Pansies see Frisk that way, as a comrade?” 

“Well there’s always gonna be a stick in the mud like Paully, but for the most part yeah she’s basically a friend to everyone, Doggo’s one of her more surprising allies to be honest." Sans explained. 

“Wow.” Joey replied. “She really is something else.” 

“Heh, you can say that again.” Sans said, but mostly to himself.

“To tell you the truth I was planning on trying to take her with me away from the city.” Joey then said and Sans grip tightened just a little bit on the steering wheel. “I was hoping to also bargain for her freedom, before I knew that she was actually accepted here.”

“What’s stopping ya now?” Sans asked, keeping to his usual care free character, and Joey sighed dejectedly.

“Well the fact that she’s happy here for one thing. I thought that she was just being used as a pawn, but then her mother’s a monster, and not to mention one of the higher ups in the Pansies organization. You and your brother and all her other pals, they’re like her family aren’t they?” He asked.

“Something like that I suppose.” Sans replied. 

“Yeah, someone like me who’s got nothing and no one really can’t compete with that.” Joey said and Sans actually raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

“She wouldn’t be any safer with me honestly. I once thought that she would be, but that was just my own wishful thinking.” Joey continued. “You’ll uh, you’ll keep a good eye on her yeah? I mean I know it’s already your job and all, and I know I really got no standing to ask anything of you, but it would give me a little bit of peace to know that someone really is looking out for her in all this craziness.” Sans paused for a moment, a little impressed by Joey’s sudden sincerity. 

“Sure, no problem pal.” He replied. Joey then sat back and breathed a silent sigh of relief. 

“Alright good, uh thanks.” He said. 

“The rest of the ride was fairly quiet after that, though it wasn’t anywhere near as uncomfortable as it had been at the beginning. 

When they got to the warehouse Sans pulled up next to the building before hopping out of the driver’s side and walking around to open up Joey’s door.

“Just watch your step.” He warned as he led Joey toward the warehouse with a hand on his back. 

“That’s a little hard to do when blindfolded.” Joey replied and Sans chuckled a little at his comment. 

When they entered into the building Undyne was already there sprawled over the couch as she stared bored up at the ceiling. Her yellow eye shifted over when she heard the new arrivals enter in through the front door. She briefly looked over the human with the bag over his head before she hoisted herself up off the couch and stretched a little then she made her way across the room to Sans. 

“Taking a break from a busy day?” Sans asked as she sauntered up to him. 

“I wish.” She replied. “It’s been nothing but boring meetings all day long I would kill for a little action right about now.” Undyne then shifted her one good eye over to Joey who flinched, somehow able to sense her penetrating stare from under his hood. 

“This the guy that’s friends with the punk?” She asked Sans. 

“Yup, this is him.” Sans answered easily, Patting Joey on the shoulder. Undyne shrugged. 

“Damn, I was hoping you brought me someone else that I could at least ruff up a bit. It’s no fun when they cooperate.” She said as she headed back toward the couch. 

“Heh, sorry pal I guess that’s were you and me disagree, means less work in my opinion.” Sans replied and Undyne rolled her eye. 

“You would say that.” She said as she flopped on the couch again. “Asgore’s in his office waiting for you. Fair warning though he isn’t in the best mood, the other leaders are proving to be difficult and keep trying to work in extra angles for their own benefit.” 

“Huh, that’s unfortunate.” Sans said. 

“Yeah, ticks me off. It’s like they don’t even realize the threat the Gambino’s possess, and they have all lost monsters to those smokers, so there’s no excuse for them to be trying to barter for more. I wish Asgore would just whap some sense into them already.” Undyne continued, her eyes narrowing in anger. “It’s bad enough that I have to play nice with Toriel, I wish I could let out some steam on those whiners.”

“Hmm, well I appreciate you sitting in for me, I know this isn’t your ideal assignment, but uh I’ll be able to take over again soon, just gotta handle a few more lose ends.” Sans said as he began to lead Joey forward to the staircase.

“Yeah, I’d say take your time, but I’m not sure how much more of this big wig talk I can take. I don’t know how you put up with all this nonsense, I’m about ready to pop.” Undyne replied. 

“Heh, it’s not always easy.” Sans shrugged before he ascended to the next floor, leaving Undyne behind on the main level to enjoy what was left of her short break. 

As they approached the office the annoyed muffled voice of Toriel could be heard wafting in to the hallway from behind the door accompanied by her fevered pacing. 

“Oh the gall of those ingrates! Demanding that we relinquish parts of our territory for their co-operation, it’s ludicrous!” She exclaimed angrily. 

Sans winced slightly. It seemed that the meetings were going worse than he had expected. He then turned to Joey and removed the sack from his head. Joey blinked his eyes a few times as they adjusted to the light again.

“You ready slick?” Sans asked as they continued to stand outside the office door. “Joey took in a nervous breath before he nodded. 

“Heh good, just let me do the talking.” Sans said as he moved forward and rapped a knuckle on the great wood door. 

The pacing paused for a moment only for the sound of Toriel’s clicking heels to move more purposely toward the doorway instead. When the door opened Toriel stood before the two of them, not in her usual floral cottage attire and sun hat, but instead in a sharp tailored purple blazer and pencil skirt. It seemed she was fitting quite well into her old roll as she almost appeared like a whole other person, though her stern expression softened a bit when she was confronted by familiar faces. 

“Hello Sans.” She greeted with a tired but genuine smile. Her eyes hardened again when her gaze shifted over to the mobster standing next to him. “Joey.” She mealy said in acknowledgment with a bit of an aloof tone before she turned away to lead the two of them into the office. 

Joey’s charming smile that he had pulled on in preparation to her welcome quickly fell away as he turned to Sans in question. Sans hung back a little as to quickly whisper an explanation for Toriel’s cold shoulder.

“She’s not exactly thrilled about being conned by your nice guy act.” He said and Joey winced, dread building on his already tense shoulders. 

The two stepped forward, Sans taking the lead as Joey fell in step behind.

“Heya boss, heard things aren’t going so good with the other bosses.” Sans said as he threw a casual wave over to Asgore. 

Asgore sighed before turning around in his massive arm chair. He looked pretty beat as he had shed his outer layers, leaving him in his dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, his vest already discarded along with his tie. 

“No sans unfortunately things are not going as smoothly as I had hoped, but I do believe we will break through to them eventually.” He said a glint of optimism still shining in his tired looking eyes. Sans smiled in return. 

“I don’t doubt it.” He said. Asgore’s eyes then shifted to the other visitor in the room before he moved into his more stern character. Joey stiffened a little as he cleared his throat nervously. 

“So this is the informant that you have managed to find?” Asgore Asked as he continued to look Joey over. 

“Yup this is him.” Sans replied as he gestured to Joey with a quick jerk of his head to step forward. Joey did so swiftly. 

“Take a seat pal.” Sans instructed as he placed a hand on Joey’s shoulder and encouraged him to sit down on the awaiting vacant chair in front of Asgore’s desk.  
Joey complied, and mustered up his best charming smile as he faced off with the enormous regal goat monster who was now looming over him.

“You were a former Bannacci member correct?” Asgore questioned, his honey colored eyes narrowing slightly.

“Um yes, I was but after the Gambinos took over I uh felt that it was no longer the right fit for me.” Joey explained. 

“And you thought you could take refuge here?” Asgore continued, his stony stare unwavering. 

“Well It was a little bit of a gamble on my part really. I have a friend who’s a member here and I risked asking her for a favor.” Joey answered and Asgore nodded, already well aware of Frisk’s involvement as Toriel had made that clear to him beforehand.

“Sans you trust this story?” Asgore then asked turning to the skeleton standing next to Joey. Sans shrugged in response. 

“Well at first it seemed like a little bit of a stretch if I’m going _tibia_ honest.” Sans began shooting a wink at Asgore whose expression then became even more tired looking as Toriel held a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her snickers. “But I’ve kept my socket on him for a good couple a days and I think he has a respectable character. I’ll vouch for him.” Sans then finished.

“Aright.” Asgore nodded, satisfied with Sans’ testimony. “So you’re asking for a safe house and protection in exchange for information regarding the Gambino’s inner workings.” Asgore said turning back once again to Joey. 

“Yes.” Joey replied. “That’s about the just of it.” Asgore then was silent for a moment as he contemplated his decision. 

“I believe that sounds like a fair trade if the information proves valuable.” He then said. “So let’s hear what it is you have to offer.” Joey let out a nervous breath and bowed his head.

“Please understand, but I can’t relinquish anything until my payment is met.” He answered and Asgore’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“I do not think that you are in the position to be bartering so.” He warned and Sans shuffled a little uncomfortably from next to Joey, wondering exactly what the hell kind of a stunt he was trying to pull. Joey however remained stoic. 

“I’m sorry, I know I’m stepping out of line here but … the Bannaccis they were my family, my comrades were like my brothers, I have to be sure you’ll keep your word before I sell them out.” He stated and Asgore paused. 

“I thought you were already branded as a traitor by the Bannaccis?” He questioned. 

“Yeah maybe, but the only ones I betrayed were the Gambino’s, and I never swore my loyalty to them. Ludo was the one that branded me a traitor when I didn’t give him what he wanted.” Joey then said, anger leaking through his words as he hissed the new Don’s name. Toriel stepped forward then, sympathetic to Joey’s plight as it was her daughter that he had sacrificed so much for in order to protect. 

“Maybe I can be of some assistance here.” She said gaining the attention of the room. Asgore raised an eyebrow but didn’t interrupt her as he trusted her judgment. 

“You see as it stands now that I have retaken my position in the Pansies I have needed to relocate to the city in order to be closer to my work, which means I have an available location out in the country side that I believe will prove to be quite effective in hiding you. I can transport you there and when you are satisfied we can further discuss this information that you have regarding the Gambino’s.” She explained.

The party then turned to Asgore for the final verdict regarding Toriel’s suggestion. He sat silently, his hands folded on his desk as he deliberated. 

“Very well.” He then stated. “I will give you a week to settle in, this way I will also be finished with my other meetings, and then we will have another chat. Is this agreeable to you?” Asgore asked and Joey nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes sir that is all I could ever hope for, thank you!” He said bowing his head, grateful for Asgore’s mercy. Asgore only nodded in response before turning to Toriel 

“If it is alright with you, I will have Undyne take him to the location. I believe she would appreciate the fresh air.” Toriel nodded a knowing smile already on her face as she had noticed how much the underboss had been fidgeting during the last few hours. 

“I believe that is a grand idea.” She said as she handed Sans over the keys to her Fiat. 

“Would you mind giving these to her on your way out?” She asked him. 

“No problem.” He replied as he accepted the keys.

As Sans and Joey made their way back down the stairs the atmosphere surrounding them was definitely much more relaxed than before. The nervous energy that had previously hung over the two had now dissipated completely, now that their crucial business was over and done with for the time being.

“Hey Undyne!” Sans called when he made it to the bottom of the stairs. Undyne tilted her head at her name, but didn’t really make a move to pull herself off the couch. “Catch!” He continued as he threw her the keys. Even when she wasn’t paying full attention she caught them easily as she shot up an arm and snatched them out of the air. 

“What are these for?” She asked now curious enough to get up.

“Thought you’d enjoy taking a little trip to the country side, my friend here needs a lift.” Sans replied shooting her with an easy smile as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Joey. Joey however stiffened when actually being fully confronted with Undyne for the first time. She was definitely much more intimidating when he didn’t have the bag over his head. Undyne raised an eyebrow as she sauntered over, her good eye fixed on Joey. 

“Well I’m not really one for human company but at this point I’ll do anything if it gets me out of that office.” She answered, flashing Joey a toothy smile. He wasn’t sure if she was trying to be friendly or if she was making a threat. He decided he would play it safe and simply return the gesture hoping that this was just her way of making new acquaintances. 

“I uh, really do appreciate it.” He said. 

“Whelp the days a wasting, let’s get a move on chump.” She said as she tossed Joey his canvas head covering. “And don’t even think about trying to peek cuz I’ll know.” She warned a dangerous glint present in her one yellow eye as she trained it on Joey. A shiver ran up his spine when it locked on him. 

“I wouldn’t even think of it.” He replied his smile cracking reveling his true nervousness. “Just um, if you wouldn’t mind I just need to talk with Sans for two seconds.” Undyne shrugged. 

“Whatever, just don’t make me wait too long.” She said as she started walking toward the door. 

“She’s not gonna eat me is she?” Joey then asked Sans when Undyne was outside of hearing range. Sans laughed at his question. 

“Heheh, don’t worry buddy you’re too scrawny to satisfy her appetite.” He said. Joey then shuffled in place for a moment as he dug for something in his pocket. 

“Look uh, I really do appreciate you covering me while I stuck my neck out like this.” He began and Sans shrugged.

“Don’t thank me pal.” He replied. “Honestly if it wasn’t for the kid that neck of yours probably woulda ended up snapped as soon as you set foot here, but you’re welcome regardless.” 

“Yeah that’s true, actually if you don’t mind I have one more favor I want to ask of you before heading out.” Joey then said retrieving the silver lighter from his pocket. “Could you give this to Frisk for me? Just tell her it’s for safe keeping and I’ll come back for it one day, after things calm down a little and uh, when I’m a better man.” Joey then held the lighter out to Sans and Sans inwardly groaned at his request. 

“Alright sure.” He replied albeit a little begrudgingly. “But don’t expect me to get your little dramatic speech right.” Sans then accepted the lighter and slipped it into his own pocket. 

“Thanks friend it’s um, well it’s been interesting.” Joey said as he stuck out his hand in a gesture of farewell. Sans smirked in return. 

“Yeah, real interesting” He said as he met Joey’s outstretched hand with his own. 

Joey then pulled the sack back over his head and Sans passed him off to Undyne who shoved him rather roughly toward Toriel’s little Fiat. As he watched the car peel away back toward the city Sans couldn’t help but feel a weight slide right off of his shoulders. Now that he thought about it the last couple of day’s hadn’t been all that bad, Maybe a little stressful sure, but he realized that Joeys company hadn’t been entirely unpleasant. He supposed he would have to make a note to catch up when the week passed and when Joey was scheduled to finally spill the beans on the Gambino’s operation. 

“Enjoy your down time while you can buddy.” Sans said quietly to himself as he turned to head over to the black Buick. “I’ll be seeing ya real soon.”


	60. What a day it has been, what a rare mood i'm in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a stupid

Ludo sat in the library in the late evening in front of the massive marble fireplace that he was pretty certain had never once been lit before. Big Sam had always been odd that way, having so many things but never really using them, like this library for instance it held probably at least a thousand books yet Sam hadn’t even touched the majority of them, instead he preferred to obsess over only one, ‘The Beautiful and the Damned’ which Ludo was currently flipping through as he sunk down in Sams old grand armchair while the fire blazed onward. Sam had probably read this damned thing a good dozen times but Ludo really didn’t get it. 

“What a whiny bunch of baloney.” He said as he tossed the book into the flames. Suddenly the library doors burst open.

Ludo shifted a bored icy iris over to the two of his underlings that entered in to the library, dragging a fighting monster behind them.

“I told you I don’t have any information!” The coyote protested before he was brought directly in front of Ludo’s arm chair. Jack stiffened when he realized whose feet he had just been thrown at. 

“Hello Jack, been a while.” Ludo greeted a devilish smile stretching across his face.

“Ludo? What – what the hell is with this forced escort?” Jack demanded trying his best to hide his fear. Ludo chuckled.

“Sorry about that Jack. I told them to be nice about it.” He said and Ludo’s lackeys sniggered in response. “But you know, I realized that after our last meeting I had some more questions and you did say that you would sell me more info on the girl. As I recall you said you didn’t have a problem with that.” Jack shrugged as he picked himself up off the floor and began to brush himself off.

“Sorry there Don but turns out that that offer is off the table. I got in enough trouble thanks to her and I ain’t aiming to get in any more she’s off limits.” Jack replied. Ludo’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“That why you’ve been so hard to find lately, someone looking for you to settle a score?” Ludo questioned, but Jack immediately raised a hand in protest.

“No I ain’t answering that.” He argued. “Look I’m sorry you went to all of the trouble to find me, but I’m out of the info business. I got nothing to sell so if you excuse me I got to get back to hiding under my rock… though if you found me I think I’m gonna need a better hiding place…” Ludo’s smirk dropped into a frown as Jack continued to ramble. 

“Well …I was trying to be nice, but you know I realize that that angle really doesn’t seem to work well in my favor, so instead of giving you cash for information like how I was going to, I’ll make you a different offer….your life.” Ludo then said in a dead flat tone. Jacks eyes widened in surprise as if he finally realized the dangerous situation he was currently in. 

“Don’t get me wrong Jack, I like you even if you are a monster. You’re someone that works the same way I do. You use what you have to take what you can get, so give me what I want and I’ll let you go back to you’re…rock.” Ludo explained and Jack swallowed hard.

“I uh, really do appreciate that offer. It is quite generous but I don’t have anything-.”

“YES YOU DO!” Ludo shouted silencing Jack in mid protest. He then took a moment to get his rage under control.

“Look I have come to learn that the girl is trying to run. There must be something you know, someplace that she is trying to get to.” He demanded.

“I- I don’t know.” Jack stuttered out and Ludo sighed before he pulled a revolver out from behind his back.

“I gave you a fair chance there Jack.” He said as he cocked the hammer and Jack tensed as he tried to back away, but Ludo’s lackeys were quick to catch him and hold him still. Ludo got up out of his arm chair before slowly sauntering forward and placing the gun to Jacks head.

“Are you sure you want to go out this way Jack? Dying for a brat that you don’t give two shits about?” He asked darkly. Jack remained silent from utter shock as Ludo continued to stare down at him. “Last chance Jack…”

“Wait.” Jack then manage to get out from behind his quivering lips. “I may have something.” Ludo paused, the sinister smile claiming his face again.  
“That’s better.” He said as he lowered his weapon. 

“I- I can’t guarantee that this info has anything to do with her, but it may be worth looking into. Jack continued and Ludo was silent as he deliberated.

“I’ll buy it.” He then said much to Jack’s relief and also dismay.

“Her body guard asked me for this address a while ago, it’s a little place out in that country.” Jack began to explain and Ludo’s grin grew bigger.

“Sounds promising.” He said.

 

It was now almost midday and Frisk had still not gotten out of her bed. She ignored the sunlight streaming in through her window and angrily turned to face the wall instead. She knew that her nonappearance at the breakfast table would probably stir up some questions from the others, but she was sure that Sans could handle answering them on his own. He was good at lying after all. 

Frisk grumbled when the thought of Sans yet again surfaced in her mind before she threw the covers off of herself and sat up. She perched on the edge of her bed for a while as she starred at the floor as if she were trying to burn a hole through it. She didn’t want to think about him anymore, she was tired of thinking about him. Frisk sighed dejectedly it was no use, he just wouldn’t leave her thoughts alone. 

In truth she really wasn’t angry, though she wished she was it would be easier to face him if she was angry. She was instead feeling quite vulnerable and she hated it. It was the feeling she got when she was kicked while she was down, the awful gut wrenching knot of anxiety twisting in her stomach, the sting of disappointment, and the overwhelming fear that she had somehow said or done something wrong and had ruined everything, all mixed together and swirled around endlessly within her soul. 

Frisk groaned as she finely pulled herself up off her bed before stumbling over to her end table to get dressed for the day, hoping that the action would prove as a distraction away from her tormenting mind. A soft knock then sounded on her door after she had finished sorting out her short locks, and Frisk already knew who it was before he announced himself. 

“UM FRISK, HELLO ARE YOU AWAKE? IT IS PAPYRUS. I JUST THOUGHT THAT PERHAPS I WOULD CHECK ON YOU? I BROUGHT OVER LUNCH IF YOU ARE HUNGRY SINCE YOU MISSED BREAKFAST.” Papyrus said, his voice muffled from behind the door. Frisk sighed as guilt then joined in with the rest of the mayhem of emotion running amuck through her being. She knew that she had made him worry, but she had just wanted to let herself sulk for once. 

“Come on in Papyrus.” She said.

The door creaked open and Papyrus slowly moved inside. He was carrying a tray full of sandwiches as well as some cookies and two glasses of milk. He looked around hesitantly, his brows knit together with slight worry even though he tried to appear as if nothing was wrong, flashing a supposed to be pleasant smile at her. Frisk felt the guilt sharpen.

“GOOD MORNING FRISK, OR I SUPPOSE IT IS GOOD AFTERNOON, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE SOME SANDWICHES?” Frisk smiled lightly and nodded going over to her bed and taking a seat, before patting the spot next to her.  
Papyrus smile brightened a tad at her invitation as he made his way over and promptly placed the tray between the two of them. 

“IT IS A BIT UNHYGIENIC TO EAT IN ONE’S BEDROOM BUT I SUPPOSE JUST THIS ONCE I’LL ALLOW IT.” He said as he settled himself and picked up a sandwich. Frisk giggled and did the same. 

“Thanks Papyrus it’s really tasty.” She said after she had taken a bite. She had meant for it to sound more enthusiastic, but it seemed that she just couldn’t muster up enough optimism to make it sound convincing. Papyrus noticed her less then ideal tone rather quickly and turned to her. 

“FORGIVE ME FRISK IF I AM PRYING, BUT IT SEEMS TO ME THAT YOU ARE RATHER UPSET ABOUT SOMETHING?” He questioned. 

Frisk looked away and fidgeted with her hands in her lap. She shouldn’t unload her burdens onto him.

“I’m ok Papyrus I was just feeling tired this morning.” She replied. Papyrus placed down his sandwich entirely unconvinced by her excuse. He cleared his throat.

“YOU KNOW FRISK, I FIND THAT WHEN I AM IN A DULL MOOD IT OFTEN HELPS TO TALK ABOUT IT, AND IF YOU WISH I COULD LEND YOU AN EAR…METAPHORICALLY…I HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT I AM A GREAT LISTENER.” Papyrus suggested and Frisk couldn’t help but smile at his proudness.

She wanted to take him up on his offer, but she wasn’t sure how to .She knew she couldn’t just tell him that she was upset because his brother left her hanging high and dry, confused and embarrassed after she had so foolishly blurted out her feelings without thinking, and now she didn’t know what to do. She took a deep breath.

“I’ve… met someone.” She began carefully, and Papyrus perked up. He was silent for a moment. 

“MET SOMEONE?” He questioned, and then it dawned on him stars bursting forth in his sockets. He clamped down on his smile as he cleared his thought getting his excitement under control. 

“I SEE…” He stated simply. “THIS SOMEONE … DO YOU FEEL STRONGLY ATTACHED TO THEM?” He asked, and Frisk nodded her cheeks taking on a pink hue. 

“I think I may have messed it up though.” She said sadly.

“WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?” Papyrus asked concerned.

“I think I scared him. I told him …well I think maybe I said something too soon.” She explained sheepishly and Papyrus frowned.

“TOO SOON?” he asked and frisk fidgeted. “FRISK, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS TOO SOON IF IT IS THE WAY YOU TRULY FEEL I DO NOT THINK THAT YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHING WRONG BY BEING HONEST. HOWEVER IT IS ALSO IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND THAT NOT EVERYONE WORKS THE SAME WAY. SOME PEOPLE JUST NEED MORE TIME TO SORT THEMSELVES OUT.” He encouraged and Frisk looked back to him a glimmer of hope sparking behind her eyes.

“Really?” She questioned and Papyrus smiled and patted her head.

“OF COURSE!” He replied. “BESIDES IF JOEY REALLY IS THE GENTLEMAN THAT HE CLAIMS TO BE HE WILL ANSWER YOU SOON ENOUGH. I DON’T THINK A NICE PERSON LIKE HIM WOULD KEEP A GIRL WAITING, IT MUST BE BECAUSE OF HIS FINANCIAL SITUATION. PERHAPS HE JUST WANTS TO MAKE SURE HE HAS SECURED A POSITION IN THE PANSIES BEFORE HE MAKES A MOVE”. Frisk blanked for a moment. 

“Joey?” She managed. Papyrus smirked.

“NOW FRISK THERE IS NO NEED TO BE EMBARRASSED IT WASN’T THAT HARD TO DEDUCE WHO YOUR SPECIAL SOMEONE IS CONSIDERING HOW CLOSE THE TWO OF YOU ARE.” He explained proudly. “BUT DO NOT WORRY I WILL NOT LET A SINGLE WORD SLIP FROM BETWEEN MY TEETH. I AM AN EXCELLENT SECRET KEEPER YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!” Frisk deadpanned for a full second before she was finally able to reply. 

“Oh uh, yeah Papyrus looks like you figured me out. I should know better than to try and sneak anything by you.” She said. Papyrus puffed out his chest proudly.

“THAT IS QUITE ALRIGHT FRISK, I FIND IT ADMIRABLE THAT YOU TRY.” He replied. “NOW HOW ABOUT WE FINISH OUR LUNCH IN THE LIVING ROOM AND MAYBE BREAK OUT A GAME OF SCRABBLE?” Frisk smiled and nodded. 

“That sounds good.” She said. 

Sans parked the Buick on the side of the rode across from Grillby’s. He took a deep breath before he slid out of his seat and on to the curb. The sun had just set, the sky a hazy purple as the stars began to make an appearance, leaving the night air feeling fairly chilly. Sans shrunk down a little further into his thin warn out trench coat, soon he would have to exchange it for his warmer winter attire. He began sauntering toward the warm orange light pouring out of the bar windows. Once he was inside the familiar atmosphere immediately chased away his shivers, but he knew he couldn’t stay and partake in the merriment even though it was very very tempting to simply take a seat at the bar counter.

He tore his pinpricks away from it as he instead made a b line toward the stairs. He knew that he was looking for a distraction, but he refused to allow himself to play that game again. He had promised himself that he would talk to Frisk as soon as he made it home tonight, but the closer he came to the apartment the more nervous and unsure he felt about this whole thing. 

He still hadn’t decided what he was going to say to her. They had only really been a couple for maybe a little bit more than a week now, wasn’t this all moving just a tad too fast? Though he supposed he had harbored feelings for her for much much longer than that. He also knew that Frisk hadn’t really had much experience with this sort of thing, and it was entirely possible that she had simply jumped the gun. She could have just been reacting to the feeling of the spark of new affections, not that he would fault her for it, those feelings could be rather intoxicating and he himself had made that mistake before, but he knew it was wrong of him to assume that. There were really no time limits or guidelines to this sort of thing, but still to talk of love now, this early? He wasn’t sure if he was feeling all that up for this conversation if he was being entirely honest. 

Sans decided to check in with his brother first in the main apartment to see if Frisk had shown her face at all today. It would help him to get a better read on the whole situation. 

“Heya bro.” Sans greeted as he shrugged out of his trench coat and rounded the corner to where Papyrus was doing the dishes. 

“Did I miss dinner?” Sans asked. 

“I SAVED YOU SOME IN THE FRIDGE.” Papyrus replied. “I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND BUT FRISK SAID THAT SHE WOULD PREFER TO EAT EARLY TONIGHT AS SHE WAS FEELING RATHER TIRED STILL.” Sans hummed in response as he went to the fridge to retrieve his meal. So she was still upset enough to not want to see him. 

“I BELIEVE OUR FRIEND HAS HAD HER HEART RATTLED.” Papyrus continued much to Sans surprise as he turned back to his brother with wide sockets. 

“Did she… say anything to you?” he asked trying hard to keep his tone even and steady. Papyrus looked downright guilty as he stared at the sudsy water.

“I PROMISED I WOULDN’T TELL ANYONE…” He began. “BUT BROTHER I AM WORRIED.” And Sans’ soul just about dropped to the ground. Frisk didn’t tell him, she wouldn’t do that, she wouldn’t involve his brother like this. 

“I BELIEVE SHE HAS BEEN QUITE LOVE SICK OVER OUR RECENT HUMAN TENNENT AND I THINK SHE MAY HAVE BEEN REJECTED BY HIM!” Papyrus then continued turning to Sans with a very blubbery and over dramatic expression on his face. Sans deadpanned, his sockets blank in surprise. 

“What…” He managed to say. 

“WHERE IS JOEY ANYWAY? HE HAS TO FIX THIS RIGHT NOW!” Papyrus then stated as he immediately began looking for the missing mobster. “I CAN’T BARE TO SEE FRISK SULKING LIKE THIS, SHE DESERVES A PROPER ANSWER FROM HIM.”

“Heh, sorry Paps but uh, Joey split.” Sans then explained with a shrug. “Turns out Asgore didn’t have any work available.” 

“WHAT?!” Papyrus screeched. “HE CAN’T JUST DO THAT, CHARM HER AND LEAVE HER IN THE DUMPS! WHAT A SELFISH, MORONIC, UNSPEAKABLE, HORRIBLE THING TO DO!” Sans winced as Papyrus’ words penetrated into his soul like arrows. Ouch. 

“Well who knows, he might call.” Sans said, suddenly wanting to defend ‘Joey’s’ apparent lack of action. 

“OH HE BETTER!” Papyrus continued as he turned back to the sink and continued to wash the dishes with much more of an aggressive vigor. Sans was surprised that he hadn’t managed to break any of them. “BUT NOT AFTER I GIVE HIM SUCH AN EARFUL!” 

“She’s uh… She’s not still awake is she?” Sans then asked and Papyrus huffed.

“I'M PRETTY SURE THAT SHE IS. I DON’T KNOW ANYONE WHO CAN SLEEP THAT MUCH, WELL EXCEPT FOR YOU, BUT I THINK THAT SHE WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE. SHE HAS BEEN PRETTY GLUM FOR THE WHOLE DAY.” He explained.

“I’m gonna go and talk to her.” Sans then said turning back toward the door. 

“WAIT SANS!” Papyrus then called looking sheepish all of a sudden. “DON’T TELL HER THAT I TOLD YOU.” Sans smirked. 

“Lips are zipped Paps.” He replied but Papyrus only scowled.

“SANS YOU DON’T HAVE LIPS.” He argued back. 

“Huh, fancy that.” Sans said tossing his brother a wink before he closed the door behind him.

He walked slowly down the hallway toward Frisk’s bedroom before he paused right outside of her door. He stood there for a moment as he scratched the side of his skull nervously. He still wasn’t really feeling all that confident about this, but he was all out of time and excuses. It was time for him to face the music. 

He knocked swiftly twice on her door. 

“Knock knock.” He added hoping that she would take the bait. No one answered. Sans sighed. 

He tried again. 

“Sweet heart, please let me in?” He asked delicately. There was silence for a moment longer before he heard a shuffle of covers and the soft padding of bare feet across the floorboards then the latch unlocked before the footsteps retreated again.  
Sans hesitated outside for a moment longer, unsure if that was an invitation for him to enter. After a while he decided to chance it as he slowly opened the door. 

Frisk was sitting on her bed in her nightshirt hugging one of her pillows. She had a scowl on her face as she refused to look his way. Sans silently sighed to himself as he worked up his nerve to enter more fully into the room.  
He cleared his throat again as he shuffled in place not knowing exactly where to begin, then he remembered the lighter in his pocket.

“So uh, things worked out with Joey. He’s going to be bunking down for a while at Toriel’s old place.” Sans began. “He asked me to say goodbye to you and thank you for your help. He also asked me to give you this.” Sans then held out the lighter hoping to gain more of Frisk’s attention, and Frisk reluctantly turned toward him in order to see what he was holding out for her. 

Her face softened when she saw what it was. She knew how precious the lighter was to Joey and she suddenly felt bad that she didn’t manage to make her way out of her room to say goodbye to him that morning. Frisk reached out and took the little silver lighter out of Sans’ hand. She played with it for a little while as she averted her gaze again. 

“He said that you should hold on to it for him until things calm down again.” Sans continued trying to maintain some form of conversation. Frisk only nodded in return.  
Sans rocked on his heels awkwardly, not really sure what he should say next. 

“Do you mind if I sit down?” He asked and Frisk shrugged in response. He claimed the spot next to her on the bed, really not liking the cold shoulder that she was giving him, but he supposed that he did deserve it in some regard.  
Sans strummed his fingers on the end of the mattress before he let out a huff.

“Kid about the other night… I shouldn’t have left ya how I did. I know it’s not a good excuse, but well I wasn’t really in the right mindset and you kinda surprised me a little bit.” He began offering up a sheepish smile. “I’m uh, sorry if I made you upset.” He added. Frisked sighed. 

“It’s fine.” She said in a dead tone and sans cocked a browbone. 

“You ….don’t really sound fine.” He then said trying to probe her for more of an answer and Frisk was quiet for a little while. 

“Sans what exactly am I to you?” She asked. 

“What do you mean?” Sans replied confused. 

“You know what I mean.” She shot back tired of playing his games. Sans cleared his throat as he tried to come up with an answer, he never really thought about this before.

“Well you’re uh, you’re really sweet.” He began. “And also somewhat stubborn too, um you’re headstrong I guess would be the better word.” Frisk rolled her eyes and Sans quickly decided on something better to elaborate on.

“You’re clever and smart, you don’t take any bull shit, and you’re loyal.” He continued. As he eyed her he could see her expression softening slightly, he kept going. 

“You keep your word and you’re honest, which is a real rarity around these parts heh, you’re also very kind.” Sans said his voice turning softer as he inched himself closer. He could see a pink blush start to form across her cheeks even though she still stubbornly refused to look his way. 

“You’re umm, really pretty as well.” He continued. “I like your eyes and how they sparkle when you’re happy and I like your hair.” He said as he reached out slowly to try and gently take a hold of Frisk’s hand. “It’s soft uh, actually all of you is soft… your skin feels nice.” Sans then delicately stroked a thumb over the back of her hand. Frisk moved it away however before he could take a hold of it fully. 

“But you don’t love me.” She said. Sans clamped his jaw tightly not really sure how to reply. “It’s alright you don’t have to.” Frisk continued. “Papyrus said that it takes longer for some people.” Sans looked back at her surprised. 

“I didn’t say that I don’t.” He replied and Frisk blinked. 

“Well do you?” She asked and Sans’ jaw stiffened back up immediately. 

“It’s not… It’s not that simple.” He said and Frisk cocked her head to the side. 

“Either you do or you don’t, I don’t see what’s so difficult about that.” She retorted looking at him as if he wasn’t making any sense at all. Sans fumbled. 

“There’s more to it than that.” He argued. 

“Like what?” Frisk asked and Sans scrambled for a way to answer her. 

“There’s just a lot of variables… things to consider.” He stuttered, his cheekbones tinting blue as he struggled. 

“What things?” She asked still looking entirely confused. 

“I don’t know, things like well, it’s only been maybe a week, and what if you want a house, or you know what if I need to get a good job, or there’s also kids… and just things like that.” Sans said a little spastically. Frisk just continued to look at him as if he were speaking gibberish. 

“What are you talking about?” She said not understanding what he was getting at all, and Sans paused as he realized he wasn’t even sure what he was trying to say anymore. 

“Look it doesn’t matter.” Frisk continued deciding to just let Sans off the hook already. “whether you feel the same way about me or not, it docent change the fact that I still love you, and if you need more time to think about whatever it is you need to think about then I can respect that. I mean it hurts a little but it doesn’t change the way I feel.” She concluded and Sans just stared back at her at a complete loss for words. 

It absolutely shocked him how she could just make up her mind so easily about this particular subject, how the right answer always just came to her so naturally. It had always impressed him actually how she could just choose what path she wanted to take or what the right decision was, while he on the other hand was seemingly endlessly running in circles, never able to make heads or tails of anything without overthinking it somehow. She could just see everything so much more clearly then he could. He realized then as she gave him a small forgiving smile that in all of his contemplating and deliberating he had neglected to ask himself one very important question, probably the most important question actually. 

How did he actually feel about frisk? The answer was so simple that he almost smacked himself.

He loved her, he knew that, he had always known that, and yet he had managed to completely bury that fact under so many other concerns and inquiries that didn’t even matter. Christ he was a moron. 

Frisk huffed at his silence, but she supposed that she had already expected it.

“Look Sans how about we just forget all of this for now and just go back to where we -.”

“I do love you.” Sans then said cutting her off and Frisk snapped her head back toward him even more confused than before. 

“I mean I…” Sans cleared his throat as he scratched at the back of his head. “Yeah I do love you.” He repeated as if testing the way the words felt on his tongue. Frisk blinked a few times in surprise before she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Is this a joke or something?!” She then demanded and Sans startled a little at her sudden anger.

“Wha – no!” He replied quickly but Frisk wasn’t finished yet. 

“Because it isn’t funny Sans!” She then shouted, her frustration finally becoming too much to put up with as tears began to prickle behind her eyes. She looked away from him, absolutely refusing to show him how much he got to her. Sans instantly wanted to reach out for her, guilt immediately enveloping him. God dammit, why the hell couldn’t he get anything right? 

“Just go away!” Frisk then said. Her voice leaking the hurt that she was trying to hide, but Sans didn’t budge, there was just no way that he was going to leave things like this. 

“Sweetheart don’t, don’t say that.” He said trying to wheedle her to face him again. “I- I wasn’t joking honest. I was I – I’m just really really not good at this.” He finally managed to get out. Frisk continued to face the other way as she tried to hide her sniffling.  
“Please, please don’t.” Sans continued feeling rather antsy all of a sudden. “Please don’t cry.” He almost begged. Frisk suddenly felt rather appalled that he would even think such a dumb thing. 

“As if I’d cry over you, you you stupid!” She shot back as she bit back her angry tears. 

Sans was more than a little surprised by her comment. He knew that it really wasn’t the right time but he couldn’t help but think that she was just a bit adorable when she was pouting like this, though he quickly brushed that thought away. 

“Common sweetheart don’t be mad. I wasn’t joking, I really meant it.” He said trying again to get closer to her as he skootched up behind her. She stubbornly ignored him. 

“I’ll say it again if you want?” Sans continued to coax. Frisk turned slightly in his direction at his offer and Sans smirked just a tad when he realized that he was holding her interest. 

“I love you.” He repeated as he brushed a hand over her shoulder. She stiffened a little but didn’t pull away from his touch. He slid his hand down her arm and placed a small kiss to the nap of her neck. “I really really mean it.” He continued. Frisk then looked back at him but she still held him in a suspicious stare not entirely convinced. 

“…Say it again.” She demanded, Determined to see for herself if he was being truthful. He chuckled a little under his breath. He’d say it as many times as she wanted to hear. 

“I love you.” He replied easily, whispering it right in her ear with a charming grin plastered across his skull. He could see that she was trying to smother the beginnings of her own little smile as one corner of her mouth kept pulling at her cheek. 

“Do you forgive me yet or do you want to hear it one more time?” He teased. She threw him an unimpressed eyebrow.

“…You’re still stupid.” She then said and Sans chuckled out loud this time. 

“Yeah I know.” He said. 

“And you’re dumb” Frisk continued, not yet satisfied. 

“I know.” Sans agreed without a single protest. She was quiet for a little while before she turned around more fully toward him and leaned her head on his shoulder grumpily. 

“... I love you to.” She then said. 

“I know.” Sans replied before he placed a kiss to her forehead.


	61. Girls day in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a girls day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry that this one took a while but this summer is turning out to be fairly busy so I might not keep to a regular schedule. I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

Sans came home late again for the fifth time in a row this week. He was tired, his back hurt, and he was grumpy from running around getting nowhere. His hunt for Gaster was still proving to be a fruitless venture, and not to mention an annoying one as Sans had just about exhausted all of his resources and had yet again come up with diddly squat, but he still held on to one hope. It was almost the end of the week which meant that Joey was scheduled to sing all of his sweet sweet secrets like the caged bird that he was. Though Sans still hadn’t really made up his mind if he liked the guy or not, he had to admit that the thought did quell his restlessness at least a little. He had decided that he would go to pick Joey up personally in roughly a days time to bring him to Asgore. Maybe on the drive over he would be able to wheedle something out of the mobster a little ahead of schedule, something that would finally put Sans on the right path to sniffing Gaster out. 

When Sans made it back inside the dark apartment he let out a tired sigh.

“Hey, I’m home any one still awake?” He called quietly into the empty living room, only the ticking of the clock on the wall seemed to answer him. He shrugged to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. He wasn’t really surprised, by now he was almost used to coming home to a dark house, though he did miss the usual warm welcome more than just a little. 

Sans opened the fridge door to retrieve the left overs that Papyrus had undoubtedly wrapped up for him, since Sans had recently made a habit of missing dinner. He felt a little sting of guilt as he grabbed the plate of cold pasta from the shelf. He knew that Papyrus didn’t like it when his work called him away from the dinner table, but his brother would understand he always did. Sans let out a weary yawn as he settled himself down at the table for a quick meal. He decided to just eat it cold as he was too lazy and too warn out to waste energy heating it up on the stove, instead he just dumped a nice big helping of ketchup over top. There, just as good. 

“Heh, bone appetite.” He said to himself and the quiet kitchen before he dug in. 

After he had finished he left his dishes in the sink. He then tried to stretch out some of his soreness as he walked to his room. These long days were really starting to weigh on him. His bones were always so stiff when he finally managed to drag them off of the streets and back home again. When he made it to his door a small drowsy smile worked his way on to his face. He couldn’t wait to simply fall into his lumpy mattress and face plant right into his pillow for some much needed rest. He ignored the fact that it would only be a temporary break before he had to do it all over again tomorrow, for now nothing else mattered but sleep, that is until he opened his door and surprisingly found Frisk seated on his bed wrapped in his blanket while reading one of his books. She looked up when she heard him enter and offered him a warm smile. 

“Welcome home!” She said. Sans was silent for a moment more as he processed the fact that Frisk was in his bedroom in the middle of the night. 

“Uh, heya sweet heart, what um, are you doin up so late?” He finally managed out. Frisk sat up more fully. 

“Waiting for you.” She replied simply and Sans slightly quirked an eyebrow as he made his way over. 

“You need something?” He asked before taking a seat next to her and Frisk shrugged.

“No not really, I just wanted to see you.” She said.

“Heh, what couldn’t wait till morning?” He teased and Frisk’s smile took on more of a sheepish nature before she scooted a little closer to him on the bed. 

“Well yeah I guess ….but I don’t know, it’s not the same with Papyrus around and all.” She answered bashfully.

Sans stiffened a little at her comment and sudden closeness, his cheekbones tinting a light blue. He couldn’t help but notice the intimate setting surrounding the two of them at this present moment.

“Anyway.” Frisk continued breaking him away from his train of thought. “I thought that it would be nice to talk a little since I haven’t really gotten a chance to spend much time with you so… how was your day?” She asked. Sans cleared his throat.

“Heh, same old same old.” He replied with a practiced grin and a shrug. “Nothing really all that exciting.” 

He noticed Frisk’s smile fall into a small frown at his lack of an answer. He knew that she didn’t like it when he kept her in the dark, but she understood that secrets were a main part of the business and she had been learning to accept it, albeit reluctantly. Sans scratched at the side of his skull as he thought of another topic of conversation to settle on. 

“But I think maybe I’ll try cutting back a little. I know I haven’t really been home all that much as of late and my _bones_ could sure use a bit of a _break_ , heh.” He said. Instead of laughing like he had been hoping for however, Frisk turned back to him with a look of concern on her face.

“You have been working really late recently …you must be very tired.” She said, and Sans was quick to wave a hand in protest.

“No no, it’s nothing really, just a bit stiff is all.” He tried to argue. Frisk then perked up. 

“I can help with that.” She said, suddenly moving behind him and placing her hands on Sans’ shoulders. “Just tell me where it hurts.” She added sweetly before she began giving him a light massage. Sans immediately tensed. 

This was….well this was nice, really nice, but he wasn’t sure exactly where this was going. This setup… he had to admit it was fairly familiar to him as he’d been in similar alluring situations that very closely mirrored this one. He deliberated if Frisk even knew what she was implying, or if she was even trying to imply anything at all. He really couldn’t be all too certain with her, though she had taken him by surprise on more than one occasion in the past. He wondered …perhaps this was an invitation? He chanced a look over his shoulder at her. She continued working her soft hands over his knotted shoulder blades seemingly oblivious. Sans sighed.

Of course it wasn’t. Jeez he really needed to get his head out of the gutter. Sans then rolled his shoulders out from under her tender touch.

 

“What’s wrong?” Frisk asked, the small frown returning again to her face. 

“Nothing nothing sweet heart, just I thought I’d ask you about your day.” Sans quickly replied trying to buy himself an out. Frisk cocked her head slightly before she simply shrugged.

“I was here…. And that’s about it really.” She then said. Sans noticed the slightly dull tone to her answer however. 

“You sounding a little down there kid, something eating at you?” He asked. Frisk sheepishly turned her gaze away to instead look at the floor.

“It’s nothing really.” She said but Sans wasn’t going to let her off the hook so easily. 

“Hey now what’s with the storm clouds sunshine? You gotta give me a better answer then that.” He said probing further.

“I dunno …it’s a little stupid.” Frisk replied as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap.” Sans bumped her playfully in the shoulder continuing to coax her to come out of her shell.” 

“I’m all ears.” He encouraged with a wink. That time Frisk giggled a little. 

“It’s just well … I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, and I know that its dangerous with the Gambino’s and all but it’s just I’ve been feeling a little…stir crazy lately.” Frisk admitted. 

Sans paused. He hadn’t realized, but he supposed he had been keeping her cooped up in here all by her lonesome for some time now, and someone like Frisk who was used to freedom, well it was no surprise that she was feeling restless. 

“Hmm tell you what, why don’t I make sure to come back a little early tomorrow and then maybe we can go out on the town. Give you a chance to shake away the cobwebs some?” Sans suggested. 

 

“Really, it won’t be two much trouble”? Frisk questioned a spark of excitement already glinting behind her eyes. Sans chuckled. 

“Not at all, heck I think I could use a bit of a breather as well, besides it has been a while since I treated you to a good time, and I mean what kinda _bone _friend would I be if I left my girl feeling all _bonely _?” He said shooting her another playful wink. Frisk laughed in return, a pink blush gracing her pretty face.____

_____ _

___ _

___“Tomorrow I’ll tell Papyrus you’re going out with someone from Doggo’s troop on a job and I’ll get back before he comes home from work. He won’t expect me till late so it shouldn’t be too hard to slip out without him knowing.” Sans continued. Frisk smiled at him._ _ _

____“Sounds like a plan.” She said “I’ll umm, let you get some sleep then.”_ _ _ _

____Frisk then pushed herself up off the bed, though before she headed over to exit Sans' room she leaned over to him and placed a kiss to his teeth. She only meant for it to be a quick peck, but Sans this time had predicted that she was going to try something like this and looped his hand behind the back of her head clutching her hair lightly as he kept her in place for a moment longer. She stiffened slightly in his hold not expecting his counter move. When he broke away he shot her a smug smirk taking in her heavily flushed appearance._ _ _ _

____“You didn’t think I was just gonna stand there and take it did you?” He asked her teasingly, and Frisk fumbled a little, her face darkening even more before she turned toward the door again._ _ _ _

____“G- Goodnight!” she then said a little bit too quickly. Sans smirk grew at how easy it was to make her flustered._ _ _ _

____“Heheh, you too kid have sweet dreams.” He called after her. She only shot him a shy smile in return before she disappeared closing his bedroom door behind her._ _ _ _

____Sans settled back on his bed, smirk still promptly spread across his skull. He wondered where he should take Frisk tomorrow, the thought providing him with some relief from constantly thinking about Gaster. He had promised her a good time but as he pondered he realized there were very few places that the two of them could go inconspicuously._ _ _ _

____Maybe the gardens in the park? It would be fairly quiet in the late evening, not many people went there after dark and Frisk liked flowers. There were also plenty of bushes to hide behind and private secret places to sneak away to as to not be disturbed … Sans quickly dismissed that thought, even as his cheekbones tinted a light blue. He was getting ahead of himself again, and now that he thought about it more, it was far too late in the season to really be viewing flowers. All of the leaves on the trees had already changed to their fall colors. There probably wouldn’t even be any blossoms left as they most likely had already shed all of their petals in preparation for winter. Perhaps another activity would be more appropriate._ _ _ _

____There was always the movies. He remembered that Frisk had enjoyed herself the last time that they had gone, he wasn’t sure what was playing however._ _ _ _

____Sans then yawned as his eye sockets began to droop sleepily. He would figure it out tomorrow, it would give him something to think about while he was chasing Gaster’s ghost since he was already pretty sure he wasn’t going to get any closer to actually finding the bastard. Sans then let out a tired sigh as he pulled himself up to change to his sleep wear before flopping back on his bed again. He knew Gaster took priority, but there was no real point in simply revisiting the same contacts over and over again hoping for a lead. Realistically until something new developed he was stuck. It was a frustrating thought, but Sans had been in these situations many times before. He had learned to be patient and bide his time while waiting for the right moment to reveal itself, and until then he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to go and see a quick flick with Frisk._ _ _ _

____Having made up his mind on the matter Sans settled more heavily into his bedding. He briefly noticed that this comforter held a faintly sweet smell like that of flowers as he began to fall asleep. He realized then that it was Frisk’s scent as she had been using his blankets when she was reading. He smiled drowsily as He nuzzled further under his covers before he slowly drifted off, the thought lingering, conjuring her image easily in his mind._ _ _ _

____Frisk was up early the next day, even before Papyrus which was saying something. The thought of finally getting out of the house just had her so excited that she had woken up well before her usual time and there was just no way she could realistically fall back asleep, so she decided that she would greet the new day ahead of schedule and take the task of making breakfast upon herself. Papyrus always did the cooking after all, she was sure that the younger skeleton brother would appreciate a little bit of a break._ _ _ _

____She decided to turn on the radio while she prepared some pancake batter, making sure the volume was low as to not wake up the apartments other occupants. She found some blueberries in the fridge and added them to the mix, deciding to take a page from Papyrus’ cook book and get more creative with her cooking. As she worked she began to hum along with the lively jazz music floating through the kitchen._ _ _ _

____It had been a while since she and Sans had gone out on a date, she wondered what he had planned this time as their last picnic adventure had been so much fun. She smiled to herself as she began to whip some cream in a bowl, deciding to go all out and pull all the stops for breakfast. She began to tap her foot along to the rhythm of the music as she whisked the cream to fluffy stiff peaks and soon she had started also swaying her hips as she prepared Sans' coffee. She was so preoccupied that she didn’t even notice the short skeletal figure moving up behind her until a firm arm had slunk itself around her waist . She startled a bit as Sans rested his grinning face on her shoulder._ _ _ _

____“What’s cooking good looking?” He asked as he surveyed the spread of pancakes, whip cream, and cut up fruit ready and waiting on the counter. Frisk giggled and blushed lightly at his comment._ _ _ _

____“Just thought I’d treat you two to breakfast this morning.” She answered. Sans hummed lazily, nuzzling in a little more to the crook of her neck._ _ _ _

____“Smells good.” He said and Frisk smiled._ _ _ _

____“What are you doing up so early anyway _lazy bones _?” She questioned jokingly. “I never thought I’d see the day that you were awake before your brother.” Sans chuckled lightly before he placed a peck to her cheek and pulled away to grab his coffee mug and a plate so he could start helping himself.___ _ _ _

______“Well I gotta make sure to get an early start this morning since you got me booked for the evening and all.” Sans said shooting her a quick wink. Frisk’s cheeks darkened just a tad bit more as she also started serving herself a helping before turning to claim the seat next to his at the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I was curious to know where we were gonna go tonight actually.” She said, and Sans grin grew a tad mischievous._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry sweet heart you’re gonna have to be a little bit more patient then that. You’ll just have to wait and see.” He said simply, deciding not to tell her that he hadn’t really chosen a venue yet. Frisk frowned a little not really all that pleased about being kept waiting._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re really not gonna tell me?” She questioned and Sans shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nope.” He answered plainly. Frisk huffed and rolled her eyes. She was about to persuade him for more information when Papyrus’ bedroom door burst open. Frisk and Sans then heard Papyrus as he strutted down the small hallway over to Sans room before the younger skeleton brother rapt firmly on Sans now unoccupied bedroom door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“SANS! I WILL HAVE BREAKFAST READY IN 20 MINUTES! I EXPECT YOU DRESSED AND AT THE TABLE BY THEN LAZYBONES!” He stated firmly before turning away and briskly continuing his way to the breakfast nook. When he saw that his brother was already at the table he stopped dead in his tracks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Morning bro.” Sans said cheekily as he raised his coffee mug in greeting. Papyrus blinked in surprise a few times before he did a bit of a double take, looking back in disbelief at Sans still closed bedroom door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good morning Papyrus, I hope you don’t mind I thought that I would help out today and try cooking some breakfast for everyone”. Frisk then said snapping Papyrus’s attention back to the current scene at hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“OH, NOT AT ALL FRISK. THANK YOU IT LOOKS DELICIOUS.” Papyrus then said, still eyeing his brother with a bit of a queer gape as he moved to also take a seat at the table. Sans noticed his brothers stare as his own grin turned smug._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jeez Paps, you sure slept in late today. You’d better be careful, don’t want to make it a habit.” He chided teasingly. Papyrus huffed in response._ _ _ _ _ _

______“SANS DON’T START! JUST BECAUSE YOU WOKE UP EARLY ONCE DOSE NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LECTURE ME. THOUGH I MUST SAY THAT I AM A LITTLE IMPRESSED THAT YOU ACTUALLY MANAGED TO DRAG YOUR BONY BEHIND OUT OF BED AT A DECENT HOUR.” He said throwing his brother unimpressed sockets. Sans laughed wholeheartedly at Papyrus remark._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Guess I just needed the right motivation.” He replied throwing an inconspicuous suggestive brow bone in Frisks direction._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I DO AGREE. FRISK, YOUR BREAKFAST IS SUPERB ALMOST AS GOOD AS MY OWN CULINARY CREATIONS.” Papyrus added enthusiastically. Frisk giggled and smiled in Papyrus’s direction._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks Papyrus that means a lot coming from a master like you.” She said._ _ _ _ _ _

______The rest of the morning was relatively laid back. Despite waking up early Sans found that he was actually enjoying himself quite a lot. He had missed the time that he got to spend with Frisk and Papyrus around the table ever since he had started pulling late nights at work. He now realized how he had taken those moments for granted._ _ _ _ _ _

______Though even the peaceful times came to an end eventually, as Sans surveyed the time telling him that if he indeed wanted to get home early tonight he would have to leave for work in only a few moments._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Whelp, I hate to cut this short but I gotta get going.” He announced before he gave Frisk’s hand a small squeeze under the table, as the small affectionate action had now become part of his daily routine._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kid, don’t forget Dogaressa is gonna come pick you up later today for a quick job.” He added making sure that his brother was paying attention._ _ _ _ _ _

______“OH, FRISK YOU ARE STARTING WORK AGAIN?” Papyrus asked excitedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just part time stuff for now.” Sans answered knowing that Frisk really didn’t like telling fibs to his brother. Frisk only nodded in confirmation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“THAT’S WONDERFUL NEWS NONE THE LESS.” Papyrus replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I um, also am probably gonna pull another late night tonight.” Sans then added a little guiltily._ _ _ _ _ _

______“OH…WELL I SUPPOSE IF IT’S JUST ME IT WILL BE LEFTOVERS FOR DINNER THEN.” Papyrus said cheerily._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sans offered his brother a sheepish smile in return. He knew that Pap’s also valued the time they all shared at dinner, probably even more than he did himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks Paps.” Sans replied. “It uh, won’t be for too much longer.” He added as he made his way to exit the apartment, making a mental note to make it up to his brother somehow._ _ _ _ _ _

______“HAVE A GOOD DAY BROTHER!” Papyrus called as Frisk threw him a brief wave and a sweet smile. He shot them both a smirk in return before he disappeared out the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______After Sans had left, Frisk decided that she would do the cleaning up after she and Papyrus had finished with their own breakfast, even though Papyrus offered to help. She waved him off however, telling him that she intended to treat him today in thanks for always preparing such delicious meals. He in turn gave her a proud smile, obviously tickled by her compliments and let her continue on her own while he also got ready to leave for work._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon Frisk was left alone once again in the apartment after Papyrus had also bid her farewell for the day. She continued scrubbing at the dishes left in the sink, making sure to take her time. She hoped that keeping herself busy would make the time go by faster, but she really just couldn’t help peeking at the clock every five minutes. She sighed to herself dejectedly when she had finished her chores with plenty of time to spare. She hated it sometimes how Sans knew exactly how to push at her buttons, she wished that he had at least given her a clue as to where he was taking her this evening because now she was stuck here going crazy waiting for him to get home._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frisk slumped over the couch as she continued to watch the clock that’s second hand seemed to tick slower and slower with every stroke. It wasn’t fair, she couldn’t even go down to the bar to kill time because if anyone saw her there and told Papyrus then her cover of being out with Dogaressa would be blown. Frisk then rolled off the sofa growling out another dramatic sigh as she surveyed the living room with a bored expression on her face. She had already read most of the books in the apartment, save for a few of Sans more complicated textbooks, but they mostly only held formulas that she couldn’t understand anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frisk then wandered over to the window for a lack of anything better to do. It was now mid-morning, the streets were busy with people either on their way to work or heading to the market to get their daily chores done. Frisk looked over at the outside world dreamily. The leaves on the few small trees that lined the streets had already changed color and soon winter would be making its first appearance in Ebott city. She wished that she could pop out for a bit of a stroll and take in the changing seasons alongside all of the other folks going about their day, but after the whole incident with Joey she knew that if she tried a stunt like sneaking out again Sans would definitely not be amused._ _ _ _ _ _

______She also didn’t want to give him a reason to worry about her. She knew how stressed he had been lately, and how much work he had been doing with the late nights that he had been pulling, and if simply staying put for a few hours would ease his mind even just a little bit then she would do it willingly and learn to live with this ever growing boredom that was gnawing at her from the inside out . Frisk sighed again peeling herself away from the windowsill, she knew it wasn’t a good idea to be tempting herself like this._ _ _ _ _ _

______Instead she turned back to the bleak quiet empty living room and slowly started sauntering over to the lumpy green sofa ready to succumb to her fate and flop lazily over the cushions. As she settled she wondered how Sans could be so content to stay still for so long, as she often found him dosing on the couch where he would happily remain for as long as Papyrus would let him. She grumbled as she shifted not able to get comfortable as her mind kept wandering to what the evening’s events might hold. She wondered if maybe it would be something similar to the picnic that they had had, though she knew that now it was far too chilly to really sit outside for so long. She flipped on to her back as she continued to ponder. Maybe they would go dancing again, she remembered it had been a lot of fun when Sans had taught her how to waltz in the bar downstairs, but then again maybe that would be too suspicious now._ _ _ _ _ _

______She remembered in the romantic scenes of Papyrus’ favorite movies, which he often talked about, the main male character would often treat his love interest out to a fine dinner. Frisk sat up and looked over her appearance. She was fairly sure that it would be too conspicuous for Sans to take her to a public place like that, but what if it was something similar to her fake date with Alico? Of course she didn’t expect anything that grand, but maybe just a simple dinner set up in a private place where they could both enjoy each other’s company? That sounded pretty plausible, and if so maybe she could use her vast amounts of free time to doll herself up a little for the occasion._ _ _ _ _ _

______She smiled to herself at the thought. Though she had made some effort during her last outing with Sans, she decided that maybe it was time she tried to take it a step further than simply putting on a nice dress. After all Mettaton had taken so much of his time to teach her how to use the products that her mother had bought for her, and she still hadn’t really tried to use that knowledge on her own yet. She still really wasn’t sure if she liked the feeling of all that makeup on her face and hairspray in her hair, but perhaps just a light coating wouldn’t hurt. She did have all this time to kill, and she could experiment a bit. Frisk smirked a little larger as she headed to the washroom. The idea was starting to sound like fun._ _ _ _ _ _

______She decided that if she was going to do this she was going to do it right, and try to recreate the experience of a true lady getting ready for a date with her gentleman caller. She remembered from the movies that Papyrus explained, and from what Mettaton and Mittsy had told her, that true femininity wasn’t just a fancy costume that one could throw on for the evening, it was a whole process almost like a ritual, and if she wanted to fit into that role she had to completely immerse herself in it. Frisk smirked. In all honesty the notion still sounded pretty ridiculous to her, but she didn’t want to back sass Mittsy’s and Mettaton’s sage like knowledge on such things, so she decided she would just give it a chance._ _ _ _ _ _

______She began to run herself a hot bath, deciding to start at square one. She added lots of flowery smelling bubbles and even threw in a handful of potpourri to really commit to the act. She felt a little silly as she did so as she was sure that the dried flower petals wouldn’t really do anything but at the same time she felt a little playful as if she were concocting a special potion._ _ _ _ _ _

______She giggled to herself as she sunk in to the sweet smelling water. It was actually rather nice and to her surprise the floral scents that swirled around her were effectively very relaxing. She let out a content sigh as she lowered herself into the sudsy water. Maybe Mittsy and Mettaton really did know what they were talking about after all._ _ _ _ _ _

______She took her time washing up, and after she got out of the tub she tried her luck at wrapping one of the smaller towels around her wet hair. It took her a few times to get the garment secure on top of her head but she finally managed. Again she really wasn’t sure what this action was supposed to accomplish but she didn’t question it._ _ _ _ _ _

______After she dried the rest of herself off she decided not to get dressed back into her vest and trousers, she instead cautiously peeked out from the washroom to the rest of the empty apartment. She knew that there was no one else at home, but she still felt a little exposed when she slowly exited the safety of the washroom only wrapped in her fluffy white towel. She then quickly scurried over to Sans bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______She carefully tiptoed into his messy room, again not feeling all that comfortable being in his space when she was barely covered, but she just wanted to borrow his robe. She knew that he never really wore it, only on his days off when he decided that he wasn’t going to bother to get dressed out of his sleepwear, which drove his brother crazy, and she was sure that he wouldn’t mind her borrowing it for a little bit._ _ _ _ _ _

______She found the tattered thing on his bedroom floor. It was a faded blue, the fabric warn from age and in a similar state to his fuzzy pink slippers. She knew that the women in the films and in the advertisements that she had seen usually wore silk or satin robes with delicately sown flower patterns adorned with lace, but this was the best that she had to work with. As Frisk shrugged into the overly large garment and wrapped it snugly around herself she did find that she felt fairly cozy, maybe not as glamorous as those ladies on the big screen but comfortable none the less._ _ _ _ _ _

______After she was satisfied with her slightly more covered form, Frisk exited Sans’ bedroom. She went to the linen closet where she found a rather beat up dish rag. She was fairly certain that Papyrus wouldn’t miss the old thing as she knew that he didn’t really like old and torn things from how he would always reprimand Sans when he lazed around the house in his warn out Pajamas, but she still made a note to buy him a new one just in case._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frisk then sat on the couch after retrieving a pair of scissors from the kitchen and cut the rag up into long strips. She then removed the towel that was wrapped around her head and shook out her still fairly damp hair. She then began winding pieces of her hair around the cut up strips of cloth before tying them up in snug knots against her scalp. The work was a little tedious and Frisk often had to redo some of the knots multiple times in order to make them sit right on her head, which caused Frisk to grumble out a few frustrated curses. It had been a while since she had last done this, but she didn’t have any of Mettaton’s or Mittsy’s fancy electrical instruments for curling hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______Back when she was still living with Toriel, the motherly goat monster would often do this the night before taking Frisk out for the day to the market so her hair would fall into neat curls when she undid the rags in the morning. Frisk had only really done it a few times when she had insisted stubbornly to her mother that she could 'do it all by herself'. She remembered she had given up after she had tied the third or fourth ribbon._ _ _ _ _ _

______After she had finished she quickly went to the bathroom mirror to admire her handiwork, her mother could do it much neater, but she was fairly confident that it would still work fine. After she was satisfied she headed toward the front door of the apartment deciding to finish the rest of her routine in her own bedroom. As she did before, she carefully peeked out into the hallway, making sure that no one else was present before she darted quickly down the hall, still not liking the feeling of being so exposed out in the open. When she made it to her bedroom she let out a small sigh of relief, feeling much more comfortable behind closed doors._ _ _ _ _ _

______She then headed over to her end table and dumped all of the girly products that Toriel had given to her on to her bed. She sat cross-legged next to the pile of perfumes, creams, and makeup packets as she began to sort through it wondering where she should start._ _ _ _ _ _

______She decided to begin with a lotion that smelled lightly like lavender. She supposed it was a simple enough substance to apply, and a good starting point as she rubbed the cream over her legs and arms. She quite liked the floral scent, and her skin did feel just a little bit softer after she had finished rubbing in the lotion._ _ _ _ _ _

______She smiled curiously as she picked through the pile wondering on what she should tackle next. She ignored the foundation, she hated how heavy it felt on her skin and instead began looking at eye shadow colors. This part was definitely more challenging than simply rubbing lotion on her skin. She wasn’t sure what colors went with what, she knew that Mettaton had used a whole handful of them and had somehow blended them all seamlessly together. She decided that she would simply start with two that she liked, a light peach and blue. She applied the lighter peach color on the inside of her eye using the small hand held vanity mirror that her mother had gotten for her. She tried to work out a gradient that faded into the blue color that she put on the outer part of her lid, though she found it exceptionally tricky to get both eyes to match. She ended up looking a little bit like a clown at one point as she constantly tried to add more in order to match the other eye. She ended up having to wash all of it off to try again.  
When Frisk had finished she knew that it wasn’t exactly perfect, but it was as close as she could get and she was happy to see that it actually looked fairly pretty. She figured she would continue on with the eye makeup, deciding to take the next step and try applying the liner._ _ _ _ _ _

______She remembered that Mittsy had been almost like an artist when she moved the brush swiftly and smoothly across her lid in a single stroke. Mittsy had chosen to do a thicker line, but Frisk just couldn’t figure out how to hold her hand still enough so instead she decided to play it safe and only paint a thin line. She held her breath as she tried her hardest to get it strait and even. She ended up using both hands in her effort, one to hold the other steady._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eyelashes were next. Frisk grimaced as she looked down at the miniature torture device look alike in her hand. She knew it was just a harmless eyelash curler, but she couldn’t help but see it as a tiny guillotine. She hated this part. Every time that Mittsy or Mettaton had done this in the past Frisk felt like they were going to pinch her eyeball. However, she forced herself to suck it up, she had already committed to this and though it was tempting to simply skip over this step she knew that Mittsy would never accept such a defeat._ _ _ _ _ _

______She sighed as she slowly raised the eyelash curler up to her face. She took a deep breath as she steadied herself before gently placing the tool next to her lid. She felt her heart beat speed up slightly as she gathered her courage to finally press the lever down. She held it still as she counted slowly for five seconds and then released, also letting out the breath that she had been holding._ _ _ _ _ _

______“One down.” She said to herself as she moved to the next one._ _ _ _ _ _

______After her ordeal with the eyelash curler she finished her eye makeup routine off by applying a little mascara. This part was also a little unnerving, but Frisk figured if she could handle the curler then the mascara wand would be a piece of cake. With the hardest part now out of the way, Frisk decided to move to put on a light pink blush to her cheeks with a big fluffy brush, before choosing a lipstick shade. She remembered how Mittsy and Mettaton had both gone with a dark rich red color, which was surly the more fashionable choice, but Frisk wasn’t so sure. She liked the lighter pink one more. She decided to go with her gut and after she applied a smooth layer of the pink lipstick she took a bit of tissue and pressed it between her lips firmly, another charm that Mettaton and Mittsy had both told her to do that she really didn’t know the true purpose of._ _ _ _ _ _

______By this time her hair had dried and Frisk eagerly began to untie the knots releasing soft gentle curls as they fell around her face. She took a few minutes arranging them and brushed them out slightly before she shook her head from side to side, liking how light her hair felt. She knew however, that if she wanted it to stay like this she would have to weigh it down with hairspray.She grumbled a little before she sprayed a cloud of the sticky stuff around her head while she squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. After a few moments she chanced a peek making sure the mist had settled before allowing herself to breathe again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frisk then reached back for the small hand mirror before giving her newly made up face a finale once over. She found she was quite pleased with the image starring back at her. It was a little different than the other times she was confronted with her done up reflection, this time it wasn’t like she was facing off with a stranger, this time she actually recognized herself. She wasn’t playing the role of Freesia Larkspur, rich successful business women, this time she was just Frisk. She giggled a little to herself liking the feeling._ _ _ _ _ _

______As she pushed herself off of the bed she realized she had almost forgotten the final step. She grabbed the pretty glass perfume bottle from the pile, tilting her chin up before giving the pump a little squeeze, repeating the ritualistic like gesture on the other side as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______“There finished.” She declared before going to go get dressed._ _ _ _ _ _

______She decided she would wear the sunflower dress again. She knew that Mettaton had not approved of the idea of wearing the same dress twice in a row, but she didn’t really care. She liked this dress, she liked that Sans had gotten it for her, and she wanted to wear it for him. She discarded Sans’ robe over her bed frame, making a mental note to return it to his room before he got home._ _ _ _ _ _

______She then twirled around after she had gotten the garment put on, feeling a little playful. Maybe all of this preparation wasn’t just for show after all. She had to admit that after everything she felt really good, confident even, as if all of this had always been second nature to her. But as she glanced to the window and noticed the colorful leaves swaying in the breeze she realized that the weather outside was now far too cold to be wearing something with such thin straps. She headed back to her end table grabbing the gloves Mittsy had given to her as well as a pair of black stalkings that her mother had also gifted to her, before also getting her grey pea coat and tilt hat ready as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______After she had pulled on the stalking she looked over at everything else, making sure all was accounted for. Satisfied, She was about to grab Sans robe and her own coat and hat before heading back over to the main apartment. Then she remembered her foot ware._ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh right, she supposed she couldn’t go skipping around the city in only stalking clad feet. Her face then fell into a scowl as she turned toward her black heels that she kept discarded out of sight behind her door. Did she really have to wear them? She sighed to herself as she already knew the answer to that question. With a huff she stalked over to the heels before she reluctantly slipped them on. She was not surprised to find that they were still just as uncomfortable as they had been the last time she had warn them. Oh well, at least Mittsy would be happy if she was indeed watching over her right now._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Beauty is pain Frisk, it takes a strong person to pull it off well." Frisk rolled her eyes as she remembered Mittsy's lecture when she had first been learning how to walk in these stupid shoes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frisk then shuffled back over to her bed, gathering all of the other items into her arms before heading down the hall back toward the brother’s apartment. She hung her coat with the gloves tucked away into its pocket along with her hat by the door, before taking Sans' robe back to his room. She hung it up neatly in his closet, not able to bring herself to just throw it haphazardly on the floor like how she had found it._ _ _ _ _ _

______She then returned to the living room, smoothed out her skirt before taking a seat on the sofa. She then allowed herself to finally look at the clock again. Her face fell as soon as she realized the time. Even after all of that she still had a few hours to spare. Frisk groaned as she slumped into the cushions. What the heck was she supposed to do now?!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Reluctantly, Frisk grabbed the deck of cards out from under the coffee table, deciding that she would just sit and play a few rounds of solitaire while she waited giving in to her boredom._ _ _ _ _ _


	62. Dizzy with a dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0///0 blush 0///0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!!
> 
> So just a heads up, this chapter gets a little sexual near the end. I hesitate to call it smut, but maybe light smut? I don't really know, but if you are uncomfortable with such things I will provide a brief synopsis at the end, though nothing happens until after Sans makes the phone call to Joey so you can read up until that point.
> 
> sorry for the delay, I've been really busy and also a little bashful about this chapter as I haven't really written this sort of thing before 0///0 but anyway hope you like it :)

Sans cautiously followed behind his new horned monster contact as he was led through the back streets of Ebott. The monster who had introduced himself simply as Edd had approached him on the street corner, saying that he had heard through the grape vine about Sans’ need of information on the Gambino’s and claimed that he was working with someone who had something on the smokers and was willing to share…for the right price.

Sans glanced at his watch, he grimaced. He was cutting it close as he had wanted to start heading home by now. He grumbled to himself as he turned his attention back to the suspicious monster in front of him. Edd continued leading at a brisk pace, his lion like tail flicking back and forth to match his footsteps.

Sans of course was wary of this new source as he hadn’t worked with him before. He probed for more information, trying to casually slip in bated questions among the small talk, but Edd was sharp and always seemed to avoid giving him a straight answer. Sans narrowed his sockets as he realized he was being pulled further and further away from the public streets. He knew that this was risky, and by now he was almost certain that Edd was full of baloney and was probably going to try and sell Sans some bogus information or run off with the upfront fee that Sans had already paid, admittedly another red flag, but Sans was desperate. He couldn’t afford to leave one stone un turned even if that stone felt slimy to the touch so he continued to follow along regardless. 

“So this friend of yours …you say he worked to help develop the smoker, he ever tell you who his boss was?” It was a trick question of course as Sans already knew that W.D Gaster was the ringleader, but he figured that if he could get Edd to slip up early then he could wash his hands of this whole affair before playing into a trap… and also get his money back. 

“Oh yeah my friends got lots of stories, but you don’t have to take my word for it.” Edd said turning on his heels as he flashed Sans a devilish smirk. “He’ll tell you himself.” 

Then a large shadowy figure stepped behind Sans, blocking up the only other exit trapping Sans in the alley way. Sans sighed to himself before he threw a lazy pinprick over his shoulder in order to survey the new arrival. A large black bull type monster, more than twice Sans size towered over him threateningly, already having called forth his magic which formed a heavy looking dark blue club. The bull only grunted before patting the club suggestively in his open palm.

“Huh.” Sans said turning back to the still grinning Edd in front of him. “Doesn’t seem like much of a talker.” 

“Sorry there skeleton.” Edd began with a snicker. “But unfortunately this little chat has run its course. Hand over the rest of the money and we will let you walk away.”

“What’s my other option?” Sans asked still maintaining his trademark lazy smile. Edd cocked his head to the side, thrown off by Sans’ apparent calm façade. 

“Aint it obvious?” He replied. “You’ll get that thick skull of yours bashed in, now put the money on the ground and walk away.” 

Sans took a moment as he appeared to be deliberating his choices. Edd’s tail twitched in annoyance, not liking how lightly Sans was taking his threat. 

“Hey pal, you deaf or something?” He demanded.

“Nope.” Sans answered casually as he winked his left eye socket closed. “Just a skeleton, don’t have ears.”

Edd then glared daggers in Sans direction as Sans’ grin grew mockingly large. Then Edd turned his rage fueled stare to his beefy friend. 

“Alright then, looks like you want it the hard way. Bruno knock his lights out!” He called. The bull monster immediately reacted to the command and raised his large club well above his head. His eyes glinted with malice as he prepared to bring it down right on top of the still grinning skeleton’s cranium. 

Sans let out a slow breath as he bided his time, and right when the bull released his blow Sans side stepped directly into a short cut, having already activated his eye from behind his closed lid. 

The bull only struck pavement letting out a thunderous crack. When the dust settled, and it was seen that the skeleton was not knocked unconscious under the heavy club, Edds eyes widened in confusion. Instead Sans was leaning up against the planted club, hands lax in his trouser pockets, as if it didn’t pose any threat at all. 

“Wh- what.” Edd began to stutter out as his counterpart, Bruno, stayed rigid in utter shock. 

“Hold on their fellas.” Sans then drawled lazily, his sockets now a threatening black. “I still have to make my counter offer.” Sans then pushed off of the club and sauntered forward slowly toward Edd, who was shakily trying to back pedal. 

“See, the way I’m looking at this is I paid for the information that you have yet to deliver, and seeing as how I’m not getting my money’s worth I think that entitles me to a refund. Doesn’t that sound much more fair to you?” Sans said as he closed the distance between himself and the now quivering monster in front of him. “So how about this, you give me back my money and walk away instead.” 

Just then Bruno seemed to regain his bearings before he charged at Sans again, swinging his club blindly. This time Sans didn’t bother to hide his eye as the circle of deadly cyan became alive, burning within his black socket. Sans threw his left hand out and summoned a large blunt humorous bone that shot right out of the ground and collided with the bull monsters chin, sending the burly monster backwards flat onto his back.

“Huh, your friends a little on the slow side. Heh, a real _swing and a miss_ wouldn’t you say?” Sans said with a dark sounding chuckle before he turned his attention and his flaming eye back to Edd. 

The smaller monster bolted without another word. Sans groaned to himself in annoyance as he realized that he would have to give chase. He didn’t have time for this. 

Edd sprinted around the corner, taking random turns, hoping to lose the freak of a skeleton tailing behind him. It all should have been easy, he had done this con hundreds of times before, find out what the sucker wanted, offer them something too good to refuse, and then leave them with nothing. It was fool proof, three simple steps to success. When he finally realized that no one was chasing him, he allowed himself to slow down before a relived wobbly smile gradually worked its way onto his face. Looks like he managed to get away, thank the stars.

Edd quickly pulled out the small bundle of bills from his jacket, well it wasn’t a huge score but it would cover him for his troubles at least. Hell he’d have to make sure to give Bruno a good cut for that whack he took…or he could just pretend the skeleton took his money back and keep the lot for himself. Bruno was a little dense if edd was to be perfectly honest, it would be simple enough to convince the bull that he had failed to get away. 

Edd snickered smugly, returned the money to his pocket, and was about to continue on his way, but when he turned around he came face to face with the same chilling skeletal grinning face that he had thought he had left far far behind. 

“Look pal.” Sans began before Edd could even let out a squeak of surprise. His sockets were black again and his smile now looked irritated. “I’d be real grateful if you could stop giving me the run around. See, normally I’d be fine with this little heh, _bone doggle_ you tried to pull, its actually very amusing and all, but tonight I got myself a date, and I really really don’t like to keep a lady waiting. So be a champ and hand it over.” Sans then extended an expectant hand out to the terrified monster.

“No one gets hurt if you do.” He added encouragingly. Edd audibly gulped before moving to retrieve the money and shakily passing it over. 

“S – so that’s it then?” He questioned and Sans shrugged. 

“Yup, that’s it.” He answered before he turned around, straitening his coat as he did so. “Oh, but uh one more thing.” Sans then said stopping in his tracks. Sans then spun around on his heels and punched Edd square in his sleazy lying gob. Edd immediately buckled over clenching both his hands to his now throbbing face. 

“That’s for making me late.” Sans spat

“But you –you said you wouldn’t hurt me!” Edd whined.

“Yeah I did say that, and you said that you had info on the Gambino’s. Guess we’re both suckers now aint we?” Sans replied smugly before he continued walking away, leaving Edd a heaping mess on the ground. 

 

Frisk sat impatiently on the couch kicking her heels as she scowled. Where was he? Sans should have been here twenty minutes ago. She huffed angrily crossing her arms as she settled heavily into the cushions. For all she knew he was probably trying to rile her up on purpose for one of his jokes or something. His sense of humor really brushed her the wrong way at times, and Frisk swore to herself that if he came strolling onto the apartment with that stupid smile on his face thinking that a clever pun would get him out of trouble then he certainly had another thing coming. 

Just as she was about to get up and start pacing Frisk heard heavy footsteps ascending the stairs. She stood up and immediately straightened out her skirt, before quickly taking a moment to sort her hair. She then stood in the middle of the living room, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden as she tried to figure out what she was supposed to do with her hands. She ended up folding them behind her back as she anxiously starred at the doorway. 

Soon the footsteps sounded more clearly as they approached the apartment and Frisk held her breath as she watched the latch turn. 

When Sans finally made it through the door he looked rushed, he was panting a little as if he took the stairs two at a time and his pace seemed much quicker than his usual lazy gate. 

“Hey Frisk, sorry I’m a little ….” He trailed off however as he took in Frisk’s appearance in the living room, not expecting at all what he saw. 

She seemed to be standing a little tense, a blush across her face as her eyes darted away from his and settled on the floor. She looked beautiful, and Sans cheekbones instantly tinted blue when he realized that she had made such an effort just for him. He smiled as he put his coat down before steadily making his way over to her, placing a hand on her waist, drawing her attention back to him again. 

“You look absolutely stunning sweets.” He said holding her with focused pinpricks, before he took one of her hands and raised it to his teeth, placing a small chaste kiss on the back of her knuckles. Frisk easily turned about a hundred shades redder in that instant, but then she remembered her previous annoyance and snatched her hand away. 

“Don’t think you’re getting off so easy with that sweet talk Mr.” Frisk then scolded and Sans blinked a little in surprise by her sudden crossness. Frisk then folded her arms in front of herself before giving him a firm pout. 

“You’re late.” She declared adamantly, and Sans couldn’t help but smirk just a little at that. Jeez, he just loved that expression on her. 

“I know and I’m really really sorry about that, but if you let me I think I can make it up to you.” He said as he stepped closer to her, trying to persuade out the smile that he knew she was fighting to hide. 

It worked, and within minutes Frisk’s annoyance had melted away.

“Fine, I’ll forgive you.” She huffed and Sans chuckled before placing another kiss to her forehead not wanting to ruin her makeup. 

“Good cuz we gotta get going if we’re going to make it in time.” He said taking her hand and pulling her toward the exit. He grabbed her coat and hat passing them to her before he shut and locked the door behind them. 

“Where are we going?” Frisk questioned as she shrugged her coat on and adjusted her hat and gloves. 

“It’s still a secret.” Sans replied his grin growing more impish when he saw the unimpressed frown return to Frisks face again. “I’ll meet you down stairs ok?” He then said, and Frisk only sighed. 

“Alright.” She agreed as she made her way down the stairs. Sans watched her go briefly before he hopped through a short cut bringing him outside by the Buick just like he had done before. 

As he waited for Frisk to make it through the bar, he leaned his weight against the door of the Buick and glanced again at his watch. He really was cutting this close, he hoped that there would be enough time for Frisk to enjoy herself a little bit before closing hours. He groaned to himself returning his hands to his pockets, maybe he should have just let that punk go….

When Frisk stepped out of the bar Sans straightened himself up before opening the passenger door for her. When she was settled he ran around to the driver’s side before jumping in and starting up the engine. Frisk raised an eyebrow as she rarely saw him move so quickly.

He began making his way through the streets of Ebott past the market square. This confused Frisk a little because he seemed to be heading outside of the main down town drag, instead taking a quieter rout. He ended up parking the car on a small side street, tucked away from the busy foot traffic of the main thoroughfares. Frisk looked around curiously at her new surroundings. she hadn’t really been to this part of the city before, it was so out of the way and only held small homey looking shops and buildings. It was almost like a spell was cast over this little street, its atmosphere was just so quaint and comfortable. There was no trace of the hustle and bustle that seemed to run rampant in the rest of the city. 

“It’s just over here.” Sans then said bringing her back to the present as he tugged lightly on her hand. He dropped it again shortly after however, not wanting to be spotted out in the open being so affectionate. 

Frisk followed behind him over the cobblestones, still glancing around. They passed by a tailors shop, and then a cobblers, both stores looking so cozy and welcoming. This street almost seemed to want to belong in a story book. 

“Good it’s still open.” Sans said almost to himself when he stopped in front of another little shop.

At first glance it looked to be a book store until Frisk spotted the old beaten wooden sign hanging above the door which read library, or rather ‘librarby’. Frisk quirked her head to the side confused at the strange location for a library as well as of blaring misspelling of a place that sold books of all things. Sans noticed the question in her expression and smirked. 

“The signs always been like that, I know It’s tempting, but don’t ask. The clerk at the desk she hates it trust me, and you won’t really get an answer.” He explained Frisk nodded in understanding but honestly she really was still confused. 

Sans lead the way through the old wood door. It was painted a burgundy red, though it seemed to be in need of a touch up as the paint was chipping and peeling away in various places. A little brass bell dinged when they entered into the shop announcing their presence. An elderly monster sitting at the front desk turned in their direction at the sound of the bell. She had a greenish grey skin tone which was weathered slightly showing her age and blunt spikes jutted out from the back of her head. She wore a yellow knit sweater over a blouse which matched her sharp looking yellow eyes that seemed to still hold a youthful glint even though they were nearly hidden behind thick rimmed spectacles. 

Sans tipped his hat respectably and she nodded courteously back in welcome. Frisk guessed that Sans must be a regular customer here from the exchanged greeting. When the women’s eyes shifted over to Frisk however, the women raised a semi surprised eyebrow. Frisk tried to flash a friendly smile but the women merely shifted her gaze back to the book that she had been reading before. Frisk smile fell, feeling a little glum at the lack of a response. Sans noticed and bumped her elbow.

“Don’t mind Dorothy, she takes a little while to warm up to new people.” He whispered. Sans then proceeded to lead Frisk further into the little book store, and Frisks eyes widened in wonder as she surveyed the small endearing space. 

The walls were dressed in a very faded turquoise wallpaper that sported a floral pattern that looked to be from the turn of the century. It was almost completely hidden however, as every available space was taken up by numerous bookshelves which were filled to the brim with books. The shop itself looked to have been converted from a simple old house. The old wooden floorboards creaked and groaned under the slightest amount of pressure. Various antique looking carpets and throw rugs had been spread all around the floor in what Frisk guessed was an attempt to remedy the slight disturbance. Old mismatched armchairs with all sorts of different apolstry patterns were tucked in corners and nooks to provide comfortable secluded sitting spaces for customers wanting to read. All of the windows of the old house where almost completely blocked off by the vast amounts of book shelves, so instead of the natural light countless lamps were set up around the shop. Many appeared to be collectible with rare looking stain glass styled shades or intricately decorative stands. Their warm light lit up the dim spaces and reflected off of the many odd knickknacks that also seemed to be collected and displayed with care among the books. 

It seemed to put Frisk in a trance as suddenly she felt like she had been transported to a place that existed far away from the city and all of its trifles. As far as she was concerned the outside world didn’t even matter anymore. There was a winding staircase in the middle of the room that ran up to what use to be the second floor of the house, but was now converted into an open balcony that wrapped completely around the interior. Again every bit of its wall space was occupied by book shelves and books, Some merely neatly stacked on tables as even with all the shelving there still wasn’t enough space to house them all. 

Sans watched Frisk’s eyes light up with marvel as she began to slowly move around the shop. He knew that she would love it here. Truthfully, He had almost forgotten about this place. He had use to be a bit of a regular during his days as an apprentice, having stumbled upon it accidentally once during his lunch break. It had become his escape, where he would go to study or sometimes to catch a few z’s since his work often left him with little time for sleep, but now he only made sparse appearances. Ever since he had joined the Pansies his time had become far too preoccupied with much more sinister dealings and even the magic of this place just didn’t seem to work for him anymore.

As Frisk continued to explore he followed quietly from behind, enjoying seeing that enchantment that he had lost so long ago through her eyes. She hadn’t said a word to him yet as she continued searching through the book shelves. She was far too busy picking out countless priceless gems all wrapped up in their beautifully warn bindings. She had already selected an arm full but she still tried to add more to her growing stack as she struggled to carry them all. Sans chuckled as he leaned forward helping her to balance the small tower that she was building. 

“Careful, maybe we should just start with a few yeah?” He suggested. Frisk blushed when she realized that she had gotten a little carried away. 

“That’s probably a better idea.” She admitted sheepishly.

As she began putting a few of the extra volumes that she had chosen away she looked over to Sans. 

“Is this place really a library?” She asked, he shrugged.

“Not really, not a traditional one at least. It’s more like a used book store.” He began to explain. “Dorothy, the owner over there, has a bit of a thing for books that aren’t given a purpose so she started this place up. She began asking people to donate their books that they didn’t want any more so she could find them a new home. She ended up converting her home to house them all, became a little bit more of then just a hobby heh, but uh yeah she sells them, or sometimes she’ll do exchanges, like if you have something that she doesn’t have in the store she might make you a deal.” Sans continued. “Though everyone is also welcome to just sit and read even if they don’t buy anything.”

“It’s certainly an impressive collection.” Frisk replied as she gazed around at how many books were actually crammed into the small house. Sans chuckled. 

Yeah heh, it definitely keeps her weekends _booked_.” He quipped.

Frisk snorted in response earning a disapproving look from Dorothy who raised a finger to her lips demanding silence. Frisk apologetically shimmied away as Sans tossed her a teasing grin for being scolded. After they were out of ear shot Frisk cautiously spoke again.

“You know I’ve always wanted to explore a real library.” She said absentmindedly and Sans paused.

“You’ve never been to a library before?” He questioned. Frisk shrugged.

“Well when I was still living with Toriel we went a few times but it was only for little pop ins, we never really stayed too long, and I was fairly young then, books didn’t hold as much interest over me as they do now. When I was on my own though, I remember I tried to go into the one up by the university, but I barley made it two steps in through the door when I was asked to leave.” She explained. Sans felt his pin pricks darken. 

“They chased you out?” He asked, and Frisk nodded with a bit of a sheepish grin on her face. 

“I’m pretty sure they thought I was gonna try and steal the books, which I guess they were right to assume so. Looking back on that time I think I defiantly would have tried to pocket a few of them.” She said laughing it off. Sans didn’t really think that her story was all that funny however, but he decided it would be best to simply let it go. He didn’t want to dampen her good mood by continuing to probe into her past. 

The two then took up a seat in a little secluded corner that held two comfy arm chairs. Frisk almost forgot that she was wearing a dress and was about to try and sit cross legged, luckily she remembered her attire fairly quickly and simply tucked one heel clad foot behind the other instead. She began briefly flipping through her pile of selected books, trying to decide on which ones she wanted to read first and which ones she could wait until later to get through. 

Sans watched her inconspicuously while also glancing at his own selected reading material, but in truth he really wasn’t paying all that much attention to the book in his lap as he hadn’t even flipped over a single page. He couldn’t help but let his pinpricks wander over to Frisk as she scrunched up her eyebrows in concentration while reading the synopsis of a heavy looking novel. He smirked as he saw how hard she was trying to compare it to the other one that she had just put down, not able to figure out which one she would prefer. He realized he rather adored that focused look on her face, but then his attention was drawn over to the front desk where Dorothy let out a noticeably forced cough and pointed at the clock hanging above her on the wall with a slightly annoyed look in her eyes. Sans sighed getting the message.

He reached over to frisk and flicked her lightly on the shoulder. She looked up slightly surprised as if she just remembered that he was still there.

“Sorry kid, shops closing.” Sans said not liking how immediately her happy face fell at the news. 

“Oh ok.” She said quickly turning back to the two books, before grabbing the larger one making up her mind on the spot. "I guess I’ll start with this one."

Sans glanced at the tittle ‘A Tale of Two Cities’ was elegantly scrolled in gold lettering across the slightly warn cover. Looks like Frisk had an eye for the classics. 

“Good choice.” Sans said holding out his hand for the book. 

“I can get it.” Frisk replied matter –o –factly. Sans smirked.

“I know you can, but Let me treat you.” Sans said with a persuasive smile. Frisk looked down at the book and gave a little huff before passing it over. 

“Ok.” She finally agreed. Sans chuckled at her reluctance before he made his way to the desk to pay for the book, he knew she still wasn’t use to people giving her things. 

“Just this Dorothy.” Sans said passing the book over the counter to the elderly monster. Dorothy briefly looked over the book before her sharp eyes settled back onto Sans. 

“It’s been a while since you last made an appearance here.” She questioned and suddenly Sans felt a little like a child who was getting in trouble with his teacher. 

“Heh, well you know been busy.” He replied quickly, Dorothy merely raised an eyebrow at his response. 

“Well your friend has good taste, make sure to bring her around again at least.” Dorothy then said as she rung up the price of the book before handing it back to Sans who readily paid for it. 

“Will do Ms. Dorothy.” Sans said before tipping his hat again respectfully in farewell. 

They left shortly after, Frisk cradling the book protectively close to her chest as she kept her pace next to Sans while they walked down the street. The sun had just set and the night chill of fall was now starting to settle in.

Frisk glanced up at Sans. He was moseying along at a fairly slow pace, his hands lazily tucked in his pockets as usual. She hugged her book just a little closer trying to muster up her courage as she really wanted to ask him something.

“Um, thank you for getting me this.” Frisk began as she glanced away shyly. Sans slide a pinprick over to her direction before he simply shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Anytime.” He replied. 

“So ….how did you find that place? It seems like a real hidden gem.” Frisk continued trying her best to make small talk. Sans raised an eyebrow noticing that there was definitely something else that she wanted to say to him, but he decided to humor her question none the less.

“I use to go there a lot when I was younger, it was kinda like my own little secret hideaway.” He explained. 

“It does have that kind of a feeling." Frisk agreed. Sans watched as Frisk began to fiddle with the book in her hands a little. 

“Do you think …. If it’s not too much trouble that is, maybe we can go again sometime?” Frisk then asked delicately. Sans chuckled at her bashfulness, his ever present grin growing wider at her request. 

“Course kid, I’ll take you whenever you want.” He said. Frisk looked back to him, eyes already alight with excitement. 

“Really? Can we go tomorrow?” She then blurted out, and Sans outright laughed at how enthusiastic she was. Frisk felt herself blush as she shrunk down hiding her reddened face behind the book, embarrassed by her own outburst. 

“Heheh, well maybe not tomorrow sweetheart, but I’ll tell you what, every time you finish a book I’ll take you to pick out a new one sound fair?” He said bumping her playfully to coax her out from hiding behind the heavy novel. 

“Yeah that’s fair.” Frisk replied, throwing him a small sheepish smile. 

“Oh Jeez” Sans said glancing at his watch again. “We got a get a _movie_ on kid or we’re going to miss our flick.” Frisk looked back confused.

“Movie?” She asked and Sans shot her a smug wink. 

“Yup, figured we’d stay out a bit late tonight.” He teased. Frisk smirked back. 

“Alright, but this time I’m treating you.” She exclaimed. 

They made it to the theater just in time for the movie. They both ended up having to pay for their tickets separately as to avoid any suspicion, much to Frisks displeasure. Frisk went in first and Sans trailed in a few minutes later. When she was through the main lobby, she made sure to wait for him just around the corner from the concession stand, out of sight from the attendants, where she quite insistently forced some money into Sans hands. Sans chuckled at her resolve but didn’t refuse her as he pocketed the cash, thinking that it would be best to not argue with her in the theater. Satisfied Frisk turned to continue on to the screening room, sans again only a few paces behind.

The room was fairly empty with only a few other movie goers all sitting closer to the front. Sans thanked his lucky stars that the movie playing tonight had been featured for most of the week, meaning that the hype for the film had already died down leaving only the few present viewers. Sans tapped Frisk's shoulder inconspicuously before gesturing to some seats near the back of the theater. With everyone facing forward and paying attention to the screen, Sans knew that their presence would be undisturbed and disclosed within the darkness of the room. 

Frisk nodded and began walking to claim the seats settling a little to the left of the middle of the row, Sans sat next to her. Sans sat patiently for a while, waiting for everyone to get sucked in to the film including Frisk. His pinpricks spotted another couple a few rows ahead where he knew the male of the pair was also biding his time. Just as Sans had predicted only a few seconds passed before the man stretched upward dramatically, letting out a fake yawn, and settling his arm over the seat of his lady friend. Sans smirked as he silently wished the other fella luck.

Sans then slid a pinprick over to Frisk, she was already well engrossed into the film and Sans found himself quietly strumming his fingers over his armrest. He knew he couldn’t really make such an obvious gesture as wrapping an arm around her, even though he really wanted to, so instead he settled for slowly reaching over and taking one of her hands. He knew that the seats in front of them would obstruct anyone’s view if they did happen to turn around. Frisk startled a little she had been paying so close attention to the movie that she hadn’t noticed him reach over, she turned her gaze his way but Sans was simply staring straight ahead watching the film. She smiled and then settled back in her seat returning his affections as she intertwined her fingers with his. 

Sans really didn’t know what to expect to be playing as he hadn’t really given himself time to plan out the evening to the tee like he had wanted, but it turned out that the movie was a romance. Sans again felt that the universe was somehow on his side tonight. Frisk seemed to be really enjoying herself as well as she had the biggest smile stretched across her face when the two love interests on the big screen finally sealed their newly confessed love with a kiss. Sans smirked, he supposed she was just as much as a die hard romantic as his brother was. As he watched the two actors play their parts he couldn’t help but feel a certain boldness take a hold of him. He glanced back over to the other couple sitting ahead of them and sure enough they were already locking lips like there was no tomorrow. He chuckled silently to himself before His gaze then drifted back over to Frisk. He felt a little jealous of that other couple then, as he knew that even within the darkness they were just to exposed for him to be able to make a move like that, but maybe if he was quick enough… 

Sans then squeezed Frisks hand lightly breaking her attention away from the screen. As she turned her head his way Sans leaned over and placed a very brief peck to her lips. He wanted to linger but he knew that he wasn’t allowed. The gesture, though hasty, seemed to take its toll regardless as Frisk’s face blushed a deep ruby. Sans could almost see her cheeks glowing in the dark. She snapped her head back to the screen not really saying a word, but she did start to hold his hand just a little bit tighter. 

When the film ended Sans was quick to his feet, already moving toward the isles before the lights came on. Frisk understood his swiftness immediately as she also stood, deciding to go out the other exit opposite to the one Sans was heading toward to make sure that no one would see them together. She met up with him outside the theater. He was leaning against the Buick that he had parked around the corner away from the main grind of the city streets. He shot her a smile before he opened the passenger door for her. She smirked back, skipping over to his side, but before she got into her seat she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a firm smooch to his teeth, making sure to leave a lipstick print wanting revenge for that stunt he pulled in the theater. Sans, not expecting this, only flinched before tightening his grip on the door handle. When she pulled away she giggled at his blank expression, his sockets black in surprise and his cheekbones dusted heavily with blue. 

“That’s what you get.” She shot proudly as she moved passed him into the car. 

“Heh, I’ll have to remember that.” He replied when he regained his bearings again. 

The drive back was quiet but comfortable as it had been a busy day and both Sans and Frisk were finding solace in the silence. When they pulled up next to Grillby’s Frisk left first leaving Sans behind as they had done before so it didn’t look like they were out together. Sans watched her enter the bar before he sat back in his seat a very proud smile settling across his face. He had a good time and he realized he also needed this. He forgot how caught up he could get in his work, he made a mental note to try and remember to take it easy and get away from it all more often, but he was pretty sure that Frisk would make a habit of reminding him, especially now that he had promised to take her to that book store whenever she needed something new to read. 

Sans glanced at his watch as he was sure by now that Frisk had made it to her room upstairs and that plenty of time had passed so that he could move through the bar without raising any questions. As he got out of the car he let out a tired yawn. He was worn out again, but this time in a good way. 

He moseyed his way through the familiar warm atmosphere of Grillby’s leaving the chill of the fall night air at the doorstep. He knew his presence wouldn’t really attract much attention, especially since he had been pulling late nights all week. Grillby gave him a little nod and Sans decided he would stop for a moment by the bar to to say a brief hello to his old friend. 

“Heya Grillbs.” He greeted casually. 

“Another late night?” Grillby questioned and Sans shrugged. 

“Heh, yeah starting to leave me _bone tired_.” Sans joked and Grillby’s face fell.

“Well I’m glad that you at least have maintained your positive outlook.” He stated simply. “Would you like your usual?” He then asked already reaching for the bottle of gin under the counter, but Sans raised a dismissive hand. 

“Nah I think I’m gonna pass tonight, feeling like I just need to hit the sack you know?” He said. Grillby nodded. 

“Probably a wise idea. I also couldn’t help but notice that the young Frisk was out and about tonight, is she really taking on jobs again?” Grillby then questioned, and Sans paused slightly, looking over his friend to see if Grillby was possibly leading him on with his inquiry, or if he was simply concerned for the girl. The flame elemental simply carried on with his work, seemingly oblivious to Sans probing gaze. After a moment Sans decided that Grillby was just making small talk. 

“Yeah she’s uh, starting to pick up a few shifts here and there, nothing major just a few already orchestrated meetings” He answered casually. 

Grillby hummed in response before sliding a drink down the bar top to another thirsty monster waiting at the other end. 

“I do hope that ample security is also provided at these meetings. Dangerous times are upon us.” He then said. 

“Don’t worry Grillbs she’s being looked after.” Sans replied earnestly, noticing that the flame elemental's brows were puckered in concern. Apparently Grillby and Frisk were closer then he realized as they were both fairly quiet individuals and Sans couldn’t even remember a proper conversation having occurred between the two, but perhaps folks like them had other ways of communicating. 

“This feud with the Gambinos needs to end soon.” Grillby then said sadly. “It’s starting to cut in to my business.” Sans hummed in agreement as he had also noticed the bar being less full lately as monsters were afraid to be out after dark with the threat of the smokers looming overhead. 

“You and me both pal.” Sans replied. He then deciding to make his exit, not wanting to spoil his good mood with talk of the dark times at hand. He would prefer to starve off those nightmares for a little while longer. 

“Heya Grillbs, you mind if I make a quick phone call?” He asked and Grillby nodded. Sans threw him a wave in thanks before going around the bar to the back where the phone was on the wall. He then quickly dialed the number to Toriel’s cottage, deciding to check in on Joey and inform him that he was coming to pick him up tomorrow. 

The phone rang a few times before someone finally picked up. 

“Hello?” A slightly cautious voice answered. 

“Heya slick, been a while.” Sans replied. Joey instantly let out a relieved breath on the other end of the line. 

“Yeah, it has been.” He said. Sans smirked. 

“So how’s the country life treating ya?” He asked. 

“Well it’s uh, peaceful and all but I gotta be honest I’m getting a little bored out here, I miss the city life you know?” Joey said. 

“Heh, well you won’t have to put up with it for too much longer since your meetings scheduled for tomorrow and all. I figured I’d give you a heads up that I’m coming to get you first thing in the morning.” Sans said. 

“Swell, Thanks I appreciate you letting me know. I’ll be ready when you get here.” Joey replied. 

“Sure no problem.” Sans said before he decided to see if he could try his luck again and get something out of Joey a little earlier than planned. 

“So uh about this info you got on you, mind giving me a little taste?” He asked. Joey laughed a little at his question. 

“I thought you were supposed to be the patient one.” He said teasingly.

“Well I mean everybody’s got their limits and my info well is running a little dry, so I would really appreciate it if you could maybe throw me a _bone_. Sans quipped back. Joey only sighed in response before he was silent for a moment as he deliberated. 

“You did do me a favor by putting me up so I suppose I can give you a hint.” He then decided and Sans perked up, pushing his weight off the wall as he averted all of his attention to what Joey was about to tell him. Joey took a deep breath before he began to speak quietly. 

“You know the forest on the south side of the city?” He then questioned.

“Yeah.” Sans answered as there was a large dense forest that served as one of the city’s borders just outside of the south boundary line. It was huge and largely un populated save for maybe a few hunting shacks that lay empty for most of the year. 

“Well the Gambinos have recently started buying up a lot of land out there, and they built something, what I don’t know, but I bet it has something to do with those smokers you’re so interested in finding out about.” Joey explained. Sans felt his soul thrum at the presented information. It had been exactly what he had been hoping for, but he played it cool. He needed more details. 

“Any chance you can be more specific?” He questioned and Joey chuckled. 

“Sorry friend, that’s all of the sneak peek you’re gonna get. I’ll go over it more fully during the meeting, then and only then will I answer any other questions you have.” He said. Sans let out a slightly disappointed huff, but he had to admit that Joey was being smart by not playing his trump card early. 

“Alright pal, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Sans said in farewell before he hung up the phone.

With his work well and done with Sans decided it was time to call it a night. He threw Grillby one final wave before he headed up the stairs. He briefly pondered if he should check in with Frisk before he made it back to the main apartment, but he could see that her light was off from under her door which probably meant that she was already asleep. He felt a little disappointed as he had hoped to get in a final goodnight kiss before turning in for the evening, but he only shrugged to himself as he continued on his way, guessing that she was just as tuckered out as he was, that is until he made it to his bedroom and noticed the light shining through the crack under his own door. Sans paused.

He raised a brow bone before he reached out and slowly opened the door. He saw that Frisk was there sitting on his bed just like she had been the previouse night. She turned to him when he entered into the room. 

“Heya.” He said in greeting as he closed the door behind him. Frisk tossed him a slightly shy smile in return before her gaze retreated to her hands in her lap. Sans remained where he was by the door for a few moments as he continued to watch her from a distance. He realized she looked nervous. 

He began to move forward slowly not really taking his pinpricks off of her as he continued to try and read her. The silence then seemed to get to Frisk as she fumbled for a topic of conversation. 

“I um, had a lot of fun today.” She began still twiddling her fingers together, her eyes darting only briefly over to meet with his before they anchored themselves back onto her lap again. Sans saw her cheeks tint a light pink. He took a seat next to her. 

“I’m glad, I had a good time too.” He replied. He was now directly beside her on his bed but he hesitated to make another move closer. Though he certainly noticed that the mood surrounding the two of them was definitely much more suited to the intimate setting then it had been the other night, yet he still wasn’t so sure. 

After a few seconds he reached a hand cautiously over to Frisks hand on the bed gaining her immediate attention as she abruptly turned her head toward him. He paused seeing if she would recoil or pull away but she didn’t. Sans then slowly trailed his fingers up her arm still intently observing her reactions. She only watched him back, her eyes suddenly very focused on him. He continued on his path until he progressed to caress her blush clad cheek. He stopped there for a moment as he debated whether to take this further. He didn’t want to push his luck, he didn’t want to scare her or make her uncomfortable, but suddenly he had this urge to get closer. 

They were alone now, it was late, Papyrus was asleep, and the bar was closing up downstairs. Sans knew that there was no risk of anyone finding them here. They were safe all tucked away in his dark little bedroom and they would be all night, but still he hesitated. He then realized the gravity of the situation at hand, and he knew that if he took another step forward then there would be no turning back and he and Frisk would both be marked by that choice forever. 

Suddenly the little innocent romantic gestures that he had enjoyed with Frisk previously didn’t seem so innocent anymore. There was a lot on the line here, not only for himself but also for Frisk. What he was thinking about doing was dangerous, what he wanted was taboo and yet as he let his hand wander from her cheek to her neck and as he felt her heart beat throb from under her soft skin against his phalanges he found it very very difficult to think of the consequences. 

He had always been cautious, always. It was how he had kept himself and his brother alive. He knew better then to take unnecessary risks, and he knew that Frisk also lived by those rules, but then here they both were regardless. She still wasn’t backing away from him which he found unnerving and also very alluring.

Sans knew that even with as much as a risk that he was taking right now that risk went double for Frisk. She was a human, a human surrounded by monsters, and though she had been accepted by the Pansies and had gained their protection he knew how fast a gang could turn if somebody broke the rules. Sans being a monster himself, and also a pretty important player in the Pansies organization, would be given leniency if caught. It would be covered up, at worst he would get a slap on the wrist and maybe loose some respect and a few friendships, but in time it would blow over. For Frisk however, The punishment would surely be worse. 

Even knowing this Sans found his hand moving to one of the thin straps of her dress. He tucked his fingers under the fabric moving the fastening off of her shoulder. He knew what was at stake, he knew that what he was doing was crossing a very firm line and what he was asking of Frisk to put in jeopardy was astronomical, but he still found himself wanting so badly to ask. 

He wanted to ignore the risks and dangers for once in his life, he just didn’t want to think of the consequences. He didn’t care about the outcome or what would happen tomorrow, he didn’t care that he would probably end up hating himself the next day, he just wanted to stay wrapped up in this moment alone with Frisk in the dark away from the rest of the world. He wanted to be selfish just this once, and he hoped that Frisk would let him be selfish with her. 

He pushed closer to her settling his teeth on her neck before grazing her warm soft skin with his magic kisses. She let out a sharp breath in surprise but didn’t protest as Sans moved to embrace her more fully as he rested his other hand on her upper thigh, testing her comfort levels. She responded by moving closer to him sighing a little at the pleasant tingle of his magic against her skin. 

Even when she accepted his touches Sans still found himself growing nervous that she would come back to her reasonable senses and realize the dangerous game that she was playing. He wrapped an arm around her back to keep her near him. He lingered there as he moved to her lips to kiss her properly, giving her a chance to break away from him, but Frisk didn’t resist, she only moved to return his kisses with her own more gentle ones, her eyes heavily lidded as she did so.

Sans began sliding the small hidden zipper at the back of her dress downward returning to nuzzle the crook of her neck. He began to feel himself get more desperate as he settled his weight more firmly over Frisk, pushing her down into his bedding. He wanted to be closer as he greedily began to grab at her waist. It still wasn’t enough as he found that the fabric of her dress was getting in his way, disrupting his growing need for her. He began to pull the top of Frisks dress downward wanting to explore further but was stopped suddenly as Frisk gently pushed his hand away. 

He froze, and for a moment he was afraid that he had been too eager, that he had gone too far, but then Frisk sat up and moved toward him. She shyly kissed his teeth before trialing down to his neck just like he had done. She continued to copy his movements as she traced along his cervical vertebrae. Sans hummed, and tilted his head to allow her better access, deciding to let her lead for a while. He understood what she was telling him, that she just wanted to take things a little slower. He complied with her wishes as he sat back and let Frisk kneel between his legs as she continued to kiss down his neck while working up her own nerve. 

Frisk was trying her best to put on a confident act, but really she was fairly unsure as to what she was doing. She had decided that it would be safest to play follow the leader. Frisk then unsteadily moved her hands to Sans top vest button. She rested it there before looking directly to Sans with a focused and serious stare. It took Sans a second to understand that she was trying to ask him for permission. He bit back his smirk and responded to her silent question by raising his hand and undoing the second button to his vest before settling back again into his previous position, signaling to her that it was ok for her to keep going. Frisk felt herself grow steadily more uneasy as she worked his vest off. She could feel Sans watching her, she had noticed how uncharacteristically sharp his gaze had become and it was making her flustered. 

She tried to distract herself by simply carrying on with the next item of clothing, loosening the knot of his tie before allowing the sattin fabric to skate through her fingers and fall to the floor. The movement did little to distract Sans’ eyes away as he kept them focused on her, and Frisk felt that she may have bitten off more than she could chew. Maybe she had been too bold, she thought that she was ready for this, but maybe, maybe she needed more time. 

She shakily returned her hands to the top of Sans white collared dress shirt, her face flushing darker as she paused. She reminded herself that she had done this before, back when Sans had gotten hurt. She had helped him to bandage his broken ribs, which had included undressing him, but now this action seemed much more difficult to perform. She took a silent steadying breath before she continued slowly exposing his rib cage as she worked her way down the trail of buttons. Soon however, her apprehension was replaced by a sense of curiosity. She paused every so often to probe at the smooth white bones as she had never really taken the time to marvel at them before, having been preoccupied with trying to bandage them properly, but now she took a moment to quizzically explore them a little. They were thicker then what she imagined the average human bones would look like as well as sturdier and smoother, but somehow also appeared fragile as well. Frisk delicately traced over sans’ individual ribs. It was strange, though it was only bone under her fingers It still felt so alive, she had never touched another person like this before. She continued, now growing more adventurous, she couldn't help but admire how intricate Sans form was as she dipped between the spaces of his bones trying to memorize the individual divots and groves while being careful not to scratch them. 

Sans clenched his bed sheets in tightened fists by his sides as he allowed Frisk to continue ghosting over his ribs with her gentle touches. Her pace and probing were driving him wild, but he bit back his magic as he felt it start to thrum and pool around his pelvis. He wasn’t use to this, giving up control for so long, but he wanted Frisk to take the lead. Even though she hadn’t told him directly, he knew that she was a virgin and he wanted to give her ample time to be comfortable with him even if it meant that he had to endure this delightful torture. 

Occasionally however, he would slip up and let out a soft moan or a hiss when Frisk grazed over a particularly sensitive area on the underside of his ribs, and she would immediately retract her hands afraid that she had hurt him or had ventured somewhere she wasn’t supposed to. Sans of course was quick to pull her back, taking her hand and placing it where she had been previously exploring, showing her that it was ok. 

It took a while until it became clear that her nerves had settled somewhat, but that was fine. Sans was patient and he didn’t want to rush her. When she was finished she pushed his shirt down his arms removing it from him completely, she then sat back and allowed Sans his turn. He approached her slowly, holding back his previous enthusiasm as to not spook her again. He moved carefully, treating her with the same gentleness and care as she did him as he slowly grasped the front of her dress again proceeding to tug the bodice down until the dress only pooled around her hips leaving her top half completely bare. 

Frisks blush darkened as she immediately averted her gaze away. She could no longer keep up her concocted confident facade as she raised her arms in an attempt to cover herself, feeling very embarrassed all of a sudden. Sans caught her before she could, gently dissuading her from doing so.

“Don’t… don’t do that.” He said his pinpricks fixed on her. “Please.” He added after a brief pause.Frisk felt her heartbeat flutter wildly at his request, but she complied lowering her guard, though she still couldn’t bring herself to look directly at him.  
Sans moved closer again, grazing his fingers over the exposed skin of her stomach before moving over the slight dip of her waist as his eyes drank up her image. She looked so lovely like this. 

“You know you’re really beautiful sweet heart.” He said in almost a whisper right close to Frisk’s ear sending a definite shiver up her spine. 

She flinched slightly at his words and Sans could tell that she was growing more tense. He moved to kiss her lightly on her cheek, distracting her away from her thoughts as he tried to get her to become lost in the moment with him. It seemed to work as Sans could feel her start to relax in his hold, he moved down to her neck again using his magic to try to calm her fully as he allowed some to spark across her skin. She seemed to enjoy the feeling as she then shifted more willingly into his touch. He delicately reached up and cupped her breast, massaging the supple flesh in his palm as he continued to kiss her down her shoulders. 

Her skin was something so foreign to him, it wasn’t like anything he had ever experienced before. It wasn’t like fur, or feathers, or scales like what monsters had, it was something entirely different. It was smooth like porcelain but soft like velvet, it was something completely unique in its own right. He pushed against her again, encouraging her down back into the bed, this time more gradually. He continued to kiss her now also nipping her lightly along her collarbone, not enough to hurt her only supplying little love bites here or there as he found he rather liked the feeling of her skin in his teeth. 

Frisk felt Sans settle himself more heavily over her as she laid back on his mattress. The magic that he was massaging into her skin felt so soothing, helping to melt away her anxiety. She had never been so close to another person before, and though she trusted Sans entirely she still felt a little scared and more than a little vulnerable as she was splayed out topless beneath him. She tried to will herself to get lost with him but she still reluctantly remained tethered to reality, especially when she felt one of Sans’ hands venture downward, his fingers tucking underneath the fabric of her dress around her hips, tugging at the waist band of her stalking. Frisk stiffened up immediately as her mind snapped awake from its lust glazed state. She jolted. Sans paused before he backed himself off of her. 

“You ok?” He asked as he carefully surveyed over her. Frisk felt herself blush again and suddenly she was just too exposed. She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yeah I’m ok, I um, I just need a second.” She said trying to stop herself from panicking. Sans sat up beside her, but she avoided his gaze. 

“You know we don’t have to…” He began trying to get her to open back up to him. Frisk’s brows furrowed at his comment and he could see that she was getting frustrated with herself. 

“… I’m sorry.” She finally said keeping her eyes downcast. Sans merely gave a little chuckle before slinging an arm around her and pulling her back against his chest in a hug.

“Don’t be sorry.” He replied. “I’m more into cuddling anyway, not as much work.” Frisk snorted at his comment this time, and Sans smiled glad that he had managed to cheer her up a little. 

Sans then encouraged her back down into the bed with him, draping the covers over them both. She snuggled against his side still not fully clothed, her dress down around her hips and her stalking still on, though she had pulled some of the sheets up to cover her chest and Sans absentmindedly let his fingers roam over her bare back while still marveling to himself at how soft and warm her skin was.

Frisk was fast asleep against him within a few minutes. Sans peeked over at her still form and when he was sure that she was deeply in dream land he carefully shifted as to not wake her up, reaching for his clock by his bedside and setting his alarm for well before when Papyrus would be awake, ensuring that he would give himself enough time to get Frisk back to her own bed in the morning, keeping his brother none the wiser. He settled back down next to Frisk again, taking a moment to watch her. The evening maybe hadn’t exactly ended up how he had hoped, but he felt grateful none the less that he at least had the opportunity to hold her through the night. Sans then wrapped an arm around Frisk and pulled her closer, slowly letting his sockets close as he listened to her gentle rhythmic breathing, allowing himself to fall into a peaceful dreamless sleep beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> synopsis
> 
> At work Sans runs into trouble with some thugs trying to cheat him which makes him late for his date with Frisk. She gives him a little bit of a hard time but lets it slide. He takes her to one of his favorite places from when he was still an apprentice the 'librarby', a used book store that Frisk falls in love with. He promises that whenever she finishes a book he will take her back to get a new one. Then the two go to the movies and romantic antics ensue. When they get home they part ways with Frisk going up first to avoid suspicion while Sans hangs back in the bar. He then decides to call Joey to inform him that he will be picking him up tomorrow morning for the meeting with Asgore, and while they are talking Sans learns that the Gambinos are buying up land in the southern woods for a secret project. He decides to call it a night afterward, and finds Frisk in his room again waiting for him. More intimate things occur, but in the end Frisk isn't ready to take that next step yet. They then fall asleep together in Sans room.


	63. Bye bye blackbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So long blackbird, bye bye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVdz4YuMDQ4

Surprisingly the next day Sans awoke before his alarm clock. It was usually a pretty rare thing when it happened, but he supposed that it was most likely because of the other occupant in his bed. He had to admit it actually caught him a little off guard when he opened his bleary sockets to see Frisk laying peacefully next to him still fast asleep, his mind not being entirely conscious yet. He realized then that he really wasn’t use to this sort of thing as usually after an intimate night he would often wake up to his previous partner already gone, or in the process of getting dressed to leave, only catching a glimpse of them before they departed, which of course was fine as it was to be expected in those brief sort of encounters. 

Sans settled back down under the covers deciding to take the extra time that he was given to simply enjoy waking up next to someone for a change. It was something he never really appreciated before, a comfort he never realized he wanted until now. Frisk continued to doze as Sans relaxed next to her taking in her mussed up hair and sleeping face, feeling a little privileged that only he would get to see her like this in the early mornings. 

Frisk then mumbled something drowsily before shifting under the sheets. As she turned on to her back her coverings slid off of herself revealing her still bare chest. 

Sans cheekbones tinted blue as suddenly he felt like he really shouldn’t be staring. He remembered that last night Frisk hadn’t been entirely comfortable being exposed to him and he was sure that she wouldn’t appreciate him ogling her now. He reached over and gently tucked her back under the sheets covering her up again. 

He then moved to pull himself out of bed, switching off his set alarm as to allow Frisk to sleep a little longer while he got ready for the day. He walked over to his closet in only his boxers and socks as he had kicked off his pants late last night after Frisk had fallen asleep, not able to really snooze comfortably in them. He grabbed a new pair from his closet as well as a clean shirt before proceeding to tug them both on. He then went over to pick up his discarded tie from the floor.  
When he was dressed he went back to the bed, gently taking a seat making sure his weight didn’t shift the mattress too much. He took one final moment to watch Frisk’s peaceful sleeping form before gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up. 

“Rise and shine.” He sang playfully. Frisk grumbled and tightened the sheets around herself, turning away from him. Sans chuckled before he rapt a knuckle lightly on the top of her head.

“Knock knock.” He continued to pester. Frisk groaned. 

“No.” She whined. 

“Come on, I thought I was supposed to be the lazy one.” Sans teased, his impish grin growing wider as he began to twirl one of Frisk’s messy stray locks around his finger. 

“Fine.” Frisk sighed rolling over and fixing him with unimpressed sleepy eyes. “Who’s there?”

“Honeybee.” Sans answered. 

“Honeybee who?” Frisk asked groggily. 

“Honeybee nice and get out of bed.” Sans replied with a wink. Frisk then blushed before trying to hide her reddened face under the covers again, not expecting the added pet name in his joke. Sans chuckled. 

“Look sweetheart normally I wouldn’t complain about spending all day in bed with you, but Paps is gonna be up soon….” He then said delicately, not wanting to ruin the more pleasant morning by bringing up their less than ideal situation.

“Ok.” Frisk then agreed as she started to pull herself up only to pause when she remembered she still wasn’t wearing anything over her top half except for the bed sheets. Her cheeks flushed darker. 

“Turn around first.” She then demanded and Sans cocked his head to the side. 

“What?” He asked with a confused laugh and Frisk fidgeted. 

“I have to get dressed so…. Just don’t look.” She then managed to mumble out embarrassed, and Sans sockets widened slightly in understanding before he complied to her wishes and turned to face the wall, fighting hard to ignore the itch to tease her a little for still being so shy. He really did like it when he could make her flustered after all. 

Frisk stayed where she was for a few moments watching to make sure that Sans wasn’t going to try and peek before she slowly unraveled herself from the sheets and got up from the bed. She realized quickly that she didn’t really have any other clothes to change into except for her dress that still hung from her hips, but she really didn’t want to put it back on, especially since she had slept partially in it for the entire night so instead she made a quick grab for one of Sans’ discarded shirts on the floor. She shimmied the rest of the way out of the dress before quickly pulling on Sans dress shirt. Though it was still big on her it was not nearly as long as Papyrus’, only covering down to just past her mid-thigh instead of past her knees. Because of this she decided to leave her stalking on.

“Ok.” She said after she got the buttons all done up signaling to Sans that it was safe for him to turn around again.

When he did so he paused. His eyes scanned over her appearance and his cheekbones flushed a prominent blue as he wasn’t able to help himself. He rather liked the look of her wearing his shirt like that. Frisk didn’t notice his gawking as she kneeled over to bunch up her discarded dress into her arms, when she returned her gaze to him again Sans quickly snapped his pinpricks back to her face. He then had to stifle his laughter when he noticed that her makeup had gotten more than just a little smudged in her sleep. 

“What?” Frisk asked confused as Sans made his way toward her. He then raised a thumb to her face before rubbing at some of the smeared lipstick now staining her cheek.

“Think you might want to clean up a bit before coming to breakfast today.” He said showing her the pink tint on his thumb. Frisk immediately blushed and raised a hand to her cheek, rubbing at the blemish. Sans smirked and stepped closer. 

“You know your still beautiful right?” He said as he pressed a smooch to her other cheek. Frisk giggled. 

“Guess I could use a shower.” She agreed. 

“You go on, I’ll get you your clothes and put your dress back.” Sans offered and Frisk nodded as she handed him the bunched up garment before heading out of his bedroom to the bathroom down the hall.

Sans then moseyed his way to exit the apartment stiffening a yawn as he did so. He could see that the bar was still dark from down the stairs which meant that not even Grillby was here preparing to open shop yet. Wow, he never woke up this early.   
When he got to Frisk’s bedroom he entered slowly, flicking the light switch before he made his way over to her end table by her bedside. 

He first laid her dress out for her to put away later over the neatly made up quilts on her bed, then he pulled out the folded trousers vest and dress shirt from the lower drawer, draping the clothes over his arm before preparing to leave again. He paused however, when he remembered that Frisk would probably need undergarments as well. He turned back to the end table, this time opening up the top drawer where he saw some balled up plain cotton underwear and a thin worn looking brassier. He hesitated, feeling a little like he was trespassing somewhere he shouldn’t be, but then felt like he was being ridiculous for being so skittish all of a sudden. 

“Jeez Sansy, what are you twelve?” He quietly scolded himself before he also grabbed both garments, tucking them in under Frisk’s shirt and turning to leave the room again.

When he made back to the bathroom he could hear the shower running. He rapt a quiet knuckle on the door.

“Special delivery.” He called, and only a moment later Frisk cracked it open before sticking an arm out of the small opening expectantly. Sans smirked and passed her over the clothes. 

“Thanks Sans.” Frisk replied before retracting her arm again and disappearing behind the shut door. 

Sans then decided to head to the kitchen and start his day. He made himself a mug of coffee and settled at the table while he waited for Frisk to get out of the shower and Papyrus to wake up and make breakfast. He leaned his chin on his palm as he sipped at his coffee drowsily. It really was still pretty early however, and Sans couldn’t seem to keep his sockets from drooping. Maybe last night had taken more out of him then he realized. Sans stifled another yawn before he settled more comfortably into his chair. Soon he had completely nodded off right as Papyrus exited from his own bedroom and stepped into the hallway.

Papyrus waltzed directly down the hall to continue on his morning routine. As he passed the washroom he noticed the shower running and new that Frisk was awake and also preparing for the day. He hummed approvingly, glad to see that Frisk took the same pride as he did when greeting the morning. When he came to his brother’s room however, he let out a sigh. Now if only Sans could show some more enthusiasm. Papyrus then knocked on his brother’s door before relaying his usual wake up call. 

“SANS TIME TO WAKE UP!” He announced firmly. When he didn’t get a reply he merely huffed and rolled his sockets before turning to continue to the kitchen. He stopped in absolute disbelief however, when he spotted Sans already there snoozing at the kitchen table. Papyrus' sockets then narrowed suspiciously. Though Sans was asleep, this would be the second day in a row that he had found his brother up and about before he himself had even begun making breakfast. It was odd and very unlike Sans’ normal lethargic behavior.

Papyrus then cautiously settled across from Sans at the table, continuing to stare for a moment before he reached over and tapped Sans on the top of his skull. Sans startled a little as he snapped his sockets open and sat up straight, then realizing that it was only Papyrus he slouched forward again. 

“Oh morning Paps.” He said. 

“GOOD MORNING BROTHER, YOU’RE UP EARLY AGAIN I SEE.” Papyrus replied as he continued to study Sans’ sleepy expression at the other end of the table for any clues as to what Sans might be up to. Sans merely shrugged. 

“Yeah, I’m going to be seeing our old pal Joey today so I figured I would get an early start.” He said while he stretched out his arms and shoulder blades. Papyrus perked up at the mentioning of Joey’s name. 

“JOEY? WE HAVEN’T HEARED HIM IN A WHILE.” Then Papyrus remembered Frisk's previous heart break and his sockets narrowed before he crossed his arms over his chest. “SPEAKING OF WHICH I DON’T BELIEVE HE EVER DID CALL FRISK TO ANSWER HER PROPERLY. SANS WHEN YOU SEE HIM BE SURE TO REPRIMAND HIM FOR THAT!”

Sans stifled his chuckles at his brother’s apparent crossness before shooting him a convincing grin. 

“Will do Paps, I’ll be sure to give him an ear full.” He said and Papyrus seemed to relax glad that Joey’s faults would be dealt with. 

Frisk then exited the bathroom, having finished washing up and towel drying off her hair. She went around the corner to find Sans and give him back his shirt, but when she saw that Papyrus was also present she immediately tensed and hid the rumpled garment behind her back before he could see what she had.

“OH GOOD MORNING FRISK.” Papyrus greeted happily, not having noticed anything out of place. 

“Good morning.” Frisk replied as she tried to produce a pleasant smile, but she knew it must have looked too stiff because Sans quirked a brow bone at her. She then proceeded to make her way forward as she knew it would look strange if she tried to double back into the hallway. When she took her seat she shifted the shirt so that it was sitting on her lap concealed by the table top.  
Papyrus then got up to start preparing the morning meal. 

“SO THEN, WHAT DOES EVERYONE FEEL LIKE EATING TODAY?” He asked as He fastened his apron strings securely around his waist. “I WAS THINKING OF TRYING OUT FRENCH TOAST.” 

“Sounds good bro.” Sans replied easily. 

As soon as Papyrus turned his back Frisk took the opportunity to get rid of the evidence she had hidden under the table. She nudged Sans lightly on the shin with her foot, he turned to her confused and Frisk motioned to under the table with her eyes. Sans got the hint and extended a hand. Frisk then quickly passed him the shirt hoping that he would be able to make it disappear like how he had done with Papyrus’s less then perfected spaghetti dinners. He tossed her a sly wink catching her watching him expectantly and then returned both of his now empty hands to the table top. Even going so far as to wiggle his fingers in a sort of ‘tada’ like gesture. Frisk continued to stare and Sans smirked, He rather liked the way her eyes widened in wonder as she still wasn’t able to figure out how exactly he was able to do that. 

Breakfast was pleasant with amusing conversation as Sans took some time to catch up with his brother while also making Frisk laugh with his puns. Though he knew he couldn’t linger here as there was still plenty of work to be done, and he had to admit that he was feeling a little antsy to get that info out of Joey. He then took the last swallow of his coffee before folding up his newspaper.

“Well I gotta get going thanks for breakfast bro it was great and uh, also I should be home for dinner tonight.” Sans said noticing how his brother’s eyes lit up delighted at the news. 

“OH WONDERFUL, I’LL BE SURE TO PREPARE SOMETHING SPECIAL. IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE ALL LAST ATE TOGETHER.” Papyrus said. 

“Have a good day.” Frisk added and Sans tossed her a smile. 

“Will do.” He replied. 

When he was gone Papyrus and Frisk continued to sit and enjoy the peaceful morning. Frisk had just served herself another helping of French toast and was now pilling on the whipped cream when she looked over to Papyrus who seemed to be staring wistfully into space. She paused realizing that he was being fairly quiet which was definitely unlike him. 

“Papyrus?” She questioned, snapping the younger skeleton brother back to reality. “Are you ok?”

Papyrus smiled at her warmly and waved off her concern. 

“OH YES I AM PERFECTLY FINE FRISK.” He answered, but when he saw Frisk cock an unconvinced eyebrow at him he caved. 

“WELL ACTUALLY ….. HAVE YOU NOTICED SANS ACTING A LITTLE STRANGE LATELY PERHAPS?” He then asked and Frisk tilted her head to the side. 

“Strange how?” She asked confused and Papyrus sighed.

“ IT’S PROBABLY NOTHING BUT IT’S JUST, I FIND IT A LITTLE ODD THAT HE HAS BEEN RECENTLY WAKING UP SO EARLY AND ESPECIALLY WITH ALL THE LATE NIGHTS THAT HE’S BEEN PULLING…HE’S ALSO MADE A BIT OF A HABIT OF BORROWING MY BONE COLOGNE.” He explained and Frisk began to stiffen in her seat when she realized that Papyrus was beginning to catch on. 

“FRISK YOU KNOW, AFTER THINKING ABOUT IT, I DO BELIEVE THAT MY BROTHER MAY HAVE A SECRET DATE MATE.” Papyrus then declared and Frisk felt her heart drop right down to her stomach. 

“O-Oh really.” She said trying her best to keep herself calm.

“WELL IT’S REALLY ONLY SPECULATION.” Papyrus replied as he settled himself into his seat. Frisk then noticed the slight frown pulling at the younger skeletons cheekbones.

“Is that not a good thing?” She then asked cautiously, and Papyrus huffed to himself. 

“IF I AM RIGHT THEN I DO BELIEVE THAT IT IS A VERY GOOD THING. SANS NEEDS SOMEONE TO LOOK AFTER HIM, AND OBVIOUSLY WHOEVER THIS PERSON IS HAS BEEN MAKING A GOOD INFLUENCE ON HIM IF IT IS ENCOURAGING HIM TO WAKE UP EARLY BUT….WELL HE HASN’T EVEN MENTIONED ANYTHING TO ME .” Papyrus then said his brow bones pinching together in concern. “I KNOW HE DOESN’T TELL ME EVERYTHING, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO ASPECTS OF HIS WORK , BUT I THOUGHT THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS, SOMETHING ABOUT HIS PERSONAL LIFE, THAT PERHAPS HE WOULD WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. WE’RE BROTHERS AFTER ALL AREN’T WE?” Frisk then felt a slight sting of guilt settle in her soul at the look of Papyrus’s disappointed expression. She hadn’t realized he had been feeling so left out. 

“Has he talked to you before about this kind of thing?” Frisk then asked, and Papyrus seemed to look a little bashful all of a sudden. 

“WELL …SANS’ RECENT EXPERIENCES WITH LADY FRIENDS HASN’T BEEN ALL THAT ….LONG TERM.” Papyrus then stated delicately and Frisk raised an eyebrow at that little tidbit of information. “BUT BEFORE WE JOINED UP WITH THE PANSIES HE DID HAVE A FEW ACTUAL RELATIONSHIPS, AND HE WOULD EVEN BRING THE OCCASIONAL GIRLFRIEND HOME AND INTRODUCE HER. THEY WERE ALL QUITE LOVELY BUT THEY NEVER SEEMED TO WORK OUT IN THE END. I DO BELIEVE THAT THIS WOULD BE THE FIRST ACTUAL RELATIONSHIP THAT HE HAS HAD IN A WHILE. MAYBE HE IS JUST NERVOUS THAT IT WON’T LAST. ” Papyrus then concluded thoughtfully and Frisk tried her best to keep up her pleasant façade at his comment. 

“That could be it.” She said simply. 

\------

Sans drove down the country road without really paying too much attention to the scenery surrounding him this time, as he was far too preoccupied with getting his hands on that priceless info that joey had locked behind his stiff lips. His interest seemed to pay off a little as the drive went by fairly quickly and soon Sans was pulling into the driveway of Toriel’s little cottage. 

The garden was much more vacant looking then what Sans remembered. All of the plants and flowers had basically withered away in there preparation for hibernating through the winter. The trees had all shed their foliage leaving their branches bare and brittle looking. It wasn’t quite the picture of paradise as it had been before, but Sans supposed that nothing did last forever after all. Sans then stepped out of the car and began to make his way toward the cottage. A cold sharp breeze blew up the garden path and Sans shrunk instinctively down into his coat, bracing himself against the sudden chill. The melodic tones of wind chimes rang clear through the crisp air, singing there tranquil song. However, when Sans also heard the sound of the screen door creaking open and shut in the wind alongside them he stopped dead in his tracks. His pinpricks then focused on the entrance of the cottage. 

The front door was wide open, the outer screen door continuing to swing eerily in the breeze. Sans felt the all too familiar sense of dread start to creep up his spine as he cautiously moved forward, and suddenly the sound of the wind chimes seemed to call out a far more foreboding tune. 

Sans stopped directly before the entrance. He could see that the front door had not merely been carelessly left agar, but had been forcefully kicked in judging by the splintered door frame. Sans readied his magic and also grabbed his gun that he had stashed by his side in case any smoker funny business was to be expected. As Sans stepped through the shattered threshold he scanned the mayhem surrounding him in the front foyer. Toppled chairs, shelves, and broken glass littered the area showing that there had been a definite struggle. Sans cautiously stepped forward surveying the space with his eye alight. 

“Hey Joey? You here pal?” He called calmly, clinging to a very thin hope that somehow Joey had made it out of whatever the hell had happened here alive. There was no answer. Sans continued onward. 

“Hey slick? Buddy ? This shtick is getting ol-.” Sans paused as his sockets focused in on a heavy red trail leading from the living room. Blood, and a lot of it. Sans felt his frail hope slowly crumble away to nothing.

When he rounded the corner to the living room he found Joey. He was lying on the floor on his back the rug under him stained crimson. Sans shoulders fell as he took in the gruesome scene. 

“God damn it.” He hissed under his breath before approaching Joey’s lifeless body. He knelt beside him on the floor. 

Four bullet holes riddled Joey’s abdomen, one looking like it had torn right through his heart. Sans grimaced at the wounds, but at least it had been a quick end. Sans then noticed the large kitchen knife being clutched in Joey’s stiff grip. There was blood on the blade which meant that at least Joey was able to pay back one of his assailants, and that that assailant was a human. It also explained the trail of blood leading away from Joey’s body from the living room to the front hallway, seeing as how Joey hadn’t been the one walking around. 

Sans spent some time wrestling the blade out of Joey’s already rigid hand before he settled back on the floor for a breather as he decided on what to do. He’d have to inform Asgore that their new contact was a bust, and he’d have to send someone out to get Joey and clean up the scene as Sans was in no way prepared to be hauling a corpse back through the city. Humans really were difficult in that way, they always made such a mess. 

Unlike monsters who simply vanished in a cloud of dust once their magic wasn’t able to maintain their physical forms anymore, humans lingered even after their souls departed, leaving behind dead staring eyes that forced you to continue to face them. There dead would always make you confront what you did in one way or another. Sans knew that there was no hiding from the sins that were already crawling up his back.

Sans looked over to Joey, his grey eyes also remained open and unseeing, which gave Sans a little chill. He reached over and gently shut joey’s lids giving himself a little solace. He then picked himself up off the ground and walked over to the little dining room by the kitchen before snatching the lace table cloth from the dinner table. He returned again to the living room, draping the cloth over Joey’s corpse. He knew that it was rather foolish to be messing with a crime scene like this, but he didn’t really like the idea of leaving Joey sprawled out in the open while he went to arrange a cleanup crew. 

“Sorry pal this is as best as I can do for now, but uh don’t worry I won’t keep you waiting long.” Sans then found himself saying as he straitened up again in preparation to leave. “I’ll be sending someone over real quick and they’ll bring you home I promise.” He continued. Sans wasn’t really sure what good it did to reassure a corpse but he supposed it was more so for himself than anything else. 

He then turned to leave the cottage, making sure to lock the screen and shut the main door as best as he could before sauntering down the garden path. He got into the Buick and was about to start up the engine and head back to town when he noticed a rather large blemish on his sleeve. It was a brilliant red that contrasted harshly against his white cotton shirt. Sans sighed as he realized he had been too careless around Joey’s dead body. He rolled up his sleeves to conceal the blood stain, and then returned his attention to getting back to Ebott to inform the Pansies of the not so pleasant news at hand. 

The drive home was long and quiet which unfortunately gave Sans a lot of time to actually process what had just happened. It hit him fully about half way back to the city and Sans clutched the steering wheel tightly as he forced himself to focus on the business side of this situation first. Once he had everything else neat and tidy then he could deal with his own personal gripes. Right now however he was on the clock, right now he had to be a professional and handle this properly. He couldn’t afford any missteps. Dealing with the fuzz on top of everything else would be an utter nightmare if he didn’t get this under wraps quickly. Sans allowed himself one steadying breath before he continued on his way. 

He made it to the warehouse after the agonizingly peaceful drive. He found that the country side really wasn’t good for providing him with many distractions away from his thoughts. Undyne was waiting inside. When she saw Sans enter alone she quirked a confused eyebrow.   
“Where’s the human?” She asked and Sans tossed her a shrug. 

“He uh, won’t be joining us, boss upstairs?” He vaguely explained and Undyne narrowed her good eye at him. 

“Did he split?” She questioned darkly and Sans shook his head, deciding that he really didn’t need an answer from her about Asgore’s whereabouts as he walked toward the stairs. 

“Not exactly, a fox just found our rabbit hole is all.” He replied. “Or rather a coyote did.” He then continued darkly from under his breath. 

“Damn it.” Undyne hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. “Those Gambino’s are always one step ahead of us!” Sans only nodded. 

“I’m gonna need you to send someone out to the cottage.” He then said, and Undyne huffed.

“Great. I’ll arrange a cleanup crew and dispose of the body.” She replied begrudgingly. 

“No.” Sans said sternly, and also a little harsher then he had meant to. He cleared his throat as he quickly tempered his tone. “Bring him back here, he was an ally of the Pansies. We are going to give him back to his loved ones.” He then stated. 

Undyne’s brows softened a little as she remembered the Pansy’s code of conduct. All friends and allies were supposed to be treated with respect. 

“Right sorry, I’ll also arrange for someone to find his family and inform them.” She replied. Sans nodded back to her in thanks before he continued up the stairs to Asgore’s office.

He took a moment as he rubbed at his temples in the hallway just outside the office door before he stepped forward and knocked gently. 

“Come in.” Asgore replied from the other side. Sans opened the door and stepped forward. 

Asgore looked up to Sans from his seat at his desk his brow furrowed as he realized that the skeleton had entered his office alone.

“And Joey is…?” He then questioned and Sans sighed as he scratched at the side of his skull. 

“Uh well… Joey’s no longer with us.” He stated delicately and Asgore paused, his eyes narrowing as he leaned over his desk. 

“Explain.” He demanded. 

“I uh, found him at the cottage.” Sans began. “He was shot four times.” Asgore blinked in surprise before he placed a hand over his face and sighed dejectedly. 

“The assailant?” He questioned. 

“They were long gone by the time I got there.” Sans answered. “Though I’m pretty sure it was the Gambino’s.”

Asgore was silent for a moment, more before he brought a heavy fist down on his desk in anger. Sans stayed silent as Asgore forced himself to calm down again. 

“Have arrangements been made?” He then asked his voice now sounding very, very tired. Sans nodded. 

“Everything is being taken care of.” He replied. 

“Good.” Asgore said. “When his family is located please inform me.” 

“Will do boss.” Sans said. “I uh do have a little good news however.” He then continued and Asgore perked up. 

“I talked to Joey the other night before he was attacked, and well I managed to squeeze something out of him a little early.” Sans explained.

“Go on.” Asgore instructed and Sans cleared his throat as he stepped forward. 

“Turns out, according to Joey, the Gambino’s have been buying up a lot of land in the forest and apparently they built something out there. I didn’t get any more than that unfortunately.” He said

“Well it certainly is a start, but the forest is huge. It would be pointless and dangerous to start snooping around out there without obtaining more details first." Asgore said. 

“I’ll start looking into it first thing.” Sans replied and Asgore nodded in approval. 

“Thank you Sans, I believe that will be all.” He said. Sans then dipped his head respectably before turning to leave Asgore’s office. 

He drove home after that, and parked the Buick on the curb across from Grillby’s. He sauntered right up to the bar and took a seat. 

“Hey Grillbs, I’ll take a double please.” He stated simply and Grillby only nodded before pouring him his whisky, recognizing Sans’ less than ideal temperament at the moment. Grillby then lingered nearby as Sans shot back his first drink quickly and then held out his glass for a refill. Grillby complied topping him up before leaving him alone, knowing that when Sans got like this he preferred his privacy. 

Sans sipped slowly at his second drink as he tried to find relief in the amber colored liquor in his glass, but today it seemed that alcohol just wasn’t cutting it. He felt antsy as he couldn’t stop taping his foot against the bar stool, and suddenly everything became too crowded. The sounds of the other patrons in the bar almost came off as suffocating, the warm atmosphere felt out of place. Sans straitened up and then quickly finished his second drink before hoping off his stool and walking calmly to the staircase. 

“Thanks Grillb’s.” He said simply, before he started climbing up to the second floor. 

When he was alone in the hallway at the top of the stairs he let out a shaky breath. When he saw the light on shining from beneath Frisk's door he quietly crept away from her room, thankful that she wasn’t in the main apartment. He needed a moment to sort himself out before he faced her. 

He then continued slowly to the door of the apartment before opening it cautiously. He knew that Papyrus wouldn’t be home yet as it was still fairly early, but right now he couldn’t be too cautious. When he was sure that the rest of the apartment was empty, he then wandered his way over to the washroom. 

He turned the sink tap on to cold and splashed his face with water. He then stood there for a while as he tried to steady himself with a shaking grip over the sink. 

He was furious with himself. This was all his fault. 

He couldn’t even bring himself to look in the mirror he was so angry, so he focused on the water swirling around the sink drain instead. There was only one other person who knew the location of that cottage outside of the main members of the Pansies, and that was Jack. Sans grimaced as the coyote’s name surfaced in his mind. 

He had known that that mutt couldn’t be trusted, yet he had let him off the hook. Sans had shown him mercy and now it had coasted him. Joey was dead now because of him, because of his stupid mistake. 

How could he have been so sloppy?! He had left a lose end, he had deliberately ignored it. Jack had been his friend at one time and he had wanted to show him compassion, but by doing so Sans had broken one of the Pansy’s most important rules, and also one of his own most important rules as well. The family. Always. Comes. First. 

Sans clutched the edges of the sink tighter as his rage continued to build. Soft footsteps of sock clad feet approaching from the living room immediately gained his attention. He forced himself to look in the mirror, quickly fixing his expression in to his usual lazy grin. He couldn’t tell Frisk. Not yet, he needed more time. 

“Sans?” He heard her ask softly as she rounded the corner into the little hallway. Sans took a deep breath before he popped his head out of the bathroom. 

“Heya sweetheart.” He said casually, and Frisk smiled back at him as she headed over to greet him properly, excited that he was home early today. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and Sans chuckled. 

“How was your day?” She asked. “Papyrus told me that you went to see Joey, how is he doing?” Sans fought back his grimace at her question as he struggled to find a way to answer her. 

“I’ll tell you about work later, why don’t we just relax a little before Papyrus comes home?” He suggested smoothly, buying himself some more time. A slight blush stained Frisk’s cheeks as she agreed and began walking over to the kitchen to prepare them both some warm drinks. Sans settled himself on the sofa fighting hard against his guilty conscious as he saw Frisk walk over with two steaming mugs in her hand. 

She passed Sans over his coffee, but as he reached out for it her eyes flicked over to his sleeve where she saw the edge of a bright red stain protruding from behind the folds of fabric. Sans paused, noticing her furrowed brows. He followed her gaze and then silently cursed himself. He grabbed the mug and retracted his hand quickly, hiding the stain from view, but by the look on Frisk’s face he knew it was too late.

She sat down stiffly beside him. 

“Sans what’s on your sleeve?” She asked him cautiously, and Sans took a sip from his mug not answering her. They remained silent for a while as Frisk continued to stare at him. Sans took a deep breath. 

“Sweetheart, I got some bad news.” He then said, and Frisk stood up immediately. Sans slowly also pulled himself off of the couch, being sure not to move to quickly. He could tell that Frisk already had an idea as to what he was going to say as she looked like she was about to bolt. He carefully reached out and put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from running away. 

“Frisk.” He began, holding her gaze. “Joey …. Joey didn’t make it.” He then said as gently as he could, and Frisk just shook her head as her lip began to quiver. 

“No.” She said in disbelieve as she tried to back away from him, and Sans felt his soul start to crack. 

“Kiddo I’m ….I’m really sorry.” He said in an effort to calm her, but it didn’t seem to help as Frisk bowed her head and began to sob. 

He pulled her into his chest and wrapped her in the tightest hug he could manage while she continued to cry. He wouldn’t let her run away, or try to hide her hurt as he knew he couldn’t bare it if she tried to suffer by herself like she had done with Mittsy. He managed to coax her to sit down again, but she refused to show her face as she continued to sniffle, only staring down at her lap. They sat quietly for a while as Frisk managed to calm down. Sans watched her concerned as he really didn’t know what to do or say, he merely kept an arm on her shoulder trying his best to give her comfort. Then Frisk finally spoke.

“How…..how did it happen?” She asked. Her voice sounded stressed from her crying and sans stiffened unsure if it was such a wise thing to tell her the details. 

“Someone found out where he was hiding.” He said simply, and Frisk clenched her hands together in a tight fist.

“The Gambino’s?” She asked, but Sans didn’t respond. He could hear the anger present in her voice. His silence was enough of an answer for her however, and Frisk felt her sorrow turn to rage. 

Angry tears then took their turn running down her face as she tried her best to stifle them. Sans grip on her shoulder tightened. 

They sat there for a while afterwards not saying anything to one another, Frisk continuing to grieve while Sans struggled to figure out what to do to make it better. When the sound of the door knob rattling permeated through the tense atmosphere they both flinched. Papyrus was home, and now they would also need to tell him what had happened.

Sans straightened up and Frisk turned her face away in an effort to hide any evidence of the foreboding news to come. Papyrus made his way through the door while humming a cheery tune and carrying a large paper bag of groceries that were most likely going to be used for tonight’s special dinner . 

When Papyrus spotted them both in the living room he smiled. 

“OH HELLO BROTHER AND FRISK, SO GLAD TO SEE YOUR BOTH HOME. I HOPE YOU ARE EXCITED FOR…” Papyrus trialed off however as he all of a sudden became aware of the morose mood hanging over the apartment like a heavy cloud. Frisk tensed and turned herself more away and Sans felt his practiced grin cracking from under the pressure. 

“IS…IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?” Papyrus then asked nervously, not liking the ominous quiet that seemed to be looming. 

“Heya Paps.” Sans began carefully while mustering up his own courage. “I uh, think you might wanna come over here and sit down with us for a moment.” He then suggested. Papyrus moved toward the couch cautiously. He flicked his gaze over to Frisk questioningly, but she still continued to hide herself from his view. Sans skootched over making room for his brother directly between Frisk and himself. When Papyrus took a seat he turned back to Sans now feeling slightly nervous. 

“SO THEN WHATS THIS ALL ABOUT?” He asked. Sans strummed his fingers over the armrest of the couch for a moment as he quickly thought of what to say. He cleared his throat.

“Well um, Paps I uh, got some not so pleasant news that I have to tell you.” He said. Papyrus remained quiet as he waited for his brother to continue, but internally his soul was already starting to race as he began to suspect that the worst was to come. 

“Uh, well you know how I was supposed to meet with Joey today?” Sans then questioned and Papyrus nodded. “It turns out that there was some trouble, before I could get to him…” Sans then continued. 

“WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY SANS? Papyrus then urged not able to take the suspense any longer. 

“Paps, Joey…..Joey passed away.” Sans then said while he nervously watched to see how his little brother would take the news. Papyrus stiffened up as he processed San’s words before he raised a hand to cover over his mouth in shock. 

He didn’t say anything however, and then turned immediately to Frisk who had silently started to cry again from next to him. Papyrus then instantly scooped Frisk into his arms and cuddled her close, not giving her the opportunity to resist against him. Frisk, surprised by This, couldn’t continue to keep herself in check and then she completely let go of the hurt that she had been trying so hard to hide and began to wail in his hold like a lost broken child. 

Sans felt the immediate sting of guilt in his soul as he sat and watched the tearful display still feeling a little like an outsider and at a loss for what to do. Papyrus did not let him linger there alone however, as a moment later he reached out and also pulled his older brother close. Sans startled, not expecting this, but didn’t fight against Papyrus before he allowed himself to relax and return his brothers hold, wrapping his arm around him and settling his hand on his far shoulder in his own act of comfort.

They all sat together on the couch for the rest of the evening. Papyrus decided that their dinner plans would probably be best to put off for another night and Sans and Frisk agreed, so instead Sans did a late night food run, grabbing a few burgers from Grillby’s. They ate in relative silence and sadness, but at least they were sharing their grief together. 

Sans felt more at ease now. His brother was so great. Papyrus had always been better at these more touchy feely things, and Sans knew that he definitely owned him for being able to comfort Frisk properly as he was relieved to see that she wasn’t going to try and deal with this all on her own like she had tried to do with Mittsy.

Soon though they had to leave their little sanctuary on the living room sofa as it was getting very late and they were all mentally and emotionally drained from the unfortunate day’s events. Papyrus tried his best to muster up a pleasing smile as he bid Frisk goodnight, wrapping her up in one final tight Papyrus hug, and Frisk also tried her best to send him a reassuring smile in return, though both looked slightly too sad to be truly convincing. Sans also wanted to show her the same level of affection, but grew nervous with his brother still present in the room. He instead settled for tussling her hair gently, which did at least ern him a weak giggle. 

“Goodnight kiddo.” He said before everyone turned to go to their own rooms for a much needed rest. Sans however was sure that none of the apartment’s occupants would really be sleeping very well that evening. 

 

\-------------

 

The blackness was back, but this time Frisk didn’t struggle against it like she had done before. She had expected this, for the nightmare to appear to her again, and she already knew what she was going to see. She watched again and again as one by one her friends perished before her eyes. She watched as Mittsy clutched her chest and fell to the ground, she watched as Toriel turned away from her only to be mysteriously shot in the back before her eyes. Grillby’s flame fizzled out until only smoke remained. Papyrus, unable to fight off his attacker also succumbed to a gruesome fate as his head was separated from his spine. Undyne’s figure seemed to melt as she tried her best to save the last remaining monsters still struggling for life. Alphys simply disappeared, swallowed up by the darkness surrounding her, and Sans just laughed darkly in her face as he too crumbled away to nothing. Joey of course was next, and because Frisk didn’t exactly know how he had met his end, her mind decided to play out a multitude of different scenario each more horrible then the last. 

Frisk watched on. Even with the gruesome sights her brain decided to create just for her, she refused to look away. She did not feel fear or sadness this time as the darkness held her in place, this time she only felt rage. A voice then began murmuring to her in the void. At first she couldn’t seem to make it out, but soon the words grew clearer and then Ludo’s image appeared before her with his twisted grin and taunting laugh. The voice in Frisk’s ear sharpened and she realized that it was telling her her utmost desires, which at that moment was to rip Ludo’s god damn throat out. The more that Frisk listened to the voice, the more she realized she liked what it had to say. 

Suddenly she felt the grip of the void loosen on her arms and she shifted her head to the side. She was surprised to see that Chara was there right next to her, and had actually been the source of the voice that she had been hearing. He smiled at her impishly with his rosy cheeks pinched and his red eyes glinting cheerily as if he were so glad to see her. Frisk blinked confused, and then turned her head over her shoulder as the grip on her arms almost all but melted away. She then was confronted by the pure white face of the bad man atop his shadowy black form. It was then that Frisk realized that he had been holding her hostage all along, that he was the blackness, he was the void that surrounded her fully. He smiled at her menacingly as if he knew that she had figured it out, and Frisk ripped her hands out of his grasp tired of being his toy. 

Her rage sharpened inside of her like a blade and she slashed at the bad man with all of her might, banishing him from her sight. He continued to smile at her as his white ghostly face disappeared melting away into the darkness. Frisk then turned around to face off with the other demon still in the room. Ludo just continued to stand there, though now he was no longer laughing. Now free of her tethers Frisk began to steadily make her way toward him, and Chara watched from a distance, only a simple smile on his face. Somehow a gun had materialized into Frisk's hand, but she really didn’t question it as she pointed it at the Don of the Gambino’s. Ludo fell to his knees in front of her, all of a sudden his slimy smile had twisted into a look of absolute terror, and Frisk smirked realizing she liked seeing him with such a distraught expression on his face.

She continued calmly forward, before she stood over Ludo’s pathetic form beneath her. She could see his mouth moving and she assumed that he was groveling or begging for his life, but Frisk couldn’t hear his pleas as no sound came out of his flapping gob. Frisk recognized then that she was already fresh out of mercy and had no more to give. Instead Frisk continued to focus in on Ludo’s yapping lips, and all she could think was how much she hated that mouth of his, with its taunting words, its snake like lying tongue, and its sinister predatory smile. 

Tired of his quiet ramblings, Frisk then shoved the barrel of the gun into his mouth, silencing his attempts to barter for his life. Then she smiled at him, enjoying the feeling of finally being the one in control. She pulled the trigger with ease and blew his brains out of the back of his skull, Her eyes as red as the blood that splattered over her face. 

Frisk woke with a start as she sat up in her bed breathing hard. She felt unnerved at how realistic that dream had seemed, and even more unsettled by how drawn into it she had gotten. She tried to banish the visions away and just dismiss it as another nightmare, but she already knew that this one had been something entirely different. It disturbed her what her mind had conjured, and more so how she had actually found that she had enjoyed moments of it. She didn’t like how she had acted in the dream, but what bothered her more was how she had still been herself for the duration of the nightmare. No one was controlling her movements, no one was influencing her in any way, she had acted on her own accord and she had liked it. 

Frisk felt a shiver run up her spine and she decided that she just couldn’t sit still anymore. She threw the covers off of herself and walked to exit her bedroom, the cool night air feeling good on her heated skin. She quietly walked through the now empty living room of the apartment toward Sans’ bedroom. She hesitated outside of his door as she debated about waking him up. She knew that he had been very tired and needed his sleep after his ordeal with finding Joey today. Frisk grimaced at the memory of the blood on his sleeve. She then moved to knock lightly on the door realizing that she didn’t think she could bring herself to go back to her dark bedroom and be by herself again.

Shuffled footsteps immediately sounded from within the room, which told Frisk that he hadn’t been asleep after all. Sans opened the door already in his plain tee-shirt and boxers, with his ratty pink slippers on his feet. He looked down at Frisk standing outside of his bedroom. Her head was bowed as she also nervously fidgeted with her nightshirt, her hands clutching it at the sides. 

“Hey you ok?” He asked her quietly and she didn’t speak, she instead only shook her head for an answer. 

“You have a nightmare?” Sans questioned, guessing the reason why she seemed so terrified. Frisk nodded this time but still remained silent. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Sans then asked, trying to figure out how to help. Again Frisk shook her head no. 

“Wanna sleep here tonight?” Sans then said and Frisk paused before slowly she nodded. Sans stepped to the side and allowed her to enter into his bedroom.

She crawled onto his bed and curled herself up into a ball under his covers. Sans got in beside her and as soon as he had settle Frisk all but glued herself to his side. Sans startled a little not expecting her to move so quickly, but as he looked over her clearly rattled form clinging to him he realized he shouldn’t be so surprised. Kiddo had had her feathers ruffled something awful today after all, and he knew that she was desperate for comfort. 

Sans also had to admit that he himself was a little desperate as well as he had been spending most of the night simply staring at his ceiling. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, feeling immensely less on edge now that he was holding her. Soon Frisk seemed to relax as well and fell asleep again, but Sans was still nowhere near so lucky as his mind was not done tormenting him yet.

In that moment he realized something that he should have long long before he had even made it back home that day, and his grip on Frisk instinctively tightened protectively. He had almost lost her again today hadn’t he?

Sans remembered how set on sending her to that cottage he had been only maybe a few weeks ago. He remembered that at the time he had thought that it would have been the safest place for her, and if he had gone through with his decision then it wouldn’t have been Joey that he had found lifeless and alone there on the living room floor. It would have been Frisk. Sans clenched his jaw tightly as he remembered Joey’s lifeless stare. He cringed when his mind decided to show him what Frisk’s dead eyes would look like instead. 

How could he have been so wrong?! He had almost sent her directly to her death! Sans felt a spark of anger alight in his soul then. He realized he had been too lenient, he had been too lax, too lazy with the work that was required of him as the Pansy’s consigliere. He wouldn’t allow for anymore lose ends as now he recognized how like a noose those threads could ensnare him and cause deadly consequences. 

Those threads where going to be cut. There would be no more mercy, no more second chances as Sans knew he could not turn a blind eye toward them any longer because if he did then something like today would surly happen again. After all this is what happened when guys like him took breaks.


	64. Rock bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sans reunite...

Ludo launched a lamp across the room at the group of absolutely incompetent underlings standing before him. Unfortunately he missed as the lamp smashed against the wall breaking apart right by one of his cowering lackey’s heads.

“What do you mean she wasn’t there?!” He shouted completely enraged. It took a minute before one of the mobsters finally managed to grow a back bone and step forward. 

“We went to the cottage boss, but it wasn’t her. It was that runaway Bannacci, the one that turned tail after you tried to get info from him on the girl. I think he was in cahoots with her the whole time.” He tried to explain, but Ludo was just too damn angry to listen to his lousy excuse. 

“Well then why the hell didn’t you bring him back?! He could have told us a weakness! Hell if the two were connected we could have used him as bait!” The mobster flinched backwards not having a very good justification to Ludo’s question. 

“We - we tried to take him with us boss, but he had a knife on him. He - he stabbed Franky! We didn’t leave us with another choice –.” 

“Oh don’t even try that with me!” Ludo cut him off. “I ain’t buying that load of bull, you egg heads panicked! And now I got nothing but a useless dead stiff and a sorry bunch of failures with their tails tucked between their legs!” 

“B- Boss.” The unlucky mobster stuttered. 

“Shut. You’re. God damn. Trap.” Ludo hissed while staring down the stammering mobster with icy cold eyes. “I don’t want to hear any more excuses from you lot. Get the hell out of my office! I don’t want to see your faces again unless you bring me the girl understand?!” He bellowed.

The three mobsters merely nodded and stiffly moved to leave the room, thankful that Ludo hadn’t decided to work out his rage by sending a bullet threw one of their heads.   
After they were gone Ludo settled back in his arm chair still seething. Idiots the lot of them! But as he calmed he began to think. If it was true that the girl had never been trying to run herself and had simply been looking for an out for her friend instead, then that at least gave him more time to get to her without Gaster harping at him. And if the girl was really involved with that Bannacci fella then maybe possibly, he might be able to use that to his advantage. 

\-----------------------------------------

Sans was awake before his alarm clock again, but this time it was more so because he hadn’t managed to actually get to sleep in the first place. His dark thoughts wouldn’t relent so Sans had instead tried to distract himself by watching Frisk as she dozed next to him. He wasn’t sure if the action would be considered creepy or not but right now he was too tired to really care. 

Frisk shifted in her sleep from next to him, nuzzling herself closer into his sternum. It surprised Sans to find that Frisk was actually quite the cuddle bug as she hadn’t so much as moved an inch from his side the entire night. He had to admit that when she and him had first become an item he didn’t think that she would like sharing a bed with him, as Sans knew that he didn’t exactly make for the most comfortable sleeping partner, which a few of his previous bed mates had complained to him about. It was fine of course, considering that Sans was mainly made up of hard and pokey bits, while Frisk on the other hand was a soft and squishy human, though as it turned out she apparently didn’t seem to mind in the slightest as even in her sleep she would move closer to him. 

Sans brushed away her messy bangs, careful not to wake her up as he continued to lay quietly next to her. He was momentarily provided with a bit of relief as his thoughts hushed while he surveyed over her peaceful expression. The early morning light of dawn coming in through his window, however, promptly brought him back to reality. Sans sighed as he tried to shut his eyes and ignore the pestering rays of the morning sunshine for just a little while longer.

The day had come too soon for his liking. Sans could feel his solace slowly start to slip away from him as he knew that he could not linger in this serene place, though he so badly wanted to. Right now he wished more than anything that he could just stay like this and forget the rest of the world; that he could just keep himself and Frisk wrapped up in his blankets, safe and warm in his bed forever. Sans took in one more deep breath before he pulled himself upwards on the mattress. He knew he had to get up now because if he didn’t then those wishful thoughts would become too tempting to dismiss any longer, and he had work to do. 

As he shifted to get up and get ready for the day Frisk began to stir. She was still very tired as she felt like she had only just managed to finally find peace after that restless night, but the brightening sky outside told her that she had actually most likely attained at least a few hours of sleep. She still sighed bitterly feeling that it was nowhere near enough. She shifted over turning to Sans who she saw at the edge of the bed as he pulled his nightshirt over his head to get dressed. She furrowed her brows as she also noticed the time, realizing that it was still far too early for him to be getting ready for work yet. 

Sans noticed her movements and turned back toward her. Frisk could see the exhaustion lingering behind his dull sockets, but he managed to throw on a smile for her regardless.

“Hey mornin sunshine.” He greeted casually. Frisk shuffled over closer to him from under the covers. 

“Why are you getting up so early?” She then questioned, her voice still a little horse from sleep. “We still have time before Papyrus wakes up.” 

“Sorry sweetheart.” Sans replied as he stood from the bed and walked to get his trousers that were strewn across the floor. “I gotta busy day today.” Frisk frowned slightly at his lack of an answer, but she decided not to push him for more. 

“Ok.” She simply agreed. After Sans had pulled on his pants he walked back over to her and sat on the edge of the bed again. 

“You should sleep for a little longer. I got the alarm set for when you need to head back to your own room.” He said. 

Frisk nodded before she settled back into his messy blankets. Though she knew that she would much rather Sans’ actual presence to stay with her for the remainder of the morning, his lingering warmth and sent on the sheets would provide her with enough comfort to fall back asleep for at least a little while. Sans kissed her on the forehead when she had gotten comfortable. 

“Will you be late tonight?” She asked as Sans stood back up and began doing up his tie.

“I might be a little bit.” He replied. Frisk again really didn’t like how vague he was being, but she knew it wouldn’t do any good to demand for more information. She huffed as she wrapped the blankets tighter around herself. 

Sans, having finished getting dressed, walked over to her again and bent down to give her a good bye kiss. 

“I’ll see you soon.” He said sensing her irritation with him. Frisk caved and kissed him back, not really feeling like she wanted to be upset with him anyway. She was still far too warn out for that.

“Have a good day.” She said simply and Sans lingered over her for just a moment more before he turned to leave his room. 

“Will do.” He called. 

 

When Sans made it outside he found that it was raining. He sighed not really all that surprised as he pulled the collar of his thicker coat up and dipped his hat to try and provide himself with at least a little bit better coverage. 

“Heh, really putting a damper on this dull day ain’t we?” He said to no one in particular as he meandered down the soaking streets. 

Truthfully however, he didn’t really mind the rain all that much as it was very fitting for the mood at hand, and Sans was to focused on his current task to bother with giving the weather man grief for the wet forecast. As Sans watched the water flow down the street gutter to the storm drain he got an idea and then suddenly he realized that the stench of wet dog was coming from somewhere much closer then it should be. Sans narrowed his sockets as he turned the corner before stepping through a shortcut that would take him directly to that pesky little sewer rats hiding hole.

Jack sat at his makeshift table that he had constructed from a few old pieces of discarded plywood and card bored, while he shuffled three plastic cups around on its surface misleadingly. The crocodile monster across from him watched his movements intensely as his beady eyes flicked back and forth following the swift movements of the cups. 

“Alright my scaly friend.” Jack said bringing the cups to a halt on the table top. “Where’s the marble?” The crocodile narrowed his eyes in concentration for a moment before pointing at the middle cup. 

“This one.” He replied confidently and Jack tossed him a smug smirk. 

“That your final answer?” He asked and the crocodile faltered for a moment before he reaffirmed his glare. 

“I picked this one.” He stated harshly with a growl, and Jack raised a hand in a gesture of defense. 

“Alright big guy, whatever you say.” He said as he picked the middle cup up, only to reveal that the marble was nowhere to be seen. 

“Sorry there friend, better luck next time.” Jack said with a shrug as he reached forward to claim the bag of gold that was put up as a bet. However, before he could grasp it the crocodile monster caught him by the wrist. 

“You cheated.” He accused while snarling at Jack, showing off his rows of razor sharp teeth. Jack swallowed hard but stuck to his guns. He couldn’t afford to lose the cash that was now only inches away from his reach. 

“I can prove I’m honest fella.” Jack said as he lifted up the cup on the left, revealing the glass marble hidden underneath. “See? It was there the whole time.”

The crocodile’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise, before they narrowed again threateningly at Jack. Jack struggled to maintain his good natured smile as the crocodile still held him pinned by his wrist. Then the crocodile let out a huff before he released him.

“Fine, you got lucky this time.” He said before he stood up and began to stomp away. 

Jack let out the breath that he had been holding as soon as the crocodile disappeared through the foot traffic of the makeshift market square of the sewer city. Jack then slumped behind his table after he had safety stored away his winnings. Normally he wouldn’t try to play the more intimidating or dangerous looking folks down here, and just let them walk away with their prize to avoid getting a possible beating, but now Jack was just getting too desperate. He found that he was constantly checking over his shoulder, afraid that someone had caught on to his trail. As Jack looked around himself at his decrepit surroundings he sighed dejectedly. He never thought that he would fall so low, being forced to hide in sewer pipes alongside of the rest of Ebotts most vile scum. 

Ebott was an old city, one that had been constantly built over itself, leaving a whole network of tunnels, chasms, and old forgotten buildings under its current streets topside. It made the perfect place for the unwanted to live. The sewers were packed full of rundown shacks made up of trash, inhabited by runaways, wanted criminals, beggars, lowlifes and everything else in between. Joey had started living here ever since the Gambinos had found him laying low in the black market. Jack knew that if they had managed to track him down then it was only a matter of time before Sans also caught up with him, making these grimy dark and damp tunnels his new home.

Joey shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of his dismal thoughts. No, this wouldn’t be forever. As soon as he managed to save enough money he would be out of here and leave Ebott, the Gambinos, and the Pansies far behind. He’d start over, get his life back on track. He’d already hit rock bottom after all, which meant that there was only one way to go and that was up. Jack then began packing up his table to hit a new location as he was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to get any more potential suckers to scam here. 

As he prepared to make his way down the northern tunnels he stopped dead in his tracks, before whipping his head over his shoulder. He swore he had seen something in the corner of his eye, a grinning face in the darkness, but now as he scanned over the crowd he found that there was nothing there. Still, Jack felt a chill run down his spine as his instincts told him that he was in danger. Perhaps it was only his paranoia, but Jack knew better then to risk it. He bolted down a narrow pathway hoping to lose his potential follower in the maze of underground tunnels that made up Ebotts underbelly. 

Jack zigzagged threw the sewers not lingering in one place for long before he’d get antsy and have to move again. He never saw anything following him, but the feeling of dread continued to hang over him like a sharp axe. After ducking behind a dark corner he took a moment to calm himself down. Maybe, maybe there really was nothing there; maybe it was just his overtired and stressed out mind playing tricks on him. Jack slumped down the grimy brick wall as he tried to settle his erratic soul. He couldn’t keep this up. He was constantly terrified, he could barely sleep having to continually be on guard for his pursuers from the surface, and also be aware of his fellow sewer dwellers, as they were just as dangerous to turn a blind eye to.   
Jack realized then that he couldn’t continue to live like this. He angrily scolded himself to just calm down already, and finally when his nervousness seemed to ebb he let out a slight breath of relief. It didn’t last though as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the tunnel behind him. Jack stiffened at the sound as he pushed himself back against the wall trying to remain out of sight. He tried to convince himself that it was nothing that it was just another schmuck like himself down on his luck and wondering pointlessly through the tunnels, but then the footsteps paused right at the entrance to his hiding place. 

“Come on out Jack, I know where you’re hiding.” Sans drawled as he waited with his hands slack in his pockets just outside of the tunnel the coyote was currently crouching in.   
Jack stiffened. His soul raced and his fur stood on end as he was instantly flooded with panic, but he knew that he had been caught. There was no point in running any more as there was nowhere else that he could go. He had hit rock bottom after all. 

Jack quickly then fastened on the most charismatic smile that he could muster to hide his inner turmoil. He knew that he only had one real chance at getting out of this unscathed, and that was to play to Sans softer side. They had been friends after all not so long ago, and that standing had gotten Jack out of trouble with the skeleton in the past. Maybe, just maybe, if Jack played his cards right he’d be able to wiggle free again. 

“Oh hey there Sansy, longtime no see.” Jack greeted as he casually strolled out from his hiding place. Sans stared him down unimpressed and Jack could feel a definite pang of fear run through his being as he was held by the skeletons sharp pinpricks. 

“That was supposed to be the idea pal.” Sans shot back harshly. “In fact if I remember correctly I think I told you that I didn’t want to be seeing your face in this city anymore.” Jack winced at Sans less then amused tone as he quickly rushed to defend himself.

“I was going to leave Sans, honest just like you told me too, but I had to get some money saved up first you see, and three days just wasn’t enough time, but I got enough now. I’ll be out of your hair licity split I swears.” Jack basically pleaded, and Sans sighed. 

“Jack I know you talked to the Gambino’s.” He then said calmly, and Jacks face paled as he looked like he was about to faint. 

“I didn’t tell them anything important sans. They forced me to go, they dragged me to Ludo’s feet. He was gonna shoot me Sans if I didn’t give him something, but it was nothing on the Pansies.” Jack spewed out desperately. 

“You gave him the location of that cottage I asked from you.” Sans said.

“Yeah that’s it and nothing else. Sent em on a goes chase you know?” Jack replied with a nervous smile. 

“Jack, you costed us an informant. We were using that cottage as a safe house, now a good man is dead because of you, a good man with good info.” Sans stated starkly. Jack fumbled as he processed the news. 

“I….I didn’t know Sans, I-I thought.” He tried to back pedal. 

“You thought wrong pal.” Sans said taking a step forward and Jack instantly took two steps back in response.

“Now wait a minute Sans, I can fix this, I can still be useful to you. There’s a whole untapped network down here. I can organize new informants for you. I bet there’s lots of people hiding from the Gambino’s here that will have even better info to sell you, just give me a little time and I can-.”

“Sorry Jack, you’re all out of time.” Sans said continuing his approach. Jack whimpered at this as he still tried to distant himself.

“Awe common Sansy there’s gotta be something I can do. Don’t take me to the boss, he’ll throw me in the river.” Jack pleaded. “I know I screwed up, just give me one more chance, for old times’ sake?” Sans paused before his shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh. 

“Alright Jack. I won’t take you to the boss.” He then said and Jack perked up. 

“You – you won’t?” He questioned. 

“Nope.” Sans answered. “Look, things got out of hand, I understand that, and we were friends once.” He continued much to Jacks almost disbelief. “I can see that there’s still a glimmer of a good person in there Jack, so let’s just forget all of this and start over. We’ll take a walk and you can tell me about this idea of starting an info network down here.” 

Jack was silent as he almost couldn’t process the fact that Sans was sparing him. 

“Wait you’re interested in that?” Jack said as he hadn’t really been serious as it had been more of a last ditch effort attempt to convince Sans to let him off the hook. 

“Sure pal, I mean if what you say is true then I wouldn’t want that to go to waste, and hell it would make my job a lot easier.” Sans said and Jack allowed a twitch of a smile break across his face. 

“Well uh, alright then. I guess I’ll get right on it.” Jack said.

“Why don’t you start by telling me a bit about how you’re planning on organizing this heh, _shin-dig?_ ” Sans said with a wink, before gesturing to Jack with a jerk of his head. “C’mere pall, We’ll take a stroll.” 

Jack smirked bigger as he walked over to Sans side, and Sans put an arm on Jack’s shoulder giving him a friendly pat. 

“Alright, well I suppose I’d need a little time and possibly some money to be able to buy off the info we’ll need…” Jack began to explain and Sans nodded along, though he really wasn’t listening.  
As Jack got more distracted by explaining his ideas to Sans he failed to notice the skeletons smile falter. Sans moved his hand from Jack’s shoulder to the middle of his back discreetly, and as Jack continued to talk he called forth his magic, his one eye turning black while his other shown a deadly blue in the darkness of the abandoned tunnel ways. 

Jack didn’t see it coming. He hadn’t even noticed that Sans had been leading him away from the more crowded areas of the underground city, where he’d be sure there would be no witnesses. When the sharp femur bone that Sans had summoned shot through Jack’s chest, Sans was sure that Jack hadn’t had the opportunity to feel even fear. Jack disappeared in a cloud of dust instantly. Sans stood over his former friend’s remains for a while as he stared down at the small pile with dull empty sockets. 

“Sorry pal, but If we were really friends then you wouldn’t have come back here.” He said before he bent down and took of his hat.

Sans then began to scoop Jack’s dust into his fedora. Though Jack was a traitor and, according to Pansy terms, didn’t deserve to have a proper sendoff, Sans still couldn’t bring himself to leave his former friend in a dark and cold place like this. He’d take his remains to the pier. Jack was often fond of watching the sunsets out there after all. 

Sans took a short cut topside and then purchased some moonshine from a shady looking fella in the black market. He went to the end of the pier after that and sat for a while. The rain had stopped now and the sky had cleared, which Sans was now very thankfully for as at least Jack could see one final sunset before Sans sent him to rest.   
Sans then opened the bottle of moonshine and took a rather large swig. It burned on the way down and caused him to grimace. 

“Don’t know why you like this stuff so much pal, but I guess beggars can’t be choosers, Any way cheers.” He said as he then emptied the rest of the bottle over the end of the pier and into the swirling sea below. 

Sans then took his hat and flung Jacks dust up into the wind. He watched it as it disappeared over the open water. Sans then sat down by himself for a while as the light of day gradually faded away. His sockets were blank as he stared down at the dark water below him not really thinking about anything at all. After a while when the stars began to peek out from behind the now deep blue sky, he picked himself up deciding it was time he headed home. 

Frisk sat by the window in living room of the skeleton brother’s apartment. It was a rather grey day outside as she absentmindedly listened to the rain soaking the city streets. She pulled the light blanket that she was currently using as a shawl a little tighter around her shoulders as she settled in to the kitchen chair that she had pulled up next to the window sill and then continued to read through the book that Sans had gotten her. Papyrus was humming a tune as he busied himself with cleaning the apartment. He currently had his kiss the cook apron on as he dusted over the shelves with a bright yellow feather duster. He had told Frisk that he had been granted a day off because work was a little slow at the moment, but Frisk knew that he wasn’t being entirely truthful. Papyrus really wasn’t that good at lying, and she could tell that the taller skeleton had most likely taken a personal day in order to keep an eye on her.   
She didn’t blame him of course, and actually felt a warm snugly sensation move through her soul at the younger brothers concern for her. Frisk knew that she hadn’t exactly dealt with the loss of a friend very well in the past, which was probably why Papyrus was so worried about her now, so she tried her best to put Papyrus’ mind at ease and stayed within his line of sight so he wouldn’t have cause for concern. 

A knock on the door then sounded which gained both Papyrus’ and Frisk’s attention.

“I WONDER WHO THAT COULD BE?” Papyrus said as he moved to answer it. When he opened the door Asgore was standing outside in the hall. Papyrus paused apparently dumbstruck, not expecting a visit from the boss of the Pansies.

“O-O GREETINGS BOSS!” The younger skeleton then stammered sharply as he straightened up to attention; the yellow feather duster being clutched stiffly at his side. Asgore chuckled warmly at Papyrus’ flustered display. 

“Why hello Papyrus.” He greeted in return. Papyrus then seemed to remember his attire as he struggled with his apron strings before he quickly removed the garment from himself and hid it behind his back. 

“I – I AM SO SORRY SIR ASGORE. I DID NOT REALIZE THAT YOU WOULD BE COMING TO SEE US TODAY.” Papyrus quickly apologized. 

“That is quite alright Papyrus, there is no need for such formality. I am merely here for a casual visit to …well see how everyone is doing.” Asgore explained. 

“OH I SEE, WELL PLEASE DO COME IN.” Papyrus said stepping aside to allow Asgore to enter. “I’LL JUST GO PUT THE KETTLE ON.”

Asgore nodded in thanks as Papyrus hurried to the kitchen. He then turned his gaze to settle on Frisk who hadn’t really moved from her seat across the living room. He flashed her a good natured smile as he made his way towards her.

“Hello Asgore.” Frisk greeted respectably when he had approached. 

“Hello Frisk.” Asgore replied. He noticed the book in her lap. 

“Started a new one I see?” He said, motioning to the heavy looking novel. 

“Yes, just today actually.” Frisk answered.

“Well it must be a good read, it looks like you’re almost half way through it.” Asgore said with a small laugh, and Frisk smiled in return. 

“I am finding it hard to put down.” She replied.

Asgore then paused. His eyebrows furrowed as he cleared his throat, trying to prepare himself to bring up the not so present event at hand. Frisk, having expected this, sat patiently waiting for him to get to the point. 

“Frisk I want to give you my condolences. I understand that Joey was a friend of yours.” He began and Frisk felt a sharp cold sting in her heart as she found she was still struggling to face the reality of Joey’s untimely death. She merely nodded not able to bring herself to speak her answer. Asgore must have seen her struggling as he knelt down by her side and placed one of his large furry hands on her shoulder. 

“I want to apologize as well.” He then continued much to Frisk’s surprise. “We had made a contract. He required safety in exchange for information. Unfortunately I wasn’t able to hold up my end of the bargain. Frisk, I want you to know that because I wasn’t able to keep my promise I will make amends to his family and loved ones. I believe that this also includes you. Is there anything that you may require of me to help ease this burden?” Asgore asked and Frisk was quiet for a moment, not really expecting this, but then suddenly she did remember something that Asgore could help her with. 

“Actually…” She began as she dug something out of her pocket. “I was given this for safe keeping.” Frisk explained as she showed Asgore the silver lighter. “Joey said that it belonged to his father, so if it isn’t too much trouble I would like it to be returned to him.” Asgore smiled at her reassuringly as he reached out and accepted the little silver trinket. 

“It should not be much trouble at all.” He said, and Frisk felt a little relived that she was at least able to do something for Joey.

“Thank you.” Frisk said passing the lighter over to Asgore. 

“Not at all.” Asgore replied, before he straightened himself up and placed the lighter safely into the protection of his front jacket pocket. Just then Papyrus rounded the corner with a tray carrying a teapot cream and sugar and three mismatched tea cups as well as some cookies to snack on. 

“I HAVE PREPARED SOME REFRESHMENTS.” He announced happily before placing the tray on the coffee table. Asgore and Frisk then both headed over to the couch to claim a cup and a few cookies.

The visit was nice as they all sat and chatted around the coffee table. It was a little strange at first, Frisk had to admit as she wasn’t use to seeing Asgore, the intimidating and regal king pin of the Pansies, acting so homey and humble like a perfect house guest. Papyrus adjusted quite easily, discussing new cooking techniques and so on. Work was never brought up however, as everyone understood that it just wasn’t the time nor the place for such things, as now was a time to simply enjoy each other’s company away from business endeavors. 

Frisk was just telling Asgore about what she had learned from the book that he had lent her and how it had immensely helped her to care for her growing collection of house plants. She had even managed to get that stubborn orchid to bloom again .He seemed delighted that it had been so useful and promised to bring over a few more, but then glanced at the clock on the wall. 

“Well it has been lovely catching up.” He said as he stood from his seat. “But I am afraid that I must be getting back to work.” Papyrus also stood up to see Asgore to the door. 

“IT REALLY WAS NICE OF YOU TO STOP BY BOSS. YOU SHOULD COME OVER AGAIN SOMTINE, MAYBE WE SHOULD EVEN MAKE THIS A REGULAR OCCURRENCE.” He suggested pleasantly. Asgore chuckled. 

“That is a grand idea Papyrus.” He said before he turned back to Frisk. “Oh before I forget Frisk, Toriel will probably be stopping by tomorrow. She had a few things to finish up at the office and … wanted me to uh, see how you were doing …” Asgore then trailed off a little awkwardly as he unintentionally revealed the main reason why he had stopped by. Frisk just giggled, not really offended at all as she had suspected that Toriel may have had a hand in Asgore’s surprise visit. 

“Thanks Asgore, I’ll let her know what a nice chat we had.” She replied reassuringly. Asgore’s slightly tense shoulders fell in relief, and he smiled in thanks glad that Frisk was going to put in a good word in for him. 

“Ah yes, well I will make my leave then. Have a good evening you two.” Asgore then said in farewell before he left down the hall. 

 

The rest of the day passed without any other happenings, which Frisk was silently very thankful for as all she really wanted to do was sit and stare out the window. Papyrus had practically gotten the entire house spotless and was now in the process of cleaning between the bathroom tiles with a toothbrush. Frisk had offered to help, but Papyrus was adamant that he was doing just dandy and that she should simply relax and enjoy her book. She agreed without a complaint as she figured that this was just how papyrus dealt with his own grief. She settled herself as she gazed out at the now clear night sky, the rain clouds having dissipated earlier that evening.

She stifled a yawn as she continued to wait by the window sill. She knew that she should probably just head to bed, but she was afraid that she would have that dream again if she did. She instead chose to wait for Sans to get home, hoping that maybe he wouldn’t mind if she could share his bed again with him tonight. She found that his presence really was effective at keeping the nightmares at bay. Papyrus also seemed to be staying up past his bedtime tonight. He had finished with the bathroom and appeared to be finally satisfied with the house work as he plopped himself down on the couch. 

“WELL WHAT A DAY.” He said as he stretched his arms above his head. “GLAD THAT I COULD FINALLY GET CAUGHT UP WITH THE CLEANING.” Frisk smirked at him in response. 

“You probably won’t need to lift a finger for at least a month.” She said and Papyrus smiled settling back into his seat. 

“WELL NOT FOR THAT LONG, BUT FOR A FEW DAYS AT LEAST.” He said and Frisk laughed. 

The rattling of the doorknob then gained their attention as they both turned to see the door open and Sans saunter tiredly into the apartment. His expression was blank, his sockets empty as he didn’t even notice Frisk or Papyrus’ presence until he turned his head toward the living room after hanging his coat up. He blinked and then his pinpricks were back in there usual place, and his practiced lazy smile returned to his face once again.

“Heya.” He greeted casually. 

“OH GOOD SANS YOUR HOME!” Papyrus exclaimed happily as he jumped up from the couch again. “I HAVE DINER SAVED FOR YOU IN THE OVEN.” He continued as he went to serve Sans a portion of the lasagna that he had made earlier in the day.

“Awe thanks Paps.” Sans replied as he followed behind his brother. “Ya didn’t have to go to the trouble of keeping it warm for me.” 

“NONSENSE BROTHER, I WANTED TO BE SURE THAT YOU HAD IT AT THE PROPER TEMPERATURE AS I KNOW YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN TOO LAZY TO HEAT IT UP YOURSELF AND WOULD HAVE JUST EATEN IT COLD.” Papyrus explained handing Sans a plate with a rather large portion of the Lasagna scoped onto it. 

“Hehe, you know me too well Paps.” Sans chuckled as he accepted the food. 

Papyrus and sans then went back to the living room. As both brothers settled themselves on the couch Frisk straightened up in her seat and tossed Sans a smile, glad to see that he had finally made it home. Sans responded with a subtle, but most definitely flirty wink. Frisk fought back her blush not wanting to alert Papyrus of anything suspicious. 

“How was your day?” She then asked as Sans settled himself. He shrugged in response. 

“Eh nothing really all that new to report on, just scouting for information.” He replied easily before taking a bite out of his dinner that he had in his lap. “Hey Paps this is really good.” He then stated in between his mouthfuls, hoping to change the topic of conversation. 

It seemed to work as Papyrus was then encouraged to deliberate on his cooking endeavors that he had partaken in that day, explaining the recipe and how he had even tried out making his own fresh pasta since he had the time to experiment. Sans listened along as he relaxed on the sofa. Frisk also politely paid attention to Papyrus’s rambling but felt very suspicious at Sans lack of an answer to her. He had been doing a lot of that lately dodging her questions and it was starting to make her worry. 

Soon everyone retired to their own rooms for the night after wishing each other pleasant dreams. Frisk however remained awake as she sat up in her bed keeping track of the time. When roughly an hour had passed, and was sure that papyrus was fast asleep, she got out from beneath her covers and snuck out of her bedroom down the hall and through the brother’s apartment. She knocked gently on Sans door and waited expectantly for him to come and let her in. When he didn’t appear however she furrowed her brows a little confused. She knocked again but still there was no answer. Frisk wondered if perhaps he had already fallen asleep. She then hesitantly reached out and turned the knob. His door was unlocked. Frisk then gently pushed it open. 

“Sans?” She whispered into the dark room. Again no response. 

When Frisk’s eyes finally adjusted to the poor light she realized that Sans wasn’t even there. His bed was empty and his blankets were pushed aside and balled up on his mattress. She passed for a moment outside of his doorway confused as to where he could be at this time of night, but then she figured it out and a frown settled firmly across her face. He was most likely down stairs in the bar drinking after hours again. 

Frisk huffed to herself, feeling slightly disappointed. She had sensed that something was off with him since this morning and it stung a bit knowing that he purposefully neglected to talk to her even after she had asked and was now consoling himself with a bottle. 

Frisk then made her way more fully into his bedroom, shutting the door behind her before she perched on his bed. She knew that she probably shouldn’t be in here without Sans permission first, but she was feeling frustrated with him and she decided that she would wait for him to come back from his late night escapades. She also had to admit that she didn’t want to go back to her own little bed room. She was still feeling rather frazzled after that last nightmare and she was afraid that if she went to sleep by herself she would be forced to confront it again.

As Frisk waited she felt her eyelids start to droop. She shook her head in an effort to snap herself awake again as she really wanted the chance to talk to Sans, but with every minute that passed Frisk found that her struggle against her exhaustion was proving to be futile. She shifted herself back onto his lumpy mattress drawn in by the blankets that held Sans comforting sent. She tried to convince herself that she could stay wake with her head on the pillow, but really already knew that she had pretty much given in at that point. With one more tired yawn, and one last attempt at staying conscious, Frisk began to drift, burying herself down in Sans comfy bedding. It seemed that just the trace of Sans’ presence was enough at least as the nightmare didn’t surface again, leaving Frisk to a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

 

Sans sat at the bar with the bottle of whisky at his side. He felt at least a little relief at finally being able to have some time alone to sort himself out, but ultimately still felt fairly numb. Even the drunken haze that by now had settled heavily over him did little to take away from today’s events. His magic still felt cold and foreign to him as he struggled to confront what he had done. Normally he could bury away his misdeeds and pretend like they didn’t exist, but then again the faces that he didn’t really know were always easier to forget, and unfortunately for him Jack was a face he he had come to know to well to simply dismiss with the rest. Sans shot back another swig.

Sans already knew that it was pointless to be feeling sorry for himself. He had signed up for this burden, this was his cross to bear so to speak. He wasn’t going to let himself try and get out of doing his job anymore even if it did leave him feeling empty inside. That was what the booze was for. A buffer of alcohol would allow him to forget for at least a little while, and that would be more than enough to get him through the darker times, and certainly more then he deserved. Sans took another large swallow of the mellow amber liquid relishing in the burning sensation as he swallowed it down. His skull was practically spinning now and Sans knew that he had greatly surpassed his cut off point, but he poured himself another regardless. 

As another hour passed, or maybe it was only a few minutes, Sans really couldn’t tell the time anymore, he convinced himself that he should probably turn in for the evening as he was sure that he was going to drink Grillby out of stock if he kept up his pace. He hopped off of his stool and then stumbled nearly falling flat on his face as he found that his legs had fallen asleep from under him. Sans laughed out loud drunkenly as he struggled to balance himself.

“Jeez man, don’t even know how to stand on my own two feet.” He slurred out to the empty room as he stumbled awkwardly on his way to the stairs.

Sans wasn’t sure how he was able to climb up to the second floor, or how he managed to make his way through the dark living room without tripping over something but he somehow found his way to his bedroom door without too much of an incident. He then stumbled into his room. He kicked of his shoes and threw of his shirt as he walked forward to his bed planning on just falling right into his covers and passing out cold. As he struggled with his pants however he noticed the Frisk sized lump under his blankets. He froze. Damn it she had snuck into his bed again. 

Truthfully however, Sans found that a wobbly smile had made its way onto his face as he swayed over her from the side of the mattress, feeling a little glad for the company. He knew he probably shouldn’t be, not when he was in this state of mind and Frisk was most likely going to be mad at him tomorrow as he knew that she didn’t appreciate his drinking habits, but his worries really didn’t get a chance to settle as they were quickly drowned in his booze soaked brain. 

He then carefully, well as careful as he could considering his current condition, tucked himself in under the covers right next to her. Sans then slid an arm around her waist and pulled her body gently closer so she was snugly nestled against his sternum, before he nuzzled his skull against her upper back. 

He could feel her heart beat and hear it’s gentle throb as it kept pace with her peaceful breathing. The sounds were so comforting and Sans felt himself become calmed by the soothing rhythm. He felt himself almost slip into a trance like state as her heart beat became a constant that he could focus on. It was strange but it somehow reassured him that everything was going to be ok as long as he could keep her by his side, and then Sans knew that by his side was exactly where he was going to keep her. 

He would keep her safe, even if he managed to fuck up every other thing in his life he would make sure that Ludo, the Gambino’s, or any other sorry slob would never ever get the chance to lay a hand on Frisk. 

He, Papyrus and Frisk were family now, and nothing and no one was going to spoil that. Everything then became so much simpler to understand at that instant as Sans balanced on the thin line of consciousness. His and his own was all that he had, and his and his own was all that mattered. He was going to keep his and his own if it was the last thing he did in his sorry life. Sans then fell asleep with that newly made promise still ringing clear in his muddled mind. Family always came first after all.


	65. Notice

Hello,

So I am currently preparing for another camping trip out to the middle of nowhere and this time I'm going to be gone for a little bit longer. I am not sure if I will be able to get the next chapter up before I leave, hopefully I will find time but this trip requires quite a bit of planning. Sorry for the wait but I will work hard on it when I get back home again. 

Thanks everyone :)


	66. Gloomy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Toriel go on a mother daughter day and Sans meets Joey's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back!
> 
> I had a great time camping thanks for all the well wishes, sorry this chapter took so long! I am also now in the pre - preparations for moving as I am going to be living in a new apartment very soon so unfortunately updates are going to continue to be a little spontaneous as I madly try to pack up my life haha. Hope you all can bare with me while I scramble :)

Frisk awoke to find herself feeling uncomfortably warm under Sans’ covers. It was still dark out and way too early to be awake yet, but as she tried to shift out from under the blankets she found that she couldn’t move. She then opened her eyes groggily and saw that two boney arms where keeping her firmly in place. She realized then that she had fallen asleep and that Sans must have only just crawled into bed a little while ago. She turned her head over her shoulder and sure enough there he was, his skull nuzzled right in to her upper back. He looked to be well unconscious. His jaw was slightly slack with a trail of drool leaking out the side of his mouth, his grip was tight around her abdomen, and Frisk flushed noticing that the positions of his hands were dangerously close to the underside of her breast and upper thigh. 

As Frisk tried to struggle to loosen his hold on her she noticed that Sans’ bones were slick as he was sweating off the alcohol that he had consumed in his sleep. His breath also felt hot on the back of her neck and smelled strongly of whisky. Frisk grimaced as she finally managed to wiggle free. She then turned back to him, a scowl prominent on her face as she intended to wake him up and give him an earful, but then her expression softened somewhat when she saw how absolutely exhausted he looked laying limply over the mattress. Whatever it was that he was hiding from her seemed to be taking quite the toll on him and Frisk felt her heart lurch at the sight. Though she was still angry at him, she decided it would be best to let him rest and allow him at least some solace away from the demons that seemed to be eating at his mind. 

Frisk then leaned over and tucked Sans back under his covers before placing a small kiss to his temple, hoping that it might prove to be an effective charm to keep any more nightmares at bay. He mumbled something sleepily and Frisk couldn’t help but smirk just a tad at that. She then got up out of bed relishing in the cool night air. She decided she would just start her day a little earlier than normal as she walked down the hall to take a shower. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep as she felt too heated and slightly grimy thanks to Sans’ night sweats. As she let the water run down her back she couldn’t help but wonder exactly how a skeleton could sweat in the first place, and now that she thought about it she realized there were a lot of oddities about the two brothers that didn’t exactly make sense when it came to their physical makeup, but ultimately she shrugged it off and chalked it up to magic. She’d just have to remember to ask Sans about it sometime, but then again maybe that would be too personal or maybe he would tease her for being ignorant. Frisk decided then to forget about it for now as she focused instead on washing her hair. 

 

Sans groaned as he began to rouse from his alcohol induced slumber. He was no longer able to ignore the migraine pounding at his poor skull any longer, though he still tried desperately to cling to the relief that was sleep for at least a little while more. In his effort he found himself reaching across the blankets blindly trying to find Frisk’s gentle warmth as she was no longer cuddled against his chest like she had been last night. He knew that if he could just surround himself with her soft embrace and focus on her heart beat again then sleep may just be a possibility still. Yet as he continued to search the bed with his outstretched arm he found that only the cold sheets seemed to be within his grasp. 

Sans then reluctantly cracked open a blurry eye socket hoping to locate his missing soft and squishy sleeping partner more quickly. To his dismay he instead found that Frisk was nowhere to be seen. The other side of his bed lay empty. Sans felt a distinct pang of disappointment ring clear in his soul at her absence before he registered an irritated sounding forced cough coming from behind him. Sans made himself role over, confused at the sound, and when he squinted his still sleepy sockets he found Frisk's image come into focus. She was fully dressed in her grey vest and trousers, her hair brushed neatly as she looked down at Sans with a somewhat indifferent expression. Sans blinked a few times as he registered that she had most likely been awake for a while now which also made him wonder how long had he been out for? 

“Good morning.” She said, though her tone sounded a little cold to really pair well with the words that she was speaking and Sans found himself grimacing. Shit she was mad at him. He tried his best then to pull on a charming smile though the throbbing behind his skull made that task almost all but impossible. 

“Heya sweetheart.” He replied in an attempt to play to her softer side. Frisk’s eyes only narrowed at the pet name and sans winced realizing that she wasn’t going to budge for his sweet talk. 

“Here.” Frisk said instead passing him over a hot mug. Sans gaze shifted to the sea tea that she held out to him.

“I’m guessing you’re not really feeling all that well after last night.” Frisk countinued accusingly. “Anything you want to talk about? Like perhaps why you were drinking yourself silly?”

Sans only took the offered hangover cure silently, not wanting to admit to his indulgences. Frisk huffed to herself as Sans sipped at the hot drink, his pinpricks shying away from her as he refused to answer her question. She had expected as much. 

“Papyrus said that you should at least get up for lunch. Toriel will be coming over to join us to.” Frisk then said before she began to turn away. 

Sans glanced at the clock at her mentioning of lunch and his sockets widened in surprise. Wow, he sure had slept late today. Lucky for him he didn’t have anything on his schedule until later in the afternoon when he was supposed to meet with Asgore, but he supposed that a quick lunch first wouldn’t hurt any, especially since he had nothing but alcohol in his system and some food would surly help with his hangover. 

“By the way Sans, you should really take a shower first before Toriel gets here. You reek of booze.” Frisk then said harshly before she walked away and exited his room. 

Sans winced at her less then amused tone. He sighed to himself after she had gone. Whelp, he couldn’t deny that he probably deserved that, and Frisk was right after all. Sans found that he did in fact stink a bit after taking an experimental sniff of his under arm. Yup, definitely ripe enough for a shower. 

Sans struggled to pull himself up out of bed. Even after he had slept for so long he still felt drained. Sans groaned as he made it to his feet before dragging himself toward the bathroom. The hot water felt good over his acing bones and the steam helped to clear his head. He just stood there in the shower for a while letting the water run over himself before he realized that he should probably get himself scrubbed up. He still had to keep up a good impression with Toriel after all, as she was Frisks mother and now also technically his boss.

Sans grabbed some soap and also borrowed frisks loofah before he started to lather up his skull and ribs, scrubbing away the grime and stench of stale booze from yesterday. After he rinsed and repeated for good measure he stepped out of the tub and dried himself off with a towel. He then bent over the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. 

Tired and empty sockets stared back at him and Sans huffed disappointed with what he saw. He looked beat down, not exactly the best face to be pulling when the first lady of the Pansies was coming over for a visit. Sans then quickly fixed his expression into his practiced charismatic lazy grin. He still looked tired however, but at least that wasn’t necessarily out of his character. 

He got dressed into fresh clean clothes and even pulled on one of his gimmicky ties that Frisk had gotten for him, the piano key one to be precise. He knew that Toriel surprisingly enjoyed bad jokes much like himself, so he could potentially use the tacky item for a quick comedy routine if things got tense, and he also knew that it might help his standing with Frisk if he could remind her of her affections for him. Killing two birds with one stone so to speak. 

Sans then exited the washroom and rounded the corner from the little hallway to the living room. Papyrus was busy preparing what looked like a pretty extravagant lunch. Sans guessed that was probably why his brother had let him sleep late today, as Papyrus was quite adamant about getting him up at a reasonable hour.

“Heya Paps, smells good.” Sans said announcing his presence as he sauntered into the kitchen. Frisk was already at the table sipping at a mug of tea. Sans glanced her way hoping that she may notice his tie but she merely averted her gaze. Sans sighed to himself, well it had been worth a shot.

“IT’S ABOUT TIME THAT YOU GOT UP!” Papyrus chastised while he continued his fevered working pace before his sockets almost bugged right out of his skull when he noticed the horrendous thing hanging from his brother’s neck. 

“SANS HONESTLY YOU’RE WEARING THAT WHEN THE FIRST LADY IS COMING OVER? DON’T YOU HAVE ANY SENCE OF SELF RESPECT?” Papyrus then screeched.

“Heheh, I think I look rather _sharp_.” Sans replied with a taunting grin while he made a show of straitening his tie and Papyrus grimaced. “But I see if my look doesn’t _play_ to your tastes.” Sans continued running his fingers over the keys as if he were actually playing the instrument. He then flicked his pinpricks over to Frisk . He could see that she was trying very hard to ignore him, but there was a smirk pulling at her cheek. 

“SANS YOU ARE HERE BY BANNED FROM THE KITCHEN UNTIL LUNCH IS READY! GO BE LAZY ON THE COUCH!” Papyrus demanded. Sans smirked and shrugged in response. 

"Well if you insist bro, but uh don’t grow to miss me I’ll be right _Bach_.” Sans said with a snicker.

He heard Frisk snort as she tried to continue to suppress her laughter, earning a disapproving look from Papyrus. It helped Sans to relax as he sat back on the sofa. If she was laughing even just a little then she really couldn’t be that mad at him. Sans sighed as he closed his sockets for a light midday nap before Toriel showed up for lunch.He managed to doze for around twenty minutes before he was rudely awoken by a screeching Papyrus nagging him in his ear socket while poking at his skull. 

“SANS THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH SLEEP FOR ONE DAY. MISS LADY BOSS IS GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE.” Papyrus scolded. Sans held back his groan as he forced himself to sit up. Unfortunately his power nap left him feeling more exhausted than ever.  
If it wasn’t for his little brother basically picking him up by his underarms, Sans was pretty sure it would have taken him an eternity to drag himself to the kitchen.

“JUST SIT THERE AND TRY TO PAY ATTENTION!” Papyrus continued with an exasperated huff when he plopped Sans in his kitchen chair.

Sans really didn’t protest and yawned instead, though he did register another stifled snorted giggle from Frisk next to him. He turned an unimpressed socket toward her and found her smiling tauntingly back at him apparently taking a little joy out of him being reprimanded by his brother. 

Toriel arrived soon after everything was prepared. Now that he had been given ample notice Papyrus took the liberty of going a little bit over the top. The table was set in the finest linens that the brothers owned, which normally only came out once a year for Christmas. He had turned the radio to the classical station turning the volume low. Even though it was midday and still plenty bright outside, papyrus brought out a bunch of candles, scattering them around the space and throwing a blanket over the living room window to get a sophisticated atmosphere as he had put it when Sans had questioned him about what exactly it was that he was doing. 

When Toriel knocked on the door Papyrus swiftly moved to answer it. He took a moment centering his tie before gracefully pulling the door open. 

“WELCOME MADAME TORIEL!” He declared while giving a low bow. Toriel startled a bit at Papyrus’ dramatic appearance, but then a kind smile took over her expression. 

“Oh my how charming.” She said as she stepped through the door. “Thank you Papyrus what a magnificent greeting …..and what a magnificent lunch you have prepared.” Toriel continued as she surveyed over the skeleton brothers now elaborately decorated living space. 

“OH NONSENCE MISS. LADY ASG- ER I MEAN MISS TORIEL.” Papyrus replied smoothly. “IT WAS NO TROUBLE AT ALL.” 

Papyrus then took Toriel’s coat before escorting her to the kitchen to join the rest of the party. 

“Heya Tori.” Sans said waving lazily from his seat while Frisk got up to give her mother a hug. 

“Why hello Sans.” Toriel replied while returning Frisks embrace. 

“Frisk dear, i'm so sorry I couldn’t come sooner. How are you doing?” Toriel then asked looking back to her daughter concerned. 

“I’m fine mom honest.” Frisk said while sending Toriel a reassuring smile. “Asgore stopped by the other day and said that he would make sure to take care of everything.” Toriel’s worried expression then quickly feel into one of relief. 

“Good I’m glad, but please do not hesitate to ask if you need anything.” She replied. 

Everyone took their seats after that as Papyrus served lunch. An absolute feast was displayed before them with three different pasta dishes taking up all of the table space, and also what looked like a massive homemade pizza presented in the middle of it all as a center piece. Toriel, Frisk and Sans looked over the display in absolute disbelief, but oddly all of them felt like they really shouldn’t be that surprised by this.

Papyrus posed proudly over his culinary accomplishments after he had laid out the last pasta dish.

“VOILA A FEAST FIT FOR A KING…OR A QUEEN…OR WELL A LADY BOSS! He then declared. 

“Oh goodness.” Toriel said as she surveyed over the vast amount of food. It looked delicious but she wasn’t sure how the four of them were going to be able to finish it all. 

“It looks magnificent Papyrus.” She said instead of voicing her slight criticism not wanting to hurt the young skeletons feelings. Frisk and Sans also added on to her praise, clearly the both of them felt the same way as she did. 

“You’ve uh, really outdone yourself Pap.” Sans said while scooping himself a rather large portion of the primavera farfalle. He was a little disappointed to find that despite his efforts not even a dent was made in the heaping serving bowl. Frisk also followed suit, grabbing a large slice of pizza to go beside her already full plate of tortellini. 

“Yeah Papyrus this is …really something.” She said as she tried to imagine how her stomach was going to handle all of this heavy food. 

Papyrus just beamed back at all the praise clearly so happy to have stunned his friends and family with his cooking skills. 

As everyone sat and ate happy conversation and jokes came easily. Sans wasted no time in delivering a multitude of puns and one liners related to his gimmicky tie, delighted to see that Toriel found the garment as entertaining as he did. 

“Sans please stop.” She laughed as she clutched at her sides. Between the shorter brothers humor and Papyrus’ cooking she felt like she was nearly about to burst. “You must really have quite the collection of those, but I must say I believe the fish shaped one is my favorite.” Sans smirked and tossed Frisk a sly wink noticing the slightly proud smile she was trying to smother when Toriel praised the gift that she had given to him. 

“Heh, I see your point, but really tuna fish and pianos have more in common then you might think. There’s really only one major difference.” Sans began shooting Toriel with a challenging brow bone. “Care to make a guess as to what it might be?” He then questioned. 

Toriel paused as she pursed her lips in thought, clearly trying very hard to find an answer to Sans' riddle. Papyrus rolled his eyes and dug into his pasta, not even bothering to complain as he already knew that he was the minority of the group when it came to Sans’ humor. 

“Hmmm, I’m afraid I do not know. What is the difference between a piano and a tuna fish?” Toriel asked. Frisk also looked over to Sans curiously wanting to know the answer as well. Sans shrugged. 

“Well you can tuna piano but you can’t tuna fish.” He then explained. Toriel snorted and Frisk giggled at the punchline. Papyrus only groaned under his breath waiting for this unpleasant conversation to end. 

Soon everyone was completely stuffed. They all sat back in there chairs feeling slightly uncomfortable with how much they had eaten, though also a little disappointed as there was so much food left over despite their best efforts. Papyrus surveyed over the still half full serving dishes as he realized that he perhaps had gone a bit overboard with the quantity of food. 

“I SUPPOSE I MAY HAVE MADE A LITTLE BIT TOO MUCH.” He admitted sheepishly, but the other three where quick to protest. 

“Not at all Papyrus, I just with my stomach was bigger.” Toriel said as she shifted to try and make herself more comfortable. Frisk nodded her head enthusiastically along with Toriel’s comment. 

“Yeah I’ve never in my life eaten this well Papyrus, thank you so much I could die happy.” She added patting her stomach to emphasize her point. 

“It just means will be eating like, heh, lady bosses for a few days more that’s all Paps.” Sans said reassuringly 

“I GUESS YOUR’RE RIGHT!” Papyrus replied straitening up in his seat. “IT JUST MEANS THAT TOMORROWS LUNCH AND DINNER ARE ALSO PREPARED FOR. NYEHEHEHE, IT HAS BEEN A SUCCESSFUL PARTY AFTER ALL. ANOTHER TRIUMPH FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Toriel chuckled lightly glad that Papyrus’ spirits weren’t dampened in the slightest. 

“Say Frisk, you are free for the rest of the afternoon are you not?” Toriel then asked turning back toward her daughter who was currently fidgeting to try and loosen her vest. 

“Yeah I don’t really have anything planned for the rest of the day.” Frisk replied. Sans flicked his pinpricks over to the two women not exactly thrilled as to where this conversation was going. Toriel smiled at Frisks answer.

“Splendid, then why don’t you and I go out for the day? It has been so long since we spent any quality time together! We could go on a shopping trip! Oh I have been meaning to take you to a few of the boutiques around town. Every time I go out I always find something that I think you will like, but I am never sure whether or not to buy it! What do you say?” Toriel asked excitedly. Frisk perked up at the offer to get out of the apartment for a while, but before she could agree Sans spoke up. 

“Do you really think that’s such a good idea at the moment?” He said looking directly to Toriel. Toriel paused confused for a moment at Sans question.

“What do you mean? She asked him. Sans strummed his fingers across the table top not really wanting to remind everyone of the unfortunate events that had just come to pass, but also knew that they could not simply be ignored either. 

“I mean the Gambinos have gotten bolder. I don’t think it’s a good idea to let Frisk out in the open so much, at least not for a little while.” He explained. Frisk expression shifted as her smile ran away from her face when she was reminded of Joey’s demise. Toriel noticed and immediately narrowed her eyes at Sans 

“Frisk will not be unprotected. I will be with her.” She then stated firmly, but Sans was not convinced. 

“They have the smokers, Tori it isn’t safe.” He said plainly not backing down. Toriel’s purple irises glinted with annoyance at Sans’ instance. Frisk and Papyrus looked uneasily between Sans and Toriel, caught off guard by the sudden tense atmosphere, now seeming to spark between the two of them.

“I do believe that I am quite capable of taking care of my daughter Sans.” Toriel than said, reminding the shorter skeleton brother of his place. 

Sans grin grew taught, but he bit back the urge to argue that fact by bringing up the past events where Toriel did not exactly make the most ideal choices as Frisk’s guardian. He knew that it would be a low blow and he also knew that it really wouldn’t help his standing much with either the first lady or with Frisk. Reluctantly he buried his anger away and replaced it with an easy grin as he settled back in his seat.

“Fair enough.” He said with a shrug. “But maybe some added security wouldn’t hurt. I know a few of Dogo’s team are free. An escort might not be a bad idea, of course it’s completely up to you.”

Toriel’s brows furrowed at Sans’ appeal, but she did have to admit that perhaps with all of the chaos and unpredictability concerning the Gambinos lately, extra body guards would not be a poor choice to include. 

“Very well.” Toriel agreed. “If they can be here in twenty minutes I won’t deny the extra precautions.” Sans smile then turned a tad bit more genuine, glad to see that Toriel had realized his point. 

 

“Great I’ll give them a call.” Sans said standing up to head down to the bar to use Grillby’s phone. Frisk watched Sans with wary eyes as he left. It was rare when she would see him angry like that. 

\-----

Toriel and Fisk made their way down the main street of the shopping center that ran parallel to the market square. They were followed fairly closely by a few members of Dogo’s pack, GD and LD, but Toriel had been clear that she wanted some quality time with her daughter so the two dog monsters lingered a few paces behind to allow her the space that she requested. The shops here were definitely of a higher caliber as Frisk surveyed all of the finery that was displayed proudly in all of the shop windows. Toriel immediately began to get excited as she pointed out all of the clothing and jewelry that she thought would look just darling on Frisk. Frisk smiled along, but also gently dissuaded Toriel from being too impulsive with her purchases, reminding her mother that she really didn’t need all of the glittery things shining behind the glass of the store windows as she was sure that Toriel probably would have tried to purchase the whole city block if kept unchecked. 

“Oh Frisk just look at this! Isn’t It just lovely?” Toriel beamed while gazing at a particularly puffy polka dotted gown that looked over stuffed with a big parasol like tool petty coat adorned with bows and ribbons. Frisk grimaced at the sight of the atrocious thing. It looked like a party balloon decorated with frills. 

“Maybe we could start with some more practical items first.” Frisk then suggested leading her mother away from the fru fru stores to the more common and plain looking ones. “I was thinking I really do need some more casual where to be honest she continued. 

Toriel glanced back a little sadly at the dress shop as she was sure that seeing Frisk trying on dresses would be so much more fun, but she did have to agree with her daughter that it would be best to start with the basics. After all Frisk only really had one nice everyday outfit, and when she wasn’t wearing that she would just throw on her old street clothes. Toriel shuddered slightly at the thought as she really did hate it when she would see Frisk wearing those old rarity trousers and over sized threadbare dress shirt. Try as she may however, she could never quite convince her daughter to simply throw the decrepit things away. Perhaps if she could supply a few more wardrobe choices for Frisk then she wouldn’t have to see her daughter wearing those street clothes so much, or even at all if they simply got forgotten in the back of Frisk’s closet hidden behind all the nicer and newer clothes that Toriel was determined to buy for her. 

“That sounds like a very good idea.” Toriel then agreed now heading more willingly over to the lesser looking boutiques. 

When they entered the store a female sheep type monster with three eyes came out of the back to greet them wearing a plain mint green long skirt and white buttoned up blouse with a matching mint colored bow pinned in her woolly mane. Her welcoming expression turned uneasy, however, when she looked from Toriel to the two large male dog bodyguards lounging bored by the entrance, and then shifted again to confusion when they settled on the human girl standing by the elegant goat monsters side. Frisk was fairly use to this by now as she had been living in the more monster populated area of the city for a while, and she already knew that her presence around these parts was considered an oddity. 

Toriel payed the clerks questioning glances no mind as instead she promptly introduced herself as well as her daughter making it clear to the sheep monster that if there were any further concerns on the matter then they would simply take their business elsewhere. The store clerk quickly fixed her nervous façade to one of pure hospitality when she realized who Toriel was and immediately extended that hospitality to Frisk as well. Frisk simply smiled in thanks before Toriel began explaining to the sheep clerk what it was that they were shopping for.

The clerk nodded enthusiastically before ushering the two to the fitting area where she quickly offered Toriel a seat in a plush brightly patterned upholstered chair before also offering her some tea and refreshment. Toriel accepted gladly and then the little sheep monster was off. She flitted quickly around Frisk taking her measurements before she darted through racks and hangers murmuring to herself as she quickly collected a load of clothing that fit Toriel’s specifications into her hoofs. 

Frisk watched a little nervously as the sheep approached her with a rather large pile of clothing, before she was then guided into the change room behind a heavy curtain. 

“Just start with these please, and see if you like any please.” The sheep lady said pleasantly. 

“Make sure you come out to show me dear.” Toriel added sweetly while she sipped on her tea. 

Frisk sighed to herself, letting her smile fall away from her face when she was sure she was hidden safety behind the curtain. She grabbed a simple blouse to start with. She honestly wasn’t really feeling very up to this at the moment. She still hadn’t had any real time to herself yet to sort out all of the craziness surrounding her, or to deal with losing Joey, and though she knew that her mother’s heart was in the right place trying to cheer her up with this shopping trip, all Frisk really wanted to do was sit for a while in her room alone and maybe just stare out of her window. 

Frisk finished pulling the garment on and allowed herself one more deep somber breath before she fixed her expression back to its casual state as to not worry her mother any further. It wouldn’t be that hard. It was only one afternoon and it had been a while since she had gotten to spend much time with Toriel. She was sure that she could endure until the end of the day, and when she was back home again behind closed doors then she would allow herself sometime to grieve properly. Frisk smiled as she stepped out from behind the curtain, giving Toriel a turn so that her mother could better see how the blouse looked on her. 

The whole ordeal ended rather quickly much to Frisk’s relief. She made it through the huge stack of clothes that the sheep monster had provided and simply agreed with all of the choices that her mother made, not really in the proper mindset to argue. Toriel ended up buying her a few new blouses of varying colours and styles, and a couple of long, waist belted skirts, claiming that Frisk’s wardrobe needed to be more feminine. She also purchased a rather frilly nightgown. Frisk had almost protested the lacy looking thing as she really didn’t see why she had to worry about what she wore to bed, but her mother had insisted, stating that it was just not proper for a young lady of her age to be wearing a borrowed oversized shirt to sleep. Toriel had also decided to get a pair of simple black penny loafers, which Frisk had to admit that she liked as now she wouldn’t always have to wear her heals when she was supposed to get dressed up. 

As they were leaving the store however, something caught Frisk’s eye. It was just a plain black long sleeved dress that looked to fall just at knee length, with a white rounded color that buttoned snugly around the neck. Frisk didn’t know why but she felt immediately drawn to the garment. In fact it was the first piece of clothing that she had seen all day that she didn’t feel indifferent to. Toriel noticed her looking at the dress. 

“Oh my, it is a little …. Gloomy looking don’t you think dear?” Toriel questioned taking in the rather plain black cloth. “Wouldn’t you like to try on some of those dresses across the street instead?” Frisk only shook her head no. 

“I like this one.” She stated. “I think I want to get it if thats ok?” Toriel only smiled and promptly agreed. Though she was sure that she would much prefer to see her daughter in the more fun and brightly colored gowns displayed in the window across the street, she still felt glad that Frisk was finally asking her for something she wanted. 

“Of course it is! Here I’ll have the clerk wrap it up with the rest.” She said. 

“Thanks mom, I appreciate it.” Frisk replied, and then she suddenly felt a little guilty for not being entirely committed to today’s shopping trip. “I um, I’m sorry if I seemed a little distracted today.” Frisk then continued while she scratched at the side of her face. “It’s just that…” Toriel was quick to wave a dismissive hand silencing Frisk’s attempt at an apology. 

“Not at all dear, please do not feel sorry. I understand, you have had a trying last few days I only wanted to help you feel better.” Toriel continued as she cupped Frisk’s cheek affectionately Frisk smiled and nuzzled her face further into her mother’s furry paw like hand. 

“Say why don’t we take it easy for the rest of the afternoon? We could go to a little cafe and simply chat a while, what do you think?” Toriel then asked. 

“I like that idea.” Frisk agreed. The two then walked out of the shop and down the street toward Muffet’s bakery, GD and LD carrying Toriel’s bags as they followed grumpily behind 

\-----------------------

 

Sans parked the Buick down the street outside the gate of Ebott’s cemetery. It was oddly quiet here, especially since this designated patch of land for the deceased existed right next to the continuous hustle and bustle of the rest of the busy city streets. The sun was slowly sinking in the early evening sky. a few crows perched on a bare spindly tree by the stone wall that surrounding the cemetery puffed up there black feathers against the cold late fall air and cawed, alerting there fellow feathered friends of a possible intruders presence . Sans paid them no mind as he begun to saunter toward the black rod iron gates marking the entrance to the cemetery. 

Sans rarely ever came to this part of town, and when he did he never stepped a foot inside the black gates as it was a sacred place for the human residents of the city where they buried their dead. It was always a strange concept to him, but to each there own he supposed, and even if he couldn’t really understand the ritual he definitely could understand to respect it anyway. After all grief and the sadness felt when loved ones were lost was an experience that both races had to endure in this world. 

Sans then pushed the gate open, an unsettling screech of metal on metal permeated through the still and chilly air as the crows took flight, startled by the disturbance. Sans took a moment as he straightened out his tie. He was no longer wearing the gimmicky piano key one from earlier in the day. He had since changed into all black attire as was apparently tradition when humans where in morning and a sign of respect to the departed as well as the ones left behind. Sans scanned his soundings briefly noting the array of tombstones lined up neatly in rows. He passed by them causally, occasionally glancing at the names etched into the stone marking those individuals’ final resting places. It started to snow lightly as he continued. The small white flakes delicately drifted their way down to the ground, momentarily clinging to the cold surface of the grave markers before melting away. 

Sans shrugged his thicker wool winter coat tighter around himself. He felt a little out of place here as he walked through the graveyard, though to his surprise the space didn’t really come off as eerie or foreboding, it instead held a certain tranquility and sans supposed it really wasn’t all that bad a place for someone to end up. 

He spotted Asgore by an old oak tree atop a little hill near the center of the cemetery soon after. The large goat monster was also adorned in all black as he leaned against the trees gnarled trunk. 

“Heya boss.” Sans greeted quietly as he strolled up next to Asgore with his hands lax in his coat pockets. Asgore nodded back in return. 

“Hello Sans, thank you for joining me today.” He said before turning back to surveying over the little ceremony happening a few yards away. Sans also turned his attention over to the group of humans who were crowded around a freshly dug hole. 

“That Joey’s family?” He asked as he watched the small group of people as they listening to the priest’s sermon while Joey’s coffin was lowered into the awaiting earth. 

“Yes.” Asgore answered. “They are giving Joey his final sendoff. We will have to wait until they are finished I’m afraid. I hope you do not mind.” Sans shrugged. 

“I don’t have anywhere else to be at the moment.” He said. 

The two monsters then stood in silence as they both continued to watch the rest of the funeral ceremony take place. It was most defiantly different then how monsters said goodbye to their dead. A gloom held heavy over the little group and Sans could feel the sorrow in the air. He supposed that humans were more inclined to share their grief with one another then monsters were, who instead shared their memories of happiness that they had experienced with the one who had passed on. 

Once the coffin was lowered and everyone had uttered there final farewells and best wishes to the family, the group began to disperse. Soon all who remained, who Sans assumed, were Joey’s immediate family. An older gentleman, most likely Joey’s father, stood with an empty morose expression over his Son’s grave, an arm wrapped around the shoulder of a silently crying women by his side, Joey’s mother. There was also a little girl holding the mothers hand, no more than seven years of age if Sans had to guess, and seemed to be a little confused as if she didn’t truly understand what was going on. A young man stood next to his father, Joey’s brother, younger by the looks of it. He appeared to be trying to act as stoic as his father, but unfortunately tears leaked through his firm façade. 

Sans winced as he shuffled his feat in place. The guilt was starting to gnaw at him now as he continued to watch Joey’s loved ones grieve. Asgore remained enduring, his expression professional as he began to make his way down the hill toward the little family. Sans reluctantly followed behind him. 

The group of humans turned to the approaching monsters immediately suspicious and clearly afraid. The mother grabbed her children and hugged them both to her side. Even when her son seemed to struggle in protest she refused to let him go. The father stepped protectively in front of his family, not allowing Asgore to get any closer. 

“This is no place for your kind!” Joey’s father hissed threateningly as he glared at Asgore and Sans. Asgore nodded in agreement as he had already expected not to be welcome here. 

“Yes and I do not intend to linger longer then I have to, but there is some business between us that needs to be settled. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Asgore Dreemurr.” Asgore replied and the family visibly recoiled at the name, clearly knowing exactly who Asgore was and what he was capable of without any further information. 

“You are Antonio and Natalia Moretti correct?” Asgore continued before he reached into his jacket. “Your late son Joey was a friend of ours, and unfortunately I was not able to repay him for his help so I mean to pass this on to you. I do hope that it will help you and your family in these trying times. I also give you my condolences, and hope that this will be the last of your hardships.” Asgore then retrieved an envelope and passed it to Joey’s father. Who after staring down at the envelope in confusion for a moment hesitantly reached out and accepted the piece of paper. 

After he opened it a look of shock and disbelief crossed his face before he turned back to Asgore momentarily speechless. 

“Wh- what is this? Some sort of bribe so well stay quiet?” He then demanded. Asgore only shook his head.

“Not at all.” He answered. “It is simply my best attempt at settling the debt I owe to your son. I hope that that amount will survive. Also know that if you ever require anything of me or my organization you are most free to ask.” Asgore then bowed his head in a sign of respect, before he also brought forth Joey’s little silver lighter. 

“I believe that this also belongs to you.” He said. 

Antonio faltered and took a step back as he reached shakily for the lighter. When he had it he looked at it in astonishment as it lay in the center of his palm . He was silent for a while but then his expression shifted to one of pure sorrow 

“That, that stupid boy!” He then said his voice cracking under the weight of his grief as he clutched the lighter tightly. “I told him, I told him not to get mixed up in that world! I told him that we would make it just fine on our own strength as a family, but he just wouldn’t listen to me, to his old man and now…” Antonio turned his sad eyes over to his sons freshly dug grave before collapsing to his knees. His wife Natalia was quick to his side to support him as he began to cry. Their little daughter hurried over to join the huddle, clearly upset to see her parents in such distress, but the boy didn’t budge, instead he fixed an angry stare on Sans and Asgore as hurt tears stained his cheeks. 

“My brother wouldn’t have done it! He wouldn’t have helped scum like you!” He spat. “He wouldn’t have died protecting monsters!” 

 

“Jacob enough!” His mother scolded harshly. Her eyes were worried and scared as they flicked between her son and the skeleton monster who had now stepped forward. 

“Your right kid.” Sans began. “Your brother was a good man he wouldn’t have thrown his life away for scum like us.” Jacob was silent but still undoubtedly fuming as he held the skeleton’s steady pinpricks. 

“Then why?” He asked sounding almost desperate for an answer. 

“He did it to save a young human girl who got herself into some trouble with another mob. Your brother wasn’t a criminal, not in my books at least, he was just a stand up fellow who was unlucky and in love.” Jacobs’s eyes softened at Sans’ explanation, and though his expression was still unbearably sad a little smile tugged at his cheek. 

“That does sound like something he would do the goof.” Jacob then said mostly to himself as he wiped at his watery eyes. 

Asgore and Sans then turned to leave, allowing the family their privacy. 

“Thank you Sans for accompanying me. I believe that went fairly well.” Asgore then said when they made it back to the gates. 

“No problem boss.” Sans replied with a shrug before he moved to loosen his tie. “Though if it’s alright with you I think I’m gonna call it a day.” He said. Asgore nodded approvingly in response. 

“Yes, I also will turn in early this evening.” He agreed as he slid out of his regel character and rubbed at the back of his neck tiredly. “These sort of dealings always drain me completely.” Sans chuckled. 

“Could say your heh, _dead_ tired then eh?” He questioned and Asgore immediately frowned. 

“Sans that was tasteless even for you.” He chastised. 

“Heh yeah, guess I’m not in the right frame of mind to really be making jokes.” Sans admitted with a shrug. “Say… you suppose they’ll be alright?” He then asked looking back over his shoulder. 

“I ... do not know, but as long as they support one another I believe they will make it through this. It is always hard to lose family.” Asgore replied, his honey colored eyes reflecting a look of understanding and longing. Sans hummed in response deciding not to say any more on the subject before biding his boss farewell.

Sans sat in his Buick for a few moments after that as he watched the now overcast sky start to darken. The snow had now started to fall more steadily as the road was covered in a light blanket of white. Try as he may however, Sans couldn’t get the image of Joey’s crying family out of his mind, or the sad look Asgore had in his eyes before they parted ways.

He couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to lose someone so close. Sure, over the years he had lost many many friends, and of course their deaths had all been hard to swallow, but losing a son, losing a brother….losing Papyrus, or losing Frisk? Sans forced himself to bury the thought away not wanting to travel down that dark road again. It didn’t matter anyway because that wasn’t going to happen, not on his life, he wouldn’t let it. He had already made that promise after all.  
Sans then started up the engine and headed back for home. Frisk would be back from shopping by now and Papyrus would probably be just finishing making dinner. Sans realized that suddenly he really really needed to see them as memories of their smiling faces flashed through his mind. He wanted to spend time with them, and even though he had just been with them only a few hours ago, he felt like he hadn’t seen them in years.


	67. Gangsters in the graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wants to say goodbye to Joey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry its been so long but moving is a pain in the ass. Anyway I am almost completely settled into my new place, just have a bit more unpacking to do. Thanks for all the patience, and I hope you like this chapter!

Frisk stared out her bedroom window with a look of disgust prominently plastered on her face. It was snowing out. It had been snowing all week. She hated it.

Frisk had never liked the winter. She despised how wet and cold the weather became during this time of year. It made it almost impossible to keep herself well feed or comfortably warm when she had been on her own; not to mention her work became infinitely more dangerous with the roof tops covered in thick blankets of snow, hiding potential hazards from her sight, or coated in ice making the leaps that she would take potential death traps if she slipped. Frisk grimaced as she remembered how often she would be so desperate for warmth that she couldn’t even make herself leave her quilts by her stove and ended up putting off her work and eating her way through her savings instead. It had always depressed her how winter would snuff out all of the profits she made every year no matter how hard she worked in the summer months. Even when she thought that she was finally taking a step closer to her goals, when the snow started to fall it always sent her three paces back. 

Frisk huffed and turned away, tired of looking at the bleak white scenery outside of her window. At least now she didn’t have to shiver in the cold anymore, at least now she had a warm comfortable bed, plenty off food, and company to keep her in high spirits, but Frisk was still in a relatively bad mood regardless. It wasn’t just the snow keeping her locked away inside the apartment, as in fact Sans was even more so responsible for that. 

She understood his concerns, how he had explained to her many times that things were growing dangerous, that he didn’t want to take any unnecessary risk. He had always been somewhat protective ever since she had gotten herself into trouble with the Gambinos, but now it was bordering on the line of excessive. It had been a week now since she had last stepped outside of Grillby’s bar and she was sure she was going to go insane if she stayed shut up here a moment longer. She had argued with Sans, pleaded with him, even bargained, but he just wasn’t budging and it annoyed her to pieces to say the least. 

Today however, Frisk was certain that she had Sans cornered. She had just finished a tale of two cities, and she remembered that Sans had said that he would take her to the Librarby whenever she had completed a book so she could get a new one. She smirked to herself as she grabbed the heavy novel before she waltzed her way over to the skeleton brothers main apartment where Sans was in the middle of an afternoon nap. 

She plopped herself down on the end of the couch as Sans took up the majority of the cushions with his sleeping self. Both the brothers had today off, however Papyrus was out at the moment running some errands and doing some laundry at the laundromat down the street. He would be gone for a few hours at least, which would give her and Sans plenty of time to make a quick trip down town. She looked over Sans momentarily feeling a little bit guilty to be rousing him from his slumber. She knew how tired he had been as of late, but she really really needed to get out of the house, and she wasn’t sure when the next opportunity would come knocking. Frisk then reached out and poked at one of his slipper clad feet. Sans merely grunted in his sleep before settling himself into a more comfortable position continuing to snore softly. Frisk giggled a little under her breath and then reached forward shaking at his ankle.

“Lazy boooooooones.” She sang playfully, and Sans’ brow bones furrowed in annoyance. 

“Not now sweetheart, just give me five more minutes.” He said, his voice rough and groggy. 

Frisk raised an amused eybrow before she moved to reposition herself now kneeling in front of Sans’ face.

“I finished my book.” She began, holding the thick novel in front of him. Sans reluctantly cracked open an eye socket. 

“Oh that’s nice.” He said, not sounding at all really interested before nuzzling his skull back down into his pillow. Frisk huffed patting the heavy book against his forehead. 

“So…” She continued. “How about you and me go get another one, like how you said remember?” 

Sans opened his eyes more fully this time and then flicked his pinpricks between the book and Frisk as he remembered the words that he had spoken to her that night at the Librarby. He was quiet for a little while, taking the time to straighten himself up, obviously thinking of the best way to respond to her.

“Uhhh… how about I just pick up something for you tomorrow on my way home from work?” He then suggested delicately. Frisk’s face instantly fell into an unimpressed frown.

“That’s not what you said.” She challenged and Sans smile faltered slightly. 

“Frisk…” He began hesitantly. “It just isn’t safe, we’ve talked about this.” Frisk pointedly rolled her eyes.

“It’s just a quick trip to the bookstore.” She tried to argue. Sans strummed his fingers over the armrest of the couch. 

“It’s still too risky.” He protested. Frisk immediately got up from her seated position ready to storm back to her room so that she could continue to sulk in front of her window, but Sans was also quick to his feet.   
“Hold on, don’t be mad.” He said catching her wrist lightly. “Hey, Paps is out for a bit why don’t we have some uh heh, quality time here instead?”   
Sans then looped an arm around her waist. He pressed a peck to her cheek as he tried to shoot her with a suggestive brow bone, but Frisk refused to look his way and stepped out of his grip not interested in the lightest. Sans sighed, feeling his own annoyance take hold at her cold shoulder. 

“Frisk, we’ve been over this a million times. I thought you understood. This is for your protection remember?” He began to chastise. 

Frisk felt a spark of anger swell at his patronizing tone. She hated it when he talked down to her like that, like he was scolding a child. She whirled around on her heels, scowl prominent as she fixed Sans with miffed eyes. 

“That doesn’t mean you can just lock me a way like I’m your fucking prisoner!” She retorted sharply. Sans tensed. He didn’t like it when she swore like that. He took a step forward however, not backing down from her challenge.

“Knock of the attitude kid, throwing a tantrum isn’t gonna get you anywhere.” He replied coolly. His eyes narrowed smugly as he saw Frisk’s expression darken. He knew exactly how to press at her buttons. Frisk pursed her lips together as she stared back at him. Fine, if that’s how he wanted to play then she would happily join in his game.

“Yeah? and neither is staying cooped up in here all day with you.” She spat as she turned away and began heading toward the door. 

“Hey where you going!?” Sans called after her, following behind. 

“Away from you!” Frisk replied curtly, not paying him a second glance. Sans ground his teeth together. Why the hell did she have to test him so god damn much? He caught her by the shoulder roughly, but Frisk rolled it out of his grip.

“We aren’t finished here kid, you aren’t leaving the bar!” Sans then barked at her, his tone serious, all traces of his usual care free character gone.

“Is that an order boss?” Frisk replied mockingly. 

She saw Sans falter then as she dared him to use his title over her. She was his underling technically, but Sans had never been truly comfortable with the idea, and he also knew that if he made a habit of using that trump card it would lead to a lot of animosity sparking between them. Now however, she really wasn’t leaving him with much of a choice. 

“Yeah it is an order.” He then replied, straightening himself up. Frisk’s eyes widened, surprised that Sans had actually gone and used his rank against her. 

“So then, that’s all it comes down to right?” She began bitterly. “Partners my ass! You just want a trained lap dog!” Sans stiffened, a pang of guilt ringing clear in his soul, but he refused to take it back. She had pushed him after all, and he could really only be pushed so far. 

“Only if that’s what you want to make it to be.” He said and Frisk spun around and stalked back toward him. 

“So what, I’ll just sit pretty when you command it then? Well only do what makes you happy, what you want? You don’t even care how I feel do you!?” She accused getting right in Sans’ face. “All I want is to just go out for a walk, but you won’t even let me out of the house.” 

“Because it isn’t safe!” Sans shouted back. 

Frisk only rolled her eyes and Sans scowled at her defiant gesture. Did she really not understand the amount of trouble that she was in? Did she not realize how close the Gambino’s had come to taking her away again?   
He almost laughed darkly at how utterly clueless she was acting. Almost. Instead he grabbed her wrist to keep her from turning away from him again. He would make her comprehend the mess that she was in whether she wanted to face reality or not, sensitivity be damned. 

“You think this is a god damned joke kid?” He then demanded. “The Gambino’s just put someone in the ground or don’t you remember?” Frisk visibly flinched at Sans’ words. The memory of Joey still stung. 

“That’s different -.” She tried to argue, but Sans wasn’t hearing it.

“No it isn’t Frisk, he was hiding from them just like you are!” Sans continued, and Frisk was silent as she didn’t know how to respond. “They found him because they were looking for you!” Frisk snapped her gaze to Sans as soon as the words left his mouth and Sans instantly regretted what he had said. 

“…Because they were looking for me?” Frisk repeated meekly, and Sans backpedaled hard. No he hadn’t meant it like that. 

“No – wait.” He said, floundering for a way to fix what he had just let slip out. He hadn’t meant to, Frisk wasn’t supposed to know about that, but as he looked down at her suddenly very sullen expression he could see that the damage had already been done. 

“It was my fault?” Frisk asked suddenly realizing that the Gambinos had found Joey at the cottage where she was supposed to stay. 

“No no Frisk, it wasn’t your fault.” Sans then said quickly, tempering his tone and snuffing out his anger. He even mustered up a smile to try to put her worries at ease, but it was to no use. 

Frisk was quiet and Sans really didn’t like that. He would actually much prefer that she go right back to yelling at him so he moved quickly, grabbing her hand and pulling her gently toward the couch coaxing her down in to the cushions before sitting next to her.

“I’m sorry sweetheart I didn’t mean to lose my temper on you. I’m a real heh, bonehead. Here, how about we just forget this whole thing alright? Start fresh yeah? How’s that sound?” He said trying to reach her, but Frisk only nodded not really even paying attention to his words as she continued to sit quietly. Sans continued to hold her hand as he tried to figure out what to do. 

“Here I’ll make you something nice.” Sans said suddenly getting up off the couch and moving to the kitchen. 

He then rummaged around in one of the cupboards for a little while. Papyrus had recently started expanding his culinary repertoire and had been experimenting with pastries and baking. He had even been calling Toriel on a regular basis for tips. Sans had seen Papyrus haul in a bunch of supplies only yesterday which included a few boxes of baker’s chocolate. Sans threw a small pot on the stove full of milk after he had found the chocolate, before breaking up a chunk from inside the package and cutting it into small pieces before adding it to the simmering pot. He also added some sugar to help compensate for the bakers chocolates bitter taste. He stirred it until the chocolate melted before pouring the rich creamy beverage into a mug.

“Nothing beats a cup of hot coco on a snowy day like this.” Sans said in the most jovial tone that he could muster as he brought the beverage over to Frisk. she took it from him and sipped at it gingerly, but still didn’t say anything and Sans felt himself growing more and more anxious at her silence. 

“You uh, doing ok there kid?” He asked delicately. Frisk nodded but it was unconvincing. 

She finished her drink and then stood up. 

“I’m just tired.” She responded dully. “I think I’ll have a nap. The chocolate was good thanks.”

Sans wanted to protest but he couldn’t really bring himself to stop her as she walked passed him before exiting the main apartment. When she was gone he continued to sit by himself in the living room. 

He then let his head fall heavy into his hands as he groaned loudly in frustration. When the hell had everything become so complicated? It seemed that he was only making mistake after mistake with Frisk. He only wanted to keep her out of trouble, but every time he tried to protect her he ended up doing more harm than good. Sans flopped back into the cushions dejectedly as he stared at the ceiling with tired eye sockets. Mabey Papyrus would be able to help. His brother was much better at these sort of things after all, but then again Sans wasn’t sure how to ask without causing suspicion. As it stood he would just have to try his best on his own. 

That evening Frisk didn’t make much of an appearance for dinner. She claimed that she suddenly wasn’t feeling very well and only took a small portion of food back to her room. Papyrus asked her if he could do anything to help, but she denied him saying that she only needed to rest. She didn’t even look at Sans once in that whole brief encounter, which of course left him feeling even more like shit. 

Firsk continued with her silent treatment much to Sans utter annoyance and frustration for the next few days. Even when he had come home from work in the evening with not only one, but a bag load of books from the Librarby that she had been interested in before as a means of an apology; she only gave him a small thank you before immediately burying her nose in one of the larger novels, leaving Sans felling like he wanted to bash his skull through a wall.   
It wasn’t till the next day that she reemerged rom her room wearing her new plain black dress that Toriel had gotten for her. Sans and Papyrus were again both off and sans was currently on the couch while Papyrus was dusting some of the book shelves in the living room. Sans didn’t even notice Frisk’s approach at first as he had almost gotten used to her ignoring him until she was standing right in front of him staring down at him with determined eyes. Sans met her stare with his own steady pinprick. 

“OH FRISK WHAT A NICE DRESS.” Papyrus beamed happily as he continued on with his chores. 

“Thank you Papyrus.” Frisk replied, but she did not break her gaze away from Sans. “I’ve decided that I am going to go pay my respects to Joey today.” Silence fell heavy over the room and Sans’ grin twitched. 

“Or are you now?” He asked her. Papyrus quickly moved between Frisk and his brother, laughing nervously as he tried to dissuade the building tension. He had been somewhat aware of the uneasiness that had formed around the two of them lately. 

“AH FRISK, THAT DOES SOUND LOVELY, BUT PERHAPS WE SHOULD WAIT UNTIL THINGS GET A LITTLE BIT CALMER?” He tried to suggest. Frisk adamantly shook her head no. 

“I didn’t get to say goodbye to him before he left the apartment. I want to say goodbye now.” She replied. 

Papyrus faltered not really able to find it in himself to try and talk her out of it after that response. He turned back to his brother, a pleading expression on his face to help him out. Sans was silent for a moment as he stared over at Frisk calmly, but by the looks of her expression she wasn’t going to be backing down easily. 

Sans immediately knew that he shouldn’t try to sugar coat it and just tell her no plain and simple. These stunts of hers had to end, but then he suddenly remembered the little funeral procession that he had witnessed at the cemetery, and how different the ceremony had been to what monsters were used to, how openly everyone grieved around each other and the sadness in the air. He wondered if that was just what humans needed to do. Maybe that’s what Frisk needed, to vent her sadness and actually say goodbye. 

“Please.” Frisk then said. Her hard expression had softened somewhat and Sans saw a desperate glimmer in her sad brown eyes. He sighed to himself, now he really didn’t have a choice anymore after getting a look like that. 

“Alright kid.” He finally said giving in, to not only his own surprise but also apparently to Papyrus’ and Frisk’s as well.

“B-BROTHER ARE YOU SURE THAT THAT IS SUCH A GOOD IDEA?” Papyrus then said, obviously feeling unsure on the matter.

“It’s ok Paps, I’ll go with her and make sure that its only one little quick trip.” Sans replied, pointedly making sure that Frisk understood that he wasn’t all too happy about this. Though despite his less then chipper tone a smile quickly bloomed across Frisk’s face regardless and Sans couldn’t help but feel relieved that she would no longer be angry with him anymore. Ah geez, he really had turned soft hadn’t he? 

“Thank you Sans! I’ll go get my shoes.” Frisk said perking up immediately and Sans almost groaned aloud, disappointed with himself at how easily he had caved. He simply sighed instead before hoisting himself off the couch to follow Frisk out the door. 

“DO BECARFUL BROTHER.” Papyrus called after him, still sounding concerned. Sans nodded back in answer.

“Will do Paps.” He said as he also couldn’t deny the inkling that this was probably a bad idea. 

He met Frisk outside of her room. She was dressed in her coat and had her new black penny loafers on as she waited expectantly. Sans sauntered up next to her. 

“You know that this isn’t going to become a regular thing right?” He said harshly causing the small smile that Frisk had on to fade as a slightly guilty expression settled across her face instead. 

“I know.” She said. “I don’t expect it to, and I won’t complain anymore, but I really do want to say goodbye. I… I missed my chance before Joey left the apartment that day.” 

“Alright.” Sans said turning toward the stair case, while also trying to smother another pang of guilt at Frisk’s morose mood, remembering that it was his fault that she had locked herself away in her room that day when Joey left . “Just as long as we are both on the same page now.”

Frisk nodded earnestly back, which Sans found at least somewhat satisfying as now he knew that she wouldn’t give him anymore grief about staying put for a change. 

The two made their way down the stairs and through the bar. Sans lead the way toward the Buick parked on the curb outside. He knew that Frisk would have preferred to walk, but there was no way that he was going to invite any more risk into this already chancy trip. In fact, if he had his way then he would have insisted on taking a short cut though he refrained as he knew that they had an ill effect on Frisk’s stomach. Driving was the next safest bet. 

Sans held the door open for Frisk as perusal until she was settled, then waltzed around to his side of the car. He looked around at his surroundings uneasily, already feeling antsy about being out in the open. His nerves did settle some however, once he started up the engine and began driving toward the cemetery. It was cold out after all, there really shouldn’t be anyone there during this time of year.

Sans took the back roads, avoiding many of the main streets as to try and remain as inconspicuous as possible. When they made it to the black gates he parked the Buick behind a gnarled old tree on the curb. It was quite and still, the only sound was that of Sans’ shoes crunching over top of the freshly fallen snow. No one was around, but Sans still found the silence untrustworthy as he made his way over to Frisks door. When she was out of the vehicle Sans absentmindedly settled a hand on her shoulder wanting to keep her close if danger did happen to show itself. Frisk cleared her throat and stepped out from under his guard however, reminding Sans that they were out in public. He hesitantly withdrew it to his side, he knew that she was right, and if there were any visitors in the graveyard they couldn’t be spotted so closely together but he still didn’t like it. 

“Let’s just make this quick yeah?” Sans said he tried to hide his uneasiness, but it was very apparent already to Frisk that he felt restless. She could see it in the way his pinpricks kept darting around. 

“Ok.” She agreed simply, not wanting to put him anymore on edge as she briskly strolled her way through the cemetery’s entrance. 

They were silent as they walked, Frisk a little in front of Sans so he could keep her well within his sights. When they made it to Joey’s grave Sans hung back just a tad bit more as to allow her some privacy but still remained close at hand regardless. 

Frisk stared down at Joey’s tombstone, the dark granite freshly carved, with his name neatly engraved over its polished surface. She fidgeted a little awkwardly in front of her friends resting place, as now that she was here she wasn’t really sure what to do or say. She kicked herself mentally, thinking now that she should have brought a gift or maybe some flowers, though the winter snow probably would have destroyed anything that she would have left behind for him, so instead she crouched down in front of his grave and extended a hand out to the cold smooth stone. 

“Hey there Joey been a while.” She said.

Frisk tried to muster a smile up for him, but found that a lump had settled in her throat making it hard for her to maintain.

“I wanted to thank you for everything that you’ve done for me.” She continued keeping her voice as even as she could. “And not only for keeping my whereabouts a secret from the Gambinos, but also for before then… you were the only person that I could really call a friend when I was on my own. I’m sorry I couldn’t repay your kindness. It was my fault that they found you. I’m sorry I couldn’t do the same you did for me.” Frisks voice then grew wobbly as she struggled to fight back the swell of sorrow forming in her chest. 

Sans turned his head a little bit more away, feeling like he wasn’t supposed to witness Frisk’s regretful confession, though he also wished that he could be closer and provide her with some company at the same time. 

Frisk remained in front of Joey’s stone for a little while longer in silence before she sniffled a final time and stood up wiping at her cheeks. She then turned back around and headed back to Sans’ side.

 

“Ok, we can go now.” She said, her voice quiet as she kept her head bowed hiding her teary eyes. Sans nodded letting her lead the way back toward the exit. 

The walk back was somehow even more silent then before, and Sans just couldn’t take it anymore. He strolled up next to Frisk placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side. Anyone who was potentially watching be damned; he only wanted to give her some comfort. Frisk didn’t resist, grateful for the support as she leaned into his embrace. 

They continued on their way down the snowy cemetery path, but then Sans saw something peculiar ahead of them. There were three other sets of footprints alongside their old tracks in the snow. Sans tensed and dropped his arm off of Frisk. This normally wouldn’t raise any cause for alarm as this was a public place and all. It could just be another visitor coming to pay their own respects to the deceased, but what was truly unnerving was how the three footprints all broke off from the path at the same time, heading in different directions toward some form of cover. Sans activated his left eye, not taking any chances but still kept his casual gate, this time taking the lead. Frisk noticed his shift in mood and also started looking around uneasily, making sure to stay close to Sans’ side. 

As they continued wearily Sans snapped his pinpricks to a dark shadow that flashed next to the path darting between a pair of large stone weeping angel statues. He reacted quickly calling forth his magic and summoning up a wall of bones too block off the unknown individuals escape. Sans then drew his gun, immediately cocked the hammer and aimed it over toward the grave marker that the stranger was hiding behind. He decided to not rely on his magic too heavily in case a smoker might be involved.

 

“Alright pal hands up where I can see em, I got a gun aimed” Sans cautioned motioning for Frisk to get behind him. 

There was silence for a few moments, but then the sound of someone shuffling in the snow permeated the chilly still air and a man appeared out from behind the tombstone. He had a sinister scowl on his face, his eyes dark with anger, but he complied with Sans’ wishes, holding his hands up which revealed in one of them a smoker ready to be triggered. Sans’ sockets narrowed as he took a step forward. 

“Well friend, looks like you’re in a bit of a bind here so why don’t you call out to your partners and have every one step out in the open where I can see them, then well all have a nice chat and figure out how we can all go home without anybody doing anything stupid.” Sans then said. The Mobster sneered and remained silent. Sans sighed. 

He knew that the other Gambino foot shoulders would have to be fairly close by, and he also knew that he was in a bit of a rough spot. The others would most likely have guns and if he gave them an opening then they would shoot him without hesitation. It was actually a wonder that they hadn’t already but then sans realized that the reason that they hadn’t was probably because they didn’t want to risk shooting Frisk in the process. 

Sans then materialized a very sharp looking half formed tibia bone. He kept its pointed tip hovering right at the captured mobster’s throat. The mobster let out an involuntary yelp, startled by the sudden appearance of the dagger like bone inches away from his exposed neck. 

“Ok buddy I’ll do the honors and call em out for you instead.” Sans then said turning toward the rest of the graveyard. 

“Hey! I got your boy here! You want him back come and get him!” He called. 

There was silence again before two other mobsters also emerged from crouching behind their own tombstones down the path. Sans readjusted his aim, making sure both mobster where in range of his line of fire. Frisk curled herself up behind him feeling the immediate urge to flee take over her senses as adrenalin pulsed through her veins. This sort of situation was almost too familiar to her. 

Both the other mobsters also had guns but neither had them raised. One of them chuckled lowly. 

“Didn’t think you monsters were very fond of guns.” He challenged and Sans smirked back. 

“Well when you all started making a habit of brining those swanky new smokers into town magic really didn’t seem to be cutting it anymore, not to mention bullets don’t really seem to be affected by it so much.” He replied easily. 

“Boss! If I activate it then he won’t have his magic! You can take him out!” The quivering mobster with the smoker called out desperately. Sans shot his burning eye quickly over to the mobster not bothering to skimp on his warning. 

“You do that buddy and I can guarantee that your throat will be sliced right open before that smoke even reaches me” He threatened darkly. The pinned mobster immediately flinched at the skeletons words. 

“Easy, easy now.” The other mobster said calmly. “We aren't looking to spill any blood today. Bobby why don't you just toss that smoker where it wont do no harm alright?" Bobby nodded nervously, trusting in his partners steady gaze before letting the smoker go. It fell softly in a pile of snow at his feet.

"We only wanted to take the girl, but you caught us off guard fair and square, so how about you let our boy go and we let you go?” The calm mobster then suggested to Sans.

Sans raised a brow bone. The mobster in front of him seemed to at ease about this whole situation for his liking, but none of them had presented him with a threat that he couldn’t handle. They may just know that there wasn’t any other way out of this unless they wanted to risk their partner’s life, and were just making a respectable retreat. 

“Ok then.” Sans responded. “Me and the girl are gonna back down this path slowly. You make any moves for your weapons and your friend over there bleeds out. When we make it to the gate I’ll let him go sound good?” The calm mobster nodded. 

“Perfectly agreeable.” He said. 

Sans then ushered Frisk further behind him as he began walking forward. She stayed right on his heels clinging to his coat as they passed between the two other mobsters. Sans turned around, walking backwards while still shielding Frisk as to keep the mobsters in his line of fire, but neither made a move to pull their guns, apparently staying true to their deal. 

They continued to edge further away from the threat. Frisk felt her heart beat start to calm down with the distance that they put between themselves and the mobsters, but then something grabbed her from behind, tearing her forcefully from Sans side. She screamed. 

Sans instantly turned to the new threat his magic flaring with his panic, but the sound of the other two mobsters guns as they cocked back their hammers and raised their weapons forced him to smother it back. Another mobster had been hiding down the path, also crouched behind a tombstone. Sans hadn’t seen his footsteps as he had broken off from the main pack earlier leaving no evidence of his presence down the road. 

He held Frisk with a knife to her throat. As Sans stared at him with anger he could see that this mobster wasn’t in the best shape as it was. He looked tired as if just grabbing Frisk and keeping her from fighting was taking a toll on him. Then Sans noticed the dark patch of blood leaking through the mobster’s coat. He had been injured before and had probably reopened his wound in the struggle. Hell, he most likely wasn’t even supposed to be part of the ambush which was why he was so far away from the others. 

“Sorry there Franky, didn’t mean to make you work for this one, but the short guys smarter then he looks.” The calm mobster said, his gun trained on Sans. The mobster known as Franky smiled tiredly in response. 

“That’s ok Marco, couldn’t risk her getting away, not when we had an opportunity like this. Haha see I knew she and that Bannacci fella were involved. I told ya she would show up here to see the dead stiff eventually.” Franky said laughing victoriously. 

Sans sockets darkened. He understood now. These mobsters were the ones that had killed Joey at the cottage, and this one, Franky, was the one that Joey managed to stab before they took him out. 

“Hate to spoil your good mood and all, but ain’t you forgetting about something here?” Sans then said his grin menacing as he regaining the mobster’s attention before he flared his magic and edged the tibia bones sharpened point closer to their captured partner’s throat. Bobby started to panic and shout. The other two stiffened and more sharply aimed there weapons. 

“Knock that off or you’ll be eating bullets!” Marco warned. 

“Heh, _tibia_ frank fellas I wouldn’t do that if I were you. See, if you pull that trigger, your friend gets _shiskabobbied_ , nothing that I will be able to do to stop it. It would be quite the _grave_ mistake if you get my meaning. So give me back the girl and no one gets hurt.” Sans explained his tone anything but jovial as his words reverberated dangerously throughout the cemetery. 

Frisk watched on helpless as she tried to struggle free from the mobster holding her against her will, but every time she so much as fidgeted. Franky pressed the knife more firmly against her throat. Now with Sans threat his grip had tightened on her so much that it was starting to hurt, and the blade nicked her skin causing a trickle of blood to skate down her neck. sans sockets grew dangerously black as his cyan iris burned on . 

“Let the kid go pal.” He warned again. 

“Not a chance skeleton!” Franky spat back. “See we can’ t show our faces to Ludo again, not without the girl so you’re thick if you think we are leaving here without her! In fact, you’re really not in the position to be making orders. The only thing keeping you alive is that hostage you’re holding so killing him would be a very wrong move.” He continued. Sans remained unyielding as he advanced the tibia bone closer, now the tip was digging in to the trapped mobster’s neck who had started screaming. 

“F- Franky…” Marco stuttered. His previous calm façade shattered by his partners screams of pain and panic.

Franky tensed but refused to give up his prize. 

“You’re a fool skeleton! You’re willing to get dusted for a human dame really? I don’t buy it! I’m calling your bluff! It’s just a job to keep her guarded, but if you let him go I’ll let you leave unharmed. Yeah you might get in trouble with your boss, but hey you’ll get to see another sunrise. Ain’t that worth the cost?” He said bartering. Sans still refused to budge. 

“Heh, I’m in all or nothing pal.” Sans replied darkly continuing his advance. 

Frisk was frantic now as she watched the twisted game of chicken happening right before her eyes. She couldn’t do it, not again, sit and watch as Sans got himself killed over her. How many times had she seen him turn to dust in her dreams? She couldn’t bear to witness it again in real life! She hated this. Why did she have to be so god dammed useless! This was her fault, she had made him take her here! 

Suddenly her panicked mind hushed for a moment as her surroundings seemed to fade to the background. She felt something stir in her soul. At first she recognized the feeling as her own anger. The anger she had about not being able to protect the ones that she loved, about constantly being a burden. It was a heavy feeling as it was mostly aimed at herself, at her inability to do anything, but then she suddenly felt a perspective switch. Right now she realized that her anger would be far more useful if she focused it on the three men currently holding her hostage, the men that were going to again take someone precious away from her. Her anger sharpened then into something darker, much darker. 

Hatred filled her up. It washed over her like dark black water cold and numbing. As she looked over the three men. She realized then that they meant nothing to her, she felt nothing for them, so hence they were nothing. Frisk then heard a voice whisper in her ear, a voice she recognized form her nightmares. Chara’s voice bright and mischievous.

“Come on now Frisk, enough dawdling already.” It said, and then everything went black.


	68. Dancing among the tombstones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something dark awakens inside of Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT* 
> 
> I goofed a bit in this chapter! Thank you to ShiningWings for pointing it out. It should be all fixed now though :)

Sans continued his intimidation tactic as he watched Franky begin to crack in front of him. If he could just get the mobster to drop his guard, step away even a little, then he could take him down and get Frisk out of his hold and out of harm’s way. However, the other two mobsters, who currently had their guns trained on Sans, would still pose a problem and Sans wasn’t really sure how he was going to deal with them before they riddled him full of bullet holes. He supposed that he was just going to have to take a chance and put his magic to the test, see if he could draw faster than they could fire. It wasn’t a good plan, but at this point Sans was too desperate to really think up anything else. 

“I’m warning you monster!” Franky spat, his eyes darting between the looming skeleton and the panicking Bobby with the dagger like bone at his throat. “Just let him go!” 

Sans ignored Franky’s protests and was about to take another step closer, his manic grin still spread across his face, but then suddenly Franky winced before starting to scream.

Sans blinked in surprise, unsure as to what was going on for a moment, until he flicked his pinpricks downward where he saw that Frisk was biting hard into the mobster’s knife wielding hand, while also digging her fingers into Franky’s open wound on his side. 

The mobster fumbled in his pain dropping his knife as he tried to shake Frisk off of himself, but she clung to him with her teeth and fingers like a vice. 

“Get off of me you crazy bitch!” Franky continued to shout trying to get himself away from her much to everyone else’s surprise. 

When Frisk refused to release her hold, Franky raised a fist, preparing to bring it down hard on the girl digging into his side. Sans sockets widened as he tried to call forth his magic in time to stop the blow, but before he could Frisk released the mobster just as he started his downward swing and dodged. Her face was expressionless as she then used the mobsters own momentum against him, switching her position as she took a hold of his attacking arm before heaving him over her shoulder and throwing him hard to the ground. 

Silence resonated through the graveyard as everyone stared at the small girl in disbelief, trying to process how she had managed to toss a full grown man almost twice her size as if he were nothing but a rag-doll. Frisk, however, didn’t lose a moment as she then lunged for the knife that Frankey had so carelessly let slip through his fingers. The mobsters holding Sans in their line of fire quickly switched their target to the girl instead. They glimpsed her red eyes only for an instant, which was enough to send a shock wave of terror through their beings as they realized that she had her blood red stare fixed on them like she was sizing up prey. 

They reacted without really thinking, their instinct taking control as they began to open fire at her. Sans felt the cold sharp sting of panic wrap around his soul and squeeze tightly. His bones were numb as he watched on helplessly. He was sure that he was going to see Frisk get blown away right before his eyes, but Frisk was quick, unbelievably quick. She ducked and rolled behind a tombstone for cover and continued to dart between them like she was a ghost in the graveyard. Her attackers only registered glimpses of her as they continued to fire off rounds. 

It took Sans a moment to realize that this was his chance to disarm the trigger happy gunmen. He shook off his shock and conjured up a few small blunt Metacarpal bones, before rapidly sending them at the mobsters. They collided with the mobster's wrists, effectively knocking their guns out of their hands. Before they could react or reach out for their weapons again, Sans was already advancing at them with a large bat like humorous bone clutched tightly in a white knuckled grip . He struck them hard over the head knocking them both unconscious, not giving them the option to fight back.

Bobby watched as all three of his comrades where taken out of commission with fear stricken eyes. That was it, he was the last one standing. He flicked his gaze to the smoker at his feet. It was his last chance, his last hope to get out of this alive. The bone at his throat had stopped its advance with the skeleton monster distracted. If he was quick enough …no, not if, there were no more ifs, he had to be quick enough. He lunged for the smoker. Sans gaze shifted at his movement. 

“Don’t!” He shouted, but Bobby was to desperate to register the warning as he clung to the little device ready to activate it.

Sans grit his teeth in a grimace before he sent the hovering sharpened tibia bone straight at its marker, right through Bobby’s throat. The mobster then collapsed and convulsed for a moment, the smoker clung harshly in his frantic grip before he went entirely limp. His blood leached out a brilliant red, which harshly contrasted against the white, blacks, and muted grey tones of the snowy cemetery surrounding him. 

It was quiet for only a second as Sans stood in The center of the previous scene of chaos when another flash of movement caught his frazzled gaze. 

Frisk had reappeared, and was now sitting overtop of one of the unconscious mobsters. Her red eyes gazing down unfeelingly as she raised the knife above her head. 

Sans sockets widened in alarm as he realized that she was about to strike. He threw out his left hand, his cyan eye burning wildly as he captured her knife wielding hand in his extended hold right before she could bring her weapon down. 

Frisk paused when she realized that something was blocking her attack, and then she turned her red gaze over to Sans. He flinched at her cold stare, but retained his grip on her none the less. She stood up, distracted away from the sprawled out mobster beneath her and took a step toward him. 

“K- Kiddo? You feeling alright there?” Sans forced himself to speak as he held her steady red eyes with his cyan iris. She didn’t answer him, just continued to watch him as if waiting for an opportunity to attack.

“Common, why don’t we just calm down yeah?” He tried again, but Frisk only took another step closer. 

“Frisk? Sweetheart? You …you still in there pal? Common buddy do you …remember me?” He asked nervously. Frisk gave no response. 

“Ok, let’s just take a second here.” Sans continued desperately as he took another step backwards, feeling very threatened by her silent advance. “Let’s just put the knife down, and we can go back to how things were before and forget all this”. 

Frisk’s red eyes then sharpened and Sans knew that she wasn’t going to come back to her senses anytime soon. She was about to strike and he had to think of something quick. He threw one hand out defensively and extended his hold on her so that his magic was completely surrounding her entirely, and then he intensified it.

The sudden weight of Sans’ magic seemed to take Frisk off guard as she stumbled, and then reluctantly fell to her knees from under the pressure. Sans sighed a little in relief, glad that he had managed to buy himself some time. That relief, however, was shortly soon after snuffed out as Frisk raised her angry red gaze to him, and in that moment all Sans could think of was ‘if looks could kill.’

Then Frisk started to struggle from under his hold. Sans grew nervous as he was afraid that she was going to hurt herself if she continued to strain like how she was, but to his terrified surprise she began to stand up. Sans was stunned as he watched her with wide sockets. Currently he was exerting enough magic to keep someone down hard that was roughly three times her size, but Frisk rose against him regardless of how he kept increasing the pressure. 

Sans realized then that he had to do something to immobilize her so that he could try to figure out what was going on, and so far his magical restraints were having a poor effect. He would have to figure out a different tactic. Sans then placed his other hand behind his back and out of Frisk’s sight and summoned up a short club like femur bone. He was beginning to sweat form the amount of magic that he was exerting trying to keep Frisk in place, but she continued moving toward him, absolutely determined it seemed, with the same murderous stare completely fixated on him.

Sans winced as he took a steadying breath trying one more time to reach through to her. 

“Frisk, you have to snap out of this ok? This isn’t you kid.” He tried to call to her, but she just continued on like she didn’t even hear him. Sans sighed disappointed as the feeling of regret was already building in his soul, however he really didn’t have any other idea as to what to do. 

“I’m real sorry about this sweetheart.” He continued under his breath as he readied himself and completely focused his eye on her. He would only get one shot at this, and well if he missed he already knew that Frisk wouldn’t. 

With one final deep breath Sans released his hold on her. Frisk shot forward as soon as she was freed from under his restraints. She came at him so fast that Sans barely had time to react. His instincts took over as he pulled the blunt bone from behind his back, whacking Frisk across the head at the last moment before she could slash at him with her knife. He sent her flying backwards. She tumbled to the ground and rolled in the snow, then lay completely still on her side, her body limp among the tombstones.

Sans stood rigid for only a moment before he ran to her, falling to his knees at her side. 

“Frisk?!” He called out desperately leaning over her form before turning her over in his arms. 

She was bleeding. He had hit her harder than he had meant to in his panic, resulting in an ugly gash on the side of her head.

“Shit. Shit!” Sans cursed as he tried to rouse her, but she only moaned in his hold and otherwise remained completely unconscious. 

Sans then gathered her up into his arms, fighting back his flaring panicked magic as he settled on a shortcut that would bring them home. He jumped through it, holding Frisk closely to his ribcage, leaving the other dead and unconscious mobsters behind him in the cemetery.

When he emerged on the other end he was at the top of the stairs above Grillby’s bar. He could hear the chatter and laughter going on below him. He briefly registered someone even playing something cheery on the piano, but ultimately paid it no mind as he rushed forward to Frisk’s bedroom. He kicked open her door since he had his hands full, before moving to place Frisk’s body gently over her bed. He then turned her head carefully toward him, now taking the time to survey her wound to see if it was as serious as he dreaded that it was. 

It didn’t look like the cut was too deep, much to Sans’ relief, but there was still a lot of blood which made him nervous. He rushed over to get the medical kit form the bathroom, as well as a cloth and water to clean away the excess blood blocking his view of the damage that he had done. When he had her face wiped clean, he was thankful to see that it didn’t look nearly as bad as what he had first thought, though he still felt unbelievably worried when she remained unconscious. 

Sans then bandaged her head before he took a seat by her bedside, hands anxiously clasped together as he continued to watch over her. He briefly wondered if she would need stiches. He knew that he needed to call Alphys who would have a better idea of her condition, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her side just yet. He also had to admit that he was feeling a little bit of shock as he remained pinned by his growing fears. He began to process what had happened in the graveyard, and as he continued to replay the events in his mind an icy realization started to trickle into his soul. Those red eyes, he hadn’t imagined them and he recognized them from somewhere. 

The sound of covers shifting from next to him as well as a dull moaning snapped him back to reality as Frisk began to rouse, and suddenly Sans felt his magic flare in panic again. He realized then that she might still not be herself. He crushed it down however, when he saw her pained soft brown eyes flutter open. She growned and tried to sit up, but san urgently moved to keep her still.

“Whoa there easy now.” He said, placing a hand on her shoulder as his pinpricks raced over her form surveying her intently. 

“Ow….” Frisk moaned as she placed a hand to her head, feeling the bandage under her fingers. 

“What…what happened?” She then said confused. 

“You …don’t remember?” Sans asked cautiously. Frisk gingerly shook her head no. 

“I remember being in the graveyard and then those thugs….” Frisks gaze then snapped to Sans before looking around disconcertedly at the rest of her familiar surroundings.  
“How’d we get away?” She continued. 

Sans paused for a moment before pulling on a casual grin. 

“It’s uh a little bit of a long story, but that doesn’t matter right now. How’s your head feel?” He then asked before reaching forward and stroking Frisk's cheek affectionately.

“Sore.” Frisk answered, her cheeks flushing a bit at Sans’ tenderness. “But I’m fine.”

Sans let out a thankful breath at Frisk’s answer, but ultimately his respite didn’t last as he now realized he had a lot of questions that he needed answers for. 

“Did I get hit or something?” Frisk then asked still puzzled, as she couldn’t recall ever being struck by the mobster who had been holding her hostage. Sans stiffened a little at her question. 

“Something like that.” He then replied before he stood up. Frisk tried to follow suit, but Sans gently pushed her back down again, his firm hand returning to her shoulder.

“Not so fast bucko, you need to rest a little more ok?” He said. Frisk wanted to protest, but knew that she shouldn’t. She nodded in agreement before settling back into her covers.

“Here, I’ll get you some tea with some healing powder.” Sans continued, lingering for just a moment more before retracting his hand and turning away.

A small tug on the back of his shirt brought him to a halt however. Sans turned his head over his shoulder where Frisk was grabbing him lightly. Her eyes where downcast, her brows furrowed in what Sans recognized as guilt, while she chewed at her bottom lip. He waited for her to speak up. 

“I’m … I’m sorry Sans.” Frisk then said, not able to bring herself to look at him fully. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen. I shouldn’t have made you take me there.” She continued, her voice growing wobbly, and Sans sighed before he retook his seat, pulling her in for a hug.  
“It’s ok.” He said simply. “We’re ok, we’re fine, everything’s fine.” He continued, recognizing soon after that he might be trying to convince himself of that more so then Frisk. She sniffled into his shirt a little and Sans just held her close as he continuing to comfort her as best he could. He also couldn’t deny that holding her was helping him to calm down as well. 

When she quieted, he let her go before placing small kiss to her forehead. 

“I’ll be right back ok?” He then said, and Frisk nodded, still not able to look at him directly. Sans rubbed her arm reassuringly for a moment more before getting up to go to the kitchen to get Frisk her tea.

As he made the beverage it was all he could do to keep his mind on the task at hand. So many questions were bouncing around in his skull that he found himself often just standing there in the kitchen trying to sort through them all. When he had finally finished making Frisk’s beverage he headed back over to her room only to find that she was passed out again. 

He slumped tiredly, letting his concocted grin fall away, before placing the tea on her end table and retaking his position seated on her bed right next to her. He reached a shaking hand over to her and stroked her hair a few times before he finally rested it on her shoulder. The slight contact helped him to ground himself, helped him to remember what was important. First he needed to watch over her until Papyrus was home, then when he was sure that Frisk was in the best care possible, he could go looking for those answers that his rattled mind was demanding he find. 

Sans kept his warry sockets hovering over Frisk, watching her as she breathed deeply in her sleep. He was still half afraid that the demon that he had seen in the graveyard would suddenly make another appearance. He was terrified that when she opened her eyes again they wouldn’t be the soft warm brown orbs full of kindness that he knew so well, but the unfamiliar blood red irises scorching with hatred. 

Time passed slowly, but soon Sans heard his brother’s upbeat footsteps ascending the stairs. He quickly collected himself before he leaned forward and placed one final chaste kiss to frisks temple while she continued to sleep. He then got up to ease Papyrus into yet another harrowing situation.

He felt the guilt sink heavy in his bones when he reached the doorway. Again he would need his little brother’s help because again he had messed up and allowed danger to get to close to the ones that he loved. 

He buried the dismal thoughts away for now as he knew there would be plenty of time for self-deprecation latter. Now he had to get Frisk healed and then he had to figure out what had happened. 

Sans stepped into the hall right as Papyrus was about to unlock the main apartment door. 

“SANS?” Papyrus questioned turning confused to see his brother stepping out of Frisk’s bedroom with a glum looking smile on his face. 

“Hey bro.” Sans replied in turn, scratching sheepishly at the side of his skull. “I uh, need your help with something.” He continued. 

“WHAT’S WRONG?” Papyrus immediately questioned, noticing Sans’ less than ideal state. Sans paused for a moment unsure of how to explain himself when he realized there was no point in trying to put it gently. 

“We ran into some trouble. The kid got hurt.” He then said plainly and Papyrus was already halfway down the hall before he even finished his sentence. 

“HOW IS SHE? HOW BAD IS IT?” He asked sternly as he continued forward to her bedroom with sans on his heels. 

“It’s not too bad, a bit of a bump on the noggin.” Sans answered. “She’s sleeping now. I got her bandaged.”

Papyrus let out what Sans assumed, was a relived breath before he opened the door to Frisk’s room. He didn’t even hesitate after looking over her still form in the bed before he prepared his healing magic. Sans stayed close to his side.

Papyrus immediately extended his dazzling orange magic outward before letting it seep into Frisk’s wounds. She subconsciously welcomed the familiar soothing sensation, humming contently as Papyrus gently surveyed the damage. He was relived to find that the injury indeed wasn’t serious, but he was still concerned none the less. Papyrus then focused his energy on numbing her pain and stopping her bleeding before he retracted his magic again satisfied at least for now that she would be comfortable while she dozed, though he knew that Alphys should also be called to help properly stitch the wound closed. 

Papyrus took in a deep breath as he felt a dizzy spell sweep over him. Sans noticed his brother swaying and was right at his side offering a stabilizing arm and shoulder to lean on. 

“THANK YOU BROTHER.” Papyrus managed as he regained his bearings again. 

“How is she?” Sans then asked nervously once he was sure that Papyrus was stable enough to stand on his own. 

“SHE IS ALRIGHT FOR NOW, SHE IS ONLY RESTING.” Papyrus replied and Sans felt at least a little better at that, but then Papyrus turned his tired worried sockets toward him and Sans felt instantly a hundred times worse again. 

“SANS, WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?” He urged. Sans slumped forward. He didn’t want to worry Papyrus, but he knew that he couldn’t lie to him either. There was no point.

“We ran into some Gambino foot soldiers.” Sans then began duly. “They figured out that Joey and Frisk were connected in the past and staked out his grave. They knew that she would want to say goodbye to him.” He continued. Papyrus’ tired sockets then quickly narrowed in absolute disgust. 

“WHAT A HORRID, COWARDLY, DIRTY WAY TO FIGHT! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF SOMEONES GRIEF? THAT IS ABSOLUTELY INTOLERABLE!” He declared adamantly. 

“Heh Yeah…” Sans agreed before his half-baked grin completely fell away from his face “…But I shoulda saw it coming ….No, I did see it coming, but I let her go anyway.” He then replied dismally. 

Papyrus snapped concerned sockets over to his older brother who now looked absolutely retched before him. His sockets were hollow and tired as he stood like he was carrying a one ton weight on his shoulder blades. Papyrus blinked in surprise. He didn’t think he had ever seen Sans look quite so sullen before.

“BROTHER?” He asked carefully extending an arm out to rest on Sans’ shoulder. Sans didn’t meet his gaze his brow bones pinched as he instead looked at the floor while shoving his fists further into his pockets. 

“PLEASE SANS YOU DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF FOR THIS DO YOU?” Papyrus tried again gently. Sans winced at his words. 

“I was supposed to be looking out for her.” Sans then answered quietly and Papyrus straightened up. 

“SANS YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT YOU DID ALL THAT YOU COULD.” Papyrus began to protest, but Sans just adamantly shook his head in disagreement. 

“No, I shouldn’t have let her go. I knew it was dangerous, but I gave in… god dammit It seems like I’m the bad guy whether I let her have her way or not. Whatever I do it's always the wrong choice.” He said. 

“BROTHER, THEN I AM AS MUCH TO BLAME AS YOU ARE.” Papyrus interjected. “I ALSO COULD NOT TELL HER NO. I ALSO KNEW THAT THERE WERE RISKS, BUT COULDN’T BRING MYSELF TO DENY HER WHAT SHE WANTED. AND I ALSO KNOW THAT EVEN IF WE BOTH DID STAND OUR GROUND THEN FRISK WOULD HAVE MOST LIKELY GONE OUT ON HER OWN ANYWAY AND THEN SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN IN REAL TROUBLE.” Sans was silent as he was not able to argue his brothers point, but still remained tethered by his guilt. Papyrus sighed as Sans continued to avoid his gaze.

“SANS IF YOU WERE NOT WITH HER THEN IT WOULD HAVE BEEN MUCH WORSE. YOU DID THE RIGHT THING.” Papyrus continued. 

“It doesn’t feel right.” Sans mumbled quietly and Papyrus slumped, his sockets furrowed with concern as he tightened his grip on Sans’ shoulder.

“FRISK IS SAFE AT HOME SANS. YOU’RE SAFE AT HOME. I DON’T THINK THAT WE CAN ASK FOR A BETTER OUTCOME.” Papyrus tried again. Sans remained rigid in his grief for a few moments more before he let out a heavy breath and looked back to his younger brother. 

“Ok Paps.” He finally said, and Papyrus smiled lightly back to him in relief. 

“OK.” He repeated before releasing his hold on his brother. 

Sans then turned his gaze back over to Frisk. He still didn’t really feel all that right about this whole situation, but he knew that he couldn’t continue to dwell on it either. He would make amends for his carelessness later, however, right now with Papyrus watching over Frisk he knew that there were other matters that needed his attention. 

“Uh Paps, do you mind watching over the kid for a bit?” Sans then asked delicately. “I uh may have exerted myself a little with my magic earlier and I’m a little worn out.” Papyrus instantly looked over his brother worriedly. 

“DO YOU NEED A HEALING SESSION AS WELL?” He asked and Sans shook his head. 

“No no, I just need to take a little nap if uh, that’s ok with you.” He clarified and Papyrus nodded in understanding. 

“YES, ALRIGHT YOU GO AND REST BROTHER, AND DON’T WORRY I’LL MAKE SURE FRISK IS WELL TAKEN CARE OF.” He said reassuringly, sensing that Sans was still somewhat distressed. Sans threw on a thankful smile in response.

“Thanks bro, you’re the best.” He said before he left the room. 

When Sans made it behind the concealment of his own closed bedroom door his small smile quickly fell away. He stood there in the middle of his room for a moment, his sockets hollow. It was true that he had over excreted himself with his magic, but he wasn’t really going to be taking a nap like how he had told his brother, he had other more important things that needed looking into even though he knew he really didn’t want to. 

Sans then made his way forward toward his desk. He hesitated for moment before he pulled open the locked drawer where he kept W.D. Gaster’s journal. He looked down at the sinister little black book and grimaced. He strummed his fingers over his desk top trying to buy himself more time. He didn’t want to open it, he didn’t want to look, but the memory of Frisk’s red eyes flashed through his mind and he knew that he had recognized them from somewhere. Sans took a deep breath before he reached for the journal and opened its cover. He half scanned over Gaster’s scrawl briefly as he flipped through the pages, looking for those two descriptive words that matched Frisk’s own change in appetence at the cemetery. It wasn’t until he was nearly at the end when an entry caught his eye. 

_December 16th 1917_

_Subject number four did not make it through the night. They have consequently passed away at 3:28 am this morning._

Sans felt himself wince at the cold tone of the words spread over the page, especially since he knew that subject number four was not some simple lab rat but a human child.

_Though I am not pleased with this outcome there seems to be at least some good news to report on. Subject one is developing nicely. He has seemingly taken well to the injections, and the tests are showing to be effective. When induced his strength and speed increase exponentially, though the question now is how to maintain control over him when in this state, as his behavior is erratic and unpredictable as well as extremely aggressive. Another odd side effect that I have noted is the change of color of the subject’s eyes. At first the irises would shift form there natural pigment to a bright crimson. The color would subsequently revert back to its original state once the subject came out of there induced trance, however, subject one's eyes have now it seems, made a permanent switch. The red irises have not faded over the past two days. I believe that this could be a good sign. It might be an indication that his soul has accepted the amounts of determination and is stabilizing._

The words practically leapt off the page as Sans read over the passage. Red eyes. The test subjects had red eyes! Sans instantly doubled back, rereading the same paragraph over and over again, not wanting to believe the words splayed out in front of him. It couldn’t be. It had to be a coincidence, but there just wasn’t any chance in hell. There wasn’t any other explanation, at least not that he could see. Sans slammed the book closed before he began to pace around his room. Maybe he was reading too much into this. A few sentences in a journal wasn’t necessarily proof. There had to be a better way to figure this out, to know for sure. 

Sans then immediately headed to exit his room. He was too close to this situation, he needed a second opinion. He needed someone on the outside to look over this and tell him if he was making sporadic connections. 

Sans barreled down the stairs, not stopping to talk to anyone in the bar, or even to tell Papyrus where he was going. He would just have to be quick enough so that his brother wouldn’t even know that he was gone, but waiting wasn’t an option. Sans soul was thrumming erratically within his bones, his magic buzzing with his growing anxiety. He hopped through a tare taking him back to the cemetery where the Buick still sat outside of the rod iron gates. It was closer then jumping all the way over to Alphys’ apartment complex, and was less of a strain on him. Sans also knew that he couldn’t just leave his car right outside of a murder scene. The coppers would have him in cuffs faster then what he could compensate for, and not to mention he would probably end up with a pretty big parking ticket if he did leave it there overnight. When sans finally got himself settled into the driver’s seat he immediately turned the engine and floored the gas pedal causing his tires to skid out slightly as he hurriedly made his way to the monster residential areas of the city. 

When Sans finally brought the Buick to a stop by the curb he had managed to somewhat calm himself down, though he found as he exited the car and began stalking toward the worn down building that he still couldn’t quite get his hands to stop shaking. He opted to shove them in his pockets for now and just deal with it later. 

He took the stairs two at a time up to Alphys’ floor. The place was just as decrepit as he remembered it being from his last visit, but this time he didn’t really pay it much mind as he had far too much whirling around inside his skull already to be wondering about termites or peeling paint. When he came to Alphys’ door he knocked harshly, before fidgeting were he stood while he waited for her to answer him. It was quite for a moment and then he heard shuffling behind the door before it cracked open.

“H-Hello?” Alphy’s stuttered as she peeked through the small opening.

“Alphys, it’s me.” Sans said stepping into her line of vision. “Look pal I gotta talk to you about something.” Alphys seemed to stiffen in the doorway, not making a move to undo the latch chain to allow him to enter.

“Um, oh Sans, i-isn’t it a little bit late? Why don’t you come back tomorrow and we can go over whatever you need in the morning? Maybe?” She then suggested meekly. Sans cocked an eye brow and shook his head. 

“Alphys I promise this is important.” He urged. “I really need to speak with you. It’s about the journal.” 

Alphys paused, clearly interested once the journal was mentioned. She let out a frustrated huff before she reluctantly nodded. 

“Just – just one second.” She said before she closed the door. 

Sans waited eagerly for her to unlatch the chain and let him in, but instead he heard what sounded like whispered arguing coming from within the apartment. Sans cocked his head to the side confused as he stepped closer to the door. Did Alphys have someone over, at this time of night? That was unlike her. In all the years that Sans had known her, Alphys had rarely kept company, much preferring to be by herself. Sans was about to knock again to remind Alphys that he was still standing outside, when he suddenly heard a heavy pair of footsteps approaching the door. Sans stepped back, as it seemed that Alphys’ supposed friend was going to be the one to let him in. 

When the door roughly swung open however, Sans was surprised to see that Undyne was now standing in the entrance way. Sans blinked as he looked over the underboss who was staring him down with an angry teal blush clad expression on her face. Her red hair was in disarray, and she looked to be in a somewhat state of undress. Sans flicked his pinpricks to Alphys, who was standing only a few feet behind Undyne in the apartment. She was in a pink satin bath robe hiding her also flushed face in her hands. Sans sockets widened when he realized that he had unintentionally interrupted something. 

“What do you want Sans?!” Undyne growled at him from behind clenched sharp teeth. 

“O-oh.” Sans managed to stammer, before he cleared his throat, giving himself time to suppress his own blue blush and embarrassment. “I uh, just needed to speak to Alphys.”  
Undyne narrowed her good eye at him. 

“And this can’t wait until morning?” She challenged. Sans huffed to himself at his own rotten luck. 

“It will only take a few minutes. It’s important.” He insisted. Undyne sneered and turned away reluctantly allowing Sans to enter. 

“Fine.” She grumbled. 

Sans then awkwardly made his way forward into the apartment, walking up to Alphy’s who was still hiding mortified behind her hands. Undyne slumped grumpily over the sofa, while still giving Sans the stink eye.  
Sans cleared his throat again. 

“Uh Alphys, you mind if we talk in private?” Sans then asked delicately. 

“What you guys got a secret club or something?” Undyne sneered from the couch and Sans fought hard not to roll his eyes. 

“It’s just delicate stuff.” He clarified. Undyne only grunted in disagreement and Sans sent Alphys over a pleading look for her to help him out. 

Alphys nervously turned toward the underboss, her face still brilliantly flushed.

“M-Maybe if you don’t mind, just a moment please?” She squeaked, and Undyne seemed to pause, her expression softened somewhat before she sighed, giving in to Alphys’ request. 

“Alright.” She said getting up from the sofa. “I’ll just be back in the bedroom. Wake me up when you’re finished.” 

Undyne then tossed Alphys a small smile as she passed, before shooting Sans a final glare and then ultimately disappeared behind Alphys’ closed bedroom door. Alphys let out a nervous breath after she had gone, before remembering that Sans was still present in the room. She immediately stiffened again. 

“S-So um, what was it exactly that you wanted to discuss?” She then questioned. 

Sans flicked his sockets briefly over to the closed bedroom door, making sure that Undye wasn’t going to reappear from behind it. When he was convinced that she was really leaving him and Alphys alone he quietly sauntered over to the couch and took a seat. Alphys watched him curiously as he remained silent for another moment before he finally spoke.

“I uh, found something in the journal.” Sans began carefully. “Of course it may be nothing, but I just thought that I would really appreciate your opinion on the matter.” 

Alphys’ eyes widened visibly with interest, before she hurriedly shuffled over to him. Her embarrassment was immediately forgotten about once mention of Gaster’s journal was made. 

“Ok then.” She said quickly, her hands bunched together in what Sans knew was an effort to quell her enthusiasm. He sighed heavily to himself. 

“The entry was made in a ‘what if’ kind of way so this really may be a dead end.” He then quickly lied, as to keep Alphy’s out of the darkness of the truth that really lay within the journals pages. Alphys only nodded vigorously in response. 

“So it was just Doctor Gaster’s speculative musings?” She clarified. 

“Yeah…” Sans answered, glad that she was buying his fib. 

“One of his …speculations was on how much determination a human soul could actually hold, and how far it could be pushed under different circumstances.” Sans then began to explain vaguely. “He wondered if the effects of determination could change an individual’s physical attributes, like if it could increase their speed or strength.” 

Alphys pondered the idea from next to him in silence for a moment, clearly intrigued by the notion. 

“Well I’d say that it would make some sense.” She then stated. “Monsters can utilize human determination to achieve great strength after all, so I think that it would be possible for humans to use it for that purpose as well, but monster soul are simply too weak to withstand vast amounts. If anything using a human soul as a vessel, since it is determinations natural container, would be the best bet, though I still don’t think that a human’s soul would be quite strong enough to hold enough raw DT to really result in any drastic changes in someone’s physical abilities. It would probably shatter well before that point, unless there was another factor involved. It is an interesting thought though.” She then concluded before turning back to Sans, who she saw suddenly had a somewhat grim expression on his face. 

“O-oh is that not c-correct?” She then asked. Sans only shrugged plainly before fastening his lazy grin back onto his face. 

“Nah, your right. I thought the same thing, it’s just not possible really. Just the Docs own wonderings.” He said simply as he tried to smother the shiver running up his spine at how closely Alphys’ own conclusion fit with Gaster’s dark findings. 

“Sorry pal, I guess I just jumped the gun, read into it too much. It really is just a dead end after all.” Sans continued while he hoisted himself up from his seat. 

“W- Was that all you needed?” Alphys then questioned, her face falling in disappointment. 

“Well actually there’s one other thing that I came to see you about.” Sans answered apologetically. “See, the kiddo got herself into a little scrap today.” Alphys stiffened before also standing form her seat. 

“Frisk?! Is she alright!?” She practically demanded. 

“She’s ok, just got a little bump on the head. Paps already gave her a healing session, but uh, just to be safe would you mind maybe stopping by tomorrow to look her over? Uh, we skeletons aren’t really all that good at judging heh, _flesh_ wounds and all.” Sans replied with a forced chuckle. Alphys slumped, letting out a nervous puff of air. 

“Ok, I’ll come over around noonish or so, if that’s all right with you.” She agreed. 

“Perfect.” Sans said. “And uh, thanks Al. I’ll let you get back to your evening. Sorry for um, the disturbance.” He added while scratching awkwardly at the side of his skull. Alphys blinked in confusion and then flushed a vivid pink when she was again reminded of her previous humiliation. 

“No trouble.” She managed to stammer out as she averted her gaze hard to the floor. Sans threw her one last reassuring smile, before wishing her a goodnight and making his leave. 

When Sans got back to the car he sat glumly in his seat for a few moments. He still didn’t want to address what he had found in the journal. He didn’t want to believe that his suspicions were correct, but the more that he sat and stewed in silence, the more the pieces seemed to link together. Frisk had no family, and couldn’t remember her early child hood. Toriel had told him of her odd behavior when she was young, which coincided with the idea that she had been through a past trauma. Her nightmares, the bad man, her red eyes, it all fit. 

Sans grunted angrily before he reached forward and started up the engine, forcing the thoughts to the far reaches of his mind. There just had to be another explanation. 

When he made it back to Grillby’s he felt absolutely exhausted. He dragged his feet through the now crowded bar. His skull was pounding but even still his magic wouldn’t settle down. He pinched his nasal cavity and cradled his head while he paused at the top of the stairs in order to attempt to get himself sorted. He only managed to wait out a dizzy spell before he forced himself forward. 

He then slowly opened Frisk’s bedroom door, wanting to check on her to make sure that she was alright. She was still fast asleep, alone now as Papyrus had also turned in for the night. He sighed to himself as slight relief wormed its way into his frazzled soul.  
He sauntered forward, hands in his pockets while he looked down at Frisk wrapped up in her blankets and quilts. He steadied himself for a moment before he reached out and lightly brushed his phalanges through her soft locks, moving them away from her face. He then re took his seat on her bed next to her as he allowed himself to relax a little. He kept his mind empty of all the other questions that had been torturing him all night and instead focused on the sound of Frisk’s gentle breathing. Soon he felt his socket lids start to droop. He knew that he shouldn’t linger any longer by Frisk’s bedside, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to leave just yet. 

Sans’ vision started to blur as his pinpricks began to fizzle out of focus. He blinked them back a few times but then ultimately just gave in. He needed sleep. He hadn’t had a good night’s rest in the last few days. In fact, since Frisk had been angry with him she had stopped her habit of sneaking in to his room at night. Sans felt himself smirk drearily when he recognized that he had been spoiled by her antics. He had gotten so used to sleeping next to her that when she wasn’t around at night he found himself tossing and turning immediately missing her presence. He let out a weak dull chuckle when he realized what a sap he had become. 

“Jeez kid, if you keep pulling at this old sack a bones’ heart strings so much you’re probably gonna end up breaking something.” He then said sadly mostly to himself as he glanced Frisk’s way one final time, before he leaned back and succumbed to sleep.


	69. Bumps and bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Alphys fixes up Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG :( School and work have been really busy lately, and I haven't had a lot of time for myself. As much as I would like to promise more regular updates I just don't think that I will be able to do that until the summer when I will have more free time, so sorry again. I'm not abandoning this story but updates may lag a little, especially with exams and assignments due on the horizon. Anyway hope you all are having a lovely late November, and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Frisk drifted impassively in a pool of darkness that completely enveloped her form. She was so numb as she floated that she wasn’t even sure if her eyes were open or not. She recognized the familiar black expanse that surrounded her as the void from her nightmares, but this time there was no fear or sorrow linked to the blackness tethering her down, now she simply felt calm. She was content to continue drifting along until she heard a childish giggle sound from her right. Frisk almost allowed the slight disturbance to go unnoticed, but she recognized this laughter and she found herself turning toward the sound where she saw Chara grinning merrily at her as he sat cross-legged also floating in the darkness. 

“Greetings.” Chara spoke, his red eyes glinting mischievously. Frisk blinked as she registered the appearance of her long lost friend. It was then that she fully realized that she was dreaming. She sat up in response. 

“Hello Chara.” She replied happily. Chara’s smile widened. He was seemingly very glad that Frisk had answered him.

“Well it’s about time that you finally noticed me partner. I’ve been waiting for you for such a long while after all.” Charra continued. Frisk cocked her head slightly, confused by his comment. 

“Waiting for me?” She asked. Chara smirked and leaned his weight back on his out stretched hands. 

“Yes waiting for you silly. I’ve always been waiting, but whenever I tried to speak to you in the past our connection wasn’t very clear. Something was always blocking me from reaching you, but now that you’ve finally woken up we can talk to each other again.” Chara explained. Frisk just cocked an eyebrow.

“Woken up? But how can I be awake if I’m dreaming?” She questioned. Chara laughed in response, his glee evident in the high pitched tone of his voice.

“Not all dreams are only fantasies Frisk.” He replied before he scotched himself closer to her. He then placed a hand to the side of Frisk's cheek as his red eyes surveyed her intently.

“You really have grown up after all these years Frisky.” Chara then said. “I remember the last time that I saw you, you were only a little dirty thing, always following me around like a baby duckling.”

Frisk felt her cheeks flare up slightly in embarrassment as Chara laughed at her teasingly, but she supposed he was right. Back then she was too small and weak to fend for herself. However, unlike herself, Frisk realized that Chara hadn’t changed at all. He still looked the same as the last time that she had seen him, with his boyish thin frame, and slightly too long limbs that he had yet to grow completely into. His face even still held a trace of baby fat that hadn’t completely been shed away, and his dazzling red eyes still held that childish glint that Frisk had grown to know so well. 

Frisk found herself suddenly feeling very small again, just like she had been when she was only a child completely dependent on Chara for survival. A strong sorrow took over her being as she looked over to him with big sad brown eyes. 

“Why did you go away Chara?” She then asked him, her voice meek as she fought off the urge to cry. Chara immediately stiffened at her emotional display. 

“I-I did just what you told me to, I stayed hidden. I waited for you to come get me. I was good Chara, I promise. I was good just like you wanted.” Frisk continued to blubber on reverting more and more into her past weak and scared self that she had been when Chara had been the one caring for her. 

Chara’s eyes shifted also, their usual mirth suddenly hidden as a deep sadness took over his expression. 

“I always ment to come back for you Frisky.” He then said as he reached outward to Frisk. “I didn’t want to leave you all by yourself.” Frisk sniffled in his hold as she felt more and more like the lost child that she used to be after Chara had left her. 

“Why did you go Chara? Why?” She asked again as Chara patted the back of her hair softly. 

“I didn’t have a choice.” Chara then hissed, his soft tone sharpening with anger. 

Frisk flinched slightly in his hold, and Chara immediately threw on an impish smile before pulling away. 

“But things are going to be much better soon Frisk. Now that I found you I promise I won’t ever leave you alone again.” He continued, and Frisk wiped at her watery eyes. 

“You won’t? Really?” She asked, unsure if she was able to believe him. 

“Yup things are happening Frisk, and soon you and me are going to be together again just like how we were in the old days.” He said happily the mischievous glimmer returning to his eyes once again. “It will be only the two of us, just like how it was always supposed to be.”

Frisk found herself smiling along with his enthusiasm, her previous sorrow almost completely forgotten about. Chara smirked and skootched next to Frisk’s side.

“Hey but for now you should go back to sleep. You still need to regain your strength after that little scrap today.” Chara continued. 

Frisk furrowed her brows as she tried to remember what it was that Chara was referring to, but her memories remained fussy. Had she gotten into a fight? She couldn’t recall. Chara smiled and pushed her back so she was lying down again, but Frisk was reluctant to close her eyes, afraid that Chara would once again vanish and never re appear. Chara sensed her unease.

“I’ll stay right here Frisk.” He reassured her. “But you have to rest now.” Frisk nodded then slowly allowed her eyelids to flutter closed while trying her best to keep Chara in her vision for as long as possible, but soon his image faded away again as she succumbed to a deep and dreamless sleep. The last thing that she registered was Chara’s rosy pink pinched cheeks and his bright smile in the darkness. 

Frisk’s eyes snapped open before she sat up with a start. A dull throbbing in her skull quickly tempered her rapid movements as she groaned in pain and then took a moment to nurse her head wound. As she waited for her sudden headache to dissipate she couldn’t help but replay the strange dream that she had just experienced.

She had seen Chara again, not only that but she had spoken with him. She had a conversation with him that wasn’t just based in her memory. Frisk furrowed her brows trying hard to remember the words that he had told her, but she found it difficult to evoke; something about being together again? Frisk smiled at that. It was a nice thought at least.

Soon the smell of sizzling bacon wafted through her room. Frisk felt her mouth start to water as she sniffed the savory smelling air. It seemed like Papyrus had started breakfast already. Frisk then tossed aside her covers before gingerly standing up. She braced herself on the bed post as a dizzy spell passed over her. 

She then realized that she was still wearing the black dress that she had gone to the graveyard in. She grimaced slightly when she noted how the fabric was now wrinkled. Seeing as she had spent the night in the dress she then opted to first change before going to see the brothers. She decided on switching into her comfortable grey trousers. She knew that she now had a whole wardrobe to choose from, but she still felt a little bit too warn out to really put all that much effort into her appearance today.

 

When Frisk made it to the main apartment she was surprised to see that both of the brothers were actually in the kitchen, and both were cooking. Papyrus was adorned in his 'Kiss the Cook' apron, which was pristine and rumple free, with his sleeves rolled up neatly to his elbows. Sans, one the other hand, was in the 'Not Afraid to take Whisks' apron, though his apron, as well as the rest of his exposed clothing, was already well splattered with numerous stains. 

“SANS, YOU ARE STIRRING THE BATTER TOO MUCH! YOU’RE GOING TO OVERWORK IT.” Papyrus scolded as Sans sloshed what looked like pancake mix roughly in a bowl. Sans scowled as the batter sloped over the side of the bowl, coating his fingers in a thick gooey mess. 

“Awe jeez.” Sans grumbled as he tried to smear the thick batter off of his phalanges by wiping it down the side of his apron, adding yet another blotch to the already filthy garment. Papyrus rolled his sockets in response. 

“SEE, WHAT DID I TELL YOU?” He continued to lecture.

“Well how the heck am I supposed to know? You just told me to stir it so I stirred it.” Sans argued and Papyrus only sighed. 

“THIS IS WHY I DON’T ASK YOU TO HELP ME COOK. I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU EVEN OFFERED TODAY.” Papyrus said. Sans merely muttered in response. He was also regretting his decision. He had thought that it might be a nice distraction while he waited for Frisk to wake up, but now it seemed that it was just causing him even more frustration. 

A snicker sounding from the entrance to the kitchen however caused both brothers to look over to where Frisk had a hand placed over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. Sans mood immediately brightened when he saw that she was finally awake. He had been worried with how long she had been asleep for. Sans straightened up and almost made his way toward her, but then remembered how much of a mess he currently was. He opted to awkwardly shimmy his way over to the sink instead and attempt to clean himself up a little first. Papyrus however, strutted over to her immediately before wrapping her up in a tight Papyrus hug and hoisting her up off of the ground. Frisk giggled, instantly feeling comfortably squished in Papyrus’ familiar boney embrace while her feet dangled in the air. 

“OH FRISK YOU ARE AWAKE, HAZA!” Papyrus declared happily while nuzzling his skull into the side of Frisk’s cheek. “WE WERE SO WORRIED. HOW ARE YOU FEELING? DOES YOUR HEAD STILL HURT? DO YOU NEED ANOTHER HEALING SESSION?” He then questioned intently. 

“No no, I’m fine Papyrus.” Frisk insisted, trying her best to put the younger brothers concerns at ease. She deciding to not mention the fact that she still did feel a little bit weak. 

Sans then sauntered up next to his brother and Frisk could see that despite his lazy smile his pinpricks were sharp as he held them pinned on her. She knew that he was also just as concerned if not more so then Papyrus.

“Hey kid, how’s your head?” He asked her casually and Frisk bit at her bottom lip feeling incredibly guilty at how much she had worried the both of them. 

“I’m ok Sans.” She said trying her best to force on a charming smile, before she completely lost her attempt and her eyes slid sheepishly to the floor. 

“I’m …sorry I worried you both so much.” She then confessed as she fiddled with her hands. “I shouldn’t have demanded so much from you. I wasn’t in the right state of mind and I should have listened to you both…” She trialed off as she then gained the courage to take a small peek back up to the two brother’s Papyrus was just beaming back at her ready to fully accept her apology as he patted her reassuringly on the shoulder. 

“IT IS ALL RIGHT FRISK. THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT YOU ARE SAFE.” He said flashing her a commending smile. Frisk sent a small apologetic one of her own back to him, glad that he wasn’t angry with her. She then looked over to Sans who she found was still wearing that mask of a smile of his.

“Heh, no sweat kid.” He said simply as he reached out and ruffled Frisks hair.

It was a nice enough gesture but Frisk found herself still feeling anxious. She wasn’t satisfied with Sans response, something still felt off about it. Frisk was about to try again to make amends for her stupid actions when a knock sounded at the front door. Before Frisk could get his attention again Sans was already on the way to answer it. 

“Heya Alphys, thanks for coming…” Sans said in greeting to the nervous little lizard monster standing in the doorway who he had expected to see. However, when his pinpricks flicked over to also view Undyne with the annoyed scowl that Sans recognized from last night still plastered on her face his welcoming façade faltered slightly.

“…And Undyne.” He continued after a brief pause. Undyne merely grunted in response before Sans reluctantly stepped out of the way to let them both in.

“Heard that the punk got hurt, figured I’d come checkup on her.” Undyne muttered once she was inside the apartment. 

“How thoughtful.” Sans sighed, as he knew that there was most likely another reason why she decided to come along, probably having something to do with his interruptions the other night. 

Alphys immediately skittered across the apartment to Frisk, paying the moody Undyne no mind as she focused on the medical task at hand. Frisk had now taken a seat on the sofa as a slight dizzy spell had overcome her. Alphys didn’t utter so much as a word and clamped Frisk’s face firmly between her own scaly hands before pulling her toward herself and staring directly into her eyes. 

“Uh...ummmmm.” Frisk fidgeted uneasily as Alphys continued to study her intently. 

“How has your vision been Frisk? Is it fuzzy or do you see any spots?” Aplhys then asked. 

"Well um, it was a little fuzzy this morning, but I think I’m fine now.” Frisk replied. 

Alphy’s only hummed before reaching into her pocket and retrieving a little flash light. She then shown the beam into Frisk’s eyes while continuing to stare into them. Frisk tried her best to stay still but she had to admit that she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. 

“Well your pupils aren’t dilated and are reacting pretty well to the light so that’s a good sign." Alphys said as she clicked her flashlight off and pocketed it once again.

“Have you had any dizzy spells or nausea?” She then questioned. 

Frisk bit at the side of her cheek. In truth she knew that she had been feeling weak, but she still felt so guilty about all the trouble that she had caused everyone, and she really didn’t want anyone to worry about her any more.

“No, not really.” She mumbled halfheartedly, but her attempt to brush the subject under the rug was unsuccessful as Papyrus immediately caught on to her sheepish tone.

“FRISK, YOU’RE FEELING SICK? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?” He asked, his voice concerned as he fretted over her. 

“ It’s really nothing.” Frisk tried to protest. “I’m just healing that’s all-” 

“Kid.” Sans’ even flat tone immediately caught Frisk's attention and silenced her attempts at evading Papyrus’ questions as she sheepishly turned to look his way. His pinpricks were held heavy over her, and though his sockets still had their usual half lidded lazy gaze, she could tell that there was a demand behind them, a demand that she knew she couldn’t refuse. She sighed to herself. 

“I um, have been feeling a little dizzy lately.” She admitted. 

Alphys’ brows furrowed as she then made a move toward the bandage on the side of Frisk’s head before gingerly removing the gauze hiding her wound. Frisk hissed a little as Alphys tugged on the bandage which pulled a little on the tender raw flesh surrounding the gash. Undyne let out a low whistle when the wound became visible. 

“Wow punk that’s gonna leave a snazzy scar.” She said with a toothy sideways grin. Papyrus continued to fidget by Frisks side.

“DOES IT STILL HURT FRISK? I CAN GIVE YOU ANOTHER HEALING SESION IF YOU WOULD LIKE?” He offered. 

“Thanks Papyrus, but I think I’m in good hands with Dr. Alphys here.” She replied. Alphys blushed a little at the praise but quickly brushed it aside as she continued to focus on her work. 

“It- it definitely looks worse than it is, though you are going to need some st-stiches.” She concluded. Frisk’s face fell at the news and Alphys noticed immediately. 

“Oh- oh, but d-don’t worry it won’t hurt um, much. And it will be quick!” She then declared in an attempt to make Frisk feel more at ease. 

Frisk took a deep breath and then sent a small smile back to the doctor in thanks for her efforts, though she still was very nervous. She remembered when she had witnessed Alphys sew up Undyne’s wound and she had to admit that the memory caused a shiver to run up her spine, especially when she thought about the needle piercing her own flesh. Frisk hated needles. 

Sans noticed Frisk’s discomfort and slowly sauntered forward as Alphys got the supplies from her medical bag. He took a seat next to her on the couch. 

“You doing ok?” He asked her and Frisk nodded stiffly, but he could see the tight grip that she was holding on the sofa cushions. 

“Don’t worry punk, it’s just a pinch. The needles so sharp you won’t even feel it.” Undyne said, trying to make light of the situation. Unfortunately, her choice of wording had the opposite effect as Frisk flinched at the mention of ‘sharp’ and ‘needle.’ Sans raised an unimpressed brow bone at Undyne from his seat next to Frisk. 

“Uh …I mean…. Here, I’ll go help Alphys out. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” She said, back pedaling as she made her way over to help the little yellow lizard monster organize her things.

“FRISK, I’LL MAKE YOU SOME TEA TO HELP SETTLE YOUR NERVES.” Papyrus suggested. He then disappeared into the kitchen before Frisk could utter a word of protest. Instead, she sighed to herself before slumping back into her seat dejectedly. 

Sans continued to watch Frisk as she anxiously fidgeted. She kept her gaze averted to the floor, not daring to chance a look over at Alphy’s who was currently threading the needle. She swallowed thickly, trying to smother the dreadful feeling of anticipation swirling around and around in her stomach.

Sans then slowly reached forward before taking one of Frisk’s tense hands in his own.

“You’re gonna be just fine kiddo, Alphys is aces at this kind of stuff.” He said reassuringly. 

Frisk snapped her gaze in his direction at the feeling of him taking her hand, before looking around the room apprehensively. She then sent him a questioning eyebrow, asking silently if it was really such a good idea for him to be so close to her in a room full of their friends. He mealy shrugged nonchalantly in return.

“Don’t worry about it bucko, there’s nothing more to be read into here.” He stated catching her hint. “Besides it seems to me that you have more _thread full_ things on your mind, _sew_ don’t be afraid to ask for a helping hand.” He continued with a sly wink. 

Frisk blinked at him blankly for a moment before she registered his puns, and then a smile cracked through her previously nervous exterior, and a laugh loosened up her stiff limbs. Sans smile turned a tad more genuine when he saw that she had somewhat calmed down a little. 

“Laughing already kid? You got to wait for Alphys before you _unravel_. I mean she’s the one who’s supposed to leave you in _stitches_ not me.” He continued, making Frisk laugh just a little bit harder.

Papyrus had now repapered with Frisk’s tea. At first he wore a firm grimace at hearing his brother’s awful jokes again, but then when he saw Frisk laughing next to him, the fear almost all gone from her expression, his frown then settled into a light relived smile. He decided he would just have to let Sans have this one, but only for Frisk’s sake. 

Alphys, and surprisingly also Undyne, also looked over amusedly at the pair. Alphys let a small giggle of her own sneak past her snout as she finished sanitizing her equipment, but then Sans sent over a nudging pinprick and she and Undyne straitened up before carefully making their way over, catching on to Sans signal that now was probably the best time to approach Frisk with the needle and thread. 

As the two gingerly made their way forward, Frisk's attention snapped to them and then she fell back into her previously panicked state of mind. As Frisk eyed the tray of medical equipment that Alphys placed on the coffee table, Sans noticed her slipping back into her fearful state, and gently squeezed her hand, getting her to look toward him again.

“Hey uh, why don’t you just look over at me for a little while yeah?” He suggested with a playful lilt to his tone “I mean no bones about it, I know I’m not the most attractive fella around, but at least I got a strong pronounced jaw and sharp cheekbones.” He said making a show of gesturing to his face. Frisk gave him a small smile in return for his efforts, but she was nowhere near as distracted as she had been before her mind was drawn toward the shiny sharp instruments only a few feet away.  
Alphys then slowly moved to Frisks side, the needle in hand but kept out of sight. 

“Frisk, I’m going to need you to lean back and stay still for me ok?” She said, using the most tender tone that she could muster. Frisk took in a deep breath before nodding and getting herself situated. She kept her head turned toward Sans, focusing on his steady pinpricks to help ground herself.

“ _Tibia_ honest, I think your perfectly _carpal-ble_ to handle this little _flesh_ wound kiddo. See if it were me, I’d be scared out of my _skin_ , _rattled_ right to the _bone_. But look, you’re doing just fine.” Sans continued, rubbing his thumb over the knuckle white grip Frisk had on the rest of his hand in an attempt to sooth her.

Frisk tried her best to focus on Sans words as she fought to control her shaky breathing. She felt a slight stinging as Alphys wiped the wound clean with some sort of disinfectant. The strong sent of rubbing alcohol perforated her nostrils. The smell sent a buzz of panic through her nerves but Frisk just forced herself to keep her eyes on Sans . As silly as they were, his puns were actually helping to calm her down. It gave her mind something to divert its attention away from the inevitable bite of the needle. 

“Got more _spine_ then this fella, that’s for sure Heh, and not to mention _guts_.” Sans continued to ramble on and on, not breaking his gaze away from hers, even when he saw Alphys begin to approach with the needle in his peripheral vision.

Frisk then felt a sharp jab by her temple and she stiffened immediately knowing that Alphys had begun working to sew her wound closed. 

It hurt. It stung and burned as Alphys threaded the needle through her raw open flesh, but she didn’t dare move. The pain would only be worse if she struggled, she knew that already. Frisk instead tried her best to just stay upright as the blood drained from her face and a heavy dizzy spell swept over her. 

Sans grip on her hand tightened when he noticed her go pail, and then Frisk became aware of a different sensation. A cool tingling smoothing over the skin of her hand as Sans continued to rub gentle circles with his thumb laced with magic. As she focused on that feeling instead, her dizziness soon dissipated. 

“I’m _partelaing_ the truth here bucko, you’re almost through. No _fibula_.” Sans encouraged. Frisk merely let out a weak pained moan. 

Soon the ordeal was over. With a quick nip of the scissors Alphys finished stitching up Frisk's wound and sealed it over with fresh gauze and a clean white bandage. 

“There all finished!” She said happily. Frisk let out a heavy breath of relief before slumping over. Her head was still throbbing, but it wasn’t nearly as bad anymore now that Alphys had finally finished. 

Undyne promptly moved forward before commendably smacking Frisk hard on the back.

“There punk, not so bad right?” She said with a sharp grin. Frisk coughed a little, caught off guard by Undyne’s tough love, but managed a smile and a nod in the end. 

“HERE YOU ARE FRISK, I PUT SOME HEALING POWDER IN YOUR TEA. IT SHOULD HELP DULL ANY DISCOMFORT THAT YOU ARE FEELING” Papyrus said cheerily, taking a step forward and presenting Frisk with a stemming mug. 

“Thanks Papyrus.” Frisk replied gratefully as she quickly accepted the beverage and took a long drink. She felt the magic take quick effect, warming her up from the inside out as her heart beat began to settle down to its normal rhythm again. 

Sans stood up and sauntered a few paces away now that Frisk had overcome her ordeal. Frisk missed his reassuring presence immediately, but she understood that he probably shouldn’t remain so close to her; though she did still feel that there was an underlying coldness to him that was lingering from this morning. 

Alphys again came forward this time with a thermometer in hand. 

“Frisk p-please hold this in your mouth for a few minutes.” She then said, placing the thermometer between Frisks lips. 

“I noticed that you felt a bit warm when I was dressing your wound. I just want to make sure that you don’t have a fever.” Alphys continued. 

Fisk did as she was instructed and held the little plastic instrument in her mouth while Alphys packed up her equipment. After a few moments Alphy’s reached out and took the thermometer back again before glancing at the temperature gage with a look of concentration. Papyrus rung his hands as he hovered nervously by Frisk’s side. 

“DOCTOR PLEASE, IS FRISK GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?” He asked in a tone that almost made Frisk think that her life was on the line or something. Alphys hummed thoughtfully in response. 

“Well it’s as I suspected, Frisk has a bit of a fever.” She answered and Papyrus gasped dramatically. 

“OH NO! FRISK IS SICK?!” He exclaimed as he quickly pulled Frisk to his ribcage in a protective embrace. 

“O-oh oh, it’s nothing serious, please don’t be alarmed. It’s most likely just a cold.” Alphys quickly explained in an attempt to calm the younger skeleton down. Frisk just sighed to herself while she remained squeezed in Papyrus’s hold. Of course she had to go and get herself sick on top of everything else. 

A boney cool touch to her forehead quickly pulled her away from her dismal thoughts. As she turned her gaze she was met with Sans looking at her keenly while he held his hand lightly on her forehead. He was still wearing his veneer like smile, but she could see that his brow bone was knitted slightly in concern. 

“You do feel pretty warm kiddo.” He said and Papyrus tightened his hold on her which almost made her wheeze.

“OH FRISK, I’M SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE OBSERVANT. NOW A NASTY COLD HAS SNUCK UP ON YOU!” He practically wailed as his sockets turned to big black watery sorrow filled pools. Frisk wiggled one of her arms free and patted his forearm reassuringly. 

“Papyrus its ok.” She managed to rasp. “It isn’t your fault. It’s just a little cold, I’ll be fine.” Papyrus merely whimpered in response.

“I-I think the most important thing now is to just get lots of rest Frisk, and make sure to drink plenty of fluids.” Alphys then cut in. 

Papyrus stood rigidly from his seat, releasing Frisk from his hold. Frisk blinked at his suddenly stoic demeanor confusedly, and was about to ask if anything was wrong when he then quickly turned toward her, grabbing the throw blanket from the back of the couch as he did so, before expertly wrapping it snugly and securely around her in one swift movement. By the time he backed away Frisk felt like she had been trapped in a cozy cocoon…one that she had no hope of escaping from. 

“THERE FRISK NOW YOU GET PLENTY OF REST RIGHT HERE. I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU SOME NICE TASTY CHICKEN NOODEL SOUP WITH PLENTY OF FLUIDS!” He exclaimed adamantly before spinning on his heels and leaping in to the kitchen to scrap the almost completed bacon and pancake breakfast that he had been working on before in order to start his new task of soup. 

The others just watched him go unsurprised by his resolve.

“Jeez, your brother’s pretty protective over Frisk isn’t he?” Undyne mused, leaning against a far wall next to Sans. Sans shrugged in response.

“Heh, yeah he’s gotten pretty attached.” He agreed amusedly as he knew that his brother wasn’t the only one. 

“You get to tell Asgore what happened yet? I heard that the front page of every newspaper in town is covering that little scuffle you and the punk got into the other night.” Undyne questioned. Sans sighed glumly under his breath, his shoulders slumping at the unpleasant memory.

“Yeah.” He answered. “I called him early this morning. Turns out the cops are already on his doorstep sniffing around.” 

“Those Gambinos sure like making a mess of things. It’s like they think they’re invincible or something with that weapon. I mean this incident is gonna cause them trouble too.” Undyne grumbled. Sans nodded along in agreement. 

“Well their new boss isn’t exactly the calm and collected type. I can’t believe that I’m even saying this, but I actually miss the days when Big Sam was the one in charge.” Sans said as he rubbed at a knot in his stiff neck.

“Yeah, at least Sam was somewhat predicable. Ludo’s a god damn loose cannon.” Undyne replied. Sans smirked at her comment. 

“That coming from you is sure saying a lot.” He teased. Undyne sent him a sideways grin and an amused chuckle in response.

“ Uh… That was nice what you did for Frisk by the way…you know keeping her distracted and all when Alphys had to patch her up.” Undyne continued, and Sans let a pinprick wander lazily over in her direction where he saw her fidget slightly. There was something else that she wanted to say to him. 

“Eh, well I figured it must not be the nicest feeling getting something stuck in your skin and all, not that I can really relate to that.” He replied smartly. There was then a short span of silence as Undyne continued to shuffle her feet while she worked up her nerve. Sans just continued to idly lean his weight against the wall, waiting patiently for Undyne to say her two cents.

“Look…”She finally spoke. “About the other night when you saw Alphys and me… I just need you to keep that bit of info to yourself alright?” She then finished gruffly. 

Sans didn’t say anything but raised a brow bone, indicating that he needed more information. Undyne grumbled under her breath. 

“It’s complicated.” She continued. “We’re just trying this whole …I don’t even know what it is really, but I know that I like her …a lot … and well, you know how the gang can be. You gotta keep up appearances and follow the rules and if they don’t approve, well it can mean trouble.” She then concluded sadly. 

“More than anything I just want to keep her out of harm’s way, so can I count on you to not squeal about what you saw?” Undyne then questioned again, her demeanor taking on a much more serious air. Sans only smiled.

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about friend. I wasn’t even out last night, had my hands pretty full here with the kid after all.” He replied smoothly with a well-timed wink. Undyne visibly relaxed at his answer letting out a breath of relief.

“Thanks Sans.” She said. 

“Anytime pal.” Sans replied before patting her reassuringly on the shoulder, After all he knew what she was dealing with better then what he let on to. Sans then made his way over to Alphys who was just about all tidied up.

“W- Well I think that’s about everything.” She said as she gave Frisk a final once over. “Just remember to take it easy, a-and don’t hesitate to call if you need anything, oh! Or if the fevure worsens, oh and don’t forget to change your bandages, and don’t be too rough with your stiches so you don’t reopen your wound, and um and…” 

Sans stepped forward and placed a reassuring arm on Alphys’ shoulder.

“Thanks Al, I think we can take it from here.” He said in an effort to stop her rambling.

“Oh um, yes ok then.” Alphys replied, her face flushing a little when she realized how long she had been going on for. 

“Thanks Alphys, again for everything. I’m glad that I can always count on you to patch me up when I get myself into trouble.” Frisk added.  
Alphys blushed more predominantly at Frisk’s comment. She then quickly managed a timid appreciative smile.

“N-no problem.” She replied.

Soon Undyne and Alphys both made there leave of the skeleton brother’s apartment. Both said their farewells, Undyne ruffled Frisk’s hair aggressively, while flashing her a final sharp toothed smile and Alphys gave a nervous wave before they disappeared through the front door. 

The apartment then fell into relative silence as now it was only Sans and Frisk left in the living room. Only the occasional clatter of pots and pans could be heard from the kitchen as Papyrus continued to busy himself with making Frisk’s cure all chicken noodle soup. Frisk fiddled in her blanket cocoon, though she usually enjoyed the quiet this time it seemed stifling. Usually the silent spans that she experienced when Sans was near were comfortable. She actually liked the moments when they would simply sit on the couch together doing their own separate activities. She would usually be reading and he would normally be filling out a cross word puzzle while drinking from a steaming mug of coffee. They would often just wordlessly enjoying the others presence, but this time it was different. 

Frisk still sensed that chill in the air from earlier. There was an underlying hostility that seemed to hang over Sans. Though he only offered her a phony grin when he turned toward her and caught her staring at him. Frisk fumbled averting her eyes as she tried to think of a way to break the ice that had formed between them. She knew that he was most likely still angry with her about what had happened at the cemetery. She needed to talk to him again as soon as possible. She didn’t want to leave this incident swept under the rug. That wouldn’t be fair to Sans, even though she was pretty sure that he would tell her that he didn’t want to talk about it, or that it wasn’t a big deal and that he was fine, but Frisk could tell that he wasn’t really fine. 

As he passed by the couch after returning from seeing Undyne and Alphys out Frisk made a move, lightly grabbing at his wrist. He paused before slowly turning toward her. 

“Sans, wait I - ….”She began but Sans cut her off before she could continue. 

“Not now.” He stated under his breath and Frisk clamped her lips shut. “Look, we’ll talk later ok?” Sans continued, though his tone made it clear that he wasn’t really asking. Frisk silently nodded in understanding, allowing her hand to fall away from his wrist.

She knew that she couldn’t push this, and she knew that Sans was right to want to wait for a more private moment before getting into this discussion. It most likely was going to be an emotional one, at least for her it would be, and it probably wasn’t a good idea to be probing at her already guilty conscious when Papyrus was still well within ear shot. She probably wouldn’t be able to control her feelings if she tried to open up with Sans right now. She sat back in her seat and allowed Sans to continue on his way into the kitchen. 

“I’ma just gonna help Paps out ok?” Sans then said, his voice somewhat apologetic as realized that he had maybe been too harsh. Frisk nodded again. 

“Ok.” He then continued, pausing slightly before moving away again. “Thanks kid.” He then said before he rounded the corner into the kitchen. 

Frisk continued to sit snugly on the couch wrapped up in her blankets. She swallowed thickly, smothering her anguish as she prepared a pleasant smile to be placed on her face when Papyrus came back into the living room. She knew she would get a chance to speak with Sans …eventually, but until then she would just have to endure. Frisk let out a slow breath. It was alright, she could handle it, and truthfully she believed that this was fair. She had worried everyone again and she realized she had to be patient. She had brought this on herself after all, and she would just have to sit alone and deal with the consequences.


	70. At the cross roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets a cold and Sans gives a cold shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Frisk sat on the couch in the skeleton brother’s apartment wrapped up in a blanket with a box of tissues at her side as well as a pile of crumpled up used ones accumulating in a small waste basket at her feet. Frisk sniffled miserably as she rubbed at her puffy eyes and drew the woolen blanket tighter around herself. Even though it was toasty and snug in the brother’s apartment, Frisk just couldn’t shake the chill that clung to her stubbornly. 

Toriel then came from around the corner, beckoned by her daughter’s coughs and snuffles of displeasure, while carrying a steaming mug of noodle soup.  
She had appeared at the brother’s apartment late last night when the news finally reached her about what had happened at the cemetery. She had just been going over the final agreements between the Pansies and the other monster gangs of Ebott, when she had received word. She then wasted no time in storming through the rowdy bar, pushing past numerous drunken patrons before practically bursting through the brother’s apartment door in a heated dramatic panic. She had to admit that she was a little bit embarrassed by her display after she realized that Frisks condition wasn’t as serious as she had originally feared, though she was still cross that the brothers had let Frisk out in the open and exposed her to such a risk in the first place. 

Frisk had explained then that it was really all her fault, and that she had pressured the brothers into allowing her excursions that day. Toriel then quickly turned her disappointment to her daughter and gave Frisk a scolding that she would not soon forget. Frisk remembered feeling just like she had when she was little and had gotten into trouble. She stood before Toriel with her head bowed in regret and slight shame. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as Toriel gave her an earful. Both Papyrus and Sans had made their escape then from Toriel’s motherly fury, taking shelter in the kitchen nook. They stood silently as they awkwardly over heard the lecture that frisk was receiving as her punishment. 

However, after Toriel had vented her frustrations, and received a proper apology from her very red eared daughter, her kind nature took over again and she quickly switched back into her caregiving mode. She stayed over that night, taking up residency on the lumpy green couch in the living room, and worked it out with the brothers that she would watch over Frisk while Papyrus was at work the next day and while Sans went to discuss the ordeal that happened at the cemetery with Asgore. 

“Here Frisk, this should help you feel better.” Toriel said pleasantly as she passed the mug of soup over to Frisk.

Frisk readily accepted the mug, taking a big gulp and savoring the warmth that she felt chasing away that persistent chill as the hot soup made its way down. She sighed contently as Toriel took a seat next to her and placed a soft fuzzy palm over her forehead.

“I’m afraid your fever has not broken yet dear. How are you feeling?” She asked, being careful not to touch the tender wound by Frisk’s temple. Frisk nuzzled more into Toriel’s touch, feeling very comforted by it. 

“I’m ok mama, just a little tired.” She managed out, her voice sounding congested thanks to her plugged up sinuses.

“Why don’t you take a little sleep? I’ll stay with you while you rest.” Toriel then suggested and Frisk nodded in agreement. 

She had been trying to read before, but that task was just proving to be too difficult as she found it hard to focus on the written words in front of her. Frisk then placed the book on the coffee table before she laid down, resting her head on Toriel’s lap. Toriel smiled fondly down at Frisk as she got comfortable, before affectionately petting her hair. Frisk smiled easily as she closed her eyes and listened to Toriel who had started to hum the lullaby that she had used to sing to her when she was little. 

Toriel continued to run her palm through Frisks short locks as she also became quite comfortable in the surrounding cozy environment.

It had been a long time since she and Frisk had had a moment like this. Things had just become so busy so quickly and it had taken so much time to reconnect with Frisk. Toriel had to learn who her daughter had grown up to be, and she often found that at times Frisk was a completely different person then the lost little child that she had known and loved all those years ago. Frisk had become strong and independent, sometimes a little too independent in Toriel’s motherly opinion. Of course, Toriel knew that she couldn’t just hop back into the same role that she had played all those years ago, but sometimes it still stung her deeply to realize how much of Frisk’s life that she had missed out on. That was mainly why moments like this were a real treasure. 

Now sitting in the surrounding cozy quiet of the brother’s living room, Toriel was suddenly reminded of the past. Frisk had always been quite cuddly when she was young, often sneaking in to Toriels room in the middle of the night to sleep next to her, and when she was sick she was even more so affectionate, wanting to be comforted and held. Toriel smiled down at her daughter who was currently nuzzled asleep in her lap. She supposed some things really haven’t changed all that much after all now that she really thought about it. 

Toriel continued to hum absentmindedly. She was so comfortable that she lost complete track of the time and almost dozed off herself on the lumpy sofa. When the door to the apartment suddenly opened it gave her a small startle as she had been so lost in her own thoughts. She quickly turned toward the disturbance where Sans stood in the doorway, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Sorry.” He said when he realized that he had surprised her. “Didn’t mean to take you off guard.” 

Toriel relaxed again when she saw that it was only him. 

“Not at all.” She said simply. “This is your house after all. I’m just being a silly old lady and succumbing to my own day dreams.” Sans chuckled lightly before making his way forward into the living room. His pinpricks fell to Frisk dozing soundly over Toriel’s lap. 

“How’s she doing?” He asked, his voice a rough whisper as to not disturb the sleeping girl. 

“Well her cold is still proving to be a nuisance and her fever hasn’t let up yet, but besides that she’s doing fine. She’s just a little warn out from fighting off this bug.” Toriel answered, her warm gaze falling back to Frisk. Sans hummed in response. 

“How about your meeting with Asgore?” Toriel then questioned. 

“Eh….” Sans paused, his expression turning to one of reluctance. “Well it’s not the worst possible outcome that could have happened, but this incident is sure proving to be a pain in the side." He then answered. Toriel chuckled under her breath. 

“Yes I agree. Asgore has already been getting impromptu visits from numerous police officers and investigators concerning the issue, though I believe he will be successful at sweeping it under the rug. He has made sufficient negotiations with Chief MacDonnell in the past.” She said and Sans nodded in agreement. 

It was true after all that the chief of police was currently one of the Pansy's allies…well at least he was for the right price, and he was usually open to strike up deals with many of the criminal organizations in Ebott, but Sans still felt sour about this whole mess. As usual monsters were taking the brunt end of the blame for the scandal at the graveyard, with many tabloids publishing bogus information contributing to the pointless fear mongering that was keeping the two races far apart. He had even glimpsed a newspaper heading claiming that until more evidence was released it was safe to assume that the murder may not have even been the cause of gang violence, but was the result of a monsters “natural animalistic blood lust” as was written in black and white as plain as day. Sans grimaced inwardly at the memory of the words. It was no wonder human and monster relations weren’t making any progress, as long as someone could make a buck off of the animosity between human and monster kind then the prospect of peace would remain worthless. 

“Yeah, Asgor’s pretty much put me under house arrest until this event calms down. Says there may have been a witness and that I should keep this handsome face of mine off the streets and out of sights for a while.” Sans then said with a bit of a forced grin. 

“Well it is better to be safe than sorry.” Toriel mused, letting out a small chuckle at Sans’ comment. “But do not worry Sans, this will blow over quickly. I’ve already leaked plenty of information to the tabloids about the identity of the victim and how he was a member of the Gambinos. The story will fade as just another act of gang violence and will be forgotten about quickly.” She continued. 

“Thanks Ms. Tori, I’m sure you're right.” Sans replied, but in reality he wasn’t all so certain. He couldn’t deny that all too familiar bad feeling gnawing at his soul, even though he tried to find comfort in Toriel’s reassuring words. 

“I suppose now that you will be home for a while Frisk will have decent company at least.” Toriel then said as her gaze shifted back to her daughter sleeping in her lap, her purple eyes suddenly taking on a slightly sad expression. She paused for a second as she smoothed her hand over Frisk’s hair. “…You will probably not need me to come by and keep an eye on her then.” She finished. 

Sans scratched at the side of his skull awkwardly. He could tell that Toriel wanted to be invited over to take care of Frisk while she was sick, but he was reluctant to make that suggestion as he, slightly ashamedly, wanted that time for himself as well.

“Uh…well maybe this is a good thing. I mean you probably got a lot of work on your plate at the moment thanks to this little catastrophe and all.” He said instead. “I mean now you won’t have to worry about her being by herself while this whole thing gets sorted out.”

“Yes… you are quite right about that.” Toriel replied dully, her frown deepening as Sans did not give her the excuse to put off her work that she had been hoping for.

She took a final moment to savor the nostalgic atmosphere surrounding her before she swiftly and gracefully removed herself out from under the sleeping Frisk. Frisk didn’t even stir as Toriel moved with the expertise that only a mother who had soothed a child to sleep countless times could accomplish. She replaced her lap with a comfy goose feather pillow with ease, before making sure that Frisk was snugly tucked in. 

“Sleep well darling.” She whispered softly and then placed a small kiss right above Frisks wounded temple. 

Toriel then gathered up her things before making her way over to Sans.

“I left some cough medicine in the washroom cabinet. It should help her sleep at night, and there is some leftover cinnamon buns in the kitchens for your brother and yourself if you would like them.” She then said.

“Thanks Ms. Tori much appreciated.” Sans replied with an easy smile. Toriel then nodded and walked past Sans to the door, however, she hesitated before she reached for the handle and then turned back around.

“You know……um, if you or Papyrus find that you need any help, or find that you have your hands full I can make myself available…” 

“Heh, well thanks Tori that’s nice of you, but Frisk just has a cold and I’m pretty sure she doesn’t really need all that much help blowing her nose. I mean, I understand that you’re concerned, but I don’t think that you should put your other work with the Pansies on hold for a case of the sniffles.” Sans then said. 

Toriel’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment when she realized that Sans was right. Frisk was no longer a child. A simple cold did not require her to take time away from the Pansies, especially during these unstable and crucial moments that might end up determining the Organizations fate as a whole, and as much as Toriel didn’t want to think about it, she knew that her daughter had probably also nursed herself through far worse illnesses then a simple cold when she was all alone on the streets. 

“Um…. I mean you can feel free to stop by whenever you have free time. I’m sure Frisk would like that.” Sans then said, back pedaling a little when he realized that he may have been too blunt. Toriel smiled kindly in turn appreciating his effort at least.

“That sounds good.” She replied. “Until then I’ll just have to trust you and Papyrus to take care of her.” 

“No problem. Paps is really good with his healing magic, and uh well until this investigation clears up I’m pretty much stuck here so she won’t be heh, _bonely_ at least.” Sans replied with a wink and a shrug.

Toriel chuckled good naturedly at his joke. 

“Yes That’s probably for the best.” She said. “Well I won’t linger any longer, I’ll let you get back to your relaxing. When Frisk wakes up tell her that I will see her soon.” 

“Will do Ms. Tori.” Sans said, following Toriel to the door to see her out. 

When she left Sans let out a small sigh of slight relief, glad to finally have the place to himself again …well mostly to himself seeing as Frisk was still asleep on the sofa. He then began to saunter over to her sleeping form after a moment more of simply standing by the doorway. He was quiet, careful to make sure he didn’t wake her as he bent over and brushed her messy bangs away from her face. Her forehead still felt hot to the touch and Sans furrowed his brow bone when he realized that her fever had still not subsided.

He was at least glad to see that she appeared to be well out of it, as he knew that this cold had been wearing her ragged, always keeping her coughing and sneezing, and never allowing her to sleep peacefully through the night. Even now as she dozed Sans could see the dark circles under her eyes and the raw red skin around her nose from her needing to constantly blow it clean. Sans’ pinpricks shifted to the wastebasket on the floor by the coffee table and he let out a heavy breath when he saw that it was over flowing with used tissues. He then quickly tided up the mess, disposing of the wads of Kleenex before brewing himself a mug of coffee. 

Even though Sans was alone now and the house was reletivly silent, save for Frisks gentle breaths, he couldn’t get himself to relax. He was reminded of a time a long while ago when he and Papyrus had been children. He remembered the first winter when they had been left on their own. Papyrus had gotten a nasty cold back then, and Sans had been so clueless as to what to do, being only just barely a teenager himself. He remembered feeling something like this back then, antsy and helpless. Though he knew that Frisks sickness wasn’t really what was eating at him. He was still at a loss for how to explain her dramatic transformation at the graveyard. 

He had been debating with himself constantly whether he should talk to her about what had happened or not. Ever since he had found that passage in the journal Sans had been desperate for another explanation, and the only place that he could think to get any answers was from Frisk herself, but then again did he really want to discuss this with her at all? He already knew that Frisk did not remember anything about her childhood so it would be pointless to simply ask. And he definitely knew that he did not want to tell her about what had actually occurred that day in the cemetery and how he had been practically forced to bludgeon her unconscious. Sans internally cringed at the memory still feeling very guilty about it. How would he even open up to that line of conversation anyway?

“Oh hey sweetheart, so you went a little nuttso recently and almost murdered a bunch of goons with your bare hands. You by chance know what that was all about?” Sans rolled his eyes mockingly as he sarcastically rehearsed the dialog in his mind. It was pointless. He’d have to try to approach this from a different angle.

Before he could really figure out what that angle was, Frisk began to stir in front of him. She groaned, her voice scratchy and rough from her constant coughing before she rubbed at her watery itchy eyes and woozily pulled herself into a sitting position.

Sans cleared his throat announcing his presence before he pulled on an easy smile. Frisk turned to him at the sound and flushed a vibrant pink when she realized that she probably looked like utter garbage at the moment. She tried to sink down under her blankets in an attempt to hide her puffy face and mangled hair.  
Sans only chuckled before he made his way over, taking a seat next to her on the sofa. 

“You know you don’t have to hide.” He said feeling the urge to tease her slightly. Frisk's face got even pinker in her embarrassment at being called out for her actions.

“I’m not hiding.” She argued back. Though her attempt at denial wasn’t at all convincing, especially since she was still indeed trying to hide her face behind the covers. She fidgeted uncomfortably next to Sans as she wondered when he was going to let her off the hook.

“How are you feeling?” He asked her. Frisk shrugged in response. 

“A bit better”. She answered, but Sans could already see that she was trying to fib again. He couldn’t help but inwardly laugh at how bad she was at lying. 

Instead of calling her out for it however, Sans only hummed in response before standing up again to head to the kitchen.

“I just boiled some water, let me make you some tea.” He said. Frisk could only watch him leave the living room as he didn’t give her the chance to protest. 

When he was gone she slumped in her seat. She didn’t like how incredibly nervous she felt around Sans at the moment, like she was treading on eggshells. She knew that she still had to appropriately apologize to him for her selfishness, in fact she had been waiting for this moment when they would be alone so she could accurately express her regret and get this awful feeling off of her chest, but now that the moment was here she suddenly wasn’t sure if she should…or if Sans would even accept her apology which she knew she wouldn’t blame him for…

“Here.” Sans said, startling her out of her thoughts as he passed her a mug of hot tea. Frisk blinked a little bit blankly at the presented beverage, surprised that she hadn’t even noticed Sans return into the living room.

“Thank you.” She quickly mumbled as she took the mug. Sans only nodded before he returned to his seated position next to her while he also took up his coffee cup and began to sip at it. 

It was quiet now, and Frisk suddenly couldn’t bring herself to break her gaze away from her steaming tea that she held in her lap. Sans didn’t offer anything to fill up the silence. He instead continued to laze almost oblivious to the tension that Frisk was feeling. She knew that he was waiting for her to build up her nerve and speak up. She swallowed thickly, her tongue all of a sudden feeling numb and swollen. She gathered up enough courage then to roll her eyes subtlety in his direction, peeking up at him from behind her messy bangs.

He wasn’t even looking at her. Frisk took in a heavy breath and then took a small gulp from her tea, wetting her parched throat and allowing the magic that had been sprinkled into her beverage to provide her with at least some comfort. Then Frisk reached down into her soul and grabbed at the small ounce of determination that she had managed to conjure before slowly turning to face Sans fully. 

“I’m really sorry for what I did…” She began weekly, and she knew that that meager apology was not near enough, so she forced herself to continue on. 

“At the graveyard and before that… I took my anger out on you and Papyrus and accused you of terrible things even though you were only looking out for me… I put you both in a very bad position and I regret it.” she said. 

Sans didn’t respond, keeping up his aloof façade, and Frisk took that as a que to keep going. She knew what it was that she had to say next, but she found that she really didn’t want to. She took a moment to keep her bottom lip from quivering.

“I…will understand if you want to call it quits after this. I know I messed up…again…and I know that I’m probably more trouble than I’m worth….”

Despite her efforts Frisk began to feel herself start to tear up as her voice grew steadily more wobbly. She furrowed her brows and starred hard into her lap as she blinked the tears back, forcing her emotions down in to the pit of her stomach. She had no right to be upset and she didn’t want to make Sans feel sympathetic toward her. She wanted him to be completely free to make his own choice without the guilt of hurting her feelings. 

“If you want to put an end to us…I get it. I won’t be mad and I’ll keep everything a secret. It will be like we never happened.” She then concluded. 

Sans continued to remain quiet for a while after Frisk had finished speaking and the silence continued to feel heavy over her as she waited for him to say something. When she glanced up at him again she could see that this time he was at least looking at her. His pinpricks were focused on her as though he were deliberating on what she had said to him. She tried to ignore the pitiful itch that she felt in her core that was selfishly hoping that he would simply laugh and make a cheesy pun so things could go back to normal.

Sans then let out a heavy breath.

“You know considering everything that’s happened that would probably make the most sense now wouldn’t it?” Sans began slowly and Frisk felt her heart start to sink.

“I mean this isn’t the first time that you put me through the ringer kid. Heh, some of those stunts you pulled were actually pretty comical though I admit. But this last one…bucko for a real moment there I thought you were a goner…” He continued sadly. 

Frisks eyes snapped to her lap as she was now not able to look at him anymore. She cursed her cowardice inwardly, but if she truthfully wanted to remain stoic and let Sans answer her without bursting into tears then this was all that she could do. 

“…despite all of that though I don’t want to end this.” Sans then said, reaching out and placing his hand on the top of Frisks head reassuringly. “But sweetheart if we are gonna have half a chance in hell at making this work then I gotta lay down some ground rules and first off you gotta start listening to me kid.”

Frisk almost couldn’t believe her ears at Sans response. In fact, she was pretty sure that her heart had just skipped a beat. She was so taken off guard that her previous efforts that she had made in an attempt to control her emotions were dashed completely. Her eyes began to steadily leak uncontrollably as she slowly became overwhelmed. She sniffled loudly.

Sans tensed when he noticed her sudden blubbery outburst.

“Oh hey, are you crying?” He then asked tactlessly. Frisks face flushed a bright red in embarrassment. 

“No…” she muttered as she also let out a sob.

“Aw jeez kid, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Sans said, feeling a little guilty. “Come here sweetheart.” 

Frisk then allowed herself to fall stiffly against Sans chest as he opened his arms to her. She kept her head down, still stubbornly refusing to show her tear streaked and puffy face to him. Sans chuckled warmly in response and Frisk found that she was oddly comforted by the rumble that moved through his bones against her tired body. 

“Hey …why don’t we put off this conversation for a little bit? You look a little warn out there pal.” Sans suggested, but Frisk only shook her head as she buried her face further into his shirt. She wanted to get everything out in the open as quickly as possible. Only after everything was discussed could she allow herself to finally relax.

“You sure kiddo? You don’t want to go back to sleep for a little more first?” He tried again, but Frisk remained adamant in her decision. Sans sighed to himself when he realized that she wasn’t going to give in.

“Well alright then.” He agreed. 

“I know that you arn’t exactly used to relying on people…” Sans began delicately. “But the thing is that you are a Pansy now, and the thing about being a part of a group is that you gotta co-operate.” 

Frisk nodded against him signaling that she was listening. She knew that she hadn’t really considered how her actions would affect the rest of the Pansies, and she knew that a lot of her past decisions had caused them trouble. 

“When I tell you things that you can and can’t do …I’m not trying to control you…” Sans then huffed a little in frustration as he tried to find the right way to explain himself. He furrowed his brow as it was still strange to him when he thought about how technically he was Frisk’s boss. “See it’s my job, and I know it’s weird when I order you around like how I did before….I don’t really like it, and I don’t want you to think that I do either, but it’s necessary. Do you understand?” He asked, hoping that he had somewhat made his position more clear.

Frisk nodded again. She already knew that Sans felt awkward about being appointed as her superior, and she also guiltily had to admit that she had targeted that insecurity out of her own anger.

“Sans I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things before. I was being petty.” She urged. Sans seemed to relax at her understanding. Frisk could feel his body shift into a more stress-free state from next to her. 

“Ok then, first off I know that you don’t like it, but I gotta make you promise me that you won’t ever step a foot outside of Grilby’s again until this whole thing with the Gambinos is sorted out. I can’t commit to my work when I’m always wondering if you snuck out and got into trouble again.” Sans then continued. 

Frisk stiffened a little in his hold, not really at all liking the request, but ultimately she knew Sans was right. And she knew that she had to respect his decision on the matter for not only her own sake but for the rest of the Pansies as well. She did still have one complaint however. 

“What about the book store?” She asked, her voice groggy and a little horse. 

Sans paused for a moment as he considered her appeal. He had promised her after all that he would take her back there. And not to mention, Ms. Dorthy would not be very pleased with him if he returned without her again. The first time she had merely offered him an unimpressed eyebrow, the next time he was certain that there would be a scolding involved. 

“Tell you what, after you get better and as long as things calm down a little bit, I’ll take you with me on one of my short cuts… it may not be a very pleasant ride though…”Sans mussed, scratching at the side of his jaw as he debated whether it would be such a good idea to take Frisk with him through the tares.

Frisk instantly perked up at the offer. She had been curious to find out more about Sans’ magical ability and this seemed like a good starting point.

“It will be ok. I can handle it.” She then insisted, maybe becoming a little bit too enthusiastic. Sans laughed at her excitement.

“Well ok then, but first you gotta promise me what I asked.” He said raising a brow bone at her, and Frisk fidgeted in his hold. 

She knew that if she did make a pact with him then there would be know going back on it. She had already sort of broken her word the last time that he had asked her to keep out of trouble when she had brought Joey back with her to the apartment, and she knew that Sans would be unlikely to give her a second chance if she did it again. 

“I promise.” She then said, putting as much sentiment behind the word as she could. Sans held her sternly in his gaze for a moment, surveying her expression. When he was satisfied he smiled.

“Good. Now that that’s all settled let’s say we take a little snooze before Papyrus gets back? He then suggested, shooting Frisk with a playful wink. She giggled in response feeling a hundred times better now that her guilty conscious had been finally lifted. 

Sans took the opportunity to grab at the woolly blanket pilled at the other end of the sofa that Frisk had been using previously, before nudging Frisk closer into him and wrapping the covering around them both. Frisk nuzzled herself snugly into his hold without a protest, realizing how much she had missed his presence.

Sans kissed the top ok her head tenderly. Frisk wanted to return the gesture but refrained when she realized that her nose had been running again, and that she probably had sick breath. She instead burrowed further into the blankets to again hide her gross face. 

“Hey Sans….” Frisk then said shyly from beneath her blanket shield. 

“Yes?” Sans replied, an amused smirk on his face. 

“…I love you a lot.” She mumbled. Sans peeked down at her. Though she still kept her face out of view, he could see the redness of her blush creeping up to her ears.

“Heh, I love you to kiddo.” He replied fondly. 

Frisk smiled to herself at that, feeling immensely satisfied before she snuggled closer and then soon after drifted off to sleep. 

Sans continued to lounge as he absentmindedly let his fingers comb through Frisks messy hair while he listened to the quiet ticking of the clock on the wall. He kept his eye on the time so that he could get up before Papyrus came home, and though there was no real rush at all with lots of time to spare, Sans remained awake. He was quietly content to simply just sit there as he was. 

As He lazed he briefly pondered about Frisk’s previous offer of termination. It had surprised him a little at first that she had laid it all out on the table, and had allowed him to choose with the promise of no bad blood between them. He had to admit that the proposal of leaving … well, he had thought about it before. With all of the craziness that was surrounding them lately, with this new unknown affliction that had changed frisk so dramatically before, on top of the pressure of finding Gaster, and the constant threat of the Gambinos hanging over head, sans had to admit that it would probably be easier to simply cut and run…but now that he was given the choice there was just no way he could do that.  
He was hooked, line and sinker. When he had found himself standing at the crossroads it became very apparent that another path simply wasn’t an option. This was the road that he had chosen, and against his better judgment… and maybe even his rational mind, this was the road that he was going to walk down, and as long as Frisk would walk it with him he wouldn’t utter a single complaint.


	71. Cops and Robbers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go directly to jail. Do not pass go. Do not collect 200$

Ludo expertly fastened a charming smile across his face as he sat in his parlor while he sipped casually at his espresso. With all of the bullshit meetings and negotiations that Gaster had made him sit through he had actually become pretty good at keeping up appearances, and though he still hated it he could see why it was an important skill. Particularly since the person sitting across from him at the moment was the chief of police, here on business regarding a murder that had occurred only a few days ago. 

Inside Ludo was a mixture of nerves and rage, as he understood that though Chief MacDonnell had been willing to brush certain events under the rug for the right price in the past, didn’t necessarily mean that he could simply erase all of the Gambino’s miss deeds; especially when those deeds were done by his idiot underlings who, at the moment, Ludo wanted to murder himself.

“So, Chief MacDonnell, I understand that this little incident is proving to be a bit of a thorn in your side,” Ludo began carefully.

Chief MacDonnell merely huffed in response as he took a large guzzle from his coffee mug, before reaching over and grabbing a handful of sweets that were placed in the middle of the table. 

“Cut the small talk Ludo.” He said as he stuffed his gob. “You know, that’s why Big Sam was such a good leader. He knew when to drop the bogus attitude and phony smile and get right to the point.

Ludo grit his teeth in response, but kept himself calm none the less.

“Well, you and Big Sam were pretty close friends back in the day.” Ludo replied pleasantly. “The boss was able to get the Gambinos out of a lot of trouble thanks to your cooperation in the past, and we were hoping that the organization, as it is now, would still be able to rely on your support as it did in the old days.” 

MacDonnell chuckled. 

“So this little incident has you spooked eh? I thought the tabloids might get you feeling squirmy; especially since allot of them have somehow found out about how the victim was a member of the Gambino’s.” He said smugly. Ludo fought hard against the urge to scowl.

“Yes, and I thought that I would meet with you to ensure-”

“That my police force won’t use this as a means to investigate further into your organization?” MacDonnell finished, cutting Ludo off. Ludo clenched his fist under the table cloth, but still kept up his smile.

“Precisely.” He replied.

MacDonnell then grunted as he got himself more comfortable in his chair, before he leaned forward and held Ludo in a superior gaze for a few moments.

“I suppose I could turn a blind eye for old time’s sake….” He began. “And a larger cut of your endeavors future profits.” 

Ludo internally rolled his eyes at the request, but he had been expecting as much. Chief MacDonnell had always been a greedy son of a bitch.

“Of course, with your co- operation we will be willing to offer you a five percent increase in your cut.” He said. MacDonnell only smiled devilishly.

“Make it fifteen and we got a deal.” He countered. Ludo paused for a moments as he blinked his anger back under control.

“I’ll settle on ten.” He then said. 

“Fifteen!” MacDonnell repeated sternly. “You’ve gotta learn son, that although you are now the supposed head of the Gambinos, you weren’t the one that built it. You were given this tittle, and you’ve got to earn the respect of those who really are the ones that keep it from toppling over. I’ve worked with Big Sam since the very beginning! I’ve kept the cops from dragging him and his lackeys straight to prison. You, and Asgore, and every other mob boss, all think you’re such hot shit, but if you want to keep running your business's freely without someone throwing a wrench in your plans, then you gotta pay the one that keeps this city in check, and that would be me.”

Ludo’s icy eye twitched at MacDonnell’s arrogant words. He paused, and then folded his hands over the table top while he thought of his response. 

“Tell me Chief MacDonnell.” He then began casually. “You mentioned Asgore’s name in that speech of yours. Are you also in allegiance with the Pansies concerning this matter?”

“As a matter of fact, I am.” MacDonnell replied proudly. “As well as a good number of other organizations. You see Ludo, they all know that I’m the one that decided who stays afloat in this city.”

“…You do know that the Pansies and the Gambinos are not on the best of terms don’t you?” Ludo continued, ignoring the pompous boasts that Chief MacDonnell was spewing.  
MacDonnell narrowed his eyes as if almost offended by Ludo’s question.

“Of course I know! It’s my job to know! I know every scum bucket and low life that festers in this city, and I know who’s working with who and which one hates the other. I’m just playing my part see? Building up my own business here. The Pansies came to me with the same want to make this incident disappear just as you did. I don’t give a damn if you got beef with them or not, if you want to be kept out of the investigation then you pay what you owe me!”

Ludo then chuckled darkly, His charming smile turning malicious in an instant.

“Oh come off that high horse of yours you pig!” He then snapped, and MacDonnell blinked blankly in absolute shock.

“All this nonsense about you running this town is complete crap! You’ve gotten so comfortable in that position of yours that you don’t even realize how replaceable you are. The only reason any gang tolerates your fat ass to begin with is because they know it’s simpler to pay you off to leave them alone, instead of going through the motions of having you killed and then instating someone else that will again play by their rules! You only have as much power as they let you have!” Ludo challenged darkly.” 

“I’ll admit that you’re right about one thing though chief. I am really no good at this sort of desk work. Personally, I consider myself more of a field man; in fact I’ve been dying for some action now that I think about it. You know what I really think would be just a hoot and a half? An all-out gang war along with the police force thrown in there! I actually would consider that to be a pretty fun party to go to, and I already now as do you that the Gambinos could rip apart this city without breaking a sweat.” He continued.

“You know what else chief? That time is coming when this town burns to the goddamn ground, and to tell ya the truth, I don’t really give a damn if the Gambinos burn along with it !!!” Ludo then laughed out loud and Chief MacDonnell stared on in silence, a chill of terror running up and down his spine.

“I actually think it would be quite a sight to behold don’t you Chief? “ Ludo then asked his cold eyes glimmering wildly as he pinned the chief of police to his seat. 

Chief MacDonnell sat rigid in his chair for a moment, not able to say a word as Ludo continued to fix him with his venomous stare while he waited patiently for his response.  
MacDonnell swallowed thickly, leaning forward in his seat again, but this time not able to bring himself to hold Ludo’s gaze.

“I’ll take the five percent.” He then said quietly and Ludo’s wolfish smile grew larger. 

“Glad that we could come to an arrangement.” He replied.  
\----------------------

Frisk huffed as she waltzed back and forth along the length of the apparent. She was currently bored, like she was almost every other day; however she still hadn’t gotten used to it. Her cold had subsided for the most part, only a small sniffle remained. Though even with her fever gone she still found that she was experiencing strange dreams. Most if not all of them were about Chara, and they were all like the first one that she had. It would just be she and him sitting in the darkness. Sometimes he would talk to her and say…strange things, things that she couldn’t always remember, and sometimes he would just sit and stare at her with a simple smile on his face. 

Though they were odd, Frisk wasn’t really at all bothered by them; in fact she actually rather enjoyed them. She knew it was really only a fantasy and that her dreams weren’t at all real, but she still had to admit that it was nice to be able to see Chara again, to hear his voice, and to see him smiling. She didn’t know why her mind had decided to show her these nice visions, especially instead of the nightmares that she was used to being tortured with, but she decided that she wasn’t going to complain about it. She supposed that she was just finally allowed to have a break, and truthfully she knew that she needed it. 

Sans watched Frisk as she paced agitatedly while he peeked over the edge of his newspaper with his feet up on the coffee table from his relaxed position on the sofa. He knew that she was irritated by the heavy sighs that she kept making while she wandered around with no real purpose. Although he couldn’t help but feel slightly amused by her restlessness, he couldn’t deny that he was also feeling a little bit stir crazy at the moment.

Normally, Sans wouldn’t complain about being ordered to stay put in his nice, warm, cozy apartment, but His new task was to find out about what was being built by the Gambinos out in the woods, along with his previous orders to catch Gaster, and well that wasn’t necessarily very easy when one was confined to stay indoors without the chance of actually getting out in the city to start digging around. Instead Sans had pretty much remained on the phone all morning, directing others to look into possible leads, or calling up informants to try to purchase information. It was sadly not a very effective strategy. 

Doggo had just phoned the bar maybe an hour ago to report that he had unfortunately come up empty with his trip to city hall and his inquiry into any possible leads that would give the Gambino’s building projects location away . The Pansies had multiple moles and informants stationed in all of the major facets and important offices which ran the city, but even so, none of them could access any information on the land that the Gambinos had supposedly purchased. Sans knew that Gaster was the one behind this of course. The good doctor had always been smart about covering his tracks after all.

Another grumble from Frisk quickly refocused Sans attention as she again passed by him on her trek. He couldn’t help but smirk to himself a little bit. She always seemed to put him in a better mood. 

As Frisk pivoted on her heals to make her way over to the window for maybe the sixth or seventh time in the past half hour, the new skirt that Toriel had gotten for her flared out a little around her. Sans raised a brow bone. 

This wasn’t the first day that Frisk had warn one of her new outfits that Toriel had gotten for her, and though the garments were all very casual and modest, Sans had actually noticed the more feminine fashioned wardrobe a while back. He had to admit that he rather liked the change in her style. The long high wasted pleated burgundy skirt that she was wearing today, for example, flowed out around her nicely as she moved gradually around the house. The belted waist synched in and helped to show her form off a little bit better than her usual grey slacks, and the fitted short sleeved blouse with the rounded collar really did suit her well. Sans had caught himself staring at her absentmindedly on more than one occasion. 

He cleared his throat to get her attention.

“You know, you’re gonna ware a path in the floor if you keep up all that pacing kid.” He said teasingly. 

Frisk only muttered under her breath as she starred out at the same snowy scenery through the window. She was getting so sick of it already. 

“Hey why don’t you come park it over here for a little while?” Sans then suggested patting the cushion next to him. Frisk begrudgingly tore her gaze away from the snow covered streets outside and turned toward him.

“Common, I won’t bite.” Sans pestered with a smug smirk. Frisk rolled her eyes at him before gradually getting up and heading over. She then plopped herself down on the cushion next to his. 

“You like sitting too much.” She said, and Sans chuckled at her remark. 

“Well I can’t say I see what’s so wrong with that, It’s nice and cozy after all.” He began slyly while sneakily snaking his arm behind Frisk’s shoulders. “And when you’re sitting next to a pretty lady, boy it doesn’t get much better than that.”

Frisk blushed a little and giggled at his playful advances. She was now becoming more used to Sans sweet talk, and she also couldn’t deny that she rather liked his flirty banter. Frisk snuggled closer into his side, completely accepting his embrace, but her gaze then drew back over to the window and she huffed to herself at the snowy white weather.

“What’s the matter?” Sans asked when he noticed that she was still relatively unhappy. Frisk shrugged in response.

“Nothing really, I just hate the snow.” She replied. Sans raised a brow bone. 

“Huh. Why is that?” He asked sounding genuinely interested.

“The usual reasons.” Frisk replied. “It’s wet, it’s cold, and it makes everything so much more difficult to do.” Sans chuckled at the scowl that had settled across her face as she vented her utter distaste for the stuff. 

“It can’t be all bad.” He argued back. “What about snowmen, or snow angles, or snowball fights? You can’t have any of those things without the snow part.”

“You know… I don’t think I really ever did any of those things.” Frisk then said after a short pause. Sans tilted his head to the side wanting her to elaborate.

“Well I mean I was too little when I was with Chara …and during the winter we never really had any free time to frolic, we were too busy surviving, and when I was with Toriel later on I just refused to spend much time in it, even when she dressed me up in a brand new snow suit and tried to get me to go out and play.” She explained. 

Sans hummed in response, realizing now that winter probably did not hold that many happy memories for Frisk, and also probably caused her a lot of hardships when she was living on the streets. The thought made him pull her just the smallest bit closer to him as he subconsciously wanted to keep her warm and toasty when the image of her freezing alone in a decried abandoned building briefly flashed though his mind.

“What about for you?” Frisk then asked, looking back to Sans curiously. “Do you like winter?”

Sans was quiet for a moment as he thought about her question. 

“Yeah, I suppose I do.” He then answered.

“What about it?” Frisk continued to ask, wanting to know more.

“Heh, well I guess it was a little bit more fun for me when Me and Paps were kids.” Sans began. “We used to play together in the snow all day; making snow sculptures, or having snow ball fights….It’s funny, thinking back on it now, I don’t even remember feeling cold really, I just remember laughing a lot.”

Frisk smiled to herself as she tried to picture what Sans and Papyrus looked like as children romping around through the snow together.  
“That sounds really nice.” She said tell me what else you liked about it.

“Oh I don’t know.” Sans shrugged. "There's Giftmas of course, but I don't know anyone who doesn't like that, even a scourge like you."

frisk laughed lightly as Sans shot her a wink. It was true, despite the snow she still did like the giving winter holiday. She knew that she hadn't really participated in the celebration in the last few years, but the season became just a little bit kinder during that time off year. The free food stalls for the homeless, and the pretty light displays that the city would organize helped her to get through the more dreary days of winter. 

“I think the best thing was coming in from the cold and getting out of our wet clothes, and then Ma usually had hot coco and a snack waiting for us in the kitchen to warm us up.” Sans then continued.

“Your Mother?” Frisk asked even more curious now.

“Yeah.” Sans said as he scratched at the side of his chin. It had been a while since he had last thought about his mother. “She was a real lady.” 

Frisk perked up at his answer. She wanted to ask more, but she wasn’t sure how to. Sans suddenly had such a sad tone and she didn’t want to make him re live anything unpleasant.

“Um, your Mom is she ….” Frisk started, before she realized that she didn’t know how to finish her question. Sans smirked as he saw her struggling and decided to come to her rescue already. 

“She passed a long time ago.” He answered. 

“Sorry.” Frisk mumbled as she guiltily looked away and bit at her bottom lip.

“Nah, don’t be sorry its ok, I don’t mind.” Sans replied. Frisk fidgeted next to him still clearly wanting to know more.

“What was she like?” She then asked carefully. 

“Well her name was Belda, and She was… well to me and Paps she was our whole world.” Sans began to elaborate. "My old man kind of left us high and dry after Paps was born, so really it was only the three of us.”

Frisk furrowed her brows at that.

“He just left you?” She asked and Sans nodded. 

“Yeah, he really wasn’t much of the family type. Him and Ma always had troubles to be honest. I’m pretty sure that they only got hitched because I came along a bit unexpectedly heh. I don’t have too many memories with him. I doubt Paps even really remembers him at all. He was only a baby bones at the time.” Sans explained. 

Frisk was quiet for a moment as she tried to figure out what to say. Sans smirk only grew more playful as he watched her continue to inwardly fret.

“Hey, there’s no need to feel bad for me you know.” He teased. “I mean sure, it wasn’t the most perfect childhood, but boy was it pretty darn close. Ma really did put the work in for two parents. It must've been tough on her being a single mother back then, especially with me and Paps always getting into trouble.” 

Frisk smiled as Sans’ face lit up while he told her about his past. 

“I bet it was mostly you getting yourself and Papyrus into trouble.” She said smartly and Sans laughed. 

“Hah, Ya that about sums it up.” He admitted remembering how often he had convinced Papyrus into one stunt or another, which usually resulted in something getting broken and them getting quite the scoldings.

“She was always our rock. We never had a lot of money, but she worked hard to keep a roof over our heads, kept us warm, and our tummies full, so we never had a complaint. She got a job as a waitress in some dinner. I don’t remember the name of it, but sometimes she took me and Paps into work with her when she couldn’t get a sitter. We used to love watching her take orders and run food. She’d showoff sometimes for us too. She was really good at her job, and she would always try to carry as many plates as she could when we were watching." Sans explained with a fond smile plastered across his face. “One time she even balanced a whole stack of plates on her head. I think that was probably the most in awe I have ever been. All of the patrons even stood and gave her an applause when she walked with that stack of plates back into the kitchen."

Frisk giggled to herself as she pictured what Sans had described to her. She had to admit that that would surely be a sight to behold.

“Wow” She said. Sans chuckled.

“Heh, we always had fun.” He said.

“What happened?” Frisk then asked shyly. Sans shifted a bit and cocked his head to the side as he thought.

“She got sick.” He said plainly. “Something to do with her immune system. The doctors could never really explain it. She caught a bad cold and then that escalated into ammonia, and then she just kept getting weaker until she fell down one day.”

“Fell down?” Frisk repeated.

“Oh yeah, you wouldn’t know. It’s a term we use to describe a monster's last moments before they turn to dust.” He explained. “When a monster dies of natural causes, like old age or illness, their magic sort of drains away, and then they go into a deep sleep which lasts for a few days before they pass on.”

“Oh I see…” Frisk said in understanding as she averted her gaze. She couldn’t help but feel slightly sorry that she had brought up the sad subject at hand.

“Hey I already told you, don’t feel bad remember?” Sans said bumping her with his elbow lightly. “These things are in the past, we can’t change them. Besides, I like being able to talk about it now.”

“You do?” Frisk questioned.

“Sure, I mean sometimes it stings a bit, but we had a good time back then, and I like remembering, it’s important to remember.” He replied.

Frisk nodded in response. She was pretty sure that she understood what Sans meant by that. She used to always hate thinking about her past. She found that it often hurt too much to remember her days on the streets with Chara, but recently she felt that it didn’t sting quite so badly; especially now with the dreams that she had been having. She supposed that she was just finally able to simply accept it as it was, and now she could see that there had actually been a lot of good times peppered in between the painful memories.

“Belda, that’s a pretty name.” Frisk said, repeating it silently so she would be sure to remember.

“It suited her, she was a Pretty lady.” Sans replied. “I remember there were even a few gentleman callers that occasionally stopped by the house to ask her out on a date, but me and Paps usually scared them off pretty quick.” He then said with a little bit of a proud lilt to his tone. 

“Jeeze, you guys must have been a handful.” Frisk laughed. “You know a lot of you monsters actually have pretty interesting names. Where do those come from?” She then asked. 

“Eh, different types of monsters have all sorts of traditions for those sort of things, same as you humans really; though a lot of monsters decided to forgo their own customs and name there kids more like humans, I think to make it easier for them to fit in better with society, but anyway, for skeletons names kinda come from fonts….” Sans then explained a little sheepishly. Frisk blinked.

“From fonts?” She repeated. 

“Yeah… don’t ask me where that idea came from. I think it has something to do with personality but I’m not all that sure really.” Sans said. Frisk laughed out loud at that. Sans smiled along as well. 

“Hey, you know you’re not really one to talk kid. ‘Frisk’ isn’t exactly the most normal human name. Arn’t you all supposed to be called Billy, Bobby, or Sussy, or something generic like that?” He teased. Frisk raised an amused eyebrow at him.

“Chara named me.” She explained proudly.

“Your little street friend?” Sans asked. Frisk nodded.

“Yeah, I think it started out as just being a nickname. He told me that I had a lot of energy and said that I could never sit still. He used to call me Frisky and then it became just Frisk.” She replied.

“Huh.” Sans said, an impish grin tugging at his cheekbones. “Frisky eh? I like the sound of that. Actually now that you mention it I’m feeling a little Frisky myself.” He said smoothly, while leaning over to her with a very smug look in his eye sockets.

Frisk immediately blushed a beet red. Sans laughed and she swatted at him.

“Hehehe hey! I’m only teasing! Knock it off kid.” Sans said, still chucking to himself as he caught her hand before she could take another swing at him. He looked down at her and could see that her face was still ruby red with a firm pout drawn across it. That expression was just too damn endearing. 

His lock then loosened a little on her wrist before he switched his grip and pulled her closer. He pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Frisk startled in his hold taken off guard again as she fought her head from spinning right off of her shoulders; Though soon she gave in to the feeling, moving forward into Sans embrace. 

As soon as she began to become comfortable however, Sans suddenly pulled away. Frisk leaned forward in response missing the contact. When she opened her eyes she found Sans looking at her with heavily lidded sockets. Frisk held his stare intently for only a moment before she found herself moving toward him again. She was purely acting on instinct as she closed the gap kissing him back. 

Sans only paused for an instant. Any doubt or hesitations that he held on to were quickly swept away as all he could think about was the warmth of Frisk’s body pressed against him. His arms secured themselves around her as he caressed the small of her back pressing her closer. Frisk stretched her arms upward and wrapped them around Sans’ shoulders, also trying to diminish any distance that existed between them. 

Sans was now well caught within the moment. He could feel Frisk’s heart beat softly as she pressed herself against his rib cage. He found that his hands were now absentmindedly wandering along her body, gripping at the dip of her waist and settling over her upper thigh. He wondered briefly if he should stop now before he got too carried away. He hadn’t really meant to start anything; especially since it was in the middle of the day when he was supposed to be working. 

Those slightly guilty thoughts did not linger for long however, as they were soon banished from his mind as Frisk shifted herself practically right into his lap. Sans felt his magic start to spark and itch from within his heated bones. His grip on Frisk tightened as he faltered against his urges.

Frisk felt completely enclosed in Sans arms, but it wasn’t suffocating or uncomfortable in the slightest. Instead, she felt safe, warm, and wanted. She contemplated that last thought for a brief moment as she became aware of how nice it was to be so comfortable with another individual. She had never realized that this absolute feeling of closeness was something that she would ever care to want, or grow to need. Now, however, Frisk was sure that she didn’t want to go back to the days when she had been oblivious to such things. She was certain now that she was addicted to this feeling that she got when she was with Sans, and she knew that she could only hope that it wouldn’t become her downfall. 

Frisk’s skin tingled as Sans continued to caress her with his magic touches. She sighed at the pleasant sensations, letting go of her worries and insecurities.  
Sans began kissing her down her neckline, and Frisk didn’t protest; tilting her head back as she felt his hot breath pant against her, sending a shiver through her being. When she had been on her own on the streets company had always posed as a frivolous expense. Teaming up with someone would only result in splitting profits and another mouth to feed. Frisk had been so certain that she didn’t need that sort of thing, but looking back on it now she realized how truly lonely she really was during those days. 

Just as Frisk was about to completely surrender and allow herself to drop her guard, something warm and slick snaked over her collar bone. Frisk gasped and stiffened in surprise at the new sensation. She snapped her head forward again and starred a little bewildered at Sans who was looking at her with a very mischievous smirk as a blue tongue lolled out from between his teeth. 

Frisk blinked blankly as she took in the newly appeared appendage, before a dark red blush spread across her cheeks. Sans chuckled in response, his rib cage rumbling against Frisk as he took in the shy lust filled expression now gracing her face. He grinned triumphantly.

“What’s the matter sweets? Skeleton got your tongue?” He quipped, repeating a line that he remembered he had used once before back when they had first met.

Frisk eyes then regained focus. She flushed even darker when she realized that he had caught her staring. She then tried to turn away to hide her embarrassment, but Sans was quick to catch her before she could.

“Hey now, no need to turn the other cheek sweetheart, this ones just fine.” He said smoothly as he placed a soft kiss on to her reddened cheek, hoping to distract her away from her bashfulness. It worked and Frisk was practically melting into him no longer able to resist. 

Sans grew more confident as Frisk continued to permit his advances. He decided to try a bolder move as he trailed his hand down her outer thigh, searching for the hem of her skirt with his fingertips. When he found the edge of the garment he slowly began tugging it upward, before slipping his hand under the fabric, grazing her soft warm skin under her clothing.

A knock then sounded on the door. 

Sans recoiled immediately at the sound. If he had skin he was sure he would have just about leapt clean out of it. Frisk followed suit as she practically scrambled out of Sans’ hold to the other end of the sofa, her hand pressed to her chest as she was certain that her heart just about burst right out of her rib cage. 

“Oh for crying out loud!” Sans muttered under his breath as he smoothed a hand over his skull and smothered his blush. He took a moment to sort himself out while another knock resonated from the front door.

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming.” He grumbled as he stood from his seat to go and answer the door. 

As he did so he tossed a quick glance over his shoulder to Frisk, who he saw still looked pretty flustered. He paused, his hand held over the doorknob as he waited for her to calm down a little so her appearance didn’t come off as too suspicious. Whoever their visitor was they sure had an impeccable sense of timing. 

When sans opened the door it was Grillby who was on the other side. Sans quickly fixed his face into his usually casual grin, but he was fairly sure that it still looked rather forced.  
Grilllby raised a brow at Sans’ less then pleased expression.

“Sans, are you alright? You look vexed about something.” He questioned, his voice a quiet crackle. Sans almost let out a sarcastic laugh at that.

“Nah I’m fine Grilbz.” He said instead, brushing away his irritation. “The kid just beat me in a game of poker is all.” 

Grillby cocked his head to the side as he looked passed Sans to Frisk sitting on the sofa. She was facing away from him at the moment so he couldn’t see her expression, but her posture looked rather tense…

“So what brings you upstairs Grillby.” Sans asked, snapping the flame elemental's attention back to the topic at hand. 

 

“A phone call came for you in the bar. I believe it is off importance.” Grillby answered.

Sans sighed inwardly. Of course it was. 

“Thanks pal, I’ll come right down.” He said.

Grillby nodded, before turning to head back down the stairs to get back to his post at the bar. When he left Sans turned back to Frisk. 

“Hey sweetheart, I gotta go take care of something real quick.” He began as he scratched at the back of his neck, but Frisk was already off the couch and walking toward him.

“I’ll go down with you.” She said. “It will be fun to get out of the apartment for a little while and see everybody anyway.” 

Sans felt his soul sink slightly. Though it was nice of her to want to come with him, he was kind of hoping that he could just deal with his business quickly and then get back to where they both had been only a few moment ago, before they were so rudely interrupted. But Then again, that was probably an irresponsible and slightly selfish thing to do as he was still technically on the clock . Sans grimaced internally as he swallowed back his own wants. 

Sounds good he said instead. As he held the door open for Frisk she smiled as she waltzed past him and began happily heading toward the stairs.  
Sans sighed to himself before trailing along after her.

Frisk made herself comfortable on a bar stool when they made it down the stairs. Grillby greeted her and Frisk smiled kindly in turn. It had been a little while since she had last visited the bar, and she had to admit that she had missed the place. Grillby slid a cherry soda down the counter in her direction and Frisk caught it with ease before raising it in a gesture of thanks and taking a sip.

“You good here for a little bit?” Sans asked leaning over the bar top but not taking a seat. Frisk nodded.

“Yeah I’ll be fine waiting till you’re finished.” She replied.

“Ok then, I’ll be right back.” He then said before he made his way over to the phone in the back. 

When Sans was safely concealed behind the curtain he let his concocted grin fall away from his skull. He sighed heavily to himself as he took a moment to try to sort his head out. He knew he had to focus, he knew that this work that he was doing was very important, but yet his mind kept wandering to far more alluring thoughts. Sans then felt his cheekbones begin to heat up again. Jeez he was hopeless. 

Sans then reached for the phone pushing back all of the other sweet things clouding his mind. Those thoughts he would just have to starve off till later. 

 

“Hey, this is Sans here.” Sans then said into the phone introducing his presence.

“Hey! Sans its Dogamy. I just got finished with talking with Bugsy at the bank.” Dogamy reported from the other end of the line.

“You got anything?” Sans asked.

“Sorry pal nothing. Bugsy can’t find the records about any purchases made by the Gambinos. All of them are too tightly sealed off, or labeled as restricted. He can’t get access.” Dogamy explained. 

Sans brow bones furrowed. He had expected as much, but it was still undoubtedly frustrating how he couldn’t seem to find a single lead. 

“Alright, thanks for trying anyway.” Sans then said before hanging the phone. 

“Damn.” He then grumbled to himself, taking a moment more behind the curtain to think. 

As it stood, he really was wearing his options thin, but he knew that there had to be an answer somewhere. He had already come this far and had managed to uncover a lot of secrets concerning Gaster, he was just missing the connection between them all. 

He paused for a moment then as he peeked out from behind the curtain to check on Frisk. She was still sitting at the bar talking to a few of the regulars. He still hadn’t addressed the possible link between her and Gaster…and though he didn’t really want to, he had to admit that he was potentially leaving a stone unturned here. 

He knew that Frisk didn’t remember her past, but he also knew that there was possibly a way for him to see it for himself. Human souls were a record of everything a person was after all…

Sans quickly backpedaled away from that thought. Nope. That was just too personal, to intimate. Even if he did convince her to allow him to read her soul, Sans knew it would only be because he manipulated her into it. Frisk was a guarded individual, if he tried something like that she may never trust him again.

It was a bad idea, a very very bad idea, one that Sans was ashamed he had even allowed himself to think of. Sans pushed himself forward as he entered into the main room again, forcing himself out of the secluded corner behind the curtains so he could forget about those damnable musings.  
He took to his usual seat next to Frisk at the bar top as he fastened his grin back on to his face again.

“Hey kid.” He said casually in greeting. 

“Finished already?” Frisk replied a little surprised that his phone call had been so quick. Sans shrugged in response. 

“Yeah, just another dead end.” He replied. Frisk frowned lightly to herself at Sans slight disappointed tone.

“Oh well, I guess that means you get more time to hang around here with friends.” She said, attempting to cheer him up a little bit. Sans smirked at that. 

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” He agreed before flagging Grillby over for a drink. 

“You want another soda?” He asked Frisk. She nodded at him and smiled.

“Great. Hey Grillbs, one more cherry soda and a gin please.” He then ordered. 

Grillby silently grabbed another cold soda for Frisk, removing the bottle cap for her, before placing it in front of her on the bar top. However, right as Grillby reached under the counter for the bottle of gin the front door to the tavern flew open, before a very frazzled Whimsun bolted into the main room yelling frantically.

“Cops! Cops are coming! It’s a raid! Hide the booze!” He shouted.

Within an instant the entire bar was on their feet, taking the Pansy lookout’s warning extremely seriously, All emptied their alcoholic drinks, before disposing of the glass ware and any other evidence of the illegal contraband. Frisk could only sit and watch with wide eyes as all the bar patrons worked in unison. They were so well rehearsed that she knew that this was not the first time that they had performed this stunt. The more intoxicated monsters who wouldn’t be able to put on a sober face were ushered upstairs to hide in the hallway. Grillby quickly pored waters and sodas replacing the alcoholic beverages, before he moved swiftly and pulled a lever hidden underneath the counter. A trap door then opened behind the bar as the lower shelves all of a sudden gave out, dumbing all of the bottles down into the cellar below. A moment later Grillby released the secret lever and the floor closed shut again as the shelves flipped back upwards, though now they were bare. 

Before Frisk could even ask what was happening she felt Sans grab her around the waist and hoist her upward.

“H-Hey what-!?” She stuttered, but Sans cut her off. 

“Sorry kiddo, I’m gonna need you to hide and stay quiet. We can’t have the cops finding a human girl in here, it will only raise suspicions.” Sans then passed a very stiff Frisk over the bar to the already awaiting arms of Grillby before she could even try to protest. 

After Grillby had her securely in his hold he then pushed in a panel with his foot near the base of the bartop and a secret cupboard popped open, revealing a small hollow space in the back wall behind the counter. He crouched down and then nudged Frisk inside the little cubbyhole. 

“Hold on a moment-.” Frisk began, but Grillby quickly silenced her with a stern finger pressed to his mouth. 

Frisk clamped her lips shut in response and then nodded, deciding to trust that her friends new best concerning this matter. Grillby then quickly shut the door leaving Frisk crouched in the darkness. A sliver of light from the crack of the hidden door was all that she had. She eagerly pressed her eye up to the small opening, hoping to see what the hell was going on outside in the bar.

The patrons had all retaken their seats again as they threw on casual façades, only this time instead of booze they were all nursing sodas or glasses of water. A Loox even took to the piano, beginning a jaunty tune to try to really sell the concocted easy going atmosphere. Sans stuck to his seat. He let his fingers strum a little over the bar top in anticipation as he eyed the front door. Minutes past and nothing happened, but no one dared to break away from the rouse. 

After another few moments the front door was again roughly slammed open and a team of police officers steadily made their way inside. Sans narrowed his sockets slightly as he eyed the officer leading the troupe. He knew him. Constable Jonathan Slyde. 

Sans grimaced inwardly. Constable Slyde was a classic do-gooder kinda guy. He was passionate about his work and his role in the community. He wanted to make a difference in Ebott and clean up the crime ridden streets. Hell, he was probably one of the only actually un crocked cops left in the whole city. His heart was honestly probably in the right place, however, his perspective was undeniably twisted. 

Sans knew how helpful the constable could be to the human residents of Ebott. He had read plenty about it in the local papers, and had heard positive stories throughout the market place; although if you were a monster, in constable Slyde’s eyes, you were automatically doubtful. Slyde saw the world in black and white, It didn’t matter if that monster was a recent widow, or a hungry beggar, or part of a struggling family. Constable Slyde would always declare that monsters were deceitful creatures that had an ulterior motive behind their most likely bogus tearjerker story. He was far less helpful to the people who really needed it.

What made matters worse at the moment however, was that Sans knew that he was not one of those innocent monsters unjustifiably framed as a degenerate. Sans was the real deal. He was exactly the scum that Slyde pegged him to be; a criminal working outside of the law, dealing with illegal contraband and causing violence in the streets, which meant that right at this moment Constable Slyde was his worst enemy. 

Sans settled back in his seat as he lazily leaned over the bar top, drawing his gaze away from the approaching party of officers. They continued forward, however, until Slyde was standing right next to him.

Sans lazily rolled a pinprick over to Slyde who was standing expectantly in a rigid posture. His hands were clasped professionally behind his back as he stood with his nose upturned while he looked down at sans with stern and narrowed eyes. Slydes graying hair was combed over neatly, parted at the side. Sans could see that his uniform was spotless, stain and wrinkle free, and looked like it had just been pressed that morning. Even the buttons appeared as though Slyde had painstakingly polished them by hand all to the point of gleaming. Sans smirked internally, it seemed that Slyde had been ready to put on a show, probably for the tabloids if whatever he was planning on doing turned out as a success. 

“Well hello there Officer.” Sans then drawled in greeting. “Didn’t expect to see you fine fellas out and about at this time a day, it’s a bit early for raiding don’t you think?” 

Slydes left eyebrow raised a little in what Sans would peg as mild annoyance. He stepped forward before taking a seat next to the skeleton at the bar.

“You’re right about that Sans, it is too early in the day to be raiding bars, and I already know that I probably won’t find anything here in this… upstanding establishment, as Grillby has always been found to be in cooperation with the law in all prior investigations.” Slyde replied before sending a sharp eye over the bar top at Grillby who was standing at his post simply polishing glassware.

Grillby didn’t so much as give the slightest inkling of an expression as he continued on with his work. Slyde held his gaze firm over the flame elemental for a moment more before sneering and turning away, knowing that Grillby wasn’t going to break that easily. 

“Other business brings me here actually.” Slyde then paused as he glanced past Sans, noticing the almost full soda bottle on the bar top in front of the empty seat next to him. 

“Are you waiting for a friend?” He then asked gesturing to the soda. Sans glanced over briefly before casually pulling the bottle over to him and taking a swig. 

“Nope. I just like giving myself plenty of room to lounge. It’s actually a good trick, If you put a drink in front of an empty seat then people think it’s already taken. Heh, though I really should have put one in front of that seat as well” Sans explained as he pointed to the seat that Slyde was sitting in. “Then maybe you would have found some other monster to pester.” 

Slyde let out an amused chuckle at that, and Sans felt slightly disappointed as he had hoped that his comment would have at least slightly offended the officer, but he supposed he couldn’t complain as long as Slyde wasn’t suspicious about the soda anymore. 

“Well I don’t think that your trick would’ve worked anyway Sans. As it stands the reason that I’m here paying his fine place a visit is that I actually have to have a word with you.” Slyde said, his eyes all of a sudden growing intense as they locked on to Sans. 

Sans stiffened a little in his seat at Constable Slydes pinning glare, but he didn’t let his slight intimidation show. Instead, he placed his head on his palm as he leaned over the bar top obviously feigning interest. 

“Gee, a fancy copper like you has business with a little nobody like me? Nah, I’d just be wasting your preciouse time.” Sans then said as he attempted to try to stand from his seat, only for his efforts at escape to be dashed when Slyde slapped a firm hand on Sans shoulder keeping him seated.

“Don’t get me wrong skeleton, I would rather be spending my time anywhere other than here with scum like you.” Slyde replied pleasantly. “But this latest murder has got a lot of folks in an uproar. You know the one that I’m talking about don’t you? The one in the cemetery at the other end of town?” He asked.

Sans eased himself back down at Slyde’s more than strong request. 

“Yeah, I think I might have heard of that one.” Sans answered nonchalantly. “Another mobster met with an unfortunate end right? I can’t see what’s so special about that though. I mean, folks in Ebott are pretty used to gang related deaths at this point. One happens almost daily.” 

“Yes, the victim has been confirmed as a member of the Gambinos that much is true, however, there is still another matter at hand that is quite concerning to say the least." Slyde replied. Sans raised a brow bone, his interest peeked.

“And what would that be?” He asked. Slyde smiled knowingly. 

“Well there was a witness to the struggle that occurred that night. A caretaker was present at the cemetery. He told us that a monster was facing off with a few men that we now know were part of the Gambino’s organization, and claims that the squabble was over a young human girl. Now, we don’t know the identity of this girl, or how she came to get mixed up in all of this, but the witness was convinced that the monster was holding her hostage against her will.” Slyde then explained. Sans was silent as Slyde continued to elaborate.

“Unfortunately, fearing for his own safety, our witness fled the scene before he could see the conclusion of the struggle, but seeing as how one of the human men were found dead, I can only imagine the horrors that poor girl must have witnessed, and also as this young girl is still missing, we can only assume that she was indeed taken by this monster. One can only consider that the worst is to befall her given the circumstances, unless we can find her in time.” He said, his tone foreboding. 

At the sound of Slyde’s interrogation Frisk’s eyes widened as she peered out into the bar from behind the crack in the false wall. She needed to stop this. Sans was going to be blamed for something that he didn’t do and it would be all her fault! She prepared herself to leap out of her hiding place to confront the constable, but her determined spur of the moment decision was dashed as Grillby had conveniently placed himself directly in front of the door. Frisk pushed harder, hoping to signal to him to let her out already, but Grillby only threw her a stern sideways eye, telling her silently that what she wanted to do was by no means a good idea. Frisk wilted then as she desperately pressed her face up to the crack watching on from within the wall helplessly.

“Huh, well that does sound like quiet the stirring story, but uh, I don’t think that I can be of any help to you on this matter. Sorry there pal.” Sans then replied with an easy grin and a shrug. 

“Oh, but I think you can help me Sans.” Slyde then quickly interrupted. “You see the witness was able to described this supposed kidnapper to us; says he was a skeleton type, a bit on the short side, had a wide grin, does this sound at all familiar to you?” Slyde then asked, his expression turning dark as he held Sans to his seat with an accusing stare. 

“Can’t say that it does.” Sans replied, brushing off the officers cold glare. “But he does sure sound like a handsome fella. I’ll keep an eye out for him.” He then continued with a wink.

Constable Slyde’s face then fell into a very unamused frown before he looked over his shoulder at his accompanying party. 

“Take him.” He then instructed.

Two officers fell out of line behind him before making their way over next to Sans and slamming him roughly over the counter. 

Frisk gasped as she watched on, but the sound was covered up by the struggle happening on the other side of the door right before her eyes. 

“Oof! Heh, easy there fellas these bones are delicate you know.” Sans grunted out from behind his maintained lazy smile, as one officer pushed his skull firmly down onto the bar top, while the other forced his hands behind his back, slapping cuffs over his wrists. 

“We’re taking you down town for questioning.” Slyde explained as he stood from his seat and began leading the way toward the door.

The other two officers followed in tow, escorting Sans along with them. Sans didn’t resist in the slightest as he walked compliantly, firing out quips and farewells to the other patrons present in the bar as he went. Right as he was going to be led through the front door to the streets and the awaiting police car outside, he then tossed his head over his shoulder. 

“Hey Grillbz, do me a favor would you?” He called. “I know that a few of my friends are going to be upset when they hear about this, but uh, make sure that they don’t do anything reckless. In fact, I’m pretty sure it would be best if you make them stay put for a while.” 

Grillby nodded, knowing already precisely who Sans was referring to. 

“Thanks pal. Also keep my seat open, I’ll be back before you know it.” Sans then continued throwing a sly wink in the bartender’s direction before he was then forcibly led away. 

As soon as Frisk heard the front door shut she immediately began trying to force herself out of the crawlspace again. Grillby still remained in front of the door, heading Sans’ warning, deciding not to let her out quiet yet with danger still lingering so close, but Frisk was persistent. She switched her position, now pushing the door with her feet instead. Grillby was caught off guard by her change in tactic, and was almost pushed right over as Frisk suddenly gave the door one final strong kick. 

Frisk then managed to squeeze herself out of the small opening that she made before immediately getting to her feet and starting toward the front door. Grillby caught her before she could get very far. 

“Stop! Let me go! We can’t let them take him!” She began to argue while pulling at the grip that Grillby had on her. 

“Calm down.”Grillby instructed, his voice even and firm. “If you go out there now you will only incriminate him further.” 

Frisk ignored Grillby’s logic as she continued to fight him. 

“I can tell them I’m fine! I can explain that it isn’t what they think!” She said. 

“Frisk please, it will not work. You will only cause more trouble.” Grillby explained bluntly, and Frisk found herself starting to lose her spark.

She knew that Grillby was right. She knew that she couldn’t do anything for Sans as she was now. She would only make matters worse. Frisk then stopped struggling as a crushing feeling of defeat settled over her. She then turned toward Grilby; Desperation, panic, and fear written as clear as day across her face. 

“But what if they hurt him?” She then asked pitifully, and Grillby stared down at her, recognizing her expression immediately. He sighed to himself and released his hold on her before patting the top of her head. 

“Don’t worry, Sans can handle himself, and I will inform Asgore of what has happened, but please, you must stay here.” He instructed. Frisk looked ashamedly at the ground and nodded in understanding.

“Alright, go upstairs. I will let you know of any developments.” Grillby then said. 

Frisk looked back once over her shoulder at the now shut door behind her. She knew that she couldn’t refuse Grillby’s request, and that she had also promised Sans that she wouldn’t step a foot outside of the bar until things had calmed down, and things had certainly not calmed down. 

With a disgruntled huff and a pitiful itch in her gut, Frisk then reluctantly started to make her way over to the staircase. She bowed her head as she tried to hide her face away from the onlookers in the bar who had taken notice to her emotional display. As she attempted to smother back the worst of her panic she could only feel her soul sinking further and further with each step that she took away from the front door of the bar, and away from where Sans had been taken against his will. She quickened her pace, trying to flee from the absolute feeling of uselessness that was starting to take a hold of her being, However, it stayed with her, following right on her heels.


	72. Smart mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' shenanigans at the police station.

W. D. Gaster slowly strolled down the large corridor of the Gambinos new facility. He surveyed the progress and quality of the areas that were still under construction, making sure that everything was on track and was done to his standards. He hummed to himself contently. So far things were looking quite satisfactory; the project was on schedule with only a few minor delays, and for once everything seemed to be going smoothly. Gaster then exited the hallway and entered into a large spacious room. This was to be the center, the very heart of his work, and he had to admit that he felt uncharacteristically giddy at the idea that it would be soon completed. 

In the middle of the room was a large, very daunting, looking machine. Gaster smiled to himself as he approached it. The hull of the machine looked like an animalistic skull and was connected to the ceiling by various tubes and wires which supported its weight. The device was one of his own design, it was a project that he had been forced to abandon when he had fled the Pansies all those years ago. Finally he would be allowed to finish his work unhindered by Asgore’s stupidly placed conscience. Now everything would fall into place just as it was meant to… well almost everything. Gagsters smile then turned downward. One piece was still missing, the most important piece. 

Gaster stepped forward and ran an affectionate hand gently over the smooth cold metallic surface of the machine. When he had first decided to finish his work, he had originally thought that he would have to start from square one again, but then he learned of the survival of his tests subjects. He had managed to procure one years ago, but at a cost that still set him back more than what he had hoped for. Now, however, he had found that the other was still alive, and better still that their soul had seemingly stabilized all on its own… at least he was hoping it had. 

Gaster let his hand linger on the machine for a moment longer before he swiftly retracted it again. No, it was a fools game to rely on hope alone. That’s why he had begun this project in the first place. There was no need for hope when one had certainty on their side. 

In truth he had no idea what state his subject was truly in or if they would still be of any use at all; though he had to admit that the recent accounts of the Gambino underlings who had survived the failed ambush at the cemetery did sound very promising to say the least. 

\----------

 

Frisk paced back and forth as she inwardly continued to panic. This was bad. This was so bad! Sans had been taken into custody and there wasn’t one thing that she could do about it! Frisk ran a nervous hand through her hair in an attempted to try to calm herself, but it was of no use. Every time that she thought about what had happened her mind kept picturing worse and worse potential outcomes. 

They had probably locked Sans away in some cold dark cell all alone… or worse with a crazy mentle case of a cell mate, who hated monsters, and who had managed to sneak a weapon in! Frisk grit her teeth as she tried to brush away the image of the make-believe brute that she had conjured in her mind; a six foot bald giant, with missing teeth, some replaced with fake gold ones, and who was covered in tattoos gained from previous visits to prison. Frisk groaned forcing the vision away, only for even worse thoughts to replace it. 

What if they were hurting him? Frisk knew that the cops of Ebott were not exactly on the right side of the law, and would often resort to alternative methods to get confessions so that they could close cases faster. Methods that usually involved inflicting physical violence on potential suspects. 

At that thought Frisk flew to the window and slammed it open. She couldn’t just sit here! She couldn’t just allow those copper swine to beat on Sans when it was all her fault that he was even in this mess to begin with! But as Frisk was about to pull herself up to the sill she froze. She had promised Sans that she wouldn’t. He had made her swear to him that she would stay put and allow him to handle this. Frisk slowly backed away again before closing the glass pane in defeat. If she had known that something like this was going to happen then she would never have made such a stupid promise! 

The sound of the latch turning quickly snapped Frisks attention away from the window to the door instead. 

“I’M HOOOOOOOOME!” Papyrus sang happily as he entered into the apartment with a bag of groceries balanced on his hip.

Frisk looked at him stiffly and Papyrus paused, able to read the panicked expression on her face. 

“WHAT HAPPENED?” he asked, immediately concerned. Frisk stayed stalk still for a moment, before she bolted for Papyrus, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face into his shirt.

Papyrus tensed in surprise as he struggled to keep the groceries in his hold while Frisk hurriedly murmured something incoherently, her frantic voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. 

“OH MY, OH JEEZ! HOLD ON A MOMENT FRISK.” Papyrus then said, also sounding a little frazzled as he tried to figure out what was going on while awkwardly lowering himself to place the grocery bag on the floor.

“NOW JUST LOW DOWN A LITTLE AND START FROM THE BEGINNING.” He said after he had managed to coax Frisk off of his shirt. Now that her face wasn’t anymore he could see that she was on the verge of tears.

Frisk nodded and took a deep breath before she explained to him carefully what had transpired downstairs in the bar. As she recounted the incident she began to speak faster and faster not able to keep a grip on her panic. Papyrus’ brow bones were knit together in building worry as Frisk told him that sans had been arrested and led away by the police.

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I UNDERSTAND FRISK.” He then said as he settled an arm on Frisk’s shoulder to calm her down. “DO NOT WORRY. YOU SAID THAT GRILLBY HAS CALLED ASGORE RIGHT?” Frisk nodded vigorously, biting at her bottom lip.  
“GOOD GOOD, THEN ASGORE SHOULD SORT THIS OUT, BUT JUST TO BE SURE I WILL ALSO CONTACT HIM.” 

“Is that it?” Frisk then asked, still feeling very anxious. “I mean, isn’t there something else that can be done?”  
Papyrus flashed Frisk a small reassuring smile. 

DON’ T WORRY FRISK. THIS ACTUALLY ISN’T THE FIRST TIME THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAS HAPPENED. I KNOW IT’S SCARY, BUT SANS WILL BE OK I PROMISE.” He said. Papyrus’ words helped a little bit but Frisk still felt uneasy.

“Ok.” She said instead of voicing her concerns, deciding it was best to trust the younger brother. Papyrus then handed her the bag of groceries. 

“HERE DO ME A FAVOUR AND PUT THESE AWAY FOR ME . I WILL GO RIGHT DOWNSTAIRS AD PHONE ASGORE TO GET MORE INFORMATION OK? AND THEN WE CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO FROM THERE, SOUND GOOD?” He said still holding Frisk with kind steady sockets. Frisk took a deep breath and accepted the bag of groceries.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” She agreed. 

“GREAT! ALRIGHT, I WILL BE RIGHT BACK.” And with that he stood up and turned toward the door. Before he disappeared behind it, however, he threw Frisk one more reassuring glance.

“TEN MINUTES TOPS.” He said. Frisk nodded. 

“Ok, ten minutes.” She repeated. Papyrus flashed her a thumbs up and then continued on his way down the stairs.

Frisk took the bag of groceries into the kitchen and began organizing its contents before putting them away. It served as a decent distraction at least. Instead of continuing to let her mind spiral out of control thinking about Sans, she repeated the names of the products that Papyrus had purchased as she placed them neatly on the cupboard shelves and in the fridge. When she was finished she sat down at the table and buried her head in her arms while she waited for Papyrus to come back upstairs.

Papyrus managed to conceal his concern for the most part until he made it to the bar top where Grillby was waiting already expecting him. The younger brother wrung his hands together as he waited for Grillby to finish up serving a customer before making his way forward.

“Papyrus.” Grillby greeted, extending a hand and placing it reassuringly on the young frazzled skeleton before him.

Papyrus tried to muster up a thankful smile but it fell away within seconds.

“SANS IS IN TROUBLE AGAIN.” Papyrus stated immediately, instead of trying to start off the conversation with his usual happy small talk. Grillby nodded in response.

“HAVE YOU CONTACTED ASGORE?” Papyrus then asked as he continued to fret.

“Yes.” Grillby replied. “He has informed me that he is already working on the matter.” Papyrus nodded but was not at all satisfied by that answer alone. 

“I THINK THAT I WOULD LIKE TO CALL HIM MYSELF GRILLBY, IF YOU DON’T MIND LENDING ME YOUR TELEPHONE FOR A FEW MOMENTS.” Papyrus questioned boldly, and Grillby paused for a moment not used to papyrus being doubtful, but nodded understandingly as he motioned to the back hallway. 

“It is all yours for as long as you need it.” He said. 

“THANK YOU GRILLBY.” Papyrus said before hastily making his way behind the curtain. 

Papyrus stood in front of the phone just staring at the reciver but not making a move to take it in hand. He hadn’t really done anything like this before, calling the boss directly and making a demand. Sans usually handled these matters, and now that Sans wasn’t here Papyrus couldn’t help but feel at a loss as to what to do.  
It was true that Sans had been taken in for questioning before, and although all of those times had been scary this time it felt different. Judging by what Frisk had describe to him, this time it seemed that his brother was in some real trouble.  
Papyrus then took a deep breath. He was able to calm down slightly by remembering that Asgore had told him personally that if he ever needed anything all he had to do was ask. Papyrus then picked up the phone and dialed the number.

\----------------------------------

Sans sat in the holding cell inside the police station down town. He sighed to himself as he leaned against the cold concrete wall behind the metal bars while starring off at nothing in particular. As weird as it was Sans didn’t really feel all that uncomfortable as he lounged on the wooden bench that was attached to the cell wall. It was by no means as good at lounging on his own couch or anything, but he supposed that it was just the familiarity he had with the space. Heh, this cell was practically a home away from home with how often he was tossed in here. 

Though metal bars and locked doors weren’t really much of an obstacle for Sans on most days he refrained from simply taking a shortcut out to the streets and strolling back home. As tempting as it was to dupe the entire police force of Ebott, It would only result in a man hunt through the monster populated areas of the cities and possibly more arrests of his friends and colleagues. Sans knew that he would just have to be patient and wait for Asgore to sort this mess out. 

“Sans, you’re up.” The guard outside of the holding sell then announced as he fiddled with the keys that unlocked the cell door. Sans hoped of the bench and held his wrists out to the cop expectantly. 

“Thanks Charlie. Say, I really like what you’ve done with the place. You guys really spruced up the old cell since the last time I saw it. New coat of paint, and you fixed that squeaky door hinge. Wow, top notch I give it five stars.” He quipped.  
Charlie rolled his eyes at Sans’ comments as he sighed unamused under his breath. The skeleton had used the same joke the last time that he was booked in here. 

Charlie then roughly slapped the cuffs over Sans’ wrists before grabbing him by his shoulder and pushing him forward. Sans winced.

“Ah, I see the attending staff is still as brash as always. I guess you guys didn’t take my advice about maybe lightening up a bit?” Sans continued, only Charlie didn’t respond, already tired of Sans attempt at conversation.  
He led Sass to the interrogation room near the back of the building, before re cuffing Sans so that he was bound to the chair. Sans grimaced. This room was not nearly as comfortable as his cell. 

Charlie then continued back toward the door.

“Someone will be in to question you soon Sans. If I were you I would try not to run your mouth off too much this time. I think you remember that the last time you decided to be a smart ass it didn’t go so well for you.” Charlie said briefly over his shoulder and Sans shrugged.

“I can’t make any promises.” Charlie he replied and the guard only shook his head in response. 

“Suit yourself.” He said before disappearing out the door. 

Sans then settled back in the quiet of the room. He suspected that he would be left alone for a while now. It was a tactic that the officers who would question him often tried. He supposed that they were trying to make him sweat, but the last time that they had pulled this shtick Sans had used it as an opportunity to take a nap. A yawn then escaped him as he continued to sit. Now that he thought about it a nap sounded really good right about now, and as long as he was just going to be kept waiting he may as well indulge. Sans smirked to himself as he leaned his head back and started to let his sockets slowly fall closed.

The door to the room then slammed open roughly startling Sans right out of his attempted slumber. He jolted in his seat before snapping his gaze toward the doorway. Constable Slyde was standing by the entranceway accompanied by another officer. He held a folder in hand as he looked back to Sans with a somewhat smug expression on his face. 

“Hello again Sans.” Slyde then said in greeting and Sans slumped forward more than just a little annoyed at the constables interruptions. Oh what a wise guy.

Slyde then continued toward the table taking a seat. The accompanying officer made his way around and stood directly behind Sans. 

Sans quirked a brow bone. Normally he would be questioned halfheartedly by some lesser ranked officer, as the superior constables already knew that it would be a pointless waste of time seeing as how MacDonnell the chief of police had already been bought out by the Pansies. But Sans knew that Slyde was a different kind of beast who didn’t play by the same rules as everyone else. He would have to be careful here. Sans then fastened his usual lazy grin across his skull as he prepared for his face off with Slyde.

“So what is it that I can help you with there Johnny boy?” He said as he casually leaned himself back in his seat. Slyde brought the folder forward before opening it neatly while ignoring the nickname. 

“Does this person look familiar to you?” He asked, sliding a photo over the table top.

Sans shifted his pinprick to glance at the photograph. It was a crime scene photo depicting a very bloody and gruesome act. A young man lay on the ground sprawled out in the snow. There was a gaping hole in his throat and a lot of blood surrounding him in a pool. His eyes were open wide in an expression of shock that was frozen on his grey dead face. Sans recognized this corpse. It was that kid. The one in the cemetery. The one that had tried to reach for the smoker when he and Frisk had been ambushed. The one that he had killed. Sans shrugged. 

“Can’t say that he is.” He replied. Constable Slyde held a firm stare over Sans surveying his expression intently. Sans merely stared back in complete indifference. 

After a while Slyde took the photo back. 

“You know it’s a real shame when cases like this end up on my desk. This kid here, he was barely twenty two years old, still hadn’t quite shed off all of his baby fat you see. I talked to his family to inform them that their son passed just the other day, not an easy job. His mother already lost a son oversees to war and now she lost her other son to the streets.” He explained. Sans nodded but didn’t say anything more. 

“It was too late for me to get this kid back home safe where he belongs, but there still may be a chance for that girl. I’m gonna ask you again Sans, you sure you don’t recognize this kid?” Slyde asked, this time more sternly.  
Sans briefly flicked his sockets back to the photo before bringing them right back to stare off with constable Slyde.

“Sorry pal I can’t place him.” He replied. Slyde held Sans’ sockets, but Sans just sat there unwavering. After a moment Slyde simply nodded.

“Alright, I had hoped that you maybe had a shred of a conscious left in that empty boney carcass of yours, but I see now that I was giving you too much credit. I’m gonna give you one more chance. Where did you take the girl?” Slyde asked calmly. Sans only blinked blankly in response. 

“I can’t say I know what you’re talking about there friend.” He answered plainly. Slyde sighed. 

“Well Sans, you brought this on yourself.” He said before gesturing to the police officer behind sans.

The officer then reached out and grabbed the back of Sans shirt before slamming his head hard into the table top and then yanking him back up into a sitting position again. Sans eye sockets just went wide in pure shock. He hadn’t seen that one coming. Sans then smirked a little as the pain began to leak passed his surprise. He took a moment to formulate a response.

“Heh, ouch. And here I thought you were playing the role of good cop. Hey would you do me a favor and warn me the next time you decide to switch to the bad cop persona? I would really appreciate the heads up, and uh, heh, so would my skull.” Sans said wincing as a throb began to pound behind his sockets. 

Constable Slyde ignored his comment entirely. 

“I found that when dealing with your kind in order to achieve any progress it often works better to speak more in a language that you would better understand, which I have observed is pain and violence. So let me ask you again what have you done with the girl?” He said and Sans narrowed his sockets. So this is the way that constable Slyde wanted to play? Fine. He’d indulge him.

“Oh man, I don’t think I can remember what you were even asking me about. For some reason my heads all fuzzy.” Sans shot back smartly. Slyde frowned unamused and then signaled to the officer over sans shoulder once more. 

The cop then grabbed at Sans cuffed wrist, releasing one of his hands before securing the cuff to the chair and forcing Sans now free hand down flat on the table. Sans recognized this move. It was one that he also used frequently when he was dealing with difficult clients. Targeting the more delicate parts of the body often resulted in a more potent strike and a quicker agreement. Sans prepared himself as the officer grabbed the baton at his belt and then drove it down hard over Sans’ splayed fingers.  
Sans tried his hardest to hold back his cry’s but a few muffled grunts forced their way passed his still maintained smile despite his efforts. 

“How’s that memory clearing up?” Slyde questioned complacently. 

Sans winced as sweat beads started to break across the side of his skull at the pain. At least two of his fingers were defiantly broken. He fought back his grimace and flashed Slyde a smug grin.

“I don’t know doc. Whatever the hell you’re hitting me up with seems to not be having that much of an effect.” Sans chirped. Slyde’s brows narrowed. 

“Then I suppose you need a stronger dose.” Slyde replied and Sans didn’t even get a chance to try to protest before the officer whacked him again. Sans was less successful at smothering his yelps the second time. 

“Fuck!” Sans muttered under his breath. God damn it! The same hand!? Now that was just low!

“You ready to crack yet.” Slyde continued and Sans shot him a sneer. 

“I think you're _Cracking_ me up enough for the both of us. Heh, doing a right _bang up_ job of it too, but if you insist sure I’ll take a _whack_ at it.” Sans then said and Slyde pursed his lips at the skeletons japes but also raised a brow in intrigue, thinking that perhaps Sans had finally realized that resistance was futile.

Sans took a moment and cleared his throat.

“A policeman pulls a guy over for speeding and asks him to get out of the car.” Sans then began much to the confusion of the two officers in the room. 

“After looking the man over he says; ‘Sir, I couldn't help but notice your eyes are bloodshot. Have you been drinking?’” Sans continued with a wry smile and Slyde’s face fell into firm annoyance. 

“The man gets really defensive and says; ‘Officer, I couldn't help but notice your eyes are glazed. Have you been eating doughnuts?’” Sans then finished while eyeing Slyde smugly. 

Slyde looked over at the shorter skeleton seated before him. He didn’t bat an eye and then silently nodded to his counter officer again. Instead of an applause Sans was met with a firm back handed slap across the face. 

“Ugh.” Sans winced as the sting began to fade. “Heh, gee tough crowed huh?” He said.

“Sans, I do not have time for your games.” Slyde replied sternly. He then let out a heavy sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment in contemplation. 

“I am willing to make you a deal if you co-operate here.” Slyde then said. “I can let you off the hook for this. I can wipe your record clean, but you need to tell me where you took the girl.”

Sans continued to sit quietly, not budging an inch for Slydes offer. In a moment of utter frustration Slyde slammed his hand down on the table. 

“Sans she is innocent in this! You know very well what happens to young girls that get tangled up in that world! Just let me save her!” He then demanded. 

“Sans was then taken a back a bit in that moment. He honestly didn’t know how to respond. He felt surprisingly a bit appreciative for Slyde’s genuine concern. It was actually a little reassuring knowing that someone did truly care for another’s wellbeing in this screwed up world, but this whole situation was just too big as it was, and as good as Slyde’s intentions were they would be useless to Frisk. Sans didn’t make a sound and only slid his pinpricks away from Slyde’s expectant eyes. 

Slyde continued to wait a few more moments for sans to speak up but when it became clear that the skeleton wasn’t going to talk his expression darkened. 

“Fine. We’ll just have to keep at it the old fashioned way.” He said, this time standing from his seat and slowly making his way over to Sans’ side of the table. 

Sans braced himself, already knowing what was coming as Slyde took the baton from the other officers hand. Fighting back would only cause more trouble and magic was illegal. If Sans used it now, even in self-defense, then he would only be singing his own order of arrest. He would just have to endure. Sans was then roughly pinned down against the table again as Slyde hovered over him with the heavy club in hand. 

The door to the interrogation room was then opened quickly. Slyde paused with the club raised as he looked over to the officer who had just entered into the room.

“I’m sorry sir for the disturbance.” The officer said quickly, noticing the annoyed glint in Slyde’s eyes. “But it’s an urgent phone call …from the chief.” 

Slyde’s expression then shifted to one of grim realization. He sighed before lowering the club. 

“I’ll be right out.” He said straitening his tie nervously before making his way out of the interrogation room.

Sans watched him go, feeling more than just a little thankful for the distraction. He guessed by the look of dread crossing Slyde’s features that this was the phone call that he had been waiting for. Thank the stars Asgore had been right on the money with his timing. 

As Slyde made his way over to his office he could feel the eyes of the other officers watching him. He knew what they were thinking. He knew that they all thought that this effort was only a waste of time; that it was pointless to try and target the Pansies, but even so Slyde couldn’t simply roll over at the command of his superiors who were as crocked as a barrel of fish hooks. Before he moved to pick up the phone Slyde took a steadying breath preparing himself for what he knew was coming. Finally he lifted the receiver to his ear.

“Officer Slyde speaking.” He then said announcing his presence.

“Slyde! You absolute knuckle head! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” The angry voice of chief MacDonnell yelled from the other end of the line.

“Sir, I’m investigating a potential lead to the where abouts of that missing girl.”Slyde answered professionally. 

“Oh for shits sake Slyde! How many times do I have to say it before it gets through that thick skull of yours? There is no girl!” MacDonnell bellowed.

“Sir please, we have a witness that claims-”

“That grave digger was almost 70 years old Slyde! He was practically as blind as a bat and as superstitious as your grandmother! He was half convinced that he was seeing ghosts that night!” MacDonnell cut Slyde off before he could argue.

“But sir-” Slyde tried to protest.

“No Slyde, no buts!” MacDonnell continued. “We have no missing persons reports so hence we have no missing persons end of story!”

Slyde then felt a twinge of anger burn through his being at his superior’s blatant disregard. 

“No sir, we have no reports, but we do have a corpse and a murder investigation on our hands, and I am obligated to follow any and all leads that may point to the culprit.” He stated.  
There was a brief silence from the other end of the line before chief MacDonnell began to speak again, this time his tone low and foreboding.

“Slyde, I order you as your superior and as your chief to relinquish custody of the suspect and erase any and all documentation of you holding him for questioning.” MacDonnell demanded.

“Sir that is tampering with evidence!” Slyde argued.

“I said that’s an order Slyde, and unless you want to give up your badge you will do as I say with no questions asked.” MacDonnell replied firmly. Slyde was quiet for a moment as he bit back his frustration.

“Very well, understood.” He then said before he smashed the phone back down on its holster.

Slyde then leaned over his desk absolutely seething at this point. In truth he had been expecting this. He knew that MacDonnell was on Asgore’s as well as just about every other criminal organizations pay roll, but he had been hoping that he would get a lucky break and get something out of the skeleton before MacDonnell caught on to him. It looked like luck just wasn’t on his side however. 

After a moment Slyde then pushed himself back upwards, fixing his angry appearance and easing back into his professional façade. He walked with his head held high back toward the interrogation room, ignoring the whispers and knowing sniggers coming from his colleagues.

When he opened the door to the room he was greeted by the lazy shit eating grin of Sans, who was leaning over the table looking at him expectantly. Slyde paused and instinctively tightened his grip on the door knob as another swell of anger overtook him for a moment. The smugness radiating off of the skeleton was palpable. 

“Heya pal, finished with your phone call already? Should we continue where we left off? You know when you were about to beat me silly and all?” Sans taunted, already knowing that he was off the hook. Slyde smothered his annoyance as he then made his way forward.

“No as it stands this is all the time that I can afford to waste on you for today.” Slyde replied, signaling over to the other officer to undue Sans cuffs. The other officer paused confused for a moment before moving over to release Sans from his binds.  
Sans stretched and rolled out his shoulders, obviously playing up the motions, though he kept his damaged hand close to his person cradling it next to his ribs. 

“Awe gee, well that’s a shame, just when things were starting to get interesting.” Sans then continued to chirp as he made his way toward the exit. “Oh well, I suppose well just have to try it again another time eh Johnny boy?” 

Slyde stiffened at Sans’ continuous taunts and then closed the door swiftly before Sans could exit the room. Sans paused and tilted his head slightly in confusion as his pinpricks shifted between the now closed door and Slyde standing in front of it. 

“Yes it really is a shame Sans.” Slyde then spoke. “But even though I have been ordered to let you leave it wasn’t addressed as to what condition I let you leave in.” 

Before Sans could try to backpedal or get in a snarky protest, Slyde whirled around and uppercut sans right in the ribs. Sans immediately doubled over the wind knocked out of him as he wheezed while struggling to remain on his feet. He supposed that’s what he got for pushing his luck and being a smart mouth. 

Slyde then smiled seemingly content before stepping out of the way and opening the door for Sans. 

“Till next time.” He said and Sans managed a nod as he forced himself to straighten up.

“Thanks pal. ‘Preciate it.” He mumbled as he stumbled forward out the door. 

When he made it outside to the streets he spotted one of the Pansy’s cars a little ways down the street with Undyne leaning against the side door. Sans smirked to her as he hobbled over. 

“Hey can I catch a lift?” He asked her. 

Undyne let her good eye fall over Sans roughed up appearance before she sent him over a toothy grin.

“Hop in you look like shit.” She said.

Sans chuckled as he made his way over to the back seat. 

“Not riding shotgun?” Undyne questioned and Sans shook his head. 

“Nah, if it’s alright with you pal I could use a little bit of a laydown.” He replied. Undyne let out a sharp laugh. 

“Suit yourself bonehead.” She said before opening the driver’s side door and getting herself settled. 

Sans then struggled up in to the car before flopping himself over the entirety of the backseat. He sighed contently when he was finally able to rest his aching bones. His ribs were killing him, his broken hand was throbbing painfully, and his scuffed up skull was already pounding. 

“So I take it by all those nice shiny new bruises that you ran that mouth of yours off until they clocked you?” Undyne then asked eyeing sans from the rear view. Sans shrugged as a large but tired smirk stretched across his face. 

“Heh, Well wouldn’t it just be disappointing if I didn’t?” He replied smartly. Undyne snickered at that.

“I guess that’s true.” She agreed, before heading back toward Grillby’s.


	73. Stronger than impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk make a deal

The drive back into town was rather relaxing as Sans simply half dozed in the back seat while the vehicle rocked him gently. It was quiet which Sans was thankful for as Undyne didn’t try to make small talk, getting the hint that he simply did not have the energy to participate in conversation. Instead, when they got back to the bar, she simply pulled over at the curb and turned her head over her shoulder.

“Hey bone head were back home.” She announced.

Sans nodded, signaling that he had heard her, but kept his sockets closed, taking another moment to prepare himself. When he finally hoisted himself up his bones ached in protest and he grunted in discomfort.

“You need a hand?” Undyne then questioned, and Sans shook his head as he waited for the throbbing to subside some before he attempted to move again.

“Nah, I’ll be fine, damage isn’t serious, just cosmetic really.” He said, shooting her a smirk and a wink. Undyne rolled her good eye in response, but still looked a little worried. 

“Well…if you need anything just ask. Asgore says he’s sorry he couldn’t get it dealt with sooner, but says you shouldn’t have any more trouble form here on out.” She explained.

“That definitely takes a load off my mind thanks… and uh, thanks for the ride back.” Sans said as he opened the door and stepped out on to the street.

“Anytime.” Undyne replied shooting him a toothy grin before she peeled away from the curb and continued on down the street.

Sans watched her go for a moment before he turned back toward Grillby’s. He cocked his head in confusion when he saw that the bar looked dark from the streets. Its windows were devoid of the usual warm glow that radiated from within the welcoming space. As he sauntered forward to the door he realized that the closed sign had already been hung, which was very uncommon as it was still early in the evening.

Grillby was a bit of a workaholic in Sans’ opinion and would normally never close early, in exception to certain holidays or for family emergencies. Sans dug inside his pockets for his keys as the door had already been locked. When he got inside and relocked the front door he turned to continue on his way up the stairs, but stopped in his tracks when he saw that Grillby was leaning over top of the bar counter staring at him expectantly. Sans quickly fastened his usual grin across his face.

“Oh, heya pal”. He greeted casually as he slowly moseyed forward toward the bar top.

Grillby didn’t reply at first and let his gaze fall over Sans’ banged up and bruised bones. Sans shuffled a little awkwardly in place. He turned slightly, subconsciously trying to hide his mangled hand, but Grillby’s keen eyes had already made a note of the damage done. 

The flame elemental then reached under the counter and grabbed one of the last remaining bottles of whisky that he had hid in his secret reserve before he poured Sans a double.

“This should help take the edge off.” He said, placing the glass in front of the skeleton. 

Sans sat down at the invitation, but felt a little uneasy at Grillby’s insistence. There was clearly something that his friend wanted to discuss with him.

“Thanks….” Sans began casually taking a sip of the whiskey. “Say, you’re closing up pretty early tonight. Any uh, special occasions?” He then asked carefully. Grillby shook his head.

“I figured that it just didn’t make much sense to stay open when I don’t have all that much stock left to sell.” He answered and Sans almost internally smacked himself. Oh right the raid.

“Ah jeez, sorry about that Grillbz.” Sans said sheepishly, feeling a little guilty that Grillby had probably lost a whole whack of profit because of this stupid incident.

“Hey, I’ll tell you what, I bet I can work out a deal with Asgore to compensate you for some of your lost product.” Sans then offered, but Grillby only shook his head.

“No, that isn’t necessary Sans.” He replied. “I appreciate the gesture, but these are the risks that one has to take when getting involved in this line of work. I am prepared to cover the expenses myself.”

Sans nodded in understanding, but still felt like he should maybe insist. He held his tongue however, knowing that Grillby would never accept. The flame elemental could be too proud a monster at times. 

“So…. You didn’t just hang around here waiting on me did you?” Sans then asked as he let his fingers roll over the bar top.

“Yes I did.” Grillby replied. “You asked me to keep your seat warm after all, and I figured someone should be around to keep a watch on Papyrus and Ms. Frisk”.

“You didn’t have to do that Grillby.” Sans said, but in truth he was relieved that the someone had been keeping an eye on the two. 

“They didn’t give you any trouble did they?” Sans then questioned and Grillby shook his head. 

“No, but they were both quite worked up. Papyrus was very worried he even called Asgore to demand a favor for you.” Grillby answered, and Sans felt another guilty, and slightly embarrassed, swell in his bones. 

“Aw jeez.” He said.

“You are lucky that you have a brother that cares for you so.” Grillby said. Sans smiled to himself at that.

“Yeah Paps is the best.” He replied, taking another sip from his drink. There was a slight pause then before Grillby spoke again. 

“Ms. Frisk was also very worried.” He began, and Sans noted that there was something lingering behind the flame elemental's tone, something akin to anger.

“Oh was she? I’ll uh, make sure I explain everything to the both of them.” Sans answered, his pinpricks shying away not wanting to linger on this topic any longer.

“Sans.” Grillby continued, his tone flat and serious. “Frisk is very attached to you isn’t she?” 

Sans almost spit out his drink in response. He coughed it down instead however as he quickly thought of a decent excuse.

 

“Heheh, well uh, she’s really fit in with me and Paps, almost like one of the family you could say.” Sans replied, attempting to brush off the serious nature of the question. Grillby still starred Sans down, not at all convinced.

“It’s more than that isn’t it Sans?’ He then asked.

Sans tensed, his jaw clamping shut, not allowing him to answer. He had thought that he had already finished with all of the interrogations for today, but now it seemed that Grillby had prepared one more round for him.

At Sans’ stubborn silence Grilby sighed, knowing now what the truth was.

“Sans, I warned you not to get too close….” He began.

“I know.” Sans snapped, hating being lectured when he had already known the consequences.

Grillby was silent for a moment as Sans slumped down in front of him. 

“I will not tell anyone about this, but at least let me know that you are not just fooling around.” Grillby then demanded coldly. 

Sans inwardly recoiled at Grillby’s words. How could he think that lowly of him? 

“It isn’t like that!” He spat angrily, but Grillby did not back down, even when Sans threw him an offended glare.

“Then tell me what it is like Sans! Have you thought this through? What were your main goals for perusing her? Did you expect to start a life with her? Did you expect that the world would be lenient if you were caught? Did you think that you could sneak around under everyone’s noses forever?” Grillby continued on to ask heatedly. Sans paused as he was slightly taken aback at the venom present in his friends tone.

“She is young and impressionable Sans, and also very very vulnerable, especially in a place like this! Tell me what you were thinking!” He continued to press. 

Sans struggled to unstick his jaw as he thought about how to respond to all of Grillby’s questions. He thought that he had known the answers. It had all used to be so clear before, but suddenly everything became so clouded in his mind and Sans couldn’t remember anymore. 

“I …I don’t know.” He finally admitted. “It just all sort off happened … at first it was just small things. I didn’t think that it would escalate. I didn’t think that it was such a big deal and then ….” Sans let out a low breath as he regained his composure.  
“I’m not just fooling around.” He then stated instead, knowing that at least that much was true. 

Silence again surrounded the two of them as Sans continued to shift from under Grillby’s disapproving gaze. After a moment Grillby let out a sigh, his anger deflating as he then reached a hand out across the bar and rested it on Sans shoulder.

“Alright Sans” He then said, agreeing to let it go. His ember eyes softened as Sans managed to throw on a weak smile in return. 

“I uh heh, got myself into a bit of a pickle here didn’t I?” He then asked, and Grillby nodded along. 

“The biggest of pickles my friend.” He replied. 

After Sans had finished with his drink, and had talked a little more with Grillby regarding his situation, he then stood to leave. He felt drained as he ascended the staircase. He was still struggling internally to come up with an explanation to all of Grillby’s questions. In truth he knew that there really wasn’t one. He knew that he had ignored the looming consequences; that he had pretended to be oblivious to them in an attempt to starve off dealing with reality. Even now his mind was pushing the conversation that he had just endured far away, pretending that he would deal with it at a later time when he was better rested, but he knew that those were empty promises. 

Well at least he knew that grillby would keep quiet about all this, though it still bothered him immensely knowing that grillby was able to figure it out. It made him wonder if perhaps others were getting wise to his game.

When he opened the door he was blindsided by both Papyrus and Frisk running forward and embracing him. Their arms wrapped around him as they both began rambling on and on about how worried they had been. Sans only half listened to their fretful words, instead focusing on how safe and warm he felt surrounded by the people that he loved. 

Sans indulged in his brothers nagging voice in his ear as he rattled on and on about how he should have been more careful, and he indulged in the feeling of Frisk’s hair tickling him under his chin as she squeezed him round his ribcage so tight. He didn’t respond to either of their inquiries about his injuries, and instead just returned there embraces, keeping them both right where they were by his side. 

“Hey, let’s just sit down for a sec together ok?” He then spoke up softly when both Papyrus’ and Frisks’ questions began to become too much.

They were both silent for a second at his request, but then both promptly agreed. Papyrus brought out some cozy quilts from the linen closet and splayed them all out over the couch, while Frisk arranged every pillow that she could find over the cushions. Sans shuffled forward toward their combined creation before he promptly flopped over the entirety of it. 

“Paps, kid, sit with me.” He said simply as his bones suddenly felt as heavy as lead.

Both Frisk and Papyrus immediately complied. Papyrus lifted Sans’ skull and rested it on his lap and Frisk skootched herself next to his side, wedging her legs under his as they were propped up over the arm rest. 

“IS THAT BETTER BROTHER?” Papyrus asked delicately smoothing a hand over Sans skull, and Sans nodded his sockets now closed. 

“Yeah, thanks.” He said simply, before he drifted off to sleep. It was sure nice to be home again. 

 

When Sans awoke a few hours later he felt a warmth smoothing over his skull and gentle humming in his ear cavities. He kept his sockets closed for a moment as he registered that Frisk must have changed places with Papyrus on the couch as now she was the one cradling his head in her lap. 

Momentarily he felt a little nervous about their position together so close to his brother who he could hear banging around in the kitchen, but he supposed that it wouldn’t really imply anything. When he felt ready he opened his sockets. 

Frisk stopped humming when she realized that he was awake, and Sans saw a mix of emotions flash across her expression as he looked up from her lap. Happiness, relief, worry, sadness, even a little anger. She only held his gaze for a moment before she turned toward the kitchen. 

“Papyrus! He’s awake!” She called and Sans could hear his brother abruptly stop whatever it was that he was doing and rush around the corner to the living area. 

“SANS! THANK THE STARS! HOW ARE YOU FEELING BROTHER?” Papyrus said, now kneeling by the couch.

Sans blinked in surprise at the wide, watery sockets of his brother that were filled with concern and also relief. He tried to prop himself up to respond, but then Frisk clamped on to his shoulders firmly and forced him back down. 

“Stay put.” She ordered, and Sans was more than a little taken aback. 

“Wha?” But before he could really question her actions, Sans noticed his brother had something in his hand. The calcium cream. 

Sans began to struggle. 

“BROTHER, COME NOW DON’T BE DIFFICULT! WE NEED TO TREAT YOUR HAND, JUST SHOW IT TO ME.” Papyrus huffed. 

Frisk tightened her grip on Sans, now wrapping her legs around his torso as well. 

“Kid! Paps! Knock it off! I’m fine, I don’t need it!” Sans tried to protest. 

He couldn’t shake Frisk off of himself however, as his bones were too sore to really try to put up a proper fight. He realized then that his brother and Frisk had planned this. 

“Maybe we should have applied it when he was sleeping?” Frisk then suggested as she kept her iron lock on Sans.

“NO, IF WE DID THAT HE MAY HAVE WOKEN UP IN SHOCK AND HURT HIMSELF EVEN MORE. IT’S BETTER IF HE KNOWS ITS COMING. Papyrus replied a little coldly, now getting a hold of Sans’ wrist.

“Paps no! It’s fine!” Sans argued, trying to take back his injured hand. 

“IT IS NOT FINE BROTHER! YOU NEED TO START HEALING ALL OF THOSE CRAKES THIS INSTANT! IF WE DON’T THEN THEY MIGHT MEND WRONG AND CALCIFY COMPLETELY! DO YOU WANT A USELESS STUB FOR A HAND?” Papyrus retorted now growing tiresome of his brothers whining. 

“No….” Sans then reluctantly admitted. 

Papyrus then splayed Sans’ fingers out to see the damage more clearly. Sans winced as His injured bones moved out of there resting position.

Frisk had now mostly unwrapped herself from Sans’ torso as he was no longer fighting to get away, but she did keep an arm on his shoulder to maybe supply a little comfort.

Sans grunted as the cream settled into all of the little cracks and crevices. It stung and burned and just made his bones intensely itch as it continued to seep deeper and deeper. He leaned his head back and threw his other hand over his face as a cold sweat broke out across his skull.

More than anything he hated this feeling and it never passed quickly enough. 

When the cream had finally done its work and his burning hand now only ached dully he let out a shaky breath.

“THERE NOW, THAT WASN’T SO BAD WAS IT?” Papyrus then said a tad condescendingly as he bandaged up his brothers hand. Sans only muttered under his breath incoherently.

The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful and sans spent most of it curled in a ball on the couch as he sulked feeling a little betrayed by his families tricks, Even if they were for his own benefit.

Frisk had just come back from her bedroom with a book in hand, one of the few that Sans had picked up for her from the library. She cautiously approached the couch, eyeing Sans to see if his temperament had improved any. He ignored her, clearly still displeased with her and his brothers sneaky behavior. She frowned slightly to herself, but took a seat on the cushion next to his anyway. 

Sans remained aloof, but every so often he could feel the couch cushions shift as frisk scooted herself closer and closer up to his side. He huffed to himself at her efforts to weasel her way in unnoticed. She could sure be persistent when she wanted to be.  
After a few minutes more had passed, frisk began to creep her fingers slowly across the couch where sans uninjured hand lay lax. He flicked his pinpricks over to her, watching her attempts inconspicuously. He could see that she kept her eyes firmly glued to the page on her book. A slightly vexed expression was held over her face as she nervously reached out and touched one of his fingertips. He sighed giving in as he knew that he didn’t have the heart to snatch his hand away, even if he did still feel a little sore about her and his brother’s antics. 

He reciprocated her gesture and interlaced his fingers with hers accepting her try at a silent apology. No more was really done or said on the matter, but sans could see from his peripheral that Frisk was satisfied by his response. A small smile had replaced the little frown on her face and Frisk settled back into the cushions comfortably. 

Sans had to fight a grin from forming across his own skull as his mood began to brighten along with hers. He supposed he just wasn’t as good at holding grudges as he thought that he was.  
When the sounds of Papyrus humming jauntily became clearer as he made his way out of the kitchen, Sans and Frisk swiftly released their hold on one another and settled back on either end of the sofa. Frisk returned to reading her book while sans pretended to doze. 

“HERE WE ARE!” Papyrus announced placing a full tray of food tray on the coffee table. “ITS NOTHING SPECTACULAR, BUT I FIGURED I COULD REUSE SOME LEFTOVERS AND REWORK THEM A LITTLE.”

The result of Papyrus’ efforts was an impressive spread of finger foods displayed with care over the tabletop. 

“Wow Papyrus, this looks really good!” Frisk exclaimed as she surveyed over the tasty looking morsels. 

“THANK YOU FRISK. NORMALLY I DON’T APROVE OF EATING MEALS IN THE LIVING ROOM OR OTHER LAZY HABITS THAT SANS CANT SEEM TO BREAK, BUT IN LIGHT OF ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED TODAY I THINK THAT I WILL ALLOW IT.” Papyrus replied. 

“Heh, well what can I say? I am now officially a person of _into-rest_ after all.” Sans chimed in with a smirk.  
Frisk stifled a giggle as Papyrus eyed his brother unimpressed.

“….I WILL LET THAT ONE SLIDE.” He then decided.

“Well that’s a relief because constable Slyde sure didn’t. Heh, not really living up to his name if you ask me.” Sans continued to chirp and Papyrus groaned. 

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, ENOUGH PUNS FOR ONE NIGHT! THOSE TWO WERE FREEBIES, BUT I WILL NOT TOLORATE ANYMORE!” He announced. “BESIDES I WISH TO ENJOY COUCH CUDDLES FOR ALL!” Papyrus then declared as he squished himself in between Frisk and Sans. All three erupted into giggles as they piled over one another on the sofa. 

The evening wound down rather quickly after that as everyone was worn out from the day’s events. Sans had settled in his room as he moved his hand experimentally while he lazed over his mattress. His brother had done a good job at patching him up but it would still be a little while before he was as good as new. His bones still felt a little too stiff as he flexed them.

A gentle knock then sounded on his door. Sans hoisted himself up before he went to go and answer it already knowing who was waiting on the other side.

He knew that Frisk probably still had plenty more to say to him even after their slight interaction today and he knew that he also had to talk with her about how there little secret relationship wasn’t so secret anymore now that Grillby had caught on and now the possibility of others knowing was looming darkly overhead. 

When he opened the door he wasn’t surprised to see Frisk waiting for him expectantly, though he was a little surprised by her wardrobe. 

Normally at night she would come to see him in the oversized shirt that she had borrowed from his brother, but now she was wearing a well-fitting, very lacy, and dainty, white nightgown and Sans couldn’t seem to keep his pinpricks from wandering. 

“Sans?” Frisk questioned when he didn’t acknowledge her presence and instead stood dumbstruck in the doorway.

“Oh, uh sorry, heya come on in.” Sans managed to mumble as he shook out of his stupor, feeling more than a little stupid for being taken off guard by a simple change in her clothing. 

Frisk, oblivious to the reasons behind his somewhat odd behavior, took up his invitation and entered in to his room. He shut the door when she made it over to his bed.

There was a little moment of silence as Sans moved back over to speak with her.

“I’m sorry about today.” Frisk then spoke up.

“Eh, it’s no biggie.” Sans began brushing off her worries. “Paps is right about that calcium cream it really does work wonders, but it stings like no tomorrow.” He continued with a laugh, but Frisk shook her head.

“Not about that….well also about that, but for you getting injured in the first place. It was my fault that we went to the cemetery and it was my fault that you got taken away by the police.” She explained guiltily.

Sans brow bones furrowed as he could understand why she was blaming herself. 

“Kid trust me, this wasn’t on you. Those bozos have been out for me since the beginning. They would have eventually found one reason or another to bust my chops. There’s no Sense in getting worked up.” He said. Frisk continued to stare shamefacedly at her lap, not at all convinced.

“I was worried.” She finally said and Sans sighed. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” He replied taking a seat next to her. 

“I’m really not good at this.” Frisk continued. “I’m not used to having other people in my life, and I’ve already made so many mistakes. I’ve put everyone in danger after Mittsy… and then I still didn’t learn.”

Sans turned and then swiftly flicked Frisk in the side of the cheek. She jumped, a little startled by his action. 

“Hey now, we’ve already been over this kid no more feeling sorry for yourself. So You’ve made some mistakes in the past. I got news for ya, we all have, every single Pansy member. It’s how we all wound up together in this mismatched dysfunctional family of ours.” He said with a grin ruffling her hair playfully as he tried to lighten the mood.

Against her better judgment Frisk did end up letting a smile slip passed her lips as she fought Sans hand away. Though she knew she couldn’t simply brush away how she really felt as easily. She leaned against Sans her head resting on his shoulder.  
Sans relaxed a little and leaned into her as well, taking a moment to simply enjoy her presence next to him. He didn’t want to spoil the mood, especially now that he had gotten Frisk to loosen up a tad but he knew that he had to bring it up.

“I uh, spoke to Grillby when I got back….” He began carefully. “ And well, he’s sort off put two and two together regarding us.” Frisk stiffened up by his side.

“He knows?” She repeated.

“Yeah” Sans replied.

“Is he going to report us?” She continued and Sans shook his head.

“No. He doesn’t exactly approve, but he isn’t going to spill any beans.” He answered. Frisk slumped next to him.

“This is harder than I thought it would be.” She then admitted, and Sans nodded along. 

“Yeah.” He agreed.

“I think ….that Papyrus might be a little suspicious too.” Frisk then said and this time Sans was the one surprised.

“Since when?” He asked her and she shrugged.

”I don’t think that he knows that there is anything going on between you and me, but he has said that he has suspected you of having a secret date mate.” Frisk then clarified and Sans huffed.

“Awe jeez.” He murmured under his breath, his bones suddenly feeling very tired under the weight of all this new information.

“…Maybe we should just tell him?” Frisk then suggested and Sans snapped his gaze back toward her.

“We can’t do that.” He immediately stated.

“Do you think he will be mad at us?” Frisk asked.

“No he wouldn’t be mad but…. I don’t know, it’s a lot to ask of him, and then I’d be putting presser on him to keep a secret and he’s not the best at secrets, and he hates breaking the rules.” Sans began to ramble.

“I don’t think he’d mind breaking the rules for you Sans, and I’m sure he wouldn’t tell a soul?” Frisk then interjected delicately, but she could see that the idea was still stressing Sans out.

“Well, it was just a thought. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” She then said. “But to be honest, I don’t really know what we are supposed to do from here on out. Things have gotten complicated.”

Sans stayed quiet as he knew that she still had more to say. 

“I just can’t help but think that it would have been better for everyone if I stayed on my own …if maybe I should go back.”

Sans caught her hand and squeezed it tightly cutting her off, instinctively not wanting her to finish that sentence.

“Don’t talk like that.” He said, his voice quiet but firm, and Frisk shied away feeling slightly ashamed by her true feelings.

“It’s strange.” Frisk continued. “Now that I’m calm I can see everything clearly. I can understand that my actions weren’t rational, but in the moment ….nothing else matters but what I feel. It’s almost like impulse but maybe stronger. It’s like I just can’t see logic, I can only see red.

For a moment Sans internally flinched at her words as he wondered if what she was describing to him was anything like the determination fueled episodes that Gaster had recorded in his journal. He brushed the thought away quickly not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer though it remained annoyingly present in the back of his mind regardless. 

“What do you want to do then.” Sans asked cautiously. 

Frisk thought for a moment.

“I don’t want to leave.” She answered truthfully, and Sans couldn’t help but feel relief from this as he knew that if she had said the opposite he wouldn’t be able to allow her to.

“But I can’t keep going like this and let you protect me all the time either.” She continued. "I know that it’s important but I need a job that isn’t just keeping a low profile. I need to help or I will feel completely useless.” Frisk explained.

Sans remained silent and turned away not wanting to agree to what Frisk was asking for.

“Sans please there has to be something that I can do, some way that I can help.” Frisk then urged not allowing him to dismiss her.

Sans stayed quiet but then that annoyingly persistent thought clawed its way forward again. It was something that Frisk could help him with. It was something that had been on the back burner for a while now. It was something that he had been trying to banish from his mind with no luck at doing so. A stone that he had divisively left unturned. But maybe it could provide them both with some form of fulfillment. He could look into the potential lead the connection between Frisk and Gaster, and Frisk could feel content that she was helping him without putting herself into harms way… or maybe he was only being selfish again. 

Maybe he was just using Frisk’s feelings of short comings to justify his own curiosities. Maybe he was only looking for an excuse to medal in something that he knew he shouldn’t.

“Sans.” Frisk said again tightening her grip on his shoulder. His attention was on her again and he knew that she had seen that he was hiding something from her.

“There is something isn’t there.” She stated adamantly. Sans shrugged dismissively trying to brush her off.

“Kid, you’re getting all worked up over nothing –.”

“Sans don’t lie.” Frisk cut him off before he could even attempt to sweep her assumptions under the rug. He sighed to himself as he scratched at the back of his skull guiltily.

“Well… uh there might be something.” He began carefully. Frisk perked up in anticipation.

“Do you….perhaps remember anything about your childhood? I mean before you were on the streets with that friend of yours.” He asked. Frisk blinked in confusion before tilting her head.

“What does that have to do with anything?” She asked.

“Maybe nothing.” Sans replied keeping this discussion as vague as possible. “But also maybe something.” 

Frisk huffed unimpressed with his answer.

“Just humor me kid.” Sans then pushed a little.

Frisk pursed her lips but decided to let his allusiveness slide in her own desperation. She then sat and thought for a moment. 

“There really isn’t anything concrete.” She began “I just remember something about a fire and that’s all.”

Sans hummed.

“Ok, well what about your friend, Chara right? Did they ever tell you anything?” He then asked. Frisk bit her lip lightly in thought as she tried to recall any past conversations but nothing really came to mind.

“All that I remember is that he didn’t like monsters very much… He would always tell me to stay away form them.” She admitted a little sheepishly.

Sans only nodded. Fair enough. He supposed Chara wouldn’t really like monsters very much after his accounts with Gaster after all.

“I’m sorry.” Frisk then said, deflating a bit when it seemed that she hadn’t been of much help.

“Ah don’t sweat it.” Sans then said prepared to drop the whole conversation, but Frisk remained displeased as she sat beside him. Her eyebrows knitted together as she continued to try to search her memories.

“Everthing is just so fuzzy from back then like a blurry picture. I wish that there was some way to put it into focus." She said.

Sans tensed as he clamped his jaw recognizing his opportunity. He debated internally if he should really be so bold as to suggest what he had been thinking about, or to simply let it go and never bring up this topic again. He strummed his fingers over his knee before he turned toward Frisk again. 

“Actually…” He then started, a little surprised at first that he was really going to go through with it after all. “There might be a way.” 

“Really?” Frisk questioned, her tone turning hopeful.

“Uh…yeah.” Sans answered apprehensively “But it’s a bit well… invasive.”

Frisk eyebrows inflected a tad at his choice of wording.

“Invasive?” She repeated. Sans shuffled a little awkwardly in place.

“Your soul.” He began to explain. “It’s a record of everything that you are; your beliefs, personality …your memories. If you let me I could possibly read them.”

“You want to read my soul?” Frisk questioned and Sans nodded, a slightly grimy feeling settling over his bones as he did so. 

“But before you decide you should know that this is a pretty private exchange. You will be giving me access to everything. Anything that you might want hidden there’s a chance that I could see it.” Sans then began to clarify, hoping that if he gave Frisk a clear warning it would maybe lessen how rotten he felt about this whole thing.

Frisk was silent for a moment as she contemplated her answer.

“Is this how you judge someone’s soul to see if it’s bad enough to take away?” She then asked.

Sans sat a little stunned by her question at first, but he knew that he couldn’t sugar coat it, he had to be honest with her.

“Yeah it’s similar.” He admitted. “Though those readings are usually a general overview of a person’s deeds and outlooks in life. If we find that they were generally a good person that was just caught up in a bad business then we don’t take it, but if we a find real love of malice or carnage then …well you get the idea. This might be a bit more … intimate so to speak.”

“Intimate how?” Frisk then questioned cautiously. Sans scratched at his chin feeling nervous all of a sudden.

“Um… well typically this whole tradition was something that us monsters did in the old days. When we found our life partner or soul mates, we would normally share our souls with one another as a sign of trust to create a stronger bond between the two, but that really doesn’t happen as often anymore. I suppose now folks just got more secrets that they would rather keep hidden even from their loved ones.

Frisk blushed as she began to comprehend Sans’ explanation.

“So…this is something that married people do?” She questioned and Sans found his cheekbones also burn up at her inquiry.

“Well….that’s one way to put it.” He said with a slight chuckle before he switched back to his more serious tone.“The point is kid, you’d be letting me see things that are really personal, So it’s your call.”

Frisks brows furrowed as she contemplated what sans had explained to her.

“And you can’t tell me what it is that you’re looking for?” She then asked him.

“No.” He admitted.

“Even though it may involve me?” Frisk pushed.

“I’d very much rather not.” Sans replied maintaining his abstinence. 

Frisk huffed to herself as she continued to deliberate. It really was an unfair deal. Her street smarts could see plainly that the risk greatly outweighed the reward, and if she had remained the same person that she had been while she was on her own she would have turned Sans down in a heartbeat. But she wasn’t the same person as she was back then, whether that was for better or worse she wasn’t quite sure, all that she knew now was that she trusted Sans even with her soul.

“If you really think that it might help then I’ll do it.” She replied. Sans blinked in surprise as he had been more than half expecting her to turn him down on the spot.

“You sure?” He asked almost in disbelief. Frisk nodded. 

“Yes.” She said. “But on one condition.” Sans waited patiently for her to elaborate.

“If I let you look into my soul then you can’t keep me in the dark anymore. If you find something and it involves me I want to know about it. No more lies. Is that a deal?” Frisk then said extending her hand to Sans.

Sans paused as he thought over her terms. He had agreed with Toriel that it probably was for the best that Frisk not know about her past traumas. He wasn’t sure if he could tell her about them even if he wanted to. But if Frisk really was going to let him see everything then how could he refuse her?

“Deal.” He agreed accepting her handshake, though he knew that he would most definitely be down playing her and Gasters relations if there were any even to begin with, and if there weren’t any than good. He wouldn’t have to tell her anything.


End file.
